Les Sentinelles
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: Le 31 octobre 1981, Dumbledore déclare Sophia Potter comme étant l'adversaire de Voldemort et la vie de Harry bascule. Il grandit dans l'indifférence. Cependant, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un veille sur lui. Et si l'histoire était déjà écrite, est-ce que nos actes y changeraient réellement quelque chose ? HPDM – Dumbledore - James Potter - Lily Evans Bashing
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire longue, toujours sur le mode fantastique. Vous y retrouverez le canon retravaillé, avec bien sûr notre couple favori, une sœur jumelle, les Fondateurs, un Dumbledore manipulateur ... et bien d'autres découvertes à faire.

Je sais que le sujet a déjà été maintes fois traité, et je ne doute pas que les nombreuses fics que j'ai lues ont dû influencer cette histoire. Si je réfute toute idée de plagiat, je ne peux pas prétendre que ce que vous lirez au cours de cette publication n'aura pas un petit goût de déjà-vu. Cependant, comme le disait Jean Giraudou, _"Le plagiat est la base de toutes les littératures, excepté de la première, qui d'ailleurs est inconnue._ "

Avant de commencer, je dois adresser mes plus vifs remerciements à mes bêtas, la merveilleuse Rose et Corylus, l'œil de lynx qui remarque le plus petit détail, pour la qualité de leurs relectures, mais surtout pour leurs encouragements et leur soutien. Merci à vous deux, vous êtes indispensables.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP bien sûr

Cette histoire est une romance entre hommes, donc homophobes, esprits méchants et chagrins, intolérants, passez votre chemin.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture

Prologue - Raconte-nous une histoire

Le vieil homme était installé à son bureau et étudiait attentivement une carte stellaire étalée devant lui. Il manipulait d'étranges instruments, tournant une mollette ici, poussant sur un bouton là avant de reporter ses remarques en déplaçant des règles de mesures. Il tortillait sa longue barbe blanche tout en mordillant son ongle. Encore et toujours cette erreur de calcul. Il avait tenté toutes les formules mathématiques et il n'obtenait de résultats qu'avec cette dernière. Et encore, cela lui semblait des plus étranges puisque la réponse était double, diamétralement opposée.

Poussant un profond soupir et secouant la tête de dépit, il allait reprendre sa série de calculs quand un fracas retentit, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant sous la poussée de quatre enfants excités.

\- Grand-père ! Grand-père ! Raconte-nous l'histoire des Sinelles !demanda un petit garçon, les cheveux blonds dorés hérissés sur la tête.

\- Les Sentinelles, bêta ! le reprit une petite fille brune.

\- Oh ça va ! Arrête de jouer les Moi-je-sais-tout, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

\- T'es pas zentil ! s'écria la deuxième gamine, rousse aux yeux bleus, tandis qu'un deuxième petit garçon brun observait le premier, le regard étrangement calculateur.

\- Ça suffit, les enfants, interrompit le vieillard. Que faites-vous là ? Où est votre grand-mère ?

\- Elle prépare le goûter et a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus nous avoir dans ses pieds, répondit la brunette.

\- Et donc, vous avez décidé de venir me déranger, dit le grand-père d'une voix sévère.

Voyant les enfants le contempler d'un air penaud, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bon d'accord, installez-vous donc !

Aussitôt, les gamins se précipitèrent pour prendre place sur le tapis qui s'étalait devant l'âtre. Un feu joyeux y crépitait. L'aïeul s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit le temps de contempler les yeux brillants qui l'observaient avec une grande attention.

« _Il y a très très longtemps, commença-t-il, la Magie décida de créer le Monde. Elle sculpta les plus hautes montagnes et les plaines verdoyantes, dessina les rivières ondoyantes et les fleuves tumultueux qui conduisent aux mers languissantes. Elle opposa les vallées encaissées aux déserts arides. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de ces paysages, elle y implanta la vie. Elle imagina des plantes qui nourriraient et soigneraient, elle rêva d'animaux. Il y en avait de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, avec des poils, des plumes, des écailles ou de la peau. Certains pouvaient voler, d'autres nager. Il y en avait qui rampaient et d'autres qui couraient. Et puis enfin, elle créa ceux qu'elle appellerait ses Enfants._

 _Pendant une éternité, tout ne fut qu'équilibre mais un jour l'Envie fit son apparition. Pourquoi se contenter du nécessaire quand on pouvait obtenir le superflu? Et avec l'Envie vinrent la Jalousie et la Convoitise. Et avec elles arrivèrent l'Agressivité et la Violence. C'est ainsi que les hommes commencèrent à se battre pour des richesses qu'ils avaient pourtant toujours eues._

 _Les conflits prirent de l'ampleur, les combats devinrent de plus en plus violents. Des idées de supériorité prirent naissance dans les esprits et les plus forts décidèrent de soumettre les plus faibles. Et pour faire cela, ils détournèrent les dons que leur avait offerts la Magie._

 _Profondément attristée, elle ne souhaita cependant pas punir elle-même ses Enfants. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un enfant qui présenterait les pensées et le cœur les plus purs. Elle le trouva, jeune bambin insouciant et déposa un immense fardeau sur ses épaules. A son plus grand désespoir, elle fit du garçonnet le juge et le bourreau de ses semblables. Elle en fit le garant de l'équilibre de son essence, le réceptacle terrestre de la magie dans le monde._

 _Le garçonnet put grandir en toute tranquillité, entouré de l'amour des siens, à l'écart des guerres qui dévastaient la terre. Mais le conflit finit par l'atteindre._

 _Les Soldats Noirs, comme ils s'étaient eux-mêmes surnommés, déferlèrent un jour sur son village et firent un véritable massacre. Il fut le seul survivant. Les rebelles le découvrirent en tentant de porter secours aux habitants, trop tard, et le soignèrent. Il apprit alors l'étendue des exactions qui détruisaient l'œuvre de la Magie et prit conscience du rôle qu'elle lui avait attribué. À contrecœur, il endossa ses responsabilités et alla à la rencontre du Chef Noir._

 _Alors que l'Enfant souhaitait parlementer, il fut férocement attaqué. Il dut faire face à la puissance ennemie et sentit ses pouvoirs se réveiller. Il rendit dès lors coup pour coup, mais trop peu entraîné, il fut très vite mis en difficulté._

 _Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais inverser le cours des événements, il fit le sacrifice ultime. Suspendu entre la vie et la mort, il rencontra la Créatrice de toutes choses et longtemps, ils discutèrent de ce qui devait arriver. Après de nombreuses argumentations, le verdict tomba._

 _Les Soldats Noirs furent dépouillés de leurs dons magiques. Ils furent condamnés à devoir travailler dur pour pouvoir survivre. La terre devint hostile, les plantes difficiles à cultiver, avec des vertus curatives très amoindries. Certains animaux furent remplacer par des formes plus simples : les pégases perdirent leurs ailes, les dragons devinrent minuscules par rapport à leur taille d'origine, les phénix se transformèrent en moineaux et les chimères en chèvres._

 _Les rebelles furent écartés des punis et encouragés à préserver l'équilibre. Et l'Enfant fut ressuscité pour les guider. C'est ainsi que naquit la première Sentinelle. »_

\- Grand-père, parle-nous de Myrdinn. Hein oui que c'était la plus grande Sentinelle ? Demanda le brun d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était la plus grande, mon chéri, mais il est sûr qu'il a côtoyé le plus grand des rois.

\- Arthur, s'égosilla le petit blond.

\- Mais il y a aussi la Dame du Lac, renchérit la petit rousse.

\- Et la gentille Nimue, reprit la brune.

\- Oui, oui, les enfants, répondit Merlin avec un sourire. Et Myrdinn travaillait avec les Sans-pouvoirs. Il aimait beaucoup les aider, les guider sur le droit chemin. Mais un jour, un nouveau mage noir se présenta, voulant imposer sa domination à tous. Il s'appelait Mordred et causa la mort du Roi Légendaire. Après cela, Myrdinn décida de se consacrer aux enfants magiques et se retira du monde ordinaire.

\- Moi, je serai la plus grande Sentinelle que le Monde aura jamais connue, s'écrièrent en même temps les deux petits garçons.

\- Et moi, je serai la plus grande des magiciennes, clama la brunette.

\- Les enfants, appela une voix féminine dans le lointain.

\- Votre grand-mère vous attend. Allez la rejoindre.

Dans un bel ensemble, les quatre gamins sautèrent sur leurs pieds, remercièrent leur grand-père et sortirent de la pièce en courant.

Le vieil homme les regarda partir, ému. Ils seraient en effet des sorciers extrêmement puissants et seraient confrontés à des conflits importants. Leurs noms traverseraient les siècles et entreraient dans la légende. Mais heureusement, aucun de ses petits-enfants n'aurait à porter un tel fardeau. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient que le côté impressionnant de la fonction. Plus tard, ils comprendraient que ce rôle allait souvent de pair avec les plus grands sacrifices.

Il reprit place à son bureau et se replongea dans l'étude de sa carte. Il recommença ses calculs pour obtenir les mêmes résultats. La réponse était toujours double. Une nouvelle Sentinelle allait voir le jour, mais il faudrait attendre plusieurs centaines d'années pour cela. Ce qui perturbait tant le magicien, c'était la lecture du résultat. Soit sa vie serait marquée par la cruauté dès sa plus tendre enfance, soit il vivrait la plus merveilleuse des enfances entouré d'amour et de joie. Il avait beau recommencer les calculs, il arrivait toujours à ces deux résultats totalement contradictoires. Comme si la future sentinelle était dédoublée.

Il poussa un soupir découragé en pensant aux épreuves que ce petit devrait endurer s'il se posait du côté négatif de ses recherches.

Et lui ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Le code des Sentinelles était strict. En aucun cas, elles ne pouvaient intervenir dans le déroulement des événements. Elles pouvaient observer, assister dans le pire des cas, mais jamais, absolument jamais, elles ne pouvaient interférer sur le déploiement du Temps. L'Histoire était écrite, immuable, et si on pouvait tenter d'améliorer certaines situations, on ne pouvait absolument pas en dévier le cours originel. L'un des pouvoirs les plus méconnus des Sentinelles était leur capacité à voyager dans le temps. Elles pouvaient se déplacer dans le futur, observer les évolutions des sociétés, étudier les développements humains.

Pourtant, le cas particulier de cet enfant laissait place à une latitude bienvenue. Jamais on n'avait interdit à une Sentinelle de prodiguer un enseignement de qualité à un enfant magique, et il n'était précisé nulle part que l'enfant concerné devait appartenir à l'époque de l'instructeur. Les calculs laissaient à penser que cet enfant-là pourrait bénéficier d'une éducation toute particulière. Il avait une mission à mener dans le futur, menacé par un Mage Noir qui risquait de détruire le Monde dans son ensemble, mais il semblait qu'il ait une autre tâche à accomplir, sans que Merlin ne puisse déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Même s'il devait parcourir les siècles pour le faire, il apporterait à ce petit garçon tout le soutien qu'il pourrait. Il assurerait sa formation de toutes les manières possibles. Il irait voir cet enfant et si sa vie était vraiment en proie à la cruauté, il serait son professeur. Mais d'abord, il devait s'occuper de ses petits-enfants.

4


	2. Chapter 1 - La Naissance et la Chute

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

voici donc la suite de cette nouvelle fic. Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Naissance et la Chute**

 **30 Juillet 1980 23h30 – Sainte-Mangouste**

Un cri perçant retentit dans la chambre 415 de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Étendue sur le lit, Lily Evans Potter criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales, le corps brisé par la violence de la contraction.

A côté d'elle, James Potter, livide, se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire à sa tendre moitié qui s'occupait à l'instant même de réduire les os de sa main droite en poussière. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait perdre sa main plutôt qu'elle ne mette sa menace précédente à exécution.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, dans l'après-midi, il avait voulu montrer tout son soutien à sa douce épouse et lui avait soufflé gentiment les conseils qui leur avaient été prodigués lors des cours sur l'accouchement.

\- Souffle, ma chérie. Souffle et détends-toi, lui murmura-t-il alors que Lily s'agrippait désespérément à sa main.

\- Si tu me sors encore un de ces clichés débiles, tu peux être sûr que tu n'auras plus jamais à les utiliser, de même que ton service trois pièces qui sera purement et simplement mis au rebut après avoir été réduit en toutes petites particules. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, il ne tardera pas à subir ce sort.

A ces mots, James aurait bien voulu faire preuve du valeureux courage des Gryffondor – c'est-à-dire s'enfuir et réfléchir à ses actes plus tard – mais Lily ne lâchait pas ses doigts qui arboraient pour le moment une belle teinte d'un rouge soutenu. Il se contenta donc de gémir discrètement et de pâlir encore un peu plus.

\- Encore un effort, Madame Potter. La tête se dessine. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir tenir votre petite fille dans vos bras, déclara la médicomage.

\- Vous avez déjà dit cela il y a une heure, souffla la parturiente, épuisée.

\- Mais maintenant, c'est la réalité.

Trois très fortes contractions plus tard, un bébé vagissant fit son entrée dans le monde. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, bien décidée à faire entendre son indignation à tous les occupants de la chambre et même de l'étage.

\- 3kg850, 49cm, née le mercredi 30 juillet 1980 à 23h50 ! déclara la médicomage. En parfaite santé et apparemment elle sera rousse comme sa maman. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda la femme en blanc en déposant la gamine hurlante et gigotante sur la poitrine de sa mère.

\- Sophia Evangeline Potter, répondit James avec fierté, ne pouvant lâcher des yeux son petit trésor.

Une très légère contraction tira Lily de la contemplation de sa fille. Aussitôt, la praticienne s'approcha.

\- C'est l'expulsion du placenta. Ça devrait aller vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, vous pouvez pousser, dit-elle en se réinstallant sur son tabouret.

Quelques minutes passèrent. On entendit le premier coup de minuit retentir alors que la praticienne s'écriait :

\- Il y en a un autre ! Ce sont des jumeaux !

Au douzième coup, un petit garçon vint au monde. Il poussa un léger soupir quand la médico-mage coupa le cordon et sembla fixer ses grands yeux bleu marine sur son visage. Les trois adultes de la pièce étaient stupéfaits. A aucun moment, les examens prénataux n'avaient laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'une grossesse multiple.

Voyant sa patiente perdue et son mari à deux doigts de s'écrouler, elle emmena le petit bonhomme pour son premier bain. En peu de temps, ce dernier fut emmailloté et ramené à ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs esprits. Alors que la médicomage se demandait comment procéder pour pouvoir baigner la petite fille qui continuait à pleurer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa passer trois hommes.

Le premier était grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Il semblait extrêmement jovial et ses bras débordaient de paquets cadeaux. Le second était beaucoup plus calme, les cheveux châtains et les yeux d'un brun étrange tirant sur le doré. Il arborait de profonds cernes violacés. Le troisième était nettement plus petit et franchement rondouillard. Il avait des cheveux très fins, décolorés et de petits yeux clairs et humides.

\- Comment va mon adorable petite filleule ? s'écria le premier homme en s'avançant vers James pour lui fourrer tous ses paquets dans les bras avant de se pencher vers le nourrisson braillard.

\- Elle va bien Sirius, lui répondit Lily. Voici Sophia Evangeline Potter, dit-elle en caressant le dos de la petite fille.

La médicomage profita de l'inertie du deuxième homme pour lui placer d'autorité le petit garçon dans les bras et se retourna pour saisir la gamine et l'emmener pour les soins. Le silence tomba subitement sur la pièce quand la femme plongea le bébé dans le bain, sans plus de cérémonie. Sophia avait manifestement été surprise.

\- Euh, … commença Remus, et lui, c'est qui ?

\- Oh, dit James un peu confus. Euh, ce sont des jumeaux en fait !

\- Des jumeaux ? Mais c'est merveilleux, reprit Sirius, toujours aussi extravaguant. Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Qui est son parrain ? Je peux être son parrain ?

\- Sirius, tu es déjà le parrain de Sophia ! lui reprocha Peter.

\- On va l'appeler Harry James Potter, proposa James en hésitant, quêtant l'approbation de sa femme.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Et Remus, si tu veux bien être son parrain ?

\- Moi ? Mais, je ne peux pas. Mon statut …

\- On se fiche de ton petit problème de fourrure ! s'écria James. Tu veux ou pas ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Bonjour mon petit Harry ! murmura-t-il au bébé. Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Très bien, intervint la médicomage. Nous disons donc Harry James Potter, né le jeudi 31 juillet 1980 à minuit, 2kg900, 49cm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **31 octobre 1981 – 21h00**

C'était la nuit d'Halloween et les petits moldus s'amusaient à arpenter les trottoirs pour aller quémander des bonbons sous la menace de farces plus ou moins inoffensives.

Dans le Manoir des Potter à Godric's Hollow, Lyra, la petite elfe de maison, courait en tous sens pour tenter d'apaiser Sophia. A quinze mois, la gamine était très difficile, faisant caprice sur caprice, sachant qu'elle pouvait obtenir par ce biais tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et ce que Sophia voulait maintenant, c'était sa maman. La petite créature n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à la fillette. Elle ne voulait pas entendre que ses parents s'étaient absentés, devant participer d'abord à une réunion et ensuite à une soirée et qu'ils ne rentreraient de ce fait que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Sophia avait déjà jeté tout son dîner sur le sol de la cuisine et avait refusé de manger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Maintenant qu'elle était installée dans son petit lit à barreaux, elle s'époumonait de rage et lançait tous ses jouets à la tête de la pauvre Lyra, le tout sous le regard un peu blasé de son petit frère.

Harry était tout le contraire de sa sœur. Là où elle cherchait à tout prix à capter l'attention, le garçonnet se contentait d'observer. Sophia était extravertie, autoritaire malgré son très jeune âge, envieuse de l'attention. Harry était calme et posé. Souvent, il passait inaperçu. Les jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, que ce soit au niveau du comportement ou au point de vue physique.

Sophia avait hérité des cheveux roux de sa mère, mais d'un ton nettement plus vif que le beau mordoré de Lily. Ses yeux étaient marrons comme ceux de son père. Elle était nettement plus grande que son frère. Harry présentait les lumineux yeux verts de sa mère alliés aux cheveux indomptables de James, tirant vers le noir. Il était plus petit et beaucoup plus fin que sa sœur, comme s'il perdait déjà ses rondeurs de bébé.

Lyra fit une énième tentative pour tendre son biberon à Sophia, espérant que cette dernière en vienne enfin à se calmer, sans succès. Une nouvelle fois, elle dut faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'objet que la fillette venait de lui jeter en pleine figure.

Alors qu'elle ramassait le récipient, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur une haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noir. Lyra voulut l'empêcher d'avancer mais d'un revers de la main, l'intrus l'envoya percuter le mur. Après un choc sourd, le petit corps glissa au sol, le cou brisé.

L'homme se tourna vers les enfants. Alors que la surprise de son entrée avait laissé un instant Sophia sans voix, la fillette recommença à hurler dès que l'importun porta son attention sur elle.

\- Tais-toi, sale mioche, siffla Voldemort en lui lançant un sort de silence.

Harry observa d'un air interrogatif sa sœur. Il était évident qu'elle continuait à crier, mais plus un son n'émanait d'elle. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme en noir. Ce dernier rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant son visage presque reptilien, faisant ainsi sursauter le petit garçon qui afficha une mine apeurée.

Voldemort s'approcha des deux petits lits, étudiant attentivement leurs occupants. Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes alors qu'il scrutait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et emplis de larmes de Sophia.

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, il se tourna vers Harry qui s'agrippa aux barreaux pour tenter de se redresser.

\- Ainsi donc, ce serait toi ? demanda Voldemort, dubitatif. Je me serai attendu à ce que des jumeaux aient une puissance à peu près identique, mais il semble bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Eh bien soit !

Il recula de quelques pas et sortit sa baguette magique. Étonnamment, Sophia, toujours sous le sort de silence, cessa aussitôt de pleurer et se mit à battre des mains. Le monsieur allait faire comme Papa. Il allait faire des étincelles avec le bout de bois.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert fila vers Harry. Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, un dôme doré recouvrit le garçonnet et le sort fut renvoyé à son expéditeur. Abasourdi, Voldemort ne put faire un seul geste et encaissa le sortilège.

Une énorme explosion secoua la bâtisse tout entière, dans un flash de lumière éblouissant. Les cris de Sophia retentirent à nouveau. Personne ne vit la baguette fumante s'élever dans les airs et disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, six personnes firent irruption dans la maison et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Lily et James furent les premiers à atteindre la pièce, suivis de près d'un Sirius hagard et d'un vieil homme portant un longue barbe blanche qui semblait étrangement intéressé. Derrière eux arrivaient Remus Lupin, très inquiet, et un autre homme revêtu d'une austère robe noire, l'air faussement non concerné.

James dut pousser les gravats pour que sa femme et lui puissent accéder aux deux petits lits. Lily se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tandis que le vieillard et James scannaient la chambre. Ils découvrirent au centre du parquet un cercle calciné, un peu de poussière et un morceau d'étoffe brûlée.

Remus s'était doucement approché et avait dégagé le petit Harry des morceaux de plâtre qui encombraient son lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant semblait endormi, mais il arborait sur le front une étrange blessure en forme d'éclair.

Le vieux sorcier agita sa baguette au-dessus du petit corps et fit une légère grimace. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune Sophia qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que son père lui chuchotait des mots d'apaisement. Il répéta la même opération sur la petite fille. Un sourire se dessina sous sa barbe.

\- Eh bien, il semble que la prophétie dont je vous ai parlé se soit réalisée, déclara tout guilleret Albus Dumbledore. Les jumeaux ont apparemment réussi à éliminer Voldemort !

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? chevrota James, observant celui qui avait été son directeur d'école et mentor.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était effectivement le directeur de la célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il était également président sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. A ses côtés, l'homme en noir, Severus Rogue, maître des potions de Poudlard, haussait un sourcil perplexe.

\- Eh bien, c'est simple. Regardez ce petit tas de cendre. Il s'agit des restes du mage noir.

\- Mais, je croyais que la prophétie ne désignait qu'un seul enfant ? interrogea Lily.

\- Mmmm. Oui, en effet !

Dumbledore marmonna dans sa barbe, repassant sa baguette au-dessus des deux enfants.

\- Eh bien, a priori, je dirai que c'est Sophia qui a dû réaliser cet exploit. Son niveau de magie est très élevé.

\- Oui évidemment ! s'écria James. C'est ma petite Sophia, notre petit trésor qui nous a tous sauvé !

\- Mais, et Harry ? demanda Remus qui berçait le bébé.

\- Contrairement à sa sœur, sa magie est vraiment très faible. Elle s'apparente plus à celle d'un cracmol qu'à un sorcier qui pourrait accomplir la prophétie.

\- Mais vous aviez parlé d'une marque, et Harry a une cicatrice sur le front ! insista le loup.

\- Sûrement due aux gravats qui sont tombés, éluda le Vieux Sage.

\- Oh, s'exclama Lily. Regardez la main de Sophia !

Aussitôt, tous examinèrent la main de la gamine qui semblait se pâmer de l'attention générale. Sur la paume droite de l'enfant, on pouvait voir une minuscule plaie en forme de V.

\- V, comme Voldemort ! Comme Victoire ! sourit James.

\- James, Lily, j'aimerais que vous veniez vivre à Poudlard pendant un temps. Pour votre protection et celle des enfants, commença Albus.

\- Protection ? Mais si Voldemort est mort …

\- Il reste toujours les Mangemorts qui pourraient vouloir se venger de Sophia. Et puis, Tom lui-même pourrait encore nous réserver des surprises, dit-il énigmatique. Vous devez venir avec moi. Cela permettra d'entraîner Sophia dans les meilleures conditions. De plus, à Poudlard, les elfes pourront s'occuper de Harry. Si sa magie est trop faible, il n'aura pas le niveau et ne serait qu'un poids pour vous qui devez vous concentrer sur votre petite fille. Nous aviserons plus tard pour décider s'il a sa place parmi les sorciers ou non.

\- Eh bien, d'accord, mais que ferons-nous ?

\- J'ai toujours besoin de professeurs. Vous pourriez vous charger des cours d'arithmancie et de DCFM. On pourrait également ouvrir une classe de duel. De toute façon, votre présence s'expliquera d'elle-même par la nécessité d'une éducation préférentielle pour Sophia. Et puis, je reste le seul décisionnaire des personnes résidant dans le Château.

\- Nous ferons comme vous le proposez.

\- Parfait. Mais je crois que nous devrions aller voir Pomfresh tout de suite. Cette pauvre petite a sûrement besoin de soins après pareille épreuve.

\- Et Harry aussi ! asséna Remus qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup le statut que l'on réservait à son filleul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **1er Novembre 1981 – 8h00**

Poppy Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et se rendit au chevet de sa petite patiente. Elle était entourée de ses parents et de son parrain qui s'étaient tous assoupis sur leurs chaises. Elle lança aussitôt les sorts de diagnostic d'usage et sourit en compulsant les résultats qui s'affichaient sur son parchemin.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Lily angoissée, secouant la tête pour chasser la fatigue.

\- Parfaitement bien. Elle est en pleine forme, comme toute petite fille de son âge.

\- Quel soulagement ! intervint James qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Sophia.

\- Tout va bien, Poppy ? demanda Albus qui venait d'apparaître, suivi de Minerva McGonagall et de Severus Rogue.

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Cette petite demoiselle peut quitter l'infirmerie dès ce matin. Même sa blessure à la main a déjà presque disparu. Tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les parents s'étreignirent, fous de joie, sous les regards attendris d'Albus et McGonagall. La sorcière originaire d'Ecosse assurait les cours de métamorphose et était également la vice-directrice de Poudlard.

Severus fit la grimace et reporta son attention sur Remus qui se tenait près du lit de Harry. Il vit le loup-garou tenter d'attirer l'attention de l'infirmière.

\- Poppy, dit-il froidement, il semble que Remus ait besoin de vous.

Pomfresh s'avança vers Lupin.

\- Que se passe-t-il Remus ? Ce n'est pas l'approche de la pleine lune …

\- Pourriez-vous ausculter Harry ? Il semble avoir de la fièvre ! Et personne n'a encore soigné sa blessure au front, déclara-t-il avec un peu de hargne.

\- Mais, mais …, bégaya l'infirmière.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli à son devoir. Elle avait délaissé un patient. Prise dans l'excitation du moment en apprenant la disparition de Voldemort, elle en avait oublié ses obligations. Très vite, elle sortit sa baguette et commença les soins.

\- Hmmm, son cœur magique est très faible … en effet, un peu de fièvre. Le choc de l'attaque sans doute … Une légère commotion aussi. L'origine de sa blessure ? marmonnait-elle.

\- Alors, s'impatienta Remus.

\- Moony, du calme ! intervint James.

\- Du calme ? s'écria le loup-garou. Ton fils est inconscient depuis des heures, personne ne s'occupe de lui et tu me dis de me calmer !

\- Mais toi tu t'en occupes ! rétorqua son ami.

Remus fut soufflé par la réponse et ne put émettre un mot de plus. A ce moment, il croisa les yeux noirs et insondables de Severus. Une étrange connexion sembla s'établir entre eux, tous deux atterrés par la remarque du père négligent.

\- Bien ! Il n'a rien de vraiment grave. Une potion contre la fièvre et la légère infection, un baume pour sa blessure au front et il sera comme neuf, déclara l'infirmière qui entreprit de faire avaler le breuvage à Harry.

\- Et sa magie ? demanda Lily. Albus nous a dit qu'il était presque cracmol.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que comparé à Sophia, son niveau est vraiment très faible. Mais il est quand même plus fort qu'un cracmol. Il sera un sorcier peu puissant, c'est tout. Si on le compare au niveau de sa sœur, on peut remarquer une forte différence entre eux.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard dépité avant de reporter leur attention sur le petit corps.

\- Ça c'est étrange, murmura Poppy.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda James.

\- D'habitude ce baume réagit très bien sur les plaies, je l'ai d'ailleurs utilisé sur Sophia hier et sa paume est déjà guérie.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit Lily.

\- La blessure sur le front de Harry ne se referme pas.

\- Quelle est sa date de fabrication ? intervint Severus.

\- C'est celui que vous m'avez apporté la semaine dernière, dit Poppy.

\- C'est important ? requit James.

\- Si tu n'étais pas un tel veracrasse en potions, tu saurais que si certaines préparations deviennent plus puissantes avec le temps, d'autres, comme ce baume, perdent de leur efficacité.

\- Et c'est le cas pour celui-ci ? s'interposa Lily en posant la main sur le bras de James, pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du Maitre des Potions.

\- Non, il n'a qu'une semaine, comme l'a fait remarquer Poppy.

\- Alors, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? intervint Remus. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les blessures magiques qui résistaient aux soins magiques.

\- En effet et c'est bien ça qui est étrange, souligna l'infirmière.

\- Mais non ! Vous vous trompez, coupa Albus. Le niveau de magie du petit Harry est trop faible pour pouvoir interagir avec le baume. Il faut simplement laisser le temps au temps. La blessure se refermera bien d'elle-même.

\- Interagir ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Les soins magiques, que ce soient des baumes, des potions ou des sorts, ne peuvent fonctionner que sur des personnes disposant de pouvoirs magiques. Utiliser la magie guérisseuse sur des moldus serait totalement inutile, voire même dangereux, expliqua Severus.

\- Ce qui explique qu'elle ne fonctionne pas totalement sur Harry puisque sa magie est très faible, conclut Dumbledore, fier de lui.

Tous acquiescèrent avec un certain soulagement, cependant deux d'entre eux restaient sceptiques.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 2 - Poudlard, ma maison

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Poudlard, ma maison**

 **Avril 1986**

L'acclimatation de la famille Potter à la vie dans le Château se fit très rapidement. La majorité du corps professoral était en adoration devant Sophia, la Survivante, l'enfant qui avait détruit Voldemort.

Les elfes de maison étaient littéralement aux ordres de la petite fille. Du haut de ses cinq ans, celle-ci arpentait les couloirs de l'école comme si elle en était la propriétaire. Elle interpellait les élèves, les obligeaient à s'occuper d'elle sous peine d'une grosse crise de colère.

Il était arrivé plusieurs fois que ses parents ou l'un des professeurs la retrouvent poussant des cris hystériques et se roulant par terre sous prétexte que quelqu'un n'avait pas voulu plier devant sa volonté.

Et les parents se pâmaient devant l'autorité naturelle de leur petite tête rousse.

Sophia avait donc bien grandi et son caractère n'avait fait que se renforcer. Ses cheveux tiraient plus sur le rouge que sur l'auburn et ses yeux marrons pétillaient plus souvent de méchanceté que de joie.

Les élèves avaient rapidement appris à l'esquiver. Les caprices de Sophia étaient parfois tels que les retenues de Rogue étaient devenu une sinécure en comparaison avec le baby-sitting qui leur était parfois demandé en guise de colle pour les fautes les plus anodines. A tel point, que nombre de punis tentaient d'aggraver leurs sanctions en répondant à leurs professeurs.

Si tout Poudlard connaissait la gamine, il n'en était pas de même pour Harry. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux, mais ce dernier était littéralement invisible. Bien que le frère et la sœur soient encore trop petits pour entamer l'étude de la magie, une sorte de programme d'éveil avait été mis en place pour permettre à Sophia d'apprendre les rudiments de l'écriture, de la lecture et du calcul. Ainsi, elle serait fin prête dès qu'elle montrerait de nouveaux signes de magie instinctive. Ces cours ne s'adressaient pas à Harry. En fait, le petit garçon n'avait pas été invité à les suivre. On lui enjoignait plutôt de rester à l'écart, de ne pas déranger sa sœur.

Harry avait obéi comme toujours, il s'était fondu dans le décor. Lui aussi s'amusait à visiter le Château, mais telle une ombre. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux grands yeux verts qui déambulait dans les couloirs, discutait avec les peintures ou observait émerveillé une araignée tisser sa toile pour recommencer inlassablement après le passage du balai vengeur de Rusard, le vieux cracmol acariâtre qui occupait la place de concierge.

Il passait aussi énormément de temps dans les cuisines où les elfes de maison avaient pris sur eux de lui apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. Il adorait cela, surtout quand les elfes mettaient ses connaissances en pratique en lui faisant réaliser des recettes très simples qu'il pouvait déguster ensuite.

Depuis peu, il avait découvert une nouvelle partie de l'école qui le fascinait. Les cachots. A plusieurs reprises déjà, il s'était glissé dans la salle de cours d'un grand homme en noir. Il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance étrange qui baignait cette pièce. Il voyait des volutes s'élever au-dessus de chaudrons bouillonnants, entendait les bruits émis par les ingrédients qui y étaient jetés. C'était comme s'il était dans les cuisines, mais tout cela semblait tellement plus mystérieux.

Il se glissa une nouvelle fois dans la classe silencieuse. Silencieuse non pas en raison de la sévérité de l'enseignant, mais parce que c'étaient les vacances et que la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Il s'installa dans son petit recoin favori, dans les ombres et étudia les mouvements de l'homme. Concentré sur sa potion, celui-ci récitait lentement le déroulement de la recette, s'appliquant comme toujours à la préparation minutieuse des ingrédients.

Un très léger courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et pour la première fois, il aperçut Harry assis contre le mur.

La seule réaction de Severus fut instinctive, la colère. Il plaça un charme de stase sur sa préparation et fondit sur le garçonnet tétanisé par la fureur qui déformait les traits de l'adulte. Sans un mot, ce dernier l'agrippa par le bras, le força à se lever et le tira derrière lui dans les couloirs.

Arrivé à l'appartement des Potter, il fut très étonné d'entendre un intense brouhaha. Il cogna à la porte qui fut ouverte par un Albus Dumbledore particulièrement joyeux.

\- Severus mon enfant ! Venez donc, entrez. Nous fêtons le premier acte de magie instinctive de Sophia. Enfin, premier si l'on omet son exploit contre Voldemort !

Le directeur s'écarta du chemin pour l'inviter à le suivre, découvrant ainsi les occupants de la pièce. La petite fille était installée en bout de table, surélevée par un coussin. Devant elle s'amoncelait plusieurs paquets cadeaux non encore déballés tandis que d'autres avaient déjà rejoint le sol, éventrés.

Autour d'elle, on pouvait distinguer Lily et James en pâmoison, ainsi que McGonagall qui battait des mains comme une petite fille. Sirius sautait dans tous les coins, comme un véritable cabot, riant comme s'il aboyait. Flitwick, Chourave et Pomfresh étaient également présents, mais ils arboraient tous trois un air un peu gêné que ce soit par l'extravagance de cette fête impromptue ou par leur présence en ces lieux.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger dans ce moment si important, fit la voix distante de Severus. Je venais simplement vous ramener ce petit garnement qui s'est introduit dans mes cachots.

La déclaration jeta un froid avant que James ne s'élance vers son fils et ne l'attrape par l'épaule.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait, garçon ! Ne peux-tu donc jamais te tenir tranquille ? Il faut que tu gâches la fête de Sophia ? demanda-t-il tout en secouant vivement Harry.

Il tira l'enfant silencieux derrière lui avant de le pousser dans une pièce à l'écart.

\- Tu es puni. Au lit et sans manger ! dit-il en claquant la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait tiré Severus au centre de la pièce et lui avait fourré une assiette de gâteau dans les mains. Comme il s'agissait de chocolat, le Maitre des Potions décida de le manger avant de rapidement prendre congé. Tout en dégustant la douceur, il observa ceux qui l'entouraient : les parents rayonnants de fierté pour l'un de leurs enfants, ne montrant qu'indifférence à l'autre, les grands-parents honoraires en la personne de Minerva et d'Albus qui semblaient avoir abandonné tout sens de l'observation et de l'équité, les professeurs dont la gêne s'était accentuée suite à la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler mais qui n'avaient pourtant pas réagi. Comme moi, se dit-il pensivement, regrettant presque d'avoir ramené le gamin.

Il finit par observer Sophia qui se sentant scrutée plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de son acte de magie accidentelle submergèrent Severus.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Sophia chipotait dans son bol de céréales quand un mouvement furtif près de son jus d'orange attira son attention. Elle se pencha un petit peu vers la droite pour mieux voir et poussa un cri strident. Une petite araignée tentait de grimper sur la surface humide de son verre. D'un revers de la main, la fillette propulsa au loin le gobelet et l'insecte et éclata de rire en les pointant :_

\- _Vole ! Vole !_

 _Alertés par le cri, ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce au moment où le verre et l'arachnide semblèrent effectivement voler un instant avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Ils observèrent tour à tour leur fille et les débris avant de s'exclamer en chœur :_

\- _De la magie accidentelle !_

\- _Oh ma chérie, gloussa Lily._

\- _C'est ma petite Survivante hyper puissante ! C'est la petite fille à son papa ! se rengorgea James avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la cheminée pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Albus._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Severus sortit des pensées de la gamine et dut réprimer un véritable fou-rire. Ça de la magie ! Cette petite peste avait une peur bleue des araignées et l'avait simplement éloignée d'un geste de la main. Il se demanda un court instant pourquoi Albus qui semblait par ailleurs si perspicace, pouvait croire une stupidité pareille. En fait, il avait un comportement des plus étranges concernant la gamine, comme s'il la considérait comme un messie. Ayant terminé sa part de gâteau, il prit congé sous prétexte d'une potion à terminer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Severus chatouillait la poire du tableau qui cachait l'accès aux cuisines. Il s'était d'abord rendu dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les jours, mais la voix aiguë de la Survivante l'en avait éloigné. Devoir supporter la progéniture de Potter de grand matin et sans café se révélait au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait donc fait demi-tour et s'était dirigé vers le domaine exclusif des elfes de Maison.

Un attroupement étonnant pour l'endroit l'intrigua, sans compter le fait qu'il avait pu entrer dans la pièce sans qu'une des petites créatures ne l'assaille aussitôt pour lui proposer ses services. La plupart des elfes étaient rassemblés un peu plus loin dans la cuisine et semblaient observer quelque chose qui se passait au centre du cercle.

\- Reste tranquille ! lui parvint une voix fluette. Si tu bouges, je ne peux pas appliquer l'onguent correctement. Arrêtes de te tortiller ou je ne te laisserai pas faire de brownie.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus et profita de sa grande taille pour voir un petit elfe tout ridé passer de la pommade sur l'épaule d'un enfant agenouillé devant lui. On pouvait distinguer sur la peau pâle un hématome très prononcé de la forme d'une main. Avec un petit coup au cœur, il comprit qu'il avait devant lui le petit garçon des Potter et qu'il voyait les conséquences de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec son père.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, dit l'elfe. Remets ton t-shirt et va t'asseoir à ta place. Plips t'amènera tout ce qu'il faut pour ton gâteau.

Alors que le garçonnet s'éloignait en direction d'une table plus basse et d'un tabouret, un elfe finit par remarquer la présence de Severus qui lui commanda un plateau de petit-déjeuner. En attendant, il observa le petit bonhomme se saisir d'un parchemin et se concentrer sur sa lecture. Une fois cela achevé, Harry commença à peser et préparer ce qui semblait être les composants d'un brownie au chocolat.

\- Voilà votre plateau, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, pépia Mindy.

\- Merci Mindy. Dis-moi, que fait donc ce gamin ici ?

\- Oh ! C'est Harry, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, répondit-elle. Nous, les elfes, nous occupons souvent de lui.

\- Je sais qui c'est, mais que fait-il pour le moment ?

\- Oh ! C'est un exercice, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. Plips lui prépare une recette simple. Il doit la lire et ensuite préparer les ingrédients. Il exerce ainsi la lecture et le calcul. Si tout est bien fait, Plips l'aide à réaliser le gâteau et il peut le manger ensuite.

\- Et ses parents sont au courant ?

\- Euh, Mindy ne sait pas, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. On nous a juste demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne dérange pas Mademoiselle Sophia.

\- Hmmm, merci Mindy.

Le professeur de Potions sortit sur ces mots, emportant son plateau. Ce petit garçon éveillait sa curiosité, et la vue des ecchymoses sur son épaule lui faisait regretter sa réaction de la veille. De plus, il avait été surpris par l'intense concentration de l'enfant pendant sa lecture et par sa précision et son application dans la préparation de ses ingrédients.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que Harry ne retente une incursion dans les cachots. En fait, il fallut que son épaule douloureuse arrête de se rappeler à lui au moindre mouvement. Les élèves étaient revenus à l'école et le petit garçon comptait un peu sur leur présence pour pouvoir une nouvelle fois se faufiler dans la classe si mystérieuse.

Telle une ombre, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et se faufila vers son petit coin favori lorsque son regard fut happé par les yeux noirs et brillants du propriétaire des lieux. Il se figea, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, mais le regard sombre se détourna, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Dans un mouvement maladroit, Harry avança d'un pas vers les ombres, scrutant l'Homme en Noir qui lui signifia d'un très léger mouvement du menton son accord. Rassuré, il s'installa enfin contre le mur comme à son accoutumée, et suivit consciencieusement le cours.

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner sonnait enfin, au grand soulagement des élèves, Severus se tourna vers le petit coin où Harry semblait avoir élu domicile, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dit que le gamin était particulièrement discret puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas vu partir.

Le même schéma se reproduisit plusieurs fois dans les semaines suivantes. Lorsque Harry entrait dans la classe, il adressait toujours un petit sourire à Severus qui lui indiquait simplement qu'il pouvait s'installer à sa guise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 30 juillet 1986**

Le Maître des Potions fulminait en arpentant les couloirs déserts de l'école. On était fin juillet et Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il vienne à Poudlard sous le prétexte fallacieux d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier d'une telle réunion ? Voldemort avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis bientôt cinq ans, les Mangemorts tentaient de se faire oublier. Lui-même n'avait plus que de brefs contacts avec ses anciens condisciples, hormis Lucius Malefoy son ami. Même le Ministère se tenait tranquille ces derniers temps.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il se rende dans les appartements des Potter.

En approchant de ceux-ci, il entendit des éclats de voix et de rires qui ne cadraient absolument pas avec l'atmosphère propice à une réunion si sérieuse. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il poussa la porte et fut agressé par des cotillons.

Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de la Survivante !

\- Severus, mon enfant, s'exclama le grand-père honoraire. Vous êtes enfin là ! Il aurait vraiment été dommage que vous ne manquiez cette magnifique occasion.

\- Albus, demanda l'enfant froidement, qu'en est-il de cette réunion dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Mais c'est celle-ci ! Quelle meilleure opportunité de réunion que de fêter celle qui a vaincu Voldemort !

\- Je croyais pourtant que sa … disparition n'était que temporaire, souligna le Maître des Potions. Pour…

\- Cadeau ! s'exclama une petite voix impérieuse à leurs côtés.

Severus baissa les yeux sur la gamine qui venait de l'interrompre, la fixant d'un regard sévère. La morgue de Sophia s'évapora rapidement quand elle se rendit compte que cet adulte-là ne lui portait pas toute l'admiration qu'elle s'estimait en droit de recevoir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, une étincelle vindicative dans les yeux lorsqu'Albus attira son attention en secouant un paquet brillant devant ses yeux.

\- Cette gamine est …

\- Voyons Severus, ne soyez pas si … sévère, ricana le Directeur. Nous savons tous que vous n'aimez pas les enfants, mais c'est son anniversaire à cette adorable petite chérie.

\- Et cela lui donne le droit de venir exiger un cadeau ? cingla-t-il.

\- Euh … je …, commença le vieil homme un peu décontenancé avant d'être sauvé par un appel de Flitwick à l'autre bout de la pièce. Allez prendre un bout de gâteau mon ami, dit-il en s'esquivant rapidement.

Severus souffla d'irritation avant d'observer rapidement les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer l'absence du petit garçon qui aurait pu lui aussi fêter son anniversaire, bien que la date officielle ne soit que le lendemain. Tout en scrutant les convives, il se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, les parents, grands-parents honoraires et Sirius étaient complètement extatiques tandis que les autres invités semblaient un peu embarrassés. Il fallait avouer que l'ampleur de la fête paraissait bien démesurée pour une gamine de six ans. A nouveau, Severus se demanda pourquoi Albus semblait voir cette enfant comme la huitième merveille du monde sorcier. A ses propres yeux, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle paraissait même totalement insignifiante. Il avait eu vent de soi-disant cours de magie dans lesquelles elle n'était pas si brillante qu'attendu pour celle qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Discrètement, il se faufila vers la porte derrière laquelle James avait jeté Harry quelques mois plutôt. Il entra rapidement dans la petite pièce, espérant y trouver le petit garçon. La chambre était spartiate, simplement meublée d'un petit lit, d'une armoire et d'une petite table avec une chaise. Aucun jouet ne semblait traîner, rien qui aurait pu trahir la présence d'un garçonnet entre ces murs.

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et le déposa sur l'oreiller avant de rabattre la couverture dessus. Il avait décidé de lui donner un petit cadeau, profitant de la soi-disant réunion qui exigeait sa présence en ce jour. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de gâter les enfants, mais celui-là avait réussi à obtenir une certaine forme de respect de sa part.

Après un dernier regard circulaire, il sortit, et veillant à ce que personne ne le voie, s'éclipsa pour rentrer chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 2 Septembre 1986**

Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait et la veille avait vu le retour des élèves dans les couloirs de l'école.

Harry avait continué à musarder dans le vieux Château et à discuter avec les portraits, mais il devait reconnaître que l'absence de l'Homme en Noir lui avait pesé. Il était impatient de pouvoir à nouveau assister aux cours de Potions. C'étaient les elfes qui lui avaient précisé la matière enseignée lorsqu'il avait fait un parallèle entre les recettes de cuisine et ce que devaient réaliser les élèves dans les Cachots.

Les Potions ! Il était impatient de pouvoir lui aussi faire des potions, mais il savait qu'il aurait encore quelques années à patienter. En attendant, il pouvait toujours observer.

Ce matin-là, il se faufila un peu plus tôt que d'habitude dans la classe et se figea de surprise. Là où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, dans son petit coin d'ombre, avait été installé un petit bureau et un tabouret.

Méfiant, Harry s'approcha et contempla le petit paquet de feuilles et les crayons qui semblaient attendre son futur occupant. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, soupirant de dépit de voir sa place occupée, une longue main fine vint déposer une petite affichette sur le bureau. Surpris, il leva les yeux pour voir l'Homme en Noir lui adresser un petit sourire avant retourner s'installer à son bureau.

Intrigué, il se pencha un peu et put déchiffrer sur le petit carton : _« Bureau de Mr Potter »_. Un grand sourire illumina ses traits tandis qu'il s'installait.

Durant toute la matinée, Harry se concentra sur son occupation. Aucun élève ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence et de temps en temps, il pouvait sentir le regard du professeur glisser sur lui. A ces moments-là, il relevait la tête et offrait un sourire radieux à l'enseignant.

Lorsque midi sonna, Severus se rendit compte de son absence. Comme d'habitude, le gamin s'était faufilé discrètement dehors. Il remarqua que le bureau était parfaitement ordonné, la pile de feuilles bien droite, les crayons bien alignés. Au centre de la table était posée une feuille retournée.

Le mot « Professeur » avait été écrit avec application sur cette dernière. La prenant, Severus la retourna et découvrit un dessin, surmontant un grand « MERCI ».

Harry avait croqué son cadeau sous plusieurs angles et lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'appréciait énormément. Le petit garçon avait un bon coup de crayon et un grand sens de l'observation. Les détails du dessin étaient vraiment remarquables, surtout sachant que personne ne lui avait appris l'art du croquis. La peluche représentant un loup noir semblait presque vivante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Harry passa de plus en plus de temps dans la Salle des Cachots. Il continuait à dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et un nouveau jeu semblait s'être instauré entre le professeur et l'enfant.

Chaque jour, Harry laissait ses dessins sur sa table et chaque jour Severus prenait le temps de les corriger. Il soulignait les erreurs de perspective, les jeux d'ombres, les proportions et mettait une note sur la copie.

La première fois que l'enfant retrouva son dessin sur le bureau, il crut que le professeur ne l'avait pas vu. Cependant, lorsqu'il le retourna et aperçut les corrections, un petit froncement perplexe retroussa son nez. Penchant la tête, il étudia attentivement les commentaires puis sourit. A chaque nouveau dessin, il tenait compte des remarques et s'ingéniait à s'améliorer.

Un jour, il découvrit un livre en plus de son œuvre de la veille. Il saisit l'ouvrage avec déférence et écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement en le feuilletant. Severus avait trouvé un traité sur les techniques de dessin. Durant plusieurs jours, Harry se contenta de lire avec la plus grande attention, laissant toujours le livre dans la classe. Et le dessin suivant prouva au Maitre des Potions que l'enfant avait bien compris ce qu'il avait lu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 25 Décembre 1986 – Grande Salle**

La Grande Salle fourmillait d'activité en ce jour de Noël. Seuls trois élèves étaient restés pendant ces vacances de fin d'année. Albus avait décidé de faire un dîner de Noël traditionnel pour le plus grand bénéfice de sa petite protégée.

Ainsi donc, il avait invité ses professeurs à rester au Château et avait étendu l'invitation à quelques membres de l'Ordre, tels les Weasley et leurs sept enfants, dont les deux aînés étaient respectivement en sixième et quatrième, à Madame Londubat, son fils et sa belle-fille et son petit-fils Neville. Étaient également présents Andromeda Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, et sa famille. Sa fille, Nymphadora était elle aussi scolarisée en troisième année.

Tout ce petit monde était donc installé à une grande table décorée, les enfants trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir ouvrir le monceau de cadeaux qui garnissait le pied du sapin enchanté placé sur l'estrade habituellement réservé à la table des professeurs.

Sophia tentait d'imposer ses idées de jeux, mais elle était systématiquement contrée par les plus grands qui ne tenaient aucun compte d'elle. Les jumeaux, George et Fred, se faisaient d'ailleurs un malin plaisir de la contrarier, pariant sur celui qui arriverait à lui faire arborer un rouge aussi soutenu que celui de sa chevelure. Leur jeune frère, Ron, les encourageait discrètement, courant se cacher derrière Bill ou Charlie quand Sophia le foudroyait du regard.

Le jeune Neville, tout joufflu, préférait de loin rester à proximité de ses parents. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'agitation et la jeune Survivante lui faisait peur.

Remarquant la présence de son petit-fils auprès de son père, Augusta Londubat interpella James qui discutait avec Sirius et Ted Tonks.

\- Dites-moi, James, vous avez bien un garçon de l'âge de mon Neville ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas avec nous aujourd'hui ?

\- …

\- C'est vrai ça. Je pensais que Ron pourrait jouer avec le petit Harry, souligna Molly. Où est-il donc ? Vous l'avez envoyé en vacances chez son parrain ?

\- Oh ! Euh non ! En fait, cela fait déjà quelques temps que nous n'avons plus vu Rémus, intervint Sirius.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Franck. Vous étiez pourtant les meilleurs amis du monde à l'école. Vous vous étiez même surnommés les Maraudeurs, avec Pettigrew si je ne me trompe.

\- En effet, mon cher Franck, lui répondit Albus. Mais il est apparu que Peter n'était pas digne de confiance. Il a trahi le secret du Fidelitas le jour où notre jeune Sophia a défait Voldemort. Quant à Remus, sa présence dans une école pleine d'enfants n'est franchement pas conseillée quand on est un loup-garou.

\- Peut-être, reprit Augusta, mais tout cela ne nous dit pas où est Harry ! Il devrait être ici avec tous les enfants, pour jouer, profiter de la fête et recevoir ses cadeaux.

A cet instant précis, un fracas immense retentit et Poudlard trembla violemment sur ses fondations. Tous les enfants crièrent de frayeur et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents, tandis qu'Albus, Minerva, Sirius, James et Severus se précipitaient vers l'origine de l'explosion, les appartements des Potter.

\- James, demanda avec urgence Albus, où est Harry ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Il devrait être dans sa chambre… enfin je crois.

\- Vous croyez ? reprit Severus sur un ton contempteur teinté d'incrédulité.

\- On t'a rien demandé, Snivellus, cracha Sirius pour défendre son ami.

\- Non, en effet, on se demande juste comment un père peut ne pas savoir où se trouve son fils, répondit-il avec dédain.

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à destination, mais rien ne semblait différent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dégât, pas de signe d'une explosion, rien. James se précipita vers la chambre de son fils qui était déserte.

Aussitôt, Albus dirigea une sorte de battue dans le Château, confinant les femmes et les enfants dans la Grande Salle, enjoignant aux hommes de les aider dans leurs recherches. Il interrogea tous les tableaux, mais aucuns des personnages n'avaient croisé le petit garçon depuis le matin. Nombreux furent ceux qui se firent un plaisir de déclarer que Harry était un adorable bambin extrêmement poli et qu'ils adoraient quand ce dernier venait bavarder un moment avec eux.

Plus la journée passait, plus il était clair que personne ne connaissait suffisamment l'enfant pour pouvoir dire quelles étaient ses activités favorites ou les endroits dans lesquels il aimait se réfugier.

Bien sûr, Severus avait immédiatement couru dans sa salle de classe mais Harry n'y était pas. Son livre était toujours sur son bureau, rien n'avait bougé. Il s'était toujours étonné de voir le livre resté dans la classe alors qu'Harry l'adorait visiblement. Sous le regard confus des autres, il avait également fait appel aux Elfes de maison, mais Mindy et Plips avaient seulement pu leur dire qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis qu'ils lui avaient apporté son petit-déjeuner.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils furent contraints de reconnaître le pire. Harry Potter avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3 - Avalon

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Je vois que nombre d'entre vous s'inquiète du devenir de notre petit Harry. Et bien voici la réponse à vos questions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Avalon**

 **Jeudi 25 Décembre 1986 – Appartement des Potter**

Harry avait attendu que le silence retombe sur l'appartement avant de sortir de sa chambre. Les elfes de maison lui avaient appris qu'un événement particulier se tiendrait aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle. Il savait pertinemment que « événement particulier » signifiait que Sophia en serait la vedette. L'impatience de la fillette se traduisait souvent en stress pour ses parents. Dans ces conditions, il préférait passer encore plus inaperçu que d'habitude.

Il attendit donc que la porte se referme en claquant avant de pénétrer dans le salon et d'appeler Plips pour qu'il lui apporte un petit-déjeuner. Un crac sonore retentit et le petit elfe déposa sur la table un plateau chargé d'une brioche aux raisins, d'un bol de chocolat chaud onctueux et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Harry remercia la créature et prit place sur la chaise.

Le plateau disparut en même temps que la dernière miette était avalée. Le petit garçon se rendit alors dans sa chambre pour y récupérer deux feuilles et un crayon. Se rasseyant, il s'appliqua à faire des lignes de lettres, la pointe de sa langue apparaissant de temps en temps entre ses lèvres, signe de son intense concentration.

Une ombre s'étendit soudain sur Harry qui releva vivement la tête. Devant lui se tenait un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche et au chapeau pointu. Il se leva précipitamment et se glissa derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Bonjour mon bonhomme, déclara l'intrus d'une voix douce.

\- Euh … bonjour, dit Harry timidement. Que … qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Merlin.

\- Merlin ? Comme le grand sorcier dans les histoires avec Arthur ?

\- Mmmm, oui c'est bien moi !

\- ….

\- Que fais-tu donc ici tout seul ?

\- Je fais des lignes.

\- Des lignes ?

\- Oui, j'apprends à écrire et les elfes m'ont donné des lignes pour m'exercer, répondit le - garçonnet en tendant la feuille.

\- Et je vois que tu t'appliques. C'est très bien.

\- Dites, vous êtes venu voir Sophia ? Parce qu'elle est pas ici. Elle fait la fête en bas.

\- Et toi, tu ne fais pas la fête ?

\- Non, non, je ne dois pas déranger Sophia. Vous … voulez que je vous conduise dans la Salle ?

\- Non merci ! Ce n'est pas Sophia que je venais voir.

\- Oh … ses parents alors ? Ou ses grands-parents ? Ou son parrain ?

\- Non, non. Aucune de ces personnes. Mais pourquoi dis-tu « ses » parents ? Ce sont les tiens aussi, il me semble.

\- Non ! non, pas du tout, répondit Harry catastrophé, comme s'il devait à tout prix corriger une idée fausse. Ils sont à Sophia, seulement à Sophia !

\- Ah, si tu le dis. Mais dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas présenté. Comment t'appelles-tu donc ?

\- … Heu … garçon, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, résonnant pourtant de questions.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt ce que tu es, un garçon. Ne connais-tu donc pas ton prénom ?

\- Ben, c'est comme ça que m'appelle le papa de Sophia.

\- Oh ! Et les autres, tu es sûr qu'ils ne te nomment pas autrement ?

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Parfois, ils disent Ari mais … ce sont juste les elfes.

\- Harry ? Eh bien, enchanté Harry.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres dudit Harry quand il croisa le regard pétillant de Merlin.

\- Dis-moi, qu'étudies-tu à part l'écriture ?

\- Eh bien, la lecture et le calcul. Les elfes ont fabriqués des fiches de recettes pour que je lise et je calcule et après je peux faire le gâteau qui est noté dessus.

\- Et tu apprends aussi la magie ?

\- Non, surtout pas, s'indigna Harry.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je suis ramol. Il y a que Sophia qui peut faire de la magie. Elle sait même faire voler les araignées et les verres, continua-t-il avec conviction.

\- Tu es … ramol ?

\- Ben oui, dit-il tout penaud. Je sers à rien parce que j'ai pas de magie.

\- Et qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Sophia … et le papa de Sophia … et les grands-par…

\- D'accord, le coupa Merlin, je crois que j'ai compris. Et si je te disais que tu as plein de magie, beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

\- C'est vrai ? balbutia Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

\- Et vous êtes venu pour m'apprendre la magie, murmura Harry, un immense espoir transparaissant dans ces quelques mots.

\- Je veux bien te l'enseigner, mon bonhomme, mais je ne peux pas le faire ici.

\- Où ? Je peux venir ?

\- Tu partirais d'ici ? Tu laisserais tes amis et ta famille derrière toi ?

\- Je … je n'ai pas d'amis et … c'est … c'est la famille de Sophia, pas la mienne.

Merlin observa le petit garçon malheureux qui se dandinait devant lui. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la dynamique qui avait régenté la vie de l'enfant jusqu'ici. Apparemment, Harry Potter était traité comme un véritable étranger dans sa propre famille et sa sœur semblait rassembler toutes les attentions.

Même s'il s'était promis de veiller à ce que l'entraînement de l'enfant soit optimal, ce qu'il apprenait remettait tout en question. Il fallait que Harry bénéficie d'excellentes bases en matière de magie et il était évident que ce ne serait pas le cas dans les conditions qu'il découvrait. Il n'avait pas prévu de ramener Harry dans le passé, mais il était manifeste qu'il ne manquerait pas réellement à sa famille. De plus, il était très probable que ladite famille ne le laisse pas pourvoir à l'enseignement que l'enfant devait suivre. Pire, ils feraient sûrement tout pour lui imposer la gamine.

\- Bien Harry, commença Merlin. Si tu le veux vraiment, j'accepte de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la Magie, mais il faudra que tu viennes avec moi pour cela.

\- On part quand ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience.

\- D'abord, je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi avant plusieurs années. En fait, si je t'emmène, tu ne reviendras pas ici avant que tu aies onze ans, pour pouvoir rentrer à l'école. Ensuite, tu dois me promettre que tu m'obéiras toujours et que tu travailleras très dur.

\- C'est quand que j'aurai onze ans ?

\- Dans un peu plus de cinq ans, mon bonhomme.

\- Oh ! Et c'est long ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si tu m'apprends la magie, je vais quand même devoir aller à l'école.

\- Oui. Il faudra que tu reviennes ici pour suivre les cours comme tous les autres enfants.

\- Mais pas avant cinq ans ?

\- Non, pas avant.

\- Mais je saurai déjà beaucoup de choses, hein ? Tu m'apprendras ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je viens.

\- On va réunir les affaires que tu veux emmener dans ce cas.

Harry le regarda, perplexe. De quelles affaires voulait-il parler ?

\- Ne veux-tu pas prendre tes jouets ou tes vêtements ?

\- …

Après ce temps d'hésitation, le garçonnet fit volte-face et se rendit dans sa chambre, Merlin sur les talons. Il se dirigea vers le mur et repoussa légèrement le lit pour exposer une lame de parquet qu'il enleva aussitôt.

Avec déférence, il sortit de la cachette exposée deux paquets et une liasse de feuilles qu'il déposa sur le lit.

\- Je peux emmener ça ? demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Bien sûr ! Je peux voir ce que c'est ?

Harry saisit le plus grand paquet et le déballa avec précaution. Dedans était enserrée une peluche noire. Il s'agissait d'un loup noir aux yeux verts.

\- Il est très beau.

\- C'est l'Homme en Noir qui me l'a offert pendant les vacances.

\- L'Homme en Noir ?

\- Oui, le professeur des Potions. Il est très gentil mais ne parle pas beaucoup et fait peur aux élèves … et à certains grands, termina-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Et tu l'appelles l'Homme en Noir ?

\- Ben, je suis pas sûr de son nom. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Vrus.

\- Et bien c'est un très beau cadeau. Et l'autre paquet ?

Harry saisit le sachet et en vida le contenu sur le lit. Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de petits animaux sculptés dans le bois. Il y avait un cerf, une biche et son faon, un chien et un loup, un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent et un gryffon, ainsi qu'une panthère.

\- J'en reçois un à chaque Noël et pour mon virsaire.

\- Ton virsaire ?

\- C'est ce que Plips m'a dit.

\- Ce ne serait pas ton anniversaire plutôt.

\- Oh oui, c'est ça. An ni ver sai re, répéta-t-il avec application.

Juste à cet instant, un petit plop se fit entendre et une boite apparut sur le bureau.

\- Oh, c'est celui pour Noël, s'écria Harry qui se précipita pour l'ouvrir.

Il y découvrit un nouvel animal, un louveteau. Un carton était joint au cadeau et il le lut lentement : « Joyeux Noël, mon petit louveteau. Ton parrain Rémus. »

Harry rassembla ses animaux et les replaça dans leur pochette. Il tendit enfin la liasse de feuilles qui comportait les dessins que l'Homme en Noir avait corrigés au fil des semaines ainsi que les recettes que lui avaient données les elfes.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne prends rien d'autre ? demanda Merlin.

Harry haussa les épaules. Tous ses trésors étaient là, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois le mage.

\- Oui ! asséna Harry en se redressant de toute sa petite taille, faisant sourire son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien soit, allons-y, répondit ce dernier en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Il parcourut une dernière fois la pièce spartiate du regard et, après un clin d'œil malicieux, disparut en même temps qu'Harry.

A cet instant précis, un fracas immense retentit et Poudlard trembla violemment sur ses fondations.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **25 Décembre 954 – Avalon**

Merlin et Harry atterrirent en douceur devant un joli manoir de pierres claires. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas que quatre personnes s'élancèrent vers eux.

\- Grand-père, tu es revenu ? s'exclama une jeune femme rousse un peu rondelette.

\- Ben évidemment qu'il est revenu ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais donc, la reprit un homme aux cheveux mordorés.

\- Godric ! s'écria une autre jeune femme, brune et élancée celle-là.

\- Mais enfin, Rowie ma chérie ! Helga a toujours le don de sortir des évidences.

\- Et toi, tu ne passes jamais à côté de l'occasion de la reprendre, renchérit le deuxième homme aux cheveux noirs et à la voix doucereuse.

\- Oh ça va Sal. Dès qu'il s'agit de ta petite précieuse, tu prends toujours la mouche.

\- Et tu restes peut-être de marbre lorsque l'on taquine ta petite « Rowie chérie ».

\- Du calme, les enfants ! cria Merlin, craignant de voir une nouvelle fois ses petits-fils se lancer dans leur combat pour rire. C'est à se demander quel âge vous avez ? Franchement, à passé vingt ans, vous vous conduisez comme des gamins ! Je voudrais vous …

Merlin tourna sur lui-même, étonné de ne pas trouver Harry à côté de lui. Avec un sourire, il remarqua que ce dernier tentait de se fondre dans un buisson tout proche.

\- Eh bien mon bonhomme, pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi ? Viens donc faire connaissance de mes petits-enfants !

\- Mais, ils vont se battre, chuchota le petit.

\- Mais non, c'est juste pour jouer. Viens, approche-toi un peu.

Avec un peu de réticence, Harry fit quelques pas en avant puis se figea en remarquant les quatre regards qui le fixaient.

\- Harry, le grand blond s'appelle Godric Gryffondor et sa fiancée s'appelle Rowena Serdaigle. Et voici Salazar Serpentard qui va bientôt épouser Helga Poufsouffle, continua Merlin en lui présentant le brun et la rousse.

\- C'est … c'est … Mais pourquoi ils sont petits ? demanda le gamin.

\- Petit ? s'étouffa Godric qui mesurait plus d'1m80.

\- Que veux-tu dire Harry ?

\- Eh ben … c'est … Ha, c'est pas eux alors, reprit l'enfant comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

\- Pas eux qui, mon chéri ? demanda Rowena.

\- Ben, commença Harry en se dandinant de gêne. Vous avez … heu … le même nom que les fondateurs. Mais on dit toujours qu'ils sont les plus grands et …

\- Merlin s'esclaffa avant de s'agenouiller devant Harry.

\- Non Harry, tu as raison. Ce sont bien les Fondateurs. Mais dans l'histoire, on dit qu'ils sont les plus grands parce qu'ils ont beaucoup de pouvoirs, beaucoup de magie.

\- Ce sont pas des géants alors ?

\- Non, ce sont des hommes comme toi et moi.

\- Oh, souffla Harry, rougissant. Mais pourquoi ils ont pas le même nom si ce sont tes petits-enfants ? Je croyais que dans une famille, on avait tous le même nom.

\- Eh bien, ils sont plutôt mes petits-enfants adoptifs. J'ai décidé de leur enseigner la magie, comme je vais le faire avec toi.

\- Alors, t'es mon grand-père maintenant ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Oh oui alors !

\- Allez viens mon bonhomme. Je vais te présenter ma femme, Nimue et te montrer ta nouvelle chambre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry s'adapta très rapidement à son nouvel environnement, aidé en cela par Nimue qui trouva dans le petit garçon un adepte de la cuisine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des éclats de rire retentissent dans la pièce, suivis ensuite par un véritable festin de gâteaux. On n'avait jamais connu une telle période de calme dans le Manoir. Godric et Sal étaient bien trop occupés à se goinfrer de pâtisseries pour perdre du temps en querelles puériles.

Les quatre futurs fondateurs adoraient passer du temps avec Harry, tentant de lui faire raconter les histoires dont il se souvenait. Merlin les regardait faire en souriant. Les informations que leur rapportait le jeune garçon étaient parfois hautement fantaisistes. Harry n'avait en réalité fait qu'entendre des bribes de contes destinés à sa sœur. Il brodait donc allègrement sur les souvenirs qu'il en avait.

Quelques semaines après leur arrivée, Merlin proposa à Harry d'aller rencontrer l'une de ses amies. Enthousiaste, le petit garçon suivit son grand-père d'adoption à travers l'Île.

\- Harry, nous sommes devant le Lac de Viviane.

\- La dame qui a donné l'épée à Arthur ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Et elle vit dans l'eau ? C'est une sirène ?

\- Non, mon garçon, je ne suis pas une sirène, répondit une voix douce.

A ces mots, Harry fit volte-face pour découvrir une jeune femme derrière lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds argentés et des yeux gris orage. Elle portait une longue robe blanche faite de voiles flottant au vent. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air admiratif du petit bonhomme.

\- Bonjour Viviane. Je suis venu te présenter Harry, mon nouveau …

\- Petit-fils, termina rapidement le gamin, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre.

\- Petit-fils donc, reprit Merlin en pouffant. Et mon nouvel élève également.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, déclara Viviane en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- B'jour, murmura l'enfant, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant plus lever les yeux.

\- Dis-moi mon bonhomme, sourit Viviane, tu ne serais pas un futur magicien ?

\- Ben … je suis pas sûr … en fait …, répondit Harry en laissant sa voix s'éteindre.

\- Eh bien moi, j'en suis certaine. Tu vas même être un très grand magicien !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés d'espoir.

\- Mmm ! D'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour cela que ton grand-père t'a amené ici aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Merlin ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, ma chère. Je voulais que Harry puisse rencontrer sa magie sous ta tutelle.

\- Rencontrer ma magie ? s'enquit Harry en tournant sur lui-même, scrutant les environs.

\- C'est une manière de parler, mon bonhomme, rit Merlin. La magie est à l'intérieur de toi, comme ton sang que tu peux sentir courir dans tes veines si tu te concentres. Eh bien, avec la magie c'est un peu la même chose. Si tu te concentres très fort, tu peux même la voir.

\- Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- Ça, cela dépend du magicien, reprit Viviane. Mais allons plutôt nous installer confortablement avant de continuer.

D'un geste de la main, la Dame du Lac ouvrit un chemin à travers les eaux jusqu'à sa demeure. Harry était époustouflé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon douillet, pourvu de fauteuils accueillants.

\- Chaque sorcier imagine, en quelque sorte, sa magie selon une forme qui lui est totalement propre. Par exemple, pour moi, elle se présente sous la forme d'un lac ondoyant, comme celui qui abrite ma demeure.

\- Et pour toi, grand-père ?

\- Ma magie prend la forme d'un orbe iridescent, une boule de lumière pleine de couleurs, précisa-t-il devant l'air perdu de l'enfant. Salazar la voit comme un serpent géant, tandis que Godric la représente sous la forme d'un torrent. Pour Rowena, il s'agit d'un fleuve qui s'écoule tranquillement tandis que Helga décrit un arbre en pleine croissance.

\- Et moi, je la verrai comment ?

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, mon petit, intervint Viviane. Tu vas t'asseoir bien à ton aise et fermer les yeux. Ensuite, tu vas respirer lentement, profondément en pensant très fort à ta magie. Cherche dans ton esprit une sensation de chaleur, de confort, et quand tu la sentiras, va vers elle.

Harry se carra dans son fauteuil, souffla un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux très fort et de se concentrer sur la respiration de la Dame du Lac. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais essaya quand même, pour faire plaisir à son grand-père et à son amie.

Il observa un long moment les étoiles et les éclairs qui se dessinaient derrière ses paupières crispées avant de relâcher tout doucement la tension qu'il maintenait. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus profonde tandis que tous les muscles de son visage perdaient leur raideur.

Il eut l'impression de tomber dans une longue pièce sombre et vide, juste assez éclairée pour ne pas être totalement obscure. Un chatoiement attira son regard et il se dirigea résolument vers cette source de lumière. Tandis qu'il avançait, le couloir sembla s'élargir à chaque pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche dans une immense clairière tapissée d'herbe tendre, les arbres dansant au rythme d'une brise qui vint jouer dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Au centre de la trouée, un diamant géant flottait tandis qu'il chantonnait doucement.

Harry s'avança lentement, un profond sentiment de réconfort, de chaleur l'envahissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la pierre précieuse. Il lui paraissait faire quatre fois sa taille, en hauteur et en largeur, et elle jetait des éclats de rubis, saphir, émeraude et opale tout autour d'elle. Harry en fit le tour, émerveillé par la puissance qu'elle semblait receler.

Un très léger éclat plus terne attira son attention et il prit un peu de distance pour mieux l'observer. Une esquille noire était plantée dans l'une des facettes du diamant et vibrait, comme si elle cherchait à entrer plus profondément. Tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ce petit morceau sombre, une violente sensation d'agressivité le submergea. Il recula encore un peu et hoqueta sous la décharge d'énergie néfaste.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour se retrouver face à Merlin et Viviane qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

\- Harry, tout va bien mon bonhomme, demanda son grand-père.

\- Je … je crois que j'ai vu ma magie mais… il y a quelque chose de … méchant, souffla-t-il.

\- Méchant ? Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Viviane.

\- Je … je ne sais pas. C'est un morceau tout noir et quand j'ai essayé de mieux voir … frissonna Harry, ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

\- Et si tu nous disais d'abord à quoi ressemble ta magie, dit Merlin pour détourner l'attention du garçon.

\- Elle ressemble à une énorme pierre blanche toute brillante avec plein de couleurs bleues, rouges, vertes et jaunes.

\- Et elle est grande comment ? demanda Viviane qui sembla intriguée par le mouvement que Harry avait fait, comme s'il voulait montrer la taille de la pierre.

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande que moi ! Presque aussi grande que le Manoir.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous la montrer Harry, s'enquit Merlin.

\- Euh, je peux t'emmener dans ma tête ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons t'y accompagner si tu es d'accord.

\- Ah, d'accord alors. Et tu regarderas le méchant truc ?

\- Oui, on regardera et on verra si on peut le faire partir.

\- Comment on fait ?

\- Tu vas à nouveau fermer les yeux et te concentrer, et puis Viviane et moi, on va te rejoindre là-bas.

Harry se recala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il atterrit presque immédiatement dans la clairière du Diamant. Un instant plus tard, il vit apparaître Merlin et la Dame du Lac qui restèrent un moment interdit. En effet, la « pierre » de Harry était vraiment immense.

\- Montre-moi le méchant truc, Harry, demanda Merlin.

Le petit garçon saisit la main du vieil homme et lui fit contourner le diamant pour l'amener à l'endroit de l'éclat noir.

\- Merlin se concentra quelques instants avant d'interpeller Viviane.

\- Il s'agit d'une magie étrangère qui n'a rien à faire là. Peux-tu la ressentir ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, et comme le dit Harry, « c'est méchant ». Mais ce n'est pas que de la magie, - c'est bien plus que ça. Il s'agit de l'essence même d'un individu. Et il est très attiré par la puissance et la pureté de la magie de Harry.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et si cette … chose arrive à prendre le contrôle …

\- Il faut la détruire, reprit Viviane après un moment de réflexion.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire nous-même, au risque de blesser, voire même tuer Harry, souligna Merlin.

\- Effectivement, c'est Harry qui doit s'en occuper. Il doit le repousser suffisamment pour qu'on puisse l'extirper ensuite.

Viviane rappela Harry près d'eux. Il s'était un peu éloigné, observant avec intérêt les arbres qui bruissaient doucement.

\- Dis-moi, mon chéri, as-tu déjà eu une écharde dans les doigts ? demanda Viviane.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien vois-tu, le « truc méchant » c'est comme une écharde qui s'est planté dans ta magie. Et il va falloir le retirer. Tu sais comment on fait ?

\- Ben, les elfes ils disent qu'il faut pincer autour du bout de bois pour le faire sortir de la peau, et puis il faut l'attraper quand il est assez dehors.

\- Exactement, et c'est ce que l'on va faire maintenant. Toi, tu vas pincer et ensuite, Merlin et moi, on va l'arracher.

\- Mais, comment on fait pour pincer une pierre ?

\- En réalité, tu vas l'imaginer. Tu vas croire très fort que tu peux pincer la pierre pour pousser l'éclat noir dehors. Tu ne vas pas toucher la pierre, tu vas juste te la représenter comme si elle était … une orange et que tu pouvais la tenir dans ta main et la serrer très fort. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et se mit à observer intensément le diamant. Son visage se congestionna peu à peu, mais soudain, après un temps qui avait paru une éternité, l'éclat d'onyx se déplaça légèrement. Aussitôt, il parut se débattre pour retrouver sa place et une ombre noire s'étendit sur la surface brillante. Harry grinça des dents et se concentra encore un peu plus.

Très lentement, l'aiguille noire fut repoussée, jusqu'à ce que seule sa pointe effleure encore le diamant de magie. Harry tremblait sous l'effort, le visage rougi et suant.

Une seconde avant que l'éclat ne lance une nouvelle offensive, Merlin et Viviane lancèrent leur magie et l'emprisonnèrent dans un cocon de lumière aveuglante. Un long cri d'agonie retentit, provoquant la chair de poule chez les trois protagonistes. Quand la lumière décrut, il ne restait plus rien.

Dans un sursaut, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le salon de la Dame du Lac, face à cette dernière et à Merlin qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

\- Il est parti ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui !

\- Oh. C'est bizarre. C'est bien, renchérit le garçon après un temps de réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre mon bonhomme ? requit Merlin.

\- Eh bien … je … je ne sais pas trop mais … s'interrompit le petit brun, fermant les yeux pour tester les sensations et chercher ses mots. Ma tête, elle … je … je n'ai plus mal.

\- Mal ? Tu avais mal à la tête ?

\- Eh ben, pas vraiment mais … c'est comme quand on a un très très gros rhume … sauf que ça partait jamais. Et maintenant, c'est plus là ! sourit-il joyeusement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as … avais toujours mal de tête.

\- Sauf quand j'avais un rhume et qu'on me donnait de la potion. Grand-père, je peux aller voir les poissons ? demanda Harry en pointant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et devant laquelle défilait un banc de poissons colorés.

Harry s'élança vers la banquette et appuya son nez sur la vitre enchantée, mimant les poissons tandis que les deux adultes l'observaient, un peu choqués.

\- Merlin, je ne sais pas qui s'occupait de ce pauvre enfant, mais crois-moi, tu as bien fait de le ramener avec toi, murmura Viviane.

\- Je savais que sa vie ne serait pas facile, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce serait à ce point-là. Je comptais rester à son époque pour l'entraîner, mais quand j'ai vu la manière dont ses propres parents le délaissaient, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien mieux de l'élever ici, à Avalon. Il ne pourrait qu'y recevoir le meilleur entraînement, sans compter une famille aimante, même si ce n'est que d'adoption.

\- Il s'agit bien de la future Sentinelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Son pouvoir est faramineux, et si pur cependant. Si ce que tu dis sur son dénuement est vrai, il aurait été à craindre de la noirceur, mais il n'en est rien.

\- C'est bien lui, en effet. Le monde de son époque traverse une période fort sombre et les représentants de la Lumière sont presqu'aussi étroits d'esprit que celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils construisent toutes leurs vies sur de pseudo-prophéties alors que cet art a depuis très longtemps été dénaturé. Seuls les Centaures ont préservés l'éthique propre à cette science, mais ils sont considérés comme des rebuts par les contemporains de Harry, de même que toutes les autres créatures dites magiques.

\- Et qu'en est-il de cette pointe de magie que nous venons de détruire ?

\- Lorsque je suis allé chercher Harry, j'en ai profité pour sonder ses souvenirs. J'ai vu dans son esprit une attaque qui a eu lieu quand il était tout enfant. Un homme a cherché à le tuer, mais le sort lui a été retourné par la magie instinctive de Harry. Il est mort sur le coup, réduit en cendres. Je pense que c'était ce fameux seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il n'a pas totalement disparu, il reviendra.

\- Tu crois qu'il a laissé une trace en ce petit garçon ?

\- Ce serait une explication logique.

\- Il y a cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans sa magie. J'y reconnais comme un écho, une familiarité ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai l'impression de reconnaître sa magie. Elle ressemble terriblement à la mienne. Comme si…

\- Oui ?

\- Comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de mes descendants ?

\- Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai vérifié avant d'aller le chercher et il est le descendant direct de mes petits-enfants. Il n'est pas censé avoir le moindre lien avec toi.

\- Alors, il y a un mystère à éclaircir parce que sa magie est intimement liée à la mienne. Puis-je participer à sa formation ? s'enquit Viviane.

\- Je comptais sur toi, ainsi que sur les Gallicènes et mes petits-enfants.

\- Eh bien, si je n'avais pas ressenti sa magie, j'aurais refusé, comme les prêtresses. Tu devrais le savoir, Merlin, ni elles ni moi n'accordons notre savoir à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas de notre lignée, de la lignée d'Avalon. Quand dois-tu le ramener à son époque ?

\- Le jour de ses onze ans. Il faudra qu'il soit chez lui pour recevoir la lettre qui l'invitera à suivre les cours de magie dans l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il devra alors retourner vivre chez ses parents.

\- Cela nous laisse donc un peu moins de cinq ans. Je crois que ses futurs professeurs n'auront jamais eu un élève aussi avancé que Harry ce jour-là, sourit Viviane en observant la joie de l'enfant qui semblait discuter avec un triton.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Mars 1987 – Poudlard**

Les recherches pour retrouver Harry venaient d'être abandonnées après douze semaines sans résultat. Les journaux s'étaient déchaînés en apprenant que le frère jumeau de la Survivante avait disparu sans laisser de traces alors qu'il résidait dans le Château de Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays après Gringott's.

Si la disparition de l'enfant avait provoqué un tollé, apprendre que les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux secoua encore plus les foules. La majorité des gens avaient oublié que la Fille-qui-avait-Survécu avait en fait un frère, qui plus est un frère jumeau. Sans sa disparition, il y avait de fortes chances que personne n'aurait eu connaissance de son existence, du moins jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Malgré des recherches très approfondies, les journalistes ne purent mettre la main sur aucun témoin ayant pu connaître le jeune Harry Potter. Même s'ils adoraient monter des histoires de toutes pièces, les assertions de soi-disant observateurs privilégiés étaient bien trop bancales pour tenir la route.

Les Potter furent mis sur la sellette, une menace de procès planant au-dessus de leur tête, mais Dumbledore joua de son influence. Certains s'interrogèrent sur la raison de son intervention, mais ils furent peu nombreux.

Peu à peu, Harry Potter retomba dans l'oubli, ses parents et sa sœur s'installant dans une vie confortable, sous l'aile du Directeur de Poudlard.

Deux hommes cependant pensèrent régulièrement au petit garçon : un loup-garou qui regrettait de n'avoir pas pu faire plus pour son louveteau après avoir été chassé de Poudlard sous le prétexte d'une dangerosité due à son statut de créature magique et un Homme en noir qui conservait le bureau de l'enfant, espérant le voir revenir bientôt.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4 - Formation et Rêves

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Formation et Rêves**

 **31 Juillet 958 – Avalon**

Trois ans et demi avaient passé depuis que Merlin avait ramené Harry avec lui. Durant ces années, le petit garçon avait bien grandi et s'était épanoui au contact de sa famille d'adoption. Merlin ne lui avait rien caché de sa destinée, de l'histoire des Sentinelles et du rôle essentiel qu'il aurait un jour à jouer.

Comme il en avait discuté avec Viviane, Merlin avait fait appel aux Gallicènes pour la formation de Harry. Ces neuf sœurs étaient reconnues pour être des prêtresses versées dans de nombreux arts magiques.

Son apprentissage avait débuté sous forme de jeu, de telle sorte que l'enfant avait intégré une quantité impressionnante d'informations sans même s'en rendre compte.

Profitant du jeune âge de l'enfant qui n'avait pas encore six ans à son arrivée, ses enseignants lui avaient appris des choses qu'un enfant plus âgé aurait eu tendance à réfuter. L'innocence de Harry, sa naïveté, lui permettait d'aborder toute nouvelle idée sans jamais imaginer qu'elles pouvaient être irréalisables.

Merlin et Viviane se partageaient les cours de métamorphoses et de sortilèges. La méthode ludique étant privilégiée, Harry apprit rapidement à transformer les objets en animaux et inversement, ou les objets et animaux en d'autres choses. Il joua à faire voler des choses, à les attirer ou repousser, à jeter des sorts pour faire rire ou pleurer. C'est donc en s'amusant que Harry avait appris la magie dans toutes ses formes.

Parallèlement, les Sœurs lui apprirent le contrôle des éléments et le maniement du climat. La manipulation de l'air et de l'eau étaient bien sûr indispensable pour jouer sur la météo, il suffisait donc d'y ajouter le feu et la terre. Parfois, avec Sal et Godric, il construisait des châteaux et des forts et mettait en place des stratégies de bataille. Harry créait de petits feu-follets et des nuages de poussière, rejouant les batailles que Merlin lui racontait dans le cadre de ses cours d'histoires. Le vieux magicien avait décidé d'instruire Harry sur l'Histoire, tant sorcière que moldue, allant même parfois jusqu'à lui faire vivre les événements en direct grâce aux voyages dans le temps.

Avec Rowena, il apprenait les mathématiques avancées, tandis que l'une des Gallicènes lui donnait des rudiments sur l'arithmancie, technique de divination basée sur les chiffres. Sa première prédiction fut la naissance du fils de Godric. Six semaines après son énoncé, Rowena découvrit qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois.

Godric apprenait à Harry ce qui serait appelé beaucoup plus tard la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'agissait simplement à cette époque de pouvoir se défendre ou attaquer selon les situations. L'enseignement de Gryffondor s'appuyait tant sur les sortilèges défensifs et offensifs que sur le combat physique, à mains nues ou armé, à pied ou à cheval.

Salazar était déjà un maître reconnu dans les potions et se chargeait d'initier Harry en cette matière. Harry adorait réaliser des potions, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était comme faire de la pâtisserie, le bon goût en moins. Il se plaignait tellement des saveurs de certains breuvages que Serpentard l'avait mis au défi de les améliorer. Nombre d'explosions avaient retenti dans les laboratoires, mais certaines améliorations avaient quand même été enregistrées.

Les Gallicènes avaient également des prédispositions pour la guérison et il s'avéra que Harry était un guérisseur instinctif, comme elles. Il lui suffisait d'un peu de concentration pour déterminer la méthode la plus adéquate pour soigner une blessure ou une maladie. Il identifiait rapidement les symptômes et y appliquait la solution la plus rapide. C'est avec Helga qu'il approfondit ce don particulier en même temps que l'étude de la botanique. Il adorait s'occuper des plantes, les voir pousser. Petit à petit, il apprit leurs qualités et identifia celles qui pouvaient entrer dans les compositions de potions. Les prêtresses avaient profité de cet enseignement particulier pour soigner la myopie du petit garçon. Il avait pu avec bonheur se défaire de ses affreuses petites lunettes rondes.

Viviane se chargea de la connaissance des créatures magiques. En tant que Dame du Lac, elle avait un contact privilégié avec les animaux qui peuplaient l'île et elle transmettait ce savoir à Harry. C'était l'essence même de sa magie. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait deviné, la puissance d'Harry couplée à sa pureté de cœur facilitaient les interactions de ce dernier. Les créatures venaient d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre du jeune garçon qui les accueillait toujours avec la même joie et le même enthousiasme teinté de respect.

Cependant, la matière préférée de Harry était la transformation animale. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines aux prêtresses pour qu'elles inculquent à l'enfant la capacité de se métamorphoser en animal. Et il fallut encore moins de temps pour que tous les habitants de l'île se retrouvent un jour nez à nez avec un adorable chaton noir comme la nuit, aux immenses yeux émeraude. Harry était une panthère noire, enfin, plutôt un chaton de panthère noire pour le moment.

Un jour, le jeune garçon avait demandé à Merlin et Viviane pourquoi ils ne lui enseignaient pas la Magie Noire.

\- Je vais devoir me battre contre quelqu'un qui s'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Mage Noir, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'expliquer pas la magie noire ?

Viviane et Merlin observèrent un instant l'enfant, étonnés de la présentation qu'il donnait de la situation.

\- Harry, demanda calmement Viviane, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a une Magie Noire ?

\- Eh bien, quand j'étais … là-bas, j'entendais parfois les parents de Sophia dire que la Magie Noire était puissante et que c'était pour cela qu'il fallait l'entraîner.

\- D'accord, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, reprit Merlin. Cependant Harry, il me semble qu'il faille clarifier quelques petites choses. Vois-tu, la Magie est une entité neutre. Elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise.

\- On peut prendre un exemple facile, renchérit Viviane. Si tu prends une pierre et que tu construis quelque chose, on pourrait la qualifier d'utile, de bénéfique. Par contre, si tu la jettes dans le but de blesser une personne, elle est mauvaise, maléfique.

\- Donc, c'est la même chose quand on utilise un sort pour faire mal aux gens ? Ce n'est pas la magie qui est noire, mais la personne qui jette le sort.

\- Parfaitement, mon bonhomme. Il y a bon nombre de sortilèges qui peuvent faire beaucoup de dégât en fonction de l'intention du sorcier. C'est pour cela que les Sentinelles ont été créées. Parce que, de temps en temps, il y a des sorciers qui décident de faire le mal. Nous sommes là pour rétablir l'équilibre. Personne n'est totalement gentil ou totalement méchant, tout n'est qu'une question d'équilibre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En ce matin de juillet, jour de son dixième anniversaire, Harry hésitait à sortir de son lit. Oh bien sûr, l'excitation était bien présente, mais Merlin lui avait annoncé qu'il devait lui parler de choses sérieuses et l'enfant hésitait. Il se doutait que son grand-père allait lui parler de son autre famille, comme il le faisait chaque année à cette date.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de Sophia et des parents de celle-ci, ainsi que de ses grands-parents, Albus et Minerva, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Il ne pensait pas beaucoup à cette famille, il ne se disait même jamais que c'était sa famille à lui aussi. Ils ne lui manquaient absolument pas.

Par contre, Harry repensait avec nostalgie à Plips et Mindy ainsi qu'à l'Homme en Noir. Souvent, il se demandait si eux pensaient encore à lui. Mais après un court moment de regret, il contemplait sa chambre dans le Manoir sur Avalon et se disait qu'il était bien mieux ici.

Avec un léger soupir, il se leva, procéda à ses ablutions et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

C'est presque au ralenti que Harry pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin déjà installé. Aussitôt, tous les occupants l'assaillirent pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Le vieil homme observa un instant l'enfant avant d'intervenir.

\- Bon anniversaire, Harry !

\- Merci Grand-père, répondit ce dernier en évitant cependant son regard.

\- Bien, soupira le magicien. Et si nous nous débarrassions rapidement de cette discussion, dit-il en se levant, voulant l'inviter à le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que nous en reparlions encore ? Je sais bien que … mes … parents sont là-bas et que je devrai y retourner, mais il me reste encore un an. Je ne veux pas penser à eux, ils n'ont pas d'importance. C'est ici que se trouve ma famille, avec toi et Grand-mère, avec Godric, Rowena et Alex et Hélena, et Salazar, Helga et Lizzie, et puis Viviane. Eux, ils ne se sont jamais occupés de moi. Ils me disaient juste de ne pas déranger Sophia, de ne pas la contrarier. Ils me demandaient de me faire oublier. Ils m'ont peut-être donné la vie, mais cela ne fait pas d'eux mes parents. Là-bas, j'étais presque toujours tout seul. Je n'ai pas oublié. Laisse-moi profiter de cette dernière année.

Merlin observa Harry un long moment. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait encore tant de souvenirs de la façon dont ses parents l'avaient traité. Manifestement, il était tout à fait conscient de ne pas avoir eu d'importance pour sa famille biologique.

\- Grand-père, reprit Harry. Je sais que je dois y retourner, que j'ai une … mission à remplir. Je sais que je devrai vivre avec eux bientôt, même si je préférerais ne pas devoir le faire. Dans un an, je partirai mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi profiter de ma vraie famille.

Merlin s'approcha de Harry et l'étreignit fortement.

\- Si je pouvais, je te garderais près de nous, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le moment de tension fut rapidement oublié au profit de la célébration des dix ans de Harry. Il prépara son propre gâteau avec Nimue avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui l'attendaient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **18 Août 958 – Avalon**

 _\- Harry … viens Harry … retrouve-moi … j'ai besoin de toi … Harry, viens … tu dois m'aider … Harry … Harry_

Harry se réveilla brusquement, désorienté, cherchant la voix qui l'avait appelé. Il faisait le même rêve depuis son anniversaire, et chaque fois, la voix était plus claire. Il courait dans une lande noyée de brume et couverte de bruyères. Il pouvait apercevoir des à-pics rocheux et sentir la présence de l'eau à proximité, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas identifier le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il trouvait frustrant de refaire sans cesse le même rêve sans en comprendre le sens. Peut-être que son grand-père pourrait l'aider ?

Il trouva Merlin installé derrière son bureau, occupé à lire un gros grimoire poussiéreux.

\- Bonjour Grand-père ! salua le garçon.

\- Bonjour mon bonhomme, bien dormi ?

\- Oui mais … j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

\- Drôle comment ?

\- Eh bien, j'entends toujours une femme qui m'appelle, mais je ne vois jamais personne.

\- Toujours ? Tu as fait le même rêve plusieurs fois ?

\- Oui, depuis mon anniversaire, mais chaque fois il est un peu plus … précis.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Non. J'entends juste sa voix. J'ai beau chercher, je ne la trouve pas. Je ne sais même pas où on est !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Le paysage est totalement noyé dans le brouillard. Il y a beaucoup de rochers et de la bruyère. En fait, ça me fait un peu penser à l'endroit où je vivais quand j'étais petit, avant que tu ne viennes me chercher.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait peut-être essayer de déterminer où se situe ce lieu ?

\- Comment ?

\- Avec un pendule.

Merlin entraîna Harry vers le bureau sur lequel il étala une grande carte.

\- Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur les images de ton rêve. Ensuite, tu laisseras ta main flotter au-dessus de la carte jusqu'à ce que le pendule réagisse.

\- Et comment je saurai s'il réagit ?

\- Tu le sentiras mon bonhomme, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Harry lui décocha un regard septique avant d'obtempérer. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son rêve. Il sentit une vague de chaleur frôler sa main et se déplaça instinctivement pour la trouver. Aussitôt, le pendule commença à tirer fortement vers le haut de la carte, entraînant le mouvement de Harry. Un ploc sonore lui fit alors ouvrir les yeux. L'améthyste qui servait de pendule s'était posée sur la carte, désignant la région de Fern Lodge, dans les Highlands.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire , Grand-père ? Pourquoi je rêve sans cesse de cet endroit ? Et la voix, à qui appartient-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais nous irons voir si nous pouvons trouver des réponses sur place. Nous nous y rendrons dès demain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry retrouva Merlin dans la cuisine.

\- Alors mon bonhomme, prêt pour partir à l'aventure ?

\- Oh oui ! J'ai encore entendu la voix dans mes rêves cette nuit. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle me veut.

\- Eh bien, dès que Salazar et Godric se montreront, nous pourrons partir.

\- Ils viennent avec nous ? demanda Harry enthousiaste.

\- Oui. Je préfère parer à toute éventualité. Les Highlands sont un pays très rude et je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons y trouver. Ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité.

\- Et il faut bien que je sois là pour vous protéger, n'est-ce-pas, tonitrua Godric en passant la porte, suivi de Salazar qui fit une grimace.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Allons-y ! Je suis aussi impatient que Harry de comprendre toute cette histoire.

Ils sortirent tous quatre dans la cour et après avoir salué Nimue, Helga et Rowena, ils transplanèrent sur le lieu révélé par le pendule.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, observant l'environnement qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce qu'il voyait chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Les alentours étaient noyés sous la brume et on apercevait au travers des bruyères en fleurs le sol rocailleux. Au loin, on percevait également le bruit de ressac de l'eau, probablement un lac ou plutôt un loch. Le sol était assez accidenté et ça et là, on pouvait voir des crevasses dans la roche.

Soudain, la voix se fit entendre, lancinante, suppliante.

\- Vous avez entendu, demanda Harry tout excité. Elle m'appelle encore.

\- Je n'entends rien, répondit Serpentard tandis que les deux autres acquiesçaient. Tu es sûr de l'avoir entendue ?

\- Oui, reprit-il avec un peu d'énervement. Ça vient de …, il pencha la tête un instant, là-bas, finit-il en tendant le doigt.

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, il s'élança dans la direction indiquée, semblant toujours percevoir l'appel, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il grimpa avec agilité sur un amoncellement de rochers pour arriver devant une paroi qui, au premier abord, semblait lisse. Et pourtant, en s'avançant, il aperçut l'ouverture d'une cavité. Sans un regard en arrière, il y entra, disparaissant à la vue des trois hommes qui s'empressèrent de le suivre, lui intimant de les attendre. Mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient, une barrière luminescente s'érigea devant l'entrée, leur interdisant le passage.

Godric vitupéra devant la grotte tandis que Salazar l'étudiait afin de déterminer le meilleur moyen d'entrer. Pendant ce temps, Merlin lança quelques sorts avant de reculer avec un sourire et de demander à ses petits-fils de se calmer, annonçant que Harry était en parfaite sécurité. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il revienne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se glissa lentement dans un boyau juste assez grand pour le laisser passer. Il entendait la voix enjôleuse qui le poussait à venir la rejoindre. Le passage s'agrandit subitement pour laisser place à une immense caverne constituée uniquement de pierres précieuses. Elles formaient une géode gigantesque et Harry pouvait y distinguer des diamants, des rubis, des saphirs, des émeraudes et des opales.

\- Que c'est beau, souffla le garçon. C'est comme ma magie la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Parce que je suis la Magie, répondit la voix douce qu'il avait déjà entendue tant de fois.

\- Mais, sursauta-t-il, … je croyais que tu étais partout, qu'on ne pouvait jamais te voir.

\- Disons alors que je suis une concentration de la Magie. Il existe beaucoup d'endroits comme ici à travers le monde. Certains ont déjà été découvert, comme les Pyramides d'Egypte ou celles du pays maya, ou encore le site de Stonehenge. Ces lieux sont destinés à aider les sorciers.

\- Aider les sorciers ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es toujours là, tu nous aides toujours par ta simple présence.

\- C'est une jolie façon de le dire. Merci mon enfant ! Pour répondre à ta question, il m'est parfois nécessaire d'être plus présente, plus "matérielle" pour permettre aux sorciers de réaliser leur potentiel.

\- Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu, moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici pour pouvoir aider les autres ensuite. Et je serai ainsi présente pour toi, bien que ce ne soit pas à cette époque.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas de ce temps ?

\- La Magie est omnisciente et intemporelle, Harry. Même si tu as un rôle très important à jouer dans le futur, ta présence aujourd'hui n'est pas sans raison. Tu devais venir en ce temps pour m'aider moi.

\- Oh… et que dois-je faire ?

\- Construire le lieu où tu as déjà vécu et dans lequel tu vivras.

\- ? …. Heu, désolé mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Je suis le cœur du lieu magique de ce que l'on appellera le Château de Poudlard et j'ai besoin de toi pour construire l'école que tu connaîtras à ton époque.

\- Mais je ne sais pas construire des bâtiments, répondit Harry catastrophé.

\- Je le sais bien mon garçon, rit doucement l'entité. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour assurer ma construction. Et tes amis là-dehors vont établir le plan du futur chateau qui m'abritera.

\- Godric et Salarar et Merlin ?

\- Oui, ainsi que Helga et Rowena. Ce sont eux qui seront un jour appelés les Fondateurs, comme tu le sais. Mais ton rôle dans cette fondation est tout aussi important. Il fallait que tu viennes en ce temps pour que je puisse t'amener à me découvrir.

\- Oh … mais pourquoi on ne parle jamais de moi dans les histoires sur les Fondateurs alors ?

\- N'en as-tu pas une idée ?

\- Parce que je n'appartiens pas à cette époque ?

\- En effet. Ta présence ici est en quelque sorte … clandestine même si elle nous est indispensable. Hormis les personnes indispensables, personne ne se souviendra de toi.

\- Ben c'est mieux comme ça !

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que ton nom soit connu, comme celui des autres.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas être comme Sophia. Elle croît que tout lui est permis, que tout lui appartient juste parce que son nom est connu.

\- Sans oublier que cette gloire n'est pas réelle.

\- Ça, personne ne veut le savoir. C'est mieux que personne ne sache que ce n'est pas grâce à elle que Voldemort a disparu.

\- Tu es bien sage pour un enfant de dix ans.

\- Non, mais d'après Grand-père, ce qui est arrivé est un acte de magie instinctif. Il n'y a pas de raison de se vanter de quelque chose que l'on n'a pas fait consciemment. En plus, même s'il était mauvais, on ne doit pas se réjouir des blessures des autres.

\- Merlin t'a très bien élevé et ton cœur est aussi pur que tes intentions.

\- Donc, pour t'aider, je dois dessiner le château et Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena te construiront, reprit-il, gêné de cette dernière phrase.

\- Oui ! Et quand je serai bâtie, ils ouvriront la première école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi quand je rentrerai ?

\- Oui, Harry. Je me souviendrai de toi et je pourrai t'aider si nécessaire.

\- Oh … mais ça va prendre des années pour te construire.

\- Oublies-tu que vous êtes des sorciers, mon chéri, dit la Magie en riant.

\- Jenavaispaspenséàça, murmura Harry, rouge comme une pivoine.

La géode se mit soudainement à briller de mille feux et Harry se sentit submergé par une vague de chaleur et d'amour. Saluant la Magie, il reprit le chemin inverse pour trouver Serpentard et Godric s'invectivant sur les actions à entreprendre sous le regard amusé de Merlin, qui s'était assis sur un rocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ? demanda-t-il en émergeant du passage.

\- Harry, mais où étais-tu passé ? cria Salazar.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de mal ? Qui t'a emprisonné ? renchérit Godric.

\- Eh, du calme, je vais très bien et je n'étais prisonnier de personne.

\- Tu l'as rencontrée Harry ? demanda Merlin de manière sibylline.

\- Tu savais Grand-père ?

\- Je l'ai compris quand la barrière s'est érigée.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'écrièrent les deux autres, exaspérés.

\- J'ai rencontré une cristallisation de la Magie. Elle a besoin de moi pour pouvoir accomplir son destin.

\- Qui est ? interrogea le vieil homme.

\- Construire Poudlard !

\- Ainsi donc, voici la mission qui t'a été confié en plus de celle de maintenir l'équilibre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Salazar.

\- Quand j'ai effectué mes recherches sur la nouvelle sentinelle, les calculs étaient toujours très étranges, donnant des résultats diamétralement opposés. Cependant, outre son rôle de Sentinelle, je savais qu'il aurait une autre mission à remplir, à la fois plus anodine mais aussi très importante. L'histoire est écrite et la venue de Harry nécessaire à la continuité du temps.

\- Donc, on va construire une école ? s'enquit Godric.

\- Et vous allez devenir les Fondateurs ! Les premiers professeurs de Poudlard ! renchérit Harry, surexcité.

\- Bien ! Je propose que nous rentrions à Avalon afin de pouvoir mettre tout ça au point. Il faut que Harry puisse esquisser quelques plans de l'école, que vous discutiez de tout ça tous ensemble et que nous réunissions les matériaux nécessaires à la construction, dit Merlin en se relevant.

Ils retournèrent à Avalon et passèrent plusieurs jours à préparer des plans, des dessins, des esquisses. Harry les avait autorisés à utiliser la légillimencie pour obtenir quelques informations dans ses souvenirs. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu visiter l'entièreté de l'école, persuadé de ne connaître qu'une infime partie de l'immense château.

Merlin le consola en lui expliquant que l'important n'était pas de reproduire une copie de ce dont il se rappelait. Il avait lui-même quelques indications utiles et de toute façon, les « Fondateurs » construiraient leur école idéale. Il resterait ainsi plein de découvertes à faire pour le jeune garçon quand il rentrerait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Fin juin 959 – site de la future Poudlard**

Les mois passèrent et Poudlard s'érigea lentement. Harry vit émerger de terre le vénérable bâtiment qui avait abrité quelques années de son enfance.

En se promenant dans la forêt qui bordait le futur parc de l'école, Harry entendit un étrange sifflement très faible provenant d'un buisson. Cela ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur. Avec prudence, il s'approcha et découvrit un tout jeune serpent blessé.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Puis-je t'aider ? siffla-t-il à l'adresse du reptile.

\- Tu parles ma langue ? répondit ce dernier interloqué, mais clairement sur la défensive.

\- Oui, mais tu es blessé, n'as-tu pas besoin de soin ?

\- Oui, ce serait une bonne chose.

\- D'accord, je vais te prendre dans mes mains et t'amener à Salazar, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. C'est mon ami et j'ai besoin d'une potion pour te guérir. Et lui aussi parle ta langue.

\- Deux marcheurs qui parlent le Fourchelangue. C'est étonnant.

\- Il paraît que c'est rare, en effet. Tu as de la chance que je t'ai trouvé. Mais comment as-tu été blessé ?

\- Un humain ordinaire a pris peur quand j'ai traversé le chemin devant lui. Il m'a piétiné et jeté au loin.

Arrivé devant la porte du Château, Harry appela Serpentard à grand cri.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? demanda l'homme en arrivant à grand pas.

\- Je viens de trouver ce serpent blessé. J'ai besoin de potion de guérison, tu en as sur toi ?

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? interrogea Godric qui accourait également.

\- Je ne suis pas un cochon, asséna Harry avec un regard noir.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu cries comme eux, souligna Salazar avec un regard moqueur. Montre-moi ce serpent !

Harry tendit les mains sans répondre, sachant que si les deux s'alliaient, c'était peine perdue.

\- Harry ? demanda le maître de potions avec prudence. Sais-tu ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

\- Ben, un serpent, répondit-il en regardant Salazar avec incompréhension.

\- Oui, un serpent, bien sûr, mais il s'agit d'un basilic. Ils sont mortels.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, siffla le basilic avec dédain, mais je suis bien trop jeune pour représenter une quelconque menace. De plus, je vous ferais remarquer que les basilics ne sont mortels que quand ils le décident.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? reprit Salazar.

\- Notre regard peut-être contrôlé. Il peut être mortel, paralysant ou inoffensif, même si notre venin lui reste bien mortel. Par contre, c'est un excellent ingrédient pour certaines potions, de même que notre sang ou nos écailles.

\- Eh bien, voici quelques informations que j'adorerais pouvoir expérimenter dans mes breuvages. Je suis moi-même maître de potions, reprit Salazar.

\- Si vous pouvez me soigner, je serai ravi de vous donner quelques échantillons. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore mature, ce qui fait qu'ils ne seront pas très puissants, mais ils pourront sûrement vous aider.

\- Mon jeune ami, il me semble que vous guérir ne posera aucun problème. Je dois remercier Harry de vous avoir découvert. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nom, monsieur.

\- Nous pourrions t'en donner un, si tu l'acceptes.

\- Alors, j'aimerais que ce soit mon sauveur qui me baptise.

\- Oh … que dirais-tu de … Sassha ? proposa Harry.

\- Cela me convient tout à fait, maître.

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas ton maître, juste ton ami.

\- Eh bien, tant que je peux vous suivre, qu'importe votre titre.

\- Mais … je vais bientôt partir et tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. Je … tu devras rester ici, enfin si tu le désires.

\- C'est dommage, pour une fois qu'un marcheur devient mon ami …, répondit le basilic, un peu dépité. J'aimerais cependant rester ici pour pouvoir profiter de la discussion du Maître des Potions, si cela lui convient.

\- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, approuva Salazar. Et dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Salazar. Et comme on ne connaît pas encore toutes vos capacités, nous allons prévoir une chambre où vous pourrez trouver refuge. Nous allons l'installer dans les fondations du Château, inaccessible pour tous les enfants qui défileront dans les couloirs.

\- Tu pourrais aussi mettre un mot de passe en fourchelangue ? suggéra Harry.

\- C'est une excellente idée, mon bonhomme. Viens, allons trouver l'endroit idéal pour créer la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu l'appeler comme ça ? Pourquoi pas la Chambre de Salazar ?

\- Parce que ça sonne plus mystérieux et que ça fera enrager Godric, répondit Serpentard avec un sourire ironique. D'ailleurs, j'en ferai un labo, comme ça je pourrais travailler sur mes potions expérimentales en toute sécurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'idée de Salazar et de Harry fit son chemin et finalement, les quatre Fondateurs créèrent chacun une pièce qui leur serait propre.

Avec l'aide de son époux, Helga ajouta des serres très particulières, derrière celles qui devraient accueillir les cours « ordinaires ». Les bâtiments scolaires étant adossés au roc qui supportait le Château en lui-même, l'Eden fut magiquement intégré dans la pierre. Ils s'étendaient sur une surface équivalente à leurs homologues extérieurs et étaient dotés d'un ciel magique programmable. Ils abritaient une collection ahurissante de plantes, des plus courantes aux plus rarissimes. L'entrée était camouflée derrière les bas-reliefs qui décoraient les murs de la serre n°3. Il fallait appuyer sur certains dessins dans un ordre déterminé pour pouvoir y accéder.

Ainsi que Salazar l'avait prédit, Godric avait ronchonné lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom attribué aux appartements de Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il boudait qu'il décida de construire son antre à l'exact opposé du refuge de son ami. Maître de Défenses, il consacra ce lieu à l'entraînement physique et magique. Il entreposa donc des armes blanches et des armes magiques, des grimoires de sorts défensifs et offensifs, des mannequins d'entraînement, … tout ce qui pouvait être utile à un sorcier et à un chevalier de ce temps. La Lice fut construite dans les sous-sols cachés sous le champ d'entraînement qui deviendrait avec le temps le futur stade de Quidditch de Poudlard, jeu sorcier des plus populaires qui n'apparaîtrait qu'au cours du XIème siècle.

Rowena, à l'instar de son animagus, prit de la hauteur. Elle créa un étage invisible au-dessus du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. En fait, elle conçut une immense bibliothèque, qu'un sortilège éternel serait chargé de mettre à jour. Ainsi, tout le savoir du monde sorcier serait consigné en un lieu unique. Elle baptisa le lieu l'Antre de la Connaissance. Pour protéger ce puissant mais dangereux trésor, le passage fut soumis à une épreuve de logique pure, la réponse étant toujours multiple et sa qualité laissée à l'appréciation de son gardien, un aigle de bronze.

Merlin et Harry s'étaient beaucoup amusés de voir les quatre Fondateurs rivaliser d'imagination pour créer la chambre la plus parfaite possible. Les chamailleries émaillant la plupart des conversations pendant plusieurs jours, ce fut Harry qui eut le dernier mot en disant que la meilleure place aurait été celle qui aurait pu regrouper les qualités de toutes les autres.

A ces mots, Merlin décida lui aussi de créer une telle salle. Il la fit toute simple, brute, sans fioriture. Lorsque ses petits-enfants le taquinèrent sur sa pièce vide, il leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce Tout-en-Un.

\- Tout en un ? interrogea Sal.

\- Mmm. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier, tu n'as qu'à y penser et la salle te le fournira.

\- Des armes ? demanda Godric, tandis que Rowena mentionnait des livres.

\- Tout, à l'exception de choses vivantes, comme la nourriture, les plantes ou tout ce qui contient de telles choses. Elle peut créer tout ce qui est inerte, il suffit de le demander.

C'est ainsi que se termina la querelle qui opposait les Fondateurs. Ils s'inclinèrent devant la réalisation de Merlin, sous le regard moqueur de Harry à cause des grimaces de dépit de Salazar et Godric.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5 - Retour vers le Futur

Bonjour tout le monde !

voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Quelques réponses à vos questions et bien sûr de nouvelles informations. Harry est de retour !

Merci pour vos commentaires et votre intérêt pour cette fiction.

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient a JK Rowlings

 **Rating** : M+

 **Genre** : aventure/ fantastique / romance / slas/ yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM/DMPH

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Retour ves le Futur**

 **Samedi 30 Juillet 959 - Poudlard**

Le Château qui abriterait l'école de Poudlard était enfin édifié. Le nom choisi avait donné lieu à de nombreuses discussions. Salazar et Godric se disputaient sans cesse sous le regard blasé de leurs épouses. Merlin se contentait de compter les points tandis que Harry se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'appelaient pas simplement Poudlard alors qu'ils savaient déjà que ce serait son nom. Il en discuta avec son Grand-père.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'énervent comme ça. L'école s'appelle Poudlard dans mon époque. Il ne faut pas s'arracher les cheveux pour trouver un nom.

\- Hmmm, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un paradoxe en effet.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. C'est quand même bizarre comme noms.

\- J'imagine en effet.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée non ?

\- La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé la première fois que j'ai entendu ce nom, c'était qu'il y avait un éleveur de cochons pas très loin d'ici.

\- Bah ça explique le « lard » et éventuellement le « pré », mais pour « Poud » ?

\- Y a des poux dans le lard ? pépia Alex, le fils de Godric, avec dégoût. Ça ressemble à quoi à un pou de lard ?

\- Mais non, s'étrangla de rire Harry. On discute du nom de l'école.

\- Ah ? Elle s'appelle Pou-de-Lard alors ?

Harry continuait à discuter avec le petit garçon, jetant de temps en temps un regard perplexe vers Godric et Salazar qui se plaisaient à argumenter sans fin.

Installées un peu plus loin, Rowenna et Helga observaient la scène avec lassitude. Leurs maris avaient l'art de se conduire comme de vrais gamins.

Nimue les avait rejoints pour annoncer le dîner, sans succès. Après cinq minutes de palabres supplémentaires, elle s'approcha des deux hommes et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, leur attrapa le bout de l'oreille.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Cette discussion est inutile. Harry nous a dit que l'école s'appelait Poudlard ! Maintenant, tout le monde à table !

Merlin, Harry, Helga et Rowenna éclatèrent de rire et obtempérèrent immédiatement. Salazar et Godric s'empressèrent de les suivre, frottant leurs oreilles malmenées.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry parcourait les couloirs, retrouvant les endroits familiers tels les cachots, la tour d'Astronomie et la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, les décorations ne correspondaient en rien à ce qu'il avait connu, mais il savait que peu à peu les tableaux finiraient par orner les murs de pierre grise.

Il devait justement retrouver Merlin dans la Grande Salle. Le grand jour était bientôt arrivé, et le jeune garçon traînait des pieds, tentant de reculer le plus longtemps possible l'inéluctable échéance.

La veille, Merlin l'avait pris à part pour discuter de ce qu'il allait retrouver en retournant à son époque.

 _Flash-Back_

 _\- Harry, demanda le vieux magicien, te rappelles-tu de ta première rencontre avec Viviane ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! C'est le jour où j'ai aussi rencontré ma magie, répondit Harry avec cet air toujours émerveillé lorsqu'il parlait de ses pouvoirs._

 _\- Hmm ! Et te souviens-tu de cet éclat noir que nous avons retiré ?_

 _\- Oui, le truc méchant, comme une écharde. Tu sais ce que c'était grand-père ?_

 _\- Pas exactement, mon bonhomme. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé parce que tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, tu dois en savoir un maximum avant de rentrer._

 _Harry observa Merlin avec inquiétude._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques absolument rien pour le moment. Tu sais que tu es la prochaine Sentinelle et que tu as un rôle très important à tenir dans le futur. L'homme qui a laissé cet éclat dans ta magie est celui que tu devras vaincre un jour._

 _\- Et tout le monde croit que c'est le rôle de Sophia, souligna Harry._

 _\- Je sais, et ils se trompent tous, ce que tu sais également. Ta sœur n'est qu'une sorcière … ordinaire, dirons-nous. Tu es le seul à avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour conserver l'équilibre du monde, et c'est pour cette raison que cet homme a tenté de te tuer. C'est toi qu'il a attaqué, pas ta sœur. Mais le sort mortel qu'il t'a lancé lui a été renvoyé, expliquant sa disparition._

 _\- Mais tout le monde dit qu'il est mort ! Comment pourrait-il revenir ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore, mais la menace existe bel et bien et elle interviendra plus tard, dans ton avenir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'écharde qui était fichée dans ta magie était un morceau de cet homme, une part de son essence._

 _\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour laisser un … bout de lui dans ma tête ? demanda Harry, faute de meilleur terme._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mon bonhomme. La cicatrice que tu avais sur le front n'était pas une cicatrice ordinaire, c'est par là qu'il est, si l'on peut dire, entré. Il est normalement impossible de parasiter quelqu'un en abandonnant un bout de soi. J'ignore s'il l'avait déjà fait ou s'il lui sera possible de le faire à nouveau. C'est une forme de « magie » dont j'ignore tout._

 _\- Et s'il … reste d'autres bouts de lui ?_

 _\- Il n'y en a plus aucune trace en toi, à l'exception peut-être de ta capacité à parler aux serpents, mais il faudra que tu sois très prudent. Tu as déjà été un réceptacle pour lui, il se pourrait que tu puisses éventuellement reconnaître des gens ou des objets qui ont été parasités également. Si c'est le cas, il faudra faire très attention qu'il ne reprenne pas possession de toi. Le mieux serait de pouvoir les détruire, comme on l'a fait pour ton écharde._

 _\- Mais je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il aurait un bout de … chose dans son corps ! s'écria Harry bouleversé._

 _\- Harry ! Je ne te demande pas de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Est-ce que nous avons eu besoin de te tuer, toi ?_

 _\- … désolé, chuchota le gamin._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Je sais que tout ce que je te raconte est très dur. Je te demande simplement d'être très prudent si tu rencontres de telles … esquilles._

 _\- Et comment je pourrais les détruire ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. Il a fallu que nous combinions nos pouvoirs, Viviane et moi, pour détruire le tien. Il faudra que tu trouves une solution. Rappelle-toi peut-être les cours de Sal et de Godric. Je suis certain qu'ils pourront t'être utiles. Et suis toujours ton cœur, Harry, il te mènera là où il le faut._

 _Merlin enlaça le jeune garçon dans une étreinte réconfortante._

 _Fin de Flash-Back_

Toute sa famille était présente lorsqu'il poussa les portes. Les enfants des Fondateurs, Alex, Héléna, Lizzie et Arthur jouaient dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les adultes discutaient tranquillement. Nimue et Viviane avaient fait le déplacement depuis Avalon afin de pouvoir passer cette dernière journée avec Harry.

 _-_ Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? demanda Nimue.

 _-_ Bonjour Grand-Mère, bonjour Viviane. Je vais bien merci. Et vous ?

 _-_ Nous allons très bien, Harry. Es-tu prêt pour demain ?

 _-_ Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner, se lamenta Harry.

 _-_ Je le sais bien, dit la Dame du Lac, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, que nous n'avons pas le choix.

 _-_ Oui Harry, nous aussi, nous préfèrerions que tu restes avec nous, souligna Nimue.

 _-_ Comment dois-je faire ? Je ne les connais pas et ils ne me connaissent pas non plus. En plus, je ne les intéressais déjà pas quand je vivais avec eux.

 _-_ Tu feras de ton mieux, mon chéri. Tu feras honneur à l'éducation que nous t'avons donnée. Je te demande juste de te comporter poliment et de faire preuve de respect.

 _-_ Promis Grand-Mère.

Les deux femmes l'étreignirent chaleureusement. Elles savaient que ce serait dur pour le jeune garçon, mais elles ne doutaient pas qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve avec intelligence, tout comme il affronterait son destin avec courage.

 _-_ Harry, l'interpella Godric, viens par ici.

 _-_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

 _-_ Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne fête pas ton anniversaire, même si c'est officiellement demain. Viens donc t'asseoir et manger un bout de gâteau.

 _-_ Ne l'écoute pas Harry, c'est son estomac qui parle pour lui, souligna Salazar avec un sourire ironique.

 _-_ Allez-vous un jour arrêter de vous asticoter tous les deux ? s'insurgea Merlin.

 _-_ C'est un combat perdu d'avance, Merlin, reprit Rowenna. Je suis sûre que dans les légendes du temps de Harry, on racontera qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

 _-_ Mais Grand-père, intervint ce dernier, tu dis toujours qu'il faut laisser les enfants s'amuser. Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas faire alors ?

Ils fixèrent tous Harry, interdits par son intervention, avant d'éclater de rire. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie, chacun s'efforçant d'oublier le prochain départ.

Ils étaient tous à table lorsque Harry entendit Poudlard l'appeler. Il restait encore une chose qu'il pouvait accomplir pour l'école avant de devoir partir. Il transmit ensuite la demande aux autres convives.

OoOoOoOoO

Peu avant minuit, quatre silhouettes sortirent du Château et se dispersèrent dans les quatre directions. En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Merlin observait leurs progressions silencieuses.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se glissa lentement dans les fondations de l'école et pénétra dans la géode, le cœur de cristal de Poudlard. Il s'installa en son centre et se concentra sur son environnement.

 _-_ Je suis contente de te voir une dernière fois en ce temps, Harry. Et je suis ravie de voir qu'une fois de plus, ton aide est des plus précieuses pour les futures générations qui peupleront bientôt mes chambres.

 _-_ Je croyais pourtant que les Fondateurs avaient déjà érigé les protections nécessaires. Pourquoi souhaites-tu les renforcer ?

 _-_ Pour deux raisons. La première est qu'une barrière de protection peut toujours présenter une faiblesse un jour ou l'autre. Je préviens simplement cette possibilité. La seconde est que si tu participes à ce renforcement, le Château te sera toujours un refuge plus sûr à l'avenir et que je pourrai même intervenir moi-même en cas de nécessité.

 _-_ Comment ?

 _-_ Eh bien si un jour ta magie devait être affaiblie pour une raison ou une autre, je pourrai t'aider à la renforcer puisqu'elle est déjà présente dans ces murs.

 _-_ Est-ce que l'on ne risque pas de te découvrir ? Tu ne risques rien ?

 _-_ Lorsque tu sortiras d'ici ce soir, je scellerai l'entrée. Personne ne sera plus autorisé à entrer ici. Tu pourras revenir toi-même lorsque tu seras rentré. Il est presque l'heure maintenant, il faut te concentrer.

Pendant que Harry et Poudlard discutaient, les gemmes qui composaient la géode s'étaient mises à scintiller de mille feux autour de lui. La puissance magique qu'elles dégageaient se concentra alors en une boule lumineuse qui se fondit dans la silhouette du jeune garçon. Au premier coup de Minuit, quatre faisceaux colorés fusèrent en direction des quatre points cardinaux.

Les Fondateurs virent approcher quatre éclairs de couleur, rouge pour Godric, bleu pour Rowena, vert pour Salazar et jaune pour Helga. Ils se laissèrent baigner un instant par l'énergie avant de la rediriger vers Merlin, en haut de la Tour.

Canalisant le flux magique, ce dernier le lança vers le ciel où il éclata sous la forme d'une pluie irisée qui recouvrit tout le domaine de l'école avant de former un dôme scintillant qui disparut lentement au douzième coup de minuit, le 30 juillet 959.

C'est avec un sentiment de bien-être extrême que les six « protecteurs » se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall où Harry leur confirma que la Magie avait bien créé un bouclier tout autour de l'école.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Dimanche** **31** **Juillet** **959 –** **Poudlard**

Harry descendit lentement jusqu'à la Grande Salle où l'attendait sa famille pour un dernier petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance était joyeuse, bien que teintée d'une légère tristesse.

\- As-tu bien pris toutes tes affaires, mon bonhomme ? demanda Merlin.

\- Oui Grand-Père, du moins celles que je peux emmener.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que tout ce qu'on a mis dans la Chambre des Secrets sera bien protégé. Et puis Sassha sera là pour les surveiller.

\- En fait, je veux juste pouvoir retrouver mes livres et mes papiers. Pour le reste, j'ai déjà donné mes jouets aux enfants.

\- Il est dommage que la banque n'existe pas de notre temps. Nous aurions pu entreposer tout ça dans un coffre.

\- Mmm. Mais comme tu l'as dit, Sassha est là. En plus, même si quelqu'un réussissait à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre, mes affaires ne sont pas non plus en plein milieu de la salle. Elles sont bien cachées.

\- En effet. Le plus important a été réglé. Tu n'as pas oublié son emplacement ?

\- Non, je te jure que c'est bien gravé dans ma mémoire, répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et n'oublie pas Harry, si tu es habitué à la magie sans baguette pour les sorts simples, ce n'est pas le cas des sorciers de ton temps. Ils sont désormais très peu à pouvoir utiliser leur magie sans la canaliser d'abord dans un artéfact. Il ne faut pas que tu montres que tu as plus que des facilités dans cette matière.

\- Je vais devoir faire semblant pour tous mes cours ?

\- Je le crains. Mais il vaut mieux faire semblant et rester indépendant plutôt que de te voir recruté par un camp aveuglé par l'idée de sa propre importance.

\- Je ferai attention. Grand-Père, comment vas-tu me renvoyer là-bas ?

\- De la même façon que tu en es parti, mon garçon. Mais cette fois-ci, nous devrons puiser dans ta magie propre au lieu de celle de Poudlard comme je l'ai fait.

\- Et cela va changer quelque chose ?

\- Tu vas être totalement épuisé quand tu apparaîtras à ton époque, mais cela aura cependant un grand avantage.

\- Merlin, comment peux-tu dire que c'est un avantage si cet enfant arrive totalement épuisé ? s'insurgea Nimue.

\- Parce que je suis certain que ses parents ou le directeur de l'école voudront savoir où notre petit Harry a passé toutes ces années.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Viviane.

\- Harry dispose de boucliers impressionnants grâce à nos enseignements respectifs, ce qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Si quelqu'un tente de lire ses pensées, il se trouvera confronté à un épais brouillard blanc. Sa mémoire se présente sous la forme de celle d'un tout nouveau-né qui n'a comme souvenirs que les sensations physiques auxquelles il commence seulement à être confronté. En épuisant sa magie, Harry pourra faire croire qu'il est amnésique, ce qui expliquera ce que les intrus verront en fouillant ses souvenirs

\- Mais comment expliquera-t-il ses connaissances ? interrogea Nimue.

\- De la même façon qu'il se rappellera savoir lire, écrire et compter. Il dira simplement qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir des gens qui l'ont accueilli ou des lieux où il a grandi.

\- Et puis, Grand-Mère, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais leur parler de vous tous. Vous êtes ma famille, mon plus précieux trésor. Ils ne sont pas dignes de vous connaître. Et de toute façon, je suis certain que cela ne les intéressera pas. Et en plus, ils ne me croiront pas.

\- Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas ta promesse parce que sinon, je trouverai bien un moyen de venir de tanner les fesses !

\- Promis Grand-Mère ! Je serai poli et respectueux, mais rien de plus, termina Harry en arborant son air le plus têtu.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas plus, mon chéri. Tu vas me manquer ! Tu vas nous manquer à tous.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il est l'heure d'y aller, les interrompit Merlin, avec douceur. Mais rappelle-toi, même si je ne peux plus venir te voir, je serai toujours là, je continuerai à veiller sur toi et à te protéger, par tous les moyens.

\- Je sais, Grand-père. Merci ! Quand et où vas-tu me déposer ?

\- Ici même, à 9h précises, le 31 juillet 1981.

\- Le jour de mon anniversaire, soupira l'enfant.

\- Le jour où ta lettre te sera envoyée, oui.

\- Mais, j'ai disparu ! Pourquoi enverraient-ils une lettre ?

\- Tu comprendras plus tard. Tu es prêt ?

Après de dernières embrassades et promesses, Harry s'approcha de Merlin qui posa une main sur son épaule. Ils disparurent dans un flash éblouissant.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 31 Juillet 1991 – Poudlard**

Severus contemplait l'agitation de la Grande Salle avec déplaisir, fulminant contre Dumbledore qui l'avait encore forcé à être présent pour l'Anniversaire de la Survivante ainsi que la réception de sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Dire qu'il avait dû abandonner la tranquillité du Manoir Rogue pour cette futilité. Et en plus, le Directeur avait exigé sa présence pour ce petit-déjeuner d'après fête. Heureusement, cette comédie n'allait plus tarder à se terminer pour le plus grand apaisement de sa migraine naissante.

Un nouveau cri aigu attira son attention sur ladite Survivante qui tentait de faire obéir les enfants présents. Comme chaque année, Albus avait réuni autour de sa petite-fille d'adoption les familles Weasley et Londubat. Les Lovegood avaient grossi les rangs de l'assistance. Albus avait appris le décès de Mme Lovegood et avait proposé à Xénophilus de venir se changer les idées, accompagné de sa fille, Luna.

Les deux aînés d'Arthur et Molly avaient réussi à décliner l'invitation. Tous deux majeurs, ils s'étaient déjà lancés dans la vie active. Bill avait trouvé un poste de conjureur de sorts pour la Banque Gringott's dès sa sortie du Collège. Charlie, pour sa part, avait poursuivi ses études en débutant une formation de dresseur de dragons en Roumanie.

Percy ne prêtait aucune attention à Sophia qui s'évertuait à le faire intervenir dans le jeu qu'elle mettait sur pied. Elle était déjà venue se plaindre à plusieurs reprises du manque de réactivité du jeune homme qui préférait se plonger dans ses livres. Ne devait-il pas préparer ses BUSES cette année ? Devant l'argument, personne n'avait osé lui intimer de jouer avec les plus jeunes.

De son côté, Neville tentait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu en restant près de sa grand-mère. Elle l'effrayait toujours un peu, sa grand-mère, mais l'avantage était que Sophia elle-même n'osait pas l'approcher. Les relations entre les deux enfants, pourtant nés le même jour, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment réchauffées. Une fois de plus, Neville avait dû mettre entre parenthèses ses propres activités d'anniversaire pour se soumettre aux caprices de ce petit tyran en jupons, comme il l'appelait dans ses pensées. Il regretta que Augusta n'ait pas refusé de venir mais ses parents avaient insisté pour modifier leurs projets et la matriarche avait fini par céder, de mauvais gré aux demandes de son fils. Il avait entendu son aïeule marmonner indistinctement à l'encontre de quelqu'un qui se croyait en droit d'imposer ses desiderata à tout un chacun et des personnes qui se croyaient si importantes, mais il n'en avait pas compris le sens.

Ginny et Ron se pliaient sans plainte aux quatre volontés de la fillette tandis que leurs frères jumeaux se faisaient un malin plaisir de prendre toutes ses directives à contre-pied. Leur imagination débordante pour trouver un contresens faisait parfois se dessiner un très léger sourire sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

Quant à Luna, elle gravitait autour de toute cette agitation, tellement perdue dans ses rêveries que même Sophia avait déclaré forfait pour la faire participer.

Un léger tremblement se fit sentir tandis qu'un roulement de tonnerre retentissait dans le lointain. Severus leva la tête vers le plafond magique, à l'affut de nuages noirs, mais tout était intégralement bleu, sans le moindre signe annonciateur d'orage.

Le frémissement s'intensifia au point que la vaisselle sur les tables commença à cliqueter. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata, beaucoup plus proche, surprenant les convives dont certains laissèrent échapper des cris sous le coup de la surprise.

Le vieux Château trembla violemment sur ses fondations tandis que le tonnerre éclatait une nouvelle fois. Un éclair aveuglant envahit la Salle avant que le silence ne retombe brusquement, seulement entrecoupé des gémissements des enfants terrifiés.

Alors que leurs yeux se réhabituaient doucement après l'éclat de lumière, les adultes semblèrent enfin remarquer une petite silhouette immobile debout devant la grande table. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs totalement ébouriffés et aux grands yeux verts le fixaient.

\- Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? demanda James Potter, sortant déjà sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'enfant.

\- Avez-vous besoin de changer de lunettes, Potter ? cingla Augusta Londubat tandis que Severus cachait un rictus amusé à la réplique de la vieille dame.

\- Mais …

\- N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué qu'il est votre parfait sosie, à l'exception des yeux qu'il tient vraisemblablement de sa mère ? C'est votre fils, sombre idiot ! cingla-t-elle, ne pouvant cacher son mépris face à cet homme bouffi d'orgueil.

\- Augusta, voyons ! intervint Dumbledore. Ne faites donc pas de supposi…

\- Ne me parlez pas de suppositions, Albus. Vous avez peut-être fait déclarer cet enfant mort, mais vous n'avez jamais pu en apporter la preuve. Et moi, je vous dis que Harry Potter est bel et bien vivant et qu'il se tient en ce moment-même devant nous !

Un cri d'oiseau attira soudain l'attention de chacun. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un hibou pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Le volatile se dirigea vers l'enfant immobile et laissa tomber une lettre à ses pieds. Tous purent y lire l'inscription suivante :

« Harry J. M. Potter, Grande Salle de Poudlard »

\- Viendrez-vous encore me dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de Harry ? souligna avec un soupçon de mesquinerie la doyenne des Londubat, en toisant Dumbledore et Potter père.

\- Harry avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il n'en a plus ! Vous allez me faire croire que les cicatrices disparaissent comme par enchantement, peut-être ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il été soigné par quelqu'un de compétent, grinça Severus dans son coin, ce que ne manqua pas Augusta qui retint un ricanement.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Franck Londubat, son instinct d'auror titillé. Albus, si je ne me trompe pas, l'envoi des lettres d'inscriptions est géré par le Livre des Recensements, qui liste le nom de tous les enfants magiques ?

\- Oui, c'est effectivement comme cela que nous identifions les futurs élèves.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vérifier si son nom était encore « actif » avant de le déclarer mort ? Si j'avais pu penser que vous étiez si inconséquent, j'aurais insisté pour avoir plus d'informations dès la disparition de ce pauvre enfant !

\- ...

\- Et toi, James, tu n'as jamais vérifié ton arbre généalogique ? Tu sais pourtant que chaque naissance et chaque mort y sont indiquées. Un simple coup d'œil t'aurait appris que ton fils était toujours vivant !

\- Je … je, balbutia James, rouge de honte, tandis que Lily blêmissait de n'avoir pas pensé à ce moyen si simple de s'assurer de la survie de son fils.

A cet instant, Harry qui était resté silencieux en observant les adultes argumenter, s'effondra. Aussitôt, Severus s'élança vers lui, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de potions tandis que Pomfresh poussait un couinement avant d'accourir à son tour. Elle lança rapidement un diagnostic et lut avec attention le parchemin.

\- Son énergie magique est extrêmement basse mais pour le reste, il est vraiment en excellente santé. Il faut juste qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos.

\- Vous dites que son niveau est bas, mais à quel point et par rapport à quoi ? demanda Severus qui versait déjà une potion dans la bouche du jeune garçon.

\- Eh bien … je ne connais pas son taux normal donc…

\- Mais vous avez bien des dossiers de quand il vivait ici ? cingla le Maitre des Potions. Même s'ils datent de cinq ans ?

\- Je … je n'ai pas d'autres relevés que ceux qui datent de son arrivée. Il est légèrement plus bas que …

\- Quelle arrivée ? Celle-ci ? demanda Augusta, outrée par la situation.

\- Hmm non, après l'attaque de Vous-savez-qui !

\- Vous voulez dire que cet enfant n'a fait l'objet d'aucun suivi médical pendant les cinq années qu'il a passé dans ce Château avant sa disparition ? souligna Alice Londubat, en caressant la tête de son fils qui s'était approché.

\- Euh … eh bien … balbutia Pomfresh.

\- Sans importance, balaya Severus d'un geste de dédain. Je viens de lui donner une potion énergisante. Il faudra le suivre attentivement et voir s'il en a besoin d'une nouvelle pour équilibrer son niveau de magie. Ne sachant pas où il se situe, il faudra surveiller ça de très près.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, Snivellus ? cracha James

\- De soigner ton fils, Potter !

\- James ! Ça suffit, cria Lily. Harry est revenu et tu ne t'intéresses qu'à tes querelles avec Severus, reprocha-t-elle en scrutant l'enfant, mais sans oser approcher.

\- Je vais l'installer à l'infirmerie, coupa Poppy. Il lui faudra sûrement plusieurs jours pour se remettre. Severus, si vous voulez bien, j'aurais besoin que vous me fournissiez des potions. Je crains que mon stock ne soit au plus bas.

Avec un reniflement de mépris, Severus quitta la Grande Salle dans un mouvement de cape. Il ne pouvait pas croire que leurs seules réactions étaient de poser des questions au lieu d'accueillir leur fils. Poppy le suivait, faisant léviter Harry pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, suivie des parents Potter, de Dumbledore et de McGonagall qui n'avait pas dit un mot et semblait très déstabilisée par les évènements.

Xénophilus Lovegood saisit la main de Luna et salua l'assemblée, déclarant que les nargoles avaient infesté l'école et qu'il lui semblait plus sûr de rentrer chez lui.

Molly se tordait les mains, le regard rivé sur les portes, s'interrogeant sur le jeune garçon qui venait de réapparaître. Il lui avait semblé si fragile, si perdu avant de s'évanouir.

\- Molly ? l'interpella Arthur. Je crois que nous ferions bien de rentrer nous aussi. Ils auront beaucoup de choses à régler et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Arthur. J'aimerais tellement savoir où il était toutes ces années. S'il était heureux, aimé ?

\- Il semblait en bonne santé d'après ce qu'a dit Pomfresh.

\- A priori, on a mieux pris soin de lui pendant ces cinq dernières années que durant celles qu'il a passé auprès de sa famille. Non mais, même pas un relevé de magie pendant tout ce temps, renifla Augusta.

\- Maman, protesta Franck.

\- Non mon chéri, ta mère a raison, le reprit Alice. J'emmène Neville chez le pédiatricomage deux fois par an et il effectue toujours un relevé de ce type. Cela permet de vérifier que la magie se stabilise correctement chez les enfants. Madame Pomfresh aurait dû avoir une dizaine de ces relevés, même si des variations pouvaient être enregistrées après toutes ces années. Elle aurait pu faire une extrapolation de son niveau.

\- Et comme tu l'as souligné mon fils, ils n'ont même pas procédé aux vérifications élémentaires. Et je sais pertinemment que tu regardes notre propre arbre généalogique tous les mois, ne fusse que pour t'informer sur les branches les plus éloignées de la famille.

\- Et je vous assure que je fais la même chose, Augusta, intervint Arthur. Bien, je crois que notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. Nous nous reverrons sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à King's Cross pour la rentrée.

Les Weasley rassemblèrent leurs enfants et les deux familles sortirent dans le parc pour passer les barrières d'anti-transplanage. Personne ne fit attention à la jeune Sophia qui resta seule dans la Grande Salle.

Furieuse, elle se mit à détruire la vaisselle, déchirer les nappes et les serviettes, renverser les tabourets et les chaises. Lorsqu'elle eut tout mis à sac, elle sortit en courant à la recherche de ses parents, hurlant que c'était sa fête et que tout avait été gâché à cause de ce stupide garçon qui venait d'on ne sait où.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 : Drôles de vacances

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et pour ceux qui attendaient, voici enfin notre petit blondinet, même si ce n'est que pour un court instant !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : drôles de vacances**

 **3 Août 1991 – Infirmerie de Poudlard**

Harry resta inconscient trois jours, enfin du moins en apparence puisque Poudlard avait réussi à le « contacter » au bout de vingt heures. L'entité magique avait tout de suite voulu lui insuffler de l'énergie, mais le jeune garçon lui avait demandé de s'en abstenir. D'une part, cela lui permettait d'échapper encore quelque temps à la présence de ses … parents, et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons suite à un rétablissement trop rapide.

Sa décision ne fut que confortée lorsqu'il surprit quelques échanges entre l'infirmière, Severus Rogue, les Potter et Dumbledore.

\- Poppy, comment va-t-il ? demanda Lily qui se tenait près du lit de son fils, hésitant à passer une main caressante dans les cheveux ébouriffés, reculant au dernier moment, comme si elle doutait d'en avoir le droit ou même l'envie.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, son énergie magique est très basse. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Pourquoi ne lui donnez-vous pas plus de potion dans ce cas, s'insurgea James qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de l'empoisonner, crétin ! siffla Severus. Comme nous n'avons aucune indication médicale sûre, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de le saturer et de déstabiliser son noyau magique.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas les données nécessaires ! rétorqua James boudeur.

\- Si, c'est de ta faute, parce qu'une fois de plus tu n'as pas rempli ton rôle de parent responsable, claqua le Maître des Potions en jetant un regard de mépris au couple.

\- Mes enfants, allons, cessez de vous disputer ! demanda Dumbledore. Pomfresh lui assure maintenant les meilleurs soins. Je ne doute pas que notre jeune Harry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Severus renifla devant l'inconséquence d'Albus et se retira sous prétexte que des potions reposaient dans son laboratoire.

OoOoOoOoO

Au matin du troisième jour, Harry ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement, agressé par la lumière vive. Il entendit un mouvement sur sa gauche et le glissement d'un tissu. Il souleva lentement les paupières pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait tiré un rideau devant la fenêtre.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Mr Potter, dit une voix douce et soyeuse, dépourvue de sa froideur habituelle.

\- Bonjour Professeur, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin réveillé ! piailla Pomfresh en se précipitant hors de son bureau quelques secondes plus tard, manifestement prévenue par une alarme posée sur son patient.

Harry la regarda approcher, la confusion se lisant clairement sur ses traits. Il promena son regard sur les alentours avant de la regarder à nouveau, interrogatif.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ?

\- Excusez-moi, madame, mais est-ce à moi que vous vous adressez ?

\- Mais, enfin Harry, bien …

\- Qui est Harry ?

Cette question posée d'une voix totalement innocente fit perdre son sang-froid à la guérisseuse qui s'élança vers son bureau. Une seconde plus tard, on l'entendit crier le nom d'Albus, le sommant de venir au plus vite.

Severus, qui s'était retiré un peu à l'écart, posa un regard amusé sur l'enfant, mais ne fit absolument aucun commentaire. Il était étonné du petit jeu de l'enfant mais n'avait nullement l'intention de le dénoncer. S'il voulait jouer les amnésiques, il le laisserait faire et se délecterait des réactions de son entourage.

Remarquant l'attitude de l'Homme ennoir, Harry lui lança un clin d'oeil de connivence.

Tout aussi rapidement, l'infirmière fut de retour auprès du garçon et lança une série de sortilèges, sous le sourcil suspicieux de Severus qui observait toujours Harry avec un très léger rictus amusé.

Albus fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, accompagné des parents Potter et de Minerva.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc, ma chère Poppy ? Pourquoi tous ces cris ?

\- Harry s'est enfin réveillé, mais …

Sa déclaration fut interrompue par un cri de Lily qui se précipita vers son fils. Voyant la femme rousse approcher, Harry eut un mouvement de recul violent.

\- Mais … mais Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Que …

\- Excusez-moi, madame, mais puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? demanda l'enfant avec une extrême politesse.

\- Mais enfin Harry, c'est moi, je suis ta maman !

\- Ah, répondit-il platement.

\- Harry, interpella Dumbledore, sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Non monsieur, je suis désolé mais je ne vous ai jamais vu. Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous tous Harry ?

\- Parce que c'est ton nom, mon garçon. Peux-tu me dire si tu reconnais quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

Harry observa attentivement toutes les personnes présentes avant de répondre.

\- Non Monsieur, je ne reconnais personne, assura-t-il tout en envoyant furtivement un coup d'œil complice à Severus qui le lui rendit.

\- Bien. Harry, je veux que tu me regardes attentivement dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien.

\- Mais non, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez dans ma tête ! s'écria l'enfant.

\- Harry, cesse tout de suite cette comédie et laisse le directeur agir ! s'exclama James, à bout de nerfs.

\- Et pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis ton père et tu vas m'obéir !

\- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on lise mes pensées.

\- Tu le feras ! _Stupefix_ !

James Potter figea Harry pour permettre à Dumbledore de pénétrer ses pensées sous les murmures de protestations des trois femmes présentes. Severus ne fit pas un geste mais sa désapprobation était plus qu'évidente. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne se redresse en coupant le contact visuel tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Harry. Avec un geste désinvolte, James mit fin au sortilège, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au jeune garçon.

\- Alors Albus, qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Harry est totalement amnésique. Il n'a pas plus de souvenirs qu'un nouveau-né.

\- Comment cela ? interrogea Minerva avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai absolument rien perçu dans sa mémoire, si ce n'est quelques bribes de sensations comme la sécurité, la chaleur, la peur de l'inconnu. Mis à part cela, il n'y a rien.

\- Mais alors, comment savoir où il a disparu toutes ces années ? demanda Lily, en se tordant les doigts, les yeux dérivants du vieux directeur à son mari, en passant par Harry qui pleurait.

\- Nous ne saurons rien tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé la mémoire, répondit Albus. Il faut patienter. Poppy, croyez-vous que son épuisement magique puisse expliquer cette amnésie ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible. Il est connu que l'asthénie de la magie peut avoir des conséquences sur la physiologie.

\- Et maintenant, son niveau est-il corrigé ? s'enquit Lily.

\- Oui, tout semble désormais en ordre. Il est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus élevé que celui de 1981. Bien plus que ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un enfant que l'on considérait comme un cracmol. En fait, son niveau est même plus élevé que celui de Sophia.

\- C'est impossible, claqua James. Comment pourrait-il avoir un niveau magique plus élevé que celui de Sophia ?

\- Etes-vous sûre de vos résultats Pompom ? demanda Albus. Cet enfant ne peut avoir une puissance supérieure à celle de Sophia.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus utile de veiller à le soigner avant de discuter de futilités, ironisa Severus qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux.

\- Futilités ? glapit James.

\- Ton fils souffre et tu t'intéresses à des histoires de niveau ?

A ces mots, Pomfresh reporta enfin son attention sur son patient tandis que les autres semblaient se rendre compte que la cause des larmes de l'enfant était la douleur.

\- Oh Harry, tu as mal quelque part ? demanda inutilement l'infirmière.

\- Ma tête, gémit l'enfant.

\- Oh euh bien sûr, reprit-elle en lui tendant immédiatement une potion contre la douleur, son regard coupable et accusateur glissant sur le directeur qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Bon, maintenant, tout le monde dehors. Mon patient a besoin de se reposer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa tout le monde vers la porte.

\- Avec plaisir, Pomfresh. Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin retourner chez moi pour profiter des quelques semaines de vacances qu'il me reste, rétorqua fraîchement Severus qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

\- Bonnes vacances, professeur, chuchota tout doucement Harry.

Avec un sourire de connivence, Severus le salua et sortit de l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout en se rendant dans son laboratoire, le Maître des Potions se repassait la conversation. Encore une fois, Dumbledore et les Potter avaient insinué que Sophia devait être une sorcière hors du commun alors que sa maîtrise de la magie, malgré le nombre de ses entraînements, restait à peine plus avancée que celle d'un enfant de onze ans qui allait seulement commencer sa formation.

Le retour de son frère jumeau posait de nombreuses questions. Il était content de revoir le garçon, d'autant plus que celui-ci paraissait en bien meilleure santé qu'avant sa disparition. Il avait été très amusé du petit jeu que l'enfant avait joué face à ses parents et à Dumbledore. Il aurait pu jurer sur sa magie que Harry n'était pas le moins du monde amnésique et qu'il se méfiait des adultes qui l'entouraient.

Les semaines à venir seraient sûrement intéressantes.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie et avait réintégré sa petite chambre dans l'appartement des Potter. Poppy l'avait déclaré en pleine santé et libre de rejoindre sa famille.

Malgré les nombreux tests, chaque fois intrusifs et douloureux, auxquels l'avait soumis Dumbledore, l'enfant n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. En fait, seuls les souvenirs liés aux personnes et aux lieux semblaient avoir disparu. Pour le reste, Harry savait lire, écrire et compter, parlait tout à fait normalement et ne présentait aucuns problèmes physiques. Personne n'avait cependant pensé à l'interroger sur l'application de la magie et sur ses connaissances éventuelles sur ce sujet, puisqu'ils étaient encore tous persuadés quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était un cracmol. Et de toute façon, qui aurait bien pu lui apprendre la magie ? Personne n'eut même l'idée de le soumettre à des exercices.

Lily tentait sans grande conviction de le faire participer à la vie de famille, mais le jeune garçon restait toujours silencieux, en retrait. L'annonce du retour de son fils l'avait d'abord émue, puis prenant le temps de la réflexion, elle se demanda pourquoi elle devrait faire des efforts pour un enfant qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Doucement, elle laissa les anciennes habitudes reprendre leurs droits et ne prêta plus qu'une vague attention à Harry.

James, pour sa part, ne cessait de poser un regard spéculatif sur son fils. Il était visiblement intrigué par le fait que Harry puisse avoir un niveau magique supérieur à celui de sa sœur. Pomfresh avait dû faire une erreur lors de ses examens. Et très vite, toute son attention se concentrait à nouveau sur sa fille chérie.

Cette dernière ne cessait d'asticoter Harry en lui racontant tous ses « prétendus » exploits magiques, insistant sur son grand rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort, se vantant des cadeaux que tous tenaient absolument à lui faire. Elle n'hésitait pas à souligner qu'elle possédait tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir tandis que lui n'avait rien. Bien sûr, elle n'agissait pas ainsi en présence de leurs parents, mais elle ne manquait aucune occasion pour tenter d'enfoncer son frère. A sa plus grande rage cependant, Harry se montrait totalement imperméable à ses piques. Il se contentait de l'observer en silence sans décrocher un mot.

Sirius aussi tentait de se rapprocher de son neveu mais Harry lui opposait la même passivité qu'à tous les autres. L'animagus canin avait tenté de l'impressionner en se transformant, mais il n'avait même pas obtenu un sourire de l'enfant.

Harry partait tous les jours arpenter le Château. Il retrouvait avec bonheur les couloirs dans lesquels il avait déambulé enfant et qu'il avait ensuite aidé à construire, se promenait dans les salles qu'il avait vues toutes neuves. Tout cela lui paraissait très étrange, les souvenirs mêlant ancien et nouveau. Il conversait à nouveau avec les toiles qui se montraient heureuses de retrouver l'enfant qui les avait égayés quelques années plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas encore tenté d'atteindre le cœur de l'école, mais il sentait la présence de la Magie tout autour de lui. Un jour, il irait la revoir, mais pas tout de suite. Il préférait attendre que l'année scolaire reprenne. A ce moment-là, ses déplacements auraient plus de chance de passer inaperçus. Il savait qu'il était très attentivement surveillé et ne voulait donner aucune information à ses gardiens.

Il y avait également plusieurs autres endroits qu'il voulait retrouver, notamment les différentes chambres des Fondateurs et de Merlin lui-même. Toutes ses affaires avaient été entreposées dans une des salles de la Chambre des Secrets, et il lui tardait d'aller les rechercher. Il était aussi impatient de pouvoir retrouver Sassha qui devait dormir tranquillement dans la Chambre.

Il était pour le moment installé sur l'appui de fenêtre dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il observait avec intérêt le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses pieds. Le Lac Noir scintillait doucement sous le soleil et de temps à autre, il pouvait apercevoir un tentacule crever la surface de l'eau. Le Calamar était encore tout petit quand il avait eété installé dans le Lac lors de la construction de l'école. Il avait manifestement beaucoup grandi.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, Sirius et James déboulant des escaliers, rouges et échevelés.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il serait là, souffla Sirius.

\- Oui, eh bien, comment tu expliques qu'on ne l'ait pas vu sur la Carte ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! On voit bien nos deux étiquettes, mais pas la sienne ! La Carte déconne sûrement.

\- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle déconne ? Il n'y a que lui qui n'y apparaît pas ! C'est pas normal.

\- Normal ou pas, il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Tu voulais le retrouver et bien le voilà !

\- Harry ! cingla James, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Ou étais-tu passé ?

\- Ici, monsieur, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Comment ça ici ? Depuis quand ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Père !

\- Je suis venu ici après le déjeuner, monsieur.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai dessiné, monsieur.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de façon presque grotesque en entendant Harry continuer à donner du « monsieur » à son père. James grinça des dents à la réponse de l'enfant et s'approcha vivement de lui pour se saisir de la liasse de papier qui reposait sur le sol. Il feuilleta rapidement les dessins, reconnaissant le Château, certains elfes de maison et quelques créatures. Il s'arrêta cependant sur le visage de quatre enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu dessinés alors ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Bon Harry, intervint Sirius, on te cherchait pour te dire que demain, nous irons tous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir acheter vos fournitures scolaires et votre baguette magique, pour ta sœur et toi.

\- Bien, répondit-il avec concision avant de récupérer ses dessins et de sortir tranquillement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce gosse, gémit James. Il ne se laisse pas du tout approcher, répond le strict nécessaire.

\- Ecoute, Cornedrue, je sais que c'est difficile, mais … Nous n'avons jamais fait très attention à lui quand il était petit et puis il a disparu. Il ne nous connait pas et on ne sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Oui, mais c'est mon fils et il faut qu'il m'obéisse, répondit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il fasse honte à mon nom et au prestige de sa sœur.

\- C'est ton fils, mais il ne te connait pas, asséna Sirius. Sois déjà content qu'il ne soit ni agressif ni volontairement cruel. Il est juste …

\- Indifférent, termina James dans un grognement. Et je suis certain qu'il cache quelque chose.

\- Mais non, il a onze ans, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il a intérêt à se tenir correctement.

\- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as rien eu à lui reprocher.

\- Qu'il continue. A la moindre incartade, il apprendra à m'obéir. Nous devons concentrer toute notre attention sur Sophia. Il n'est qu'une pure perte de temps.

Sur cette déclaration, les deux hommes finirent par suivre l'enfant. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile.

OoOoOoOoO

 **28 Août 1991 – Londres, Chemin de Traverse**

Les Potter et Sirius déambulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sophia se pavanait devant tous, rayonnant d'arrogance quand les passants la reconnaissaient. Elle se rembrunissait cependant en entendant que certains s'interrogeaient sur la présence du jeune garçon qui les accompagnait.

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Banque Gringott's afin de retirer les sommes nécessaires à leurs emplettes. Harry avait été impressionné à la vue du bâtiment qui se dressait au bout de l'avenue commerciale, et plus encore, lorsqu'il avait croisé les Gobelins. Il y avait affluence dans la banque, nombre de sorciers venant retirer de l'argent en prévision de la rentrée scolaire. Le préposé au guichet avait proposé que les deux enfants restent à l'accueil le temps que leurs parents et Sirius descendent à leurs coffres respectifs, utilisant le même wagonnet pour gagner du temps, mais Sophia avait piqué une crise, exigeant de pouvoir les accompagner. Devant ses cris perçants, James avait finalement cédé tandis que Harry prenait simplement place sur une chaise indiquée par le Gobelin. Son père lui lança un regard menaçant, lui promettant les pires représailles s'il bougeait, mais l'enfant lui signala d'un mouvement de tête qu'il attendrait leur retour.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, observant les interactions entre les sorciers et les Gobelins, admirant les ornementations des murs, le dessin formé par le carrelage quand une voix étrange résonna près de lui.

\- Monsieur Harry James Myrdinn Potter ? demanda un très vieux gobelin.

\- Oui, il s'agit bien de moi. Bonjour Maître Gobelin, reprit-il ensuite en Gobelbabil.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Grinn et je suis l'un des descendants de Gringott.

\- Gringott ? Le fondateur de la banque ?

\- En effet, Mr Potter. Le Gobelin que vous avez sauvé il y a déjà tant d'années. Nous attendions votre venue depuis très longtemps, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe qui paraissait en effet avoir traversé le temps. Je suis très honoré d'avoir pu enfin remplir la mission que mon ancêtre a confié à ses descendants. Je vous souhaite des affaires toujours prospères, Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il en prenant congé.

\- Mais … Que votre or se multiplie, Maître Gobelin, répondit précipitament Harry, sachant qu'il ne pourrait retenir la créature.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait et se souvint.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Harry se promenait aux alentours du site de construction de Poudlard quand des cris lui parvinrent. Aussitôt, il s'élança vers la source du bruit, non sans envoyer un patronus à Merlin afin de l'avertir. Au détour du chemin, il tomba sur trois hommes qui en frappaient un quatrième gisant au sol. Il cria pour les faire s'arrêter, mais après un temps d'arrêt, les malfrats reprirent leur activité._

 _Faisant appel au vent, il écarta les hommes qui s'étalèrent au sol. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, bien décidés à faire payer son intervention à l'enfant quand de nouveaux bruits de course se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée de Godric, Salazar et Merlin. Ils vinrent rapidement à bout des bandits et Griffondor et Serpentard se chargèrent de les emmener._

 _Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché de la silhouette prostrée dans la poussière et l'avait retournée. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un Gobelin. Il était très rare de les rencontrer en dehors des zones qu'ils habitaient et ils restaient toujours éloignés des humains, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers._

 _Remarquant les nombreuses coupures et contusions, il s'employa à les soigner. Merlin vint s'agenouiller près de lui, prêt à lui apporter le soutien nécessaire. Enfin, la créature ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le Gobelin eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les deux humains penchés sur lui, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ces derniers lui avaient porté assistance._

\- _Bonjour Maitre Gobelin, dit doucement Harry. Comment allez-vous ?_

\- _Bien mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer, jeune homme et cela grâce à vous manifestement. Je me nomme Gringott et vous remercie de votre intervention._

 _Harry eut un hoquet de rire à l'entente du nom, mais se reprit très vite afin de ne pas vexer le Gobelin._

\- _Enchanté Gringott. Je m'appelle Harry et voici Merlin, dit-il en présentant son grand-père._

\- _Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Harry, demanda-t-il avec prudence, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a fait rire ?_

\- _Oh euh … eh bien, votre nom. Pas qu'il soit comique, je vous jure, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, mais c'est le nom de la banque des Sorciers à …_

 _La voix de Harry s'éteignit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait failli révéler. Merlin l'observa un instant de manière spéculative, son regard passant de l'enfant au Gobelin comme s'il cherchait un indice._

 _\- ... à ton époque, Harry, termina Merlin._

 _\- …_

 _\- Cette rencontre n'est pas fortuite, mon enfant. Comme ta présence parmi nous._

 _\- Vous êtes une Sentinelle, déclara calmement Gringott en regardant Merlin._

 _\- Ainsi donc, les Gobelins connaissent également cette légende, reprit le vieux sorcier._

 _\- Vous êtes peut-être des Sorciers, Sentinelle, mais vous êtes avant tout les représentants de la Magie sous toutes ses formes, et les Gobelins veillent toujours à savoir tout ce qui concerne la Magie. Vous avez un rôle à jouer pour nous aussi. Maintenant, jeune Sentinelle, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, parle-moi de la banque de ton époque et qui porte mon nom._

 _\- Oh … Eh bien, j'ai entendu le papa de Sophia …_

 _\- Ton papa Harry ! le reprit Merlin._

 _\- Euh oui … il disait toujours que les Gobelins étaient absolument impossible à fréquenter, mais que heureusement, la manière dont ils géraient leur banque était des plus efficaces et que tant que les Gobelins seraient à la tête de Gringott's, le monde sorcier n'aurait rien à craindre pour ses finances._

 _\- Une banque dirigée par des Gobelins qui gère l'argent des sorciers ? Et qui porte mon nom qui plus est ? Voici une idée fort intéressante._

 _Le Gobelin étudia un court instant l'enfant avant de faire un sourire amusé – et plutôt cauchemardesque pour tout être qui n'était pas gobelin._

 _\- Je crois, jeune Sentinelle, que notre rencontre sera l'une des plus enrichissantes de ma vie. Merci à toi !_

 _Et sur ces mots, Gringott disparut dans un plop sonore, laissant Harry et Merlin pantois._

 _\- Vois-tu, Harry, déclara Merlin, je crois que ta venue parmi nous avait plusieurs objectifs, et pas seulement celui de me permettre de t'entraîner._

 _Fin de Flash-back_

OoOoOoOoO

Les adultes avaient décidé de faire une pause dans leurs achats, après avoir affronté Scribenpenne, l'apothicaire, Fleury et Bott et le magasin de chaudrons, en s'installant chez Florian Fortarôme. Sophia avait exigé la plus grande coupe de glace, mêlant tous les goûts disponibles et la noyant de chocolat, caramel et chantilly. Elle n'en avait pris que quelques cuillérées. Harry s'était contenté d'une simple boule de chocolat sur un cornet. Ils quittaient la terrasse pour continuer les achats quand Sophia aperçut la devanture du magasin de Quidditch. Elle tira énergiquement son père jusqu'à la vitrine, s'extasiant sur le balai en vitrine. Elle racontait déjà à son père comment elle intégrerait l'équipe des Gryffondors à la rentrée tandis que Lily tentait de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient encore se rendre chez Madame Guipure pour leurs robes d'école ainsi que chez Ollivander's pour les baguettes.

James finit par traîner sa fille derrière lui jusqu'au magasin de confection. Sophia tapait des pieds et ronchonnait, mais son père ne céda pas. Les yeux bruns observèrent le jeune garçon calme qui ne demandait jamais rien et suivait sagement les adultes.

Sirius s'esquiva à ce moment, sous un prétexte quelconque. Même s'il était un mordu de la mode, il détestait cordialement les séances d'essayage.

Les quatre Potter pénétrèrent dans la boutique plus ou moins déserte. Seul un jeune garçon était debout sur une estrade tandis que la couturière prenait ses mesures. Sophia se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

 _-_ Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans gêne.

Le garçon blond platine se contenta de poser ses yeux de mercure sur elle avec dédain pendant une microseconde avant de détourner le regard avec un air de profond ennui.

 _-_ Eh je te parle ! s'énerva la fillette.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence lui répondit.

 _-_ J'ai terminé, Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez descendre, déclara la femme. Votre mère devrait revenir dans un instant avec le choix des tissus.

Draco descendit élégamment de l'estrade et commença à s'éloigner quand Sophia agrippa son bras. Il se figea en un instant avant de toiser la gamine qui osait le toucher.

 _-_ Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais ! Réponds-moi !

 _-_ Draco, que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix froide.

 _-_ Je l'ignore mère. Cette … fille me dérange.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas une fille, vociféra Sophia, provoquant deux envolées de sourcils aristocratiques, avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de déclarer. Je suis la Survivante, poursuivit-elle, et je veux savoir comment tu t'appelles !

 _-_ Sophia ! intervint enfin Lily. Un peu de respect !

 _-_ Mais maman, je veux …

 _-_ Tu ne veux rien du tout ! Tu te tais et tu montes sur cette estrade pour que Madame Guipure prenne tes mesures. En silence, reprit-elle en voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche. Je suis désolée Narcissa, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de la grande blonde.

 _-_ Il semble que le statut de ta fille lui soit monté à la tête, Lily. Tu aurais tout intérêt à la faire descendre de son piédestal, avant qu'elle ne fasse fuir tout le monde, répondit-il avec un brin de mépris pour l'attitude impolie de l'enfant. Viens Draco, allons payer la commande.

Narcissa s'éloigna avec son fils, laissant derrière elle une Lily fortement embarrassée par le comportement de sa fille. Tandis que sa mère s'approchait du comptoir, Draco s'arrêta près de Harry.

 _-_ Quelle plaie cette fille, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

 _-_ T'as pas idée, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

 _-_ Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 _-_ Harry Potter, répondit le brun en tendant la main à son tour, mais en ne prenant pas celle du blond, lui laissant le choix de finaliser le geste ou non.

Draco se figea un instant avant de prendre la main et de la serrer. Les deux garçons sursautèrent tandis qu'un courant électrique les traversaient, leurs cheveux se hérissant sur leurs crânes. Ils s'observèrent un moment, les yeux ronds, sans bouger, sans se lâcher.

 _-_ C'est ta sœur ?

 _-_ Malheureusement.

Draco pouffa à la réponse. Il allait embrayer quand sa mère l'appela pour partir en même temps que James interpellait son fils pour qu'on prenne enfin ses mesures.

 _-_ On se reverra à Poudlard, dit le blondinet, lâchant enfin la main de Harry.

 _-_ Oui, à bientôt Draco, répondit ce dernier, serrant le poing, regrettant déjà la sensation.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient dans le magasin d'Ollivander's depuis déjà trois quart d'heure et Sophia n'avait toujours pas sa baguette. Elle avait d'emblée déclaré au créateur d'artéfacts magiques qu'il devait lui donner la baguette la plus exceptionnelle de sa boutique puisqu'elle était la Survivante. Il était exclu qu'elle n'ait qu'une simple baguette ordinaire au vu de sa propre importance. Une quarantaine de boites jonchaient tout le comptoir et un nombre élevé d'objets détruits témoignait de la difficulté de trouver une baguette adéquate à la fille des Potter.

Garrick soupira une fois de plus en voyant une énième étagère voler en éclat. Il avait essayé tous les types d'ingrédients qu'il préférait, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de ses essences favorites. Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir à cet instant des clients aussi précis que les Malefoy. Il aimait beaucoup le défi que représentait le choix de la baguette idéale pour un sorcier, mais cette … gamine le faisait grincer des dents. Il se souvint de la rencontre du début d'après-midi.

 _Flash-Back._

 _La famille Malefoy avait passé le seuil de sa boutique peu après le déjeuner. Lucius, toujours aristocratique, accompagnait sa femme et leur fils pour la première baguette de ce dernier. Ollivander avait rapidement procédé aux mesures nécessaires, taille, poids, carrure, longueur des membres et estimation du niveau magique. Il avait sorti plusieurs baguettes, évaluant les réactions pour affiner son choix._

 _La première réaction positive vint de l'ingrédient. Manifestement, le crin de licorne conviendrait parfaitement pour l'héritier Malefoy. Avec un soupçon de doute, il se rendit dans l'arrière-salle et en revint un instant plus tard avec une boite légèrement moisie sous la poussière. Il tendit la baguette au petit blond qui ressentit aussitôt une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé, jeune homme, dit le fabriquant, ravi._

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Lucius._

 _\- Crin de licorne et bois de pommier._

 _\- Pommier ? Je croyais vous avoir envoyé un courrier pour vous avertir que la baguette de mon fils devait être façonnée en bois d'aubépine, rétorqua le lord en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

 _\- Mais vous voyez bien que cette baguette lui convient !_

 _\- Peut-être, mais elle doit être en aubépine. Croyez-vous vraiment que les Malefoy n'ont pas les moyens de déterminer l'essence qui leur convient le mieux ? Allez lui chercher une baguette d'aubépine !_

 _Draco reposa la baguette de pommier avec un très léger soupir de regret. Garrick pinça les lèvres et retourna dans son arrière-boutique. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle baguette._

 _\- Crin de licorne et aubépine, annonça-t-il. Le crin provient de la même source que celui de la baguette de pommier._

 _Lorsque Draco prit la baguette, il fut entouré d'une aura lumineuse d'un blanc pur. La sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentit alors était dix fois supérieure à celle précédente._

 _Avec un sourire goguenard, Lucius toisa Ollivander qui ne put qu'admettre que le lord avait raison._

 _Fin de Flash-Back_

Alors qu'il revenait au présent, Garrick pensa aux baguettes que son père confectionnait. Avec fatigue, il sortit de sa boite l'une des premières réalisations paternelles.

\- Noyer noir et crin de kelpy, dit-il en tendant l'artéfact à Sophia.

La fillette se mit aussitôt à rire de bonheur tandis que ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle.

\- La combinaison ne me semble pas courante, intervint James.

\- En effet, Monsieur Potter, nous n'utilisons plus jamais cette alliance. C'est une baguette très difficile quant au choix de son propriétaire. Elle est … unique en son genre.

\- Unique comme moi, claironna Sophia, extatique.

\- Bien, passons donc à vous, monsieur Potter, déclara Ollivander en se tournant vers Harry.

Garrick se lança dans ses mesures avant de commencer à faire essayer des baguettes à l'enfant. Dix minutes et six baguettes plus tard, Sophia se mit à geindre qu'elle s'ennuyait et voulait aller au magasin de Quidditch. James tenta de temporiser, mais les pleurnicheries montèrent rapidement dans les aigus. Alors que Lily lui proposait d'accompagner leur fille tandis qu'elle resterait avec Harry, Sophia intensifia encore ses cris exigeant que ses deux parents restent avec elle.

Garrick, ayant intercepté le regard ennuyé et embarrassé de Harry, proposa donc que ce dernier reste à la boutique avec lui le temps qu'ils aillent tous les trois au magasin de Quidditch. Devant le caprice de la fillette, les parents cédèrent après un coup d'œil à leur fils qui semblait trouver la solution des plus satisfaisantes, non sans omettre de lui rappeler sévèrement de se tenir correctement.

Le calme revenu, Ollivander continua à faire défiler les baguettes. Après un temps, Harry prit les choses en main.

\- Monsieur Ollivander ?

\- Oui mon garçon ?

\- Et si vous essayiez la baguette qui est rangée dans le neuvième bac, sur la cinquième rangée, à la neuvième place ?

\- Que ?

\- Essayez Monsieur, insista Harry.

Abasourdi, Garrick alla chercher la baguette demandée. Il revint avec une boite moisie et la tendit à Harry qui s'en empara avec une certaine impatience. Un large sourire de contentement s'épanouit sur les lèvres du garçon quand il contempla la baguette nichée dans le tissu soyeux.

Il la saisit délicatement et fut entouré d'une aura lumineuse d'un blanc pur.

Ollivander observa le phénomène un instant, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli vendre le matin même cette baguette particulière.

« Par Merlin, quelle catastrophe si j'avais effectivement pu la vendre. Heureusement que Lord Malefoy a exigé de l'aubépine sinon … Maintenant que j'y pense, il est étonnant que ces deux enfants aient une magie si proche, comme si … » Garrick revint subitement au présent.

\- C'était donc vous, Monsieur Potter. ?

\- Moi, monsieur ?

\- Vous, le protagoniste de notre légende familiale. Voyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, cette baguette est à la garde de ma famille depuis plus de mille ans aujourd'hui. Et, contrairement aux autres baguettes, elle a été commandée sur mesure. Savez-vous pourquoi nous ne réalisons quasiment jamais ce type de commande ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Parce que la baguette choisit son sorcier, et non l'inverse, Monsieur Potter. Qu'un sorcier nous apporte des éléments pour constituer une baguette ne signifie pas que cette baguette va lui convenir. Pourtant, mon aïeul a accepté de créer celle-ci, et d'après la légende, elle a parfaitement convenu à son propriétaire. Un jour, un vieil homme et un enfant sont entrés dans la boutique de mon ancêtre. Ils apportaient deux ingrédients très particuliers, une branche du Pommier Sacré d'Avalon et un crin de licorne de la forme animagus de la Dame du Lac, ont-ils déclaré. La puissance magique de ces deux éléments ne permettait pas de mettre leurs paroles en doute. Quelques années plus tard, le vieil homme revint et obtint la promesse de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père de conserver la baguette en sécurité, promesse qu'il fit étendre à tous ses descendants. Son propriétaire reviendrait un jour la réclamer, a-t-il déclaré, et d'ici là, les Ollivander devaient la garder en sécurité. Il semble que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

\- En effet, Monsieur.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que vous êtes lié à la légende des Sentinelles, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry sursauta violemment à cette mention et fut incapable de répondre tant il était surpris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Voilà de nombreuses années que nous nous perdons en conjectures sur l'identité du propriétaire de cette baguette. L'une de nos théories était qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une Sentinelle. Je suis ravi d'être celui qui vous remet aujourd'hui votre baguette.

Avec un sourire, Harry remercia Garrick. Le jeune garçon observa un instant le capharnaüm qui les entourait avant d'effectuer un geste du poignet. Aussitôt, toutes les baguettes retrouvèrent leurs boîtes avant que ces dernières ne reprennent leurs places sur les étagères et les objets détruits recouvrèrent leur intégrité.

\- Monsieur Ollivander ?

\- Oui ?

\- La baguette de Sophia, elle n'est pas vraiment exceptionnelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit l'artisan, gêné. Il s'agit d'une réalisation de mon père quand il était apprenti. Le noyer noir réagit très mal avec les sorciers arrogants et menteurs. Le crin des kelpies est un des éléments les plus faibles magiquement parlant.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle lui ait convenu dans ce cas ?

\- Ça reste un mystère. Mais … le niveau magique de votre sœur n'est pas très élevé, ce qui explique peut-être le choix d'une baguette faible.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une Sophia rayonnante, un James dépité, une Lily dépassée et un Sirius radieux.

Hilare, il tendit à Harry une cage dorée qui abritait une chouette d'un blanc pur aux yeux dorés. Sophia reçut un hibou plus noir que la nuit, les yeux jaunes.

\- Avez-vous trouvé une baguette pour Harry ? demanda James.

\- Oui, bois de pommier et crin de licorne.

\- Bof, c'est d'un commun, persifla Sophia.

Personne ne releva la réaction de la fillette. Avec un soupir, James paya les baguettes, ronchonnant sur le prix, et emmena sa famille.

OoOoOoOoO

Tard cette nuit-là, Harry sortit la lettre qui lui avait été remise le matin-même à la banque.

 _« Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que je rédige cette missive à votre attention en ce jour très particulier. En effet, nous fêtons aujourd'hui le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de notre institution bancaire._

 _J'ai pris le temps de la réflexion suite à notre rencontre fortuite sur ce chemin de campagne. J'ai dû ensuite convaincre ma famille et mon clan de la justesse de l'information que vous m'aviez confiée._

 _L'assistance de Merlin et des Fondateurs s'est révélée essentielle à la bonne réalisation de ce projet d'envergure. Ils furent les premiers à accorder leur confiance à la nation gobeline quant à la gestion de leurs avoirs. En peu de temps, la Banque Gringott's est donc devenue l'établissement financier incontournable du monde Sorcier._

 _L'objet de ce pli n'a pas seulement pour but de vous informer de mon succès. Je tenais à vous annoncer que le premier coffre qui fut créé l'a été en votre nom propre, avec l'accord de vos grands-parents. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que j'estime que c'est un honneur qui vous revient à titre de remerciements pour vos soins et pour ce renseignement capital qui a dès lors conditionné ma réussite et celle de mes descendants._

 _J'ai moi-même déposé une certaine somme dans ce coffre, dépôt qui se vit ensuite grossir par les apports de vos grands-parents et des Fondateurs. Des consignes ont été données à mes successeurs afin de faire fructifier cet argent au meilleur rendement possible. Vous devriez donc disposer à votre époque d'une fortune conséquente._

 _Outre l'argent, votre coffre abrite également de nombreux objets déposés là par votre famille. Vous y trouverez des livres et manuscrits, des objets et bijoux divers ainsi que des ingrédients de potion, contribution d'un grand Maître à son apprenti selon les explications de Salazar Serpentard. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de prendre contact avec mes descendants pour prendre connaissance du contenu exact de votre coffre._

 _Comme vous avez probablement dû le constater vous-même, la banque est bâtie sur un système d'étagement. Cela signifie que les premiers comptes ouverts se trouvent au niveau le plus profond de l'établissement, les plus récents se situant donc quasiment au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Si je vous mentionne ce fait particulier, c'est que la sécurité de ces premiers coffres est extrêmement élevée. Seule l'identité magique du sorcier pourra lui permettre d'y accéder. C'est pour cette raison que vous seul pourrez demander des informations inhérentes à vos possessions et que personne, même si vous êtes encore mineur au moment où vous lisez cette lettre, ne sera mis au courant._

 _D'autre part, d'après les informations que m'a remises Merlin en personne, il est fort probable que vous ayez accès à son coffre ainsi qu'à ceux des Fondateurs. Vos grands-parents, Merlin et Nimue, ainsi que Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle ont laissé des testaments vous nommant comme héritier unique, en cas de disparition de l'une ou l'autre de leurs lignées. La Magie gobeline agit d'une manière très particulière en ce qui concerne les héritages. Ainsi donc, si un compte tombe en déshérence, les Gobelins identifieront immédiatement le véritable héritier qui deviendra dès lors propriétaire dudit compte. Dans votre cas, les comptes laissés en déshérence nécessitant l'identification d'un héritier par alliance seront automatiquement ajoutés au vôtre, ainsi que le stipulent les différents testaments enregistrés par nos soins._

 _Je vous souhaite une vie emplie de richesses, espérant que ma banque et ma famille pourront vous épauler dans le cadre de la mission que vous aurez à remplir._

 _Gringott, année 993 »_

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7 : La Rentrée

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Nous voici enfin à la rentrée. Avez-vous deviné où j'ai placé Harry ?

J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La rentrée**

 **1er Septembre 1991 Londres**

La foule s'agitait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross. Les parents vérifiaient une dernière fois que leurs enfants avaient bien tout le nécessaire tandis que leurs têtes blondes courraient partout à la recherche de leurs amis. On pouvait percevoir une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard des plus jeunes.

Une rumeur prit soudainement naissance au bout du quai avant de se propager lentement. Des chuchotements d'excitation suivirent la progression des Potter qui venaient de faire leur apparition.

Sophia venait en tête, honorant les gens d'un geste dédaigneux comme une princesse arrogante ses sujets, un sourire suffisant jouant sur ses lèvres. James et Lily suivaient, saluant leurs connaissances de loin. De temps en temps, James se retournait pour vérifier que Harry accompagnait bien. Une fois de plus, il s'interrogea sur la nature effacée de l'enfant. Il était toujours poli et respectueux, ne se faisant jamais remarquer, à tel point que l'on pouvait facilement l'oublier. Une grimace tordit fugitivement les traits de James quand il se dit que ce comportement pouvait parfaitement cacher quelque chose. Heureusement, Lily et lui pourraient continuer à le surveiller à Poudlard. C'était une vraie perte de temps à son avis, mais il ne fallait rien négliger et surtout pas ce garçon. Tout devait être axé sur Sophia et il fallait donc tenir ce parasite à l'œil.

Il entendit Lily interpeller leur fille, lui intimant de se conduire avec plus de pudeur tandis que cette dernière saluait la foule. Un reniflement de dédain amusé se fit entendre sur sa droite et le père Potter croisa un court instant des yeux de mercure avant qu'une marée de roux ne le submerge.

Harry resta légèrement à l'écart de la tribu de rouquins, observant le train avec fascination. Une main sur son épaule le fit légèrement sursauter.

\- Salut Harry ! dit Draco avec un minuscule sourire.

\- Salut Draco ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi, prêt pour Poudlard ? Il paraît que le Château est fabuleux !

\- Ben tu sais, j'habite là-bas, donc…

\- Tu vis à Poudlard ? s'étonna Draco, avec un peu d'admiration dans les yeux bien qu'il tente de le cacher.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un peu de défaitisme.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

\- C'est à cause de Sophia, répondit Harry avec une grimace. Elle voulait « absolument voir et se faire voir par ses admirateurs ». Et Dumbledore a déclaré que nous ne pouvions pas être privés de ce merveilleux voyage.

\- Elle est toujours aussi …

\- Arrogante, prétentieuse, tyrannique, envieuse, irritante, égoïste …

\- Oups, d'accord… tu peux t'arrêter là, rit le blondinet.

\- Draco ! interpella une voix féminine et froide.

\- Mère ?

\- Tu me présentes ton ami ?

\- Mère, voici Harry Potter. Nous l'avons croisé chez Madame Guipure.

\- Oh oui, je me rappelle, répondit Narcissa, manifestement ennuyée.

\- Enchanté Madame Malefoy, la salua Harry avec une légère inclinaison du buste, amenant un regard interrogatif dans les yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête avec douceur.

Il lui tendit élégamment la main et Narcissa la serra avec un sourire qui se fit vacillant quand une étrange sensation parcourut sa peau au contact de l'enfant.

\- Harry ! appela-t-on plus loin.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, il semble que mes… parents m'appellent. Draco, on se revoit plus tard.

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille pour rejoindre sa famille.

\- Il semble bien plus poli que le reste de sa famille, réfléchit à haute voix Narcissa.

\- Et il a l'air très sympa, renchérit Draco. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années alors qu'on s'est rencontré il y a deux jours.

\- Fais quand même attention, mon fils, c'est un Potter et tu sais que …

\- Oui, je sais que ce sont les « ennemis » de la famille, mais il n'est pas comme eux, affirma-t-il.

\- On verra mon chéri, on verra. Viens, il est temps de monter dans le train.

Ils se rapprochèrent de Lucius qui était en grande discussion avec les Nott et les Parkinson, même s'il n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre sa femme et son fils. Il envoya d'ailleurs un coup d'œil averti à ce dernier.

Un peu plus loin, James tenait un peu le même discours à Harry qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'appréciez pas Monsieur Malefoy que je dois être ennemi avec son fils, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Nous allons nous côtoyer durant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps en disputes.

\- Mais les Malefoy sont des partisans notoires de la magie noire ! Ils étaient dans le camp de Voldemort et …

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, Monsieur, ils étaient. Tout cela, c'est du passé et cela ne nous concerne pas nous, les enfants.

\- Ta sœur est la Survivante. Si je te dis de ne pas approcher Malefoy, tu m'obéis, cingla James en agrippant Harry par l'épaule.

Un coup de sifflet annonçant le départ imminent coupa James dans sa diatribe, tout autant que la réflexion de l'enfant. Lily poussa rapidement Harry dans le train en lui souhaitant bon voyage et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi voudrions-nous que nos enfants reproduisent nos comportements ? Ils n'ont pas à prendre de parti aujourd'hui. Laisse-les grandir, souffla-t-elle en enlaçant son mari.

\- Qu'il ait tort ou raison n'importe pas. Albus nous a dit que Voldemort reviendrait et ce jour-là, les Malefoy seront à ses côtés. Il est hors de question que notre … fils se lie d'amitié avec un mangemort potentiel. La réputation de Sophia est bien plus importante qu'un peu de compagnie pour ce gosse.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry s'installa dans un compartiment vide, appuyant son front contre la fenêtre. Avec un soupir, il repensa au commentaire de son père. Pourquoi les adultes voulaient-ils toujours transmettre leur inimitié à leurs enfants ? Il se souvint de la rencontre avec Draco dans la boutique de vêtements et songea avec une presque nostalgie à la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'ils s'étaient serré la main. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver sa place, sa … famille. Un peu comme quand il avait serré la main de Lady Malefoy. Ça lui avait fait repenser à Viviane.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer Sophia qui se jeta sur la banquette en face de son frère, rapidement suivie par Ron. Derrière eux, Harry put apercevoir un petit attroupement d'élèves, toutes années confondues qui tentait d'apercevoir ou de parler à la Survivante. Il se leva pour fermer la porte et rabattre les rideaux avant de sortir un livre et de se rasseoir.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'insurgea Sophia. Ils sont là pour me voir !

\- Eh bien, si toi, tu veux les voir, t'as qu'à te chercher un autre compartiment. Moi, je veux être au calme.

\- Mais tous les autres sont pleins !

\- Eh bien reste dans le couloir si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire admirer. Au moins, ils pourront tous te voir et te toucher.

\- Je le dirai à Papa !

\- Grand bien lui fasse, rétorqua Harry avant de replonger dans son livre et de l'ignorer pour le reste du trajet.

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était déjà bien noire lorsque le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid tentait tant bien que mal de réunir les premières années pour les diriger vers les barques tandis que les autres élèves se rendaient aux calèches. Les jeunes élèves étaient plus qu'impressionnés par la taille de l'homme qui les interpellaient. Les enfants qui le connaissaient, comme Sophia et Harry et quelques autres issus de familles sorcières, donnaient des explications. Il s'agissait du gardien des clés et des sols de l'Ecole.

Avec un soupir, Harry suivit Sophia qui continuait à se pavaner.

\- Par ici les premières années, rugissait le demi-géant, impressionnant les jeunes enfants. Quatre par barque maximum. Allons, avancez, nous sommes attendus.

Sophia bouscula deux jeunes indiennes pour monter dans la première barque, mais elle déséquilibra l'embarcation par ses mouvements brusques et tomba à l'eau la tête la première avec un cri perçant.

Un grand éclat de rire secoua tous les jeunes élèves alors que Hagrid repêchait la Survivante qui ressemblait plus à un chat noyé hurlant comme un goret qu'à une jeune sorcière puissante et sûre d'elle. Resté en arrière, Harry dut se morde les lèvres pour ne pas rire comme les autres. Il croisa le regard complice de Draco et dut se détourner pour résister à la tentation.

Ils traversèrent enfin le lac, éblouis par la beauté du Château illuminé. Certains tentaient de mimer une attitude blasée, mais tous avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et les exclamations admiratives s'élevaient de toutes parts.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle, Sophia recouverte de l'immense manteau en peau de Hagrid. Une fois de plus, elle menait la marche, mais nombre de commentaires moqueurs la suivaient.

\- Ainsi donc, tu es Draco Malefoy, cingla-t-elle en le toisant du haut des marches.

\- Et toi, la Survivante, répondit-il avec une ironie mordante.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à l'écart de certaines personnes, dit-elle avec mépris en désignant Harry d'un geste dédaigneux. Ecoute-moi et je te présenterai les personnes à connaître.

\- Les Malefoy savent très bien qui sont les personnes importantes. Et ils n'ont certainement pas besoin des conseils d'une gamine pourrie gâtée pour l'apprendre.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant d'être interrompus par le toussotement insistant de Minerva McGonnagal.

\- Tout est prêt et la répartition va bientôt commencer. Poudlard est divisé en quatre Maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre Maison sera votre famille pendant les prochaines années. Vos réussites apporteront des points à votre Maison tandis que vos erreurs lui en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année, la Maison qui comptabilisera le plus de points remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Maintenant suivez-moi dans le calme.

Le professeur se détourna pour franchir les portes monumentales. Les élèves la suivirent avec des murmures admiratifs pour le ciel magique.

\- Quand je vous appellerai, commença le professeur McGonagall, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et je placerai sur votre tête le Choixpeau magique qui vous répartira dans votre Maison. Hanna Abbot !

Une petite fille joufflue s'approcha craintivement du tabouret et prit place.

\- Poufsouffle ! cria le vieil artéfact.

\- Harry Potter, appela le professeur de métamorphose.

Le jeune garçon prit place sur le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, jeune Harry James Myrdinn. Les Fondateurs m'ont longuement parlé de toi.

\- Tu connaissais les Fondateurs ?

\- Ce sont eux qui m'ont créé en me donnant une part de leur magie et une part de leur personnalité, de cette manière, je peux répartir les enfants dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Et où vas-tu m'envoyer dans ce cas ?

\- Ton cas est vraiment très particulier. Tu as été éduqué par eux et tu présentes les qualités que tous les quatre recherchaient. Sans compter que je peux sentir en toi l'influence de Merlin puisque tu as été en quelque sorte son apprenti, ainsi que celle de Viviane.

\- Cela ne répond pas vraiment à la question. On dirait que Salazar t'a donné un peu de son côté … sournois.

\- Cette idée l'amusait beaucoup en fait.

\- Je sais, il adorait faire tourner Godric en rond. Et lui ne se rendait jamais compte de rien, sauf quand il comprenait enfin que Sal l'avait mené exactement là où il le voulait.

\- Heureusement que Rowena et Helga étaient là pour les équilibrer.

La conversation entre Harry et le Choixpeau durait déjà depuis de très longues minutes, les murmures s'intensifiant dans la Grande Salle, chacun s'interrogeant sur la durée inhabituelle de cette répartition.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi ne nommes-tu pas la Maison de cet enfant ? interrompit le directeur en s'approchant de Harry.

\- Je ne peux le répartir, répondit l'artéfact magique. Cet enfant est un Enfant de Poudlard !

\- Bien sûr qu'il est élève de Poudlard.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Harry Potter montre toutes les qualités demandées par chacun des Fondateurs. Je ne peux donc pas équitablement le répartir dans l'une des Maisons. C'est un Enfant de Poudlard.

\- Alors, il ira à Gryffondor, répliqua Albus avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Non, s'exclama le chapeau. Le règlement de l'école est clair sur ce point.

\- Quel règlement ? reprit Dumbledore de façon quelque peu étourdie, provoquant quelques hoquets stupéfaits parmi les professeurs et certains des élèves les plus âgés.

\- Ce cas de figure a été envisagé lorsque la Maison de Merlin fut dissoute. Aux débuts de l'école, Merlin enseignait à des apprentis qu'il choisissait parmi les étudiants de l'établissement, selon des critères qui lui étaient propres, mais l'enfant devait impérativement présenter les qualités demandées par les Fondateurs. Le règlement de Poudlard indique que, dans le cas où je déterminerai qu'un élève présente les aptitudes exigées par Merlin, cet enfant serait alors en droit de décider lui-même de sa Maison.

\- Il est bien trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision. Il ira à Gryffondor, comme ses parents.

\- Non, lui seul décidera de sa maison, asséna le Choixpeau. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, vous vous devez de suivre le règlement de l'école.

Tout en argumentant avec Dumbledore, l'artéfact poursuivait sa conversation avec Harry.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sais-tu où tu pourrais envoyer Sophia ?

\- Eh bien, elle est bien trop égocentrique pour Poufsouffle, pas assez intelligente pour Serdaigle et n'a aucune volonté de réalisation personnelle pour Serpentard. Il ne reste donc que Gryffondor.

\- On dirait que tu y as déjà réfléchi.

\- Pas du tout, le directeur et vos parents ont insisté pour qu'elle me coiffe dès qu'elle a fait de la magie accidentelle, répondit le chapeau avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Accidentelle ? s'interrogea Harry. Attends, tu ne parles quand même pas du coup de l'araignée ?

\- Eh si ! Et franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle crédulité de la part d'adultes soi-disant réfléchis.

\- Je peux vraiment choisir ma Maison ?

\- Oui, en fait, si on pouvait, je rouvrirais la Maison de Merlin.

\- Alors, je veux allez à …

\- SERPENTARD ! cria le vieux chapeau usé.

Dumbledore fixa le Choixpeau avec un air horrifié tandis qu'un hoquet de stupeur retentissait à la table des professeurs, James, Lily et Sirius observant avec les yeux ronds Harry qui rejoignait la table des Vert et Argent. Severus lança un regard spéculatif sur l'enfant aux cheveux ébouriffés avant qu'un très léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres à la réaction des deux Maraudeurs.

Sans doute possible, Sophia fut envoyée à Gryffondor sous les vivats de ses nouveaux camarades et au plus grand soulagement de son père qui rayonna de fierté.

La répartition se termina par Blaise Zabini qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Le directeur avait tellement été déstabilisé par ce qui s'était produit avec le Choixpeau qu'il se contenta de souhaiter un bon appétit à chacun au lieu de faire les annonces rituelles. Les plats apparurent sur les tables, devant les yeux écarquillés des plus jeunes tandis que les discussions fusaient et que tous faisaient connaissance.

A la table des Serpentard, Draco se faisait un plaisir de présenter Harry.

\- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison le frère de la Survivante est venu chez les Serpentard ? cracha Marcus Flint, un sixième année. Ta place est chez Gryffondor, Potter !

\- Ma place est là où je le veux, répondit Harry avec calme, se servant tranquillement. Si ça ne te plait pas, va voir Dumbledore pour pleurer avec lui, vous avez ça en commun.

Un silence stupéfait ponctua la répartie tandis que les Serpentard tournaient le regard vers la grande table pour voir un Directeur manifestement perturbé. Après un instant, des rires secouèrent les Vert et Argent qui retournèrent à leur repas.

Une fois les plats de desserts vides, Dumbledore renvoya simplement les élèves à leurs dortoirs, pressé de pouvoir se retirer dans son bureau pour y vérifier le règlement interne de l'école.

Les premières années furent guidées par les préfets de leurs Maisons à travers les couloirs.

Harry suivit donc ses nouveaux condisciples jusqu'aux cachots et pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Severus Rogue y attendait ses nouveaux protégés.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis Severus Rogue, Directeur de Serpentard et Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Cette Maison sera la vôtre pour les sept années à venir. J'attends de vous une loyauté sans faille à l'encontre de vos camarades. Les Serpentard se serrent les coudes et s'entraident en toutes circonstances. Comme a dû vous le mentionner le professeur McGonagall, vos actes contribueront à apporter ou à déduire des points à votre Maison tout au long de l'année. Votre comportement se doit donc d'être exemplaire. Toute punition reçue, que ce soit des devoirs complémentaires ou des retenues, si elle est justifiée, se verra doubler par mes soins. Je vous rencontrerai tous personnellement dans le courant de la semaine à venir. Sachez que mon bureau vous est ouvert tous les soirs de 19h à 21h. Si vous avez la moindre question, la plus petite difficulté, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Les préfets vous montreront vos chambres.

Dans une envolée de cape magistrale, Severus quitta la pièce dans le silence religieux qui avait accompagné ses paroles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les nouveaux élèves prirent possession de leur dortoir et firent connaissance avec leurs condisciples. Draco présenta Harry à ses amis d'enfance, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Il désigna ensuite Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle comme étant les enfants de connaissances de ses parents.

Ils rangèrent leurs habits dans les armoires, Draco s'étonnant de la pauvreté de la garde-robe de Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as que trois uniformes ? demanda-t-il

\- Bah, ils ont dit que ce serait suffisant et que je n'avais qu'à être soigneux.

\- Qui ça « ils » ? interrogea Blaise.

\- Les pa… Mes parents, reprit Harry dans un souffle.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, s'écria Draco. En plus, c'est franchement pas du haut de gamme, dit-il en tâtant le tissu. Ta sœur se pavane avec une cape en soie d'acromantule, qu'elle a tout à fait ruinée en tombant à l'eau, et toi tu as des uniformes en coton de seconde qualité.

\- C'est comme ça, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, Draco plongea littéralement dans sa malle et fit l'inventaire des possessions du jeune garçon, grimaçant toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure des découvertes. Outre les uniformes règlementaires, il n'y avait que trois jeans, cinq t-shirt, trois chemises et quatre pulls. Au fond de la malle, il ne put trouver que deux paires de chaussures, de vieilles baskets avachies et une paire de chaussures de ville fatiguées.

\- Comment est-ce que tu arrives à vivre avec seulement deux paires de chaussures ? C'est un scandale. Franchement, tu ne sais pas que pour chaque occasion, il y a LA paire idéale ?

Harry observa Draco avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond s'énervait en secouant ses chaussures en tous sens. Blaise finit par intervenir, ne souhaitant pas que son ami, un peu fashion-victime, ne se lance dans le grand discours de l'habillement. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il aurait tout le temps d'endoctriner Harry plus tard.

C'est avec bonheur que les six garçons se glissèrent dans leur lit, rêvant déjà à la première journée de cours.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 : Premiers Cours

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours** **Lundi 2 Septembre 1991 - Poudlard**

Les élèves bavardaient gaiement, installés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Soudain, des hiboux envahirent l'espace pour apporter lettres, journaux et colis aux enfants. Draco réceptionna un gros paquet qui s'avéra rempli de bonbons et autres douceurs. A la table des Gryffondor, Sophia se rengorgea bruyamment lorsque son hibou noir lui remit également un gros paquet de friandises sorties tout droit de chez Honeydukes. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour voir si un autre volatile apporterait un colis identique à Harry. Il fut extrêmement déçu pour son ami qui ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la Salle. Intrigué, Draco remarqua que plusieurs élèves détaillaient la Gazette du Sorcier avant de regarder alternativement Sophia et Harry. Se penchant, il attrapa un exemplaire au milieu de la table et laissa tomber une exclamation en lisant le titre de la Une avant de parcourir l'article.

 _« Le frère de la Survivante est vivant ! L'héritier Potter est de retour !_

 _C'est avec stupeur que votre serviteur a découvert que Harry James Potter, frère de la Survivante et surtout héritier de la noble famille Potter était en fait bel et bien vivant. Alors que le jeune garçon avait été déclaré mort suite à une disparition totalement inexpliquée encore à ce jour, il semble qu'il ait regagné le domicile familial le jour même de son anniversaire, le 30 juillet dernier._

 _D'après nos sources, il aurait transplané, venant de nulle part, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, apportant un nouveau mystère à ces évènements pour le moins étonnants. Nous vous rappelons que Poudlard, lieu le plus sécurisé du Monde Sorcier et actuel domicile de la famille Potter, est pourvue de protections magiques censées ne pas pouvoir permettre de transplanage, et encore moins d'intrusion étrange dans son enceinte._

 _La famille Potter ne semble pourtant pas beaucoup se réjouir de ce retour miraculeux si l'on en croit l'attitude des plus douteuses qu'a affichée James Potter à l'égard de son fils. Alors qu'il est de notoriété publique que les caprices de la Survivante sont réalisés dans la seconde, le jeune Potter s'est vu relégué à un second rang des plus indignes de la noble lignée des Potter. C'est avec une répugnance évidente que les parents Potter se sont résignés à effectuer des achats de seconde catégorie afin de pourvoir aux besoins nécessaires à un jeune enfant entrant à l'école de Poudlard._

 _Outre ces faits relevés par votre serviteur, il m'est également parvenu que le jeune Potter n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une attention parentale digne de ce nom – absence totale de dossier médical, non-instruction d'un enfant à qui ils n'ont pas daignés enseigner les rudiments de scolarité, soumission à des actes de légillimencie du Directeur Dumbledore sous l'autorisation paternelle. Il est plus qu'évident que les dits-parents ne jurent que par le nom de leur fille, désignée comme le vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Cependant, même si le rôle de cet enfant s'est révélé déterminant pour notre monde, ne devraient-ils pas accorder un minimum d'importance au seul enfant qui pourra transmettre le nom d'une si ancienne famille à la postérité._

 _Nombre d'entre nous se sont interrogés sur l'acte de magie qui nous a débarrassés de Vous-savez-qui. Aujourd'hui, je m'interroge sur la probité d'une famille qui privilégie à ce point une gamine capricieuse en délaissant un garçon garant de la pérennité d'un nom et d'une fortune ancestraux._

 _Slender Rooting »_

A la table des professeurs, James et Lily Potter étaient rouges de rage. Ce satané journaliste avait une dent contre eux depuis qu'ils lui avaient interdit d'approcher Sophia. Le retour inexpliqué de Harry avait apporté de l'eau à son moulin et comme le vieux réactionnaire qu'il était, il n'avait pas tardé à broder une histoire insultante, les présentant comme des parents négligents. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que leur fille méritait toute leur attention ? James se demandait comment il avait pu être mis au courant de l'absence de dossier médical. Il était certain que cet horrible fouille-merde avait des moyens peu légaux pour fouiner ainsi dans ses affaires.

Albus faisait également grise mine. L'attention de Rooting le dérangeait également parce qu'il ternissait la réputation de « sa » famille parfaite. De plus, l'accusation – même si elle était réelle – d'avoir soumis un enfant à la légillimencie risquait de porter un coup à sa propre intégrité. Il se promit de lancer sa propre enquête pour découvrir comment ce reporter obtenait ses informations. Il devrait également discuter avec Lily et James pour veiller à ce que leur comportement envers Harry paraisse un peu plus … équitable, du moins en apparence.

A la table des Vert et Argent, Harry tentait de se faire oublier tandis que nombre de ses camarades l'épiaient, les questions visibles dans leurs yeux. Ce fut finalement Draco qui détourna l'attention en fusillant chacun d'un regard noir. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait lu était vrai, du moins en ce qui concernait les fournitures de son nouvel ami. De là à imaginer que le reste se vérifie également, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la légillimencie et ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de le mentionner, mais si ce journaliste en parlait, c'est que ce pouvait être très important, tout comme l'histoire du dossier médical.

Quelques instants plus tard, les préfets louvoyèrent entre les tables pour apporter les horaires aux élèves des différentes années. Les Serpentard de première année se réjouirent de voir qu'ils débutaient l'année par le cours de Potions, dispensé par leur directeur de Maison, enthousiasme légèrement amoindri lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le cours se déroulerait en compagnie des Gryffondor, leurs ennemis naturels. A la table des Rouge et Or, on pouvait voir plusieurs grimaces d'effroi ou de dégoût.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les Vert et Argent étaient déjà installés dans les cachots, préparant silencieusement leurs affaires quand un brouhaha se fit entendre. Un instant plus tard, Sophia poussa la porte et vint s'asseoir, suivie par sa cour.

La porte se rouvrit soudain avec fracas, claquant contre le mur tandis que le professeur Rogue entrait dans la classe et se dirigeait à grands pas devant son bureau. Le bruit avait fait violemment sursauter les Serpentard – à l'exception d'Harry qui se souvenait avoir déjà assisté de nombreuses fois aux entrées théâtrales de l'Homme en Noir et crier de peur les Gryffondor.

\- Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes, vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour ce cours. Je suis là pour tenter de vous apprendre l'art subtil et délicat des potions, bien qu'à l'exception de quelques rares élus, ce soit d'ores et déjà sans espoir. Les Potions reposent sur la précision tant pour la préparation des ingrédients que pour leur utilisation. Il semble évident …

Severus arrêta de parler et fixa froidement Sophia qui discutait gaiement avec une fille blonde et une autre d'origine indienne. Ronald Weasley, dangereusement penché vers les jeunes filles, menaçait de chuter de son tabouret à chaque instant. Le professeur laissa passer quelques minutes sans que la Survivante ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, malgré une autre fille, aux cheveux bruns hirsutes, qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

\- Miss Potter ! claqua la voix sèche, faisant sursauter la coupable. Vous imaginez peut-être que votre statut de … Survivante vous permet de ne pas prêter attention aux cours ? Voyons donc ce que notre célébrité connaît puisqu'elle se juge manifestement trop érudite pour écouter.

Au lieu de paraître penaude, Sophia arbora un sourire sarcastique que Severus avait vu à de nombreuses reprises chez James Potter.

\- Qu'obtenez-vous si vous mélanger de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Une affreuse mixture, répondit l'insolente.

\- Où iriez-vous chercher un bézoard ? reprit Severus avec un regard noir, faisant quand même frissonner la gamine.

\- …

\- Quelle est la différence entre l'aconit et le napel ?

\- …

\- Bien, il est évident que votre célébrité ne vous sera d'aucun secours dans mon cours. Vous êtes totalement ignorante.

\- A quoi ça sert de toute façon ! Il suffit d'avoir un bon apothicaire au lieu de perdre son temps à touiller un chaudron.

Un cri d'effroi secoua les rangs des élèves rouge et or tandis que les Serpents observaient la scène avec fascination, persuadés que la gamine arrogante allant en prendre pour son grade.

\- Argument déjà mainte fois brandi par votre père. En plus d'être inculte, vous ne savez même pas penser par vous-même. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue dès ce soir avec Monsieur Rusard. Et n'ouvrez plus la bouche, reprit Severus en voyant Sophia prête à vitupérer, sinon ce sera cent points et une semaine de retenue.

La fille blonde qui était assise à côté d'elle eut la bonne idée de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Sophia pour l'empêcher de répondre.

Après l'avoir toisé avec un sourire mauvais, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous répondre aux questions ? demanda le professeur, ignorant délibérément la Gryffondor échevelée qui tentait de toucher le plafond en levant la main.

\- L'infusion d'armoise additionnée de racines d'asphodèles en poudre donne la Goutte du Mort Vivant, l'un des somnifères les plus puissants. Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on peut retrouver dans l'estomac des chèvres. Les caprins et les bovins ingèrent des pierres afin d'aider à la digestion des végétaux qu'ils mangent. Le bézoard est un antidote à de très nombreux poisons. L'aconit et le napel sont la même plante, également appelée Tue-Loup.

\- Parfait, Monsieur Potter. Clair, précis et concis. Trente points pour Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Une fois encore, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient réunis. Les Rouge et Or avaient rapidement réquisitionné les places au premier rang, mené par une Sophia plus joviale que jamais. Souvent, elle arrêtait son regard sur Harry, lui promettant silencieusement une revanche. Elle n'avait pas digéré ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir faire sauter sa punition. Son papy Albus ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Les Serpentard avaient pris place à l'arrière de la classe, ayant élu tacitement Harry comme leur leader. Draco s'était assis à côté de lui, ne se gênant pas pour renvoyer un regard goguenard à Sophia chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour les toiser.

Alors que les Gryffondor faisaient un vacarme infernal, le chat qui était jusqu'alors passé inaperçu sauta du bureau pour reprendre la forme du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Que chacun sorte son manuel et sa baguette, et en silence !

Le calme revint difficilement tandis que chacun obtempérait. Sophia continuait cependant à gazouiller avec Lavande.

\- Miss Potter ! J'ai demandé le silence, cingla le professeur.

\- Mais, Gr…

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour désobéissance.

Sophia prit une teinte cramoisie tout en jetant un regard horrifié à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère. Cette dernière observa un instant sa petite-fille chérie, se retenant de venir la consoler. En elle-même, elle pensait :

« Oh ma petite-fille adorée, je suis tellement désolée, mais tu sais, il faut que je conserve ma réputation de professeur sévère, mais juste et impartiale. Je ne peux pas faire preuve d'un favoritisme flagrant envers toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras, bientôt je me ferai pardonner et tu oublieras tout ça. »

\- La métamorphose se divise en plusieurs branches. Pouvez-vous m'en citer une ?

La main de la jeune Gryffondor ébouriffée fusa dans l'air.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- On peut métamorphoser des objets ou des animaux.

\- Exact. Cependant, plus l'objet est complexe, plus la métamorphose sera compliquée. Ce qui est encore plus difficile avec les animaux. Quoi d'autre ? demanda la professeur, ignorant la main à nouveau tendue de Hermione. Miss Potter ? Monsieur Londubat ? Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il y a les transformations humaines, c'est-à-dire modifier certains détails de l'apparence grâce à un sortilège précis et aussi la transformation animagus, comme vous nous l'avez-vous-même montré il y a un instant, répondit Harry.

\- Tout à fait correct. Pourquoi avez-vous précisé la transformation humaine par sortilège ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une branche spécifique de métamorphose ne faisant pas appel aux sorts. On parle alors de sorciers ou sorcières métamorphomages.

McGonagall resta un moment interdite devant la réponse de Harry avant de se reprendre.

\- Vingt points pour Serpentard, Monsieur Potter et cinq pour Gryffondor Miss Granger. Nous allons donc débuter avec la métamorphose des objets. Vous avez tous devant vous des allumettes. L'exercice du jour sera de les transformer en aiguilles. La formule à utiliser est _Permutatio Sulphurato_. Vous vous concentrez, pointez votre baguette et exprimez le sort à haute et intelligible voix.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le professeur pointa son allumette qui prit aussitôt un aspect brillant et pointu.

\- Allez-y !

Toute la classe se concentra alors sur son travail tandis que Minerva passait entre les bancs. Elle se pencha un instant sur Lavande Brown et rectifia la façon dont elle tenait sa baguette avant de corriger la prononciation de Parvati Patil. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Sophia qui lui tourna délibérément le dos, boudeuse.

\- Miss Potter ! Montrez-moi donc votre aiguille.

Sophia se plia de mauvaise grâce à l'injonction. Avec force de mélodrame, elle lança son sortilège sur l'allumette qui prit l'apparence d'une … allumette.

\- Concentrez-vous, Miss Potter ! dit le professeur avant de s'éloigner pour observer les Serpentard.

Ils étaient tous concentrés sur l'exercice. McGonagall s'avança vers le bureau que Harry et Draco se partageaient.

\- Messieurs, enjoignit-elle calmement.

Draco énonça le sortilège et son allumette présenta la forme d'une aiguille en bois.

\- Veillez à votre diction, Monsieur Malefoy, et vous y arriverez.

Au troisième essai, Draco obtint une belle aiguille bien acérée et brillante.

\- A vous, Monsieur Potter.

Conservant la main tenant sa baguette sur la table, Harry fixa intensément son regard pointa sur le petit bout de bois qui devint aussitôt argenté et pointu.

\- Mais … Qu'est-ce que … commença le professeur interdite. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Pardon, professeur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette ni prononcé le sort !

\- Oh, euh …

Harry ne savait que répondre. Il avait agi comme il l'avait toujours fait en ce qui concernait les sortilèges mineurs, c'est-à-dire utiliser la magie sans baguette et en informulé. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'il était un élève de première année à Poudlard et qu'il ne devait normalement pas connaitre grand-chose sur la magie, du moins sur le niveau pratique.

\- Je l'ai dit à voix basse, professeur, pour mieux me concentrer. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il fallait toucher l'allumette avec la baguette.

\- Bien, recommencez ! demanda McGonagall.

\- _Permutatio sulphurato_ , déclama Harry en veillant à bien articuler et à effleurer l'objet.

Tous observèrent avec attention le bout de bois, mais celui-ci demeura inchangé. Le professeur lui fit réessayer une dizaine de fois avant que Harry ne réussisse à nouveau. McGonaggal s'éloigna, dubitative. Elle était persuadé que le jeune garçon avait réalisé le sortilège de manière informulée et sans baguette, chose impossible pour un sorcier non entraîné. Aurait-il été éduqué pendant sa longue absence ? Elle fronça les sourcils avant de chasser cette pensée. C'était sûrement la chance du débutant.

Au final, Draco et Harry, ainsi qu'une fille nommée Pansy Parkinson, réussirent leur sortilège parmi les Serpentard, récoltant chacun dix points pour leur Maison. Parmi les Gryffondor, Hermione Granger fut la seule à pouvoir réaliser la métamorphose correctement.

C'est en bousculant tout le monde que Sophia sortit de la salle, bien décidée à aller se plaindre auprès de ses parents et du directeur au sujet du manque de considération qui lui avait été témoigné au cours de la matinée.

Le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience par de nombreux élèves, mais leur impression fut plus que mitigée à sa sortie. Le professeur Quirrel, même s'il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, était bégayant et peu sûr de lui. Les Serpentard l'avaient toisé pendant toute la durée du cours tandis que les Gryffondor acclamaient Sophia qui ne perdait pas une seule occasion pour répéter chacune des phrases hésitantes de l'enseignant.

Harry ne dit rien, à l'instar de ses camarades vert et argent, mais il retira de la fréquentation de l'homme une sensation dérangeante et malsaine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, les premières années assistèrent à leur premier cours de vol. Comme à son habitude, Sophia ouvrait la marche, expliquant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle-même possédait un Nimbus 2000 et qu'elle allait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Les élèves arrivèrent dans un espace découvert, devant les murailles du château. Une quarantaine de balais étaient au sol, en deux lignes parallèles. Les discussions allaient bon train, les sorciers-nés et certains sang-mêlé racontant leurs exploits plus ou moins vrais, tandis que les nés-moldus s'inquiétaient de ce moyen de transport pour le moins exotique à leurs yeux quand Madame Bibine, professeur de Vol et arbitre des matchs de Quidditch, fit son apparition. Elle avait une silhouette sportive et les cheveux gris et courts. L'élément le plus étonnant chez elle était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux de faucon, résultat d'un accident de sortilège. Madame Bibine n'avait jamais voulu se faire soigner, estimant que cela représentait un atout de taille dans son métier.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous donc ? Placez-vous à côté d'un balai, étendez la main au-dessus et dites « Debout » avec foi et conviction. Lorsque vous serez prêt, je vous donnerai la suite des consignes. Que je ne vois personne dans les airs avant cela si vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver en retenue pour un mois avec Monsieur Rusard.

Aussitôt, les élèves prirent place comme demandé et des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts.

Au premier commandement, le balai choisi par Harry lui sauta dans la main. Draco lui lança un regard torve avant de réessayer encore. Après trois essais, il récupéra enfin son balai. En face d'eux, Ronald Weasley, un Gryffondor, se fit proprement assommer par le manche en bois qui s'était redressé d'un coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves tenaient fermement un balai en main, attendant la suite des instructions. Enfin, pas vraiment tous les élèves. Sophia continuait à hurler sur le pauvre ustensile, sans obtenir le moindre frémissement. En désespoir de cause, Madame Bibine lui intima de simplement le ramasser pour pouvoir continuer son cours.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, vous allez enfourcher le balai, en le tenant fermement à deux mains pour ne pas glisser. Ensuite, à mon signal, vous frapperez légèrement le sol du bout du pied, vous élèverez de deux mètres avant de vous pencher doucement pour revenir au sol. A mon sign… Monsieur Londubat ! Monsieur Londubat, redescendez !

Tandis que le professeur expliquait la marche à suivre, le balai de Neville avait commencé à s'élever lentement, terrorisant un peu plus l'élève joufflu. Madame Bibine tentait de le ramener au sol mais il continuait à s'élever et Sophia ricanait méchamment.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Harry s'élança à son tour, rapidement suivi par Draco. Neville atteignait déjà la flèche de la tour quand un éclat brillant attira l'attention du jeune brun. Aussitôt, il se lança à sa poursuite et cueillit in extremis le rapeltout qui avait glissé de la poche du Gryffondor et allait se fracasser au sol, avant de remonter en flèche.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait commencé à essayer de rassurer Neville, sans beaucoup de succès.

\- Neville ! cingla Harry pour attirer son attention et faire cesser les petits cris de peur.

Surpris, le Rouge et Or le fixa un instant, oubliant enfin sa situation précaire.

\- Neville, il faut que tu te calmes. Respire bien profondément, expliqua Harry en joignant le geste à la parole pour l'inciter à suivre son exemple. Bien… Maintenant, redresse-toi et desserres un tout petit peu les mains, détends-les pour ne plus t'agripper au manche. Regarde la position de Draco et imite-le.

Très lentement, Neville corrigea sa position, se redressant et tenant le manche plus légèrement.

\- Parfait ! continua Harry. Maintenant, nous allons redescendre. Draco et moi, on reste près de toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu vas te pencher un tout petit peu et on va descendre lentement.

Petit à petit, les trois balais rejoignirent le sol jusqu'au moment où les pieds de Neville touchèrent enfin la terre ferme à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, vous avez fait preuve d'une … commença Madame Bibine.

\- … initiative bien courageuse pour sauver l'un de vos camarades, coupa la voix froide de Severus Rogue. Dix points chacun pour votre action.

Le professeur de Potions revenait de la Forêt Interdite quand il avait croisé le professeur McGonagall qui le cherchait pour une réunion impromptue avec le Directeur. Les deux Directeurs de Maison s'étaient arrêtés pour observer leurs élèves durant ce premier cours de Vol.

\- Mais ils ont tous deux désobéis, souligna McGonagall.

\- Peut-être Minerva, reprit Bibine, mais ils ont brillamment aidé leur camarade qui aurait pu être gravement blessé. Il faut pouvoir faire preuve de tolérance quand les circonstances l'exigent. Néanmoins Messieurs, je vous demanderai un essai sur l'importance de la sécurité lors de l'usage des balais en guise de punition pour votre désobéissance.

\- Bien, Madame Bibine, acquiescèrent les deux garçons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis que le cours se poursuivait, McGonagall et Rogue reprenaient leur route vers le bureau du Directeur. Ils avaient été convoqués par ce dernier parce que celui-ci souhaitait modifier le règlement de l'école et qu'il voulait en discuter avec les Directeurs de Maison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus se demandait ce que Dumbledore voulait faire. Il craignait que celui-ci ne revienne sur la répartition des élèves et le choix que le Choixpeau avait offert à Harry. Cependant, ses craintes furent rapidement oubliées aux premiers mots d'Albus.

\- Je vous ai demandé d'être présents afin de modifier les conditions d'accès aux équipes de Quidditch.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Flitwick.

\- Sophia Potter souhaite faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffondor et je vais l'y autoriser.

\- Mais c'est une première année ! s'indigna Chourave. Elle est bien trop jeune pour participer à cette compétition.

\- Enfin Dumbledore, vous savez que l'interdiction faite aux premières années l'est uniquement pour leur sécurité. Ils n'ont pas l'entraînement, l'endurance et les connaissances nécessaires pour faire face aux élèves plus âgés qui pourraient profiter de cette faiblesse, argumenta le professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Voyons, je vous rappelle que nous parlons de la Survivante. Elle veut faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Eh bien, elle attendra l'année prochaine pour participer aux sélections, comme tout le monde, fluta Flitwick.

\- Je pensais d'ailleurs que l'équipe des Gryffondor était complète pour cette année, interrogea Chourave.

\- Nous avons annoncé à Olivier Dubois que Stevenson ne pourrait plus jouer cette année. Ses résultats sont vraiment limite et il doit impérativement se concentrer sur ses études s'il veut pouvoir obtenir ses ASPICS. Sans cela, il ne trouvera jamais de travail, expliqua Minerva à sa collègue.

\- Mais je croyais que Stevenson voulait se lancer dans le Quidditch professionnel ? Qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà été approché par quelques équipes à ce propos ? reprit Pomona.

Minerva et Albus échangèrent un regard légèrement coupable avant que le vieux sorcier ne reprenne.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il doit obtenir son diplôme quand même. Donc, cette année, nous autoriserons une première année à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devez permettre à tous les élèves d'y participer, souligna sèchement Severus, avec l'approbation de Chourave et de Flitwick.

\- Mais les autres élèves sont …, tenta Albus.

\- Si Sophia Potter peut jouer, il n'y a pas de raison que d'autres élèves en soient interdits, dit Flitwick d'un ton ferme.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que certains de mes Serpents en seront ravis, ricana Severus en toisant Minerva.

\- Par contre, j'exige que chaque première année passe un examen médical auprès de Pomfresh et reçoive l'accord de Rolanda, dit Pomona.

\- Mais … commença Minerva.

\- C'est tout à fait logique, convint Filius. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il faut une excellente condition physique pour voler correctement sur un balai. De plus, qui mieux que Bibine serait à même de décider si un élève est apte à jouer ou non.

Sous la pression des trois professeurs, le Directeur fut bien obligé de céder, mais il se promettait par devers lui que sa petite-fille adorée jouerait pour les couleurs de Gryffondor cette année. Cependant, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue n'étaient pas dupes un seul instant. Ils savaient pertinemment que Dumbledore n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Plus tard ce soir-là, le même discours fut tenu dans les salles communes. Les élèves qui le souhaitaient, toutes années confondues, seraient autorisés à participer aux sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch, pour les postes libres, avec comme conditions sine qua non que les premières années obtiennent les autorisations de l'infirmière et du Professeur de vol. Chez les Vert et Argent, un regard vert rencontra des yeux de mercure, la même pensée les traversant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le samedi suivant, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie pour obtenir le précieux sésame. L'infirmière, peu encline face à la décision du directeur, ne put cependant pas le leur interdire. Les deux garçons étaient en parfaite santé et présentaient un poids et une taille idéaux pour leur âge. D'autre part, elle avait longuement parlé avec Rolanda Bibine qui lui avait rapporté l'incident survenu pendant le premier cours. D'après elle, si des premières années étaient aptes à intégrer une équipe, il s'agissait bien des deux petits serpents.

L'autorisation médicale obtenue, Les Serpentard allèrent à la rencontre du professeur de Vol qui leur donna également son accord. Bibine avait été très étonnée de leur sang-froid avec le jeune Londubat. Le devoir qu'elle leur avait donné en punition lui avait prouvé également qu'ils étaient tous deux largement conscients des risques inhérents au vol en balai mais aussi des dangers que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans un match de Quidditch, surtout face à des personnes plus âgées et donc plus aguerries.

C'est avec joie qu'ils se présentèrent ensuite devant Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard pour présenter leurs candidatures. Les sélections se tiendraient l'après-midi même et deux postes étaient à pourvoir : celui envié d'attrapeur et un de poursuiveur.

Les deux amis voulaient tous deux être attrapeur, mais ils décidèrent de concourir aux deux places. Une dizaine d'élèves se présenta et Marcus entama une série d'exercices visant à éliminer les plus faibles, sous l'œil averti de Bibine qui surveillait les sélections de chaque Maison.

Après deux heures de tests divers, Draco et Harry restaient les deux seuls en lice. Ils étaient aussi bons l'un que l'autre, que ce soit en tant qu'attrapeur ou que poursuiveur. Ne parvenant pas à se départager, Harry cédant sa place à Draco tandis que Draco faisait de même en faveur de Harry, les deux garçons finirent par proposer au capitaine de se partager les deux postes. En fonction de la stratégie choisie et de l'équipe à affronter, ils alterneraient les positions. Marcus étudia un instant la suggestion et convint que cette solution leur permettrait de déstabiliser leurs adversaires. C'est ainsi que Harry et Draco devinrent membres de l'équipe de leur Maison. Les Serpentard décidèrent de garder le secret afin de pouvoir surprendre les autres Maisons. Ils furent les seuls premières années à réussir les sélections. Sophia, quant à elle, fut intégrée d'office comme attrapeuse des Gryffondor, McGonagall et Dumbledore l'ayant imposée à Olivier Dubois, sans la moindre considération pour les refus de Pomfresh et Bibine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 31 octobre 1991 – Halloween – Poudlard**

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard suivaient un cours de sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier, perché sur une pile de livres, expliquait le sortilège de lévitation.

\- Cet enchantement permet de faire flotter des objets et de les déplacer. Son incantation est _Wingardium Leviosa_. Répétez après moi _Wingardium Leviosa_.

\- _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ , scandèrent les élèves.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, rappelez-vous le mouvement de poignet. On lève et on abaisse, tout en prononçant le sort en accentuant le GAR. _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ , dit le professeur en pointant un livre placé devant lui qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs.

Les élèves commencèrent l'exercice, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle réunis du côté gauche de la salle, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle à droite. Harry calqua son rythme sur Draco. Il maîtrisait déjà ce sortilège, comme de nombreux autres, mais il ne devait pas attirer plus l'attention qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il savait que ses professeurs étaient très intrigués par la facilité avec laquelle il suivait les cours et l'aisance manifeste qu'il montrait dans la réalisation des sorts et des potions. Ils s'interrogeaient tous sur la maîtrise qu'il avait de sa magie et surtout sur sa puissance. Sa sœur, la Survivante, qui suivait pourtant des cours depuis l'âge de six ans, était incapable de réaliser ses sorts avant de nombreux essais infructueux, et encore, ceux-ci étaient loin d'être parfaits.

Six semaines après le début des cours, il avait été convoqué à l'infirmerie où il avait découvert ses parents, Sirius, le directeur, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Il avait une nouvelle fois subi d'innombrables tests physiques avant que Dumbledore ne pénètre encore dans son esprit.

Confronté à la même brume qu'il avait constatée lors du retour de Harry, le Directeur, grand amateur de bonbons au citron, avait enfin convenu que le jeune garçon devait être un occlumens naturel pour lui interdire ainsi l'accès à sa mémoire. Harry en était cependant ressorti avec une migraine atroce qui l'avait poursuivi plusieurs jours.

Ils l'avaient tous questionné, partant du principe que s'il était occlumens, il n'était probablement pas amnésique, mais le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas dévié d'un mot sur l'histoire de sa disparition. Seul Severus n'avait pas été dupe, mais il n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons. Il appréciait énormément son jeune élève et estimait que celui-ci avait bien le droit de ne pas révéler ses secrets s'il ne le souhaitait pas, sans compter qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude des parents Potter, ni celle du Directeur.

Après cette nouvelle confrontation, Harry avait donc décidé de modeler ses réussites sur celles de Draco et Hermione, les deux meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Il veillait même à rester juste un cran en dessous. C'est pour cette raison qu'il feignit de ne réussir le sortilège de lévitation qu'au septième essai.

En face de lui, Sophia esquissait de grands gestes en déclamant l'incantation mais sa baguette lui échappa soudain, la laissant fixer sa main vide, les yeux écarquillés. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut l'artéfact fugueur entortillé dans les cheveux d'une Lavande Brown ahurie. Un éclat de rire secoua les rangs des Vert et Argent ainsi que des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle tandis que les Gryffondor se mordaient les lèvres pour rester impassibles. Avec un soupir, Hermione prit sur elle de dégager la baguette prisonnière pour la rendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire de si grands gestes, sois plus … sobre. Et puis ne scande pas ton sort comme un poème, sois fluide et précise, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer à la rousse orageuse.

\- Eh bien, fais le puisque tu sais toujours tout !

Piqué au vif, Hermione effectua le mouvement d'un geste délicat et prononça la formule _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour voir s'élever gracieusement la plume.

Avec un mouvement d'humeur, Sophia claqua sa baguette sur le banc et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Au même instant, une explosion retentit. Ron, la moitié du visage noirci par de la suie, toisa méchamment Seamus, assis à côté de lui, qui lui arborait un visage intégralement noir et des sourcils légèrement brûlés, tandis qu'une plume incandescente flottait devant eux.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Sophia sortit suivie de Lavande et Parvati, bousculant Hermione au passage.

\- Elle est pas croyable cette fille, toujours à ramener sa science. Une vraie miss-je-sais-tout ! Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis ! dit-elle en regardant la jeune brune droit dans les yeux.

La fillette devint livide avant de se détourner et de partir sans adresser un mot à quiconque. Harry lança un regard dégouté à sa sœur avant de suivre ses amis pour le prochain cours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, les élèves furent époustouflés par la décoration, y compris les anciens. Des chauves-souris voletaient de ci, de là tandis que des araignées filaient leurs toiles entre les bougies flottantes, approchant parfois dangereusement – danger tout relatif représentés par des figurines inoffensives – de certains étudiants très légèrement arachnophobes. Au milieu des bougies, des citrouilles sculptées dansaient avec les fantômes qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, n'hésitant pas à carrément traversés les corps de leurs « victimes » dans le simple but de les voir frissonner. Pour vous donner une idée de la sensation, plongez-vous dans une baignoire remplie non seulement d'eau glacée mais également généreusement garnie de glaçons.

\- Joyeux Halloween à tous, déclara Albus en ouvrant le banquet.

Avec un temps de retard, les élèves remarquèrent que certains des professeurs étaient déguisés pour l'occasion. Le directeur arborait un large kimono de soie bariolée de couleurs les plus improbables, comme si les tubes de couleurs d'un artiste psychotique s'étaient entretués sur le tissus, avec un chapeau d'empereur chinois plat et noir, la barbe et les cheveux agrémentés d'une multitude de rubans et nœuds plus colorés encore que son kimono. A côté de lui, McGonagall portait un uniforme de militaire datant des années quarante. Flitwick s'était habillé tout en vert et avait appliqué un sortilège de métamorphose sur ses oreilles afin de ressembler un peu plus encore à un lutin. Chourave, elle, s'était transformée en … salade de fruits. Personne ne comprit en quoi Hagrid avait voulu se déguiser. Il portait simplement une peau d'animal étrange, à mi-chemin entre un plumage et des poils. Les Potter avaient apparemment puisé dans les souvenirs de Lily. D'après Seamus, ils représentaient un couple de grands criminels moldus appelés Bonnie et Clyde. Lily arborait un tailleur serré et tenait un pistolet à la main. James portait un costume trois pièces, bleu foncé finement rayé de blanc et balançait une mitraillette avec désinvolture. Sirius quant à lui avait fait bouclés ses cheveux et s'était fait poussé une moustache en forme de guidon de vélo retombant. A la place de sa main droite, il y avait un crochet en fer. Il portait également une redingote rouge à jabot avec un pantalon blanc et des bottes montantes. Sur la tête, il avait un chapeau emplumé. Seul Severus n'avait pas fait de frais vestimentaires. Il est vrai que le professeur des Potions présentait déjà une ressemblance troublante avec un vampire.

Les conversations battaient leur plein quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un professeur Quirrel affolé et plus bégayant que jamais.

\- Un … un Tro … Troll dddd… dans lll… les caca-cachots ! Je vou-voulais ju-jus-juste vous vous prév… cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur place.

Un silence à couper au couteau tomba sur la salle avant d'être déchiré par des hurlements de peur de la part des élèves. Se jetant un Sonorus, Dumbledore intervint.

\- Silence ! Que tous les préfets ramènent leurs condisciples dans leurs Salles Communes. Les professeurs, vous m'accompagnez.

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent la débandade parmi les plus jeunes tandis que les adultes s'esquivaient par l'antichambre, à la suite du Directeur.

Harry et Draco, pas plus rassurés que les autres, s'apprêtaient à suivre leurs camarades lorsqu'ils surprirent une discussion entre Sophia et ses amies.

\- Et Hermione ? demanda Lavande.

\- Quoi la miss-je-sais-tout ? répondit avec irritation la fille des Potter.

\- Ben, elle est enfermée dans les toilettes depuis le cours de Flitwick, elle est pas au courant pour le Troll, dit Parvati.

\- Oui, ben moi, je vais à la Tour. J'ai pas l'intention de prendre des risques pour cette fille ! De toute façon, elle manquera à personne. Mais allez-y si elle vous intéresse tant que ça, rétorqua Sophia en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Après un regard incertain, les deux filles prirent exemple sur elle et s'enfuirent tout aussi vite.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un, dit Harry.

\- Mais qui ? demanda Draco. Les profs sont partis, et les préfets aussi.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser là-bas.

\- Alors, on va la chercher, répondit Draco qui se figea soudainement, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il avait pu dire ça. Oh non, mon père va me tuer. Moi, un Malefoy aller au secours d'une sang-de…

\- Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase, le coupa brutalement Harry.

\- Oh, euh… bafouilla Draco en rougissant furieusement, ce qui le perturba encore un peu plus. Euh, désolé…

\- Ouais. Ecoute, le Troll était dans les cachots. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait pu monter au deuxième étage.

\- D'accord, on fonce. Mais on fait attention, hein, souffla-t-il.

Les deux Serpentard sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle. Ils arrivaient au niveau des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage quand ils entendirent un grognement étrange. Tétanisés par le bruit, ils virent le Troll faire son apparition au bout du couloir.

La créature qui faisait trois mètres de haut, traînait derrière elle une massue qui rebondissait sur les dalles du couloir. Harry l'observa quelques instants, se disant que, vraiment, les Trolls n'avaient jamais eu l'air intelligent, mais que celui-ci battait tous les records. La bestiole observait les deux enfants comme s'il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là.

\- Quoi faire ici ? demanda Harry dans un étrange borborygme qui étonna Draco.

\- Savoir pas, répondit le Troll.

\- Quoi ?

\- Où être ?

\- Ecole … Château Poudlard, rétorqua le Serpentard.

\- Quoi être école ?

\- Lieu pour apprendre. Enfants ici vivre.

\- Enfants ? Sorciers ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi moi là ?

\- Pas savoir. Quoi faire toi ?

\- Odeur compagne.

\- Toi sentir compagne ?

\- Oui.

\- Impossible. Pas compagne école.

\- Odeur suivre, insista le Troll.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Manifestement, le Troll avait été attiré dans l'Ecole par l'odeur de sa compagne, ce qui était impossible. Il se concentra pour faire appel à l'air et purifier l'atmosphère du vieux Château. Une légère brise courut dans les couloirs.

\- Odeur toujours ? demanda-t-il au Troll.

\- Partie. Où ?

\- Pas compagne Château. Fausse odeur. Toi partir.

\- Comment ? Chemin pas connaitre.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se concentra. Un petit feu-follet voleta devant lui.

\- Suis Flamme. Mener dehors vers Interdite Forêt.

\- Merci.

Et sans un mot de plus, le Troll suivit le feu-follet sautillant. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Draco observa Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais aux Trolls. Et puis, c'était quoi cette petite flamme ?

\- C'est … enfin c'était un secret, répondit Harry avec un peu de défaitisme.

\- C'en est toujours un, le rassura Draco.

\- Oui, les fit sursauter la voix de Hermione, le nôtre maintenant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les professeurs firent leur apparition au détour du couloir, ayant apparemment suivi la trace du Troll.

\- Que faites-vous là ? cria McGonagall, son calot militaire pendouillant sur son chignon défait.

\- Nous avions entendu S… un élève dire qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes. On est venu la chercher, dit Harry.

\- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu un professeur ou un préfet ? demanda James Potter rouge et essoufflé, en lançant un regard méfiant aux deux garçons.

\- Ils étaient déjà tous partis. Comme le Troll était dans les cachots, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir la chercher nous-même, expliqua Draco.

\- Et vous n'avez pas vu le Troll, interrogea Albus, semblant chercher quelque chose dans l'air.

\- Rien professeur, répondit Hermione, clignant des yeux devant la tenue étonnante du directeur.

\- Que faisiez-vous ici, Miss Granger ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall avec suspicion. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec vos camarades dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Je … commença la jeune fille. Je voulais m'isoler et …

\- Des élèves ont fait des commentaires insultants à Hermione et elle voulait rester seule. Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas rester auprès de ceux qui sont méchants, souligna Harry.

\- Et moi non plus, reprit Draco en hochant la tête.

\- Il faut apprendre à grandir, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas en vous cachant que vous allez régler vos problèmes. Retournez tous à vos dortoirs maintenant.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sûr de laisser ces trois jeunes gens seuls dans les couloirs tant que nous ne savons pas où est passé le Troll, le coupa Severus. Je vais les raccompagner moi-même.

Et d'un geste, il intima aux enfants de le suivre, ne laissant pas le temps au Directeur de réagir. Après un temps mort, les professeurs reprirent leur course à travers le château.

Ils ramenèrent d'abord Hermione jusqu'à la Tour avant de redescendre vers les cachots. Arrivés devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Severus retint les deux garçons.

\- Si je ne me trompe, nous ne retrouverons pas le Troll de sitôt ?

\- Non professeur, il est parti, répondit Draco.

\- Et c'est à vous que nous le devons, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

\- Très bien. Vingt points pour Serpentard pour avoir porté secours à une camarade, encore une fois. Faites quand même attention, certains ont peut-être des œillères, mais ils finiront bien par comprendre un jour que vous cachez pas mal de choses, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, allez dormir.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9 : Rapprochements

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Et avant toutes choses, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2019, pleine de joies, bonheurs et bien sûr de belles fanfictions.

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et pour ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience, voici le premier match de Quidditch de Sophia !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Rapprochements**

 **Novembre 1991 - Poudlard**

Le samedi suivant se tenait le premier match de Quidditch, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Marcus Flint voulait que Harry joue au poste d'attrapeur, mais au dernier moment, ils avaient appris que le jeune garçon ne recevrait pas l'autorisation de ses parents pour intégrer l'équipe.

Même si les Potter et Sirius Black n'avaient pas de postes d'enseignants dans l'Ecole, ils jouissaient tous trois d'une certaine autorité conférée par leur lien de parenté avec la Survivante et nombre d'élèves s'étaient déjà vu collés parce qu'ils avaient déplu d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'enfant chérie. Il était évident que Harry ne devait pas avoir l'autorisation de jouer et ainsi risquer de faire de l'ombre à l'arrogante gamine. Le favoritisme flagrant des Potter envers leur fille, le tout approuvé par le Directeur de l'Ecole n'avait fait que renforcer le profond dégoût que les Serpentard éprouvaient déjà. De manière étonnante, les Rouge et Or ne s'enthousiasmaient pas outre mesure de ce népotisme outrancier.

\- Je t'assure, Marcus, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Draco s'occupera de Sophia et je suis certain que la victoire nous reviendra. Elle n'est vraiment pas à sa place sur un balai.

\- Mais justement, au moins nous étions sûre que tu pourrais faire perdre ses moyens à ta sœur, insista le capitaine.

\- Tu as tort. Que je lui fasse perdre son sang-froid ou non, si on devait gagner avec moi dans l'équipe, elle ferait un tel scandale que nous aurions été taxés de tricheries diverses pour justifier son échec. N'as-tu pas encore remarqué qu'elle était le chouchou de Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

\- Rappelle-toi les conditions d'accès qui nous ont été présentées. Tu crois vraiment que Bibine a donné son accord pour que Sophia intègre l'équipe de Quidditch ?

\- …

\- Si je devais jouer contre elle et qu'on gagne, le match serait purement et simplement annulé ou la victoire donnée à Gryffondor sous un prétexte quelconque. Tu connais le favoritisme de Dumbledore pour les Rouge et Or et en particulier pour Sophia.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais pourquoi tes parents t'interdisent-ils de jouer ? se résigna Marcus.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Tout pour Sophia, et rien que pour elle, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Quelques instants plus tard, Madame Bibine appela les joueurs sur le terrain.

\- J'attends de vous du fairplay ! Capitaines, serrez-vous la main et en vol !

Les quatorze joueurs prirent aussitôt les airs, Draco montant rapidement au-dessus de la mêlée pour pouvoir surveiller les mouvements du Vif d'Or. C'est en pouffant discrètement qu'il vit Sophia tanguer dangereusement sur son Nimbus 2000, ses propres co-équipiers tentant de cacher leurs grimaces. Les Vert et Argent gardèrent une mine totalement impassible devant la visible inexpérience de la gamine.

Le Souaffle fut lâché, suivi aussitôt après par les cognards. Harry, installé dans les gradins, vit Montague, son remplaçant, s'élancer dans la mêlée et réussir à souffler la balle juste sous le nez d'Angelina Johnson, poursuiveuse Gryffondor. Il fila à toute vitesse vers les buts, louvoyant entre les jumeaux Weasley qui tentaient de le déstabiliser à l'aide des cognards. Arrivé devant les buts, il effectua un plongeon à angle droit avant de remonter en chandelle tout aussi rapidement pour surprendre le gardien, Olivier Dubois, et tira.

\- Serpentard marque ! s'écria la voix de Lee, ami des jumeaux. Montague enregistre le premier but de la Saison.

Le match continua sur sa lancée. Rapidement le score atteignit 60-0 en faveur des Serpentard qui semblaient littéralement diriger la rencontre. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ne parvenaient pas à prendre possession du Souaffle et les batteurs des Vert et Argent monopolisaient les cognards. Surplombant la mêlée, Draco surveillait attentivement l'apparition du Vif d'Or tandis que Sophia se contentait de voleter avec difficulté largement en dessous des joueurs.

Lee annonçait un neuvième but marqué par Montague quand un bref éclat doré scintilla au niveau du sol, au pied des buts de Gryffondor. Draco s'élança à toute vitesse, traversant la masse des joueurs telle une comète, déstabilisant par son passage Sophia qui s'agrippait à son balai. Trois secondes plus tard, il saisissait le trophée doré au moment même où Katie Bell marquait un but, profitant d'une légère distraction de Marcus Flint qui suivait son attrapeur des yeux.

\- Katie Bell marque pour les Gryffondor mais Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or. Victoire des Serpentard 240-10.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans les gradins, les Serpents fêtant bruyamment le succès de leur équipe. Revenus au sol, les six joueurs congratulaient joyeusement leur équipier. Harry arriva en trombe et serra le blond hilare dans ses bras.

A ce moment-là, la voix de Sophia retentit :

\- C'est pas juste, il a triché. Il m'a bousculé ! chouina-t-elle en pointant Draco du doigt.

Les professeurs s'approchèrent rapidement, accompagnés des Potter et de Sirius.

\- Grand-père ! Ils n'ont pas gagné honnêtement, ils ont triché ! Malefoy a fait exprès de me bousculer pour m'empêcher d'attraper le Vif, pleura Sophia en se jetant dans les bras de Dumbledore, sous le regard stupéfait et méfiant des Serpentard et dégoûté des Gryffondor qui le cachèrent cependant assez bien.

\- Il n'y a eu aucune tricherie, Miss Potter, intervint fermement Bibine. J'ai d'ailleurs rarement vu les Serpentard livrer un match aussi respectueux du règlement. Je vous avais dit que vous n'aviez pas le niveau pour jouer, voilà qui est maintenant confirmé !

\- Enfin Rolanda …, commença Dumby, légèrement embarrassé tout de même par l'attitude de la Survivante.

\- Non, Albus. Vous avez voulu imposer cette fillette dans la compétition alors que je vous l'ai déconseillé. Je ne vais pas mentir en prétendant qu'elle n'est pas responsable de son incompétence. Les Serpentard ont joué avec fairplay et ont amplement mérité leur victoire.

Olivier Dubois s'avança alors vers Marcus Flint et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Madame Bibine. Vous avez vraiment très bien joué. Ton nouvel attrapeur est absolument excellent. Je ne conteste pas votre victoire, loin de là, dit-il avec un peu de dépit, approuvé par toute son équipe, enfin à l'exception de Sophia qui pleurait maintenant bruyamment dans les bras de son père.

La déclaration du capitaine des Gryffondor mit fin à la discussion. Dumbledore n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'entériner la décision de l'arbitre, pas sans se mettre les élèves et sûrement certains professeurs à dos. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard goguenard de Severus, ni celui plus que perplexe de Chourave et Flitwick lorsqu'il avait tenté de circonvenir Rolanda.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain du match, Harry décida de profiter de l'état légèrement comateux de ses camarades pour se faufiler jusqu'au cœur de Poudlard. Il repoussait cette visite depuis son retour, sachant qu'il avait été placé sous surveillance, préférant attendre que le Château soit plus fréquenté pour passer inaperçu. Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir sa chance. Ce jour-là, un petit chaton se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Furtivement, il se glissa dans les passages sombres et oubliés pour la plupart.

Arrivé devant un pan de roches solides, Harry reprit forme humaine et caressa tendrement un espace plus lisse que les autres. Aussitôt, le mur sembla se dissiper dans l'air, laissant apparaître un tunnel. Le cœur léger et palpitant d'enthousiasme, le jeune garçon s'engagea dans le passage et déboucha au cœur de la géode. Un immense flot de magie apaisante l'accueillit et il se laissa baigner quelques instants dans cette merveilleuse sensation.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis contente de te « voir » enfin ! déclara une voix chaude et désincarnée

\- Bonjour Poudlard ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt mais …

\- Mais ce n'était pas sûr ! Je comprends très bien. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de veiller sur toi.

\- Je sais, je l'ai ressenti. Comment vas-tu après toutes ces années ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu le dis, beaucoup de temps a passé, mais pour la plupart, je suis restée en quelque sorte endormie. Je n'ai repris conscience que lorsque l'école était en danger ou que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait.

\- C'est arrivé souvent ?

\- En réalité, non pas du tout. En fait, c'est au cours du dernier siècle que j'ai été le plus éveillée. Il y a d'abord eu ce mage noir, Grindelwald. Puis, il y a eu l'incident avec Sassha. Et tout de suite après, le fameux Voldemort que tu es destiné à affronter. Et finalement ton retour m'a permis de reprendre pleinement conscience.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec Sassha ? Quelqu'un a découvert la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Oui, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, un élève semble avoir découvert l'entrée de la Chambre. J'ignore comment mais il a réussi à manipuler Sassha pour faire peur aux autorités académiques afin qu'elles expulsent ceux qu'il jugeait indigne d'apprendre la magie. Il prétendait que Salazar exécrait les nés-de-moldus et les Sang-mêlés et que le Basilic avait été placé dans la Chambre par ses soins afin que son héritier puisse purger l'école. Le problème s'est éteint en une fois suite à la mort d'une jeune fille et la menace de voir l'école purement et simplement fermée si on ne découvrait pas le coupable.

\- Une fille est morte ? Et Sassha, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- C'était une fille de Serdaigle. Elle est devenue fantôme et hante désormais les toilettes du second étage, lieu de sa mort. En ce qui concerne Sassha, il est à nouveau cloîtré dans la Chambre et il hiberne. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment il va. C'est un autre élève qui fut accusé et expulsé de l'école. Le Directeur l'a ensuite engagé comme garde-chasse.

\- Tu veux dire que Hagrid a été accusé par le vrai coupable ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qui était-ce ?

\- Durant sa scolarité, on l'appelait Tom Jédusor. Après sa sortie de l'école, il s'est fait appeler Lord Voldemort

\- Et personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou qui il est devenu ?

\- Je crois que certains professeurs de l'époque avaient des doutes, mais personne ne sachant où se trouvait la Chambre, ils n'ont pu obtenir de preuves. Par la suite, le nom de Jedusor n'a plus était connu que de rares personnes et est tombé dans l'oubli. Personne n'a jamais fait le lien entre cet élève et le nouveau mage noir. Ou du moins, personne n'a jamais voulu le faire à haute voix.

\- Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu saches pour ce changement d'identité ?

\- Je suis la Magie, Harry. Même si cet homme a quitté mon enceinte depuis de longues années, même si son essence a changé, je peux toujours le percevoir. Aucun de mes Enfants ne peut se cacher de moi.

\- Oh ... je n'y avais pas pensé. Et pour la Chambre ? Et les autres pièces ?

\- La Chambre est retombée dans l'oubli après la mort de la jeune fille. Concernant la Salle Tout-en-Un, elle a été rebaptisée à plusieurs reprises : salle va-et-vient ou Salle sur Demande. Les élèves l'utilisent souvent pour y cacher ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que les professeurs trouvent. Par contre, l'Eden, l'Aire de la Connaissance et la Lice n'ont jamais été découverts.

\- Bien, j'irai jeter un œil dans chacune des salles, mais je vais commencer par Sassha. Il faut que je sois sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il ne présente aucun danger.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il te reconnaîtra. Je crois savoir que, quand il a atteint sa pleine maturité, Serpentard et lui avaient découvert certains pouvoirs totalement méconnus de la race des Rois Serpents. De plus, Salazar a laissé d'autres choses pour toi dans la Salle, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est une surprise ! A toi d'aller les découvrir quand tu le pourras !

\- Mais c'est pas juste, ronchonna Harry. Si tu crois que c'est facile de s'échapper suffisamment longtemps.

\- Patience, mon bonhomme. Tu as encore plein de choses à découvrir.

Il quitta la géode après une très longue discussion. Poudlard lui avait appris ce qu'elle avait pu sur la vie des Fondateurs et de Merlin. Le jeune garçon avait été ravi de recevoir de nouvelles de sa famille et surtout des enfants qu'il avait quitté alors qu'ils étaient encore tout petits.

Lorsque Harry revint dans la Salle Commune, il expliqua à Draco qu'il avait eu envie de faire une promenade dans le Parc en attendant que tout le monde se réveille.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs à la Bibliothèque, Harry et Draco virent arriver Hermione et Neville. Les deux Rouge et Or étaient plus ou moins isolés par les camarades de Maison, n'étant que très peu appréciés par Sophia.

Cette dernière avait subi les moqueries des Gryffondor pour la débâcle du match, mais le calme était rapidement revenu, surtout lorsque quelques retenues avaient commencé à tomber sous prétexte de harcèlement inexcusable. La cible des commentaires, silencieux ceux-là, devinrent alors James et Sirius qui avaient autorité pour punir les élèves.

\- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco, dit timidement Hermione.

\- Salut Hermione ! Bonjour Neville ! Ça va ? répondit Harry tandis que Draco se contentait de hocher la tête pour les saluer.

\- On se demandait si on pouvait faire nos devoirs avec vous, reprit Hermione, attirant l'attention des autres Serpentard. Pansy, Blaise et Théo les observèrent avec un peu de suspicion mais sans intervenir.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? hésita Harry après avoir échangé un regard avec les autres, mais vous ne devriez pas être avec les Gryffondor ?

\- Ils ne sont pas assez sérieux dans leurs études. Au moins, avec vous, on est certain de pouvoir se concentrer et étudier convenablement, rétorqua la brunette avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir et de déballer ses affaires, Neville suivant discrètement son exemple.

Les Serpentard arborèrent un sourire narquois mais firent simplement de la place, sans protester plus avant.

\- On a déjà fait les devoirs de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses. Il nous reste Histoire de la Magie et Botanique. On est occupé avec Potions pour le moment, déclara Draco.

\- Oh, nous on a déjà fait Histoire et Métamorphoses, mais pas Sortilèges, ni Botanique et Potions. Si vous êtes d'accord, on va faire Potions en même temps que vous. On pourra aller plus vite pour les recherches, répondit Hermione.

Les sept élèves se replongèrent dans leur rédaction, compulsant divers ouvrages et demandant de temps en temps des précisions. L'atmosphère studieuse se brisa soudainement sous une voix aiguë.

\- Granger, donne-moi ton devoir de Métamorphoses ! exigea Sophia.

Sept têtes se levèrent pour observer la Survivante, interloqués.

\- Allez, donne-le moi !

\- Non, répondit calmement Hermione.

\- Je te dis de me donner ton devoir !

\- Pas question !

\- Et pourquoi devrait-elle te donner son devoir ? demanda Pansy.

\- Parce que !

\- Très mature, souligna Blaise, provoquant les rires.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon devoir pour que tu le recopies, reprit Hermione fermement.

\- Tu vas me le donner tout de suite ! cria Sophia.

\- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous jugez nécessaire de hurler dans la Bibliothèque, Miss Potter, demanda la voix doucereuse du Professeur de Potions, figeant tout le monde en un instant.

\- Oh, euh… désolée professeur, répondit Sophia avec une flagornerie plus qu'évidente. Ce n'est rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus, interrogea alors McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait été intriguée par l'attroupement d'élèves. Sophia ?

\- Mais rien, Gr… Professeur ! Je voulais juste …

\- Elle exigeait qu'Hermione lui donne son devoir de Métamorphoses afin de pouvoir le recopier, intervint Blaise, à la stupeur de tous.

\- Comment ? s'étrangla Minerva.

\- Tiens donc ! souligna Severus.

\- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Sophia.

Voyant sa collègue incapable de réagir, Severus prit la situation en main. Il observa un instant les élèves, jugeant des réactions de chacun et déclara.

\- Quels sont ceux parmi vous qui ont déjà rédigé leur devoir de Métamorphoses ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent parmi les premières années présents à la Bibliothèque.

\- Donnez-les-moi.

Rogue collecta les différents devoirs et appela un elfe de maison.

\- Que peut Plips pour vous servir, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur ? demanda la petite créature.

\- Va déposer ceci dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Tout de suite, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, fit Plips en disparaissant dans un plop sonore.

Severus resta songeur un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Si vous avez déjà terminé d'autres devoirs, venez les placer sur la table devant moi.

Un à un, les élèves défilèrent et déposèrent les essais de Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. Severus appela trois autres elfes et leur donna la consigne de déposer les parchemins dans les bureaux de Binns, Chourave et Flitwick. Il ramassa ceux qui lui étaient destinés.

\- Voilà qui évitera tout risque de copie des travaux déjà effectués, dit-il en se détournant, laissant derrière lui une McGonagall éberluée, une Sophia rouge de rage et une vingtaine d'élèves qui arboraient une mine réjouie.

L'intervention du Professeur de Potions permit la naissance d'un nouveau mode de transmission des devoirs dans Poudlard, et ce toutes années confondues. Les élèves prirent l'habitude d'appeler les elfes afin que ces derniers déposent leur travail directement dans les bureaux des professeurs. Une méthode de classement fut d'ailleurs mise au point, chaque bureau étant désormais équipé de vingt-huit casiers, un pour chaque année de chaque maison.

Le Directeur avait bien tenté de s'opposer à cette mesure, alléguant que ce n'étaient pas un travail pour les Elfes de Maison, mais les petites créatures s'étaient déclarées enchantées de pouvoir porter ainsi assistance aux enfants de Poudlard.

Le résultat le plus « inattendu » de cette mesure fut peut-être la chute vertigineuse des cotes de certains élèves qui jusqu'alors avaient toujours brillé à l'écrit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 20 décembre 1991 - Poudlard**

A l'approche des Fêtes, Harry fut convoqué par le Directeur. Méfiant, il se rendit dans son bureau d'un pas traînant. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas une fois de plus soumis à l'intrusion du vieil homme dans sa tête. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il fit un sourire. Il se rappelait encore le débat de Salazar et Godric quand ils durent décider du moyen d'accès au bureau directorial.

 _FlashBack_

\- _Mais Sal, on ne peut pas se contenter d'une vulgaire porte pour le bureau du directeur ! plaida Godric._

\- _Et pourquoi pas ?_

\- _Mais enfin, on parle de poste à responsabilité. Pense un peu au prestige de la fonction !_

\- _Et en quoi cela justifie-t-il de faire des manières ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas ça, mais un tel bureau ne doit pas être accessible sans difficulté au premier venu !_

\- _Et pourquoi voudrais-tu impressionner un enfant avant même qu'il ne rencontre le directeur ? C'est déjà assez stressant pour un élève d'être appelé par une personne représentant l'autorité sans en rajouter !_

\- _Mais allez, Sal ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour ça !_

\- _T'es un vrai gamin, Godric ! Tout ça parce que tu veux utiliser des sortilèges d'animation !_

\- _Allez, s'il te plait !_

\- _Bon très bien ! Vas-y, mais je t'interdis de mettre un griffon !_

\- _Alors, je mettrai l'aigle de ma Rowie chérie ! s'exclama Godric en sautillant sur place sous le regard découragé de Salazar, tandis que Rowenna, Helga et Harry éclataient de rire._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Harry caressa le bec de la gargouille – un griffon bien entendu malgré la promesse de Gryffondor-, rendu nostalgique par ses souvenirs. Aussitôt, la statue ouvrit le passage vers l'escalier menant au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Harry, mon enfant, viens, entre, déclara le vieux sorcier en ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune Serpentard fit un pas dans la pièce pour remarquer que sa famille était également présente.

\- Bonsoir Harry, entama Lily avec un sourire froid. Nous t'avons demandé de venir ce soir pour te parler des vacances qui approchent à grand pas.

\- Chaque année, un grand bal est organisé par le Ministère le soir du 31 décembre et toutes les familles importantes s'y présentent. Bien sûr, nous nous y rendrons. Il est nécessaire que ta sœur participe à de tels évènements, expliqua James.

Harry se contenta de les écouter sans répondre.

\- Tu nous accompagneras cette année. Ton absence serait malvenue puisque tout le monde sait que tu es… revenu. Pour cette occasion, tu dois avoir une robe de soirée, reprit Lily devant le mutisme de son fils. Nous irons donc demain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'en acheter une.

\- Mais maman, il va tout gâcher s'il…

\- Sophia, tais-toi ! intima James d'une voix coupante, surprenant sa fille qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée aussi rudement.

\- Mais … continua la gamine.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, Sophia, je suis certain qu'Albus sera ravi de te garder ici à Poudlard pendant que nous irons faire des courses avec ton … frère ! la menaça une nouvelle fois James.

\- Voyons James, intervint fort mal à propos le directeur, il faut comprendre cette pauvre petite. Elle n'a jamais dû partager votre attention.

\- Peut-être bien, mais il est grand temps qu'elle apprenne, tout comme nous. Harry fait partie de la famille et il faudra bien que nous agissions en conséquence, répliqua le chef de la famille Potter avec fermeté, s'attirant un regard mauvais de sa fille et plus qu'étonné de son fils. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, au risque de porter préjudice à Sophia.

\- Mais je suis …

\- Tu es peut-être la Survivante, Sophia, la reprit Lily, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tout le monde sait que tu as un frère. Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais il faut qu'il vienne avec nous.

Sophia arbora une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en fusillant Harry toujours silencieux du regard.

\- Harry, tu nous rejoindras à l'appartement demain à 13h, exigea James en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- S'il te plait, Harry, essaye de m'appeler Père, souffla James, manifestement excédé.

\- Bien, Mons… Père, bafouilla Harry.

\- Parfait ! Nous t'attendons demain alors. Sois à l'heure.

Lily lui adressa un petit signe d'au revoir de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire faux et Harry, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tout le monde, sortit du bureau.

La porte à peine refermée, James appela un Elfe de Maison.

\- Que peut faire Mindy pour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur ?

\- Je souhaite que tu ramènes Sophia dans sa chambre et que tu la surveilles jusqu'à notre retour.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter, Monsieur, répondit la petite créature en prenant le poignet d'une Sophia récalcitrante avant de disparaître dans un Plop.

Une fois sa fille disparue, James échangea un regard avec sa femme et se tourna vers le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Albus, je sais que vous préféreriez que nous ne nous occupions pas de Harry, mais les gens parlent autour de nous. Certains mettent en doute le sérieux de nos recherches au moment de sa disparition.

\- Mais voyons James, il faut entourer cette petite de tout l'amour possible. Vous savez le rôle qu'elle aura à jouer dans le futur. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voir une enfant si puissante basculer dans les Ténèbres. Elle pourrait devenir jalouse de son frère, si …

\- Nous le savons bien, expliqua Lily. Mais rappelez-vous les commentaires d'Augusta quand Harry a réapparu. Et elle n'est pas la seule à se poser des questions sur la rapidité avec laquelle nous avons déclaré que notre fils était mort.

\- Malheureusement, sa présence influe sur la popularité de Sophia, reprit James avec force. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de déshonorer notre famille en nous mettant à dos les anciennes maisons. C'est fort dommageable, mais Harry reste pour le moment l'héritier la Maison Potter, grimaça son père avec dépit.

\- Nous ne vous contestons pas votre rôle de grand-père honoraire, ni surtout celui de professeur pour son entraînement, mais vous devez nous laisser décider de nous-même ce que nous voulons lui imposer, continua Lily. Nous devons faire bonne figure en société et il faut que Sophia apprenne à faire de même. Elle doit montrer une excellente éducation face aux autres familles et cela passe nécessairement par l'acceptation de la présence de son frère.

\- Mais enfin, je …

\- Non Albus, coupa James. Depuis le retour de Harry, nombre de personnes s'interroge sur notre manque d'implication lors des recherches. Beaucoup se posent des questions sur l'endroit où il a vécu, sur les personnes qui ont pu le recueillir. Ils se focalisent tous sur ce garçon, au détriment de Sophia. Pire même, certains la dénigrent parce que vous montrez clairement votre préférence envers elle au sein même de l'école.

\- Mais, je la considère comme ma petite-fille.

\- Nous le savons très bien et nous ne le contestons pas du tout, le réconforta Lily. Il faut juste veiller à être un peu moins démonstratif. Comme nous vous l'avons dit, il faut que nous montrions l'image d'une famille heureuse et unie et pour cela, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'emmener Harry au Bal avec nous. Il faut que nous nous pliions à quelques-unes des traditions de la Société Sorcière si nous voulons pouvoir les rallier à Sophia plus tard.

\- Bien, j'essaierai de rester plus discret. Mais veillez bien à faire comprendre à cette petite chérie que vous faites tout cela uniquement pour les apparences.

\- Bien sûr Albus, dit James, de toute façon ce garçon ne fait rien pour se rapprocher de nous. C'est déjà bien suffisant de devoir engager des dépenses inutiles pour ce bal. Nous allons vous laisser. Bonne fin de soirée à vous.

Attrapant la main de Lily, James sortit du bureau, laissant Dumbledore pensif dans un fauteuil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 21 décembre 1991 - Poudlard**

Harry était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous pour y trouver sa famille trépignant d'impatience. Ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la cheminée, à destination du Chaudron Baveur.

La première étape consista à aller récupérer de l'argent chez Gringott's. Sophia en tête, ils furent accueillis par un vieux Gobelin dont une plaque sur le bureau indiquait qu'il s'appelait Grinn.

\- Nous sommes venus retirer de l'argent de nos coffres, déclara James en tendant deux petites clés en or.

\- Très bien. Mon nom est Grinn et je vais vous guider, répondit la créature en tendant la main à son tour, paume vers le haut.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? demanda James.

\- La clé du coffre de votre fils !

\- Mais mon … fils n'a pas de coffre, il n'a pas besoin de descendre avec nous.

\- Mais Monsieur Harry Potter a bien un coffre. Il a été ouvert en même temps que celui de votre fille.

\- Mais … mais nous avons clôturé ce compte il y a cinq ans quand …

\- La mort de votre fils n'a jamais été confirmée. Dans de tels cas, les comptes sont simplement gelés jusqu'à plus amples informations. Dès que nous avons appris son retour, le coffre a été remis en activité.

\- … Je … je n'ai pas la clé, souffla James, gêné en se rendant compte que les autres clients ne manquaient pas une miette des explications du Gobelin.

\- Oh … Ce n'est pas grave, le temps de descendre et nous aurons réalisé un duplicata.

Grinn ouvrit la marche vers les wagonnets et invita la famille à s'installer. Harry prit place à côté de lui. Après un trajet digne des montagnes russes, ponctués par les cris de terreur de Sophia, ils parvinrent au niveau des coffres.

Le banquier désigna les coffres devant lui.

\- Coffre 686 Sophia Potter. Coffre 687 Harry Potter.

Comme promis, une clé attendait les visiteurs pour ouvrir la voûte. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant les piles de galions, noises et mornilles qui brillaient de mille feux. Sophia, pour sa part, commença à rouspéter, se lamentant que son coffre semblait quasiment vide en comparaison.

\- J'imagine que vous n'aviez pas prévu de bourse pour les prélèvements, jeune homme ? demanda Grinn à Harry qui hocha la tête négativement. Eh bien, en voici une, dit le Gobelin en tendant une bourse en cuir rouge. Il s'agit d'une bourse de retrait. Vous pouvez prélever tout l'argent qui vous est nécessaire en restant bien sûr dans les limites déterminées pour l'argent de poche d'un enfant. De quoi payer quelques friandises ou menus cadeaux, surtout en cette période de Noël.

\- Merci, Maître Gobelin. J'apprécie beaucoup l'attention, répondit Harry en s'inclinant poliment.

Après être passé par le coffre principal, ils reprirent le wagonnet et revinrent dans le hall, Sophia hésitant entre bouder ou trembler de peur à cause du trajet. Reconnaissant la moue contrariée de sa fille, James tenta de lui redonner le sourire et se tourna vers Grinn.

\- Bien Grinn, je souhaiterais que vous équilibriez les comptes des enfants.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur Potter, déclara ce dernier en saisissant un parchemin.

Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots avant de tendre la plume à James qui signa le document.

\- Voilà qui est fait, reprit le Gobelin avec un sourire machiavélique qui donna le frisson à l'homme. La somme de six mille neuf cent cinquante-trois galions, cinq cent soixante-trois mornilles et deux cent quarante-huit noises (+/-50.000€) a été versé sur le compte de Monsieur Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama James, attirant l'attention de plusieurs sorciers et gobelins sur lui. Mais je ne vous ai pas dit de lui donner de l'argent !

\- Vous venez de signer un document afin d'équilibrer les comptes, souligna sournoisement Grinn.

\- Mais je voulais que vous préleviez la somme dans son compte pour la verser sur celui de Sophia, que vous équilibriez ces deux comptes-là !

\- Je m'excuse, répondit hypocritement le banquier, j'avais cru comprendre que vous vouliez compenser le manque de versements dû à la déclaration erronée de la mort de votre fils.

James resta un moment ébahi à la réponse du Gobelin tandis que Lily tentait de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient le point de mire de plusieurs clients. D'ailleurs, de nombreux commentaires peu élogieux se faisaient entendre :

\- Vous vous rendez compte, vouloir spolier un peu plus son fils en lui prenant son argent !

\- Et en plus, ils croyaient qu'il était mort ! Je parie qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le compte ait été fermé et reversé dans le leur.

\- Et tout ça pour donner plus d'argent à une fille ! Mais je croyais que ce garçon était l'héritier de la famille !

\- J'avais déjà entendu dire qu'ils préféraient leur fille. Elle a beau être la Survivante, elle ne sait pas se tenir. Pas étonnant s'ils la gâtent comme ça en spoliant l'héritier.

En entendant les différents débats, James rougit violemment et tenta de reprendre bonne figure.

\- Oh oui, en fait vous avez tout à fait raison. Je … je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce cas de figure. Bon, euh, pourriez-vous … hem … renflouer le coffre de Sophia.

\- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Potter ! déclara Grinn, sortant aussitôt un nouveau parchemin. Quelles sommes voulez-vous verser ?

\- Hem … hrrm … disons cinq cent galions, murmura-t-il avant de signer rapidement le document complété.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! Les coffres de vos enfants ont tous deux été crédité de la somme demandée.

James blanchit d'un coup en se rendant compte que Grinn l'avait une fois de plus circonvenu. Préférant oublier toute l'histoire, il se dépêcha de le remercier pour la diligence de ses services avant de mener sa famille vers l'extérieur, sous le regard parfois goguenard des autres clients. Avant de sortir, Harry eut le temps de voir Grinn lui accorder un salut accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice.

Pour calmer sa fille, James l'entraîna vers la boutique de Quidditch pour lui offrir de nouveaux gants.

\- Il me tarde de voir quelles prouesses tu pourras accomplir avec ces gants ! Je suis certain que tu feras désormais des étincelles.

Ensuite vint le passage chez Madame Guipure. A peine entrée dans la boutique, Sophia flasha sur une robe bleu mordoré réalisée dans un tissu tellement fluide que la plus pure des soies semblait grossière à côté. Elle se précipita dessus, les mains tendues lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée juste avant de la toucher par Madame Guipure elle-même.

\- Non, mademoiselle, cette robe est bien trop précieuse pour que vous risquiez de l'abimer.

\- Mais je la veux ! s'écria Sophia d'une voix aiguë.

\- Désolée, mais cette robe est un modèle exclusif réalisée sur commande.

\- Je la veux !

\- C'est impossible, mademoiselle.

\- Madame Guipure, intervint Lily, je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger.

\- Non, Madame Potter. Vous n'apprécieriez sûrement pas que je vende une robe que vous m'auriez spécifiquement commandée. C'est également le cas de ma cliente, répondit fraîchement la commerçante. Par contre, continua-t-elle en évaluant Sophia et ses réactions, il se pourrait que je dispose d'un autre modèle qui pourrait ravir votre fille.

\- Montrez-moi ! exigea la gamine arrogante.

Madame Guipure les dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique afin d'y quérir une robe de fête adaptée à l'adolescente. La gamine invasive la suivit et tomba en arrêt devant un mannequin affublé d'un … tas de chiffon rose fuchsia agrémenté d'une large ceinture jaune poussin attachée en un gros nœud. La robe ressemblait très vaguement à une robe de princesse de conte de fée mais elle était tellement bouffante qu'on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une succession de boudins de tissus.

Sophia se jeta dessus, suppliant pour l'essayer tout de suite, caprice auquel sa mère, légèrement inquiète, accéda. Et son inquiétude fut malheureusement confirmée lorsqu'elle vit sa fille revêtir la robe. Les cheveux rouges de sa descendance juraient atrocement avec la couleur du tissu, sans oublier qu'elle affadissait également fortement son teint, lui donnant un air maladif. Il y avait bien trop de tissus pour la silhouette d'une enfant et de ce fait, Sophia semblait engoncée dans un carcan rose et jaune du plus mauvais goût.

Mais la gamine était persuadée d'être à l'image de Cendrillon lors de son premier bal, comme dans les contes de fée qui lui lisait sa mère. Sans écouter les mises en garde maternelles, elle se précipita dans les rayons à la recherche de chaussures adéquates. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur, elle appela son père à corps et à cris pour qu'il lui trouve des pantoufles de vair et une tiare pour aller avec sa robe de bal.

James fit la grimace en voyant l'accoutrement de sa fille, mais après un échange de regard avec Lily, il abdiqua et lui promit de trouver tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Outre l'achat de la fabuleuse robe, Sophia exigea également une nouvelle cape de soirée, de couleur turquoise intense.

Maintenant que sa fille était comblée, James se rappela que la raison première de la visite était de se procurer une tenue de soirée pour son fils. Il se tourna vers Madame Guipure et lui en fit part.

\- Bien, nous allons vérifier les mesures de ce jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez peut-être procéder au choix du tissu, dit-elle en dirigeant James et Lily vers les rayons. Vous trouverez les coupons pour les robes de soirée sur ces étagères.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas nous contenter des tissus habituels ? demanda James.

\- Pour une robe de soirée ? Au Bal du Nouvel An ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ? Vous seriez la risée de tous ! Non, non, il faut absolument l'un de ceux-ci, insista-t-elle en déployant plusieurs pièces devant les parents dépités.

Lily tâta discrètement certaines pièces, tentant de déterminer le prix de chacun. Finalement, elle opta pour un drap relativement léger couleur vert forêt. Madame Guipure ouvrit la bouche, prête pour un commentaire, mais se contint. Il était évident que la qualité n'était pas ce qui guidait ses clients dans cet achat. Heureusement, Lily ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait choisi l'étoffe la plus solide mais surtout la plus chère du lot qu'elle avait présenté.

\- Très bien. Vérifions ces mesures et ensuite nous pourrons nous mettre au travail. Les robes devraient être prêtes pour demain.

\- Je veux ma robe maintenant ! cria Sophia.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on la mette à vos mesures, Mademoiselle. Sans compter que nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir broder le blason familial sur la robe de votre frère.

\- Je veux le blason moi aussi !

\- Nous n'avons pas parlé d'ajouter le blason sur sa robe ! intervint James vindicatif.

\- Mais, Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre fils, votre héritier, se présenter au Bal sans arborer les armoiries familiales ? s'exclama la bonne dame, totalement choquée.

\- Mais …

\- James, le coupa Lily à voix basse, souviens-toi, les apparences !

\- Bon, oui, faites ce qu'il faut ! Livrez le tout à Poudlard dès que ce sera prêt.

Sophia sortit de la boutique en rageant sur la fabuleuse robe vert forêt et arborant le blason des Potter, ce qui lui avait toujours été refusé à elle malgré son statut de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Pour tenter de calmer une nouvelle fois leur fille, les Potter lui proposèrent de se rendre chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une bonne glace. C'est avec la grâce d'un hippogriffe en colère qu'elle prit place dans le café où elle commanda sa glace habituelle (tous les parfums disponibles, caramel, chocolat et chantilly). Florian lui-même étant venu prendre la commande, il se tourna vers Harry qui restait comme toujours silencieux.

\- Et toi mon bonhomme, que veux-tu ?

\- Rien, merci monsieur.

\- Mais si voyons ! Que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ? Et un whisky Pur Feu et une tasse de thé ? Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, s'écria Florian sans laisser quiconque protester.

Quelques minutes après, il revint avec un plateau dont il déposa le contenu devant chacun des convives.

\- J'en veux un, s'écria Sophia, pointant du doigt le mug de chocolat chaud et repoussant sa coupe de glace.

\- Mais … et ta glace ? interrogea le boutiquier.

\- J'en veux plus ! Je veux du chocolat avec des marshmallows !

\- Ma chérie, intervint Lily, …

\- Je veux du chocolat chaud ! cria la gamine.

\- Florian, vous pouvez … commença James.

Le gérant n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour repartir avec la coupe de glace et revenir avec la nouvelle commande.

Après cette étape, ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott où Lily voulait acquérir plusieurs livres. Harry en profita pour acheter des cadeaux pour ses amis. Il trouva un livre sur les techniques oubliées de potions pour Draco et un agenda perpétuel pour Hermione. Un guide des plantes lunaires ferait le bonheur de Neville. Il se décida pour un manuel de théories de métamorphoses pour Théo et un guide pratique de stylisme pour Pansy, « Comment faire de votre garde-robe un dressing haute couture ? ». Finalement, le cadeau de Blaise fut le plus difficile à déterminer. « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », de Tolkien, un auteur moldu, remporta son suffrage. C'est avec une grimace explicite que James le suivit jusqu'à la caisse. L'intervention du Gobelin au sujet des coffres lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les Fêtes de Noël étaient passées, un peu amères pour Sophia cependant. Bien sûr, Albus et Minerva avaient tous deux été présents et l'avaient inondée de cadeaux, mais Harry avait été là lui aussi. Il avait reçu plusieurs paquets de ses amis, qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor à l'instar de Neville et Hermione. Elle, par contre, n'avait rien reçu de ses camarades de classe.

Bien que la traditionnelle fête se soit tenue dans la Grande Salle, l'assistance avait été largement réduite. Les Weasley étaient partis en Roumanie pour visiter leur fils cadet, Charlie, dresseur de dragons. Les Londubat avaient rejoint de la famille et n'avaient pas été présents non plus. Finalement, la célébration de Noël n'avait réuni que sa famille et les professeurs de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, elle avait adoré la soirée, passée à déballer les nombreux cadeaux, tout en toisant de loin Harry qui n'avait récolté que quelques maigres paquets – à son avis. C'est avec un sourire goguenard qu'elle le vit quitter la Grande Salle.

Harry avait observé calmement le déroulement de la fête, restant comme à son habitude en retrait. Une fois que les desserts avaient été servis, il avait demandé au professeur Rogue la permission de se retirer, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Il ne s'émouvait absolument pas de l'indifférence de ses parents ou de la vantardise de sa sœur, il voulait simplement pouvoir découvrir à son aise les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient offerts.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il rentra dans son dortoir des cachots. On lui avait fait comprendre de façon claire et précise qu'il pouvait très bien continuer à résider dans les appartements des Serpentard durant les vacances, sa présence n'étant requise que pour les repas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 31 décembre 1991 – Poudlard**

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé et Sophia était excitée comme une puce. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir obtenir l'attention à laquelle elle avait droit de la part de toutes les familles Sang-Pur. Une fois de plus, elle allait parader et briller aux côtés du Ministre, être présentée à tous les grands noms qui faisaient le monde Sorcier, en Angleterre et ailleurs. Elle adorait pouvoir exposer son opinion à tous ces adultes qui la regardaient avec admiration.

Encore quelques minutes, et elle pourrait à nouveau briller sur le devant de la scène, écrasant Harry de tout son mépris. Mais elle allait rapidement déchanter.

Harry sortit en titubant de la cheminée située dans le Hall des Arrivées du Ministère de la Magie à Londres. Sa mère se retourna vers lui et entreprit de brosser un peu brusquement sa robe de soirée pour la débarrasser de la suie du voyage. A ses côtés, Sophia le toisait d'un regard moqueur avant de se faire reprendre par son père qui la somma de se comporter correctement.

La jeune Survivante adressa un regard angélique à ses parents avant de plisser les yeux de mécontentement quand ils se détournèrent. Elle serra les poings de frustration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- James ! Lily ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? les interpella Cornélius Fudge, nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

\- Bonsoir Cornélius, répondit James avec mesure. Tout va parfaitement bien.

\- Oui, j'imagine que le retour de votre petit garçon doit être un grand soulagement pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, d'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous le présenter, reprit Lord Potter en désignant avec reluctance son fils près de lui. Cornélius, voici mon fils et héritier, Harry James Potter.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, répondit docilement Harry en serrant la main de l'homme politique.

\- Mais c'est un plaisir, mon cher enfant. Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu retrouver vos parents. Avoir une fille comme votre sœur est un véritable honneur, mais avoir un fils est d'une importance capitale pour assurer une descendance, pontifia Cornélius, faisant tiquer les parents Potter et s'étrangler Sophia sous l'affront.

\- Je puis vous assurer que nous ne faisons pas de différence entre nos enfants, Cornélius, intervint une Lily légèrement irritée.

\- Oh, loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer quoi que ce soit, ma chère, mais il y a déjà tant de familles qui ont disparu faute d'avoir un héritier en ligne direct. Mais je vous en prie, entrez et profitez de la soirée. Je suis sûr que nombreux sont ceux qui voudront faire la connaissance de ce charmant jeune homme, reprit Fudge, coupant court à la discussion en se tournant vers de nouveaux arrivants, ignorant dans le même temps Sophia qui s'était avancée pour le saluer.

C'est rouge de honte et de colère qu'elle suivit sa famille dans la Salle. Et comme l'avait insinué le Ministre, tout le monde voulut être présenté à Harry, la reléguant elle à faire tapisserie.

\- Harry ! interpella une voix claire.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Draco ! Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? répondit Harry.

\- Parfaites ! D'ailleurs merci pour le livre de potions. C'est un super cadeau.

\- Et moi, j'ai adoré le livre de Quidditch. On pourra sûrement l'utiliser pour les prochains matches.

\- Avec plaisir ! Tu veux bien que je te présente mes parents ? Je parle souvent de toi dans mes lettres et …

\- Pas de problème, je te suis.

Mais Harry ne dut pas bouger puisque les longues silhouettes des époux Malefoy se profilèrent à cet instant derrière leur fils.

\- Bonsoir Lady Malefoy, salua Harry en s'inclinant avec élégance.

\- Harry, répondit froidement la mère de Draco.

\- Père, reprit la voix du petit blond, je voudrais te présenter Harry Potter, mon ami qui a été réparti à Serpentard.

\- Lord Malefoy, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Harry avec déférence.

\- Monsieur Potter, rétorqua Lucius en lui tendant la main.

Au moment où les deux paumes se touchèrent, Harry ressentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. Alors que la sensation le remplissait de chaleur et de bien-être, elle laissa soudain la place à un arrière-goût rance, acre et amer. Il remarqua également que le père de Draco tentait de masquer sa réaction, mais sans beaucoup d'efficacité.

Alors qu'Harry aurait voulu analyser la situation plus en profondeur, comprendre la raison de cette altération subite, il fut appelé par Lily qui voulait lui présenter Amélia Bones. Prenant congé, il s'éloigna sous le regard inquisiteur de Lucius.

La soirée s'éternisa, long défilé de visages et de noms que Harry subit sans un mot jusqu'à plus soif.

A côté de lui, Sophia trépignait devant le manque d'attention qui lui était porté. Depuis dix ans qu'elle paraissait lors de ces fêtes, elle était toujours le seul et unique centre d'intérêt. Elle brillait au milieu de la masse. Et aujourd'hui, son abruti de frère lui volait la vedette seulement parce qu'il était réapparu après cinq ans d'absence passées Merlin seul savait où.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il disparaisse à nouveau et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais, souffla-t-elle en faisant un vœu au douzième coup de minuit.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10 : La Pierre Philosophale

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci encore pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Eh bien, il semble que la fin du dernier chapitre vous ai un peu effrayés. Pas de panique ! Sophia est une horrible peste égoïste et pourrie gâtée, mais elle n'a pas le pouvoir de faire disparaître Harry ainsi.

Quelques nouvelles questions se profilent avec la fin de la première année !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La Pierre Philosophale** **Janvier 1992 – Poudlard**

L'année scolaire reprit son cours dans le calme. Les matchs de Quidditch se succédaient et les Serpentard étaient en tête de la compétition. Bien que Harry ne soit pas autorisé à jouer, l'équipe des Vert et Argent n'avait jamais été aussi efficace. Draco soutenait que si son ami avait pu jouer également, ils auraient pulvérisé tous les scores jamais enregistrés à l'école.

Sophia avait continué à faire partie de l'équipe des Gryffondors, au grand dam de ces derniers. Elle était la cause principale de leur classement en dernière place. Elle avait tenté de se dédouaner en se plaignant du Nimbus de Draco, mais Olivier n'avait pas manqué de lui rétorquer qu'elle aussi en avait, mais qu'elle était incapable de l'utiliser correctement. La réaction avait été immédiate, la Survivante avait couru chez McGonagall pour rapporter l'outrage. Malheureusement, les parents Potter avaient assisté à l'incident et avaient voulu mettre les choses au clair, ce qui avait failli entraîner l'expulsion d'Oliver de l'équipe. Ce fut le début de fronde des autres joueurs qui avait forcé Minerva à intervenir pour calmer les choses. Ils étaient peut-être en queue de classement, mais il ne fallait quand même pas qu'ils en arrivent à déclarer purement et simplement forfait.

Harry, pour sa part, restait toujours distant vis-à-vis de ses parents. James ne cachait jamais son mécontentement lorsqu'il le croisait, semblant regretter que son fils ne soit pas réellement mort comme il l'avait fait déclarer quelques années plus tôt. Depuis Noël, il arborait en outre un rictus malveillant, notamment quand les sujets de l'argent, de Gringott's ou d'héritage étaient abordés au détour d'une conversation. Lily semblait toujours hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Parfois, elle lui offrait un grand sourire ravi, mais celui-ci se fanait invariablement quelques secondes après pour se transformer en une drôle de grimace de dépit.

Dumbledore continuait à favoriser honteusement sa Survivante, tandis que McGonagall tentait par tous les moyens de conserver sa réputation de professeur juste mais sévère. Les autres professeurs semblaient observer le tout avec un détachement interrogatif. Il n'y avait que Severus qui n'hésitait pas à apostropher Sophia et à l'humilier devant tous. Bien que chaque fois ses retenues et punitions fussent annulées, le professeur de Potions ne désarmait pas et devenait même plus vindicatif chaque fois que James Potter tentait d'intervenir.

En ce qui concernait l'école, Draco et lui étaient sans conteste les mascottes des Vert et Argent, mais ils étaient également tous deux appréciés par les élèves des autres maisons.

Le rapprochement qui s'était opéré avec Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat avait fait boule de neige parmi les Gryffondor, à l'exception notable de Sophia. Même Lavande et Parvati tentaient de passer du temps avec eux quand elles n'étaient pas rappelées à l'ordre par Sophia. Les garçons de Gryffondor avaient facilement suivis Neville, y compris Ron Weasley qui avait toujours gravité autour de Sophia jusque-là.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement tandis que les liens d'amitié se renforçaient peu à peu. La demande de Hermione avait débouché sur un système de groupe d'étude parmi les élèves de première année. Doucement, cette technique s'étendait aux plus âgés.

On ne remarquait plus de dispute de « clans » durant les cours, et il n'était pas rare de voir les premières années se mélanger joyeusement aux tables de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore avait maintes fois tenté de rappeler que chacun devait manger à la table de sa Maison, mais personne ne daignait l'écouter. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui ne cessait de prôner l'unité ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les élèves ne pourraient-ils pas manger simplement avec leurs amis, quelque soient leurs couleurs. Les professeurs appréciaient beaucoup de pouvoir enseigner dans une atmosphère plus saine et soutenaient donc leurs élèves dans leur « désobéissance ». Après tout, n'était-ce pas Dumbledore lui-même qui ne cessait de prôner l'unité ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les élèves ne pourraient-ils pas manger simplement avec leurs amis, quelque soient leurs couleurs. Finalement, seul le repas du soir ne voyait pas les maisons se mélanger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tout début février, Harry réussit à se ménager un peu de temps pour partir visiter la Chambre des Secrets. Le samedi verrait se produire le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor. Draco avait insisté pour que Harry vienne y assister, mais ce dernier souffrait d'un méchant rhume que même la Pimentine ne semblait pas pouvoir soigner. Harry avait argumenté qu'il serait mieux qu'il reste bien au chaud dans le dortoir. De toute façon, il était tout somnolent et ne prêterait donc pas toute son attention au jeu. C'est avec un peu de déception qui Draco finit par accepter, mais seulement sur la promesse que Harry descende déjeuner avec lui.

Le petit brun vit ses amis partir et quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, reprenant le chemin des cachots. Dans un couloir isolé, il se glissa derrière une armure pour prendre sa forme animagus. Un petit chaton tout noir s'élança vers le deuxième étage. Il évita avec adresse un groupe de filles de Poufsouffles qui avaient tenté de l'attraper.

Arrivé à la porte des toilettes, il se faufila rapidement par l'entrebâillement et fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Trouvant le lieu désert, il reprit forme humaine et ferma prudemment le battant. Avec mélancolie, il s'approcha de l'évier dont la robinetterie cachait l'entrée de la salle secrète de Salazar Serpentard. Il caressa le petit serpent métallique, se souvenant de la joie de Sal lorsqu'il avait ensorcelé l'objet pour qu'il garde le passage.

 _Flash-back_

\- _Vois-tu Harry, nous sommes très peu nombreux à parler le fourchelangue. En utilisant la langue des serpents pour protéger l'entrée de la Chambre, je limite les risques que n'importe qui puisse y pénétrer._

\- _Mais si un autre Parleur découvre cette entrée, comment être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de tort ?_

\- _Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien mais je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure protection. Sassha sera à l'abri là en-dessous et en plus il pourra toujours se déplacer grâce à la tuyauterie, même lorsqu'il aura atteint sa taille adulte._

 _Fin de Flash-back_

Harry se pencha sur le robinet et susurra le mot de passe. Lentement, le passage s'ouvrit, révélant un boyau qui s'élançait dans les ténèbres. Il s'insinua dans l'ouverture, s'accrochant à une petite faille dans la pierre. Se tenir ainsi lui permit de refermer l'accès, s'assurant que personne ne puisse le suivre. Il se laissa ensuite glisser dans le conduit comme sur un toboggan pour atterrir bien plus bas sur un amas d'ossements et de pierres. Se relevant, il tomba nez à nez avec une mue de serpent géant.

\- Pas de doute, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Sassha est bien sorti de la Chambre.

Les murs suintant d'humidité prouvaient qu'il se trouvait en-dessous du Lac Noir. Il s'avança vers la porte ornée de sept serpents. Au mot de passe, un huitième reptile parcourut la circonférence, débloquant la trouée permettant l'accès à la Chambre de Serpentard.

Il entra lentement dans le couloir menant à la pièce centrale, prêt à fermer les yeux au moindre bruit suspect. Il s'arrêta devant la gigantesque statue qui représentait le fondateur. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il savait que Sal l'avait dessinée. Elle était destinée à protéger le lieu de villégiature de Sassha. Une protection supplémentaire pour assurer la sécurité à la fois du basilic et de l'école.

\- Sassha, siffla-t-il, appelant le roi-serpent. Sassha, tu es là ?

Un bruissement se fit alors entendre, un frottement d'écailles contre la pierre. La bouche de la statue bascula et l'ombre du reptile apparut, menaçante. Aussitôt, Harry ferma les yeux et se figea.

\- Comment oses-tu me déranger, misérable deux pattes, souffla le serpent, manifestement furieux d'être dérangé. Comment oses-tu appeler le roi-serpent, familier du grand Salazar Serpentard ?

\- C'est moi, Harry, répondit l'enfant.

\- Quel Harry ? Je ne connais aucun Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû descendre ici. Tu ne remonteras jamais.

\- Sassha ! Je t'en prie, c'est moi, Harry, ton ami !

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom, deux pattes ?

\- C'est toi qui as voulu que je te donne un nom. Je t'ai baptisé Sassha.

\- C'est impossible. Mon ami a disparu depuis très longtemps. Tu n'es pas mon ami.

\- Je te jure que si, Sassha. Je t'ai trouvé dans les fourrés, près de l'école qui était alors en construction. Tu avais été blessé par un homme qui t'avait piétiné. Je t'ai amené à Salazar. Quand il m'a dit que tu étais un basilic, tu as répondu que tu pouvais ne pas tuer par ton regard. Tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas encore tous tes pouvoirs, mais que tu voulais bien rester avec Sal et lui donner du sang et du venin pour ses potions.

\- Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu es mon ami ? Il a disparu il y a déjà si longtemps.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi. Que je devrais partir sans que tu puisses m'accompagner. C'est pour cela que Sal avait proposé de construire la Chambre des Secrets, afin que tu puisses y rester en sécurité.

\- Tu es vraiment Harry alors ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Je suis content de te revoir. Il y a si longtemps que j'attends que quelqu'un vienne me revoir.

\- Je suis désolé. Plus de 1000 ans ont passé depuis mon départ.

\- Sais-tu qu'un élève de l'école s'est fait passer pour l'héritier de Sal ? Il a prétendu que j'avais été enfermé ici uniquement pour pouvoir éliminer les enfants qui ne convenaient pas aux attentes du grand Salazar Serpentard. À cause de lui, j'ai tué une jeune fille. À cause de lui, je suis devenu un monstre, un tueur.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur, Sassha. L'homme qui est entré dans la chambre était effectivement un descendant de Sal. Mais il ne connaissait pas le véritable Salazar. L'Histoire a rapporté des mensonges sur les Fondateurs. Les gens croient aujourd'hui que les Fondateurs se sont disputés. Ils prétendent que Sal a quitté l'école parce qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec les autres. La Chambre des Secrets est devenue un mystère. Les livres racontent que Salazar Serpentard a enfermé un monstre dans cette chambre afin de se venger de Godric, Rowena et Helga. Ils prétendent que Salazar ne voulait pas que l'on enseigne aux enfants qui n'étaient pas issus de sorciers. Ils ont dit que tu étais son arme secrète pour détruire l'école qu'il avait aidé à fonder.

\- C'est bien ce que c'est homme m'a raconté. Pourtant, il n'est plus jamais revenu après que cette jeune fille ait été tuée en croisant mon regard.

\- Il n'a plus jamais osé revenir parce que l'école a été menacée de fermeture. Poudlard était son seul refuge. Le seul endroit où il était accepté pour ce qu'il était.

\- J'ai quand même tué un enfant alors que j'avais promis de ne jamais faire de mal à personne.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Seul Tom Jedusor est responsable. Et il a encore fait bien pire après. Je voudrais pouvoir te libérer, mais tu es tellement grand que tu ne pourrais pas passer inaperçu. Même si tu pouvais te glisser dehors, j'ignore où tu pourrais trouver refuge.

\- Mais je pourrais peut-être réduire ma taille ? Proposa le serpent.

\- Peux-tu vraiment faire cela ?

\- C'est l'un des pouvoirs que nous avons découvert avec Sal. Je peux réduire ma taille jusqu'avoir celle d'une petite couleuvre. Je pourrais donc facilement sortir de la Chambre.

\- Et as-tu d'autres capacités ?

\- Oui, j'en ai une autre très particulière. Mais je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois en me liant à une personne qui deviendra mon maître dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Alors, Il faut que tu sois très prudent dans ce choix. Rares sont les personnes à qui tu peux ainsi aliéner ta liberté.

\- Nous en avons longuement parlé avec Salazar. Il avait la même opinion que toi. Il pensait que seule une personne digne de confiance pouvait bénéficier de ce pouvoir. Et je crois que tu es cette personne.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Nous nous connaissons à peine et tu viens de passer un millier d'années enfermé dans cette pièce. Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas simplement de ta capacité à te minimiser afin de sortir d'ici et de parcourir le monde ?

\- En prenant la taille d'une couleuvre, je serai menacé par le monde extérieur. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre imbécile vienne piétiner parce qu'il a eu peur. Et je sais pertinemment que tu as une mission extrêmement important à remplir. Je sens que mon aide pourrait t'être des plus appréciables.

\- Même si j'apprécierais beaucoup de t'avoir à mes côtés, je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir un serpent dans l'école. Ce type de familier est considéré comme dangereux et de ce fait, il n'est pas reconnu comme un animal de compagnie acceptable. En plus, Il y a toujours très peu de personnes qui peuvent parler Fourchelangue. C'est aujourd'hui considéré comme la marque de sorciers maléfiques.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je suis prêt à utiliser cette capacité à me transformer. En fait, en rapetissant, je peux aussi me transformer en tatouage. Si je me lie à toi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés et pourrai, si nécessaire, reprendre une forme reptilienne et même ma forme originelle.

\- Mais cela implique également que tu perdes ta liberté.

\- Peut-être mais j'y gagnerai quand même puisque je ne serai plus enfermé ici. Je pourrais même de temps en temps me promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Sous la forme d'une couleuvre, je me glisserai dans les couloirs, inaperçu. C'est loin de ce que je considérerais comme un sacrifice.

Harry soupira tout en observant avec attention le basilic qui serpentait sur la pierre rugueuse. Il hésitait à accepter la proposition du serpent. Pour lui, se lier de cette façon ressemblait plus à une forme d'esclavage. Pourtant, il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Sassha.

\- Et si un jour tu voulais te libérer de cette servitude, cela serait-il possible ?

\- Non, c'est un choix définitif. Mais je préfère pouvoir rester avec toi, profiter de ta compagnie et t'apporter mon aide plutôt que de rester encore dix siècles, seul, endormi dans ces sous-sols. Et ce n'est pas une servitude. C'est simplement une forme de symbiose particulière. Je te protégerai des poisons, quels qu'ils soient, et je pourrai profiter en échange d'un peu de ta magie. Même sous forme de tatouage, certains de mes pouvoirs resteront actifs, telle que ma capacité à pétrifier les gens. Par contre je ne pourrai plus tuer d'un seul regard.

\- Si tu es vraiment certain de vouloir faire ce sacrifice, j'accepte.

A ces mots, le basilic scintilla. Tout doucement, le serpent géant rétrécit. En quelques minutes, il ne mesura plus qu'une trentaine de centimètres. Harry se pencha vers lui et lui tendit son bras gauche. Le reptile glissa sur sa peau et s'enroula autour de l'avant-bras. Avec un chatouillis, il se fondit sous l'épiderme et pris l'apparence d'un tatouage vert et argent.

Le jeune garçon se releva et s'éloigna vers le fond de la Chambre. Il emprunta l'un des couloirs qui semblait s'enfoncer encore plus loin sous le lac. En réalité, une autre sortie existait, bien plus facile d'accès que celle cachée dans les toilettes. Elle ramenait le visiteur à proximité de la grande salle. Harry aurait pu emprunter ce passage à l'aller, mais il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe qui conduisait à la Chambre. De plus, il faisait également preuve de sentimentalisme en empruntant le passage du serpent.

Il laissa Sassha glisser de son bras afin d'aller se dégourdir un peu en visitant le Château et le parc. C'est en sifflant joyeusement que le reptile s'éloigna, heureux de cette mobilité retrouvée.

Le match de Quidditch n'était pas encore terminé lorsque Harry rejoignit les cachots. Il décida de prendre un peu de repos et alla s'allonger sur son lit. C'est là que Draco le retrouva trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le visage rougi, les cheveux ébouriffés, arborant un sourire. Les Gryffondor avaient perdu le match.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Avril 1992 - Poudlard**

Peu après les vacances de Printemps, Harry entendit Sophia se vanter devant une Lavande et une Parvati admiratives, d'avoir découvert ce qui était caché dans l'école.

La rumeur avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt quand deux élèves tentant d'échapper à Miss Teigne étaient tombé nez à nez avec un énorme chien à trois têtes. Ce dernier semblait vivre dans une salle donnant dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler que ce couloir avait été interdit d'accès lors du banquet de bienvenue. Certains prétendaient que le chien gardait le Troll qui avait pénétré dans l'école à Halloween. D'autres imaginaient que Hagrid avait caché un autre animal improbable et que Touffu – Sophia avait révélé le nom de l'animal – était là pour le surveiller.

De manière étonnante, l'enquête avança à la suite d'une nouvelle indiscrétion de Sophia. Tous les élèves se perdaient en conjectures sur la nature de la chose cachée et surtout sur l'endroit où elle était conservée. Après une nouvelle incursion des jumeaux Weasley dans le couloir du Troisième étage, il devint évident que la pièce où vivait Touffu ne recelait rien d'autre, hormis une trappe sur laquelle il était assis.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu mes parents parler avec Albus et Minerva. Même l'horrible Rogue était là.

\- Ça ne prouve rien, chuchota Lavande, observant avec prudence Madame Pince qui patrouillait dans les rayons de sa chère bibliothèque.

\- Mais si ! Grand-Père a dit qu'avec tous les moyens de protection mis en place, la phosale ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité.

\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi une phosale ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, répondit Sophia. Je te dis juste que c'est ça qui est caché sous l'école.

\- Comment ça, sous l'école ? demanda Parvati.

\- Eh ben, Touffu garde un accès aux sous-sols de l'école. Et c'est là en-dessous qu'ils ont mis la phosale et tous les profs la protègent. Bon, on parle d'autre chose parce que j'en ai rien à faire de ce truc.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise, qui était caché par une pile de livres installés sur la table devant lui, n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation. Il replia rapidement ses affaires et sortit retrouver Harry et Draco. Il les retrouva dans le parc, assis devant le Lac, en compagnie de Pansy et Théo, ainsi que Hermione et Hannah Abbott.

\- Salut les gars ! déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

\- Salut Blaise. Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Draco.

\- A la biblio pour le devoir de métamorphoses. J'ai entendu Sophia bavasser sur le Trésor.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Un jour, quelqu'un va vraiment croire qu'il y a un trésor à Poudlard.

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout, on ne met pas un chien à trois têtes pour surveiller une chocogrenouille, même si elle a la tête de Dumbledore.

A cette image, tous éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention d'autres élèves qui se rapprochèrent.

\- Et t'as appris quoi de la Survivante ? interrogea Théo avec un air blasé, doutant que l'on puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant de la Gryffondor.

\- Elle a encore surpris une discussion entre ses parents et des profs. Apparemment, le Trésor serait caché sous l'école. Et elle l'a appelé « Phosale ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Draco de sa voix traînante.

\- Aucune idée. Et elle ne sait pas non plus !

\- Ouais, elle a encore tout compris de travers et ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle, hein ? se moqua Dean Thomas.

\- Possible ! En attendant, il semble que tous les profs aient été mis à contribution pour protéger cette « phosale », quoi que ça puisse être.

\- Moi, je croyais que les cachots étaient les sous-sols de l'école. Vous croyez qu'il y a encore quelque chose en dessous ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas la moindre idée, reprit Pansy. On devrait peut-être aller explorer un petit peu, proposa-t-elle.

A ces mots, tous frissonnèrent, d'effroi pour les uns, d'anticipation pour les autres.

Harry, pour sa part, réfléchissait. Selon ses souvenirs, l'endroit le plus profond de Poudlard n'était autre que son cœur, la géode. Il doutait fortement que quiconque ait pu l'atteindre. Il était descendu deux fois dans le cristal depuis le début de l'année scolaire et la Magie lui avait assuré qu'elle était très bien protégée, personne ne l'ayant trouvée à ce jour.

L'hypothèse la plus probable était que les sous-sols de l'école s'étendaient bien plus loin que les simples cachots et qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous connectés entre eux. Si on avait placé Touffu sur cette fameuse trappe, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Soit la trappe était le seul accès à cette partie de l'école, soit les autres entrées étaient inaccessibles pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Moi, je me demande ce que les profs ont bien pu faire pour protéger ce truc ? s'enquit Hannah.

\- J'imagine qu'ils ont placé des sortes de … pièges, répondit Ron.

\- Comment ça ? reprit Blaise.

\- Eh bien s'ils doivent protéger ce machin, il faut en empêcher l'accès. Quoi de mieux que de créer des obstacles ? reprit le roux.

Ron était le meilleur joueur d'échecs parmi les premières années. Il battait même régulièrement des élèves plus âgés. Sa qualité de stratège était reconnue de tous et de ce fait, son intervention donnait à réfléchir.

\- Logiquement, les obstacles devraient être en rapport avec leurs matières, dit pensivement Théo.

\- Pardon ? réclama Blaise.

\- Ben oui, intervint Hermione. Si tu prends les cours principaux, il y aura sûrement une plante dangereuse quelque part pour Chourave. Rogue utilisera des potions, Flitwick des sortilèges quelconques et McGonagall des sorts de métamorphoses.

\- Ah oui, répondit le métis, tandis que d'autres hochaient la tête.

\- Moi, je préférerais savoir ce qu'ils protègent, déclara la brunette en se levant. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

La Gryffondor disparut subitement, poursuivie par les rires amusés des autres. Lentement, les conversations reprirent, se centrant sur d'autres sujets, tels que les devoirs de sortilèges et de métamorphoses ou le Quidditch. Les Gryffondors remontaient légèrement les scores depuis le départ de Sophia, mais ils restaient néanmoins bons derniers. Lors du dernier match durant lequel ils affrontaient les Poufsouffles, Sophia avait réussi à se casser le bras en glissant de son balai. Elle avait hurlé à la mort pendant vingt minutes, accusant tous et n'importe qui. Excédée, Bibine l'avait exclu de l'équipe et avait campé sur ses positions lorsque les Potter, Sirius, MacGonagall et Dumbledore avaient tenté de la faire revenir sur sa décision. Ce fut l'équipe des Rouge et Ors eux-même qui mirent fin à la polémique en déclarant que si Sophia continuait, ils se retireraient tous.

Harry était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier le Cœur de Poudlard et tenter d'apprendre si cette dernière avait conscience de la présence de cette « phosale ». Il doutait fortement que Hermione puisse découvrir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque. Pour lui, Sophia avait encore espionné une discussion à laquelle elle n'était assurément pas conviée et avait largement interprété ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la régularité avec laquelle elle prétendait surprendre ces conversations, en toute discrétion, alors que Dumbledore semblait toujours au courant de tout, sur tout et sur tous dans le Château. Comment le fait que Sophia puisse l'espionner impunément pouvait-il lui échapper ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Très tard cette nuit-là, une petite silhouette se faufila dans les couloirs des cachots. Furtivement, elle se glissa dans les passages sombres et oubliés pour la plupart. L'air se faisait de plus en plus sec, indiquant que l'on s'éloignait des murs suintant l'humidité à proximité du Lac Noir. Harry s'enfonçait lentement dans les fondations même du Château.

\- Bonsoir Harry ! Il est vraiment tard pour que tu viennes me rendre visite.

\- Bonsoir Poudlard. Oui, je sais, mais c'est bien plus difficile de disparaître pendant la journée. Au moins le soir, je passe inaperçu.

\- Tu me sembles un peu troublé depuis quelques temps.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. On dirait que des choses étranges se passent dans l'école, mais …

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué de vraiment particulier, mais le Directeur a parfois un drôle de comportement.

\- Bizarre, murmura Harry, qui se méfiait beaucoup Dumbledore. Dis Poudlard, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur un « trésor » qui serait caché ici. Je me demandais si tu pouvais distinguer quelque chose de spécial dans tes murs.

\- Mmmm, attends un instant, répondit la Magie tandis qu'elle étendait ses sens.

L'afflux de pouvoir fit frissonner Harry qui sentit tous ses poils se dresser. Le flot de puissance permit également à son niveau magique de se recharger en une fois.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose, mais c'est dans une autre partie des bâtiments. Plutôt vers la Tour Sud. Je ressens un élément étrange. Il est puissant, mais inerte. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est lié à Dumbledore. Je peux sentir un afflux magique plus fort qui porte sa signature.

\- Inerte ? demanda Harry qui s'était arrêté à la mention d'un objet.

\- C'est une sorte d'artéfact. Il faut un medium pour le faire réagir.

\- Comme une baguette et un sorcier ?

\- Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est comme un … ingrédient.

\- Est-il dangereux ?

\- Pas en cet état, mais j'imagine que mal utilisé, il pourrait faire des dégâts.

\- Alors, je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. Peux-tu m'aider à le récupérer ?

\- Bien sûr, je te guiderai jusqu'à lui. Mais qu'en feras-tu après ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas en sécurité là où il est, il y a bien trop de monde qui s'interroge. Je ne peux pas non plus le sortir de l'enceinte et …, dit Harry laissant sa voix s'éteindre pour réfléchir. Poudlard ?

\- Oui.

\- Cet artéfact, il serait dangereux pour toi ?

\- Non, je te l'ai dit, il est inerte.

\- Et si je le ramène ici, tu crois que tu pourrais le cacher, en même temps que toi ?

\- J'imagine que c'est possible, mais il faudra être prudent.

\- Oui, il faudra d'abord vérifier que tu ne risques rien. Je suppose qu'on pourra se faire une idée lorsque je le trouverai.

\- Quand veux-tu faire cela ?

\- Le week-end prochain, la nuit de samedi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 6 juin 1992 – Minuit – Poudlard**

Harry se faufilait une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs de l'école, dirigé cette fois par Poudlard, à la recherche du Trésor caché.

Il avait choisi d'agir ce week-end particulier parce que Draco serait absent. La veille, il avait fêté son anniversaire avec lui. Exceptionnellement, le serpentard blond avait obtenu l'autorisation de quitter l'école. Il était donc rentré chez lui pour l'occasion et ne devait revenir que le dimanche soir. Généralement, les deux enfants discutaient jusque vraiment très tard le samedi et l'absence du blondinet tombait à pic.

La Magie guidait le jeune garçon à travers des passages dérobés descendant toujours plus dans les entrailles du Château. Grace à Poudlard, il avait pu éviter de prendre le chemin caché par la trappe que gardait Touffu. Il fit finalement irruption dans une grande salle au milieu de laquelle se dressait un miroir.

\- C'est le Miroir du Riséd, Harry. Il montre à ceux qui le contemplent ce que leur cœur désire au plus profond d'eux.

\- C'est ça le fameux trésor ?

\- Non, il est là pour le protéger également. C'est lui qui cache ce que tu cherches. Il a été ensorcelé par le Directeur.

Harry s'avança et se plaça devant la surface réfléchissante. Lentement, plusieurs silhouettes semblèrent l'approcher et il put identifier Merlin et Nimue, Viviane et les Fondateurs, et les enfants de ces derniers. Il fit volte-face, s'attendant à les voir derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Se retournant, il les vit une nouvelle fois.

\- Le Miroir te montre la famille qui te manque tant, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un mirage.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon de les revoir pourtant. Je sais que je n'en aurai jamais plus l'occasion.

\- Fais attention de ne pas te perdre dans tes désirs. Il y a ici et maintenant des gens qui comptent sur toi, qui t'aiment.

\- Je … je sais. Mais …, soupira le garçon. Bon, comment je fais pour trouver la « phosale » comme dit Sophia.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être dois-tu te concentrer dessus ?

Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry fixa son attention sur la surface réfléchissante. Peu à peu, sa famille s'évanouit et il se retrouva face à son propre reflet. Soudain, son moi-miroir lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de tapoter sa poche. Au même instant, Harry sentit un léger poids alourdir son pantalon. Glissant la main dans la poche, il en ressortit une pierre rouge, moitié lisse, moitié rugueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de ton trésor, répondit Poudlard. Laisse-moi la ressentir à travers toi.

Le courant magique familier traversa Harry et se concentra dans la paume de sa main.

\- C'est une pierre philosophale, Harry. Seuls les plus grands alchimistes sont capables de les créer.

\- Ah ben j'avais raison, Sophia a encore tout compris de travers.

\- Harry ! dit Poudlard avec une légère note de désapprobation.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais avoue quand même…

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous occupe.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

\- Bien utilisée, elle permet de changer le plomb en or. Mais son intérêt le plus évident est qu'elle permet une quasi immortalité à celui qui boit l'élixir qu'elle permet de créer.

\- Mais qui voudrait … Voldemort !

Harry se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Il avait été laissé de côté pour tout ce qui touchait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. On lui avait toujours répondu que cela ne le concernait pas directement et qu'il devait laisser ça aux adultes et par extension à sa sœur qui devrait un jour s'en occuper et qui recevait de ce fait un entrainement adéquat. Depuis son retour, ses parents essayaient tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que c'était la cause de leur éloignement, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tellement entouré Sophia. Ces explications semblaient terriblement bancales à l'enfant. En quoi le fait de vouloir protéger sa sœur pouvait expliquer qu'ils l'aient toujours traité comme quantité négligeable ? Et pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas changé de comportement avec lui ces derniers mois ?

Entre les informations qu'il avait glanées auprès de ses camarades de classes, ses propres recherches à la Bibliothèque et ce que son grand-père – Merlin – lui avait confié, il avait enfin pu se faire une image précise de la situation.

Il savait maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenté de l'éliminer alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et que sa sœur avait été identifiée à tort comme la Survivante, protagoniste d'une obscure prophétie brandie par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, grand-père auto-proclamé.

Cette identification avait d'ailleurs étonné Merlin lui-même, puisque la cicatrice que Harry avait arborée pendant les cinq premières années de sa vie était la preuve même que c'était lui qui avait été visé par le mage noir. La cicatrice, d'origine magique, n'avait disparu que le jour où Viviane et lui avaient détruit l'écharde de magie ennemie cachée dans la tête de l'enfant.

Mais Harry était sûr d'une chose. Voldemort reviendrait un jour, et une Pierre Philosophale ne ferait que faciliter ce retour. Il lui semblait donc aberrant que l'on garde un tel objet dans une école, à proximité d'enfants, même si l'endroit était réputé pour être, soi-disant dans ce cas, l'un des plus sécurisés du monde Sorcier.

\- C'est une possibilité, reprit Poudlard, ayant suivi le cours des pensées de l'enfant. La Pierre Philosophale serait une excellente alternative.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai plus perçu sa présence dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis longtemps. - La dernière fois, c'était quelques années avant ta naissance.

\- Cette pierre est-elle dangereuse pour toi ?

\- Absolument pas. Si tu la ramènes dans ma géode, elle sera simplement intégrée au cristal.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens tout de suite. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. La présence de cette pierre ici n'est sûrement pas anodine. Sachant que Voldemort erre peut-être quelque part dans la nature, c'est vraiment le dernier endroit où il faut la garder.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'enfonça avec bonheur sous les draps. Comme Poudlard l'avait prédit, la Pierre Philosophale s'était purement et simplement fondue dans la géode. Pendant un court instant, un pic de puissance magique fut ressenti dans toute l'école, réveillant Dumbledore qui passa le reste de la nuit à essayer de comprendre les raisons et les origines de ce surplus de magie dans le Château.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 27 juin 1992 – Poudlard**

Les examens étaient enfin terminés et les élèves se prélassaient sur les pelouses du parc, profitant du soleil. Il restait quatre jours avant la fin de l'année et le début des vacances officielles.

\- Et toi Harry, tu vas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? demanda Théo.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que mes parents parlaient de retourner à Godric's Hollow, mais ils n'ont rien décidé pour le moment. Sinon, je resterai à Poudlard.

\- Mais tu viendras au Manoir ? interrogea Draco.

\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, s'ils veulent bien me laisser venir.

\- Et pourquoi les parents de Draco ne voudraient pas que tu viennes ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Je ne parlais pas des parents de Draco, mais des miens, dit précipitamment Harry en voyant le blondinet rougir sous l'outrage supposé.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne voudraient pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Parce que mes parents sont catalogués comme des partisans de Tu-sais-Qui, reprit fraîchement Draco.

\- Oui, mais bon, il est mort non ! reprit le né-moldu.

\- Les sorciers ont bonne mémoire pour certaines choses, répondit Blaise avec philosophie.

A cet instant, une ombre se projeta sur leur cercle.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit la voix sèche de Rogue, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du Directeur. Suivez-moi.

Harry se leva aussitôt pour suivre son professeur, imité par Draco.

\- Je t'accompagne jusque-là Harry, déclara-t-il calmement.

Severus ne dit rien mais lui lança un coup d'œil appréciateur. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son filleul.

Draco eut cependant la surprise de croiser ses parents en arrivant devant la gargouille.

\- Père ! Mère ! les salua-t-il.

\- Draco, répondit son père tandis que Narcissa l'embrassait, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Mais finalement, cela s'avèrera une très bonne chose. Tu vas nous accompagner. Monsieur Potter, dit-il en apercevant Harry.

\- Bonjour Lord Malefoy, Lady Malefoy, répondit-il poliment.

Harry sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son bras à l'emplacement du tatouage de Sassha, tandis qu'il serrait la main de Lucius. Les deux enfants suivirent ensuite les adultes, s'interrogeant du regard.

\- Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, entendirent-ils Dumbledore les inviter à entrer. Harry ne devrait pas tarder …, continua-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'entrée du Serpentard brun qui avisa la présence de ses parents également.

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit aux Malefoy que j'arrivais ? Et pourquoi doivent-ils me voir en présence de mes parents ? » se demanda le garçon.

\- Merci Severus, vous pouvez nous laisser ? Et emmenez le jeune Malefoy avec vous, reprit Dumbledore.

\- Si vous le permettez, Monsieur le Directeur, je souhaiterai que mon fils et Severus assistent à notre entrevue.

\- Eh bien, …

\- Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera absolument pas Monsieur et Madame Potter ici présents, reprit Lucius avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, un sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres. J'ai demandé cette réunion pour discuter d'un problème concernant nos familles.

\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que l'on en finisse avec cette histoire, répliqua James. Pourquoi voulez-vous nous parler de la situation de notre fils ?

\- Parce que votre fils, comme vous dites, n'est pas votre fils ! rétorqua le Lord blond.

\- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous…, cria James.

\- Pas mon fils ? s'écria Lily en même temps.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que … commença Dumbledore.

Et tous les trois continuèrent à crier à tort et à travers tandis que Lucius contemplait ses ongles avec un sourire ironique, que Narcissa levait les yeux au ciel, une grimace tordant ses traits parfaits lorsque les cris devenaient trop perçants et que Severus ricanait doucement dans son coin.

Abasourdi, Harry contemplait tour à tour ses parents et le directeur, jetant de temps en temps un regard vers Draco qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Ils finirent tous deux par s'asseoir aux côtés de leur professeur, attendant que le calme revienne.

Finalement, les trois anciens Gryffondor finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'égosiller et retrouvèrent difficilement leur calme. James fit un pas vers Harry pour l'inciter à se rapprocher d'eux, mais ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, se contentant d'attendre la suite des évènements.

\- On va peut-être pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement maintenant ? demanda Lucius, clairement ennuyé.

\- Comment pouvez-vous …

\- Stop, coupa Malefoy. On ne va pas recommencer. Je vous dis que Harry n'est pas votre fils.

\- Mais, c'est impossible … commença Lily. Je …

\- Laissez-moi terminer mes explications ! tonna subitement Malefoy, foudroyant même du regard Albus qui voulait intervenir. Je vous dis que lorsque j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant Harry, ma magie l'a reconnu comme étant un membre de ma famille. J'en ai donc déduit que l'enfant qui est revenu l'été dernier n'était pas votre fils disparu.

\- Impossible. Pomfresh a fait tous les tests nécessaires et il s'agit bien de Harry. C'est bien notre fils, asséna James.

\- Et pourtant, je suis catégorique. Ma magie l'a reconnu. Et vous savez pertinemment que la magie des Malefoy est unique.

\- Et moi je vous dis que c'est impossible.

\- Arrêtez de vous buter ! Il y a une manière très simple de confirmer mes dires. Une potion de _Revelatio Parentis_.

\- Et il faut minimum trois mois pour la brasser, sans compter un maître des Potions.

\- Et que croyez-vous donc que soit Severus ! ironisa Lucius tandis que le maître dénigré reniflait de mépris. Je lui ai déjà demandé de brasser cette concoction. C'est la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Je refuse de me plier à cette comédie, intervint Lily, pâle et tremblante.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferai appel au Ministre, répondit Lucius en la toisant.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! déclara Harry en se levant. Moi je veux savoir ! Professeur, donnez-moi cette potion, que l'on en finisse.

Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à son élève qui la déboucha dans l'instant.

\- Harry ! Non ! dit James, mais l'enfant avait déjà avalé le breuvage avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Oh bon sang ! Quelle horreur !

Il déglutit plusieurs fois péniblement puis reprit :

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t'il au Maître des Potions, ne tenant aucun compte de la réaction de James.

\- Faites couler une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin. Votre arbre généalogique s'y inscrira.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus piqua le doigt de Harry et le plaça au-dessus du papier. La goutte rouge fut rapidement absorbée et petit à petit, des noms apparurent. Tous se penchèrent avec avidité, attendant avec angoisse l'apparition de l'identité des parents.

En bas du parchemin, le nom de Harry s'inscrivit, relié par un trait vertical à ses parents … mais quatre noms furent consignés là où il n'aurait dû y en avoir que deux :

James Potter – Lily Evans Potter (parents biologiques)

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy – Narcissa Black Malefoy (parents magiques)

Les mentions ajoutées en regard des deux couples tétanisèrent les individus concernés. Comment Harry pouvait-il avoir des parents magiques différents de ses parents biologiques ? Lucius ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre pied.

\- Vous voyez, il s'agit bien de mon fils d'un point de vue magique, asséna un Lucius suffisant.

\- Mais nous sommes ses parents. Nous lui avons donné la vie, rétorqua Potter.

\- Quand on voit avec quelle facilité vous l'avez oublié et ensuite déclaré mort, vous comprendrez que je m'inquiète de la sécurité de mon fils.

\- Il n'est pas votre fils ! tonna James. Et je ne l'ai pas déclaré mort, c'est …, reprit-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, réalisant qu'il allait accuser Albus Dumbledore.

\- Il possède la magie des Malefoy, il a besoin de recevoir l'éduction qui va avec, sans compter tout le reste.

\- Je ne vous permets pas …

Pendant que les deux pères se disputaient, Draco et Harry s'observaient avec grand intérêt.

\- T'es mon frère alors ? demanda le brun, timidement.

\- On dirait, en tout cas magiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit magique ou pas ?

\- Euh, … en fait, je sais pas trop ! reprit le blond un peu penaud.

Discrètement, Severus présenta une fiole et un parchemin à Draco qui reproduisit rapidement les gestes de Harry un peu plus tôt. Les deux enfants comparèrent ensuite leurs arbres généalogiques. En regard du nom de Draco Lucius Malefoy, il y avait le nom de Harry James M. Potter, et entre parenthèse la mention de « jumeau magique » éclatait à la vue de tous. La même mention était apparue également sur le parchemin de Harry, mais tous s'étaient focalisés sur l'identité de ses parents.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il est utile de débattre ainsi du problème, demanda la voix douce de Severus, qui eut pourtant le mérite de faire cesser les cris.

\- Bon sang, Severus, je ne peux pas laisser … commença Lucius.

\- Stop ! L'important est plutôt de savoir comment c'est possible ! Un enfant reçoit ses gênes et sa magie de ses parents. Comment Harry peut-il avoir hérité de votre magie ? tonna Dumbledore.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Lucius. Nous n'avons quasiment pas été en contact, à l'exception des évènements mondains, et encore, nous nous contentons de nous saluer de loin.

\- Et avant cela ? Ici, par exemple ? insista Severus.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes classes. J'étais en cinquième quand ils sont rentrés en première, et Narcissa était déjà en quatrième.

\- N'y a-t-il pas eu un incident impliquant mes deux descendants i peu près douze ans, demanda l'ancien directeur Nigelus Black du haut de son tableau, récoltant au passage un regard noir d'Albus pour s'être immiscé dans la conversation.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, souffla Severus.

\- Tu pourrais nous expliquer ! claqua Lucius.

\- La rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa devait être enceinte d'environs trois mois. C'était à la période de Noël, répondit le Maître des Potions.

\- Oui …, s'irrita Malefoy père.

\- Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte moi-même et je devais récupérer des potions chez l'apothicaire, répondit Lily qui se souvenait de l'incident. James et Sirius faisaient encore les clowns. Ils nous ont bousculées, Narcissa et moi, les potions sont tombées et les fioles se sont brisées.

\- Je me rappelle, en effet. Ma magie a réagi instinctivement et a érigé un bouclier, englobant Lily dedans.

\- Il est clair qu'il y a eu des conséquences, reprit Severus. A mon avis, la magie de Narcissa a dû imprégner la poche embryonnaire et maintenant, Harry est votre fils magique.

\- Cette théorie est bien belle, mais elle n'explique pas du tout comment Monsieur Malefoy peut être impliqué dans cette histoire, intervint Dumbledore qui était jusque-là resté silencieux.

\- Bien sûr que si elle l'explique, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Lucius avec dédain. Narcissa et moi avions déjà contracté une union magique à cette époque. Je ne dois pas vous expliquer que cela lie nos essences magiques. Il est donc normal que ma propre magie soit également présente dans ce … legs inattendu.

\- Cela ne vous donne cependant pas le droit de prendre ma fille ! hurla soudain Potter. Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille !

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de votre précieuse Survivante, ironisa Lucius avec une grimace équivoque.

\- Vous avez dit que mes enfants étaient les vôtres. Vous ne prendrez pas ma Sophia ! Vous devrez m'éliminera avant de toucher à ma petite fille.

\- J'ai dit que Harry était notre fils, pas…

\- Ça suffit, intervint une voix sèche, révélant à cet instant la présence d'une minuscule sorcière toute ridée installé dans un fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée. J'en ai assez entendu. De toute façon, il est clair au vu du dossier qui m'a été remis que ce cas relève désormais du Département de l'Enfance Magique.

Dumbledore fit la grimace en voyant la vieille femme se lever. Il avait tenté de refuser sa présence, mais Lucius avait suffisamment argumenté pour le faire plier. Sa présence avait été requise pour assurer la légalité des évènements à venir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous autorise à prendre des décisions au sujet de ma fille ? s'écria Lily, soutenue par un James qui hochait vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Je suis Amanda Alderman, préposée au Département de l'Enfance Magique. Les Malefoy ont demandé ma présence afin de statuer sur le dossier de …

\- Je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma fille, la coupa brutalement James. Je ne laisserai pas ma petite chérie à la merci de mangem…

\- Monsieur Potter ! lança Mme Alderman d'une voix coupante. Je ne m'intéresse nullement à Sophia Potter, bien que son environnement ne semble pas si équilibré que cela. C'est le cas de votre fils qui nous pose problème. D'après les informations récoltées, il est clair que la négligence est un fait avéré dans la vie de cet enfant.

\- Je n'ai jamais négligé ma … reprit Lily.

\- Ne me parlez plus de votre fille, Mme Potter. La situation de votre fils présente un embarras certain. Il est anormal qu'un enfant de cinq ans puisse disparaître sans laisser de traces et être déclarer mort après douze semaines de recherche. Ensuite, nous apprenons qu'il n'y a même pas un dossier médical digne de ce nom. Pour aggraver les choses, vous avez autorisé l'utilisation de la légillimencie sur un enfant de onze ans. Rien que ces informations suffisent à ouvrir une enquête.

\- Je refuse que Malefoy ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Sophia, fulmina James dans son coin.

\- Une nouvelle fois, Mr Potter, il n'est nullement question de votre fille, répliqua avec froideur Mme Alderman. A aucun moment, Mr Malefoy n'a déclaré s'intéresser à votre fille. Il a pu nous prouver que Harry était lié à sa famille par la magie et je comprends la démarche qu'il a entamée afin de veiller à ce que tout soit fait pour le bien-être de cet enfant.

\- Mais pourquoi Harry et pas Sophia ? finit par demander Dumbledore qui s'était contenté d'assister à l'entretien jusque-là.

\- Nous l'ignorons. Quand la magie agit de façon spontanée, il est toujours difficile d'y apporter des réponses. D'après des médicomages et des experts attachés au Département de l'Enfance Magique, seul Harry a été touché par la magie des Malefoy. Ils ne peuvent cependant pas expliquer pourquoi les magies n'ont pas simplement fusionné entre elles. Pour une raison inexpliquée, seule la magie Malefoy est restée. D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, il est tout à fait probable que cela soit du fait du bouclier magique érigé par Mme Malefoy lors de l'accident.

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là aujourd'hui ? agressa James.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Mr Potter. Je suis là pour statuer sur la garde de Harry Potter. Les Malefoy ont demandé à ce qu'elle leur soit confiée, et jusque-là, je ne vois aucune raison pour le leur dénier.

La discussion reprit, chacun y allant de son argument sans tenir compte de Harry qui tentait de se faire entendre. Fatigué de cette dispute, il fit un signe à Draco et ils se glissèrent tous deux hors du bureau du Directeur sans que personne ne les remarque. Enfin, presque personne puisque la manœuvre n'avait pas échappé à Severus qui le fit remarquer à Lucius.

\- Stop ! s'exclama Malefoy. Il ne sert à rien de discuter sans même demander l'avis du principal intéressé, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur qui s'élargit quand les autres finirent par se rendre compte de l'absence des enfants.

\- Mais où est Harry ? interrogea Lily.

\- Draco et lui sont partis depuis vingt minutes. Il a essayé d'attirer votre attention sans succès et a décidé que sa présence n'était pas utile. Draco l'a simplement suivi, se fit un plaisir de répondre Severus.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Pas question, vous ne lui … éclata James.

\- Oseriez-vous insinuer que je pourrais lui faire du mal ? Ou le contraindre ? Ou l'influencer ?

\- C'est …

\- Arrêtez de toujours revenir avec « C'est mon fils ! ». Vous avez eu la preuve qu'il est le mien également. Et je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon fils !

\- James, intervint Lily. Lai … laisse-le lui parler.

\- De toute façon, intervint Mme Alderman, cette situation dépend de mon Département et se règlera donc dans le cadre de la loi. A dater de ce jour, j'accorde la garde temporaire de Harry James Potter à Lord et Lady Malefoy.

\- Mais …, s'insurgea James.

\- Cela suffit, Mr Potter. Nous règlerons tout cela en audience. Je vous enverrai un hibou lorsque la date sera fixée.

Se levant, la petite sorcière salua l'assemblée et sortit par la cheminée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius se mit à la recherche des deux enfants et finit par les retrouver dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

\- Draco, Harry, salua-t-il en entrant.

\- Père.

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Harry, je souhaiterai pouvoir discuter un peu avec toi de ce que tu viens d'apprendre.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Harry après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Draco, si tu voulais bien nous laisser quelques instants.

\- Mais …

\- S'il te plait, Draco, je t'expliquerai après, intervint Harry.

\- Bon d'accord. Je rejoins les autres dehors. A tantôt.

Le blond fit un signe de tête en direction de son père et sortit.

\- As-tu compris ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Lucius.

\- Apparemment, j'ai quatre parents.

\- Oui en effet. Les Potter sont tes parents biologiques. Narcissa et moi sommes tes parents magiques.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous ma garde ?

\- Parce que la magie des Malefoy est très particulière, unique et que nous sommes les seuls à même de te donner la formation adéquate.

\- Mais … hésita Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Votre magie, elle est … abîmée, déclara le garçon.

\- Abimée ?

\- Oui, je l'ai senti à la réception. Je … il … Elle est sale.

\- Sale ?!

Lucius ne savait s'il devait se fâcher face à cette déclaration. L'enfant devant lui ne semblait pas chercher à l'insulter, au contraire, il semblait plutôt extrêmement triste.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

\- Quand vous m'avez serré la main à la réception, j'ai aussi reconnu votre magie. J'ai ressenti une grande chaleur, un réconfort très puissant, puis ça a changé, répondit Harry avec hésitation. Comme si votre magie était devenue mauvaise … mais pas dans le sens méchant, dit-il avec précipitation en voyant Lucius se crisper, croyant probablement qu'il faisait référence à son accointance avec Voldemort.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Je … le goût de votre magie a changé, répéta-t-il, elle laisse un arrière-goût rance, âcre et amer. Comme … de la nourriture avariée, comme si elle était malade, souffla-t-il, espérant presque que l'adulte ne l'entende pas.

Lucius resta silencieux, étudiant les paroles de l'enfant, cherchant une intention cachée derrière les mots, essayant de savoir si Harry parlait de lui-même ou s'il était influencé par ses parents ou Dumbledore.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'appreniez votre magie, je ne veux pas que vous abimiez la mienne, reprit Harry tandis que des larmes d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues.

En voyant le garçon pleurer, Malefoy prit conscience de certaines choses. Sa mémoire lui rappela l'origine de sa magie, sa nature et sa pureté intrinsèque et certaines pièces d'un puzzle qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de tenter d'assembler prirent soudainement leur place.

\- Harry, calme-toi, c'est d'accord, je ne te forcerai pas à venir étudier avec moi. Mais j'ai un service à te demander, ou plutôt une ... faveur.

\- …

\- Je voudrais que tu acceptes simplement la situation pour le moment.

\- Mais …

\- Juste pour le moment, insista-t-il. Tu es mon fils du point de vue de la magie. Je sais que Draco est ton meilleur ami et rien ne doit changer. Après les vacances, les autorités devront décider si tu restes avec nous ou si tu retournes chez tes parents. Je voudrais juste que tu apprennes un peu à nous connaître. Je sais que tes parents n'ont pas toujours été … très attentifs à toi. Narcissa et moi, nous voudrions pouvoir t'offrir ce qu'est en droit d'attendre un enfant de ses parents. Nous ne ferons pas de différence entre Draco et toi. Tu seras aussi important que lui pour nous.

\- Et pour … notre magie ?

\- Je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi la mienne est … sale comme tu dis, et tenter de la guérir.

\- Mais vous savez pourquoi elle est comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'en ai une bonne idée. Reste maintenant à savoir si je peux y faire quelque chose. Et peut-être que toi et Draco pourriez m'y aider, mais on verra cela plus tard. Je dois d'abord faire des recherches.

\- Je vous aiderai si je le peux.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Et pour mes ... parents ?

\- En fait, j'aurai voulu pouvoir t'en parler avant, que tu puisses décider par toi-même, mais l'enquête préliminaire a donné des résultats que Mme Alderman a trouvé préoccupants. Elle ne leur a donc pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête pour approuver la proposition.

\- Bien, tu devrais aller retrouver Draco maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis plus tard ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Revenir et dire que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous.

\- Non Harry. La magie a décidé que tu serais mon fils, notre fils à Narcissa et moi. Et je serai là le jour où tu estimeras que je peux t'apprendre notre magie.

\- D'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, James et Lily étaient retournés dans leur appartement et discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer. Par-dessus tout, ils s'inquiétaient de la confrontation qui aurait lieu au Département de l'Enfance Magique. Ne risquaient-ils pas de perdre la garde de leur précieuse petite Sophia ? Etonnement, le fait que Harry soit au cœur de l'action ne semblait pas les avoir marqués outre mesure.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tard cette nuit-là, une déflagration secoua tout le Château. Dans leurs dortoirs, certains élèves se réveillèrent, mais ne remarquant rien de particulier, ils se rendormirent simplement.

Si quelqu'un s'était promené dans les couloirs à ce moment, il aurait croisé Dumbledore, James Potter et les quatre Directeurs de Maisons courir vers le couloir du troisième étage, paniqués.

Une heure plus tard, ils retraversèrent les couloirs, lévitant derrière eux un corps totalement calciné. Dumbledore fulminait de rage tandis que les autres professeurs échangeaient des regards plus qu'inquiets et interrogatifs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après un banquet qui vit la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons aux Serdaigles et celle de Quidditch aux Serpentard, c'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que les élèves reprirent la route de Pré-au-Lard pour rentrer vers Londres à bord du Poudlard Express.

Harry était également du voyage, accompagné de Draco bien sûr. Ils retrouveraient leurs parents à King's Cross. Les Potter seraient présents, évidemement, puisqu'ils devaient récupérer Sophia avant de retourner à Poudlard pour les vacances.

La première année venait de prendre fin et Harry se demandait déjà ce qui les attendrait en deuxième année.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11 : Vacances en Italie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci encore pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et nous voici durant les vacances ! Pas beaucoup d'actions, mais des réflexions.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Vacances en Italie** **Juillet 1992 – Villa Malefoy, Lac de Côme, Italie.**

A peine arrivés à King's Cross, Draco et Harry avaient retrouvé les Malefoy pour transplaner en Italie.

La résidence secondaire des Malefoy étaient nichée au cœur d'une île en territoire sorcier située en plein milieu du Lac de Côme. La maison était la copie exacte de la Villa Balbianello, un palais du XVIIIème siècle qui avait déjà servi de décor à quelques films moldus.

Durant les premiers jours, les deux garçons s'étaient dépensés en organisant des matchs d'attrapeurs ou en nageant dans les eaux calmes du Lac. Narcissa avait cependant insisté pour qu'ils consacrent chaque jour quelques heures à leurs devoirs de vacances.

Sassha, pour sa part, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Comme l'île était protégée par la magie, il pouvait sans risque se permettre de la parcourir de long en large avant de se prélasser sur des pierres chaudes. Cela le changeait radicalement des longues années enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry s'étonnait que personne n'ait encore remarqué la présence du serpent, que ce soit sous forme d'un tatouage sur sa peau ou en tant que petite couleuvre aux couleurs vert et argent. Cela faisait déjà près de six mois qu'il avait libéré Sassha. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas confier son secret à Draco. Peut-être bientôt, après que le sujet de sa tutelle soit enfin réglé.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que Harry fut convié à un véritable conseil de famille en présence de Draco, Narcissa et Lucius.

\- Vois-tu Harry, débuta Lucius, si tu partages effectivement notre magie, il est important que tu comprennes les origines de cette dernière. Tu sais que la plupart des Sorciers prétendent descendre de Merlin ou des Fondateurs, que cela soit vrai ou faux, là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est cependant pas le cas de notre famille. Connais-tu d'autres personnes d'une puissance magique égale à celle de Merlin ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Il avait bien sûr pensé à Viviane et aux Gallicènes, mais il préférait conserver ses secrets pour le moment. Le fait que la magie de Lucius soit altérée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, même si ce dernier l'avait reconnu honnêtement. Son affiliation avec Voldemort le lui rendait suspect. L'existence des Sentinelles restait inconnue pour la toute grande majorité du Monde Sorcier. En général, la légende ne se réveillait que lorsque l'une d'entre elles se révélait, et il ne voulait pas que son identité soit dévoilée si tôt, et d'autant plus à des personnes qui avaient volontairement suivi un mage noir.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Lucius. Je connais Morgane, bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse être aussi puissante que Merlin.

En arrivant sur l'île, Lord Malefoy avait invité Harry à l'appeler par son prénom. En tant que parent magique, il voyait mal l'enfant devoir lui donner du Monsieur et il comprenait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir le voir comme son père.

\- En effet, elle était l'une de ses apprenties, mais elle ne l'égalait pas. La Famille Malefoy descend pourtant bien d'une des contemporaines de Merlin et de Morgane. Vois-tu, nous sommes les descendants de Viviane, aussi connue sous le nom de la Dame du Lac.

\- Celle qui a donné Excalibur au Roi Arthur ? demanda innocemment Harry.

\- C'est bien elle. On a souvent raconté de Viviane qu'elle était une élève de Merlin, mais sa magie était bien différente. Elle est plus sauvage, plus proche de la nature.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce différent pour moi ?

\- Parce qu'avec le temps et les alliances, notre magie s'est mélangée avec celle de Merlin et des Fondateurs, ce qui fait que nous sommes très à l'aise avec les enseignements d'aujourd'hui, mais il nous reste quand même une part de magie sauvage. Et pour pouvoir maîtriser correctement cette magie-là, il est important de suivre un enseignement plus adapté.

\- Tu ressens la magie différemment ? dit Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Il paraît. Quand père a commencé à m'apprendre, j'ai remarqué que certaines choses étaient plus facile pour moi que pour les autres. Par exemple, je suis très sensible aux ingrédients de potions. Severus dit que j'ai un instinct pour choisir ce qu'il faut au bon moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Eh bien, je peux instinctivement dire si une potion va tourner et trouver l'ingrédient idéal pour la corriger.

\- Et c'est lié à la magie de Viviane ?

\- Oui, intervint Lucius. En fait, tout ce qui touche la partie vivante de la magie est lié à Viviane. Les Malefoy peuvent, entre autre, faire plus facilement de la magie élémentale, bien que cela se soit un peu perdu pour l'instant.

\- Perdu ?

\- La maîtrise d'une magie dépend totalement des affinités d'un individu. Tu peux être extrêmement doué dans une matière et ne rien comprendre à une autre. Nous avons peu à peu perdu certaines de nos affinités. Prenons un autre exemple. Quand un Malefoy atteint ses onze ans et doit se procurer sa première baguette, nous effectuons un rituel qui guide ce choix.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, dit Harry tout en se disant que lui-même avait fait créer la sienne sur mesure.

\- En quelque sorte. Notre rituel nous permet surtout de déterminer l'essence du bois la plus en adéquation avec le sorcier, ce qui limite les recherches. Et cela s'avère toujours exact.

\- Pourquoi Ollivander n'utilise-t-il pas ce procédé pour tout le monde alors ?

\- Ce rituel est spécifique à la famille Malefoy. J'ignore s'il pourrait être appliqué à d'autres sorciers. Lorsque nous sommes allés acheter la baguette de Draco, Ollivander n'avait pas tenu compte de l'information fournie et a voulu nous vendre une baguette en pommier.

\- Et ce n'était pas bien ? interrogea Harry en cherchant Draco des yeux, intrigué par la mention du bois.

\- Elle était très bien, répondit Draco, mais quand Père a insisté pour avoir du bois d'aubépine, la réaction a été totalement différente. C'est comme si elle était cent fois plus puissante.

\- Si je comprends bien, il est possible que ma baguette ne corresponde pas à celle que la magie Malefoy estimerait idéale pour moi ?

\- C'est plus que probable, reprit Lucius. Peut-être pourrions-nous le vérifier ?

\- C'est compliqué ?

\- Pas du tout. En fait, il suffit de prononcer une incantation et la réponse s'inscrit sur un parchemin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lucius sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Harry, récita une obscure formule et lui tendit le vélin.

\- Pose simplement ta main dessus et on devrait savoir quel devrait être le bois de ta baguette.

Harry posa la paume sur le parchemin et sentit un fourmillement. Petit à petit, des lettres apparurent : Pommier.

\- Eh bien, voilà, ta baguette devrait être en pommier ! s'exclama Lucius. Ce n'est pas une essence très courante. En quoi est-elle actuellement ?

\- En pommier, répondit Harry, provoquant une réaction ahurie chez son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien, la magie fait quand même bien les choses pour t'avoir apparié avec l'essence idéale pour toi.

\- Et pour le cœur de la baguette ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est la seule inconnue, mais la plupart du temps, il s'agit de l'un des cœurs les plus courants, c'est-à-dire plume de phénix, crin de licorne ou nerf de dragon.

\- Et pas le crin de kelpie, souffla Harry d'une toute petite voix moqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Draco avec un air amusé.

\- Je connais quelqu'un dont la baguette contient un crin de kelpie.

\- Oh par Merlin, c'est une blague ? s'étouffa presque Lucius tandis que Narcissa cachait un sourire sarcastique derrière sa main.

\- Attends, un crin de kelpie ? rit franchement Draco.

\- Mais qui donc a reçu une baguette aussi ridicule ? s'enquit Lucius qui avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Sophia. Elle croit que c'est une baguette très puissante et unique.

\- Ah pour être unique, elle l'est, mais puissante ? ironisa Lord Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre à la remarque, observant avec un large sourire les trois Malefoy rire aux larmes.

\- Et c'est quoi le cœur de ta baguette, Draco ?

\- Un Crin de Licorne. Et toi ?

\- Aussi.

\- Harry, interrogea gravement Lucius. Tu veux dire que ta baguette est en bois de pommier avec un crin de licorne ?

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai failli avoir cette baguette chez Ollivander's, intervint Draco.

\- Heureusement pour moi alors ! dit Harry en se disant qu'il comprenait maintenant l'air embarrassé du fabricant de baguettes lorsqu'il avait réclamé celle-là spécifiquement.

\- Sans compter que cela prouve, si c'était encore nécessaire, que tu partages bien la même magie que nous, reprit Lucius avec sérieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se tourna vers Lucius.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous dites que la magie des Malefoy descend de celle de Viviane et il semble que je sois votre fils magique. Comment puis-je être lié à vous ? Comment est-ce possible puisque vous semblez croire que c'est un accident de potions impliquant Narcissa et Lily qui est à l'origine de ce transfert de magie ?

\- Cela s'explique par un autre rituel propre à la famille. Lors de négociations en vue de contracter un mariage, le patriarche effectue une cérémonie qui permet de déterminer la personne idéale pour son héritier. Lors des fiançailles des deux prétendants, leurs magies sont liées. Ce qui explique que lors de cet accident, un peu de ma magie a également été transférée à Lily Evans.

\- Donc, ma magie est un mélange de celle des Malefoy avec celle de Narcissa, mais sur un plan purement biologique, mes parents sont les Potter.

\- Et je suis ton frère ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Vous n'êtes pas des jumeaux d'un point de vue … familial, dirons-nous. Mais vous êtes indéniablement liés au niveau de la magie. , reprit Lucius. Vous êtes des jumeaux magiques.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Père. Vous dites que nous sommes de la même famille, sans vraiment l'être ?

\- Je ne comprends pas tout à fait non plus, répondit le père, mais la potion de _Revelatio Parentis_ a clairement mentionné que vous étiez des jumeaux magiques, même si cela ne s'applique que sur un plan purement spirituel. Vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang ou plus précisément par les gênes. Cela ne change donc pas grand-chose pour vous. Vous devriez simplement pouvoir développer des capacités propres aux jumeaux, comme une certaine complémentarité de vos aptitudes ou même de la télépathie.

\- Ouah… Ce serait génial, tu imagines, commença Draco.

\- … on pourrait se donner les réponses en cours, termina Harry avant que les deux enfants n'éclatent de rire, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin des parents.

\- Allez les gamins, retournez donc jouer dehors ! Et ne préparez pas de sales coups, leur signifia un Lucius souriant, tandis que Narcissa secouait la tête avec indulgence. On rediscutera de tout cela plus tard. J'ai des recherches à faire avec Severus avant de continuer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent en douceur, Narcissa emmenant les deux garçons faire du tourisme. Ils s'étaient amusés dans les fondations du Colisée, imaginant les combats de gladiateurs. Ils s'étaient promenés dans les campagnes toscanes et avaient visité quelques musées.

Pendant ce temps, Severus, qui était venu les rejoindre, et Lucius effectuaient de mystérieuses recherches. Souvent, les deux hommes se lançaient dans des discussions pointues, oublieux de ce qui les entouraient, tandis que Narcissa les observaient, légèrement inquiète.

Harry se doutait que les échanges entre les deux hommes concernaient l'avilissement de la magie de Lucius et il se sentait un peu coupable pour cette raison. A force de côtoyer le père de Draco, il avait finalement mis le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis la réception du Nouvel An. La sensation qui l'avait tant perturbé ce soir-là était la même que lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'écharde noir dans son cœur magique. C'était la signature de Voldemort. Il avait discuté avec Sassha de cette impression et celui-ci lui avait confirmé qu'il reconnaissait également le parfum âcre de cette magie. Il était certain que c'était celui qui l'avait utilisé pour terrorriser Poudlard et tuer une jeune élève.

Il savait que ce Voldemort avait réuni autour de lui des disciples et que ceux-ci étaient, entre autre, reconnaissables par une marque gravée sur l'avant-bras, symbole de Seigneur Noir. Il en avait donc déduit que Lucius avait dû être marqué de la sorte et que c'était là qu'il fallait chercher la source de l'altération magique.

Il y avait pourtant un détail qui l'intriguait. Généralement, la mort d'un sorcier entraînait la disparition de ses sortilèges. Pourtant, personne n'avait relevé le fait que les marques étaient toujours bien présentes alors que tout le monde clamait la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De plus, si Voldemort avait bien disparu, pourquoi était-il si important d'entraîner Sophia pour qu'elle puisse le combattre ? En fait, le seul qui défendait réellement cette théorie du retour probable de Voldemort était Dumbledore qui se posait en leader des bons sorciers, ces derniers le suivant sans contestation ni question. Toutes ses actions depuis ce terrible jour d'Halloween 1981 semblaient envisager ce retour à plus ou moins long terme.

Même si Harry savait que le monstre n'était qu'endormi pour le moment, il se demandait ce qui amenait Dumbledore à douter de l'éradication du Seigneur des Ténèbres par sa championne, sa Survivante.

C'est avec toutes ces idées en tête qu'il se rendit dans le bureau de Lucius, à la fin de la troisième semaine de son séjour en Italie.

\- Bonjour Harry ! salua Lucius. Entre et viens t'asseoir.

\- Bonjour Lucius, bonjour professeur.

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Severus tant que nous ne sommes pas à l'école. En tant que jumeau de Draco, tu es un peu mon filleul également.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de prendre place face aux deux hommes.

\- Harry, reprit Lucius, tu sais que nous avons mené plusieurs recherches sur les raisons qui font que ma magie est … salie, comme tu le dis. Et je crois que tu sais également que j'ai eu le tort de me lier au … Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune garçon hocha simplement de la tête.

\- Bien. Nous aimerions essayer quelque chose pour corroborer nos recherches, reprit Severus. Pourrais-tu tenter d'analyser ma magie et me dire si tu ressens la même dégradation ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesçant, il se releva et posa précautionneusement sa main sur celle de son professeur. Il se concentra un instant avant de faire doucement bouger ses doigts, semblant tâtonner à la recherche de quelque chose. Lentement, il remonta le long du poignet avant de retourner ce dernier pour exposer l'avant-bras.

\- C'est là ! dit-il avec un hoquet et une grimace de dégoût avant de faire un véritable bond en arrière, comme s'il tentait de fuir.

\- Doucement Harry, dit Lucius, apaisant, tu ne risques rien. Sais-tu ce qu'i l'endroit que tu as désigné ?

\- La chose qui salit vos magies ! C'est la même ! C'est … c'est …

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda doucement Severus.

\- Voldemort, chuchota en un murmure le brun, provoquant un sursaut de crainte chez les deux adultes. Il vous a marqués ! Vous êtes … reprit Harry en regardant Severus, la peur au fond des yeux.

\- Harry, n'aie pas peur, commença Severus avant de s'arrêter, voyant l'enfant reculer devant lui.

\- Harry, appela Lucius. Tu ne crains rien, je te l'ai promis. Ecoute-moi !

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le lord blond, gardant un œil sur le Professeur de Potions. Il l'avait côtoyé pendant des années, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti la présence de la magie de Voldemort en lui. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de contact physique prolongé avec l'enseignant non plus.

\- Vous avez tous les deux rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus avec gravité. J'ai commis une erreur de jeunesse que je paie encore aujourd'hui.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai d'abord obéi à mon père avant d'embrasser l'idéologie du Lord. Je ne l'ai remise en cause qu'à la naissance de Draco. Et je le regrette plus encore aujourd'hui. Je me suis détourné du Lord parce que je ne voulais pas que mon fils rampe au pied de quelqu'un qui était devenu un monstre, comme moi j'étais obligé de le faire.

\- Vois-tu, Harry, reprit Rogue, même si nous ne sommes plus d'accord avec les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous en défaire. Comme tu l'as remarqué, la Marque des Ténèbres nous lie à lui, même s'il a disparu.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait dire aux deux adultes qui lui faisaient face. Etaient-ils conscients que le monstre serait un jour de retour ?

\- Harry, l'interpella Lucius, tu as dit que ma magie était salie, et manifestement c'est le cas pour Severus également. Crois-tu qu'il serait possible de la « laver » ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas. C'est plus qu'une simple marque, souffla-t-il.

\- Et le fait que nous pouvons toujours la voir, même si elle est moins nette, signifie qu'il n'est pas réellement mort. Ta … Sophia l'a simplement mis hors-jeu pour un certain temps. Nous aimerions pouvoir couper le lien qui nous lie à lui, souligna Severus, prouvant ainsi à la future Sentinelle qu'ils étaient bien plus clairvoyants qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette déclaration, confirmant une hypothèse que les deux hommes avaient formulée lors de leurs recherches.

\- Harry, interrogea Lucius, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende des Sentinelles ?

A ces mots, le jeune garçon devint livide et tenta de reculer encore, mais il fut arrêté par la porte fermée. La réaction de l'enfant fut une réponse en soi. Lucius fit venir à lui un très vieux grimoire et l'ouvrit sur la table, invitant Harry à se rapprocher pour le voir, tout en veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque devant lui. Severus s'était lui aussi éloigné pour ne pas effrayer Harry un peu plus.

\- Tu sais que la famille Malefoy descend de la Dame du Lac, Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais tu ignores que nous avons toujours eu comme rôle de protéger les Sentinelles. Cet enfant, qu'il soit fille ou garçon, aura comme lourde tâche de maintenir l'équilibre de la Magie et les Malefoy seront toujours ses alliés dans ce combat.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ? C'est Sophia qui a vaincu Voldemort, pas moi ! C'est elle la Sentinelle ! se récria-t-il.

\- Depuis la naissance de Merlin, qui fut la dernière Sentinelle connue, nous effectuons des calculs pour déterminer la période où une Sentinelle sera à nouveau envoyée dans le Monde. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris conscience de bien des choses à la naissance de Draco. Notre rencontre fut également un déclic dans cette prise de conscience. Je me suis replongé dans l'étude de nos traditions familiales, dit Lucius en éludant la mention de Sophia. D'après toutes nos recherches, il ou elle devait naître au début des années 1980. Maintenant, si tu ajoutes à toutes ces informations, ton lien avec celle que Dumbledore a déclaré Survivante, ta magie étroitement lié à la nôtre et ta capacité à reconnaitre l'essence même du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans compter ta puissance magique, il semble presque évident que nous avons devant nous la Sentinelle.

\- C'est Sophia qui a vaincu Voldemort, insista-t-il. Et puis pourquoi avoir suivi Voldemort si votre rôle est de soutenir la Sentinelle ? demanda Harry méfiant. Il est clairement celui que vous devriez combattre !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon père, qui était fou, m'y a forcé et puis, il défendait des idées qui semblaient louables à l'époque. Le fait de vouloir préserver le mode de vie des Sang-pur face à l'affluence de plus en plus importante de sorciers d'origine moldue ou sang mêlé trouvait un écho en chacun de nous. Nous voyons nos coutumes disparaître peu à peu à cause de ces personnes qui pénètrent dans le monde Sorcier sans avoir la moindre connaissance de leurs droits et devoirs. C'est le propre de ton adversaire, séduire par de belles promesses, pointant du doigt ce qui ne va pas, désignant des coupables à accuser au lieu de te pousser à chercher des solutions. Et Voldemort était passé maître dans cet art.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un charisme extrême, Harry, et comme l'a souligné Lucius, il te fait miroiter des solutions tandis qu'il t'enchaîne et t'entraîne dans sa folie. Tu es alors persuadé qu'il pourra tout t'apporter. Lorsque tu prends conscience de ton erreur, si tu le fais un jour, il est trop tard. Savais-tu qu'il y avait une prophétie liée à Voldemort ?

\- J'ai entendu les Potter en parler, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je suis celui qui a rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur, celui à cause de qui vous avez été attaqué ce soir-là

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …_

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore …_

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit …_

 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_ …

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda Harry, une blessure se lisant clairement dans son regard.

\- Par arrogance et pour me venger de tout ce que j'avais subi en étant jeune, j'imagine. Mon seul soulagement est que c'est lui qui a disparu ce soir-là, mais cela n'excuse rien. Ta sœur et toi auriez pu mourir à cause de mes actes. J'ai expié, si l'on peut dire, en devenant un espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je te parle de la prophétie, c'est parce qu'elle mentionne une marque et que c'est à cause de la plaie en forme de V dans la paume de Sophia que Dumbledore l'a identifiée comme celle qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si je me souviens bien, tu avais toi-même une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Du moins tu l'avais avant ta disparition.

Harry observa les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face avec circonspection. Ils n'étaient pas loin de percer son secret et il se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Lucius répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Nous sommes certains que Dumbledore a commis une grossière erreur en déclarant que Sophia était la personne la plus à même de vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Si le fait que ce soit une sorcière médiocre n'était pas suffisant en soi, il y a une multitude d'indices qui le laisse à penser. Il est évident que si quelqu'un a contribué à l'absence momentanée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne peut être que toi. Et la marque mentionnée par la prophétie a sûrement bien plus à voir avec la cicatrice que tu avais sur le front qu'avec la ridicule petite plaie dans la main de cette gamine pourrie gâtée. Ta disparition pendant toutes ces années a manifestement été une réelle bénédiction pour toi, Merlin en soit remercié, dit-il, provoquant un sourire plus qu'amusé de Harry.

\- J'ai été aux premières loges pour voir comment tes parents se sont comportés pendant les premières années de ta vie, reprit Severus, intrigué par le sourire de l'enfant. J'ai également noté qu'ils n'ont absolument pas changé de comportement à ton retour, continuant à favoriser honteusement ta sœur. Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal à nous accorder ta confiance, surtout que nous arborons tous deux cette marque maudite. Nous voulons juste que tu saches que nous sommes au courant, Harry et que nous ferons tout pour t'aider.

\- Nous savons tous ici que Voldemort reviendra un jour, et nous voulons que tu saches que tu pourras compter sur nous, continua Lucius. Ça doit te sembler rapide comme revirement, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons subi sa tyrannie pendant plusieurs années avant que tu ne le mettes hors-jeu. Cette période de calme nous a donné beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Nous avions envisagé de nous débarrasser de la Marque, mais il s'avère maintenant qu'elle pourra peut-être nous être utile le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprendra sa place. Je pourrai reprendre mon rôle d'espion et Lucius sera à nouveau son bras droit.

\- Mais ce sera dangereux ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Ton propre rôle le sera plus encore, mon garçon, déclara Lucius. Tu devras affronter un mage noir. L'Ordre du Phénix ne fera assurément pas le poids dans ce combat.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda l'enfant.

\- C'est ainsi que Dumbledore a appelé la coalition de sorciers « blancs » qui le suivent, expliqua Severus. Ils combattent Voldemort et ses disciples, qui sont appelés Mangemorts.

\- Et vous en faites partie, professeur ?

\- Oui Harry, à titre d'espion. J'essayais et j'essaierai à nouveau de donner des renseignements utiles à Dumbledore.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, fixant sans le voir le vieux grimoire retraçant l'histoire des Malefoy. Il était plongé dans un véritable maelstrom de questions, ignorant quoi faire.

Peu à peu, il se focalisa sur la vision de sa magie. Le diamant étincelant était toujours là, au milieu de sa clairière, juste un peu plus brillant, un peu plus coloré, un peu plus puissant. Se laissant immerger par le bien-être qui pulsait tout autour de lui, il fit le tri de ses émotions, de ses sentiments.

Son instinct lui avait toujours été de bon conseil, et passée la peur initiale de sa découverte, il comprenait que les deux hommes étaient de confiance. Même altérée par l'essence de Voldemort, il pouvait percevoir leur magie qui tendait à vouloir s'en écarter, tentait de guérir, mais elle était parasitée. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas leur révéler son passé, sa rencontre avec Merlin, Viviane et les Fondateurs, ni la façon dont il avait pu se débarrasser de sa cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas leur apprendre qu'il avait été lui-même un réceptacle d'un morceau du Seigneur Noir. Cette partie de son histoire devait être préservée Il serait bien temps plus tard de donner de plus amples explications.

\- Vous croyez que le pouvoir auquel fait référence la prophétie pourrait être lié à la magie des Malefoy, aux pouvoirs de la Dame du Lac ? demanda Harry, faisant sursauter Lucius qui était lui-même perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est probable.

\- Je veux bien que vous m'appreniez la magie des Malefoy si elle est différente. Mais c'est Sophia la Survivante.

\- Mmmm, musa Lucius qui comprenait que l'enfant restait prudent. De toute façon, que tu sois ou non la Sentinelle, tu as besoin de comprendre notre magie. On commencera dès demain, tu partageras les cours avec Draco qui pourra sûrement t'aider.

\- Mais vous ne lui direz pas pour cette histoire de Sentinelles, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous ne lui ferez pas croire que c'est moi ?

\- Nous ne lui en parlerons, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je préfèrerais également que tu ne mettes pas tes parents au courant. Seule notre famille doit être tenue au courant de ce dont nous venons de discuter.

\- Parce qu'ils pourraient en parler à Dumbledore ? interrogea finement l'enfant.

\- Eh bien … Que penses-tu du Directeur, Harry ? lui retourna Lucius.

\- Je … je ne lui fais pas confiance. Son attitude m'a toujours semblé … bizarre. Il a toujours été présent dans mon entourage et j'ai l'impression qu'il est la raison pour laquelle mes ... parents m'ont tenu à l'écart, au profit de Sophia.

\- Hmm, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dumbledore a toujours été attiré par la puissance, sous toutes ses formes. Avoir à ses côtés la Survivante ne lui donne que plus d'éclat. Il ne faut qu'un pas pour en déduire qu'il a sûrement tout fait pour la laisser seule sur le devant de la scène.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Lucius ? s'enquit Severus.

\- Déjà lors de mon passage à Poudlard, il m'a interrogé plusieurs fois sur les spécificités de ma magie. Il avait compris que mon essence magique différait un peu de celle du commun des sorciers, dirons-nous. Il était persuadé que j'avais une ascendance de créatures magiques. Il croyait que j'étais en partie Vélane.

\- Vélane ? demanda Harry.

\- Il s'agit de créatures magiques extrêmement puissantes. Mâles ou femelles ont ce que l'on appelle une âme sœur. Ils sont généralement considérés comme très beaux. Dans la très grande majorité des cas, on dit qu'ils sont grands et élancés, ont des yeux clairs, bleus ou gris, et une chevelure d'un blond très pâle.

\- Cela vous ressemble beaucoup.

\- Je sais, mais en réalité, nous tenons notre apparence de Viviane qui est parfois désignée par certains comme l'ancêtre de tous les Veela. Cependant, notre magie n'a rien à voir avec celle de ces créatures, même si elle peut s'en rapprocher, puisqu'elle découle de la magie sauvage ou naturelle.

\- Et tu dis que Dumbledore a tenté de t'approcher à Poudlard, reprit Severus.

\- Oui, il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi ma magie était étrange.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que la magie d'un Malefoy n'était pas étrange, mais unique. J'ignore quel était son but à ce moment, mais cela coïncidait avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Il a d'ailleurs fait de même avec toi, quelques années plus tard, Severus.

\- Mais moi, ce sont mes capacités en potions qui l'intéressaient. Par la suite, il m'a manœuvré grâce à la culpabilité. Je me suis retrouvé coincé entre un psychopathe assassin et un manipulateur qui semble suivre ses propres plans.

\- Ce que vous dites ne correspond pas à ma sœur. Vous dites qu'il cherche la puissance, mais …, commença Harry sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Mais Sophia Potter, la Survivante, est loin d'être ce que Dumbledore veut nous faire croire. Ses résultats académiques sont bien moins impressionnants que ceux que l'on pourrait attendre d'une sorcière définie comme l'une des plus puissantes de sa génération. Elle termine bonne dernière de sa promotion. Pourtant, elle suit un entraînement depuis l'âge de cinq ans, souligna Severus.

\- Ce qui me fait dire que Dumbledore cache quelque chose. Il est connu pour être le Sorcier le plus puissant actuellement, au même titre que Voldemort. Cependant, il persiste à clamer que Sophia dispose d'un pouvoir suffisamment étendu pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien voir en elle ? demanda Lucius.

La question flotta quelques instants dans les airs avant que les deux adultes ne libèrent Harry, le renvoyant auprès de Draco qui l'attendait avec une impatience mal dissimulée.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12 : Procès de Tutelle

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci encore pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Procès de Tutelle**

 **Vendredi 31 juillet 1992 – Salle d'Audience n°26**

Harry était assis sur un banc de la Salle d'Audience n°26. Il attendait en compagnie de Draco. Aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire, les autorités compétentes allaient statuer sur sa garde. Lucius et Narcissa discutaient un peu à l'écart avec leur avocat, Hatcher Snoop. Ne manquaient plus que les officiels et la famille Potter.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Sophia qui marchait de son habituel pas conquérant. Arrogante comme elle l'était, elle s'était imposée lors de cette session et ses parents ne s'y étaient pas opposés. Elle était suivie de Lily et James. Juste derrière eux apparut Albus Dumbledore.

Comme s'ils avaient été prévenus, une seconde porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois personnes du Ministère. Il y avait Madame Amanda Alderman, accompagnée d'un sorcier fringant qui se présenta comme Mason Huphold, Directeur du Département de l'Enfance Magique. A leurs côtés se trouvait Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Messieurs-Dames, prenez place. L'audience pour la garde du sorcier mineur Harry James Potter va débuter, déclara Thedious Fetcher, le greffier d'audience.

\- Madame Alderman, pourriez-vous nous présenter l'affaire ? demanda Amélia.

\- En janvier de cette année, Lord Malefoy a requis de nos services une enquête concernant le sorcier mineur Harry James Potter. D'après lui, la magie de l'enfant était apparentée à celle de la Famille Malefoy et de ce fait, son éducation sorcière devait leur être confiée en raison de la particularité de cette magie.

\- Cette déclaration a-t-elle été avérée ? interrogea Mr Huphold.

\- La Potion _Revelatio Parentis_ , réalisée par le Maître des Potions agréé Severus Rogue, a authentifié le lien magique entre l'enfant et Lord et Lady Malefoy, tout en confirmant le lien de parenté avec les Potter. Le test a été effectué dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, à Poudlard, à la fin du mois de juin. Lord Malefoy a aussitôt affirmé sa volonté d'obtenir la garde de Harry Potter.

\- Bien ! Monsieur Potter, interpella Mme Bones, Lord Malefoy souhaite assurer l'éducation sorcière de votre fils, Harry Jam…

\- Il est hors de question que ce Mangemort touche à mes enfants. Je refuse que ma fille ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet … homme ! coupa hargneusement James.

\- Monsieur Potter, intervint Amanda, je vous l'ai déjà dit lors de notre précédente rencontre, il ne s'agit absolument pas de Sophia dans ce dossier. Seul votre fils est concerné par cette affaire.

\- Je disais donc, Monsieur Potter, reprit Amélia, voyez-vous une raison de refuser cette éducation à votre fils ?

\- Il n'est nullement nécessaire que ce gamin bénéficie d'un enseignement particulier. C'est un gosse tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, pas comme sa sœur, répondit le père. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que Malefoy le prenne. Il va en faire un sorcier des ténèbres, tout comme lui.

A ces mots, Harry pâlit visiblement. Il savait qu'il ne représentait rien pour ses parents, mais l'entendre dire dans de telles circonstances était quand même difficile. Sur un signe de Lucius, l'avocat s'interposa.

\- Monsieur Potter, demanda-t-il douceureusement, vous dites de votre fils qu'il est inutile. Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez déclaré mort trois mois à peine après sa disparition ? Et ce sans prendre la peine de procéder aux plus élémentaires vérifications, à savoir votre tapisserie généalogique et le Livre des Recensements pourtant présent à Poudlard, votre lieu de résidence ?

\- Mais … non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est …

\- Peu importe ! déclara Snoop. Dites-moi, Mr Potter, avez-vous déjà subi une attaque par légillimencie ?

\- Eh bien oui, tous les aurors doivent s'y exercer dans le cadre de leur entraînement.

\- Mmmm ! Et dites-moi, quel effet cela a-t-il en général ?

\- C'est terriblement douloureux, raison pour laquelle cette pratique est interdite, sans le contrôle d'un magicomage spécialisé.

\- Et pourtant, vous y avez soumis votre fils à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour inattendu. Est-ce que Albus Dumbledore est reconnu comme un magicomage spécialisé ?

\- Heu non, mais …

\- Vous trouvez donc normal de torturer un enfant de la sorte, et à plus fortes raisons votre fils !

\- Mais … mais …

\- Comment expliquez-vous les lacunes du dossier médical de Harry ? Vous avez passé cinq ans à Poudlard avant sa disparition, mais mis à part un rapport des plus ... légers, lors de votre arrivée, le dossier est vide.

\- …

\- Dites-moi, connaissez-vous vraiment cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est mon … fils.

\- Bien, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi Harry est-il allergique ?

\- Mais … heu … à rien !

\- Erreur ! Il est allergique à la bave de vampires. Cette découverte a été faite en cours de potions et fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. Dites-moi, combien de fois votre fils a-t-il été hospitalisé durant l'année scolaire écoulée ?

\- Heu … une fois ?

\- Faux encore ! Harry a fait six séjours à l'infirmerie, dont un prolongé pour traumatisme crânien dû à une chute inexpliquée dans les escaliers. Continuons ! Quel est le classement de votre fils aux examens de première année ?

\- …

\- Il était deuxième, ex-aequo avec Draco Malefoy. Sa couleur favorite ? Son plat préféré ?

\- Le rouge et le poulet rôti !

\- Lord Malefoy, pouvez-vous répondre ? demanda Hatcher Snoop.

\- Toutes les nuances de bleu et les pâtes à la carbonara.

\- Exact ! Madame Potter, s'enquit l'avocat en se tournant vers Lily décomposée, pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous estimez que vos enfants n'ont pas droit à la même qualité de fournitures ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Ma fille a toujours eu ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! s'insurgea la mère de famille.

\- Ah oui ? C'est effectivement le cas pour votre fille, Madame, mais certainement pas pour votre fils. D'après les témoignages, notamment ceux de Madame Guipure ou de la boutique Magic Foot, vous avez clairement demandé les articles et tissus les moins chers possibles quand il s'agissait d'achats destinés à Harry. Pourquoi faites-vous une telle différence entre vos enfants ?

\- …

\- Une dernière question, tout simple : quelle est la date d'anniversaire de votre fils ?

\- Mais, le 30 juillet bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les deux Potter en chœur.

\- Etonnamment, c'est … faux, se gaussa quelque peu l'avocat, tandis que Draco attrapait la main de Harry pour le réconforter.

Un brouhaha s'éleva du côté des officiels tandis que les Malefoy toisaient les Potter avec dégout.

\- C'est vous qui mentez ! Notre fille est bien née le …

\- Votre fille, oui ! coupa Snoop. Mais nous parlons de votre fils qui lui est né le 31 juillet 1980 et qui, de ce fait, fête ses douze ans aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois que nous en avons suffisamment entendu pour comprendre votre ligne de défense, Monsieur Snoop, intervint Mr Huphold. Lord Malefoy, pourriez-vous nous expliquer le but de votre démarche ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Huphold. J'ai rencontré le jeune Harry lors du Bal du Nouvel An. Draco, mon fils, me l'avait présenté comme étant l'un de ses amis à Serpentard. Alors que nous nous serrions la main, ma magie s'est affolée, reconnaissant l'enfant comme quelqu'un d'apparenté. J'ai dès lors effectué des recherches pour comprendre le phénomène. Il s'avère qu'un accident de potions a impliqué mon épouse enceinte en décembre 1979. Pour se protéger, la magie instinctive de ma femme a érigé un bouclier de protection qui a englobé Lily Potter, elle aussi enceinte à l'époque. D'après certains spécialistes, dont les rapports sont en possession de Madame Alderman, le fœtus qu'était Harry a été imprégné par ma magie, au travers du lien de l'Union Sorcière que je partage avec mon épouse.

\- Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous obtenir la garde de cet enfant ? intervint Amélia.

\- Dans ma famille, la magie présente des particularités qui ne peuvent être appréhendées et expliquées que par ceux qui la ressentent. Pour que Harry soit pleinement en contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il faut qu'il puisse les étudier correctement.

\- Vous pourriez vous contenter de lui donner des cours sans pour autant réclamer sa tutelle ? continua la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- C'est ce que j'aurai fait si la situation avait été différente.

\- Comment cela ? intervint Albus qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, le réprimanda Amélia, vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans cette audience. Cependant, Lord Malefoy, j'aimerais avoir une réponse à cette question.

\- Comme l'a souligné Maître Snoop, il semble évident que les Potter ne connaissent pas leur fils. Pire, ils le considèrent comme quantité plus que négligeable et ne veillent pas à son bien-être, qu'il soit physique ou matériel. Je souhaite lui apporter ce qu'est en droit d'attendre chaque enfant.

\- C'est un mangemort ! s'écria James.

\- Taisez-vous, Monsieur Potter, dit Mr Huphold avec froideur. Lord Malefoy, vous avez effectivement été reconnu pour avoir été un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance en vous donnant la tutelle d'un enfant, a fortiori le frère de la Survivante ?

\- Je reconnais que l'on a pu me compter au nombre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, je sais aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur. La naissance de mon fils m'avait déjà enclin à revoir mes positions. Savoir qu'un autre enfant a besoin de moi ne fait qu'entériner un peu plus ce changement d'opinion.

\- Comment envisagez-vous de veiller sur Harry Potter ? s'enquit le Directeur du Département de l'Enfance Magique.

\- Je souhaite lui apprendre les spécificités liées à la magie de ma famille, et pour cela il partagera la formation de Draco. Il suivra également les cours nécessaires à la gestion du patrimoine d'une grande famille sorcière.

\- Développez s'il vous plait ? demanda Amélia.

\- En tant qu'héritier de la famille Potter, il est évident que cet enfant doit être formé à la gestion. Apprendre à gérer le patrimoine et la fortune de sa famille est un point incontournable pour tout jeune sorcier appelé à diriger un jour sa Maison.

\- Si vous le confiez à Malefoy, cria alors James, je le déshérite. Il n'aura rien de ma famille. Je lui retirerai mon nom. Sophia sera ma seule héritière !

Les trois officiels considérèrent James Potter avec consternation, choqués. Harry se figea sur place tandis que Draco serrait sa main encore plus fort. Narcissa passa un bras sur les épaules du jeune garçon brun pour tenter de le réconforter. Avec un rictus de mépris, Lucius fit un signe à son avocat qui reprit la parole.

\- Je suis navré de devoir vous contredire, Monsieur Potter, déclara obséquieusement Snoop, mais selon les Lois Merliniennes, il vous est interdit de déshériter votre fils sur cet argument. Seule une condamnation pour crime de sang vous le permettrait.

\- Vous déclarez que cet enfant n'est pas mon fils ! Il n'a donc aucun droit sur mon nom ou ma fortune, s'entêta Potter.

\- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Selon les Lois Anciennes, qui je vous l'accorde sont tombées en désuétude, seul le sang permet d'hériter. Et le sang de Harry Potter est bien le vôtre, asséna l'avocat avec un sourire ironique. La _Revelatio Parentis_ en a apporté la preuve.

\- C'est la magie qui désigne les héritiers ! tonna Albus. James Potter est donc tout à fait en droit de renier Harry au profit de sa sœur.

\- Faux encore, cher Directeur ! Les lois de Merlin ont été oubliées lorsque le nombre de cracmols a augmenté dans notre société. Les sorciers bien-pensants ont décrété alors que la magie devait devenir un critère de sélection, outrepassant de ce fait le droit du sang. Mais l'oubli des lois ne signifie pas qu'elles ne soient plus applicables. Sans compter que la société sorcière est basée sur la loi salique. Seuls les enfants mâles sont en droit d'hériter.

\- C'est parfaitement exact, déclara Amélia Bones. L'argument présenté par Maître Snoop est parfaitement adéquat dans notre situation. Si Harry James Potter est lié à la magie de Lord Malefoy, il reste cependant l'héritier légitime de la famille Potter.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons clore le débat, reprit Huphold. De tout ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, il me paraît clair que Lord et Lady Malefoy ont bien plus à cœur de défendre les intérêts du sorcier mineur Harry James Potter que ses propres parents.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit Amélia. Sans compter que le dossier d'enquête instruit par Madame Alderman comporte une nette tendance à la négligence de la part de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans.

\- La garde de Harry James Potter est confiée à Lord et Lady Malefoy, déclara Huphold. Des visites seront décidées de façon aléatoire afin de vérifier le bien-être de l'enfant et reconsidérer la décision en cas de nécessité. L'audience est levée. Harry, je me permets de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, malgré ces évènements difficiles.

Les trois représentants du Ministère se retirèrent, montrant une volonté certaine à ne pas rester en présence d'Albus Dumbledore et des Potter qui fulminaient.

Lucius se hâta pour sa part de rassembler sa famille. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Harry fasse les frais de la mauvaise humeur de ses parents. Le regard calculateur d'Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait pas non plus échappé. La mention des Lois Merliniennes l'avait clairement déstabilisé et surtout contrarié.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 28 Août 1992 – Chemin de Traverse, Londres**

A quatre jours de la rentrée scolaire, c'était l'effervescence sur la célèbre avenue commerçante. Nombre de parents avaient fait le déplacement avec leurs enfants pour récupérer les fournitures indispensables.

La matinée s'était passée en courses diverses. Harry s'était vu doté d'une toute nouvelle garde-robe. Le jeune garçon avait arboré un air affolé lorsque Draco et Narcissa avaient pris les choses en main. Avec un grand courage, Lucius s'était esquivé sous un prétexte quelconque. Ils ne le revirent que longtemps plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le point de rendez-vous. C'est avec un immense sourire que Lucius tendit à un Harry médusé un long paquet emballé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune garçon pour comprendre que l'adulte lui avait offert un balai.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Draco. Je suis sûr que cette année, tu pourras participer aux matches de Quidditch ! Pas vrai Père !

\- Exactement ! C'est un Nimbus 2001. Severus a d'ailleurs déjà l'autorisation signée.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, balbutia Harry, très impressionné. Si tu veux Draco, je te l'échangerai contre ton 2000…

\- Pas question ! C'est le tien, rétorqua le blondinet. Mais je ne suis pas contre te l'emprunter de temps en temps.

Harry et Draco scrutaient les alentours à la recherche de Blaise et Théo. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant l'établissement de Florian Fortarôme. Pansy, Hermione et Neville avaient signalé qu'ils seraient probablement présents également.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les amis étaient enfin réunis, greffés en plus des Weasley.

Après un délicieux goûter, l'arrêt suivant fut la boutique de Fleury & Bott. La liste du matériel demandé pour la nouvelle année comprenait un nombre étonnant de livres signés du même auteur. Harry se rappelait avoir vu une grimace passer sur le visage de Lucius à la lecture du nom avant que lui et Narcissa n'éclatent de rire, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu lui révéler.

Une foule compacte se pressait dans la librairie. Les sorcières faisaient la file jusque sur le trottoir, tenant serré sur leur poitrine un livre intitulé « _Moi, le Magicien_ », orné du portrait d'un homme blond étendu sur un balai comme sur une banquette, les cheveux au vent et le sourire « _Pepsodent_ ». Elles trépignaient d'impatience et poussaient des soupirs à fendre l'âme en scrutant la photo.

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théo se faufilèrent rapidement dans le magasin et rejoignirent la mezzanine pour pouvoir observer les évènements à leur aise. Neville aurait bien voulu les accompagner, mais il fut retenu par sa mère qui empilait des livres sur ses bras, avant de le traîner dans la file d'admiratrices.

Hermione et Pansy avaient croisé la Survivante sur le pas de la porte et suivirent une Sophia conquérante qui n'hésita pas à bousculer les gens autour d'elle pour enfin atteindre la table installée au fond du magasin.

Assis derrière celle-ci, l'auteur dédicaçait ses ouvrages, éblouissant quiconque lui adressait la parole par un sourire des plus artificiels et repoussant d'un geste maniéré les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient artistiquement sur le front.

Un petit homme frétillant virevoltait autour de lui, brandissant un énorme appareil photo dont le flash crépitait sans discontinuer. Lorsqu'il reconnut la Survivante, il agrippa cette dernière pour la jeter dans les bras de Gilderoy Lockhart, mitraillant à tout va.

Un combat silencieux sembla opposer les deux « stars » pendant un instant, l'un tentant absolument de voler la vedette à l'autre, se poussant sans beaucoup de délicatesse pour prendre place au premier plan.

Ce fut James qui mit fin à la situation en attrapant le bras de sa fille pour la tirer à ses côtés, sous le regard goguenard de Lucius qui toisait un auteur subitement moins souriant à sa vue.

Sentant l'attention du public le quitter au profit de la jeune fille, Lockhart se saisit d'une pile de bouquins et la jeta dans les bras de Sophia en déclarant à l'attention de tous :

\- Notre chère Survivante ne s'attendait sûrement pas, en entrant aujourd'hui chez Fleury & Bott, à ce que je lui fasse cadeau de la collection complète de mes livres. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne tardera pas à en faire bon usage.

Sur ces mots, il laissa le photographe reprendre quelques clichés avant de pousser Sophia vers son père et de reprendre place derrière la table, pour le plus grand bonheur des femmes qui se bousculaient pour l'atteindre.

James ne laissa pas le temps à Sophia de s'insurger contre le traitement qu'elle venait de subir. Il la tira hors de la boutique tandis que Hermione et Pansy hésitaient à la suivre.

\- Il semble que ce bon vieux Lockhart n'a absolument pas changé. Toujours à jouer les m'as-tu-vu ! ricana Lucius à l'attention des garçons qui redescendaient de la mezzanine.

\- Tu l'as connu, père ? demanda Draco.

\- Il était à Poudlard en même temps que moi, mais à Serdaigle. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu atterrir là-bas. Il aurait été plus à sa place chez Griffondor.

\- Ah non, pas du tout, s'exclama James qui s'était approché, vindicatif, tenant toujours Sophia par le bras. Cet imbécile n'avait rien d'un Rouge et Or. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée grotesque de s'envoyer huit cent lettres à la Saint-Valentin !

\- Huit cent lettres, s'étouffa Blaise. Mais, il les a faites livrer par des hiboux ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui. Et pendant le petit-déjeuner en plus ! L'imbécile ! cracha James tandis que Lucius faisait la grimace à ce souvenir.

Il fallut un temps avant que les plus jeunes ne comprennent l'expression de dégoût des deux pères. Huit cent hiboux dans la Grande Salle en plein petit-déjeuner ! Il y avait fort à parier que les volatiles n'avaient pas dû être des plus propres pour laisser un tel ressentiment des années plus tard.

\- Il a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Théo.

\- Oh oui, et personne n'en est sorti indemne. Les plus chanceux n'ont eu qu'à retirer des plumes de leurs vêtements ou de leurs cheveux, confirma Lucius. Et ce n'est pas tout. Un jour, il a gravé son nom sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Graver ? s'interrogea Draco.

\- Mmm, des lettres de sept mètres de hauteur. Autant dire que le prof était vert de rage.

\- Et tu oublies la projection, renchérit James qui commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir de rire, oubliant momentanément son ressentiment envers Malefoy.

\- Oh par Merlin, quelle horreur ! souffla Lucius.

\- Quoi, quelle projection ? demanda Draco.

\- Gilly avait décidé que tout un chacun devait pouvoir profiter de la magnificence de son visage et de la …, comment avait-il dit déjà ? hésita James.

\- Somptuosité, répondit Lucius.

\- Oui, c'est cela, de la somptuosité de son sourire. Il a donc décidé de projeter son image dans la Grande Salle à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Comment veux-tu manger correctement quand tu vois cet imbécile te faire des clins d'yeux et des sourires à chaque bouchée ? gémit Potter père à cette idée.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire tandis que les deux adultes blanchissaient quelque peu.

\- Et dire qu'on va devoir étudier ses … écrits au cours de DCFM cette année, soupira Harry.

\- Eh, sois content, lui dit Draco.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire, on pourrait l'avoir comme prof.

Un long frisson d'horreur parcourut les enfants à cette idée.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13 : Deux Stars à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que de coutume. Et celui-ci regorge de nouvelles questions pour vous tenir en haleine !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Deux stars à Poudlard**

 **Mardi 1er Septembre 1992 – Poudlard**

Les élèves s'installaient aux tables des quatre Maisons, attendant avec impatience le début du banquet. Comme il est de coutume, ils avaient fait le voyage de Londres à Pré-au-Lard à bord du Poudlard Express.

Alors que tous attendaient l'apparition des plats avec impatience, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Comme toujours, la Forêt Interdite est … interdite. Monsieur Rusard tient à votre disposition la liste de tous les articles prohibés. D'autre part, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur …

Un énorme fracas retentit, interrompant le directeur, quand la porte située derrière la table des professeurs rebondit avec force contre le mur pour revenir presque percuter le nez de celui qui venait de la franchir.

\- … Gilderoy Lockhart, termina Dumbledore.

Des soupirs s'élevèrent de toutes les tables, provenant tant de filles que de quelques garçons qui observaient le nouveau venu avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Dans le même temps, bon nombre d'élèves de sexe masculins ne purent s'empêcher de grogner à l'apparition du personnage qui se pavanait tel un paon narcissique. La grimace arborée par le Professeur Rogue n'était pas du meilleur aloi envers son collègue.

Tandis que le rutilant spécimen prenait enfin place à table sous le regard dubitatif des autres professeurs, le banquet commença enfin.

\- Je crois que tu devrais prendre divination l'année prochaine, déclara Harry à un Draco qui s'étouffa avec sa cuiller de purée. Tu sembles avoir des prédispositions.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

\- C'est bien toi qui a dit qu'on avait de la chance de ne pas avoir cet abruti comme prof, non ? A priori, si tu déclares le contraire de ce que tu penses, tu pourrais avoir du succès pour jouer les devins, reprit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, tandis que Théo, Blaise et Pansy éclataient de rire à la mine outragée du blond. Et puis, ça ne te va pas de bouder !

\- Un Malefoy ne boude pas, il se contente de nier l'importun.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua les Seprentard qui poursuivirent leur repas sans autre inconvénient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 4 Septembre 1992 – Poudlard**

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard attendaient tranquillement devant la porte du cours de DCFM. Le battant s'ouvrit silencieusement et une voix les invita à entrer.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la classe et prirent place sur les bancs. De toutes parts, ils étaient cernés par des portraits du professeur souriant de toutes ses dents. Sur les étagères s'étalaient des rangées de bouquins reprenant les titres de l'auteur.

\- Bonjour à vous, mes chers élèves, déclama Lockhart du haut de l'escalier menant à son bureau. Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo, le meilleur professeur de DCFM que vous n'aurez jamais. Nous allons passer ensemble une année extraordinaire pendant laquelle vous connaîtrez vos plus grandes peurs, dit-il d'un air mystérieux, déclenchant des frissons chez toutes les filles de la classe.

Tandis que les garçons lui lançaient un regard torve, il fit léviter devant chaque élève un parchemin.

\- Nous allons donc commencer par faire connaissance, et pour ce faire, rien de mieux qu'un petit questionnaire pour déterminer vos lacunes éventuelles.

Lorsque les enfants déroulèrent le « petit » document, des exclamations incrédules se firent entendre.

Pendant que la plupart des garçons grimaçaient devant leurs copies, les filles semblaient toutes en proie à une agitation extrême, leurs plumes glissant avec frénésie sur le papier. Le Professeur récupéra les devoirs au bout d'une heure et se mit en tête de les commenter.

\- Eh bien, je suis ravi de voir que notre Survivante se montre à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle a répondu parfaitement à l'ensemble des questions. Vous irez loin, ma chère petite, très loin, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus au vu de vos capacités manifestes.

Tandis que Sophia rougissait de félicité face au compliment, Draco se pencha vers Harry :

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait appris à lire !

\- Au moins, il y aura une chose qu'elle réussira, dans ce cas, rétorqua le brun.

Blaise et Théo ricanèrent à l'échange de leurs amis tandis que le professeur continuait.

\- Par contre, il semble bien que … Harry Potter ? De qui s'agit-il donc ?

\- C'est mon … frère, répondit Sophia avec un dégout visible.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lockhart. Eh bien dans ce cas, je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu'il ne sera jamais à votre hauteur, ma chère. Il a rendu une copie blanche, à l'instar de plusieurs d'entre vous, reprit le professeur en feuilletant les parchemins devant lui.

Sophia ricana méchamment en toisant Harry, tandis que Hermione et Pansy foudroyaient les garçons du regard, pour le manque de respect qu'une copie blanche impliquait face à l'enseignant.

\- En quoi connaître sa couleur préférée ou sa date de naissance va pouvoir nous aider dans un combat ? murmura Théo incrédule.

\- Pas la moindre idée, rétorqua Blaise sur un ton maussade. Mais ça fait peur sur l'intérêt des prochains cours.

\- Tu parles, on ne va clairement rien apprendre du tout, souffla Harry, découragé.

\- Que dites-vous, jeune homme ? interrogea Lockhart qui avait entendu un murmure.

\- Rien, professeur, répondit Harry.

\- Il a dit que vous étiez un imbécile, Monsieur, intervint Sophia.

\- C'est un mensonge, je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Harry qui se redressa subitement pour toiser la fille du regard.

\- Vous viendrez donc me voir en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine pour insulte à un professeur, Mr Potter, déclara en même temps l'enseignant qui arborait une moue vexée.

\- Mais, Professeur, je n'ai … commença Harry.

\- Taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas venir également la semaine d'après. Bien, reprit Lockhart en voyant Harry se rasseoir. Ne nous attardons pas devant ces déficiences évidentes et passons à un exercice pratique.

D'un geste théâtral, il dévoila une grande cage qui était jusqu'alors couverte d'un drap. Une trentaine de créatures bleues, aux yeux noirs et brillants et les oreilles pointues, les membres frêles, pourvus d'ailes translucides et de cornes, piaillaient dans leur prison de fer.

\- Des Lutins de Cornouailles, rit Seamus Finnigan. Ils sont totalement inoffensifs.

\- Ne croyez pas cela, mon garçon, ce sont de petites pestes diaboliques, répondit Lockhart en libérant les lutins.

Aussitôt, les petites créatures se précipitèrent vers les élèves, déchirant les pages de leurs livres, renversant les encriers et déversant le contenu de leurs sacs au sol. Entendant Sophia pleurnicher de peur, plusieurs d'entre elles foncèrent sur la Survivante et se saisirent de ses oreilles pour la tirer dans les airs.

Voyant sa future favorite en difficulté, Lockhart énonça en toute hâte le sortilège _Lutinmalin Malinpesti_ , censé neutraliser les petits êtres, sans le moindre résultat. Constatant que la Survivante était désormais suspendue au lustre de la classe et voyant des lutins menacer ses précieux portraits, l'homme qui avait pourtant vaincu tant de monstres et de créatures magiques, selon ses propres déclarations, prit ses jambes à son cou. Juste avant de se réfugier dans son bureau, il ordonna aux quelques élèves encore présents de remettre les créatures dans leur cage.

Harry échangea un regard incrédule avec Draco, Blaise et Théo avant d'aider Hermione et Pansy à se débarrasser des bestioles qui leur tiraient les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Neville avait réussi à se saisir de trois d'entre eux et tentait de les faire entrer dans la cage.

\- _Immobilus_ ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de figer momentanément les lutins.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que toutes les lutins soient enfin capturés et enfermés. Les sept amis se tournèrent ensuite vers Sophia qui continuait à pleurer, accrochée à son lustre. Harry observa un instant la situation avant de déclarer qu'il valait mieux faire appel à un professeur responsable ou à Rusard pour faire descendre sa sœur. Quand Hermione lui proposa d'utiliser le sortilège de lévitation, il répondit simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire tomber le Survivante en voulant la décrocher.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Théo revint enfin avec un Rusard maussade, traînant derrière lui une échelle. Ils étaient suivis de Severus qui se contenta de regarder le « sauvetage » de Sophia, un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres – comprenez par-là que l'une de ses commissures se relevait d'un petit millimètre.

\- Mais enfin, Severus, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait léviter cette pauvre Sophia ? s'exclama Dumbledore qui venait d'être mis au courant de la situation et accourait au secours de sa protégée.

\- Monsieur Rusard maîtrisait parfaitement l'opération lorsque je suis arrivé. Il était inutile d'interférer, répondit-il brièvement.

Le directeur lança un regard dubitatif à son professeur de Potions avant d'emmener sa petite-fille à l'infirmerie.

\- Dix points chacun pour avoir ramené l'ordre dans cette classe, déclara Severus. Et dix points de plus pour Monsieur Potter pour n'avoir pris aucun risque dans une situation … difficile.

Et sur ces mots, Rogue s'en fut dans une envolée de cape, laissant les élèves en proie à un fou-rire magistral.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 9 Septembre 1992 – Poudlard**

Cela faisait déjà trois soirées que Harry perdait dans le bureau du professeur Lockhart. Trois soirées mortellement ennuyeuses passées à répondre aux fans de Narcisse en personne.

Heureusement, le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas doublé la retenue. Harry avait été convoqué dans son bureau pour qu'il s'explique avec son directeur de Maison. Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient forcé la porte pour rapporter en détail le déroulement du cours incriminé et l'intervention de Sophia Potter qui avait valu une punition non méritée à leur ami. Depuis, Severus se faisait un malin plaisir à retirer des points en pagaille à la Gryffondor, n'hésitant pas à l'humilier à chaque cours. La seule chose qu'il ne faisait pas, à l'instar des autres professeurs, était justement de la mettre en retenue, sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore intervenait systématiquement pour les annuler.

Si la retenue débutait chaque soir à 19h, Harry ne savait jamais à quelle heure elle se terminerait. Le lundi, ce n'est qu'en voyant un elfe de maison entrer dans le bureau à 22h30 que le professeur le relâcha. La veille, il n'avait pu retrouver la Salle Commune des Serpentard qu'à 23h.

Fatigué, Harry gribouilla sur une énième photo, provoquant dans son geste un énorme pâté, défigurant le portrait du Professeur. En voyant les dégâts, l'écrivain prolifique renvoya l'élève à ses quartiers.

Harry prit le chemin des cachots, soupirant avec défaitisme. Encore deux jours de calvaire. Et en plus, à cause de ses retenues, il n'avait pas pu faire ses devoirs. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta un mur et se retrouva sur les fesses.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'un élève de Serpentard fabrique à cette heure dans les couloirs ? demanda la voix doucereuse du professeur de Potions.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Je viens seulement de quitter le professeur Lockhart.

\- A cette heure ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Il est tellement obs… euh, concentré sur ses signatures qu'il ne voit jamais l'heure. Il m'a renvoyé parce que j'ai fait des ratures sur une photo.

\- Mmmm ! Et il vous avait donné une semaine de retenue, je pense.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Bien. Allez vous couchez maintenant. Je m'occupe de cela. En tant que votre Directeur de Maison, j'estime que vous avoir gardé aussi tard trois soirs de suite est largement suffisant.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps reprit son cours tranquillement. Mi-octobre, le match de Quidditch opposant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor fut organisé. Harry assurait le poste d'attrapeur tandis que Draco jouait comme poursuiveur. Marcus Flint avait été ravi d'apprendre que le nouveau tuteur de Harry permettait à celui-ci de jouer au Quidditch. Le succès était quasi assuré.

Au plus grand désarroi des Gryffondors, Sophia avait à nouveau été imposée dans l'équipe. Albus Dumbledore avait contré le véto de Madame Bibine en arguant que la jeune fille avait mûri et s'était entraînée durant l'été. Plusieurs joueurs Rouge et Or avaient tenté de quitter l'équipe, mais personne ne s'étant présenté aux sélections, ils avaient été forcés de continuer.

Harry scannait le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, gardant un œil prudent sur les cognards. Il se méfiait des facéties des batteurs adverses, les jumeaux Weasley, reconnaissant qu'ils avaient un véritable don pour créer le chaos, que ce soit dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou au cours des rencontres sportives.

Un éclat brillant au pied des gradins attira subitement son attention. Il se mit aussitôt en mouvement, louvoyant entre les joueurs, évitant le souaffle récupéré d'un cheveu par Draco. Le Vif, comme s'il avait senti son approche, s'élança subitement vers le haut, remontant le mur de bois. Redressant en catastrophe, Harry le suivit et se rapprocha, tendant la main et effleurant la petite balle. Il refermait enfin les doigts sur les ailes du Vif quand un coup violent ébranla son bras, le déstabilisant totalement et l'envoyant percuter la paroi. Peinant à conserver le contrôle de son balai, il réussit cependant à se diriger vers le sol tout en ramenant maladroitement sa main contre son torse.

En arrivant au sol, il se laissa choir dans le sable, livide et tremblant. Madame Bibine se posa juste à côté de lui et il lui montra le Vif qui battait encore faiblement des ailes. Elle signala la fin du match par la victoire de Serpentard avant de se pencher sur son bras blessé.

Alors que ses coéquipiers atterrissaient à leur tour, un mouvement chatoyant attira l'œil de Harry qui vit Lockhart, vêtu d'une cape mauve moiré, écarter les élèves, déclarant qu'il pouvait soigner toutes les blessures.

\- Hmm, oui, le bras est cassé ! dit-il en s'agenouillant près du petit brun. Ne bouge pas, mon garçon, je m'en occupe.

Harry commençait à peine à protester, comme Madame Bibine et Draco, que le professeur de DCFM avait sorti sa baguette et prononcé un sortilège en pointant le membre blessé.

\- _Brachiam Emendo !_

Harry fut submergé par une étrange sensation de nausée avant de se rendre compte que son bras pendouillait lamentablement dans la main de l'enseignant.

\- Ah oui, c'était un effet secondaire que j'avais oublié.

\- Un effet secondaire ! hurla Madame Bibine. Vous lui avez retiré tous les os du bras.

\- Oui, mais bon, voyez le bon côté. Il n'y a plus de fracture. Et il gagne nettement en flexibilité.

Marcus Flint dût retenir Draco qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur Lockhart tandis que Harry fixait son bras, pâlissant de plus en plus. Severus mit fin à la situation en emmenant son élève directement à l'infirmerie, non sans vitupérer contre l'incompétence de certains individus.

Quand Madame Pomfresh vit Harry arriver, elle le colla d'autorité dans un lit et lui fit ingurgiter un grand verre de Poussos, lui promettant une longue nuit douloureuse.

\- Je peux réparer les os cassés, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne peux pas les remplacer. Vous auriez dû venir tout de suite me voir au lieu de tenter de vous soigner.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Madame. C'est le professeur Lockhart qui est intervenu sur le terrain.

\- Oui, eh bien, n'est pas médicomage qui veut. Il est peut-être capable d'éliminer les vampires et les loups-garou, mais il n'y connait rien en médicomagie, répondit-elle avec un reniflement de dédain avant de mettre tout le monde à la porte, arguant que son patient avait besoin de repos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry fut réveillé par des éclats de voix. Emergeant difficilement, il aperçut Lucius Malefoy qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler Lockhart, sous le regard goguenard de Severus.

Une caresse dans ses cheveux lui fit remarquer que Narcissa était à côté de son lit, avec Draco.

\- Tu te sens bien, Harry ? demanda la blonde.

\- Un peu groggy, et mon bras me fait mal.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, Monsieur Potter, intervint Pomfresh. Faire repousser les os est très douloureux. Mais vous réagissez bien. Vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie demain, tout en restant prudent quelques jours. Tenez, une potion contre la douleur. Vous dormirez mieux, finit l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

Plus loin dans la pièce, Dumbledore tentait de calmer Lucius.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Albus, si cet abruti congénital approche encore une fois de Harry ou de Draco, je vous …

\- Voyons Lucius, coupa l'illustre Directeur, vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agit d'un accident ! Jamais Gilderoy n'a voulu blesser Harry.

\- Au vu des échos que je reçois quant au déroulement de ses cours et au nombre de retenues que mon pupille a engrangé à cause de ce dégénéré, vous me permettrez de douter de ses intentions !

\- Lucius, vous ne pouvez remettre en cause un professeur qui cherche à imposer une certaine discipline à ses élèves. Harry a mérité toutes …

\- Je vous interdis de dire que cet enfant a mérité ces … parodies de retenue. Pour autant que je le sache, elles ne lui ont été attribuées que suite à des dénonciations calomnieuses. Et ne me dites pas que c'est faux, asséna-t-il à un Albus qui tentait d'argumenter. Quant à vous, Lockhart, je vous conseillerai de vous trouver un autre bouc émissaire, sinon…

Sans demander son reste, le courageux professeur de DCFM tourna les talons, plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine moldu.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Lucius s'approcha du lit de Harry. Il voulait entendre les garçons lui raconter leur victoire lors de ce premier match de l'année.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 31 octobre 1992 – Poudlard**

Harry faisait tout son possible pour ne jamais rester trop longtemps en présence du professeur de Défense, mais celui-ci s'était mis en tête de rejouer ses plus grandes victoires en les faisant interpréter par les élèves. Bien sûr, c'était toujours Sophia qui était l'héroïne de l'histoire tandis que les Serpentard endossaient le rôle des diverses créatures.

Lors de la première rétrospective, Harry avait dû prétendre être un vampire. Mais il n'avait pas suivi le script décrit dans le livre du professeur, déclarant que jamais un vampire ne se serait soumis aussi facilement. Il avait failli récupérer une nouvelle retenue quand la Survivante s'était plainte à corps et à cri, pendant que le professeur s'époumonait du manque de respect évident d'un élève médiocre, mais Draco avait négligemment mentionné le fait qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'écrire à son père le soir-même. Lockhart s'était donc contenté de retirer des points aux Serpentard. Points que Rogue se faisait un malin plaisir de rendre à la moindre occasion.

Par la suite, tous les élèves avaient préféré jouer le jeu, qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard. La seule qui appréciait vraiment les cours était Sophia qui avait trouvé en Lockhart un allié de taille puisqu'ils partageaient le même amour de la célébrité. Bizarrement, ce fait les avait rapprochés plutôt qu'opposés alors qu'ils avaient finalement tous les deux l'ambition de briller auprès des foules.

Si les garçons ne supportaient pas le bellâtre qui leur servait de prof, les filles restaient toujours sous le charme, même si la jalousie avait fait son apparition. Nombre d'entre elles lançaient des regards noirs à la Survivante, y compris Lavande et Parvati qui restaient pourtant de fidèles groupies. Hermione et Pansy se désespéraient de voir qu'elles restaient invisibles pour leur idole, pour le plus grand agacement de Draco, Harry, Blaise, Théo et Neville.

Le soir d'Halloween était enfin arrivé et tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion de citrouilles, chauve-souris et araignées.

Harry s'amusait franchement à voir sa sœur mal à l'aise à la table des Gryffondor. Il était de notoriété publique que la rousse avait une peur bleue des araignées, et voir des arachnides flotter au-dessus de sa tête, même s'il s'agissait de vulgaires figurines la mettait clairement sur la défensive.

Voyant le sourire sarcastique de son jumeau magique, Draco suivit son regard au moment même où Sophia se crispait. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur l'araignée qui la survolait et souffla : _Move Araneam_!

La représentation se mit alors en mouvement, descendant vers Sophia en agitant ses pattes et mandibules. La Gryffondor poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de plonger sous la table, entraînant plusieurs plats de nourriture avec elle. Quelques élèves glapirent de surprise avant d'éclater franchement de rire en comprenant que Celle qui avait Survécu avait peur d'une image.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se précipitèrent au secours de la fille Potter. D'un geste de baguette, l'illustre directeur fit disparaître les bestioles dérangeantes alors que Minerva aidait sa protégée à se remettre debout. C'est vexée comme un scroutt que cette dernière quitta la Grande Salle à pas rageurs, les vêtements dégoulinant d'aliments divers et variés, des feuilles de salade parsemant ses cheveux rouges.

Les rires finirent par disparaître sous le regard impérieux du Directeur. Il était clair qu'il aurait bien voulu trouver un coupable à incriminer. Les Serpentard savaient qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les accuser, mais Severus lui dit alors :

\- Franchement, Dumbledore, il faudrait vraiment apprendre à Potter qu'une image flottant dans les airs ne risque pas de la blesser. Avez-vous vu un autre de nos élèves hurler à la mort de cette façon ? Peut-être que pour le banquet de l'année prochaine, nous pourrions décorer avec des petits papillons pour éviter toute crise cardiaque ?

Plusieurs élèves et certains professeurs pouffèrent discrètement. Vaincu, Dumbledore ne put que regagner sa place, abandonnant l'idée de punir les Serpentard.

Comme ils reprenaient le chemin des cachots après avoir bien rempli les estomacs, un frottement râpeux attira l'attention de Harry. Se figeant sur place, il se concentra et perçut quelques sons très assourdis, une vibration qui se propageait dans les murs.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le bruit, accélérant peu à peu pour finir par se mettre à courir quand les bruits devinrent plus clairs. Draco le suivit sans poser de questions, Blaise, Pansy et Théo réagissant avec un temps de retard. Hermione, Neville et Ron qui s'étaient engagés dans l'escalier virent les Serpentard les dépasser et les prirent en chasse.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant l'eau qui inondait le couloir. Il reprit rapidement sa marche avant de s'arrêter net devant un mur. Les sept autres s'arrêtèrent maladroitement à leur tour et observèrent l'inscription bouche bée.

 _« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! »_

Au même moment, un hurlement retentit de l'autre côté du couloir où Rusard venait de faire son apparition.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous êtes des monstres ! cria-t-il en s'approchant du mur et en désignant une torchère.

Pendue par la queue, Miss Teigne se balançait, statufiée.

Attirés par les cris du concierge, de nombreux élèves se pressaient dans le couloir pour s'enquérir de ce qui se passait. Le Directeur, McGonagall, Rogue et Lockhart se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à Rusard qui continuait à se lamenter.

\- Argus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Ce sont eux, ils ont tué ma Miss Teigne, geignit Rusard, désignant Harry et ses amis.

Severus s'approcha de la chatte et déclara calmement qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais simplement pétrifiée.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à la portée d'élèves de deuxième année.

\- Quel dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt, s'exclama Lockart avec grandiloquence. Je connais le contresort, j'aurais pu la sauver.

McGonagall lui lança un regard perplexe tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami, Pomona m'a signalé qu'elle avait des plants de mandragore. Dès qu'elles seront à maturité, Severus pourra nous concocter une potion pour guérir votre précieuse compagne. Cependant, Messieurs, dit le directeur en se tournant vers Harry et les autres, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que des élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor font dans ce couloir alors qu'ils devraient être dans leur Salle Commune.

\- J'ai …, commença Harry, hésitant.

\- Il m'a lancé un sort de chatouilles et je voulais le lui faire payer, le coupa Draco. Mais il s'est enfui en courant et je l'ai poursuivi.

\- Et nous les avons suivis, reprit Hermione. Harry nous avait fait des blagues aussi et on voulait se venger.

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer vivement de la tête, les joues rouges – d'avoir couru ou d'avoir menti.

\- Mmm, bien, déclara le directeur, étudiant avec attention les visages des enfants, une lueur de suspicion dans le regard. Je vous rappelle cependant qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Je retire donc cinq points à chacun d'entre vous pour non-respect du règlement. Rentrez tous dans vos Salles maintenant.

Les élèves se séparèrent, les Rouge et Or reprenant le chemin de leur Tour tandis que les Serpents repartaient en direction des cachots.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans leur dortoir que Harry se tourna vers Draco.

\- Pourquoi t'as menti au Directeur ?

\- Qu'allais-tu lui dire quand je t'ai coupé la parole ? Pourquoi as-tu couru jusqu'au deuxième étage ?

\- J'ai entendu des bruits sourds. J'en avais déjà entendu pendant la retenue avec Lockhart. J'ai juste suivi la vibration. Tu ne l'as pas sentie toi ?

\- Non Harry, je n'ai rien perçu, je t'ai juste suivi.

\- Et vous non plus, vous n'avez rien entendu ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Blaise et Théo qui secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

\- Harry, l'interpella doucement Draco. Ce n'est pas normal, tu sais, d'entendre des bruits ou de sentir des choses comme ça. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Personne ne doit savoir, en dehors de nous. Il ne manquerait plus que tu commences à entendre des voix.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas finir à Sainte-Mangouste, hein ? souligna Blaise.

\- Hermione nous a sauvés sur ce coup-là.

\- Tu sais qu'elle reviendra à la charge dès demain, souffla Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais mon mensonge pourra très bien nous servir. Il ne faut plus que tu te fasses remarquer, petit frère.

Cette déclaration mit fin à la discussion et les jeunes garçons se préparèrent pour dormir.

Pelotonné sous ses couvertures, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. La mention de la Chambre des Secrets l'avait intrigué. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de faire le lien entre la vibration ressentie et l'ouverture du passage dans les toilettes des filles et cela soulevait de nombreuses questions.

Qui avait pu se rappeler que cette pièce existait ?

Qui avait réussi à l'ouvrir ?

Qui pouvait être ce soi-disant héritier ? Le même que la dernière fois ?

Qui étaient les ennemis mentionnés ?

Et surtout, qui avait bien pu pétrifier Miss Teigne ?

C'est la tête pleine de ces questions que Harry plongea dans un sommeil agité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Tous s'interrogeaient sur la Chambre des Secrets et l'identité du mystérieux héritier. Ce fut Lucian Bole, batteur de l'équipe des Serpentard, qui donna le premier indice, signalant que la Chambre des Secrets faisait partie de la légende de Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de la Maison des Vert et Argent.

Gardant un air impassible, Harry ne perdait pas une miette des conjectures de ses camarades. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'une visite à Poudlard devenait impérative. Il fallait qu'il comprenne les dangers qui se profilaient.

Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers la Bibliothèque tandis que Harry se replongeait dans ses pensées. Elle finit par découvrir que la Chambre avait été ouverte cinquante ans plus tôt et que l'affaire s'était soldée par la mort d'une élève, mais elle ne put récolter plus d'informations.

A force d'insistance, Hermione parvint à convaincre Binns de leur rapporter l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- On raconte que Salazar Serpentard, en désaccord avec les autres Fondateurs quant à l'accès de l'école permis à des Sang-Mêlés et des enfants issus de Moldus, décida de quitter Poudlard. Mais avant cela, il construisit une salle dans laquelle il enferma un monstre chargé de purger le Château des présences qu'il considérait comme indésirables. Maintenant, retournons à la Révolte de …

\- Mais, Professeur, quel est le monstre qui y est enfermé.

\- Personne ne l'a jamais su. Donc, en 1486, le clan des …

\- Et c'est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard qui …

\- Ça suffit, s'énerva le fantôme qui scintilla, toute cette histoire ne concerna pas mon cours. Je disais donc …

Les protestations des élèves se noyèrent dans le discours soporifique du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry finit par oublier ses questions également, rien de grave ne s'étant produit jusque-là. Cependant, la mention d'une dispute entre les Fondateurs l'intriguait au plus haut point.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue discutaient en murmurant dans les couloirs.

\- Cette fois, c'est un élève, Albus. Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Je l'ignore, Minerva. Monsieur Crivey a eu de la chance. Il n'est que pétrifié.

Harry, qui était en retard pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le reste de la conversation, mais les professeurs s'éloignèrent. A priori, celui qui avait pétrifié la chatte de Rusard avait fait de même avec Colin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'annonce de la pétrification du première année de Gryffondor perturba grandement le cours du petit-déjeuner.

\- Mes chers enfants, comme vous le savez, nous avons la chance d'abriter en nos murs le célèbre écrivain Gilderoy Lockhart. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'est joyeusement rappelé à moi pour me signaler que son talent ne résidait pas uniquement dans l'écriture. Il se propose donc de vous donner un cours de duel. La première séance aura lieu ce soir à 20h dans la Salle des Trophées. Et maintenant, bonne journée de cours à tous !

Congédiés, les élèves se rendirent dans leurs classes, parlant avec animation des cours de duel. Les filles s'enthousiasmaient à l'idée de voir le « beau professeur » le soir-même tandis que les garçons s'inquiétaient de la qualité de l'enseignement qu'ils recevraient.

C'est avec beaucoup d'excitation que les élèves se présentèrent ce soir-là dans la Salle des Trophées au centre de laquelle avait été dressée une estrade. Attendant l'arrivée du professeur Lockhart, Harry flâna le long des vitrines exposant les médailles et coupes obtenues par les élèves des années antérieures. Une grimace déforma ses traits qu'il découvrit le nom de son « père » sur une plaque commémorant le gain de la Coupe de Quidditch.

Intrigué par les traits de son ami, Draco s'approcha de lui.

\- Que regardes-tu ?

\- Là, dit-il en pointant la plaque du doigt, c'est le nom de mon « père ».

\- Oh, je me demande si on peut trouver celui du mien.

Aussitôt les deux garçons se mirent à la recherche d'une mention de Lucius Malefoy. Ils n'avaient fait que la moitié des vitrines quand la voix de Lockhart retentit, les ramenant vers l'estrade.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?

Les garçons grommelèrent qu'il aurait été impossible de l'ignorer. Le professeur portait un plastron matelassé gris argent sur un pantalon gris plus foncé, orné d'un galon doré. Sa cape moirée, noire et or, était retenue par une cordelière sur l'épaule. De leur côté, les filles soupiraient, les joues rougissantes. Elles glapirent de joie lorsque l'enseignant retira sa cape dans un grand mouvement dramatique et la jeta dans leur direction. Plusieurs d'entre elles se disputèrent la garde du vêtement, qui fut récupérée par une Sophia vociférante, sous les regards dégoutés des garçons et envieux des filles trop éloignées.

\- Nous sommes ici ce soir pour que je vous apprenne les rudiments des duels magiques. Et pour ce faire, j'ai demandé à votre Professeur de Potions de me servir de partenaire. Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, il vous sera rendu en parfait état pour votre prochain cours.

Des rires goguenards émanèrent des Serpentards qui ne doutaient absolument pas de qui risquait de mordre la poussière pendant cette démonstration. Les élèves des autres maisons eurent une grimace équivoque à l'apparition du Maître des Potions.

\- Bien ! Un duel en bonne et due forme débute toujours par un salut avant que les adversaires ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre sur une distance prédéfinie. En général, chaque duelliste effectue dix pas avant de se retourner pour faire face au centre de l'estrade.

Joignant le geste à la parole, les deux professeurs se saluèrent – Lockhart avec de grands gestes inutiles, Rogue par un mouvement très sec – et prirent position.

\- Une fois la position prise, dit Gilderoy en posant une main sur sa hanche, tenant sa baguette comme un escrimeur, vous pouvez lancer votre sort.

Severus fut bien trop rapide pour le professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier avait à peine commencé à esquisser son geste qu'un _Expelliarmus_ retentissant le propulsait violement en arrière tandis que sa baguette volait dans les airs, rattrapée avec adresse par le potionniste.

\- Il me semblait utile de montrer à nos élèves le sortilège de désarmement, murmura la voix froide de Rogue, qui sembla assourdissante dans le silence abasourdi.

\- En effet, mon cher Severus, et j'avais très bien compris votre intention, raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien tenté pour vous contrer, dit le blond légèrement décoiffé en se relevant.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut les rangs des jeunes filles.

\- Je propose de faire une démonstration avec les élèves. Miss Potter, venez donc me rejoindre, appela Lockhart.

Sophia, rougissante, dut se défaire de la cape qu'elle avait drapée sur ses épaules. Elle monta avec arrogance sur l'estrade et vint se placer près du professeur.

\- Monsieur Londubat, pourriez-vous nous rejoindre également ? questionna le lauréat du sourire, avant d'être interrompu par Severus.

\- Il me semble préférable d'opposer à votre élève un étudiant qui ait un peu plus de répondant que Monsieur Londubat. Potter, sur l'estrade !

Harry écarquilla les yeux à la demande de son Directeur de Maison avant d'obtempérer. Dans le même temps, Neville poussait un soupir soulagé. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, Sophia ayant suffisamment démontré qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas les sortilèges de défense, mais il ne voulait pas subir les foudres des protecteurs de la Survivante. Il savait que Harry n'aurait sûrement pas autant de scrupules.

Sophia ricana en voyant son frère prendre position et la saluer. Elle se contenta d'un bref mouvement bien plus dédaigneux que respectueux.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la distance réglementaire, Harry perçut un murmure agiter les élèves. Il fit volte-face en effectuant le dernier pas et vit un rayon émaner de la baguette adverse en même temps que Sophia rugissait l' _Expelliarmus_ demandé. Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet … mais il resta parfaitement immobile, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.

Sophia enchaîna avec une rafale d'incantations, faisant s'enchaîner _Impedimenta_ , _Rictus_ _Sempra_ , _Tarentagrella_ … sans obtenir le moindre effet. Rouge de rage, humiliée par les rires qui secouaient les spectateurs, elle lança un _Reducto_ en visant directement la poitrine de son frère … qui fit une légère grimace, ayant ressenti un pincement désagréable. Certains professeurs qui étaient venu assisté à la séance se rapprochèrent rapidement, la désapprobation plus que visible sur leurs visages.

Fatigué de l'hostilité de sa sœur, il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers un coin obscur de la salle.

\- _Accio_ araignée ! _Amplificatum_ !

Une petite arachnide vola dans les airs et atterrit entre les deux adversaires avant de grossir rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un berger allemand. Quelques cris parcoururent l'assemblée. Sophia poussa un hurlement digne d'une banshee et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, abandonnant sa baguette derrière elle.

Dans un souffle, Harry rendit à la bestiole sa taille normale, ramassa la baguette de Sophia pour la remettre au professeur McGonagall et descendit de l'estrade où il fut directement entouré de ses amis qui le congratulèrent et s'inquiétèrent de sa santé.

Pomfresh écarta vivement les gêneurs et scanna rapidement Harry pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait subi aucun dommage, le tout sous l'œil très attentif de Rogue et des autres professeurs.

\- C'est bon, il n'a qu'une légère ecchymose sur le torse. Un peu de pommade et il n'y paraitra plus.

\- Dix points à Serpentard pour avoir su garder un sang-froid remarquable, murmura la voix froide de Rogue. La représentation est terminée, rentrez dans vos salles communes.

Aussitôt, les élèves s'égaillèrent comme une volée de moineaux.

\- Votre petite protégée ferait bien de guérir de ses phobies et d'apprendre la maîtrise de sa magie au lieu de fanfaronner sur un statut dépassé ! déclara Rogue devant une McGonagall qui ne savait visiblement pas si elle devait courir vers Sophia pour la réconforter ou la réprimander.

\- Mais voyons Severus, commença Albus, vous parlez de la Survivante !

\- Parlons-en de la Survivante ! La moindre des choses serait déjà qu'elle se conduise correctement envers ses condisciples. Son attitude lors de ce duel est parfaitement inadmissible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendra assurément pas le temps de respecter les règles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que cette gamine agisse comme un tyran au sein de cette école.

Et dans une envolée de cape, il quitta la salle à son tour, effrayant par son regard noir les quelques élèves qui s'étaient attardés.

« Le comportement d'Albus est vraiment étrange, se dit-il en descendant les couloirs. Il se sert de cette gamine. Elle n'a rien de remarquable ! Seul son statut de Survivante lui confère une certaine aura. Pourquoi donc s'acharne-t-il à la mettre sur le devant de la scène ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants, un nouveau passe-temps sembla focaliser toute l'attention des élèves, toutes années et Maisons confondues. Lancé par les jumeaux Weasley, le jeu consistait à faire hurler Sophia Potter le plus souvent possible dans un laps de temps défini.

Les professeurs se lassèrent rapidement d'entendre la Gryffondor pousser des cris d'orfraie. Le plus énervant n'était pas qu'elle hurlait chaque fois qu'elle voyait une araignée – et le Château semblait en être littéralement envahi – mais que le moindre frôlement avait le même effet. Cependant, peu d'adultes sévirent à l'encontre des farceurs. L'attitude de la Rouge et Or en avait déconcerté plus d'un et peu à peu, ils révisaient leurs jugements.

Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, la gamine avait été placée sur un piédestal et on lui passait tous ses caprices. Cependant, depuis qu'elle était officiellement scolarisée, nombre de professeurs avaient été en butte avec son attitude arrogante et irrévérencieuse. De plus, dès qu'un cours réunissait les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, les hostilités de la sœur envers le frère n'avaient fait qu'aggraver une atmosphère déjà lourde en présence des deux maisons ennemies, bien que l'attitude amicale de Harry envers chacun avait fortement contribué à diminuer les inimitiés entre les élèves. Même le professeur de Métamorphoses semblait fermer les yeux sur les évènements.

Il fallut finalement que Dumbledore intervienne à la faveur d'un repas, menaçant de retirer des points ou de donner des retenues aux joueurs pour que Sophia soit enfin laissée tranquille.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se pressait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Il avait oublié son manuel de sortilèges à la sortie du cours et avait dû revenir sur ses pas. Il avait refusé que Draco l'accompagne, arguant que cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes pour faire l'aller-retour.

Il passait le coin d'un couloir au deuxième étage quand un clapotement retint son attention. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua une étendue liquide baignait le sol. Un reflet sous la porte la plus proche lui indiqua la source de l'eau.

Prudemment, il s'avança et poussa le panneau de bois, découvrant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage inondées. Tous les éviers débordaient, les robinets ouverts en grand. Au milieu de ce chaos, Harry aperçut un petit carnet noir.

Entrant dans la pièce, il fit un mouvement de la main pour refermer toutes les arrivées d'eau puis s'approcha du livre. Bien qu'immergé aux trois-quarts dans l'eau, il paraissait tout à fait sec. Se penchant, il s'en saisit et fut immédiatement envahi par une sensation nauséeuse. Harry dut lutter contre l'instinct de le relâcher tout de suite. En l'examinant sommairement, il se souvint d'avoir déjà aperçu le carnet. Il se concentra un instant puis se rappela qu'il avait vu sa sœur écrire dedans. Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné que Sophia s'adonne à une telle activité.

Que faisait donc ce livre en plein milieu des toilettes et baignant dans l'eau ?

\- Toi aussi, tu vas t'amuser à me le jeter au visage ? retentit une voix grinçante, faisant sursauter le garçon.

Harry se retourna vivement pour faire face au fantôme d'une jeune fille portant des lunettes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben oui, c'est le nouveau jeu de la sale peste ! Jetons des livres au visage de Mimi !

\- Tu es un fantôme ? demanda Harry, perdu.

\- EVIDEMMENT ! ET DONC CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! JETONS DONC DES CHOSES SUR MIMI ! CINQUANTE POINTS SI TU TRAVERSES SON VISAGE ! hurla la fille avant de disparaître dans une cuvette, dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

Harry resta quelques instants ahuri avant de sortir de la pièce. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille que Sassha avait accidentellement tuée lorsque Tom Jedusor l'avait manipulé, cinquante ans plutôt. Sentant une nouvelle nausée le prendre, il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le livre noir à la main. Il le glissa rapidement dans son sac avant de rejoindre Draco et les autres pour le déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En fin d'après-midi, plusieurs élèves s'étaient réunis à la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer des recherches pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. En voulant récupérer son encrier, Harry fit tomber son sac qui émit un craquement de sinistre augure.

S'agenouillant, il plongea précautionneusement sa main dans l'ouverture et en sortit un livre maculé d'encre. Comme il l'avait craint, l'encrier s'était brisé, déversant son contenu sur les livres et les parchemins. Avec un soupir défait, il posa sur la table le devoir de potions qui lui avait demandé tant d'effort. Il était totalement noirci, quasiment irrécupérable.

\- Et voilà, je vais pouvoir tout recommencer. Et dire que je n'avais plus que la conclusion à rédiger. Si seulement je pouvais le nettoyer.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit Pansy.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Eh bien, pas tout à fait, mais on peut peut-être essayer sur autre chose ?

\- Tiens, un bouquin de Lockhart. Si tu rates, ce sera pas une grande perte, déclara malicieusement Harry, tandis qu'Hermione et Pansy reniflaient de dépit.

La jeune Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur « Vadrouille avec les Goules », le livre du moment, et murmura avec application

\- _Tergeo_

Aussitôt, l'encre humide disparut, laissant le livre impeccable, comme s'il venait de sortir de presse.

\- Ah dommage ! On aurait au moins pu récupérer les bouquins comme papier brouillon, dit Harry en souriant. Par contre, c'est génial Pans', grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon devoir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il nettoya le précieux parchemin. Il continua ensuite sur les autres papiers et livres. En sortant le petit cahier noir, il constata que ce dernier était tout propre. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait repêché dans l'eau, le journal était sec, sans aucune trace de souillure, hormis celle qu'il ressentait. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit d'où provenait son malaise. Le livret avait le même « goût » que la cicatrice qu'il avait arboré dans ses premières années. Il portait la signature de Voldemort. Il le rangea précipitamment dans son sac nettoyé, se promettant de le montrer à Sassha lorsque celui-ci daignerait enfin rentrer de son escapade.

OoOoOoOoOoO

S'installant pour terminer son devoir, il ne vit pas un regard furieux suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Comment ce sale gosse a-t-il mis la main sur ce journal ? Il faut absolument que je le récupère. Sans lui, elle ne pourra pas atteindre la Chambre. Il faut qu'on ouvre la Salle et qu'on libère le Basilic. Il n'y a que ça qui pourra ramener la peur dans les cœurs. C'est le seul moyen de les ramener tous à moi. Il faut qu'elle descende pour qu'il puisse enfin revenir. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours plus tard, un véritable capharnaüm attendait les Serpentard dans leur Salle commune. Tout y avait été renversé, détruit. Les fauteuils et divans étaient éventrés, les coussins déversaient leurs rembourrages partout. Les bibelots et autres étaient brisés, fracassés au sol. C'est avec inquiétude que les élèves se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs, craignant que leurs possessions aient subi le même sort. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre au fur et à mesure que les chambres étaient découvertes intactes, jusqu'au moment où un véritable cri de rage retentit dans les cachots.

Draco venait de pousser la porte de leur chambre et était resté cloué sur place. Tout, absolument tout avait été saccagé dans la pièce. Les malles étaient renversées, couvercles arrachés. Les matelas, couvre-lits, couettes et oreillers étaient déchirés. Mais pire que tout, le dressing qu'ils se partageaient avait lui aussi été ravagé. Les vêtements avaient été découpés, foulés au pied, les chaussures abîmées arboraient des griffes et des coups… Rien n'avait échappé à la destruction.

C'est avec des larmes de rage aux yeux que le blondinet se rua chez son Directeur pour qu'il vienne constater les dégâts commis.

Severus resta un long moment silencieux avant de demander par Cheminette à Albus et Minerva de descendre dans les cachots pour observer le vandalisme. Le coupable était forcément dans l'école et semblait en vouloir pour une raison ou l'autre aux deuxièmes années de Serpentard. Bien évidemment, l'éminent Directeur pensa tout d'abord à accuser les Vert et Argent, mais même McGonagall lui montra son désaccord.

\- Mes élèves sont toujours solidaires entre eux, Albus, contra froidement Severus, des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. Je refuse de croire que l'un d'entre eux ait pu faire cela à un de ses condisciples.

\- Mais il faut un mot de passe pour entrer dans les Salles Communes, mon cher petit, répondit de manière condescendante le Directeur. Les élèves des autres Maisons n'auraient pas pu entrer ici.

\- Voyons Albus, rétorqua Minerva, vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que les élèves n'arrivent jamais à trouver le mot de passe d'une autre Maison. La personne qui est entré ici cherchait manifestement quelque chose, et ne l'ayant pas trouvée, il ou elle a laissé sa rage exploser et a tout détruit. Un Serpentard aurait fait preuve de plus de subtilité à mon avis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ?

\- S'il l'avait trouvé, reprit Severus à la question de Dumbledore, il serait reparti sans laisser de trace.

\- Mais êtes-vous bien sûr que rien ne manque ? Cela doit être difficile à contrôler avec tout ce … désordre, insista le vieux sorcier.

\- A priori, tout est encore là, bien que détruit, assura Severus.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus, voulut clôturer Albus. Les dégâts sont faits et il ne reste plus qu'à ranger. Je vais envoyer des elfes de maison pour aider à nettoyer.

\- Quoi ? éructa Rogue. Vous n'allez même pas tenter de savoir qui c'est ? Vous avez sûrement les moyens de déterminer qui est venu dans les cachots.

\- Je suis navré, mon cher Severus, mais il est difficile de pister chaque élève pendant l'année scolaire. Et comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de tableaux qui pourraient nous renseigner sur un éventuel visiteur inhabituel. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous devriez rappeler à vos élèves qu'ils ne doivent pas communiquer leur mot de passe s'ils ne veulent pas que des intrus entrent dans leur Salle Commune.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Directeur prit congé, suivi de Minerva qui lança un regard d'excuses au professeur de Potions qui fulminait sous l'attaque à peine déguisée.

Avec un soupir désappointé, il se tourna vers ses élèves, outrés mais résignés face à la réaction du Directeur, et leur demanda de bien vouloir commencer à ranger.

\- Vous noterez la liste des objets, livres ou vêtements abîmés et vous me la remettrez ensuite. Je veillerai à ce que le nécessaire soit fait afin de les remplacer dans les plus brefs délais. Quant à vous, Messieurs, dit-il se tourna vers Harry, Draco et les autres, je vais vous aider à remettre votre chambre en état et à récupérer tout ce que l'on pourra sauver.

Les six adolescents se rendirent dans leur chambre, suivis de leur professeur. Ils poussèrent un profond soupir en voyant l'étendue des dommages.

\- Bien, soyons organisé ! Blaise et Théo, rassemblez tous les livres dans ce coin de la pièce, dit Severus en pointant la fenêtre magique. Vincent et Grégory, vous réunissez les vêtements et les chaussures en deux tas distincts. Draco et Harry, vous m'aidez à regrouper les matelas, couettes et autres ici au centre.

Une fois toute la literie rassemblée, Severus lança un _Evanesco_ qui eut le mérite d'éclaircir la pièce. Harry et Draco allèrent aider leurs camarades tandis que le Maître des Potions faisait appel aux elfes de maison.

\- Plips ! Mindy !

\- Professeur Rogue, Monsieur ! En quoi Plips et Mindy peuvent-ils aider Professeur Rogue, Monsieur !

\- Pourriez-vous veiller à remplacer la literie de la chambre le plus vite possible ? Et il nous faudrait également de l'aider pour tenter de réparer les vêtements et chaussures abîmés.

\- Bien sûr, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur ! Nous emmenons tout de suite les habits pour les faire nettoyer et arranger et nous revenons avec des matelas, couettes et oreillers, déclara Plips en poppant aussitôt avec Mindy.

\- Maintenant que nous y voyons plus clair, nous allons nous occuper du reste. Je crois que vous connaissez tous le sortilège _Reparo_ ? Très bien, reprit Severus après avoir reçu l'assentiment de ses élèves. Occupez-vous des livres pendant que je répare vos malles et autres objets plus lourds ou délicats.

Il fallut près d'une heure pour qu'ils arrivent à réparer la plus grande partie de ce qui avait été détruit. Certains bibelots et objets personnels se révélèrent irrécupérables et quelques livres affichaient une bien triste figure, malgré un sortilège de réparation. Les malles n'avaient subi que de légers dommages, parce que bien trop lourdes pour être soulevées et jetées. Quelques traces de coup étaient visibles sur les flancs et celle de Harry avait vu son couvercle sorti de ses gonds, mais rien d'irréparable. Tout en rangeant, Severus s'étonnait que la personne qui avait vandalisé la pièce ne semble pas avoir fait appel à la magie. Elle avait sûrement voulu couvrir ses traces.

Au moment où ils terminaient leur rangement, plusieurs elfes firent leur apparition et regarnirent les lits en un claquement de doigts. Un instant plus tard, Plips et Mindy remettaient les vêtements dans le dressing.

\- Nous avons pu réparer tous les vêtements, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur ! Tout est maintenant propre et en parfait état.

\- Merci Plips !

Harry remercia lui aussi les deux elfes avec un tel enthousiasme que les autres firent de même, Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arborer une grimace embarrassée.

\- Messieurs, je vous laisse reprendre possession de votre domaine. Comme pour les autres, donnez-moi une liste des objets irrécupérables. A défaut d'obtenir une punition pour le coupable, vous pourrez au moins remplacer vos biens détruits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir même, Harry attendit que ses amis se soient endormis avant de sortir de son lit pour se pencher sur sa malle. Avec précaution, il retira ce qu'elle contenait, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, pour exposer le fond. Brandissant sa baguette, il pointa la tapisserie. Une ondulation parcourut le tissu et doucement, le petit carnet noir apparut. Il était indemne et toujours en sécurité.

Un petit sifflement détourna le jeune garçon de son observation.

\- Bonsoir, Deux Pattes !

\- Salut, Sassha ! Alors, cette promenade ?

\- Intéressante. C'est une telle joie de pouvoir aller et venir sans risque. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ta chambre soit plus dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce midi, une fille est entrée ici et a tout détruit. J'ai préféré me cacher dans une anfractuosité après avoir failli me faire assommer.

\- C'est une fille qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oui, une petite rousse tout à fait ridicule. Elle avait un comportement étrange. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et plus elle s'énervait, moins sa magie fonctionnait.

\- Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Et je sais aussi ce qu'elle cherchait, dit Harry en plongeant la main dans sa malle pour en sortir le cahier qu'il tendit devant Sassha. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu sens ?

Sassha fit apparaître sa langue bifide pour « goûter » le livre. Il crachota un peu avant de se mettre à siffler tellement furieusement que Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Doucement Sassha, je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est lui ! C'est celui qui m'a menti et qui m'a fait tuer cette jeune fille. C'est ce monstre, siffla le serpent avec une certaine ironie.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'homme qui est descendu dans la Chambre, c'est plutôt … une parcelle de lui.

\- Une parcelle ?

\- Oui. Merlin m'a expliqué qu'il était possible que Voldemort ait laissé des « morceaux » de lui dans des objets ou des êtres vivants pour s'assurer l'immortalité. Moi-même, j'ai eu un bout de son âme dans ma tête parce qu'il m'a attaqué quand j'étais tout petit. Il a fallu que Viviane et Merlin combinent leurs pouvoirs pour l'extraire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres ?

\- C'est possible. Ce journal est le deuxième morceau que je rencontre en quelque sorte, si on compte celui qui était en moi.

\- Et comment vas-tu le détruire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Grand-Père m'a dit que je devrais trouver une solution. Du poison, un sort ou autre chose.

Sassha observa le livre que Harry avait déposé sur le sol. En un clin d'œil, sa tête grandit subitement pour permettre l'apparition des crochets du Basilic et il referma ses mâchoires dans le cuir noir. Le serpent recracha le carnet et reprit son apparence de couleuvre inoffensive. Au sol, le livre tressautait et semblait se débattre comme pris d'une incommensurable douleur tandis qu'une encre noire et épaisse se déversait en rigoles abondantes.

\- C'est fini ! déclara le reptile, en tâtant l'air ambiant. Il a disparu.

\- Tu l'as détruit ?

\- Le venin de basilic est l'un des poisons les plus puissants au monde. Apparemment, les morceaux d'âme ne résistent pas non plus, fanfaronna Sassha. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerai reprendre ma forme de tatouage, je suis épuisé.

\- Bien sûr. Sassha ?

\- Mmmm.

\- Si on en trouve d'autres, tu voudras bien m'aider, comme pour celui-ci.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se fondant sous la peau de Harry.

Ce dernier reprit le carnet désormais inoffensif et le déposa dans la malle. Ne restait plus qu'à le renvoyer à son propriétaire puisque dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser. Il n'était pas certain de la personne qui avait pu l'offrir à sa sœur, mais chaque évènement étrange qui impliquait de près ou de loin Voldemort se rattachait inévitablement à l'entourage direct de la Survivante.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14 : Enseignement à domicile

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Pour répondre aux questions des review, la fic n'est pas encore terminée. Elle compte à ce jour, 33 chapitres. J'en prévois encore 3 ou 4 pour arriver à la fin, l'épilogue étant en grande partie déjà rédigé. Le rythme de parution restera à 1 chapitre par semaine, le vendredi.

Et pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience, le retour de notre loup-garou préféré !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Enseignement à domicile**

 **Mercredi 16 décembre 1992 – Poudlard, cours de DCFM**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déroulées dans le calme et les vacances de Noël approchaient – enfin – à grand pas. Pour l'heure, les deuxièmes années étaient aux prises avec un nouveau cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Pour cette dernière leçon, le professeur Lockhart s'était mis en tête de leur faire rejouer un extrait de son livre « Randonnée avec les Trolls ». Il avait pour cela transfiguré une partie du mobilier pour recréer de soi-disant cavernes à flanc de montagne, cachées par des buissons rachitiques.

Comme à son habitude, Sophia avait été désignée pour jouer le rôle principal et était flanquée de Lavande et Parvati, qui figuraient les habitants du village en danger. Les autres élèves avaient été relégués à jouer des Trolls.

La Survivante n'en faisait encore une fois qu'à sa tête, énervant passablement son professeur narcissique. Ils s'invectivaient l'un l'autre quant au meilleur moyen de stupefixer un Troll et finirent par en venir aux mains dans leur acharnement à vouloir démontrer à l'autre qu'il était en tort.

Paradoxalement, les sorts lancés avec un manque de puissance risible virent leurs effets gonflés de manière exponentielle en se liant pour frapper le mur contre lequel la plupart des élèves étaient alignés. Une explosion secoua non seulement la pièce, mais aussi l'aile du Château dans laquelle elle était abritée.

Lorsque la poussière commença à retomber, Hermione et Pansy furent les premières à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elles avaient toutes les deux le nez et les oreilles qui saignaient légèrement, preuve de la force de la déflagration. En se redressant, elles aperçurent Théo et Millicent qui se relevaient également, fortement sonnés. Par geste, la Serpentard enjoignit à ses deux camarades d'aller quérir Pomfresh et Rogue.

Avec Hermione, Pansy s'approcha des premiers corps qui s'avérèrent être ceux du Professeur, de Sophia, Lavande et Parvati. Tous les quatre papillonnaient des yeux et gémissaient, mais ne présentaient pas de blessures apparentes.

Un peu plus loin, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini s'étaient assis, le dos appuyé contre une table qui avait repris son apparence. Blaise soutenait son bras droit manifestement cassé tandis que Vincent pressait un mouchoir sur son arcade sourcilière éclatée. Son nez semblait fracturé lui aussi. Grégory était immobile les yeux dans le vague, mais sa bouche se pinçait spasmodiquement, signe d'une souffrance aiguë quelconque. En y regardant de plus près, sa jambe présentait un angle un peu étrange.

Dean, Neville et Seamus n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Le mordu de Botanique arborait un œil au beurre noir impressionnant et sa main gauche semblait lacérée profondément. Dean se balançait d'avant en arrière en maintenant ses côtes, prenant de petites inspirations précipitées. Seamus semblait le moins blessé des trois, mais il avait un teint qui virait de plus en plus au vert. Nul doute qu'il souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale.

A peine rassurées, les jeunes filles avancèrent lentement vers le fond de la classe. Elles n'avaient pas encore vu Draco et Harry. Au moment où Hermione se précipitait vers un pied qui émergeait des gravats, Severus fit son apparition, suivi de Flitwick. Une seconde plus tard, Pomfresh, Chourave et McGonagall entraient également dans la pièce.

\- Ne touchez à rien, Miss Granger, enjoignit calmement Severus en rejoignant la jeune fille. Le professeur Flitwick et moi allons-nous en occuper. Rejoignez Madame Pomfresh.

Aussitôt le professeur de Sortilèges commença à faire léviter les pierres. Lentement, les corps de Harry et Draco apparurent. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, Poppy décida de les placer tous les deux sous sort de stase afin de les transporter rapidement à l'infirmerie pour les soigner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco papillonna avant de gémir contre la lumière. Aussitôt, il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

\- Doucement, mon chéri. Tu as été blessé pendant le cours de DCFM.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri, c'est moi.

\- Oh ma tête… gémit le blondinet.

\- Tenez Mr Malefoy, ça devrait vous aider, dit la voix de l'infirmière.

Draco but la potion contre la douleur avec reconnaissance. Peu à peu, l'enclume qui remplaçait son crâne disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- D'après ce que tes amis nous ont dit, le cours de Défense a … dégénéré et Lockhart a fait exploser le mur de la classe. Vous avez tous été blessés, plus ou moins grièvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Une belle commotion cérébrale, ce qui explique votre mal de tête. Et vous aviez une double fracture ouverte de la jambe droite.

Aussitôt, Draco voulut se redresser pour soulever la couverture, mais sa tête se rappela à son souvenir et il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

\- Et les autres ?

\- La plupart de vos camarades ont déjà pu rejoindre leur salle commune. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant douze heures. Vos blessures étaient bien plus sérieuses.

\- Harry est reparti lui aussi ?

A cette demande, les deux femmes détournèrent les yeux vers le lit d'à côté. Se retournant, Draco vit la silhouette d'un Harry encore inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Il semble qu'il ait voulu vous protéger en se jetant sur vous. Il a été sévèrement touché à la tête mais surtout au dos. Sa colonne vertébrale a été abîmée.

\- Mais… mais … il ira bien hein ? Il va guérir ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Harry est juste encore inconscient. Mme Pomfresh a fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

\- Et il faudra qu'il se repose et soit prudent pendant quelques temps ensuite, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, le rassura l'infirmière.

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant le passage à un Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Draco, mon garçon, dit-il avec un soulagement perceptible dans la voix.

\- Père.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, juste un peu mal à la tête, mais Mme Pomfresh vient de me donner une potion.

\- Et Harry ? demanda le lord en se tournant vers la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Toujours inconscient, monsieur, mais son état est stabilisé.

\- Quand pourra-t-on le déplacer ?

\- Voyons Lucius, vous ne pouvez pas emmener ce garçon comme ça ! intervint Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait suivi.

\- Ah non ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Je vous avais prévenu que si cet incompétent congénital faisait encore du tort aux enfants, j'agirai. Eh bien, nous y sommes. Je retire Draco et Harry de Poudlard séance tenante.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, insista Albus.

\- Vous voulez parier ? rétorqua le blond avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Ils doivent être éduqués. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de reprendre Draco, mais Harry doit …

\- … se plier à mes volontés. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis son tuteur et que mon devoir est de veiller à son bien-être, à tous les niveaux. Il est désormais mon fils au même titre que Draco et je ne laisserai pas mes enfants dans une école où le choix des professeurs est au mieux … folklorique.

\- Mais, et leurs examens ? Leurs BUSEs ?

\- Je suis certain que je recevrai l'autorisation du Ministère pour leur faire passer les examens ordinaires. Quant à leurs BUSEs, je réévaluerai peut-être leur présence à Poudlard à cette occasion, lorsque j'estimerai qu'ils seront tous deux capables de faire face aux imbéciles irresponsables que vous engagez comme instructeurs.

\- Et je me ferai un plaisir de participer si tu le permets, Lucius, intervint Severus.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas quitter Poudlard ! s'écria Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de quitter mon poste, mais si vous insistez …

\- Heu non non… mais… pourquoi ?

\- Bien que cela ne vous concerne en rien, je suis le parrain de Draco et à ce titre, je veillerai à ce qu'il reçoive la meilleure formation possible. Et ce sera le cas de Harry également puisque je le considère désormais comme mon filleul.

Un éclat de voix interrompit la discussion.

\- Mais tu n'es pas son parrain ! cria James Potter qui était passé inaperçu jusque-là.

\- Ça je le sais pertinemment. Est-ce la faute de ce pauvre gamin si vous avez chassé son parrain ?

\- Mais il était dangereux ! souligna James.

\- Etonnant n'est-ce pas que ton meilleur ami devienne dangereux du jour où il a remis en question votre attitude envers Harry. Avant cela, son « petit problème de fourrure mensuel » n'était qu'une plaisanterie entre vous. Quel bel exemple de loyauté entre les Maraudeurs !

\- De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Dès que Mme Pomfresh donnera son accord, je retire mes fils de Poudlard, reprit le Lord.

\- Vous …

\- Ça suffit, Albus ! Ma décision est irrévocable. Et dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes ici à l'infirmerie et qu'il y a des blessés graves qui doivent encore se reposer, souligna le blond.

\- Tout à fait, Mr Malefoy, intervint Poppy. Ce lieu n'est pas une arène de débat. Je vous prierai donc de tous sortir, sur le champ !

\- Mais Poppy, voyons, il ne peut pas …

\- Dehors Albus ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !

Et le vieux directeur fut refoulé, à l'instar de James Potter. On pouvait encore entendre des éclats de voix des deux hommes derrière les portes closes.

Narcissa et Lucius s'approchèrent des lits sur lesquels reposaient Harry et Draco. Ce dernier était encore éveillé et observait son père avec une interrogation au fond des yeux. Comme Poppy s'approchait avec Severus pour vérifier l'état de ses patients, Lord Malefoy s'enquit auprès d'elle du départ possible des malades.

\- Je préfèrerai garder encore Draco en observation cette nuit, mais il pourra rejoindre son dortoir dès demain, tout en restant calme et prudent. En ce qui concerne Harry, il devrait se réveiller d'ici à demain soir. Ensuite, tout dépendra de son état.

\- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions les emmener samedi ?

\- Si Harry va mieux et que vous le gardez sous surveillance stricte pour quelques jours ensuite, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Nous nous en assurerons, soyez sans crainte. Merci à vous.

L'infirmière repartit vers son bureau, laissant les deux enfants sous la garde de leurs parents, tuteur et parrain.

\- Père ? interrogea Draco. Tu vas vraiment nous retirer de Poudlard ?

\- Oui ! Comme je l'ai dit au Directeur, je préfère me charger moi-même de votre apprentissage. Au moins, vous ne serez plus confrontés aux incapables qu'Albus se plaît à nommer à des postes d'enseignants.

\- Et … quand est-ce que nous partirons ?

\- Dès que Harry pourra sortir.

Draco se tourna vers le lit à sa droite.

\- Il va vraiment aller mieux, hein ?

\- Mais oui mon chéri, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tu verras, il se réveillera demain et après un peu de repos, tout ira bien, le cajola un peu Narcissa. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Toi aussi, tu te sentiras mieux demain.

Sous l'injonction de sa mère, le blondinet ferma les yeux, la tête toujours tournée vers Harry et sombra dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius et Severus se tenaient un peu à l'écart, près de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Ils semblaient pensifs tous les deux, s'inquiétant de probables séquelles suite à l'accident du cours de DCFM. Pour le moment cependant, les pensées de Lucius étaient tournées vers un autre sujet de préoccupation.

\- Severus, tu as mentionné le parrain de Harry. J'ai eu l'impression que tu le connaissais. Saurais-tu où le trouver ?

\- Je le connaissais en effet, et toi aussi. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin, le loup-garou qui trainait toujours avec James Potter et Sirius Black.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas resté dans l'entourage de Harry ?

\- Il a été chassé par Dumbledore et Potter sous prétexte qu'il était dangereux de laisser vivre un loup-garou auprès des enfants. En réalité, il s'est indigné à plusieurs reprises du fait que Harry ne recevait pas de soins ou d'attention de ses parents parce qu'ils étaient totalement focalisés sur la sœur. Un jour, Dumby lui a dit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et il l'a même fait reconduire aux grilles du Château par Hagrid.

\- Mais tu lui fournissais bien une potion pour contrôler l'animal lors des pleines lunes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais il dérangeait les Potter et Dumbledore et ils l'ont purement et simplement chassé alors que Harry devait avoir deux ans. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis. Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tellement à cette histoire de parrain ? Il ne risque pas de venir te disputer la tutelle du gamin. Il serait débouté rien qu'en raison de sa nature.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. En réalité, j'ai ressenti un lien très tenu qui relie Harry à une autre personne. Ce lien est clairement issu de la magie sauvage et semble influencé par l'astre lunaire. Si tu me dis que son parrain est un loup-garou, tout s'explique.

\- Et pourquoi souhaites-tu voir cet homme revenir dans la vie de Harry ?

\- Parce que le lien est toujours là, viable et qu'il pourrait apporter un plus indéniable. Il doit vraiment être très proche de la magie sauvage. Quoi de mieux qu'une créature magique pour permettre aux enfants d'appréhender toute la complexité de cette branche spécifique. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait me donner un coup de main pour leur donner cours.

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour réussir à le ramener auprès de Harry ? Il a disparu depuis près de dix ans et personne ne sait où il y a pu se cacher. Tu ne peux quand même pas passer une petite annonce dans la Gazette.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce lien qui unit Harry et Lupin est basé sur la magie sauvage. Lorsqu'il a accepté la charge de parrain, le loup en lui a reconnu Harry comme un des petits de sa meute. Je vais pouvoir réaliser un rituel particulier qui permettra de rappeler le loup-garou auprès de la personne à qui il manque.

\- Et quand penses-tu réaliser ce rituel ?

\- La prochaine pleine lune tombe le 8 janvier. A priori, nous devrions pouvoir le contacter et en fonction du lieu où il se trouve, il pourrait être de retour pour fin janvier.

\- Tu comptes en parler à Harry avant d'essayer de rappeler Lupin ?

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Il serait vraiment trop déçu si son parrain ne jugeait pas important de venir le retrouver. Il a déjà subi tellement de désillusions que je préfère ne pas lui en apporter d'autres.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter listant les éléments nécessaires à la cérémonie d'appel. Ils reprirent ensuite leurs discussions sur le programme d'étude de Draco et Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 24 Décembre 1992 – Wiltshire, Manoir Malefoy**

Comme l'avait déclaré Lucius, il avait ramené les deux garçons dans son Manoir. Harry s'était réveillé le vendredi en début d'après-midi, totalement remis de son accident, hormis une fatigue résiduelle. Pomfresh l'avait gardé dans son antre jusqu'au samedi matin.

En fin de journée, alors que les cours venaient de se terminer, les amis de Harry débarquèrent en nombre à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient déjà appris de Draco qu'ils quitteraient l'école dès que possible, sans revenir après les vacances.

Harry et Draco avaient été un peu déçus au début, mais apprendre que Lucius se chargerait lui-même de leur éducation, aidé en cela par Severus les avaient rassurés. De plus, Draco était des plus enthousiastes et communiquait son exaltation au brun. Ils regrettaient surtout de ne plus voir leurs amis. Mais comme l'avaient souligné Hermione, Pansy et les autres, les hiboux étaient là pour rester en contact, et il restait toujours les périodes de vacances qui leur permettraient de se rencontrer.

Dès que Harry avait pu rejoindre son dortoir, Lord Malefoy avait fait boucler les malles des deux enfants, leur confirmant qu'ils quittaient Poudlard pour une période indéterminée, même s'il était assuré qu'ils reviendraient au moins y faire leur cinquième année, passage des BUSEs oblige.

Avant de quitter l'enceinte du Château, Harry avait demandé à Plips de déposer le journal détruit sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était rappelé que c'était lui qui avait offert le livret à Sophia. Il avait longuement hésité à simplement jeter le carnet mais avait finalement décidé de le remettre au Directeur. Il ignorait cependant si celui-ci avait connaissance de la nature réelle du journal. Au moment du départ, il n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer ce qui avait bien pu pétrifier Miss Teigne. Et la question restait posée de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un avait voulu rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'homme avait pris la chose, mais à son arrivée le matin-même, Severus avait rapporté que le Directeur avait été d'une humeur d'hippogriffe frustré depuis le samedi et qu'il avait même violemment sermonné son enfant chérie, la petite Sophia qui ne mettait pas assez de cœur à l'ouvrage dans son entraînement à son goût.

Harry et Draco étaient tous deux installés dans le Salon, lisant tranquillement en attendant la soirée de Noël. Les Malefoy avaient décliné toutes les invitations aux festivités, prétextant que les adolescents avaient besoin de repos suite à l'épreuve que l'incompétence du professeur de DCFM leur avait fait subir.

Les conséquences de cette classe calamiteuse avaient été foudroyantes. Le conseil d'administration, mandé par les parents des élèves blessés ainsi que d'autres qui s'étaient plaints de la qualité des cours, avait sommé Dumbledore de renvoyer l'incompétent notoire et d'engager un nouveau professeur. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que le nouvel enseignant, Ineptio Feckless, était encore plus … incapable que Lockhart, si tant est que cela soit possible.

Pendant que les garçons lisaient, Lucius et Severus s'étaient retirés dans le bureau du Maître de Maison afin de mettre au point le programme d'études pour le semestre à venir. Le Lord avait bien l'intention de faire de ses fils des sorciers talentueux qui seraient bien au-dessus des autres lorsqu'ils devraient réintégrer Poudlard pour leur cinquième année, et peut-être même plutôt. N'avoir que deux élèves allait lui permettre de leur consacrer un maximum de temps et d'attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 4 Janvier 1993 Manoir Malefoy**

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et les cours privés de Harry et Draco devaient débuter le matin même. Cela semblait étrange aux deux adolescents de ne pas devoir prendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner à l'école. Pourtant ils savaient pertinemment que leur père se montrerait beaucoup plus strict que les autres professeurs. D'un autre côté, ils étaient certains que la qualité des cours serait nettement plus élevée que ceux qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à présent.

Le programme était très simple. Chaque matin, ils descendaient dans la bibliothèque et étudiaient la partie théorique des différents cours. L'après-midi était consacré à la pratique. Ainsi donc, ils étudiaient les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la botanique et bien sûr la défense contre les forces du mal mais ils apprenaient également les bases de la magie élémentaire, de la magie du sang, l'arithmancie et les runes. L'Histoire de la Magie était quant à elle cantonnée à la lecture d'ouvrages de références agrémentée de questionnaires. Le samedi après-midi était consacré aux potions. À chaque cours, Severus leur donnerait des recherches à effectuer qu'ils mettraient en pratique lors du brassage la semaine suivante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 8 janvier 1993 Manoir Malefoy**

Il était 18h42, heure de la pleine lune, et Lucius s'était retiré dans l'une des salles secrètes du manoir. Cette pièce était saturée de magie, chaque pierre qui avait servi à la construire ayant été imprégnée par des sortilèges datant de l'époque de la Dame du Lac. Sur le sol, les mosaïques traçaient le dessin de runes oubliées qui serviraient à amplifier l'appel lancé au travers de l'astre lunaire à destination d'un fugitif.

Lucius se concentra sur le visage de Harry et propulsa toutes ses pensées vers Lupin qui devait sûrement avoir commencé sa transformation en loup. Il psalmodia longtemps des incantations que très peu de sorciers auraient pu reconnaître à ce jour.

Alors que la dernière syllabe résonnait sous la voûte, il lui sembla entendre au loin le hurlement d'un loup. C'est avec le cœur rempli d'espoir qu'il remonta pour partager le dîner avec sa famille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 13 février 1993 - Manoir Malefoy**

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé quand Severus dérogea à ses habitudes en arrivant à l'heure du petit déjeuner un samedi. Étonnamment nerveux, Il demanda à voir Lucius en privé.

Installé dans les bureaux de ce dernier, le potionniste s'agita quelque peu avant de parler.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Lupin. Il disait avoir ressenti un appel, comme si Harry le réclamait. Il demande à me rencontrer afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son filleul.

\- Cela signifie donc que le rituel a fonctionné. Reste à voir maintenant s'il est toujours digne de confiance. Pourrais-tu te charger de le rencontrer et de le sonder ?

\- Bien sûr. As-tu des consignes particulières ? Puis-je lui parler de Harry et de ta famille ?

\- Tu l'as mieux connu que moi, Je crois donc que tu es plus à même de déterminer s'il est fiable ou non.

\- Et s'il demande à voir Harry ?

\- Alors contacte-moi d'abord pour que nous puissions fixer un rendez-vous sans risquer de décevoir cet enfant.

\- Je vais directement lui envoyer un hibou et lui donner rendez-vous en fin de matinée au Chaudron Baveur. De cette façon, peut-être que je pourrais le ramener ici cet après-midi. La rencontre se ferait dans un lieu sécurisé.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ainsi personne ne sera au courant si cela ne devait pas se réaliser.

A ces mots, Severus prit congé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus était installé dans un coin calme du célèbre Chaudron Baveur, attendant l'arrivée de Remus Lupin. Il sirotait un café, se demandant ce que le loup-garou allait lui apprendre. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs de la nuit d'Halloween 1981, il se rappela l'inquiétude qu'avait montrée le lycanthrope quant au bien-être de Harry. Il avait semblé être le seul à se soucier du bambin blessé et inconscient. En fait, tout le temps où il avait vécu avec les Potter à Poudlard, il avait focalisé son attention uniquement sur son filleul, tentant vainement de faire comprendre aux parents de l'enfant que lui aussi avait besoin d'eux. Jusqu'au jour où Albus Dumbledore était intervenu et avait jeté l'homme dehors.

Avec un discret sourire, Severus se souvint du petit garçon qui arpentait les couloirs comme une ombre et qui arrivait à se glisser dans sa classe sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se remémora également la joie de Harry lorsqu'il lui avait offert le livre sur les techniques de dessin. Il se demanda alors si l'adolescent qu'il était devenu crayonnait encore.

Un toussotement le sortit de ses pensées et, relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'ambre de Lupin.

\- Bonjour Severus. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer.

\- Bonjour Lupin. Assieds-toi.

\- Je … Hum …

\- J'imagine que tu voulais me voir pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry ? intervint Severus pour abréger l'inconfort de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui ! Alors c'est vrai ? Il est vraiment revenu ? On sait où il était ? Comment va-t-il ? J'ai vu des coupures de journaux et …

\- Calme-toi ! Je vais répondre à tes questions, mais d'abord, réponds à celle-ci : pourquoi es-tu revenu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas il y a un an, quand Harry a réapparu ?

\- Je … Je n'ai pas osé revenir l'année dernière. Je savais que James et Dumbledore ne me laisseraient pas approcher de Harry. Quant à ma venue aujourd'hui ... En fait, c'est assez étrange à expliquer. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'appelait. Durant la dernière pleine lune, alors que j'étais transformé, j'ai entendu un appel, quelque chose qui me disait que Harry avait besoin de moi !

\- Mmm… d'accord. En réalité, Lucius Malefoy a lancé cet appel. Il voulait que Harry puisse faire la connaissance de son parrain, si tant est que ce soit ton désir également.

\- Mais bien sûr… Mais attends, pourquoi est-ce Malefoy aurait fait cela. Il ne s'est jamais entendu avec James et Sirius.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant du procès de tutelle ?

\- Le procès ? Non, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une assez longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Et Severus lui raconta les grandes lignes de la vie de Harry depuis son retour un an plus tôt. Il ne passa pas sous silence l'attitude des Potter ou même d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'édulcora rien non plus quand il lui décrivit le caractère de la Survivante. Et il n'enjoliva pas l'intervention de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne rapporta que les faits bruts à un loup-garou qui eut parfois du mal à se contenir en comprenant que son louveteau n'avait toujours pas reçu la place qu'il méritait dans le cœur de ses parents.

\- Donc, Lucius Malefoy a réclamé la garde de Harry parce que suite à un accident de potions, sa magie a reconnu cet enfant comme le sien ? Et il est allé jusque devant un tribunal pour confronter James et Lily suite à leur négligence envers leur fils ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourquoi accepterait-il que je joue un rôle dans la vie de Harry ?

\- Parce qu'il estime que Harry a le droit de connaître son parrain. Et il voudrait également que tu l'aides pour son éducation, ainsi que celle de Draco.

\- Moi, un loup-garou ? Enseigner à des enfants ?

\- Parfaitement. De toute façon, je te fournirai en potion tue-loup et le Manoir comporte suffisamment de pièces sécurisées pour que tu puisses y résider, même les soirs de pleine lune.

\- Mais et Harry ?

\- Il ne sait pas que nous avons cherché à te retrouver. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, mais il n'avait que deux ans quand tu … es parti.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas me connaître ?

\- Alors, nous aviserons.

\- Quand puis-je le rencontrer ? souffla Remus avec espoir.

\- Si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons nous rendre de suite au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Allons-y, répondit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Avec un sourire tenu, Severus se leva à son tour et le précéda devant la cheminée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le bureau de Lucius qui les attendait patiemment en réglant les affaires courantes de la famille. Les flammes de la cheminée prirent une intense couleur verte pour laisser apparaître Remus et Severus.

\- Enchanté de vous revoir Monsieur Lupin.

\- Lord Malefoy, répondit Remus.

\- Puis-je déduire de votre présence que votre entrevue a été fructueuse ?

\- Si vous êtes réellement prêt à laisser un loup-garou graviter dans l'entourage de Harry et de votre fils, je suis d'accord pour vous aider.

\- Je connais parfaitement la dangerosité de votre nature et c'est en toute connaissance que je vous offre une place aux côtés de MES fils, déclara Lucius en insistant lourdement sur le pluriel. En outre, Severus a déjà dû vous rassurer quant à l'approvisionnement en potion tue-loup et la présence de pièces sécurisées dans ce manoir.

\- Vos fils ? s'enquit le loup, intrigué.

\- J'ai demandé la tutelle de Harry et il est hors de question que je le considère différemment de Draco. Si cela vous pose un problème …

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dirais même que…, commença Lupin avant de se taire.

\- Monsieur Lupin ? interrogea le lord.

\- Si ce que Severus m'a rapporté du comportement de James et de Lily est vrai, et je ne dis pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il en voyant Rogue se renfrogner, il semble que Harry n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

\- Mmmm. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes parti il y a dix ans ? Pourquoi avez-vous disparu sans laisser de traces, sans vous préoccuper de votre filleul alors que vous semblez vous en inquiéter aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne suis pas parti de mon plein gré. En fait, je crois que je dérangeais Dumbledore plus encore que James et Lily.

\- Comment cela ? intervint Severus.

\- Ça s'est produit un peu après le deuxième anniversaire de Harry. Il s'est levé grognon. Il était fort rouge et en sueur et avait une forte fièvre. James était occupé avec Sophia, pour ne pas changer. J'ai voulu attiré son attention sur le fait que Harry semblait malade. Il ne l'a même pas regardé. Il a juste dit qu'il faisait sûrement un caprice parce que personne ne s'occupait de lui.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je l'ai emmené chez Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'ausculte. Il avait une très forte fièvre infantile. Courante chez les enfants, mais dangereuse pour les jeunes sorciers. J'ai passé la journée et la nuit à son chevet, il délirait, appelait ses parents.

\- Et ? reprit Lucius qui n'avait pas trop d'illusions sur la suite des évènements.

\- Le lendemain, je me suis disputé avec James, tentant de lui rappeler que Sophia n'était pas son seul enfant. Que Harry avait lui aussi besoin de ses parents. Je ne suis pas parvenu à lui faire entendre raison et je suis reparti à l'infirmerie. Quand j'ai ramené Harry à l'appartement en fin de journée, Dumbledore m'attendait avec Hagrid. Le directeur m'a déclaré qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à héberger un loup-garou dans l'école, en présence de jeunes enfants. Hagrid m'a raccompagné jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard.

\- Albus Dumbledore vous a chassé de l'école ?

\- Oui. Je le dérangeais en essayant de faire comprendre à James et Lily que Harry existait lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'est tellement focalisé sur Sophia. Dans mes souvenirs, ce n'était qu'une gamine capricieuse, égoïste et colérique. Et elle n'avait encore que deux ans à l'époque.

\- Et elle n'a pas changé, au contraire. En plus du reste, elle est devenue arrogante bien qu'elle ne soit au mieux qu'une sorcière médiocre, exposa Severus.

\- D'un autre côté, les actes de Dumbledore ne font que confirmer mes doutes sur son attitude de ces dernières années, reprit Lucius. Son ingérence dans la vie des Potter semble bien trop importante et surtout son insistance à toujours focaliser l'attention de tous sur cette gamine. Et tout cela me conforte dans l'idée que vous puissiez participer à l'éducation des garçons.

\- Encore faut-il que Harry m'accepte auprès de lui, murmura Remus.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de le savoir que d'aller le lui demander, coupa Lucius en se levant, invitant les deux hommes à le suivre hors de son bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco et Harry étaient installés dans la bibliothèque et semblaient comparer leurs notes quand les trois hommes entrèrent. Ils observèrent un instant les deux adolescents travaillant avec tant de sérieux. Severus se permit un sourire quand il comprit qu'ils révisaient la prochaine potion qu'ils devraient préparer.

Comme averti par un sixième sens, Harry releva la tête et salua avec empressement son tuteur et son professeur de potions, puis avec plus de retenue l'inconnu qui les accompagnait. Draco l'imita rapidement.

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua Lucius. Je vois que vous étudiez.

\- Nous préparons le cours de potions, père, répondit Draco en adressant un sourire malicieux à son parrain.

\- C'est parfait. Mais la leçon va être un peu retardée aujourd'hui. Nous devons parler avec Harry.

\- Je vais aller attendre dans le salon, offrit le blondinet.

\- Non, s'il te plait, reste, demanda Harry.

\- Mais …

\- Tu sais déjà tout de moi, il n'y a pas de raison que tu partes. Enfin, si ton père est d'accord.

\- Je n'ai pas d'objection, lui répondit Lucius. Sache cependant que nous allons parler de ta famille et de ton enfance.

\- Draco sait déjà tout ça. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, dit Harry en échangeant un sourire avec son ami.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. En fait, nous voulions te demander ce que tu pensais de ton parrain Harry ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de lui, répondit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je sais que s'il avait pu, il aurait été là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Severus, intrigué.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, un voile rouge couvrant ses joues, trahissant un certain embarras.

\- Harry ? interpella doucement Lucius, l'encourageant du regard.

\- Eh bien … Je …

Renonçant à parler, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, annonçant qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait dans ses bras une taie d'oreiller. Avec une certaine révérence, il en déposa le contenu sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de petits animaux sculptés dans le bois. Il y avait un cerf, une biche et son faon, un chien et un loup, un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent et un griffon, ainsi qu'une panthère et un louveteau. Toutes les figurines présentaient une apparence polie, preuve qu'elles avaient souvent été manipulées par les mains de l'enfant. En plus des miniatures, il y avait une peluche représentant un loup noir aux yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco, sans remarquer l'air ému de son parrain et de l'inconnu.

\- Les petits animaux sont des cadeaux de mon parrain. J'en ai reçu un pour chaque Noël et chaque anniversaire jusqu'à ce que … je parte. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il ne m'a pas oublié.

\- Et la peluche ? poursuivit le blondinet.

\- Eh bien, c'est … commença Harry en se tournant vers Severus, comme pour demander la permission d'expliquer l'origine de ce cadeau.

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai offert pour ses six ans, déclara le Maître des Potions dont l'émotion était soigneusement cachée.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Il était évident pour tous, même Draco, que Harry considérait ces quelques objets comme un précieux trésor.

\- Pour en revenir à notre discussion Harry, reprit Lucius, nous nous demandions si tu voudrais que nous essayions de retrouver ton parrain ?

\- Vraiment ? Vous pourriez le retrouver ? Vous croyez qu'il voudra me voir ?

\- Et pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ? intervint l'inconnu.

Harry le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix.

\- Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été chassé de Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois hommes, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

\- Qui t'a dit cela ? reprit Lucius d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai entendu mon p… James et Sirius en parler. Ils disaient que c'était à cause de moi qu'ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami. Que si je n'avais pas été là, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait été obligé de le faire partir.

Severus et Lucius fulminèrent dans leur coin tandis que le troisième homme interpellait Harry en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable du départ de ton parrain, louveteau. Comment un enfant de deux ans pourrait-il chasser un adulte au loin ?

\- Louveteau ? souffla Harry à qui cette appellation semblait familière. Tu … tu es … ?

\- Oui, mon bonhomme. Je suis ton parrain et bien sûr que je voudrais te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Larmes de joie de retrouver son parrain, de soulagement d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de son départ.

Lucius fit signe à Draco et Severus de lui suivre hors de la bibliothèque. Harry et Remus avaient besoin de se retrouver. Le reste pourrait bien attendre quelques heures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, Harry et Draco suivant leurs cours avec assiduité. Même Narcissa avait été mise à contribution et assistait régulièrement Remus ou Lucius.

Le loup-garou s'était parfaitement adapté à la vie au Manoir. Ainsi que l'avait promis Severus, il lui fournissait chaque mois la potion tue-loup qui diminuait les effets de la transformation.

Lucius l'avait autorisé à profiter de la large bibliothèque des Malefoy, qui faisait concurrence à celle de Poudlard, tellement vantée par Albus Dumbledore. Le lycanthrope, féru de recherches en tout genre, n'avait pas manqué d'en profiter. Le lord avait expliqué par le menu les raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu que Remus revienne auprès de Harry. Hormis le fait qu'il était son parrain, son statut de loup-garou devait lui permettre de mieux appréhender la magie sauvage qui régulait nombre des créatures magiques du monde sorcier. Face aux interrogations de son invité, il avait reconnu que les origines de la famille Malefoy se rattachaient à la Dame du Lac et que cette ascendance expliquait les variations perceptibles dans leur magie.

Remus avait repris son rôle de parrain comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Harry, mais à l'instar de Severus, il considérait également Draco comme son filleul. Les deux garçons se réjouissaient sincèrement de la situation et il était évident pour quiconque qu'ils profitaient pleinement de cette vie de famille calme et équilibrée.

Durant les vacances de printemps, alors que les adolescents profitaient d'une visite de leurs amis qui étaient en congé, Lucius convoqua Severus et Remus dans son bureau. Il voulait faire un bilan des cours des garçons mais surtout discuter d'une situation qui l'intriguait au sujet de Harry.

\- J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer afin que nous parlions des études de Draco et Harry. Sauf erreur de ma part, on peut dire qu'ils ont déjà couvert tout le programme officiel de la deuxième et bien entamé celui de la troisième.

\- Ils sont même un peu plus avancés dans les branches principales, à mon avis, souligna Severus, fier de ses élèves.

\- J'avoue que j'ai rarement vu des enfants aussi studieux et sérieux, confirma Remus. Il n'est pas rare de les trouver à la bibliothèque, en train d'approfondir leurs connaissances.

\- Mais tout ça, tu le sais très bien, affirma Severus. Et ce n'est pas le sujet de notre présence aujourd'hui.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, mon ami. En effet, je suis moi-même très fier de mes fils. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas le sujet. En fait, il y a quelque chose qui me … laisse parfois perplexe.

\- Les capacités de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? dit Remus, comme s'il pointait une évidence.

\- Mmmm, opina Lucius.

\- Il se restreint volontairement, déclara Severus, tandis que Remus acquiesçait.

\- Nous l'avons tous remarqué alors.

\- Et pourtant, il le cache bien. Si ce n'était les interrogations surprises ou les cours durant lesquels ils sont séparés, nous n'aurions rien vu, dit le loup-garou. Il m'a fallu quelques temps avant de comprendre qu'il calquait son niveau sur celui de Draco.

\- Tout à fait, reprit Severus. Il attend toujours que Draco fasse l'exercice en premier pour pouvoir s'aligner sur lui.

\- Par contre, quand ils doivent travailler de façon isolée, il ne peut pas toujours estimer son niveau et il se montre souvent plus puissant ou avancé. C'est surtout flagrant dans les questionnaires. Ses réponses sont d'ailleurs parfois étonnantes. Il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises d'en rechercher l'exactitude dans ta bibliothèque Lucius, expliqua Remus.

\- C'est la même chose en potions. Quand ils travaillent sur des concoctions différentes, Harry utilise parfois des techniques considérées comme dépassées, mais généralement plus efficaces que celles qui ont cours actuellement.

Lucius resta songeur un instant. Il croisa le regard de Severus qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Remus, je sais que tu as profité de la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches personnelles. Est-ce que par hasard, tu t'es renseigné sur ma famille ?

\- Eh bien oui, tu avais titillé ma curiosité en mentionnant la magie sauvage. J'ai donc compulsé les ouvrages et les grimoires s'y rapportant pour mieux la comprendre. Et à titre personnel, cela m'aide également avec ma nature de lycanthrope.

\- As-tu trouvé des mentions sur des légendes parlant de Merlin ?

\- Tu veux parler des mystérieuses Sentinelles ? demanda Remus. Oui, c'est d'ailleurs totalement fascinant. Je me demandais comment elles pouvaient être identifiées et s'il y en avait une pour le moment ? J'ai également lu que la Dame du Lac était impliquée, et tu m'as toi-même appris que les Malefoy lui étaient apparentés. Si le rôle de ta famille est de les assister, tu dois sûrement être au courant.

\- Mmmm… Tu es bien renseigné en effet, mais pour pouvoir t'en parler, je vais devoir exiger un serment. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance ! Je ne t'aurais pas permis de rester près de mes fils sans cela. Mais ce secret ne me concerne pas directement. Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai le devoir de protéger la Sentinelle.

\- Moi, Remus John Lupin, jure sur ma magie de ne jamais rien révéler, qui touche de près ou de loin, aux Sentinelles et au rôle de la famille Malefoy auprès de ces dernières et d'apporter tout mon soutien et toute mon aide à cette personne.

Un filet de magie entoura Remus et se fondit en lui, preuve que la magie avait authentifié la promesse.

\- Merci, dit sobrement Lucius tandis que Severus lançait un regard appréciateur à Remus. Nous n'avons pas toutes les réponses et jusqu'à présent, ni Severus ni moi n'avons cherché à les obtenir. Nous avons également promis de ne pas chercher à apprendre, mais il devient de plus en plus évident que certains éléments nous manquent. Tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que la nouvelle Sentinelle est née au début des années 80 et devra combattre Voldemort le moment venu.

Remus retint un frisson à l'entente du nom maudit. Il était en outre très étonné d'entendre Malefoy l'utiliser alors qu'il avait été reconnu comme Mangemort. Il était de notoriété publique que les suivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prononçaient jamais son nom.

\- Ne me dites surtout pas que la Sentinelle est Sophia parce que, promesse ou pas,…

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! s'écria Lucius, avec une grimace dégoutée. Ce n'est qu'une petite sorcière médiocre. C'est Harry, même s'il refuse de le reconnaître.

\- Harry ? souffla Remus, perdu. Mon Harry ? Mais … Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-il en promenant un regard désespéré sur ses deux vis-à-vis.

\- Il l'a confirmé lui-même, bien que de manière détournée. Nous n'avons pas cherché à savoir comment il l'avait appris. Nous ne lui avons jamais demandé où il avait passé les cinq années durant lesquelles il a disparu. Je suis certain qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui s'est produit pendant cette période et que son amnésie n'est qu'une excellente excuse pour échapper aux importuns.

\- Mais pourquoi en parlerait-il maintenant ? demanda Severus.

\- Parce que nous avons vraiment besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir continuer son entraînement. Il faut qu'il puisse atteindre sa réelle puissance. Tant qu'il ne pourra pas nous faire pleinement confiance, il continuera à se restreindre. De plus, je crois que s'il déploie sa magie, il pourrait également inciter Draco à faire émerger la sienne.

\- Nous devons le convaincre de notre honnêteté, reprit Remus. Il doit savoir que nous serons toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il se passe ou se soit passé.

\- Mmm ! C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de lui prêter un serment en ce sens. Même s'il sait que nous sommes de bonne foi, il doit obtenir les garanties les plus solides.

\- Il refusera, dit Remus.

\- Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix, déclara Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry fut convoqué par Lucius dans son bureau. Il l'y retrouva en compagnie de Severus, Remus et Narcissa. D'un geste, son tuteur l'invita à s'asseoir. Il était à peine installé que les quatre adultes déclarèrent d'une seule voix :

\- Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy – Remus John Lupin – Severus Tobias Rogue – Narcissa Malefoy -jure sur ma magie de ne jamais rien dévoiler, par quelque moyen que ce soit, sur la Sentinelle Harry James Myrdinn Potter et de lui apporter toute l'aide que je pourrai.

Harry resta interdit, observant les quatre personnes devant lui sans un mouvement. Il était tétanisé.

\- Mais … mais … Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Je ne suis pas la Sentinelle, c'est Sophia qui …

\- Excuse-nous Harry, mais nous devions le faire, le coupa doucement Lucius en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je vous fais confiance, mais vous vous trompez, je …

\- Si, Harry, tu es bien la Sentinelle, nous en sommes certains. Nous avons tous les quatre relevé certains détails qui nous troublent, et je suis persuadé que les réponses à nos questions se trouvent dans la période durant laquelle tu as disparu, tenta de l'apaiser son tuteur.

\- En te faisant ce serment, nous te montrons nous aussi la confiance que nous avons placée en toi, dit doucement Narcissa.

\- D'accord, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit l'adolescent en arborant un air buté.

\- Eh bien, sourit Severus, nous avons tous remarqué que tu ne montrais jamais ton niveau réel, que ce soit en connaissances théoriques ou pratiques. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le laisses paraître.

\- Tu te fixes toujours sur les exercices de Draco pour ne pas exposer ta magie réelle et je suis prêt à parier que tu agis ainsi depuis ton entrée à l'école. Tu cherches à ne pas te faire remarquer, continua Remus.

\- Quant à moi, je me suis toujours demandé qui avait bien pu te renseigner sur les Sentinelles. Tu n'as même pas été surpris quand je t'ai annoncé que la magie Malefoy descendait de celle de la Dame du Lac. Tu sembles même parfois en connaître plus que moi, reprit Lucius.

\- Tu comprends maintenant. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que tu as vécu. C'est nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer ton apprentissage dans les meilleures conditions, intervint Narcissa.

Harry les observa les uns après les autres, étudiant leurs expressions, avant de déclarer forfait.

\- D'accord, je vais tout vous raconter, mais je veux que Draco soit là aussi.

Lucius appela un elfe pour qu'il aille chercher le jeune garçon. Mis au courant de la situation, le blondinet prêta serment de protéger les secrets de Harry et de l'aider en toute occasion.

\- J'avais six ans et nous étions à Noël. Une fête se tenait dans la Grande Salle mais moi, j'étais resté dans l'appartement. Je faisais des lignes d'écriture quand Merlin est apparu …

Harry raconta sa vie durant les cinq ans de son absence. Il parla de Merlin et de Nimue, ses grands-parents adoptifs, et des Fondateurs. Il expliqua l'intervention de Viviane dans l'extraction du morceau d'âme que Voldemort avait abandonné dans sa tête lors de l'attaque le soir d'Halloween, et la part qu'elle avait pris à son éducation, avec le support des Gallicènes. Il détailla les cours qu'il avait suivis et leur révéla la forme de son animagus. Vint ensuite l'appel du Cœur de Poudlard et la construction du Château ainsi que la rencontre avec Gringott, le gobelin qui fonderait la banque du même nom quelques années plus tard. Il mentionna également le sauvetage de Sassha qui avait amené à la construction de la légendaire Chambre des Secrets et parla des autres pièces des Fondateurs et de Merlin.

Après avoir rapporté ces souvenirs, il passa à son retour, aux réactions de ses parents ainsi qu'aux interventions douloureuses du Directeur qui n'hésitait pas à recourir à la légillimencie, avec l'accord parental bien sûr. Il leur confirma qu'il était un occlumens accompli, ayant été formé par Rowena elle-même.

Enfin, il relata ce qui s'était passé lors des deux premières années à Poudlard.

Il raconta comment il avait appris que la Pierre Philosophale était conservé dans l'école et les doutes qu'il avait concernant le Professeur Quirrell dont le « parfum » lui rappelait le Lord Noir. Il expliqua comment l'artéfact avait été intégré à la géode de magie.

Il décrivit sa descente dans la Chambre des Secrets lors de cette première année, pour récupérer Sassha qui dormait pour le moment sous sa forme de tatouage et leur expliqua ses pouvoirs particuliers. Il leur parla ensuite de ses soupçons suite à la pétrification de Miss Teigne et Colin Crivey, quand quelqu'un s'était fait passer pour l'Héritier de Serpentard. Il termina enfin par la destruction du journal intime qui abritait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort et ses inquiétudes de l'avoir vu dans les mains de sa sœur.

Ce fut Severus qui l'interrompit pour relever que depuis le départ de Harry et donc la destruction du journal, il n'y avait plus eu aucun cas de pétrification. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été identifiée comme le résultat d'un très vieux sortilège normalement mortel appelé _Medusa._ Ce sort, nommé ainsi en référence à la Gorgone Méduse, transformaient ses victimes en statues de pierre et était normalement irréversible. Dans le cas du chat et du jeune Gryffondor, ses effets s'étaient estompés en quelques semaines. Flitwick avait déclaré que le lanceur devait sûrement manquer de puissance pour obtenir un résultat optimal.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, ses cinq auditeurs restèrent un long moment abasourdis. Draco le regardait avec de l'admiration au fond des yeux. Son père lui avait bien dit que Harry était particulier, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé tout ce que son ami, son frère maintenant, avait vécu.

Remus ne disait pas un mot. Il observait ce jeune garçon si courageux. Son loup rageait d'apprendre tout ce que son petit avait enduré à cause du directeur de Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun doute que ce dernier avait une mainmise très forte sur les Potter. En plus, apprendre que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses plus proches amis avaient autorisé rien moins que de la torture à ses yeux le dégoutait profondément.

En reprenant ses esprits, Narcissa avait bondi sur le jeune garçon. Elle l'étouffait presque sous son étreinte et lui soufflait à l'oreille des mots de réconfort et de tendresse.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu. Le récit de Harry n'avait fait que confirmer nombre de leurs suppositions, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que le garçon avait pu être élevé par Merlin, les Fondateurs et la Dame du Lac.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cette discussion, le programme d'études des deux garçons subit quelques modifications. En plus des matières traditionnelles, ils reçurent également un entraînement physique, allant du combat à mains nues au maniement de diverses armes blanches. Comme Harry l'avait rapporté, Godric disait toujours qu'un sorcier sans sa baguette avait tendance à perdre tous ses moyens.

Severus éleva drastiquement le niveau des potions en apprenant que Harry avait été l'apprenti du grand Salazar Serpentard. Souvent, les cours viraient à des séances de recherches d'amélioration ou de créations de breuvages divers. Lupin fut le premier à en profiter puisque l'un des projets qui tenaient le plus à cœur de son filleul était la potion tue-loup.

Et bien sûr, les branches de la magie liées à la Dame du Lac, telle que la magie sauvage et la magie élémentale eurent la part belle dans leurs études. Ils reçurent également les bases de la magie dite noire et de la magie du Sang.

Dix-huit mois passèrent relativement vite et bientôt, une nouvelle année scolaire se profila.

Lucius avait décidé que ses fils feraient leur entrée à Poudlard pour leur quatrième année. Ses connexions au Ministère lui avaient permis d'apprendre que l'école serait le cadre d'un événement majeur, et il n'était pas dit que les Malefoy le manqueraient.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15 : Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici le grand retour de nos chouchous à Poudlard, et ce bien sûr pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais qui donc sera sélectionné comme Champion ? La question se pose-t-elle vraiment ?

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Retour à Poudlard**

 **J** **eudi 1er Septembre 1994 – King's Cross, Londres**

Le 1er septembre était arrivé sans crier gare, surprenant l'ensemble du monde sorcier qui était encore plongé dans l'excitation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Comme chaque année, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé. Des parents stressés tentaient de canaliser leurs enfants surexcités. Les plus âges étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis. Les plus jeunes semblaient anxieux de quitter le giron familial pour se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la Survivante était du voyage. Bien que vivant tout au long de l'année dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, à chaque rentrée, elle exigeait d'effectuer le voyage de Londres à Pré-au-Lard.

Peu à peu, son aura se ternissait. Les commentaires des adolescents qui devaient la subir à l'école et qui rapportaient à leurs parents son comportement arrogant et exécrable envers chacun, élèves ou professeurs, incitaient certains à réviser leur jugement.

De plus, le fait que le fils des Potter ait été remis à la tutelle de Lucius Malefoy deux ans plutôt avait également mis à mal la notoriété de James et de Lily. Pour la grande majorité des sorciers, les enfants étaient un trésor inestimable. Se permettre de négliger ainsi un enfant, qui plus est héritier légitime d'une famille si ancienne, était un non-sens.

Sophia se pavanait donc en compagnie des deux dindes jumelles, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui gloussaient sans discontinuer. Ginny Weasley les avait rejointes, ainsi que son frère Ron. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place à l'école, sa loyauté était plus que chancelante. Un jour il gravitait autour de Neville et Hermione qui côtoyaient régulièrement les Serpentard, un autre, il s'accrochait à la Survivante qui l'accueillait souvent avec sarcasme.

Soudain, un mouvement sembla se dessiner au bout du quai. Un silence assourdissant se propagea par vagues avant qu'un murmure ne prenne de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Deux adolescents fendaient la foule, exacte antithèse l'un de l'autre. Le premier arborait une chevelure mi-longue d'un blond presque blanc, une peau laiteuse et des yeux d'argent. Le second avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, un bronzage discret et des iris étincelants tels des émeraudes.

Des chuchotements suivaient leur progression : « canons… », « … beaux comme des dieux … », « Oh, par Merlin ! », « Un ange et un démon ! », « Magnifiques ! ». Les deux garçons poursuivaient leur chemin, indifférents aux commentaires et aux soupirs qui les entouraient.

Avec sa morgue coutumière, Sophia se plaça sur leur route, barrant le passage.

\- T'es qui ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec son compagnon, tous deux ayant une étincelle d'incrédulité amusée au fond des yeux. Sans un mot, ils contournèrent la rousse qui n'atteignait même pas leurs épaules. N'appréciant pas de se faire ignorer de la sorte, elle agrippa vivement le bras de sa proie.

\- Je suis la Survivante ! Je t'ai demandé ton nom ! Réponds-moi ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Être la Survivante n'est pas un gage de bonne éducation, ni de savoir-vivre, siffla le jeune homme d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle aurait pu geler les dunes du Sahara en plein zénith, fixant la main qui froissait le tombé impeccable de sa manche.

\- Et je vous prierai de lâcher immédiatement le bras de mon fils ! intervint une autre voix tout aussi froide.

Sophia se retourna avec un brusque sursaut en entendant le père de sa prise. Elle blanchit subitement en reconnaissant Lucius Malefoy. Il lui fallut pourtant un temps presque infini avant de comprendre qu'elle avait abordé Draco et que donc, le deuxième garçon ne pouvait être nul autre que Harry Potter.

\- Tu ... tu ... tu ..., bégaya-t-elle abasourdie, incapable d'aligner deux pensées.

James et Lily surgirent à ce moment près d'elle, prêts à défendre leur précieux trésor. Ils restèrent également ahuris en comprenant qu'ils étaient face à leur fils et sa nouvelle famille.

Sur un geste, Lucius enjoignit à ses fils de reprendre leur chemin, entraînant avec lui Narcissa qui arborait un sourire narquois devant les expressions ébahies des Potter.

Quelques mots se perdirent dans le brouhaha ambiant. Des mots qui joueraient un rôle décisif quelques temps plus tard. « Tu seras à moi ! »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Blaise, Neville, Théo, Pansy et Hermione discutaient, attendant de monter dans le train. Une certaine excitation se faisait sentir dans le petit groupe. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Draco devaient les rejoindre pour reprendre les cours avec eux. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle au cours de l'été. En raison d'un évènement encore inconnu, Lucius Malefoy avait décrété que ses fils devaient reprendre leurs places sur les bancs de Poudlard.

Les rumeurs les avertirent de l'arrivée de leurs amis. Même si Pansy et Hermione ne voyaient en eux que des amis précieux, elles ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en les voyant approcher. Les entraînements physiques que les adolescents avaient suivis les avaient littéralement sculptés et ils présentaient tous deux une ressemblance troublante avec les éphèbes du monde antique.

Ils se saluèrent avec retenue avant de prendre place dans le train qui ne tarderait pas à partir. Sur quelques dernières recommandations et étreintes parentales, les portes se refermèrent enfin, emmenant les jeunes sorciers vers un vieux Château écossais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le trajet fut relativement calme. Bien sûr, l'annonce du retour de Draco Malefoy et de Harry Potter avait rapidement fait le tour des wagons et nombre d'élèves avaient voulu venir les saluer, mais il n'y eut pas de coups d'éclat particuliers. Sophia resta étonnamment invisible.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils prirent les calèches en direction de Poudlard tandis que les premières années traversaient le Lac Noir en compagnie de Hagrid.

Au moment de passer les portes, Harry ressentit une vague de puissance le balayer suivie d'une immense sensation de bien-être. Poudlard l'accueillait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La table des professeurs était complète et les enseignants discutaient en attendant l'arrivée de leurs élèves. Severus était installé à la gauche de Dumbledore et écoutait discrètement ce dernier discuter des futurs évènements avec Minerva, James et Lily. Il cacha soigneusement un rictus d'impatience quand la conversation dévia sur le retour de ses filleuls. Durant les dix-huit derniers mois, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé comment se déroulaient les cours qu'il donnait à Draco et Harry. Les Potter avaient rapporté au vieux Directeur avoir vu les deux enfants à King's Cross.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas James ! Il est hors de question que ces deux-là réintègrent l'école comme si de rien n'était, lénifia Albus. Je m'occuperai de cela à la fin du banquet. Ils repartiront ce soir même, termina-t-il en jetant un regard plein d'assurance à Severus qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

A ce moment, des bruits de voix leur parvinrent, signalant l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Le même sujet de conversation courait sur toutes les lèvres, le retour des deux Serpentard. Nombreux se démenaient pour pouvoir les apercevoir, les plus anciens se faisaient un devoir de raconter ce qu'ils savaient aux plus jeunes.

Albus les regarda s'asseoir sans rien dire, un air déterminé sur le visage. James avait une grimace de dégoût en regardant son fils tandis que Lily semblait troublée. Sirius les observait sans rien dire, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser. Certains professeurs, par contre, se conduisirent avec autant de maturité que les enfants qu'ils devaient éduquer. Chourave et Bibine écarquillèrent les yeux avant de rougir et Trelawney se perdit dans des prédictions douteuses. Severus leur adressa un simple signe de reconnaissance alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser passer les premières années. Le Professeur McGonagall qui les guidait eut un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard se porta sur les deux revenants.

La répartition se déroula sans encombre et quand le dernier enfant fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer l'attention.

\- Bienvenue à tous et bon retour aux anciens pour cette nouvelle année. Nous allons d'abord commencer par quelques recommandations et annonces avant de passer à ce succulent repas. La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite, comme l'indique son nom. Par ailleurs, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, tient à votre disposition la liste des objets prohibés. N'hésitez pas à aller la consulter en cas de doute. Concernant la Coupe de Quidditch, je dois vous apprendre qu'elle n'aura pas lieu cette année…

Un tollé souleva les rangs des élèves, certains n'hésitant pas à conspuer le vénérable directeur.

\- Du calme, les enfants, du calme, appela Dumbledore. Poudlard va accueillir cette année un évènement qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis deux siècles, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Une nouvelle fois, Albus fut interrompu par les réactions plus qu'enthousiastes des étudiants. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard entendu. Voici donc ce que leur cachait leur père et la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

\- Vous recevrez de plus amples détails plus tard. Sachez cependant que les candidats des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons nous rejoindront à la fin octobre. Je compte donc sur vous pour faire honneur à Poudlard. Sûr ce, bon appétit à tous.

Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les discussions allaient bon train, les étudiants s'interpellant d'une table à l'autre pour échanger les informations qu'ils avaient sur ce tournoi exceptionnel.

\- Il a été créé vers 1294 et se tenait tous les cinq ans …

\- En 1792, les juges ont été blessés par un Cocatrix. Depuis, le Tournoi n'a plus jamais eu lieu …

\- Durmstrang ? interrogeait un né de moldu.

\- C'est où Beauxbâtons ? demandait un autre.

\- Comment on sélectionne les champions ? s'enquérait avec espoir un première année sous les rires des plus âgés.

A la fin du repas, les préfets appelèrent les nouveaux pour les conduire à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Alors que Draco et Harry se levaient pour suivre leurs condisciples, la voix de Dumbledore les arrêta.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Potter !

Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'arrêtèrent également, bientôt rejoints par Hermione et Neville que l'interpellation du Directeur intriguait. Quelques élèves s'attardèrent dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques ragots croustillants. Les professeurs, les Potter et Sirius suivaient le vieux sorcier.

\- Oui ? répondit Draco, se faisant l'interprète des deux.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence dans mon école ?

\- Nous reprenons les cours, répondit le blond avec assurance.

\- Pas sans mon accord, ricana presque le directeur, sous l'œil goguenard de James qui toisait son fils. Vous devez d'abord passer les tests d'aptitude.

\- Pardonnez-moi Albus, intervint Severus avec un large sourire qui donna des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes. Je croyais pourtant vous avoir donné une copie complète de leurs dossiers. Il me semblait que tout était en ordre puisqu'ils ont tous deux reçus leur lettre d'admission en quatrième année.

\- Je ne me souviens pas, prétendit Albus d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Eh bien, pour votre information, sachez que leur programme d'études a été visé et approuvé par l'Académie des Examinateurs Magiques. Ce sont d'ailleurs Griselda Marchebank et le professeur Tofty qui leur ont fait passer les examens de Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Runes, Arithmancie et Astronomie. Ils ont tous deux largement le niveau de la quatrième année et pourraient même présenter leurs BUSEs dès à présent s'ils le souhaitaient.

Plusieurs mâchoires se fracassèrent au sol.

\- Et pour les Potions ? insista le Directeur, espérant pouvoir coincer son professeur.

\- C'est mon propre maître, Principius Aufsicht, le Directeur de l'Institut de Potions de Hambourg qui les a supervisés. Ils ont obtenu « Optimal plus » avec une invitation à rejoindre l'Institut après Poudlard.

La mâchoire d'Albus rejoignit celle de ses employés. Il avait cru pouvoir imposer de nouveaux tests aux deux enfants, mais une fois de plus, Lucius Malefoy avait parfaitement manœuvré. Non seulement, le directeur ne s'était pas renseigné sur les nouvelles inscriptions, mais en plus, il s'était ridiculisé en le démontrant devant tous, y compris certains élèves qui ne se gênaient pas pour rire sous cape de sa déconvenue.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que tout est en ordre alors. Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en chassant d'un geste de la main les étudiants avant de simplement partir, sans plus dire un mot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 17 septembre 1994 – Salle sur Demande**

Harry se faufilait dans les couloirs, en direction du septième étage. A ses côtés, Sassha sifllait doucement, racontant le résultat de sa dernière chasse.

\- Je te jure qu'un jour, je me ferai plaisir et que je mordrai cette petite garce, râla le serpent.

\- Et ce jour-là, tu seras détruit sans sommation, répondit Harry avec une pointe de lassitude.

Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Sassha montrait une irritation grandissante envers Sophia. Il ne supportait pas, disait-il, son arrogance et surtout son imposture.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne plus l'écouter, reprit la jeune Sentinelle. Tu sais bien qu'elle a un ego démesuré. Sans compter qu'avec tous ceux qui l'encensent, cela ne s'arrangera jamais.

\- N'empêche, je la déteste !

Arrivé à un point précis du mur, il passa trois fois devant en souhaitant découvrir la Salle sur Demande. La porte se dessina dans la pierre et Harry put pénétrer dans la pièce créée par Merlin. Il s'avança lentement, attentif à son entourage, Sassha glissant au sol.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose ici ? siffla Harry, effaré devant la multitude d'objets qui l'entouraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Deux Pattes ? Je reconnaîtrais la magie de ce menteur partout ! Tu te rappelles qu'à cause ...

\- Je sais, Sassha, le coupa Harry. Je ne voulais pas douter de toi. C'est juste que c'est étonnant qu'il ait laissé un autre de ces trucs à Poudlard !

\- Ouais ... Eh bien c'est un crétin !

Harry pouffa puis demanda au basilic de l'aider à retrouver l'objet avili. Ils errèrent un long moment dans les allées avant que le serpent ne signale ressentir des vibrations particulières. La jeune Sentinelle se concentra et perçut à son tour une sorte de chuchotement malsain. Un éclat attira son regard vers un amoncellement disparate. Quelqu'un avait affublé le buste d'un homme d'une perruque à longs cheveux, ceinte d'une couronne en argent, sertie d'un saphir.

\- C'est le Diadème de Rowena, souffla Harry, reconnaissant immédiatement l'artéfact.

\- Quand je te disais que ce type est un crétin ! Il n'a aucun respect ! Il a souillé une œuvre d'art !

\- Crois-tu que tu pourras le purifier, comme tu l'as fait avec le journal ?

\- Mes crochets ne seront pas assez forts pour le percer, estima Sassha. Mais peut-être qu'on peut l'imbiber de venin ?

\- Il en faudra sûrement une bonne quantité. Tu ne risques rien ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Alors on va attendre.

\- Non, essayons ! Je pourrai toujours me ressourcer en prenant ma forme de tatouage. Dépose-le au sol.

Hésitant, Harry fit léviter le bijou avec précaution et le posa devant Sassha. Celui-ci se redressa et ouvrit largement la gueule, faisant saillir ses crochets. Lentement, le venin goutta sur le Diadème. Les premières gouttes n'eurent aucun effet. Harry s'apprêtait à arrêter le Basilic quand soudain, la relique frémit légèrement.

Attentif au phénomène, Sassha referma vivement la gueule pour emprisonner le saphir et le baigner de venin. La pierre précieuse se mit à vibrer, semblant se débattre. Soudain, un nuage noir s'éleva, prenant la forme d'un visage indéfini, hurlant de douleur.

La brume se dissipa et le silence s'établit.

\- Tu vas bien Sassha ?

\- Fatigué, répondit le serpent d'un sifflement presque inaudible.

\- Viens.

Harry se pencha vers le basilic et lui tendit le bras. Doucement, le reptile rampa vers l'épaule avant de se fondre dans la peau. Le tatouage était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, mais la Sentinelle sentit que son ami avait simplement besoin de repos et de rétablir sa magie propre.

\- Merci Sassha. Grâce à toi, on a déjà détruit deux de ces horreurs.

Avec un soupir, Harry se demanda combien d'autres objets avaient servi à retenir Voldemort parmi les vivants. Avec sa cicatrice et le journal, il y en avait déjà trois d'éliminés.

Une autre question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Est-ce que ce fou était conscient de la disparition de ses morceaux d'âme ?

Adoptant sa forme de jeune panthère, il fila à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Dimanche 30 octobre 1994 – Poudlard**

Les premières semaines de cours se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Ainsi que l'avait signalé Severus, les niveaux de Draco et Harry surpassaient de loin celui des quatrièmes années. Ils profitaient de leur réelle facilité pour aider leurs amis.

Le système de groupes d'étude créé au début de leur première année avait perduré en leur absence. Ils s'étaient réintégrés sans aucun problème à la routine de Poudlard. En réalité, ils en étaient même devenus les stars. Leur physique plus qu'avantageux leur valait l'attention tant des filles que des garçons et Draco ne se privait pas de jouer les play-boys.

Depuis la rentrée, cinq semaines auparavant, Draco avait développé un tableau de chasse impressionnant. Quatre filles et deux garçons avaient déjà été les réceptionnaires de son attention toute particulière. Il prenait ses « victimes » et les rejetait tout aussitôt. A quatorze ans, les choses n'allaient cependant pas beaucoup plus loin que des baisers poussés et quelques caresses appuyées.

Sophia rageait de voir que le blond ne lui prêtait aucun intérêt. Elle tentait sans cesse de capter son attention, n'hésitant pas à arborer des décolletés ridicules, mais rien n'y faisait. Et son attitude vulgaire lui attirait des commentaires peu flatteurs des autres élèves. Ceux et celles qui étaient sortis avec Draco se faisaient en outre un plaisir de se gausser d'elle.

Si les garçons du dortoir faisaient des gorges chaudes de ces aventures éphémères, les filles avaient tendance à le regarder de travers à chaque nouvelle conquête. Seul Harry restait indifférent au comportement de son presque frère. Il n'émettait pas le moindre jugement, ni négatif ni positif, mais quelqu'un de particulièrement attentif aurait pu voir une étrange lueur briller dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il trouvait Draco dans une position suggestive. Pour sa part, le Serpentard brun ne se laissait approcher par personne. Courtois, il devenait glacial quand quiconque tentait de lui faire des avances.

Ce dimanche-là, l'excitation était à son comble. Les délégations de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, située en France, et de l'Institut Durmstrang, basée quelque part dans le Grand Nord, devaient arriver le soir même. Tous les habitants de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la cour de l'école pour ces arrivées tant attendues.

Soudain, des exclamations se firent entendre. Un carrosse bleu pastel, de la taille d'une grande maison et tiré par une douzaine de palominos ailés venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel. Hagrid le guida jusqu'au sol, manquant se faire décapiter par un sabot au passage.

Un instant plus tard, ce fut un immense navire d'apparence spectrale, qui jaillit des profondeurs du Lac Noir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas se déroulait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient installés à la table des Serpentard, sous le regard jaloux des Gryffondor. Il faut dire que la présence de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur vedette de la Bulgarie, qui avait mis fin à la déroute de son équipe de Quidditch lors de la Finale de la Coupe, déchaînait les passions. Sophia avait tenté de l'attirer à ses côtés, mais le Bulgare ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard, à son grand dépit.

Les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons avaient pris place à la table des Serdaigle.

Lorsque les derniers plats furent vides, Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer deux hommes portant une lourde boite incrustée de pierres précieuses. Ils vinrent la déposer sur une estrade juste devant la table des professeurs.

D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore dévoila son contenu. La légendaire Coupe de Feu, servant à désigner les participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, était grossièrement taillée et n'avait rien de remarquable, à part qu'il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues.

\- Voici la Coupe de Feu. Elle désignera les trois élèves qui représenteront leur école dans le Tournoi. Pour des raisons de sécurité, une Limite d'Âge a été décidée.

Des protestations éclatèrent parmi les élèves de Poudlard et Dumbledore eut du mal à ramener le calme.

\- Seuls les élèves âgés de dix-sept ans seront autorisés à participer. Pour ce faire, il suffit de déposer votre nom dans la Coupe. Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir. Les noms des candidats seront annoncés à la fin du Banquet d'Halloween.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lundi 31 octobre 1994 – Poudlard**

La Grande Salle fut extrêmement fréquentée durant la journée. Tous les élèves disposant de période libre se ruaient dans la salle dans l'espoir de voir qui aurait le courage de déposer son nom dans la Coupe.

A la première heure, les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons avaient jeté des morceaux de parchemin dans l'artéfact magique. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard en avaient fait de même. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient également tenté leur chance, mais ils s'étaient vus affublés d'une magnifique barbe blanche. Ils n'avaient que seize ans et même une potion de vieillissement n'avait pu leur gagner les quelques mois manquants. D'autres élèves avaient subi le même sort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir venu, tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle et les paris allaient bon train. Les élèves qui avaient tenté de tromper la Coupe avaient été débarrassés de leur excédent pileux. Tous attendaient la suite des événements.

Soudain, la Coupe rougeoya. Dumbledore s'approcha.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à connaître le nom de nos champions, déclara-t-il. Une fois que j'aurai appelé votre nom, merci de bien vouloir vous rendre dans la salle derrière cette porte, dit-il en montrant la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

À cet instant, un premier parchemin fut recraché. Albus l'attrapa au vol.

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang sera … Viktor Krum !

Des vivats explosèrent de toutes parts tandis que Viktor suivait les consignes, chacun de ces condisciples le congratulant à son passage. Il avait à peine disparu que la Coupe projeta un nouveau papier.

\- La Championne de Beauxbâtons est … Fleur Delacour !

Des cris enthousiastes accompagnèrent la jeune française.

\- Le Champion de Poudlard est … Cédric Diggory, annonça Dumbledore qui venait d'attraper le feuillet.

Tandis que les Poufsouffle s'époumonaient pour le féliciter, les élèves des trois autres maisons eurent un temps de retard, regrettant que ce ne soit pas l'un des leurs. Mais au final, tous les étudiants applaudirent.

\- Très bien ! Maintenant que nous connaissons les trois champions …

Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant que la Coupe présentait une défaillance. Elle tremblait et crachotait des étincelles et des flammes. Soudain, un parchemin à moitié brûlé et déchiré fut éjecté dans les airs. Le Directeur l'attrapa, visiblement inquiet. Il lut le papier et se décomposa. Levant les yeux, il se contenta de prononcer un nom.

\- Potter !

Aussitôt, Sophia se redressa fièrement et suivit la direction prise par les autres champions. Harry pour sa part resta figé, lançant un regard de totale incompréhension à Draco qui semblait catastrophé.

\- Un instant Miss Potter, claqua la voix de Bartémius Croupton, directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous expliquer tout ceci ?

\- Pas du tout, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Il apparait que le nom de Sophia ait été mis dans la Coupe par une personne malintentionnée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Comment Poudlard peut-il avoir un autre champion que Monsieur Diggory ? Comment le nom des Potter, deux élèves mineurs, a-t-il pu atterrir dans la Coupe ?

\- Je l'ignore Barty, mais Sophia a été sélectionnée pour concourir également !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr qu'il s'agit de Sophia Potter, vous avez seulement mentionné « Potter » ? coupa Barty.

\- Mais si, voyez vous-même, répondit Albus en tendant le papier.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Seul le nom de famille est inscrit. Et sauf erreur de ma part, Miss Potter a un frère jumeau également inscrit à Poudlard cette année.

\- Mais Sophia est la Surv…

\- La Coupe de Feu ne s'embarrasse pas de l'identité des participants. Si elle indique Potter, les deux Potter doivent participer. Même s'il va falloir faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Je croyais que votre Limite d'âge devait interdire toute participation aux élèves non majeurs ?

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous retirer dans un endroit un peu plus calme pour parler de tout ceci, suggéra Severus d'une voix doucereuse, intimant d'un geste à Harry qu'il le rejoigne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde était réuni dans la pièce derrière la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, Dumbledore avait fondu sur Harry, exigeant qu'il lui explique comment il avait pu glisser son nom dans la Coupe malgré la limite d'âge, tandis que James et Lily vociféraient contre le garçon pour mettre ainsi leur précieuse fille en danger.

Harry tentait de démentir, expliquant qu'il n'avait rien fait mais personne ne daignait l'écouter. Les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons exigeaient que d'autres champions soient désignés pour leurs établissements, refusant d'accepter que Poudlard aie trois champions. Il fallait rééquilibrer les choses.

Severus finit par lancer un bang sonore avec sa baguette pour rétablir le silence.

\- Ça suffit ! Si Harry dit qu'il n'a rien fait, c'est que c'est la vérité. Et n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, Potter, cingla-t-il à l'attention de James qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. Pourquoi ne lancez-vous pas simplement un sort de révélation sur ce parchemin. Il vous donnera le nom du coupable.

\- Voyons, Severus, vous ne croyez quand même pas que ce serait si simple ? Il faut une énorme puissance pour ne fusse qu'altérer la magie de la Coupe et …

Sans écouter un mot de plus, Severus brandit sa baguette et lança un _Reconstituo_ sur le papier. Le bout de parchemin se mit à léviter à hauteur de visage. Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit, amenant un air triomphant sur les traits du directeur, mais soudain la robe de Sophia sembla tressauter. Un morceau de papier et un bout de crayon s'extirpèrent de sa poche. Elle tenta de les rattraper, en vain. Les deux morceaux de feuille fusionnèrent pour rendre un parchemin intact, portant toujours le nom des Potter inscrits en majuscules et au crayon. La coupable était identifiée.

\- Mais, Sophia ! s'écria Lily. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je suis la Survivante, répondit cette dernière, comme une évidence. C'est normal que je sois La Championne de ce Tournoi.

\- Parfait ! intervint Severus. Maintenant que Harry est disculpé, nous allons vous laisser.

\- Un instant, professeur Rogue, l'appela Croupton. Les Potter sont des jumeaux, et comme Miss Potter n'a pas cru bon de préciser son identité complète, ils sont désormais tous les deux liés par un contrat magique. Ils doivent participer tous les deux au Tournoi, sous peine de perdre leur magie.

\- Mais c'est impossible, s'écria la mère. Elle est trop jeune pour participer. C'est dangereux.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas mettre son nom dans la Coupe. À cause d'elle, Harry doit également y prendre part, dit avec aigreur Severus.

\- Mais on s'en f…, commença James tandis que Severus lui brandissait sa baguette sous le nez.

\- Messieurs ! coupa Barty. La question ne se pose pas, les jumeaux Potter participeront au Tournoi. Votre fille a fait du tort à son frère et à son école. Son arrogance tourne en dérision le sérieux du Tournoi et met à mal les relations que nous avons nouées avec nos invités. Madame Maxime, Monsieur Karkaroff, dit le directeur du Département de la Coopération, je comprends votre ressentiment, mais à moins de briser le contrat magique qui lie vos élèves, vous n'avez d'autres choix que de rester.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour calmer les deux directeurs, mais ils finirent par accepter à contrecœur. Cependant, ils ne se gênaient pas pour foudroyer Sophia et ses parents du regard. Ils ne savaient pas trop que penser de la présence de Harry, mais le fait qu'il ait été embarqué dans cette galère à cause de cette gamine pourrie gâtée les inclinait un peu à l'indulgence.

\- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, s'écria Ludo Verpey, le deuxième juge et directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, la première Epreuve aura lieu le jeudi 24 novembre. Elle fera appel à tout votre courage et à votre ingéniosité. Il vous reste donc un peu plus de trois semaines pour vous entraîner !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Severus raccompagna un Harry tétanisé à son dortoir. Par la faute de son idiote de sœur, il était désormais obligé de participer à un tournoi qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis deux siècles en raison de la dangerosité de ses épreuves.

\- Je vais écrire à Lucius et Remus immédiatement. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons tous là pour t'aider. S'il y a quelqu'un qui est apte à participer à ce Tournoi, c'est bien toi.

\- Mais Severus, je …

\- Je sais Harry, je sais ! Nous ne te laisserons pas traverser cette épreuve tout seul. Je vais tenter de collecter des informations sur les différentes tâches et nous pourrons mettre des stratégies au point.

\- Mais … c'est de la triche !

\- Et coller ton nom dans cette Coupe, c'est pas de la triche peut-être ? Si je pouvais, je découperai cette idiote en tous petits morceaux.

\- Pour tes potions ? demanda Harry avec un minuscule sourire facétieux.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama le professeur. Elle les ruinerait !

Harry éclata de rire à la réponse de son deuxième parrain. Ce dernier arbora un petit sourire content. Il avait allégé l'humeur de son filleul. Ils atteignirent la porte du dortoir et Harry découvrit que tout le monde l'attendait. Draco fut le premier à le voir et se précipita sur lui. Ce fut Rogue qui fit un compte-rendu de ce qui avait suivi le tirage au sort. Il enjoignit les élèves de sa Maison à se regrouper autour de Harry et de lui apporter toute l'aide possible pour la réalisation des tâches.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement. Au lendemain d'Halloween, une Beuglante à destination de Dumbledore éclata en plein petit-déjeuner. Elle était adressée au directeur de l'école par un Lucius Malefoy fou de rage.

« ALBUS DUMLEDORE,

VOUS ÊTES LE DIRECTEUR LE PLUS INAPTE QUE J'AI JAMAIS EU LE DÉPLAISIR DE RENCONTRER ! APRÈS L'ENGAGEMENT DE PROFESSEURS PLUS INCOMPÉTENTS ET IRRESPONSABLES LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES, VOUS VOUS RÉVÉLEZ INCAPABLE DE CANALISER VOS ÉTUDIANTS, PERMETTANT À DES PETITES SORCIÈRES MÉDIOCRES ET VANITEUSES DE METTRE LA VIE DE MON FILS EN DANGER ! PRIEZ POUR QUE HARRY NE SUBISSE PAS LA MOINDRE ÉGRATIGNURE À CAUSE DE VOTRE INCAPACITÉ À FAIRE RESPECTER LES RÈGLES PARCE QUE SINON VOUS SAUREZ CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE CONTRARIER LES MALEFOY ! COMPTEZ D'AILLEURS SUR MA PRÉSENCE À CHAQUE ÉTAPE DE CE TOURNOI POUR M'EN ASSURER PERSONNELLEMENT ! »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent quand la lettre explosa devant un Directeur livide, enflammant sa barbe. Dans le même temps, Harry avait reçu des lettres de Lucius, Narcissa et Remus qui l'assuraient tous trois de tout leur soutien et de leur volonté à l'assister autant que possible dans la préparation des tâches.

Ce fut une semaine avant la Première Tâche que Harry en apprit la nature. Un Théo apeuré le coursa dans les couloirs de l'école. Que le jeune Vert et Argent toujours calme et discret accoure en criant ainsi comme un dératé inquiéta le groupe d'amis qui se rendait dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ce sont des dragons ! dit Théo en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je me promenais dans le parc quand je les ai vus. Ils sont parqués derrière la Cabane d'Hagrid. Il y a cinq dragons. Un pour chaque champion.

Agrippant le bras de Harry, Draco le tira derrière lui. Il le mena jusqu'au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande. Au début de l'année, Harry avait montré la pièce à ses amis et depuis, elle était devenue leur refuge.

\- Assieds-toi ! dit Draco en poussant Harry dans un fauteuil, tandis que les autres prenaient place autour d'eux.

Le blond appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de leur apporter un repas et des boissons.

\- Des dragons ! souffla Harry, abasourdi.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas pouvoir affronter un dragon ? questionna Blaise. Même les plus grands dresseurs disent qu'ils sont résistants à la magie.

\- Il faut le dire aux autres, sursauta Harry. Il faut les mettre au courant.

\- Sophia le sait déjà, annonça Théo. Je l'ai vue là-bas avec Dumbledore et ses parents. Ils discutaient justement avec les dresseurs. Je n'ai pas entendu la conversation mais …

\- Nul doute qu'ils cherchaient des renseignements susceptibles de l'aider, déclara Neville avec un air dégoûté, tandis que Hermione opinait.

\- Vous savez, durant votre absence, rien n'a changé, déclara Pansy à Harry et Draco qui avaient l'air de s'interroger. Elle est toujours la chouchoute de tous les profs, sauf Rogue bien sûr, et Dumbledore la favorise honteusement. Je suis prête à parier que tous les enseignants vont être sollicités pour l'aider.

\- Eh bien, je leur souhaite du courage, dit Draco avec sarcasme. Quand on sait qu'elle est entraînée à son rôle de « Survivante » depuis ses six ans et qu'on voit qu'elle a à peine le niveau d'une deuxième année, ils vont avoir du boulot.

La remarque eut le mérite de relâcher quelque peu la tension dans la pièce. Les sept amis discutèrent ensuite à bâtons rompus, tentant de trouver une idée pour circonvenir un dragon. Ils se séparèrent pour la reprise des cours, se promettant d'effectuer des recherches.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir même, Severus convoqua Draco et Harry dans son bureau.

\- Entrez les garçons. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour parler de la Première Epreuve.

\- Des dragons, déclara Draco sans sourciller alors que Harry tressaillait.

\- … Oui, mais… Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Théo les a vus derrière la Cabane de Hagrid. Il a également vu Sophia, Dumbledore et les Potter sur place.

\- Mmmm, grimaça Rogue, bien entendu. Il faut mettre toutes les chances du côté de la Survivante. Quand je pense qu'il a osé me demander mon assistance pour l'aider…

A ces mots, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ainsi, Draco avait eu raison. Vive l'impartialité du Directeur de Poudlard, pensa-t-il.

Après avoir demandé des explications sur les raisons de leur fou-rire et avoir reconnu le comique de la situation, Severus reprit.

\- Tu vas devoir récupérer un Œuf d'Or qui contiendra des indices sur la Seconde Tâche. Tous les dragons qui ont été amené sont des femelles qui ont pondu récemment. Elles feront tout pour protéger leurs œufs.

\- Les femelles sont plus agressives que les mâles, non ? demanda Draco.

\- En effet, et c'est encore pire quand elles couvent, répondit Severus. D'autant plus que l'une d'entre elles appartient à l'espèce de dragon reconnue pour être la plus dangereuse.

\- Tu sais de quelle espèce elles sont ?

\- Oui ! Tous les professeurs ont été mis au courant ce soir. Il y a une Boutefeu chinois, écarlate avec des pointes or. Elle souffle des flammes en forme de champignon et se révèle assez agressive. Un Suédois à museau cours, d'une couleur bleu argentée et soufflant des flammes bleues. Un Vert Gallois qui reste généralement très calme s'il n'est pas provoqué. Vert et lisse, ses flammes sont deux jets de feu minces. Un Opaloeil des Antipodes qui présente une couleur iridescente et des yeux opalins, d'où son nom. Il n'attaque en général que pour manger, surtout des moutons.

\- Ça n'en fait que quatre, parrain. Théo a dit qu'il y en avait cinq, dit Draco.

\- Le cinquième est un Magyar à pointes. Il crache des flammes sur quinze mètres et est le spécimen le plus agressif. Il attaque tout ce qui bouge.

\- Et il sera pour moi, déclara Harry.

\- Pas sûr, il y aura un tirage au sort et …

Le regard que lui lança Harry fit taire Severus. En effet, avec la chance qui poursuivait le jeune garçon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il tombe sur le Magyar.

\- Alors, que peut-on faire contre un dragon ? Surtout s'il faut approcher de ses œufs ? reprit Draco. On a déjà discuté avec les autres cette après-midi, mais on n'a pas encore trouvé d'idées.

\- Il faut faire une diversion, éloigner la mère de ses œufs, dit Severus.

\- D'accord, mais comment ? Les dragons résistent très bien à la magie, souligna Harry.

A ce moment, un chatouillis se fit sentir sur son bras. Il releva sa manche, révélant Sassha qui se tortillait et abandonnait sa forme de tatouage. Alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur les genoux de Harry, le serpent siffla :

\- Et pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas tout simplement la permission de récupérer l'Œuf du Tournoi ?

\- Mais, comment, balbutia le fourchelangue.

\- Les dragons sont des reptiles, tout comme moi, déclara-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Parle-lui !

Harry resta interdit. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, interpellant Draco et Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, s'impatienta son frère.

\- Il m'a rappelé que les dragons étaient des sortes de serpent et que je pouvais donc leur parler !

\- Par Merlin, souffla Draco, c'est absolument parfait !

\- C'est excellent, renchérit Séverus, il faudra juste que tu penses à jeter un sort de silence avant de commencer. On ne voudrait pas que tu sois associé à Voldemort à cause de cette capacité. Et puis tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas dévoiler toutes tes cartes.

C'est l'esprit un peu plus serein qu'ils se séparèrent. Harry et Draco retournèrent à leur dortoir. Ils s'isolèrent à deux dans la Salle Commune, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis la rentrée. Draco manquait beaucoup à Harry. Pendant près de deux ans, ils étaient restés seuls tous les deux. Leurs amis ne les rejoignaient que pour de courtes périodes pendant les vacances. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Draco cavalait en tous sens, draguant jupons et pantalons et Harry se sentait abandonné. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le blond en bonne compagnie, un pincement étrange lui serrait le cœur. Ce soir-là, il se sentit à nouveau complet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain de la découverte, Harry alla voir Cédric, Fleur et Krum pour leur révéler l'information. Dire que tous trois furent exaspérés d'apprendre que la Survivante avait été mise au courant et qu'en plus elle obtenait de l'aide de tous les professeurs de Poudlard serait un euphémisme. Delacour et Krum pouvaient se tourner vers leur directeur et directrice, mais Cédric ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Chourave lui avait fait part de son contentement à le voir participer au Tournoi, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Comme tous les autres, elle ne jurait que par Sophia.

Harry lui conseilla de contacter ses parents et de faire des recherches. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'aller discuter avec Hagrid. Porté par son enthousiasme, le demi-géant avait souvent l'habitude de lâcher des informations qu'il aurait dû garder secrètes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le mercredi précédent la tâche, le cours de Potions fut interrompu par Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor, qui était venu avertir les jumeaux Potter qu'ils étaient attendus par le Directeur pour des affaires concernant le Tournoi. Si Sophia sortit en courant de la salle de classe, heureuse d'échapper au cours et se fichant de faire perdre ainsi des points à sa Maison, il fallut tous les encouragements de ses amis et de son professeur pour que Harry la suive.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il repéra immédiatement Sophia auprès de ses parents et de Sirius. Sans un regard, il se dirigea vers Cédric qui attendait patiemment. Fleur et Viktor le saluèrent, tous deux aux côtés de leurs directeurs.

Une petite femme portant des lunettes, les cheveux bouclés comme un mouton et un air affairé sur le visage les apostropha.

\- Allez, allez, les champions ! Venez par ici pour la photo ! dit-elle en tirant Harry par le bras pour l'amener aux côtés de Sophia qui trônait déjà telle une princesse.

A contrecœur, les quatre autres se regroupèrent. Aucun d'eux n'arborait un air franchement réjoui, alors que Rita Skeeter les haranguait de façon virulente pour qu'ils fassent bonne figure. Les photos prises, elle attira les jumeaux à l'écart, posant des questions indiscrètes. Harry se contenta de la toiser sans un mot, levant un sourcil très malfoyen. Sophia jacassait comme une pie tandis que la Plume à papote courait sur le papier.

Le jeune Serpentard commençait sérieusement à s'énerver face à la journaliste indiscrète qui tentait de le faire parler de ses relations avec les Potter quand le Directeur vint les interrompre.

\- Miss Skeeter, il n'est pas temps pour une interview. Les Champions doivent faire examiner leur baguette.

En revenant vers le centre de la pièce, Harry aperçut Monsieur Ollivander. L'examen ne fut qu'une formalité pour les trois garçons et Fleur. Garrick commenta le travail de Gregorovitch et interrogea la jeune française sur le cœur de sa baguette. C'est ainsi que Harry apprit qu'elle était d'ascendance vélane, sa baguette contenant un cheveu de sa grand-mère. Quand Sophia lui tendit la sienne d'un air important, le fabricant ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue.

\- Miss Potter, est-il utile de vous rappeler que votre baguette est une extension de votre magie ? Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de bois. Cette baguette est pleine de coups, rayée, tâchée. Vous devez en prendre soin.

Sophia reprit sa baguette, la colère clairement inscrite sur son visage. Elle était prête à interpeller Ollivander, mais Dumbledore désamorça heureusement la situation, détournant l'attention de tous en demandant au fabriquant si tout était en ordre et les baguettes opérationnelles.

En quittant la pièce, Harry souffla discrètement à Rita de ne pas oublier qui était son tuteur. La journaliste écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le dîner ce soir-là se fit dans une ambiance un peu mitigée. La Première Epreuve se tiendrait le lendemain et les différents Champions, à l'exception de Sophia, étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Leurs amis respectaient leur introspection et veillaient à maintenir un espace d'intimité autour d'eux.

La Survivante pour sa part tenait sa cour à la table des Gryffondors. Malgré le fait que le déroulement des épreuves était censé être secret, elle l'avait dévoilé à tout le monde et depuis expliquait à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'en avaient que faire, la stratégie qui allait la faire gagner à coup sûr. Le problème étant que cette stratégie changeait à chaque version.

Ce fut au milieu des rumeurs impatientes et des prises de pari par les jumeaux Weasley que la Grande Salle se vida tandis que les élèves regagnaient enfin leurs dortoirs.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16 : Champion malgré Lui

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et voici la Première Tâche ! Amusez-vous !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Champion malgré lui**

 **Jeudi 24 Novembre 1994 – Poudlard**

Le matin de la Première Tâche, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Anxieux et incapable de se rendormir, il descendit dans la salle commune. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco le retrouva installé devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

\- Eh, petit frère ! interpella-t-il doucement en prenant place à ses côtés. Tout va bien ?

\- Salut Draco. Oui, t'inquiète ! C'est juste que j'arrive plus à dormir.

\- Tu appréhendes ?

\- Mmmm … On parle de dragons tout de même.

\- Mais toi, tu pourras leur parler.

\- Mouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que …, commença-t-il avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Draco se rapprocha de Harry, lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Avec un nouveau soupir, ce dernier se blottit contre lui, profitant du réconfort qu'il lui offrait.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les autres élèves commençaient à descendre à leur tour, le blond le tira d'autorité de son fauteuil, décrétant qu'il devait manger quelque chose avant le début du Tournoi.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui encouragèrent également Harry à déjeuner. Malgré son estomac récalcitrant, le jeune Champion réussit quand même à avaler une tasse de thé bien sucrée et deux toasts légèrement beurrés.

Les encouragements fusaient à toutes les tables. Les Gryffondor supportaient la Survivante, plus par loyauté envers leur Maison qu'autre chose. Officieusement, ils encourageaient les deux autres champions de Poudlard.

La plupart des Serdaigle avaient également montré leurs préférences pour les deux garçons. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été victimes de l'arrogance de Sophia et très peu la portaient dans leurs cœurs.

Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle soutenaient bien sûr leur propre champion, mais restaient parfaitement fairplay avec l'autre Maison. Cela s'expliquait en partie par le fait que Cédric avait rapporté à ses condisciples l'aide que Harry lui avait apportée et l'attitude des professeurs envers Sophia.

Les Champions furent appelés par Ludo Verpey. Ils devaient se rendre dans une tente élevée à proximité du lieu de la Première Tâche. Pendant ce temps, les élèves prirent le chemin des gradins, l'excitation montant au fur et à mesure.

L'arène avait été construite à même le socle rocheux sur lequel Poudlard reposait. Un creux avait été formé dans la pierre, à proximité d'un piton profondément ancré dans le sol. Manifestement, les dragons seraient attachés. La nature de l'épreuve était un secret farouchement gardé et de ce fait, toute l'école était bien sûr au courant. Il fallait avouer que la grande discrétion dont avait fait preuve Sophia avait mis à mal toute tentative de dissimuler quoique ce soit de la part des organisateurs du Tournoi.

Les gradins avaient été construits en demi-cercle, sur un diamètre de trente mètres du piton. Sachant que le Magyar pouvait cracher des flammes à quinze mètres, il fallait que les spectateurs soient à distance respectable pour leur propre sécurité.

Dans la tribune principale, on pouvait voir les membres du comité de Poudlard prendre place. La chevelure blond argent de Lucius Malefoy se voyait de loin. Verpey passait de l'un à l'autre, exaspérant au passage la plupart d'entre eux. Les Potter firent ensuite leur apparition, suivis de Sirius. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte comme s'ils en étaient propriétaires. Sur leur poitrine brillaient les badges à l'effigie de leur fille et ils portaient tous les trois les couleurs des Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fit irruption dans la loge pour y retrouver les Malefoy. Il avait l'air totalement excédé et Lucius lui en fit la remarque.

\- Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place ! s'écria-t-il. Je viens de découvrir que l'ensemble des potions de sommeil que j'avais brassée le week-end dernier a disparu. Des heures de travail envolées !

\- Et tu as une idée du coupable ? Un élève ?

\- Impossible ! Je mets toujours des sortilèges de fermeture sur la porte. La personne qui a fait ça doit savoir les déjouer. J'ai trouvé la moitié de mes rayonnages vides.

\- Pourquoi aurait-on voulu dérober des potions de sommeil ? demanda Lucius.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais …

Severus fut coupé par l'arrivée de Croupton et des trois directeurs. Les Champions étaient prêts, le premier d'entre eux, Viktor Krum faisait son entrée sur la piste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant que les Champions étaient mis au courant du déroulement de l'épreuve et de sa finalité, à savoir récupérer l'Oeuf d'Or contenant les indices pour la deuxième phase du Tournoi, quatre hommes avaient amené une couverture sur laquelle reposaient des œufs écarlates. Au milieu se trouvait un œuf doré ne pouvant passer inaperçu. Le Boutefeu Chinois fut ensuite amené et attaché au piton.

Viktor se posta immédiatement face à la dragonne rouge et brandit sa baguette. Un jet de lumière frappa les yeux de l'animal qui poussa aussitôt un grondement de douleur. Avec l'agilité digne de l'attrapeur qu'il était, le Bulgare se faufila entre les pattes de sa victime et attrapa son trophée. Malheureusement, la mère détruisit plusieurs de ses œufs en se débattant contre la douleur. Le sort jeté était un _Conjonctivus_ , et les dragons étaient particulièrement sensibles des yeux.

Le Boutefeu fut remplacé par le Vert Gallois et la jeune française fit son apparition. Elle s'approcha lentement du reptile et lui lança un _Somnus_ puissant. Le dragon vert et lisse s'endormit en quelques instants. Alors que Fleur se saisissait de son œuf, le Vert Gallois se mit à ronfler, laissant échapper des flammèches qui enflammèrent sa robe. Sans se démonter, la sorcière blonde éteignit le feu d'un _Aguamenti_ et sortit.

Cédric fut le troisième candidat à se montrer. Le tirage au sort lui avait réservé le Suédois à Museau Court. D'un couleur bleu argentée, le reptile suivait le moindre de ses mouvements d'un œil suspicieux. Pointant une roche un peu plus loin, le Poufsouffle utilisa un sort de métamorphose. Un labrador apparut et se mit à courir partout en aboyant. Profitant de la diversion qu'il lui offrait, Diggory se précipita pour récupérer le trésor. Malheureusement, son mouvement attira l'attention du Suédois qui le chargea brusquement, poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler les gradins. Un torrent de flammes s'abattit mais heureusement, ne fit que frôler le Poufsouffle. Sa manche s'enflamma et Cédric les étouffa en roulant au sol, en plein milieu du nid. Par réflexe, il saisit l'œuf et sortit en courant, évitant de justesse un nouveau jet de feu.

Tandis que les spectateurs étaient de plus en plus agités, le quatrième dragon fut placé dans l'arène. Tout iridescent, il avait des yeux opalins qui étaient à l'origine de son nom, l'Opaloeil des Antipodes. La dragonne avait cependant un comportement étrange qui attira l'attention de plus d'un spectacteur. Elle oscillait dangereusement et semblait totalement déphasée. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement avant qu'elle ne sursaute soudainement et ne les écarquille.

Dans la loge, Severus se pencha vers Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Maintenant, on sait à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, ont servi mes potions de sommeil ! dit-il narquoisement.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a été droguée ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Evidemment ! renifla le maître des Potions. Il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un autre plan pour l'aider. Elle n'a pas cessé de claironner partout comment elle était censée gagner l'Œuf. J'ai bien cru que Dumbledore allait l'étrangler quand elle a raconté que tous les profs lui venaient en aide et qu'elle a expliqué par le menu toutes les stratégies qu'il avait mises au point. Impossible de lui faire tenir sa langue !

Sophia fit alors une entrée remarquée, sous les vivats des Gryffondor, même si ces derniers étaient moins expressifs que ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de l'exubérante maison des Lions.

Avec de grands gestes mélodramatiques qui ne furent pas sans rappeler à certains le désastre de son duel contre Harry deux ans plus tôt, la Survivante agita sa baguette devant la femelle à moitié endormie. Un faible jet de lumière, à peine visible, vint frapper les écailles composant le poitrail de la bête. L'Opaloeil ne réagit absolument pas à l'attaque. Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, elle continua à se balancer. Soudain, elle s'effondra, écrasant la totalité de sa couvée et emprisonnant l'Oeuf d'Or sous son poids.

Des rires commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les gradins lorsque les élèves se rendirent compte que Sophia était dans l'incapacité de récupérer son trophée. Ils enflèrent encore plus quand ils l'entendirent vitupérer, disant que l'obstacle à déplacer était bien trop lourd et que la situation était injuste.

Il fallut patienter une demi-heure avant que les juges ne finissent par la déclarer forfait, au grand dam de Dumbledore et de ses parents. Croupton finit par trancher, déclarant que si elle ne pouvait faire léviter le reptile pour récupérer l'œuf, elle devait se retirer, volontairement ou non. De toute façon, ayant provoqué la destruction de tous les œufs, elle était irrémédiablement déclassée en dernière position.

L'agitation, l'excitation et l'inquiétude grimpèrent encore d'un cran quand on amena le Magyar à pointes. Il était évident pour tous qu'il était de loin le plus agressif de tous les dragons qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà réussi à blesser deux des dresseurs qui l'accompagnaient.

Quand Harry monta sur le terrain, il avait été mis au courant des tactiques utilisées par ses adversaires. D'un geste discret, il jeta un puissant sort d'intimité, s'assurant que nul ne pourrait l'entendre, hormis la dragonne. Il s'approcha lentement, sans agressivité, en maîtrisant tous ses gestes. La femelle aux cornes de couleur bronze le fixa de ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui, tous ces bipèdes, à nous tourner autour ? Encore un qui va vouloir toucher à mes œufs ? gronda le reptile géant.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Harry en sifflant. J'imagine très bien que tu ne dois pas apprécier que l'on touche à tes futurs bébés.

\- C'est toi qui parle, bidoche ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un fourchelangue, un humain capable de parler aux serpents et aux dragons apparemment.

\- Approche donc un peu, j'ai faim moi !

\- Navré, mais je ne pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

La dragonne bougonna mais observa intensément l'humain qui lui faisait face. Elle avait entendu parler de ces êtres qui pouvaient les comprendre et leur parler, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle tira sur sa chaîne pour s'approcher de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'effleurer du museau. Alors que des cris d'alarme retentissaient tout autour d'eux suite aux bruits de métal, Harry ne bougea pas, restant totalement immobile.

\- Tu ne sens pas comme les autres, déclara la Magyar. Tu sembles … différent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Les sorciers ont organisé un jeu, un tournoi qui oppose trois écoles de magie. Toi et tes congénères avez été amenées jusqu'ici pour permettre le déroulement d'une première épreuve. Les dresseurs ont glissé parmi tes œufs un Œuf d'Or. Notre but est de le récupérer le plus rapidement possible, sans rien casser et avec le minimum de blessure. Nous devons faire la preuve de nos capacités magiques et de notre réflexion.

\- C'est pour ça que la Boutefeu et l'Opaloeil ont perdus leurs œufs ? Pour que des humains puissent s'amuser ? s'énerva la mère lézard en crachant des flammes vers le ciel, provoquant de nouveaux cris de la part des spectateurs.

Depuis son entrée sur le terrain, Harry semblait silencieux à ceux qui l'observaient. Il restait immobile devant la dragonne qui rugissait et grognait sans cesse.

\- Malheureusement. Même si cela n'excuse rien, je sais que Viktor est très triste d'avoir causé la perte des œufs de la Boutefeu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son sort lui fasse si mal. Il espérait simplement l'écarter quelques instants.

\- Mmm, tu as l'air sincère. Pas comme l'autre insupportable bout de viande rouge ! Elle était là ce matin quand l'autre chose hirsute a donné un baquet de rhum à l'Opaloeil. C'était suspect. On lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne rien boire mais elle n'écoute jamais rien. C'est une gentille, déclara la Bronze avec un dégoût manifeste, à part pour manger un mouton, elle ne rôtit jamais rien. Même pas digne du nom de dragon.

\- Est-ce que …

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu, bidoche ? agressa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, scanda le jeune Serpentard.

La Magyar tendit une nouvelle fois le cou et cette fois passa une langue râpeuse et visqueuse sur la joue du garçon.

\- Mmmm, ronronna le reptile, tu as bon goût, bidoche ! Tu sens la magie … sauvage ? Comment peux-tu sentir la magie de la nature ? Les bipèdes puent d'habitude.

\- Peut-être parce que je connais la magie sauvage.

\- Impossible. On raconte que le dernier à avoir eu ce goût était Merlin en personne et qu'il était …

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es la nouvelle Sentinelle !

\- Euh …

\- Ne mens pas ! Ton goût ne peut pas mentir ! Tu es la Sentinelle, ce qui signifie que les Ténèbres sont de retour. Très bien, que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je te l'assure ! J'aimerais juste récupérer l'Oeuf d'Or placé parmi les tiens.

La dragonne se tourna et observa la couverture. Au milieu des œufs couleur ciment reposait un œuf doré. Avec délicatesse, elle le saisit dans ses mâchoires et le déposa aux pieds de Harry.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, c'est terminé. Les dresseurs vont te ramener à la réserve où tes petits pourront naître en toute sécurité.

En hochant lentement de sa grosse tête, la Magyar reprit place auprès de ses œufs et cracha un long jet de flammes vers le ciel. Tout le monde observait avec fascination Harry qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, portant l'œuf dans ses bras, sans la moindre égratignure.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de l'arène, la dragonne lui souffla un dernier mot.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, Sentinelle, je serai à tes côtés. Je me nomme Sarkani.

Harry siffla un merci discret avant de rejoindre les quatre autres champions devant la tribune des juges. Il croisa en passant les regards fiers de Lucius et de Severus.

Il s'avéra que même si personne n'avait rien compris à la confrontation de Harry avec son dragon, il avait été le plus rapide à récupérer son œuf, et ce sans le moindre dégât apparent. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de protester disant qu'il était impossible d'obtenir la coopération de tels reptiles, mais le chef des dresseurs déboula dans la tribune pour féliciter le jeune garçon.

\- Cela fait des années que nous n'avions plus vu un sorcier capable d'hypnotiser un dragon. Si tu cherches du travail un jour, tu seras plus que bienvenu sur la réserve. C'est absolument incroyable.

Suite aux déclarations plus qu'élogieuses de l'homme, il fut donc classé premier, suivi de Viktor, Fleur et Cédric. Madame Maxime et Igor Karkaroff plaidèrent pour que Sophia soit purement et simplement disqualifiée puisqu'elle n'avait pu accomplir sa tâche, mais Dumbledore pesa de tout son poids, reprenant les arguments du contrat magique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quoiqu'il se passe, Sophia devait aller jusqu'au bout.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 9 Décembre 1994 – Poudlard**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première tâche. L'excitation due au Tournoi avait légèrement diminué, mais une annonce du Directeur avait donné lieu à une nouvelle agitation. Pour remercier leurs hôtes d'avoir fait le déplacement, un bal serait organisé à Poudlard pour Noël.

Depuis ce jour, un nouveau sport avait été créé : la chasse au cavalier ou à la cavalière. Les couloirs de l'école étaient désormais le théâtre d'affûts divers, de stratégies visant à isoler une proie désignée ou de chausse-trappes pour les plus inventifs.

Harry maudissait Dumbledore à chaque instant. Il détestait viscéralement ce genre de manifestation, bien qu'il ait appris à y faire bonne figure grâce à Lucius et Narcissa. Il n'osait plus sortir des cachots des Serpentard. Lui aussi se révélait une cible de choix de par son statut de champion de Poudlard, mais il mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter de se faire coincer. Il faut dire qu'il avait été passablement effrayé le jour où une fille de Serdaigle en septième année l'avait agrippé par le bras pour le tirer dans une salle déserte. C'était Blaise qui avait remarqué la disparition soudaine de son condisciple et l'avait retrouvé, plaqué contre un mur, la main de la fille tirant dangereusement sur sa ceinture tandis qu'elle lui affirmait qu'il l'accompagnerait au bal.

Bien sûr, les cibles les plus appréciées étaient les élèves les plus populaires et certains d'entre eux en profitaient presque honteusement. C'était le cas de Draco qui n'avait littéralement plus une minute à lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas en dehors de sa salle commune sans être littéralement assailli par une nuée de filles et de garçons de tous âges, toutes maisons confondues. En riant, il disait qu'au moins, on ne pourrait pas le tromper sur la marchandise et qu'il pourrait faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause.

Ce soir-là les quatrième année étaient tranquillement installées à leurs devoirs. Ils avaient décidé de rédiger leurs différents essais pour pouvoir profiter de leur week-end. Tandis que les plumes grattaient les parchemins, Harry releva la tête et observa un instant Draco en face de lui.

\- Draco ?

\- Mmm…

\- Tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

\- Oh ! Euh ! En fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondit le blond tandis que leurs condisciples ricanaient.

\- Il ou elle, cette fois ? demanda Blaise.

\- Mmmm … Elle.

\- Et qui ? s'enquit Pansy, avide de ragots.

\- …

\- Oh allez, ne nous fais pas languir, insista Théo.

\- …

\- Draco ! supplièrent-ils, à l'exception de Harry.

\- Bon d'accord. Une Poufsouffle de sixième. Elle prétend avoir des trucs à m'apprendre… On verra.

\- Ouf ! souffla Blaise. J'ai eu peur. Un moment, j'ai cru que tu n'osais pas parler parce que tu sortais avec Sophia !

\- Sophia ? Laquelle ? Celle de Serdaigle ?

\- Non idiot ! La Survivante bien sûr.

\- Yerk… Quelle vision d'horreur. T'es malade ou quoi ?

\- Ben, c'est logique, souligna Théo. Déjà que tu ne peux plus faire un pas sans qu'elle soit collée à tes basques, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas réussi à te convaincre ? Même en classe, elle essaie de s'asseoir le plus près possible de toi. Pour un peu, elle délogerait l'un de nous.

\- Ouais, reprit Draco avec un sourire calculateur, c'est vrai que je suis un aimant à Potter. Plus moyen de m'en débarrasser ! finit-il en ricanant à son tour.

Harry qui s'était rembruni au refus de son ami, se raidit soudainement. Sans un mot, il déposa sa plume, ferma son livre et se leva. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Draco l'interpella en se levant à son tour.

\- Harry ?

\- …

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t'il en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Ça va, dit-il en se dégageant vivement.

\- Harry ? insista Draco en reprenant son poignet.

\- Ça va ! cingla Harry en se tournant pour repousser le blond. J'ai besoin d'air.

Le temps de retrouver son équilibre et de le suivre, Harry avait disparu au détour du couloir. Dépité et un peu vexé, il revint s'asseoir.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Eh bien … commença Théo.

\- Oui ! Quoi ? cracha Draco.

\- Je crois que tu l'as … hésita-t-il.

\- Je l'ai quoi ?

\- Tu l'as vexé ! asséna Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je …

\- Tu as quand même dit qu'une fois qu'un Potter t'avait accroché, tu ne pouvais plus t'en débarrasser.

\- Mais … mais je parlais de Sophia ! Pas de lui.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est un Potter quand même, souligna Théo. Et qu'il vit avec toi !

Draco plongea dans un silence atterré. En fait, il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait blesser Harry. Pour lui, il était son petit frère. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les Potter ou la Survivante.

\- Faudrait pas aller le chercher ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non. Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il nous rejoindra dans la Grande Salle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'heure du repas sonna enfin, mais Harry ne se montra pas.

Les Vert et Argent redescendirent dans les cachots, imaginant que leur ami y était retourné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco commençait à s'inquiéter. Il hésitait à aller prévenir Severus. Il ne voulait pas causer d'ennui à Harry. L'heure du couvre-feu vint à son tour et Harry resta invisible. La mort dans l'âme, Malefoy se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur des Serpentard.

\- Comment ça, « Harry n'est pas là » ?

\- Il est sorti avant le repas et il n'est pas rentré. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? insista Rogue.

\- …

\- Draco !

\- Je … j'ai dit quelque chose que Harry a mal interprété.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Je … je rigolais avec les autres. J'ai dit que les Potter étaient des vrais crampons.

\- …

\- Mais je parlais de Sophia, pas de Harry ! Je ne voulais pas …

\- Je croyais qu'un Malefoy calculait toujours ses coups, murmura narquoisement Severus à la vue du visage décomposé de son filleul. Retourne dans ton dortoir !

\- Mais …

\- Ne discute pas ! Tu en as assez fait comme cela, rétorqua-t-il froidement, estimant que Draco méritait de s'inquiéter. Je m'en occupe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit de manière à pouvoir surveiller la porte. Il somnola toute la nuit, sursautant au moindre bruit. Mais Harry ne rentra pas. Le sommeil finit par le vaincre et il s'affala peu élégamment sur son lit.

Il était près de 6h30 quand Harry ouvrit silencieusement la porte du dortoir et se faufila jusqu'à sa malle pour y prélever des vêtements propres. Il gagna ensuite tout aussi furtivement la salle de bain. Il se posta devant le miroir en attendant que l'eau de la douche se réchauffe suffisamment. Ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid et son uniforme tâché de boue et visiblement humide. Très pâle, des cernes foncés marquaient ses yeux ternis par la fatigue. Il resta longtemps dans la cabine, laissant l'eau brûlante cascader sur ses épaules. Enfin réchauffé, il s'habilla et sortit, prêt à affronter Draco et les autres.

Une surprise l'attendait pourtant dans la chambre. Droit et silencieux, engoncé dans son éternelle cape noire, Severus Rogue patientait.

\- Potter ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Tête basse, Harry s'exécuta, évitant le regard de ses amis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer où vous avez passé la nuit ? demanda le sévère Maître des Potions.

\- Dans la Forêt Interdite, souffla Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pardon ! s'écria Severus.

\- Sous ma forme animagus, compléta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu ne sais donc pas quels dangers tu cours là-bas ? Et pourquoi es-tu sorti comme ça ?

\- Je … C'est …

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Draco ?

\- Non, mais …

\- Il a parlé inconsidérément et il t'a blessé, affirma Severus.

\- Je … Tu sais ?

\- Il est venu m'avertir de ton absence à l'heure du couvre-feu.

\- …

\- Il regrette, tu sais. Il ne le pensait pas du tout.

\- Mais il a quand même dit que …

\- Il parlait de Sophia. Il ne te considère pas comme un Potter. Pour lui, tu es son petit frère. Tu n'as rien en commun avec la Survivante.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait pris les choses trop à cœur, mais Draco lui manquait. Pendant presque deux ans, ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, et depuis la rentrée, il lui semblait que Draco s'éloignait de lui.

\- File prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant d'être en retard. Et mange correctement. Déjà que tu as manqué le repas d'hier, je ne tiens pas à encourir les foudres de Narcissa si tu devais tomber malade.

\- Tu ne … me punis pas ?

\- Pas cette fois, mais si jamais tu devais recommencer …

Harry ne demanda pas son reste et sortit rapidement du bureau, après un petit salut à son parrain. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle. Quand il était sorti de la salle commune la veille, il avait eu peur que Draco ne le suive. Il avait couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt, sans réfléchir. Là, il avait adopté sa forme de panthère et avait continué à courir. L'effort physique l'avait calmé, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps et des distances, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par s'allonger sur une branche d'arbre et s'était endormi. Les premiers rayons du soleil l'avaient réveillé et guidé jusqu'au Château.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco faisait les cent pas devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il aurait voulu suivre Harry chez Severus, mais un regard de leur parrain l'avait cloué sur place. Plutôt que d'attendre dans le dortoir un retour hypothétique, il avait rapidement procédé à ses ablutions avant de courir au rez-de-chaussée. Il était persuadé que Severus enverrait Harry se sustenter.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il vit ce dernier émerger des escaliers menant aux cachots. Il se précipita à sa rencontre, notant au passage que son frère se raidissait à sa vue.

\- Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais absolument pas dire que tu étais un crampon. Tu es mon petit frère, tu es un Malefoy pour moi, pas un Potter. C'est cette idiote de Survivante qui se révèle pire qu'une sangsue. Tu ne dois pas …

\- C'est bon, Draco, laisse tomber. J'ai compris, le coupa Harry, avec un micro sourire.

\- Oui mais …

\- C'est bon ! insista Harry. N'en parlons plus.

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de reprendre ses explications, il l'entraîna vers la table des Serpentard où les autres les attendaient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Draco resta un peu sur le qui-vive. Il analysait chaque réaction de Harry, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier avait réagi si vivement à ce qu'il n'avait considéré que comme une simple ironie. Le brun semblait avoir accepté ses excuses, mais Draco percevait un changement dans leur relation.

A quelques jours des vacances de Noël, une semaine avant le grand Bal, la Salle Commune des Serpentard bruissait d'agitation. A l'instar des trois autres Maisons, la majorité de ses représentants avaient décidé de rester à l'école pour cette occasion unique. Seules les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années rentreraient dans leurs familles, à l'exception de ceux et celles qui avaient eu la joie d'être invités par les plus âgés.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant un Draco livide soutenu par Blaise qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Le métis guida son ami jusqu'à un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Alarmée, Pansy vint aux nouvelles.

\- Draco ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?

\- …

Draco ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, secouant la tête, le regard un peu vitreux.

\- Draco ? interpella à son tour Théo en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? insista Pansy auprès de Blaise.

Ce dernier dut serrer les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il déclara d'une traite, la voix frémissante :

\- Draco a une cavalière pour le Bal !

\- Mais c'est génial, hurla Théo.

\- Qui ça ? s'inquiéta Pansy, visiblement froissée, même si elle savait que jamais Draco ne l'aurait invitée. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, ils étaient de bons amis, et rien de plus.

\- …, fit Draco, imitant toujours le poisson.

\- Sss… commença Blaise avant de succomber au fou-rire.

Il riait tellement fort qu'il s'écroula à terre. Tous les autres Serpentard l'observèrent d'un œil suspicieux tandis que Draco pâlissait encore.

\- Sophia, murmura dans un souffle Draco, tandis que Blaise se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ne pouvant retenir ses ricanements.

\- Sophia ? Laquelle ? Celle de Serdaigle ? interrogea Pansy, rappelant à tous une conversation pas si lointaine.

\- Non, Sophia Potter, haleta Blaise avant de repartir dans son fou-rire, les larmes aux yeux, laissant tous les autres ébahis.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant Severus Rogue qui arborait son visage des mauvais jours.

\- Draco Malefoy ! appela-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- Pro…Professeur, balbutia le blond, impressionné par l'aura de fureur enveloppant son parrain.

\- Quelle est cette rumeur qui veut que vous accompagnez Sophia Potter au Bal ? Toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

\- Je… je …

\- Monsieur Zabini ! Vous avez l'air de trouver cela hilarant ! Expliquez-moi !

\- Ou…oui Pro…professeur ! N…nous sortions de la Grande Salle quand Sophia Potter a abordé Draco, continua-t-il après avoir réussi à un peu se calmer. Elle lui a demandé, enfin elle a plutôt exigé qu'il l'accompagne au Bal. Et …

\- Continuez, exigea Severus tandis que tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du métis.

\- Il a juste dit oui, comme ça. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place. Et la Potter a commencé à crier de joie dans les couloirs, alertant tout le monde. Même Dumbledore était là et souriait.

\- Mmmm, marmona Rogue. Draco, debout ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant le bras du blond tétanisé pour le forcer à se relever.

Il agita sa baguette en direction de son élève et un rictus passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Mmmm, évidemment, ça explique tout, grogna-t-il.

\- Professeur ? demanda Draco qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Un sort de compulsion couplé à un sortilège de confusion.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? s'horrifia le blond.

\- Bonnes questions ! Mais impossible de répondre.

\- Mais c'est génial Draco, tu vas pouvoir te rétracter, dit Pansy avec un grand sourire apaisé.

\- Non !

\- Quoi ! Mais t'es fou Draco, s'étonna Théo. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller au Bal avec Sophia Potter.

\- Un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses !

\- Mais Draco ... , tenta Blaise.

\- Oh non ! Elle l'a voulu, elle l'aura. Sophia Potter sera ma cavalière pour le Bal de Noël.

La porte de la Salle Commune claqua violemment, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Tous se retournèrent mais ne virent personne dans l'entrée.

\- Un courant d'air, estima quelqu'un.

Les conversations reprirent, chacun connaissant suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Quelques-uns, très peu vraiment, montrèrent une vague once de pitié à l'idée de ce que Sophia devrait bientôt affronter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait couru comme un dératé pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible les cachots. À l'instar de toute l'école, il avait entendu les rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait réellement accepté de se rendre au Bal avec sa soeur.

Essoufflé et rouge, il poussa la porte au moment même où Severus lançait le sort de diagnostic sur le blond et grommelait :

\- Mmmm, évidemment, ça explique tout.

\- Professeur ? demanda Draco.

\- Un sort de compulsion couplé à un sortilège de confusion.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la cause de l'acceptation de Draco face à Sophia. Soulagement qui s'accrut lorsque Pansy trouva la solution idéale pour que le blond sorte de ce traquenard. Mais la réponse de son presque frère lui donna l'impression de recevoir un puissant coup de poing en plein plexus solaire.

Estomaqué à la déclaration de Malefoy d'escorter la Survivante au Bal, il fit volte-face et sortit en trombe, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Une fois encore, il courut à travers les couloirs. Au moment de franchir la porte principale, il se souvint avoir promis au Professeur de Potions de ne plus s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. Il fixa les panneaux de bois un instant, indécis, avant de tourner les talons. Il grimpa les escaliers pour trouver refuge tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Harry était assis sur la margelle de la fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide. Le contact avec Poudlard lui apportait un apaisement bienvenu. Il avait remarqué à son retour qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible à la magie ambiante et qu'il pouvait percevoir la géode à travers tout le bâtiment. Il était quand même descendu plusieurs fois dans le cœur de l'école depuis la rentrée, mais ce n'était pas totalement nécessaire. Dans certains moments intenses, la connexion semblait s'établir d'elle-même, comme en cet instant.

Il contemplait l'horizon, se rappelant de multiples souvenirs de son voyage dans le temps, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant la silhouette d'une petite blonde rêveuse. Harry perçut sa présence avant même de la voir.

Luna Lovegood. La jeune Serdaigle avait trouvé sa place tout naturellement dans le groupe d'amis qui entouraient Harry. Elle était apparue un jour, peu après la rentrée, suivant Ginny qui elle-même accompagnait son frère Ron.

Depuis le retour de Harry, Ron se détachait de plus en plus de Sophia pour se rapprocher de Hermione et Neville. L'influence de Harry lui permettait d'échapper au contrôle totalitaire que la Survivante essayait d'avoir sur les Gryffondor.

La petite blonde s'imposa sans heurt, sa présence rapidement acceptée par tous. Ses commentaires fantasmagoriques amusaient beaucoup, mais cachaient aussi souvent des vérités étonnantes.

\- Tu es triste, Harry. Les Joncheruines encombrent ta tête, déclara Luna tranquillement.

\- Bonsoir Luna !

\- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tout s'arrangera.

Harry ne releva pas, habitué maintenant aux déclarations quasi-prophétiques de la Serdaigle. Parfois, il se demandait ce que Rowena aurait pu penser de la jeune fille.

\- Ne les entends-tu pas, Harry ?

\- Entendre quoi ?

\- Mmm, les Nargoles ont fait une alliance avec les Joncheruines pour t'en empêcher. Les étoiles, Harry. Les étoiles chantent pour toi. Elles essayent de t'aider mais tu ne les entends pas.

\- Et que disent-elles ?

\- Tu dois être patient. Bientôt, les désirs de ton cœur se réaliseront. Bientôt, la réalité reprendra sa place. Sois patient.

Harry observa Luna qui dansait au son d'une musique silencieuse. Il ne posa pas de question, sachant que ce serait inutile.

\- Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux, reprit la jeune Bleu et Or.

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul et tu ne lui demanderas plus. Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai, juste en amis.

\- Merci Luna. Tu me ferais un grand honneur.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit la blonde en sortant sans un bruit.

Harry retint un sourire. Entre l'effet apaisant de Poudlard et la présence de Luna, il avait retrouvé tout son calme. Il allait étonner beaucoup de personnes en se présentant au bras de Luna pour le Bal de Noël, mais tout au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Elle lui avait assuré que tout allait s'arranger et il la croyait.

Quand il rejoignit les cachots, nombre d'élèves terminaient leurs devoirs. Près du feu, Draco tenait ce qu'il ressemblait à un conseil de guerre. Sans un regard pour le groupe, Harry se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se lava rapidement et trouva refuge dans son lit dont il ferma les rideaux. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit Draco s'étonner qu'il soit déjà endormi et déclarer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu étais bien trop accaparé par Potter et son invitation pour t'inquiéter de la présence de Harry, souligna un peu vicieusement Théo.

\- Oh ça va ! Mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il aurait pu nous aider.

\- Ça, j'en doute, déclara Blaise.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'aime pas plus sa sœur que moi !

\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie que tu sois son cavalier pour le Bal. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait de plein gré, persista le métis.

\- Ben justement, on va pouvoir lui faire payer son arrogance.

\- Si tu le dis, déclara Blaise en mettant fin à la conversation, laissant le blond perplexe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Draco commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. Alors qu'il avait littéralement sauté sur Harry pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, ce dernier lui avait répondu sur un ton froid « Grand bien te fasse ! » avant de se détourner.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de discuter avec le brun, mais celui-ci se contentait de monosyllabes. Et quand le sujet abordait le Bal prochain, il se refermait comme une huître. Il n'avait révélé à personne qui serait sa cavalière pour le bal, même s'il avait confirmé avoir invité quelqu'un. De son côté, Luna était resté muette également, à moins que personne ne l'ait crue ou écoutée.

Afin de s'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance survoltée due au début des vacances et à l'imminence de l'événement de cette fin d'année, Harry décida de se pencher sur l'énigme de l'œuf. Il l'avait déjà ouvert à plusieurs reprises, mais les sons aigus et discordants qu'il émettait le forçaient à le refermer aussitôt. Peut-être que les livres de Rowena pourraient l'aider. Il décida donc de se rendre dans l'Aire de la Connaissance.

La question de l'Aigle gardien le fit sourire. Il se rappelait encore du débat qui avait opposé Rowena à Godric et Salazar. Elle prétendait que seul un véritable esprit Serdaigle pourrait passer l'épreuve, ce que niaient les deux hommes, persuadés que la protection ne serait pas suffisante pour défendre un tel trésor de connaissance. Pourtant, malgré toute leur intelligence, ils ne purent trouver la solution des énigmes qui leur furent proposées.

\- Plus grande je suis, moins on m'aperçoit. Qui suis-je ?

\- L'obscurité.

\- Bienvenue, jeune Sentinelle.

L'aigle replia ses ailes pour lui laisser le passage. Harry entra dans la plus grande bibliothèque qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il connaissait la pièce pour avoir été présent lors de sa construction, mais il n'avait pu voir les changements opérés grâce au charme de Mise à Jour Perpétuelle. Des rayonnages infinis portaient des milliers d'ouvrages sous toutes les formes possibles. Il y avait des volumes de cuir reliés, de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, de parchemins roulés, de simples carnets en apparence inintéressants. Plusieurs tables de travail étaient disséminées de ci de là et au milieu, sous la rotonde vitrée, il y avait un pupitre chargé d'un grand livre ouvert.

En s'approchant, Harry remarqua que les pages de l'ouvrage étaient blanches. Un plume et un encrier étaient posés à côté, comme si on l'invitait à écrire. Le jeune homme étudia son environnement, se demandant par où débuter ses recherches, son regard revenant régulièrement sur le lutrin. Il le feuilleta un peu, cherchant une note, mais il n'y avait rien. Subitement, il lui vint une idée. Il se saisit de la plume et inscrivit un mot sur la page qui se présentait devant lui : « Œuf ».

Aussitôt, des lignes se mirent à apparaître. Des références aux livres que contenait la bibliothèque.

\- Un livre-index, souffla Harry émerveillé.

D'un geste du poignet, il effaça la première entrée et consigna à la place : « Œuf d'Or » « Tournoi des Trois Sorciers »

De nombreuses annotations apparurent, renvoyant à la création du Tournoi, aux accidents qui les marquèrent, donnant les noms de participants et des juges. Les indications à l'Œuf d'or signalaient pour leur part la couleur des œufs de diverses créatures.

Réfléchissant, Harry tenta de déterminer d'autres termes de recherche. Manifestement, le fait que ce soit un Œuf avait été motivé par la nature de la première tâche. Lié à la mention du Tournoi, il ne trouvait aucun écho.

« Echo », le mot résonna dans la tête du Serpentard. L'important n'était pas le contenant, mais le contenu. Comment faire pour comprendre le message inaudible sous cette forme.

« Langage dissonant » « Créature »

Une nouvelle fois, le livre-index fournit une liste de référence. Il lista l'ensemble des langages connus à ce jour, de même que toutes les créatures identifiées. Harry modifia sa demande.

« Langue des créatures magiques et caractéristiques »

La liste se remit à jour et Harry la feuilleta rapidement. Certaines associations de langage et de créatures lui semblèrent familières, comme le Gobelbabil et les Gobelins, le Grotroll ou le fourchelangue. Il en rejeta d'autres immédiatement. Le fait que les Centaures parlaient l'Arcadien et les Acromentules quelque chose qu'un spécialiste avait défini comme du Clicquis n'allait sûrement pas l'aider. Il faisait glisser son doigt sur le papier lisse quand un mot retint son attention « aquatique ». L'eau déformait les sons. Est-ce qu'une langue parlée sous l'eau pouvait être entendue sur la terre ferme ?

Il alla récupérer les trois ouvrages principaux et les ouvrit sur une table près de la fenêtre. Il se plongea dans la lecture qui lui apprit les noms des créatures vivant dans l'eau, que ce soit les mers, lacs ou rivières. Certaines d'entre elles ne disposaient pas de langage structuré, d'autres avaient construit une civilisation complète. En relevant la tête, Harry aperçut un tentacule briller à la surface du Lac Noir. Le calamar géant profitait des quelques rayons du soleil d'hiver pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu.

\- Mmm, d'accord. Il se pourrait que le message de l'Œuf soit émis en langage aquatique. Donc, pour l'entendre, je dois le mettre dans l'eau. Ça, ce sera facile. Maintenant, si l'épreuve est liée à l'eau, où pourrait-elle se tenir. A part le Lac, je ne vois pas d'endroits proches de Poudlard. Donc, quelles espèces sont recensées dans la région ?

Il interrogea le livre-index qui ne signala que peu d'espèces dans la région de Poudlard. Le Calamar géant, bien sûr, des strangulots, petits démons des eaux agressifs et une colonie de Sirènes. Ayant pris notes des différentes informations, Harry quitta l'Aire. Il devait maintenant prendre connaissance du message pour pouvoir se préparer. Cependant, l'épreuve n'était pas prévue avant le 24 février, ce qui lui laissait encore beaucoup de latitude pour ce faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 24 décembre 1994 – Poudlard**

Les jours passèrent rapidement et bientôt, le 24 décembre arriva. En fin d'après-midi, la majorité des filles et un bon nombre de garçons étaient partis se préparer.

Les relations entre Harry et Draco restaient très tendues. Le brun n'avait pas pardonné les manœuvres du blond et lui adressait à peine la parole. Draco le lui rendait bien, drapé dans son arrogance hiératique. Blaise, Pansy et Théo avaient tenté de faire entendre raison à leurs deux amis, mais sans succès. Même s'ils étaient tous trois ravis du fait que Draco accompagnerait Sophia Potter au Bal, surtout parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'en tirerait aucune gloire, ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi Harry en voulait tellement à ce dernier. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient écouter leurs arguments. L'un se retranchait derrière une jalousie mal déguisée tandis que l'autre jubilait à l'avance, persuadé qu'il était d'agir pour le bien de son « frère », déterminé qu'il était à humilier celle qui le poursuivait si grossièrement.

A dix-neuf heures, la plupart des élèves patientaient dans le Grand Hall. Si certains avaient déjà retrouvés leur cavalier ou cavalière, d'autres attentaient encore le leur. C'était le cas de Harry et de Draco. Tous deux très élégants, ils étaient revêtus de robes sorcières de cérémonie. Celle de Draco était d'un bleu glacier, parfaitement coupée. Harry arborait pour sa part une robe vert forêt aux reflets moirés.

Narcissa avait veillé à la mise des deux garçons, aidant également les autres Vert et Argent, avant de rejoindre son époux dans la Grande Salle.

En tant que membre du Conseil de Poudlard, Lucius était bien évidemment présent. Il avait fait la grimace en apprenant qui était l'invitée de Draco. Severus l'avait averti dès qu'il avait diagnostiqué les sorts qui avaient été jetés sur son fils. Il était entré dans une rage folle mais n'avait cependant rien dit. Draco avait un plan et il le laisserait se débrouiller. Et comme tout le monde, il avait tenté de soutirer le nom de sa cavalière à Harry, mais sans succès. Il avait juste eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'une demoiselle. Il attendait donc avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée que les jeunes filles se présentent enfin.

Un claquement de talons sur le sol de pierre se fit entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant et tous se retournèrent vers l'escalier principal. Sur la plus haute marche se découpait la silhouette de Sophia Potter. Un profond silence se fit, reflet de la stupéfaction de chacun avant que des rires ne commencent à se faire entendre.

La Survivante avait revêtu une robe digne d'une meringue montée, dotée d'une crinoline à cerceaux. Par-dessus le jupon d'un rose fuchsia, la robe pourpre était agrémentée de broderies dorées et chargées, le col et les manches garnies de fourrure rose. Un diadème tanguait dangereusement sur ses cheveux roux qui avaient subis un sort de permanente pour les réunir en bouclettes serrées sur le haut de son crâne. Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre l'escalier, la crinoline accrocha chaque marche, l'obligeant à s'agripper à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Chaque pas dévoilait ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses plus que potelées, et elle vacillait sur ses talons. Plus elle approchait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, plus les rires enflaient, et plus Draco pâlissait.

Adossé au mur de la Grande Salle, Severus arborait un air sévère, mais quiconque le connaissait suffisamment pouvait voir l'étincelle goguenarde au fond de ses yeux. Draco avait voulu jouer, il allait maintenant devoir en subir les conséquences. Il croisa les yeux ahuris de Lucius qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas rire comme tous les élèves présents. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Narcissa presser un mouchoir sur sa bouche, les épaules tressautant légèrement.

Alors qu'un Draco livide attendait que sa cavalière arrive au bas de l'escalier, Luna et Hermione avaient fait leur apparition. Elles avaient toutes deux lissés leurs cheveux, Hermione les ramenant sur le côté, Luna les laissant libres sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Viktor Krum, Harry se porta à la rencontre de sa cavalière. La Serdaigle faisait honneur aux couleurs de sa Maison. Elle portait une robe bleue foncée, très simple par son élégance. Son décolleté très sage et de petites manches mettaient en valeur la fine silhouette de la jeune fille. Après une petite courbette, Harry lui présenta le bras afin de la diriger vers le professeur McGonagall qui rassemblait les Champions pour l'ouverture du Bal.

Les cinq couples firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements. Fleur Delacour ouvrait la marche avec un étudiant de Serdaigle de septième année. Ils étaient suivis de Viktor Krum et Hermione, précédant Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang. Vint ensuite Sophia Potter marchant deux pas devant un Draco Malefoy qui ne semblait vouloir qu'une chose, disparaître. Heureusement, la crinoline de la Survivante le tenait efficacement à distance. De toute manière, la fille Potter ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui, concentrée sur son unique personne et saluant les gens autour d'elle.

James et Lily s'étaient d'abord redressés avec fierté à l'apparition de leur fille avant de changer d'expression en entendant les commentaires qui accompagnaient son avancée. Ils devinrent rapidement blancs de rage. Lily murmura avec tristesse à son époux que personne ne voyait la lumineuse beauté de son petit trésor. James grogna, estimant que tous ne montraient pas la reconnaissance qu'ils devaient envers celle qui les avait sauvés de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom.

Les rires firent place à des murmures étonnés lorsque Harry et Luna entrèrent à leur tour. Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils formaient un beau couple. De plus, ils créaient la surprise puisque personne n'était au courant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Les Champions prirent place au centre de la pièce et la musique retentit. Quatre couples évoluèrent avec grâce sur la piste tandis que Draco tentait péniblement de faire tourner sa cavalière. La crinoline rigide l'empêchait de s'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses hanches, ainsi que le voulait la danse. Tandis que les danseurs faisaient voltiger les jeunes femmes, il ne put que saisir les mains de Sophia pour tenter de la diriger un tant soit peu.

Bientôt, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre et bientôt le calvaire du Serpentard blond prit fin. Il se sentait mortifié. Il avait voulu se venger de l'acharnement de Sophia à s'imposer à lui et jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui se faisait avoir. Il était brouillé avec Harry qui ne voulait rien entendre de ses motivations et ses amis, même s'ils le soutenaient dans sa démarche – ils n'auraient pas été de vrais Serpentard sans cela – avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de s'obstiner de la sorte. Et maintenant, il était obligé de s'afficher avec une … véritable caricature de femme.

Sophia le tira d'autorité vers une table à laquelle avait pris place les Dindes Jumelles qui les accueillirent avec force gloussements. Secouant violemment la main, il força la Survivante à le lâcher. Avec un regard noir, la rouquine se tourna vers lui pour lui intimer d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements. Tandis que Draco la toisait, bien décidé à ne pas bouger d'un pouce, Sophia s'assit sur une chaise. Ou du moins, elle essaya. Elle avait oublié que sa crinoline était raide, tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle voulut prendre place, la chaise recula sous la poussée des cerceaux et la Rouge et Or tomba sur les fesses. Les jupons rigides se redressèrent, dévoilant les cuisses grasses et un string rouge pétard. Des rires explosèrent dans la Salle tandis que la Fille-qui-a-survécu poussait des cris d'orfraie, le tissu s'écrasant contre son visage. Même Parvati et Lavande ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer au spectacle que présentait leur amie.

Il fallut l'aide de James et de Sirius pour relever la gamine gâtée sur ses jambes. Ecarlate de rage et de honte, les joues jurant avec ses cheveux et la couleur de ses vêtements, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sous les quolibets peu discrets de nombreux élèves. Ce fut l'intervention de Dumbledore, passablement irrité de la situation, qui calma les étudiants, bien que ceux-ci ne se privèrent pas de se moquer ensuite discrètement.

Goguenard, Draco se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Plusieurs élèves lui sourirent avec complicité. Il était évident qu'il ne souffrirait absolument pas des retombées de l'humiliation de Sophia. Au contraire, nombreux le regardaient avec une pointe de gratitude dans les yeux. Tous souffraient de l'attitude abjecte de la Survivante et de son statut de Chouchou des professeurs.

En circulant dans la Grande Salle, il finit par apercevoir Blaise se diriger vers une table, chargé de gobelets de jus de citrouille et de bièreaubeurre. Il se porta à sa rencontre et le délesta d'une partie de son chargement.

\- Alors, t'es content ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire serpentard.

\- Tu parles ! Elle a tout fait toute seule ! Par Merlin, quelle dégaine elle avait !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était grotesque, mais la question n'est pas là. Tu te sens vengé ou non ? Ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Ils venaient d'atteindre leur destination et la réplique attira l'attention de tous les autres. Pansy et Théo levèrent les yeux, le regard inquisiteur. Neville faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser. Luna chantonnait doucement. Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Draco et détourna les yeux aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire que la réponse l'intéressait, mais il était évident pour le blond qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine. En fait, Pansy avait raison, j'aurai dû refuser de l'accompagner quand Rogue a découvert qu'on m'avait ensorcelé.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaites.

\- Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de vouloir se venger, déclara Hermione qui s'était approchée avec Viktor. Bien que je comprenne que tu ais voulu lui rendre les noises de son gallion. Heureusement pour toi, elle n'est pas du tout appréciée, sinon c'est toi qui aurais été le sujet de toutes les moqueries aujourd'hui.

\- J'avoue ne rrien comprrendrre à la mode, mais la mode anglaise surrpasse tout, intervint Viktor avec une grimace explicite.

\- Ce n'est pas la mode anglaise, c'est la mode de la Survivante. Rien à voir, s'écria Pansy.

Des rires secouèrent la tablée.

\- Il n'empêche que j'ai eu tort. Je suis désolé Harry, dit Draco en se tournant vers le brun. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais fâché. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Et en plus, je t'ai mis à l'écart depuis que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. Tu me manques, petit frère.

\- Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ? balbutia Blaise. Oh par Merlin, la fin du monde est arrivée !

\- Un Malefoy est suffisamment noble pour reconnaître ses erreurs. S'excuser dans ces cas particuliers ne prouve que notre grandeur d'âme.

La sentence provoqua de nouveaux rires, mais Draco put lire de la reconnaissance dans les émeraudes scintillantes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Vous savez, flûta la voix rêveuse de Luna, le whisky Pur Feu doit mûrir pour développer tous ses arômes, sans cela, ce n'est qu'un breuvage absolument imbuvable. Seuls les connaisseurs peuvent en apprécier toute la saveur. Ce n'est pas comme la bièreaubeurre. Cette boisson est accessible à tous, sans distinction.

La déclaration de la jeune Serdaigle fut suivie d'un flottement. Que devait-on comprendre de cette étrange maxime ?

Les discussions reprirent ensuite, suivies de danses et de rires, Fleur se joignant au groupe, ayant abandonné son propre cavalier trop intellectuel à son goût. La soirée se déroula de manière féerique pour les participants.

TBC ...


	18. Chapter 17 : Lac et Sirènes

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Apparemment, vous êtes nombreux à avoir apprécié l'élégance de notre chère Survivante.

Eh oui, les relations entre Harry et Draco se compliquent un peu, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant, laissez-les grandir.

Et voici, la deuxième épreuve.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Lac et Sirènes**

 **Lundi 26 décembre 1994 - Poudlard**

Le reste des vacances s'écoula assez rapidement. A plusieurs reprises, Draco avait entraîné Harry à l'écart afin qu'ils passent de nouveau du temps rien qu'à eux. Très vite, ils retrouvèrent leurs relations quasi-fraternelles.

Au lendemain de Noël, Harry avait croisé Cédric au détour d'un couloir. Le Champion de Poufsouffle lui avait fait part de ses propres conclusions, déclarant que l'œuf devenait compréhensible sous l'eau.

Le jeune Serpentard avait alors demandé à Rogue l'accès à l'une des salles de bain des préfets afin de pouvoir obtenir le message. Il avait expliqué à son professeur ses recherches et son hypothèse selon laquelle il pouvait s'agir d'un langage aquatique, ce qui était confirmé par l'information reçue de son condisciple.

La découverte fut l'occasion d'une journée « piscine » pour tous. Harry avait proposé à Fleur et Viktor d'unir leurs efforts et les avaient invités à les rejoindre. Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Hermione et Neville étaient bien sûr de la partie.

Ils s'étaient défoulés pendant une heure, les garçons plongeant dans l'eau pour le plaisir d'éclabousser les filles. Finalement, Hermione enjoignit à Harry d'ouvrir son œuf. Tous plongèrent la tête sous l'eau pour l'entendre.

 _« Descends nous_ _visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

La Gryffondor se dépêcha de retranscrire le texte sur un parchemin qu'elle dupliqua ensuite à l'attention des trois champions.

\- Eh bien, on est sûr maintenant que l'épreuve concernera les Sirènes et le Lac Noir, déclara Harry.

\- Faut maintenant trrouver une solution pourr passer … une heurre sous l'eau, répondit Viktor qui avait vérifié le texte.

\- Et comment tu fais pour respirer dans ce cas ? Moi, je ne sais pas retenir ma respiration aussi longtemps, rit Blaise.

\- Justement, c'est la première chose que nous devons trouver. Les moyens de respirer sous l'eau, dit Hermione très sérieusement. Dommage qu'on ne puisse utiliser la technologie moldue dans le monde magique, soupira-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy.

\- On pourrait invoquer du matériel de plongée…, des bouteilles d'oxygène, des masques, ...

Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

\- Il y a le sortilège de Tête-en-bulle, déclara Fleur après quelques minutes. Je crois que j'utiliserai ça.

\- Moi, je pensais à la métamorrphose humaine. Il suffit de trrouver un animal aquatique assez grrand pourr pouvoirr agirr, reprit Viktor.

\- Vous croyez qu'il existe une potion ou un truc du genre ? demanda Harry.

\- Il faudra demander à Severus, lui répondit Draco. Si ça existe, il pourra te le dire et t'aider à la préparer ou même te la fournir.

\- Je crois qu'il existe une plante qui permet de respirer sous l'eau. Je vais faire des recherches, s'exclama Neville.

\- Il est dit qu'on va vous prendre quelque chose de cher, intervint Théo. De quoi parlent-ils à votre avis ?

\- Ça dépendra de chaque candidat, à mon avis, souligna Hermione. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un simple incitant, si l'on peut dire. Quoique, je n'apprécierais pas du tout de retrouver mon Eclair de Feu au fond du Lac Noir, dit Harry avec une grimace, déclenchant les rires des autres.

\- Il faudrait mettre Diggory au courant, non ? demanda Neville.

\- Il le sait déjà, répondit le Champion de Serpentard. Il m'a dit avoir résolu l'énigme grâce à l'eau. Cela n'a fait que confirmer mes propres déductions.

\- Et Sophia ? s'enquit Fleur.

\- Vas-y si tu veux, dit Harry. Elle ne m'écoutera pas.

\- De toute façon, Dumbledorre et les autrres vont l'aider, souligna Viktor avec une certaine acrimonie.

Tout le monde se tut. Il était vrai que si Théo n'avait pas vu les dragons près de la Cabane de Hagrid, il était peu probable que l'un d'entre eux aurait été mis au courant. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à s'amuser, l'esprit plus tranquille.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques jours plus tard, un Neville triomphant apporta un vieux grimoire poussiéreux à Harry.

\- Je savais qu'il existait une plante pour respirer sous l'eau. D'après ces textes, la branchiflore devrait pouvoir te permettre de rester sous l'eau à peu près une heure. Les spécialistes ne sont pas tout à fait sûrs de son effet en eau douce, mais a priori, ça devrait être suffisant.

\- Mais ... on la prend sous quelle forme ? Il faut faire une potion ?

\- Non. D'après le livre, tu peux simplement la manger avant de plonger dans l'eau. Tu devrais normalement t'adapter au milieu aquatique et être à même de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

\- Il n'explique pas comment ça fonctionne ? hésita Harry.

\- Non désolé, il n'y a rien d'autre. Mais je peux essayer de trouver d'autres informations si tu veux ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que Severus pourra me renseigner. Après tout, il doit sûrement lui arriver d'en utiliser dans des potions. Je lui demanderai s'il sait quelque chose. Merci Neville !

\- De rien Harry !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir-même, Harry se rendit chez Severus accompagné de Draco.

\- Et donc, d'après Londubat, la branchiflore serait la solution.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Neville, Severus. Tu crois qu'il est possible de s'en procurer ? demanda Harry.

\- Mmmm, oui, j'en ai d'ailleurs dans mes réserves. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas créer une potion à base de branchiflore. Pour être sûr que tu puisses bien respirer pendant une heure.

\- Ça n'existe pas déjà ? demanda Draco.

\- Non. Entre les Tête-en-bulle et les transformations, ce n'est pas vraiment utile, même si ces deux solutions ont leur faiblesse.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Harry qui hésitait sur la méthode à utiliser.

\- Eh bien, la bulle peut éclater très facilement en cas de mouvement brusque ou si on t'attaque. Quant à la transformation, elle peut parfois se révéler dangereuse. Il faut en général une parfaite maîtrise en métamorphose.

\- Neville m'a dit que je pouvais simplement la « manger » et qu'ensuite je serai capable d'évoluer dans l'eau. Mais il ne sait pas comment elle fonctionne réellement.

\- Eh bien c'est relativement simple. La plante va modifier ton organisme. Des branchies vont devoir se développer pour te permettre de respirer. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tes pieds et tes mains vont changer également. Une membrane reliera tes doigts, leur donnant une forme de palme.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, semblant peser les différentes options.

\- L'utilisation de la plante me semble plus ... efficace, non ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Mmm ! Oui, c'est bien plus sûr. A moins que je n'ai le temps de faire une potion d'ici là, mais j'en doute. Cinq semaines c'est un peu court. Je vais voir si je peux une nouvelle commande. Autant qu'elle soit la plus fraîche possible.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment des potentialités de la branchiflore et de stratégie avant que les deux élèves ne rejoignent enfin leur dortoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 14 février 1995 – Poudlard**

Les jours filèrent rapidement et le mois de février se profila à l'horizon.

Sophia s'était tenue éloignée de Draco dans un premier temps, reportant sur le blond l'humiliation du Bal de Noël. Les premiers jours, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des commentaires plus ou moins humoristiques. On lui demandait pourquoi elle ne mettait plus sa crinoline qui semblait si confortable, ou si elle avait cassé ses talons puisqu'elle parcourait désormais l'école avec des chaussures plates.

Une pluie de points en moins et quelques retenues ramenèrent le calme dans l'école mais augmentèrent encore un peu le ressentiment à l'égard de la Survivante et l'indignation suite au favoritisme évident des professeurs.

Pour sa part, Draco repoussait poliment les avances que les filles et garçons continuaient à lui faire et semblait désormais préférer passer du temps avec ses amis et surtout avec Harry. Ce dernier était content de retrouver la complicité qu'il avait connue avec le blond au Manoir Malefoy. Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour lui faire découvrir les endroits secrets de Poudlard.

Ils étaient descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets et avaient fureté dans toutes les salles cachées, découvrant un laboratoire complet avec des grimoires écrits de la main de Salazar. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs remontés quelques-uns à l'attention de Severus qui avait trépigné comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

L'entrée dans l'Aire de la Connaissance avait été nettement plus compliquée. Draco avait absolument voulu passer le test de la gargouille et avait longtemps séché avant de trouver enfin la réponse.

\- « Tout est dans rien... De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Adossé au mur, assis sur le sol, Harry avait compté les allers-retours de Draco qui fourrageait dans ses cheveux et parlait tout seul, réfléchissant furieusement. Il le prenait comme un défi personnel et comptait bien le relever. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, son visage s'éclaira et il se posta devant l'Aigle avec un grand sourire.

\- L'univers. L'univers est tout et donc, il n'est dans rien.

\- Parfaitement exact ! déclara la gargouille en révélant l'entrée.

Harry retint un fou-rire lorsque Draco lui décocha un clin d'œil triomphant. Il fallait bien avouer que l'air bravache du blond lui allait à ravir, mais c'était surtout ses cheveux hérissés qui amusaient le brun. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans leur dortoir, quand Pansy lui avait demandé ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour obtenir un tel désastre capillaire que Draco s'était rendu compte de son apparence. Il s'était aussitôt enfermé dans la salle de bain avec un cri outragé, poursuivi par les rires de ses amis.

En ce jour particulier de la Saint-Valentin, les chouettes apportèrent des centaines de lettres roses et parfumées ainsi que de paquets enrubannés. Les Champions étaient bien sûr largement pourvus de cadeaux de toute sorte, mais nombre d'élèves prouvaient également leur popularité à l'occasion de cette fête pourtant d'origine moldue.

Harry ne se gênait pas pour lancer des sorts de révélation sur tout ce qu'il recevait. Il avait déjà écarté deux boîtes de chocolat dont les douceurs avaient été agrémentées de philtre d'amour et plusieurs lettres avaient été détruites sans sommation. Quand Blaise s'en était étonné, le brun lui avait révélé qu'elles contenaient des potions plus que douteuses. Débordé par les offrandes, il plaça les chocolats et peluches diverses au milieu de la table, invitant quiconque à se servir. Draco imita son ami, conservant cependant quelques friandises.

Soudain, un grand éclat de rire vint perturber le petit-déjeuner. Tous se tournèrent vers Draco qui pleurait de rire, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues rouges. Il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une photo et chaque fois qu'il y jetait un regard, son rire redoublait.

Théo lui chaparda la photo qu'il tenait et la contempla un instant avec de hoqueter et de s'écrouler à son tour. Chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux de son ami, ils se mordaient les lèvres avant d'exploser à nouveau.

Intrigué, Blaise se saisit du cliché. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche, dans l'espoir de s'empêcher de rire, murmura un sort sur l'image qui prit la taille d'une affiche et la placarda sur le mur de la Salle avant de succomber à l'hilarité à son tour. Après un instant de stupeur, c'est toute la Salle qui explosa de rires.

Sur le poster, Sophia Potter en nuisette se pavanait, prenant des poses aguicheuses, tout en envoyant des baisers du bout des doigts. En travers de la photo, elle avait noté « Pour mon Amour, ta Fiancée ».

Draco tenta de reprendre sa respiration et expliqua en hoquetant :

\- C'est encore pire ... que ... que l'histoire que mon ... père m'a ra-raconté sur Lockhart ... quand ... quand il ... a affiché ... ses-ses photos !

A la table des Gryffondor, la Survivante fusillait tout le monde du regard, lançant de temps en temps des regards énamourés à Draco qui se tenait les côtes tant il riait.

James et Lily Potter observaient les élèves avec un air furieux, ne sachant pas trop comment punir les impudents qui se moquaient de leur précieux trésor.

Le regard étincelant de colère, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et fit disparaître le poster. Il était plus qu'évident que l'envie le démangeait de coller Blaise et Draco en retenue, de même que tous les élèves qui se moquaient allègrement.

Avec un sourire ironique, Karkaroff se pencha vers Albus et lui souffla de façon totalement audible des autres professeurs et des élèves les plus proches.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, Dumbledore, votre Survivante a l'art d'amuser les foules. Je ne savais pas que l'on encourageait les jeunes anglais à s'exposer ainsi aux moqueries de leurs condisciples.

Cette déclaration provoqua diverses réactions autour de la table. Severus plongea dans sa tasse de café, espérant cacher ainsi son sourire tandis que Madame Maxime s'esclaffait en tapant allègrement dans le dos d'Albus qui se retrouva le nez dans son assiette. McGonagall pinça les lèvres en une ligne tellement fine qu'on ne les voyait plus et assurait que ce n'était nullement le but de la pauvre Rouge et Or. Les autres professeurs observaient les diverses réactions et semblaient s'interroger sur la conduite à tenir. James avait agrippé sa baguette et paraissait prêt à avadakedavratiser le Directeur de Durmstrang.

\- Sophia n'a nullement voulu divertir les foules. Ce sont ces ... Serpentard qui ..., bégaya Albus de rage, tentant de défendre sa favorite.

\- Les élèves n'ont fait que cultiver un terreau déjà fertile, indiqua la directrice de Beauxbâtons, les yeux plissés devant la flagrante tentative d'accusation. Quelle idée aussi d'envoyer une telle photo, surtout au moment du petit-déjeuner ! N'a-t-elle jamais appris la discrétion ?

Dumbledore et les Potter furent réduits au silence. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour arrêter les moqueries qui fusaient à toutes les tables. Pour un observateur extérieur, la situation n'aurait rien eu d'inattendu. La Survivante avait elle-même prêté le flanc à ce qu'elle subissait.

C'est d'excellente humeur que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours ce jour-là.

Il n'y avait que Harry qui avait relevé un détail troublant. Le titre que se donnait sa sœur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 24 février 1995 – Poudlard**

Le jour de la deuxième tâche était enfin arrivé. Toute l'école s'était regroupée sur les structures de bois qui avaient été construites sur le Lac Noir. Comme pour la première tâche, les membres du conseil était présents et parmi eux bien sûr, les Malefoy. Ils avaient rencontrés Harry le matin-même dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Severus en avait profité pour lui glisser de la branchiflore en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il n'avait pas pu développer une potion correcte en si peu de temps, mais avait décidé de garder l'idée à l'esprit. Nombre de sorciers ne savaient pas nager et l'idée d'un tel breuvage pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

Harry, Fleur, Viktor et Cédric discutaient, ayant revêtu des vêtements adaptés à l'eau. Chacun d'eux semblaient un peu inquiets.

\- Je crois que je sais ce que nous devons aller chercher dans le Lac, déclara Fleur en se tordant les mains, tandis qu'elle scrutait les gradins.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, répondit Harry. Hermione et Draco ne sont pas là, et ce n'est pas normal.

\- C'est comme ma sœur, Gabrielle.

\- Et Cho, souligna Cédric.

\- C'est bizarrre, ça n'en fait que quatrre et nous sommes cinq. Qui est le cinquième disparru ? demanda Viktor.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, Mr Croupton appelant les Champions, la Survivante ayant enfin daigné se présenter.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, dit-il avec un _Sonorus_. Voici donc la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cinq personnes ont été endormies hier soir et placées sous la garde des Sirènes du Lac Noir. Le but de chacun de nos champions est de ramener son otage dans les plus brefs délais. Ils ont une heure pour accomplir leur épreuve. Champions, à mon top, vous plongerez !

Harry enfourna la branchiflore et la mâchonna difficilement en raison de sa texture caoutchouteuse. Il déglutit avec effort et commença à sentir une brûlure sur les côtés de son cou. Cédric, Fleur et Krum avaient tous trois sortis leur baguette, prêts à lancer le sortilège adéquat. Sophia ne bougea pas, immobile sur le bord de l'estrade.

Au signal, le Serpentard sauta dans le Lac et ressentit aussitôt un profond bien-être lorsqu'il avala ses premières goulées d'eau. Observant ses doigts et ses orteils, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient désormais palmés, ce qui faciliterait ses déplacements.

Il discerna vaguement le mouvement que firent les autres en passant près de lui. Se laissant porter par les courants, il détailla son environnement. Sous lui se déroulait une plaine d'algues qu'il savait être un repère idéal pour les strangulots. Il veilla donc à ne pas trop s'en approcher.

Il perçut au loin un son lui rappelant la chanson de l'Œuf et prit cette direction. Il nagea lentement, attentif à ce qui l'entourait et aux dangers qui pouvaient se cacher. Un éclair argenté attira son attention et il entrevit une queue de poisson. Une sirène sûrement. Il la prit en chasse mais la perdit rapidement. Cependant, il était maintenant sûr d'être sur la bonne piste, le chant devenant de plus en plus audible.

Il déboucha sur une sorte de plaine, au fond du lac. Des constructions arrondies semblaient délimiter un espace vide. Et au milieu de la place, il vit cinq formes un peu floues flotter entre deux eaux, retenues à des poteaux par une corde.

Se propulsant vers eux, il reconnut rapidement Draco, Hermione et Cho. Il vit ensuite une jeune fille blonde ressemblant fortement à Fleur qu'il identifia donc comme Gabrielle. Ce fut la quatrième fille qui le surprit, Luna Lovegood. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas Draco qu'il devait « sauver » mais bien la jeune Serdaigle. Il grimaça en comprenant que Draco était la personne la plus chère qui avait été arraché à Sophia. Une seconde plus tard, il pouffa en imaginant la réaction de Draco lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

Il sortit le couteau qu'il portait dans un étui de cheville et se mit en devoir de couper la corde retenant Luna. Quand il eut fini, il voulut faire de même avec celle du blond, mais une Sirène s'interposa.

\- Un seul !

\- Mais, c'est mon … frère ! Celle qui doit le libérer ne viendra pas !

\- Un seul ! insista l'être de l'eau.

Repoussé par le trident qui le menaçait, Harry s'écarta, tout en maintenant Luna. Inquiet, il scruta les alentours, attendant l'arrivée des autres. Il était certain que Sophia se montrerait tout aussi inapte que face au dragon. Peu importait la stratégie que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient pu lui donner, la jeune fille ne serait sûrement pas capable de la suivre.

Un mouvement l'alerta et il vit Cédric, la tête entourée d'une fine membrane, se précipiter pour libérer Cho. Le Poufsouffle lui fit un signe, montrant sa montre pour lui rappeler le délai. Il remonta ensuite vers la surface, remorquant le corps de son amie derrière lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un requin ne vienne faire fuir les Sirènes. Le prédateur fondit sur Hermione et arracha la corde qui la retenait au sol. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de Viktor en remarquant que seule la partie supérieure de son corps avait été transformée.

Il profita de la débandade que le Bulgare avait provoquée pour libérer Draco et Gabrielle. Rapidement, il relia les trois corps ensemble et s'éloigna du village. Il commençait à percevoir les rayons du soleil percer la masse liquide lorsque quelque chose agrippa sa cheville. Baissant le regard, il aperçut une nuée de strangulots venir à sa rencontre, le premier ayant déjà réussi à enrouler ses tentacules autour de son mollet, provoquant une intense brûlure.

Il poussa énergiquement les trois endormis vers la surface, espérant qu'ils l'atteindraient rapidement tandis qu'il se sentait tiré vers les profondeurs ténébreuses. Dans le même temps, l'effet de la branchiflore s'estompa. Il s'étouffa en aspirant une gorgée d'eau et ses mains et pieds reprirent leurs apparences humaines.

Un peu paniqué, il lui fallut de précieuses secondes pour se rappeler d'un sort qui lui permettrait d'échapper à l'emprise des petits démons de l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas simplement attraper leurs doigts pour en briser l'étreinte, ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- _Lashlabask_ , balbutia-t-il avant de remarquer avec soulagement que les étincelles incandescentes du sortilège se transformaient en jets d'eau brûlante. _Ascendio._

Le sort l'éjecta vers le haut, l'éloignant rapidement des strangulots qui revenaient à la charge. Crevant la surface, il atterrit brutalement sur une passerelle de bois. Aussitôt, il fut enfoui dans une couverture bien chaude, tandis que des mains le frictionnaient pour le sécher. Il toussait douloureusement et crachait de l'eau. Un vigoureux _Anapneo_ du Professeur Rogue faillit le renvoyer à l'eau, mais il fut heureusement retenu par Draco qui le tira contre lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry remarqua que Narcissa se tenait à ses côtés, des serviettes dans les mains. Autour de lui se trouvaient Luna qui lui adressa un sourire rêveur et Draco qui arborait un regard légèrement meurtrier. Harry se demanda à qui en voulait le blondinet. Il fut soudain enseveli sous une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Tu l'as sauvée, sanglota Fleur. Tu as sauvé ma petite sœur ! dit-elle en plaquant des baisers sur ses deux joues, faisant rougir le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est rien ! De toute façon, elle aurait été ramenée après l'expiration du délai.

\- On se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ce précieux conseil en application. Diggory nous a dit que tu étais arrivé le premier sur place, et tu es cependant le dernier à remonter ! critiqua Draco en le fusillant du regard.

\- Euh … balbutia un Harry tout penaud… je ne voulais pas que tu restes là en bas, souffla-t-il à voix basse. J'étais sûr que Sophia n'arriverait jamais.

\- Et tu as eu raison, souligna Narcissa avec un doux sourire, tandis que Draco reniflait de mépris. Quand vous avez plongé tous les quatre, elle a sorti sa baguette et a marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Densitio_ ». Ensuite, elle a sauté dans l'eau mais s'est mis à flotter comme un bouchon, ballotée par les vagues. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de ce sortilège.

\- Flotté ? Balloté ? Mais, comment elle a fait ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est trompée dans son sortilège. Elle a sûrement voulu changer la densité de l'eau, mais elle l'a rendue plus compacte en quelque sorte. C'est comme pour la Mer Morte, sa teneur en sel est tellement forte que les corps ne peuvent jamais s'enfoncer, ils flottent à la surface, un peu comme les canards plastiques que les moldus mettent dans leurs bains, déclara doctement Hermione.

Un fou-rire éclata lorsque chacun eut la vision d'une Sophia transformée en canard en plastique, flottant à la surface de l'eau. Il faut dire que tous, à l'exception de Harry, avait pu observer le phénomène un peu plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, la Survivante faisait un énième scandale, expliquant au peu de personnes qui condescendaient à l'écouter que son statut ne devrait pas permettre qu'on l'humilie de cette façon en lui imposant des épreuves au-dessus de son niveau.

\- On en viendrait à se demander comment elle fera face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Vous croyez que si elle lui expose cette théorie, il acceptera de se mettre à son niveau, dit un anonyme dans la foule, déclenchant des remarques et des rires de la part du public.

Aussitôt, James Potter et Sirius Black se redressèrent, tels des chiens de prairie à l'affut, cherchant le coupable d'une telle diffamation, prêts à en découdre.

Soudain, Draco se tourna vers Harry pour le prendre à partie.

\- Alors comme ça, Luna est ce que tu as de plus cher ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'accusation dans la voix.

\- Tu peux parler ! Si je ne me trompe pas, toi aussi tu t'es retrouvé au fond de l'eau, et ce n'était pas pour moi ! répondit vertement le brun.

\- C'est la faute de ce f… Dumbledore ! Hermione est venue me voir hier soir pour me dire qu'on était convoqué dans son bureau. J'étais persuadé que j'étais appelé pour être ton otage.

\- Il est d'ailleurs devenu un peu vert quand le directeur lui a dit qu'il avait été choisi pour Sophia, intervint Hermione avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Un Malefoy ne devient jamais vert ! tança le blond, vexé. Et puis d'ailleurs, toi, t'en menais pas large non plus.

\- Draco ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plaît ! intervint Narcissa qui souriait à la déconfiture de son fils qui arborait deux jolies taches rouges sur les joues.

\- Bon, en clair, Dumbledore s'amuse encore à nous prendre pour des pions, conclut sagement Harry, échangeant un regard complice avec Draco qui sembla se relaxer.

Le calme revenant doucement, Harry remarqua que Dumbledore s'était agenouillé au bord de l'eau et qu'il discutait avec la Sirène qui l'avait empêché d'emmener les otages endormis. Il fit la grimace lorsque les mots de la créature aquatique agressèrent ses oreilles. Le Directeur se redressa et interpella les autres juges.

\- Mes chers amis, Murcus, le chef des Sirènes vient de me faire un compte-rendu exhaustif du déroulement de la tâche. Ainsi donc, Cédric Diggory fut le premier champion à se présenter, ayant usé du sortilège de Tête-en-bulle. Il fut suivi de Viktor Krum qui a eu recours à une transformation partielle en requin pour délivrer Miss Granger. Les rapports de ses sirènes lui ont appris que Fleur Delacour avait été mise hors concours par les strangulots. Par contre, Harry Potter n'atteignit jamais le village aquatique. Nous avons donc dans l'ordre …

\- C'est faux ! s'écria une voix rude. Le chef des Sirrènes a dit que Harrry Potterr avait été le prremier à rretrrouver les otages et qu'il avait tenté de les libérrer. C'est …

\- Jeune homme, tonna Dumbledore, rouge de colère, je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute mon témoignage. Je rapporte simplement les paroles de Murcus qui …

\- Alorrs, vous avez tout comprris de trraverrs ! le coupa le bulgare. Mon arrrièrre-arrrièrrre-grraand-mèrrre était une Sirrène et depuis lorrs, toute ma famille étudie le langage aquatique. Murrcus a déclarré que Harrry voulait libérrer Drraco Malefoy en plus de Luna Lovegood, mais il l'en a empêché. Alorrs Harrry est rresté pour veiller surr eux et a fini par tous les libérrer.

\- Vous …, éructa Albus avant de se faire couper par Barty Croupton.

\- Voyons Albus, ne vous énervez pas comme cela. Je vais aller discuter avec Murcus. Vous avez peut-être mal saisi un mot.

Sans laisser le temps à l'auguste Directeur de répondre, le responsable du Département de la coopération magique internationale s'agenouilla sur le bord du ponton. Après quelques minutes, il se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien voilà, il s'avère que notre jeune invité avait raison. Vous avez dû confondre « Virrîricrïss » avec « Vrrircrissü ». L'erreur est très facile à commettre, surtout dans le brouhaha ambiant. Mesdames et Messieurs, reprit Barty devant un Dumbledore vert de rage, voici donc le classement de nos champions. Bien que Monsieur Harry Potter soit remonté le dernier, il s'avère qu'il est arrivé le premier auprès de nos otages. Il a préféré rester auprès de ceux-ci pour veiller à leur sécurité. C'est lui qui a détaché Miss Delacour et Lovegood ainsi que Mr Malefoy lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne viendrait à leur secours. Il a magistralement appliqué les propriétés de la branchiflore pour réaliser sa tâche. Comme vous l'a déjà rapporté le Professeur Dumbledore, messieurs Diggory et Krum ont été les suivants, donc second et troisième selon le nouveau classement. Miss Delacour a déclaré forfait après avoir été attaquée par des strangulots. Elle obtient la quatrième place. Quant à Sophia Potter, elle est classée cinquième. Le déroulement de la dernière tâche, qui se tiendra le 24 juin prochain vous sera expliqué dans exactement trois mois.

Tandis que la foule acclamait les différents champions, scandant le nom des quatre premiers, un Dumbledore furieux quitta les lieux, suivis des Potter et de Black.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les mois suivant se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Harry et Draco avaient retrouvé toute leur complicité, mais les liens d'amitié avec Hermione, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Neville s'étaient également renforcés. Parfois, Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir les emmener dans les salles secrètes de Poudlard, mais il devait malgré tout préserver son secret.

Par contre, il avait un jour permis à Severus de l'accompagner dans la Chambre de Salazar. Il avait ensuite fallu le menacer pour qu'il accepte de remonter. Harry avait été contraint de promettre de redescendre avec lui de temps en temps pour qu'il le suive enfin.

Il était retourné plusieurs fois dans le domaine de Rowena, avec ou sans Draco d'ailleurs, mais à chaque visite de l'héritier Malefoy, il avait eu sa part de crises de fous-rires alors que celui-ci cherchait la solution de l'énigme.

Les seules pièces qu'il n'avait pas encore visitées étaient la Lice et l'Eden. La première, située sous le terrain de Quidditch, cachait une salle d'entraînement conçue par Godric. Nul doute que bientôt, il en aurait l'usage. Les serres privées de Helga ne lui apporteraient aucune aide dans les épreuves à venir. Il imaginait cependant le bonheur de Neville s'il pouvait un jour l'y amener.

Les deux garçons croisaient régulièrement les Malefoy à l'occasion de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. La première fois, Harry ne s'était pas privé de taquiner longuement Draco sur la fixation que Sophia Potter faisait sur lui.

Durant quelques jours après l'épreuve du Lac Noir, les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient amusés à appeler le Serpentard blond Mr Potter. La première fois, Draco s'était contenté de répondre que c'était Harry qui portait un tel nom et non lui, et que l'abruti qui les confondait serait bien avisé de réviser ses informations s'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences. Mais l'idiot avait persisté en déclarant que le jour du mariage, la Survivante lui imposerait sûrement un changement de nom. Des éclats de rire avaient retenti dans les couloirs avant que l'impudent ne déglutisse difficilement et ne détale devant le regard meurtrier de sa victime. Même si les autres n'osaient plus prêter foi à la déclaration dégradante, Harry et leurs amis ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler à chaque occasion.

Le pire, c'était que Sophia continuait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Elle était resté discrète juste après l'épreuve, ne reparaissant d'ailleurs pas de tout le week-end qui avait suivi, mais son naturel était rapidement revenu au galop. A chaque cours commun, à l'exception de celui de Potions, elle tentait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Cela irritait Draco à tel point qu'il courait d'une classe à l'autre, tirant derrière lui les Serpentard pour être sûre d'arriver avant tout le monde et de se retrouver installer au milieu de sa « cour ». C'était la seule manière d'empêcher la Survivante de l'approcher.

Au début, certains professeurs avaient cru bon de tenter la création de binôme, mais cela avait tourné à la catastrophe. Nul doute que l'idée leur avait été soufflée par la principale intéressée par cette manœuvre, et appuyé par la direction. Chaque fois cependant, Sophia était sujette à des accidents plus étranges les uns que les autres, sans que Draco n'en soit lui-même responsable.

Au cours de métamorphose, alors qu'ils étudiaient les sortilèges de transfert, Lavande avait échangé les oreilles de Sophia avec celle du lapin sur lequel elle s'exerçait. La rouquine l'avait bousculée en tentant de se rapprocher de Draco et la jeune Gryffondor avait voulu lui faire payer l'offense.

Pendant la classe de Botanique, alors qu'ils soignaient des Filets du Diable, la Survivante fut proprement ficelée. En voulant atteindre Draco, elle s'était glissé derrière Neville et elle l'avait surpris. D'un geste brusque, ce dernier l'avait instinctivement repoussée au milieu des plantes.

En DCFM, le professeur Ineptio Feckless seul rescapé de la malédiction pesant sur le poste et donc en place depuis déjà deux ans, avait quant à lui misé sur des cours de duel. Bien sûr, à l'instar des autres, il avait opposé Draco Malefoy à la célèbre Survivante à qui il vouait un véritable culte. L'effet avait été immédiat. Au premier sortilège, un simple _Everte Statim_ qui inversait la gravité, Sophia s'était retrouvée cul par-dessus tête, assommée contre le mur de la classe.

Après un mois d'accidents divers et variés, les professeurs séparèrent résolument les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, les cantonnant chacun d'un côté de la salle.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18 : Le Labyrinthe

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Eh oui, Sophia est effectivement une sale gamine pourrie gâtée qui n'a aucune idée de la réalité. Je sais que vous vous posez tous la question de savoir pourquoi aucun adulte ne semble ouvrir les yeux, mais dites-vous que la réponse vous parviendra d'ici quelques chapitres. Un peu de patience donc !

Voici donc l'épreuve du Labyrinthe !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

 **Rating** : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

 **Genre** : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

 **Couple** : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Labyrinthe**

 **Mercredi 24 mai 1995 – Poudlard**

Le soir du 24 mai, les Champions furent convoqués sur ce qui avait été le terrain de Quidditch. Avec un sentiment d'horreur, Cédric et Harry contemplèrent les rangées d'arbustes qui s'étendaient devant eux.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, les interpella Ludo Verpey, nous nous trouvons sur le lieu de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. N'ayez crainte, votre terrain de Quidditch sera parfaitement remis en état pour l'année prochaine.

\- Comme vous pouvez peut-être le constater, intervint Barty Croupton, nous avons installé un labyrinthe végétal qui doit encore s'épanouir. Le but de cette épreuve sera très simple. Atteindre le centre du Labyrinthe pour vous emparer du trophée, la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Le premier arrivé sera donc le Vainqueur.

\- Vous avez désormais un mois pour vous préparer. Vous serez confrontés à des créatures magiques, des épreuves plus ou moins physiques et surtout, vous devrez faire face à la désorientation qu'instille toujours un Labyrinthe, sans oublier que celui-ci est bien sûr magique, insista Verpey avec un sourire un peu malsain.

Sophia s'élança aussitôt vers Dumbledore qui passa un bras sur ses épaules, l'entraînant vers le Château et ses parents qui l'attendaient. Il semblait évident que la Survivante bénéficierait une fois de plus des indications du Directeur.

Les quatre autres champions reprirent le chemin de Poudlard, discutant de la possibilité de s'entraîner ensemble de temps en temps. Même si Harry était le plus jeune, son niveau égalait ou voire même dépassait celui des autres, et ils en étaient tous bien conscients. Ils se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall, pressés de retrouver leurs amis pour leur rapporter les nouvelles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait pris les choses en main et mitonné un programme de révision d'enchantements et sortilèges divers. Elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque, aidée de Blaise et Théo, pour recenser tous les sorts qui pourraient se révéler utiles dans un labyrinthe. La liste ne cessait de s'allonger, mais tous faisaient preuve d'une détermination sans faille. Harry n'était pas le seul à s'exercer intensément, les autres aussi apprenaient inlassablement.

Ils avaient voulu utiliser la Salle sur Demande, mais Dumbledore les en avait expulsé, voulant l'utiliser pour entraîner Sophia avec James Potter et Sirius Black. La jeune Gryffondor avait demandé à Severus Rogue l'autorisation d'utiliser une salle vide pour permettre à Harry et aux trois autres de s'exercer plus facilement.

Harry avait alors décidé de rouvrir la Lice, mais en avait limité l'accès. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait confronté au problème de devoir conserver son secret. Accompagné de Severus et Drago, il s'entraînait durement, reprenant le maniement des armes. De temps en temps, Lucius venait les rejoindre, profitant de son statut de membre du Conseil de l'école.

Viktor et Fleur avaient partagé les quelques informations que leurs directeurs respectifs avaient pu glaner, notamment auprès de Hagrid pour ce qui concernait les créatures magiques. Le demi-géant avait confié à Madame Maxime que ses derniers scroutts à pétard avaient été réquisitionnés pour être lâcher dans le Labyrinthe.

Les élèves de Poudlard expliquèrent aux deux étrangers qu'il s'agissait d'un animal étrange, hybride d'une manticore et d'un crabe de Feu que Hagrid avait créé et qu'ils avaient dû étudier durant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Karkaroff avait entendu dire que Dumbledore avait pu obtenir un animal très particulier, mais sans en apprendre la nature. Connaissant la fourberie dont pouvait faire preuve le Directeur de Poudlard lorsque cela concernait la Fille qui a Survécu, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout, du simple petit boursouff à une dangereuse chimère.

Le mois s'écoula à une vitesse folle, et bientôt on fut à la veille de l'épreuve.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 24 juin 1995 – Poudlard**

Comme le matin de la première épreuve, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter, mais il avait cependant un étrange pressentiment, comme si aujourd'hui, sa vie allait prendre un tournant décisif.

Il descendit dans sa Salle Commune et se plongea dans ses pensées. Un bras qui se coulait sur ses épaules et un corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien le firent revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Pas vraiment… J'ai juste une drôle de sensation concernant tout ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme si tout allait irrémédiablement changé.

\- Voldemort ? Pourtant, ça fait des années que l'on n'en a plus entendu parler ? Ou ..., laissant sa voix s'éteindre en lançant un regard entendu à Harry.

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste … étrange.

\- Tu es peut-être juste un peu anxieux, dit-il en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Pour se venger, Harry décoiffa Draco qui essaya de s'écarter, mais le brun ne perdit pas son avantage et commença à le chatouiller sans merci. C'est sous les éclats de rire que Blaise et Théo firent leur apparition.

\- Eh bien, on s'amuse bien on dirait ? demanda le métis avec un large sourire.

\- Fallait juste déstresser Harry ! ricana Draco.

\- Et ça explique que ce soit toi qui te retrouve torturé par des chatouilles, s'esclaffa Théo, entraînant le rire des trois autres.

Sur cette réflexion, tous prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils furent rapidement rattrapés par Pansy. Ensuite, Hermione et Neville vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés à la table des Serpentard, rejoints par Luna.

Fleur et Viktor devisaient gaiement avec leurs camarades d'école tandis que les Poufsouffles charriaient joyeusement Cédric.

A la fin du repas, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant le passage aux parents des champions. Bien sûr, les Potter venaient en tête, se pavanant comme s'ils étaient les propriétaires du Château. Soudain, James trébucha et ne dut son salut qu'à un jeune Serdaigle qu'il étrangla presque en voulant se redresser.

Etonné, Harry observa le sol et vit un pavé se renfoncer bizarrement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir une onde d'amusement parcourir les pierres. Poudlard appréciait de moins en moins les vantards et s'était décidée à leur jouer des tours.

Les autres couples de parents se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs enfants, uniquement occupés par eux. Même Lucius et Narcissa firent preuve d'une attitude digne et discrète en allant saluer Harry et Draco.

En cette journée de samedi, la plupart des élèves profitèrent du parc de l'école. Les quatre champions avaient tenus à présenter leurs parents à ceux qui étaient devenus des amis au cours de cette année si particulière. Ils passèrent ainsi un agréable moment, se détendant en attendant l'heure de la dernière épreuve, la tension montant tout doucement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tandis que le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon, toute l'école prit le chemin du stade de Quidditch. Alors que les spectateurs allaient prendre place dans les gradins, les cinq champions se réunissaient autour de Barty Croupton, au centre du terrain.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes enfin arrivés à la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le but en est très simple. Nous avons placé la Coupe des Trois Sorciers au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier Champion à l'atteindre sera le vainqueur du Tournoi.

\- Les candidats partiront chacun leur tour, selon leur classement, reprit Ludo Verpey. Nous aurons donc dans l'ordre Harry Potter, Cédric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Sophia Potter.

A chaque nom, le public s'enthousiasmait. Même si chacun avait son favori, tous les Champions étaient accueillis avec enthousiasme. Enfin, du moins les quatre premiers, la ferveur disparaissant nettement au nom de la Survivante qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous pourrez rencontrer tout et n'importe quoi durant cette épreuve qui mettra l'ensemble de vos connaissances en pratique. Sachez que vos professeurs patrouilleront aux alentours et que si vous vous trouvez confronter à une trop grande difficulté ou si vous êtes blessé, il vous suffira d'envoyer des étincelles rouges et l'on viendra immédiatement à votre secours.

Au premier top départ, Harry s'engouffra dans le couloir végétal qui se présentait devant lui. Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand le boucan de la foule s'atténua soudain. Se retournant, il constata que l'ouverture avait disparu.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pointa sa baguette pour déterminer la direction du Nord et se dirigea lentement vers ce qu'il estimait être le centre du dédale. Il parcourut quelques pas avant de rencontrer un premier obstacle : un nuage de brume assez dense flottait devant lui. Il l'étudia un court instant pour tenter de déterminer sa nature quand il remarqua un insecte pris au piège. Ce dernier volait en tous sens, mais ce qui était très particulier, c'était qu'il était sur le dos. Une Brume d'inversion de gravité. Avec un sourire, Harry se concentra sur les éléments et dissipa le nuage par une bourrasque de vent.

Au détour du troisième couloir, il entendit une série de cliquetis suivi d'une explosion.

\- Oh non, fallait bien sûr que je tombe sur les Scrouts à pétard.

Effectivement, trois pas plus loin, le Serpentard tomba face à l'une des bestioles de Hagrid. Trois mètres de long, un dard de scorpion arqué au-dessus d'une carapace épaisse, monté sur des pattes trapues ressemblant à des pinces de crabes. Il tenta d'immobiliser la bête par un _Stupefix_ , mais le sortilège rebondit sur la chitine. De même que l' _Impedimenta_ qui suivit. Les cordes de l' _Incarcerem_ ne résistèrent pas aux flammes de l'explosion qui roussirent les manches de sa robe. En tentant de reculer, Harry trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva allongé sur le dos alors que le Scroutt emporté par son élan passait au-dessus de lui. Remarquant que le ventre de l'hybride semblait moins protégé, il lança vivement un nouveau _Stupefix_ qui atteignit correctement sa cible. L'animal s'effondra sur lui-même tandis que le jeune homme se glissait rapidement à l'écart.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de souffler, préférant s'éloigner avant que le Scroutt ne recouvre ses esprits. Il enfila quelques passages avant de s'appuyer contre le mur végétal et reprendre son souffle.

Un cri perçant non loin de là le remit en alerte et il se précipita vers son origine. Au détour d'un virage, il vit Fleur se débattre contre des lianes. Il reconnut immédiatement un Filet du Diable qui saucissonnait agressivement la jeune Française. Après avoir lancé un _Lumos Solem_ pour faire se rétracter la plante, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait en état de choc. Comme elle ne réagissait pas à ses sollicitations, il pointa sa baguette pour émettre les étincelles rouges qui la signalerait en danger. Ne pouvant attendre les secours, il s'en alla après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de péril immédiat pour la demi-vélane.

L'obstacle suivant apparut devant lui après cinq minutes de tours et détours. Au milieu du carrefour trônait un Sphinx. Animal au corps de lion mais au visage humain, il ne parlait que par énigmes ou devinettes. Très intelligent, il devenait agressif en cas de mauvaise réponse.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry.

\- Jeune Humain, salua l'animal mythique.

\- Puis-je passer ?

\- Seulement si tu résous mes énigmes.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

Le Sphinx l'observa sans broncher. Avec un soupir, Harry acquiesça.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quel être, pourvu d'une seule voix, a d'abord quatre jambes, puis deux jambes, et finalement trois jambes ? Tu as une minute pour réfléchir.

\- Une mi… commença Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait perdre du temps s'il récriminait.

\- Le temps est écoulé ! déclara le Sphinx. Ta réponse ?

\- Je… heu …

\- Tout de suite ! dit la bête, péremptoire, en se redressant sur ses quatre pattes.

\- Heu … l'Homme. Il se traîne sur ses mains et ses genoux quand il est petit, marche sur ses deux jambes ensuite et s'aide d'une canne quand il vieillit.

\- Mmm … Exact ! répondit l'animal qui semblait dépité. Bien, la seconde maintenant. « Nous sommes frère et sœur. La première engendre le second et le second engendre la première. Qui sommes-nous ? »

Harry marcha de long en large, marmonnant l'énigme sans fin.

\- Frère et sœur… s'engendre …

\- Ta réponse ? susurra le Sphinx en s'approchant, menaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je …

\- Alors tu mourras ! s'exclama la bête avec un ravissement manifeste, se ramassant pour sauter sur sa proie.

\- Le … la nuit ! … La nuit et le jour. Ils se succèdent l'un l'autre, donc ils s'engendrent réciproquement.

\- Mmmm, renifla de dégoût le lion à tête humaine. Ta réponse est correcte… mais tu l'as donnée après le délai.

\- Mais c'est la bonne réponse. Tu dois me laisser passer.

Le Sphinx l'étudia attentivement avant de se décaler légèrement, libérant le passage. Harry serait obligé de le frôler pour passer, ce qui en soit équivaudrait à une nouvelle épreuve. L'animal le toisa d'un air patelin, le défiant de s'approcher pour traverser le carrefour.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry s'avança tranquillement, ne tressaillant même pas à l'infime mouvement que fit le félin mythique. Il ne se relaxa cependant pas avant d'avoir tourné le premier coin qu'il aperçut, disparaissant ainsi à sa vue.

L'obscurité avait rapidement envahi le labyrinthe et Harry se surprit à se demander pourquoi l'épreuve ne s'était pas tenue en plein jour.

\- Tu es idiot ! se morigéna-t-il. Tout paraît bien plus mystérieux dans les ténèbres. Bon, sur quoi je vais tomber maintenant, se dit-il alors qu'il entendait un crissement des plus étranges. Manquerait plus que ce soit une … Acromentule, termina-t-il dans un soupir dépité.

Se renfonçant rapidement dans une dépression du feuillage, Harry ramena devant lui quelques branches. Il avait étudié ces arachnides et n'était franchement pas prêt à leur faire face. L'énorme araignée passa devant lui, ses pinces cliquetant d'anticipation. En voyant la taille de l'acromentule, il se félicita de s'être dissimulé. Si les murs végétaux étaient hauts de plus de six mètres, la bête devait culminer à quatre mètres au moins, et sachant que sa carapace détournerait les sorts, mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter.

Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, il entendit le sort « _Arania exumai_ » suivi d'un cri de douleur. Il avait reconnu la voix de Cédric. Quelques instants plus tard, des étincelles rouges signalèrent sa position. Manifestement, il avait été mis hors concours mais restait suffisamment lucide pour appeler à l'aide.

Un glatissement accompagné d'un froissement intrigua le jeune Serpentard qui avança avec précaution vers le passage suivant. Il s'arrêta ébahi devant la magnifique créature qu'il découvrit. Devant lui se dressait un Griffon Noir. Il avait la tête et les pattes antérieures d'un aigle géant mais le corps et les pattes arrière d'un lion. Entièrement noir, du bec au bout de la queue, il avait des yeux rougeoyants et féroces. Sa queue se hérissait de plusieurs pointes aiguës tandis que les griffes de ses serres semblaient terriblement acérés. En apercevant Harry, Il déploya largement ses ailes en ouvrant un bec menaçant. A cet instant, le jeune garçon identifia l'animal auquel il allait devoir faire face.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry déambulait dans la Lice, la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, admirant les râteliers couverts d'armes diverses. Il y avait là des épées et des glaives, des sabres et des cimeterres, des dagues et des poignards, de toutes formes et de toutes matières. Un peu plus loin, il put recenser des arcs et des arbalètes ainsi que des frondes ou des sagaies. Toutes les armes de jet étaient représentées._

 _Contre le mur, sur un piédestal, reposait deux dagues magnifiques. Le manche était fait d'or ciselé et gravé de runes de puissance. Leur lame semblait être forgée dans un métal noir._

\- _Godric ? interrogea Harry. Quelles sont ces dagues ?_

\- _C'est un cadeau d'un vieil ami, répondit le Fondateur. Il y a plusieurs années, je perfectionnais mon entraînement dans la Forêt Noire, auprès d'un ami de Merlin. Un jour, un monstre est apparu et a commencé à détruire les villages alentours. Il massacrait hommes, femmes et enfants, dépeçait les troupeaux environnants. Je me suis rendu sur place et ai découvert que l'animal monstrueux était un Griffon._

\- _Un Griffon ? Mais je croyais qu'on les considérait comme bénéfiques ?_

\- _Ils le sont, sauf lorsqu'ils sont corrompus, que ce soit par un sorcier noir ou par des événements particuliers. Dans ces cas-là, ils deviennent totalement incontrôlables et leurs apparences changent. Ils mutent jusqu'à être presque entièrement noirs._

\- _Pourquoi presque ?_

\- _Parce que leurs plumes changent de texture et deviennent plus dures que l'acier. Elles arborent alors un reflet doré typique._

\- _Et tu as pu le neutraliser ?_

\- _Au bout d'un long combat dont je ne suis pas ressorti totalement indemne. Comme je te l'ai dit, leurs plumes deviennent exceptionnellement rigides et donc très coupantes, sans oublier leur bec et les ongles. Ajoute à cela une queue hérissée de pointes et tu imagineras dans quel état je me suis retrouvé à la fin de cette lutte._

\- _Comment tu as fait ? Tu as dû le tuer ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Heureusement, mon maître disposait de plusieurs dagues ténébreuses et il m'en a fourni une._

\- _Dagues ténébreuses ?_

\- _Mmm… ces dagues précisément, qu'il ma remises en cadeau à la fin de mon séjour chez lui. Tu vois, le manche a été réalisé avec de l'or alchimique. Il est gravé de runes spécifiques louant la puissance, le courage, l'abnégation, la force et la compassion. Toutes ces qualités sont éminemment recherchées chez un Chevalier. La lame, quant à elle, a été forgée à partir de l'Ombre. Elle ressemble à de l'obsidienne à cause de ses reflets verts et rouges, mais il s'agit en réalité d'une compression extrême d'obscurité. La contrainte imposée aux ténèbres dans cette réalisation leur a donné une consistance solide, ce qui a permis de créer ces lames._

\- _Pourquoi as-tu dû utiliser cette dague particulière ?_

\- _Quand un Griffon bascule à ce point dans les Ténèbres, ce sont les seules armes à pouvoir en venir à bout. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut frapper à un endroit très spécifique pour qu'elles puissent agir._

\- _Comment cela ?_

\- _Comme elles sont créées à partir de l'Ombre, elles s'en nourrissent également. En plongeant la dague dans le cœur du Griffon, elle le vide de sa malédiction. Mais pour ce faire, tu dois frapper un point précis situé sous l'aile. En faisant cela, tu atteins directement le cœur._

\- _Mais elle le tue aussi !_

\- _Pas toujours. En le débarrassant de l'obscurité, tu peux faire revenir le Griffon du côté de la Lumière, mais pour ce faire, tu dois disposer d'un guérisseur qui intervienne immédiatement après la frappe. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en amener un sur place ce jour-là. J'ai tué une magnifique créature et ai gagné mon nom en sortant vainqueur de ce combat, Gryffondor._

\- _A cause des reflets dorés sur ses plumes ?_

\- _En effet. Heureusement, il est très rare qu'un Griffon soit à ce point corrompu. D'après Merlin, ce n'était que le deuxième cas connu. Il faut vraiment être machiavélique pour réussir à détourner ainsi une telle créature._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Harry se souvint en un éclair de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Godric. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui qui affronte ce Griffon Noir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il était possible qu'un animal si dangereux ait été amené dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole. Était-ce l'animal particulier dont on avait dit que Dumbledore avait voulu se procurer ?

Deux fois plus grand qu'un lion classique, la créature mi félin mi volatile s'approcha en trompetant, battant des ailes et balançant la queue. Harry plongea vivement entre les pattes, évitant au passage les ongles coupants et les griffes des pattes arrière. Effectuant un roulé-boulé, il se redressa derrière la bête, esquivant de justesse la queue pointue. S'écartant vivement devant le bec largement ouvert, il se concentra pour invoquer l'une des dagues qui reposait dans la Lice, sous ses pieds. Alors qu'un scintillement apparaissait dans sa main, il ne put éviter les ailes dont les plumes entaillèrent sa poitrine.

Une brûlure sanglante le fit suffoquer pendant qu'il titubait en arrière sous la force de l'attaque. Profitant de son avantage, le Griffon lui asséna un coup de queue, une pointe se brisant cruellement dans l'épaule du jeune garçon qui retint difficilement un cri de douleur. Se laissant tomber au sol, Harry roula délibérément sous le corps de la bestiole, veillant à surveiller attentivement ses serres et ses pattes. Il bénéficia ainsi de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le Gryffon s'envola soudainement pour se dégager et pouvoir fondre sur sa proie, les griffes pointées vers le torse du jeune homme. Lors d'un mouvement de battement, Harry aperçut le point faible de l'animal, comme l'avait indiqué Godric, juste à la jointure de l'aile.

S'écartant vivement, il évita les ergots, mais fut une nouvelle fois touché par les plumes dorés qui lacérèrent son dos exposé. Sifflant de douleur, il se redressa et invoqua une forte bourrasque de vent qu'il dirigea vers le Griffon.

Pour pallier à la force de l'élément, ce dernier fut forcé d'écarter les ailes, dévoilant ainsi son point faible au jeune Serpentard qui n'hésita pas une seconde et projeta la dague. La lame d'obsidienne frappa sa cible en plein cœur, se glissant facilement à travers les muscles et les os.

L'hybride s'effondra sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de douleur, tandis que la dague ténébreuse remplissait son office. Lentement, les plumes rigides retrouvèrent leur souplesse tandis que le noir semblait se retirer pour laisser place au plumage et à la robe naturelle du Griffon, tandis que sa queue reprenait sa forme d'origine, simple plumeau de poils. Alors que les yeux de l'animal retrouvaient leur douce couleur dorée, Harry s'agenouilla contre son flanc et concentra son pouvoir guérisseur tout en retirant précautionneusement la lame qui s'évapora au contact de l'air, ne laissant dans la main du garçon que la garde d'or.

Harry se redressa en vacillant suite à la perte d'énergie et s'écarta prudemment pour voir le Griffon se relever à son tour. Ce dernier sembla un instant déconcerté par son environnement puis son regard doré se posa sur le jeune garçon.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a réussi à te corrompre. Tu étais devenu intégralement noir et extrêmement agressif.

\- C'est moi qui suis la cause de tes blessures ?

\- Eh bien … mmm … oui mais …

\- Et c'est toi qui m'a réveillé et soigné ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas …

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis devenu un Griffon Noir, mais je te dois toute ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir libéré.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait que je me défende.

\- Mais tu aurais pu me laisser mourir. Pourtant, tu as utilisé ton énergie pour me guérir.

\- D'autres auraient agi de la même manière.

\- Très peu de personnes aurait fait preuve d'une telle abnégation, jeune humain. De plus, j'ai parfaitement reconnu la nature de ta magie. Tu es celui qui a été désigné pour être une Sentinelle. Tu es le successeur de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je … Comment se fait-il que vous, les créatures magiques, me reconnaissiez si facilement. J'ai rencontré une dragonne qui m'a identifié tout aussi vite.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ta magie a un parfum bien particulier. Elle trouve un écho dans notre propre nature magique. Même si je ne me rappelle pas de la personne qui m'a manipulé, je sais que c'était un sorcier. Et qu'il devait être relativement puissant pour pouvoir occulter ainsi ma conscience. Il est dangereux et tu devrais te méfier. Si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide, je viendrai. Demande au Vent et à la Terre de me ramener vers toi. Je me nomme Kharthal.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Harry. Tu es libre maintenant Kharthal. Pars retrouver les tiens.

Le Griffon le salua d'une profonde révérence avant de prendre son envol. Harry le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il survolait la Forêt Interdite. Fatigué et meurtri, il reprit son chemin, sa baguette pointant une nouvelle fois le Nord.

Au détour du chemin, il aperçut au loin une légère lueur. Pressant le pas, il reconnut la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, posée sur un pilier et brillant de mille feux. Soulagé d'arriver enfin au terme de cette épreuve, il s'avança, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Il tendait la main avec prudence quand il fut violemment bousculé. Glissant sur le côté, il identifia sa sœur qui tentait de forcer le passage. Étonnamment, elle ne semblait pas très éprouvée par la traversée du dédale.

\- Pousse-toi de là ! Je suis la Survivante ! C'est moi la Championne de Poudlard !

\- Pas question !

Harry se planta résolument devant Sophia qui tenta de le repousser. Le bousculant violemment, elle le plaqua contre le pilier qui vacilla. La Coupe oscilla un instant avant de tomber. Les deux champions eurent le même réflexe et refermèrent leurs doigts sur les anses opposées.

Une sensation désagréable envahit Harry. Il se sentit tiré par le nombril avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol, dans un lieu qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le cœur du Labyrinthe. La Coupe des Trois Sorciers était un portoloin.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19 : Le Cimetière

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici la troisième épreuve et de nombreuses révélations.

Non, je ne m'attarderai pas sur les aventures de Sophia, ni l'une ni les autres ne présentent le moindre intérêt.

Mais ce chapitre est celui par lequel tout va basculer, celui qui modifie encore plus profondément l'histoire de base. J'espère vous surprendre et provoquer chez vous de nombreuses réflexions.

À bientôt ! Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le Cimetière**

 **Samedi 24 juin 1995 – Great Hangleton**

Harry se redressa péniblement tandis que la Coupe roulait à quelques mètres de lui. Sophia pleurnichait, se plaignant qu'il était un tricheur et que c'était elle la Championne de Poudlard.

Etudiant son environnement, Harry capta la présence de plusieurs torches disposées de façon stratégique. Deux d'entre elles encadraient ce qui semblait être un tombeau, surmonté d'une statue. Une représentation de la Mort, armée de sa faux, les ailes déployées, trônait à côté d'une plaque de marbre portant des inscriptions.

« Probablement le nom du défunt », se dit Harry qui avait reconnu un cimetière.

Il se rapprochait prudemment quand un éclair rouge le foudroya. Il tomba face contre terre devant la force du _Petrificus Totalus_ qui l'avait fauché. Aussitôt après, un _Incarcerem_ le ligota, le projetant sur le dos. Une seconde plus tard, Sophia fut attirée vers la statue qui l'entoura fermement de ses bras, l'emprisonnant.

Un petit homme râblé et rondouillard, le cheveu rare, sortit de l'ombre en ricanant. Lançant un regard méchant à l'encontre des jumeaux immobilisés, il alluma un feu sous le chaudron placé à proximité de la tombe. Le contenu commençait à bouillonner tranquillement tandis que Sophia hurlait et tempêtait tant qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je suis Sophia Potter, la Survivante ! Je vous ordonne de me libérer ! Laissez-moi partir !

Mais le bonhomme l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de la railler de temps en temps, surveillant les alentours immédiats, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Un bruit l'alerta soudain et il se retourna en se prosternant jusqu'au sol, minaudant.

\- Maître ! Seigneur !

Une grande silhouette s'avançait avec assurance. Toute vêtue d'un blanc éclatant, elle dissimulait son visage sous une ample capuche. Dans ses bras, formant un violent contraste, un paquet noir gigotait. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une main atrocement contrefaite.

\- Commence le rituel, Queudver ! commanda l'homme en blanc d'une voix qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

Sophia écarquilla vivement les yeux à ces mots.

\- Queudver ? Tu es le rat, le traître ? Je t'ordonne de me libérer tout de suite ! Je suis la Survivante ! Je vais te tuer ! lança-t-elle avec arrogance.

Sans tenir compte des imprécations de la gamine, le félon brandit sa baguette vers la tombe et murmura un sortilège tandis que l'homme en blanc scandait :

\- L'os du père pris en toute ignorance...

Aussitôt, une fine poudre s'éleva des interstices de la pierre et lévita jusqu'au chaudron. Queudver, tremblant, sortit alors une dague de sa poche et plaça sa main droite au-dessus de la mixture bouillonnante. Il trancha son poignet alors que les mots résonnaient :

\- ... La chaire du serviteur volontairement sacrifié...

Gémissant, serrant son bras contre son torse, le petit homme s'approcha de Sophia, dirigeant la lame vers le bras de la jeune fille.

\- … Le sang de l'ennemi ..., entama l'inconnu avant d'être coupé de manière véhémente par une petite voix aigüe et sifflantes.

\- Attends ! Ce n'est pas son sang que nous devons utiliser !

\- Mais Maître, c'est la Survivante ! C'est elle qui …

\- Oserais-tu t'opposer à moi Queudver ? siffla la voix, tandis que le tissu s'écartait pour dévoiler une horrible silhouette faisant penser à un bébé rachitique.

\- M…m…maître… pleurnicha l'animagus rat.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? interrogea celui qui conduisait le rituel.

\- Oh oui ! Je me souviendrai toujours des yeux de l'enfant qui m'a presque détruit. Des yeux aussi verts que l'Avada Kedavra que je lui ai lancé ! C'est son frère qui m'a blessé, pas cette chose chouinante et geignante !

\- Mmm, cela correspond bien aux souvenirs que j'ai gardés de cette soirée. En effet, cette gamine est à peine plus puissante qu'une cracmolle, mais elle a bien servi pour l'agiter devant tous ces pantins crédules, qui ont suivi les yeux fermés, sans se soucier ensuite de ce qui pouvait arriver au gamin, répondit l'homme caché avec un profond mépris dans la voix. Queudver, fais ce qu'on te dit ! C'est l'autre qui doit donner le sang nécessaire.

Le sorcier manchot s'agenouilla aux côtés de Harry et dégagea brutalement son bras des cordes qui le maîtrisaient. Il incisa profondément la peau pour prélever du sang. Le jeune Serpentard aurait voulu hurler sous la douleur ressentie, mais le sortilège continuait à l'immobiliser efficacement.

\- … Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force..., déclama l'homme tandis que Queudver versait le sang de Harry.

Alors que la potion tournait au rouge carmin, l'horrible enfant plongea dans le chaudron.

\- … Le seigneur des ténèbres RENAÎTRA..., tonna la voix d'outre-tombe.

Un énorme nuage s'échappa du chaudron qui sembla fondre dans les flammes. Lentement, une longue silhouette émergea. Elancée et longiligne, elle se couvrit de voiles noirs, comme si les ténèbres elles-mêmes se solidifiaient autour d'elle. Un sifflement de bien-être retentit dans le cimetière, effaçant pendant un instant les sanglots de Sophia.

\- Maître ? interrogea avec espoir Queudver.

\- Mon ami ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'inconnu en se rapprochant lentement.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Je retrouve enfin mon corps après tant d'années. Et quelle puissance ! C'est … enivrant !

\- Oui, j'imagine. Il disposait déjà d'une puissance étonnante pour te renvoyer l'Avada.

\- Oh oui ! Vois par toi-même. Le résultat du rituel ne ment pas. Je peux ressentir la différence de magie. Il a bien quelque chose de particulier.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas quoi exactement… Tu peux utiliser ce pouvoir ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose en plus, juste une sensation différente. Mais j'ai enfin retrouvé toute ma puissance.

\- Si tu n'av…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est de ma faute ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un mioche aurait la possibilité de survivre à un Avada et surtout de le renvoyer à son lanceur !

\- Si tu n'avais pas pris cette prophétie au pied de la lettre, tu …

\- Suffit ! J'ai perdu quatorze ans de ma vie à vivre comme une ombre. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps.

Et Voldemort, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, se rapprocha vivement de son vis-à-vis toujours caché. Il agrippa son cou et posa rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux gémissements identiques s'élevèrent tandis que les deux hommes s'embrassaient furieusement.

Sophia les observa un instant ahurie avant qu'une moue de dégout ne déforme ses traits. Harry tentait de se délivrer mais n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il s'inquiétait énormément du fait que les deux individus semblaient parfaitement conscients de son rôle dans la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tom. Par Mordred, fais attention désormais.

Tom Jedusor embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant en guise de réponse avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

\- Ainsi donc, Harry Potter, nous nous retrouvons. Etonnant que tu laisses ta sœur retirer tout le bénéfice de ton geste.

\- …

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, tu es toujours paralysé. Eh bien, nous allons donc en profiter quelque peu. _Endoloris_.

Harry se tordit de douleur sur le sol, ne pouvant rien faire pour contrer les effets du sort. Tom leva le sortilège et le jeune garçon put respirer à nouveau. Durant ce moment, l'homme en blanc avait détaché Sophia de la statue. Il la projeta au sol près de son frère.

\- Ainsi donc, tu es l'impudente qui te vante de m'avoir vaincu ? susurra Voldemort.

\- Je suis la Survivante ! C'est moi qui vous ai défait, pas mon imbécile de frère.

\- Toi ! s'esclaffa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'as-tu donc pas compris ce que j'ai dit. L'enfant qui m'a presque détruit avait les yeux verts. Es-tu donc stupide en plus d'être faible ? _Endoloris_.

Sophia hurla sous l'impact de l'impardonnable et s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Et ça se dit la Survivante ? Comment est-il possible que tout le monde sorcier se repose sur cette cracmolle inutile ? Sont-ils donc tous aveugles ? demanda Tom à son amant.

\- Dumbledore a une telle aura que toutes ses paroles sont prises comme des vérités universelles. Il a déclaré devant tous que Sophia Potter t'avait renvoyé l'Avada Kedavra et t'avait détruit et tous l'ont cru. La gamine a été choyée, admirée, adulée par l'ensemble du Monde Sorcier.

\- Et personne ne s'est étonné de son peu de puissance magique ? Elle n'irradie pas la moindre molécule de magie. Même Queudver qui est un sorcier plus que moyen émet plus d'ondes magiques qu'elle.

\- En effet, les plus puissants de ses sorts d'attaque ne font pas plus d'effets qu'un léger pincement. Mais Dumbledore ne jure que par elle.

\- Un marionnettiste avec le parfait fantoche, dans ce cas, répondit Tom.

\- Et tous le suivent aveuglément, souligna l'homme blanc. Ce qui nous laissera toutes latitudes pour placer nos pions et prendre le pouvoir.

\- Mmm, musa Tom en embrassant encore celui qui venait de le faire renaître. Quelle belle perspective. Commençons ! Queudver, ton bras ! scanda-t-il.

\- Merci Maître, pleurnicha ce dernier en tendant son membre mutilé.

\- L'autre bras, Quedver ! s'impatienta Voldemort.

Le rat sanglota un peu plus en tendant son bras gauche. Le Seigneur releva la manche et pressa sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres dévoilée qui vira au noir profond.

\- Voyons qui répondra à l'appel, murmura Tom en se reculant un peu vers l'homme dissimulé sous sa robe blanche.

Quelques minutes passèrent, entrecoupées de bruits de baisers et de sanglots. Harry reprenait tout doucement des forces et avait réussi à dégager complètement son bras tailladé. Méticuleusement, il écartait les cordes en faisant le moins de mouvement possible, Sophia toujours inconsciente, étendue non loin de lui.

Un premier craquement retentit, séparant les deux amants et une silhouette noire, le visage couvert d'un masque blanc, se dressa devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plusieurs autres silhouettes se matérialisèrent, dessinant un arc de cercle autour de Voldemort, l'Homme Blanc et les jumeaux Potter.

\- Maître, souffla le premier arrivé, l'incrédulité et la peur nettement perceptibles dans sa voix.

\- _Endoloris_ , fut la seule réponse que reçut Avery avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Le ressuscité fit le tour du cercle.

\- Goyle… Crabbe… Il vous faudra faire plus d'efforts à l'avenir.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Cela vaut pour toi aussi Nott !

\- Maître.

\- McNair ! J'ai appris que tu servais de bourreau au Ministère. Je te trouverai bien d'autres victimes à sacrifier.

\- Merci Maître.

\- Nombreux sont ceux qui manquent ce soir. Certains comme les Lestrange ou Dolohov sont restés fidèles malgré leur emprisonnement à Azkaban. D'autres ont donné leur vie pour la cause. D'autres encore restent discrets pour préserver leur couverture d'espion.

\- Maître ? interrogea Crabbe.

\- Le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, est en poste à Poudlard pour le moment, auprès de cet abruti de Dumbledore. Cet imbécile amoureux des moldus est persuadé que Severus est un espion à sa solde. Mais c'est un agent double et le meilleur qui soit à ce jour. Mais il y a aussi des traîtres parmi vous, mes Mangemorts. Et ceux-là vont devoir payer. Malefoy est un renégat ! Il sera avadakedavratisé à vue. Il a déclaré haut et fort qu'il me reniait pour la sécurité de son fils et pire, de son pupille. Comble de l'ironie, ce dernier git pour le moment à mes pieds.

Voldemort ricana en poussant Harry du pied. Les Mangemorts rirent également en toisant le jeune garçon.

\- Mais nous nous occuperons de son cas dans quelques instants. Avant cela, il nous faut mettre quelques petites choses au point. Queudver ! Bien que ta fidélité repose bien plus sur la peur qu'autre chose, tu m'as été utile ces dernières années.

Le petit gros s'approcha, toujours pleurnichant. Voldemort attrapa son bras blessé et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur son moignon. Une brume argentée en sortit et prit la forme d'une main qui se greffa sur l'appendice sanguinolent. Queudver se confondit en remerciements déchirants, en admiration devant sa nouvelle main d'argent.

\- Albus Dumbledore semble persuadée que cette gamine pathétique est responsable de ma disparition il y a quatorze ans, et l'ensemble du Monde Sorcier voue un culte à cette petite cracmolle répugnante, déclara Voldemort en décochant un coup de pied au corps immobile de Sophia. Je vais détruire toute cette belle idéalisation en leur rendant le cadavre dévasté de cette arrogante. Et pour cela, je vous laisserai jouer avec elle. Mais avant, comme je l'ai dit, je vais m'occuper du pupille de Lucius et je ferai ainsi d'un sortilège deux coups. Voyez-vous, mes chers Mangemorts, ce n'est pas Sophia Potter qui m'a conduit à la ruine en cette terrible nuit, mais bien son frère, Harry Potter ici présent. Et ce soir, il va me le payer au centuple !

\- Tom, intervint le Sorcier Blanc. Ne joue pas avec ces gosses, finis-en au plus vite.

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas ainsi, mon ami, répondit Voldemort avec une telle douceur dans la voix que tous les mangemorts présents s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de l'homme et ses liens avec leur Seigneur. Personne ne doit croire qu'il est supérieur à Lord Voldemort !

Il se tourna vers Harry et le libéra de ses cordes, le forçant ensuite à se relever.

\- Allons, Harry Potter, montre-nous donc de quoi tu es capable aujourd'hui ! _Endoloris_ !

Pris par surprise, Harry s'effondra à nouveau, serrant les mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Pathétique, ironisa Tom tandis que les spectateurs riaient et se moquaient de bon cœur. _Endoloris_ ! lâcha une nouvelle fois Jedusor. _Endoloris_ !

Au troisième sortilège, Harry réussit à rouler sur lui-même pour lui échapper. Essoufflé, il se releva en haletant et eut juste assez de temps pour lever un bouclier.

\- Oh allez, Potter. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on ne vous apprend pas à vous défendre à Poudlard. Ou alors c'est l'éducation que tu as reçu de Malefoy qui laisse à désirer. Il faudra absolument pallier à cela. Tu pourras le lui dire … Oh mais non. Je suis désolé mais tu ne repartiras pas de ce cimetière vivant. Le pauvre, tu ne pourras même pas lui faire part des lacunes de son enseignement, ricana-t-il en déclenchant encore plus de rire. _Endoloris_ !

Dans un mouvement plus spasmodique que réellement contrôlé, Harry réussit à redresser sa baguette et à lancer un _Expelliarmus_. Le sortilège n'était pas assez puissant pour désarmer son adversaire, mais il suffit à lui faire relâcher l'impardonnable. Il se redressa ensuite en titubant, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

\- Alors Potter, on se décide enfin à se tenir debout et droit, ironisa Voldemort. Finalement, tu ne vaux pas beaucoup plus que cette pathétique petite fille… _Endoloris_ !

\- _Protego_ ! cria Harry au même moment.

Etonnamment, le Doloris sembla s'écraser contre le bouclier de Harry, éclatant en milliers d'étincelles. Un instant interdits, tous les mangemorts brandirent leurs baguettes tandis que l'Homme blanc s'avançait vers Jedusor.

\- Non ! claqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne bougez pas, il est à moi, affirma-t-il en tournant autour de Harry.

Les deux adversaires se mesurèrent un instant du regard avant de recommencer. Pour la seconde fois, le _Doloris_ explosa sur le bouclier, faisant rugir de rage Voldemort. Avant même qu'il ne puisse relancer le maléfice, Harry jeta un puissant _Reducto_ qui alla s'écraser sur la statue de la tombe. Le marbre vola en morceaux, blessants les hommes les plus proches par des éclats acérés. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta tout le monde au sol.

Pendant que chacun essayait de retrouver ses esprits, Harry se traîna rapidement jusqu'à Sophia qui avait repris conscience et gémissait en cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Il lui saisit la main et la força à s'accrocher à lui. Il visa ensuite la Coupe et l'attira à lui d'un _Accio_ vibrant. Les jumeaux Potter disparurent dans un éclair, le portoloin les ramenant sur les lieux de la Troisième Tâche.

En voyant ses victimes disparaître, Voldemort hurla de rage et passa sa frustration sur ses fidèles. Il mit longtemps à se calmer, refusant d'écouter les paroles de l'Homme en Blanc.

Il avait été mis en déroute par un gamin et voyait tous ses plans de conquête du Monde Sorcier s'écrouler après quatorze ans de calvaire.

\- C'est fini, se lamenta-t-il. A cause de ce sale gosse, ils sauront tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Cela laissera tout le temps nécessaire pour que le Ministère réagisse.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr ! Tu oublies que le gamin est un Serpentard, qui plus est sous la coupe de Lucius Malefoy. Même si ce dernier a abjuré sa relation avec toi, il n'est reste pas moins catalogué comme Mangemort. Crois-tu vraiment que la population sorcière va croire Harry Potter quand il va clamer à la face du monde qu'il est le Survivant et qu'il a assisté à ton retour ?

\- Mais il sera soutenu par Dumbledore, souligna Tom.

\- Ce qui reviendrait à obliger ce dernier à reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé il y a quatorze ans. Oh non, Albus ne s'abaissera jamais à cela. Il argumentera plutôt de la jalousie d'un jeune garçon face aux préférences manifestes de tous envers sa sœur. Il assurera tout un chacun que Harry Potter ment de façon éhontée pour gagner une célébrité indue.

\- Comment ?

\- Les Potter ont toujours considéré leur fils comme quantité négligeable depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Ils ont d'ailleurs semblé fort soulagés quand ce dernier a disparu et plus que désappointés quand il est revenu d'on ne sait où… Et Dumbledore les a toujours soutenus et s'est toujours montré en faveur de la Survivante. Il ne laissera pas échapper sa marionnette.

\- Il préférera donc mentir et décrédibiliser le gosse, supputa Voldemort.

\- Il n'a aucune influence sur Harry Potter, tout le contraire de sa sœur. S'il veut continuer à occuper le premier plan sur la scène politique, il soutiendra Sophia Potter envers et contre tout.

\- Tu sembles tellement sûr de toi… hésita Tom.

\- Dumbledore est prévisible. Viens maintenant ! Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire hors de la présence de ces sous-fifres, déclara le Sorcier blanc d'une voix suggestive.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Sophia furent projetés au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, devant l'entièreté de l'école et des officiels. Dans un premier temps, des vivats coururent sur les gradins avant que certains ne commencent à se rendre compte que Harry semblait sérieusement blessé.

Lucius et Severus furent les premiers à l'atteindre alors que Sophia se relevait pour courir se cacher dans les bras de James qui suivait.

\- Harry ? interrogea Lucius tandis que Severus lui lançait des sorts de soins.

\- La Coupe était un portoloin. On a atterri dans un cimetière. Il y a eu un rituel et Voldemort est revenu à la vie.

\- Par Merlin tout puissant ! Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Il y avait Queudver et un autre homme habillé tout en blanc. Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais c'est lui qui a conduit le rituel pour ressusciter Voldemort.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? éructa le Ministre Fudge qui était venu assister à la dernière épreuve.

\- La Troisième Tâche était un piège pour m'amener jusqu'à un cimetière où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie. Il a utilisé mon sang pour…

\- C'est impossible ! tonna la voix de Dumbledore dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je vous dis ce que j'ai vu, plaida Harry. Voldemort est revenu et il a utilisé mon sang pour le faire, insista-t-il en montrant son bras lacéré. Queudver était …

\- Comment peux-tu mentir de la sorte ? intervint James, fou de rage. Tu ne connais même pas Queudver ! Tu mens parce que tu as échoué ! Tu veux spolier ta sœur de la victoire !

\- Mais …

\- Ça suffit Harry ! le coupa Dumbledore. Vous avez été surveillés durant tout votre parcours dans le labyrinthe. Et nous savons pertinemment que tu as été blessé par le Gryffon.

\- Pas cette blessure, c'est Queud…

\- Stop ! Arrêtes de mentir ! Sophia, demanda Dumledore d'une voix plus douce en se tournant vers la Survivante, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé au centre du dédale.

\- J'étais la première arrivée. Quand j'ai voulu prendre la Coupe, il m'a poussée pour m'en empêcher. Mais j'ai réussi à l'attraper en même temps que lui et nous sommes arrivés ici !

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant le mensonge de sa sœur. Elle occultait délibérément tout le temps passé dans le cimetière en arrangeant en outre les évènements à son avantage.

\- Tu mens ! Tu …

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de savoir que tu portes le nom des Potter ! asséna James tandis que Lily et lui toisaient Harry avec un mépris évident. Non seulement, tu jalouses ta sœur, mais en plus tu n'hésites même pas à mentir sur un sujet aussi grave que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est donc ça l'éducation parfaite que vous vouliez lui donner ? dit-il en se tournant vers Lucius. Eh bien, c'est réussi ! Il est aussi fourbe que vous !

\- Et comment expliquez-vous cela ? demanda Lucius Malefoy en retroussant sa manche pour exposer la Marque des Ténèbres qui était plus vive que jamais, Severus effectuant le même geste. Vous croyez vraiment que la Marque se serait réveillée sans le retour de Voldemort ?

\- C'est un artifice ! Vous voulez seulement couvrir les mensonges de ce sale gosse jaloux !

\- Stop ! hurla Fudge pour se faire entendre. Dumbledore, pensez-vous que cela soit possible ? Vous-savez-qui pourrait-il être de retour ?

\- Non ! Ce ne sont que des affabulations d'un jeune garçon envieux de la notoriété et de la popularité de sa sœur. J'ai moi-même constaté, il y a quatorze ans, la prouesse de Sophia Potter qui a renvoyé l'Avada à Voldemort. Harry Potter ment pour se rendre intéressant.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il pourrait mentir pour cacher son échec au Tournoi ? demanda Barty Croupton.

\- Sans aucun doute, confirma Albus, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs des Potter et de certains professeurs.

\- Dans ce cas, Harry Potter est disqualifié pour conduite déshonorante. Je déclare Sophia Potter Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Des huées se mêlèrent à des cris de joie. Sophia brandit avec fierté la Coupe avant d'être hissée sur les épaules de James et de Sirius pour faire un tour d'honneur devant les gradins.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Severus et Lucius aidèrent Harry à se relever. Ils quittèrent le terrain en compagnie de Narcissa qui se tordait les mains. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Pansy et Théo leurs emboitèrent le pas en direction des appartements du Maître des Potions.

Ils prirent d'abord le temps de le soigner correctement avant de l'interroger sur les derniers évènements. Harry leur raconta son périple dans le labyrinthe et son arrivée brutale dans le cimetière.

La mention de l'inconnu perturba Lucius et Severus. Ils avaient fait partie des rangs des Mangemorts mais n'avaient pas connaissance d'un allié quelconque, à même de réaliser le rituel de résurrection. Le fait que Voldemort continuait à croire au rôle d'agent double de Severus sembla les soulager.

\- Harry ? interrogea Théo, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que mon père était là ?

\- … oui, murmura Harry, je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Théo en se plongeant ensuite dans ses pensées.

\- As-tu entendu les noms des autres ? demanda Lucius.

\- Goyle, Crabbe et Mc Nair. Il a parlé des Lestrange et Dolohov qui lui restaient fidèles. Mais il t'a déclaré Traître. Il leur a dit qu'il fallait t'avadakedavratiser à vue.

\- Mmm … Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai trahi lorsque j'ai demandé ta garde.

\- Mais personne ne veut me croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Rien malheureusement, répondit Severus. Tant que Dumbledore s'opposera à toi, personne n'acceptera de te croire ! Et si tu insistes, il trouvera un moyen pour te faire taire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il était contre Voldemort ? demanda Draco qui était assis tout contre un Harry tremblant.

\- Il l'est ! Ou du moins, il l'était, déclara Lucius. La disparition de Voldemort, le fait qu'il soutienne ouvertement Sophia Potter qui a lui-même déclarée la Survivante lui a donné une influence énorme sur le Monde Sorcier. Encore plus importante que celle qu'il avait obtenue après sa propre victoire sur Gellert Grindelwald. S'il accepte de croire à l'histoire de Harry, il remet en cause toute la confiance qui lui a été accordée. Ni lui, ni surtout Fudge, ne sont près à abdiquer leurs positions.

\- Tant que Voldemort ne se montrera pas en personne, sa résurrection restera un mensonge de Harry et rien d'autre.

\- Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ? demanda Hermione, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Nous entraîner le plus possible, dit Blaise en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Apprendre tout ce que l'on peut pour accroitre notre puissance.

\- Eh bien, nous avons deux mois de vacances pour ce faire, reprit Draco avec force, passant lui aussi un bras autour de Harry qui se blottit contre lui.

\- Et nous serons aussi prêts que possible quand ce monstre se montrera ! affirma Théo à la surprise de tous.

Neville et Pansy qui étaient restés silencieux acquiescèrent à leur tour sous les regards fiers et inquiets des trois adultes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vendredi 30 juin 1995 – Poudlard

Le banquet de fin d'année se tenait dans une atmosphère plus que mitigée. Certains élèves ne manquaient pas de railler Harry, l'insultant et le dénigrant. A sa table, Sophia arborait un sourire moqueur chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de son frère. Elle gardait la Coupe des Trois Sorciers près d'elle, se vantant de ses exploits dans le Labyrinthe.

Harry avait appris qu'elle avait dû affronter un boursouff, traverser un bosquet infesté de botruc et éviter un étang de strangulots. Au regard des épreuves qu'avaient affronté les quatre autres champions, il était bien vite apparu que tout avait été fait pour faciliter le parcours de la Survivante.

Cédric, Fleur et Krum étaient venu le trouver le lendemain du Tournoi. Ils avaient longtemps discuté de ce qui s'était passé et tous trois lui avaient assuré le croire. S'il disait avoir été le premier à atteindre la coupe et que celle-ci était un portoloin qui l'avait amené avec sa sœur au lieu de résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était que cela s'était vraiment produit. Si quelqu'un mentait, c'était Sophia Potter.

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de fin d'année. Alors qu'il mentionnait la fierté de voir Sophia Potter remporter avec brio le Tournoi, Harry sentit le regard pétillant du directeur pesé sur lui. En relevant la tête, il constata que l'ensemble de la table professorale, à l'exception de Severus Rogue, le toisait, les uns goguenards, les autres méprisants. Il se détourna avec une parfaite indifférence, manquant le regard colérique de ceux qui estimaient qu'il aurait dû faire preuve d'un minimum de remord pour ses mensonges éhontés.

\- Et dire que nous sommes obligés de revenir l'année prochaine à cause des BUSEs, lui dit Draco en lui prenant la main en guise de réconfort.

\- Au moins, nous avons deux mois devant nous sans tous ces hypocrites. On avisera ensuite.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20 : Albus Dumbledore

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici la troisième épreuve et de nombreuses révélations.

Je vois que l'identité du fameux Sorcier Blanc tracasse nombre d'entre vous. Vos hypothèses m'ont fait sourire mais non, il ne s'agit pas de Regulus.

Nous allons laisser un peu l'histoire de côté pour nous pencher sur un personnage qui réunit pour le moment tous vos suffrages. Pas vraiment de suspense n'est-ce-pas ?

Voici donc une première partie du point de vue d'Albus Dumbledore. Deux autres chapitres lui seront ensuite consacré pour nous ramener à notre fiction d'origine.

Pour infos, nous avons passé la barre des 250 reviews ! Un grand merci à vous tous !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **20 :** **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Décembre 1899 – Godric's Hollow**

La vie était décidément injuste. Alors qu'il venait de sortir de Poudlard avec les meilleurs résultats jamais enregistrés, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se trouvait en charge de la tutelle de ses jeunes frère et sœur, confiné dans ce petit village sorcier sans envergure.

Au lieu de pouvoir parcourir le monde aux côtés de son propre faire-valoir, Elphias Doge, il était obligé de réviser tous ses plans d'avenir glorieux. La mort accidentelle de sa mère lors d'une crise de démence de sa petite sœur Ariana le condamnait à assumer le fardeau de sa famille à dix-huit ans à peine. Fini l'aventure et les succès, bonjour les responsabilités !

Il se morfondait dans le bureau familial lorsqu'un coup résonna à la porte d'entrée.

« Encore cette vieille folle de Bathilda qui vient vérifier que tout va bien » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe naissante.

\- Albus, mon cher enfant, comment ça va ? jacassa la vieille femme en forçant le passage, suivie d'un adolescent renfrogné. Je suis venue vous présenter mon petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald. Il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang et je me disais que vous pourriez sûrement m'aider à le ramener sur le droit chemin.

Et sur ces mots, sans laisser aux deux jeunes hommes le temps de réagir, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, répondit le blond aux yeux bleus en l'observant suspicieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ta tante attend de moi. Je viens moi-même de sortir de l'école et franchement, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'aider. C'est quoi cette histoire de « droit chemin » ?

\- Elle veut que je m'éloigne de la Magie Noire.

\- C'est pourtant bien au programme de Durmstrang, non ?

\- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'i faire par ici ? éluda le plus jeune.

\- Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. Ce n'est qu'un simple petit village.

\- Et tu apprécies de vivre ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Le décès de ma mère m'a empêché de partir faire le tour du monde comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Tu voulais aller où ?

\- Partout où il y a de la magie. La Grèce, l'Egypte, Rome, la Chine et le Japon, le Tibet. En Afrique et en Amérique du Sud. Et pourquoi pas l'Ile de Pâques et les tribus maoris. Je voulais voyager pour apprendre le plus possible.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire ?

\- A cause de ma sœur. Elle ne peut pas rester seule.

\- J'ai entendu ma tante dire qu'elle avait tué ta mère à cause de la magie accidentelle.

\- Oui. Ariana n'a aucun contrôle sur sa magie. Elle réagit comme les jeunes enfants.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Quatorze ans… Mais elle est fragile, répondit-il avec une gêne manifeste. Mais toi, explique-moi pourquoi tu as été renvoyé de Durmstrang ?

\- Parce que j'ai utilisé la Magie Noire.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! ironisa Albus.

\- Je t'assure. Renvoi pour utilisation prohibée de Magie Noire.

\- Attends, là tu dois vraiment m'expliquer. Durmstrang est connue pour son enseignement en magie noire et tu prétends avoir été renvoyé pour l'avoir utilisée. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- J'ai fait des expérimentations, essayé de créer de nouveaux sortilèges. Ça n'a pas plu à la direction de l'école.

\- Pourtant, on nous encourage plutôt à tester et innover, enfin du moins à Poudlard.

\- Chez nous aussi, mais ils n'apprécient pas qu'on utilise des cobayes humains.

\- Tu as expérimenté sur les élèves ?

\- Non ! Sur des Moldus. Il y a un petit village juste en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Mais … souffla Albus, choqué. C'est de la torture !

\- Et alors ! Ces petits salauds le méritaient ! Ils avaient attrapé un jeune garçon et l'avaient attaché à un arbre. Ils s'amusaient à le lapider, le lacérer et lui donner des coups de pieds. Le pauvre gamin était en sang. Et ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi.

\- Et ... que leur as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai voulu leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils infligeaient à l'enfant. J'ai combiné plusieurs sorts pour obtenir le même résultat que leurs coups.

\- Et ? insista Albus avec une fascination étrange.

\- J'ai réussi, répondit Gellert platement. Et j'ai été renvoyé pour usage de la magie devant les moldus et avoir brisé le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie en tant que sorcier mineur.

\- Et les moldus ? Qu'est-ce que …

\- Ils ont été soignés et oubliettés. Et moi, expulsé, répéta-t-il avec dégoût. Ils ont même menacé de briser ma baguette. Ils n'ont même pas tenu compte du fait que le gosse était un jeune sorcier qui s'amusait dans son jardin. Il faisait léviter ses jouets quand les autres l'ont vu et attrapé.

\- Tu t'en sors bien quand même. Ils auraient pu t'emprisonner.

\- … mouais… n'empêche, on est des sorciers. Chaque fois que nous sommes impliqués dans une altercation avec un moldu, c'est le sorcier qui paie la note. Le Moldu repart simplement avec sa mémoire altérée. Les Moldus devraient ramper devant notre supériorité. Ils sont bien trop stupides pour régler efficacement leurs problèmes. Ils sont toujours en guerre les uns contre les autres pour des querelles vides de sens. Si nous étions au pouvoir, le monde serait en paix.

Albus étudia un moment son vis-à-vis, repassant sa propre histoire à l'aulne de ce jugement particulièrement sommaire.

Des années plus tôt, des adolescents ordinaires avaient vu sa petite sœur Ariana faire de la magie et l'avaient torturée pour cette raison. Son incapacité à maîtriser ses pouvoirs trouvait ses racines dans ce traumatisme. Son père avait voulu la venger et il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban. Et effectivement, les jeunes moldus n'avaient reçu aucune sanction.

Aujourd'hui, il était lui-même forcé de vivre avec les conséquences de cette attaque. Finalement, la Justice semblait loin d'être aveugle et impartiale quand il s'agissait d'actes de violence commis par des Moldus envers des Sorciers. Ces derniers étaient toujours considérés comme coupables d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour préserver le secret de leur existence.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter toute l'après-midi, échangeant des idées sur des sujets plus généraux. La situation des moldus par rapport aux sorciers et l'utilisation de la magie noire ne furent plus abordés dans les jours qui suivirent. Avec un ricanement, Albus se dit que ce genre de discussions ne permettrait sûrement pas de ramener Gellert dans le droit chemin comme l'avait espéré la vieille Bathilda.

\- Tu sais que ta tante m'avait demandé de te ramener à des idées plus … droites ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien, elle ne m'a même pas dit ce qui t'était reproché. Comment suis-je censé te ramener à de meilleures intentions dans ce cas ?

\- Elle ne t'avait rien dit ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- Elle devient vraiment sénile. Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Devenir ton ami. Pour le reste, que pourrais-je bien faire? Tu as vengé un sorcier face à des moldus agressifs et tu as été jugé pour cela. L'affaire est classée.

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui vais te corrompre plutôt que toi me sauver ! répondit Grindelwald en riant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il fallut attendre quelques temps avant que le sujet des Moldus et de la non-ingérence sorcière ne soit à nouveau avancé. Ils en avaient discuté de façon détournée mais l'idée était cependant bien là, ancrée dans leurs esprits. L'un comme l'autre avait la conviction que les Sorciers étaient de loin supérieurs aux simples moldus. Le but premier du Ministère de la Magie leur semblait l'exemple même de la lâcheté. En tant qu'individus supérieurs, il était de leur devoir de guider les plus faibles. Se cacher sous prétexte que les moldus pourraient faire appel à eux pour résoudre leurs problèmes prouvait le bien-fondé de leur théorie. Pour eux, la hiérarchie du monde était claire. Les Sorciers dominaient par leurs pouvoirs, les Moldus devant être guidés tels des enfants.

C'est ainsi que naquit la maxime du Plus Grand Bien.

Le principe était des plus simples : la magie leur accordait un pouvoir leur donnant le droit de gouverner, mais apportait également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Cette notion fondamentale justifiait par elle-même l'utilisation de la force en cas de nécessité.

Parallèlement à ces idées, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient lentement. Au-delà d'un intérêt commun, des sentiments commencèrent à se développer. Étonnamment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais lié de relations amoureuses et là, l'attirance intellectuelle se mêlait lentement à un réel intérêt amoureux.

Le drame survint quelques temps plus tard. Tandis que Albus consacrait tout son temps à son nouvel ami et à leurs projets, Abelforth, son jeune frère, lui fit le reproche de négliger leur sœur Ariana. Gellert s'interposa dans la querelle et les trois sorciers en vinrent vite aux baguettes. La jeune fille fut la victime d'un sort perdu et la disparition de leur sœur entérina la séparation des deux frères.

Gellert disparut lui aussi, quittant précipitamment le pays, sans laisser de traces. Déjà sous le coup d'une accusation pour torture sur moldus et d'un renvoi de Durmstrang, la mort de la jeune fille n'aurait pu que signifier son envoi en prison, que ce soit à Azkaban ou Nurmengard, voire le Baiser des Détraqueurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Malgré la disparition de sa sœur, Albus ne réalisa pas son projet de voyage autour du monde. Libéré de la charge de sa famille, Albus se lança dans les études, à la manière d'un élève libre, emmagasinant les connaissances dans tous les domaines, cherchant à oublier et faire oublier le drame qui s'était produit, tandis qu'Abelforth ne cessait de l'injurier et de l'accusé de meurtre. Il blâmait son frère pour la mort d'Ariana, allant jusqu'à l'agresser physiquement lors de ses funérailles et lui casser le nez.

Un moment, il avait hésité à partir retrouver Gellert et à s'établir avec lui mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre. C'était son pays et il voulait y garder ou plutôt y créer une certaine influence. Le monde sorcier britannique abritait la plus grande population magique et il voulait y être reconnu.

Ce qu'il étudiait, il le trouvait donc dans les livres. Ensuite, il effectuait des recherches et des expérimentations dans le but d'améliorer les sorts existants ou en créer de nouveaux. Alors qu'il avait déjà été considéré comme l'un des plus brillants diplômés de Poudlard, le directeur Armando Dippet fit appel à lui pour assurer les cours de Métamorphoses, proposition qu'il déclina dans un premier temps. Il considérait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à devenir professeur, et de plus, il estimait avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à réaliser. Il voulait conserver la totale liberté de mouvement qui lui avait été temporairement enlevée suite au décès de sa mère.

Petit à petit, le scandale qui avait entouré la mort d'Ariana Dumbledore et éclaboussé la réputation de son frère fut oublié. Dans le même temps, la réputation d'Albus grandit, le présentant comme un sorcier quasi autodidacte, d'une puissance et d'une influence grandissantes.

Albus n'avait jamais réellement rompu les ponts avec Gellert. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé un moyen de communication relativement discret, à l'aide de miroirs à double sens. Et à chaque période de vacances prolongées, ils se retrouvaient dans l'un ou l'autre lieu, continuant à échafauder leur théorie du Plus Grand Bien tout en développant une solide relation amoureuse.

Les deux amants voyageaient à travers l'Europe à l'occasion de ces congés, permettant à Dumbledore de réaliser une partie de son rêve d'étudiant. Chaque lieu de villégiature était donc soigneusement choisi, toujours en lien avec la magie, pour leur apporter des connaissances supplémentaires.

Gellert avait continué à explorer la magie noire, tandis qu'Albus s'intéressait en profondeur à la magie blanche. Ils pourraient ainsi présenter les deux faces d'une même pièce, ce qui leur permettrait un jour d'atteindre leur but ultime, le Plus Grand Bien.

Mais ce qui fascinait le jeune sorcier noir, c'était la politique, tant moldue que sorcière. Il devait cependant bien s'avouer que la société sorcière n'était pas très évoluée sur ce point, se basant fortement sur un modèle de clientélisme des plus corrompu.

D'un autre côté, même s'il les méprisait au plus haut point, les moldus pouvaient faire preuve d'une créativité ahurissante dans ce domaine. Ils développaient des modèles politiques comme le nationalisme et le communisme. Ils tissaient des alliances entre les diverses puissances, de façon à ce qu'ils se soutiennent en cas d'offense quelconque. Ils étiquetaient la valeur des gens en fonction de critères absolument incompréhensibles, se reposant sur la couleur de la peau ou les croyances religieuses.

Les moldus ne faisaient que lui prouver leur inutilité mais surtout montraient avec quelle facilité il serait possible de les manipuler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Dimanche 28 juin 1914 – Sarajevo**

En ce mois de juin, Albus et Gellert se promenaient sur un pont envahi par une foule de promeneurs qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Dumbledore se tourna vers son amant.

\- Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour venir jusqu'ici ? Je ne dis pas que l'endroit n'est pas agréable, mais il est totalement dépourvu de magie. Que pourrait-on bien découvrir d'intéressant dans cette région ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant la région qui est importante que ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

\- Tu prévois l'avenir maintenant ?

\- Ne ris pas des prédictions, Albus. Elles sont parfois bien plus dangereuses et utiles que tu ne peux l'imaginer. De plus, tu sais pertinemment que l'arithmancie peut se révéler particulièrement efficace. Les prédictions émises par Rowena Serdaigle sur des évènements majeurs se sont toutes vérifiées.

\- Peut-être, mais franchement, je reste dubitatif.

\- Je ne me base pas que sur ça, tu t'en doutes. Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes déductions, il va se passer aujourd'hui quelque chose qui va changer la face du monde moldu.

\- Le monde moldu ? Mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

\- Ça nous aidera quand on mettra en place le Plus Grand Bien ! En étudiant ce qui va se passer dans les mois à venir, nous pourrons affiner nos plans de domination des moldus, tout en manipulant les sorciers pour parvenir à nos fins.

A ce moment, des clameurs commencèrent à retentir alors qu'un cortège de voitures s'engageait sur le Pont Latin qui enjambait la rivière Miljacka, au cœur de la ville de Sarajevo. Un coup de feu retentit, déclenchant un mouvement de panique. L'Histoire était en marche.

Agrippant le bras d'Albus, Gellert profita de la bousculade pour les faire transplaner à l'abri.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme tu le sais, la plupart des grandes puissances ont tissé entre eux des alliances. En cas de conflit, ils ont obligation de se porter assistance.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Ne m'interromps pas, je vais t'expliquer. L'homme qui vient de se faire abattre sur le pont n'est autre que l'héritier de l'Empire Austro-Hongrois. Si le jeu d'alliance se met en place et que l'Autriche réclame réparation, la France, le Royaume Uni et la Russie vont se liguer contre elle. Et dans ce cas, l'Allemagne se verra obligée d'entrer elle aussi dans le conflit.

\- Mais comment savais-tu que cet attentat aurait lieu ?

\- Les assassins sont des bosniaques, contrée qui a été annexée par l'empire autrichien. Ils souhaitent se libérer de cette tutelle. Il a suffi de leur glisser l'idée avec un bon sort de compulsion pour les amener à perpétrer l'assassinat. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec le chef d'un petit groupe de rebelles, prétendant partager ses idéaux. Ensuite, l'esprit belliqueux primaire propre aux moldus a fait le reste. Ce sont des esprits faibles qui se laissent facilement embrigader, surtout quand tu leur pointes du doigt un coupable et prétends que l'éliminer réglera tous leurs problèmes.

\- Et tu es sûr que cela va déclencher un conflit d'une telle ampleur ?

\- C'est un peu comme le jeu des dominos que les enfants moldus apprécient tant. Fais tomber une pièce maîtresse, et toutes les autres suivront. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à observer.

\- Et tu ne vas rien faire ?

\- Pas encore, il est trop tôt. Nous devons nous créer une place dans la société, déterminer nos réseaux d'influence, nous imposer. Ce conflit va seulement nous permettre d'étudier les réactions des gouvernements, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous adapter.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures du matin en ce dimanche 28 juin 1914. La Première Guerre Mondiale allait bientôt mettre le Monde à feu et à sang.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La déclaration de guerre secoua non seulement le monde moldu, mais elle eut également des répercussions sur l'ensemble des Sorciers. Les différents Ministère de la Magie obligèrent tous leurs ressortissants à rentrer sur leur territoire et à ne plus avoir aucuns contacts extérieurs, quelques qu'ils soient.

Les différents lieux stratégiques du monde magique étaient protégés par de gigantesques boucliers qui assuraient ainsi la protection des personnes et permettaient également la continuité des activités habituelles. Le monde sorcier était totalement isolé du monde moldu, vivant en totale autarcie. Et cela valait pour l'ensemble des communautés sorcières. Personne ne recevait ou ne pouvait donner de nouvelles en dehors de sa propre sphère de vie.

Albus avait tenté de garder le contact avec Gellert ou d'organiser des rendez-vous secrets en des endroits protégés, mais le courrier était systématiquement intercepté et les déplacements totalement contrôlés.

De plus, Gellert ne restait jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Il se déplaçait régulièrement, non seulement pour échapper aux autorités, mais également pour se renseigner sur les divers déroulements des actions de guerre chez chacun des belligérants. En fait, il restait au cœur même des événements. Les deux hommes disposaient toujours des miroirs double-face, mais même la magie de communication avait été bridée dès l'annonce du conflit.

Une brigade spéciale d'Aurors avait été constituée pour veiller à l'application du décret de non-ingérence dans les affaires moldues. Les hiboux avaient été placés en quarantaine, les portoloins interdits et les réseaux de cheminette désactivés. Les voyages étaient contrôlés grâce à des points fixes surveillés pour permettre les transferts entre les domiciles et lieux de travail. La Trace avait également été réactivée sur toute la population, majeure et mineure.

Les mois, puis les années s'écoulèrent donc sans que les deux amants ne puissent se voir ou même s'écrire. Albus avait simplement continué ses études, en dehors de tout cadre académique reconnu, approfondissant encore ses connaissances dans des domaines très variés, allant de la magie de l'esprit à la magie ancienne, en passant par la métamorphose, les potions et les sortilèges. Étonnamment, il se documenta sur les méthodes de divination, obtenant même un titre de Maître après avoir passé des examens auprès de voyants extrêmement réputés. Il n'avait pas de réelles affinités avec cette matière, mais le diplôme faisait de lui une personne de référence dans l'analyse des prophéties.

Même s'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son amant, il était déterminé à poursuivre leur plan à long terme et pour ce faire, emmagasinait connaissances, influence et pouvoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 26 Novembre 1918 – Ile grecque sans nom**

Enfin, le 11 Novembre 1918, les plénipotentiaires des différents pays signèrent l'Armistice, mettant fin au conflit qui avait déchiré le Monde pendant quatre ans.

Dès que la nouvelle parvint au Ministère de la Magie et que les différentes mesures de contrainte furent levées, des volées de hiboux et de rapaces divers prirent les airs, porteurs de lettres interrogatives quant au bien-être des familles séparées depuis plusieurs années. Albus ne fut pas le dernier à courir à la rencontre de son hibou afin d'envoyer un pli à Gellert.

Il dut attendre plusieurs jours avant d'enfin obtenir une réponse lui fixant un lieu de rendez-vous éloigné, une semaine plus tard, sur une petite île isolée, non loin des côtes grecques. Aussitôt, il prépara son voyage, n'informant personne de son départ. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de compte à rendre puisqu'il étudiait en dehors de toutes les structures officielles.

Gellert l'attendait dans une petite maison en bord de plage. Il avait changé en quatre ans, plus musclé, plus sûr de lui. Dans ses yeux, Albus put distinguer une étincelle étrange, témoin des horreurs que l'homme avait dû voir pendant cette guerre, mais il ne semblait pas affecté par cela. Au contraire, tout son être semblait irradié d'une assurance un peu malsaine, clairement issue d'une connaissance pratique et matérielle. Cependant, le sorcier anglais ne s'attarda pas sur cette intuition, préférant renouer les liens qui avaient tant souffert de leur éloignement forcé. Empoignant l'homme, il le poussa dans la maison, bien déterminé à rattraper le temps perdu.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, leur passion un peu assouvie, qu'ils purent discuter de ce qui s'étaient passé durant toute leur séparation.

\- Et donc, tu as continué à étudier pendant tout ce temps ? s'enquit Gellert

\- Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Nous étions littéralement cloîtrés dans certains lieux et toutes nos maisons étaient sous surveillance. Le Ministère avait réactivé la Trace pour tous les sorciers vivants sur le territoire, enfants comme adultes. Le moindre pas de travers était lourdement sanctionné. Tous nos actes magiques étroitement surveillés. Mais et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai étudié les conséquences de l'attentat. C'est fascinant de voir ces pitoyables moldus se battre pour des idéaux aussi futiles. Je me suis rapidement ennuyé. Ils sont beaucoup trop faciles à manipuler.

\- Mais tu es resté au milieu des conflits ? Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas été cloîtré en Russie par ton gouvernement ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus considéré comme un ressortissant russe. J'ai en quelque sorte « disparu des radars », comme disent les moldus. Mais, oui, j'ai assisté à tout, mais pas toujours au même endroit. Et je me suis contenté d'un simple rôle de spectateur. L'intérêt de l'expérience était d'étudier les interactions des Moldus, pas de les influencer plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. L'Europe tout entière était à feu et à sang et m'a servi de laboratoire, si l'on peut dire. Je suis allé en Russie où le régime impérial a été renversé. Ensuite, j'ai entendu parler d'un concept très intéressant qui avait été appliqué dans presque tous les pays.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que les autorités politiques de certains de ces pays aient vu les ressortissants des belligérants comme des menaces potentielles. Afin de sécuriser leur territoire, il a été décidé que ces personnes devraient être mises sous surveillance et tenues à l'écart des événements.

\- Et comment ont-ils fait ?

\- Un peu comme ton Ministère de la Magie l'a fait avec vous. Ils ont regroupés les personnes à risque dans des lieux clos, comme des prisons ou des endroits isolés et faciles à confiner par des barrières et des gardes armés.

\- Et en quoi ce concept peut-il t'intéresser ?

\- Le jour où nous commencerons enfin notre prise de pouvoir, il est évident que nous aurons des opposants de tout ordre. Ils ne nous laisseront pas briser le décret du Secret aussi facilement. Et encore moins réorganiser la société de la façon dont nous le souhaitons.

\- Et tu crois que l'installation de tels endroits serait utile ?

\- Ça nous permettra surtout de les tenir à l'écart pendant un temps. Il suffira de trouver une manière de brider leur magie.

\- Cette idée me semble assez extrême. Il est évident que nous rencontrerons des oppositions, mais de là à les enfermer. Tu ne crains pas de te retrouver avec une rébellion marquée ?

\- Nous étoufferons tous mouvements de révolte, par la force s'il le faut. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous deviendrons les maîtres absolus. Tous devront plier devant notre puissance ! A deux, nous serons invincibles !

\- Et donc, si on suit ton idée, on écarte les problèmes potentiels pour les gérer ensuite ?

\- Exact !

Les autres questions d'Albus furent balayées par l'enthousiasme enfiévré de son amant. Ce dernier semblait littéralement irradier d'une puissance fascinante qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il s'approcha lentement de Gellert, les yeux brillant de convoitise et de luxure. Il l'attira dans une étreinte brûlante, emprisonnant brutalement sa bouche et lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui cèdent le passage. Leur union fut brutale, sauvage et violente, à l'image des projets qu'ils faisaient tous les deux pour le Monde Magique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 23 Juin 1926 – Ile grecque sans nom**

Les années s'écoulèrent lentement, les deux amants continuant à approfondir leurs connaissances magiques, Albus en se concentrant toujours sur les études dites de magie blanche, Gellert parcourant le monde en tous sens, emmagasinant le plus d'informations possibles. Quand son amant lui avait demandé pourquoi il tenait tant à apprendre ces formes de magie dites « pures », il lui avait répondu, de manière un peu mystérieuse, qu'ainsi à deux, ils pourraient atteindre l'équilibre entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Il n'avait pas voulu développer plus sa déclaration.

En 1926, le directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, approcha une nouvelle fois Albus pour lui offrir un poste d'enseignant dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Dumbledore avait déjà refusé la proposition des années auparavant, mais avec la mise en œuvre des théories de Gellert, il avait un peu regretté cette décision trop rapide. En apparence indécis, il demanda un délai de réflexion. L'homme le lui accorda, bien que légèrement déstabilisé par sa réaction.

Albus contacta alors Gellert et le retrouva dans l'une de leurs retraites secrètes le soir même. C'est dans un état d'excitation extrême, en parfaite opposition avec la presque indifférence qu'il avait montré plutôt dans la journée, qu'il sauta sur son amant aussitôt que celui-ci transplana.

\- Ça y est ! On a enfin l'ouverture que nous attendions ! On va pouvoir commencer à imposer nos idées. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen que celui-là ! s'écriait-il tandis que l'autre le regardait éberlué.

\- Mais enfin Al, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Calme-toi et explique-toi !

\- Il me l'a enfin proposé. On attend ça depuis des années et cet abruti se décide enfin !

\- Stop ! Par Mordred, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Dippet ! Il me donne un poste à Poudlard ! Professeur de Métamorphose ! jubila Dumbledore, qui continua sa grotesque danse de la victoire autour du salon.

\- Tu aurais pourtant pu l'avoir depuis longtemps. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté la première fois qu'il te l'a proposé ?

\- Je n'étais pas prêt à m'enfermer dans une école, ni à être contraint de suivre des règlements étriqués. Je voulais conserver ma liberté.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, nous avons bien avancé dans nos projets et il est temps de commencer à les mettre en œuvre. Et quoi de mieux que de pouvoir influencer de jeunes esprits malléables ?

Gellert le fixa un court moment interdit avant qu'une lueur malveillante n'apparaisse dans son regard. En effet, l'opportunité qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis si longtemps leur était enfin offerte. En tant que professeur d'une des branches d'étude principales et surtout obligatoires, son amant serait en contact avec tous les enfants du monde magique anglais. Il serait désormais à la position idéale pour manipuler et influencer les futurs adultes qui façonneraient le monde et ainsi les manœuvrer pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Grindelwald arbora un sourire lubrique avant de saisir brutalement son amant et de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, bien décidé à savourer cette petite victoire dans le stupre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 4 Juillet 1941 – Londres**

En tant qu'adjoint du Directeur, Albus avait été chargé de contacter les familles d'enfants issus de moldus. Au départ, il avait rechigné à cette tâche qu'il jugeait ingrate et inutile. Les nés-de-moldus et les sang-mêlé n'avaient pas leur place dans la société qu'il souhaitait créer avec Grindelwald. Oubliant que lui-même était d'origine douteuse selon ces critères, il considérait que ces enfants ne pouvaient constituer qu'une population de sorciers de second plan.

Mais il avait rapidement remarqué que nombre de ces élèves subissaient des brimades à cause de leur « différence » et qu'apprendre leur appartenance à un monde différent leur conférait généralement un soulagement des plus évidents. En outre, cette nouvelle connaissance impliquait la plupart du temps un fort sentiment de gratitude envers celui qui leur apportait cette information. Grâce à cela, Albus bénéficiait d'une aura de plus en plus favorable aux yeux de ces sorciers de seconde classe.

C'est donc avec la même réticence que d'habitude, teintée de la satisfaction de savoir qu'il aurait bientôt un nouveau partisan, qu'il se rendit en ce jour de juillet 1941 dans un orphelinat moldu de la banlieue de Londres. Il était étonnant que les orphelins n'aient pas été évacués vers les campagnes malgré les bombardements que la capitale avait subis pendant plus d'un an. La toute grande majorité des enfants avaient été envoyés loin des grandes villes afin de les protéger des retombées de la Guerre, mais cet orphelinat avait apparemment échappé à la procédure. Est-ce qu'il avait été considéré comme placé en dehors d'une zone à risque ? L'hypothèse semblait plus qu'improbable et le bâtiment continuait donc à abriter une dizaine de petits orphelins.

Albus soupira en repensant à cette période où l'armée allemande avait attaqué l'Angleterre. Depuis déjà vingt-trois mois, le monde était en proie à une nouvelle guerre totale et une fois de plus, les sorciers anglais étaient confinés sur leur territoire, le Ministère ayant remis en place les mesures de contrainte et de surveillance qui avaient été créées lors du premier conflit.

L'économie mondiale avait subi un énorme revers en 1929, ce qui avaient conduit les pays à promulguer des lois diverses, versant ainsi dans un protectionnisme dangereux. Mais les effets les plus graves du fameux krach boursier se firent ressentir en Allemagne et offrirent ainsi un terreau fertile à la montée en puissance d'un homme aux idées extrêmes, Adolf Hitler.

Albus connaissait très bien les idées de l'Autrichien qui avait obtenu la nationalité allemande pour la simple et bonne raison que Gellert vivait dans son ombre. Grindelwald s'était intéressé à celui que l'on appelait maintenant le Führer après que ce dernier ait publié en 1925 un livre intitulé « _Mein Kampf_ », ouvrage qui avait été rédigé durant les années de prison de Hitler. Ce dernier avait fomenté une prise de pouvoir en Bavière, au nom de son parti, le Parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands, à l'origine du parti nazi. La tentative s'était soldée par un échec et une peine de prison de cinq ans, dont il ne purgea en réalité que treize mois.

Les théories qu'il y développait avaient trouvé un écho en lui. La supériorité d'un sang dit pur, la chute d'une civilisation par trop métissée et entraînant la dégénérescence, l'asservissement des peuples dits inférieurs, etc… C'est pour cette raison que le sorcier avait approché l'austro-allemand et l'avait aidé à réaliser ses idéaux.

Il n'y avait qu'un point sur lequel Gellert n'était absolument pas du même avis : le sort réservé aux homosexuels dans la société aryenne. A de nombreuses reprises, il s'était plaint de devoir s'empêcher d'avadakedavratiser l'homme quand ce dernier partait dans ses envolées de destruction à l'encontre de ce que les nazis considéraient comme des déviants sexuels.

Cependant, l'intervention de Grindelwald n'avait pas échappé aux différents ministères sorciers et nombre d'entre eux le surveillaient de très près. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Albus avait été convié par le Ministre anglais à une réunion d'information sur le sujet.

 _Flash-Back_

 _\- Mon cher Albus, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu répondre à mon invitation en ces temps aussi troubles._

 _\- Monsieur le Ministre, se contenta-t'il de répondre._

 _\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que nous avons reçu des informations très dangereuses concernant la politique des Allemands envers certaines franges de la population et qu'il semble que des Sorciers soient impliqués dans l'affaire._

 _\- Et en quoi pourrais-je vous aider ? Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur._

 _\- Ne soyez pas si modeste Albus. Nous savons tous ici que vous êtes l'un de sorciers les plus puissants de notre temps._

 _\- Non, je ne …_

 _\- Allons, allons. Vous savez bien que c'est la vérité. L'important dans le cas présent est que vous connaissiez personnellement l'un de ces sorciers renégats._

 _\- De qui s'agit-il donc ?_

 _\- Gellert Grindelwald. Déjà adolescent, il y a eu de nombreux problèmes avec lui et il_ _semble qu'aujourd'hui, il soit partie prenante dans ce conflit qui opposent les moldus. Il faut impérativement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le décret du Secret ne doit pas être brisé !_

 _\- Mais comment pourrais-je faire cela ? Je connais à peine Grindelwald ! Il est responsable de la mort de ma sœur, même si les faits n'ont jamais pu être prouvés, s'écria Albus avec une conviction tout à fait fictive._

 _\- Nous le savons bien. Les circonstances du décès de votre sœur n'ont pas été élucidées totalement, mais son implication est indéniable. Vous-même et votre frère en avez témoigné. Vous savez pertinemment que la remontée des sortilèges effectuée sur vos baguettes respectives ne laisse que Grindelwald comme responsable du sort qui a tué votre sœur. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes certains que vous pourrez mener cette mission à bien. Quelle meilleure motivation que le désir de justice !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il intervienne dans les affaires moldues ?_

 _\- Nos espions nous ont rapporté sa présence auprès du Fou Allemand. Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui lui souffle les idées et les moyens de les mettre en œuvre._

 _\- Mais quelles idées ?_

 _\- Les Aurors spécialisés ont rapporté des preuves de la construction de « camp de concentration » dans lesquels les opposants au régime nazi sont enfermés. Mais ils nous ont également ramenés des plans visant à pouvoir éliminer ces personnes en grand nombre._

 _\- Mais en quoi Grindelwald est-il impliqué ?_

 _\- Il semble qu'il veuille mettre en pratique les idées de ce Psychopathe Atrophié qui prétend qu'il est issu d'une race supérieure et qui veut à tout prix la préserver. Pour ce faire, il veut éliminer ce qu'il appelle les « impurs », se basant sur leur croyance, leur culture ou tout autre critère qui ne correspondrait pas à ses valeurs propres._

 _\- Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas votre suspicion à l'égard de …_

 _\- Mais enfin Albus ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. Déjà tout jeune, Grindelwald préconisait la suprématie des sorciers. Ce qu'il met en œuvre aujourd'hui, il risque de l'appliquer plus tard chez nous. Il faut l'arrêter._

 _\- Mais pourquoi faire appel à moi ?_

 _\- Vous ne serez pas seul. D'autres ont déjà été envoyé à sa recherche. Dès que nous l'aurons capturé, il sera envoyé à Azkaban pour être Embrassé._

 _Fin de Flash-Back_

Avec un soupir, Albus revint au présent, s'inquiétant de la situation précaire de son amant. Il savait Gellert capable d'échapper à ses poursuiveurs, mais il était évident également que jamais on ne le laisserait en liberté. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour le préserver sur le long terme.

Abandonnant ses réflexions, il se concentra sur la mission du jour : informer le jeune Tom Jedusor de sa qualité de sorcier et de sa prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21 : Usurpation d'Identité

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici le deuxième chapitre concernant la vie d'Albus et son parcours pour en arriver à l'homme qui manipule allègrement la vie de Harry.

Certaines de vos questions vont enfin trouver les réponses tant attendues.

Par avance, je vous prie d'excuser certains passages un peu trop ... citronnés. Je crois que mon neurone a légèrement (énormément) surchauffé lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **21 :** **Usurpation d'identité**

 **Dimanche 3 Juin 1945 – Ile grecque sans nom**

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés et l'Armistice avait enfin été signé. Petit à petit, le monde découvrait les atrocités qui avaient été commises durant cette guerre. Alors que tous savaient que les populations juives et tziganes, ainsi que les autres minorités, ou encore les communistes et homosexuels avaient été déportées vers des camps de travail, peu avait accordé foi aux informations qui disaient que les camps de concentration étaient en réalité destinées à permettre l'extermination des prisonniers.

Les Aurors spécialisés n'avaient toujours réussi à mettre la main sur Grindelwald. Ainsi que le pensait Albus, son amant avait facilement pu déjouer leurs pièges et filatures. Cependant, maintenant que la Guerre était finie et que les mesures de contrainte avaient été levées, il savait qu'il faudrait rapidement trouver un moyen de le mettre en sécurité.

Les horreurs découvertes dans les camps d'extermination avaient enflammé les populations, et les autorités magiques étaient plus que décidées à mettre celui qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des monstres à l'origine de tout cela hors d'état de nuire. Une alliance magique venait d'ailleurs d'être créée, représentée sous la forme d'une équipe de spécialistes en pistage et traque, issus des différents pays.

Grâce à leurs miroirs double-sens, Albus avait pu convaincre Gellert de se retirer momentanément sur la petite île grecque qui avait accueilli leurs retrouvailles trente ans auparavant. Toujours en contact avec le Ministre, le professeur de Métamorphoses avait prétendu travailler à la capture de Grindelwald, donnant des renseignements, vrais ou factices, pour orienter les recherches. Il savait donc que pour le moment, son amant était en sécurité. Il devait aller l'y retrouver dès que les élèves auraient repris le Poudlard Express à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tandis que le train sifflait pour annoncer le départ, Albus se rendit au point de transplanage. Il réapparut sur la petite plage de sable fin, juste devant la maisonnette qui avait déjà abrité leurs amours. Comme ce jour-là, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot en se jetant l'un sur l'autre. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils discutèrent.

\- Il faut absolument que tu disparaisses. Tu n'es plus du tout en sécurité sous le nom de Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Mais comment veux-tu faire ? Tu sais bien qu'aucun sortilège, aucune potion ne peut tenir indéfiniment.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution, mais elle est radicale.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Tu dois prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Un transfert d'âme.

\- Mais tu es complètement fou ! Ça ne peut pas fonctionner !

\- Si ! Il faut juste trouver un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour effectuer l'inversion.

\- Et tu crois que c'est si facile que ça. Je te rappelle que toi comme moi, nous avons accumulé une puissance sans pareille depuis des années. Il est presque impossible de trouver un corps qui pourra supporter ce transfert sans se consumer. Sans compter qu'une disparition sera toujours remarquée.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà trouvé le sujet idéal.

-?

\- Il s'agit d'un de mes élèves. Il …

\- Pas question !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est hors de question que je me retrouve à nouveau dans un corps d'adolescent !

\- Mais … MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE QUEL CORPS IL S'AGIT ! L'IMPORTANT, C'EST DE TE SAUVER ! C'EST CA OU LE BAISER DU DETRAQUEUR ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE TU AS LE CHOIX !

Gellert observa Albus. Il était totalement abasourdi par sa réaction. Des deux, il avait toujours été le preneur de décision et là, son amant se permettait de lui hurler dessus.

\- Mais Albus …

\- NON ! TU FERAS CE QUE JE DIS !

\- Mais …

\- Non ! On fera le transfert et tu recommenceras ta vie, comme un élève. Tu seras en sécurité !

\- Mais bon sang, j'ai les moyens de …

\- Non Gellert ! Tu es peut-être un expert en magie noire, mais l'ensemble des gouvernements sorciers est à ta poursuite ! Et ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas livré aux Détraqueurs. J'ai pu les aiguiller ailleurs pendant un temps, mais ça ne durera pas ! Je t'en prie ! J'y réfléchis déjà depuis longtemps et c'est vraiment la meilleure solution.

\- Je … bon, d'accord ! capitula-t-il devant l'air résolu de l'homme. Par… Parle-moi de ce … garçon, dit-il avec un dégoût manifeste.

\- Il a quinze ans, bientôt seize, et est orphelin. D'après mes recherches, c'est un sang-mêlé.

\- Un sang-… Oh par Mordred ! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'infliger cette déchéance ?

\- Oserais-tu me dire que je suis…

\- Non ! Non ! Je… Je suis désolé, Albus. Mais comprends-moi. Je…

\- Si tu me laissais terminer, toi, tu comprendrais peut-être pourquoi je l'ai choisi !

\- Je… D'accord, je suis désolé. Continue.

\- Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, il était persuadé que c'était son père le sorcier. Il a subi une sévère désillusion quand il a compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui a fallu quatre ans pour réunir les informations qu'il cherchait, mais cette année, il les a trouvées.

\- Donc, si je te suis, c'est sa mère qui était la sorcière. Qui était-elle ?

\- Mérope Gaunt.

\- Gaunt ?

\- Oui, une famille de sorciers, descendants de Salazar Serpentard, mais qui vit dans le dénuement le plus total et qui ne jure que par les traditions des Sang-pur, ce qui explique de Mérope ait fui lorsqu'elle est tombé amoureuse d'un Moldu. Elle est morte, abandonnée par son mari qu'elle avait soumis un temps à une potion d'amour, en mettant au monde un enfant qu'elle a confié à un orphelinat.

\- Mais, pourquoi vivaient-ils dans la misère, s'il s'agissait des descendants de Serpentard ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils pouvaient légitiment réclamer l'héritage ou alors Marvolo Gaunt, étant connu pour son étroitesse d'esprit et son racisme forcené, notamment envers les Gobelins, n'a jamais fait les démarches de reconnaissance. De toute façon, Tom Jedusor est le descendant de l'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard ! Tu comprends maintenant ? Il sera assez puissant pour supporter le transfert et toi, tu bénéficieras de cet héritage.

\- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait des recherches sur lui et un test de généalogie. Le résultat est formel. De plus, il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets !

\- Par Mordred ! Cette Chambre n'était pas un mythe ? Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

\- Non, elle existe bel et bien, et le monstre qu'elle renferme doit sûrement être un basilic ! Une jeune fille est morte pétrifiée. Et oui, je suis sûr que c'est Tom. Il n'y a qu'un fourchelangue qui peut ouvrir la Chambre et contrôler ce qui s'y trouve. Si tu acceptes mon plan, tu deviendras l'héritier de Salazar et en plus tu seras riche.

\- Comment cela ?

\- En me renseignant à Gringott's, j'ai appris que le compte de Serpentard était en déshérence. Tu pourras donc le réclamer.

\- Tu as déjà tout prévu, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Mais tu me perdras quand même !

\- Mais non !

\- Si ! Comment crois-tu que les gens réagiront quand ils verront un gamin de quinze ans avec un homme de soixante ? Et tu continueras de vieillir également !

\- Je prendrai la Potion d'Éternité.

\- Elle ne t'empêchera pas de vieillir. Elle ne fera effet qu'à partir du moment où tu devras mourir. A ce moment-là, elle te figera et seulement alors tu deviendras virtuellement immortel !

\- Il faudra juste faire attention pendant deux ans, pendant que tu seras à l'école pour finir tes études, ses études. On a bien réussi à garder notre secret pendant quarante ans… Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas continuer ensuite ? Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps !

Gellert soupira profondément tandis que son amant lui lançait un regard déçu mais aussi plein d'espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels les deux hommes rattrapèrent le temps perdu et discutèrent de leur projet du Plus Grand Bien.

Quelquefois, Albus revenait sur la solution du Transfert, mais Gellert éludait efficacement le sujet en détournant l'homme vers des considérations bien plus physiques.

Finalement, après trois semaines de tergiversations, il prit enfin sa décision. Ce que lui proposait Albus était totalement fou, mais il avait raison. C'était la seule solution pour continuer. S'il ne le faisait pas, tôt ou tard, les Aurors réussiraient à le capturer. De plus, l'idée de devenir l'héritier de Serpentard le séduisait. Ne disait-on pas de lui qu'il avait été un grand Mage Noir ? Et lui, Gellert Grindelwald le supplanterait !

\- D'accord, nous ferons comme tu le proposes. Toi, tu prendras la potion d'éternité et moi, je sais déjà comment je vais assurer ma propre immortalité. Et le rituel de Transfert va permettre de le mettre en œuvre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 26 Juillet 1945 – Great Hangleton**

Les deux hommes revinrent en Angleterre quelques jours plus tard, Gellert caché sous un puissant glamour. Ils se rendirent à l'orphelinat qui hébergeait Tom Jedusor durant les vacances scolaires et placèrent le jeune homme sous _Imperium_ avant de transplaner dans la petite ville de Great Hangleton.

\- C'est ici que vit la famille moldue de Tom, déclara Albus. Nous avons besoin du sang de son père pour effectuer le sortilège.

Les deux sorciers tirèrent l'adolescent derrière eux, faisant leur chemin vers le Manoir Jedusor. Ils trouvèrent Tom Senior et ses parents installés dans la salle à manger. Deux _Avada Kedavra_ et un puissant _Incarcerem_ jaillirent aussitôt. Les deux vieillards s'effondrèrent sans vie sur leurs assiettes tandis que Tom Sr se débattait dans ses liens. Il commença à hurler quand Gellert lui lança négligemment un sortilège de mutisme.

Albus traça un triangle au sol tandis que son amant sortait tous les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires. Il plaça le tout au centre du dessin et entreprit la préparation de la concoction. Pendant ce temps, Albus installa Tom Jr sur l'une pointe de la forme et déplaça ensuite le père de ce dernier sur une autre. Le Moldu hurlait silencieusement et se débattait, tandis que son fils restait inerte.

Gellert s'approcha de l'homme adulte pour lui entailler le bras et recueillir une importante quantité de sang. Albus referma soigneusement la plaie, ne laissant aucune trace de la blessure. Ils firent ensuite la même chose à l'adolescent. Grindelwald concentra les deux liquides carmins afin d'en obtenir une espèce d'essence concentrée, qu'il ajouta à sa potion. Il prit alors place sur la troisième pointe tandis que Albus se dressait au centre du triangle.

\- Par le sang du père et du fils, que l'âme, l'esprit et le cœur prenne place dans la chair et les os !

Gellert avala la potion d'un coup, réprimant un violent haut-le-cœur.

 _\- Destructo spriritum hospiti! Transfero animam et principium ad aeternam_ ! scanda Dumbledore.

A l'énoncé du sortilège, Tom Sr s'affaissa sur place tandis qu'une lumière intense reliait Tom Jr et Gellert. Les deux hommes poussèrent un effroyable cri de souffrance. La lumière décrut et Albus put voir les deux corps allongés sur le sol. Il se précipita sur celui de son élève et le souleva tendrement. Tom Jr papillonna un instant des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Albus, murmura-t-il, ça a fonctionné.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Gellert/Tom Jr eut besoin de quelques heures pour se remettre du transfert de son âme et apprivoiser le nouveau corps qui l'abritait. Il devait également assimiler l'ensemble des souvenirs de celui qui avait été Tom Elvis Jedusor jusque-là. Le sortilège était très particulier. Il détachait l'âme de son corps d'origine mais conservait la mémoire de l'individu.

Albus profita de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir à la mise en scène de la mort des parents. Comment expliquer la mort de trois personnes, sans aucune trace de violence ? Trois crises cardiaques simultanées étaient hautement improbables. Pour ce qu'il en savait, les Jedusor ne frayaient pas avec les habitants des villages environnants et on ne leur connaissait pas d'ennemis. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand un mouvement l'arrêta. Son amant, sous les traits de l'adolescent, reprenait conscience.

\- Gellert, comment vas-tu ? Le transfert s'est bien passé ?

\- Je vais bien. Tu avais raison, il était puissant. Il s'est battu pour empêcher le transfert et il a bien failli réussir. J'ai finalement pu l'écraser. Tout ce qui faisait Tom Elvis Jedusor est là : ses premiers souvenirs de l'orphelinat et la façon dont il a manipulé les résidents, la confirmation de sa différence, la découverte de sa magie si puissante et sa fascination pour Poudlard, son dégoût face à la faiblesse de sa mère et sa haine pour la trahison de son père, son arrogance due à son héritage. Tout cela m'appartient à présent. Désormais, je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor !

Avec un grand sourire soulagé, Albus l'enlaça vivement mais maladroitement, serrant le corps juvénile contre lui. Après un moment, un peu gêné par sa réaction, il se retourna vers les trois moldus et s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège de mort sur Tom Sr quand Gellert l'arrêta.

\- Attends, j'ai besoin de lui !

\- Pourquoi !

\- Pour assurer mon immortalité. Il faut un sacrifice pour créer un horcruxe. Il est tout désigné.

\- Un horcruxe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une magie noire oubliée. Je l'ai découverte pendant mes voyages en Orient. Il s'agit de placer un morceau de ton âme dans un réceptacle protégé. De cette façon, même si ton corps est détruit, tu pourras toujours en recréer un et revenir à la vie à partir de cette … sauvegarde.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce moldu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il faut un sacrifice ou alors une énorme quantité d'énergie pour pratiquer la duplication. Autant utiliser cet homme. Sans compter que comme je partage désormais son sang, le rituel sera plus puissant.

\- Mais en quoi cela va-t-il te permettre de devenir immortel ?

\- Si jamais je suis tué, tu pourras me ramener à la vie en récupérant le morceau de mon âme que j'aurai scellé dans un objet !

\- Mais comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

\- Eh bien ...

\- Gellert ?

\- En fait ... je ne sais pas encore, murmura celui redevenu adolescent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé le rituel complet.

\- Et tu prends quand même le risque ? Tu es fou !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! C'est un risque calculé.

\- Mais pourquoi ne prends-tu pas la Potion d'Immortalité, comme moi ?

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! JE FERAI UN HORCRUXE ET RIEN D'AUTRE.

-... Dans quoi vas-tu placer ce morceau d'âme ? demanda Albus, un peu défait par l'éclat de colère de son amant.

\- Je trouverai bien plus tard. L'important est d'emmagasiner l'énergie résiduelle provenant du meurtre.

\- Mais Gellert ...

\- Je ne suis plus Gellert ! A partir de maintenant, je suis Tom Jedusor !

Albus médita un moment sur la déclaration de son amant. Soudain, il leva la tête et le fixa, les yeux brillants.

\- Il va même nous être plus utile encore. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai appris que les Gaunt vivaient non loin d'ici. Il faut que nous nous arrangions pour qu'ils soient reconnus coupables des assassinats des Jedusor. En utilisant sa baguette, les Aurors auront un meurtre signé.

\- Mais sous quel prétexte ?

\- La déchéance de Mérope, déshonorée par un moldu. En tant qu'héritiers du Grand Serpentard, ils ne pourraient jamais accepter cela, surtout s'il y a un bâtard en jeu.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais revendiqué leur héritage.

\- Mmm, mais comme toi tu vas le faire, il faut mieux éviter tout risque qu'ils n'interfèrent pour une raison ou une autre. S'ils sont condamnés, ils sont déchus de tous droits, surtout pour quelque chose de cette importance.

Les deux hommes sourirent à cette idée et se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils ramenèrent rapidement Morfin Gaunt jusqu'au Manoir Jedusor, le maintenant sous _Imperium_.

Gellert s'approcha alors de Tom Sr toujours inconscient et pratiqua le sort de création de l'horcruxe en utilisant une bague portant une pierre étrange, qu'il avait trouvée dans la maison des Gaunt.

Ensuite, ils forcèrent Morfin à lancer des _Avada_ sur le cadavre des trois Jedusor, avant de modifier sa mémoire, lui faisant croire qu'il avait décidé de venger le déshonneur de sa sœur en détruisant le Moldu responsable de sa ruine.

Ayant effacé leurs propres traces magiques, ils renvoyèrent Morfin à sa masure puis quittèrent les lieux à leur tour, emmenant avec eux le corps désormais vide d'âme de Gellert.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 31 Août 1945 – Campagne anglaise**

Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux hommes mirent en scène l'arrestation de Gellert Grindelwald par Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient défini un lieu pour leur rencontre et chorégraphié la totalité d'un duel qui se terminerait bien sûr par la défaite du Sorcier maléfique et son emprisonnement.

Caché bien à l'abri, Gellert/Tom dirigerait les mouvements de ce qui avait été son propre corps. Ils avaient cependant décidé de ne pas procéder à la destruction de l'enveloppe charnelle. Même si cela restait improbable, il pourrait peut-être leur être utile dans le futur. Par contre, il fallait impérativement que celui-ci ne présente aucun intérêt pour des interrogatoires divers. Pour cela, la dernière combinaison de sorts qui vaincrait Grindelwald laisserait derrière lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, une coquille vide, sans âme et sans esprit.

Au bout de deux heures de combat acharné mais simulé, Albus Dumbledore terrassa Gellert Grindelwald. Aussitôt, le sorcier vaincu fut emmené par des Aurors qui étaient arrivés en renfort, bien trop tard évidemment.

Après avoir constaté l'état de légume du sorcier, il fut transféré à Saint-Mangouste pour des examens approfondis, mais le verdict fut sans appel. Il ne restait rien de la personnalité du prisonnier et la décision fut prise d'abréger sa vie et de procéder à l'incinération du corps.

Alors qu'on s'étonnait de cette décision étrange, le Ministre déclara qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un tel réceptacle à disposition. Il suffirait que l'un des plus fervents partisans de l'homme décide de l'enlever pour tenter de lui rendre toutes ses facultés à force d'expériences diverses. Les cendres furent ensuite éparpillées en différents endroits tenus secret.

Albus fut encensé par le Ministère de la Magie et récompensé par un Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les deux amants avaient ensuite poursuivi leur relation à l'insu de tous, l'élève se rendant discrètement dans les appartements du professeur.

Peu de temps après l'incinération du pseudo Gellert Grindelwald, les Aurors avaient procédé à l'arrestation de Elvis et Morfin Gaunt pour le meurtre d'une famille de Moldus. Le père était mort peu après, le fils était enfermé à Azkaban. La lignée des Serpentard ne survivait donc plus qu'à travers Tom.

Ainsi qu'Albus l'avait déclaré, Tom avait pu réclamer l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Là encore, il s'était interrogé sur le fait qu'une fortune dormait dans un coffre sans que ses descendants ne la réclament, mais il n'avait pu obtenir de réponses. La seule chose qu'il avait appris était que les Fondateurs et Merlin avaient été les premiers Sorciers à confier leur argent aux Gobelins lors de la création de la célèbre banque Gringott's.

Mais tout cela se fit dans la plus grande discrétion

Les Gobelins n'étaient pas enclins à divulguer leurs informations, hormis contre gallions sonnants et trébuchants. De plus, le véritable Tom avait toujours été extrêmement discret et personne à Poudlard n'avait eu connaissance des démarches qu'il avait effectuées. Le voir revenir en se pavanant en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard n'aurait rien apporté de concret à la cause du Plus Grand Bien. Au contraire, il serait devenu la proie de manipulateurs en tout genre. Mieux valait garder quelques atouts dans leurs manches.

Gellert s'était rendu dans la vieille masure des Gaunt quelques jours après la nouvelle de l'arrestation. En fouillant, il trouva une cavité dans le mur de pierre qui servit de cachette à la bague horcruxe.

Les années passèrent lentement dans un climat de paix.

Tom Jedusor sortit diplômé de Poudlard et trouva un travail auprès de Barjow et Beurk. Sa prestance faisait des miracles auprès des clients de la boutique. Il les envoûtait littéralement grâce à son physique des plus agréables. Ensuite, il partit en voyage à travers le monde, bien décidé à en apprendre encore plus et à repousser les limites de la magie.

Tandis qu'Albus devenait Directeur de Poudlard en 1956, Tom accumulait connaissances et puissance. Les deux alliés avaient décidé depuis bien longtemps d'obtenir le pouvoir en jouant sur leurs antagonismes. La meilleure façon de conquérir le monde Sorcier était de le prendre au piège et pour ce faire, le vieil adage « Diviser pour mieux régner » leur semblait parfait. L'un représenterait le côté sombre, l'autre la Lumière et ainsi ils élimineraient tous les obstacles avant de se réunir. Ils seraient les deux faces d'une même pièce, des égaux tendus tous deux vers un unique but commun.

Leur stratégie débuta concrètement à la fin des années 50, quand Tom revint pour soi-disant solliciter le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Albus le lui refusa prenant prétexte de sa jeunesse et de son manque d'expérience. La rumeur courut rapidement que l'ancien élève avait maudit le poste dans l'espoir que le Directeur revienne sur sa décision.

La visite de Tom avait en réalité un tout autre motif. Dans sa quête d'immortalité, il avait continué à créer des horcruxes. Alors qu'il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk, il avait été envoyé chez Hepzibah Smith, une vieille sorcière qui désirait revendre une partie de ses trésors. Il avait alors découvert qu'elle détenait un médaillon que Mérope Gaunt avait vendu juste avant la naissance de son fils. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter comment elle avait acheté ce qui était en réalité le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, expliquant qu'une pauvre femme enceinte, ignorante de sa valeur l'avait cédé pour presque rien aux antiquaires véreux. Cela ne fit que confirmer à Tom le fait que les Gaunt étaient bien ignorants de leur héritage.

La vieille femme était également propriétaire de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, en étant la descendante. Il assassina Hepzibah, faisant accuser sa vieille elfe de maison et s'empara des deux objets, utilisant le meurtre pour créer un horcruxe qu'il cacha dans la Coupe. Il plaça ensuite l'objet bien à l'abri dans le coffre de Salazar Serpentard à Gringott's.

Le Médaillon devint quant à lui le réceptacle du quatrième horcruxe, obtenu grâce à la mort d'un sans-abri. Se rappelant les souvenirs de l'orphelinat, il se rendit sur la côte et dissimula le bijou dans une grotte, qu'il protégea par des sortilèges de sang et des inferi.

Comme il avait déjà deux objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs de Poudlard, il se décida à en trouver un pour chacun des deux autres. Puisant une nouvelle fois dans la mémoire de celui qui fut Tom Jedusor, il prit connaissance des discussions que le jeune adolescent avait entretenues avec Helena Serdaigle. C'est ainsi qu'il put découvrir le Diadème caché dans une forêt albanaise. Un pauvre paysan fut sacrifié pour le rituel. Et il avait choisi Poudlard, l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés du monde magique pour cacher la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 18 juin 1957 – Poudlard**

Quelques temps après son voyage, il rendit donc visite à Albus à Pourdlard. Les deux hommes s'opposèrent alors dans une dispute homérique dont les éclats retentirent dans les couloirs de l'école.

Albus s'inquiétait de la facilité avec laquelle Tom dupliquait son âme, craignant que celui-ci ne finisse par devenir instable.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'avec quatre horcruxes, ton âme est déjà divisée en cinq parties. Tu vas finir par devenir fou !

\- Je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit, vieil homme, cingla le jeune adulte avec mépris, n'appréciant pas de se faire ainsi tancer. Et j'en ai cinq, pas quatre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dis que j'ai cinq horcruxes et que je me porte parfaitement bien !

\- Mais … Comment ça, cinq ?

\- Mmm ... le premier à Little Hangleton avec toi, le second ici à Poudlard, les trois suivants grâce à mon travail chez Barjow & Beurk.

\- Ici ? Mais … Comment as-tu fait ? Il n'y a pas eu de mort et …

\- J'ai utilisé la présence résiduelle de Myrtle Elisabeth Warren, comme je l'ai fait pour Jedusor Senior.

\- Myrtl... Qui ?

\- Mimi Geignarde. Juste avant de quitter Poudlard, j'ai créé une sorte de sauvegarde de ma jeunesse, dirons-nous. J'ai découvert un journal dans les affaires de Jedusor, dans lequel il a consigné toutes ses recherches sur le monde magique, ses parents, leur ignorance manifeste de leur ascendance. Il était étonnamment imprégné de magie. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets qui cachait effectivement un Basilic.

\- Et tu y es descendu ?

\- Non, d'après les notes, hormis le Basilic, cette chambre n'avait aucun intérêt. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Par contre, les toilettes étaient encore saturées par la souffrance et la mort. En liant cela à la magie du journal, j'ai créé un horcruxe.

\- Mais, j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais commettre un meurtre pour déchirer ton âme, hors cette mort a été causée par Tom lorsqu'il a libéré le Basilic.

\- Mmm, en effet ! Mais il y a aussi une autre méthode, plus difficile.

\- Plus difficile qu'un meurtre.

\- Ce procédé est plus contraignant parce qu'il demande une énorme quantité de magie. Pour y parvenir, tu dois te plonger dans une méditation profonde et accumuler de la puissance. C'est un vieux gourou indien qui a fait cette découverte. J'y ai juste adjoint la présence résiduelle.

\- Et tu as pu utiliser son journal ? Où est-il ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai pu le faire et c'est tout, le reste, je m'en moque. Pour l'instant, il est rangé avec toutes mes affaires scolaires. Comme tous les objets utilisés comme réceptacle, il ressemble tout simplement à ce qu'il est, un simple journal intime.

\- C'est quand même dangereux. Tu dois arrêter de déchirer ton âme ainsi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais parfaitement bien. Et puis, le chiffre magique par excellence n'est-il pas le sept ?

\- SEPT ! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! TU NE VAS PAS …

\- Ça suffit Albus. Je ne discuterai pas plus longtemps avec toi de ce sujet. C'est ma décision !

Après cette dispute, Tom disparut pendant de nombreux mois, laissant Albus ruminer sur la dangerosité des actes de son amant.

Peu après, Albus apprit que les élèves propageaient des rumeurs concernant cette dispute. Ils ignoraient l'identité de l'homme qui avait prétendument sollicité un poste à Poudlard et croyaient qu'il avait maudit le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après avoir été éconduit par le Directeur. Tenté dans un premier temps de corriger cette croyance, il décida plutôt d'en faire une réalité. Entériner l'idée qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour lancer une malédiction d'une telle ampleur permettrait d'asseoir la réputation de Tom. Ainsi, il pourrait faire courir le bruit que l'homme en question n'était autre que celui qui se présenterait dans quelques années comme un Mage Noir décidé à réformer le monde Sorcier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 12 août 1959 – Ile grecque sans nom**

Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard qu'il reçut un message l'invitant à le rejoindre sur leur île. Comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient longtemps séparés, c'est la luxure qui parla en premier. Tom avait retrouvé toute la vigueur d'un corps jeune et était devenu terriblement dominateur dans leurs rapports, mais Albus, sous l'influence de la Potion d'Éternité, n'était jamais en reste, ce qui rendaient leurs ébats sauvages, brutaux et parfois même très douloureux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la Potion pouvait avoir une telle influence sur la libido, et ce malgré ton âge, souffla Tom, peinant à reprendre son souffle alors qu'Albus se retirait.

\- Plains-toi ! Le fait que tu aies récupéré un corps si jeune a été tout à ton bénéfice. Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois tu viens de jouir en moi ? répondit le plus vieux.

\- Et ce n'est jamais suffisant pour me rassasier complètement. A ton avis, c'est quoi qui a cet effet ? On pourrait créer un fameux aphrodisiaque avec ça !

\- Comme si on en avait besoin. J'imagine que la combinaison de l'alihotsy avec le venin de basilic peut expliquer cela, mais on ne connait pas toutes les interactions que peuvent avoir l'horglup avec les œufs de doxys, surtout pourris, ni l'influence de pédipalpes d'acromentule avec le sang de nouveau-né…

\- Eurk … Evidemment, si tu donnes la composition de la potion, j'imagine que nombre de personnes t'accuserait de magie noire aussi sec ! Non mais, le grand Albus Dumbledore prélevant le sang d'un bébé, directement dans le cœur, ironisa Tom.

\- L'immortalité n'a pas de prix, même s'il faut sacrifier des nourrissons. Heureusement, les enfants abandonnés ne manquent pas et puis la mort subite est une excellente couverture.

\- Et on disait que c'était Gellert le monstre.

\- Mmm, ne m'avais-tu pas déclaré un jour que c'était toi qui me corromprait. La preuve en est donc faite que ton plan a parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Hmmm. D'ailleurs, il faut commencer à passer à la prochaine étape.

\- Construire ton camp et recruter ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as déjà des noms en tête ?

\- Je vais commencer par mes anciens condisciples, ceux issus des familles de sang-purs.

\- Et tu les aborderas en tant que Tom Jedusor ?

\- Non, il faut me présenter comme étant leur égal, un sang-pur également. Nous voulons les monter contre les sang-mêlé et les nés-de-moldus. Ils ne suivront pas un métis, déclara-t-il tandis que Albus grognait à l'appellation. Et puis, ils savaient tous que Jedusor était au mieux un sang-mêlé quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Les grandes familles sont toutes très attentives aux origines de chacun. Si je garde cette identité, ils ne me prêteront aucun crédit.

\- Il faut donc te trouver une nouvelle identité. Ton physique a pas mal changé depuis ton diplôme. Tes anciens condisciples ne te reconnaîtront pas.

\- J'en ai déjà une. Lord Voldemort !

\- D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je me cherche un nouveau nom. J'ai fini par jouer avec les lettres qui composent le mien et je suis arrivé à la formule « Je suis Lord Voldemort ».

\- Je te rappellerai quand même que ce n'est pas ton nom. Tu es Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Non, je ne le suis plus ! Je porte le nom du corps que tu m'as imposé. De toute façon, lui ou moi, il n'y a pas de différence.

\- Mmm, je crois que je peux comprendre. Intéressant cependant, puisque tu t'octroies un titre par ton nom et de plus ce nouveau patronyme est étrange et un peu menaçant, reprit Albus.

\- Tout à fait ! Sans compter que je vais me déclarer publiquement le descendant de Serpentard. Jusqu'ici, cette information n'a été connue que des Gobelins et de nous. Il est temps d'en tirer enfin profit.

\- Ils ne te croiront pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Dois-je te rappeler que grâce à toi, j'ai obtenu la capacité de parler Fourchelangue, caractéristique de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Tu sembles avoir pensé à tout.

\- Si on veut. Reste à voir comment on va pouvoir construire tout ça.

\- Au fait, savais-tu qu'il y a une rumeur à Poudlard qui dit que tu as maudit le poste de DCFM ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Mmm, les élèves prétendent que tu es venu solliciter le poste et que je te l'ai refusé. Tu aurais donc jeté un sort sur ce dernier et depuis, les professeurs se succèdent, ne dépassant jamais une année de présence.

\- Et tu vas me dire que tu n'es pour rien dans cette succession ?

\- Eh bien, je trouvais l'idée intéressante. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser filtrer l'identité de celui qui a lancé la malédiction.

\- Et cela contribuera à renforcer ma puissance et ma crédibilité auprès de mes futurs disciples.

\- Si tu approches les anciens Serpentard avec les mêmes idées que Hitler, nombre d'entre eux vont te suivre pour la pureté de leur sang, déclara le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui, mais ils sont tous bien accrochés à leurs privilèges. Il faudra qu'ils craignent de les perdre pour s'impliquer réellement dans le conflit que nous voulons créer.

\- Et c'est là que j'interviens. En tant que Président du Magenmagot, je peux facilement parvenir à assouplir la législation, permettant ainsi aux nés-de-moldus de rentrer en masse dans le monde sorcier. Je vais d'ailleurs supprimer certains cours obligatoires à Poudlard.

\- Comme quoi ? interrogea Tom.

\- Introduction au monde Sorcier, Us et Coutumes des Sorciers. En fait, tous les cours que les enfants d'origine moldue ou sang-mêlé doivent suivre pour s'intégrer à notre société.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Si nous ne les éduquons pas sur notre culture, ils finiront simplement par apporter leurs propres croyances, coutumes et fêtes, faisant peu à peu oublier nos traditions ancestrales.

\- Développe.

\- C'est simple. Pour eux, Yule, c'est Noël. Beltane n'existe pas et est considérée comme du paganisme pur et est donc inconvenant. Samhain est devenue une parodie de foire aux monstres à cause de leur Halloween. Et tout sera à l'avenant.

\- Et comme ils deviendront de plus en plus nombreux, ils finiront par nous écraser.

\- Et tu auras alors les arguments pour les pointer comme coupable de la décadence du monde sorcier. On peut même aller un peu plus loin.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tom qui reprenait vigueur et tentait une approche discrète de son amant.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à y avoir des élections, et les sondages sont en faveur de Nobby Leach.

\- Leach ? N'est-il pas issu de Moldus justement ?

\- Mmm, murmura Albus à qui les doigts fureteurs de Tom n'avaient pas échappés.

\- Un Sang-de-Bourbe Premier Ministre !?

\- Ou… oh Tom, par Mordred continue ! protesta Albus alors que Tom se redressait vivement pour tourner en rond devant le lit.

Le commentaire de son amant fit se figer l'homme qui se révoltait. Un éclair vicieux traversa son regard avant qu'il n'attrape vivement le plus vieux et le force à genoux sur le lit. Sans perdre un instant, il s'enfonça violemment, faisant ressortir toute sa rage dans ses coups de boutoir.

\- Il n'est … pas question … qu'une saleté … de Sang … de bourbe … atteigne … un jour … cette fonctIIIONNN !

Neuf malheureux va-et-vient avaient eu raison des deux hommes qui s'effondrèrent une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle.

\- Mais réfléchis ! saccada Albus, la tête enfouie dans le matelas. S'il cela devait arriver, tu disposeras d'encore plus d'arguments pour notre cause.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ainsi que l'avaient annoncé les sondages, Nobby Leach fut élu Premier Ministre lors des élections de 1962.

Aussitôt, la vieille garde des Sang-Purs se fit entendre, criant au scandale, certains n'hésitant pas à démissionner de leurs postes en signe de protestation. Dans le même temps, Albus mit en œuvre l'assouplissement des lois régissant l'accès des nés-de-moldus au Monde Sorcier. En tenant la même ligne de conduite, il tenta de travailler à l'intégration des créatures magiques à morphologie humanoïde, défendant ainsi les loups-garou et les vampires.

La rentrée de 1964 vit le programme scolaire de Poudlard totalement réformé. Alors que jusqu'à présent, les enfants de moldus et les sang-mêlé avaient l'obligation de suivre des cours visant à tout leur apprendre sur le monde dans lequel ils faisaient leur entrée, ces derniers furent tous supprimés ainsi qu'Albus l'avait annoncé à son amant. En tant que Directeur de l'école, il était de sa prérogative de décider du programme scolaire et il défendit la nécessité, selon lui, d'étendre les heures de cours des matières principales.

De plus, rapporta-t-il au Conseil d'Administration majoritairement composé de Sang-Pur, à Durmstrang, de tels cours n'existaient pas. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que la plupart des élèves de l'école installée dans le Grand Nord étaient d'origine sorcière et que les nés-de-moldus étaient encouragés à se renseigner auprès de leurs camarades ou professeurs et dans les bibliothèques.

Peu à peu, la gestion du Ministère, les décisions du Magenmagot et le changement de politique de Poudlard focalisèrent le mécontentement des grandes familles Sang-pur et Tom en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

Au gré d'une visite à Gringott's, il se présenta distinctement au guichet comme Lord Voldemort, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, via la branche presque éteinte des Gaunt. L'information fut perçue par de nombreux clients qui furent également témoins de la déférence des Gobelins, preuve s'il en faut de la véracité de la déclaration. La rumeur s'enfla rapidement et il fut un jour abordé par l'un de ses anciens camarades d'école.

Avery le sonda lors de quelques rencontres informelles, tentant de déterminer les intérêts qui pouvaient animer l'héritier d'une lignée si illustre. Après plusieurs semaines, Tom fut mis en contact avec les représentants de plusieurs autres familles, parmi lesquelles il retrouva Mulciber, Lestrange et Orion Black, également anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Appliquant la même méthode qui avait déjà porté ses fruits aux côtés de Hitler quelques années plus tôt, il commença à développer une idéologie de la suprématie du sang, ainsi que la nécessité d'éradiquer les populations portant en elles l'affaiblissement du Monde Sorcier par l'apport d'un sang souillé et d'une culture différente. Avançant l'argument de la supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus et l'inutilité du Code international du Secret Magique, il rallia à lui des partisans riches et puissants.

Peu à peu, l'influence de Tom, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, s'étendit et réunit de nouveaux partisans.

Des attaques furent recensées un peu partout, tant dans le monde Moldu que Sorcier, mais les victimes étaient toujours des Sang-de-Bourbe ou des Sang-mêlé. Le groupuscule qui commettait ces massacres commença à être connu sous le nom de Mangemorts.

Personne ne comprenait à quoi pouvait faire référence le nom de ces dangereux sorciers. Bientôt, ils revendiquèrent leurs forfaits par un signe particulier, l'image d'un serpent surgissant d'un crâne, flottant au-dessus du lieu du crime. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Très rapidement, la Marque fut associée au nom du responsable de ces actes, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Ministère se montra totalement impuissant face à la vague de violence qui secoua l'Angleterre et Nobby Leach fut contraint à la démission suite à la contraction d'une étrange maladie. En réalité, les Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère, menés par Abraxas Malefoy, avaient réussi à l'empoisonner.

Le monde sorcier s'enfonça dans une sorte de guerre d'usure. Lord Voldemort ne se montrait jamais sur la place publique et ses partisans se cachaient derrière des masques qui empêchaient toute identification. Les attaques tombaient sans signe avant-coureur. Et les Ministres se succédèrent.

Eugénia Jenkins, une sorcière pure souche, prit la suite de Nobby Leach. Elle eut à faire face à un soulèvement des cracmols qui exigeaient que le gouvernement leur reconnaisse un statut à part entière, mais ils n'obtinrent pas gain de cause. Au contraire, en raison d'une idéologie d'eugénisme, ils devinrent une cible privilégiée des Mangemorts. Il y eut durant ces années une recrudescence de mort en bas âge chez les enfants des grandes familles sang-pur.

Harold Minchum, issu d'une lignée sorcière lui aussi, fut le Ministre suivant, mais tout comme ses prédécesseurs, il fut totalement désarmé devant les troupes de Voldemort. La guerre avait encore pris de l'ampleur mais désormais, une résistance s'opposait aux exactions des Mangemorts.

Au début des années septante, la nouvelle génération de sorciers commença à prendre part à la guerre.

Lucius Malefoy, fils d'Abraxas, devint l'un des plus fervents suiveurs de Lord Voldemort. Poussé par son père, le jeune homme avait très tôt été éduqué dans l'idée de la supériorité des Sang-Pur, l'équivalent de l'aristocratie dans la Société Sorcière. Il pensait donc comme le Lord que, à l'exception manifeste d'un très petit nombre d'individus, les sang-mêlés et pire, les Sang-de-Bourbe, n'avaient rien à faire dans leur monde et ne faisait que l'avilir par leur simple présence.

Il recruta de nouveaux membres pour le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans les rangs des élèves de Poudlard. Il s'appuyait sur sa fonction de préfet de Serpentard pour influencer les plus jeunes. Les Avery, Lestrange, Nott, Mulciber, Crabbe et Goyle prirent la Marque des Ténèbres. La réputation des familles noires était désormais entérinée.

Fidèle à leur plan, Dumbledore entra alors en scène.

En réponse à cette menace grandissante, Albus créa l'Ordre du Phénix à la fin des années septante.

Destiné à s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce nouveau camp réunissait des familles dites blanches. Parmi elles, on comptait les Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Minerva McGonagall, les Londubat, les Prewett entre autres. Presque tous fraîchement sortis de Poudlard, ils combattirent les Mangemorts à chaque occasion.

La création d'un tel groupe ne visait pas qu'à opposer une résistance relativement faible.

Travaillant dans l'ombre, sans la moindre reconnaissance officielle, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Albus et Tom avaient prévu que le gouvernement bien trop sclérosé ne serait pas en mesure de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il y avait cependant un risque que certains sorciers, considérés comme bornés par le couple, de jeunes idéalistes, ne se dressent contre eux.

Quelle meilleure manière pour les canaliser que de les réunir et leur faire croire qu'ils combattaient ensemble pour la Lumière.

Et quelle meilleure façon d'éliminer les gêneurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 15 mai 1975 – Poudlard**

Durant cette décennie, les deux amants se virent très régulièrement, pour le plaisir, mais aussi pour affiner leurs stratégies diverses. Cependant, ils décidèrent de mettre au point un nouveau système de renseignements, apportant ainsi une existence d'autant plus réelle à l'organisation de Tom, tout en justifiant les actes d'Albus en tant que chef de l'ordre du Phénix, représentant de la Lumière.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu me mettre un espion dans les pattes ? demanda Tom en essuyant d'un geste nonchalant la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front.

\- Pour légitimer l'existence de nos deux mouvements ! ahana le vieil homme.

Âge à ce moment de près de cent ans, le physique du Directeur de Poudlard accusait désormais son âge. Il avait perdu de sa masse musculaire et sa peau était ridée, flétrie et parcheminée. Pour autant, cela ne semblait pas rebuter Tom qui n'avait que cinquante ans, puisque la fougue de son amant le comblait toujours. En cet instant, le plus vieux besognait vigoureusement le corps étendu devant lui, sa longue barbe tressautant au gré de ses mouvements.

\- En quoi la présence d'un espion peut-elle nous donner une crédibilité ?

\- Parce que si quelqu'un apporte des informations sur une attaque et que celle-ci se produit effectivement, cela confirme la présence d'un camp adverse.

\- Mais pourquoi Rogue ?

\- C'est le meilleur maître des Potions au monde. Il nous sera utile à tous les deux. En plus, il hait littéralement Potter et ses amis, sans compter qu'il est désespérément amoureux de Lily. Si on appuie là où ça fait mal, il te tombera tout cuit dans le bec. Ensuite, il suffira de le faire culpabiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il reviendra se traîner à mes pieds pour se faire pardonner.

\- N'aurais-tu pas une autre idée en vue ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Allons Albus, il est jeune, naïf et sûrement encore puceau si j'en crois les racontars de Malefoy ! Une proie de choix si tu veux mon avis !

Un éclair de pure convoitise traversa les yeux bleus avant qu'il n'accélère brutalement ses mouvements, arrachant quelques grognements de douleur à Tom.

\- Et … tu … crois … qu'il … pourrait … apprécier … le … traitement … que je … te … donne ?

\- Moi, oui … Mmm … vas-y … t'arrête pas !

Et sur ces mots les deux hommes jouirent fortement, Albus se cambrant à l'extrême tandis que le sperme de Tom maculait sa poitrine et sa barbe flottante.

\- Donc, si je te comprends bien, tu veux que Rogue devienne un Mangemort et qu'ensuite, il me trahisse pour devenir ton espion, ce qui légitimera notre existence mutuelle ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Mais non. Nous bénéficierons tous les deux de son immense talent en Potions et ce n'est pas moi qui doit t'expliquer à quel point elles peuvent être importantes, rétorqua Albus avec un sourire plein de luxure. En plus, il nous apportera toute une série d'informations que nous n'aurions pas eues.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien moi. Imagine toutes les missions que l'on pourra lui confier en conservant une telle menace au-dessus de sa tête. Un pas de travers et soit je le démasque et le livre à la Justice ou tu le démasques et tu le tortures jusqu'à la mort ! Il sera notre messager et notre fournisseur de potions.

\- Oui, bon ! Ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, tu renforces surtout ton côté « Je suis le gentil » ! En fait, tu as juste envie de continuer à jouer avec lui comme tu le fais déjà à Poudlard en favorisant ouvertement tes précieux petits Maraudeurs.

\- Avoue que cela t'amuse quand je te raconte leurs différentes frasques. Quel meilleur moyen que d'amplifier leur ressentiment réciproque.

\- C'est pas tout à fait f..., souffla Tom avant que sa voix ne se brise sous les lèvres ardentes de son amant.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent pleinement dans leur activité, laissant momentanément de côté la poursuite de leurs noirs desseins.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22 : Duplicité

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Voici le troisième volet de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **22 :** **Duplicité**

 **Septembre 1976 – Poudlard**

Severus entama sa cinquième année à l'école.

Lors des dernières vacances d'été, il avait assisté à la mort de sa mère qui avait succombé aux coups violents de son père. Déstabilisé par cette perte, il retrouva ses camarades de classe et se plongea un peu plus dans l'étude de la magie noire. Presque tous les Serpentard étaient issus de grandes familles sorcières dans lesquelles les arts sombres étaient hautement considérés. Il était persuadé que s'il avait été plus puissant, il aurait pu arrêter son père.

L'année s'écoula avec lenteur, le mettant régulièrement aux prises avec un groupuscule d'étudiants qui se surnommaient les Maraudeurs, composé de James Potter et ses suivants. Il était fréquemment victime de leurs blagues pour le moins douteuses. Parmi eux se trouvait Sirius Black, héritier d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur également versé dans la Magie Noire. Le garçon reniait ouvertement ses racines et fut le premier Black depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard à être réparti à Gryffondor. Pour cette raison, il abhorrait tous les Serpentard et avait fait de Severus sa victime favorite.

Souvent, son amie d'enfance, Lily, s'interposait entre les garçons. Severus n'appréciait que moyennement ses interventions. Il estimait que cela donnait de lui une image de faiblesse et d'impuissance.

Un soir de pleine lune, Sirius Black, son ennemi juré, lui suggéra à mots couverts de découvrir le secret que cachait Remus. Pour ce faire, indiqua-t-il, il lui suffisait de se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Curieux, l'adolescent ne s'appesantit pas sur cette étrange information.

Il sortit discrètement du Château et s'approcha avec précaution du Saule Cogneur. Alors qu'il immobilisait l'arbre, il fut surpris par une ombre menaçante qui émergeait de ses racines. Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se produisait, il fut violemment percuté par un grand animal. Se redressant, il put contempler un grand cerf faisant face à une espèce de loup mal formé. Un instant plus tard, un grand chien noir se joignit au groupe. Profitant de la diversion, Severus courut jusqu'à l'école afin de prévenir le directeur du danger qui régnait dans le parc.

Albus vit dans la mésaventure de son élève une opportunité. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de favoritisme marqué pour amener un esprit fragilisé à prendre une mauvaise décision. Il reconnut donc qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la nature de créature magique dangereuse de Remus. En même temps, il argumenta contre le fait de punir Sirius et James pour ce qui n'était selon lui qu'une mauvaise blague. En effet, cela ne servirait qu'à mettre le futur de Remus en danger, vu que les loups-garou n'étaient pas acceptés par la société sorcière et qu'il serait dès lors expulsé de l'école, voire sommairement exécuté par le Ministère.

Tandis que Severus tentait de défendre son opinion, le directeur l'accusa directement d'être la cause de son infortune. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et s'il l'avait respecté, jamais il n'aurait été en danger.

Estomaqué, l'adolescent n'eut plus d'autre choix que de rejoindre les cachots, sa frayeur agrémentée d'un sentiment d'injustice exacerbé par les retenues infligées ainsi que la perte de cent points pour sa maison.

A cela s'ajoutait la partialité flagrante dont lui-même, et par extension les Serpentard, était la cible.

Même si James était venu s'excuser de la mauvaise blague que lui avait joué son ami, le Serpentard lui en garda rancune. La guerre des humiliations continua entre les deux ennemis.

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin terminé leurs examens de fin d'année, tous les élèves de cinquième profitaient du beau temps dans le parc de l'école. Comme il s'ennuyait, Sirius demanda à Potter de le distraire. Malheureusement, Severus ne se trouvait pas loin de là et bien sûr, fut la victime toute désignée des deux garçons. D'un sort, James le maintint en l'air, la tête en bas, de telle sorte que ses sous-vêtements soient exposés à la vue de tous.

Dégoûtée, Lily intervint pour mettre fin au divertissement insultant. Fou de rage, Severus se retourna contre son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

L'insulte provoqua un tollé de récriminations parmi les élèves présents, alors que Lily devenait livide. Les quatre Maraudeurs se dressèrent entre elle et Severus, pointant tous leurs baguettes à l'encontre du Serpentard. Sirius et James, blancs de rage, l'invectivaient tandis que Remus observait les deux anciens amis avec tristesse. Il savait qu'il avait un part de responsabilité dans l'attitude actuelle de Severus. Peter Petrigrew semblait, quant à lui, vouloir disparaître comme le rat animagus qu'il était, mais un observateur attentif aurait discerné la lueur de contentement dans son regard fuyant.

L'arrivée des professeurs mit fin à l'altercation.

Même si Severus tenta de s'excuser par la suite, Lily refusa de lui pardonner. Et les choses s'envenimèrent d'autant plus quand il fut clair que Severus se rapprochait de plus en plus de certains élèves réputés pour être proches des membres du cercle de Voldemort.

Durant les vacances scolaires, Severus rencontra à plusieurs reprises son meilleur ami chez les Serpentard, Regulus Black, frère cadet de sa Némésis. Les deux adolescents discutèrent des idéologies défendues par Voldmort, même si le jeune sang-mêlé se sentait pour le moins menacé par la politique prônée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A l'occasion de l'une de leurs rencontres sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils furent abordés par Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci avait été diplômé quelques années plus tôt, et dont la rumeur disait qu'il commençait à se faire une place de choix auprès de certains membres du Ministère. On racontait également qu'il était en assez bonne place auprès du fameux Lord Noir.

\- J'ai appris que ta mère était morte l'année dernière, Severus ?

\- En effet.

\- J'imagine que tu dois beaucoup en vouloir à ton … père ?

\- C'est un alcoolique violent.

\- C'est surtout un moldu !

\- Et ?

\- Tu devrais comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Lord Voldemort tient tant à les … recadrer.

\- Et ça changera quoi pour moi ? Comme tu le fais remarquer subtilement, mon sang n'est pas pur !

\- Mais néanmoins, tu es un véritable prodige en potions et ta puissance magique est loin d'être négligeable. De plus, tu es quand même le descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers.

\- Qui m'ont déshérité en même temps que ma mère.

\- Mais tu défends les préceptes de la magie noire, pas comme certains autres.

\- Et là, je dois faire semblant de ne pas comprendre que tu parles de Black ? ricana Severus alors que Lucius faisait une grimace révélatrice.

\- Tu es intelligent, répondit le blond avec un sarcasme évident, reconnaissant que son vis-à-vis n'était pas si manipulable que cela. Des connaissances comme les tiennes seraient plus qu'appréciables pour le Lord.

\- Encore une fois, et alors ?

\- Tu pourrais beaucoup gagner si tu entrais à son service.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Allons Severus, tout le monde sait que tu hais Potter et ses amis. En plus, ils ont détourné de toi ta précieuse Lily.

\- Servir ton Lord ne me la ramènera pas, rétorqua Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir au sourire en coin que lui adressa Lucius.

\- Au contraire, avec lui, tu gagneras en puissance. Tu pourras facilement écraser ceux qui te gênent. Éliminer ton père moldu. Remettre à leur place ces sorciers médiocres qui se croient plus importants que tous. Impressionner ta San… née-de-moldus.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire…

Avec un reniflement de mépris, Severus s'éloigna, manquant l'éclair de colère qui traversa les prunelles de Lucius. L'adolescent avait toujours été réservé, même du temps où il était préfet de Serpentard, mais le blond avait vraiment cru qu'il était prêt à rejoindre leurs rangs quand on lui avait rapporté les derniers événements.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Malefoy, son discours avait trouvé une résonance dans le cœur de Severus. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir venger sa mère et écraser les Maraudeurs, mais il savait pertinemment que rien ne pourrait forcer Lily à changer d'avis. Il l'avait définitivement perdue.

Dans le courant de ses deux dernières années de cours, les vexations infligées par James et Sirius se poursuivirent tandis qu'il tentait de rester indifférent. Il avait à de nombreuses reprises essayé de s'excuser auprès de Lily, mais celle-ci restait inébranlable.

Peu à peu, il avait commencé à côtoyer plus ouvertement des élèves reconnus pour être de vrais partisans du Seigneur. Le fait d'appartenir à la même maison facilitait ce rapprochement. Ses condisciples avaient également commencé à intervenir dans ses disputes avec les Maraudeurs, n'hésitant plus à le défendre. Après près de sept ans passés ensemble, il était enfin accepté comme un Serpentard à part entière. De plus, la puissance que ces derniers faisaient miroiter devant ses yeux désabusés lui permettaient d'espérer une reconnaissance future.

Le coup de grâce ne lui fut porté que lors de la septième année, quand Lily Evans commença à sortir officiellement avec James Potter.

Convaincu de n'avoir plus rien à perdre, il contacta Lucius Malefoy qui l'introduisit auprès de Lord Voldemort. Le lendemain de son diplôme, la Marque des Ténèbres fut tatouée sur son bras.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mai 1980 – La Tête de Sanglier**

Dire qu'Albus et Tom étaient ravis serait un pur euphémisme. Jusqu'à présent, l'ensemble de leurs plans se déroulait selon leurs attentes.

Lord Voldemort avait de plus en plus d'influence parmi les grandes familles sorcières. Si certains le suivaient par pure conviction, séduits par son idéologie, d'autres avaient rejoint ses rangs par dépit, comme Severus, par peur à l'instar de Petigrew, ou par bêtise dans les cas de Crabbe et Goyle.

Face aux Mangemorts, Dumbledore avait réussi à créer et imposer son fameux Ordre du Phénix, réunissant en majorité de tous jeunes adultes. En réalité, ils étaient presque tous passés par Poudlard, ce qui avait permis au Directeur de les soumettre durant toute leur scolarité à des potions d'influence et des sorts de compulsion.

Pris entre les deux, le Ministère était totalement inefficace. Peu à peu, l'étau se refermait et bientôt les deux amants seraient à même de s'emparer du pouvoir.

L'idée de devoir procéder à l'anéantissement de tous les membres de l'Ordre n'émouvait pas Albus plus que cela. Seul l'objectif définitif l'intéressait. Le Pouvoir à partager avec son amant afin de créer le monde Sorcier parfait.

Pour le moment, il était installé dans la salle enfumée de la Tête de Sanglier, attendant une jeune femme qui souhaitait postuler pour le poste de professeur de divination. Lui-même maître en cette matière, il doutait fortement des compétences de la candidate.

Les véritables voyants se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main à travers les siècles. Hormis Rowenna Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, et Nostradamus, un moldu du XVIème siècle, on ne connaissait qu'une seule vraie prédicatrice, Cassandre de Troie, et Sybille Trelawney se prétendait sa descendante.

De toute manière, qu'elle soit une voyante ou non, elle servirait les plans du Plus Grand Bien. Ainsi qu'il l'avait planifié avec Tom, la rencontre permettrait surtout de piéger Severus qui avait été envoyé en mission de surveillance.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver, sa conviction ne fit que s'affirmer. Il s'agissait d'une mystificatrice. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui lancer l'Imperium pour lui faire réciter une prophétie créée de toute pièce, le regard de Sybille se fit flou et elle énonça quelques phrases d'une voix grave.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Un grand fracas avait un instant distrait Albus, tandis qu'Abelforth, son frère, expulsait deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient espionner les clients. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut les silhouettes de Severus et Regulus.

Malgré le tour inattendu de la rencontre, le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. A n'en pas douter, Tom serait bientôt au courant de la prophétie, puisque c'en était une.

Tandis que Trelawney reprenait ses esprits, le directeur lui déclara qu'il l'attendait à Poudlard pour la rentrée scolaire de septembre. Mieux valait garder la jeune femme sous surveillance, même si c'était la seule prédiction qu'elle livrerait jamais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Rentrant dans un appartement miséreux, une personne étrangement grimée s'effondra dans un fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement.

Malgré ce que certains voulaient prétendre, le talent n'était pas toujours héréditaire. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait été que déception pour sa famille, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par trouver refuge dans le monde moldu. Mais même là, sa réputation de mystificatrice avait fini par être connue de tous. Plusieurs personnes l'avaient donc attaquée en justice et le jugement avait été sans appel : internement en hôpital psychiatrique.

Pour une fois, son ascendance lui avait servi. Et pourtant, devoir affronter cet homme signifiait que ses chances de réussite étaient vraiment négligeables. La mise en scène qu'elle avait dû suivre était contraignante et la forcerait à se cacher désormais, mais la sécurité n'avait pas de prix. Elle avait enfin réussi. Désormais, son avenir était assuré.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ainsi qu'Albus s'y attendait, Tom était calmement installé dans son bureau à Poudlard, dégustant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Ainsi donc, tu as ton prof de divination pour la rentrée ?

\- Et qui te dis que je l'ai engagée ?

\- Allons Albus, je te connais. Même si c'est la seule prophétie qu'elle ne fera jamais, tu ne prendras pas le risque de la laisser sans surveillance.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prêtes foi à ces élucubrations ? Tu sais comme moi ce que nous avions prévu. Je devais lui imposer de déclamer un texte que nous avions préparé :

 _Dans les ténèbres grandissantes_

 _Se lèvera un être au cœur pur_

 _Contre l'arrivée de l'Obscur_

 _Que le Noir prenne garde_

 _Face à notre Sauvegarde._

\- Je sais bien, mais il s'avère qu'à la place, tu as eu droit à un véritable augure, ricana Voldemort.

\- Les prophéties sont …

\- Des indications d'un futur possible. Il suffit de savoir les déchiffrer.

\- Mais chaque fois que l'on essaye de contrer une prophétie, la situation s'aggrave, insista Albus.

\- Si on se lance sans réfléchir. Mais cela n'a jamais été notre cas.

\- Tu as déjà une idée en tête n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Mmm, dit Tom en se levant, poussant son amant à reculer jusqu'à être bloqué par l'imposant bureau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de familles sorcières qui attendent une naissance pour le courant du mois. Il suffira de les éliminer toutes deux.

\- Tu parles … des Londubat … et des Potter, hoqueta Albus tandis que la main de son amant s'était glissée dans son pantalon et avait saisi son membre avec une certaine brutalité.

\- Exactement ! _Devestio totalis !_

Le sortilège dénuda les deux hommes, permettant au plus jeune de resserrer sa prise tandis qu'il forçait le plus vieux à s'allonger. Gêné par la longue barbe, il l'agrippa sans douceur pour la remonter par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus et la coincer dans son dos. Le mouvement força le directeur à redresser fortement le menton afin de limiter la traction.

\- Pourquoi les deux ? La … MMMM … prophétie … ne … parle … que d'un …

\- Autant … ne pas … prendre … de risques ! ahana Tom en s'insinuant brutalement.

\- Mais … tu vas …

Les paroles hachées des amants rythmaient le mouvement des va-et-vient de Tom qui avait appuyé une main sur la hanche droite d'Albus pour l'empêcher de bouger. Celui-ci ne pouvait que subir les coups de boutoir alors que son propre sexe était enserré dans l'autre main blanche et froide, mais surtout qui s'était totalement immobilisée, de celui qui le dominait. Il était frustré de ne pouvoir ni bouger ni même profiter d'une quelconque friction sur sa verge. Il tenta d'attraper les épaules de son partenaire mais celui-ci lui saisit les mains pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. En réponse au mouvement colérique d'Albus à sa situation, Tom ricana méchamment et accéléra les mouvements, se vidant peu après avec un râle de contentement, laissant Dumbledore insatisfait.

\- Je déciderai de ce qu'il convient de faire, Albus ! Fais-toi une raison.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir prendre des décisions, s'écria le vieux directeur en se redressant, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche et obtenir lui aussi du plaisir.

\- Mais c'est de moi que parle cette prophétie, pas de toi ! répondit Voldemort en s'esquivant avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et tu fonces comme un hippogriffe en chaleur, sans …

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'hippogriffe en chaleur, dit-il, toisant le phallus encore érigé.

\- Je vais te …

\- Tu vas me quoi ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres profita de l'énervement du pseudo-chef de la Lumière pour le propulser face contre le mur, plaquant tout son corps contre le dos de son prisonnier, lui permettant de sentir que lui aussi avait récupérer toute sa vigueur.

\- Je … vais … m'occuper … du problème … mais … pas tout … de suite … scanda-t-il en rythme.

\- Mais … pourquoi …

\- La … peur !

\- Tu as peur !

\- Non … imbécile … Il faut … faire peur … aux braves … sorciers ! Quoi … de mieux … que de … laisser … planer … une menace … sur … des … nourrissons !

\- Oh … Ouiiiiiiii

Albus éjacula contre le mur, s'affaissant lentement tandis que Tom se déversait une fois de plus en grognant.

Alors qu'ils s'adossaient tous deux au mur, Albus remarqua que la majorité des portraits des anciens directeurs avaient disparus de leurs tableaux, seuls deux ou trois étaient restés pour tenter d'observer leurs ébats à travers le voile de confidentialité qu'il posait systématiquement lorsque son amant venait lui rendre visite. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à ce stratagème, sinon ses plans auraient pu être révélé sans aucun problème, les personnages des tableaux pouvant voyager à travers leurs différents portraits.

\- Donc, reprit-il, tu vas laisser ces enfants venir au monde, puis faire courir le bruit que tu comptes les tuer ?

\- Mmm ! En plus, cela nous permettra de finaliser cette histoire d'espion !

\- Pardon ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que l'une des futures mères n'est autre que la femme de Potter, soit Lily Evans, le seul et unique amour de Rogue ! En la menaçant directement, je vais le renvoyer ramper à tes pieds afin qu'il te supplie de la protéger, asséna Tom.

\- Et on aura enfin notre « espion » !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A la fin du mois de juillet, Neville Londubat, Sophia et Harry Potter virent le jour. Quelques semaines plus tard, des rumeurs commencèrent à courir selon lesquelles les enfants seraient directement visés par Lord Voldemort. Comme prévu, Severus vint demander à Dumbledore de protéger Lily et son fils, parce qu'il le fallait bien. Le sort du fils Londubat le laissait par contre complètement indifférent. Le jeune maître de potions prétendit simplement qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs et s'en inquiétait.

Albus conseilla fortement aux Potter de se retirer dans un endroit sûr, protégé par un sort de _Fidelitas_. Par contre, à aucun moment il ne fit la même proposition aux Londubat. Aidés du vénérable directeur, les Potter se retirèrent donc dans la maison de famille située à Godric's Hollow, village sorcier où Dumbledore possédait également une demeure.

Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquelles les affrontements entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre se firent de plus en plus violents.

Le 31 octobre, alors que les moldus fêtaient Halloween, Voldemort décida de mettre un terme à la menace que faisait peser sur lui l'étrange prophétie. Après avoir longuement étudié les trois enfants qu'elle pouvait concerner, il se décida à éliminer les jumeaux Potter.

\- Mais pourquoi les jumeaux ? demanda Albus. Il me semble plus logique que cela désigne Londubat. Il est issu d'une famille Sang-pur alors que Lily Evans n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

\- Peut-être bien, mais d'après les généalogistes, Potter descend de Gryffondor. De plus, les jumeaux sont nés, après Londubat, donc plus près de la fin du mois.

\- Mmm, tu as peut-être raison. En outre, pour être honnête, il me semble qu'ils seront plus puissants que le jeune Neville. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois Augusta prendre Franck à partie en lui reprochant d'avoir engendré un presque cracmol.

\- De toute façon, je compte bien m'occuper des trois gosses. Pas question de prendre un risque. Mais je commencerai par ceux qui me semblent les plus concernés par la prophétie.

\- Parfait ! Il faut aussi que tu t'arranges pour que Severus sache que tu comptes attaquer les Potter. Cela nous donnera certainement le levier dont nous avons besoin pour le faire tomber dans nos filets.

\- Mais il est déjà venu te voir, il est déjà tombé sous ta coupe.

\- Oui, mais c'était une simple prise de contact. Il avait soi-disant entendu les rumeurs et s'inquiétait soi-disant de la sécurité de Lily et de sa famille, en souvenir de l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagé dans leur jeunesse. Et puis, tu sais bien que quand une allégeance est déjà fluctuante au départ, il vaut mieux obtenir toutes les assurances possibles. Tue son amour de jeunesse et tu peux être sûr qu'il sera encore plus assuré dans son idée de se venger de toi.

\- Mouais ... Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir ce que tu pourrais faire de lui s'il tombe dans TES filets comme tu dis.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te montrer si tu veux.

Le vieux directeur s'empara du bras de son amant pour le projeter sur le plateau du bureau, envoyant valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. D'un mouvement brusque, il releva la robe sorcière de Tom, ne s'embarrassant pas du fait que celle-ci retombe sur le visage de l'homme qui tentait de se redresser.

Il força son amant à écarter les cuisses, retroussa sa propre robe et le pénétra sans attendre, arrachant un cri de douleur par son intrusion dans l'antre non préparée.

\- Il sera sûrement très serré ... haleta Dumbledore, luttant pour pénétrer plus profondément les chairs récalcitrantes. Il est encore vierge d'après ce que je sais ...

\- Et ... tu ... crois ... vraiment ... que ... Ooooh ...

\- Non ! ... Je ... me ... fiche ... de ... Severus, ... tu ... es ... et ... restera ... mon ... seul ... amant !

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un violent coup de rein, faisant glisser le corps de Jedusor. Et à chaque fois, Albus enfonçait ses doigts dans les hanches de son amant pour le ramener vers lui. Le mage noir jouit avec force grognements de satisfaction, maculant la barbe de son tourmenteur. Sous les contractions musculaires résultant de la déferlante de plaisir, le membre de Dumbledore fut un peu plus compressé, provoquant sa propre jouissance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques heures plus tard, un Severus Snape paniqué déboula dans le bureau d'Albus à Poudlard. Il avait entendu son Maître déclarer qu'il allait détruire la famille Potter pour parer aux risques décrits dans la prophétie qu'il lui avait lui-même apporter.

Même s'il détestait cordialement James Potter, il gardait une profonde tendresse pour celle qui fut son premier amour. S'il ne s'intéressait nullement à la survie des jumeaux, il ne voulait pas imposer le fardeau de leurs morts à leur mère.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Albus monnaya sa protection. Désormais, Severus jouerait le rôle d'agent double. Il le renseignerait sur tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et en échange, il obtiendrait une liberté relative et un poste d'enseignant de potions à Poudlard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 31 octobre 1981 – Godric's Hollow**

La nuit était tombée lorsque les deux hommes franchirent les protections de la maison Potter, Albus s'étant ironiquement dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait empruntée à James sous prétexte de recherches sur l'artéfact.

Il s'était arrangé pour que les parents s'absentent du domicile, prétextant une réunion de l'Ordre qui serait menée par Minerva, étant lui-même malheureusement obligé de se rendre à un autre rendez-vous qui pourrait s'avérer capital pour la suite des événements.

Il assista impassible à l'assassinat de l'elfe de maison chargée de veiller sur les enfants, mais il fut totalement impuissant quand le sort de mort que Tom avait jeté lui fut renvoyé par le puissant bouclier élevé par le jeune Harry. La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de ramasser la baguette de son amant réduit à l'état d'esprit errant.

Furieux et totalement anéanti par le sort que venait de subir Tom, il brandit à son tour sa baguette sur le garçonnet, un sortilège de torture au bord des lèvres, mais se retint de justesse.

Respirant profondément, il essaya de se calmer, sa magie vibrant de rage et faisant trembler la maison sur ses fondations. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'anéantir sur un coup de tête celui qui était la cause de la disparition de son amant. Il se jura d'étudier les causes et conséquences de ce qui venait de se produire. Il devait absolument ramener l'esprit de Tom dans une enveloppe corporelle. Un jour, ce sale gosse allait payer pour la perte qu'il lui avait occasionnée.

Pour le moment, il devait faire bonne figure, forcé d'attendre d'être seul pour pouvoir extérioriser sa fureur et son ressentiment.

Il ressortit de la maison et se dissimula un instant à l'écart, attendant que les Potter ne reviennent en catastrophe, avertis par les alarmes placées sur leurs enfants. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs fidèles amis, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Au moment où ceux-ci allaient franchir le seuil, il transplana juste devant la barrière de la maison, prétendant avoir été averti par les sortilèges de surveillance qu'il avait placé sur Godric's Hollow. Il entra donc à leur suite et les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre des enfants.

Tandis que les parents s'agitaient autour de Sophia, il s'approcha lentement de Harry, un éclair de haine fusant dans ses pupilles bleues. Il brandit sa baguette et fut soudain interrompu par James qui lui demandait s'il avait une idée sur ce qui avait pu se produire.

Albus nia avoir une quelconque information, raison pour laquelle, dit-il, il étudiait la magie de Harry. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily qui tenait une Sophia en larmes et reproduisit les mêmes gestes.

Il déclara après avoir – soi-disant - longuement étudié les enfants que les jumeaux avaient manifestement défait le mage noir. Un soupçon de suggestion suffit pour que les deux parents remettent en cause l'hypothèse, arguant que la prophétie ne devait désigner qu'un seul enfant. Hésitant, il admit qu'il était possible que le plus haut niveau de magie de la gamine prouve qu'elle était la seule et unique protagoniste de la défaite de Voldemort.

Dès lors, les Potter observèrent leur fille d'un regard émerveillé. Son frère jumeau passa immédiatement à l'arrière-plan, seul le loup-garou s'inquiétant de ses blessures.

Personne ne remarqua le regard de pure haine, mêlée à une satisfaction malsaine, qu'Albus darda sur Harry. Il fallait que le gamin soit tenu pour quantité négligeable par tous pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser tout à son aise quand le temps serait venu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après la catastrophe, il était retourné à Poudlard et avait dévasté son bureau sous l'effet de la colère. Une fois calmé, il avait étudié le souvenir de l'événement sous toutes les coutures, tentant de déterminer pourquoi et comment le gamin Potter avait réussi à ériger un bouclier d'une puissance suffisante pour renvoyer l' _Avada Kadavra._ Sa haine ne fit que s'attiser d'avantage.

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Albus n'eut de nouvelles de son amant que de manière sporadique. Sous forme d'esprit, Tom sillonna toute l'Europe à la recherche d'informations sur ce qui s'était produit lors de la funeste nuit d'Halloween et de renseignements sur l'utilisation des horcruxes.

Pendant ce temps, Albus continua à tenir son rôle de chef de la Lumière, colportant auprès de l'opinion publique l'acte héroïque d'une jeune Sophia Potter qu'il savait pourtant totalement étrangère à l'action dont il la gratifiait.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour décider d'inverser les rôles des jumeaux suite aux événements d'Halloween. Étonnamment, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte que la cicatrice que Harry portait au front suintait de magie noire, preuve que c'était cet enfant-là qui avait été visé et qui donc s'était défendu. Même Severus n'avait jamais émis la moindre remarque.

Il avait été spectateur du puissant acte de magie du jeune Harry et savait qu'il fallait absolument que personne ne puisse prendre connaissance d'une telle puissance.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il influença mois après mois la famille Potter ainsi que Sirius afin que le jeune garçon soit tenu à l'écart de sa famille ainsi que de toute forme d'éducation. Il serait ainsi aisément manipulable et il pourrait l'utiliser dès qu'il aurait enfin toutes les informations pour mener le rituel de résurrection. La seule et unique raison pour qu'il le laisse vivre était qu'il en avait besoin pour ramener Tom.

Il avait un court moment caressé l'idée de le mettre en avant, d'en faire le Sauveur afin de pouvoir utiliser la puissance qu'il ressentait chez lui, mais sa haine était plus forte que sa raison. Même le plus Grand Bien ne lui permettait pas de la mettre de côté. Ce sale gosse avait détruit son amant, et il le détruirait à son tour. Il préférait pour le moment le tenir le plus à l'écart possible et rendre sa vie misérable.

Dans la même ligne de conduite, il avait dû se débarrasser du loup-garou qui semblait voir clair dans son jeu. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment été influencé par ses potions et ses sorts, mais il lui était quand même redevable d'avoir pu être scolarisé à Poudlard. Quelques sortilèges de compulsion bien placés et il eut toute latitude pour éloigner la créature magique de Poudlard.

La présence d'une telle bête n'était absolument pas recommandée dans une école, s'excusa-t-il.

La seule personne qui échappait à son contrôle se révélait être Severus.

Alors que celui-ci avait été manipulé par son amant et lui-même afin de servir de soi-disant espion, le potionniste avait semblé récupérer une partie de son libre-arbitre. Il n'avait jamais fait volontairement mention du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la divulgation de la prophétie auprès de Voldemort. Albus n'avait pas jugé utile d'apprendre ce fait aux Potter. Un jour, la culpabilité de Severus lui serait à nouveau utile.

Par contre, les relations entre Lily et le potionniste ne s'étaient pas améliorées. De temps en temps, le Serpentard fixait la rousse avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, semblant un peu dégoutté par l'attitude injuste d'une mère envers l'un de ses enfants. Jamais il n'avait plié devant l'adoration que tous vouaient à la Survivante. Il semblait être le seul à se rendre compte de l'existence de Harry.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'important était de garder l'enfant sous sa surveillance, pour le jour où Tom découvrirait enfin une solution pour permettre sa renaissance. Albus savait que son amant n'était pas du genre à abandonner les recherches, même sous sa forme de spectre-esprit. Lui-même fouillait de très vieux grimoires millénaires à la recherche d'un sortilège, d'une potion ou d'un rituel quelconque permettant de renverser ce qui s'était produit en cette horrible nuit, mais sans résultat jusqu'à présent. Il était vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas accès aux dangereux ouvrages de magie noire qui semblait être bien plus à même de fournir une quelconque solution. La résurrection n'était pas bien vue par les sorciers bien-pensants, et il n'avait pas ses entrées auprès des familles de sang-pur, anciens adeptes de Voldemort, qui eux disposeraient sûrement de telles informations.

Les choses faillirent réellement mal tourner lorsque Harry disparut sans laisser de trace. Albus remua terre et ciel, en toute discrétion bien sûr, pour le retrouver, mais sans succès. Désespéré d'avoir perdu l'instrument qui, selon lui, devait permettre un jour le retour de son amant, il concentra dès lors toute son attention sur la protection de Sophia, son dernier recours.

Bien sûr, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils trouvent comment d'inverser ce qui s'était produit. Personne n'avait encore compris la façon dont l' _Avada_ avait été renvoyé à Voldemort par un enfant. A défaut du lanceur de sort, ou plutôt retourneur de sort dans ce cas précis, ils pourraient tout de même utiliser la gamine qui partageait sa magie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la disparition de Tom, après qu'il ait pu réfléchir plus sereinement à la situation, Albus avait été tenté d'utiliser l'un des horcruxes que son amant avait créé, mais il n'était pas sûr du rituel à effectuer et ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Tom avait jalousement gardé toutes les informations concernant leur création et leur utilisation éventuelle, ce qui le faisait pester aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en aurait tellement eu besoin.

Ses recherches l'avaient alors amené à penser que l'utilisation de la Pierre Philosophale permettrait de rendre son corps à Tom, comme solution par défaut. Il avait donc longuement négocié avec Nicholas Flamel pour que ce dernier lui confie l'objet magique, argumentant que les protections de Poudlard seraient bien plus efficaces que celles de Gringott's.

La jeune Sophia Potter allait faire sa rentrée officielle à l'école et il serait dès lors très facile de la manipuler pour la mettre en présence de Voldemort et de la Pierre.

L'année précédente, Quirinus Quirrell avait longuement étudié la possibilité de prendre une année sabbatique afin de faire des recherches personnelles sur les créatures magiques, mais en réalité, c'était la magie noire qui l'intéressait réellement, même si ce n'était qu'à titre théorique. Professeur d'études des Moldus, il avait toujours envisagé la possibilité de s'orienter vers l'enseignement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Albus avait profité de l'occasion pour lui promettre à mots couverts que le poste l'attendrait lors de la rentrée suivante. Incidemment, il laissa entendre qu'un essaim de vampires avait été découvert dans une région reculée de l'Albanie.

\- D'ailleurs, insista-t-il, je suis certain que vous pourriez y trouver tout ce que vous recherchez.

Quirrell remercia chaleureusement son employeur pour ses conseils et encouragements. Quelques mois plus tard, il rencontra l'esprit de Voldemort qui prit facilement possession de son corps, brisant son esprit trop faible, le transformant dès lors en simple vaisseau de sa propre volonté.

En juillet 1991, les deux amants se retrouvèrent enfin après une longue séparation et une nouvelle fois, la luxure s'empara d'eux. Ce fut un Quirinus encore plus traumatisé qui se vit contraint par un Albus Dumbledore déchaîné. Tom fut cruellement frustré de ne pouvoir lui aussi prendre possession de son amant, mais le directeur lui refusa cette option tant qu'il occuperait le corps de son employé.

Le 31 juillet, Harry reparut de la même manière qu'il avait disparu et malgré ses tentatives, Albus ne put jamais déterminer où il avait passé tout son temps. Le retour fracassant du fils Potter bouscula une nouvelle fois les desseins du couple infernal, mais pour le meilleur cette fois-ci. Utiliser celui qui avait provoqué la déchéance du Seigneur des Ténèbres assurerait le succès de leur plan.

L'enfant revenu, il accentua encore un peu plus les compulsions sur sa famille et son entourage. Il ne devait plus jamais échapper à son contrôle.

Albus eut cependant une très mauvaise surprise lorsque Harry fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait pourtant veillé à ce que le Choixpeau le place à Gryffondor, mais cette stupide loque rapiécée avait brandi un argument ridicule, en l'étayant en plus avec le Règlement de Poudlard, permettant à l'enfant de choisir sa Maison.

Les premiers résultats scolaires confirmèrent rapidement que Harry était bien plus puissant que sa sœur, et surtout plus appliqué et plus intelligent. Cette constatation amena un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres du directeur. Bientôt, il en était sûr, Tom serait enfin de retour auprès de lui, en chair et en os, et non plus comme occupant du corps détestable de Quirrell, et ce sale gosse mangerait les mandragores par la racine.

Pourtant, ce fut une défaite des plus amères qui attendaient les deux amants. En juin de l'année suivante, les alarmes posées sur le Miroir du Rised réveillèrent le directeur de l'école ainsi que les Directeurs de Maison, mais ils ne découvrirent dans la pièce que le corps calciné du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, la Pierre Philosophale ayant disparu.

De retour dans son bureau, Albus ne put que vitupérer longuement devant la bêtise de son amant.

Pourquoi donc cet imbécile avait jugé utile de tenter de récupérer la Pierre tout seul ?

La ruse d'Albus s'était retournée contre eux. L'incapacité de Quirrell à récupérer la Pierre avait entraîné la destruction de son corps, sous l'effet de la rage de son « parasite ». En conséquence, Tom en avait été à nouveau réduit à l'état d'esprit.

Le gamin Potter n'avait pas daigné s'intéresser au piège qui lui avait été tendu, mais ils auraient pu profiter des vacances pour programmer un malheureux accident qui se serait soldé par le décès de l'enfant et le retour en grande pompe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un nouveau contretemps s'imposa à Albus et le fit grincer des dents en la personne de Lucius Malefoy qui revendiqua la paternité magique de celui qu'il commençait à percevoir comme l'Épine dans son flanc.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intervention de la part de cet homme, Mangemort reconnu pour avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort. Il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus auprès de Severus, mais celui-ci ne put rien expliquer des desseins de l'aristocrate.

Durant les vacances scolaires, avant la deuxième année des jumeaux Potter, Malefoy lança une procédure de tutelle. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Dumbledore ne put empêcher le Lord d'obtenir la garde pleine et entière de Harry, ses parents échouant lamentablement devant les questions du Tribunal, bien trop centrés sur leur petite peste caractérielle. Ils ne firent que confirmer les accusations de négligence envers leur fils.

Il fulmina un long moment sur les parents négligents, omettant que ces derniers ne faisaient que réagir à ses propres ordres et incitations. Les arguments de Lucius, et surtout sa déclaration selon laquelle il prenait clairement ses distances à l'égard d'un Voldemort mort le firent pester. Il se jura que l'homme paierait un jour sa trahison envers son amant.

Et la situation s'aggrava encore à cause de l'incompétence du professeur qu'il avait recruté. Gilderoy Lockhart, le pire affabulateur sorcier qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, avait réussi à blesser grièvement l'enfant lors de ses cours.

Dumbledore avait fait appel à cet ancien Serdaigle totalement imbu de lui-même et ne devant sa célébrité qu'à la réalisation parfaite de ses sorts d'oubliettes. Il lui avait promis que dans le courant de l'année, il pourrait s'approprier la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets et la destruction du monstre qu'elle contenait.

Après la disparition de la Pierre et la destruction du vaisseau représenté par le corps de Quirrel, Ablus s'était rappelé de la discussion sur les horcruxes qu'il avait eue avec son amant, il avait recherché le fameux journal qui relatait les événements qui avaient mené à la dernière ouverture de la Chambre et à la mort de Mimi Geignarde.

Connaissant la puissance de l'objet capable de posséder les esprits faibles, il l'avait remis à Sophia. Il savait que la gamine serait rapidement sous l'influence du souvenir du jeune Tom. Grâce à l'horcruxe, il pourrait faire rouvrir la Chambre et mettre la main sur le Basilic.

Le serpent monstrueux apporterait une nouvelle vague de peur dans le Monde Sorcier, en menaçant la vie des Sang-de-Bourbe et Sang-mêlé. De plus, l'animal représentait une fortune potentielle en ingrédients de potions.

Et le plus important, il y avait la possibilité de revenir sous sa forme adolescente.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Il accompagna Sophia envoûtée par le vieux carnet et la Chambre fut ouverte, mais elle ne contenait plus de Basilic. De rage, il pétrifia Miss Teigne grâce à un vieux sort tombé en désuétude qu'il avait découvert par hasard. La peur courant tout de même dans les couloirs, il voulut en profiter et un jeune Gryffondor fut sa seconde victime.

Il pensa continuer, agitant le spectre d'un mage noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Harry détenait le Journal. Voulant à tout prix le récupérer, il mit à sac le dortoir des Serpentard par l'intermédiaire de la fille Potter soumise à l'Imperium, mais ne put le retrouver.

Le Journal réapparut sur son bureau le premier jour des vacances d'hiver, détruit.

Il avait sacrifié en vain l'un des horcruxes de son amant et en plus, Lucius Malefoy avait retiré son fils Draco et son pupille Harry Potter de Poudlard, tout en alertant le Conseil des Gouverneurs.

Sa seule consolation fut que Severus, sous couvert de son titre de parrain du fils Malefoy, lui assura de garder un œil sur l'enfant. Heureusement, il semblait que le potionniste lui gardait sa confiance même s'il restait délibérément en marge des autres membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le courant de l'été 1994, Tom revint en Angleterre et se terra dans l'ancienne demeure paternelle. Il avait enfin trouvé un rituel qui lui redonnerait un corps digne de ce nom.

Au cours de ses pérégrinations, il avait appris qu'un événement majeur allait se tenir à Poudlard. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui semblait être le moyen idéal de mettre la main sur sa proie et ainsi retrouver le corps que cette dernière lui avait volé.

Rapidement averti, Albus accourut auprès de son amant.

\- Tom ! s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce qui n'avait pour seul aménagement qu'un fauteuil à haut dossier tourné vers l'âtre où flambait un feu crachotant.

\- Albus, grinça une voix plus que désagréable.

Le vénérable sorcier fit le tour du siège et resta un instant rebuté face à l'apparence de son compagnon. Il ressemblait à une espèce de bébé rachitique, la tête bien trop grosse pour le corps chétif qui la soutenait.

\- Oui, je sais que je ne ressemble plus à rien, mais mon esprit est toujours là, indemne. Et j'ai trouvé les informations qu'il nous faut pour récupérer et mon corps et ma puissance.

\- Et j'imagine que tu as déjà tout un plan ?

\- Mmm … Nagini me nourrira jusque-là.

\- Nagini ?

\- Mon serpent. Je l'ai rencontrée en Albanie et en ai fait mon horcruxe pour la lier à moi. Désormais, elle m'est totalement soumise.

\- Un … Encore un ! Mais…

\- Arrête Albus, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Oui, tu le sais tellement bien que tu erres sous forme d'esprit depuis quatorze ans. Si au moins tu m'avais fait part de tes connaissances sur les horcruxes, j'aurai sûrement pu t'aider bien plus tôt. Mais non, tu as voulu garder tes secrets. Et en plus, tu ne savais apparemment même pas comme les utiliser pour une résurrection.

\- C'est bon Albus...

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon, je ... L'Albanie ? reprit Dumbledore après un long silence de reproche. Alors, c'est toi qui es derrière la disparition de Bertha.

\- En effet, et elle a été une source d'informations des plus appréciables. Savais-tu que Croupton avait réussi à faire sortir son fils d'Azkaban et qu'il le gardait séquestré chez lui ?

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était mort ?

\- Oh non. Croupton Sr a procédé à un échange. Il a accepté que sa femme mourante prenne la place de son fils en prison. Depuis, Junior est gardé prisonnier dans sa propre maison, sous la garde d'une elfe de maison.

\- Donc, tu prévois de récupérer l'un de tes plus fervents partisans ?

\- Encore mieux que cela, mon cher, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour la suite de mon plan.

\- Qui sera ?

\- Introduire un homme de main à Poudlard pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Albus.

\- Croupton Jr va prendre la place de ton nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Il veillera à ce que le nom de Harry Potter soit tiré de la Coupe pour le faire participer aux épreuves. Et enfin, il l'amènera devant moi afin que je puisse enfin le tuer et récupérer mon corps.

\- Cela ne fonctionnera pas. Malefoy a retiré Harry de Poudlard. Il assure son éducation, ainsi que celle de son fils, à domicile.

\- Tu ne connais pas bien Lucius, mon ami. Je peux te garantir qu'il ne manquera pas l'occasion de participer à une telle manifestation. Potter sera à Poudlard en septembre.

\- Mais Malefoy t'a trahi ! Il a réclamé la tutelle de Potter en te reniant.

\- Je le sais ! Je me suis tenu au courant de ce qui se passait ici et crois-moi, Lucius me le paiera. Mais j'ai besoin de Potter avant de pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance.

\- Même s'il revient à Poudlard, comment veux-tu que Croupton prenne la place de Fol'Oeil ? C'est l'être le plus suspicieux que je connaisse. Jamais, il ne se laissera piéger.

\- Même pas si son vieil ami vient lui rendre visite et en profite pour le neutraliser, susurra Tom avec un air conspirateur.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, chacun évaluant les réactions de l'autre. Lentement, un sourire triomphant fleurit sur les lèvres du Directeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, Albus rendit une visite de courtoisie à Alastor Maugrey, sous le prétexte de discuter du contenu de ses cours.

\- Tu parles d'un contenu de cours ! Tout est à reprendre. Je n'ai jamais vu une bande d'imbéciles pareils.

\- Allons, Alastor, n'exagère pas !

\- Comment as-tu pu engager de tels abrutis ? C'est à se demander comment certains de tes étudiants ont pu obtenir leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs.

\- Oui, bon d'accord, Lockhart …

\- Lockhart ? Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire ! Franchement, comment veux-tu que certains élèves puissent postuler pour des formations d'Aurors avec le niveau que tu leur donnes. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que tu essayes d'affaiblir la nouvelle génération de sorciers plutôt que de les préparer au futur ! Continue comme ça et un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura aucun mal à revenir sur le devant de la scène !

A ces mots, Albus se redressa subitement, les traits de son visage crispés par la colère.

\- C'est mon maître qui renaîtra et reprendra sa place. Bientôt, les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Sang-mêlé et les traîtres à leur sang seront effacés de la surface de la Terre.

Ahuri par les mots de son vieil ami, les réflexes d'Alastor ne lui permirent pas d'éviter le _Petrificus_ qui le frappa. Immobilisé dans son fauteuil, il vit son interlocuteur se figer avant que son apparence ne change lentement, révélant le faciès d'un homme qu'il avait lui-même conduit à la prison d'Azkaban quelques années plus tôt.

\- Eh oui, vieil homme, tes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, ricana Croupton Jr qui sortit de sa poche une malle miniaturisée. Maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose d'utile.

Il rendit au bagage sa taille originelle, révélant une malle à sept serrures. Ouvrant le dernier compartiment, il fit léviter à l'intérieur le corps du sorcier, prélevant au passage une poignée de cheveux.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te tuer tout de suite, mais je suis certain que quelques mois d'incarcération ne te font pas peur ! ironisa-t-il en refermant le couvercle.

Avec un sourire malveillant, Barty Jr s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil. Dans quelques jours, il se rendrait à Poudlard et pourrait enfin travailler au retour de son maître.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La quatrième année des Jumeaux Potter se déroula comme Tom le lui avait prédit. Lucius avait effectivement réinscrit « ses fils » à l'école. Comme convenu, le nom de Harry Potter avait été soumis à la Coupe de Feu et lui et sa sœur avaient été forcé de participer au Tournoi.

Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant d'amener Sophia à noter son seul nom de famille sur un bout de papier et de la conduire devant la Coupe avant même de finaliser les différents sortilèges de protection.

Même si le gamin n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande puissance, ses résultats avaient quand même été impressionnants pour un enfant de quatorze ans.

Par comparaison, Sophia qui était pourtant entraînée depuis de nombreuses années brillait par son incompétence et son comportement colérique.

Dumbledore avait laissé un Golem extrêmement sophistiqué à Poudlard pour surveiller l'avancée de la dernière Tâche du Tournoi. Il avait heureusement appris ce sortilège qui permettait de complètement se dédoubler tout en restant parfaitement au courant de ce qui passait pour les deux corps. Il attendait maintenant dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Après treize ans, Albus allait enfin pouvoir procéder au rituel qui permettrait à Tom de retrouver son corps et sa puissance. Caché sous sa capuche blanche, il assista à la renaissance de son amant.

C'est avec jubilation qu'il observa ce dernier contraindre les quelques fidèles qui l'avaient rejoint au milieu des tombes. Il s'amusait de l'influence que son compagnon avait sur ces fiers sang-purs, humiliés et manipulés de la sorte.

Il écouta le discours de Tom qui expliqua à tous que ce n'était pas Sophia Potter la Survivante qui l'avait défait, mais bien son jumeau. Il grimaça en l'entendant parler de la bêtise d'Albus Dumbledore. Il ricana lorsqu'il plaça une cible dans le dos de Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'était délecté de leur dialogue le faisant passer pour un imbécile. Quel meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes que de se dénigrer soi-même face à ses ennemis ?

Alors que Voldemort se perdait dans ses discours de vengeance à l'encontre des jumeaux Potter, il l'enjoignit d'en finir au plus vite. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé Harry pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui laisser trop de latitude.

Il enragea lorsqu'il vit des éclats de marbre blesser la peau si blanche de son amant et hurla de colère de concert avec Tom quand les deux enfants réussirent à s'échapper.

Aussitôt, il laissa sa forme astrale prendre la place de son clone. Il intervint directement lorsque Harry annonça devant tous le retour de Voldemort, le contrant tandis qu'il jetait un sortilège de manipulation mentale sur Sophia, l'amenant à déclarer que Harry mentait parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre.

Son intervention fut soutenue à la fois par les autres juges et le ministre. Il était heureux d'avoir pu conserver son influence sur Fudge tout au long de ces années. Bien sûr, Cornélius avait eu des velléités d'indépendance, mais quelques mots bien placés, quelques soupçons esquissés avaient suffi à le ramener dans son giron. Sans oublier bien sûr les potions et sortilèges de manipulation. Qui de mieux que le Vainqueur de Grindelwald pouvait lui assurer de se maintenir au plus haut niveau du gouvernement sorcier ?

Albus avait vite fait de lui faire comprendre l'intérêt de se partager le pouvoir. Lui se contentait de Poudlard pour former les futurs suivants du Ministère et du Magenmagot pour entériner les lois nécessaires au Ministre. Fudge guidait le monde Sorcier, selon les désirs de Dumbledore.

Sophia Potter fut désigné Lauréate de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et la réputation de Harry Potter déchiquetée par les journalistes présents.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants purent enfin se retrouver, Tom impatient de démontrer à Albus que son apparence serpentine ne se limitait pas seulement à son visage.

Bientôt, la Guerre du Plus Grand Bien pourrait reprendre.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23 : Vacances et Éthique

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Je sais que vous l'attendez tous avec impatience, d'autant plus que je suis en retard sur l'horaire. Après quelques chapitres centrés sur la vie de Dumbledore, nous voici de retour avec Harry et les suites du Tournoi. Deux mois de vacances émaillés de quelques découvertes et changements.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Vacances et Ethique**

 **Mardi 11 juillet 1995 – Manoir Malefoy**

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques jours et tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, y compris Draco et Harry bien sûr, qui avaient rejoint le Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire.

Le jeune Champion souffrait encore des séquelles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et surtout gardait une rancune tenace, non seulement envers le favoritisme affiché de Dumbledore mais également à l'encontre des mensonges flagrants de sa sœur. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui le préoccupait était son incapacité à avoir pu arrêter Voldemort. Il s'interrogeait aussi énormément sur l'identité de l'homme qui avait conduit le rituel de résurrection.

Ce matin-là, Lucius s'était levé plus tôt devant mener à bien plusieurs affaires au Ministère. Même s'il s'était clairement dissocié du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la demande de tutelle de Harry, il gardait cependant une très grande influence sur Fudge.

Du moins le croyait-il jusque-là. La rapidité avec laquelle le Ministre avait abondé dans le sens de Dumbledore l'intriguait. Fudge avait toujours voulu briller par lui-même et tenter par tous les moyens de s'écarter de l'aura du Directeur de Poudlard. Et pourtant, à l'issue du Tournoi, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à croire le vieux sorcier. Il comptait approcher le Ministre pour qu'il adoucisse sa position envers son pupille. Il fallait lui rappeler qui tenait les cordons de la bourse.

Alors qu'il passait dans le hall, il entendit du bruit provenir de la bibliothèque. Intrigué, il poussa la porte pour découvrir l'objet de ses pensées penché sur un parchemin, prenant furieusement des notes, entouré d'un grand nombre de livres.

\- Harry ?

\- Oh… euh bonjour Lucius.

\- Que fais-tu là si tôt ?

\- …

\- Harry ? insista-t-il avec inquiétude en voyant l'air penaud du jeune garçon.

\- Je… j'étudie.

\- Et quoi donc ? Je croyais qu'on avait établi un programme pour toute la durée des vacances… Et à cette heure-ci, tu devrais encore être en train de dormir.

\- Euh … c'est en plus. Je dois …

\- Tu dois quoi, Harry ?

\- Je dois en apprendre plus.

\- Plus sur quoi, pourquoi ?

\- C'est de ma faute s'il est revenu ! Si j'avais mieux étudié, si je connaissais plus de sorts, j'aurais pu …

\- Stop Harry ! Rien n'était de ta faute. C'est grâce à toi et uniquement grâce à toi que ta sœur et toi êtes revenus sains et saufs de ce cimetière. Si quelqu'un est coupable, c'est celui qui a organisé ce Tournoi. Et celui qui a fait renaître Voldemort. Et ces imbéciles de Dumbledore et de Fudge qui préfèrent se voiler la face, l'un pour son poste au Ministère et l'autre pour Merlin sait quelle autre raison.

\- Mais si j'avais su …

\- Non Harry ! Tu es déjà beaucoup plus avancé que certains sorciers adultes. Tu as une immense puissance et une excellente maîtrise de ta magie, mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant … adolescent, corrigea Lucius en voyant l'air renfrogné du gamin en face de lui.

\- - Mais je suis la Sentinelle, je devrais …

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, c'est vrai, et tu n'es pas encore considéré comme un sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens. Un jour, tu seras prêt à affronter Voldemort, et ce jour viendra sans doute beaucoup plus vite que tu ne t'y attends. Donne-toi le temps de grandir et de vivre.

\- Mais des gens vont mourir à cause de moi !

\- Pas à cause de toi ! A cause de Voldemort ! Et si tu vas au-devant de lui sans être prêt, tu ne pourras rien faire pour sauver ces gens.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent à ces mots. Lucius avait raison cependant. Il n'avait même pas quinze ans et devait faire face à un sorcier surentraîné, adepte de la magie la plus noire et qui plus est disposait d'un allié inconnu de tous.

Lucius étreignit le garçon pour le réconforter avant de l'entraîner dans la salle à manger où il commanda un petit déjeuner roboratif.

\- Il y aura encore beaucoup d'épreuves sur ton chemin Harry, mais un homme sage doit savoir quand battre en retraite. Vis ta vie d'adolescent et laisse les adultes s'occuper des problèmes actuels. Oui, affronter Voldemort sera un jour de ta responsabilité, mais pour l'instant, tel que je le connais, il ne bougera pas. Il va d'abord attendre de rassembler ses forces, tant physiques que psychiques, et ses alliés.

A ce moment, les hiboux amenèrent le courrier ainsi que les journaux. Depuis le lendemain de la dernière épreuve, Rita Skeeter s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il paraissait évident que la journaliste avait le soutien de Fudge et probablement aussi celui de Dumbledore et des Potter, et que de ce fait, la menace qu'il avait soufflée à l'issue de l'examen des baguettes avait été oubliée.

Une fois de plus, Sophia paradait sur la première page, souriant de toutes ses dents. La journaliste relatait pour la énième fois les exploits de la Survivante, insultant copieusement celui qu'elle avait dénommé le Jumeau Jaloux. Des interviews des professeurs de Poudlard encensaient les résultats académiques de la jeune fille, la décrivant comme l'élève la plus populaire de l'école.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Harry jeta le quotidien au loin et plongea dans son bol de chocolat. Tout dans son attitude montrait sa révolte face à ce traitement des plus injustes.

\- Harry ? demanda Lucius en le tirant de ses pensées moroses.

\- Mmm ?

\- Veux-tu m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai des affaires à régler au Ministère et chez Gringott's. Ça te changerait les idées.

\- Je ne sais pas ? Ils vont tous me …

\- Harry ! Tu es un Potter et tu es le pupille de Lucius Malefoy ! déclara le Lord avec toute sa morgue. Je t'interdis de te laisser rabaisser par cette misérable plèbe. Va te changer et nous partons dans cinq minutes.

L'adolescent connaissait suffisamment son tuteur pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier quand il réagissait comme ça. Alors qu'il allait enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise émeraude, il se morigéna sévèrement. Il avait raison, dans le fond. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et il n'avait pas à courber l'échine devant tous ces idiots qui refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux. Attrapant une robe formelle au passage, il redescendit rapidement dans le hall où Lucius l'attendait, impassible.

\- Lucius, interrogea Harry, tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé d'un coffre qui a été ouvert à mon nom à Gringott's ? Autre que celui des Potter ?

\- Oui, celui qui date de la fondation de la banque ?

\- Mmmm. Tu crois que … je pourrais aller voir ce qu'il contient ?

\- Bien sûr. On demandera à un conseiller de t'y conduire.

Ils sortirent ensuite tranquillement dans le parc et marchèrent jusqu'aux limites du domaine pour transplaner. Ils réapparurent dans la zone libre située sur le côté du grand bâtiment étincelant qui abritait la célèbre banque des sorciers. Ils empruntèrent le grand escalier de marbre blanc qui donnait accès au portail de bronze. Dans le hall, plusieurs clients patientaient tandis que les Gobelins traitaient les affaires.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les comptoirs principaux, des murmures accompagnèrent leur passage. Les gens dévisageaient ouvertement Harry et chuchotaient de manière très peu discrète. Le jeune homme se crispait un peu plus à chaque pas. Soudain, une exclamation retentit, brisant la fascination malsaine qui régnait.

\- Etes-vous sûr que vous avez bien compris mes directives ?

\- Mais tout à fait, Monsieur Potter !

\- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas certain !

\- Vous avez demandé à ce que nous réglions toutes les dettes que votre fille a contracté. Ensuite, nous devons réapprovisionner son compte. Je ne vois rien de compliqué là-dedans. Il suffit que vous signiez l'ordre de transfert.

\- Et vous ne faites rien d'autre !

\- Parfaitement, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant que vous avez paraphé, nous pouvons prélever l'argent du compte principal et le verser sur celui de votre fille.

\- Mais non ! Je vous ai dit de prendre les gallions sur le compte de …

James Potter s'interrompit subitement quand sa femme lui plaça un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Sur le point de râler, il releva la tête et se rendit compte que l'ensemble de clients écoutait attentivement sa discussion avec le Gobelin. Certains n'hésitaient pas à faire part de leur théorie quant à ce qui se jouait devant eux.

\- Il veut encore flouer son fils …

\- On comprendrait presque pourquoi il est jaloux de sa sœur …

\- Il est encore son fils ?

\- Oui, Malefoy a sa tutelle, mais le tribunal a clairement dit que Potter ne pouvait le déshériter sans raison valable …

\- Pourquoi veut-il donner l'argent de son fils à sa fille ? Elle n'a pas gagné un gros prix avec le Tournoi ?

Tandis que les commentaires fleurissaient aux quatre coins du Hall, James lança un regard de mépris à son fils. Il faisait déjà un pas dans sa direction, voulant le prendre à partie quand Grin, directeur actuel de la Banque et descendant de Gringott, apparut devant Harry.

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Potter. Je suis ravi de vous voir. En quoi Gringott's peut-elle vous aider ? déclara le Gobelin.

Il était rare de voir le directeur de l'établissement se déplacer pour rencontrer des clients, ce qui déclencha encore plus d'étonnement. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire très inquiétant en toisant les personnes qui bavardaient à tout va.

\- Je souhaiterais pouvoir rencontrer un conseiller afin de régler quelques affaires en souffrance, répondit Lucius avec un regard de dédain pour les curieux.

\- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur, suivez-moi donc jusqu'à mon bureau pour que nous puissions voir cela dans le calme.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle lorsque le Gobelin guida Harry et Lucius dans les entrailles de la Banque.

\- Bien Messieurs, maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai souhaité vous rencontrer afin de discuter des investisseurs de la Gazette, déclara-t-il à la grande surprise de Harry.

\- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas très nombreux et vous-même comptez au nombre des propriétaires des parts de cette société.

\- En effet, mais je ne dispose que de trente-deux pour cent des parts, ce qui ne me donne pas suffisamment de poids pour faire valoir mon point de vue.

\- Et si la situation vous le permettait, que feriez-vous ?

\- Tout mon possible pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de discréditer mon pupille. Ces journalistes sont à la solde du Ministère et de… Je souhaite simplement protéger Harry.

L'adolescent dévisagea son tuteur avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce dernier intervienne de cette manière dans la situation. Grin, pour sa part, lança un regard appréciateur à l'homme.

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que Gringott's a déjà répondu à vos vœux.

\- Je crains de ne pas vous comprendre.

\- Voyez-vous Messieurs, le fondateur de cette institution a laissé des consignes extrêmement strictes à ses descendants. La première est bien sûr de garder une totale autonomie face à la société sorcière. « Gérez leur argent, tirez-en profit, mais ne vous soumettez jamais ! » est la première de nos lois. La seconde concerne ce jeune homme ici présent : « Protégez Harry Potter de toutes les manières que vous jurerez utiles, tant dans le domaine financier que dans tous les autres ».

\- Que… hoqueta Lucius qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part du Gobelin le plus puissant qu'il connaisse.

\- Vous voulez dire que Gringott a laissé ces instructions il y a si longtemps et que vous les respectez encore ? demanda Harry.

\- Parfaitement Monsieur Potter. Pour le clan Grin, votre rencontre avec notre aïeul a bouleversé toute notre destinée. Et nous mettons un point d'honneur à tenir sa parole, même si c'est nous le faisons à notre façon, répondit le banquier avec un sourire ironique.

\- Et en quoi la protection que vous offrez à Harry pourrait-elle nous aider avec ces vautours de la Gazette ?

\- Il y a dix ans, la disparition de Harry Potter a créé des remous dans la société sorcière, même s'ils étaient bien moins importants que l'on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais nous, les Gobelins disposions d'informations de première main sur le lieu de résidence de ce jeune garçon.

\- Le Poudlard du passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, Gringott nous a laissé son récit. Lorsque vous avez mystérieusement réapparu, nous avons attentivement étudié les réactions de vos concitoyens et n'avons pas été déçu. Ils ont réagi exactement comme ils le font toujours. Ils ont suivi aveuglément les mensonges répandus dans la presse. Comme ils l'ont fait lors du procès de tutelle ou plus récemment pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Et donc ? commença à s'impatienter Lucius.

\- Nous avons pris le parti d'écarter Harry Potter des malveillances de journalistes véreux. Et pour ce faire, nous lui avons fait acheter des parts de la Gazette. Il est désormais propriétaire de quarante-et-un pour cent de la société.

\- Et comme il est encore mineur, son droit d'intervention doit être confié à un adulte, en l'occurrence son tuteur, ce qui fait que nous disposons donc du contrôle de ce journal, exulta Lucius tandis que Grin lui souriait d'un air approbateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que … je ne comprends pas, intervint Harry.

\- C'est simple, jeune homme, lui répondit le Gobelin. Vous êtes désormais le propriétaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, en partenariat avec Lord Malefoy. Vous avez donc, par exemple, le pouvoir de leur imposer une nouvelle ligne de conduite.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Les convaincre de suivre un code moral, une certaine éthique, reprit Lucius. On va pouvoir les inviter à vérifier l'ensemble de leurs sources, leurs preuves, et ainsi éviter qu'ils éditent des articles diffamatoires ou mensongers.

\- Nous avons demandé à nos spécialistes de rédiger une charte en ce sens, ainsi que de nouveaux contrats pour les employés que vous souhaiterez garder.

\- Et j'imagine que vous pourrez également nous conseiller une personne digne de confiance pour mener toute cette affaire à bien sans que nos noms ne paraissent sur la place publique.

\- Avec grand plaisir, lord Malefoy, nous nous ferons un plaisir de servir d'intermédiaire.

\- J'ai cependant une question. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi plus tôt ?

\- Disons que la nécessité d'intervenir ne s'est fait sentir que depuis le Tournoi. C'est à ce moment que les articles ont largement dépassé les limites et sont clairement devenus diffamatoires.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons estimer que cette affaire est réglée.

\- Je l'estime également.

\- Bien. Harry avait aussi une requête à vous formuler.

\- Je vous écoute, jeune homme.

\- Je voulais savoir s'il me serait possible de visiter le coffre que Gringott a ouvert pour moi ?

Grin observa Harry un instant. Quelqu'un qui connaîtrait parfaitement les Gobelins aurait reconnu une expression d'embarras sur les traits de la créature. Après un court moment, il reprit lentement :

\- C'est tout à fait possible, cependant, je me dois de vous expliquer quelques petites choses concernant votre coffre personnel, mais aussi sur les coffres qui lui ont liés.

\- Vous me semblez sur vos gardes ? Y aurait-il un problème ? demanda Lucius, sensible à l'infime hésitation du Gobelin.

\- Non, pas au sens strict du terme, se défendit Grin avant de se retourner vers Harry. Avez-vous pris connaissance de la lettre que je vous ai remise il y a quelques années ?

\- Oui. Gringott m'y remerciait de l'avoir soigné et m'annonçait qu'il m'avait donné le premier coffre créé dans la banque.

\- En effet. Coffre qui a été par la suite alimenté par Merlin et les Fondateurs, tant en argent qu'en biens divers, comme des artéfacts, des grimoires et autres. Les Gobelins se sont chargés de faire fructifier l'argent.

\- Depuis le nombre d'années, il doit être plus que généreusement fourni ? souligna Lucius.

\- En effet, Lord Malefoy, bien que je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui intéresse notre jeune ami pour le moment. Outre le contenu de ce coffre, nous devons y ajouter les possessions de tous les autres coffres des Fondateurs et de leurs descendants.

\- Je n'avais pas bien compris cette partie de la lettre, dit Harry.

\- En quelques mots, Merlin a édité une loi spécifiant que si un descendant en ligne directe, des Fondateurs ou de Merlin lui-même, venait à mourir sans héritier, ses possessions devaient revenir à la Sentinelle, soit Harry Potter.

\- Et les lignées des Fondateurs sont-elles toujours active ?

\- Seul Gryffondor a encore un héritier en ligne directe, et il s'avère qu'il s'agit de vous, jeune homme.

\- Je croyais que Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Lucius.

La grimace de gêne reparut brièvement sur les traits de Grin.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai qu'un jeune homme de sang-mêlé s'est présenté il y a une cinquantaine d'années pour réclamer le coffre de Serpentard. C'est un tout jeune gobelin issu d'un clan ami qui s'est occupé de cette affaire.

\- Mais ? insista Lucius qui supputait un problème.

\- L'examen du sang a montré un problème d'identité. Si on retrouvait des traces de la lignée de Serpentard, via la famille Gaunt, l'échantillon montrait également un taux très élevé de magie étrangère.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Harry timidement.

\- Le jeune homme a voulu récupérer le coffre de Serpentard sous prétexte d'être son descendant direct, ce que l'analyse de sang a dénié. Le jeune Gobelin n'a pas remarqué le problème et la direction n'a pas pu intervenir avant qu'il n'ait donné l'accès à l'argent. Nous avons juste eu le temps de préserver les artéfacts et grimoires.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement fait marche arrière ? questionna Lucius.

\- Le jeune garçon, qui s'appelait Tom Jedusor, était accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, récent vainqueur du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald. Il aurait fallu que nous nous opposions à lui et nous ne voulions pas éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Pourquoi ne lui faisiez-vous pas confiance ? insista le lord.

\- Les récits de Merlin et de Gringott. Ils nous avaient avertis de ne faire confiance qu'à quelques personnes, mais en aucun cas à Dumbledore et ses alliés.

\- Et donc, vous avez donné l'argent à ce Jedusor ?

\- En effet, ce jeune écolier qui s'est révélé être, plusieurs années plus tard, celui qui se fait Lord Voldemort !

A ces mots, Lucius hoqueta de surprise avant de fixer le Gobelin avec un air perdu. Grin l'étudia un long moment, voyant le lord faire les liens entre les informations dont il disposait déjà et celles qu'il venait de lui livrer.

De son côté, Harry attendait que son tuteur reprenne ses esprits. Lui connaissait l'identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne l'avait révélé à personne. Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'en parler plus tôt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait avoir le moindre intérêt. Pour lui, le monstre était simplement un sorcier puissant usant de magie noir. Le fait de connaître son nom semblait sans importance. Manifestement, vu la réaction de Lucius, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait exact.

\- Cette information semble vous surprendre au plus haut point ? s'enquit Grin.

\- C'est surtout le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un sang-mêlé qui me … perturbe. Voldemort s'est toujours enorgueilli de son Sang-pur, raison de son combat pour purifier la société sorcière, disait-il. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment. Harry souhaite visiter son coffre.

\- Et je vais vous y conduire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le coffre n°1 de Gringott's se trouvait au plus profond de la banque. Il se présentait sous la forme d'une multitude de salles, pleines de joyaux, de gallions, de grimoires et parchemins, de coffres et de livres. Harry ne savait où poser les yeux, tant il y avait à voir. Même Grin avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux en voyant le contenu des pièces.

Au milieu d'un espace un peu plus dégagé, un coffre tout simple, mais extrêmement vieux, trônait. Sur son couvercle, il y avait une lettre adressée à Harry.

 _« Mon cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en très bonne santé et à ton époque._

 _Tu découvriras dans ce coffre que t'a ouvert Grin, le résultat des recherches que Salazar, Godric, Helga, Rowenna, Viviane et moi avons menées sur l'homme que tu devras combattre un jour._

 _Nous n'avons rien trouvé de bien concret concernant le morceau d'âme qui était attachée à ta magie lorsque tu es arrivé à Avalon. A priori, il s'agit d'une magie encore inconnue dans nos contrées, du moins à notre époque. La seule chose que nous pouvons raisonnablement affirmer, c'est que ce ne devait certainement pas être le seul morceau déchiré – ou copié, nous n'avons pas pu le déterminer avec certitude - de cet homme. Il doit sûrement en exister d'autres. D'après nos théories, il pourrait s'agir d'un moyen d'assurer une forme d'immortalité à la personne qui s'y plierait, sachant qu'avec une âme mutilée de la sorte, on ne peut plus parler d'humanité. Cette personne ne doit certainement pas être saine d'esprit, d'ailleurs ses actes le prouvent._

 _Hormis ces informations spécifiques, nous avons entreposé dans ces salles des artéfacts divers qui pourraient peut-être t'aider._

 _Sal s'est fait un devoir de cataloguer l'ensemble de ses potions, y compris les expériences qu'il a faites avec l'aide de Sascha. Il t'a également laissé un grand nombre d'ingrédients rares. Helga l'a grandement aidé dans cette tâche._

 _Godric a parcouru le monde à la recherche d'armes, magiques ou autres. Il espère que tu as consciencieusement poursuivi ton entraînement. Il me charge également de te rappeler que la Lice n'a pas été construite pour rien. Il y a d'ailleurs développé un certain nombre de sortilèges pour te permettre d'évoluer._

 _De son côté, Rowenna a rassemblé un nombre considérable de grimoires, parchemins et livres qui ne seront pas intégrés dans l'Aire. Elle les jugeait trop dangereux pour cela, ne sachant pas si quelqu'un serait suffisamment malin pour parvenir à y accéder._

 _Mon bonhomme, je sais que la tâche qui t'attend doit te sembler insurmontable._

 _Bien sûr, tu es la prochaine Sentinelle, celui qui devra permettre à la Magie de retrouver son équilibre, mais cependant, n'oublie pas le plus important. Tu dois te laisser le temps de grandir._

 _J'ignore l'âge que tu auras lorsque tu liras cette lettre, mais ton ennemi est un sorcier surentraîné. Bien que tu sois toi-même puissant, tu n'atteindras pas l'apogée de tes pouvoirs avant d'être adulte._

 _Donc, je te le répète, laisse-toi du temps._

 _Grandis, apprends, entraîne-toi, mais surtout vis !_

 _Profite de ta vie, ris, amuse-toi, tombe amoureux !_

 _Et le jour venu, tu seras à même d'atteindre ton objectif._

 _Nous t'envoyons toutes nos pensées, mon cher petit, et te transmettons tout notre amour._

 _Ton grand-père, Merlin. »_

Harry reposa la lettre avec un profond soupir. Avoir ainsi des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues soulevait en lui une vague de nostalgie.

En plus, Draco qui avait semblé ne plus vouloir s'éloigner de lui, le suivant comme une ombre les premiers jours après le désastre du cimetière, avait remis une forte distance entre eux du jour au lendemain. Depuis, il l'appelait toujours « petit frère » et évitait de le toucher. Par réflexe, Harry s'était volontairement isolé. La nouvelle tiédeur de leurs rapports le blessait un peu, surtout après leur rapprochement durant le Tournoi.

En ajoutant à cela les conséquences catastrophiques découlant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la jeune Sentinelle en venait à souhaiter pouvoir repartir dans le passé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius raccompagna Harry au Manoir avant de retourner au Ministère. Ils avaient ramené le coffre contenant les recherches menées par Merlin et les Fondateurs, ainsi qu'un nombre considérable d'ingrédients entreposés par Salazar. Harry était certain que Severus sauterait de joie – très intérieurement bien sûr – à la vue des grimoires rédigées par le plus grand potionniste connu, son modèle.

Il était plongé dans un manuscrit, blotti dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, quand un toussotement insistant lui fit relever la tête. Sur le seuil, appuyé au chambranle, se tenait Draco.

\- Salut, petit frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de déchiffrer un texte qu'on a trouvé à Gringott's.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as été à la Banque ? Et depuis quand vendent-ils des livres ?

\- Mais non, rit Harry. J'ai accompagné ton père ce matin. Il voulait que je me change les idées, et j'en ai profité pour demander à visiter mon coffre.

\- Et ?

\- Merlin et les autres ont compilé tout un tas de recherches pour vaincre Voldemort, et c'est l'un des textes que j'ai trouvé là-bas.

\- Dis, tu crois pas que tu pourrais un peu arrêter d'étudier ? Depuis le début des vacances, tu es terré dans cette pièce. Je vais finir par t'appeler Mr Pince, si tu continues.

\- Eh ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Eh bien quoi, petit frère, dit Draco en insistant sur le titre. Tu devrais te divertir un peu, pas seulement sortir pour affaires avec mon père. Je dois retrouver Blaise et Théo sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu m'accompagnes ou tu m'abandonnes encore.

Harry observa un instant le blond, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte, mais clairement sur la défensive. C'était vrai que depuis leur retour, il l'avait évité plus ou moins volontairement, prétextant se concentrer sur les études. En réalité, il avait réagi ainsi quand son ami avait étrangement changé son comportement à son égard.

\- C'est une bonne idée, et tu as raison, cela me ferait sûrement du bien, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 12 juillet 1995 – Ministère**

Le lendemain, un véritable coup de tonnerre ébranla le monde sorcier.

Pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle d'existence, la Gazette du Sorcier ne fut pas imprimée. L'ensemble des abonnés reçut à la place un courrier.

 _« Cher abonné,_

 _En raison d'une refonte totale de notre ligne éditoriale, votre quotidien suspend momentanément ses publications. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour reprendre l'impression au plus vite._

 _La rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier »_

En lisant la missive, Cornélius Fudge s'étrangla de stupeur sur sa brioche à la citrouille. Relisant le parchemin, il rougit de colère et sortit précipitamment de table, ignorant les appels de sa femme qui n'entendit que le claquement de la porte au milieu des vitupérations de son mari. Avec un soupir, elle reprit sa tasse de thé, estimant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Cornélius allait débarquer au Ministère en robe de chambre rose fuschia, avec de broderies turquoise flashy, affublé de son bonnet de nuit abricot à pompons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le garde de faction ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le ministre arriver dans le Hall des Arrivées du Ministère. Sans même le voir, le petit homme traversa les couloirs et se précipita dans l'ascenseur, criant à corps et à cri après Rufus Scrimgeour, le Chef des Aurors.

Ce n'est qu'en parvenant dans son bureau que Cornélius se rendit compte de son accoutrement. Rougissant d'embarras, il transforma ses vêtements de nuit en une robe sorcière plus formelle. Il venait de s'asseoir quand l'Auror entra dans la pièce.

\- Rufus, sais-tu ce qui se passe à la Gazette ?

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai reçu un courrier ce matin à la place du journal.

\- Envoie deux de tes hommes enquêter sur cette histoire.

\- Mais, c'est une société privée. Nous n'avons pas le droit de …

\- La Gazette appartient au Ministère, c'est notre organe d'informations aux citoyens. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse des inconnus en prendre le contrôle. Règle cette histoire tout de suite !

\- Mais ... je croyais que ce journal était la propriété de plusieurs actionnaires, s'interrogea Scrimgeour.

\- Je te dis que le Ministère est le seul décisionnaire ! s'emporta Fudge avec entêtement.

Sèchement congédié, Rufus redescendit dans son bureau et convoqua deux de ses hommes.

\- Matthews ! Ryans ! Allez à la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur ordre du Ministère, la publication doit reprendre immédiatement !

Les deux hommes descendirent rapidement le Chemin de Traverse pour se diriger vers le bâtiment abritant la Gazette et trouvèrent porte close. Alors que Ryans tentait d'ouvrir la porte, Matthews lança un diagnostic magique et arrêta son collègue.

\- Arrête Dan, tu n'arriveras à rien. C'est de la magie gobeline qui a fermé le bâtiment.

\- Les Gobelins ? Mais qu'ont-ils à voir là-dedans ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais s'ils sont impliqués, le vieux Fudge a pas intérêt à s'y frotter !

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une petite femme très élégante. Les cheveux courts et foncés, les yeux pers, elle salua les deux hommes.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Margareth Crawley, avocate. Et vous-même ? demanda-t-elle avec une ironie mordante.

\- Nous sommes mandatés par le Ministre Fudge pour exiger la reprise des publications de la Gazette du Sorcier, Madame, lui répondit Ryans.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis navrée de vous annoncer que le Ministère n'a aucun droit d'émettre une telle exigence.

\- Mais, le journal appartient au Min…

\- Faux ! La Gazette est une entreprise privée. Mon client a racheté plus de septante pour cent des parts constitutives et a décidé de procéder à une refonte éditoriale totale du journal. Le temps de la corruption des journalistes et de l'interventionnisme politique est terminé.

\- Mais, … tenta Matthews.

\- Je regrette, Messieurs, vous pouvez retourner faire votre rapport à Monsieur Fudge. Désormais, la Gazette du Sorcier a retrouvé une totale indépendance et ne servira plus à la propagande du Ministère.

Et sur ces mots, la petite femme fit un pas en avant. Malgré sa taille d'à peine une mètre soixante, elle réussit à faire reculer les deux grands costauds qui se dandinaient sur place de gêne.

\- Et si cela ne lui plaît pas, je serai ravie d'en discuter devant le Magenmagot.

Les deux aurors firent demi-tour, préférant de pas se confronter plus avant à l'avocate.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Scrimgeour rapporta rapidement les informations collectées par ses hommes au Ministre. Ce dernier hurla de rage face à ce qu'il considérait comme un véritable camouflet. Il fulmina d'autant plus d'apprendre que les Gobelins semblaient être intervenu dans l'affaire.

Après avoir remercié l'Auror d'un geste négligent, il se précipita sur la poudre de cheminette pour convoquer Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier surgit de l'âtre immédiatement.

\- J'imagine que vous avez également un courrier au lieu du journal ce matin, Albus ?

\- En effet. Avez-vous des informations à ce sujet ?

\- J'ai envoyé des Aurors sur place. Il semble que le journal ait été racheté. Il y avait une avocate sur place. De plus, les Gobelins sont également impliqués. Ils ont apposé des protections sur le bâtiment.

\- Racheté ? Je croyais que la Gazette dépendait directement du Ministère.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis des années, nous imposons notre volonté au rédacteur en chef, mais il semble que quelqu'un a acheté la majorité des parts. Il exige du journal éthique et indépendance d'opinion.

\- Et qui en est désormais le propriétaire ?

\- Je l'ignore. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé. En tant que président du Magenmagot, vous devriez pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela.

\- Mmm… Oui, par les temps qui courent, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir une voix dissidente. Même si nous avons pu le bâillonner, les déclarations de Harry Potter sur un soi-disant retour de Voldemort pourraient amuser ce nouvel éditeur.

\- Tout à fait ! Il faut que nous récupérions le journal.

Albus quitta tranquillement le bureau de Cornélius pour se rendre à son tour dans les locaux de la Gazette.

Comme les Aurors avant lui, il tenta de briser les protections magiques, mais fut méchamment surpris lorsqu'il reçut une décharge après sa tentative. Il frottait le dos de sa main, cloqué par la chaleur, lorsque la même petite femme fit son apparition sur le seuil.

\- Ha… Bonjour ma chère petite, je suis Albus Dumbledore, pré…

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me détailler votre pédigrée, Monsieur Dumbledore. Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Et je vous saurai gré de ne pas me parler avec cette condescendance bienveillante. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de vous connaître plus que nécessaire ! Je suis Margareth Crawley, avocate. Adressez-vous à moi avec le respect qui m'est dû.

\- Euh… oui … je, balbutia le directeur, déboussolé d'être ainsi remis à sa place. Je souhaiterai rencontrer le nouveau propriétaire du journal afin de discuter avec lui de la nécessité d'une coopération étroite avec le gouvernement et le Magenmagot.

\- Navrée, Monsieur, mais mon client souhaite conserver son anonymat. Quant à une coopération avec les organes politiques et juridiques de notre société, sachez que c'est la raison précise de la réforme totale du journal. La presse se doit d'être impartiale et indépendante

\- Mais, c'est impossible ! Il faut expliquer aux gens ce qu'ils…

\- Les gens, comme vous dites, doivent apprendre à penser par eux-mêmes et pour ce faire, ils ont besoin de faits vérifiables et véridiques. Désormais, la Gazette et ses employés veilleront à suivre une déontologie et une éthique irréprochables.

\- Mais, il ne faut pas …

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, ce journal est une entreprise privée qui n'a de compte à rendre ni au Ministère, ni au Magenmagot. Si vous tentez d'utiliser de votre influence sur cette entreprise, vous vous exposerez à des poursuites judiciaires. Je vous conseille donc de rester à l'écart.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se campa fermement sur ses pieds et toisa le vieillard qui finit par baisser les yeux et faire demi-tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 20 juillet 1995 – devant La Gazette du Sorcier**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Fudge et Dumbledore tentèrent de retrouver le contrôle de la Gazette, y compris racheter les actions constituant la société, mais sans succès. Ils avaient pris contact avec les Gobelins, mais ces derniers fidèles à leur politique de protections des affaires, avaient refusé de donner des informations. Il ne restait plus que trente pour cent d'actions réparties entre différents actionnaires très minoritaires.

Et malgré que Fudge s'égosillait à prétendre que le Ministère était le seul et unique propriétaire de l'organe de presse, ce dernier n'était en possession d'aucune action.

Ce fut dix jours plus tard que la première version de la nouvelle Gazette du Sorcier fut enfin livrée à ses abonnés.

Fini les grands titres racoleurs accompagnés de photos accrocheuses. Les articles présentés étaient clairs et précis.

Alors que pendant des années, le nom de Rita Skeeter apparaissait sur presque tous les sujets, il était maintenant relégué à la rubrique des événements locaux.

Et le nom de Sophia Potter n'apparaissait nulle part.

Alors que Cornélius et Albus discutaient sans fin sur la situation inextricable, James Potter se présentait à son tour devant les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le courrier annonçant la suspension des parutions, il avait vu sa réputation fondre à plus ou moins long terme. Il savait bien que s'il était reconnu dans les rues, ce n'était pas pour ses performances d'Auror. Non, s'il était reconnu, c'était parce qu'il était le père de la Survivante, sujet vedette de la Gazette.

Après une longue discussion avec Lily, ils avaient convenu qu'en tant qu'actionnaire du journal, il se devait de les contacter pour s'assurer que Sophia soit toujours au cœur de leurs préoccupations.

Il frappa comme un sourd à la porte close, s'attirant des regards curieux des passants. Il allait recommencer quand le battant pivota brusquement.

\- Monsieur Potter ! l'interpella une voix glaciale et irritée.

\- Quoiii ! couina James surpris.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous acharnez ainsi sur cette porte.

\- Euh… je…

\- Mais encore, insista la femme, ironique.

\- Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

\- Margareth Crawley, avocate.

\- Ah ... Moi je suis ...

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, Monsieur Potter. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je viens m'assurer que le Journal va continuer à protéger mes intérêts.

\- Vos ... intérêts ? Et à quel titre ?

\- Je suis le propriétaire. La Gazette doit obéir à mes décisions.

\- Propriétaire ? Tiens donc ! A ma connaissance, Monsieur Potter, vous détenez moins de deux pour cent des parts de cette société. Vous êtes donc très loin de pouvoir imposer votre volonté en ces murs.

\- Mais, ma fille est la Survivante et…

\- Et n'a encore rien prouver de sa valeur, hormis démontrer une grande propension aux caprices et à l'arrogance.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! J'exige…

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez rien à exiger. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez toujours revendre vos actions, mon client s'en portera acquéreur.

\- Non ! Vous devez …

\- Je ne dois rien du tout. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé au Ministre et à Dumbledore, ce journal est une entreprise privée qui n'a de compte à rendre qu'à son actionnariat, et donc en grande partie à mon employeur. Maintenant, j'ai des occupations plus importantes que de perdre mon temps avec votre ego.

La jeune avocate tourna les talons et la porte claque au nez de James Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry rêvait. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui, mais la pénombre n'était pas étouffante, au contraire, elle était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il avança lentement, tâtonnant un peu jusqu'à ce que sa main en rencontre une autre, douce, fine et blanche. Son cœur accéléra ses battements lorsque ses doigts enserrèrent tendrement ceux de son vis-à-vis. Quelque part, il savait qu'il connaissait le propriétaire de cette main, mais il ne voulait pas le nommer.

Oui, Le ! Parce que Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une fille. Il était peut-être jeune, mais il savait qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par une fille. Mais son esprit lui cachait encore l'identité de celui pour qui son cœur battait si fort.

Peu à peu, il perçut des cris. Des cris de peur, de douleur, de souffrance. La main s'échappa et l'obscurité se déchira, laissant apparaître un village enflammé. Sur la place, des hommes encapuchonnés de noir rassemblaient les habitants et les soumettaient à la torture. Personne n'y échappait, même pas les enfants. Et soudain, un rire sardonique retentit, tirant Harry de ce qui était devenu un véritable cauchemar.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lundi 31 juillet 1995 – Manoir Malefoy**

Quand Harry descendit déjeuner le lendemain, il avait totalement oublié que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il fut tout surpris lorsque sa famille l'accueillit joyeusement dans la salle à manger. Il déballait tranquillement ses cadeaux sous les quolibets de Draco, tandis que Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Remus savouraient leur repas quand un hibou livra le journal. En apercevant la Une, Harry blêmit dangereusement. La photo illustrait le village qu'il avait vu incendié dans son rêve.

Inquiet de la réaction du jeune garçon, Lucius s'empara du quotidien et lut à voix haute :

 _« Le village de Pillgrim sauvagement attaqué !_

 _Dans la nuit du 30 juillet aux environs de 23h30, le petit village de Pillgrim, situé dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, a été la cible d'une attaque sans précédent. Lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés sur place, l'ensemble des villageois avaient été massacrés. Les victimes ont été soumises à des sorts de tortures diverses, écrasements, lacérations, fractures, etc… Pour ajouter à l'horreur, nombre de corps portent des traces de viols, sans considération d'âge ou de sexe._

 _L'enquête préliminaire ne donne pour le moment aucune information quant à l'identité de ceux qui ont conduit cette boucherie. La seule certitude est qu'ils devaient être au moins une bonne dizaine._

 _Même si les autorités ignorent les raisons de cet acte, il semblerait qu'il soit destiné à une personne en particulier, dont on ignore pour le moment l'identité. Cette information provient du seul et unique survivant, laissé intentionnellement pour qu'il puisse livrer un message précis. Ce petit garçon de six ans a été soumis à de nombreux Doloris et a subi un atroce sortilège d'aveuglement. Lorsqu'il a été découvert au milieu de la place, parmi les cadavres, il répétait en boucle la phrase : ' Joyeux anniversaire ! Merci de ton aide !'_

 _Si quelqu'un dispose d'informations concernant cette attaque odieuse, le service des Aurors l'invite à se présenter au plus tôt dans ses bureaux. »_

Un lourd silence plana un instant sur la salle à manger avant que Remus ne se tourne vers Harry.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non… je … je

\- Doucement, Harry, respire !

\- J'ai rêvé de ce village cette nuit. Il brûlait et j'entendais des cris de douleur … J'ai entendu quelqu'un rire, comme si …

\- Oui, intervint Lucius.

\- Comme s'il était content, que ça lui faisait plaisir. Et les gens hurlaient et …

La voix de Harry montait dans les aigus, prouvant qu'il commençait à paniquer. Lucius le força à se lever et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Chut Harry ! Calme-toi !

\- Mais j'aurais …

\- Je comprends ta détresse, dit Lucius, comprenant que Harry allait de nouveau culpabiliser. Manifestement, tu as rêvé de ce qui s'est passé dans ce village. Mais même si tu avais prévenu quelqu'un, cela n'aurait rien empêché.

\- En fait, s'immisça Severus, je crois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

\- Que … quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- D'après ce que tu dis, il semble plutôt que tu aies eu une vision, comme si tu étais présent sur place.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Ça, il faudra qu'on l'explique. Maintenant, n'y a-t-il rien que tu aies vu pendant ce « rêve » qui permettrait d'identifier ceux qui ont fait ça ?

\- Les Mangemorts.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'écria Lucius tandis que les autres se figeaient sur place. Il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Oui, opina Harry. Ils portaient leurs robes noires et leurs masques. Et le rire…

\- Tu as reconnu le rire ? demanda Severus.

\- C'était celui de Voldemort. Je l'avais déjà entendu au cimetière, dit Harry en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme s'il avait froid.

\- Tout va bien, Harry, tu es en sécurité, chuchota Draco en l'étreignant étroitement.

Harry se blottit dans l'étreinte rassurante, respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Après un léger raidissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun, Draco frotta son dos en petits cercles.

\- Je me demande ..., commença Severus.

\- Oui, reprit Remus.

\- A qui s'adresse le message ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Si on prend compte de la date, je dirai qu'il est destiné à Sophia, relança Narcissa, s'attirant des regards surpris. Oh allons, vous savez quand même bien qu'elle est née le 30 juillet, non ?

\- Et pourquoi cela ne concernerait-il pas Harry, demanda Lucius.

\- A cause de la date justement, renchérit sa femme. S'il avait voulu envoyé un message à Harry, il l'aurait fait le 31.

\- Mais pourquoi remercie-t-il Sophia ? demanda Draco, un peu perdu.

\- Parce qu'elle a menti pour cacher le retour de Voldemort, déclara Harry.

\- Et ces imbéciles du Ministère sont incapables de le comprendre, râla Severus. Ils ne croient pas à son retour et comme ils n'ont pas utilisé la Marque…

\- Rien de nouveau sur le sujet, souligna Lucius.

\- Il nous nargue et il sait qu'il ne risque rien, précisa Remus qui arborait des yeux dorés, signe de sa colère.

\- Et comme nous ne pouvons rien faire, intervint Narcissa, je propose que nous oublions cette histoire quelques temps. Nous avons un anniversaire à fêter.

Après un instant de flottement, le déjeuner reprit, un peu plus tendu qu'auparavant. Narcissa avait raison, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 15 aout 1995 – Chemin de Traverse**

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Draco avaient rendez-vous avec Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Neville sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'achat de leurs fournitures scolaires. Les sept amis s'interrogeaient sur le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui serait engagé par le Directeur cette année.

Le matin même, Harry avait dit à Draco qu'il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- On est mieux ici, tous seuls, avec Lucius, Severus et Remus pour nous donner cours.

\- Comment ça, mieux ?

\- Ben oui. Regarde comme on s'est éloigné l'année passée. Tu avais toujours quelqu'un d'autre à voir. Je n'aime pas quand tu me laisses tout seul.

\- Mais tu n'es pas seul. Les autres sont là !

\- C'est pas la même chose. Ici, il n'y a que toi et moi.

\- Mais moi j'aime bien Poudlard. Et le fait d'avoir plein d'amis.

\- Bon d'accord, mais promets-moi que tu passeras du temps avec moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Allez viens maintenant, petit frère, on va être en retard.

Harry était sorti rasséréné, sans remarquer le regard préoccupé de Draco. Depuis, les yeux du blond se posaient régulièrement, calculateurs et inquiets, sur Harry.

Ils entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott et se dispersèrent pour récupérer les ouvrages préconisés pour la cinquième année. Après vingt minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au comptoir. Ne manquait que Draco qui semblait s'être volatilisé. Il finit par émerger d'un rayon à l'écart, les cheveux décoiffés, rajustant ses vêtements. Dans ses pupilles brillait une lueur de contentement explicite. Alors que Blaise et Théo le charriaient sur ce qu'il semblait avoir fait, un autre garçon, brun et fluet, sortit d'entre les étagères, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un geste équivoque. Tandis que Draco niait son amant de passage, Harry se détourna, les épaules crispées, les lèvres serrées.

Harry resta silencieux tout le reste de la journée, se tenant volontairement à l'arrière du groupe, tentant de ne pas écouter les plaisanteries grivoises adressées à Draco.

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances ressemblèrent étrangement aux deux premières. A plusieurs reprises, Lucius trouva Harry dans la bibliothèque aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il en avait discuté avec Narcissa, Severus et Remus, mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Les deux adolescents s'étaient à nouveau éloignés et aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit quant à la raison de cet éloignement.

Narcissa avait arboré un petit air songeur avant qu'un sourire un peu mystérieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais elle avait refusé de donner la moindre explication.

Demain, les enfants repartiraient pour Poudlard, et Lucius espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24 : Influence malvenue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Allons, allons, ne tapez pas ainsi sur ce pauvre Draco ! Faut bien que jeunesse se passe non ?

Nous voici donc de retour à Poudlard pour la cinquième année, avec votre vieux crapaud rose adoré. Et bien sûr, vous devinerez tout de suite qui sera son bouc émissaire !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Influence malvenue**

 **Samedi 26 août 1995 - Poudlard – Bureau du Directeur**

Albus Dumbledore procédait aux ultimes vérifications avant l'arrivée des élèves pour une nouvelle année. En compulsant la liste des enseignants, il grimaça à la vue du nouveau professeur assigné au poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Avec un mouvement de colère, il repoussa le parchemin et se souvint de la rencontre qui avait déterminé cette nomination particulière.

Comme souvent, il avait retrouvé Cornélius dans son bureau pour parler des affaires les occupant, tant au niveau du Ministère que pour Poudlard.

L'affaire de la Gazette les avait beaucoup dérangés tous les deux. Ils avaient l'habitude l'un comme l'autre d'utiliser le média pour influencer l'opinion de leurs concitoyens. Désormais, la nouvelle direction ne se laissait plus manipuler et se retranchait derrière les directives de leur propriétaire anonyme. Malgré de nombreuses recherches et tentatives d'intimidation sur les employés, ils n'avaient rien découvert. Tous les contrats avaient été renouvelés et étaient protégés par la magie gobeline, de même que l'identité de l'actionnaire principal.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Franchement, cette histoire avec la Gazette du Sorcier ne nous aide pas, ronchonna Cornélius._

 _\- Il ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Nous avons tout essayé et nous ne pouvons rien faire, tenta de le raisonner Albus. Heureusement, il semble que cette personne ne souhaite pas utiliser le pouvoir de la presse à son avantage._

 _\- Mais nous ne pouvons plus non plus contrôler ce qui est dit !_

 _\- Ne pourriez-vous pas créer un journal officiel ? Un qui ne transmettrait que les informations autorisées par le Ministère ?_

 _\- Cela coûterait énormément d'argent, sans compter qu'il faudra du temps pour fidéliser la population. Et puis, nous serions toujours en compétition. D'après les échos que j'ai eus, la nouvelle mouture de la Gazette plaît beaucoup. Le nombre d'abonnés à d'ailleurs augmenter de manière significative._

 _\- C'aurait pourtant été une bonne solution._

 _\- En effet, mais le massacre de Pilgrim ne serait pas resté caché pour autant. Maintenant, je reçois des hiboux chaque jour, me demandant où en est l'enquête et à qui fait référence ce mystérieux message._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est sibyllin. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est que la personne qui a perpétré cette horreur l'a fait en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire et de remerciement à l'attention d'une jeune femme._

 _\- Nous connaissons également sa date d'anniversaire, le 30 juillet, asséna Fudge dans un mouvement d'humeur. Nous recherchons toutes les femmes nées à cette date, mais jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons rien trouvé de probant. La seule personne un tant soit peu connue n'est autre que Sophia Potter, mais qui voudrait la remercier de nous avoir sauvé en causant un tel massacre ?_

 _\- Le témoin n'aurait-il pas pu se tromper dans sa répétition ? Il pourrait en fait s'agir de Harry Potter ! dit Albus, sautant sur l'occasion de se débarrasser du gosse, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui._

 _\- Non. Les spécialistes de l'esprit de Sainte-Mangouste ont eu recours à la légillimencie médicale et ils sont formels. Le message a été profondément implanté et ne peut être altéré d'aucune façon. Et tout s'est bien déroulé le 30 juillet et non le 31. Vous pensez bien que ce fauteur de troubles aurait déjà été jeté à Azkaban s'il s'était avéré qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette histoire._

 _\- Mmm, oui, j'imagine que cela aurait été une excellente excuse pour l'empêcher de nous nuire, murmura Dumbledore, ruminant contre le besoin de spectacle de son amant. Dommage que nous ne puissions plus modifier les faits. Il serait facile de faire croire que le message est adressé à cet irritant gamin._

 _\- D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à cette nuisance, je souhaiterai que l'un de mes assistants soit présent à Poudlard afin de pouvoir le surveiller plus étroitement._

 _\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu d'engager James Potter pour le poste de DCFM. Comme vous le savez, il n'apprécie pas son fils plus que nous. Au pire, je peux proposer la place à Sirius Black._

 _\- Non, non, je veux vraiment que ce soit une personne dépendant du Ministère. Vous ne nous avez pas informé de ce nouvel engagement en temps et en heure et donc, je suis tout à fait en droit de veiller à ce que les cours soient parfaitement assurés. De ce fait, j'ai la prérogative de nommer la personne de mon choix. Dolorès Ombrage fera un excellent professeur, sans compter qu'elle saura efficacement le canaliser en cas de débordement._

 _\- Mais, voyons, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle est qualifiée pour donner un tel cours ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, que croyez-vous ? Que nous utilisons des incapables au Ministère ? se hérissa Fudge. De toute manière, pour donner cours, il suffit d'un bon manuel !_

 _\- Mais enfin …, répliqua le vénérable directeur outré, il faut…_

 _\- Non. De toute façon, la nomination de Dolorès a déjà été entérinée par le Conseil des Administrateurs._

 _\- Et Lucius Malefoy n'a pas contesté ?_

 _\- Non, absolument pas au contraire. Il a d'ailleurs déclaré qu'il était temps d'avoir un professeur compétent dans cette matière._

 _\- Même en sachant qu'elle devra également surveiller son pupille ? demanda Albus avec suspicion._

 _\- Il n'est pas au courant, évidemment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que ce petit crétin continue de prétendre qu'il a assisté au retour de Vous-savez-qui._

 _\- On ne l'a pourtant plus entendu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il en reparlera ?_

 _\- Mieux vaut ne pas tenter Mordred. Heureusement, la Gazette n'a pas pris son parti. Même eux ne lui accordent aucun crédit._

 _\- Mouis, c'est vrai que quand on y pense, les journalistes n'ont pas donné non plus de ses nouvelles. Ils semblent vraiment être impartiaux._

 _\- Et c'est peut-être la seule bonne chose qui ressorte de cette histoire. Néanmoins, je suis certain que Dolorès vous permettra de relever le niveau de Poudlard. Il faut quand même reconnaître que les dernières années n'ont pas été très brillantes._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Entre le Ministre qui se croyait tout permis, le sale gosse qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis plusieurs années déjà et son amant qui ne tenait pas en place, Albus craignait le déroulement de cette nouvelle année.

De plus, il n'était pas dupe, quoiqu'en pense Cornélius, il avait parfaitement compris que les attributions de sa protégée ne se limiteraient pas à prodiguer des cours aux élèves de Poudlard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry rêvait. Il le savait parce que la douceur de la main qui tenait la sienne était d'une tendresse irréelle. Il observa longuement les longs doigts, fins et racés, qui enserraient les siens. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du bras couvert d'un coton d'un blanc des plus purs. Il arrivait à l'épaule, apercevant la courbe de la mâchoire quand son vis-à-vis disparu brutalement, le laissant perdu dans un long couloir sombre, aux murs couverts d'un revêtement noir brillant. Un cri de douleur retentit soudain, aussitôt suivi d'un rire perçant.

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, scrutant l'obscurité de sa chambre. Avec un soupir, il se rallongea. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve à plusieurs reprises et s'interrogeait toujours sur l'identité du garçon qui lui faisait face. Ensuite, le cri et le rire lui laissaient toujours une impression de danger imminent. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il craignait que ce soit une sorte de prescience d'événements qui ne tarderaient pas à se produire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Vendredi 1er septembre 1995 – King's Cross**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé en cette journée de rentrée. Le Poudlard Express attendait tranquillement que son lot de passagers prenne place en ses wagons, crachant par moments des panaches de fumée blanche.

Harry arborait un visage impassible tout en suivant sa famille sur le quai, mais Lucius et Narcissa étaient parfaitement conscients de la réticence de leur jeune pupille. Autant Draco marchait d'un pas assuré, autant le brun paraissait se retenir de ne pas faire purement et simplement demi-tour.

Ce sentiment était d'ailleurs renforcé par les commentaires qui suivaient leur avancée. Les regards des autres parents étaient emplis de suspicion ou de méfiance tandis que les ragots murmurés suintaient de mépris. Les nouveaux élèves s'écartaient de son chemin avec un mouvement de recul manifestement dû à la peur.

En constatant la situation, Lucius repensa au fait que Harry avait voulu ne pas rejoindre Poudlard pour la prochaine année scolaire, préférant reprendre ses études à domicile. Cependant, il avait comme souvent plié devant la volonté de Draco et l'avait suivi.

Aujourd'hui, le blond espérait que rien de fâcheux ne se produirait. Il savait qu'un nouveau professeur avait été nommé par le ministre Fudge au poste de DCFM. Dumbledore aurait donc moins de latitude pour nuire à Harry. Il avait bien sûr des doutes sur les compétences de la femme, mais toute personne pouvant mettre des bâtons dans les roues du directeur ne pouvait que lui apporter un peu de satisfaction.

Par contre, il s'inquiétait de l'influence que cette femme pourrait avoir. Malefoy avait bien compris que Fudge tentait de s'écarter de l'influence du vieux directeur, mais il craignait que cette prise d'indépendance ne se fasse que de manière physique. Le Ministre n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de réfléchir par lui-même et Lucius ne serait même pas étonné de retrouver chez lui un mode de pensée « dumbledorien », à savoir percevoir Harry comme un fauteur de troubles.

Heureusement, Severus avait conservé sa place en tant que Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier avait été convoqué par le Lord Noir quelques jours après sa résurrection. L'espèce d'homme-serpent l'avait longuement interrogé sur les années de son absence, s'enquérant de tous les faits concernant le frère de la Survivante déclarée. Il avait aussi semblé très intéressé par l'interaction du directeur de Poudlard avec la famille Potter, arborant un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes.

Le responsable de la Maison Serpentard était rentré au Manoir Malefoy après une très longue séance de Doloris, avec ordre de continuer sa mission de surveillance, tant auprès de Lucius que de Dumbledore.

Le potionniste continuait à jouer son rôle d'espion, prétendant rester proche de Lucius, et de ce fait de Harry, afin de pouvoir surveiller celui-ci.

Étonnamment, même Voldemort semblait croire en la loyauté de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils retrouvèrent les amis des deux adolescents à mi-hauteur du convoi et firent leurs adieux. Harry prit rapidement place dans un compartiment et sortit un livre épais. Il s'agissait d'un vieux grimoire qu'il avait trouvé dans son coffre de Gringott's et qu'il avait camouflé pour avoir l'apparence d'un roman moldu. Plongé dans sa lecture, il restait pourtant tout à fait attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui et écoutait les échanges entre Draco et les autres.

 _-_ Alors, Draco, qui as-tu en vue pour célébrer notre retour à l'école ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire entendu.

 _-_ Fille ou garçon ? précisa Théo avec un sourire narquois.

 _-_ Mmm, pas encore décidé. Je comptais aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, voir les « évolutions » des uns ou des autres.

A ces mots, Harry se crispa légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

 _-_ Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu vas finir par avoir une méchante réputation.

 _-_ Toi, plus que tout autres, devrait savoir que la réputation ne reflète pas toujours la réalité, dit Draco.

 _-_ C'est justement ça qui est amusant, Hermione, rétorqua Blaise en jouant des sourcils.

 _-_ Peut-être bien, mais dans ton cas, ...

 _-_ Hermione, j'ai quinze ans et tout à fait le droit de m'amuser. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis aussi recherché et que Poudlard regorge de mecs et de nanas sans aucun amour-propre. S'ils acceptent d'être utilisés, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Oui, mais quand même, tu joues avec les sentiments des autres, insista Hermione sous le regard goguenard de Blaise et Théo, Pansy et Neville se contentant de compter silencieusement les points, tandis que Harry pinçait un peu plus les lèvres.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, comme si ça pouvait être sérieux à notre âge. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas profiter de tous ces imbéciles qui croient que je vais leur promettre le grand amour ? D'ailleurs, vous m'excuserez, je vais faire du repérage, dit-il en se levant vivement et en sortant.

\- Celui-là, il changera jamais, rit doucement Théo. Un vrai coureur de jupons et de pantalons.

\- Mais un jour, ça lui jouera un mauvais tour, remarqua de manière énigmatique Pansy qui n'était pas encore intervenue.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? reprit Théo tandis que Blaise lui lançait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, laissant transparaître une certaine incrédulité.

\- Ben quoi ? insista-t-il.

Sans répondre, les autres continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Dans son coin, Harry se renfrogna un peu plus avant de se recroqueviller sur son livre.

Au bout d'une heure, Draco revint et tous comprirent à son air satisfait qu'il avait commencé son année de manière très plaisante. Il poussa Pansy pour pouvoir s'asseoir près de Harry.

\- Alors, petit frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je lis, grogna Harry sans lever les yeux.

\- Et tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Un roman moldu. Ça t'intéresse pas !

\- Mais ... hoqueta Draco avant de se reprendre. Au fait, j'ai vu Sophia.

-...

\- Elle râlait contre la Gazette qui ne publie plus rien sur elle, insista le blond.

-...

\- D'ailleurs, intervint Blaise qui voyait Draco commencer à s'agiter, quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Apparemment, le journal a été racheté, déclara Pansy. D'après mon père, la nouvelle direction a imposé une nouvelle ligne de conduite.

\- C'est une bonne chose, déclara Hermione. Même chez les Moldus, les journalistes sont censés suivre une certaine éthique.

\- Et à quoi ça sert, demanda Neville.

\- A empêcher les journalistes de diffamer les gens. S'ils ne respectent pas la vie privée des personnes, que ce soit des acteurs, des sportifs ou même de simples citoyens, ils peuvent être poursuivis en justice. Ils doivent toujours vérifier la véracité des faits qu'ils rapportent.

\- Et tu crois que c'est ce qui a été imposé à la Gazette ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Je sais pas trop, répondit Pansy. Papa a juste dit que les Gobelins avaient fait des nouveaux contrats pour les employés et qu'ils étaient très stricts.

\- Au moins, ils arrêteront de nous rabattre les oreilles sur les prétendus exploits de la Sauveuse. Déjà qu'on doit se la coltiner toute l'année, on se passera facilement de la voir se pavaner en Une, trancha Draco d'un ton sec, qui savait pertinemment que son propre père et Harry étaient désormais les propriétaires du journal et que cela devait rester secret.

\- Quelqu'un a une idée du nouveau prof de DCFM ? intervint Théo.

\- D'après mon père, il s'agit de la sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage. C'est l'une des collaboratrices de Fudge, lâcha Draco qui tentait toujours d'attirer l'attention de Harry.

\- Oh... et elle est compétente ? requit Hermione.

\- Bof, j'en sais rien. Apparemment, elle a été envoyée pour surveiller Dumbledore.

\- Faut dire que l'année dernière, il a quand même réussi à engager un Mangemort, souligna Théo.

\- Et avant, une espèce d'incompétent qui avait autant d'énergie qu'une limace, compléta Pansy, faisant référence au professeur qu'ils avaient eu en fin de deuxième année et en troisième.

\- Heureusement, on n'a pas eu droit à celui-là, rit Draco devant la mine écœurée de leurs amis.

\- Ouais, rétorqua Blaise envieux. Vous, vous avez eu droit à des cours à domicile.

\- Et avant eux, il y a eu cette caricature de Lockhart ou encore le bégayeur professionnel, Quirrell, s'exclama Hermione, à la grande surprise de tous les autres.

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'ils ne pourront pas faire pire ! souffla Neville.

\- Espérons-le ! conclut Pansy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves étaient installés dans la Grande Salle et assistaient à la Répartition habituelle. Harry n'avait pas manqué la présence de ses parents biologiques ainsi que de Sirius Black à la table professorale mais n'y avait accordé aucun intérêt. Assise près de Hagrid, une petite femme arborant un tailleur rose scannait la foule des élèves. Il avait senti son regard s'attarder plusieurs fois sur lui et avait veillé à ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Vous croyez que c'est elle le nouveau prof ? souffla Pansy.

\- Elle ressemble à un crapaud tout rose ! ricana Blaise.

\- Manquerait plus qu'elle essaye de gober une mouche, murmura Théo.

Stewart Weeckley fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et Dumbledore se redressa pour son habituel discours de début d'année.

\- Bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et bon retour pour les anciens. Avant de pouvoir déguster le délicieux banquet qui nous attend, voici quelques informations. Mr Rusard me charge de vous rappeler que 542 objets sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. La liste exhaustive est disponible dans son bureau. Concernant les cours, nous avons décidé de mettre en place un cours de duels. Il sera optionnel jusqu'à la quatrième année, mais obligatoire pour les cinquième, sixième et septième, déclara-t-il avant d'être interrompu par les cris de joie ou les grognements des élèves.

Si certains élèves de trois dernières années semblaient ravis de la perspective du nouveau club, d'autres manifestaient clairement leur mécontentement de voir leur emploi du temps alourdi.

\- Silence ! claqua Dumbeldore. Le cours de duel sera assuré par Messieurs Potter et Black que vous connaissez tous. Ensuite, je dois vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, Madame Dolorès Ombrage, qui travaille aux côtés de notre Premier Ministre en tant que sous-secrétaire d'état. Je suis certain que ...

\- Hem hem ! déconcentra le Directeur.

-... vous réserverez le meilleur ... reprit Dumbledore.

\- Hem hem ! retentit à nouveau, attirant cette fois l'attention du vieux sorcier sur la femme en rose, qui s'était levée et se grattait la gorge avec insistance, dans l'intention évidente de parler à son tour.

\- Oh, euh oui, Dolorès ?

\- Merci de me donner la parole, Monsieur le Directeur, reprit la petite femme crapaud.

Elle attira l'attention de quelques élèves mais rien de plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle se leva et se plaça à l'endroit où Dumbledore tentait de faire son discours. Elle joignit ses mains en signe de patience. Les élèves finirent par remarquer sa présence devant la chaire et faire le silence.

\- Merci cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, déclara-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée, déclenchant de désagréables frissons chez tous ceux qui l'entendaient, y compris Harry qui en ressentit un violent sentiment d'antipathie. Je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard. Et surtout de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai à cœur de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de le cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il ne se perde jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassée par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition innovation…

Bien que Harry tente de se concentrer sur les paroles de la femme en gilet rose, il avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Le discours enfiévré de la nouvelle enseignante n'atteignait visible pas les étudiants dont la grande majorité arborait des yeux vitreux. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, toujours aussi attentive et il reconnut en elle l'éclair de la compréhension. Avec difficulté, il retourna son attention vers Ombrage.

\- … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préserver, d'améliorer ce qui doit être améliorer, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dans l'interdiction s'impose.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et se rassit à la table des professeurs. Des murmures couraient entre les tables, commentant les propos partiaux du nouveau professeur. Certains des enseignants arboraient une mine contrariée, d'autres cachaient avec difficulté une expression de dégoût.

Les Serdaigles avaient déjà commencé à décortiquer le discours tandis que les Gryffondor ronchonnaient sur la durée de celui-ci. Les Poufsouffles semblaient à moitié endormis tandis que les Serpentard chuchotaient furieusement, lançant des regards calculateurs sur la femme en rose.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 5 septembre 1995 - Poudlard**

Les premiers jours de cours se passèrent dans le calme. Chaque professeur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rappeler aux élèves de cinquième qu'ils devraient passer leurs BUSEs en fin d'année et leur en montraient l'importance en les noyant sous les devoirs.

Si Harry et ses amis n'avaient pas encore eu DCFM, ce n'étaient pas le cas d'autres classes et les commentaires filaient bon train dans les couloirs. Manifestement, ce cours serait totalement dédié à la théorie. Hermione fulminait déjà contre cette absurdité, arguant qu'on ne pouvait parfaitement comprendre un sort si on ne le pratiquait pas. Blaise avait tenté de la rassurer, lui exposant que cette procédure ne serait sûrement pas appliquée aux classes devant présenter des examens capitaux.

C'est avec appréhension qu'ils patientèrent devant la salle de classe, attendant que le nouveau professeur les prie d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, Harry veillant à se placer en milieu de rangée, à distance respectable de sa sœur trônant au premier rang, juste devant le bureau.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- B'jour...

\- Non, non ! Quand vous me répondez, vous devez le faire à haute et intelligible voix et dire « Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage ! ». Allez, recommencez !

\- Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage !

\- Voilà, très bien ! s'exclama le professeur sans paraître remarquer les grimaces de ses élèves. Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes. Bien ! Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et est plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers les élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin en-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE, ce qui signifie, vous le savez, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Vous serez certainement satisfait d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centrée sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes. Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage :

* comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

* apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquels la défense magique se trouve légalement justifié.

* replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

\- Mais madame, nous ne pratiquerons donc pas les sortilèges ?

\- Votre nom, Miss ?

\- Hermione Granger, madame.

\- Vous apprendrez, miss Granger, que dans cette classe, on lève le doigt pour demander la parole. Et pour répondre à votre question, si la théorie est correctement assimilée, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à effectuer le sort demandé à l'examen.

\- Mais...

\- Votre doigt ! Et votre nom ?

\- Théodore Nott. Comment pourrions-nous savoir si nous pratiquons correctement les mouvements ou prononçons la formule de façon adéquate si nous ne pouvons-nous exercer auparavant.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je ne connaissais pas les mots et les mouvements quand j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'exclama Sophia.

\- Miss Potter ! Même si votre argument est pertinent, je ne vous ai pas permis d'intervenir. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres et lisez l'introduction avant de m'en faire un résumé.

Avec quelques grommellements, les élèves prirent l'ouvrage de DCFM intitulé « _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ » par Wilbert Eskivdur et entamèrent leur lecture. Seule Hermione resta immobile sur sa chaise, le bras levé. Après quelques minutes, une grande partie des autres adolescents avaient délaissé leur activité pour observer leur condisciple impassible et le professeur qui faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Ce fut Sophia qui intervint :

\- Granger, t'es ridicule ! Obéis au professeur Ombrage et lis !

\- Professeur, interpella Hermione sans tenir compte de la Survivante.

-...

\- Professeur Ombrage, insista la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Miss Granger, s'irrita le professeur. Ainsi que vous l'a rappelé miss Potter, je vous ai demandé de lire le premier chapitre.

\- Je l'ai déjà lu, madame.

\- Eh bien, faites en un résumé.

\- Résumer quoi, professeur ? Il n'y a rien de primordial dans ce prologue.

\- Lisez la suite alors, miss Granger !

\- Je l'ai déjà lu également.

\- Résumez alors.

\- Mais, ...

\- Granger, arrête de perturber tout le monde. On sait tous que tu es LA Miss Je-sais-tout de l'école. Fais ton résumé et laisse nous lire tranquillement, intervint Sophia avec toute la morgue dont elle était capable.

\- Miss Potter, même si j'agrée votre commentaire, je vous rappelle que c'est moi le professeur. Je vous prierai donc de reprendre votre tâche, reprit Ombrage. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, attelez-vous à votre travail sinon, je retire des points à Gryffondor.

\- Professeur ? Interpella un autre élève.

\- Oui ?

\- Blaise Zabini. Comment pourrons-nous nous défendre si nous ne pratiquons pas les sortilèges et maléfices décrits dans cet ouvrage ?

\- Je vous ai déjà répondu. Une étude attentive de la théorie suffira pour la présentation de vos examens.

\- Oui mais que faire si on est attaqué ? Demanda Dean Thomas en levant la main tout en déclamant son nom.

\- Et par qui pourriez-vous être attaqué dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

\- Peut-être pas dans l'école, mais à l'extérieur ? Insista Blaise.

\- Rien ne vous menace !

\- Il y a toujours la menace de Vous-savez-qui !

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit et vous en avez la responsable ici même dans cette classe. Il n'y a aucune menace !

\- J'avais quinze mois quand je l'ai vaincu. Même s'il revenait un jour, je m'en occuperai ! Se rengorgea Sophia. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter !

\- Miss Potter ! Croassa Ombrage, avec un très léger reproche dans la voix.

\- Et le massacre de Pilgrim alors ? Demanda Théo.

\- L'enquête est en cours et le Ministère suit l'affaire de très près. Faites confiance aux autorités compétentes !

\- C'est Harry ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Sophia. Il continue à mentir sur la dernière épreuve du Tournoi !

\- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, il semble que ce que j'ai appris de vous se confirme. Il est donc plus que nécessaire de vous recadrer quelque peu. Je me vois dès lors dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue dès ce soir. Vous apprendrez à ne pas dire de mensonges.

\- Mais il n'a rien dit, s'insurgea Draco devant l'injustice flagrante du professeur tandis que Harry serrait les mâchoires et les poings pour s'empêcher de répondre.

\- C'est Sophia qui ment, insista Blaise.

\- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'influence sur vos condisciples, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez déjà commis énormément de dégâts par vos mensonges éhontés. Il semble qu'une semaine de retenue ne sera pas de trop pour vous apprendre à ne plus mentir et à ne pas vous approprier les exploits d'autrui !

\- Mais... commença Hermione.

\- Et si j'entends encore un seul mot, ce sera un mois ! asséna Dolorès.

Tous les élèves replongèrent dans leurs livres, le visage défait. Harry était livide et serrait violemment les poings, les yeux rivés sur la page de son manuel. Draco, Blaise et Théo lui jetèrent des regards contrits.

Sophia arborait un sourire triomphant et échangeait des coups d'œil complice avec l'enseignante.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'annonce de la retenue de Harry fit très rapidement le tour de l'école. La jeune Sentinelle fut abordée par presque toutes ses connaissances qui voulaient en apprendre plus sur les circonstances réelles de cette punition. Deux versions s'opposaient. D'un côté, Sophia et ses séides soutenaient le nouveau professeur de DCFM. De l'autre, la majorité des élèves suivaient Harry et s'indignaient d'un tel abus de pouvoir.

Severus avait lui aussi tenter d'intervenir pour limiter les dégâts. Il était donc dans le bureau directorial et exposait ses griefs.

\- Vous punissez un membre de ma Maison sur de simples allégations.

\- Harry Potter ment pour attirer l'attention par pure et simple jalousie, rétorqua Ombrage. Tout le contraire de sa sœur qui ne se vante pas à tout moment de sa réussite.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la version qui m'a été rapportée. Harry n'a pas dit un seul mot et pourtant vous l'avez collé !

\- Voyons, Severus, nous savons tous que le jeune Potter déteste l'attention qui entoure sa sœur. Nous savons tous également qu'il a honteusement menti lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en cherchant désespérément la gloire, intervint Albus.

\- Pourtant, il ne s'est absolument pas fait remarquer depuis le début des cours, tempéra Minerva, le doute clairement discernable dans sa voix.

\- Ma chère, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je me devais d'intervenir, minauda Dolorès. Il faut couper la mandragore à la racine. Il a déjà bien trop d'influence sur ses camarades.

\- Mais cette punition est exagérée puisqu'il n'a rien dit du tout ! s'irrita Rogue.

\- Eh bien pour ma part, je suis totalement d'accord avec Dolorès. Je ne reviendrai donc pas sur sa décision. D'ailleurs, je l'encourage dans sa méthode. Comme elle l'a dit, il est nécessaire de recadrer certains de nos élèves, exposa le directeur.

\- Mais ... intervint Severus...

\- Non, cela suffit. La retenue est maintenue. Maintenant, il est temps de revenir à nos occupations, trancha Dumbledore, congédiant ses employés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Rogue quitta le bureau dans une envolée de cape purement rageuse, manquant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ombrage le suivit en ricanant alors que Minerva jetait un regard perplexe au Directeur avant de regagner le Grand Hall pour le repas.

McGonnagal adorait Sophia et la considérait comme sa petite-fille. Comme chaque année depuis quatorze ans maintenant, elle avait passé ses vacances au Château pour rester auprès des Potter. Les réactions qui avaient suivi le Tournoi l'avaient cependant laissée interrogative.

Les blessures infligées à Harry ne correspondaient pas aux obstacles qu'il avait dû affronter, même si Albus avait reconnu que le jeune garçon avait dû se défaire d'un Griffon Noir – qui avait en outre disparu à l'issue de l'épreuve.

De plus, chaque fois que Sophia reparlait du labyrinthe, son histoire changeait. Pourtant, Minerva était bien placée pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement produit puisqu'elle avait été l'une des surveillants chargés de suivre les Champions et qu'elle s'était plus particulièrement occupée de la jeune Survivante. A chaque nouvelle version, la jeune fille devenait un peu plus arrogante, soutenue par ses parents, son parrain et Albus.

Avaient-ils torts de choyer autant celle qui les avait débarrassé de la plus grande menace de tous les temps ?

L'attitude de Dumbledore l'avait également déconcertée. Il avait été très souvent absent, entrant dans une colère homérique lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier avait changé de propriétaire. Il avait d'ailleurs tout tenté pour en apprendre d'avantage, y compris jouer de ses influences par son titre de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, mais en vain.

Alors que la professeur de Métamorphose s'attendait à des vitupérations contre Cornélius pour leur avoir imposé sa sous-secrétaire d'Etat, Dolorès Ombrage, le directeur de Poudlard avait, contre toute attente, semblé s'en réjouir.

Et en plus de tout cela, il y avait ses disparitions étranges. Albus, qui avait toujours tenu à l'informer de ses déplacements, s'absentait pendant des heures et parfois même des jours, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse les raisons. Il revenait toujours de ses absences, soit en semblant exaspéré et s'enfermait alors dans son bureau pour ruminer, soit en arborant un air des plus satisfaits qui entraînait encore plus de questions chez l'Écossaise. Et il refusait obstinément d'en parler à quiconque.

Tout en arpentant les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, Minerva s'interrogeait sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle se promit d'être plus attentive à la conduite de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La journée s'écoula lentement pour Harry qui ne décrocha pas un seul mot malgré les encouragements de ses amis. Il repassait en boucle le déroulement du cours de DCFM essayant de comprendre pourquoi le professeur s'était tellement acharné contre lui. Avec un peu de ressentiment, il se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lucius concernant la nomination forcée d'Ombrage.

 _Flash-back_

\- _Fudge a décidé lui-même de l'identité de votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il a imposé la présence de Dolorès Ombrage, sa sous-secrétaire d'Etat._

\- _Et pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? demanda Draco._

\- _Dumbledore n'avait pas encore indiqué qui reprendrait le poste et après ses choix plus que désastreux ces dernières années, Fudge a sauté sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée._

\- _Le Ministère peut choisir lui-même les professeurs de Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry._

\- _Sous certaines conditions, et notamment celle qui oblige le directeur à remettre la liste des enseignants avant une certaine date._

\- _Mais pourquoi imposer Dolorès ?_

\- _À mon avis, Fudge veut pouvoir surveiller ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Il aime beaucoup croire qu'il se désolidarise de l'influence de Dumbledore._

\- _Donc, ce sera une bonne chose ? Insista Draco._

\- _Elle empêchera sûrement le vieil Albus de vous suivre trop souvent. Par contre, à mon avis, elle surveillera de très près Harry. Cornélius ne laissera personne le contredire quant au retour de Voldemort. Vous devrez donc être particulièrement attentifs à ne pas vous placer dans sa ligne de mire._

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle cherchera à me nuire ? demanda Harry._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Comme je l'ai dit, Fudge veut mettre un pied dans la gestion de Poudlard. De là à vouloir te contrôler toi, il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il n'hésitera sûrement pas à franchir. Et Ombrage sera parfaite pour le rôle._

 _Fin du flash-back_

A dix-neuf heures précises, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de DCFM. Il avait quitté la Grande Salle sous les encouragements discrets de ses amis. Seul Draco lui avait semblé ne pas se rendre compte de son départ, trop occupé à échanger des coups d'œil sulfureux avec une personne qu'il n'avait pu identifier.

Une voix de fausset l'invita à entrer et Harry pénétra dans une pièce entièrement peinte en rose, des assiettes décorées de chats, à la manière sorcière - c'est à dire que les félins remuaient comme sur les photos ou les tableaux – accrochées aux murs.

\- Monsieur Potter ! A ce qu'il semble, le retard ne fait pas partie de vos défauts. Tout n'est donc pas perdu.

-...

\- Bien, prenez place à ce bureau. Vous allez copier des lignes pour vous apprendre à ne plus dire de mensonges.

\- Combien de fois, professeur ? demanda Harry en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume.

\- Autant qu'il le faudra, mais rangez donc vos affaires. Vous allez utiliser l'une des miennes, musa le crapaud rose en glissant sur la table une longue plume noire et acérée.

\- Euh... Il n'y a pas d'encre, professeur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Écrivez !

Harry traça les premières lettres avec une expression perplexe. Une démangeaison se fit ressentir sur le dos de sa main gauche tandis que les mots s'inscrivaient sur le parchemin, dans une encre rouge et brillante. Il continua donc à écrire avant de secouer sa main d'un geste inconscient, le pincement semblant s'intensifier.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Ombrage le surveillait, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Il se força à l'ignorer, malgré le fait qu'il perçoive une douleur de plus en plus lancinante traverser sa main.

Appuyant un peu plus fortement la plume sur le papier, il retint un sursaut en sentant une douleur plus aiguë traverser sa main. Il posa discrètement les yeux dessus et remarqua de fines lignes rouges qui s'estompaient doucement.

Il reprit sa tâche tout en observant le dos de sa main. Les lignes rouges reparurent et s'effacèrent. Quelques minutes de travail et plusieurs lignes manuscrites plus tard, le jeune Serpentard comprit que la plume que lui avait remis le professeur, non seulement puisait son sang en guise d'encre, mais en plus, gravait les lettres dans sa chair.

Un raclement de gorge caractéristique lui fit relever les yeux pour croiser le regard interrogatif de l'enseignante mais il préféra retourner à sa punition. Près de trois heures passèrent avant qu'Ombrage ne s'estime satisfaite.

\- Très bien Monsieur Potter. Voilà qui s'annonce bien, dit-elle en manipulant la main blessée avec une brutalité flagrante. Nous nous retrouverons donc demain soir pour la suite.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de sortir rapidement.

La jeune Sentinelle se rendit rapidement dans les cachots pour retourner dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Sa main le lançait fortement et il avait été obligé de l'entourer de son mouchoir pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Il voulait rejoindre sa chambre pour pouvoir se soigner. Il aurait pu se rendre à l'infirmerie ou même aller voir Severus, mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque n'en apprenne plus sur ce qu'il voyait plus comme une humiliation que comme une punition.

Il énonça vivement le mot de passe et pénétra dans le nid des Serpents. Il aperçut immédiatement Blaise qui se prélassait dans un sofa face à la cheminée.

\- Salut Harry ! s'exclama le métis. Ça n'a pas été trop dur.

\- Mm, non. Juste des lignes à copier, répondit-il en veillant à camoufler sa main. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Mouais. Théo était fatigué et ...

\- Oui ?

\- ... Ffff ... Je ne sais pas trop où est Draco. Il a disparu juste après le dîner.

\- Ah ... Bon ben, je vais me coucher aussi.

Harry tourna le dos à son ami pour s'engager dans les escaliers menant au dortoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres de déception tandis que tous ses membres se crispaient.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il attrapa ses vêtements de nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Après une douche éclair, il s'installa dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lança quelques sorts d'intimité et de silence.

Tendant sa main devant lui, il observa la blessure où l'on pouvait discerner quelques lettres. Avoir écrit pendant des heures les mots " _Je ne dois pas m'approprier la gloire des autres._ " avec ce qu'il avait fini par identifier comme une plume de sang laissait des traces.

Il concentra son pouvoir de guérison et suivit la lente cicatrisation. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout du procédé, sachant que même les meilleures potions ne pourraient totalement effacer les traces en une seule nuit. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention d'Ombrage, sans compter qu'il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter les autres.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se glissa sous sa couette et tenta de se relaxer. Alors que Draco lui avait promis de rester plus souvent avec lui, il disparaissait régulièrement et Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses occupations. Les autres se faisaient un plaisir de taquiner le blond sur ses conquêtes et ses activités.

Une fois de plus, il regretta d'avoir dû revenir à Poudlard. Lucius avait eu raison de dire qu'Ombrage serait là pour le surveiller, mais il ne devait sûrement pas se douter des moyens qu'elle mettrait en œuvre pour le « recadrer » comme elle disait. Et Draco ne s'était même pas préoccuper d'être présent pour lui après cette retenue inique.

Il sombra dans le sommeil sans même sans rendre compte, une unique question tournant dans son esprit. Où avait bien pu disparaître Draco ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry rêvait une fois de plus. Son regard remontait une manche de chemise d'un blanc pur. Il allait atteindre la mâchoire quand son compagnon disparût abruptement, le laissant seul dans le couloir noir et brillant. Il avança lentement, observant les murs oppressants. Au loin, il vit une porte. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit le cri de douleur rouler et le rire familier et sardonique retentir.

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement, haletant. Il se força au calme pour ramener les battements de son cœur à un rythme plus calme. Lançant un _Tempus_ , il apprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait cinq heures. Soupirant, il repoussa ses couvertures, sachant qu'il était totalement improbable qu'il se rendorme.

Harry s'installa à une table de la Salle Commune et s'attela aux devoirs qu'il n'avait pu faire la veille. Vers six heures trente, les premiers Serpentard commencèrent à descendre. Lorsque Blaise et Théo se montrèrent, les trois amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Draco étant occupé à se pomponner. Par expérience, ils savaient tout trois que cela prendra un temps certain, voire considérable.

Il avait presque terminé son repas quand Draco se glissa près de lui.

\- Alors petit frère, ça a été la retenue avec le crapaud ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire ?

\- Copier des lignes.

\- Oh ! Rien de trop dur alors, sourit l'héritier Malefoy en se servant généreusement.

\- Et toi, Draco, comment s'est passé ta soirée, demanda indélicatement Théo sans se rendre compte de la crispation de Harry face à la légèreté du blond.

\- J'ai rencontré une Poufsouffle de sixième année, et croyez-moi, elle cache vraiment bien son jeu !

\- Et tu comptes la revoir ? insista le maladroit.

\- Mmmm, sais pas encore. Il y a plein d'autres poissons à attraper, gloussa presque Draco, s'attirant un regard peu amène de Blaise. Ça va pas, Zabini ?

\- Oh non ! Mais je finis par me demander si Hermione n'avait pas raison à ton propos. Tu cours vraiment après tout ce qui bouge, éluda le métis avant de se tourner vers Harry et d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

Draco fixa son ami avec un air estomaqué mais se rendit bien compte que ce dernier faisait mine de ne plus le voir. Il observa un instant le visage pâle de Harry, se demandant pourquoi il restait tellement silencieux ces derniers temps. Avec un soupir, il retourna à son assiette.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 7 septembre 1995 – Grand Salle de Poudlard**

Les jours suivants se passèrent sur le même mode. Harry suivait ses cours en journée, subissait la torture de la plume de sang en soirée, se réveillait trop tôt à cause de son rêve-cauchemar récurrent et faisait ses devoirs pendant ses rares temps libres. Peu à peu, les mots devenaient plus visibles sur le dos de sa main. Sa magie curative ne suffisait pas à effacer les cicatrices qui marquaient désormais sa peau. Afin de ne pas susciter d'intérêt malvenu, il posait dessus un glamour.

Draco disparaissait fréquemment et Théo se faisait un devoir de l'interroger sur ses nouvelles conquêtes, sous le regard de plus en plus réprobateur de Blaise.

Ce soir-là, les cinquième, sixième et septième années devaient se rendre au premier cours de duel. Ombrage s'était fait un plaisir de lui expliquer qu'en raison de son emploi du temps, la retenue du jour serait déplacée à sa prochaine soirée libre, à savoir le samedi.

Accompagné de ses amis, Harry se rendait dans la Grande Salle, convertie pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient été remplacées par plusieurs estrades disséminées dans toute la pièce. A la place de la table des Professeurs, il y avait un autre podium, bien plus long que les autres. Les élèves se regroupèrent en petits groupes épars, attendant les professeurs.

Harry appréhendait ce nouveau cours obligatoire par le simple fait que son père biologique en était le professeur. Il faisait tout pour éviter Sirius et ce dernier, sans compter sa mère. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à eux, d'une part parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais aussi parce que le jour où sa véritable destinée serait connue de tous, il ne doutait pas qu'ils reviendraient se jeter à ses pieds, n'hésitant pas à renier totalement Sophia. Il ne se souciait pas tant que ça du sort de sa jumelle, mais il savait que bientôt, il devrait faire face à encore plus de profiteurs et il était certain que ses parents seraient parmi les premiers à retourner leur veste.

Le plus étonnant était cependant qu'un tel cours ait pu être organisé, sachant que Dolorès Ombrage était contre le fait que les élèves puissent s'entraîner à la pratique lors de ses propres classes.

L'explication en était très simple. Le conseil d'administration de l'école n'appréciait pas que Dumbledore héberge des personnes ne faisant pas partie du staff des enseignants. De ce fait, le directeur avait simplement nommé les deux aurors comme professeurs de duels. Il fallait, avait-il argumenté, veiller à ce que Sophia reçoive un entraînement adéquat, et quoi de mieux si les élèves pouvaient eux aussi bénéficier d'un tel enseignement.

Le club ayant été accepté par le Conseil, il n'avait pu être annulé par Ombrage. Albus avait également établi Lily en tant que remplaçante de Charity Burbage, qui avait mystérieusement disparu l'an passé.

Un instant plus tard, James Potter et Sirius Black firent leur apparition avec le Directeur, inévitablement suivis de Sophia qui paradait comme à son habitude. Les Directeurs de Maison les rejoignirent, accompagnés du professeur de Vol, Madame Bibine.

Les deux anciens aurors se placèrent face aux élèves sur l'estrade principale tandis que Harry se dissimulait de son mieux derrière ses amis.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! commença Albus. Comme vous le savez, les professeurs Black et Potter vont désormais assurer un cours de duel, assistés par les Directeurs de Maison pour pourvoir à la sécurité de tous. La Grande Salle sera réaménagée en ce sens chaque jeudi soir. Je vous rappelle que ce cours est obligatoire et comptera partiellement dans vos notes d'examen de fin d'année. Aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée. Je vous laisse entre les mains expertes de nos éminents Aurors.

\- Merci Monsieur le directeur, dit James. Maintenant, pour le déroulement des cours, nous allons vous diviser en petits groupes. Mais avant cela, je crois qu'il est utile de faire une petite démonstration, et quoi de mieux dans ces cas, que de faire appel à vous.

\- En effet, intervint Sirius. Et pour ce faire, je vais demander à Sophia et Harry de nous rejoindre.

Quelques murmures parcouraient la salle alors que les deux élèves obéissaient au professeur. Sophia s'était précipitée sur l'estrade et arborait déjà un sourire triomphant, certaine de la victoire qu'elle remporterait. Pour sa part, Harry traînait des pieds. Il reçut les encouragements discrets de ses camarades avant de se diriger vers le lieu du duel comme s'il montait à l'échafaud. Il avait encore en mémoire le fiasco de sa deuxième année avec Lockhart.

\- Bien, je vous rappelle que le duel est une question d'honneur qui répond à une tradition stricte. Les règles d'engagement sont là non seulement pour la sécurité des protagonistes, mais surtout pour s'assurer de l'honorabilité de chacun d'entre eux, expliqua Potter père.

A ces mots, nombre d'élèves ne purent retenir une grimace, se remémorant eux aussi le duel organisé par Lockhart et durant lequel Sophia avait justement brillé par son non-respect des règles en question.

\- Tout duel officiel est encadré par des témoins, un pour chacune des parties, ainsi qu'un arbitre chargé de veiller au bon déroulement de l'engagement, continua Sirius. Nous appliquerons durant ce cours les règles dites des Sang-purs. Les adversaires se placeront donc dos à dos, et avanceront chacun de dix pas avant de se retourner pour se faire face. Ensuite, ils se salueront de manière formelle, présentant leur baguette face à leur visage pour enfin entamer le combat.

\- Comme nous sommes dans un cadre scolaire, vos directeurs de Maisons et nous-même veillerons à ce que vous n'utilisiez que des sortilèges enseignés à Poudlard. Toute infraction se verra sévèrement punie. Sophia, Harry, venez prendre place au centre de l'estrade, ordonna James.

Avec une évidente répulsion, les deux élèves se mirent dos à dos. Sirius commença à compter, les invitant à effectuer les dix pas réglementaires. Au huitième pas, Harry perçut une agitation grandissante parmi l'assemblée. Instinctivement, il se jeta au sol au moment même où un trait de lumière d'une étrange couleur chartreuse effleurait sa joue. Il se redressa vivement en faisant volte-face, juste à temps pour lever un _Protego_ hâtif qui dévia le sort suivant. Dans un mouvement de recul, il fit un pas en arrière, perdant l'équilibre tout en lançant un _Expelliarmus_ modéré, avant de chuter du podium.

Sophia fut propulsée en arrière, tombant sur les fesses, tandis que sa baguette lui échappait et roulait sur quelques mètres.

Pour sa part, Harry fut rattrapé par deux bras puissants, lui évitant ainsi une rencontre plutôt brutale avec le sol de pierre. Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour remercier son sauveur, il tomba dans des prunelles grises et familières. Un grognement réprobateur sur sa gauche le détourna de sa contemplation pour faire face à une nouvelle paire d'yeux orageux. Avec un sursaut, il se redressa vivement avant de faire face à Cédric Diggory.

\- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé Cédric. Tu m'as sauvé d'une belle chute !

\- Avec plaisir, beau brun, rigola l'élève de septième année, tandis que Draco grommelait une fois de plus de mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'estrade, Sophia geignait et pleurait, entourée de Sirius et de James qui semblaient déroutés par la situation, tandis que l'assemblée s'indignait de son nouvel irrespect des règles précédemment énoncées.

\- Hum, hum, retentit soudain dans la Salle, attirant l'attention de tous sur l'horrible Ombrage. Il me semble, Monsieur Potter, qu'une nouvelle semaine de retenues soit nécessaire au vu de la conduite déplorable dont vous venez à l'instant de faire preuve.

\- Mais… commença Drago.

\- Très bien ! Ce seront donc deux semaines, renchérit le prof en rose, avec un sourire goguenard.

\- ..., voulut reprendre le blond avec rage avant de se faire bâillonner par Blaise alors que Harry serrait violemment les poings et les mâchoires pour s'interdire de réagir.

Les autres élèves semblaient eux aussi incrédules face à l'intervention de ce professeur détesté. Ils avaient cependant rapidement compris que toute contestation se traduisait immédiatement par une aggravation de la punition à l'encontre d'Harry. L'histoire du premier cours avait fait le tour des couloirs et l'acharnement de Dolorès Ombrage à l'égard du frère de la Survivante n'était un secret pour personne.

De leur côté, James et Sirius observaient leur collègue, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir alors que Sophia avait déjà séché ses – fausses - larmes pour toiser Harry d'un regard suffisant et victorieux.

Severus s'était rapidement porté aux côtés de son élève et filleul, prêt à écraser l'immonde crapaud rose quand la réplique vint de là où on ne l'attendait absolument pas.

\- Dans ce cas, j'estime que deux semaines de retenue ainsi que le retrait de cinquante points pour Gryffondor à l'encontre de Sophia Potter se justifient totalement, déclara froidement Minerva McGonagall.

\- Grand-mère ! s'exclama Sophia, le sentiment d'extrême trahison audible dans son glapissement outré.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi… commença Ombrage.

\- Eh bien, vous sanctionnez une conduite déplorable de la part de Monsieur Potter qui n'a pourtant que réagit à un comportement déshonorant de la part de Miss Potter qui a délibérément enfreint les règles du duel. Il est donc tout à fait normal de punir également Miss Potter dont la faute est bien plus grave.

\- Si vous le prenez ainsi, Minerva, je donnerai une autre …

\- Alors, la punition à l'encontre de Miss Potter sera doublée ! insista le professeur de métamorphoses, s'attirant des regards médusés de nombreuses personnes.

Ombrage la fixa longuement avant de baisser pavillon et de s'éloigner en marmonnant des imprécations incompréhensibles, parmi lesquelles on pouvait juste comprendre « Fudge », « Cornélius » et « me vengerai ».

Une fois la femme en rose sortie, Minerva se tourna vers Sophia et lui intima sévèrement de se lever, arguant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, ce que la gamine n'osa pas contester. Devant l'air ahuri de James et Sirius, elle mit fin au premier cours de duel et signifia leurs congés aux élèves.

C'est sous le regard interrogatif et discrètement admiratif de Severus qu'elle quitta les lieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La grande salle bruissait de conversations ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner, les élèves discutant des événements qui avaient émaillés le cours de duel.

Lorsque Sophia était entrée dans la Salle, de nombreux regards méprisants l'avaient suivie, de même que des commentaires plus ou moins insultants sur son manque d'honneur.

A contrario, Harry avait été accueilli avec chaleur, certains s'inquiétant même de l'estafilade qui barrait sa joue.

En passant près de la table des Pouffsouffles, il avait été happé dans une étreinte joueuse par Cédric Diggory qui prétendit vouloir lui éviter une mauvaise chute. Avec un rire, le Serpentard s'était dégagé sans remarquer les traits crispés de Drago.

Blaise, quant à lui, ne put retenir un sourire plus qu'amusé et calculateur.

Le repas fut cependant interrompu par un événement qui s'avérerait primordial plus tard. Les hiboux envahirent la salle avec le courrier du matin. Pour la première fois depuis le mois de juillet, une photo du Ministre Fudge s'étalait à la Une sous un titre ronflant : « Dolorès Ombrage : Consul disciplinaire de Poudlard ! ».

Très rapidement, l'information fit le tour des tables. Désormais, Dolorès Ombrage serait seule détentrice de l'application de la discipline au sein de l'école, surpassant ainsi l'autorité de tous les autres professeurs, en ce compris le Directeur.

A la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient clairement mitigées.

Minerva et Severus présentaient un visage de pierre, ne laissant rien paraître, tandis que Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave discutaient avec animation.

Dumbledore semblait pensif et légèrement irrité, dardant un regard courroucé sur la petite femme assise à ses côtés.

Et Dolorès Ombrage portait sur son visage amphibien le sourire du Chat du Cheshire.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25 : Discipline et Destruction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Alors je vois que tout le monde apprécie cette chère Dolorès ! Pas d'inquiétude, elle sera encore là pour ce chapitre ...

Pour le reste, certains ouvrent les yeux, d'autres continuent à se plonger dans le déni ! Il ne faut pas aller trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Discipline et destruction**

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent lentement, rythmés par les cours et les nombreux décrets de discipline inventés par Ombrage.

Chaque jour, les murs de Poudlard étaient ornés d'une nouvelle ineptie :

* les élèves se tiendront à minimum cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre

* les élèves devront commencer et terminer leurs phrases par "Madame", "Monsieur" ou "Professeur"

* les élèves ne seront servis qu'à partir du moment où tous les résidents du Château seront installés dans la Grande Salle

* les déambulations dans les couloirs ou le Parc sont strictement réglementées selon les horaires affichés dans les Salles Communes

et d'autres stupidités dans le même genre.

Pour rire, les jumeaux Weasley avaient demandé quand est-ce que le planning d'utilisation des toilettes serait enfin réalisé. La sanction avait été immédiate : deux semaines de retenue à copier des lignes. Depuis, on voyait souvent les deux têtes rousses parlementer avec Peaves, mais sans résultats encore.

La plupart des professeurs fulminaient devant cette prise de pouvoir par le pion du Ministère. S'ils étaient libres de mener leurs cours à leur guise, toute sanction devait être approuvée par Dolorès Ombrage qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour faire preuve d'une injustice des plus horripilantes.

Evidemment, Sophia Potter et ses suiveurs se voyaient chaque fois amnistiés, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Harry. Il s'était vu sanctionné pour les raisons les plus farfelues, allant d'un fil dépassant de la manche de son uniforme au crissement de ses semelles sur le parquet. Les cicatrices sur sa main étaient de plus en plus profondes et il portait un glamour en permanence.

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Draco dont le comportement l'intriguait depuis leur retour. Harry sentait que son « jumeau magique » prenait ses distances par rapport à lui et cela l'attristait au plus haut point.

Severus ne pouvait pas intervenir dans la situation. En tant que professeur, il était systématiquement contré par le crapaud rose. L'infirmière en aurait immédiatement informé Lucius et Narcissa, ce que Harry ne souhaitait pas non plus puisqu'il lui semblait évident qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Il se rendait régulièrement dans le Cœur de Poudlard. Cela lui permettait de se ressourcer, mais surtout de retrouver les sensations d'Avalon. Plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait le fait qu'il ait été obligé de revenir à son temps si tôt. Parfois, il se disait que cela aurait été bien mieux de ne revenir que pour le combat contre Voldemort. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé des amis fidèles, chez les Serpentard et parmi les autres Maisons, et il était bien plus proche cette année de Blaise et de Cédric, mais l'éloignement de Draco le faisait étrangement souffrir.

McGonagall avait bien tenté d'intervenir, mais la mainmise d'Ombrage était totale. Le jour même de sa nomination au nouveau poste de Consul, soit le lendemain du premier cours de duel, les échos d'une dispute homérique avait secoué l'école et les élèves. On avait pu entendre Albus Dumbledore hurler sur la Professeur de Métamorphoses, soutenu par les Potter et Sirius Black. Les plaintes et geignements de Sophia sous-tendaient les cris des adultes. Le Directeur reprocha vertement à son employée d'avoir fait preuve d'un favoritisme odieux à l'égard de Harry Potter tout en humiliant et blessant gravement sa petite-fille de cœur. James et Sirius argumentaient à qui mieux mieux, allant même jusqu'à exagérer les faits.

Ce fut Ombrage elle-même qui mit fin au conflit, déclarant que si elle ne pouvait annuler les décisions prises avant sa nomination, elle se ferait une règle de veiller à ce que de tels débordements ne soient plus possibles.

Sophia vit ses punitions transformée en sorties éducatives sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Dumbledore, ses parents et son parrain - traduisez cela par des séances de shopping particulièrement expansives.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lundi 6 novembre 1995 - Poudlard**

Quelques jours après Halloween, un nouveau décret orna les murs de Poudlard : "La mixité ne sera désormais plus autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école". La formule interpella certains élèves, mais personne n'en comprit formellement le sens.

Les premiers à en appréhender les effets furent des Serdaigle. Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la Grande Salle ce matin-là, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que les quatre grandes tables traditionnelles avaient été remplacées par huit plus petites. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, ils s'installèrent pour petit-déjeuner. À peine assis, les garçons se redressèrent en glapissant d'une manière très peu masculine. Après un rire moqueur, les filles s'enquirent du problème et apprirent qu'ils avaient tous reçu une décharge électrique. Ils reprirent place pour se relever aussitôt, frottant leurs fessiers malmenés.

Sur ces entrefaites, d'autres élèves s'étaient présentés au repas et avaient subis le même désagrément. Après quelques essais, il devint évident que les tables proches de l'estrade professorale étaient destinées aux jeunes filles, les plus éloignées devenant le territoire des garçons.

Les murmures enflaient sous le plafond magique, le mécontentement gagnant tous les adolescents. Un « Hum Hum » caractéristique retentit alors, fixant l'attention de tous sur Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Mes chers enfants, minauda-t-elle, je vois que vous venez de découvrir les nouvelles mesures sur la mixité à Poudlard. Désormais, les filles et les garçons seront strictement séparés, que ce soit pour les cours, les repas ou même vos temps de loisirs. Toute infraction sera, dans un premier temps, punie par des décharges électriques dont l'intensité ira grandissante, à chaque violation de la règle. Cela permettra d'assurer que le principe soit respecté, y compris dans les espaces dits privés.

Des cris d'indignation retentirent, de même que des insultes mais Ombrage n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- SILENCE, grinça la voix du crapaud comme une craie sur un tableau noir. Les différents clubs et équipes sont tous dissous, jusqu'à ce que je puisse juger de la moralité de chacun et surtout veiller à ce que toutes ces activités soient dûment encadrées par des personnes au-dessus de tout soupçon et totalement dignes de confiance.

Le silence qui suivit traduisit clairement le choc ressenti suite à cette déclaration. Le Consul de discipline profita du flottement soudain pour se retirer rapidement avant qu'un véritable tsunami ne fonde sur l'assemblée.

Les cours reprirent selon ces nouvelles normes, les salles de classe divisées pour accueillir les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Les clubs et équipes n'avaient pu être réformés que si elles ne comportaient que des joueurs du même sexe, ce qui avait, entre autre, profondément affecté le Tournoi de Quidditch.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mardi 5 décembre 1995 - Poudlard**

Trois semaines avant Noël, les cinquième, sixième et septième étaient réunies pour le cours de duel hebdomadaire. Potter et Black n'avaient plus réitéré le fiasco de la première séance. Les élèves avaient été répartis en petits groupes de dix, deux d'entre eux exécutant l'exercice et les autres devant le commenter sous la supervision d'un professeur. Outre les quatre Directeurs de Maison, Madame Bibine et les deux enseignants officiels de duel, Vector, Sinistra et Bins - allez comprendre la logique de demander l'intervention d'un fantôme - avaient été réquisitionnés.

Comme à chaque session, James et Sirius présentèrent l'exercice du jour avec la participation de Sophia. La première fois qu'elle avait été appelée, une voix restée anonyme avait demandé pourquoi des professeurs masculins se chargeaient de la jeune fille, outrepassant de ce fait le décret de Mixité. Ce fut une Ombrage grinçante qui répondit que les élèves n'avaient pas à remettre en cause les décisions de leurs professeurs et que pour le cours de duel uniquement, les équipes seraient mixtes.

Ensuite, ils commencèrent à arpenter la Grande Salle pour corriger ou critiquer son exécution par les élèves. On entendait souvent Filius Flitwick marmonner dans sa moustache que ce cours était d'un ridicule achevé. En tant qu'ancien champion de duel, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Sophia se vanter de ses capacités et de voir les deux anciens Aurors faire preuve d'autant d'incompétence.

Le groupe de Harry réunissait Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Millicent, Neville, Hermione et Cédric. Certains avaient tiqué sur la présence du Poufsouffle, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas à rester avec des cinquième année, mais les choses étaient restées en l'état. Ils avaient déjà reproduit le sortilège qui leur avait été présenté et discutaient de ruses envisageables lors d'un duel.

\- Et pourtant, ce pourrait être utile, dit Blaise. Si tu détournes l'attention de l'adversaire, c'est tout bénef pour toi.

\- Peut-être, argua Draco, mais ça m'étonnerait que des trucs aussi... communs puissent fonctionner !

\- J'imagine que toi et Harry avez tous deux reçu une formation digne de ce nom grâce à ton père, déclara Cédric avec un grand sourire charmeur à l'attention du brun. Ce serait bien que vous puissiez nous aider pour cela.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait mieux que cette ... bouse de dragon qu'on nous sert toutes les semaines, acquiesça Théo tandis que les autres opinaient.

\- En quoi l'entraînement que nous pourrions avoir suivi avec mon père concerne les ruses dans les duels ? s'irrita Draco qui foudroyait le Poufsouffle de son regard orageux.

\- Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous perdez du temps en parlotte au lieu de vous exercer, intervint sèchement James Potter. Les ruses n'ont rien à voir avec un duel. Il est question d'honneur et de courage !

\- Comme quand on attaque quelqu'un dans le dos, chuchota un élève suffisamment fort pour être entendu et déclencher quelques rires moqueurs.

\- Qui a dit ça ? cria James Potter, rouge de colère tandis que Sophia s'approchait à son tour, les jours rouges d'humiliation.

Personne ne répondit bien sûr et Blaise reprit, remarquant que tous les élèves se regroupaient autour d'eux, de même que les professeurs.

\- Je croyais que les cours de duel avaient également pour but de nous apprendre à combattre. Hors, je ne pense pas que ces règles soient appliquées sur un champ de bataille ?

\- En quoi est-ce pertinent ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre à Poudlard ! asséna James.

\- C'est vrai ! claironna Sophia. J'ai déjà défait Voldemort ! Tout va bien !

\- Et en-dehors de Poudlard alors ? Pourquoi faites-vous un cours de duel si vous estimez cela inutile ? demanda Zabini.

\- Ah parce que le massacre de Pilgrim, ce n'est rien ? Tous ces morts, c'était juste une blague ? cria dans le même temps une Pansy indignée.

\- Moi, je dis que les duels, ça peut nous apprendre à faire face à un ennemi, confirma Blaise les poings serrés, sous les approbations de plus en plus virulentes des autres. Et dans ce cas, réussir à déstabiliser son ennemi avec des sorts considérés comme anodins peut certainement vous sauver la vie.

\- Eh bien soit, ricana Potter. Vérifions cela de suite. Harry, sur l'estrade !

\- Mais...

\- Immédiatement, rugit le père biologique.

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à ses amis avant de grimper sur le podium avec résignation. Il se plaça dos à son géniteur et entama sa marche sous le décompte de Sirius qui s'était proposé comme arbitre. Au chiffre dix, James pivota sur son pied droit et jeta dans le même temps un _Expelliarmus_ modéré. Le sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier que Harry avait levé en se retournant. Immédiatement, il prononça un sort domestique dont il avait discuté quelques instants plutôt avec ses partenaires.

Le _Cravattus_ resserra fortement le nœud de cravate de James, lui faisant perdre quelques secondes qui permirent à Harry de jeter un maléfice informulé. Le rayon frappa cependant le sol juste devant les pieds de l'adulte qui se gaussa de son manque de précision tandis que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur cette étrange maladresse.

Contrarié par le fait d'avoir été partiellement étranglé, James mis toute sa colère dans le _Reducto_ qu'il destinait à l'enfant qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis son retour malvenu. Il fit un pas en avant, hurlant le sort ... avant de glisser et de tomber violemment sur le dos. Le rayon fut dévié par la chute et fila vers le plafond de la Grande Salle. Un fracas énorme retentit alors que plusieurs morceaux de pierre tombaient, faisant s'écarter précipitamment les élèves. Le Ciel Magique vacilla un instant avant de disparaître pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une voûte de pierre, éventrée au point d'impact du sortilège.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle tandis que les événements s'éclaircissaient. Le sortilège prétendument raté était en réalité un _Glacius_ parfaitement exécuté qui avait fait chuter James Potter. Harry avait brillamment démontré la théorie de son groupe. En utilisant des sorts dits domestiques, il avait prouvé que l'on pouvait déstabiliser son adversaire et peut-être même le mettre hors d'état de nuire, gagnant ainsi un temps qui pouvait s'avérer précieux.

En faisant preuve d'une trop grande confiance en lui, James Potter avait montré que face à des sorts inattendus, l'adversaire pouvait effectivement être mis en difficulté.

Cependant, le duel avait eu de lourdes conséquences.

Sirius s'était précipité vers son ami pour le redresser tandis que Sophia criait presque au meurtre. James était sonné par sa chute et avait du mal à retrouver son souffle, tout l'air ayant été expulsé de ses poumons par le choc. L'animagus chien décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et déguerpit sans demander son reste, suivi d'une Sophia pleurnicheuse.

Les autres professeurs vérifièrent que les élèves n'étaient pas blessés avant de les renvoyer vers leurs Salles Communes. Une fois la salle vide, ils étudièrent avec tristesse les dégâts.

Flitwick confirma que les dommages étaient considérables. Si le _Reducto_ avait fait voler en éclats plusieurs pierres, heureusement sans blesser d'élèves dans leur chute, il avait apparemment altéré l'enchantement millénaire. Il déclara également que les formules utilisées n'avaient jamais été retranscrites et que seule Poudlard avait bénéficié de cette magnifique magie.

D'après les chroniques de la Fondation, sa mise en place avait nécessité l'intervention des quatre Fondateurs, mais aussi celle de Merlin et d'un apprenti dont le nom n'avait pas été conservé mais que l'on disait aussi puissant, voire presque plus, qu'eux.

\- Je crois qu'on va encore avoir droit à un véritable scandale demain matin. Il me semble que nous ferions mieux de profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos, souligna Minerva.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, couina Flitwick.

\- Mmmm... Heureusement que Ombrage et Albus ont été appelés pour affaire à l'extérieur, déclara Chourave.

\- Profitons donc de cet avantage, conclut Severus.

Les quatre directeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle avec un dernier regard désolé vers son plafond.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait attendu que tous ses camarades de chambre soient endormis avant de prendre sa forme animagus et de se glisser hors des cachots.

Au moment où le sort de James avait percuté le plafond de la Grande Salle, il avait ressenti une violente perturbation dans la trame magique de Poudlard. Il avait maintenant besoin de se rendre dans la Géode pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dégâts.

Alors qu'il trottinait dans les couloirs, il se rappela les jours qui avaient précédé la création du Ciel Magique.

 _Flash-back_

 _Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle nouvellement construite. Immense, elle servirait à accueillir les repas des futurs élèves de l'école. Godric et Salazar se félicitaient du travail accompli sous les regards désabusés de Rowena, Merlin, Nimue, Viviane et Harry, habitués à entendre les deux hommes pavoiser sans cesse. Helga semblait totalement ignorante des fanfaronnades des deux hommes, émettant de temps à autre des soupirs empreints de déception._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, Rowena s'enquit de son air abattu._

\- _Que t'arrive-t-_ _il, Helga ?_

\- _Je suis inquiète pour tous ces enfants qui viendront suivre notre enseignement._

\- _Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que nous serons de bons enseignants. Harry nous a dit que nous laisserons une excellente impression sur les générations futures._

\- _Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Helga. Mais imagine donc tous ces jeunes devant vivre dans ces caves !_

\- _Des caves ? Mais quelles caves ? s'indigna Godric. Les seuls cours qui seront dispensés dans les cachots seront ceux de potions. Les enfants n'y passeront pas toute leur scolarité._

\- _Oui, mais regarde cette salle ! Elle est peut-être belle et immense, mais elle est sombre et froide !_

\- _Alors, nous n'avons qu'à ajouter des fenêtres, s'exclama Sal._

\- _Idiot, rétorqua-t-elle à son mari. On est en Écosse. Le Soleil sera toujours trop bas pour apporter la lumière nécessaire ici !_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu vois bien qu'il y plein de lumière !_

\- _Vous savez, intervint timidement_ _Harry, à mon époque, il y a un ciel magique !_

\- _Comment ?_ _s'enthousiasma Rowena._

\- _Eh bien, le plafond est comme ... en quelque sorte caché par une image du ciel. On peut parfois voir les pierres à travers les nuages._

\- _Ce doit sûrement être un sortilège très puissant, déclara Serdaigle._

\- _Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que les Fondateurs l'avaient installé, répondit Harry._

\- _Ben voilà la solution, ma chérie ! s'écria Sal en enlaçant Helga. Il faut juste que Rowena nous trouve le bon sort._

\- _Eh ! s'interposa Godric. T'as pas à dire à ma femme ce qu'elle doit faire !_

\- _Ça suffit, jeunes gens ! intervint Merlin. Harry_ _a déclaré qu'apparemment tous les fondateurs avaient pris part à cette création ! Nous allons donc réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons mettre en oeuvre._

\- _On pourrait peut-être_ _demander de l'aide aux Gallicènes ? demanda Harry._

\- _Je peux toujours leur transmettre ta demande, répondit Viviane, mais tu sais qu'elles n'aiment pas s'impliquer auprès de_ _ceux qui ne leur sont pas liés._

 _Quelques jours passèrent tandis que Rowena étudiait différentes théories, assistée de Helga. tandis que Godric et Salazar lançaient les idées les plus farfelues._

 _Serpentard débarqua un soir en plein dîner avec le projet d'imbiber les murs et les sols de potions hypnotiques afin de faire croire aux convives qu'ils mangeaient en plein air. Godric approuva vivement la proposition de son ami._

 _Furieuse que son époux semble se moquer de son point de vue, Helga pointa sa baguette et murmura un sort. Salazar se transforma en un splendide paon d'une belle couleur émeraude striée de fils d'argent. En proie à un fou-rire dévastateur, Godric ne remarqua pas le mouvement de Rowena et bientôt un paon flamboyant trottina de concert avec le vert vers la sortie, tous deux paonnant lamentablement._

\- _Vois-tu, Harry, voici l'animal qui illustre le mieux la fanfaronnade !_

 _Un éclat de rire secoua la Grande Salle avant que tous ne se remettent à manger._

 _Les choses avançaient lentement mais commençaient à prendre forme. Intéressées par le défi que représentait ce Ciel Magique, les Gallicènes avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard. Le sortilège mêlerait les runes et l'illusion mais nécessiterait également une puissance colossale pour son installation. La magie élémentale permettrait d'assurer la stabilité du tout._

 _Salazar éprouva une nouvelle fois la patience de Helga en se plaignant du temps que prenait la mise en place du projet. Une seconde plus tard, le potionniste se retrouva emmailloté comme un nourrisson, ainsi qu'on le faisait à l'évoque, avec seulement une petite touffe de cheveux en épi sur le haut du crâne devenu chauve. Et bien sûr, Godric subit le même sort après s'être copieusement moqué du bébé géant. Nimue et Viviane en profitèrent pour les materner toute la journée, les nourrissant de panades et de biberons sous les rires goguenards de tous._

 _Finalement, tout fut prêt._

 _Avec l'aide des Gallicènes, Rowena avait gravé des runes d'ancrage dans six pierres soigneusement choisies, placées à des endroits stratégiques. Couplées à un pentacle de puissance, elles serviraient à maintenir l'illusion en place._

 _Le même dessin avait été reproduit au sol, en un parfait miroir. Les quatre Fondateurs et Merlin prirent place sur les cinq pointes, encerclés par les Gallicènes. Harry s'assit en tailleur au centre de l'étoile._

 _Les sorciers pointèrent la pierre centrale, écho du centre du pentacle, avant de décrire un long mouvement pour ramener leur baguette sur celle située juste au-dessus d'eux, tandis que les prêtresses les soutenaient en psalmodiant. Harry apportait à travers lui la puissance de la Géode, ce qui permettrait de nourrir le sortilège à travers le temps._

 _Lentement, l'illusion se développa, ondoyant depuis le point central vers l'extérieur. Ensuite, la vague progressa vers les murs avant de se fixer grâce aux runes de soutien gravées à intervalles réguliers à la jonction du plafond et des murs. La voûte de pierre laissa alors place au lumineux ciel bleu de cet étonnant été écossais._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Harry avait passé un long moment dans le Cœur, à discuter avec la Magie. Il en était ressorti partiellement rasséréné. Il serait possible de recréer le Ciel Magique et paradoxalement, cela serait assez facile. La mémoire du sortilège était gravée dans les pierres et il "suffirait" de remplacer la pierre qui avait été détruite pour qu'il se remette en place. En réalité, la destruction n'avait été due qu'à une malencontreuse coïncidence, le _Reducto_ ayant détruit l'une des pierres d'ancrage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 6 décembre 1995 - Poudlard**

Le matin suivant fut relativement mouvementé.

Tout d'abord, les professeurs furent convoqués à une réunion extraordinaire à sept heures du matin. Albus et Dolorès étaient rentrés aux petites heures du jour, l'un après avoir rendu visite à son amant, l'autre ... - en fait personne ne voulait savoir pourquoi Ombrage avait quitté l'école la veille -, et ils avaient tous deux pris connaissance des événements qui s'étaient produits durant le cours de duel.

Le directeur vociférait contre Harry Potter, menaçant ce dernier de retrait de points, de retenues et même d'expulsion de Poudlard pour dégradation volontaire des bâtiments.

Ombrage, quant à elle proposait de rétablir les châtiments corporels, pour le plus grand bonheur du concierge.

Sirius gueulait en pure perte que Harry avait voulu assassiner son père avec son _Cravattus_ tandis que James restait silencieux, câliné par une Lily furieuse.

Severus observait ses deux Némésis d'enfance, se délectant de leur humiliation, d'autant plus que Sirius ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation en appelant les Aurors à corps et cri.

La voix calme et posée de McGonagall réussit inexplicablement à faire taire tout le monde.

\- Puisque personne ne semble capable d'agir de façon raisonnable, je vais faire appel au Conseil d'Administration, ainsi que le prévoit le règlement de Poudlard.

\- Mais enfin, Minerva, c'est inutile. Nous allons punir sévèrement le jeune Potter et ...

\- Hors de question ! claqua le vieille écossaise. Si quelqu'un est responsable de la catastrophe d'hier, ce sont les professeurs en charge de ce cours, en aucun cas un élève.

\- Mais il a voulu le tu...

\- Silence Sirius ! Arrêtez votre comédie ! Harry n'a utilisé que des sorts inoffensifs et James n'a pas pu les parer. Ce jeune homme a brillamment mis en œuvre la théorie que ses camarades et lui défendaient, intervint Filius.

\- Et c'est James qui a exigé que Harry l'affronte pour prouver cette hypothèse, insista Chourave.

\- Mais ... tenta Albus.

\- Il est clair que nous sommes dans un conflit dû à un manque flagrant d'impartialité. Je vais de ce pas envoyer une lettre à Augusta Londubat, la doyenne du Conseil. J'y joindrai mes souvenirs de ce duel et de l'accident qui est en a découlé ! coupa Minerva.

\- J'ai moi-même préparé un courrier à l'attention de Lucius, déclara Severus, se régalant de la détresse évidente du Directeur. N'est-il pas du devoir du Directeur de Maison d'avertir les tuteurs de ses élèves lorsque ceux-ci sont impliqués dans des événements graves touchant à leur sécurité au sein de l'école ? précisa-t-il en voyant Albus prêt à protester.

Vaincu, Dumbeldore déclara la fin de la réunion. Resté seul, il ragea contre la mutinerie du corps professoral. Le pire était la trahison de Minerva. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés et depuis peu, elle s'éloignait de lui et de la Survivante. Il allait devoir régler la situation dans les plus brefs délais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dolorès Ombrage remontait les couloirs d'un pas nerveux, ses talons claquant sur le sol dallé. Elle fulminait de ne pas avoir pu saisir cette occasion de se débarrasser définitivement de Harry Potter. En tant que Consul de discipline, elle aurait pu utiliser cette excuse rêvée pour éliminer le garçon qui embarrassait tant Cornélius et de ce fait, gagner des points auprès de lui.

La veille, elle avait décidé de ne pas superviser le cours de duel. Depuis que Potter et Black avaient mis en place leur nouvelle mouture, il n'y avait plus eu le moindre accroc, et pour tout dire, c'était même devenu ennuyeux.

Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre au Ministère afin d'y rencontrer Fudge et lui faire un rapport circonstancié sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle avait longuement attendu devant le grand bureau ministériel, fusillant de temps à autre la secrétaire qui s'était simplement contenté d'annoncer sa présence auprès du Chef de l'Etat. Ce n'est que lorsque le silence envahit les couloirs qu'elle se rendit compte que Cornélius avait dû partir par sa cheminée privative, oubliant qu'elle patientait dans la salle d'attente.

Largement dépitée, elle se rendit alors dans son bureau où elle sortit nombre de dossiers qu'elle souhaitait mettre à jour. Elle avait établi des rapports sur les professeurs et le directeur de Poudlard, pointant les qualifications douteuses des uns (Trelawney, Hagrid), les loyautés discutables d'autres (Rogue) ou même leur manque de consistance (Binns).

Elle avait également mené une véritable enquête sur Harry Potter et les élèves qui gravitaient autour de lui (Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Londubat et Granger). Depuis peu, elle y avait adjoint les jumeaux Weasley et Cédric Diggory. Ses dossiers contenaient une multitude d'informations sur les personnes, leurs familles, leurs alliances, leurs liens commerciaux et privés. Elle avait même approché Gringott's pour obtenir des estimations de leur fortune, mais elle avait été vertement déboutée.

La nuit avançant, elle avait fini par s'assoupir sur ses dossiers. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le passage des membres de l'équipe de nettoyage aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle fit rapidement un saut dans sa maison et se présenta à Poudlard avec une mine défraîchie, rendant ses traits déjà lourds encore plus bouffis.

Elle fut accueillie par les vitupérations d'Argus Rusard qui s'échinait à évacuer quelques blocs de pierre. Stupéfaite, elle observa la voûte de pierre que le Ciel Magique ne camouflait plus. Après les explications confuses du concierge, elle se rendit au pas de charge jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui n'était encore au courant de rien.

La réunion avait tourné au vinaigre, les professeurs s'étant ligués contre le Directeur et ayant décidé de contacter le Conseil d'Administration.

Tout en arpentant les couloirs, elle réfléchissait à cette opportunité perdue. Si seulement elle avait été là, elle aurait eu les arguments pour contrer McGonagall et Rogue. Elle se figea soudainement. Il fallait qu'elle ait des yeux et des oreilles pour surveiller partout et tout le temps et elle venait de trouver à la fois la solution idéale et les personnes de confiance pour la mettre en place.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors que le corps professoral tenait sa réunion extraordinaire, les premiers élèves subissaient un véritable choc en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Leurs aînés leur avaient bien rapporté le déroulement du cours de duel de la veille, ainsi que ses conséquences désastreuses, mais la plupart avait été persuadé que les professeurs auraient arrangé les choses avant que quiconque ne revienne dans la salle.

Alors que de vives discussions rythmaient toujours les repas, aujourd'hui, on n'entendait que des murmures désolés. Les cinquième, sixième et septième décrivaient une fois de plus le duel qui avait opposé Harry Potter à son père. Alors que depuis la rentrée, la plupart des élèves gardaient une réserve prudente vis-à-vis du Serpentard, ils l'observaient désormais avec une lueur d'admiration et de respect dans le regard.

Les échos des cours assurés par les anciens Aurors Potter et Black avaient rapidement calmé la déception des plus jeunes. Les plus âgés se plaignaient régulièrement de la perte de temps qu'occasionnait ce qu'ils considéraient comme une parodie, taxant d'incompétence les professeurs en raison de leur prédilection de mettre Sophia en avant à tout moment.

Les élèves étaient tellement pris dans leurs conversations qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de l'arrivée des professeurs. Il fallut que le directeur, vexé que personne ne se soucie de lui, lance un _Sonorus_ pour que chacun lui prête enfin attention.

\- Mes chers élèves, je vois que vous avez tous remarqué les conséquences fâcheuses qu'ont provoquées les actions de Ha...

Un fort raclement de gorge agacé et un reniflement méprisant coupèrent le directeur dans son élan. Il lança un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Minerva et Severus le toiser sévèrement. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il reprit.

-... Je disais donc que vous avez pu constater les dégâts qui sont survenus lors du cours de duel d'hier soir et ont entraîné la destruction de notre Ciel Magique. J'ai déjà contacté des maîtres bâtisseurs pour procéder à la réparation de la voûte. Les travaux seront réalisés durant les vacances de Noël, ce qui implique que vous devrez tous rejoindre vos familles. Vos directeurs de Maison s'occuperont de cela avec vous.

Le directeur marqua un moment d'arrêt pour observer les réactions devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il put lire chez la plupart des enfants et adolescents une certaine attente. Avec un sourire satisfait, il reprit.

\- Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous de la remise en place du Plafond Magique et je vais vous rassurer sur ce point. Dès que les réparations auront été apportées, je me ferai une très grande joie de replacer ce joyau propre à Poudlard. Je vous assure d'ailleurs que ce dernier sera encore plus resplendissant ...

A cette déclaration, un brouhaha prit naissance aux tables des Serdaigle avant de se propager rapidement aux autres. Dès que les Aigles étaient rentrés dans leur Salle Commune après le cours de duel, ils s'étaient plongés dans des recherches sur la création spécifique de ce ciel transparent et le résultat de leurs investigations avaient été sans appel.

Selon eux, ils seraient tous simplement impossible de reproduire le prodige des Fondateurs. Même si Dumbledore était reconnu comme le sorcier le plus puissant de ce temps, il ne pouvait en aucune manière se comparer à Merlin, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle ou Rowena Serdaigle. Une obscure note indiquait en outre qu'un apprenti d'une puissance incommensurable avait prêté son concours aux Fondateurs.

Le calcul était vite fait : comme un seul sorcier pourrait-il accomplir un acte de très haute magie qui avait nécessité l'intervention de six personnes plus puissantes que lui ?

En outre, il n'existait aucune retranscription du sortilège qui avait été créé spécifiquement pour le Ciel Magique.

Harry avait du mal à cacher son irritation face à la morgue de Dumbledore. Il avait parfaitement compris que ce dernier avait eu l'intention de le rendre responsable de la destruction du plafond et avait remarqué que Severus, et plus étonnamment Minerva McGonagall, étaient intervenus pour l'en empêcher.

Il avait fallu une coïncidence particulièrement malchanceuse pour que le sortilège de James percute l'une des pierres de voûte gravée d'une rune de soutien. Sans cette pièce particulière, l'illusion ne pourrait pas s'ancrer. Et cette information n'était connue à l'heure actuelle que de Harry et Poudlard elle-même.

Dumbledore déchanterait donc rapidement quand il se rendrait compte, ainsi que certains élèves l'avaient déjà supposé, qu'il serait incapable de remettre le sortilège en place.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ombrage ne le quittait pas des yeux, arborant un sourire satisfait des plus mauvaises augures. Elle préparait un mauvais coup, il en était sûr. Et il serait, bien sûr, la cible principale du professeur une fois de plus. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Le retour de vacances risquait d'être pour le moins intéressant.

Se rendant compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait, Albus souhaita simplement un bon appétit aux élèves avant de prendre place à la table professorale, une expression de mécontentement frustré sur les traits.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Samedi 23 décembre 1995 – Poudlard Express**

Le Poudlard Express traversait tranquillement la campagne écossaise, ramenant les élèves vers leurs familles. En s'éloignant de l'atmosphère délétère du vieux Château, l'ambiance devenait plus détendue, plus festive. La destruction du Plafond Magique et la déclaration, considérée comme douteuse, du Directeur avaient plombé le moral des enfants et c'est avec un soulagement manifeste qu'ils avaient quitté l'école de bon matin.

Le compartiment de Draco et Harry était bondé. Outre leurs amis de Serpentard, Théo, Blaise et Pansy, on y trouvait également Neville et Hermione. La différence par rapport au voyage précédent, et la cause du renfrognement colérique d'un certain blond, était la présence de Cédric Diggory, ainsi que celle, plus étonnante, des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry était installé contre la fenêtre et observait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, semblant presque indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il était content de rentrer au Manoir. Ce premier semestre avait été relativement compliqué pour lui.

Entre Ombrage qui s'acharnait sur lui et Sophia qui se montrait toujours aussi insupportable, il était soumis à une pression intense. Et en plus, il ne pouvait qu'à peine compter sur Draco qui courrait sans cesse après jupes et pantalons.

Et maintenant, il se sentait coupable d'avoir en quelque sorte provoqué la disparition du Ciel magique. Même s'il savait qu'il pourrait le rétablir assez facilement – il suffisait de recréer la pierre de support et la rune d'ancrage -, il faudrait quand même laisser la voûte à nu un long moment.

Hors de question, en effet, de laisser croire à Dumbledore que ses propres tentatives puissent porter leurs fruits.

Le Poufsouffle avait profité du flottement qu'avait causé son apparition pour se glisser tout contre lui, écartant de ce fait Drago qui dut se rabattre sur l'autre banquette. Mais le blond n'avait pu se placer en face de lui, Blaise et Pansy étant déjà installés. Il observait donc d'un air torve le septième année collé à son petit frère, un bras passé autour de ses épaules sous le fallacieux prétexte que c'était plus confortable.

\- Alors beau brun, as-tu réfléchi à la possibilité de nous donner quelques cours de duel et DCFM ? déclara Cédric en se collant presque à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Mmmm ? Pardon ? questionna le Serpentard, visiblement sorti de ses pensées.

\- Des cours de défense. Tu sais, on en avait parlé avant la ... euh le dernier duel. On vous avait demandé à Draco et toi si vous pouviez nous faire partager vos connaissances ?

\- Oh, euh... non, je ne sais pas.

\- Pourtant, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Blaise, s'attirant un grognement menaçant de la part de Draco, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! répondit sèchement le blond. Avec Ombrage toujours sur le dos de Harry, il n'a pas besoin de prendre plus de risques avec ça !

\- Il suffit de trouver un endroit discret et de limiter le nombre de personnes impliquées, insista Cédric en se collant contre Harry.

\- Oui, on pourrait aller dans la Sal... Humpf, grogna Pansy alors que Draco lui infligeait un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Tu voulais peut-être parler de la Salle sur Demande, demanda George avec un sourire ravi face à la surprise des occupants du compartiment.

\- Quoi ? Vous croyiez vraiment ... poursuivit Fred.

\- ... être les seuls à connaître l'existence ...

\- ... de cette salle merveilleuse ?

Toutes les têtes passaient de droite à gauche, suivant le rythme de paroles décalé des jumeaux.

\- Depuis toutes ces années, Poudlard n'a plus de secrets pour nous, ou presque, dit Fred en riant.

\- Ce qui est plus étonnant... reprit George.

\- ... c'est que vous soyez ... continua Fred.

\- ... vous au courant ! s'exclamèrent les deux roux ensemble.

\- Là n'est pas la question, coupa Draco sèchement. Moi, je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes incrustés avec nous ?

\- Oh... Euh eh bien, on voulait savoir ... commença George en remarquant que le blond était plus qu'irrité.

\- ... comment Harry faisait ..., reprit Fred.

\- ... pour les cacher ? dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Cacher quoi ? Intervint Blaise sous l'assentiment des autres.

\- Ben ça ! déclarèrent les Weasley en exhibant tous deux leurs mains devant eux.

Tous se penchèrent pour observer, manquant le regard noir que Harry lançait aux jumeaux. Sur la peau pâle marquée de tâches de son se détachaient de fines lignes encore légèrement rosées.

\- On dirait ... des mots ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma George.

\- Ombrage nous fait copier des lignes ...

\- ... et elles se gravent sur notre main !

\- "Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des clowns", compléta Fred.

A ces mots, Draco se redressa vivement et agrippa la main gauche de Harry, le tirant vers lui. Il passa un doigt inquisiteur sur la peau douce et indemne et perçut une irrégularité.

\- Un glamour, souffla-t-il en retenant le poignet de Harry qui tentait de s'échapper.

Cédric sortit sa baguette sous les murmures inquiets des plus jeunes.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis majeur. _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le sort fusa, englobant la main, délitant le camouflage. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mêmes fines lignes furent visibles, mais contrairement à celles des jumeaux, elles étaient très irritées, quelques perles de sang suintant doucement. Harry parvint enfin à se libérer d'une forte torsion du poignet et se rencogna contre la fenêtre. Il repoussa vigoureusement Cédric quand celui-ci voulut glisser son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Draco, horrifié par les traces des multiples retenues.

\- Ça ne te concernait pas, marmonna Harry, en évitant son regard.

\- Et quand aurait-t-il pu te parler ? Tu disparais tous les soirs avec tes groupies ! susurra Blaise de manière parfaitement audible.

Le blond s'apprêtait à rembarrer vertement son ami quand il aperçut quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. L'espace d'un éclair, une profonde souffrance traversa les prunelles émeraude avant de laisser la place à une résignation douloureuse. Il prit alors conscience qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné de son petit... de Harry et qu'il l'avait fait souffrir par son comportement.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler à Severus ou aux professeurs ? Ou écrire à Papa ? insista Draco.

\- Les profs n'ont plus la moindre autorité dans l'Ecole. Ils ont été bridés par Ombrage. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Et Lucius non plus !

\- Mais ... s'insurgea Théo.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Ombrage n'a pas été envoyée seulement pour surveiller Poudlard. Elle est là pour me contrôler.

\- Mais pas uniquement n'est-ce-pas ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Elle veut te briser, te discréditer totalement.

\- Je... Hmm ...

\- C'est évident. Tu fais peur au Ministère et apparemment à Dumbledore aussi. Fudge est déjà incompétent en temps de paix, il sera bien pire si... non quand V...Voldemort se montrera. Il perdra son poste et le pouvoir.

\- Mais pourquoi s'acharner sur Harry ? demanda Neville perdu.

\- Parce qu'il est une voix discordante dans le monde parfait de Fudge et de Dumbledore, tous deux brandissant l'image de Sophia pour sécuriser le peuple. Sous la tutelle de Lord Malefoy, même si ce dernier a perdu de son influence sur le Ministre, Harry peut encore toucher suffisamment de monde et les détourner de Cornelius, expliqua Blaise.

\- Et cela justifie ce qu'elle fait écrire à Harry !

Et tous se rappelèrent les mots rouge vif qu'ils avaient déchiffrés sur la main du brun : "Je ne dois pas m'approprier la gloire des autres."

\- De toute façon, cet immonde crapaud ne perd rien pour attendre, dit Fred.

\- Elle saura bientôt ce que s'attaquer aux Weasley peut engendrer, renchérit George.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Pansy.

\- Mmm ...

\- ... vous verrez bien ...

\- ... à la rentrée !

Harry se détourna complètement de la conversation, posant son front contre la vitre et fermant les yeux. Les autres tentèrent plusieurs fois de le faire réagir mais finirent par le laisser tranquille. Les jumeaux quittèrent le compartiment avec un dernier regard penaud vers Harry. Théo et Hermione se lancèrent dans une discussion sur un livre qu'ils avaient tous deux dévorés pendant que Cédric, Blaise, Neville et Pansy faisaient une bataille explosive. Draco resta pensif, surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil. Il se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir voulu voir et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner.

Bien qu'il connaisse la nature de Harry depuis longtemps, il n'avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait réellement qu'à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand la jeune Sentinelle leur avait appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Sa réaction avait été instinctive. S'écarter de ce qui pouvait être une source de souffrance dans le futur. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que son attitude était ridicule et que la peine était bien réelle et actuelle, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Harry.

Pendant ce temps, le brun était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il était las de toujours devoir combattre ou se justifier. Il comprenait que ses amis ne voulaient que l'aider, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'envoyée du Ministère.

En ce qui concernait les demandes des jumeaux et de Cédric, il doutait de ses capacités à transmettre un enseignement portant sur les duels et les combats. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, personne ne devait être impliqué dans la guerre qui se préparait ou dans sa mission de Sentinelle.

Le commentaire de Blaise avait fait résonner quelque chose dans son esprit. Fudge était inapte dans son rôle de Ministre, bien plus intéressé par le prestige de la position que par l'exécution de son travail. Le fait qu'il était totalement corrompu était un secret de polichinelle dans les hautes sphères, de même que sa propension a toujours se retrancher derrière les autres lors de prises de décision, Dumbeldore étant l'un de ceux qui l'influençait le plus.

Ayant perdu l'appui de la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que moyen de propagande auprès de la population, il avait dû trouver un nouveau moyen de contrôle pour limiter les critiques et les discours contradictoires. Sachant que Harry suivait ses cours à Poudlard où il serait en contact avec des esprits malléables, il fallait l'empêcher de trop parler, d'où la nomination de sa collaboratrice pour le surveiller.

Le rôle de Dumbledore lui semblait par contre bien plus sombre. Après son retour d'Avalon, ayant passé quelques années auprès d'une véritable famille aimante, il avait compris que le vieux directeur n'était pas innocent dans le comportement de ses parents biologiques et des adultes qui l'entouraient avant sa disparition.

Seul Severus avait semblé échapper à son influence.

Et Minerva McGonagall paraissait désormais prendre conscience de l'injustice qui l'entourait et se détacher de l'influence du vieux sorcier.

Quand il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie suite à son voyage temporel, Dumbledore avait littéralement violé son esprit. Ayant été éduqué par des maîtres en magie mentale, il savait parfaitement que l'on pouvait sonder quelqu'un sans pour autant déchirer sa conscience.

Dans le cas d'Albus, il avait clairement ressenti sa volonté de lui faire mal, ce qui s'était amplifié à cause de sa frustration de ne rien trouver. Et le Directeur n'avait jamais arrêté ses tentatives d'intrusion, heureusement sans réussite puisque l'esprit de Harry restait semblable à ces Landes écossaises noyées de brume.

Le soir de la Troisième Tâche, alors qu'il déclarait à tous qu'il avait assisté au retour de Voldemort, le vieux sorcier avait fait une nouvelle tentative.

Volontairement, Harry l'avait laissé entrevoir les événements du cimetière. Il avait déstabilisé le Directeur et avait pu percevoir quelques esquisses de ses propres souvenirs. Cependant, ce dernier s'était rapidement retranché derrière ses boucliers en coupant la connexion entre eux.

Harry n'en avait finalement retiré qu'un mélange confus de colère et de peur. Mais ces deux sentiments semblaient dirigés vers une autre personne que lui, vers quelqu'un qui touchait profondément le cœur du vieil homme.

Le voyage toucha à sa fin et les élèves retrouvèrent leurs parents avec joie. Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer et tous avaient bien besoin de retrouver le confort de leurs familles après les événements qui avaient secoué l'école ces derniers mois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain du Solstice d'Hiver plongea l'ensemble de la population d'Angleterre dans la confusion la plus totale, tant du côté moldu que sorcier.

A la Une de tous les journaux s'étalaient cinq massacres ayant eu lieu en cinq lieux différents du sol anglais. Cinq villages avaient été dévastés, ne laissant absolument aucuns survivants. L'affaire rappela douloureusement la tuerie de Pilgrim, bien que l'on n'ait trouvé aucun message sur place.

Si quelqu'un avait survolé le pays avec attention, il aurait remarqué que sur la place de chaque village avait été grave un symbole. Bien sûr, seuls quelques spécialistes auraient reconnu les dessins et en auraient compris la signification. Il s'agissait de cinq runes, _Thurizo_ la protection, _Wunjo_ l'équilibre, _Algiz_ la protection, _Sowelu_ la vie et _Tiwaz_ la justice. Mais les runes avaient été tracées à l'envers, inversant par la même leurs pouvoirs et significations.

En étudiant plus attentivement les lieux des attaques, les enquêteurs auraient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. En reliant les points entre eux, on pouvait tracer un pentagramme parfait, étendant son influence sur tout le territoire.

Un seul témoin avait suivi les massacres, mais il ne pouvait en parler. Il l'avait vu au cours d'un rêve. Un cauchemar durant lequel il avait entendu le même rire familier qui le poursuivait maintenant depuis des mois.

TBC


	27. Chapter 26 : Jalousie et Prophétie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Eh oui, Draco peut être têtu n'est-ce pas ?

Concernant Ombrage, il faudra attendre encore un peu, mais les jumeaux vont déjà un peu s'en occuper.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Jalousie et prophétie**

 **Dimanche 7 janvier 1996 – King's Cross**

En ce dimanche 7 janvier 1996, les élèves et leurs familles se pressaient sur le Quai 9 ¾ pour retourner à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Les sentiments étaient mitigés, les enfants et adolescents oscillant entre la crainte et l'anticipation.

Les attaques sur les cinq villages anglais, dénommés depuis peu le Massacre des Cinq, tant par les journalistes sorciers que moldus, étaient encore sur toutes les lèvres.

D'un autre côté, l'espoir de voir Dumbledore rétablir le Ciel Magique distillait l'impatience dans le cœur des Poudlardiens, même si la majorité d'entre eux semblait désormais douter de la réussite du directeur.

Harry éprouvait également des sentiments mitigés pour ce retour à l'école. D'une certaine façon, il était content de s'éloigner du Manoir Malefoy, de l'autre, savoir qu'il devrait à nouveau faire face à Dolorès Ombrage l'inquiétait.

Le séjour avait était plutôt tourmenté. Ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil que Draco avait dénoncé la nature des punitions qui lui étaient infligées.

Aussitôt, Narcissa avait agrippé la main de son pupille avant de se tourner vers Lucius pour lui hurler dessus tandis que l'aristocrate prenait Severus à partie, lui reprochant de ne pas être intervenu pour empêcher tout cela.

De son côté, Remus luttait contre son loup-garou alors que la pleine lune était pourtant passée depuis quinze jours.

Il fallut que Harry lance un bang sonore pour que tous se calment et daignent l'écouter. Il réitéra les arguments qu'il avait déjà développés dans le train. Il rappela que tous les professeurs se retrouvaient les mains liées face à la prise de pouvoir de la sous-secrétaire, et cela avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore.

Il certifia à Lucius que celui-ci ne disposerait d'aucune marge de manœuvre, puisque le Conseil d'Administration avait approuvé la nomination d'Ombrage et lui avait laissé toute latitude. Il fallait donc prendre patience. Il ne rapporta pas la préparation évidente de coups fourrés par les jumeaux Weasley à l'encontre du professeur de Défense.

Le lendemain de Noël, alors que toute la maisonnée était encore sous le choc des massacres et surtout des visions que Harry en avait eu, un nouveau drame éclata.

Les adultes observaient avec un sourire ravi les deux adolescents déballer leurs cadeaux quand le brusque rougissement de Harry les interpella, et surtout attira l'attention de Draco.

Les yeux de la jeune Sentinelle faisaient des allers-retours entre un paquet déposé sur ses genoux et une carte qu'il tenait dans sa main, les joues cramoisies.

\- Harry ! l'interpella Remus. Tout va bien ? Qu'as-tu donc reçu ?

\- Oh... euh... oui, tout va bien. Ce sont des Fondants du Chaudron.

\- Et pourquoi donc ces innocentes friandises te font-elles rougir comme cela ? ricana Severus, suivi de près de Lucius.

-... c'est ... Cédric ... qui ..., murmura Harry d'une voix quasiment inaudible, mais Draco perçut clairement la réponse.

Le fils Malefoy se releva d'un bond, repoussant ses paquets sur le côté et se saisit de la carte que tenait le brun d'une main tremblante.

« _Salut Beau Brun, Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël. J'espère que ces délicieux Fondants te feront fondre de plaisir avant que tu puisses fondre entre mes bras ! A très bientôt, Ced_ »

\- Par Mordred, il doute de rien ce Poufsouffle, pesta Draco après avoir lu le petit mot à haute voix pour le plus grand désarroi de Harry. Parrain, il faut vraiment que tu t'occupes de cet effronté ! Comme s'il avait l'envergure nécessaire pour convenir à un membre de notre famille !

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? s'irrita Harry en reprenant son courrier sous le regard stupéfait des adultes qui s'interrogeaient sur la violence de la réaction de Draco, et surtout sur celle, plus inattendue de Harry.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? A moins que tu ne veuilles le rajouter à ton propre tableau de chasse ? A priori, tes critères de sélection sont pour le moins sujets à caution !

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco ahuri au milieu de ses cadeaux. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant ses esprits qu'il remarqua que le paquet de Fondants du Chaudron et la carte avaient disparu en même temps que Harry. Il alla à son tour trouver refuge dans sa chambre, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

Les relations entre les deux adolescents restèrent froides quelques jours, même s'il était manifeste qu'ils recherchaient chacun la présence de l'autre. Narcissa tenta bien de les approcher tous les deux, mais sans résultat. Les hommes, quant à eux, estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir dans les petites querelles amoureuses des enfants.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la pagaille habituelle sur le Quai, mais Draco ne tarda pas à retrouver leurs amis. Il guida d'autorité son petit groupe à bord du Poudlard Express et dès qu'il repéra un compartiment libre, il y poussa Harry afin que celui-ci prenne place dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Il s'installa à sa droite tandis qu'il invitait Blaise et Théo à prendre place en face d'eux. Pansy, Hermione et Neville se partagèrent le reste des banquettes.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où le train démarrait que Cédric fit son apparition. Il fit une grimace de dépit en remarquant l'entourage de Harry et surtout l'air goguenard de Draco qui le toisait froidement. Pourtant le fils Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à déchanter.

Blaise avait parfaitement compris le manège du Serpentard blond. Il patienta une bonne heure, discutant de tout et de rien. Après une heure de trajet, il se leva sous prétexte de se rendre aux toilettes. Cédric avait alors esquissé un mouvement pour prendre sa place face à Harry, mais un coup d'œil meurtrier de Draco l'avait légèrement refroidi. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre quand Blaise revint.

\- Eh ! Cédric ! Tu veux bien changer de place avec moi ? J'aimerais discuter du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avec Hermione.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! jubila le Poufsouffle.

Tandis que Draco se hérissait littéralement - heureusement qu'il mettait toujours du gel sur ses cheveux - Diggory s'installa devant Harry en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant tandis que les joues de la jeune Sentinelle rosissaient.

Les six amis continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Draco fulminant chaque fois que Cédric lançait un sous-entendu à Harry qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Lorsque la dame au chariot passa dans les coursives, Diggory poussa le défi jusqu'à acheter un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron qu'il mit d'autorité dans les mains du brun, en lui susurrant que bientôt le message de la carte pourrait se réaliser. De temps en temps, le Poufsouffle prenait prétexte de ses longues jambes pour les étirer et ainsi faire du pied à son vis-à-vis.

Heureusement, l'arrivé des jumeaux Weasley désamorça un peu la situation.

\- Salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? entama George

\- On se demandait si tu avais réfléchi à la possibilité de nous aider en DCFM ? continua Fred.

\- Euh... oui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, répondit Harry en rougissant quand il capta le regard entendu de Cédric. Par contre, pour les cours, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée avec Ombrage.

\- Oh, tu sais, reprit l'un des jumeaux, pour Ombrage, on a déjà prévu de s'en occuper.

\- Ah bon, intervint Blaise avec un grand sourire. Et vous allez lui faire quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore très précis pour le moment...

\- ... mais on ne va pas la laisser nous martyriser ...

\- ... sans répliquer !

\- Merlin sait ce qu'elle nous réserve pour cette rentrée, dit calmement Théo. Elle semblait avoir une drôle d'expression le jour de notre départ.

\- Peut-être, mais une chose est sûre ... commença Georges

\- ... elle finira bien par payer à son tour, ricana son frère.

\- Dites en plus ! demanda Blaise.

\- Ah non ...

\- ... faut garder la surprise !

Et Fred attrapa la main de Pansy pour la forcer à se lever, afin de prendre sa place et de l'installer sur ses genoux. La Serpentard glapit et se raidit. En riant, Georges répéta la manœuvre sur Hermione, sous le regard suspicieux de Blaise.

\- Mais revenons-en à nos cours, dit Fred, riant du fait que Pansy ait agrippé ses poignets pour l'empêcher de déposer ses mains n'importe où.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, tant qu'Ombrage est là, c'est difficile.

\- Oh allez Harry ! intervint Cédric avec un sourire enjôleur. On va bien trouver un endroit discret.

\- Arrête de le pousser à faire des choses dangereuses ! cracha Draco à l'attention du Poufsouffle. C'est pas toi qui te ramasse des retenues à tour de bras !

\- Et ce n'est pas à toi de prendre des décisions à ma place ! s'exclama Harry en jetant un regard glacial au blond.

\- Mais Harry ...

\- Non ! Si je veux donner des cours, je le ferai ! Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est la même chose. Personne ne t'oblige à me suivre !

Et sur ces mots, Harry sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un lourd silence prit place avant que Théo ne le brise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais on dirait que Harry t'en veut.

\- Il est jaloux ! souligna Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit Draco. Il y a juste qu'Ombrage est déjà suffisamment sur son dos que pour en ajouter encore.

\- Si tu le dis, rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire rusé.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je m'inquiète juste de sa santé !

Et d'un mouvement presque boudeur, Draco se renfonça dans son siège, croisant les bras avec défiance sur sa poitrine. Plusieurs sourires entendus fleurirent sur les lèvres des occupants du compartiment avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry revint, le visage toujours fermé. Dès son entrée, les jumeaux prirent congé, lui faisant jurer de ne pas oublier sa promesse. Dans le même temps, Pansy en profita pour réquisitionner sa place contre la fenêtre. Elle voulait observer le paysage, déclara-t-elle.

De ce fait, la seule place disponible était à côté de Cédric qui se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir, sous le regard furieux et triste de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après le traditionnel voyage en calèche, les élèves parvinrent enfin à Poudlard. Peu à peu, l'excitation était montée parmi les adolescents. Tous attendaient avec une immense impatience de pouvoir à nouveau contempler le si célèbre Ciel de la Grande Salle.

Si une bonne partie de la population estudiantine avait la certitude que Dumbledore avait pu reproduire le prodige des Fondateurs, plusieurs voix discordaient tout de même. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient d'ailleurs une liste de paris impressionnante, donnant le Directeur comme favori bien sûr. Seuls quelques Serdaigle, qui soutenaient que selon leurs recherches le sortilège n'était pas à la portée de Dumbledore, avaient misé contre lui. Les Serpentard qui avaient mis en jeu quelques galions pariaient également sur sa défaite.

L'onde de choc se propagea parmi le corps étudiant dès que les premières élèves eurent passé les portes. Si les travaux avaient été effectué, la Grande Salle présentait toujours sa voûte de pierres grises. Un silence pesant s'installa, juste brisé par quelques commentaires s'appuyant sur l'espoir que le Directeur n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Professeurs où Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick étaient absents. Dolorès Ombrage trônait sur son siège, toisant tout un chacun avec un air de propriétaire, bien qu'elle soit trop petite pour avoir une réelle prestance.

De multiples coassements déchirèrent soudain l'air, déclenchant des vagues de rires hystériques, tandis que de minuscules petites grenouilles apparaissaient sur les tables, faisant sursauter ou crier les élèves.

Aussitôt, le Professeur de DCFM sauta sur ses pieds, même si on ne vit pas une grande différence, et se mit à vociférer à la recherche des coupables. Quand elle lança un _Finite Incantatem,_ les batraciens se mirent à gonfler au lieu de disparaître. Ils atteignirent rapidement la taille d'un petit chat. Ombrage s'énerva d'autant plus et recommença à lancer des _Finite_ n'ayant d'autres effets que d'accentuer la taille des amphibiens.

La petite porte située derrière la table professorale s'ouvrit dans l'indifférence générale, laissant passage aux absents. C'est avec consternation que Dumbledore découvrit la Grande Salle envahies de grenouilles de la taille de dogue allemand, des élèves hurlants et grimpants sur les tables.

Sa première réaction fut de formuler un _Finite Incantatem_ sur la créature la plus proche de lui. Par contre, le résultat ne fut pas le même qu'avec Ombrage. Au lieu de grossir encore, l'énorme batracien éclata en une centaine de nouvelles petites grenouilles.

Les hurlements des élèves s'intensifièrent un peu plus à la multiplication et ils crièrent au Directeur de ne pas recommencer. Celui-ci se tourna vers Flitwick qui observait la situation avec un fin sourire.

\- Par Merlin, Filius ! Intervenez !

\- Ne nous avez-vous pas ordonné i peine quelques heures de ne plus outrepasser le cadre de notre enseignement, Monsieur le Directeur ? répondit doucereusement le petit homme.

\- Laissez-moi faire, Albus. Je vais vous débarrasser de cette mauvaise blague, intervint James avec morgue. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires illusions qui vont me résister.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'avança en brandissant sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé. La conséquence ne fut sûrement pas celle attendue puisque les amphibiens les plus proches laissèrent place à des mouffettes qui firent part de leur plus grand mécontentement en aspergeant d'une substance au parfum méphitique le Directeur et l'ancien Auror.

\- Filius ! s'exclama Albus, sa grimace se disputant entre le dégoût et l'exaspération.

Le petit maître des Sortilèges exécuta un mouvement de baguette compliqué et toute l'illusion se dissipa. Un courant d'air frais parcourut la salle, mais la fragrance resta accrochée aux vêtements d'Albus et de James.

\- Que tout le monde se rasseye, et dans le silence ! tonna Dumbledore.

Les élèves obtempérèrent avec diligence. Dolorès remonta sur l'estrade et se dirigea vers le pupitre dans l'intention évidente de se lancer dans une diatribe, mais elle fut interceptée par le directeur qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Avec réticence, la femme-crapaud reprit sa place à table.

\- Filius, pouvez-vous identifier le ou les auteurs de cette stupidité ?

\- Je suis navré, mais c'est impossible, déclara Flitwick après avoir sondé l'atmosphère.

\- Comment ? Vous êtes un Maître des Sortilèges ! s'écria Ombrage.

\- Oui et ?

\- Euh ... vous devez identifier les coupables ! C'est votre boulot.

\- Et comme je l'ai dit, il est impossible de le faire ! rétorqua Flitwick avec sécheresse.

\- Expliquez-vous Filius. La magie d'un individu est normalement identifiable, exigea Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien, le sort qui a été lancé à l'origine est extrêmement astucieux. Chaque nouveau sortilège qui lui a été opposé s'est intégré à la trame de base, mélangeant ainsi les signatures magiques, rendant de ce fait impossible l'identification du premier lanceur.

\- De toute façon, nous savons tous que les coupables sont les Weasley ! éructa Dolorès. Moins 100 points chacun pour Gry...

\- Pas question ! s'indigna McGonagall en se levant. Vous ne punirez pas mes étudiants sans preuve !

\- Ils sont cou...

\- Dolores ! intervint le Directeur. Sans preuve, nous ne pénalisons pas les élèves.

Avec un ronchonnement, la femme-crapaud se carra dans son siège. Il était évident que dès le lendemain, les retenues tomberaient, qu'elles soient ou non méritées.

Sans rien ajouter, Dumbledore s'éloigna vers la petite porte, suivi de James Potter. Au moment de passer le seuil, il claqua des doigts et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 8 janvier 1996 – Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, une note avait été affichée dans l'ensemble des Salles Communes. Tous les élèves étaient invités à se présenter au petit-déjeuner pour entendre une communication.

Les discussions allaient bon train. La plupart des élèves étaient persuadés que le Directeur allait leur parler de la restauration du Ciel Magique et étaient impatients d'être témoin du prodige.

Aux tables des Serpentard – aussi bien chez les filles que chez les garçons – ainsi que chez certains Gryffondor, l'opinion était bien différente. Non seulement ils étaient persuadés de l'échec de Dumbledore, mais en plus, l'attitude que Ombrage avait eu au dernier repas avant les vacances laissait la plupart d'entre eux septiques.

A la table professorale, les deux sujets de conversation brillaient par leurs absences. Les autres professeurs semblaient relativement mécontents, à l'exception du couple Potter et de Sirius Black qui arboraient tous trois des sourires emplis de fierté. Souvent, leurs yeux se posaient sur la Survivante qui fanfaronnait.

Dumbledore fit son apparition aux portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie du Professeur de DCFM. Il remonta l'allée dessinée par l'agencement des tables et prit place au pupitre, réclamant de ce fait le silence.

\- Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai demandé de vous présenter ce matin, c'est pour vous annoncer la mise en place d'un nouveau projet sous l'égide bienveillante de votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. A dater de ce jour, Poudlard verra la création d'une Patrouille de Discipline. Ce nouvel organisme aura pour vocation d'assister vos enseignants et les préfets dans le maintien de la discipline. Les élèves choisis pour cet honneur devront en référer à Dolorès Ombrage qui jugera de la gravité des actes répréhensibles et appliquera le cas échéant les sanctions nécessaires.

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur la Grande Salle. Tous étaient dans l'expectative : qui donc serait choisi pour cette tâche ? L'identité des élus conditionnerait certainement les futures relations au sein de Poudlard. Rapidement, les commentaires se mirent à courir. Certains s'impatientaient de savoir s'ils avaient été choisi, d'autres justement s'inquiétaient à l'idée de devoir assumer des responsabilités. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui calculaient déjà les conséquences en fonction des choix probables. Au milieu du brouhaha, quelques mots cependant pouvaient être identifiés : Sophia, Sophia Potter, la Survivante...

\- Je vais donc demander aux élèves qui seront cités de venir s'aligner devant l'estrade, reprit le Directeur après avoir savouré les réactions des uns et des autres. Sophia Potter ! Lavande Brown ! Parvati Patil ! Ronald Weasley ! Ginny Weasley ! Cormac McLaggen ! Cho Chang ! Marietta Edgcombe ! Zacharias Smith ! Ernie McMilan !

Les dix élèves s'alignèrent fièrement devant leurs condisciples. Dolorès Ombrage s'approcha d'eux et épingla sur chacun de leur col un nouvel écusson frappé du blason de Poudlard, agrémenté d'un P et d'un D. Quelques rires se firent entendre quand la mention « PD » parcourut les bancs.

\- Je vous présente donc la Patrouille de Discipline. Ainsi que son nom l'indique, ses membres parcourront les couloirs et rapporteront tout manquement au règlement auprès du Professeur Ombrage. Vous devez à ces élèves le même respect qu'à vos professeurs et préfets.

Ombrage et Dumbledore commencèrent à applaudir, de même que les parents Potter et Sirius Black. Après un coup d'œil irrité envers les professeurs, ceux-ci suivirent le mouvement avec réticence, de même que les élèves qui voyaient leur pire supposition prendre vie.

Le Directeur avait offert à Sophia Potter une autorité inédite. Nul doute qu'elle allait en profiter.

\- Maintenant, il est temps que vous rejoignez vos salles de cours !

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle. Les amis des membres de la nouvelle patrouille, voulant les féliciter et se mettre dans leurs bonnes grâces en leur montrant une grande déférence, surtout vis-à-vis de Sophia, attendirent les élus pour cheminer avec eux dans les couloirs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La journée avait été longue pour Harry et Draco, de même que pour leurs amis. Partageant leurs cours avec une majorité de la nouvelle PD, ils avaient été scrutés sous toutes les coutures, sans une minute de répit. C'est avec un soupir de lassitude qu'ils prirent place à la table du dîner ce soir-là.

Un mot d'ordre était déjà passé parmi les Serpentard. Hormis les visites à la Bibliothèque, chacun resterait dans la Salle Commune en dehors des cours. Du moins officiellement.

Le contrecoup de la blague des grenouilles était également tombé. Alors qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune preuve, Ombrage s'était arrangé pour pouvoir châtier les jumeaux Weasley. Evidemment, l'ampleur de la punition n'avait rien à voir avec la faute supposément commise. L'un des deux avait simplement éternué durant sa classe – passée à la lecture d'un chapitre insipide – et comme elle ne pouvait les distinguer et qu'ils étaient toujours solidaires, Fred et George avaient écopé d'une semaine de retenue. Quand on observait leurs messes basses et les regards enflammés qu'ils lançaient vers la table des professeurs, on pouvait imaginer qu'ils ourdissaient leur vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois de janvier s'écoula dans une atmosphère très tendue et février était parti sur le même modèle. La Patrouille de Discipline, menée par Sophia, usait et abusait de son autorité, avec l'aval de Dolores Ombrage et Dumbledore. Les retenues se multipliaient. Jamais Rusard n'avait eu autant de « bénévoles » pour nettoyer le Château.

Harry avait eu son quota de retenue également, mais curieusement, il n'avait pas dû les effectuer avec Ombrage et ses Plumes à Sang. La plupart du temps, il récurait des toilettes à la brosse à dent.

Sous l'insistance de ses amis et vu l'ineptie des cours de DCFM, Harry avait fini par accepter d'organiser des cours clandestins. Il avait fait découvrir la Lice à ses camarades. Il avait bien évidemment caché les différentes armes qui y étaient entreposées, ne conservant que le matériel commun comme les mannequins d'entraînement.

Draco avait fait preuve du plus grand mécontentement. Il se défendait avec mauvaise foi, prétendant qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry prenne de risques. Cependant, chaque fois que Cédric approchait de celui qu'il insistait pour appeler « petit frère », il se hérissait et s'empressait de s'interposer. Cette jalousie plus qu'évidente bien que déniée ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses conquêtes.

 _Flash Back_

 _Le vendredi suivant la création de la Patrouille de Discipline, Harry s'était arrangé pour discuter avec ses amis._

 _\- J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis d'accord pour vous aider pour la DCFM._

 _\- C'est génial ! On va se trouver une salle de cours inutilisée, s'enthousiasma Diggory._

 _\- T'es pas bien ! Va tout de suite voir Ombrage et facilite lui encore plus la vie ! s'énerva Draco._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Pour le coup, le petit dragon a bien raison Céd, l'interrompit l'un des jumeaux Weasley._

 _\- T'es peut-être à Poufsouffle, rétorqua Blaise, mais faudrait quand même réfléchir un peu._

 _\- Ça suffit, intervint Harry. Non, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire ça dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous sommes bien trop surveillés._

 _\- C'est ce que je dis depuis le début, insista Draco._

 _\- Et tu as une idée d'où on pourrait faire cet entraînement ? demanda Hermione, voulant éviter une nouvelle polémique._

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai découvert un petit livret dans la Bibliothèque. Il était coincé derrière de vieux grimoires, entre la planche et le fond du meuble. Il a été écrit par Godric Gryffondor au temps de la construction de Poudlard et il mentionne une salle d'entraînement spéciale, un peu comme la Salle sur Demande._

 _\- Sérieux ? questionna Théo. Et tu crois que les autres Fondateurs auraient pu faire de même ?_

 _\- Oui, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Imagine Rowena Serdaigle. Elle aurait sûrement créé une bibliothèque immense._

 _\- Comme Salazar avec la Chambre des Secrets, renchérit Blaise._

 _\- Et peut-être une serre avec des plantes rares pour Helga Poufsouffle ? demanda Neville._

 _\- Euh ... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai trouvé que le carnet de Gryffondor, éluda Harry, sous le regard dubitatif de Draco._

 _\- Bon, et cette salle, elle est où, revint à la charge Cédric._

 _\- Il l'a construite sous le terrain de Quidditch._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà vue ? s'écria l'un des jumeaux._

 _\- Oui, il fallait bien que je vérifie si elle pouvait convenir à nos cours._

 _\- Montre-nous ! s'exclama le second Weasley en lui prenant le bras, prêt à l'emmener à l'extérieur._

 _\- Pas maintenant, cingla Draco._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ? réclama Diggory._

 _\- Parce qu'il est trop tard. Et nous ne passerions absolument pas inaperçus en sortant maintenant. Par contre, demain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il est évident que Sophia Potter ne manquera ça pour rien au monde. Et elle emmènera avec elle tous ses petits toutous pour se pavaner dans le village._

 _\- Ce qui nous laissera toute latitude pour explorer la Salle. Bien vu Draco ! s'exclama Blaise, sous l'assentiment enthousiaste des autres._

 _\- Bien, reprit Harry. Dans ce cas, retrouvons-nous près des buts au Nord demain à 14h30._

 _Le petit groupe se sépara sur cette promesse._

 _Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent donc aux pieds des buts. Veillant à ce qu'aucun intrus ne les surveille, Harry leur montra un petit symbole gravé sur le mât principal, un griffon stylisé. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, il disparut à leurs yeux. Avant que quiconque n'ait réellement pu réagir, il reparut aussi soudainement._

 _\- Comment t'as fait ça ? questionna Cédric en se jetant presque sur lui pour vérifier son intégrité._

 _\- Le principe est le même que pour la Salle sur Demande. Il faut appuyer sur le griffon en pensant à un endroit où pouvoir s'entraîner. Un sortilège particulier te fait alors transplaner jusque dans la Lice._

 _\- La Lice ? demanda Hermione._

 _\- C'est le nom que Godric Gryffondor lui a donné. C'est une sorte de référence aux joutes des chevaliers._

 _Un à un, ils descendirent donc dans la Salle de Gryffondor. Ils y passèrent deux heures, découvrant les installations. Hermione et Théo s'extasièrent devant les quelques grimoires recensant les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Ils s'essayèrent tous chacun leur tour à une petite confrontation face aux mannequins._

 _C'est à regret qu'ils quittèrent la Lice peu après 16h30. Il ne fallait pas que Ombrage et sa brigade ne puissent s'interroger sur leur absence alors que les élèves partis à Pré-au-Lard rentraient à l'école._

 _Fin de Flash-Back_

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 13 février 1996 – Poudlard**

En ce mardi 13 février, veille de la Saint-Valentin, ils travaillaient par petits groupes. Pansy, Blaise et Théo révisaient différents sorts de bouclier, tandis que les jumeaux les utilisaient comme cible avec des sortilèges incapacitants. Hermione aidait Neville dans sa maîtrise de l' _Expelliarmus_. Cédric faisait un duel contre un automate d'entraînement. Harry naviguait de l'un à l'autre, prodiguant conseil et aide. Draco faisait de même, mais évitait Diggory comme la peste.

Voyant l'heure de couvre-feu approcher, Harry mit fin à la séance. Il renvoya les autres en prétextant vouloir remettre de l'ordre et sachant qu'il pourrait facilement rentrer grâce à sa forme animagus, Il observait l'un des bas-reliefs de la salle avec nostalgie lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter. Il se retourna d'un bond pour tomber nez à nez avec Cédric.

\- Alors Beau Brun, minauda ce dernier, on néglige son environnement ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'avoir été pris en faute d'une certaine façon, mais surtout parce que son vis-à-vis se rapprochait de lui. Inconsciemment, il recula jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le mur derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut immobilisé, il ne put que regarder fixement les lèvres qui descendaient lentement vers les siennes. Il fut forcé de fermer les paupières lorsque ses yeux se mirent à loucher fortement. Avec un hoquet, il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne avant qu'une langue aventureuse ne profite du fait qu'il avait entrouvert les lèvres pour se lancer dans l'exploration de la chaude cavité.

Harry resta un instant tétanisé. Il se laissait tout doucement prendre par l'expérience, déplaçant ses lèvres sur celles qui le taquinaient quand un rugissement retentit soudain et que le toucher envahissant disparut.

En rouvrant les yeux, il constata que Cédric était assis au sol, Draco dressé devant lui, grognant de manière menaçante.

\- Comment oses-tu poser tes sales pattes sur mon frère ? Tu n'es qu'un vermisseau qui ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! Approche-toi encore de lui et ...

\- Draco ! intervint Harry tout en se positionnant entre les deux adolescents, craignant que le blond ne perde le contrôle et ne s'attaque à Cédric autrement que verbalement.

\- Harry, viens ! Nous partons d'ici ! Ce ...

\- Arrête ! De quel droit est-ce que tu te mêles de mes affaires ?

\- Il est indigne de toi ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce minable !

\- Et c'est à toi de décider de mes fréquentations peut-être ? Tu n'as rien à me dire !

\- Mais Harry, tu ...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te déteste ! cria-t-il avant de courir vers la porte.

Il jeta un dernier regard empli d'excuses et de doutes vers Cédric puis s'élança dans la nuit. Il entendit Draco courir derrière lui et l'appeler. Il prit alors rapidement sa forme animagus pour lui échapper et gagner la porte du Château. Il se glissa ensuite dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Reprenant forme humaine, il traversa la pièce, ignorant les regards interloqués de Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Il entra dans son dortoir et trouva refuge dans son lit. Fermant les rideaux sur lui, il lança des sortilèges d'intimité et de silence.

Lentement, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis que Cédric avait fait montre de son intérêt, Draco était encore plus protecteur qu'avant. Mais il pouvait parfois discerner ce qui ressemblait à une étrange note de jalousie dans ses actes.

Il analysa ensuite les sensations qui l'avaient parcouru quand Cédric l'avait embrassé : appréhension face à l'inconnu tout d'abord, une certaine excitation et puis une infime hésitation. Autant il se sentait heureux que Cédric soit, en quelque sorte, passé à l'action, autant il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Repoussant ses interrogations, il tourna ses pensées vers Draco et ses réactions. Aussitôt, sa colère flamba de plus belle, séchant ses larmes. Comment avait-il osé intervenir ? Alors qu'il continuait à séduire indifféremment filles et garçons ? Alors qu'il l'avait surpris le matin même, la main dans le pantalon d'un Poufsouffle ?

Et il se permettait de porter un jugement sur Cédric, son ... ? Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Était-il son petit ami désormais ? Il ne savait plus.

Doucement, il sombra dans le sommeil, les joues toujours striées de larmes.

Et le rêve débuta. Mais il était différent.

Il observa longuement les doigts qui enserraient les siens mais au lieu d'être fins et racés, ils étaient plus épais, aux ongles carrés. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du bras. Il arriva à l'épaule, apercevant la courbe de la mâchoire et plongea ensuite dans un regard gris. Les yeux brillèrent de désir avant de changer. Le gris presque terne fit place à un argent ondoyant et une lueur de déception et de regret s'y inscrivit. Soudain, son amant disparut, le laissant perdu dans un long couloir sombre, aux murs couverts d'un revêtement noir brillant. Au bout de celui-ci, il discerna une porte entrouverte, derrière laquelle il percevait une lueur mystérieuse. Un cri de douleur retentit soudain, aussitôt suivi d'un rire perçant. Ils provenaient tous deux de la salle luminescente.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et trempé de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme. Même son inconscient semblait maintenant lui reprocher le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Cédric. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la couleur des yeux qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans son rêve. Par contre, la seconde teinte, même si elle lui paraissait familière, était inédite pour ce songe récurrent. Et la sensation de danger qu'il avait ressenti était beaucoup plus prégnante que d'habitude, comme si les événements se précisaient.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry se réinstalla plus confortablement et se rendormit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 14 Février 1996 - Poudlard**

Une atmosphère étrange planait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ce jour de Saint-Valentin. A cause de Ombrage, de ses décrets et de la PD, les couples ne pouvaient se montrer démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre.

Forcés de se séparer pour les repas, les amoureux prirent place à leurs tables pour entamer le petit-déjeuner avec un manque d'entrain évident. Les sourires francs et chaleureux ne refleurirent sur les lèvres qu'avec l'arrivée du courrier. Nombre de hiboux et chouettes venaient apporter un petit présent à l'élu ou l'élue de leur propriétaire.

Une petite chouette hulotte se posa devant l'assiette de Harry. Il détacha le paquet que tenait l'oiseau avant de lui tendre un bout de bacon. Il ouvrit l'emballage qui contenait une boite de Fondants du Chaudron. Il prit ensuite connaissance de la petite carte qui l'accompagnait et piqua un fard monumental.

Draco, qui était installé juste à côté de lui, voulut faire un mouvement pour lire le texte, mais Harry le foudroya d'un regard noir. Depuis leur réveil, Malefoy tentait de lui parler, mais la jeune Sentinelle lui battait froid.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, oui.

\- C'est de ton amoureux ? insista Théo.

\- Mmmm ... euh, c'est de Cédric, murmura-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Draco se raidit à la déclaration tandis que les deux autres ricanaient un peu bêtement. Harry releva alors la tête et toisa un long moment le blond qui ouvrit deux fois la bouche avant de la refermer avec un claquement sec.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se rendre en cours, Sophia s'interposa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Rien qui te concerne !

\- Je t'ordonne de me répondre !

\- NON !

\- Hum hum ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- C'est Potter, Professeur Ombrage. Il a reçu un paquet et refuse de me dire ce qu'il contient. Je suis sûre qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, minauda Sophia.

\- Très bien Mr Potter ! Donnez-moi ce colis !

Harry obtempéra avec réticence, des murmures colériques émanant de plusieurs élèves autour de lui.

\- Hmm ... Je vois ... des Fondants du Chaudron de chez Honeydukes. Ils sont sûrement trafiqués. Nous allons palier à tous risques. _Evanesco_ !

Un cri de rage retentit à la table des Poufsouffle tandis que Harry fixait l'endroit où son cadeau avait disparu. A ses côtés, Blaise et Théo avaient empoigné Draco qui menaçait d'égorger la Survivante et le professeur de DCFM.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe avec mes élèves ? interrogea la voix doucereuse de Rogue.

\- Rien de bien grave, Severus, répondit Dolorès avec un sourire suave. J'ai juste évité une mauvaise blague de la part de Mr Potter. D'ailleurs, une retenue d'une semaine lui apprendra à faire preuve de maturité, sans oublier 50 points en moins pour Serp...

\- Avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Avez-vous testé les chocolats ?

\- Mais c'était totalement inutile. Tout le monde sait que Mr Potter ne va pas rater une telle occasion !

\- Et de quelle occasion parlez-vous ? demanda Minerva qui intervint dans la conversation à la surprise de tous.

\- Eh bien ! Recevoir des farces sous couvert de cadeaux de Saint-Valentin ! Des confiseries trafiquées, des objets interdits et dangereux ! Les possibilités ne manquent pas.

\- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement, reprit Rogue, l'ensemble des colis reçus ce matin sont en réalité des pièges camouflés ! Dans ce cas, autant ne pas prendre de risques, comme vous le dites si admirablement.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor, où trônait une pile de cadeaux destinés à la Survivante. D'un informulé, il les fit flamber.

Sophia poussa un cri de dépit et de rage en voyant ses offrandes disparaître en fumée. Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent au spectacle.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Ombrage en postillonnant.

\- Il a détruit mes cadeaux ! Il a détruit mes cadeaux ! hurla la Survivante en trépignant.

\- Non mais t'es malade Servilus ! s'égosilla James Potter qui s'était précipité auprès de sa fille.

\- Abruti de chauve-souris de cachot ! Crétin ! renchérit Sirius Black.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Il a détruit mes cadeaux ! continua à crier la Gryffondor tandis que Lily s'était approchée pour tenter de la réconforter.

\- C'est très simple Directeur, lénifia Severus. Notre admirable professeur de DCFM estime que les divers colis reçus par nos élèves pourraient être piégés.

\- Et Severus n'a fait que suivre votre précepte, ma chère Dolorès. Si les cadeaux sont susceptibles d'être dangereux, il faut effectivement les détruire, argumenta Minerva.

\- Mais jamais Sophia n'aurait ...

\- Justement ! Quand il s'agit de Sophia, il nous faut être d'autant plus prudent. Imaginez-vous le désastre si quelqu'un de malintentionné lui envoyait un colis piégé. Non, non, vous avez parfaitement raison, il faut détruire tous ces colis ! insista encore McGonagall

\- Mais ... commença Ombrage.

\- Mais enfin ! intervint Dumbledore. Vous savez pertinemment que tout le courrier, et cela inclus les paquets, sont vérifiés par les elfes de maison avant d'être remis aux enfants.

\- Oh c'est dommage ! Dolorès a précautionneusement détruit les Fondants du Chaudron de Mr Potter et j'ai pris sur moi de faire brûler les nombreux cadeaux reçus par Mademoiselle Potter, reprit Severus en plissant les yeux, défiant Albus de le contredire.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long moment, mais Albus finit par se détourner. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Sophia se libéra de l'étreinte de sa mère et se jeta dans les bras de Draco en sanglotant.

\- Oh Draco, c'est horrible ! Ce bâtard graisseux a détruit ton merveilleux cadeau. Oh s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu le remplaceras par quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique !

Une interminable seconde s'écoula avant que Malefoy ne semble comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il repoussa la jeune fille qui s'agrippait à sa robe la faisant lourdement tomber sur ses fesses.

\- Moi, t'offrir un cadeau ? Mais je ne dépenserai jamais une seule noise pour toi !

\- Mais ... t'es mon fiancé ! Tu dois me faire des cadeaux !

\- Mais t'es franchement malade ! Faudrait voir à te faire soigner ! Je préfèrerais encore sortir avec un Scroutt à Pétard !

\- Je ne te permets pas, sale fils de mangemort, intervint James.

\- Petit crétin arrogant ! Comment oses-tu insulter ma fille ? cria Lily en s'approchant de lui, la main levée.

La mère de la Survivante fut arrêtée par Albus qui s'interposa, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde se calme ! Miss Potter, apprenez à vous conduire avec un minimum de bienséance !

\- Mais ...

\- Silence ! tonna Dumbledore. L'heure de cours a sonné et vous êtes tous en retard ! Filez !

Les élèves filèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le directeur aussi en colère.

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, Cédric profita de la cohue pour intercepter Harry. Il le serra tendrement dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis désolé, Beau Brun. Je ne m'imaginais pas que Ombrage ferait cela.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce sale crapaud fera toujours tout pour me créer des problèmes.

\- Moi qui espérais te voir fondre de bonheur en dégustant les Fondants. Il faut donc que je m'en occupe moi-même.

Sur ces paroles, il pencha la tête et effleura les lèvres de Harry qui hésita un instant avant de se détendre.

\- Mmmm ... j'adorerais pouvoir t'explore tout à mon aise, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. On se verra ce soir ...

Et après un dernier effleurement, il s'éloigna rapidement, évitant de justesse Cho Chang qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Harry resta un moment immobile, les yeux rêveurs et les joues rouges. Il pressait doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres lorsque Draco le rappela sèchement à l'ordre. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour les cours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore fulminait dans son bureau. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation que Harry Potter était celui qui avait défait son amant près de quinze ans plus tôt, il ne supportait plus de devoir cacher la vérité et de ce fait, de devoir supporter Sophia Potter. L'arrogante gamine devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

En plus, Minerva échappait de plus en plus à son influence. Même les autres professeurs commençaient doucement à se défier de lui.

A cela s'ajoutait la présence irritante de Dolorès Ombrage. Sa nomination lui avait semblé une bonne chose quand il en avait discuté avec Cornélius Fudge. Elle avait eu toute latitude pour surveiller et recadrer Harry Potter. Elle devait isoler le gosse à la fois par rapport aux élèves, en le présentant comme un menteur invétéré, mais surtout l'éloigner des Malefoy afin qu'il revienne dans le giron de ses parents biologiques, et donc sous sa propre influence. Et elle échouait lamentablement. Au contraire, il semblait de plus en plus populaire, sa ligne de conduite ne déviant pas d'un iota, ce qui semblait réconforter ses condisciples.

Bien sûr, un climat délétère plombait désormais les couloirs de Poudlard, surtout depuis la création de la PD, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Au lieu de croire le corps professoral, de plus en plus d'élèves doutaient clairement de la politique du Ministère. Et effectivement, quand on voyait sa représentante, il pouvait comprendre que rien dans la situation n'inspirait confiance.

A cela s'ajoutait le fait que Tom l'énervait au plus haut point ces derniers temps. Pour une raison qu'Albus n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, il tenait absolument à aller récupérer la sphère de la prophétie qui était gardée au Département des Mystères. Il s'était échiné à lui expliquer que cela ne servait à rien. En tant que récipiendaire premier de la prédiction, il était celui qui en avait donné la copie et il en avait encore le souvenir disponible pour une lecture de pensine, mais son amant ne voulait rien entendre. C'était ce que Albus détestait le plus chez lui. Son incapacité à faire confiance à quiconque, même lui son amant, et son entêtement.

Et puis, il y avait encore ce foutu plafond à réparer. Il avait espéré que les travaux de réparation soient terminés pour qu'il puisse remettre le sortilège en place avant que les gamins ne reviennent mais les artisans avaient pris du retard. Il avait senti la déception se propager parmi les élèves lors de leur retour. Et évidemment, l'information avait filtré auprès des parents. Résultat, tout le monde attendait un miracle de sa part.

Il avait fait de longues recherches et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aurait besoin de l'assistance des Directeurs de Maison. Pas qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire seul, mais il risquerait de s'épuiser en le faisant. Bien sûr, ils étaient loin d'être aussi puissants que lui mais d'après les textes, les Fondateurs n'étaient qu'à quatre. En combinant leur magie, ils pourraient donc y parvenir facilement.

Finalement, il pourrait peut-être profiter de la situation pour redorer son blason auprès de la population. Il allait organiser une conférence de presse durant laquelle il restaurerait le Ciel Magique avec ses subordonnés.

Un peu rasséréné par sa décision, il reprit place à son bureau et se plongea dans ses dossiers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La journée se passa lentement. Alors que l'ambiance aurait pu être relativement festive, les élèves restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils évitaient de se montrer trop expansifs vis-à-vis de leur sentiment, ce qui laissait une impression d'insatisfaction générale.

Sophia et les membres de la Patrouille de Discipline surveillaient attentivement leurs camarades, à l'affut du moindre geste considéré comme trop intime ou équivoque. La Survivante se montrait vindicative. Le fait que Draco l'ait rembarrée en pleine Grande Salle, devant tout le monde, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle pistait plus particulièrement son frère et Malefoy, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de leur attribuer un blâme, un professeur était intervenu pour l'en empêcher.

Dans le même temps, la tension entre Draco et Harry avait atteint des sommets. Le premier ne décolérait pas depuis qu'il avait vu Diggory embrasser son « petit frère » qui avait semblé ravi de l'attention. Et Harry continuait à lui battre froid depuis son intervention de la veille.

Leurs amis étaient partagés quant à la conduite à tenir, mais ils estimaient tous que Draco n'avait pas à intervenir dans les relations de Harry et ils comprenaient ce dernier qui refusait de lui pardonner.

Le repas du soir se déroula dans un calme peu habituel. Les conversations étaient éteintes. Chacun semblait se concentrer pour terminer son dîner au plus vite afin de pouvoir rentrer dans sa salle commune.

En déplaçant son assiette, Harry découvrit un bout de parchemin replié. Cédric lui donnait rendez-vous dans la Lice à 20h. Il rougit en dissimulant le mot au fond de sa poche. Pas dupe, Draco pinça un peu plus les lèvres, en donnant un coup de fourchette rageur dans sa viande.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entra prudemment dans la salle d'entraînement de Godric. Il scruta les alentours mais Cédric n'était pas encore présent. Il déambula dans la pièce, se perdant une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

Il fut de nouveau pris par surprise lorsque Diggory posa la main sur son épaule. Il se perdit aussitôt dans les yeux gris penchés vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Beau Brun, murmura le Poufsouffle.

\- Salut, souffla Harry, intimidé.

\- Je te dois un cadeau, je crois.

\- Que ... mais non ! Je ... tu ...

\- Chut ...

Se penchant, il cajola la bouche entrouverte de ses lèvres, faisant glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour les placer dans son dos et l'attirer contre lui. Insistant doucement, il glissa sa langue dans la chaude cavité et entama un duel sensuel avec sa jumelle. Dans le même temps, il insinua ses mains sous la chemise de l'adolescent, prodiguant de légères caresses.

Hésitant au début, Harry commença à répondre aux sollicitations de manière très maladroite. Peu à peu, il se détendit et rendit baiser pour baiser, caresses pour caresses. Ils furent forcés de se séparer par manque d'oxygène mais reprirent aussitôt leur tendre échange.

Totalement concentrés l'un sur l'autre, ils n'eurent pas conscience du temps qui passait, et bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu approcha. Ce fut avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent devant les portes du Château pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, non sans se promettre un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

En arrivant dans les couloirs des cachots, Harry perçut des chuchotements. Distraitement, il tourna la tête vers l'alcôve et se figea. Appuyé contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, Draco gémissait tandis qu'une tête s'activait devant son entre-jambe. Retenant un hoquet de surprise, la jeune Sentinelle se détourna aussitôt et s'enfuit vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Pansy le tira d'autorité vers un divan devant la cheminée pour l'interroger sur sa soirée, tandis que Blaise et Théo se rapprochaient avec un air avide. Les garçons s'installèrent d'un côté, Pansy prenant place en face sur un fauteuil. La règle de Mixité sévissait même à l'intérieur des Salles Communes. Obstinément, Harry refusait de répondre à leurs questions.

A l'instant où vingt-deux heures résonnaient, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Draco passablement débraillé, mais les yeux brillants des effets du plaisir, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Dès qu'il le vit, Harry se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il ignora l'appel du blond qui se fit intercepter par les trois serpents curieux. Rapidement, il fit ses ablutions et s'enferma une fois de plus derrière ses rideaux, sourd à toute tentative d'intrusion de la part de Draco.

Pendant toute la période où ils avaient été scolarisés à domicile, ils n'avaient été qu'eux deux, extrêmement complices.

Depuis le début de la quatrième année, Draco s'évertuait à l'appeler « petit frère ». Pendant un temps, il s'était même éloigné de lui avant de comprendre que Harry en souffrait à l'issue du fameux bal de la Coupe de Feu. Ils s'étaient alors à nouveau rapprochés mais pas de la même manière. Il restait toujours une tension sous-jacente mêlée à de l'hésitation de la part de Draco.

Si Harry s'en était accommodé tout en ressentant une irritation grandissante, il ne comprenait plus désormais les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Sa colère fondait, laissant place à une déception intense.

Il s'était senti bouleversé lorsqu'il avait vu Draco abandonné à la luxure ce soir. Peu à peu, son agitation s'était transformée en un bouillonnement qui le déstabilisait. Et il lui en voulait, il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Son jumeau magique, son autre moitié en quelque sorte, s'éloignait de lui et en plus lui déniait le bonheur en voulant s'interposer dans ses relations amoureuses alors que lui se vautrait dans la débauche.

Les regrets l'envahirent. Il repensa avec nostalgie aux années qu'il avait passées auprès de Merlin et des Fondateurs. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait dans sa propre époque, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de revenir. Sentinelle ou pas, il les aurait laissé se débrouiller seuls. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu le droit d'être égoïste ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir pour eux ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Très loin de là, dans un lieu perdu pour les Hommes, des alarmes résonnèrent. Neuf femmes se réunirent autour des instruments laissés à leur garde. Elles étaient toutes issues de longues lignées de prêtresses et vivaient dans le sanctuaire d'Avalon. Elles étaient appelées les Gallicènes.

Des siècles plutôt, elles avaient reçu une mission de Merlin lui-même : surveiller le destin des Sentinelles. Et aujourd'hui, celui-ci semblait compromis.

Etudiant les instruments et graphiques laissés à leur disposition, elles conclurent que la Sentinelle se laissait sombrer. Il leur fallait donc intervenir pour lui redonner espoir.

L'une d'entre elles saisit un coffret ouvragé et en sortit un objet chatoyant qu'elle déposa au centre d'un pentagramme. Aussitôt, elles se mirent à psalmodier des paroles étranges. Le diagramme se mit à briller et dans un flash éblouissant le bijou disparut.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry pleurait silencieusement, serrant son oreiller contre lui dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. Une douce lueur le tira de sa tristesse. Un objet argenté venait d'apparaître près de lui. Il tendit la main avec hésitation, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait être dangereux. Il perçut alors des vibrations familières. Sans plus hésiter, il le prit délicatement et se retrouva baigné par la magie d'Avalon.

Epais de deux centimètres, l'objet était rond, d'un diamètre de trois centimètres, en argent ciselé. Il était gravé de divers symboles qu'il ne put identifier. En ouvrant le couvercle, Harry découvrit un cercle dont le pourtour était agrémenté des mêmes dessins. Une aiguille tournait sans cesse, semblant chercher une direction. Au dos de ce qu'il avait identifié comme une boussole, la jeune Sentinelle put lire un texte sibyllin : « De ton Cœur montre le Destin, de ton Destin montre le Cœur ».

Harry fronça les sourcils à la lecture. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cet objet devait-il l'aider ? Mais dans quelle optique ? Il connaissait son Destin. Celui d'être un protecteur pour la Magie, condamné à devoir se battre à plus ou moins long terme. Mais pourquoi mentionner son cœur ? Cela concernait-il Cédric ?

Fatigué, il décida de remettre ses questions au lendemain. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'une boussole, elle le guiderait sûrement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 15 février 1996 - Poudlard**

Lorsque Harry se leva le matin suivant, Draco l'attendait. Connaissant ses habitudes, il savait qu'il se réveillerait tôt comme à son habitude. Dès que les rideaux s'ouvrirent, il sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Harry !

Le brun contourna simplement celui qui l'interpellait et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Quand il ressortit, Draco l'attendait toujours, mais il continua à l'ignorer.

\- Harry, s'il te plait !

\- ...

\- Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça ! T'es mon petit ...

Draco s'interrompit brusquement quand le brun se tourna vers lui, la colère flamboyant dans ses yeux verts. Il reprit son chemin vers son lit et glissa la boussole en argent dans sa poche. Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement tandis qu'il manipulait le bijou.

\- Harry ? pria Draco. Je t'en prie ... Je ... je suis désolé ... Je ... Ecoute, c'est juste que Diggory n'est pas ...

La porte de la chambre claqua, réveillant ses autres occupants tandis que Malefoy contemplait le panneau de bois, interdit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Draco ? se plaignit Blaise en baillant.

\- Mais ... mais rien ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et c'est pour ça que Harry est encore furieux contre toi ! ricana Théo.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais par Merlin, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? s'écria Zabini.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! ragea le blond en se redressant.

\- Ben alors arrange-toi pour que les tiennes ne nous cassent pas les couilles, répondit Blaise en prenant ses affaires de toilette et s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

\- Tout simplement que nous ne voulons pas servir de tampon entre Harry et toi, expliqua Nott.

\- Mais ...

\- Draco, tes relations avec Harry sont de plus en plus tendues, et ça uniquement par ta faute. A toi de réparer. Laisse-nous en dehors de ça.

Et Théo quitta la chambre à son tour, laissant Malefoy ruminer ses paroles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 20 mars 1996 – Poudlard**

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. La relation entre Harry et Draco était toujours tendue. Ainsi que Théo l'avait déclaré, aucun de leurs amis ne prenaient parti dans l'affaire. Ils refusaient même de donner des explications à Malefoy qui refusait obstinément de comprendre les raisons de la colère de Harry. Il ne venait même plus aux cours donnés dans la Lice, ne supportant pas de voir interagir Diggory et celui que ce dernier appelait mièvrement Beau Brun.

Il avait en outre un autre sujet d'énervement. Depuis la Saint-Valentin, Harry ne cessait de contempler un objet en argent. A chaque fois qu'il le manipulait, son visage se transfigurait, laissant passer un sentiment de tendresse évident.

Il avait déjà entendu Cédric exiger des explications concernant l'origine de ce bijou, mais Harry s'était contenté de lui dire que c'était un cadeau qu'il avait reçu, refusant d'en dévoiler l'expéditeur.

Lui-même n'avait pu obtenir la moindre information et cela le mettait en rage. Qui donc avait pu lui faire un présent d'une telle valeur, car nul doute que l'objet était absolument magnifique. Sans compter que Harry semblait s'y être profondément attaché, le tripotant plusieurs fois par jour.

Excédé par la situation, Severus finit pas convoquer Draco dans son bureau.

\- Par Merlin, Draco, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

\- Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? C'est lui qui refuse de me parler ! attaqua Malefoy.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui a un comportement pour le moins ... excentrique. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tes multiples escapades ? A se demander comment tu arrives à échapper à Ombrage et sa brigade.

\- Jelèfanter, marmona Draco en rougissant étrangement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je les fais chanter...

\- Explications, exigea Severus.

\- Je ... j'ai ...

\- Draco ! Tu es un Malefoy ! Conduis-toi comme tel !

\- Je suis sorti avec chacun des membres de la Patrouille, sauf Potter et les Weasley. Et je me suis arrangé pour prendre des photos dans des positions compromettantes ... pour eux. On les voit faire des ... fellations ou même se faire ... sodomiser.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en lançant un regard exaspéré à son filleul. Il reconnaissait bien là la ruse d'un Serpentard mais était quand même légèrement écœuré de la manœuvre.

\- Cela n'explique pas le problème avec Harry.

\- ...

\- Draco !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est juste furieux contre moi et refuse de m'adresser la parole.

\- Et il doit bien avoir une raison d'être furieux ?

\- Diggory.

\- En quoi ce Poufsouffle peut-il être la raison de votre inimitié actuelle ? Je croyais que c'était son petit ami.

\- Ben justement... ronchonna Draco.

\- Justement quoi ?

\- IL N'EST PAS DIGNE DE LUI ! C'EST LA SENTINELLE ! IL EST SPECIAL !

\- Mmm, je comprends.

\- Tu vois que j'ai ... Attends ! Tu comprends quoi ?

\- Je comprends surtout que ta mère avait raison.

\- Ma mère ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle a remarqué que depuis que tu as appris qu'il était la Sentinelle, tu as changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Et ton père est d'accord. C'est toi qui te sens indigne et de ce fait, tu essayes de t'éloigner.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien !

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas de raison de te comporter comme tu le fais. Tu agis comme un lâche, Draco, assena Severus.

\- Je t'interdis de ...

\- Tu peux m'interdire tout ce que tu veux ! Au fond de toi, tu sais que nous avons raison, ton père et moi !

Draco resta bouche bée devant la véhémence de son parrain. Un long silence les entoura avant qu'il ne chuchote :

\- Toute cette histoire de Sentinelle me fait peur. C'est tellement dangereux.

\- Je sais Draco. Mais tu sais aussi qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il ne l'a jamais eu. Sa magie est différente, elle est forgée pour cette tâche. Il est la Sentinelle.

\- ...

Le silence s'éternisa.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, tu lui as fait sentir que tu n'approuvais pas le choix de son petit ami, estimant qu'il méritait mieux.

\- Oui et il ne veut pas comprendre.

\- Et toi Draco, comprends-tu qu'il n'a pas besoin de ton approbation ? Et que te voir batifoler dans tous les couloirs peut aussi le blesser ?

\- ...

\- Tu lui refuses une relation et toi, tu joues les dragueurs pour oublier tes sentiments ! Et tu le fais sciemment parce que tu sais que cela va repousser Harry. En fait, c'est toi qui te sens indigne de lui.

\- Mais non, je ...

\- Continue à nier tant que tu veux, Draco, le coupa le Maitre des Potions. Un jour, tu devras bien reconnaitre la vérité.

Draco ne répondit pas au commentaire. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Bien ! Tu peux y aller ! déclara Severus, le désappointement audible dans sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé, parrain.

\- A toi d'agir en conséquence alors.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna à ses corrections.

Après un instant, Draco sortit du bureau. Il venait de se faire réprimander comme un gamin, mais au fond, il savait être en tort. Depuis que Harry lui avait avoué être la Sentinelle, l'être que les Malefoy se devaient de protéger, il ne voyait plus la personne devant lui, mais le symbole. Du jour au lendemain, celui dont il était si proche lui semblait inaccessible. Et cela uniquement parce que lui, Draco Malefoy avait changé son point de vue.

Et oui, Severus avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'être auprès de la Sentinelle, ou même d'être le compagnon de la Sentinelle. Et il s'était efforcé de repousser ses sentiments naissants pour ne voir en Harry qu'un petit frère qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus baguenaudait dans les couloirs. Il avait eu besoin de quitter son bureau après les intenses calculs effectués pour préparer la remise en place du Ciel Magique. Comme souvent, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans les couloirs des cachots. Non seulement, il en appréciait la fraîcheur, mais cela lui permettait également de surveiller les Serpentard. Il avait toujours gardé un œil sur ceux qui étaient susceptibles de rejoindre Tom.

Soudain, un éclat de voix résonna sur les murs des cachots. Surpris, il se rapprocha de la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir des bribes de la conversation entre Drago Malefoy et le Directeur des Serpentard.

 _\- Tu peux m'interdire tout ce que tu veux ! Au fond de toi, tu sais que nous avons raison, ton père et moi !_

 _\- Toute cette histoire de Sentinelle me fait peur. C'est tellement dangereux._

 _\- Je sais Draco. Mais tu sais aussi qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il ne l'a jamais eu. Sa magie est différente, elle est forgée pour cette tâche. Il est la Sentinelle._

N'entendant plus rien, le directeur s'éloigna, l'esprit en ébullition. Il venait de subir un choc énorme. Alors que jeune diplômé de Poudlard, il étudiait les différentes sortes de magie, il était un jour tombé sur une très vieille prophétie. Elle était toujours resté dans un coin de son esprit, mais sans qu'il n'en garde un souvenir précis. Et ce soir, ces quelques mots qu'il avait pu surprendre la ramenait à l'avant-plan, faisant résonner en lui un signal de danger.

Rapidement, il rejoignit son bureau et sortit sa pensine. Se concentrant, il retira un fil argenté de sa tempe et le déposa dans le récipient. Posant sa baguette, il se plongea dans le liquide brumeux.

Son double était installé à une table, divers ouvrages étalés devant lui. Il feuilletait précautionneusement un vieux grimoire quand il se figea. Albus alla se pencher au-dessus de son épaule pour relire le texte en même temps que lui.

 _« Les Temps viendront_

 _Arrogance, Tromperie et Mensonge s'uniront_

 _Ennemis en apparence, de corps, cœur et esprit une Alliance_

 _La Sentinelle se_ _révélera_

 _Enfant d'une longue lignée transcendée_

 _Reviendra la Magie protéger_

 _Du Blanc et du Noir se retranchant derrière le Bien caché »_

Reprenant pied dans son bureau, Albus souffla fortement. Les pièces d'un puzzle qui lui avaient échappé pendant quarante ans prenaient enfin place. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce texte, Dumbledore était convaincu qu'il le concernait.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Gellert Grindewald, ils avaient parlé des procédures à mettre en place pour améliorer le monde, tant moldu que sorcier. Et ainsi était née leur doctrine du plus Grand Bien. Ensuite, au fil des années, ils avaient décidé de travailler sur deux tableaux, divisant pour mieux régner, chacun leader d'un camp. La Lumière et les Ténèbres.

C'était le terme « Bien » qui avait d'abord attiré son œil sur la prophétie la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. En la relisant plus attentivement, la fameuse alliance Blanc et Noir l'avaient interpellé. L'augure mettait en garde contre un danger à double face. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à leur cas.

La seule inconnue était la mention de la Sentinelle. Et ce soir, ce terme revenait, et pas de manière anodine. Severus Rogue et Draco Malefoy semblaient connaître cette fameuse Sentinelle. Et apparemment, il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Lucius Malefoy.

Lorsque le père Malefoy était entré à Poudlard, Albus avait été intrigué par la nature de sa magie. Celui-ci ayant refusé de répondre à ses questions, il avait simplement pensé que, contrairement à ce qu'ils clamaient depuis des générations, les Malefoy n'étaient pas des sang-purs et qu'ils étaient mâtinés de quelques créatures magiques.

Et maintenant, il connaissait enfin la vérité. Et il pouvait interpréter la prophétie avec toutes les clés en main.

Il devait aller voir Tom immédiatement. Leurs plans étaient menacés. Il fallait qu'ils neutralisent Lucius Malefoy avant qu'il ne se dévoile. Ce foutu traître avait déjà retourné sa veste sous prétexte qu'il voulait veiller au bien-être de son fils et de son pupille.

D'ailleurs, le cas de Harry Potter, celui qui avait failli détruire son amant alors qu'il était encore nourrisson, ne faisait qu'apporter de nouvelles questions et accentuer encore un peu plus le danger.

TBC


	28. Chapter 27 : Méfiance et Suspicions

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Bien, dans un premier temps, je vous dois quelques excuses sur Severus. Eh oui, il a (ou plutôt j'ai) lamentablement oublié les sortilèges d'intimité. Mais il fallait bien que l'imbécile de Bubus surprenne la conversation et se fourvoie joyeusement dans ses déductions.

Pour le comportement de Draco, il est vrai qu'il va vraiment trop loin, mais rassurez-vous, il va se racheter... dans quelques temps.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Méfiance et Suspicions**

 **Mercredi 20 mars – château inconnu**

Albus attendit que le couvre-feu ait sonné et que les professeurs aient rejoint leurs quartiers avant de quitter Poudlard. Il transplana directement vers le lieu de retraite de Tom.

Le vieux château s'élevait sur un pic abrupt, entouré d'une aura sinistre. La légende voulait qu'il ait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Il avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant des décennies. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort y avait trouvé refuge.

Dumbledore remontait les couloirs suintant d'humidité et sentant la poussière et la moisissure. Une immense toile d'araignée s'accrocha à ses cheveux et à sa barbe quand il la traversa, tandis que l'arachnide, de la taille d'une assiette, se réfugiait dans les ombres.

Il atteignit enfin les quelques pièces qui avaient été nettoyées pour l'usage exclusif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poussant silencieusement la porte de celle qui lui servait de bureau, il s'appuya contre le chambranle pour étudier son amant.

Ce dernier était penché sur une myriade de parchemins et de vieux livres qui encombraient la table de travail. Son apparence en aurait étonné plus d'un. Albus savait qu'il avait été extrêmement contrarié en découvrant sa nouvelle apparence après sa résurrection. Il n'avait quasiment pas de nez, des lèvres presque inexistantes et le comble de tout, des yeux aux pupilles fendues. Si sa haute taille lui plaisait, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas d'un certain appendice qui avait beaucoup perdu de son épaisseur.

Totalement obnubilé par ce fait, il avait fait de très longues recherches et avait finalement déniché une ancienne potion couplée à un sortilège qui lui avait permis de reprendre une physionomie humaine. Son physique serpentin avait laissé place à celui d'un homme dans la trentaine, des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, des yeux bruns dans lesquels jouait un reflet rouge.

Ce soir-là, il était vêtu d'une chemise en soie vert serpentard et d'un pantalon noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Sur le siège derrière lui, on pouvait voir une robe de sorcier en soie noire. Albus haussa un sourcil amusé au relâchement vestimentaire de Tom.

Comme s'il avait ressenti l'amusement, Tom se redressa. Sans un mot, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, il contourna le bureau pour s'avancer d'une démarche sinueuse. Arrivé devant lui, il l'attrapa vivement par la barbe pour l'écarter de l'embrasure de la porte et la refermer. D'un mouvement vif, sans le relâcher, il le poussa contre le mur et s'attaqua à ses lèvres.

Albus ne resta pas inactif. Alors que son amant le bloquait en tirant fortement sur sa barbe, il plaça ses mains sur son torse et tira violemment sur le tissu, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce. Il repoussa ensuite les pans de la chemise, les faisant glisser sur les bras. Le vêtement se coinça à hauteur des coudes, forçant Tom à le lâcher, lui bloquant les bras dans la manœuvre.

Profitant de son effet, il força Tom à reculer et le dirigea vers la table de travail. Quand ils l'atteignirent, il le poussa en arrière, le contraignant à s'allonger à demi sur le plateau encombré. L'homme ne put que s'agripper au rebord pour ne pas basculer complètement.

Profitant du déséquilibre de son amant, Albus déboutonna le pantalon, entraînant le sous-vêtement au passage, et le descendit jusqu'au bas des cuisses. Il se saisit ensuite de sa verge et la branla avec une violence contenue, se repaissant des gémissements que l'homme produisait. Il le força ensuite à relever les jambes, le pliant littéralement en deux, et le bloqua en s'appuyant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. S'autorisant un sourire satisfait à la vue du liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintant de gland rougi, il releva sa robe d'une main et empoigna son propre pénis durci pour le diriger vers la petite entrée plissée et non préparée. Il s'immobilisa, attendant que Tom tourne son regard vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? siffla-t-il impatiemment.

Avec un ricanement, il s'enfonça brusquement, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa « victime », profitant de son immobilisation forcée qui resserrait encore le fourreau qu'il envahissait si gaillardement. Sans en tenir compte, il s'activa vivement, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Tom, qui ne tarda pas à pousser des cris excités. Ils étaient sur le point de jouir quand ils furent brusquement interrompus.

\- Maître, il faut abs... Dumbledore ! couina une voix surprise.

Voldemort se raidit et tenta maladroitement de se redresser pour toiser l'intrus sur le pas de la porte. Dans le même temps, Albus se dégagea et saisit sa baguette qui était enfouie dans la poche de sa robe avant de se tourner vers l'entrée.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Peter Pettigrow était tétanisé, faisant face aux deux sorciers furieux. Il allait courageusement faire demi-tour et s'enfuir lorsque deux sortilèges, l'un vert et l'autre blanc, foncèrent sur lui, se télescopant juste avant de l'atteindre. Il se pétrifia sous l'impact, les yeux vides.

Tom se releva, remonta son pantalon et remit sa chemise en place. Ensuite, les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'un Queudvert statufié.

\- Tu lui as envoyé un _Avada_ ? demanda Albus.

\- Mmm. Et toi ?

\- Un _Oubliette_. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Quel crétin ! Il sait qu'il est interdit d'entrer ici sans frapper ! s'énerva Tom.

A ce mot, la main de Pettigrow s'éleva de manière saccadée et cogna la porte deux fois.

\- Que ... hoqueta Albus.

\- On dirait qu'il ... entend !

\- Oui, et il semble obéir aussi. Queudvert, arrête de respirer ! ordonna Dumbledore.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Regarde !

Devant eux, l'homme-rat avait fermé la bouche et son teint fonçait peu à peu.

\- Respire !

Aussitôt, l'animagus prit une profonde inspiration en hoquetant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! hésita Albus.

\- Tu crois qu'il obéira à tous nos ordres.

\- On va voir.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux hommes s'amusèrent à lancer toutes les injonctions possibles. Et Pettigrow se plia sans hésitation à toutes les demandes.

\- Eh bien voilà, jubila Voldemort. Enfin un serviteur qui obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il voulait te voir.

\- Sûrement rien de sérieux. Je lui avais ordonné de nettoyer certaines pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Tu penses bien que je ne lui confie rien d'important.

Il congédia l'homme avec ordre de veiller à se nourrir et dormir en attendant qu'il soit appelé. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Albus.

\- Et toi, avais-tu une raison de venir ce soir ?

\- Autre que te ...

\- Oui ! s'écria Tom, manifestement frustré qu'on lui rappelle l'activité interrompue.

\- Mais on peut reprendre ... minauda Albus, ayant parfaitement compris les sentiments de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? grinça Tom en mettant le bureau entre eux deux.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Severus et le fils Malefoy ce soir. Ils parlaient des Sentinelles.

\- Les Sentinelles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Albus passa le quart d'heure suivant à lui raconter comment il avait découvert la prophétie et les doutes qu'il en avait conçu à la mention de Bien caché.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je pense des prophéties et de toutes ces idioties, ronchonna Tom.

\- Ouais ! Et c'est pour ça que tu tiens tellement à te rendre au Ministère ? Alors que j'en suis le dépositaire ?

\- ...

\- D'accord. Je pensais comme toi, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Trelawney. Tu sais pertinemment que j'avais prévu toute une mise en scène ce soir-là à la Tête de Sanglier. Le but était de piéger Severus. Et au final, cette folle est entrée en transe et a déclamé la prédiction qui a bien failli te faire tuer !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cette histoire de Sentinelle peut nous concerner ?

\- Parce que Severus et Draco semblent être au courant.

\- Et ?

\- Quand Lucius est entré à Poudlard, j'ai senti la différence dans sa magie. J'ai voulu le questionner, mais il n'a jamais accepté de répondre. J'en ai conclu qu'il y avait probablement des veela parmi ses ancêtres, répondit Albus.

\- Et tu reviens sur ton idée ?

\- Eh bien, si tu prends en compte le fait qu'il a réclamé la tutelle de Potter en raison d'une magie différente et que tu y ajoutes maintenant la mention « Sentinelle » connue par Rogue et le fils Malefoy, je trouve qu'il y a trop d'éléments qui pointent dans la même direction.

\- Ton argumentation ne tient pas. S'il s'agissait vraiment de Lucius, pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas arrêté avant ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il suivi ?

\- Mmmm ... peut-être n'en avait-il pas encore le pouvoir ? Comme un héritage tardif ?

\- Et si cela concernait plus le fils ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Impossible. Draco a clairement dit « Il est la Sentinelle. »

\- Alors le fils Potter ! Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a arrêté il y a quatorze ans.

\- Je ne crois pas. Sa magie n'est pas si particulière. Bien sûr, il y a un soupçon de celle de Malefoy, mais cela s'est expliqué par l'accident survenu avant sa naissance.

\- Dans ce cas, il suffit d'éliminer Lucius ! répliqua Tom, excédé.

\- Et comment arriveras-tu à l'atteindre ? Tu dois rester caché et il ne répondra jamais à une convocation de ta part.

\- Il faudra l'attirer à découvert. Et puis, nous disposons désormais d'une marionnette totalement soumise et malléable. Laisse-moi m'en occuper !

Entendant une fin de non-recevoir dans la voix de Tom, Albus laissa tomber la discussion. Au lieu de ça, il contourna le bureau qui les séparait toujours, bien décidé à s'occuper du problème qui déformait ses robes depuis un long moment déjà.

Tom le vit venir et ne se laissa pas attraper aussi facilement que son amant le croyait. Il agrippa une nouvelle fois la barbe de Dumbledore et le tira sans pitié vers une porte dérobée, dissimulée dans le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de jouissance résonnèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 9 avril 1996 – Poudlard**

Après sa conversation avec Severus, le comportement de Draco avait beaucoup changé.

Oh bien sûr, il était toujours un Malefoy dans son attitude, mais il avait mis fin à ses conquêtes. Lorsque quelqu'un le sollicitait, il présentait une fin de non-recevoir claire et précise. Si jamais la personne insistait, il se montrait plus incisif.

Désormais, il restait avec ses amis et tentait de se rapprocher de Harry. Ce dernier continuait à l'ignorer, ne voulant lui pardonner ni ses réactions vis-à-vis de Cédric, ni ses turpitudes. Malgré cela, Draco faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve et se montrait à peu près agréable avec Diggory.

De son côté, Harry poursuivait sa romance avec Cédric. Ils arrivaient régulièrement à s'isoler tous les deux, bien que la surveillance de la PD se soit fortement intensifiée. D'ailleurs, les retenues avec les Plumes de Sang pleuvaient de nouveau.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise dans la relation. Il restait extrêmement passif face à Cédric qui prenait toutes les initiatives. Souvent, il stoppait même le Poufsouffle qu'il trouvait trop entreprenant. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs accrochages à ce sujet, Diggory l'accusant même de l'exciter et de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. Ils étaient allongés sur des coussins moelleux dans la Salle sur Demande. Cédric était étendu sur le corps d'Harry et maintenait ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Il alternait les mordillements de lèvres et les baisers profonds. Son autre main voyageait sur le torse maintenant dénudé, pinçant les tétons, griffant les côtes.

Lorsque Harry donna un coup de hanche, Diggory abandonna la bouche purpurine pour tracer un chemin de baisers le menant vers le bas du ventre. Il mordilla l'abdomen plat, arrachant un gémissement douloureux quand il imprima la marque de ses dents près du nombril. Le Serpentard tenta alors de se libérer de son emprise, mais le plus âgé ne le laissa pas faire, resserrant les doigts sur ses poignets.

Il s'attaqua alors au bouton de son pantalon et ouvrit la braguette pour glisser sa main dans le boxer. Harry se débattit un peu plus, murmurant à Cédric d'arrêter mais ce dernier l'ignora. Il écarta le tissu et libéra le membre flasque. Il se contorsionna pour les dévêtir tous deux et reprit place entre les jambes de Harry, frottant durement son érection contre la sienne.

Harry tenta de se dégager mais ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir du Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tenter de pénétrer son intimité, ce fut sa magie qui se manifesta de manière totalement inattendue. Elle repoussa violemment celui qu'elle percevait comme un agresseur.

Perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire et le fait que Cédric ait apparemment été prêt à le forcer, Harry voulut prendre la fuite. Son petit-ami réussit cependant à le bloquer devant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, par Merlin ?

\- Je ... tu ... tu vas trop vite ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! Voilà presque deux mois que tu m'allumes pour me laisser tomber ensuite ! Assume au moins tes actes ! rugit Cédric.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin ! Et toi tu n'écoutes pas quand je te demande de ralentir !

\- C'est encore à cause de Malefoy hein ? Je savais qu'il était pas net !

\- Draco ? Mais non, il n'a ...

\- Tu parles ! Avoue que c'est lui que tu veux !

\- Mais ... Je ... Tu es fou !

Harry le repoussa brutalement pour ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir. Au détour du couloir, il se transforma et se glissa dans une alcôve, derrière une armure juste à temps pour voir Diggory apparaître. Ce dernier s'arrêta en ne voyant le Serpentard nulle part. Il resta un moment interdit et la Sentinelle put voir la colère faire place à la déception puis revenir dans une grimace mêlée de frustration.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Cédric avait disparu, il reprit le chemin des cachots et alla se réfugier directement dans son lit.

Recroquevillé sous ses couvertures, il repensa à cette relation. Il adorait quand ils se chuchotaient des petits mots doux à l'oreille, quand ils se tenaient simplement la main ou échangeaient de tendres baisers et de légères caresses. Cependant, parfois Cédric se laissait entraîner par son désir et ne tenait alors plus compte de ses réticences.

Dans ces moments, il se sentait totalement dépassé et même déplacé. Il en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi il avait entamé cette relation. S'était-il simplement laissé emporter par l'idée d'être lui aussi en couple ? Était-il aussi futile ? Et que devait-il pensé de cette impression lancinante que Cédric n'était pas le bon ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne se laissait pas aller totalement dans ses bras ?

Tandis que ces pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, il sombra dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 9 avril 1996 – Dortoir des Cinquième de Serpentard**

Lorsque les élèves de cinquième année se réveillèrent ce matin-là, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir un elfe de maison dans leur chambre. Ce dernier portait un paquet qu'il remit sans un mot à Harry avant de claquer des doigts et disparaître.

Rougissant, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite de Fondants du Chaudron accompagné d'une petite carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise en voulant lire par-dessus l'épaule de Harry qui cacha la carte contre sa poitrine.

\- Diggory a fait une connerie ? insista Théo.

\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, intervint Draco d'un ton sentencieux. Cela ne concerne que Harry.

Sans tenir compte du regard ébahi de ses camarades, Malefoy se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Harry se rassit sur son lit, étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Entendant un froissement, il baissa les yeux vers sa main qui s'était crispé sur le mot de Cédric : « Pardonne-moi Beau Brun. Je t'ai manqué de respect ! ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il sentit un regard insistant se poser sur lui. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Cédric qui plaidaient le pardon. Avec une hésitation perceptible, il lui rendit un sourire timide.

Cependant, le doute était bien plus présent dans son esprit. Diggory n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il lui était destiné. Cette nuit, il avait de nouveau rêvé et son amant onirique avait les cheveux clairs, les yeux argentés et les doigts bien plus fins que ceux du Poufsouffle.

Les jours qui suivirent, leurs relations furent plus amicales qu'amoureuses. Dès que Cédric le serrait un peu trop fort, Harry se tendait et s'éloignait. Ils en étaient revenus aux simples baisers et aux légères caresses.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 20 avril 1996 – Poudlard**

Albus Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau, fulminant. Un mois était déjà passé depuis qu'il avait fait part à Tom de ses inquiétudes concernant la Prophétie des Sentinelles et rien ne s'était encore produit. Pourtant, il était certain que Voldemort préparait quelque chose pour éliminer Lucius Malefoy.

Il avait surveillé de très près les mouvements de Queudvert. Ce dernier était la parfaite marionnette. Un pantin sans plus une once de personnalité, qui obéissait à tout et à tous. Ils avaient tenté de reproduire le phénomène, estimant qu'une armée de golems pourrait leur être très utile. Chaque tentative s'était soldée par la mort du cobaye, qu'il s'agisse de moldus ou de sorciers. Après une vingtaine d'essai, ils avaient finalement abandonné.

Outre l'entêtement de son amant, Albus devait faire face à Dolores Ombrage. S'ils avaient collaboré à son arrivée, cherchant clairement à museler Harry Potter, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes, les choses avaient changé. Le directeur n'avait cependant jamais été dupe de ses manœuvres peu subtiles. Il était évident qu'elle visait son poste et tentait de l'évincer.

Elle profitait pleinement de sa nomination au poste de Consul de Discipline et s'était énormément rapprochée de la pseudo-survivante. Même si cette dernière avait perdu beaucoup de son aura avec le rachat de la Gazette, – d'ailleurs il ignorait toujours qui était derrière cette mascarade – elle restait un point de repère pour la population sorcière. Approcher la gamine et l'apprivoiser permettaient d'améliorer l'image du Ministère et surtout celle de Fudge.

Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle sur certains des professeurs. Severus se comportait toujours de façon ambiguë, puisqu'il jouait un rôle, sans savoir qu'Albus était parfaitement au courant de la comédie.

Par contre, Minerva avait énormément changé ces derniers mois. Elle agissait envers Sophia avec bien moins de tolérance qu'auparavant et le regardait lui-même avec une certaine suspicion.

Albus se rassit avec lassitude, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment. Merlin seul savait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Dimanche 21 avril 1996 – Poudlard**

L'ambiance du déjeuner était des plus étranges ce jour-là, et cela non sans raison. La veille, lors de la traditionnelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves avaient essuyé une violente attaque, menée par plusieurs groupes de sorciers non identifiés. Une quinzaine d'adolescents de tout âge avait succombé sur place, une dizaine d'autres était en ce moment-même hospitalisés à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique. Et tous ceux qui avaient participé à la sortie étaient plus ou moins blessés – hématomes, coupures, bosses et plaies diverses. Plusieurs professeurs avaient pourtant été assignés à leur encadrement, mais plusieurs échauffourées ayant eu lieu aux limites du village les avaient efficacement divisés.

Les tables étaient plutôt clairsemées et les élèves de cinquième année à Serpentard manquaient visiblement à l'appel. Ils avaient préféré rester dans leur Salle Commune pour attendre des nouvelles de Draco qui s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour protéger Harry. Mais cela seuls leurs amis l'avaient constaté. Pourtant, il était évident pour tous qu'il était la cible des attaques, les sorciers masqués tentant de l'écarter du groupe. C'est un sortilège d'explosion qui l'avait violemment propulsé contre un mur. Lorsqu'il avait été évacué après l'attaque, il souffrait de multiples fractures et hémorragies internes.

A la table professorale, les absences étaient aussi remarquées. Albus Dumbledore s'était précipité au Ministère pour tenter de limiter les dégâts occasionnés par l'attaque. McGonagall assurait son rôle de vice-directrice, même si son pouvoir décisionnaire avait été fortement entravé par les innombrables décrets de la Consul de Discipline.

Les Potter et Black manquaient également à l'appel. D'après les bruits de couloir, Madame Pomfresh les avait évacués manu militari de son infirmerie. Elle avait subi les lamentations de Sophia pendant plusieurs heures, en plus des remontrances et supplications de ses parents. Et pourtant, la jeune Survivante ne souffrait que d'une simple égratignure sur la joue droite. En voulant se cacher des assaillants, elle avait plongé dans un buisson sur le bas-côté et une branche l'avait éraflé au visage.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et bientôt les hiboux et chouettes envahirent la Grande Salle, porteurs de courriers et colis de parents inquiets et différents journaux.

La Une de la Gazette du Sorcier arracha un grincement de dent de la part de Dolorès Ombrage qui présidait le repas en lieu et place du directeur.

 _« Attaque à Pré-au-Lard ! Incompétence à Poudlard ?_

 _Ce samedi 20 avril 1996, le village sorcier a été le théâtre d'une attaque. Fait volontaire ou coïncidence, les élèves de Poudlard bénéficiaient justement d'une sortie dans la petite bourgade._

 _D'après les nombreux témoignages recueillis, l'assaut a été conduit en deux temps. Une première vague a frappé les abords du hameau. Différents accrochages ont éclaté en plusieurs endroits excentrés du village, des hommes masqués d'un foulard et brandissant des baguettes, prenant pour cibles les adolescents._

 _Rapidement, les professeurs dédiés à l'encadrement de la sortie et les quelques aurors dédicacés à la protection particulière de la jeune Survivante se sont portés au secours des élèves._

 _Au moment où ils se sont ainsi tous éloignés du centre, un nouveau groupe de sorciers a transplané sur la place et a concentré ses efforts sur un groupe d'adolescents comprenant Harry Potter, le frère de la Fille-qui-a-Vaincu, et le fils de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort repenti._

 _D'après les témoins, il semblerait que l'un des deux adolescents ait été considéré comme une cible privilégiée. Certains déclarent même que les agresseurs pourraient être d'anciens Mangemorts voulant se venger de Lucius Malefoy en s'attaquant à son fils et à son pupille. D'ailleurs Draco Lucius Malefoy est parmi les élèves les plus touchés et hospitalisé dans un état grave._

 _Les agresseurs n'ont cependant pas pu être identifiés, mais le résultat de leur action est catastrophique. Quinze adolescents sont morts sur place, ayant succombé à des sorts de découpe, d'écrasement et même d'_ Avada Kedavra _. Une dizaine d'élèves, outre le fils Malefoy, est en ce moment-même encore sous la garde des médicomages à Sainte-Mangouste, dans un état jugé critique. Et pour ceux qui ont regagné Poudlard, ils sont tous meurtris à divers degrés, sans compter le choc psychologique._

 _Le plus étonnant a été l'incapacité des élèves à se protéger contre les attaquants. Même les plus âgés d'entre eux ont eu d'énormes difficultés à simplement exécuter un sortilège de bouclier. Pourtant, si vous y réfléchissez un peu, nombre d'entre eux préparent leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC et devraient de ce fait maîtriser cette connaissance de base du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

 _Nous avons eu l'occasion d'obtenir quelques réactions d'élèves parmi les moins blessés, et notamment de ceux qui accompagnaient Harry Potter. Les raisons de leur incapacité à se défendre s'expliqueraient, selon eux, par le fait que leurs cours de Défense se résument à la lecture d'un manuel désuet,_ Théorie des Stratégies de Défense Magique _de Wilbert Esquivdur. Si eux-mêmes ont pu faire face à l'attaque, ce n'est que grâce au fait qu'ils appartiennent pour la plupart à des familles sorcières qui ont veillé à leur éducation._

 _Après quelques recoupements, nous avons découvert que le nouveau professeur, exceptionnellement nommé par le Ministère à ce poste considéré comme maudit – pour rappel, aucun enseignant n'est resté plus d'un an depuis plusieurs décennies déjà - n'est autre que la sous-secrétaire Dolorès Ombrage._

 _Ce membre du Ministère est déjà connu pour ses positions radicales à l'égard des Créatures dites magiques. Cependant, après nous être renseignés sur ses qualifications, il est apparu que Madame Ombrage n'est même pas titulaire d'une Maîtrise ou même d'Aspic dans cette matière. Sa présence en tant que professeur soulève dès lors un grand nombre de questions et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour tenter d'y répondre._

 _« Qui sont les attaquants ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué les élèves de Poudlard ? »_

 _« Le fils Malefoy était-il réellement visé ? »_

 _« Le niveau des étudiants en Défense contre les Forces du Mal est-il vraiment si faible ? »_

 _« Pourquoi le Ministère a-t-il nommé une personne incompétente pour l'enseignement de l'une des cinq matières principales de Poudlard ? »._

 _« Le Ministre suit-il un objectif personnel en affaiblissant volontairement la nouvelle génération ? »_

 _« Comment Albus Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser se dégrader la qualité de l'enseignement ? »_

 _« Le Conseil de Direction est-il au courant du manque de capacité de ce nouvel enseignant ? »_

 _Votre correspondant sur place, Colum Nist. »_

Un véritable hurlement de rage fit sursauter tous les élèves présents. Ils eurent juste le temps de relever la tête en direction de l'estrade pour voir la porte se refermer sur une silhouette rose. Selon toute apparence, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas apprécié sa lecture matinale.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tension était palpable dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent. Un silence inhabituel régnait sur les lieux. Harry tournait en rond devant l'âtre de la cheminée, sous le regard inquiet de ses condisciples. Un peu plus tôt, Cédric était venu le chercher, mais la jeune Sentinelle ne lui avait accordé aucune attention. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se promener avec son petit-ami. Il préférait rester dans sa Salle Commune, là où il était sûr que Severus, Lucius et Narcissa sauraient le retrouver pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Il avait terriblement mal dormi. Chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait, son rêve récurent revenait mais il était évident que les événements de la veille l'influençaient, le faisant inévitablement tourner au cauchemar.

 _Rêve_

 _La main qui tenait la sienne était d'une tendresse irréelle. Il observa longuement les longs doigts, fins et racés, qui enserraient les siens. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du bras couvert d'_ _un coton_ _d'un blanc des plus purs. Il arrivait à l'épaule, apercevant la courbe de la mâchoire quand son vis-à-vis disparu brutalement, le laissant perdu dans un long couloir sombre, aux murs couverts d'un revêtement noir brillant. Un cri de douleur retentit soudain, aussitôt suivi d'_ _un rire per_ _çant._

 _\- Tu parleras !_

 _\- Jamais, hoqueta une voix bien connue qui fit sursauter le Harry onirique._

 _\- Dis-moi quels sont ses pouvoirs ?_

 _\- Non ... rétorqua la voix, avant de hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur._

 _\- Qu'a prévu ton père ?_

 _\- Allez vous f... Arrggghhh !_

 _Fin de Rêve_

Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués avaient, du moins à son avis, clairement la volonté de s'emparer de Draco. Tandis que Harry tentait de le protéger, Draco agissait de même envers lui. Heureusement, les entraînements dans la Lice avaient porté leurs fruits. Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Neville et Hermione s'étaient vaillamment défendus, donnant beaucoup de fil à retordre aux agresseurs. Ils avaient travaillé en équipe, se protégeant mutuellement.

Le seul qui avait déçu Harry était Cédric. Même si son but avait été de les protéger, lui et Harry, il avait souvent contrarié les actions des autres, les mettant de ce fait en danger. Ses actions avaient pour la plupart été individualistes et même à la limite égoïstes. En réalité, si un sort d'explosion avait pu toucher Draco, ce n'était que parce que Diggory avait bousculé Harry, l'empêchant de maintenir son bouclier.

Et pour ajouter au ressentiment du jeune Serpentard, son petit-ami s'était ensuite comporté comme un rejeton du Calamar géant, le tirant sans cesse vers lui, tentant de l'enlacer alors que Harry aurait voulu pouvoir s'approcher de Draco et user de son pouvoir de guérison.

C'est avec dépit et amertume qu'il avait vu des brancardiers emmener le blessé. Repoussant Cédric avec colère, il avait alors couru vers le Château, sourd aux cris du Poufsouffle qui lui criait d'attendre. En chemin, il croisa Severus qui avait été mis au courant de l'attaque et venait constater la situation. Le professeur de Potions était accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Severus, s'écria l'adolescent en se jetant dans ses bras. C'est Draco ... il ... est ... blessé, haleta-t-il. Je ...

\- Calme-toi, Harry et respire, lui intima son parrain.

\- Je ... nous ... nous avons été attaqués et ils visaient Draco. Il est blessé.

\- Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? s'écria Rogue en le secouant.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Minerva en s'interposant, le faisant lâcher Harry.

\- Mais Draco ...

\- Une seconde ! Calmez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Mr Potter, reprenez calmement.

\- Un groupe de sorciers nous a attaqués. Apparemment, ils voulaient Draco parce qu'ils concentraient tous leurs efforts sur lui. Il a été projeté contre un mur et il est blessé. Des brancardiers l'ont emmené à Sainte-Mangouste.

Comprenant que Draco avait été blessé et évacué, Severus tenta de rassurer la jeune Sentinelle, lui expliquant que Lucius et Narcissa seraient immédiatement alertés par Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je vais tout de même leur envoyer un _Patronus_ pour être sûr.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rogue exécuta le sort, conjurant un grand félin, et lui confia un message. La silhouette fantomatique s'élança aussitôt.

\- Severus, votre _Patronus_ a changé ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Pardon ?

\- La forme de votre _Patronus_ ? insista le directeur.

\- Oh. Eh bien oui, répondit-il en reprenant le chemin vers le village.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Où est ...

\- Albus, le coupa McGonagall. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de s'inquiéter d'une telle futilité. Nos élèves ont été attaqués !

Dumbledore se renfrogna visiblement, n'appréciant pas d'être réprimandé par sa vice-directrice. Il se remit en route en grommelant, manquant dans le même temps le regard interrogatif de l'écossaise.

Confiant dans les déclarations de son parrain, Harry ne le lâcha plus d'un pas. Lorsque Cédric tenta de lui prendre le bras pour le tirer une nouvelle fois vers lui, le regard noir du Maître de Potions l'en dissuada. Pas du tout à l'aise, Diggory prit alors congé, sous le prétexte d'aller envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les rassurer.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, ils eurent comme première vision quinze corps allongés, recouverts de draps blancs. Les blessés les plus graves, au nombre de onze, avaient déjà été envoyés vers l'hôpital. Les médicomages auscultaient rapidement le reste des élèves, donnant potion ou soins spécifiques en fonction des blessures. Heureusement pour les adolescents, ils ne souffraient que de contusions, entorses et foulures ou coupures légères.

McGonagall et Rogue réunirent ensuite tout le monde et les guidèrent sur le chemin de l'école. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Grand Hall, Madame Pomfresh était là. Elle vérifia l'état de chacun et en envoya certains à l'infirmerie pour des soins complémentaires.

Ce soir-là, les directeurs de Maison distribuèrent un grand nombre de potions de Sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva se présenta devant la gargouille protégeant le bureau directorial. Elle se sentait inquiète. En fait, depuis la fin désastreuse du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, son monde semblait s'effriter de toutes parts.

La petite fille qu'elle adorait littéralement se révélait être une personne égoïste, arrogante et a priori menteuse. Les Potter et Black, des étudiants si prometteurs, la décevaient de plus en plus. Alors qu'elle attendait d'eux responsabilité et maturité, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été nommés professeurs, ils se comportaient tous les trois comme des adolescents rebelles et futiles. Somme toute, Sophia était en fait à leur image.

Le comportement d'Albus Dumbledore la troublait également.

Elle avait préféré se voiler la face pendant de nombreuses années, refusant de voir le comportement inique qu'ils avaient tous eu vis-à-vis de Harry Potter, sous prétexte que sa sœur était la Survivante, celle qui avait vaincu Vous-savez-Qui.

Cette année, elle avait été spectatrice d'une dégradation radicale dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage avait été un véritable coup de tonnerre, et sa conception de la discipline l'avait plus d'une fois fait grincer des dents. Lorsqu'elle avait apostrophé le directeur au sujet de l'usage de Plumes de Sang, pourtant clairement prohibées, il lui avait intimé l'ordre de se taire et surtout, d'apprendre l'obéissance à ses lions.

Et aujourd'hui avait été la pire journée de toute sa carrière. Alors qu'ils apprenaient que les élèves étaient été attaqués à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait vu Albus les accompagner à pied alors que sa présence était plus que nécessaire au village et qu'il avait le privilège d'y transplaner rapidement. Et puis en chemin, alors que Harry Potter venait de leur donner des nouvelles inquiétantes, il s'était intéressé au changement de la forme du _Patronus_ de Rogue.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que la gargouille la laissait passer et elle arriva devant la porte du bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était entrouverte. D'habitude, le Directeur interpellait son visiteur avant même qu'il n'ait atteint le palier, d'autant plus que la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle allait la pousser quand deux voix lui parvinrent.

\- ... avoir voulu enlever le fils Malefoy ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Mais de là à attaquer Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Il faut éliminer la Sentinelle !

\- Mais on s'en fout de cette histoire de Sentinelle, Tom. Tu l'as dit toi-même, s'il l'avait voulu, il t'aurait arrêté bien avant. Non, maintenant on a un autre problème ! asséna Dumbledore.

\- Un autre problème ? demanda la voix inconnue.

\- Severus !

\- Eh bien quoi Serverus ?

\- Son _Patronus_ a changé !

\- Son ... Tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici pour un stupide _Patronus_.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? insista Albus. Cela veut dire que son allégeance est sujette à caution.

\- Allégeance ? Je te rappelle que tu parles d'un espion qui officie dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ironisa l'homme. Sa loyauté est déjà mise en doute.

\- Mais c'est justement là que se situe le problème. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous pouvions utiliser la sécurité de Lily Potter comme levier pour le plier à nos volontés.

\- En effet, je ne comprends rien à tes craintes.

\- Le _Patronus_ de Severus était une biche, symbole de son attachement à Lily Potter. Désormais, c'est une espèce de grand félin.

\- Et alors ? s'énerva le dit Tom.

\- Et si Severus était beaucoup plus proche des Malefoy qu'on ne le croyait ? S'il jouait sur plusieurs tableaux ?

\- Attends ! Tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ça ? Mais par Mordred, Albus, tu vois des Sombrals à la place de Licornes.

\- Mais ...

\- Non ! Tu ne t'es même pas dit que cet abruti de Rogue avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de sa Sang-de-Bourbe ? Toi-même, tu reconnais que les Potter sont devenus de plus en plus détestables au fil du temps.

\- Oui, je sais, la célébrité factice de leur gamine leur est montée à la tête, mais il est le parrain du fils Malefoy et depuis le procès de tutelle, celui du fils Potter. Il pourrait très bien ...

\- Tu te montes la tête Albus. Severus n'est pas assez malin pour pouvoir ainsi jouer sur plusieurs tableaux ! Il ignore que nous sommes l'un et l'autre au courant de son rôle d'espion.

\- ...

\- Bon, tu avais une autre raison de me ... convoquer ?

\- Non ! Puisque tu ne veux pas prendre mes inquié...

\- Comment ça non ? Moi qui croyais pouvoir passer un petit moment ... agréable, insinua le deuxième homme.

\- Mmmpfff ... grogna Dumbledore avec dédain. Comme si j'avais envie de ...

\- Tu oserais prétendre que tu n'en as pas envie, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que me montre ta ... bite ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

\- Tooom...

Un gémissement plus qu'explicite se fit soudain entendre, puis la porte claqua violemment et le son d'un corps la heurtant résonna.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les joues de Minerva, déjà rouge de colère, s'assombrirent un peu plus sous l'embarras. Cependant, surprendre cette conversation n'avait fait qu'accentuer son malaise. Faisant demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit l'escalier et fit route vers les cachots. Elle devait absolument en parler à Severus.

Minerva repensait aux quinze dernières années et à l'attitude d'Albus durant cette période. Il avait endossé le rôle de mentor pour celle qu'il avait lui-même surnommée la Survivante. Tout ce temps, il avait manœuvré pour rester sur le devant de la scène politique. En fait, si elle y réfléchissait bien, il devenait évident que toutes les actions de Dumbledore visaient à maintenir sa propre popularité. Son aura avait fortement brillé sur le Monde Sorcier suite à sa victoire sur Gellert Grindelwald, mais elle avait naturellement commencé à pâlir avec le temps, jusqu'à la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Que devait-elle donc penser de la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre ? Qui était ce Tom ? Pourquoi le Directeur doutait-il de la loyauté de Severus ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas défendu Lily face à l'insulte proférée par son interlocuteur ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, attendant des nouvelles de Lucius. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à convaincre Harry d'aller se coucher. Il lui avait même donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

Et maintenant, il rongeait son frein, attendant des nouvelles de Draco et se repassant en boucle les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur l'attaque du village. Il avait été étonné de la nonchalance dont Albus avait fait preuve en apprenant la situation.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte. Il lança un rapide _Tempus_ et fronça les sourcils en lisant les chiffres fantomatiques flottant dans l'air et en se rendant compte qu'il était près de vingt-trois heures. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur de Métamorphoses, visiblement énervée, sur son seuil.

\- Minerva, susurra Rogue en invitant la femme à entrer.

\- Bonsoir Severus. Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard mais ... C'est horrible ... Je ... Albus est ...

\- Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être un whisky Pur-Feu.

Si le directeur des Serpentard fut surpris de la demande, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Minerva avala aussitôt une grande gorgée. Après un moment de silence, Severus se rappela à son souvenir.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Minerva ?

\- Je ... J'ai voulu discuter avec Dumbledore de sa désinvolture vis-à-vis de la sécurité de nos élèves. J'ai ... surpris une conversation assez intrigante. Et ... elle concernait apparemment Draco Malefoy ... et vous.

\- Moi ? Et Malefoy ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, qu'il a appelé Tom. Il semblait lui reprocher l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Et il ...

McGonagall rapporta au Maître des Potions la conversation qu'elle avait surpris quelques instants auparavant.

Bien que Severus tente demeurer impassible, des sonnettes d'alarme résonnaient dans son esprit. Le comportement du Directeur avait déjà plus d'une fois éveillé les soupçons.

Il avait quasiment nié l'existence de Harry, incitant les parents de l'enfant à l'oublier, concentrant l'attention de tous sur sa sœur jumelle dont il démentait maintenant la « célébrité ». Il dénigrait les Potter et Black alors qu'il était le seul et unique responsable de leur façon d'être. Et alors que pendant des années il avait prévu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il en avait contesté la renaissance en juin dernier.

Aujourd'hui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Albus avait obtenu des informations sur les Sentinelles et soupçonnait les Malefoy. Il les avait transmises à ce Tom qui semblait prêt à tout pour les éliminer si l'on en croyait Dumbledore.

Le changement de forme de son _Patronus_ l'avait interpellé à tel point qu'il s'en inquiétait auprès de son acolyte. Sans compter cette remarque concernant sa loyauté. Qui était donc cet homme à qui il avait manifestement dévoilé son rôle d'espion ?

Il devenait évident pour Severus que le Directeur jouait un double jeu. Il faudrait qu'il en parle rapidement avec Lucius, Narcissa et Rémus avant d'en faire part à Harry et Draco.

Son regard dévia sur la professeur de Métamorphoses qui semblait complètement abattue. Minerva avait toujours été très proche d'Albus. Quand il était étudiant, des rumeurs avaient même couru sur la possibilité de relations amoureuses entre eux, bien que certains soutiennent que le Directeur jouait pour sa propre équipe.

En tant que professeur, elle lui avait paru stricte mais juste. L'exception avait été la tolérance dont elle avait toujours fait preuve envers Potter et ses complices. Malgré cela, il l'avait toujours appréciée en tant que personne.

Elle était pourtant descendue dans son estime suite aux événements de Halloween 1981 qui avait consacré Sophia Potter au rang de Survivante, sous l'action de Dumbledore. Dès ce jour, elle avait semblé porter des œillères. Elle acceptait tout de la sale gamine, de ses parents et de son parrain. Comme tous les autres, elle avait oublié qu'un petit garçon vivait avec cette famille et était terriblement négligé.

Ce n'est que cette année qu'elle avait réellement semblé prendre conscience de la situation. L'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage et sa prise de pouvoir, appuyées par Dumbledore, avaient mis à mal l'équilibre de l'école, exacerbant les différences de traitements entre les élèves. Elle avait lentement pris ses distances avec Sophia Potter et ses parents et prêté plus d'attention au traitement injuste qui était réservé à Harry. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à s'opposer à plusieurs reprises à Dolorès et même infligé des punitions à celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa petite-fille.

Severus se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la femme perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de venir me parler, à moi ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire… le comportement d'Albus me perturbe beaucoup. Et puis, ce… Tom a tout de même proféré des menaces contre vous et Monsieur Malefoy. Il me semble que vous avez le droit d'être au courant.

\- Minerva, vous avez toujours connu mon rôle d'espion et de ce fait, vous savez que ma ... situation a toujours été difficile, dirons-nous. Ce que vous me dites est… interpellant, en effet, mais ne vous tracassez pas outre mesure. Ceci dit, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Pour ce qui est de Draco, bien évidemment je devrai en parler à son père.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu des nouvelles ?

\- Ses parents sont auprès de lui à Sainte-Mangouste. Son état est assez grave, fractures multiples et traumatisme crânien. Lucius me tiendra au courant plus tard.

McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle semblait agitée et hésitante, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

\- Minerva ? Il y a autre chose ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et redressa le dos.

\- Oui, en effet. Je souhaiterais rencontrer Lucius Malefoy.

\- Lucius ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et inspira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis convaincue qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Albus. Je ne sais pas quoi au juste mais une chose est sûre : je ne lui fais plus confiance !

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Et vous en venez à cette conclusion uniquement à cause de son comportement de ces derniers temps ? Peut-être y a-t-il une explication ?

\- S'il y en a une, elle m'échappe complètement ! s'emporta-t-elle. Depuis le Tournoi, Dumbledore a changé. Il est devenu à la fois plus heureux mais surtout plus incisif, surtout avec les Potter, y compris Sophia. On dirait presqu'il ... n'a plus besoin d'eux. Il se détourne de Sophia Potter mais il continue à surveiller et même à malmener Harry Potter pour une raison qui me reste inconnue.

\- Hm… mais encore ?

\- Albus a mentionné une notoriété indue et pourtant, c'est lui qui a toujours mis cette fillette en avant. Dans le même temps, il a tout fait pour que l'on oublie son frère, mais il a paru très contrarié par sa disparition il y a dix ans. Et il a été très soulagé à son retour. C'est presqu'à croire que Harry est celui qui a vaincu et pas sa sœur !

Severus prit soin de masquer son étonnement, sachant pourtant que sa collègue n'était pas dupe quant à son silence.

\- Par contre vous, reprit-elle avec aplomb, vous avez toujours été attentif à Harry, même lorsqu'il était enfant. De même que Lucius Malefoy a démontré son intérêt pour lui avec ce procès de tutelle ! Vous êtes tous les deux concernés par cet enfant ! Et s'il est vraiment qui je crois, c'est à ses côtés que je dois être, même si j'adore ma petite-fille de cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas m'avancer sans en parler à Lucius, dit calmement Severus. Il est le tuteur de Harry.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. J'imagine bien que vous devez en parler avec Monsieur Malefoy et peut-être même avec Monsieur Potter. Mais soyez assuré de mon honnêteté. S'il le faut, je prêterai serment.

Sur ces mots, Minerva prit congé en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Severus lui répondit à peine, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand la cheminée crépita. Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre pour voir apparaître le visage de Lucius.

\- Bonsoir Lucius !

\- Bonsoir Severus !

\- Des nouvelles de Draco ?

\- Oui, et tout va bien. Comme tu le sais, il souffre de nombreuses fractures mais l'administration de Poussos va rapidement régler le problème. Ce qui ennuie le plus les médicomages est l'importance de son traumatisme crânien. Ils préfèrent le garder en observation le temps que les potions fassent effet, mais il devrait rentrer à Poudlard lundi soir.

\- C'est rassurant. Quand je constate le nombre de morts et de blessés qu'a provoqué cette attaque, j'ai peur pour la suite des événements.

\- Et tu sais que le pire est devant nous. Mais comment va Harry ?

\- Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Il n'a que quelques contusions et égratignures. J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, mais il était très inquiet.

\- Je m'en doute. Il est très proche de Draco, même s'ils sont en froid pour le moment. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour le rassurer. N'hésite pas à lui en parler si nécessaire.

\- Bien sûr.

\- As-tu récolté plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non, par contre j'ai reçu une visite totalement inattendue il y a quelques minutes.

\- Qui donc te courtise ? s'amusa Lucius.

\- Malefoy ! claqua Severus. Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer !

\- Oh c'est bon. J'ai toujours dit que tu devais te trouver quelqu'un !

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Minerva McGonagall sort de mon bureau.

Severus rapporta l'ensemble de la conversation à son ami. Ils convinrent ensuite qu'il était plus que nécessaire d'en parler plus tranquillement, en présence de Narcissa et de Remus. Il leur faudrait également en faire part à Harry, mais cela ne pourrait se faire tant que ce dernier serait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux jours suivants furent difficiles pour Harry. Il attendit fébrilement le retour de Draco. Il n'avait pas quitté sa Salle Commune de toute la journée du dimanche, refusant de sortir voir Cédric qui était venu le solliciter plusieurs fois. Durant celle du lundi, il l'avait également repoussé, lui reprochant plus ou moins consciemment les blessures de Draco.

Ce dernier fit son apparition dans les cachots juste après le repas. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un petit brun qui le palpa sous toutes les coutures. Il passa toute sa soirée installé confortablement devant le feu de la Salle Commune à discuter tranquillement avec ses amis, sous le regard acéré de la Sentinelle guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se présenta au petit-déjeuner, il fut accueilli avec chaleur par ses amis des autres Maisons. Il ne manqua cependant pas l'air irrité de Diggory qui fut à peine salué par Harry, bien trop occupé à écarter les plus turbulents.

Le même scénario se joua plusieurs fois dans la semaine avec un Harry aux petits soins pour le Serpentard blond et un Poufsouffle de plus en plus ombrageux. Ce fut le vendredi soir que la situation explosa.

Alors que le petit groupe sortait de la Bibliothèque, ils perçurent un gémissement provenant d'une classe inutilisée. Avec un grand sourire gouailleur, certain de pouvoir surprendre un couple d'élèves en situation douteuse, Théo poussa vivement la porte entrouverte. Il se figea cependant au spectacle qu'il découvrit, son visage blanchissant rapidement. Interloqué, Blaise s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui mais se tétanisa à son tour.

Le fait que Zabini perde lui aussi son flegme attira l'attention des autres qui se pressèrent sur le seuil.

Appuyé contre une table, le pantalon et le boxer sur les chevilles, Cédric Diggory haletait de plaisir, les mains plongées dans une masse de cheveux noirs et lisses, maintenant la tête à hauteur de son bas-ventre. Il grogna bruyamment alors que ses hanches tressautaient dans un rythme saccadé. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur de grandes prunelles émeraude. Pris sur le fait, il repoussa violemment la fille qui tomba sur les fesses. Tous purent alors reconnaître Cho Chang dont les lèvres gonflées brillaient encore de sperme qui dégouttait sur son menton.

Cédric voulut faire un pas vers Harry, mais trébucha lamentablement sur son pantalon.

\- Harry ! supplia-t-il en tendant la main.

Mais Harry fit un pas en arrière, les yeux débordant d'une colère naissante.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais, déclara-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner avec dignité.

Draco le suivit immédiatement, lançant un regard de mépris au Poufsouffle qui se débattait pour se rhabiller. Les autres firent bloc devant la porte pour l'empêcher de passer et lui opposèrent un silence dédaigneux devant ses supplications et menaces.

Le sort de Diggory était scellé. Désormais, il serait insipide, inaudible et inodore pour leur groupe.

TBC


	29. Chapter 28 : Rapprochement et Rêve

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Eh bien, eh bien ... il semblerait que vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup ce pauvre Cédric !

Tom/Voldemort, Voldemort/Tom ... ! La question reste en effet posée. Il manque encore quelques indices pour que son identité ne devienne une réalité pour Lucius, Severus et les autres.

Voici le moment attendu par tous depuis longtemps, le rapprochement de nos deux héros ... mais tout en douceur !

PS : j'adorerai passer la barre des 400 review ... A votre bon cœur !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Rapprochement et Rêve**

 **Vendredi 26 avril 1996 – Poudlard**

Si Harry avait conservé un visage impassible avant de répondre à Cédric, ce n'était plus le cas alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cachots. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les sentiments s'agitaient confusément dans sa tête : trahison, culpabilité, soulagement.

Trahison d'avoir vu Cédric prendre du plaisir avec Cho Chang, l'une des membres de la Patrouille de Discipline.

Culpabilité parce que c'était de sa faute si son petit-ami avait été cherché du réconfort ailleurs. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé si violemment ces derniers jours, ou même s'il avait accepté d'aller plus loin lors de leurs moments intimes, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été éprouvé le besoin de rencontrer Cho ?

Mais surtout le soulagement de pouvoir mettre fin à une relation qui lui semblait de plus en plus dérangeante.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses sanglots, il sentit son matelas s'affaisser et un corps s'allonger contre lui tandis qu'une main l'invitait à se retourner. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Draco était à ses côtés. Il se jeta dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans les plis de sa chemise. Comme si un barrage cédait, les sanglots se firent plus violents.

Théo et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre à leur tour, mais Draco leur fit signe de se taire alors qu'il tentait de calmer Harry. Il décrivait des cercles dans son dos et lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Après de longues minutes, les sanglots s'espacèrent, laissant place à quelques hoquets, puis la respiration de Harry se fit plus profonde, preuve qu'il s'était endormi.

\- Alors ? murmura Draco.

\- Il a voulu suivre Harry et on l'en a empêché, répondit Blaise.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile non plus. Il arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon, compléta Théo.

\- Va falloir qu'on s'occupe de lui, marmonna le blond.

\- T'inquiète ! ricana Zabini. Pansy et Hermione ont déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Sa réputation est ruinée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben on n'a pas tout compris, reprit Théo en fronçant les sourcils. Pan's s'est d'abord fichu de sa tête parce qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. Puis, elle s'est tournée vers Chang, la traitant de chienne en chaleur couchant avec tout ce qui bougeait.

A ces mots, Draco grimaça. Lui-même avait expérimenté les faveurs de l'asiatique mais n'en gardait qu'un souvenir plus que mitigé. Comme il l'avait déclaré à Severus, il faisait chanter l'ensemble des membres de la patrouille, à l'exception de Sophia Potter et des deux Weasley qui n'osaient de toute façon pas l'approcher, et le meilleur matériel de chantage s'avérait toujours être celui concernant le sexe. Dire que la Serdaigle n'était pas douée était un euphémisme. Avec un frisson, il repoussa le souvenir de leur rencontre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre là-dedans, répliqua Draco. Chang est vraiment une traînée. Et pas douée avec ça.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Blaise avec un sourire égrillard.

\- C'est pas la question, s'insurgea Malefoy, faisant gémir Harry dans son sommeil à cause de son éclat.

Il prit un instant pour s'assurer que la jeune Sentinelle ne se réveille pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? reprit-il. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé !

 _Flash-Back_

 _\- Bouge pas Diggory ! asséna Blaise._

 _\- Harry ..., s'écria le Poufsouffle en voulant forcer le passage, tout en titubant._

 _\- Tu l'as entendu ! Il ne veut plus que tu l'approches._

 _Cho Chang avait profité du chaos pour se relever discrètement. Elle s'avançait vers la porte, cherchant à se faufiler quand Pansy la prit à partie._

 _\- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ?_

 _\- Je ... je ..._

 _\- Tu quoi ? Tu comptes aller te réfugier dans les jupes d'Ombrage ?_

 _\- Je suis membre de la PD ! Laisse-moi passer !_

 _\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas nous dénoncer ?_

 _\- Je suis membre ..._

 _\- De la PD ! On sait ! Mais ça n'empêche que ta réputation est finie._

 _\- Mais tu ... tu ne peux pas !_

 _\- Je vais me gêner ! Tu as fait du mal à mon ami !_

 _\- Je vais le dire !_

 _\- Mais t'es vraiment stupide ma pauvre ! Tu crois vraiment que personne ne sait que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire chienne en chaleur ! T'es tellement pathétique ! La preuve, tu te vautres avec le petit ami d'un autre !_

 _\- Voyons Pansy ! Ne t'acharne pas sur elle ! Comme tu l'as dit, sa réputation est déjà faite, intervint Hermione avec un air méprisant. A ta place, je la prendrais en pitié !_

 _\- Quoi ? éructèrent les trois Serpentard tandis que Neville se contentait de la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Mais oui ! Cette pauvre Cho ne doit sûrement avoir tiré aucune satisfaction à devoir le sucer ! Imagine-toi ! Cet abruti se voit affublé d'une misérable saucisse Zwan ! Pour un peu, on croirait qu'il a été victime d'un sort._

 _\- Qu ... c'est quoi une Ciswan ?demanda Blaise._

 _\- Oh ... il s'agit d'un snack moldu. Dans sa forme la plus petite, c'est une saucisse de la taille d'un pouce._

 _Tous la regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant que Blaise, Théo et Neville n'éclatent de rire en pointant un Cédric rouge de honte qui tentait désespérément de se rhabiller. Pansy observa Hermione d'un air calculateur, semblant se demander qui était la jeune femme en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit Cho pouffer de la déconfiture de son amant, elle la foudroya du regard._

 _\- Tu oses en rire ? C'est pourtant bien toi qui te vautrais devant lui comme une traînée !_

 _Chang se figea devant l'air venimeux de Parkinson_

 _\- Laisse-moi passer ! exigea la Serdaigle._

 _\- Libère le passage Pansy, rit Théo. De toute façon, si elle ose ouvrir la bouche ..._

 _A ces mots, le fou-rire les reprit._

 _\- ... si elle dit quoi que ce soit, ... Oh mais elle peut toujours tenter le coup, de toute façon la rumeur envahira rapidement les couloirs, menaça le Serpentard. Et je lui souhaite bien du plaisir si elle tente de nous faire punir._

 _\- Quant à toi la Dragée, reprit Blaise, tiens-toi à l'écart ! Si tu t'approches de Harry ..._

 _Zabini laissa les mots flotter dans la pièce alors que le Poufsouffle, qui avait enfin remonté son pantalon, sortait précipitamment._

 _Fin de flash-back_

\- Dragée ? Tu l'as appelé Dragée ? hoqueta Draco qui tentait de se retenir de rire pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Harry.

\- Ben oui, répliqua Blaise. Je ne connais pas ces trucs Zwan. Et puis, t'as déjà vu la taille d'une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. Ça semblait correspondre ... un petit machin vaguement ovale. C'est tout à fait ça. Faudrait dix sorts d'engorgement avant que ça ne ressemble enfin à quelque chose d'utile.

Et Draco perdit son combat contre le rire, de même que Théo et Blaise. Ce fut un mouvement de Harry, qui se pelotonna plus étroitement contre son doudou humain, qui les ramena au calme.

\- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Mais il faudra le garder à l'œil. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ce type.

\- On se demanderait bien pourquoi, chuchota juste assez haut Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- Tu trouves normal qu'il se fasse gober le vermicelle par cette salope alors qu'il sort avec Harry ? grogna Draco.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, se défendit Théo.

\- De toute façon, entre les filles et nous, il ne prendra pas le risque d'approcher Harry, reprit Blaise.

\- Tu pars du principe qu'il est intelligent. Dix gallions que cet abruti cherchera à lui parler au petit-déjeuner demain.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aurai pitié de lui, susurra Théo.

\- Quoi ? hurla presque Draco.

\- Ben oui ! Si toi tu n'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, il n'est pas plus facile de négocier avec Harry quand il est contrarié. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de nier ton existence avec un tel brio. Et on peut assumer que la Dragée a fait bien plus que le contrarier.

Le silence retomba sur la chambre tandis que les trois garçons réfléchissaient à la dernière déclaration de Théo. Pour en avoir fait les frais plus souvent qu'à son tour, Draco devait bien reconnaître que son ami avait raison. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de veiller à faire payer sa trahison au Poufsouffle.

En commençant par répandre ce surnom ridicule.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry émergea très lentement du sommeil. Il se renfonça sous la couette, se serrant contre son oreiller tout chaud. Il soupira de bien-être, se laissant bercer par de lents battements de cœur.

Battements de cœur ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en se figeant. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le profil d'une mâchoire à peine visible dans la pénombre de la chambre. Et soudain, les événements de la veille lui revinrent.

Cédric dans une posture licencieuse. Sa course à travers les couloirs. Les larmes. Sa confusion devant ses sentiments disparates. Et puis Draco qui le prend dans ses bras. Et le réconfort.

Après une longue hésitation, il se détendit et referma les yeux. On était samedi, il n'y avait pas cours.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns totalement hirsutes. Avec un sourire tendre, il resserra possessivement Harry contre son torse. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas bouger.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les autres commencer à se réveiller qu'il décida de se lever. Il essayait de se dégager en douceur lorsque son regard fut capturé par deux prunelles émeraude. Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant que les joues de Harry ne virent subitement à un joli cramoisi. Evitant le regard interrogatif de Draco, il se glissa rapidement hors du lit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Après un moment de flottement, une étincelle de compréhension brilla dans les yeux d'argent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme l'avait prévu Draco, Cédric intercepta Harry à la sortie de la Grande Salle, après le petit-déjeuner. Le jeune Serpentard se figea en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Autour de lui, ses amis se retournèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux. Draco se rapprocha, les lèvres légèrement retroussées, prêt à intervenir.

Harry regarda la main intruse et remonta lentement le long du bras avant de croiser le regard de Diggory. Ce dernier arborait un sourire contrit et allait parler lorsqu'il remarqua enfin l'expression de son vis-à-vis.

Les yeux de Harry étaient totalement vides de la moindre parcelle de reconnaissance. Son expression était si froide qu'elle paralysa le Poufsouffle plus efficacement qu'un _Stupefix_. D'un léger mouvement d'épaule, le Serpentard se débarrassa de la prise. Il se détourna ensuite et s'éloigna sans un mot.

La Patrouille de Discipline s'approchait de l'attroupement. Cho Chang qui les accompagnait, blêmit en reconnaissant les protagonistes. Revanchard, Draco ricana méchamment et se tourna vers Cédric.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Diggory ? Que Harry allait te pardonner alors qu'il t'a surpris en flagrant délit avec Chang ?

Cédric ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais en fut empêché par la rumeur qui grossissait déjà. Les élèves semblaient tous avoir une opinion. Si la plupart se questionnaient sur la froideur de Harry à l'égard de son petit-ami, la remarque cinglante de Draco les éclaira. Certains s'indignèrent de l'infidélité du Blaireau, d'autres de la fausseté de la Serdaigle dont l'appartenance à la Patrouille de Discipline était censée garantir un comportement exemplaire. Pour d'autres encore, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une attaque gratuite d'un Serpentard à l'égard de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix froide. Quelle est la raison de cet attroupement ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de Severus Rogue.

Étonnamment, ce fut Neville qui répondit au professeur de Potion.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, Professeur. Juste Diggory qui essaie de s'excuser.

\- S'excuser de quoi ? reprit le potionniste, étonné de voir le Gryffondor paraissant si sûr de lui.

\- Il a trouvé intelligent de batifoler avec Chang dans une vieille classe poussiéreuse, Monsieur, intervint Draco avec un air entendu.

\- Et ça justifie ce bazar ! Déguerpissez !

Si les autres élèves s'enfuirent littéralement, les Serpentard ne furent pas dupes de la réaction de leur Directeur de Maison. Ils avaient parfaitement capté le regard calculateur qu'il avait posé sur Chang et Diggory. Pansy et Blaise agrippèrent respectivement Hermione et Neville qui semblaient choqués de la réponse indifférente du professeur de Potions. Ils les attirèrent rapidement à l'écart pour leur expliquer que les deux traîtres pouvaient s'attendre à vivre un véritable calvaire pendant les prochains cours.

Le reste du week-end s'écoula très lentement mais dans le calme. Le seul événement notable avait été le départ d'une rumeur pour le moins humiliante à l'encontre de Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang.

Bien sûr, les Serpentard furent immédiatement présumés coupables, mais il s'avéra que les racontars avaient été lancés par Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Avec leur habitude de fouiner partout et surtout leur propension au persiflage, elles avaient surpris – avec beaucoup d'aide, même si elles ne s'en doutaient pas – une conversation entre Luna et Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient « isolées » dans la Bibliothèque, cachées derrière un rayon de livres.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'appelez la Dragée ? Ça a la forme d'une petite crotte, un truc rond ou oblong. Il est aussi petit que ça ? demanda Luna._

 _\- Pour être honnête, il m'a semblé moins bien pourvu qu'un gamin de six ans. Moi, je l'ai comparé à une saucisse Zwan, un snack moldu de la taille d'un pouce. Mais Blaise ne connaissait pas et sur le coup, la seule chose à laquelle il a pensé, c'était les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu._

 _\- Oh. Moi, j'aurais plutôt choisi Crotte de strangulot ou Crotte de doxy ou Botruc ou Pine de grinchebourdon ou Pine de goule ou ..._

 _\- Arrête Luna ! haleta Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. J'ai mal aux côtes._

 _\- Ben franchement, si c'est aussi petit que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi Chang semble si fière d'elle._

 _\- Oh tu sais, je ne voudrais pas être mesquine, mais certaines personnes voient une courgette là où il y a un haricot-princesse._

 _\- Pourtant, si on en croit ce qu'elle raconte, elle a beaucoup d'expérience._

 _\- Comment cela ?_

 _\- Eh bien, elle parle souvent dans la Salle Commune avec les autres._

 _\- Mouais... Je parie que c'est le genre de fille, si tu les écoutes, il n'y a que le tram qui ne leur est pas passé dessus._

 _\- Le tram ?_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Le samedi soir, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Cho était resté terrée dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se présenta au petit-déjeuner le dimanche matin, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Plusieurs garçons n'hésitèrent pas à lui lancer des regards équivoques, accompagnés de sourires égrillards.

De son côté, Diggory faisait face aux rires stupides des filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner et aux garçons que se fichaient ouvertement de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 29 avril 1996 – Poudlard**

Albus Dumbledore était attablé devant le petit-déjeuner, ruminant les derniers évènements. Depuis la désastreuse attaque de Pré-au-Lard, il devait jongler avec les conséquences de la bêtise de son amant. Il avait reçu de nombreux courriers de parents furieux, inquiets ou désespérés. Et pour couronner le tout, il était sans cesse harceler par cet incompétent de Ministre qui ne savait pas comment réagir face aux événements. Il touillait bruyamment dans sa tasse de thé, ignorant les regards exaspérés que lui lançaient Severus et Minerva.

Un peu plus loin, Dolores Ombrage se délectait de ses œufs au bacon, anticipant avec joie le prochain cours qui allait réunir les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de cinquième année. Elle enrageait de savoir que deux membres de sa Patrouille étaient responsables des rumeurs qui salissaient la réputation de Cho Chang. Ces deux idiotes ne se cachaient même pas et se vantaient de connaître tous les potins de Poudlard, qu'ils soient vrais ou inventés par leurs soins. Elle fulminait plus encore de la stupidité de la Serdaigle qui s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit. Cependant, elle allait pouvoir se défouler sur Harry Potter et lui infliger de nouvelles retenues avec sa Plume de Sang.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, accompagnée de quatre Aurors. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, clairement surprise par la nouvelle configuration de la Grande Salle avant de remonter l'allée en direction de la table des professeurs. Sa nièce lui avait bien parlé des aménagements apportés par Dolores Ombrage, mais se l'imaginer et le voir faisait une grande différence.

Dumbledore observa son avancée d'un œil torve, daignant à peine se redresser dans son siège lorsqu'elle fit face à l'estrade.

\- Ma chère Amélia, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? minauda le Directeur, le déplaisir bien clair dans sa voix.

\- Il s'agit d'une enquête officielle, Directeur Dumbledore, répondit Madame Bones de façon très professionnelle.

\- Une ... enquête ? hésita Albus.

\- Effectivement. Nous avons reçu une plainte officielle concernant l'utilisation d'artéfacts de magie noire sur les élèves.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais ... Qui a osé ?

\- Eh bien il semblerait que le profess...

\- Quel est l'élève qui a osé diffamer mon personnel enseignant ? éructa Dumbledore en se levant. Qu'il se dénonce sur le champ ! C'est inadmissible ! La sanction sera ...

\- Dumbledore ! claqua la responsable du Département de la Justice Magique. C'est un problème sérieux. Plusieurs parents nous ont également contactés suite à certaines correspondances échangées avec leurs enfants.

\- J'exige de savoir qui porte de telles accusations ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

\- Prétendriez-vous ...

\- ... qu'il est normal ...

\- ... et autorisé d'utiliser ...

\- ... des Plumes de Sang ...

\- ... lors de retenues ! finirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

Un énorme silence s'abattit alors sur la Grande Salle.

Albus les observait d'un air totalement abasourdi. Le regard de McGonagall faisait des aller-retours entre les deux garçons et Dolorès Ombrage qui semblait subitement congestionnée, son teint pourpre jurant horriblement avec son tailleur rose bonbon. Les autres élèves fixaient les deux Gryffondor avec un étonnement plutôt comique. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de les voir aussi sérieux. Quelques-uns d'entre eux eurent un éclair de compréhension. Voilà donc ce que les jumeaux préparaient comme vengeance depuis Noël. Alors que tous s'attendaient à une avalanche de blagues diverses et variées, les jumeaux avaient tout simplement saisi la justice.

\- Cette plainte est illégale, s'écria Dumbledore qui avait repris ses esprits. Vous auriez dû en référer à vos parents. Vous êtes ...

\- ... majeurs depuis le 1er avril ! asséna George avec un grand sourire.

\- Nous sommes donc totalement en droit de porter plainte pour torture, termina Fred. Et si quelque chose ici est illégal ...

\- ... ce sont les Plumes de Sang qu'Ombrage a utilisées.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus m'en parler ? demanda Minerva.

\- Pour la même raison que tous les autres punis. Vous, les professeurs ne pouviez rien faire face à Ombrage. Le directeur lui-même a implicitement accepté et soutenu ses soi-disant méthodes de discipline.

\- De plus, elle nous avait tous menacés de plus de retenues si nous osions nous plaindre.

\- Mais ... une Plume de Sang ? couina Flitwick avec une pointe d'effroi.

\- Qui sont les autres punis ? demanda Pomona Chourave, soutenue par les autres professeurs.

A cette question, une vingtaine d'élèves se levèrent, faisant blêmir les enseignants.

\- Il me semble que cette enquête est finalement nécessaire, déclara simplement Amélia Bones. Et nous allons commencer par une inspection du bureau de Madame Ombrage.

Cette dernière sauta de sa chaise comme un Epouvantard hors de son armoire, mais les Aurors l'avaient déjà encadrée. Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que les élèves la virent être traînée de force hors de la Grande Salle, hurlant et se débattant en vain.

A partir de ce moment, la journée de Dumbledore empira considérablement. Chaque fois que l'un de ses employés avait une heure de liberté, il se précipitait dans son bureau pour exiger explications ou même excuses d'avoir laissé la situation se dégrader à ce point. Il avait bien tenté de leur échapper en quittant son bureau, mais ils avaient réussi à le coincer à plusieurs dans un couloir, au su et au vu de tous les élèves. Il en avait finalement été réduit à se barricader derrière la Gargouille.

En fin de journée, ce fut une Amélia Bones choquée qui exigea une entrevue.

\- Comment avez-vous pu laisser un monstre pareil auprès de vos élèves, Albus ?

\- Je ...

\- Cette bonne femme utilisait réellement des Plumes de Sang sur des enfants ! Elle tenait d'ailleurs un journal où elle listait chaque punition et les réactions de ses victimes. Et juste pour information, la majorité d'entre eux sont issus de moldus. Elle a écrit qu'elle testait la magie noire sur eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient réellement des sorciers. Les jumeaux Weasley et le fils Potter ne sont que des exceptions. Quoique dans le cas de ce dernier, elle indique qu'elle a agi avec le plein accord du Ministre.

\- Oui, c'est à cause de lui que je ne suis pas intervenu, il ... commença Dumbledore.

\- Et avec le vôtre également. Elle a noté noir sur blanc que vous aviez confirmé la demande de Fudge, insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse taire cet enfant.

\- Mais ... Vous savez bien que c'est un menteur ! Rappelez-vous la fin du Tournoi !

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse Albus ! Rien ne peut justifier l'emploi de Plumes de Sang. Ce sont des artéfacts de Magie Noir dont l'utilisation est passible d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban. Et vous êtes complice de cette horreur !

\- Fudge a ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fudge devra prendre également ses responsabilités et répondre de ses actes. Tout comme vous !

\- ...

\- Vous me décevez grandement, Dumbledore. Je vais de ce pas alerter le Conseil de Direction de l'école.

Sur ces mots, Amélia Bones quitta le bureau après un dernier regard méprisant.

Sous le choc, Albus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Puis, peu à peu, la colère enfla. Cette satanée Ombrage n'avait fait que lui apporter des ennuis.

Il se focalisa ensuite sur Bones. Il n'avait jamais réussi à manipuler cette bonne femme. Déjà alors qu'elle était élève, il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher, à l'inverse de son frère. Ce dernier avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été tué lors de la Première Guerre, à l'instar des parents de Susan, la jeune nièce d'Amélia.

En son for intérieur, Albus était persuadée que la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique lui gardait rancune du fait que sa famille avait été décimée et qu'elle allait maintenant en profiter pour le lui faire payer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants, Poudlard retrouva enfin une atmosphère propice à une école.

L'arrestation de Ombrage avait entraîné l'annulation de l'ensemble de ses décrets. Les salles de classe ainsi que la Grande Salle avaient repris leurs apparences habituelles – à l'exception notable du Ciel Magique. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait à nouveau voir des groupes d'élèves, mélangeant filles et garçons.

Le départ du Professeur de DCFM signifiait également la dissolution immédiate de la Patrouille de Discipline. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec encore plus de joie que le reste par l'ensemble des élèves, à l'exception de dix d'entre eux. Et les représailles à l'encontre des anciens Patrouilleurs avaient foisonné.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient montré les plus inventifs, comme à leur habitude. Le mardi matin, dix élèves se virent affublés d'oreilles de mouton, avec une chevelure dorée toute bouclée.

Lorsqu'on les avait interrogés sur le pourquoi des moutons, ils avaient simplement répondu que puisqu'ils se prenaient pour des moutons, il fallait qu'ils en aient l'apparence.

Ce fut une Hermione hilare qui donna les explications nécessaires. A son grand étonnement, Fred et George avaient mis en pratique un écrit d'un célèbre auteur français, François Rabelais, décrivant le comportement de mouton. Dans son ouvrage « _Quart Livre_ », l'auteur rapportait l'histoire d'un certain Panurge qui négocie longuement l'achat d'un mouton. Ce dernier effectué, l'homme jette simplement la bête à la mer. Et le reste du troupeau suivit, malgré les autres bergers qui tentaient de les en empêcher. D'où l'expression des « Moutons de Panurge », désignant des personnes qui suivent les autres sans réfléchir.

James et Lily poussèrent les hauts cris en voyant l'apparence de leur parfaite petite fille et sollicitèrent Dumbledore pour obtenir une punition exemplaire. Cependant, le Directeur se voyait avec une Epée de Damoclès sur la tête. Le procès de Dolores Ombrage allait se tenir très rapidement, et il se trouvait lui-même sous le coup d'une inculpation pour complicité de torture sur des sorciers mineurs. Il rétorqua simplement aux parents outrés qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague sans grande conséquence.

Et puis il avait d'autres niffleurs à fouetter que de s'occuper de l'humiliation d'une gamine capricieuse.

Alors que tous avaient repris une apparence normale après trois jours de moquerie, les membres de l'ancienne PD connurent un nouveau revers. Ils terminaient leur petit-déjeuner quand la peau des dix patrouilleurs arbora soudain toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Les jumeaux Weasley jurèrent sur Merlin et les Fondateurs qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables.

Les élèves n'eurent le fin mot de l'histoire que par déduction. Certains d'entre eux surprirent une conversation qui leur permit d'identifier le véritable commanditaire.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Severus ! interpella Minerva McGonagall._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge des blagues de potache ?_

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous donc ?_

 _\- Franchement, vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas reconnu les effets de la Potion Rainbow ?_

 _\- Voyons, ma chère, votre conclusion n'est-elle pas un peu trop simpliste ? ironisa Rogue, un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme vous le dites, cette potion n'est pas inconnue._

 _\- Il me semble plutôt qu'elle coule de source, rétorqua la professeur de Métamorphoses, les yeux scintillants joyeusement._

 _\- J'avais une question à vous poser également, reprit Severus. Ne trouvez-vous pas que la population de scarabées a singulièrement augmenté ces derniers jours ?_

 _Minerva l'observa un instant, muette, avant de pouffer discrètement._

 _\- Vous croyez ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Bonne journée Severus._

 _\- Vous de même !_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

L'identité du blagueur semblait depuis lors avérée, même si le doute subsistait. Qui pourrait imaginer le sévère Severus Snape s'adonner à de telles futilités. Ils se seraient attendus à quelque chose de plus douloureux venant de sa part. Ses raisons paraissaient cependant évidentes. Nul n'ignorait qu'il était proche de Harry Potter qui avait été quasiment persécuté par Ombrage et sa Patrouille de Discipline.

Par contre, ce qui avait surpris les élèves était l'allusion à des scarabées. Il leur fallut un moment avant d'en comprendre le sens.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Lily et James Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black, semblaient connaître des problèmes vestimentaires. Plusieurs fois par jour, ils perdaient des boutons. De chemise, de veste, de pantalons ... et même de bottines. Ce furent des élèves de deuxième année qui rappelèrent aux autres qu'ils avaient dû transformer des scarabées en bouton lors des cours de métamorphose. A priori, la transfiguration inverse amusait beaucoup leur professeur et la raison en était toute simple.

Dumbledore ayant quitté le Château pour tenter de limiter les dégâts de l'enquête poursuivie par Amélia Bones, les Potter et Black avaient tenté de s'imposer à la direction de l'école.

Ils avaient été les plus ardents défenseurs du maintien de la Patrouille et avaient tenté de rallier les autres professeurs, sous le prétexte d'être la famille de la Survivante. Cette dernière n'avait-elle pas magnifiquement assuré sa fonction ? Selon eux, jamais Poudlard n'avait connu une telle période de respect de la part des étudiants.

Minerva, directrice adjointe, avait vu rouge devant les œillères des trois imbéciles et les avaient sèchement renvoyé à leur place. Ceux-ci n'avaient pu s'empêcher de ronchonner à l'égard de la « vieille sorcière aigrie », ce qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Depuis, les boutons des trois anciens Gryffondor disparaissaient sans raison apparente.

Mais celle qui se défoulait le plus sur les anciens Patrouilleurs et par extension sur les Potter et Black, c'était Poudlard elle-même. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à tous les retarder, changeant brusquement la direction des escaliers ou les figeant en plein mouvement. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient finalement en classe, ils récoltaient des points en moins. S'ils argumentaient sur les causes de leur retard, les professeurs répondaient invariablement que leurs autres camarades étaient pourtant arrivés à l'heure. Bien sûr, la majorité de la Patrouille étant des Gryffondor, la Maison des Rouge et Or se retrouvait fortement pénalisée, mais McGonagall semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter pour autant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pour Harry, la vie à Poudlard était enfin agréable.

Débarrassé de l'horrible présence du bonbon rose et de la surveillance malsaine des Patrouilleurs, il avait pu relâcher une grande partie de la tension qui l'habitait.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait, notamment les cours de DCFM. Ces derniers étaient désormais assurés par Potter père et Black, sur le même modèle que le cours de duel, c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'évertuaient à mettre en avant Sophia. Cependant, depuis l'incident du Plafond Magique, ils préféraient se tenir à l'écart de Harry, même s'ils n'hésitaient pas à le dénigrer dès que possible.

Cédric n'osait plus l'approcher. L'attitude glaciale que Harry lui avait opposé à sa dernière tentative l'avait largement refroidi et ses amis produisaient un barrage des plus efficaces. A cela s'ajoutait un acharnement discret de la part du Professeur de Potions, qui touchait également Cho Chang.

Mais la véritable cerise sur le gâteau était l'état de ses relations avec Draco. Harry avait été aux petits soins les premiers jours de son retour de l'attaque, et contrairement à son habitude quand il était malade, le blond s'était laissé faire avec bonheur, n'hésitant pas à rendre la pareille à Harry, et ce d'autant plus après la rupture. Les deux ne se quittaient plus.

Leurs amis s'amusaient d'ailleurs beaucoup de leur nouvelle attitude. Souvent, l'un observait l'autre à la dérobée, persuadé que personne ne le remarquait. Par contre, si leurs regards se croisaient, Draco arborait aussitôt un petit sourire entendu tandis que les joues de Harry prenaient une intéressante teinte rosée.

Le seul bémol était représenté par les rêves qui tournaient systématiquement au cauchemar.

 _Rêve_

 _La main qui tenait la sienne était d'une tendresse irréelle. Il observa longuement les longs doigts, fins et racés, qui enserraient les siens. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du bras couvert de coton d'un blanc des plus purs. Il arrivait à l'épaule, apercevant la courbe de la mâchoire. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis était doux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il aperçut un petit bout de langue caché derrière une ligne de dents blanches. Le visage se penchait lentement sur lui, dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser. Harry se tendit d'anticipation, le cœur battant à toute allure quand son vis-à-vis disparut brutalement, le laissant perdu dans un long couloir sombre, aux murs couverts d'un revêtement noir brillant._

 _Il s'avança prudemment vers une porte entrebâillée. Au sol, il vit un grand M stylisé. Un cri de douleur retentit soudain, aussitôt suivi d'un rire perçant. Il poussa le battant et aperçut le visage aux traits flous de son ... amant, une traînée de sang maculant sur sa joue. Il était agenouillé devant une grande silhouette drapée de noir. Autour d'eux, des centaines de boules projetaient un éclat luminescent._

 _\- Tu parleras !_

 _\- Jamais, hoqueta une voix bien connue qui fit sursauter le Harry onirique._

 _\- Dis-moi quels sont ses pouvoirs ?_

 _\- Non ... rétorqua la voix, avant de hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur._

 _\- Qu'a prévu ton père ?_

 _\- Allez vous f... Arrggghhh !_

 _L'homme agenouillé releva la tête en un geste de défi et son regard argenté croisa celui de Harry figé sur le seuil._

 _\- Draco ! souffla ce dernier, estomaqué de l'identifier enfin._

 _Fin de Rêve_

Comme presque toutes les nuits, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'assit dans son lit, scrutant les alentours, paniqué. Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit se retourner et, dans la pénombre, il aperçut Draco qui l'observait.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Mmm ... un cauchemar, murmura Harry.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- ...

Remarquant l'indécision de la jeune Sentinelle, Draco se leva et vint se glisser dans son lit. Il attira Harry dans ses bras, le forçant à se rallonger.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je ... c'est idiot ...

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer, bénissant la pénombre qui empêchait Draco de le remarquer.

\- Raconte-moi, insista le blond.

\- Eh bien, je ... rêve que je suis avec t... hem ... quelqu'un et tu... il va m'emb ... hem et soudain il disparaît. Et je suis dans un couloir. Après j'entends un cri ... et t... il est ... agenouillé devant un homme en noir, du sang sur la joue.

\- Mais comme tu dis, c'est juste un cauchemar.

\- ...

\- Harry ?

\- Je ... c'est toujours le même rêve ...

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu avant la rentrée, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh ... Euh ... tu crois que ça peut être ... une vision ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ... ça me fait peur.

La Sentinelle recouvrait difficilement ses esprits. En croisant le regard du Draco onirique, il avait soudainement compris qui était le protagoniste de son rêve.

Et tout se mit subitement en place. Ses sentiments de déception et de jalousie lorsque Draco jouait les coureurs. Son envie de rester à l'écart des autres, juste en sa compagnie. Son impression de malaise et de trahison alors qu'il était dans les bras de Cédric.

Au fond de son cœur naquit une intense sensation de chaleur, de bien-être extrême. Une pièce essentielle de sa vie venait de trouver sa place.

Draco continuait à frotter son dos pour le réconforter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Et puis, on peut en parler à Severus ou à mon père.

\- Mmmm, marmonna Harry qui commençait à s'assoupir dans son cocon de chaleur et de douceur.

Draco eut un sourire attendri en sentant le corps se détendre. Se renfonçant sous la couette, il se laissa bercer par le souffle léger et s'endormit à son tour.

Sous l'oreiller, l'aiguille de la boussole en argent arrêta de tourner follement. Si quelqu'un l'avait observée, il aurait remarqué qu'elle désignait désormais Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants, Harry s'enfonça dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu la personne de ses rêves, il hésitait fortement sur la conduite à tenir. Chaque fois qu'il était proche de Draco, il devait s'empêcher d'aller se nicher tout contre lui. Et dès que ses yeux croisaient les siens, il sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

De son côté, le blond ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il saisissait tous les prétextes pour le frôler ou même lui prendre la main. Le soir, lorsqu'ils s'installaient dans la Salle Commune pour discuter, il prenait toujours place à côté de lui.

Déterminé à comprendre si la teneur de ses rêves était réelle, Harry s'isola régulièrement dans l'Aire.

Draco avait bien tenté de le faire parler à plusieurs reprises, mais la Sentinelle s'était montrée hermétique à toute approche. Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à le confronter.

Quand Draco pénétra dans la chambre secrète de Rowena Serdaigle, Harry était installé à une table, perdu au milieu d'une dizaine d'ouvrages et de copies de la Gazette. Il s'avança lentement pour détailler certains titres : « _Rêve : réalité ou fantasme_ », « _Interprétations oniriques_ », « _Mysticisme et inconscient_ ».

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Harry écarta un peu son siège de la table et plongea la tête dans ses mains, les coudes coincés sur les genoux. Draco en profita pour se glisser entre lui et la table.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier se redressa et se perdit un instant dans les yeux d'argent. Puis, son regard courut sur le visage de son vis-à-vis avant qu'il ne laisse un sourire ironique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as encore eu du mal avec l'énigme ? questionna-t-il à la vue des cheveux blonds totalement ébouriffés.

\- Oh ça va hein ? Tu crois que c'est si facile ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

\- « _Plus j'ai de gardiens moins je suis gardé. Moins j'ai de gardiens plus je suis gardé. Qui suis-je ?_ » ânonna Draco.

\- Un secret, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

\- Grrr ... Bon, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'évites Harry ! Depuis ce cauchemar, tu me tiens à l'écart.

\- Mais non, je ...

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'aurais pas peur, par hasard ?

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ? De ça peut-être ?

Draco se pencha vers Harry, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le Serpentard brun se renfonça dans le fauteuil et se retrouva immobilisé tandis que Malefoy continuait de se rapprocher. La Sentinelle se figea en sentant le souffle de son ami glisser sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, Draco effleura la bouche de Harry, caressant tendrement le renflement. Il profita d'un hoquet de surprise pour glisser une langue timide à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Harry réagit d'abord avec maladresse au baiser avant de s'y plonger avec délectation. Il posa ses mains sur celle de Draco et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Une douce lueur naquit de leurs mains jointes et s'étendit lentement à tout leur corps, brillant avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Atteignant son paroxysme, la bulle de lumière éclata, projetant des vagues d'énergie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Partout dans le château, chaque personne touchée par l'onde magique se figea sur place, ressentant un merveilleux sentiment de plénitude.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi faire. Tous ses précieux instruments de contrôle et de surveillance hurlaient, chuintaient, crissaient ou vibraient. Soudain, certains éclatèrent en milliers de morceaux avant qu'un silence lugubre ne s'installe dans la pièce.

Dans les profondeurs des fondations, la Géode brillait de mille feux, se nourrissant de cet afflux de magie pure.

Très loin de là, dans un lieu perdu pour les Hommes, neuf femmes se penchèrent sur des instruments. La dichotomie de la Sentinelle venait de disparaître. Enfin, sa nature véritable avait retrouvé son unité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inconscients du phénomène, Draco se détacha lentement et se redressa pour poser un instant son front contre celui de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux légèrement haletants et arboraient le même tendre sourire.

Le blond s'écarta un peu plus, prenant appui sur la table derrière lui et observa fasciné leurs mains jointes. Un petit gloussement amusé le fit revenir vers les orbes étincelants. Il relâcha les doigts avec une évidente réticence puis attira un autre fauteuil pour le placer aux côtés de Harry.

\- Bien, tu m'expliques maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais ...

\- Je te connais Harry. Ce rêve, il me concerne, pas vrai ? Tu n'aurais pas cherché à m'éviter dans le cas contraire. Et puis, tu as vu les titres de tes livres ?

La Sentinelle soupira profondément. Il referma doucement les différents ouvrages qui ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité. Dès que les lèvres de Draco s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il avait eu le sentiment que les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

Bien sûr, son rêve lui avait montré le blond à genoux devant une silhouette sombre qu'il soupçonnait être Voldemort, mais maintenant il avait la certitude que tout était bien lié.

\- Quand mon rêve change, ...

\- Change ? Mais que se passe-t-il au début ? demanda Draco avec un sourire entendu, se délectant de l'embarras de Harry.

\- Je suis dans un couloir noir et brillant, continua-t-il en essayant de rester impassible. Tu es à genoux, dans une pièce éclairée par des dizaines de sphères lumineuses et quelqu'un te ...

\- Me quoi ? questionna Draco en lui serrant la main.

\- Te torture, murmura-t-il, pour obtenir des informations sur ton père.

\- Mon père ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas ! s'écria Harry, désemparé. On dirait qu'il croit qu'il a des pouvoirs spéciaux.

\- Qui est l'homme qui m'interroge ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr mais ... je ... je crois que c'est ... s'essouffla-t-il.

\- Qui ? insista Draco.

\- Voldemort ! souffla-t-il.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'Aire tandis que Draco prenait la mesure de la déclaration.

\- Harry ? En dehors de ma famille, tu crois que quelqu'un peut connaître l'histoire des Sentinelles ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu penses que Voldemort sait quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, si tu dis qu'il demande quels sont ses pouvoirs, c'est plausible.

\- Mais comment en aurait-il entendu parler ? Et pourquoi ton père ?

\- Eh bien ... quand il a demandé ta garde, il a dû expliquer qu'il disposait d'une magie différente.

\- Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec les Sentinelles. Peut-être qu'il veut juste se venger du fait qu'il l'ait « trahi », dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

\- Mmmm, acquiesça Draco. Mais le fait que tu en rêves me fait penser que tout est lié.

\- ...

\- Tu as parlé d'un couloir et d'une salle avec des sphères. Tu sais où ça se situe ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu au moins le couloir, mais je en sais plus où. Peut-être dans les journaux ?

\- C'est pour cela que tu regardes d'anciens numéros de la Gazette ? dit-il en tendant la main vers le paquet de journaux.

\- Oui. Je me disais que je retrouverais peut-être une photo.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans les vieux papiers, feuilletant rapidement les pages, s'arrêtant parfois sur l'un ou l'autre article.

\- Là ! s'exclama soudain Harry, pointant une photo.

Un petit entrefilet parlait du décès de Broderick Moroz, un Langue-de-Plomb, qui avait été étouffé par un Filet du Diable alors qu'il était hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste. La guérisseuse en charge de son dossier avait confondu la plante mortelle avec un Voltiflor totalement inoffensif.

\- C'est le gars de ton rêve ?

\- Mais non ! Regarde le couloir !

La photo de Moroz le présentait debout devant une porte aussi noire que les murs, agrémenté d'un grand M stylisé.

\- Ce M, je le vois aussi dans mon rêve.

\- Alors, ça se passe au Ministère de la Magie, mais ça ne nous dit pas dans quel département.

\- A moins que les boules lumineuses ne se trouvent qu'à un seul endroit.

Harry se précipita sur le pupitre central et ouvrit le Livre de Recherches. Il consigna les mots « Boules lumineuses » et « Ministère de la Magie ». Aussitôt, des dizaines de références s'affichèrent, et notamment les sortilèges de lampions phosphorescents utilisés lors de fête.

\- Remplace le Ministère par « Langue de Plomb », suggéra Draco.

Les mentions qui s'inscrivirent renvoyèrent toutes au Département des Mystères et aux prophéties.

\- Une prophétie ? murmura Harry. Mais pourquoi te traîner là-bas ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Draco tout aussi perdu.

Harry entra une nouvelle requête sur le livre : « Prophétie » et « Sentinelle ».

La page se brouilla devant leurs yeux et une seule note apparut.

« _Prophétie de la Sentinelle. Relayée par un disciple inconnu de Zoroastre en 1327 dans le «_ Grimoire des Prophètes ». _Aurait été émise par Cassandre de Troie en 1224 avant Jésus-Christ. Texte original disparu suite à la disparition de la ville de Troie. »_

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les rayons pour y dénicher l'ouvrage mentionné. Draco le découvrit le premier et le déposa sur la table la plus proche. Avec une délicatesse teintée d'urgence, il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver le texte recherché :

 _« Les Temps viendront_

 _Arrogance, Tromperie et Mensonge s'uniront_

 _Ennemis en apparence, de corps, cœur et esprit une Alliance_

 _La Sentinelle se_ _révélera_

 _Enfant d'une longue lignée transcendée_

 _Reviendra la Magie protéger_

 _Du Blanc et du Noir se retranchant derrière le Bien caché »_

\- Euh ... ça semble assez ... nébuleux non ? hésita Draco.

\- Oui, comme tu dis. Et ça nous laisse plus de questions encore.

\- Mais ça te concerne directement.

\- Pas sûr ! Il faudrait déjà savoir qui sont ces Blanc et Noir ou même ce Bien caché. C'est peut-être une autre Sentinelle qui est concernée.

\- Moi, je suis sûr que c'est toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, déjà tu as Voldemort sur le dos ! Plus noir que ça, tu meurs. Et puis tu es le jumeau de la soi-disant Survivante. Elle représente la lumière, donc le blanc.

Harry pouffa devant l'air important qu'arborait Draco, parfaitement convaincu de sa théorie.

\- Quoi ? ronchonna le blond.

\- Franchement, tu imagines Sophia oser approcher Voldemort pour conclure une alliance ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ricaner en imaginant la scène. Sophia aurait sûrement le culot de prétendre pouvoir le faire, mais elle détalerait ensuite plus vite qu'un Veaudelune surpris en pleine éclipse lunaire.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de cette prophétie aux parents, reprit Draco en copiant rapidement le texte.

\- Et te tenir éloigné du Ministère aussi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si mon rêve n'en est pas un, tu seras en danger là-bas et ...

Harry hoqueta subitement, submergé par l'émotion. Draco l'enlaça et fit lentement glisser ses lèvres depuis son oreille, au creux de laquelle il chuchota un tendre « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là », jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte. Il entama un lent baiser, doux et taquin à la fois.

Ils se livrèrent à un tendre duel, explorant doucement le corps de l'autre en faisant glisser leurs mains le long des torses finement musclés.

Soudain, Harry se raidit légèrement en sentant une caresse indiscrète sur son fessier. Mais au lieu de repousser la main exploratrice, il se laissa envahir par la sensation de plénitude que lui procurait Draco. Et après une légère hésitation, il se lança lui aussi à la conquête de ce territoire inconnu.

Ce fut le bruit lointain d'un clocher qui les amena à se séparer. Avec un sourire, Draco s'écarta et tendit une main.

\- On va rejoindre les autres pour dîner ? invita-t-il.

Harry la saisit et sourit en sentant Draco glisser les doigts entre les siens. Ils quittèrent l'Aire, main dans la main, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par des chuchotements excités tandis que leurs amis leur offraient de grands sourires entendus. Certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur la table des professeurs. Si ces derniers avaient interrompus leurs repas et conversations un court instant, ils étaient retournés à leur occupation avec indifférence ou pour certains – les femmes surtout – une esquisse de sourire attendri. Seuls trois membres du corps professoral arboraient une grimace mélangeant dégoût et colère.

Nombre de regards se tournèrent également vers la table des Poufsouffle, observant les réactions de Cédric Diggory. Dans un mouvement d'humeur face aux moqueries chuchotées, il jeta ses couverts sur son assiette, faisant ainsi sursauter plusieurs personnes.

\- Vous avez un problème, Mr Diggory ? demanda Pomona Chourave d'une voix bien plus froide que d'habitude.

\- Euh ... non professeur ! Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Apprenez à vous comporter dignement, Mr Diggory. Vous avez largement passé l'âge des colères enfantines ! asséna le professeur avec rudesse.

Madame Chourave était très désappointée par le comportement de certains de ses élèves. Déjà, elle avait été mortifiée d'apprendre que deux d'entre eux avaient été choisis pour intégrer la Patrouille de Discipline sous les ordres de Dolorès Ombrage. Ils avaient manifestement oublié la devise de leur maison « Juste et Loyal ». La PD, comme l'appelaient les élèves, avait fait montre de délations et de mensonges sans aucun remord imitant l'exemple de la Survivante, et Smith et MacMillan avaient suivi le mouvement sans plus de réflexion.

Ensuite, Cédric Diggory l'avait déçue au plus haut point. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait une tendresse très particulière pour lui, surtout depuis sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais les rumeurs courant sur son comportement vis-à-vis de Harry Potter l'avait chagrinée. Celui qui était considéré comme la quintessence des Blaireaux était désormais la risée de toute l'école. En entendant le surnom dont il avait été affublé, elle s'était étranglée, masquant difficilement son rire. Même si les ragots avaient été lancés par deux Gryffondor, elle ne doutait pas que les amis de Harry soient derrière cette subtile vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

TBC


	30. Chapter 29 : Ministère et Révélations

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

A ce que je vois, la mise en couple de Harry et Draco vous a fait plaisir.

Les choses vont se corser un peu dans ce chapitre.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29 : Ministère et Révélations**

 **Mardi 18 juin 1996 – Poudlard**

Harry était très agité. Il était installé avec les autres à la Bibliothèque pour effectuer un devoir de Sortilèges. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il se tournait vivement pour pouvoir voir le nouveau venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? demanda Hermione, un peu agacée par cette agitation.

\- J'attends Draco. Il devait juste aller chercher un livre dans le dortoir. Il devrait déjà être là.

\- Oh il va sûrement arriver. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, intervint Blaise.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry se réinstalla devant son parchemin.

Depuis ce matin, il ne pouvait se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. Même si les dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées comme dans un rêve et que sa nouvelle relation avec Draco était idyllique, il continuait à faire régulièrement le cauchemar concernant le Département des Mystères.

Ils avaient parlé à Severus des découvertes qu'ils avaient faites. A l'instar de Draco, le Maître des Potions était persuadé que la Prophétie retrouvée concernait Harry. Il était également d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort pouvait être identifié comme le Noir mais réfutait l'utilité de Sophia. Cependant, il avait enjoint les deux garçons à se tenir loin du Ministère. Le cauchemar de Harry ne devait pas être pris à la légère et sa récurrence indiquait un danger potentiel.

En fait, le directeur des Serpentard avait une idée assez précise de qui pouvait être le Blanc, mais il préféra ne pas en parler aux adolescents. Il avait bien sûr rapporté à Lucius et aux autres la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Minerva et les soupçons qu'ils portaient désormais sur Dumbledore. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de reporter la conversation avec Harry et Draco au début des vacances scolaires.

Un quart d'heure après, Harry ne tint plus. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, il quitta la bibliothèque sans tenir compte de l'appel de ses amis. Il descendit rapidement dans les cachots et s'engouffra dans son dortoir. Draco n'était nulle part en vue. Il jeta ses affaires sur son lit et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il perçut un infime mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un parchemin déposé sur la table de chevet de Draco était agité par un petit courant d'air.

« _Si tu veux revoir ton fils vivant, rejoins-moi dans la Salle du Futur. Nous y discuterons du tien !_ »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Draco. Il contemplait le message, voyant son cauchemar devenir réalité. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Draco croyant que son père avait des pouvoirs particuliers. C'était à cause de lui que son petit-ami était en danger !

Un chatouillement sur son poignet lui signala que Sassha voulait quitter sa forme de tatouage. Il détacha le bouton de sa manche et laissa glisser le Basilic à l'apparence de couleuvre sur la couette.

\- Sssa ne va pas, Harry ? Tu es agité !

\- C'est Dr..Draco, bégaya-t-il en tendant le parchemin. Il a été en ... enlevé.

Le serpent sortit sa langue bifide et sentit le papier.

\- Ssssa sssent le vieux rat. Beurk, ssss'est immonde.

\- Le rat ?

\- Oui ... et ssselui-sssi est à moitié pourri. Mais ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ssssens ausssssi la magie du menteur ! chuinta Sassha avec colère.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Voldemort a enlevé Draco.

\- Ssselui qui m'a fait tuer ! Ssselui qui sssalit les objets !

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et agrippa une cape. Sur le point de partir, il fut rappelé par son ami.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Chercher Draco !

\- Pas tout ssseul !

\- Je ne veux mettre personne en danger.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi !

La jeune Sentinelle tendit son bras au serpent qui s'y enroula doucement. Ils sortirent ensuite rapidement de la chambre pour faire face à trois Serpentard et deux Gryffondor à l'air vindicatif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? exigea Pansy en se plantant devant Harry, les poings sur les hanches.

\- R...

\- Et ne dis pas rien ! Tu nous caches quelque chose ! reprit Hermione.

\- Et ça concerne Draco ... continua Blaise.

\- Donc ça nous concerne nous aussi ! finit Théo.

Neville se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant une réponse comme tous les autres.

\- Je ... Draco ... a été enlevé. Je vais le chercher !

\- On vient avec toi, s'écrièrent quatre voix.

\- Il faut en parler à un professeur, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Non ! cria Harry.

Les cinq commencèrent à argumenter mais Harry leur coupa la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler aux profs. Ils m'empêcheront d'y aller et vous ne pouvez ...

\- Si tu nous dis qu'on ne peut pas y aller, je te frappe, déclara Pansy en levant une main menaçante.

\- On a suivi des cours avec toi pour ça ! répliqua Théo.

\- On a déjà combattu ensemble ! On pourra t'aider, insista Neville.

\- De toute façon, si tu pars sans nous, on te suivra après, insinua Blaise.

\- Je ... je viendrais aussi, balbutia Hermione qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas demander de l'aide aux adultes.

La Sentinelle voulut argumenter mais abandonna en lisant la résolution sur les visages et dans les postures de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Bon, très bien. On doit aller au Département des Mystères, au Ministère.

\- A Londres ? hoqueta Neville.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

Ils réfléchissaient tous à la question quand une petite voix flûtée les fit sursauter.

\- On peut y aller en volant !

\- Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

\- Il faut y aller. Ils nous attendent.

Sur ces mots, la petite blonde se détourna et s'éloigna en sautillant. Après un temps de retard, tous la suivirent à travers les couloirs, dans le parc puis à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu entre les arbres jusqu'à une clairière.

\- Ils vont pouvoir nous emmener jusqu'à Londres, déclara la petite blonde, pointant du doigt un espace vide.

\- Qui ça ? Je ne vois rien ! questionna Théo.

\- C'est normal, répondit Luna très calme. Ce sont des Sombrals. Ils sont invisibles.

Cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent à la déclaration, échangeant des regards interrogateurs quand Hermione intervint.

\- Mais oui ! C'est une espèce de cheval ailé. Ils sont présages de mort puisque seuls ceux qui l'ont vécue peuvent les voir.

\- Et comment veux-tu qu'on puisse les monter si on ne peut pas les voir, s'exaspéra Pansy.

Sans répondre, Luna lui attrapa la main et la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir une peau légèrement rugueuse.

\- Là, tu touches son encolure. Je vais t'aider pour t'installer. Fais juste bien attention à ses ailes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle aida la Serpentard avant de faire de même avec les autres. Harry, lui, voyait les créatures ailées et s'était dirigée vers l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient prêts à décoller lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'elle s'installait à son tour pour les suivre.

\- Luna non ! Tu ne dois pas nous accompagner.

\- Mais si Harry.

Et elle se pencha à l'oreille de sa monture pour lui murmurer leur destination. Aussitôt, le Sombral s'élança, soulevant un nuage de poussière indiquant un puissant battement d'ailes. Les autres équidés suivirent le mouvement, faisant glapir de surprise leurs cavaliers qui s'agrippèrent à leurs encolures.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La Grande Salle bruissait des habituelles conversations et cliquetis de couverts. Installée à sa table avec les reliquats Rouge et Or de la Patrouille, elle scannait tous les élèves. Soudain, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit rapidement à la table des professeurs et se planta devant son père.

\- Papa, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la Tafiole et sa bande sont absents. Je suis sûre qu'ils préparent encore un mauvais coup.

\- Miss Potter, s'insurgea violemment Minerva McGonnagal tandis que des murmures irrités se faisaient entendre parmi les élèves. Veuillez surveiller votre langage. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Mais enfin, Minerva ..., intervint Lily Potter.

\- Et vingt points en moins pour diffamation gratuite, susurra la voix doucereuse de Severus dont les yeux scrutaient les différentes tables, notant à ce moment l'absence de plusieurs de ses serpents.

\- Servilus ! cria Sirius Black.

Outrée, la sous-directrice se tourna vers le professeur de défense et lui claqua l'arrière du crâne. L'homme glapit sous les rires rentrés de certains de ses collègues et de nombreux étudiants.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de grandir, Mr Black, et de vous comporter enfin comme un adulte responsable et non pas comme un gamin horripilant. Miss Potter ! claqua Minerva en remarquant que la gamine ricanait, retournez immédiatement vous asseoir.

\- Mais ...

\- Tout de suite ! Ou ce sera une retenue chez Mr Rusard !

La Survivante s'enfuit vers sa table, poursuivie par les regards moqueurs des Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et ceux noirs de ses propres condisciples, fâchés pour la perte de points.

\- Voyons Minerva, lénifia James, elle voulait seulement nous avertir. L'absence de ces élèves est inexpliquée et ...

\- Et votre fille voulait une fois de plus créer des problèmes.

\- Je ne vous ... commença James en se redressant avant que sa femme ne l'agrippe par le bras pour le faire taire.

Profitant que tous étaient occupés par la prise de bec entre professeurs, Severus s'éclipsa rapidement vers les cachots. La Salle Commune était vide, tous les élèves occupés à dîner. Il monta dans le dortoir que partageaient les cinquième année et le trouva désert. Il allait ressortir quand son regard fut attiré par un bout de parchemin dépassant au pied d'un lit. Poussé par une étrange impulsion, il le ramassa et le lut.

Il serra le poing sur le papier avant de s'en aller dans un tournoiement de cape. Il se rendit rapidement jusqu'à ses quartiers et emprunta la Cheminée à destination du Manoir Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis que les adolescents étaient déjà à mi-chemin de Londres – les Sombrals volaient à une vitesse magique – et que Severus émergeait dans le Salon des Malefoy, Minerva McGonagall se montrait terriblement vindicatrice vis-à-vis de ses anciens élèves.

Le commentaire injurieux de Sophia l'avait profondément choquée et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour savoir de qui pouvait provenir une telle influence.

Depuis la fin de la Coupe de Feu, Minerva remettait en cause son comportement des quinze dernières années.

Elle s'était bien sûr laissée emporter par l'effervescence générée par la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était tombée en admiration devant la petite Survivante. Elle avait reporté sur elle tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pu offrir aux enfants qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pu avoir. Et tandis qu'elle gâtait la petite fille, à l'instar de tous les adultes du Château, à l'exception de Severus, elle avait complètement oublié que cette dernière avait un frère jumeau qu'ils avaient tous négligé. Elle ne s'en rappela que lors de sa disparition inexpliquée. Mais ses remords furent vite oubliés.

Lorque Harry fit sa réapparition, elle ne s'y intéressa guère. Elle dut bien reconnaître qu'il était un excellent élève mais elle ne voyait que cela en lui, l'un des innombrables enfants à suivre ses cours. Elle avait été très étonnée de voir Lucius Malefoy réclamer la garde du garçon mais ne s'en était pas émue plus que cela, pas plus que de son départ, ainsi que de celui de Draco suite à l'irresponsabilité de Lockhart. Le seul bénéfice qu'elle y avait vu était le départ de l'incapable qui aurait pu grièvement blesser sa petite-fille.

L'année dernière, elle avait été terrorisée de voir Sophia participer à la Coupe de Feu. Accompagnée des Potter et de Black, elle avait menacé et tempêté contre Albus, mais ce dernier avait prétendu avoir les mains liées par les Termes du Contrat. Minerva restait cependant persuadée que le fait que Sophia soit mineure et seulement âgée de quatorze ans auraient rendus ce dernier illégal. Et tandis que la Survivante se révélait totalement décevante, tant par son comportement que par ses capacités magiques, son frère jumeau traversait les épreuves avec inventivité et une magnifique application de ses connaissances.

Et que dire de cette dernière année ? La présence d'Ombrage, appuyée par un Albus Dumbledore pris par de multiples occupations inconnues, avait fortement perturbé l'équilibre de l'école avec ses décrets ridicules et la création d'une Patrouille de Discipline qui usurpait le rôle des préfets et préfets en chef.

S'ajoutait à cela l'attitude de plus en plus hautaine et arrogante des époux Potter et de Sirius Black. Et le résultat était là ! Elle argumentait de vive voix avec les trois individus, leur assénant sans pudeur leurs quatre vérités, indifférente au fait que les élèves soient présents et en fassent des gorges chaudes.

Subitement, une vague de silence frappa la Grande Salle. Devant les portes ouvertes se tenait la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore qui observait la situation avec un mécontentement bien visible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus était complètement épuisé. Il avait passé sa journée au Ministère à tenter de minimiser les accusations de complicité que lui avait valu l'interpellation de Dolorès Ombrage.

Avec Fudge, ils avaient passé des heures à vérifier tous les documents que la sous-secrétaire lui avait fait signer. Heureusement, la mention des Plumes de Sang n'était indiquée nulle part. Bien sûr, le Ministre lui avait accordé le droit « d'utiliser toute méthode qu'elle pourrait juger utile », mais il serait facile de présenter des arguments spécifiant qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse user de magie noire à l'encontre de sorciers mineurs.

Dumbledore restait cependant confronté au fait qu'il ne s'était pas assuré des méthodes disciplinaires de son nouveau professeur et surtout que les défenses de l'école aient pu permettre l'utilisation de tels artéfacts.

Il rentrait enfin à Poudlard, bien décidé à faire acte de présence au dîner avant d'aller retrouver son amant. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu de détente et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne domination bien agressive pour calmer ses tensions.

Il traversait le couloir quand des éclats de voix provenant de la Grande Salle attirèrent son attention. Il découvrit avec stupeur Minerva McGonagall toisant de toute sa hauteur un James et un Sirius Black rouges de colère, devant un parterre d'élèves ébahis. Il remonta l'allée centrale dans l'indifférence générale, tous étant focalisés sur le combat verbal qui se tenait à la table professorale.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? tonna-t-il, passablement vexé de passer inaperçu.

\- La tafiole prépare un mauvais coup avec ses amis ! hurla Sophia.

\- Je règle des problèmes de discipline, répondit posément McGonagall.

\- Ma fille est exemplaire, s'écrièrent les époux Potter, revendiquant une certaine forme de possessivité personnelle de l'enfant.

\- Minerva joue au petit chef ! aboya Sirius.

Le fait qu'ils répondent tous en même temps provoqua un brouhaha incompréhensible. Dumbledore leur adressa un regard furieux avant de leur intimer de le suivre dans son bureau. Le regard noir qu'il porta sur les élèves les fit aussitôt cesser leurs commentaires et plonger dans leurs assiettes.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils enfilèrent les couloirs. A peine les portes passées, les trois Potter et Black commencèrent à argumenter à corps et à cri, sous le reniflement de dédain de l'Écossaise, mais le Directeur les réduisit au silence d'un seul coup d'œil.

Albus s'installa dans son fauteuil et toisa les personnes debout devant son bureau. Il avait fait disparaître les différents sièges sciemment, voulant les traiter comme des gamins indisciplinés.

\- Bien ! Vous allez m'expliquer calmement ce qui ...

\- C'est la tafiole !

\- C'est à cause de ...

\- C'est Min...

\- SILENCE ! Minerva ? invita-t-il.

\- Miss Potter est venue dénoncer l'absence de Monsieur Potter en tenant des propos injurieux et en le diffamant. Elle prétendait que son frère préparait un mauvais coup. Je l'ai sanctionné d'un retrait de points pour l'insulte.

\- Cela n'explique pas la situation que j'ai vue en arrivant.

\- C'est ...

\- Tais-toi James ! Minerva continuez !

\- La situation a empiré lorsque Monsieur Black a jugé intelligent d'insulter Severus qui a également retiré des points, pour diffamation cette fois. Il était évident que Sophia cherchait à attirer des ennuis à ses condisciples. James et Lily sont eux aussi entrés dans la polémique.

\- Bien, la situation me semble très claire. Je vais m'occuper de la suite à donner à ce déplorable incident. Puis-je vous demander de rejoindre la Grande Salle et de veiller au bon déroulement du repas ?

Purement et simplement congédiée, la professeur de Métamorphoses ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Elle quitta le bureau non sans s'inquiéter du comportement du Directeur qui souhaitait rester seul avec la famille Potter.

\- Bien, reprit Albus une fois la porte refermée. Hormis votre comportement des plus enfantins, déclara-t-il en levant la main pour faire taire les protestations, qu'en est-il de l'absence de Harry ?

\- Il est pas venu ...

\- Tais-toi Sophia !

\- Il semblerait que le gamin ne se soit pas présenté au repas ce soir, répondit Lily, la plus calme de tous, en déposant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa fille. Ses amis n'étaient pas là non plus.

\- Et Severus est parti dès qu'il l'a appris, déclara Sirius.

Dumbledore tiqua à cette déclaration. Il observa le groupe devant lui avec un air calculateur, son regard s'appesantissant sur Sophia.

\- James ? Avez-vous votre carte ?

Potter père sortit aussitôt un vieux parchemin qu'il étala sur le bureau. Tous se penchèrent sur la carte de Poudlard, scrutant les moindres recoins à la recherche des noms des absents.

\- Il semble que l'assertion de Sophia se révèle véridique. Harry et ses amis ne sont plus à Poudlard, de même que Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Albus ? demanda Lily.

\- Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer, je craignais une telle situation depuis la fin du Tournoi.

\- Comment ? questionna James.

\- C'est très simple. Harry a été soi-disant diffamé par le Ministère et la Gazette, même si cette dernière a été réduite au silence depuis. Il était évident que tôt ou tard, Lucius Malefoy et lui allaient mettre en place un plan pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de la population.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Cela semble si ... démesuré, hésita Lily.

\- Presque certain. Vous savez que j'ai toujours étroitement surveillé Harry et son comportement de cette année a été des plus ... suspects, dirons-nous. Prenez simplement comme exemple ce qu'il s'est produit lors de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Il a déjà réussi à obtenir des commentaires positifs dans les articles qui ont été publiés.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il ne peut pas avoir planifié tout cela.

\- Oubliez-vous qu'il est sous la tutelle de Malefoy ? Ce dernier dispose d'énormément d'influence au Ministère, surtout depuis qu'il a désavoué publiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un coup d'éclat juste avant les vacances leur permettra à tous deux de faire un peu plus oublier Sophia. Elle a déjà beaucoup perdu en notoriété depuis le changement de propriétaires de la Gazette. Merlin sait ce qu'ils ont prévu pour se mettre en avant ?

\- Bien sûr, vous avez parfaitement raison Albus, déclara James, tandis que Sophia, clairement refroidie par les dernières remontrances, se contentait de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Avez-vous une idée d'où ils pourraient tous se trouver ?

\- L'endroit le plus probable me semble être le Ministère ! Nous allons nous y rendre immédiatement. Comme le dit le proverbe moldu « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! ».

\- Et Severus ? Ce traître aura sûrement ... commença Sirius.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de Severus, répliqua Albus. Je suis totalement sûr de son allégeance. Allez prendre vos capes. Nous partons tout de suite !

\- Je vais d'abord raccompagner Sophia à la Tour Gryffondor, dit Lily.

\- Non, je viens avec vous ! hurla la gamine.

\- Non ! claqua sa mère. C'est trop dangereux !

\- Il me semble que la présence de la Survivante est incontournable, coupa Dumledore. Je vous attends ici dans dix minutes. Nous irons au Ministère par Cheminette.

Les quatre Gryffondor sortirent rapidement du bureau, laissant Albus à ses pensées.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se pencha vers l'âtre et appela Tom sans obtenir de réponse. En apprenant l'absence de Harry, mais surtout celles de ses amis et en particulier de Draco Malefoy, une alarme avait résonné dans sa tête. Il était évident pour lui que Voldemort avait finalement mis en œuvre son plan pour détruire Lucius Malefoy qu'il était persuadé être la Sentinelle. Il imaginait aisément qu'il avait utilisé Queudver pour pénétrer dans le Château et enlever ainsi le fils Malefoy.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry parte à son secours. Il imaginait plutôt que ce dernier alerte Lucius. Finalement, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner l'adolescent.

Heureusement, Severus était déjà entré en action. Nul doute qu'il allait prévenir lui-même Lucius et qu'à deux, ils allaient arrêter le gamin. Bien sûr, Lucius tomberait dans le piège de Tom, mais cela signifierait la disparition d'un adversaire de taille.

Il avait eu une idée de génie en mentionnant une soi-disant recherche de reconnaissance du gamin et avançant l'argument de l'attaque du village. Il fallait empêcher à tout prix que la véritable identité de l'enfant qui avait presque tué Voldemort ne soit dévoilée.

Il devait encore garder la main-mise sur l'opinion publique et conserver sa place de leader de la Lumière. Et pour cela, il avait besoin que le monde Sorcier continue à croire que Sophia était bien la Survivante et qu'elle était sous sa protection bienveillante.

Tom et lui n'étaient pas encore prêts pour la prise de contrôle du monde magique. Le Ministère restait encore trop influent et pas assez infiltré pour permettre de le renverser avec un minimum de dégâts ou de pertes humaines.

En entendant du bruit dans l'escalier, il se rapprocha de la cheminée, prêt à partir au Ministère dès l'arrivée des Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 18 juin 1996 – Département des Mystères**

Les sept adolescents venaient de mettre pied à terre dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, cherchant à se repérer et à localiser l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Là ! s'exclama Hermione en montrant une cabine téléphonique.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui, regarde.

Et la Gryffondor pointa un discret M stylisé gravé sur le panneau latéral. Ils s'entassèrent dans l'espace exigu et se trouvèrent confrontés à un nouveau problème.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Blaise, la figure à moitié écrasée sur la vitre.

\- Le plus proche du cadran tape les chiffres 6, 2, 4, 4 et 2, expliqua Hermione.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Théo.

\- Eh bien, je me suis renseignée sur tous les accès aux bâtiments magiques depuis le monde moldu. Pour le Ministère, c'est cette cabine téléphonique désaffectée. Et le mot de passe si tu veux, c'est « Magie » composé à partir d'un clavier numérique.

Pendant cette explication, Luna avait formé le numéro et une voix désincarnée résonnait dans la cabine.

\- _Déclinez votre nom et la raison de votre visite._

\- Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Nous venons chercher Draco, répondit Luna.

\- _Accrochez vos badges en évidence et présentez-vous au Contrôle des Baguettes._

Un cliquetis se fit entendre en même temps que la cabine se mettait en mouvement. Dans le réceptacle de l'appareil tombèrent sept badges. Chacun était libellé au nom d'un des adolescents, avec la mention « Recherche de Draco ».

Ils émergèrent au milieu du Hall des Arrivées. Des deux côtés s'alignaient des rangées de cheminée. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait l'Atrium. Au milieu de celui-ci, un bassin circulaire était orné de cinq statues d'or, plus grandes que nature. La plus haute et imposante représentait un sorcier, pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel, accompagné d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté. Le couple côtoyait un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. Ces trois derniers contemplaient les sorciers avec adoration. Un doux clapotis régulier brisait le silence. Plusieurs buses situées à l'extrémité des baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe, permettent à l'eau de jaillir et de retomber directement dans le bassin.

Un peu plus loin, le guichet de contrôle semblait désert. En s'en approchant, Harry constata que le garde était inconscient. Heureusement, il paraissait dormir ou avoir été assommé. Le mouvement de sa poitrine prouvait qu'il respirait encore.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivis de ses amis. Il appuya sur le bouton du niveau Neuf qui indiquait « Département des Mystères » et la cabine s'ébranla avec des soubresauts. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, les adolescents découvrirent un long couloir au revêtement noir et brillant. Harry sut aussitôt qu'il était à l'endroit de son rêve.

A son poignet, Sassha s'agita en sifflant et commença à reprendre du volume. Harry releva sa manche et s'agenouilla pour lui permettre de glisser sur le sol. Les six autres sursautèrent violemment en voyant apparaître le serpent. Aucun d'eux n'était au courant de l'existence de cet ami très particulier de Harry. Celui-ci se rendit compte de leur réaction et se retourna pour leur expliquer.

\- Je vous présente Sassha. C'est un basilic, celui qui était enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il ... Je le connais depuis très longtemps et ... il m'accompagne depuis plusieurs années déjà.

\- Mais ... Tu es fourchelangue ? hésita Neville.

\- Un Basilic ? s'écria Hermione. Mais il est tout petit !

\- La Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Tu parles du monstre de Serpentard ?

\- Je sssens l'odeur du rat pourri !

\- Du calme, s'énerva Harry. Oui, je suis fourchelangue et Sassha n'est pas petit. Il a adopté une forme de couleuvre pour pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement. C'est l'un des nombreux pouvoirs méconnus du Basilic, coupa-t-il Hermione qui ouvrait déjà la bouche. Oui, il était dans la Chambre et non, ce n'est pas un monstre.

Alors que les questions allaient fuser à nouveau, Harry leva la main pour obtenir le silence.

\- On discutera de tout cela plus tard. La priorité, c'est Draco. Sassha, peux-tu nous guider ? demanda-t-il.

Le serpent sembla hocher la tête avant de glisser sur le sol. Après la courbe suivante, ils aperçurent une porte entrouverte.

\- Par là, siffla Sassha. Je sssens ausssi le Menteur. Et la mauvaissse magie !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un autre objet avec lui.

\- Non. Ccce n'est pas la même chossse. Ccc'est ... vivant.

\- Sassha dit que c'est par là, déclara Harry en se tournant vers les autres.

Ils passèrent le seuil et se trouvèrent dans une salle circulaire. Onze autres portes les entouraient. Celle par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer se referma dans un claquement sourd, et les murs se mirent à tourner autour d'eux – à moins que ce ne soit le centre de la pièce qui ait tourné sur lui-même.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pansy.

\- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Blaise en inspectant les alentours.

\- Je crois que cette salle cherche à nous faire perdre nos repères, émit Hermione.

\- Et que fait-on maintenant ? questionna Théo.

\- On essaye une porte après l'autre, dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il ouvrit le panneau se situant juste devant lui et découvrit une salle dans laquelle flottaient les représentations des planètes. Ce n'était définitivement pas le lieu qu'il cherchait. Il rabattait la porte quand Hermione lança un sortilège de feu, marquant le bois d'une grande croix.

\- Pourquoi t'as-fait ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Comme ça, nous saurons lesquelles nous avons déjà ouvertes, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

A peine la porte refermée, la salle se remit à tourner. Et lorsque le mouvement s'arrêta, tout était revenu à l'identique.

\- Eh bien, on n'est pas au Département des Mystères pour rien, ricana Théo.

Luna ouvrit la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Un immense réservoir reposait au milieu de la pièce. Dans un liquide verdâtre flottait ce qui ressemblait à des centaines de cerveaux. La petite blonde referma la porte et attacha l'un des petits bracelets qui ornaient son poignet à la clenche.

Et la pièce tourna une nouvelle fois et le bracelet disparut.

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré. Il n'allait jamais arriver à retrouver Draco.

« Par Merlin, aidez-moi ! Je dois retrouver Draco ! Je vous en prie ! » supplia-t-il du plus profond de son cœur.

Une lueur étrange filtra des interstices de l'une des portes. Neville qui était le plus proche allait l'ouvrir quand subitement, un déclic se fit entendre et une porte située à l'opposé s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant des dizaines d'étagères supportant des centaines et des centaines de boules lumineuses.

\- Qu'est-ce ... que s'est-il passé ? hésita Pansy.

\- Le Pouvoir de l'Amour, chantonna Luna en sautillant vers la salle.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air éberlué avant que Harry n'emboîte son pas aussitôt suivi des autres. Au sol, Sassha siffla doucement.

\- Ils sont tousss là. Je me charge de la sssale magie, occupe-toi des autres ! Sssois prudent !

\- Toi aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry longea prudemment une rangée d'étagères, suivi des six autres quand un cri de douleur retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Draco, souffla la Sentinelle.

Il se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction approximative du son. Il déboucha dans une zone à peu près dégagée, une espèce de carrefour formé par les différentes étagères. Comme dans son rêve, Draco était agenouillé, du sang maculant son visage pâle, une longue silhouette drapée de noir, tenant cruellement son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête.

\- Harry Potter ! siffla la voix glacée de nul autre que Voldemort. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici !

\- Relâchez Draco tout de suite !

\- Oh non Potter, je ne crois pas ! J'ai des projets pour le papa de ce cher Draco.

\- Draco n'a rien avoir avec tout ça ! Relâchez-le !

\- Malefoy est un traître ! Et il paiera ! Occupez-vous d'eux ! s'écria-t-il alors que onze autres silhouettes noires approchaient.

Les adolescents pointèrent leur baguette vers les nouveaux arrivants. Tous portaient un masque, à l'exception de celle qui semblait être la seule femme du groupe. Celle-ci ricanait de manière quasi hystérique en observant les plus jeunes.

\- Regardez ! Des bébés qui croient être à notre hauteur ! Oh Maître, laissez-moi leur donner une bonne leçon.

Sans tenir compte d'une quelconque réponse, elle lança le _Doloris_ sur Draco, pourtant encore tenu par Voldemort. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de le lâcher pour ne pas subir lui aussi le sortilège. Sa réaction fut immédiate et une seconde plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange s'écroulait au sol, juste à côté de sa victime.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un vague signe de la main et une petite silhouette rondouillarde s'approcha et releva vigoureusement Draco. Il le força à rester agenouillé au pied de son maître quand le jeune Serpentard blond tenta de se débattre. Dans le mouvement, le capuchon protégeant les traits du serviteur glissa en arrière, révélant le visage impassible et les yeux vides de Queudver.

\- Maintenant Potter, nous allons profiter de ta présence inattendue. Prends cette sphère, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en désignant l'objet sur une étagère proche, et donne-la moi !

\- Prenez-là vous-même !

Avec un rire sardonique, Voldemort fit glisser sa baguette sur la joue de Draco, traçant une ligne sanguinolente sur la peau pâle.

\- Toujours récalcitrant ? demanda-t-il en toisant Harry qui serrait les poings de fureur.

La jeune Sentinelle s'approcha avec réluctance de la sphère. Un petit morceau de parchemin portait la mention « _S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D. Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sophia Potter_ ». Il saisit la boule lumineuse, mais fut forcé de la lâcher sous l'intense sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentit soudain.

La sphère tomba au sol et explosa en des minuscules éclats, tandis que des voix fantomatiques s'évaporaient dans un murmure incompréhensible. Voldemort hurla de rage face à la catastrophe. Désormais, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de croire Albus quant au contenu de cette fichue prédiction.

Au moment même où le verre éclatait, Harry aperçut un faible éclat aux pieds de Queudver qui continuait de maintenir un Draco récalcitrant. Sassha serpentait au sol, presque invisible, à l'instar d'un caméléon qui se fond dans son environnement. Soudain, l'homme ouvrit la bouche et tomba en avant, face contre terre. Après un moment de stupeur, l'un des mangemorts se pencha et constata la mort de ce serviteur étrangement muet.

\- Beurk ! Il n'a pas ssseulement l'odeur de la pourriture. Il en a le goût ausssi, siffla Sassha avec dégoût, tandis qu'il se glissait le long de la jambe de Harry.

En entendant le fourchelangue, Voldemort sursauta violemment et scruta attentivement le sol. Ne remarquant rien, il siffla à son tour.

\- Nagini ! Où es-tu ?

\- Iccci Maître, répondit le serpent géant, se frayant un passage entre les jambes des mangemorts qui s'écartèrent vivement.

\- Ccc'est toi qui a mordu Queudver ?

\- Non Maîre ! Il y a un autre ssserpent iccci. Je le sssens.

\- Où ? Où est-il ? demanda Voldemort avec rage.

\- Je ne sssais pas !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enragé. Il commença à jeter des sortilèges sur le sol, espérant ainsi débusquer le reptile inconnu. Il ne se souciait pas de blesser ses partisans ou les adolescents présents.

Profitant de la diversion inattendue, les adolescents jetèrent une batterie de sortilèges. _Tarentagrella_ , _Jambencoton_ , _Stupefix_ , _Expelliarmus_ fusèrent, de même que quelques autres qu'ils avaient appris lors de leurs cours dans la Lice. Ils surprirent leurs adversaires par le niveau qu'ils avaient et permirent de disperser les Mangemorts qui s'écartaient des lignes de mire. Harry, sachant Sassha en sécurité contre sa jambe, en profita pour plonger vers Draco et le ramener vers lui en déployant un _Protego_.

Aussitôt, Voldemort tenta de les immobiliser par un _Doloris_ violent, mais comme au Cimetière, le sort s'écrasa sur le bouclier dans une gerbe d'étincelles blanches. La déflagration de lumière permit aux enfants de commencer à fuir, jetant des _Destructo_ et d'autres sortilèges plus offensifs pour retarder la poursuite.

Ils retrouvèrent la salle circulaire dont la porte claqua derrière eux, les protégeant quelques instants. La même lueur émana de l'une des portes et celle de la sortie s'ouvrit, dévoilant le couloir noir brillant. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir sur l'étrange phénomène et coururent vers les ascenseurs. Ils espéraient que la salle aux portes ralentirait leurs poursuivants.

La grille de l'ascenseur se refermait en grinçant quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Manifestement, les Mangemorts avaient tenté de faire exploser une porte et se retrouvaient aux prises de la nature particulière de la salle. Ils éprouvèrent un soulagement certain en sentant la machine se mettre en mouvement. S'ils continuaient à avoir de la chance, ils arriveraient peut-être à fuir le Ministère avant que Voldemort et ses sbires n'atteignent le rez-de-chaussée.

Profitant de ces quelques instants de calme, Harry se jeta sur Draco, le palpant de toute part pour vérifier la présence de blessures graves. Heureusement, Il n'avait que des hématomes assez profonds et quelques coupures. Il le serra ensuite fortement dans ses bras, le faisant gémir de douleur mais aussi de contentement.

Après s'être noyé dans les yeux d'argent, Harry s'avança et happa délicatement les lèvres de Draco. Ils partagèrent un long baiser, empli de tendresse et d'amour. Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, leurs amis purent remarquer une lueur dorée recouvrir leur couple et s'étendre aux alentours. Dans le même temps, ils ressentirent également un profond sentiment de bien-être - le même qui avait bouleversé Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quand Draco et Harry se séparèrent, tous purent constater que l'ensemble de leurs blessures avaient disparu. Hormis quelques taches de sang et déchirures sur leurs vêtements, ils étaient tous indemnes.

Une seconde plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un hoquet et ils purent s'élancer dans l'atrium. Ils venaient de contourner la fontaine et couraient vers les cheminées quand deux d'entre elles virèrent au vert annonçant des arrivées.

De la première déboulèrent le couple Potter, Sirius Black et Sophia Potter, le tout dans un désordre indescriptible. Ils semblaient se disputer pour savoir qui avait le droit de passer en premier. A priori, ils s'étaient engouffrés ensemble dans l'âtre de départ et étaient heureusement -ou pas- arrivés sains et saufs et à bonne destination. Albus Dumbledore les suivait plus posément, un air de profonde contrariété gravé sur ses traits. Contrariété qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il aperçut les adolescents face à lui.

De la seconde cheminée émergèrent Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, accompagnés de Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Leur arrivée contrastait fortement avec celle des autres, par son élégance et sa discrétion. Les quatre adultes se précipitèrent immédiatement vers Draco et ses amis, le soulagement et l'interrogation s'inscrivant sur leurs visages quand ils les virent en bonne santé.

\- Draco, s'exclama Narcissa en l'attirant vers elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, mère. Parfaitement bien. Grâce à Harry et aux autres.

\- Par Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria Lucius.

\- Il a enlevé Draco, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je ...

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Ou Severus ?

Le dit Severus toisa un long moment son filleul tandis que Remus grognait de déception face à ce manque de réflexion mais aussi à cause du regard insistant de ses anciens amis qui l'observaient avec incrédulité.

\- Je ... je n'ai pas réfléchi... je ... j'ai rêvé de ce moment et ...

\- Tu as foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir, intervint Draco en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry baissa la tête. Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque hors de danger, les conséquences de ses actes lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Après avoir observé un moment les retrouvailles, le second groupe se réveilla et passa à l'offensive.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que des élèves de Poudlard font au Ministère à cette heure avancée ? En tant que directeur de l'école, je me vois dans l'obligation de sévir. Vous serez exclus pour une période d'un mois et ensuite mis en probation jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Draco avait été enlevé. Il fallait qu'on vienne le sauver ! s'écrit Pansy.

\- Il se rend compte que les cours sont finis dans moins de six jours, souffla Blaise à Théo.

\- Je vois que Miss Potter avait raison en dénonçant l'absence de Mr Potter ce soir. Il vous a menti pour vous attirer loin des protections de l'école et prétendre ensuite vous avoir sauvé d'un danger mortel. Ce type de comportement est inacceptable, morigéna Dumbledore. Il est plus que temps de sanctionner cette recherche éperdue de célébrité;

\- Et vous croyez cette peste de Sophia ? s'emporta Hermione. Nous venons de récupérer Draco dans une salle du Département des Mystères. Il était retenu prisonnier par Vous-sav... Voldemort.

\- Et il y avait des Mangemorts aussi, dont Bellatrix Lestrange ! insista Neville.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, lénifia Dumbledore. Et vous leur avez tous miraculeusement échappés sans la plus petite égratignure ?

Les huit amis restèrent silencieux, refusant de répondre à la provocation du vieux sorcier. Sophia ricanait dans son coin, heureuse des ennuis qui se profilaient pour son frère et ses suiveurs. Lily quant à elle observait ce qui se passait.

Pendant ce temps, les deux maraudeurs tentaient d'approcher leur vieux complice.

\- Moony ? chuchota Sirius d'une petite voix pleine de questions.

\- Que fais-tu là ? renchérit James.

\- Je m'occupe de mon filleul, répondit sèchement Lupin en les toisant avec mépris.

\- Où étais-tu ? Quand es-tu revenu ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse ?

\- Mais ... nous sommes tes amis. Nous voulons savoir.

\- Parce que vous étiez mes amis quand vous m'avez chassé comme un animal dangereux il y a plus de dix ans ? Quand je vous dérangeais parce que je ne voulais pas que vous négligiez Harry ? Vous n'êtes pas mes amis ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Et le loup-garou leur tourna le dos pour se rapprocher de Harry. James et Sirius allaient insister quand la conversation entre Dumbledore et les adolescentes s'arrêta elle aussi, laissant un nouveau silence s'étendre dans l'atrium. Le bruit d'un ascenseur en approche se fit alors s'entendre. Aussitôt, les élèves se tendirent, aux aguets, rapidement imités par Lucius, Severus, Remus et Narcissa qui les encadrèrent.

Albus s'écarta du groupe, aménageant un espace conséquent entre eux. Il attira Sophia à son côté, veillant à ce que les trois autres soient bien en retrait derrière lui.

Un claquement métallique signala l'ouverture des portes et un flot de silhouettes noires en sortit, se répandant autour de la fontaine. Il y eut un moment d'arrêt quand les nouveaux venus constatèrent la présence de tant de monde dans l'Atrium. Le groupe se scinda alors en deux pour laisser le passage à un homme élancé, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux rougeoyants. A ses pieds glissait un grand serpent pâle.

\- Mais que vois-je ? Ce cher Lucius a donc répondu à mon invitation. Et tu as amené des petits camarades de jeu ? C'est si attentionné de ta part de réunir tous mes opposants en un seul lieu.

\- Ça suffit Tom, intervint Albus, bien décidé à reprendre les rênes de la mascarade qui se déroulait.

\- Mais mon cher Dumbledore, cela ne fait que commencer. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques ! Ce ministère est une vraie passoire. Et ne parlons même pas de Poudlard. Un lieu hautement sécurisé ? Laissez-moi rire ! Un de mes hommes a pu y enlever un élève sous votre nez !

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation Tom, toi ainsi que tes alliés, répliqua le Président du Magenmagot avec conviction.

Sa déclaration ne fit que provoquer des haussements de sourcils incrédules dans le groupe de Malefoy tandis que les Mangemorts rigolaient franchement. Seul Voldemort remarqua un petit détail qu'il se hâta de masquer en reprenant la parole.

\- Et comment comptes-tu procéder à mon arrestation, vieil homme ? Tu te crois vraiment à la hauteur ?

\- J'ai la Survivante à mes côtés, répondit Albus en plissant les yeux ne comprenant pas quel jeu jouait son amant. Elle te mettra en échec, Tom. Comme elle l'a déjà fait il y a près de quinze ans.

\- Ainsi donc la sale gosse continue de mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas ! Je SUIS la Survivante ! s'insurgea stupidement Sophia.

La gamine fulminante brandit sa baguette et lança un _Expelliarmus_ retentissant avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter.

Voldemort éclata de rire, observant avec dédain le point d'impact du sortilège qui ne l'avait même pas chatouillé.

\- Comme si une espèce de Cracmolle comme toi avait la moindre chance contre moi. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ce soir-là au Cimetière. L'enfant qui m'a presque défait avait les yeux verts, le même vert que l'Avada Kedavra qu'il m'avait renvoyé en pleine figure !

La déclaration de Voldemort provoqua un grand nombre de hoquets de stupeur tandis qu'Albus écarquillait démesurément les yeux. C'était fini ! Il allait perdre son influence à cause de l'orgueil mal placé de son amant.

Les Potter regardaient attentivement ce fils qu'ils avaient rejeté pour nulle autre raison qu'il n'était pas célèbre. Dans ses yeux, ils pouvaient lire la vérité qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu envisager. Sirius commençait lui aussi à comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient tous fait.

Sophia tentait de fanfaronner, malgré le fait que tout était désormais découvert. Tous savaient qu'elle avait menti sur les circonstances réelles de la fin du Tournoi de la Coupe de Feu.

Du côté de Harry, ils avaient resserré les rangs autour de celui qui était finalement reconnu comme le réel Élu.

Mais la réaction la plus vive provint d'un groupe qui n'avait pas encore été vu des autres protagonistes, hormis Voldemort qui avait profité de cette arrivée pour jeter son pavé dans le chaudron. Un peu plus loin entre les rangées de cheminées se trouvaient Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones et Gawain Robards, accompagnés de plusieurs Aurors et de quelques journalistes.

\- Mon cher Ministre, c'est si aimable à vous de nous recevoir ainsi au pied levé, déclara Voldemort en observant la tenue de nuit de l'homme avec un mépris évident.

\- Vvv ... Vvv ...

\- Oui c'est cela, Vous-savez-qui ou Voldemort pour vous servir !

A ces mots, Bellatrix Lestrange s'esclaffa en ricanements hystériques tandis que les autres mangemorts se répandaient en commentaires insultants.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas tout ! Je vais ...

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, couina Fudge qui semblait retrouver un peu d'assurance depuis qu'il s'était glissé derrière le Chef des Aurors.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et qui donc va m'arrêter ? Vos Aurors ? Laissez-moi rire !

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort déclencha une mini-tempête faite de brumes noires qui envoya les dits Aurors rencontrer les murs.

\- Votre si fantastique Survivante ? proposa-t-il ensuite. N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Cette gamine ne serait même pas capable d'assommer un botruc avec sa magie. Oh par Salazar, je n'ai jamais autant ri qu'en lisant les articles de la Gazette qui relataient ses soi-disant exploits lors de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Dommage que les nouveaux propriétaires aient imposé cette stupide politique d'éthique.

\- Ça suffit Tom. Ton règne de terreur est fini, tonna Albus Dumbledore, déployant tout son charisme de Leader de la Lumière.

\- Et voilà le vieillard sénile qui entre en scène. Franchement vieux fou, que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ? Tu n'as pas été capable de m'arrêter il y a quinze ans et tu as été suffisamment stupide pour désigner le mauvais enfant ! Ou alors voulais-tu garder le véritable Survivant au secret ?

\- Il est évident que Sophia est l'Elue ! s'exclama James. Elle dispose d'une puissance magique bien supérieure. L'autre avait le niveau d'un cracmol !

\- Silence imbécile ! tonna Voldemort.

D'un _Doloris_ bien placé, il envoya le père borné au sol. Épatant comme les parents refusaient parfois de voir la vérité. Il avait pourtant bien vu le doute dans les yeux paternels lorsqu'il avait déclaré que c'était leur fils qui l'avait presque détruit.

\- Quinze ans se sont écoulés et personne n'a jamais même imaginé que si votre fils avait un niveau de magie si bas à l'époque, c'est parce qu'il l'avait quasiment consumée en me repoussant ? Personne n'a jamais remarqué qu'il est aujourd'hui plus puissant que sa stupide sœur ?

Une vague de protestations et de commentaires courut dans l'Atrium. Les mangemorts se moquaient de leurs adversaires.

Les Potter et Black bégayaient d'indignation tandis que Sophia tentait de s'éloigner courageusement pour se cacher derrière les cheminées. Quinze ans après, ils étaient enfin forcés de se remettre en question. La procédure serait douloureuse.

Albus Dumbledore ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un strangulot hors de l'eau. La situation s'aggravait de minute en minute. Tom était en train d'exposer devant tous la stratégie qu'il avait mise au point il y a si longtemps : garder Harry Potter et sa puissance cachés tandis qu'il agitait aux yeux de tous la sœur jumelle, ralliant à lui une large proportion de l'opinion publique.

Le Ministre Fudge, Amélia Bones et Gawain Robards étaient atterrés. En quelques minutes, toutes leurs certitudes s'étaient effondrées. A l'instar de la population, ils avaient toujours accordé une confiance sans borne à Albus Dumbledore, Vainqueur de Grindelwald, le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, l'Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Se seraient-ils tous trompé ? Ou pire, les aurait-il tous trompés ?

Les seuls qui ne réagissaient pas à la nouvelle étaient Harry et ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses amis étaient au courant du mensonge concernant Sophia depuis la fin du Tournoi. Et pour les Malefoy, Harry, Remus et Severus, tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se focalisait sur l'histoire du Survivant, il oubliait celle de la Sentinelle.

Les journalistes étaient aux anges par contre. Les parchemins se noircissaient à toute vitesse. Les prochains journaux provoqueraient un scandale inédit.

Indifférent aux émois de son auditoire, Voldemort continua.

\- Il faut cependant reconnaître tes qualités de manipulateur, vieil homme, insista-t-il fortement. Dire que tout ce temps, jamais personne n'a remis tes déclarations en doute ! A croire que tout ce que tu dis est « paroles d'évangile » comme disent les moldus !

Alors que Tom continuait à palabrer, un mouvement se fit parmi les Mangemorts. Nagini se frayait un chemin autour de son maître, se plaisant à siffler aux chevilles des hommes masqués. Le gigantesque serpent vert d'au moins trois mètres de long provoqua des hoquets d'effroi parmi l'assistance.

En la voyant s'énerver, Voldemort se pencha pour la caresser.

\- Alors ma belle Nagini, l'as-tu trouvé ? chuinta-t-il, indifférent aux réactions de peur et de dégoût.

\- Non, j'ai sssuivi sssa traccce mais elle sss'est évaporée sssubitement à la sssortie de la sssalle aux sssphères.

Harry suivait la conversation reptilienne. Nagini avait pisté Sassha, mais son odeur lui avait échappé, probablement quand il s'était à nouveau fondu sous sa peau. Il sentit le picotement familier du Basilic reprenant consistance, suivi du glissement de ce dernier le long de sa jambe.

Aussitôt, Nagina palpa l'air de sa langue bifide.

\- Il est là ! Je le sens, siffla-t-elle en serpentant lentement autour de Voldemort.

\- Où ? Montre-moi !

D'un geste discret, la jeune Sentinelle agita sa baguette, provoquant un léger courant d'air qui dissipa l'odeur de Sassha. Il aperçut un bref scintillement signalant que le roi-serpent se déplaçait vers Nagini qui tentait de le localiser.

Un large cercle se forma autour de Tom et de son familier, tous effrayés de voir le reptile se dresser. Voldemort tournait sur lui-même, attentif au moindre frôlement.

Tout se passa très vite. Un écart s'était marqué entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son serpent lorsque l'air sembla onduler entre eux. Sassha scintilla alors qu'il reparaissait et reprenait sa taille réelle. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à Nagini et ouvrant la gueule, plongea ses crocs dans la tête du reptile devenu plus petit.

Un sifflement de souffrance extrême échappa au familier de Voldemort avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol dans des convulsions mortelles.

\- La mauvaissse magie est détruite ! siffla Sassha en rapetissant et redevenant invisible.

D'abord incrédule, Tom poussa un véritable cri de rage et voulut détruire le basilic. Il commença à lancer des _Avada_ dans toutes les directions. Il fit voler en éclat la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et exploser plusieurs morceaux de mur et de sol.

Heureusement, dans son désordre, il ne toucha que ses disciples qui subirent des blessures à cause d'éclats de marbre et autres matériaux. Il s'effondra subitement, en proie à une violente douleur tandis qu'un nuage noir s'évaporait autour du cadavre du serpent.

Les Aurors, remis de leur rencontre avec les murs, intervinrent enfin, arrêtant les Mangemorts à coup d' _Incarcerem_ et de _Petrificus Totalus_. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant d'être transplané de force vers les geôles du Ministère. Quelques heures plus tard, ils seraient déférés à Azkaban.

Reprenant de l'assurance, Fudge voulut s'avancer vers Voldemort, toujours gémissant au sol, mais fut pris de vitesse par Albus Dumbledore.

Bien que furieux des actes de son amant, il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il tombe aux mains de ses ennemis. Il s'avança à grands pas, faisant gonfler ses robes derrière lui et profitant du rempart formé par le tissu pour jeter à Tom un bonbon au citron.

Au moment de l'impact, une lueur bleue entoura le corps tremblant et Voldemort disparut.

\- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? éructa Fudge qui voyait sa cote de popularité descendre en flèche.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit un Dumbledore catastrophé. Il semble qu'il avait un portoloin sur lui.

\- C'est de votre faute Albus ! Vous nous avez menti toutes ces années !

\- Mais non ! Je ...

\- Il semble pourtant qu'il y ait de nombreuses questions qui se posent Albus, intervint Amélia Bones. Je vais lancer une enquête approfondie sur toute cette affaire.

\- Oui, exactement ! Et nous allons commencer de suite ! s'immisça Fudge.

Il lança un coup d'œil discret vers les journalistes qui continuaient à prendre furieusement des notes, espérant qu'ils le dépeindraient ensuite sous un bon jour.

\- Mais non, je ne peux pas ! Je dois m'occuper de mes élèves.

\- Je vois que Severus Rogue est présent. En tant que Directeur de Maison, il est totalement apte à les prendre en charge.

\- Mais c'est un Mangemort ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

\- Tout à fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui confier ces enfants, renchérit Albus. Il pourrait ...

\- Il pourrait quoi ? cingla Amélia.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, plaida Dumbledore. Il porte la marque des Ténèbres et ...

\- Je ne vous comprends pas Albus ! coupa Bones. C'est pourtant bien vous qui vous vous êtes pourtant porté garant de sa non-culpabilité il y a quinze ans. Vous avez déclaré qu'il avait été votre espion au sein des Mangemorts. Et aujourd'hui, subitement, il n'est plus digne de confiance ?

\- Mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva la Directrice de la Justice Magique. Avez-vous aussi menti en ce qui le concerne ? Tout comme vous avez apparemment menti sur l'identité de l'enfant qui a défait Vous-savez-qui ?

\- Sans compter que je l'ai vu protéger ces mêmes élèves face à Vous-savez-qui et ses Mangemorts, et ce avec l'aide de Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, ainsi que Remus Lupin, rétorqua Robards qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Votre propre action a été d'ériger un bouclier personnel, laissant votre précieuse survivante se débrouiller seule et ramper pour aller se cacher derrière les cheminées. Quant à vous messieurs Potter et Black, vous êtes la honte des Aurors ! Je suis bien content que vous ayez préféré démissionner pour vous focaliser sur la protection et la formation de l'Enfant-qui-a-survécu. Les résultats sont époustouflants !

Dumbledore fut réduit au silence par l'argument. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard irrité mais n'osèrent pas répondre à leur ancien supérieur.

\- Severus, pouvez-vous raccompagner les enfants à Poudlard ? demanda la Directrice de la Justice Magique. Je viendrai demain en début d'après-midi pour les interroger sur leurs présences au Ministère ce soir. Pour l'instant, il y a d'autres urgences à traiter.

\- Sans problème Madame Bones.

\- Parfait ! Je suis sûre que vous accepterez de l'aider ? continua Amélia à l'attention de Lucius, Narcissa et Remus.

\- Bien sûr, assura Malefoy en leur nom à tous.

Aussitôt le Maître des Potions rassembla les élèves et les dirigea vers les cheminées. Ils passeraient par le Manoir Malefoy avant de repartir en direction des cachots. Malgré l'heure tardive, il serait plus que nécessaire de discuter un peu des événements loin de toutes sources d'interruption.

James Potter voulut suivre avec sa femme et sa fille, ainsi que Sirius, mais fut stoppé par Amélia.

\- Mr Potter ? Je viendrai également vous voir demain.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas ?

\- Mais ... je ... ma fille ... je

\- Comme je vous le disais, je viendrai vous voir demain à Poudlard.

Amélia se détourna pour rejoindre Fudge et Dumbledore qui se toisaient furieusement. La femme soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui se profilait. Les prochaines heures seraient sûrement difficiles. Les deux hommes ne cesseraient de se renvoyer leurs propres erreurs à la figure.

Fudge n'avait jamais réussi à s'affranchir de l'approbation d'Albus dans chacune de ses décisions et il n'allait pas hésiter à lui reprocher le moindre petit détail qui allait désormais mettre sa popularité à mal. Il profiterait de la situation pour déclarer qu'il n'avait fait que suivre en toute bonne fois les conseils de quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu la considération de tous.

Le retour de Voldemort était finalement confirmé, prouvant ainsi que le jeune Harry Potter avait toujours dit la vérité. Et il fallait ajouter à cela les révélations fracassantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui soulevaient de nombreuses questions.

À la lumière de toutes ces informations, le rôle d'Albus Dumbledore devenait sujet à caution. L'homme était reconnu pour être le sorcier le plus puissant de leur époque et aussi pour être un excellent legilimens et pourtant il n'avait soi-disant pas descellé le mensonge dans les affirmations de Sophia Potter.

S'il avait fait preuve de plus de discernement, le ministère aurait pu agir dès le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et préparer la population aux futurs événements.

Ou bien avait-il délibérément caché la vérité comme le sous-entendait Vous-savez-qui ? Mais alors, dans quel but ?

Si les remarques du Seigneur des Ténèbres contenaient ne fusse qu'une once de vérité, il était évident que la situation de Harry Potter posait désormais elle aussi problème.

Amélia avait assisté au procès de tutelle du jeune garçon et avait été choquée par certaines informations concernant la petite enfance de ce dernier. Le manque d'intérêt de ses parents s'était clairement expliqué par le fait qu'ils avaient été persuadé que seule leur fille méritait leur attention.

Et si Dumbledore n'avait pas été étranger à tout cela ? C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait argumenté sur l'inutilité de la poursuite des recherches moins de trois mois après la disparition du petit garçon. Et paradoxalement, Il avait été le plus virulent pour que ses parents ne soient pas déchus de leur droit des années plus tard, se dressant face à Lucius Malefoy.

Beaucoup de questions nécessitaient des réponses et elle les trouverait.

Les jours suivants seraient terribles. Le Monde Sorcier allait être totalement déboussolé et risquerait facilement de se laisser gagner par la panique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tapi dans l'ombre du mur, un homme observait les événements. Sur l'ordre de son Maître, il était resté en arrière pour se débarrasser du corps de Pettigrew. Il avait usé des sortilèges _Incendio_ et _Evanesco_ , ne laissant ainsi aucune trace du rat, avant de remonter vers l'Atrium.

L'arrivée de son ascenseur s'était faite en toute discrétion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres discourait sur la Survivante, argumentant avec Albus Dumbledore. La scène parut totalement surréaliste au nouvel arrivant, surtout qu'il avait également pu identifier deux autres groupes de personnes, l'un comportant Malefoy et Rogue, l'autre comptant le Ministre, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et le chef des Aurors. Il se demandait comment toutes ces personnes n'en n'étaient pas encore venues aux baguettes.

Il se décala un peu dans l'ombre, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir quand une silhouette familière attira son regard. Se penchant légèrement, il détailla le groupe d'adolescents rassemblé autour de Lucius et dut retenir un sursaut quand il reconnut son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans la Salle des Prophéties, ayant préféré se tenir un peu à l'écart, derrière les autres.

Théodore Nott Sr savait que son héritier doutait de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait apporter au monde Sorcier. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il avait suivi le Lord par conviction les premiers temps mais qu'il avait rapidement déchanté en voyant le peu de considération que celui-ci accordait à ses « alliés », quoique ce terme soit loin d'être réaliste au vu de leur réel statut. Au final, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient tous que des pourvoyeurs d'argent et de simples soldats.

Il s'apprêtait quand même à avancer quand une voix résonna dans l'Atrium. Cette voix, il l'avait entendue dans le cimetière, le jour de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait éveillé une réminiscence en lui, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin l'occasion de savoir qui était le mystérieux amant de son Maître.

Il se pencha précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas se faire détecter des différents protagonistes présents dans le hall. Il dut se décaler légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir l'homme qui discutait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soudain, un mouvement parmi les Mangemorts dégagea la vue et Nott Sr se recula avec précipitation, sous le choc.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet homme en particulier pouvait avoir de telles relations avec le Lord Noir !

Prudent, il s'éloigna sans bruit, se fondant dans les ombres, plongeant au cœur du Ministère. Il savait où se cacher et comment sortir de bâtiment en toute discrétion. Plus tard, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter Malefoy.

Il n'avait certes pas confiance en l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier ayant trahi son ancien maître, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre changeait totalement la donne politique et influerait sur le cours de la guerre. Il avait une carte à jouer, et en digne Serpentard, il en profiterait.

TBC


	31. Chapter 30 : Prise de conscience

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et la barre des 400 review a été dépassée ! Merci encore !

Eh oui, la vérité éclate enfin ! Et d'une manière assez rocambolesque pas vrai ?

Je suis contente de voir que vous me suivez si facilement dans mon délire.

Par contre, je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que j'allais être sympa avec les parents Potter ? ou avec Dumby ?

J'ai encore quelques rebondissements pour vous ...

Cependant, un petit bémol. Je subis le syndrome de la page blanche depuis quelques temps et je rattrape de ce fait dangereusement les chapitres déjà prêts. Il en reste 3 en stock, en plus de l'épilogue, mais il faut combler le trou. Donc, je vais ralentir le rythme de parution. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?

Promis, j'essaye de faire au plus vite.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Prise de conscience**

 **Mercredi 19 juin – Manoir Malefoy**

Les huit adolescents étaient alignés dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy.

Draco et Harry se tenaient la main, l'un arborant l'air impassible de sa famille, l'autre fixant le sol avec une moue de culpabilité penaude. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son ami, la jeune Sentinelle se rendait compte des risques et dangers qu'elle avait fait courir à chacun.

Neville et Hermione se dandinaient sur place, souhaitant visiblement pouvoir disparaître.

Luna observait la pièce de son éternel air rêveur.

Et les trois Serpentard, Pansy, Théo et Blaise, tentaient de rester de marbre mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner devant les quatre adultes.

Lucius se redressa soudain.

\- Bien ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Aussitôt, sept voix s'élevèrent, Harry restant silencieux. Malefoy père allait intervenir lorsqu'il fut pris de vitesse par Narcissa, pour la plus grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Silence ! Bien ! reprit-elle lorsque le calme fut revenu. Voyons si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Et vous ne m'interromprez que si je fais erreur. Bien compris !

Les huit hochèrent vivement la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Donc Draco a été enlevé dans son dortoir en fin de journée et Harry l'a découvert. Au lieu de prévenir un professeur, vous vous êtes rendu au Ministère sachant pertinemment que c'était un piège et que vous devriez faire face à Voldemort et à ses sbires. Par on ne sait quel miracle, vous avez réussi à en sortir vivants et sans blessures. Est-ce bien exact ?

A nouveau, les adolescents acquiescèrent prestement.

\- Parfait ! Vous vous en tiendrez donc à cette unique version lorsque Madame Bones viendra vous interroger demain. Aucune fioriture, aucun détail non pertinent. Lucius et moi serons là pour encadrer Draco et Harry. Normalement, vos parents auront été prévenus et devraient être présents. Si ce n'est pas le cas, insista-t-elle en regardant plus spécifiquement les trois Serpentard, vous pouvez nous demander de vous assister. Maintenant Severus, je crois qu'il est temps que tu les ramènes à Poudlard.

Et sur ces mots, Narcissa présenta le pot de poudre de cheminette au Maître de Potions. Il fallut une seconde à Rogue pour comprendre qu'il était purement et simplement congédié. Avec un regard noir digne de ses pires cours, il tendit le récipient aux élèves qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Au moment où il s'apprêtait lui-même à entrer dans l'âtre, Narcissa l'interpella.

\- Nous rediscuterons de tout cela plus tard Severus. Il est bien trop tard maintenant et il ne faut pas que les enfants restent plus longtemps en dehors de Poudlard. Cela pourrait soulever des questions gênantes. Dans moins d'une semaine, ils seront en vacances. Nous aurons alors tout le temps pour analyser ce qui s'est passé.

Rogue reconnut le bien-fondé de l'explication avec un sourire crispé puis disparut dans les flammes vertes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans son bureau de Poudlard, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y découvrir McGonagall qui sermonnait les élèves.

\- ... inexcusable ! Si nous n'étions pas déjà si tard dans l'année, vous seriez expulsés pour une période de quinze jours ! A défaut, vous serez pénalisés de cinquante points chacun et comme les examens sont terminés, vous passerez tous vos temps libre en retenue. Mr Rusard se plaignait ce matin de la disparition de la Patrouille qui lui avait fourni tant de travailleurs. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra vous trouver de multiples occupations.

Les Gryffondor blanchirent à la sentence de leur Directrice de Maison tandis que Luna écarquillait les yeux, oubliant de babiller sur l'intervention des hybrides de Joncheruines et Nargoles.

Les Serpentard levèrent les yeux à l'arrivée de Severus. Il put lire sur leurs visages l'espoir qu'il interviendrait devant la sévérité de la punition, mais il se contenta de croiser les bras. Même si la perte de points disqualifiait les Vert et Argent pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, il était lui-même prêt à être plus sévère encore au vu de la frayeur que ses filleuls lui avaient causée.

Bon pour être honnête, il n'aurait pas retiré de points mais Minerva ayant pris les choses en main, il ne voulait pas la contredire, surtout devant les élèves.

Congédiés, les adolescents prirent rapidement le chemin de leurs dortoirs respectifs tandis que les professeurs retrouvaient enfin le calme de leurs bureaux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La quiétude du dortoir des cinquième année n'était troublé que par les ronflements sonores de Crabbe et Goyle. Avec un grognement d'exaspération, Théo renouvela le sortilège de silence sur le lit de leurs deux camarades.

Las, les quatre garçons passèrent à la salle de bain pour une toilette sommaire. La fatigue les rattrapait et la douche attendrait le lendemain – ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard.

Quelques instants après, seuls quelques froissements de tissus se faisaient encore entendre.

Harry était allongé et fixait sans le voir son ciel de lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ressassait les événements de la soirée, conjecturant sans fin sur les décisions qu'il avait prises. Comme l'avait si bien souligné Narcissa, ils avaient ou plutôt il avait eu une chance insolente.

Soudain, ses couvertures lui furent arrachées et un poids s'abattit sur ses hanches. Il lança instinctivement ses mains en avant pour se défendre, mais ses poignets furent enserrés dans une prise ferme et rabattus sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Que ... Draco ?

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, sombre crétin même si j'adore quand tu me sauves les miches

\- M... miches ? hésita Harry, très étonné d'entendre l'héritier Malefoy faire usage d'argot.

Draco se raidit légèrement, prenant conscience de s'être laisser emporter.

\- Tu as les plus belles miches du monde, Draco, reprit Harry. Je les sauverai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

\- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi !

Harry releva la tête pour obtempérer. Il happa les lèvres de Draco qui s'était penché vers lui. Ils se taquinèrent, jouant à s'effleurer avant de se fondre lentement dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Délicatement, le blond s'allongea sur le corps de la Sentinelle et entama instinctivement un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry se débattit un instant pour libérer ses mains. Ensuite, il les glissa dans le dos de son petit-ami avant de s'arrêter sur les fesses tendues pour accentuer la pression.

Lentement, la tension augmenta tandis que les deux adolescents augmentaient la cadence. Leurs lèvres se livraient à un duel sensuel et sans concession, ne se séparant que pour se reprendre aussitôt. Si les mains de Harry malaxaient les fesses de Draco, celles du blond s'agrippaient à ses épaules pour accentuer ses mouvements. Ils se figèrent au même moment, un long frisson parcourant leurs corps et Draco se laissa retomber sur le lit, glissant pour se placer au côté de Harry qui se décala sur le flanc pour pouvoir observer son amant.

Malgré la pénombre, ils pouvaient discerner leurs traits et un même sourire ornait les lèvres desquelles s'échappait un souffle légèrement précipité. Draco glissa une main caressante sur la joue de Harry, souriant de sentir la chaleur émanant de sa peau, prouvant que ce dernier rougissait.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en danger comme ça, souffla-t-il. Tu es bien trop important.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'insurgea la Sentinelle. Tu ES important !

\- Mais sans toi, la Magie serait perdue. Tu dois faire attention.

\- Et sans toi, c'est moi qui je suis perdu. Tu es mon univers Draco. Sans toi, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre.

Le jeune Malefoy resta coi face à cette déclaration. Il ne pouvait mettre en doute la sincérité de Harry. Sa conviction était palpable. Et quelque part au fond de son cœur, ces paroles renforçaient les sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps cachés. Renonçant à argumenter, il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres de Harry dans un baiser traduisant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ensuite, il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait placée sur la table de chevet et leur lança un petit sort de nettoyage. Dormir dans des vêtements humides n'avait rien de confortable.

\- Dors maintenant, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Harry avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par le toussotement insistant de Blaise qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Vous savez, les sortilèges de silence, ça existe ! asséna-t-il avant de se sortir rapidement du dortoir, évitant ainsi l'oreiller que lui avait envoyé Draco tandis que Harry se cachait sous la couverture, les joues rouges.

Avec un soupir, Draco se tourna vers le monticule de draps et tira dessus pour faire apparaître le visage embarrassé de Harry. Avec douceur, il caressa la joue de son amant, l'incitant à redresser la tête, ce qui lui permit de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes avant que le blond ne décide de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Harry se redressa dans le lit. Un bref éclat provenant d'un tiroir entrouvert attira son regard. Il saisit la petite boussole qui était apparue un jour de nulle part.

Il contemplait la petite aiguille désormais fixe quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux, il suivit l'avancée de Draco dans la chambre puis se rendit compte que la boussole suivait ses déplacements.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Draco en s'approchant.

\- Parfaitement ! répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec cette boussole ?

\- Rien ... elle me confirme juste que j'ai bien trouvé mon Cœur !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain, laissant entre les mains de Draco le petit instrument dont l'aiguille suivait désormais les déplacements du brun. Avec curiosité, il lut le texte gravé dans le couvercle et arbora quelques instants un sourire niais.

 _« De ton Cœur montre le Destin, de ton Destin montre le Cœur »._

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 19 juin 1996 - Poudlard**

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle était lourde ce matin-là. La table des Serpentard était terriblement silencieuse. Cinq Vert et Argent tentaient de se faire oublier, plongés dans la contemplation de leurs assiettes. Les autres membres de la Maison les fusillaient régulièrement du regard. Il faut dire qu'une perte de deux cent cinquante points en une nuit était un fait sans précédent.

Les tables de Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle n'étaient pas différentes de l'habitude. Les Aigles étaient toujours plongés dans leurs livres, malgré la fin de l'année très proche et donc l'absence de devoirs. Luna était particulièrement tranquille et pour une fois ne discourait pas sur des créatures invisibles.

Les Blaireaux discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

Les Gryffondor étaient les plus expressifs, comme toujours. Étonnement - ou pas -, Sophia paradait au milieu de la Table. D'après les bribes de conversation que Draco et ses amis pouvaient percevoir, elle fabulait sur la perte de points des Serpentard, se vantant d'avoir été la personne qui les avait dénoncés.

L'atmosphère était également tendue à la table des Professeurs. Le siège du Directeur était vide, et tant McGonagall que Rogue semblaient crispés, quant aux Potter et Black, ils paraissaient gênés.

Des bruissements d'ailes annoncèrent la distribution du courrier et des journaux. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que toutes les conversations s'éteignent dans un silence choqué avant que des exclamations n'éclatent un peu partout parmi les élèves.

Avec répugnance, Harry et Draco ouvrirent la Gazette entre eux. Manifestement, les éditeurs n'avaient pas réussi à faire un choix quant à la Une du jour. Deux photos paraissaient donc en alternance, accompagnées de titres chocs, occupant trois-quarts de la page.

La première photo montrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres debout devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité, entourés de Mangemorts masqués. Le titre notait « VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI VIVANT ! ». Une petite légende clignotait au bas de la photo. Les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'imprimaient lentement : « Vous-savez-qui ou Voldemort pour vous servir ! ».

Le second titre était peut-être plus choquant encore. Albus Dumbledore était représenté dans toute sa splendeur, revêtu des insignes de ses différentes fonctions. La têtière indiquait : « Albus Dumbledore : Sénile ou Manipulateur ? ».

Sur le dernier quart restant, deux photos encadraient une phrase choc : « _L'enfant qui m'a presque défait avait les yeux verts, le même vert que l'_ Avada Kedavra _qu'il m'a renvoyé en pleine figure !_ – déclare Vous-savez-qui. ». A droite, Harry dans sa tenue de Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tentait de sortir du cadre. A gauche, on pouvait voir Sophia ramper sur le sol du Ministère pour aller se cacher derrière une cheminée.

Sur les pages suivantes, le journaliste avait pris le parti de présenter les faits comme s'il faisait un simple reportage.

« _Hier soir, j'ai reçu un message m'invitant à me rendre de toute urgence au Ministère. L'informateur indiquait qu'un scoop incroyable m'y attendrait. Même si j'ignorais l'identité de la personne m'informant, je n'ai pas bien réfléchi longtemps avant d'attraper une plume et du parchemin et de m'engouffrer dans la cheminée la plus proche. Et je ne l'ai absolument pas regretté !_

 _En émergeant de l'âtre, manifestement quelques secondes après le Ministre lui-même, je suis resté figé devant un spectacle particulièrement surréaliste. Au milieu de l'Atrium, apparemment inconscients d'avoir désormais des spectateurs, trois groupes se faisaient face. L'un était mené par Dumbledore, poussant en avant une soi-disant Survivante. Le second, silencieux et attentif, réunissait plusieurs élèves de Poudlard et quelques adultes, dont les époux Malefoy. Mais le plus surprenant était le troisième puisqu'il regroupait Vous-savez-qui et plusieurs de ses Mangemorts. ..._

Le reste du texte relatait par le menu les échanges qui avaient eu lieu, sous la forme d'un étrange roman-photo. Chaque illustration était agrémentée par les paroles des protagonistes au moment de la prise de vue. On pouvait y voir Voldemort narguer Dumbledore. Draco Malefoy cité comme victime de kidnapping. Sophia Potter attaquer et se faire traiter de menteuse et de cracmolle. Le couple Potter s'entendre dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas accordé à leur fils un examen médical qui les auraient informé de la réelle identité du Sauveur. La mort de l'animal familier de Voldemort, attaqué par un serpent inconnu et gigantesque. L'effondrement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa fuite. L'arrestation des Mangemorts et la liste de leurs noms.

Partout dans la Grande Salle, on entendait les murmures enfler et le bruissement des pages tournées furieusement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as menti ! s'exclama Lavande.

\- Quoi ? éructa Sophia. Mais non ...

\- Ah oui ! renchérit Parvati. Tu vas continuer à prétendre que tu es la Survivante ?

\- Mais ... mais ...

\- En fait, il a raison. Tu vaux à peine plus qu'une Cracmolle et pourtant tu te pavanes comme si tous te devaient le respect ! cingla Zacharias Smith qui s'était rapproché de la table des Gryffondor.

\- Je suis ... s'écria Sophia.

\- Tu n'es rien du tout ! Juste une élève médiocre qui a toujours bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur ! l'interrompit Lavande.

Nombre d'adolescents acquiescèrent à la déclaration, le mécontentement prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

De leur côté, les Serpentard restaient impassibles, même si en leur for intérieur, les sentiments bouillonnaient.

Contrairement à l'idée qui était véhiculée par beaucoup, la plupart de ces adolescents n'avaient aucune envie de devoir se prosterner devant un homme prétendant être tout puissant. Ils avaient vu leurs parents devenir de plus en plus fébriles lorsque les rumeurs du retour de leur Maître avaient commencé à se répandre, et cette fièvre n'avait apparemment rien de réjouissant. Peu à peu, certaines histoires étaient remontées à la surface, faisant état de la terreur qui régnait près de vingt ans plus tôt, non seulement dans le camp dit de la Lumière, mais également parmi les Mangemorts eux-mêmes.

Bien sûr, il y avait les irréductibles, ceux qui croyaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient leur apporter la suprématie, mais les moins fanatiques avaient eu le temps de faire le point sur la situation et de bien réfléchir aux méthodes qui avaient été employées.

Si le Lord Noir exécrait les moldus, nés-de-moldus et sang-mêlés et voulait les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, il ne montrait cependant aucune considération face à la magie des Sang-Purs, n'hésitant pas à les sacrifier quand bon lui semblait. Malheureusement, toutes ces personnes qui en étaient venues à douter des intentions de Voldemort étaient irrémédiablement liées à ce dernier, par la Marque pour certains, et par plusieurs Serments, dont les Inviolables, ce qui était bien moins connu.

Le seul qui avait osé renier son allégeance au Mage Noir était Lucius Malefoy et tous savaient que sa tête était mise à prix. Certains s'interrogeaient même sur la durée de vie du lord maintenant que le retour de son Maître était connu de tous.

Tandis que les Vert et Argent se perdaient en conjectures, la situation de l'ancienne Survivante s'envenimait rapidement. Les Serdaigle s'étaient lancé dans des démonstrations pour prouver que toute la vie de Sophia n'était qu'un mensonge éhonté, imaginé dans un premier temps par Dumbledore et conforté ensuite par les adultes de son entourage. Sophia tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais elle se versa elle-même la potion lorsqu'elle cita sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la Maison de l'Intelligence pour démonter l'argument et railler la jeune fille quant à ses soi-disant réussites.

\- Dracoooo ! hurla soudain Sophia en trébuchant à travers la salle. Dracooo aide-moiiiii ! Dis leur que c'est la vérité !

Le Serpentard la regarda avancer maladroitement, un sourcil dédaigneux suivant son trajet. Quand il fut clair que la Gryffondor avait l'intention de se jeter dans ses bras, il se releva vivement et fit un pas de côté. Entraînée par son élan, la rousse s'écrasa avec fracas sur le banc.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, tandis que Sophia sanglotait et tentait de se relever. Elle se tourna vers le blond qui fit un autre pas en arrière, le mépris inscrit sur ses traits.

\- Draco ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je ...

\- Moi ? T'aider ? Et en quel honneur ?

\- Mais ... mais tu es mon fiancé, tu dois ...

\- Ton fiancé ? Non mais tu rêves tout éveillée ! Comme si un Malefoy allait se compromettre avec toi !

\- Mais ...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu n'es rien ! Ou plutôt tu es une menteuse, une arriviste et une mythomane. Ne m'approche pas !

Draco se détourna avec un reniflement de mépris et s'éloigna sans plus un regard.

Une nouvelle fois, Sophia s'effondra en lamentations,

Perdant pied face à l'hostilité grandissante des personnes qui l'entouraient, Sophia réagit comme la gamine gâtée qu'elle était. Elle devint rouge écarlate, vivant symbole de sa maison, et se mit à pleurer en appelant son père à la rescousse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

De leur côté, les parents Potter et Sirius Black avaient été pris à parti par les professeurs, scandalisés. La plupart d'entre eux se rappelaient des événements qui avaient eu lieu lors de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la mise en avant de la petite Sophia. Flitwick et Chourave se montraient d'ailleurs les plus virulents, ayant été aux premières loges pour voir la négligence dont ils avaient tous fait preuve à l'égard de Harry. Ils se sentaient d'autant plus coupables qu'ils étaient toujours restés passifs face à la situation, même si cette passivité les avait mis mal à l'aise. En lisant les articles de la Gazette, ils en venaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été eux-mêmes manipuler et influencer.

Lorsque James entendit les hurlements de sa fille, il se jeta à travers la foule des élèves entourant la Table des Serpentard, n'hésitant pas à les bousculer, mais chancelant parfois sous le regard méprisant des adolescents. Il agrippa la main de Sophia et la tira vers les portes de la Grande Salle, lançant par-dessus son épaule un regard éloquent vers sa femme et son meilleur ami.

Lily et Sirius profitèrent de l'inattention temporaire de leurs collègues, tous les regards suivant la progression du père et de la fille, pour s'éclipser rapidement. Avec James, ils avaient espéré que les événements de la veille resteraient secrets, ou du moins que la Gazette mettrait quelques jours avant de les relater. Cela leur aurait permis de prévoir une contre-attaque aux nouvelles révélations. Malheureusement, les journalistes avaient fait du bon – trop bon – travail. Ils se trouvaient désormais en butte à la colère de leurs concitoyens qui s'estimaient trompés et lésés. De plus, Dumbledore étant aux abonnés absents, ils n'avaient personne pour les défendre.

Ce furent un James passablement essoufflé et une Sophia en larmes que firent irruption dans l'appartement des Potter. Ils y retrouvèrent Lily qui se tordait les doigts d'anxiété et Sirius qui tournait comme un chien en cage.

\- Par Merlin, James ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- On ne peut rien faire tant qu'Albus est absent. Dès son retour, il mettra les choses au point, répondit-il à sa femme.

\- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il va pouvoir intervenir? intervint un Sirius plus qu'hésitant. Avoue quand même que ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a dit hier est ...

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de terminer ta phrase si tu veux encoure pouvoir m'appeler ton ami !

\- Mais c'est ...

\- Tu n'as donc rien compris. Ce foutu mage noir manipule tout le monde. Son seul but est de faire douter les gens et d'inspirer la peur. En prétendant que Dumbledore s'est trompé, il jette le doute, ce qui déstabilise tout le monde. Et il faut quand même reconnaître qu'il fait du bon travail puisque même toi tu es tombé dans le piège.

\- ...

\- Il ne reste que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année et puis Albus sera bientôt de retour non ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Je l'espère ! Ces sales gosses ne vont pas se gêner pour harceler notre petite Sophia et vous avez bien vu que les autres professeurs semblent hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. On ne peut quand même pas rester cloîtrer ici.

\- Et si nous quittions Poudlard ? intervint Black.

\- On ne peut pas retourner à Godric's Hollow. C'est le premier endroit où les journalistes viendront nous chercher.

\- On pourrait aller chez moi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, la demeure ancestrale des Black est protégée par d'innombrables sortilèges, à la limite de la magie noire, et elle est incartable. Personne ne pensera que nous ayons pu y trouver refuge.

\- Mmmm, réfléchit James. Cela semble une bonne idée. Attendons de voir quand Albus rentrera du Ministère. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas le garder emprisonné indéfiniment. On agira ensuite.

Les trois adultes acquiescèrent tandis que Sophia continuait à sangloter lourdement. Ils restèrent cloîtrés dans l'appartement pour le reste de la journée, surveillant attentivement la Carte des Maraudeurs, attendant avec impatience le retour d'Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Beaucoup plus tôt dans la matinée, Albus fulminait intérieurement. Lui, le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Enchanteur-en-chef et directeur de Poudlard, sans oublier un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, enfermé depuis des heures dans une sordide salle d'interrogatoire.

Après qu'il ait permis la fuite par transplanage de Tom, il avait vu la situation échapper totalement à son contrôle. Amelia Bones avait pris les choses en main, ne tenant nullement compte de sa présence. Elle avait renvoyé les Potter sans aucun ménagement alors qu'elle avait été bien trop polie – du moins à son avis – envers les Malefoy. En outre, elle avait annoncé sa présence à Poudlard pour mener une enquête approfondie sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au Ministère. Le tout bien sûr sans même lui demandé son avis. Pire, elle l'avait fait accompagner par deux Aurors qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de lui confisquer sa baguette magique.

Il se figea en voyant Amelia Bones entrer dans la pièce, accompagnée de Maugrey Fol'Œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cornélius Fudge se faufila à leur suite, juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Il arborait un petit sourire narquois et victorieux.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Dumbledore sur la façon dont son interrogatoire allait être mené. Il retint de justesse un ricanement en voyant le vieil auror couturé de toute part sortir un flacon de sa poche.

Albus poussa un soupire de soulagement intérieur. Personne n'était au courant, mais il était parfaitement immunisé face aux effets du sérum de vérité. Il l'avait découvert tout à fait par hasard un jour qu'il fouillait dans la réserve de Slughorn à la recherche d'une potion contre la douleur, il avait ingurgité du Veritaserum à la place.

N'imaginez surtout pas qu'il ne puisse faire la distinction entre les deux breuvages, mais il souffrait d'une horrible migraine et franchement Horace n'était absolument pas connu pour son côté méticuleux, à se demander comment il avait pu finir comme Maître des Potions. C'était lui qui avait mal étiqueté la fiole et dans sa précipitation à soulager son mal, Albus n'avait rien remarqué. Ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé le liquide qu'il se rendit compte de son insipidité. Avec effroi, il comprit qu'il venait d'engloutir une fiole complète de Veritaserum.

Il sortait des cachots, se désespérant de la situation, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la cause de son problème.

\- Albus ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, non Horace. Tout va bien. Je me disais simplement que nous pourrions peut-être aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais demain soir.

\- Oh, c'est une excellente idée. Nous nous retrouvons à 19h ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Albus s'éloigna rapidement, encore interloqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec la dose de Veritaserum qui courait maintenant dans son sang, il aurait dû être totalement incapable de mentir, et pourtant il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à circonvenir son collègue.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il tenta plusieurs expériences, ayant pris soin de se procurer une bonne quantité de sérum de vérité et son antidote. Après de nombreuses tentatives, il comprit que les ingrédients contenus dans sa Potion d'Éternité, principalement le venin de basilic et les pédipalpes d'acromentule, contraient efficacement le Veritaserum.

En ajoutant à cela son excellente maîtrise de l'occlumencie, il n'y avait aucun risque que quiconque puisse jamais découvrir l'ampleur de ses projets.

\- Amelia ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Voilà des heures que je végète dans ce ... trou à rat ! Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes ici pour éclairer les événements qui se sont produits hier soir et répondre aux allégations lancées par Vous-Savez-Qui ! répliqua froidement la femme, instaurant une distance évidente entre elle et le Directeur. Quant à l'heure, sachez que cinq heures viennent juste de sonner.

Albus plissa les yeux de contrariété. Ils avaient osé le laisser végéter dans cette pièce sinistre pendant des heures. Tout à son mécontentement, il reprit avec acidité :

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez au mensonge de cet homme !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! rétorqua-t-elle. Même s'il ne s'agit que de viles insinuations visant à semer le trouble parmi nos concitoyens, il est nécessaire de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire !

\- Je suis le Président du Magenmagot et ...

\- Vous êtes ici en tant que témoin d'événements cruciaux et vous répondrez à nos questions sous Veritaserum pour éviter tout problème ultérieur. Auror Maugrey, veuillez procéder à l'administration du sérum.

L'auror obéit rapidement aux ordres de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, ne tenant pas compte de l'air outré d'Albus. Pour sa part, Fudge ne put retenir un ricanement et se fit foudroyer du regard par Amelia.

\- Bien. Nous allons procéder d'abord à un test. Essayez de mentir. Vous êtes bien Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?

\- N... oui.

\- Vous êtes actuellement directeur de Durmstrang ?

\- Ou... non.

\- Parfait, reprit Amelia. Commençons donc. Pourquoi étiez-vous au Ministère hier soir ?

\- Sophia Potter est venue m'avertir que Harry Potter et ses amis avaient disparu. Elle les avait entendus comploter. Ils avaient parlé du Département des Mystères, répondit Albus d'une voix atone. - _Un coup de bol oui. Avec cet idiot de Tom qui faisait une fixation sur cette foutue prophétie. Il n'y avait qu'ici que j'étais sûr de pouvoir tous les retrouver, ricana-t-il dans son esprit._

\- Pourquoi avez-vous emmené Sophia Potter avec vous ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser son frère la désavouer sans rien faire. Sa présence était nécessaire, elle est la Survivante. – _Du moins, elle est censée être la Survivante. Je me devais de l'agiter devant Tom pour continuer cette mascarade._

\- Vous-Savez-Qui a déclaré que vous n'aviez pas identifié correctement l'enfant qui l'avait défait. Que celui-ci avait les yeux verts.

\- Je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow après sa défaite. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que c'était Harry qui l'avait détruit. – _Sale gosse. A cause de lui, on a perdu quinze ans._

\- La remarque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom concernant le niveau de magie des enfants était pourtant pleine de bon sens.

\- Je me suis laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme des Potter. Ils ont tout de suite dit que seule Sophia avait pu accomplir cet exploit. La faiblesse magique de Harry semblait normale pour eux. Ils ont eux-mêmes évoqué la possibilité qu'il soit Cracmol. – _Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque prenne conscience de la puissance du gamin. Cela aurait ruiné tous mes plans pour pouvoir le ramener. Comment auraient réagi ses imbéciles de parents si je leur avais dit qu'il fallait le sacrifier ?_

\- Vous dites donc avoir été induit en erreur par les Potter ?

\- Ce sont leurs parents. Ils devaient bien savoir qui de leurs enfants étaient capables d'un tel acte magique. _– Tu veux rire ? Ils ne se sont jamais intéressés qu'à la petite peste, et ça depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Rappelle-toi le déroulement du procès pour la tutelle. Ils ne connaissent même pas la date d'anniversaire de leur fils !_

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous vous pas demandé un contrôle médical ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon rôle, protesta mollement Albus. C'est celui des parents de l'enfant. – _J'aurai peut-être dû être plus vigilant à ce sujet. Personne ne s'intéressait réellement à lui, surtout à partir du moment où j'ai pu chasser ce stupide loup-garou._

\- Vous avez donc été témoin de la négligence dont les Potter faisaient preuve envers leur fils, et ce sans jamais intervenir ? insista Bones qui se rappelait encore du procès qu'elle avait dû présider.

\- Les Potter se consacraient à l'entraînement de Sophia. C'était indispensable. Harry était toujours entouré d'elfes. Je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans leur éducation. – _Au contraire, je les encourageais à le délaisser, comme j'incitais tous les adultes à oublier sa présence. Mais à l'époque, cela m'arrangeait bien ..._

\- A la lumière des événements qui se sont produits hier, pensez-vous toujours que Sophia Potter est la Survivante ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser le contraire. _– Evidemment qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Cette gamine est à peine plus puissante qu'un Cracmol. A croire que les Malefoy avaient raison. Harry a bien été imprégné de leur magie quand il y a eu cet accident._

\- Croyez-vous que Vous-savez-Qui ait menti pour semer le doute dans nos esprits ?

\- Bien sûr ! Voldemort, déclara Albus, satisfait de voir une grimace sur les visages de ses vis-à-vis à l'entente du nom, est un bon stratège. Il ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. _– Sauf se faire surprendre par un gamin de quinze mois !_

\- A votre avis, que s'est-il passé juste avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne disparaisse ?

\- Un serpent géant a tué son animal familier. J'ignore d'où il pouvait bien venir et où il a disparu ensuite. Après Voldemort, s'est effondré mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi. _– La mort de Nagini a provoqué la perte d'un autre de ses fichus horcruxes. Je ne me serai jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait le ressentir ainsi. Je me demande comment il va maintenant._

\- Savez-vous où il est allé se cacher ?

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. _\- Sûrement dans le vieux château de Serpentard. Mais qu'ils se dépêchent avec leurs questions._

\- Bien. Nous allons vous donner l'antidote. L'affaire n'est cependant pas encore close. Comme vous le savez, j'ai prévu d'aller interroger Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy ainsi que leurs amis aujourd'hui. Nous allons en outre faire divers examens pour déterminer les niveaux de puissance exacts des jumeaux Potter.

\- Si je peux vous être utile, répliqua Albus en faisant mine de retrouver son plein arbitre.

\- Je préfère justement que vous n'interveniez plus dans cette affaire. Même s'il a pu mentir, Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de vous discréditer. Il vaut donc mieux faire profil bas le temps que nous puissions tout mettre au clair, répondit Amelia d'une voix froide.

\- Mais bien sûr, pas de problème. – _Espèce de vieille bique !_

Albus sortit de la pièce, se drapant de sa propre importance en frôlant un Fudge bien désappointé. Le Ministre avait clairement espéré que l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore allait permettre de discréditer complètement ce dernier, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre.

 _Triple crétin ! Tu paries sur ma défaite, mais tu oublies que tu as toujours approuvé toutes mes suggestions. Si je tombe un jour, tu tomberas encore plus vite que moi ! De toute façon, ta fin est proche. On ne va pas tarder à t'éliminer. Dommage, Nagini aurait peut-être apprécié de te dévorer..._

Ayant récupéré sa baguette, il lança un _Tempus_ pour constater que son interrogatoire avait duré un peu plus d'une heure. Fatigué et inquiet, il décida de se rendre d'abord chez son amant avant de rejoindre Poudlard.

En émergeant de l'ascenseur, Dumbledore veilla à se recomposer son masque de gentil grand-père attentionné. Malgré l'heure matinale, il devait veiller à jouer son rôle. Il fut surpris cependant des réactions, les personnes s'écartant de son passage avec un air de profond mépris.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au centre de l'Atrium qu'il en comprit la raison. Son image s'étalait en Une de la Gazette, en alternance avec une photo de Voldemort. Avec des gestes saccadés, il se saisit du journal, ne tenant aucun compte des protestations de son propriétaire, le garde affecté à l'accueil. Plus il lisait l'article, et plus ses mains se crispaient sur le papier, finissant même par passer au travers de celui-ci. Avec un grognement rageur, les yeux lançant des éclairs, il se dirigea au pas de charge vers une cheminée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia se carra dans son fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir. Elle retira son monocle et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. La nuit avait été longue et la journée promettait de l'être plus encore.

Avec Kingsley et Maugrey, ils avaient procédé à un interrogatoire sommaire des Mangemorts arrêtés en plein Ministère. Les questions avaient été très simples. Soumis au Veritaserum, ils avaient dû confirmer leurs identités et répondre à deux questions. « Etes-vous un Mangemort ? » et « Avez-vous agi en pleine possession de votre libre arbitre ? ». Si la réponse était positive aux deux assertions, le mandat d'arrêt était confirmé.

Résultat : dix criminels avaient été envoyés à Azkaban en attente de la tenue de leur procès.

Suite à cela, elle avait dû confronter Albus Dumbledore sur les déclarations fracassantes du Mage Noir. Elle avait retardé le plus longtemps possible la confrontation, pour se permettre d'analyser les événements de la soirée, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que cela l'irriterait prodigieusement.

Elle avait toujours veillé à conserver une attitude impartiale vis-à-vis du vieux sorcier, même si elle estimait qu'il avait concentré bien trop d'influence entre ses mains. Son implication dans les décisions du Ministère n'était un mystère pour personne. Il cumulait ensuite les postes de Président du Magenmagot et de Manitou Suprême, lui donnant ainsi tous pouvoirs dans le cadre législatif. Et enfin, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, il pouvait facilement influencer les nouvelles générations.

Pour elle, Dumbledore ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que Voldemort. Il levait bien haut la bannière de la liberté, se présentait comme le leader de la Lumière, mais justement, c'était là que se situait le problème. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de tous pour son propre bénéfice, arguant toujours que c'était pour le plus grand bien.

Elle avait eu de sérieux doutes lors du procès que Lucius Malefoy avait intenté quelques années plus tôt pour obtenir la garde de Harry Potter. Il lui avait semblé évident que Dumbledore avait toujours manipulé les parents Potter pour son propre intérêt.

Ce matin pourtant, il avait démenti toute l'histoire. Si on l'écoutait, il avait simplement fait confiance aux Potter et ainsi confirmer leur certitude que Sophia Potter était la seule qui avait pu défaire le Mage Noir.

Amelia ne pouvait se défaire d'une sensation de malaise persistante. Dès qu'elle était arrivée dans l'Atrium, elle avait eu l'impression d'assister à un spectacle, qui bien qu'improvisé, avait été mené de main de maître par le Lord Noir, face à son ennemi de toujours. Comme un marionnettiste, Voldemort savait exactement sur quelle ficelle tirer, sur quel bouton appuyer pour obtenir une réponse déterminée.

Cela lui avait donné l'impression que les deux hommes se connaissaient bien mieux que quiconque n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Bien sûr, ils se combattaient depuis des années, mais leurs réactions lui avaient fait penser à l'attitude d'un vieux couple. Deux personnes se connaissant sur le bout des doigts.

L'inattendu avait été l'apparition soudaine de ce serpent qui avait tué l'animal du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la réaction de ce dernier. Elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent profiter de l'occasion pour enfin l'arrêter, mais l'interposition malvenue d'Albus avait permis sa fuite.

Il restait bien des mystères à éclaircir et le premier d'entre eux était désormais de comprendre pourquoi et comment des élèves de Poudlard avaient pu être présents la veille au Ministère.

Avec un soupir, elle se saisit de sa plume et du premier dossier, bien décidée à avancer un peu dans la paperasse avant de se rendre à Poudlard pour y interroger les enfants.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quatorze heures sonnaient au clocher quand Amelia Bones et huit aurors se présentèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui vint les accueillir. Tout en remontant l'allée menant au Château, les deux femmes devisèrent calmement.

La responsable de Gryffondor avait été mise au courant de la situation tôt le matin par Severus lui-même. Elle avait également reçu un hibou de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique annonçant sa visite et les raisons de celle-ci.

\- J'ai demandé aux élèves impliqués de se tenir prêts à vous rencontrer. Leurs parents sont arrivés et nous attendent dans la Grande Salle. Il ne manque que ceux de Hermione Granger qui sont moldus.

\- Bien. Nous allons simplement les interroger sur les événements d'hier. Il faut quand même reconnaître que la présence d'enfants en plein cœur de la nuit dans le Ministère est pour le moins étrange. Sans compter qu'ils se sont apparemment rendus au Département des Mystères.

Dans la Grande Salle, Lucius Malefoy discutait avec Severus, scrutant les autres personnes présentes. Narcissa était en pleine conversation avec Keshia Zabini et Edna Parkinson.

Xénophilus Lovegood s'était assis tranquillement à la table des Serdaigle, les yeux dans le vide.

Dans un coin plus éloigné, Edmond Parkinson tentait de faire parler un Théodore Nott Sr des plus réticents. Le regard de ce dernier était fixé sur Lucius, comme s'il tentait de lui envoyer un message.

Et Augusta Londubat trônait sur un siège qu'elle s'était conjuré, observant minutieusement tout un chacun, à l'instar du père de Draco.

Tous se redressèrent à l'entrée d'Amelia dans la Grande Salle.

\- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là. Comme ...

A ce moment, les portes se rouvrirent avec fracas, livrant passage aux trois Potter et à Sirius Black. Sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils avaient interrompu la Directrice du DJM, ils s'avancèrent avec morgue dans la pièce, tentant d'ignorer les regards goguenards ou outrés qui suivaient leur progression. Ils étaient tous quatre restés terrés dans leurs appartements suite à la débâcle de la mâtinée. Pourtant, c'est convaincus de leur importance qu'ils débarquaient dans la Grande Sallle.

\- Je disais donc comme vous l'avez appris dans votre lettre de convocation, vous êtes ici parce que nous devons interroger vos enfants sur la raison de leur présence au Ministère hier soir, en même temps que Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- De quoi les accusez-vous donc ? grogna Parkinson.

\- Ma fille n'a rien fait ! hurla quasiment James.

\- Silence Messieurs ! Nous voulons simplement comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier. Ce n'est qu'une simple enquête de routine.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons rien à faire ici ! scanda Lily en serrant les poings.

\- Exactement, les coupables, ce sont les gosses de ces mangemorts, reprit Potter, en pointant le doigt vers les autres adultes dans la pièce.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ? intervint Lucius, interrompant efficacement le père Potter qui semblait vouloir déclencher un scandale.

\- Je pensais les faire appeler ici et les interroger sous une bulle d'intimité. Contrairement à ce que Monsieur Potter semble vouloir insinuer, nous ne les considérons pas comme des criminels. Cependant, s'il persiste dans son comportement, il me faudra peut-être voir à l'arrêter pour entrave à la justice ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Un simple regard de Bones suffit à le faire s'étrangler.

Sur sa demande, Minerva Mcgonagall envoya des elfes quérir les élèves. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement et rejoignirent leurs parents. Seule Hermione douta de la conduite à tenir, ses parents étaient les seuls absents.

\- Madame Bones, s'avança Narcissa. Les parents de Miss Granger ne peuvent pas être présents. Vous ne pouvez donc pas l'interroger sans l'assistance d'un adulte.

\- En tant que directrice de sa Maison, je peux m'en charger, si elle est d'accord, se proposa Minerva.

\- Bien ! Nous allons donc procéder.

Les huit Aurors se répartirent dans la salle, emmenant avec eux un élève et le ou les parents de celui-ci. Narcissa accompagna Draco tandis que Lucius restait auprès de Harry.

Amelia, quant à elle, se réserva la famille Potter.

\- Miss Potter, je vais vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes rendue au Ministère ?

\- Parce que Harry a voulu faire un coup d'éclat en rabaissant sa sœur ! s'exclama James.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je pose les questions Monsieur Potter. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous taire, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser ! cingla Amelia. Miss ?

\- Je ... C'est ... C'est à cause de la tafiole, il était pas là hier soir et ...

\- La ... tafiole ? interrompit la directrice du DJM, interloquée.

\- Ben oui ! La tarlouze ! Harry ! Il était pas là hier et Papy Albus a dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait encore salir ma réputation. Alors on est parti pour l'en empêcher.

\- Donc, reprit Amelia après un moment de réflexion, immobilisant d'un regard les parents Potter qui semblaient sur le point de suffoquer, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a pris la décision de vous emmener au Ministère ?

\- Mais oui, se récria Sophia. Il fallait bien arrêter la pédale. Papy Albus a dit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et il avait raison.

\- Comment cela ? insista-t-elle.

\- Ben, c'est évident, répliqua la gamine comme si elle parlait à une simple d'esprit. Harry a fait enlever mon Draco afin de pouvoir faire semblant de le sauver. En plus, il a appelé les journaux pour se faire passer pour un héros à ma place. Et il a même osé faire venir Vous-savez-Qui ! Comme s'il était capable de l'arrêter ! C'est moi la Survivante quand même !

\- Pourtant, Tu-Sais-Qui a déclaré que ce n'était pas vous qui l'aviez défait la nuit d'Halloween.

\- Je ... il ... C'est ... Papy Albus a dit que c'était moi ! Je suis la Survivante ! Les autres sont tous des menteurs !

Sophia fondit ensuite en sanglots hystériques. Elle se laissa glisser de sa chaise et se roula sur le sol. Lily se précipita vers sa fille, récoltant un coup lorsqu'elle tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

James se redressa de toute sa taille devant Amelia, cherchant visiblement à la soumettre à son autorité, mais la femme ne s'en laissa pas compter.

\- Comment osez-vous prétendre que ma fille ...

\- Votre fille est manifestement une menteuse, et je dirai même une très mauvaise menteuse. Je vous rappelle que j'étais présente hier soir et que ce que j'ai entendu infirme toute ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de revoir son éducation au plus vite.

\- ...

\- Et tant que vous y êtes, il serait plus que temps de revoir également votre propre attitude ! fustigea Amelia avant d'annuler le sortilège d'intimité.

Elle rejoignit plus loin ceux de ses collègues qui avaient déjà terminé leurs interrogatoires et discutaient ensemble. En fait, un seul d'entre eux était encore occupé. Ce dernier s'occupait de Luna Lovegood.

Les parents et leurs enfants s'étaient regroupés autour de la table des Serpentard. Ils discutaient tranquillement en attendant de connaître la suite des événements.

Dans leur coin, les Potter tentaient vainement de calmer leur fille tandis que Sirius Black se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, doutant clairement de l'opportunité de sa présence.

Après quarante minutes supplémentaires, le jeune Coolson mit fin à sa discussion avec les Lovegood. Il se dirigea vers Amelia Bones avec un regard légèrement halluciné.

Avec un sourire entendu, elle annonça leur départ, remerciant les élèves et leurs parents pour leur collaboration.

Les Aurors firent un débriefing aussitôt arrivés au Ministère. Les récits des huit adolescents concordaient parfaitement, faisant d'autant plus ressortir les mensonges de Sophia Potter.

Il paraissait cependant évident que si la jeune fille mentait, elle le faisait sous le couvert des adultes qui l'entouraient, et notamment à cause de l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore. Les doutes d'Amelia ne firent donc que s'amplifier. Lors de sa déposition, le Directeur avait prétendu que les Potter étaient ceux qui soutenaient le fait que leur fille était la Survivante, mais d'après Sophia, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions.

Les seules divergences enregistrées concernaient les témoignages de Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, et ce tout simplement parce que leur histoire débutait différemment.

Draco avait raconté comment il avait découvert un parchemin sur son lit avant d'être assommé et de se réveiller au Département des Mystères en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Après un long moment de torture, il avait vu apparaître ses amis qui avaient réussi à le libérer. Ils avaient retrouvé ses parents dans l'Atrium au moment même où ceux-ci émergeaient de la Cheminée, en même temps qu'Albus avant que le Lord Noir ne les rejoigne à son tour.

Harry expliqua comment, sur un mauvais pressentiment, il avait découvert l'enlèvement de Draco et pris la décision de voler à sa rescousse sans prévenir les professeurs, ni même Severus Rogue, son parrain.

Les trois Serpentard avaient agi exactement de la même manière. Ils avaient rapporté les faits de manière simple et concise.

Hermione Granger avait pour sa part analysé tous les faits et en avait fait part à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait presque eu l'impression que la jeune fille passait un examen et souhaitait tout justifier à l'aide de théories grandiloquentes.

Neville Londubat avait été très hésitant au début mais avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance, sous le regard empli d'une fierté étonnée de sa grand-mère.

L'Auror Coolson avait été le plus infortuné en devant s'occuper de la jeune Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de l'abreuver d'informations – fantaisistes à son avis – sur l'implication probable de créatures magiques lui étant totalement inconnues. Il avait eu du mal à discerner les informations probantes dans les fabulations de la Serdaigle. La situation s'était d'ailleurs passablement compliquées quand son père avait tenu à faire part de ses propres réflexions sur le sujet.

Amelia congédia ses hommes et retourna dans son bureau. La situation devenait de plus en plus complexe, mais il était clair pour elle que Dumbledore jouait un rôle malsain dans les événements, et ce depuis de longues années. Il allait être très difficile de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire.

TBC


	32. Chapter 31 : Déséquilibre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Et surtout, merci pour vos encouragements ! Comme promis, je ralentis le rythme, mais je n'abandonne pas la publication.

Dans ce chapitre, notre "ami" Dumbledore continue à se dévoiler toujours un peu plus. Notre Sophia adorée se complait dans son rôle et les Potter perdent enfin leurs œillères, du moins en partie.

Nos petits aventuriers se prennent une punition bien méritée, et Harry se morfond dans sa culpabilité, jusqu'à ce que ...

Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Déséquilibre**

 **Mercredi 19 juin 1996 – Château de Serpentard**

Albus émergea lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il retint un gémissement en sentant ses muscles protester. Il n'avait franchement plus l'âge de passer des nuits blanches et d'être soumis à un stress aussi intense. Six heures de sommeil ne suffisaient clairement pas. Ajoutez à cela des ébats plus que ... toniques et le chaudron était plein. Même la Potion d'Eternité avait ses limites.

En sortant du Ministère, il avait fait un détour par le Château Serpentard. Il y avait trouvé son amant endormi sur son lit. Encore sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration suite à son interrogatoire et la lecture du journal, il avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler. Sans tenir compte du sommeil de Tom et des possibles séquelles de la destruction de l'horcruxe caché en Nagini, il avait arraché ses vêtements avant d'écarter les draps et de se jeter sur le corps étendu devant lui.

Il se retourna avec quelques précautions et sourit à la vue de son amant endormi. Tom semblait détendu, même si ses traits étaient encore marqués par la souffrance. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour surmonter la perte de Nagini.

Ils devraient se lancer rapidement dans la récupération des derniers horcruxes. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque que d'autres soient détruits, surtout alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Une bouffée de rage submergea Dumbledore au souvenir du serpent inconnu. Bien qu'il n'en ait aucune preuve, il était certain que le fils Potter était impliqué.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil amoureux à son amant puis à l'anneau qui ornait désormais son doigt avant de se lever. Même s'il n'en avait nulle envie, Il fallait qu'il rentre à Poudlard pour limiter les dégâts tant de la Gazette du Sorcier que des Potter qui n'auraient sûrement pas pu se tenir à carreaux. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bains, Il lança un dernier regard attendri au corps endormi.

Albus reparut juste devant le portail de Poudlard. Il avait voulu marcher un peu avant de rentrer à l'école. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait fait une erreur tactique en utilisant pas le privilège de directeur qui lui permettait de transplanter directement au cœur du bâtiment.

Tout en traversant le parc, Il croisa nombre d'élèves qui profitaient du beau temps de ce milieu d'après-midi. Il était sur le point de les interpeller sur les raisons de leur présence à l'extérieur, puisqu'il restait normalement encore plusieurs heures de cours, lorsque quelques bribes de conversation lui firent comprendre que les classes avaient été suspendues pour la journée.

Peu à peu, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Là où il avait toujours décelé une certaine forme de respect, il ne lisait désormais plus que méfiance et dégoût. Des mots fusèrent, des mains agitèrent des journaux, et des élèves se détournèrent avec mépris.

Dumbledore accéléra le pas, tentant de masquer sa colère. Il allait franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque celle-ci pivota pour révéler Amélia Bones. Il s'avança avec affabilité, tendant la main pour l'accueillir mais la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique se contenta de le saluer d'un sourire froid tout en se retournant vers Minerva McGonagall pour la remercier de son assistance dans son enquête.

C'est un directeur plus que déconfit qui la vit s'éloigner tandis que la professeur de métamorphoses repartait vaquer à ses tâches. Il dut se hâter derrière la Directrice de Gryffondor pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était produit dans l'école durant son absence. L'écossaise se contenta de quelques paroles succinctes avant de se détourner, déclarant qu'elle avait encore plusieurs problèmes à régler avant le dîner.

Albus se réfugia dans son bureau, fulminant contre ce qu'il voyait comme une prise de pouvoir au sein de SON école. Il piétina ce qui lui sembla une éternité devant la gargouille.

En arrivant enfin dans son bureau, il s'affala dans son fauteuil, jetant un regard noir à certains portraits qui se permettaient des commentaires sur son manque de tenue.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, permettant le passage de quatre personnes qui se mirent aussitôt à vociférer.

\- Albus, vous devez faire quelque chose ! La Gazette a rapporté les événements du Ministère. Ils prétendent que Sophia ... commença James Potter, jetant le journal sur le bureau.

\- Albus, il faut absolument rétablir la vérité sur cette histoire. Sophia est la seule qui ... s'écria Lily.

\- Papy Albus, ils ont tous menti et maintenant les autres ils disent que ... pleurnicha Sophia.

\- Albus ! Il faut que..., commença Sirius.

Un _Silencio_ régla efficacement le problème. Ironiquement, Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux Potter et affilié pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'époumonaient pour rien. Albus en profita pour parcourir à nouveau les grands titres du journal. Lorsqu'enfin ils se tinrent immobiles, quoique si leurs regards avaient pu tuer, Dumbledore serait déjà mort quatre fois, le directeur leva le sortilège.

\- Je vous conseille fortement de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas devenir muets à très long terme, asséna le vieux sorcier en voyant ses visiteurs prêts à se remettre à hurler. Bien maintenant, Lily je t'écoute.

La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et se lança dans le récit de la matinée. Dumbledore resta impassible bien qu'il se crispa intérieurement quand elle lui rappela la raison de la présence d'Amelia. Il avait occulté le fait que la Directrice du DJM avait annoncé son intention d'interroger les protagonistes présents au Ministère la veille.

\- Il semble évident que tous vos mensonges ont désormais été dévoilés, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Vous en avez profité pendant quinze ans et aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir en payer les conséquences.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous James ? Vous avez fait croire à tout le monde, moi y compris, que Sophia était l'Élue !

\- ...

\- Et hier, Voldemort a déclaré devant des journalistes et le Ministre en personne que le véritable Élu était votre fils ! Fils que vous avez dénigré, négligé, maltraité, et ce depuis ce triste soir, et même depuis sa naissance si l'on doit être totalement honnête.

\- Mais c'est vous qui avez dit que Sophia avait vaincu Vous-savez-qui !

\- Faux. Je suis parti du principe que les jumeaux avaient mis Voldemort en déroute. VOUS avez préféré penser que Sophia était la seule à avoir suffisamment de magie pour un tel exploit. VOUS n'avez jamais imaginé que le faible niveau de magie de votre fils était dû au fait qu'il l'avait épuisée un peu plus tôt. VOUS êtes devenus des parents indignes pour cet enfant, à tel point que même notre justice a jugé nécessaire de vous en retirer la tutelle.

\- ...

James Potter resta coi tandis que Sirius suivait la confrontation, ses yeux voyageant des parents Potter à Dumbledore. Pour une fois, Sophia était silencieuse. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, toute son attitude criant la trahison.

\- Albus, Il faut faire quelque chose. Aidez-nous ! supplia Lily.

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! claqua-t-il. À cause de vous, j'ai perdu une grande part de crédibilité. La meilleure chose que je puisse faire, c'est prendre mes distances avec vous ! Je ne peux pas rester en relation avec des personnes dont les mensonges sont désormais avérés, même si cette assertion provient de Voldemort lui-même.

\- ...

\- Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir quitter Poudlard au plus tard le 30 juin. Il est évident également que vos contrats en tant qu'enseignants sont caduques.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il leur montra la porte, son aura menaçante les incitant à obtempérer sans un mot de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Congédiés, les trois Potter et Black émergèrent dans le couloir, sous le choc. Machinalement, ils prirent le chemin de leurs appartements, accélérant sensiblement le pas à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient et qui les toisaient avec mépris.

C'est légèrement haletant qu'ils atteignirent enfin leurs quartiers. Ils échangèrent un simple regard avant de commencer à empaqueter leurs affaires. Un elfe de maison fut chargé de récupérer les effets de Sophia dans la Tour des Gryffondor.

Une fois les bagages réunis, ils s'assirent dans le salon, le silence seulement brisé par les sanglots de Sophia.

Ils attendirent que l'heure du dîner réunisse la majorité des habitants du Château dans la Grande Salle avant de quitter Poudlard dans la plus grande discrétion. Sophia devait normalement suivre les derniers cours de l'année, mais les examens étant terminés, quelques jours d'absence ne lui seraient pas préjudiciables.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que la porte se refermait sur les quatre indésirables, le temps sembla se figer dans le bureau directorial. Puis, lentement, les mains d'Albus agrippèrent la Gazette du Sorcier, froissant le papier. Et soudain, dans un cri de rage pure, il balaya la surface de son bureau, envoyant valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il repoussa ensuite le meuble pourtant bien lourd avec force et se releva, pour arpenter la pièce et renverser tout ce qui se mettait sur son passage. Il brisa les innombrables et précieux objets qui ornaient les étagères ou les petites tables. Et il se mit à vociférer, indifférent aux portraits qui ne manquaient pas de faire part de leur indignation.

\- Par les couilles fripées de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Tom ! A cause de ta stupide obsession pour cette foutue prophétie, tu as mis à mal près de cinquante ans de manipulations et de mensonges. Tout ce que nous avons combiné pour le Plus Grand Bien est maintenant mis en péril. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu le crédit que j'avais construit sur la mise en scène de ta soi-disant mort en tant que Gellert Grindelwald ! Et tout ça pour quelque chose que je t'ai déjà montré plusieurs fois grâce à la pensine. Que tu sois Tom ou Gellert, rien ne change. Tu es toujours un égoïste qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences que tes actes auront sur les autres ! Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour faire croire à tous ces imbéciles que j'ai été berné par les Potter pendant toutes ces années. Je devrai me démener pour faire croire que je n'avais jamais rien soupçonné. Et puis, il faudra également récupérer le fils Potter et le retirer à l'influence des Malefoy.

Albus se laissa glisser le long du mur, soupirant. Il étendit les jambes devant lui et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

\- Merlin, Tom ! souffla-t-il. Tout ce temps que tu nous as fait perdre à cause de ta mégalomanie. Et pourtant, je t'aime tant ! Et je sais que toi aussi ... M'aurais-tu offert cette bague, cette part de toi, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Albus se plongea dans la contemplation de la pierre noire qui ornait l'anneau d'or. Soudain, il se releva vivement la tête. Son corps bougea subtilement, prenant une posture qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Une lueur rouge traversa les yeux bleus alors qu'il se remettait sur pied et un sourire sardonique orna ses lèvres.

Il quitta ensuite le bureau d'un pas alerte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caché dans la pénombre d'une arcade, un très ancien portrait fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

Peint sur un panneau de bois, le tableau datait des débuts de Poudlard. Avec le temps, il avait été relégué au plus haut des murs et était à demi masqué par l'ombre portée. Il avait été endormi durant de très nombreux siècles. Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer son réveil quelques années plus tôt à peine.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants puis disparut du tableau. Il avait des décisions à prendre, décisions qui impacteraient l'avenir - et le passé - de nombreuses personnes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les derniers jours d'école se déroulèrent dans une ambiance sereine, et ce malgré les événements du ministère et les nombreux journaux qui déblatéraient à ce sujet. Même le directeur semblait ne pas prêter attention aux répercussions qui pourtant agitaient le monde extérieur.

Seuls huit élèves priaient pour que la fin de l'année approche rapidement. Rusard avait fait preuve de pas mal d'imagination quant aux tâches qu'il leur assignait pour leur retenue. Il les avait répartis aux quatre coins du Château. Ils devaient récurer des toilettes avec des brosses à dents, nettoyer la volière sans magie bien sûr, aider les elfes de maison à la pluche des légumes ou à la vaisselle selon la méthode moldue, polir et astiquer les trophées, démonter et remonter les armures une fois graissées et pire que tout, nettoyer les cachots de Poudlard.

Et non, il ne s'agissait pas de ceux qui abritaient les cours de potions. L'école disposait de véritables cachots qui avaient abrités des prisonniers pendant un temps. Situés loin dans les fondations, ils étaient humides et envahis de moisissures diverses et variées. Harry avait vertement invectivé Salazar et Godric lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, victime d'une allergie à une forme dérivée d'Hydnellum peckii, un étrange champignon blanc qui suintait un liquide ressemblant à du sang.

Severus, par contre, s'était montré ravi de l'initiative du concierge. Certains lichens récoltés dans ces lieux oubliés entraient dans la composition de potions particulières qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réaliser depuis de nombreuses années.

Théo, Blaise et Pansy purgeaient leur peine avec toute la dignité des Serpentard. Ils ne pouvaient cependant s'empêcher de foudroyer du regard celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur geôlier.

Luna gambadait d'un bout à l'autre du Château, totalement indifférente au fait qu'elle avait été punie. Elle discutait dans le vide, à la recherche de diverses créatures plus ou moins imaginaires.

Hermione était totalement catastrophée. Elle ne cessait de s'apitoyer sur le fait que la sanction serait présente dans son dossier scolaire et que cela hypothéquerait son avenir dans le monde sorcier. Dans les moments de désespoir les plus intenses, elle parlait même de retourner dans le monde moldu.

Neville semblait indifférent aux tâches qu'il devait accomplir. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce que sa grand-mère allait penser de toute l'histoire. Le jour de la visite d'Amelia Bones, il avait bien remarqué que son aïeule était très loin d'apprécier les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu se présenter en raison d'une mission pour les Aurors. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle réserverait à son petit-fils une fois qu'il aurait rejoint le manoir familial pour les vacances.

De son côté, Draco enrageait. Pas à cause de la punition, quoiqu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait été puni. Il avait été enlevé dans l'enceinte même du Château ! Il n'était pas responsable de sa présence au Ministère. Non, ce qui le rendait furieux, c'était l'attitude de Harry.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été interrogés par les agents du Ministère, la jeune Sentinelle s'ingéniait à l'éviter. Durant la journée, il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver aux repas avant lui, se plaçant de telle manière à ne pas lui laisser de place - quand il ne se contentait pas simplement d'un détour par les cuisines. Durant les cours, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler. Le soir, il prétextait une grosse fatigue et allait s'enfermer derrière les rideaux de son lit.

Mais foi de Serpentard, il n'allait pas laisser cette situation perdurer plus longtemps !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry frottait machinalement une coupe en argent, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de revivre l'expédition au Ministère, mettant en scène des scenarii plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Plus le temps passait, plus il se fustigeait des risques qu'il avait fait courir à ses amis.

Il était la Sentinelle. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire courir de dangers à ses proches. Au regard de ce qui s'était produit, il comprenait mieux certains détails de la vie de son grand-père.

Un jour, il avait étourdiment demandé pourquoi ce dernier était si âgé par rapport à l'âge de ses petits-enfants, même s'il savait que ces derniers avaient été adoptés. Merlin lui avait rappelé en souriant que les sorciers vivaient bien plus longtemps que les Sans-Pouvoirs et que lui-même, bénéficiant de ce statut particulier de Sentinelle, avait vu son espérance de vie rallongée. Il avait cependant reconnu qu'il avait préféré attendre que la mission qui lui avait été confiée soit remplie avant de profiter lui-même d'une vie de famille. Il avait alors épousé Nimue et adopté quatre jeunes sorciers.

S'il analysait la situation froidement, la décision qu'avait prise son grand-père prenait tout son sens. Et dans l'idéal, il ferait bien de suivre son exemple et de prendre des distances avec ses proches, avant que ces derniers ne servent pas de cible pour l'atteindre.

Sans cesse, les reproches émis par Narcissa lui revenaient en tête. Ils avaient effectivement bénéficié d'une chance insolente. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes en sachant qu'ils allaient devoir affronter Voldemort et ses sbires ?

Ils en étaient pourtant sortis sans la moindre égratignure - merci à la magie curative de Harry - et avaient même pu se débarrasser de Queudver et de Nagini. Et les bénéfices de leur "excursion" ne s'arrêtaient pas là. La résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres était maintenant confirmée auprès de l'ensemble de la population sorcière, portant dans le même temps un coup important à la crédibilité tant du Ministre que d'Albus Dumbledore, deux piliers jusque-là quasiment immuables.

Cependant, la jeune Sentinelle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne doutait pas que sous peu, cette même population le hisserait sur un piédestal, attendant de lui qu'il soit leur sauvegarde face aux dangers qui se profilaient. Harry se demandait si un jour, ces mêmes sorciers et sorcières grandiraient suffisamment pour comprendre qu'ils étaient simplement des lâches pour se cacher derrière un adolescent. Aujourd'hui, ils fustigeaient celle qui avait été leur enfant chérie, décriant sans la moindre honte ses défauts. Demain, ils feraient de lui leur nouvelle icône, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent une nouvelle fois d'avis. Comprendraient-ils qu'ils condamnaient un enfant, qu'importe son identité, à devenir un assassin ou un martyr ?

Rusard le sortit de ses conjectures en passant sa tête par la porte pour lui signifier la fin de sa détention quelques minutes avant le début du couvre-feu.

C'est en soupirant que Harry reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir manœuvrer pour éviter ses camarades de maison, et plus particulièrement Draco qui cherchait de plus en plus activement à lui parler. Depuis la confrontation avec Amélia Bones et les Aurors, Harry se tenait à l'écart de ses amis.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas une main émerger de derrière une armure, ni n'entendit une voix prononcer un sortilège. Subitement, il se figea en plein mouvement puis sentit son corps s'élever, pour flotter à mi-hauteur du couloir. Incapable de réagir, Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que son kidnappeur le libère ou soit intercepté par un professeur ou un préfet effectuant sa ronde.

Il vit défiler les plafonds, parfois uniformes, parfois voûtés, hauts ou bas. Il sentit que son agresseur lui faisait gravir et descendre des escaliers. Le mouvement s'arrêta soudain avant de reprendre vivement, sous forme d'allers-retours qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Il passa une porte, sa tête à quelques centimètres à peine d'un linteau de bois, puis fut reposer doucement sur ses pieds. Un _Finite Incantatem_ le délivra ensuite de son immobilité.

Il se retourna vivement, réprimant un haut-le-cœur, tout en fouillant sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Et il se figea face à son assaillant.

Draco se tenait devant lui, droit, presque hiératique, un masque impassible sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa colère. Les iris d'argent débordaient de nuages de tempête.

\- Draco ...

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- Mais ...

\- NON ! TU AS PERDU L'OCCASION DE T'EXPLIQUER EN M'EVITANT DEPUIS PLUSIEURS JOURS. TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS QUE TU T'ES MONTE LA TETE A CAUSE DE CETTE HISTOIRE AU MINISTERE ?

Sur ces mots, il jeta un objet en direction de Harry. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de saisir la boussole au vol. Il souleva avec réluctance le couvercle et ne put retenir un sursaut en voyant l'aiguille redevenue folle.

\- Je suis d...

\- SI TU OSES ME SORTIR QUE TU ES DESOLE, JE TE DECOUPE EN INGREDIENTS A POTIONS !

Harry faillit pouffer de rire sous la menace clairement roguienne mais se retint en croisant le regard métallique.

\- Que dois-je faire pour faire entrer sous ton épais crâne d'hippogriffe que tu ne réussiras pas à m'écarter de toi ! Que comme le dis ta boussole, nous sommes complémentaires !

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE SUIS LA SENT...

\- SENTINELLE ! JE SAIS ! Et alors, est-ce que cela t'interdit de vivre ? Est-ce que pour cela, tu dois t'isoler de tous ceux qui t'aiment ? Est-ce que ça te permet de jouer avec moi ?

\- Non ! Non, je ne me joue pas de toi !

\- Et pourtant, depuis plus d'une semaine, tu m'ignores, tu m'évites ! Tu nous évites tous ! Tu te conduis comme un lâche !

\- Je ... Tu as été enlevé à cause de moi, chuchota Harry, honteux de l'accusation. Et j'ai mis nos amis en danger. Je ...

\- Et en agissant de la sorte, tu dénigres nos actes ! Tu nous fais comprendre que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que nous ne sommes pas conscients des risques ? Tu crois vraiment que les autres s'imaginaient une simple promenade ce soir-là ? Ils ont tous agi en connaissance de cause, même si Hermione se fustige chaque jour de ne pas avoir averti Severus. Ils ont affronté le danger et toi, tu méprises leur courage en leur déniant la responsabilité de leurs actes.

\- En tant que Sentinelle, je dois ...

\- En tant que Sentinelle, tu dois ramener l'équilibre de la Magie ! Et en tant que Malefoy, il est de mon devoir de t'épauler. Et plus que ça, en tant que ton petit-ami, en tant que la personne qui t'aime, il est de ma décision de toujours être là pour toi, même si cela signifie prendre des risques. Quitte à mourir pour toi !

Harry contempla Draco avec les yeux ronds. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un strangulot hors de l'eau. Le blond l'observait sans faire un mouvement, si ce n'est la respiration hachée qui soulevait sa poitrine, signe évident de l'agitation qui l'animait quelques instants plus tôt.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, les larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues de la Sentinelle. Puis, ses épaules se mirent à tressauter, traduisant le chagrin qui l'engloutissait. Ses bras se tendirent le long de son corps, ses poings fermés, la main droite serrant fortement la boussole.

Draco se précipita en avant et l'enserra dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles d'apaisement que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. Il ne cessait de répéter des excuses pour son comportement, comme une litanie.

\- Je suis désolé ... Je ne voulais pas ... Egoïste ... danger ... peur ... aime ... désolé ...

Pour couper court au désespoir qui menaçait d'ensevelir le garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout, Draco s'écarta et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Séchant du pouce les larmes qui continuaient à couler, il se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Harry ! Tu n'auras pas à affronter tout cela seul. Je serai là. Mes parents également, ainsi que Severus et Remus. Et Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Luna. Et tellement d'autres viendront pour t'épauler !

\- Je ...

\- Si tu as encore le moindre doute sur ma place à tes côtés, regarde la boussole, déclara Dragon en desserrant les doigts crispés. Vois comme l'aiguille s'est à nouveau fixée. Je suis ton cœur et tu es le mien !

Harry fixa un long moment le message gravé dans le couvercle. Timidement, Il releva les yeux pour plonger dans un océan d'argent en fusion. Lentement, Draco se rapprocha, se noyant à son tour dans les orbes émeraude et humides. Avec une tendresse poignante, Il frôla les lèvres entrouvertes des siennes, caressant et glissant sur leurs renflements. Avec légèreté, il darda une langue mutine, incitant les gardiennes de la bouche de Harry à lui céder le passage.

Avec un gémissement, Harry accepta l'intrusion et lança sa propre langue à la rencontre de celle qui commençait à le découvrir. Les minutes s'étirèrent à l'infini alors que les deux jeunes hommes se taquinaient sans relâche, l'un trouvant un réconfort bienvenu dans l'étreinte, l'autre réassurant sa place au côté de celui qui avait si innocemment capturé son cœur.

Autour d'eux, la Salle sur demande se modifia. D'une pièce terne et d'un gris uniforme, de la taille d'un grand placard, elle grandit lentement, ses murs se parant d'un blanc crème reposant aux liserés de vert. Contre le mur opposé à la porte, un grand lit double fit son apparition. Les draps de doux coton étaient d'un bleu profond, les coussins invitaient à venir se blottir contre eux.

Lentement, Draco guida Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec le matelas. Avec un sourire malicieux, il le poussa doucement avant de venir se pencher sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin. Il lui ravit une nouvelle fois les lèvres tandis que ses mains partaient à l'assaut des boutons qui retenaient robe de sorcier, chemise et pantalon.

En sentant la main de son petit-ami se glisser avec assurance dans ses sous-vêtements, Harry ne put retenir un frisson, mélange de peur et d'attente. Sa crispation soudaine n'échappa pas à Draco qui redressa la tête pour plonger dans le regard vert. Il y lut aussitôt l'incertitude qui habitait la jeune Sentinelle.

\- Harry ? Je ... tu ... ?

\- Je suis désolé Draco ! Je ... je crois que ...

\- Je vais trop vite ! Tu n'es pas prêt !

\- Mais je t'aime et ...

\- Chut ! murmura Draco en glissant ses lèvres sur la joue rougie. Bien sûr que tu m'aimes ! Mais je n'ai pas à me comporter comme un éruptif en chaleur ! Pour un peu, tu pourrais croire que cette limace de Digg...

\- Non ! Non, tu n'es pas comme lui ! s'exclama Harry.

Suite à la rupture entre Cédric et Harry, ce dernier avait expliqué à Draco que le Poufsouffle se montrait toujours très entreprenant, ne se souciant pas du tout de sa réticence. Il était plus souvent brutal que doux et attentionné.

Draco se fustigea de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de délicatesse dans son entreprise de séduction. Il s'était laissé emporter par les émotions, or un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais déborder.

Le blond se pencha vers Harry, lui laissant toute latitude pour refuser le baiser qu'il voulait lui offrir. Avec lenteur, il caressa ses lèvres, l'apprivoisant et l'invitant à lui offrir le passage. Le baiser s'initia avec une douceur lénifiante, chaque langue retrouvant sa consœur avec bonheur.

Peu à peu, les jeunes hommes s'enflammèrent. Les chemises disparurent, les mains partirent à la découverte des torses découverts. Instinctivement, les bassins s'activèrent, renforçant les frictions sur les membres tendus, emprisonnés dans les pantalons. Des vagues de bien-être parcoururent les corps.

Pris dans la tourmente d'un plaisir aigu, Harry glissa les jambes sur les hanches de Draco, attirant ce dernier vers lui, accentuant la pression de son corps. Avec un sourire rayonnant, le blond fit glisser ses mains et l'immobilisa contre le matelas. Il se redressa légèrement et attendit que les orbes émeraude se dévoilent, siège d'une frustration extrême.

Les yeux brillants de joie et de luxure, il fixa son amant et entama un doux mais ferme balancement des hanches. Chaque rencontre les faisait haleter. Chaque friction les faisait attendre la suivante avec une impatience grandissante, mais Draco n'accélérait pas le rythme pour autant, veillant à ce que la pression reste constante.

Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité, ils se raidirent au même moment, leurs yeux toujours rivés les uns dans les autres. Un ultime frisson les parcourut avant que Draco ne retombe sur Harry et ne vienne nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Draco se dégagea avec délicatesse, jetant un sortilège de rafraîchissement sur leurs deux corps. Sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, se recouvrant des draps. Ils échangèrent un baiser d'une tendresse incommensurable avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi légère qu'à Poudlard. Dès leur arrivée, les quatre exclus de l'école avaient été ressenti comme des intrus par la vieille bâtisse, confirmé dans cette impression par les vociférations de la dernière propriétaire, dont la seule existence se résumait désormais à un vieux tableau.

Sirius avait bien tenté de se débarrasser du portrait de Walburga Black, sa vénérable mère, mais celle-ci avait paré à toute tentative en collant la toile et son cadre par un sortilège de magie noire particulièrement tenace.

En désespoir de cause, il avait placé des rideaux devant le tableau. Malheureusement, cette solution avait ses limites et nécessitait une grande discrétion de la part des habitants de la demeure, particulièrement lorsqu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée.

Si les trois adultes faisaient très attention, c'était loin d'être le cas de Sophia. Elle exécrait la maison de Sirius et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir, parfois à corps et à cri. Malgré le nombre de journaux étayant désormais le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa propre déchéance en tant que Celle-qui-a-survécu, l'adolescente continuait à penser que cette vénération lui était due.

Ce matin-là, deux jours après leur fuite de Poudlard, Sophia voulait aller faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lassés des cris et des multiples caprices de leur fille, les Potter consentirent à une sortie. Prendre l'air leur ferait du bien à tous. Ils transplanèrent donc sur la zone d'apparition de l'allée marchande, bien décidés à profiter de quelques heures de détente loin de l'atmosphère délétère du Square Grimmaurd.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Lily, James et Sirius pour comprendre que les journalistes avaient parfaitement rempli leur office. Chaque regard qu'ils rencontraient était empli de dédain, de dégoût et de colère. Les murmures enflaient sur leur passage, la foule commençant à se rassembler.

Sophia restait aveugle aux véritables sentiments qui animaient les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle distribuait à la ronde de grands sourires et saluait la foule avec un aplomb parfaitement incongru pour les passants. Ce n'est que quand elle bouscula une jeune femme qui n'hésita pas à la remettre vertement à sa place qu'elle commença à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant chérie des Sorciers.

Les commentaires fusèrent de toute part, fustigeant la gamine égoïste et mal élevée et ses parents.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle connaisse la politesse, ses parents lui ont toujours passé tous ses caprices ?

\- Dire que Dumbledore nous a fait croire qu'elle devait nous sauver. Il paraît qu'elle est quasi cracmolle.

\- Un ami journaliste était présent au Ministère le soir où Tu-sais-qui s'est dévoilé. La gamine a envoyé un Expelliarmus qui ne l'a même pas chatouillé.

\- Je parie que son frère est bien mieux élevé qu'elle ! Et si elle a menti sur Tu-sais-Qui, elle a sûrement menti sur le Tournoi.

\- Tu dois avoir raison !

\- Finalement, les Potter ne sont que des menteurs.

Sophia hurlait à chaque réflexion, déclarant qu'elle était vraiment la Survivante, qu'elle n'était pas une cracmolle et qu'elle vaincrait définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Excédé par ses cris, un homme lui jeta une photo au visage. En pleine page, on pouvait voir Sophia ramper pour se cacher derrière une cheminée, les yeux terrifiés tournés vers Voldemort.

\- Si c'est comme ça que vous comptez le battre, on n'est pas encore sorti du chaudron, ricana-t-il.

Voyant la situation dégénérer, James se précipita vers sa fille et transplana en urgence. Avec un temps de retard, Lily et Sirius suivirent le même chemin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est une Sophia folle de rage qui reprit pied dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd. Ses vocalises rivalisèrent un long moment avec celle de Madame Black avant que Lily ne lui assène une gifle pour interrompre sa crise d'hystérie.

Bouche bée devant l'acte de sa mère et les regards fuyant de son père et de son parrain, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, bien décidée à faire la grève de la faim pour punir ses parents.

Les heures passant, elle fut obligée d'admettre que cette fois, elle ne réussirait pas à les faire plier à sa volonté. Comme tous les autres, ils croyaient aux mensonges de celui qui se prétendait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même si elle avait menti quant au déroulement des événements du cimetière et sur son rôle, elle avait bien vu que celui qui était sorti du chaudron était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait vu au Ministère, un homme horrible au visage blanc et reptilien.

Le menteur de l'autre soir était horriblement séduisant. Dans le secret de son cœur, elle imaginait qu'elle pourrait le retrouver, le convaincre de sa propre valeur et pourquoi pas le séduire. Et puis de toute façon, si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait toujours Draco.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait bien reconnaître que cette entreprise était probablement vouée à l'échec. Sauf si elle réussissait à recouvrer sa célébrité. Elle était sûre que Papy Albus interviendrait pour elle.

Dans sa mégalomanie, elle oubliait que le vénérable directeur de Poudlard les avait chassés comme des malpropres.

OoOoOoOoO

Des heures plus tard, torturée par son estomac vide, Sophia descendit dans la cuisine à pas de loups. Sa mère l'avait appelée pour le dîner et puis pour le souper, mais l'adolescente l'avait ignorée.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies et le feu mourant dans l'âtre. Sophia se précipita vers le garde-manger et en sortit une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. Ne prenant même pas le temps de chercher une fourchette, elle plongea la main dans la pâtisserie et la porta à sa bouche. Elle avala plusieurs grosses bouchées tout en fouillant après d'autres mets. Un bruit la fit sursauter.

En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec le plus horrible elfe qu'elle ait jamais vu. La créature la toisa de la tête aux pieds avec un mépris totalement indécent pour un membre de son espèce. Alors que Sophia lui ordonnait de lui préparer à manger, le petit être se détourna pour se diriger vers une petite porte dissimulée dans les lambris. Le panneau pivota, dévoilant la chambre de l'elfe.

Apparemment, elle venait de rencontrer Kreatur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius

Furieuse de se voir dédaignée, Sophia agrippa l'épaule de l'elfe et le tira violemment en arrière. Projeté contre le pied de la table, le serviteur magique s'effondra, du sang coulant de sa tempe. La gamine resta un moment immobile, contemplant le corps frêle étendu au sol. Elle hésitait à s'en approcher quand un éclat doré attira son regard.

Pas à pas, elle se dirigea vers le petit cagibi. Celui-ci était empli de vieux chiffons et d'un bric-à-brac indescriptible. S'agenouillant dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle sortit un à un les objets que contenait le débarras, les jetant sans remords par-dessus son épaule.

Après quelques minutes, l'adolescente se figea, les mains crispées autour d'un lourd médaillon en or ouvragé avec la lettre S sertie de petites pierres vertes. Fascinée, Sophia l'éleva devant ses yeux. Un scintillement étrange illumina le bijou. Avec un grand sourire de satisfaction, elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou puis se releva pour rejoindre sa chambre, sans plus s'inquiéter de Kreatur toujours inconscient ou du désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la cuisine.

Elle se glissa rapidement dans son lit, sa main se resserrant autour du médaillon. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, une lueur sombre engloba le bijou avant de se faufiler sous la peau de la jeune fille.

OoOoOoOoO

Le 30 juin était enfin arrivé, et avec lui, les vacances d'été. Tandis que les élèves de Poudlard cheminaient vers Londres, un petit groupe d'adultes s'était réuni dans les salons d'un riche manoir du Wiltshire en ce début d'après-midi. Leurs enfants devant rentrer ce jour-là, ils avaient jugé opportun d'avoir une petite mise-au-point concernant les événements auxquels ces derniers avaient été mêlés.

Tout en remplissant ses devoirs de maîtresse de maison, Narcissa Malefoy étudiait attentivement ses visiteurs.

Près des hautes fenêtres se tenaient les Granger, très intimidés d'être là. Lorsque Remus s'était chargé de les contacter, il avait rapporté aux Malefoy que les deux moldus regrettaient amèrement d'avoir autorisé leur fille à entrer dans le monde magique. Narcissa pouvait comprendre leur point de vue, même si elle estimait qu'empêcher Hermione de s'épanouir en tant que sorcière aurait été vraiment criminel. Le lycanthrope veillait sur les parents de la jeune fille, discutant aimablement avec eux pour apaiser leurs craintes. Il était efficacement seconder par Alice et Franck Londubat.

A l'opposé de la pièce se tenaient le couple Parkinson. Ces derniers toisaient les autres occupants de la pièce avec une certaine morgue. Leurs expressions devenaient cependant serviles dès qu'ils croisaient le regard de la jeune femme ou de son époux. Bien que n'ayant jamais été reconnus comme Mangemorts, ils partageaient pourtant les idées du Seigneur Noir, et devoir côtoyer ouvertement des moldus les insupportaient au plus haut point. Ils restaient aussi très à l'écart de la silhouette installée dans un fauteuil.

Augusta Londubat observait d'un œil attentif la petite assemblée. Elle avait été surprise que les Malefoy la convient pour parler de leurs enfants. Elle ne pouvait pourtant que les féliciter d'une telle initiative.

Apprendre que son petit-fils Neville avait fait une escapade au Ministère le soir même du retour du Seigneur Noir lui avait fait jeter un regard neuf sur l'adolescent. Elle l'avait toujours comparé à son père, estimant qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et pourtant, il avait fait preuve d'un courage incroyable en participant au sauvetage de Draco, alors qu'il savait pertinemment à qui il risquait de devoir faire face.

Déambulant au milieu de la pièce, Xenophilius Lovegood arborait son éternel air ahuri. Un observateur attentif aurait cependant remarqué la lueur acérée qui brillait dans les yeux du journaliste excentrique.

Keshia Zabini minaudait en s'accrochant au bras de Lucius. De temps en temps, Narcissa croisait son regard qui l'appelait au secours. Elle se contentait de lui retourner un regard amusé, le laissant se débrouiller avec celle que la société sorcière appelait la Veuve Noire. Elle restait néanmoins aux aguets, prête à intervenir si la femme dépassait les limites de la bienséance, ou plutôt de sa propre patience.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur le manteau de cheminée lui apprit que les deux dernières personnes attendues n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Severus et Minerva Mcgonagall devaient effectivement les rejoindre, mais ils devaient attendre que l'ensemble des élèves aient embarqué à bord du Poudlard Express avant de s'absenter de l'école.

Son attention se tourna alors vers le dernier invité. Adossé à un mur, scrutant la pièce et ses occupants, se tenait Théodore Nott Sr. Narcissa n'était pas rassurée quant à sa présence parmi eux, malgré les assurances que Lucius avait prises.

 _Flash back_

 _Les époux Malefoy déjeunaient tranquillement lorsqu'un hibou inconnu frappa à la fenêtre. Après avoir récupéré le courrier et lui avoir appliqué une panoplie de sorts de détection, Lucius décacheta et déroula le parchemin._

 _Il eut un premier sursaut d'étonnement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Nott Sr. Sa surprise se renforça encore quand il identifia l'encre utilisée : le sang même de son expéditeur ! Il s'agissait d'un très ancien procédé, connu à ce jour des seuls Sang purs, qui assurait le destinataire de la véracité et de l'honnêteté des déclarations contenues dans la lettre. Et celle-ci était des plus lapidaires :_

 _«_ Malefoy,

Je souhaite que nous puissions nous rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais.

Pour la sécurité et la survie de nos enfants.

Th. Nott _»_

 _C'est pour cette raison que près d'une semaine après l'affaire du Ministère, Lucius transplana dans un recoin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Même s'il avait pris soin de revêtir des vêtements bien moins luxueux qu'à son habitude, il s'attira nombre de regards de convoitise en faisant son chemin vers le_ Sombral Sanglant _, bar sordide connu pour ses fréquentations douteuses, à l'instar de presque tous les établissements de la sinistre allée._

 _Son entrée fit instantanément cesser les rares conversations tandis que tous les consommateurs se tournaient vers lui. Un regard glacial les fit rapidement replonger dans la contemplation de leurs verres. Avec un coup d'œil satisfait, il s'avança dans la salle et repéra une petite table située un peu à l'écart, dans une alcôve._

 _Il y prit rapidement place et lança quelques sortilèges de protection et d'intimité. Réalisés sur la base de la magie si particulière de sa famille, ils étaient quasiment indétectables par les autres sorciers._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le panneau de bois pivota à nouveau, révélant à contre-jour la silhouette de celui qu'il attendait. Nott Sr avait toujours fait partie des Mangemorts. Même s'il n'était pas haut placé dans leur hiérarchie, il avait toujours été fort apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était toujours montré froid, impassible, voire même insensible, ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme parfait pour les missions d'intimidation._

 _Le père de Théo repéra la silhouette de Malefoy et s'avança rapidement vers lui. Après que le tenancier ait déposé d'autorité deux verres d'une bière qui n'en avait que le nom, il engagea le dialogue, non sans avoir protégé leur intimité d'un puissant sortilège de silence. Cela fit presque sourire Lucius._

 _\- Malefoy, salua-t-il avec raideur._

 _\- Nott, répondit Lucius sur le même ton._

 _\- Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais j'étais présent au Ministère il y a une semaine._

 _\- En quoi cette information me concerne-t-elle ? Si tu as des remords, il te suffit de te rendre aux Aurors !_

 _\- Là n'est pas la question, s'irrita Nott. Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que, comme je te l'ai dit dans mon courrier, j'ai des informations qui pourraient se révéler vitales pour nos enfants. Pour notre avenir._

 _\- Tu es un Mangemort, alors que moi, j'ai déclaré publiquement que je me détournais de Voldemort et de ses idées, susurra Malefoy, se délectant du frisson qui parcourut son vis-à-vis au nom honni. Comment pourrais-je accorder foi à tes déclarations ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai utilisé l'Ecriture du Sang. J'ai en ma possession des informations qui pourraient faire basculer l'équilibre de notre monde._

 _\- Alors, tu ne t'offusqueras pas que je te demande un Serment Inviolable ?_

 _Nott Sr se raidit d'abord à la demande avant d'acquiescer avec reluctance. Lucius ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'homme accepte. Il avait lancé l'idée un peu à la légère, persuadé que Nott faisait d'un botruc un filet du diable et ferait aussitôt marche arrière._

 _Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. S'il était prêt à se plier à un tel contrat, il y avait fort à craindre que ce soit encore plus grave que ce à quoi il avait pu penser._

 _Quelques semaines plutôt, Severus lui avait fait par des soupçons que concevait Minerva quant au comportement du directeur, après que cette dernière ait surpris une conversation équivoque entre Albus et un inconnu. Ces doute s'étaient concrétisés avec l'enlèvement de son fils quelques jours plutôt ainsi que la mise en danger de Harry et de leurs amis._

 _Ecartant ces considérations de son esprit, il reprit la conversation avec Théodore._

 _\- Très bien ! Explique-moi donc la raison de cette rencontre._

 _\- le soir du 18 juin, nous avons été convoqués par le Maître, dans le vieux château où il a trouvé refuge après sa résurrection. Seuls ceux qui avaient été présents au cimetière ont été appelés. Je me suis d'ailleurs étonné de l'absence de Severus. Le lord noir nous a déclaré qu'enfin il allait disposer de tous les moyens nécessaires à sa victoire, qu'il avait obtenu des informations qui lui permettraient d'écarter un danger particulier du chemin de sa réussite._

 _Il nous a fait transplaner en plein cœur du ministère. Nous y sommes entrés avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est là-bas que Queudver nous a rejoints, accompagné de ton fils inconscient. Nous sommes descendus jusqu'au département des Mystères, et plus précisément dans la Salle du Futur où sont conservées toutes les prophéties jamais émises._

 _Après de longues minutes de palabres, un bruit nous a enfin annoncé l'arrivée de celui qu'il semblait attendre avec impatience. Il a cependant été très surpris de voir apparaître devant lui le frère de la survivante, Harry Potter, accompagné de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. J'ai moi-même été terrifié quand j'ai remarqué plus tard que mon fils les avait accompagné._

 _Le seigneur noir a profité de la situation et de la présence inattendue de Potter. Il a torturé Draco et forcé Potter à se saisir de l'une des prophéties. Mais cette dernière ne lui était pas destinée. Il n'a pas pu la tenir et a fini pas la laisser tomber au sol, perdant ainsi son contenu. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le maître n'a pas tenté de la prendre lui-même vu qu'elle le concernait directement._

 _C'est à partir de cet instant que les choses sont devenues plus qu'étranges. Un serpent a surgi de nulle part et a mordu Queudver provoquant sa mort instantanée. Le Maître est devenu comme fou. Il a lancé des_ Doloris _en tous sens, ne s'inquiétant pas de ceux qu'il touchait._

 _Les élèves se sont défendus avec un courage et un culot insensés. Ils ont profité de la mêlée pour libérer ton fils et s'échapper._

 _J'ai reçu l'ordre de me débarrasser du corps de Peter._

 _C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rejoint l'atrium qu'au moment de l'arrivée du ministre. Je suis resté à l'écart, attentif à la confrontation entre Dumbledore et le seigneur noir. Quelque chose me dérangeait dans leur dialogue. L'étrange impression de les avoir déjà entendu, mais dans des circonstances bien plus intimes. J'ai attentivement écouté les déclarations des uns et des autres, me sentant de plus en plus sceptique sur ce qui se produisait juste sous mes yeux._

 _La situation a échappé à tout contrôle quand le même serpent a réapparu et s'est attaqué à Nagini, le familier du maître. Les Aurors ont profité du chaos pour arrêter les Mangemorts. D'une manière totalement inattendue, le seigneur des ténèbres a réussi à leur échapper._

 _Et toi, tu te tenais au milieu de toute cette débâcle, protégeant clairement les enfants, te dressant à la fois contre Dumbledore et contre ... Voldemort._

 _Nott St laissa sa voix mourir sur le dernier mot, stupéfiant Lucius par le simple fait qu'il ait osé le prononcer. Il se laissa quelques minutes pour assimiler tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Puis il reprit, prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai._

 _\- Donc si je te comprends bien, tu as des doutes quant à la victoire probable de celui que tu appelais encore il y a peu ton maître. Et comme il semble évident que je n'appartiens à aucun des deux camps, tu t'imagines que j'en ai créé un troisième auquel tu voudrais bien prendre part._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas cela du tout ! Je te l'ai dit, l'échange entre le directeur de Poudlard et ... Voldemort, a comme réveillé un souvenir. Et il m'a fallu quelques jours avant de me comprendre pourquoi. C'est la voix de Dumbledore qui me semblait titiller quelque chose dans ma mémoire. Et j'ai fini par me rappeler où je l'avais entendue._

 _\- Au ministère, à Poudlard, sur le Chemin de Traverse... Dumbledore est toujours partout ! Il est tout à fait normal que tu ais reconnu sa voix, souligna Lucius avec une touche d'incrédulité._

 _\- Evidemment, s'énerva Nott. Par contre, comment expliques-tu que j'ai entendu cette voix au cimetière de Little Hangleton ? D'accord, elle était magiquement modifiée, mais les inflexions, les modulations de tons étaient les mêmes. C'est lui qui a mené le rituel de résurrection ! Et tout au long de l'année, j'ai parfois perçu des discussions entre eux, au château._

 _\- Tu sembles croire que Dumbledore et ... Voldemort ne sont pas réellement des ennemis ?_

 _\- Oh non ... ils ne sont pas ennemis ! Ils sont amants ! Et si mes déductions sont exactes, nous allons au-devant de difficultés inimaginables. Ce ne sera pas une simple guerre opposant le Bien et le Mal, la Lumière et l'Obscurité. Nous allons devoir faire face à un véritable complot unissant Dumbledore et Voldemort pour la prise de pouvoir sur le monde sorcier._

 _Les derniers mots de Nott éveillèrent un écho dans la mémoire de Lucius. Il fit rapidement le lien avec la Prophétie des Sentinelles, celle-là même à laquelle faisait référence Dumbledore le jour où Minerva McGonagall l'avait surpris en pleine séance de complot. Et si ce mystérieux inconnu n'était autre que Voldemort ?_

 _C'est avec une certaine horreur qu'il comprit que tout était finalement lié._

 _Fin de Flash back_

TBC


	33. Chapter 32 : Traîtrise insidieuse

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Je me répète un peu, mais franchement, merci pour vos commentaires. J'adore lire vos réactions, vos questionnements et vos extrapolations sur la suite de l'histoire.

Pour ce chapitre, nous procéderons à quelques petites mises au point dans le camp de Harry. Il est quand même temps de faire un petit résumé non ?

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Traîtrise insidieuse**

 **Samedi 1er juillet 1996 – Manoir Malefoy**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon des Malefoy. Il marmonnait entre ses dents serrées, indifférent aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Lucius suivait des yeux les allers-retours rageurs de son pupille, inquiet pour la survie de son splendide tapis persan. Il tressaillait à chaque frottement.

Severus poussait des soupirs exaspérés, se pinçant l'arête du nez à chaque passage. Une marque rouge se développait d'ailleurs sur les ailes de l'appendice malmené.

Narcissa et Remus dégustaient tranquillement une tasse de thé. Ils échangeaient des regards tantôt amusés, tantôt troublés.

Draco suivait les circonvolutions de son petit-ami, attendant patiemment l'explosion qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Avec un rictus ironique, il se rappela le retour en Poudlard Express de la veille. Harry avait été anxieux durant tout le trajet, se morigénant encore et toujours d'avoir agi sans vraiment réfléchir lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été enlevé.

Les autres n'avaient pas été plus rassurés, à l'exception évidente de Luna qui tentait de les apaiser par des déclarations décousues et de Blaise qui ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par la perspective d'éventuelles réprimandes de sa mère.

Théo était resté très silencieux. Sa présence au Ministère dans le but de déjouer un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres réfutait clairement le fait qu'il puisse un jour rejoindre son père dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Nott Sr n'avait fait aucune allusion à cette trahison lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par le Département de la Justice Magique pour leur déposition à Poudlard.

Pansy éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que Théo, à ceci près que, si les Parkinson partageaient les vues et objectifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'étaient nullement affiliés à son mouvement.

Neville était perdu. Il avait été surpris de voir sa grand-mère débarquer à Poudlard. Ses parents étant tous deux en mission, son aïeule s'était vu confier la mission de l'assister lors de l'interrogatoire mené par les Aurors. Elle avait gardé son attitude stricte et rigide durant tout l'entretien, reniflant parfois - de déception à son avis. Pourtant, au moment de partir, Neville était persuadé d'avoir vu une étincelle de fierté briller dans ses yeux. A cause de cela, il appréhendait les retrouvailles avec ses parents et les conséquences qui découleraient de leurs actes à tous.

Hermione avait peut-être été la pire. Elle avait passé tout le trajet à se tordre les mains et à extrapoler sur les réactions que ses parents avaient dû avoir lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le courrier de McGonagall les informant de leur escapade. Elle semblait certaine qu'ils allaient la retirer sur le champ de Poudlard et lui interdire toute pratique de la magie.

Ce qui les attendait sur le Quai 9 ¾ fut cependant bien différent de tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils manquaient singulièrement d'enthousiasme. Ils furent d'ailleurs parmi les derniers à poser les pieds sur le quai.

Leurs parents étaient bien sûr tous présents. Rien de particulier en soi, si ce n'est que les Granger parlaient avec les Parkinson et que Théodore Nott Sr échangeait des propos avec Xenophilius Lovegood.

Les huit adolescents eurent un temps d'arrêt face à la scène plutôt surréaliste. Ils furent encore plus étonnés quand Lucius, se faisant manifestement le porte-parole du groupe, leur déclara qu'ils se retrouveraient tous le lendemain pour prendre connaissance des décisions qui avaient été prises à leur sujet.

Ce fut les épaules basses, le regard inquiet que chacun rejoignit ses (ou son) parents pour rentrer à la maison.

En apparaissant dans le hall du Manoir, Harry s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le grand bureau de Lucius avant d'être rappelé par ce dernier.

\- Nous ne discuterons pas de toute cette histoire ce soir. Cela peut attendre demain matin. A 9h !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et c'est effectivement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau, à attendre que Harry cesse enfin ses déambulations colériques.

\- Bon ! s'exclama soudain Harry en s'immobilisant brutalement.

Son exclamation provoqua plusieurs réactions de surprise.

Severus qui portait une fois de plus sa main vers son visage manqua son arête nasale et fit glisser son index dans l'œil.

Remus s'étouffa avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre.

Narcissa sursauta de façon quasi imperceptible, mais le tintement de sa tasse contre sa sous-tasse s'entendit clairement.

Le plus amusant, du moins aux yeux de Draco, fut la réaction de son père. Lucius continuait à fixer intensément son précieux tapis et lorsque Harry se figea brusquement, enfonçant ses semelles dans les fibres, il émit un minuscule couinement de désespoir.

\- Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous avez jugé bon de tenir une réunion concernant les événements du Ministère, et cela en présence de personnes dont la loyauté est au mieux discutable !

Draco ricana silencieusement en voyant son petit-ami se conduire comme un adulte réprimandant des enfants. D'ailleurs, au vu de la réaction de Severus et Lucius, la comparaison ne leur avait pas échappé non plus. Le Maître des Potions allait s'insurger devant une telle attitude quand Harry le prit de court.

\- Même si vous vous êtes assuré de leur silence, quel que soit le moyen que vous ayez utilisé, vous avez divulgué des informations qui me concernent en premier lieu ! Et non ! Je ne me prends pas la grosse tête ! Je ne suis pas un adolescent ordinaire ! Je suis la Sentinelle !

Personne n'osa répliquer face à l'assertion de Harry, même s'il était évident que Lucius et Severus se forçaient à ne rien dire.

\- Vous savez depuis des semaines que Dumbledore soupçonne Lucius d'être une Sentinelle, ce qui faisait de Draco une cible potentielle. Et ne me dis pas, cingla Harry en direction de Severus qui referma la bouche d'un claquement sec, que tu nous avais prévenu de nous tenir à l'écart du Ministère. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Queudver s'est introduit en plein Poudlard pour l'enlever ! Dumbledore a un complice, son amant est ...

L'adolescent se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Tous fixèrent l'adolescent, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa stupeur.

\- Harry ? interpella Draco.

\- ...

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista le fils Malefoy.

\- Je ... Draco ? murmura Harry, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

\- Dumbledore et Voldemort sont alliés, chuchota-t-il.

La phrase provoqua le silence dans la pièce. Puis soudain, Lucius sembla éclater.

\- Mais évidemment ! Et ça fait une heure que tu tournes en rond pour comprendre cela ? Que tu nous fais une crise d'autorité et te comportes comme un petit dictateur ? insista-t-il, se délectant de l'air penaud de l'adolescent. C'est exactement ce que je t'ai rapporté de la conversation avec Nott.

Harry lança un regard torve à son tuteur avant de reprendre.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Leur alliance n'est pas aussi récente que semble le penser le père de Théo. Ils complotent depuis des dizaines d'année.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? demanda un Lucius.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que Grin, le directeur de Gringott's, nous a appris il y a deux ans. Il nous a dit que Voldemort était en réalité un sang-mêlé nommé Tom Jedusor.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Qui a accompagné ce fameux Tom pour réclamer l'héritage de Serpentard ?

\- Ah oui, je me souviens. C'était Dumbledore. Mais il y avait un problème avec la confirmation par le sang. Il n'a pas prouvé sa filiation.

\- C'est un détail. L'important, c'est que cela s'est produit juste après la Guerre. En 1945 !

\- Mais cela ne signifie pas que ...

\- C'est pourtant tellement évident quand on assemble toutes les pièces de ce puzzle, dit Harry en interrompant Lucius.

Tous le regardèrent avec la même interrogation au fond des yeux.

\- Albus Dumbledore venait de défaire Gellert Grindelwald. Il profitait de la gloire que cela lui a apportée. Effets qui se font encore ressentir aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt exploit qu'il ne cesse de mettre en avant pour justifier toutes ses interventions. S'il a accompagné Tom Jedusor à Gringott's, c'est parce qu'il le connaissait. Il était son professeur de Métamorphose. La Légende de la Sentinelle leur fait référence !

\- Je ne te comprends pas, intervint Draco.

\- Ils sont ceux désignés par le Blanc et le Noir. Si la phrase « le plus grand bien » me semblait si familière, c'est parce que j'ai souvent entendu Dumbledore la prononcer.

\- Cela ne prouve pas leur collusion, souligna Severus.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que le Grand Albus Dumbledore, Vainqueur de Grindelwald, Grand Manitou, Président du Magenmagot et tout le bataclan aurait réellement laissé un mage noir comme Voldemort prendre autant d'importance alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement son identité. Il lui suffisait de glisser à quelques oreilles son origine de sang-mêlé et tout était terminé.

\- Encore une fois, cela ne prouve rien. Voldemort n'est apparu qu'à la fin des années soixante. Les gens changent beaucoup en vingt-cinq ans. Surtout quand on s'immerge dans la magie noire comme il l'a fait, dit Remus

\- Durant mes retenues, dit-il, j'ai dû astiquer les trophées et les coupes. Et j'ai découvert une plaque pour services rendus à l'école au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Regardez ce qui se passe si on change la place des lettres.

Il leva sa baguette et de tracer des lettres de feu dans les airs. D'un mouvement souple, il les réarrangea.

Tous haletèrent alors lorsque les mots « Je suis Voldemort » apparurent devant leurs yeux.

\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Albus est ... commença Remus.

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama seulement Lucius.

\- ... hoqueta Severus. Ils m'ont utilisé ! Ils ont fait de moi leur messager.

Narcissa ne prononça pas un mot. D'une main tremblante, elle déposa sa tasse sur la petite table à côté d'elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est un coup monté ? interrogea Draco.

\- C'est tellement évident !

\- Explique-moi, reprit le blond en le tirant vers le divan pour éviter qu'il se remette à faire les cent pas.

\- Je crois qu'Albus Dumbledore et Voldemort se sont alliés pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier. Pense à la prophétie. Ils seront « ennemis en apparence ». Tu connais le dicton moldu « Diviser pour mieux régner » ?

Draco opina.

\- Quel meilleur moyen que de créer deux camps opposés, les Ténèbres et la Lumière, pour se permettre d'éliminer tes opposants, qu'ils soient politiques ou autres. Ils cherchent la domination du monde, tout simplement.

\- Et donc, ils auraient créé une guerre de toute pièce ? Mais le jour où ils se dévoileront, les gens se révolteront !

\- C'est là que se situe la faille. Je pense que tous deux prétendent qu'ils seront toujours alliés mais en réalité, ils ont la même idée en tête. Une seule personne prendra le pouvoir, et chacun est persuadé que ce sera lui.

\- Ce qui entraînera encore plus de conflits. Dumbledore est persuadé d'être tout puissant, invincible. Il a opportunément oublié que Tom est le digne descendant de Serpentard, si ce n'est de sang, au moins de ruse et de subtilité. A eux deux, ils vont détruire le monde magique ! Ils ont activé la prophétie des Sentinelles et provoqué, en quelque sorte, ma naissance.

\- Je crois que Harry a raison. Ils ne sont pas simplement complices! Ils complotent à la perte de notre monde depuis des décennies, insista Severus en se mettant à son tour à faire des allers-retours, au grand dam de Lucius, reprenant dans son irritation la déclaration que la Sentinelle avait fait un instant plus tôt. Et Nott a raison, ils sont également amants !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? demanda Draco.

\- Nott a été le témoin auditif de leurs rencontres, souligna Lucius.

\- Et il y a les informations que m'a rapportées Minerva. Lorsqu'elle a surpris la conversation concernant ... Lucius et les Sentinelles. Disons qu'elle a également entendu quelques phrases, dont le nom de Tom et aussi quelques sons ... équivoques.

A ces derniers mots, Harry gémit soudain et arbora un joli teint vert.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Je ... je ... C'est dégueulasse ! finit par chuchoter la Sentinelle.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua le blond en s'écartant comme s'il avait reçu un _doloris_.

En voyant sa réaction, Harry comprit que son petit-ami avait pris son commentaire au pied de la lettre, comme si le fait que deux hommes s'aiment puisse le dégoûter.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main vers Draco qui l'évita. Tu as mal compris ! C'est ... Je ne parle pas pour nous ! supplia-t-il. Mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? grinça celui pour qui son cœur battait.

\- Eh bien ... Je ... Quand Severus a parlé de sons équivoques ... je ... j'ai eu une image de ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais tous comprirent parfaitement où il voulait en venir. En une seconde, les cinq autres arborèrent eux aussi une mine légèrement verte et une grimace des plus explicites. La vision du corps décati de Dumbledore honorant son amant, selon toute vraisemblance, bien plus jeune ou étant honoré par celui-ci n'avait rien de très... plaisant.

Lucius secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'image avant de reprendre sur un ton ferme.

\- Les décisions qui ont été prises hier, même si tu désapprouves que nous ayons discuté sans toi, sont donc une nécessité. Dès cet après-midi, vous suivrez tous les deux, ainsi que vos inséparables amis, un entraînement physique et magique intense.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 5 juillet 1996 – Chemin de Traverse**

Quelques jours après la fin des cours, Albus Dumbledore se présenta à Gringott's. Il avisa un guichet libre et apostropha le Gobelin qui y était assigné.

\- Je voudrais accéder à un coffre !

L'employé de la banque ne daigna pas lever le nez du registre qu'il complétait.

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? insista l'homme.

\- ...

\- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? dit-il en haussant le ton, attirant l'attention de quelques clients.

\- La politesse n'est-elle donc plus enseignée chez les sorciers ? demanda le Gobelin en déposant sa plume.

\- Que ... oh ! Je ...

\- Que voulez-vous ? interrompit Sarnek avec sécheresse.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, rétorqua Dumbledore avec une arrogance renouvelée. Je veux accéder à un coffre.

\- Votre clé ?

\- Je n'ai pas la clé.

\- Vous avez perdu la clé de votre coffre ? Cela vous coûtera cinq gallions pour en faire une copie. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas perd... Comment ça "mon nom" ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre identité pour dupliquer votre clé, répondit calmement Sarnek.

\- Mais vous me connaissez ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore !

\- Très bien. Signez ce parchemin et votre clé sera prête dans deux heures.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle clé !

\- Vous avez déclaré l'avoir perdue !

\- Mais non ! Je ...

Albus s'interrompit avant de soupirer rageusement, inconscient du fait que le Gobelin le faisait volontairement tourner en bourrique. Comme tous ses congénères, il détestait les sorciers qui faisaient preuve de condescendance et d'impolitesse. Il avait bien sûr reconnu celui qui se tenait devant lui et avait parfaitement saisi sa demande.

\- Je vous ai demandé d'accéder à UN coffre. Je n'ai jamais parlé du mien, reprit Albus comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé. Je veux me rendre dans celui des Lestrange !

\- Vous ne pouvez accéder à un coffre dont vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire, répondit Sarnek sur le même ton.

\- Les Lestrange ont été arrêtés pour appartenance aux Mangemorts. Je dois voir le contenu de leur coffre.

\- Et selon le règlement de notre institution, le coffre de personnes condamnées est scellé. Nul ne peut y avoir accès.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot et Manitou Supr...

\- Et cela devrait nous suffire pour briser notre règlement ou pire, la confiance de notre clientèle ? le coupa une nouvelle voix.

Avec un sursaut, le président du Magenmagot et Manitou Suprême se retourna pour faire face au nouvel intervenant.

\- Et qui êtes-vous donc pour vous permettre de m'interrompre aussi grossièrement ? répondit-il avec hauteur, ignorant les grognements des Gobelins ou les hoquets de certains clients qui écoutaient ouvertement.

\- Mon identité ne vous apporterait aucune influence, tout comme la vôtre ne vous sera d'aucun secours en ces lieux. Les codes de la banque sont clairs : nul ne s'appropriera indûment les biens confiés à nos soins !

\- La Justice réclame ...

\- Ni la Justice, ni le Ministère, ni même le Grand Albus Dumbledore n'ont d'autorité entre ces murs. Nous sommes les garants des fortunes sorcières et depuis mille ans, nous faisons fructifier vos biens. Il est hors de question que nous brisions ce serment !

\- J'exige de voir le directeur ! La coopération avec le Magenmagot est une obligation.

\- Je vous le répète, Gringott's est et restera indépendant de vos institutions. Nous ne coopérerons pas dans votre chasse aux sorcières personnelle !

La déclaration fit ricaner tous les gobelins présents tandis que les sorciers et sorcières alentours commentaient vivement les exigences de Dumbledore. Sa notoriété avait été fortement mise à mal par les articles de la Gazette. L'entendre encore une fois se servir de son influence pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ne faisait que noircir le tableau davantage, d'autant plus qu'il semblait totalement ignorer qu'il parlait avec le directeur de la banque, Grinn. Ce dernier reprit alors la parole, son commentaire faisant froncer nombre de sourcils gobelins d'incompréhension.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous aurez beau vous démener comme un Vocifère, je ne vous autoriserai jamais à accéder à un autre coffre que le vôtre sans les procurations adéquates. Maintenant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter mon établissement.

Sur un demi-tour impeccable, Grinn s'éloigna, jubilant d'entendre le sorcier hoqueter et bafouiller tant de compréhension face à son identité que du fait qu'il était entouré de quatre Gobelins armés qui l'escortèrent vers la sortie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sarnek le retrouva peu après dans son bureau.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Père, dit-il. Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette information ?

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, mon fils, et notamment sur cet homme en particulier. Tu sais que nous avons prêté un serment particulier avec Merlin et les Fondateurs ?

\- Oui. Celui de protéger celui qui restaurera l'équilibre de la Magie, la Sentinelle.

\- Exact ! Cet enfant est né il y a presque seize ans, et sans certaines circonstances très particulières, il serait encore soumis aux manipulations de ce vieux sorcier.

\- Tu parles de Harry Potter ? C'est bien lui la Sentinelle ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais alors, c'est l'enfant qui a voyagé dans le temps ? Celui dont on nous raconte qu'il a donné l'idée à Gringott de fonder la banque.

\- Tout à fait. Et depuis son mystérieux retour d'il y a cinq ans, nous avons accentué nos recherches sur tout ce qui pouvaient le concerner.

\- Et cela implique le contenu du coffre que veut voir ce vieil homme ?

\- A priori. N'as-tu rien ressenti d'étrange en le côtoyant ?

Grinn observa longuement son fils tandis que celui-ci se replongeait dans ses sensations. Les Gobelins avaient une sensibilité différente à la Magie et celle de Dumbledore avait présenté une saveur toute particulière de l'avis du directeur de la Banque.

\- ... maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, Il y avait comme une ... sorte de dédoublement.

\- Effectivement. Nous avons déjà été témoin d'un tel phénomène. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore était également présent. Il avait accompagné un jeune homme pour réclamer un héritage.

\- Il accompagne régulièrement de jeunes sorciers, non ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a escorté nombre de jeunes gens nés-de-Moldus ou sang-mêlé. Mais l'adolescent en question réclamait le coffre de Salazar Serpentard.

\- C'était possible non ?

\- Oui, sauf qu'il y avait un problème avec le sang. Une spécificité que nous n'avons pas pu expliquer. Et il présentait le même type de dédoublement que nous n'avons toujours pas pu expliquer. Le problème est ce que nous avons découvert plus tard, quand le garçon en question, Tom Jedusor, sang-mêlé, est revenu dans la société sorcière. Il s'est alors fait connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

\- Et tu crois que Dumbledore le sait ?

\- T'a-t-il donné l'impression qu'il pourrait ne pas le savoir ?

\- Non, répondit Sarnek après un temps de réflexion. Il est persuadé d'être omniscient et omnipotent. Et il vient de connaître un méchant revers avec ...

Grinn contempla son fils qui venait de s'interrompre avec brusquerie. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres lorsque son enfant souffla.

\- Il connaît Voldemort. Il connaît son identité. Il a peut-être été surpris par le fait que l'homme dévoile une partie de leurs secrets ce soir-là au Ministère, mais en réalité ils sont alliés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, déclara-t-il dans un murmure, je t'ai un jour entendu parler d'une prophétie. Elle parlait d'un enfant spécial qui devrait affronter le blanc et le noir. Je viens de comprendre. Harry Potter devra faire face aux Ténèbres représentées par Voldemort et à la Lumière incarnée par Dumbledore. Et ces deux fous se sont alliés, menaçant de détruire la Magie et le monde. D'où le retour de la Sentinelle pour protéger et rétablir l'équilibre de la Magie.

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- Mais pourquoi lui parler des procurations ?

\- Des gardiens ont signalé une dégradation dans les sorts de protection entourant le coffre des Lestrange. Sachant leur attachement à la magie noire et leur affiliation à Voldemort, il est probable qu'un artefact des plus dangereux y ait été entreposé.

\- Mais si Dumbledore le récupère, il pourrait le remettre à son allié.

\- Ou simplement se croire plus malin que tout le monde, le garder pour lui et se laisser corrompre.

\- Et tu comptes là-dessus.

\- Oui, répondit Grinn. Depuis cinquante ans, Dumbledore n'agit que selon son bon vouloir, pour le Plus Grand Bien, comme il le clame, pour son plus grand bien serait plus adéquat. Pour ma part, je crois qu'il ignore qu'il est autant la marionnette que lui ne joue le marionnettiste. Et c'est ce qui va le perdre.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir la Sentinelle de la demande de Dumbledore ?

\- Le message a déjà été envoyé.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est un Dumbledore furieux qui fut raccompagné à la porte de la banque. En chemin, il perçut de nombreux commentaires désobligeants envers lui. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, se promettant de se venger des immondes créatures qui se croyaient les égales des sorciers lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Amelia Bones. La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique le scrutait avec une grande attention. Son visage trahissait la méfiance qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Tandis qu'elle se détournait sans même un salut, il la rajouta mentalement à sa liste de gêneurs.

Une fois arrivé - expulsé - sur le Chemin de Traverse, il transplana pour rejoindre le château de son amant. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne tint aucun compte des personnes qu'il croisa. Si la plupart ne le remarquèrent quasiment pas, ce ne fut pas le cas de Nott Sr qui le suivit discrètement jusqu'aux appartements du Lord.

Albus claqua la porte avec violence, faisant simplement relever les yeux de Tom du livre qu'il consultait, cependant le lourd panneau ne se referma pas totalement. Nott se dissimula contre le mur et tendit l'oreille.

\- Rappelle-moi de détruire Gringott's et sa vermine quand la victoire sera enfin nôtre !

\- Que t'ont donc fait les gobelins pour que tu veuilles les éradiquer ?

\- Ils refusent de coopérer avec moi ! Ils se prétendent indépendants et assurent être neutres. Seule la fructification des gallions les intéressent. Ils sont un frein à la réalisation de nos plans pour le plus Grand Bien !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es rendu à la banque dans le but d'obtenir l'accès au coffre des Lestrange ?

\- Évidemment ! Et ces horribles créatures ont refusé ! Pire, celui du guichet ne me connaissait même pas !

\- Oh Albus ! Ne sois pas aussi mélodramatique ! Bien sûr qu'il te connaissait, répliqua Tom avec un sourire moqueur. Raconte-moi comment cela s'est passé ?

Dumbledore rapporta son entrevue avec les gobelins, s'échauffant un peu plus chaque fois que Tom laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'es présenté comme si tout t'était dû et ces créatures t'ont rendus les mornilles de ton gallion. Cependant, leur directeur est un idiot puisqu'il t'a donné la réponse.

\- La réponse à quoi ?

\- À comment obtenir l'accès au coffre, idiot ! rétorqua-t-il avec irritation.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! Je suis Al...

\- Je sais pertinemment qui tu es ! Je le sais depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant ! Et cela ne m'empêchera jamais de mettre ton long nez dans la bouse d'hippogriffe si cela s'avère nécessaire !

\- ...

\- Il suffit que tu apportes une procuration signée de Lestrange et tu pourras vider son coffre si le cœur t'en dit, sans que les gobelins ne puissent rien y dire !

\- Et comment pourrais-je obtenir ce document ? Je dois peut-être te rappeler qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban ? ironisa Albus.

\- Et toi, reprit Tom sur le même ton, faut-il te remémorer que tu es Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot et tout le bazar ? Ne pourrais-tu pas trouver un prétexte quelconque pour le faire sortir de prison un court moment ?

\- Oh ... euh ... oui heu ... Je serai obligé de convoquer une assemblée mais ... oui ...

\- Et on pourrait même en profiter pour le faire évader !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est trop ...

\- Parfait, exactement ! On porterait un coup magistral au Ministère et à la confiance de la population !

\- Mais Tom ! Tu ne peux ...

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire cela ?

Les protestations d'Albus se perdirent en gémissements tandis que Nott perçut le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchire. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva à nouveau, entrecoupée de sons mouillés.

\- Tu m'excites quand tu joues au sorcier blanc ! Quand tu veux me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour autrui.

\- Non Tom je ... Rhaaaaaa oh ouiiiii ... encore ... plus ...

Théodore s'éloignant rapidement, ne voulant pas être l'auditeur des ébats des deux hommes. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il prévienne Lucius rapidement. Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir d'un pas vif, un fracas retentit, preuve que l'un des deux amants avait balayé les objets de la surface du bureau pour y faire place nette.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 10 juillet 1996 – Ministère de la Magie**

Le lundi suivant, Dumbledore convoqua le conseil restreint du Magenmagot. Il avait réfléchi pendant le weekend et était parvenu à la conclusion que pour le plus Grand Bien, il serait très utile de promulguer une loi lui permettant de mettre la main sur les fortunes immobilisées.

Il eut du mal à retenir une grimace lorsqu'il vit Amelia entrer dans la salle. Il savait qu'elle serait probablement sa plus féroce adversaire. Quand tout le monde fut installé, il prit la parole.

\- Mes chers amis, si je nous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que nous nous privions d'une quantité considérable de gallions qui pourraient nous aider à combattre Voldemort et reconstruire ce qu'il détruit lors de ses attaques.

\- Et où donc trouveriez-vous cette étonnante fortune ? l'interrompit Bones, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

\- Excellente question ! rétorqua Fudge. Dois-je vous rappeler que les coffres du Ministère sont vides.

\- Je le sais parfaitement mon cher Cornelius. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je crois indispensable de faire passer cette nouvelle loi.

\- Mais de quelle loi parlez-vous ? coupa Ogden.

\- J'y viens mon cher, j'y viens. Comme je le disais plus tôt, il y a une quantité astronomique de gallions qui sont immobilisés par les gobelins. Ces derniers séquestrent une fortune indécente sous le prétexte d'un règlement obscur. Ma proposition est donc de voter une loi qui remettrait automatiquement les avoirs d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière condamnés à la disposition du Ministère.

\- Oh... mais c'est une idée remarquable, s'écria Fudge.

\- Et ce faisant, vous spolieriez des enfants innocents des crimes de leurs parents, alors que ce fameux règlement que vous qualifiez d'obscur a pour principale fonction de protéger les éventuels héritiers d'une confiscation abusive et injuste de leurs biens ! souligna Amelia.

\- Des enfants de Mangemorts ne peuvent être considérés comme innocents, cingla Fudge, alors que Marchbanks, Ogden et Doge semblaient sensibles à l'argument de la présidente du Département de la Justice Magique.

Dumbledore observa les réactions de chacun. Si au début ils avaient semblé réceptifs, la remarque d'Amelia avait efficacement interpellé plusieurs d'entre eux. Les arguments fusaient de part et d'autre et la situation s'envenimait doucement. Albus en vint à regretter l'éviction d'Ombrage et la disparition de Croupton. Avec eux, la balance aurait penché en sa faveur. Ulik Gamp, le plus ancien membre du Magenmagot, plus âgé que Dumbledore lui-même, paraissait s'être endormi sur son siège. Il était en outre très déçu de la réaction d'Elphias, son vieil ami.

\- Du calme ! énonça-a-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir les échanges. Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition. Nous pourrions peut-être tenter d'approcher les gobelins afin de négocier. Si nous ne pouvons effectivement pas accuser des enfants des crimes de leurs parents, nous pourrions au moins discuter des coffres appartenant à des familles éteintes. Quel intérêt de laisser dormir leurs contenus si on sait que personne ne peut prétendre les réclamer ?

\- Albus, lui répondit la voix froide de Bones, je ne saurai trop vous recommander de vous renseigner sur le mode de fonctionnement complet de Gringott's. En tant que garant de nos fortunes, ils sont également les gardiens de nos lignées. Vous ne trouverez personne de plus érudits que les gobelins en ce qui concerne le lignage des familles sorcières. Même le Département des Affaires Familiales a recours à eux lorsqu'il s'agit d'identifier les liens de parenté. En fait, si mes informations sont exactes, Teignous Nott en personne s'est appuyé sur leurs connaissances pour établir la Liste des vingt-huit Sacrés.

\- Mais la demande d'Albus est tout à fait fondée, s'exclama Fudge, une drôle de note de désespoir perçant dans son propos. Il existe sûrement des coffres abandonnés !

\- Pour ma part, je crois, à l'instar de Madame Bones, reprit Ogden, que les gobelins ont toujours accompli leur travail avec une extrême rigueur. Et les liens entre les différentes familles sorcières sont si nombreux qu'il est quasiment impossible de ne pas trouver un héritier, même si c'est à un degré lointain. Les Gobelins ne laissent jamais la moindre mornille dormir dans un compte abandonné.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai toujours vu Gringott's comme un organisme indépendant, déclara Griselda Marchbanks, sous les grognements d'approbations des autres. Vouloir mettre en place une collaboration qui ne serait qu'une façade n'apporterait que de la méfiance. Qui oserait encore faire confiance à la banque s'il savait que le Ministère peut faire main-basse sur ses possessions sur base de simples soupçons ? Vous ne réussiriez qu'à mettre à mal l'économie de notre société !

\- Mon intention n'était pas aussi simpliste, se défendit Dumbledore. Il est évident qu'une enquête approfondie et des preuves irréfutables auraient à justifier une telle demande. Je reconnais que je ne m'étais pas renseigné suffisamment sur le devenir des possessions des condamnés ou des personnes mortes sans héritier. Je croyais, comme beaucoup, que les gobelins se les appropriaient simplement.

\- Y avait-il une autre question à l'ordre du jour ? demanda Gamp à la surprise de tous. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que la cession est close, continua-t-il quand il reçut une réponse négative d'un Dumbledore étonné.

Le vieux sorcier se leva difficilement et partit en direction de la porte. Au moment de la franchir, il se tourna vers Albus.

\- À votre place, je prierais pour que les gobelins n'apprennent jamais que vous les considérez comme de vulgaires voleurs. Il n'est jamais bon de les insulter.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, mais quand Dumbledore se retourna, Il ne vit rien de particulier. Les autres s'étaient levés et avaient rassemblé leurs affaires pour partir. Amelia fut la dernière à quitter la pièce. Elle croisa un court instant le regard du Président du Magenmagot mais ne dit pas un mot, tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt à la Banque. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle marquait par son silence le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

D'un mouvement rageur de la main, Albus fit claquer la porte avec de la magie sans baguette. Sans cette garce, il était sûr que les autres auraient suivi sa proposition sans rechigner. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire passer cette loi.

Bien sûr, il pouvait facilement, enfin façon de parler, obtenir la fameuse procuration qui lui assurerait l'accès au coffre de Lestrange, mais il faudrait pour cela qu'il se rende à Azkaban ou qu'il fasse déferrer le prisonnier devant lui. Et comme de telles actions ne pouvaient se faire qu'avec l'accord du Département de la Justice Magique, il était évident qu'Amelia lui mettrait encore des bâtons dans les roues.

Il n'y avait donc pas des centaines de solutions. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle !

Et dans la foulée, il en profiterait pour renforcer le conseil restreint avec des hommes dont les allégeances lui étaient toutes acquises. Il était inutile de nommer des personnes œuvrant ouvertement pour le camp de la lumière puisque bientôt, celui-ci serait purement et simplement éradiqué. Bientôt il régnerait en maître sur le monde sorcier.

À défaut de pouvoir résoudre son problème dans l'immédiat, il retourna à Poudlard. Il aurait bien voulu aller voir Tom, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'entendre dire que ce dernier l'avait averti que son idée de nouvelle loi ne passerait pas le cap du conseil.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 13 juillet 1996**

La Une de la Gazette du Sorcier ébranla la population.

" _Décès d'Amelia Bones !_

 _Hier soir, les Aurors ont découvert le corps torturé de la Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique. La Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus du domicile ont alerté les voisins. D'après les débuts de l'enquête, les blessures prouvent que la victime a subi de longues heures de torture avant de décéder. L'une des questions qui se pose est de savoir comment des mangemorts ont pu réussir à déjouer les protections de la résidence de la victime."_

L'article était accompagné d'une photo en pied d'Amelia Bones, revêtue de sa tenue d'apparat. Les annotations suivantes invitaient les lecteurs à parcourir le reste du journal pour lire la biographie de la femme.

En septième page, passant presque inaperçu, on pouvait prendre connaissance du décès de Ulik Gamps. Âgé de cent quarante-trois ans, le vieil homme avait fait une mauvaise chute. D'après le médicolégiste, le sorcier avait dû quitter son lit durant la nuit et désorienté par le sommeil, n'avait pas eu conscience de s'engager dans l'escalier.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 14 juillet 1996 – Ministère de la Magie**

Les derniers membres survivants du conseil se réunirent le vendredi après-midi, sur un nouvel appel de Dumbledore.

\- Mes amis, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui en de bien tristes circonstances. Deux de nos membres les plus estimés ont connu une fin des plus inattendues. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous complaire dans notre tristesse. Il nous faut absolument penser à la pérennité du conseil et nommer de nouveaux membres.

\- Albus, protesta Elphias Doge. Nous pourrions facilement patienter quelques jours. Il n'y a aucune urgence.

\- Voyons Doge ! éructa Fudge. Pas d'urgence ! Doit-on vous rappeler que Vous-savez-qui est de retour ? Qu'Amelia a été assassinée par ses partisans ?

\- Mais non ... je crois juste que ... je ...

\- Il nous faudra présenter des candidats et cela prend du temps, intervint Ogden.

\- Eh bien, j'avais déjà pensé à quelques noms, reprit Dumbledore, avec un mouvement apaisant de la main. Il me semble que Pius Thicknesse pourrait apporter une expertise des plus appréciables.

\- C'est un choix des plus judicieux, renchérit Cornelius. J'aimerais vous proposer Maximilien Hicks ou Terrence Torrens.

\- Toutes ces personnes sont effectivement connues pour leur intégrité, commenta Ogden. Et ils n'ont jamais été soupçonnés de la moindre collusion avec Vous-savez-qui ou ses Mangemorts. Mais, il est cependant nécessaire de lancer une enquête de moralité plus détaillée.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Hicks a pour projet de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Son épouse aurait hérité d'une mine de diamant en Afrique du Sud, déclara Doge.

\- Oh ... je l'ignorais, s'étonna Albus, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Elphias lui lança un regard étonné. Il était certain de lui en avoir parlé quelques temps auparavant. Il était sur le point de le lui rappeler lorsqu'il croisa le regard étincelant de son ami. Il secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne se rappelait plus.

\- Dans ce cas, il me semble que nous avons les nouveaux membres du conseil, intervint alors Fudge. Je me porte totalement garant de Torrens.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Dumbledore. Bien, reprit-il quand tous eurent acquiescé. Il est encore nécessaire de désigner un nouveau président pour le Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Que pensez-vous de Rufus Scrimgeour ? s'enquit Griselda Marchbanks.

\- Il serait excellent mais j'estime qu'il est indispensable à son poste actuel. Il est l'un des meilleurs directeurs du Bureau des Aurors que nous ayons eu, répliqua Fudge.

\- Et pourquoi pas Amos Diggory, proposa Ogden.

\- Non, s'opposa Albus. Même si j'estime beaucoup Amos, il n'a pas la carrure nécessaire pour de telles responsabilités.

\- Eh bien, le président de la Justice Magique a souvent fait partie du Conseil, bégaya Doge. Nous pourrions peut-être nommer l'un d'entre nous ?

\- Je me retire d'office dans ce cas. En tant que Ministre, je ne peux prendre ce poste en charge.

\- Je suis dans le même cas, dit Albus ravi de la tournure des événements. J'ai déjà plus que mon quota de responsabilités.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Thicknesse ? Il connaît tous les rouages du Ministère. Il serait parfaitement apte à reprendre le poste, dit calmement Griselda.

\- Mhmm. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette option, mentit Albus en voyant son plan se dérouler idéalement.

\- C'est parfait, s'exclama Fudge. Eh bien si tout est réglé, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Ministre hongrois.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle, mettant efficacement fin à la réunion. Pris au dépourvu, les autres partirent l'un après l'autre après avoir convenu de prévenir rapidement les nouveaux membres et de faire passer une annonce dans la Gazette.

Resté seul, Albus laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Il manipulait avec brio la magie de persuasion, plus subtile que les Imperium. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup insisté pour que tous se rangent à son avis. Même l'enquête sur Torrens avait été oubliée. Désormais, le conseil ne comptait plus d'adversaires réels.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 15 Juillet 1996 – Ministère de la Magie**

Le lendemain après-midi, Albus faisait les cent pas dans le couloir des cachots du Ministère. Le matin même, il avait déboulé dans le Bureau de Thicknesse pour lui faire signer un ordre d'extraction de Lestrange.

Un bruit de chaîne attira son attention. Revêtu de l'atroce uniforme des prisonniers, Rodolphus se traînait péniblement, encadré par deux Aurors. Ses poignets étaient ceints de menottes inhibitrices de magie.

Dumbledore montra la porte d'une cellule d'interrogatoire. Les Aurors installèrent le prisonnier puis ressortirent. Le Président du Magenmagot referma la porte et la scella d'un sortilège à la limite de la magie noire.

Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, content de lui. Dans sa poche, il tenait enfin le sésame pour accéder à ce qu'il désirait.

OoOoOoOoO

Assis derrière son bureau directorial de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore observait avec fascination ce qu'il avait reconnu comme la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Perdue depuis des décennies, il l'avait retrouvée dans le coffre de Rabastan Lestrange. Les derniers rayons du soleil d'été se reflétaient sur les pierres précieuses qui ornaient l'artéfact.

Dire que les gobelins s'étaient montrés réticents aurait été un euphémisme. Albus s'était régalé de voir les créatures prises à leur propre jeu. Ils avaient voulu jouer, ils avaient perdu.

Content de sa journée bien remplie, Dumbledore saisit la Coupe et monta les escaliers dérobés menant à sa chambre. Il déposa l'objet sur sa table de chevet et après une toilette rapide, se glissa entre les draps. Il s'enfonçait dans le sommeil quand la bague ornant sa main se mit à pulser d'une lueur ténébreuse. Soudain, la Coupe se mit à luire d'une même lumière. Après quelques secondes, le phénomène s'estompa. Seul un ronflement de plus en plus sonore troubla la quiétude de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 31 juillet 1996 – Minuit – Manoir Malefoy**

La porte pivota doucement alors que le douzième coup de minuit sonnait à un clocher lointain. Une silhouette s'approcha avec précaution du lit et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son occupant.

Il faisait très chaud en cette fin juillet et même la nuit n'apportait qu'une fraîcheur relative, qui expliquait que le dormeur, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, se soit débarrassé du drap léger qui gisait maintenant partiellement sur le sol.

Les rayons de la lune traçaient de mystérieuses arabesques sur le dos finement musclé du dormeur. S'agenouillant sur le lit, Draco suivit du doigt les lignes argentées. Il joua ainsi quelques minutes avant de commencer à s'impatienter. Griffant légèrement la peau de son ongle, il sourit de voir la chair de poule s'installer et repartir aussitôt.

Harry roula soudain sur lui-même pour échapper à cette sensation dérangeante. Ravi de voir sa manœuvre porter ses fruits, Draco reprit son manège sur le torse et le ventre de son petit-ami. Il effleura les pectoraux avant de glisser lentement vers l'abdomen qui se contracta sous le toucher.

Se penchant, il souffla sur la peau qu'il savait dorée et douce. La chair de poule refit son apparition tandis que Harry poussait un gémissement, tout en se tortillant sur le matelas. Joueur, le blond passa une langue mutine sur le téton qui se contracta sous la caresse.

Lentement, il descendit vers le nombril dont il fit délicatement le tour. La réaction de Harry le fit sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait cet attouchement. Le ventre se creusa subitement comme si la jeune Sentinelle essayait de le mettre hors d'atteinte.

Depuis la nuit où Draco avait enlevé et séquestré Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, les deux jeunes hommes avaient partagé nombre de leurs nuits. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas encore amants dans le plein sens du terme. Ils avaient connu de nombreuses extases, mais jusqu'à ce jour, ils ne les avaient atteintes que par l'intermédiaire de leurs mains, de leurs bouches et de leurs langues.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient été dormir chacun dans leur propre chambre. Même si les adultes ne se permettaient pas le moindre commentaire sur l'évolution de leur relation, ils avaient été dérangés par les remarques à la limite graveleuses de Blaise et les coups d'œil entendus des autres. Même les élucubrations de Luna avaient évoqué une alliance déterminante entre les drakémis et les libravis, quelles que soient ces étranges créatures.

Draco s'était donc tourné et retourné pendant une heure dans son lit. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Harry dans ses bras. A bout de patience, il se décida à rejoindre son petit-ami.

Revenant à sa tâche, Draco fondit sur un téton et l'agaça avec douceur. Un soupir plus profond et un mouvement imperceptible des hanches de Harry lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il redescendit alors, se guidant au dessin des muscles finement ciselés. Il contourna le nombril qui le tentait pourtant beaucoup pour revenir sur la ligne de poils sombres qui allaient le guider vers l'objet de son désir.

Arrivant à la lisière du sous-vêtement, il se redressa et observa le gonflement prometteur qui s'y était formé. Délicatement, il fit glisser le tissu soyeux, libérant le sexe tendu et provoquant un nouveau gémissement de contentement. Il fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur le gland rougi et profitant du sursaut de Harry, il posa la main sur sa cuisse et la remonta lentement pour aller effleurer les testicules.

Alors que Draco avalait la hampe dressée, Harry entama un mouvement instinctif, poussant ses hanches vers le haut. Il poussa un profond soupir, murmurant le nom du blond avec une lascivité qui excita d'autant plus son amant.

Relevant les yeux, mais sans lâcher le membre qu'il suçait avec délices, Draco observa le visage crispé par les prémices du désir. Malgré la lueur lunaire, il pouvait voir les joues de Harry se couvrir d'un voile rouge. Une goutte de sueur scintilla sur sa tempe avant de glisser le long de la mâchoire.

La main câline s'écarta des testicules pour migrer vers l'intimité de la Sentinelle. Un doigt taquin titilla le muscle plissé, pénétrant de son extrémité la chaude cavité. Un mouvement plus brusque de Harry qui tendit les hanches entraîna l'index inquisiteur plus en avant.

L'intrusion, dérangeante mais non douloureuse, réveilla Harry. Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent quand il discerna son petit-ami sourire en enrobant son sexe. Il se tendit sous la succion, arquant le dos. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap.

Ravi de la réaction, Draco fit coulisser son doigt au même rythme que sa bouche, creusant les joues et poussant la tête du phallus contre son palais. Après quelques instants. Son majeur entra dans le jeu à son tour. Perdu dans la montée de ses sensations, Harry s'en rendit à peine compte. Il gémissait et soupirait, le corps de plus en plus tendu.

Reconnaissant la réaction, Draco relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la hampe palpitante, provoquant les protestations de son amant. Avec provocation, il souffla sur le membre humide, se délectant de ses frémissements. Il ne reprit son occupation que lorsque la main de Harry délaissa le drap qu'il agrippait dans le but de se soulager lui-même. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de se toucher.

Relaxant sa gorge de son mieux, il emprisonna le membre, suivant de la langue la veine palpitante qui le parcourait. Il profita du râle de plaisir de Harry pour joindre son annulaire à la minutieuse préparation qu'il menait. Il sentit la tension de son amant s'accroître soudain, mais sa réaction le surprit. Alors que Harry se laissait d'habitude aller à son orgasme avant de lui offrir un plaisir réciproque, cette fois il se débattit avant d'attraper les épaules de Draco pour l'inciter à remonter, le forçant à retirer ses doigts de son intimité.

Il plongea les yeux dans les orbes orageuses, l'embrassa profondément puis lui murmura à l'oreille, dont il mordilla le lobe.

\- Viens.

Draco se tendit, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il scruta le visage empourpré, étudia les pupilles dilatées et le sourire déterminé. Il fondit sur les lèvres gonflées, envahit la bouche aimée. Leurs langues se combattirent avec ferveur tandis que Draco se tortillait pour retirer son propre boxer. Chaque mouvement leur arrachait un grognement d'anticipation.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco en haletant.

Pour toute réponse, Harry écarta largement les cuisses, gémissant quand le bassin du blond vint s'encastrer dans le creux ainsi créé. Le blond l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de lâcher ses lèvres et de se redresser. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il guida son propre sexe vers l'intimité convoitée. Il s'y glissa avec précaution, s'immobilisant à chaque grimace d'inconfort qu'il percevait. Entré jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'habituer. Voyant une larme perler et rouler sur sa joue, il pencha le haut du corps pour la capturer et prendre les lèvres martyrisées par les dents blanches.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry, la sensation de brûlure s'effaça, laissant place à un sentiment d'impatience. Il poussa légèrement les hanches vers le haut, réveillant la douleur mais aussi une impression étrange, un pincement prenant naissance dans son bas-ventre et partant à la conquête du reste de son corps. Il reproduisit le mouvement plusieurs fois, attentif à ce qu'il ressentait. La souffrance devenait plus légère, bien que toujours présente, mais le frémissement prenait de l'ampleur et son instinct le poussait à le rechercher activement.

Draco avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger lors des premières poussées de son amant mais celui-ci prenant de l'assurance, il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Serrant les dents, il entama un va-et-vient maladroit. Il leur fallut quelques allers-retours pour trouver un rythme partagé. Et soudain l'apothéose les foudroya.

Effondré dans les bras de Harry, Draco releva la tête comme s'il n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut une nouvelle larme glisser mais Harry se tendit pour happer ses lèvres et l'enlever dans un baiser d'une tendresse incommensurable.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-y-il avec ferveur.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Draco avec une intensité égale.

Il se retira délicatement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fronce les sourcils à la grimace d'inconfort douloureux de Harry. Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette pour leur lancer un sort de nettoyage. Draco s'allongea et le tira contre lui. Harry posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule accueillante. Il attira le drap qui gisait au sol et les recouvrit avant de papillonner des paupières, rattrapé par le sommeil. Il sombrait lorsqu'il entendit un dernier murmure.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon ange.

Une intense lumière dorée les enveloppa, éclipsant durant un instant la lueur de la lune.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 23 août 1996 – Manoir Malefoy**

Trois nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées et les adolescents en étaient presque à regretter le calme de Poudlard. Depuis bientôt deux mois, ils suivaient un entraînement digne des Aurors, ou presque. Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Luna, Hermione et Neville avaient rejoint le Manoir Malefoy le jour même de la déduction de Harry.

Comme l'avait ordonné Lucius, les cours s'étaient enchaînés. Potions et Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Severus, Sortilèges avec Remus, Métamorphoses avec Lucius. Et à côté des cours classiques, il y avait les duels et l'endurance.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'entraînement, sous la guidance de Lucius, Severus et Remus. Le lycanthrope prit la parole.

\- Bien ! Pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre en pratique le combat à mains nues. C'est-à-dire à la manière moldue. Et je précise que la magie sans baguette est interdite, insista Remus en regardant Harry et Draco.

Quelques jours après son anniversaire, Harry avait eu la surprise de stopper la chute d'un vase chinois juste en tendant la main. Il avait eu le réflexe de vouloir le rattraper, bien que trop éloigné. Le précieux artefact avait lévité un instant avant de s'écraser au sol. Depuis, il s'entraînait régulièrement. Draco arrivait lui aussi à faire de la Magie sans baguette, mais avec beaucoup plus de difficultés et d'efforts.

\- Vous allez former deux équipes, intervint Severus.

\- Les filles contre les garçons, compléta Lucius, arborant un sourire goguenard en voyant l'air ahuri des élèves.

\- Mais c'est injuste, s'écria Pansy. Nous ne sommes que trois.

\- Oui, on va les écraser vite fait, fanfaronna Blaise, qui blêmit quand même un peu sous le regard noir d'Hermione et de la Serpentard.

\- Vous combattrez à trois contre trois. Nous vous laissons cinq minutes pour décider d'une stratégie, ensuite vous combattrez, ricana Rogue.

Les deux groupes se réunirent dans les coins opposés de la salle tandis que les adultes observaient de loin. Narcissa entra alors dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les filles qui chuchotaient furieusement. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de la mère de Draco tandis que Hermione hochait la tête avec conviction et que les yeux de Pansy se plissèrent de satisfaction. Luna se contenta de son éternel air rêveur. La lueur machiavélique qui brilla un court instant dans ses yeux, s'ils l'avaient perçue, aurait alerté les garçons qui semblaient très sûrs d'eux et de leur victoire.

\- Nous allons commencer, interpella Remus.

Les deux groupes se firent face. Draco ricana devant la confiance affichée par les filles.

Pansy s'avança vivement, plaçant les mains devant elle, comme si elle voulait agripper le premier qui l'approcherait. Blaise répondit à l'invitation implicite et s'approcha d'un pas conquérant, tendant lui aussi la main pour se saisir de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Attention Blaise..., commença Harry sans pouvoir terminer.

En effet, Hermione s'était précipité vers lui, les mains également tendues vers lui. Harry avait précipitamment reculé sans remarquer Luna qui l'avait contourné et lui sautait soudainement sur le dos. La petite blonde lui enserra le cou avec force, avant de planter ses ongles dans ses joues.

La diversion ayant parfaitement fonctionné sur Harry, Hermione courut vers Draco en hurlant comme une banshee. Déconcerté et déconcentré par l'attaque, ce dernier fut précipité au sol tandis que la jeune Gryffondor posait ses mains sur sa pomme d'Adam et tentait de l'étrangler.

Dans le même temps, dès que son agresseur fut suffisamment près, Pansy posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se rapprocha encore un peu plus et leva vivement son genou. L'impact fut violent, et totalement inattendu pour Blaise. Il s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur. Tous les hommes grimacèrent d'empathie.

\- Voilà qui illustre bien le fait qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, reprit Severus tandis que Théo, qui était resté à l'écart, aidait Blaise à se relever. Lors d'un combat réel, tous les coups sont permis. Même les plus déloyaux. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, dit-il avec une grimace explicite, celui-ci est très efficace pour incapaciter un homme.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent durant le reste de l'après-midi. Bien sûr, les garçons profitèrent de leur force physique, mais les filles les contrèrent pied à pied, n'hésitant pas à avoir recours aux coups les plus tordus, comme tirer les cheveux ou griffer sauvagement, sans oublier les morsures vicieuses.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 31 août 1996**

Le manoir avait retrouvé tout son calme en cette veille de premier septembre. L'avenir était des plus incertains mais huit adolescents l'attendaient de pied ferme.

TBC


	34. Chapter 33 : Ajustements

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Je vois que la mort d'Amelia a surpris et peiné beaucoup de monde. Oui, Dumby est un vrai salaud, mais pas d'inquiétude, il paiera bien un jour.

Le « camp » de Harry s'étoffe en effet, même s'il reste quelques petites choses à découvrir.

Et la chute de Sophie se précise.

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Ajustements**

 **Lundi 1er Septembre 1996 - Gare de King's Cross**

Comme d'habitude, le Quai 9 ¾ était noir de monde en ce jour de rentrée scolaire. Des élèves surexcités couraient partout pour retrouver leurs amis. Les futurs première année, eux, cachaient parfois difficilement leurs angoisses.

Les Malefoy discutaient tranquillement avec leurs fils et pupille, indifférents aux regards curieux qui les scrutaient. Il était évident que les articles de la Gazette avaient marqué les esprits. Nombreux furent ceux qui amorcèrent un mouvement vers Harry avant de faire précipitamment marche arrière en croisant les regards de Lucius ou de Draco.

Blaise et Théo se frayèrent un chemin, suivis de leurs parents respectifs, et quelques instants plus tard, la famille Parkinson les rejoignit.

Les commentaires fusèrent sur les identités des personnes formant ce groupe disparate : un Mangemort ayant renié ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un homme dont l'affiliation avait toujours été sous-entendue, un couple dont la haute idée de leur importance hérissait la plupart de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient et une femme, considérée comme une Veuve Noire qui reluquait allègrement tous les hommes – célibataires ou non – qui pourraient devenir un prochain mari provisoire.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia subitement quand Neville Londubat se présenta à son tour, en compagnie de sa grand-mère. La matriarche avait pourtant une réputation de défenseur du camp de la Lumière.

Un second choc les secoua lorsque Hermione Granger arriva à son tour avec ses parents. Alors que tous s'attendaient à une indifférence méprisante, voire un rejet insultant, les trois nouveaux venus furent accueillis avec courtoisie et un grand sourire.

Les murmures se firent bien plus audibles, chacun émettant ses propres spéculations sur la réunion des plus atypique qui se tenait sous leurs yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sujet de conversation changea brusquement, et les commentaires devinrent plus cinglants.

Depuis le mur qui séparait la gare moldue de la sorcière, une chevelure rouge s'avançait avec sa morgue et son arrogance habituelles. Forçant son passage à travers la foule, Sophia Potter cheminait en adressant des sourires éblouissants à tout un chacun, sans paraître se rendre compte que ces derniers se détournaient avec des grimaces de dégoût. La jeune femme ne se préoccupait que d'une seule personne et elle était bien déterminée à la rejoindre dans les meilleurs délais.

Les parents Potter suivaient leur enfant avec une résignation évidente. De temps en temps, Lily tentait de canaliser sa fille, mais cette dernière chassait sa mère comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte importun. James lui se contentait de marcher en fixant le sol, déterminé à ne croiser aucun regard.

Les voyant approcher lentement, Lucius rassembla les adolescents et les incita à monter dans le train. Le convoi allait bientôt se mettre en route et il estimait qu'il valait mieux éviter une confrontation publique. Il venait à peine de hisser la dernière malle avec l'aide de Nott Sr quand le sifflet retentit annonçant le départ imminent.

D'autres familles avaient également réunis leurs enfants pour leur faire prendre place dans le train. Le mouvement avait momentanément caché sa cible à la vue de Sophia. Ne le voyant plus sur la plate-forme, elle intima à son père de monter sa malle et embarqua sans un regard en arrière.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, bien déterminée à retrouver celui qu'elle avait décidé depuis longtemps d'avoir pour mari. Ses condisciples de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans le premier compartiment. Avec un sourire conquérant, elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Les conversations se suspendirent quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Sophia toussota durement pour attirer l'attention. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Eh bien ! C'est comme ça que vous accueillez la Surviv...

\- Ça suffit ! s'insurgea Lavande. Tais-toi !

\- Tu n'es rien du tout ! Juste une menteuse ! insista Parvati.

\- Mais ...

\- Non ! la coupa Dean. On ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

\- Tu n'es pas digne d'être une Gryffondor, reprit Seamus.

\- Ouais ! beugla Ron, s'attirant des regards de commisération des autres.

\- Je ...

\- Sors d'ici ! Intima Brown en lui montrant ostensiblement la porte.

Suffoquée par l'ordre, Sophia fit un pas en arrière. La porte claqua violemment, refermée par un Dean Thomas hilare.

Estomaquée, Sophia remonta lentement les coursives, mais dans chaque compartiment où elle passait, les élèves la toisaient avec moquerie. Même les petits nouveaux se permettaient de se gausser d'elle.

Sophia finit par s'installer sur une banquette inconfortable, juste derrière la cabine du conducteur du Poudlard Express. Fulminant de rage et d'humiliation, elle marmonnait entre ses dents serrées, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé Draco.

Une petite voix insistante résonna dans son esprit l'enjoignant à la patience et lui promettant une vengeance totale sur tous ces misérables véracrasses. Lentement, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait dans sa main un bijou en or orné d'une magnifique émeraude.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors que le convoi quittait la gare, les Potter se faufilèrent rapidement vers l'aire de transplanage. Bien qu'ils prétendent ne rien entendre, ils ne pouvaient manquer les remarques qui émaillaient leur avancée, chacun s'indignant du fait que Sophia Potter continue à faire preuve d'autant de morgue.

Certains s'étonnèrent également qu'ils n'aient rien tenté pour récupérer le jeune Harry depuis que Vous-savez-Qui avait révélé la vérité, et que Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à prétendre avoir été induit en erreur sur l'identité du Survivant.

Théodore Nott Sr surprit l'un de ces commentaires et se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Voilà un fait auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention. Au vu de la manière dont ils ont toujours « profité » de la célébrité de la gamine, ils n'ont pas tenté de réclamer la tutelle de Harry ?

\- Non ! répondit Lucius d'un ton sec. Je m'y attendais aussi, mais ... Rien.

\- En quoi cela peut-il être tellement étonnant ? demanda Narcissa. D'après Remus, ils n'ont jamais montré aucun intérêt pour leur « fils », et cela depuis le jour de sa naissance. Pourquoi changeraient-ils subitement de comportement ?

\- De toute façon, cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être puisqu'ils n'ont rien demandé ! trancha Malfoy. Et quand bien même ils essaieraient, les raisons de la tutelle n'ont pas changées et ne donnent donc aucune ouverture à une contestation.

Le ton sec de Lucius fit bien comprendre que la discussion était close.

OoOoOoOoO

Dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était frustré aurait été un euphémisme gigantesque. Il tournait dans son bureau comme un éruptif en rut. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il maudissait les effets secondaires de la Potion d'Éternité. Depuis le retour de son amant, il n'avait plus connu les affres de l'abstinence, mais depuis quelques semaines, ce dernier s'absentait durant plusieurs jours sans le prévenir et le laissait avec une tension particulière.

Pendant la période spectrale de son amant, il avait régulièrement fait appel à Rose Paume et ses cinq sœurs. Quand la frustration devenait trop intense pour être efficacement soulagée de cette manière, il se rendait dans le monde moldu et trouvait un compagnon plus ou moins consentant qu'il pouvait aisément soumettre - la Magie avait décidément bien des avantages. Habitué à des rapports très énergiques, il malmenait ses amants occasionnels avant de les quitter sur un _Oubliette_ des plus efficaces.

Pendant près de treize ans, la police moldue releva de nombreux viols qu'elle attribua à un violeur en série surnommé le Barbu Inconnu. La méthode était toujours la même : un homme brun, dans la petite cinquantaine, homosexuel ou non, qui se réveillait le lendemain de l'agression, dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucuns souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, et présentant de larges hématomes de contention. Les blessures dues à la pénétration étaient très profondes et il y avait des traces de sperme et de poils identifiés comme des poils de pubis bien sûr, mais plus étonnant, de barbe. L'utilisation de l'ADN n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements à l'époque, mais la semence prélevée s'était révélée inutile. Il semblait que celle-ci ait été altérée par une méthode inconnue avant de se retrouver dans l'anus des victimes.

Les Moldus ignorants l'existence des sorciers et de la Magie, nul n'aurait pu se douter que les sortilèges de protection et de contraception modifiaient la structure même de la semence. Même s'il s'estimait à l'abri des infections des êtres non magiques, Albus n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'exposer à la terrible maladie qui se répandait à l'époque, et qui semblait cibler plus précisément la communauté gay. Mais il ne se serait jamais plié à l'usage de ce truc en plastique immonde. Heureusement qu'il pouvait lancé le sortilège de protection sans utiliser sa baguette.

Les agressions avaient débuté en mars 1982. Le laps de temps qui s'écoulait entre deux variait fortement. Le plus court était de deux jours, le plus long de sept semaines. Cependant, plus aucun viol n'avait été enregistré depuis la fin du mois de mai 1994. Les autorités avaient décrété qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de simples relations sexuelles plus ou moins consenties dans le sens où chacune des victimes présentaient quand même des blessures physiques relativement importantes, plus conséquentes que les meurtrissures pouvant être récoltées lors de séances de bondage. Les enquêteurs ne savaient pas à quoi cela était dû. Plusieurs hypothèses se posaient : l'agresseur avait été arrêté pour un autre motif, il avait pu déménager - mais dans ce cas les attaques auraient dû reprendre ailleurs - ou le violeur était mort.

Il était à espérer pour les Moldus que la journée d'Albus se termine mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Si la frustration de Dumbledore pouvait s'expliquer par la non-disponibilité de son amant, elle trouvait également sa source dans les soucis d'ordre scolaire. On était le premier septembre, les gosses n'allaient pas tarder à envahir les couloirs de l'école et son équipe professorale n'était même pas au complet.

En juin dernier, Tom l'avait complètement dérouté lors des événements du Ministère mais il avait été rassuré lorsqu'il lui avait confié la bague de la famille Gaunt, garantie de son éternité. Il ne pouvait cependant se défaire d'un soupçon persistant, renforcé par ses absences récurrentes.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait approché Severus afin de lui proposer de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était connu de tous que cette matière, en dehors de ses précieuses potions, était son domaine de prédilection. Bien sûr, cette manœuvre d'approche n'avait rien d'innocent. Il avait bien l'intention de se garder dans les bonnes grâces de celui qui avait été son pion durant toutes ses dernières années.

Il avait bien cru avoir perdu son influence sur lui lorsque Malefoy avait réclamé la tutelle du morveux Potter, puis avait retiré ce dernier et son propre fils de Poudlard, mais le directeur de Serpentard avait continué à le tenir au courant de tous les événements les concernant.

En lui offrant cette place qu'il savait convoitée, il espérait garder une allégeance envers lui plutôt qu'envers celui que Severus ne connaissait que comme le Maître.

Pour le remplacer en tant que professeur de potions, il avait sollicité l'ancien enseignant, Horace Slughorn. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord été réticent, mais Albus lui avait fait miroiter la possibilité de réformer son fameux club de Slug et surtout d'y faire figurer celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même reconnaissait comme son véritable rival. Devant cette perspective, l'homme avait finalement accepté. Mais trois jours avant la rentrée, il avait envoyé un hibou laconique expliquant qu'il avait simplement changé d'avis. Il avait ensuite disparu sans laisser de traces.

Et en ce premier septembre, il attendait avec impatience celui qui devrait normalement assurer les cours de potions. L'homme lui avait été recommandé par le directeur même de l'institut de Potions de Hambourg, mais il n'avait rien pu obtenir comme renseignements personnels. Il se trouvait donc totalement désarmé, ne possédant aucune information qui lui permettrait de l'accueillir en étant en position de force.

OoOoOoOoO

Telvart Gorsin se présenta à onze heures précises. Albus fut plus que surpris en le voyant passer le seuil de son bureau. L'homme était grand et maigre. Le teint extrêmement pâle, voire maladif, il avait les yeux sombres et caves. De profonds cernes apportaient la seule touche de couleur sur ce visage have, une note de mauve profond. Même ses lèvres semblaient à peine rosées, pincées en une très fine ligne. Ses cheveux filasses étaient intégralement blancs. Ses habits, un strict complet noir, une chemise blanche empesée et une cravate noire ajoutait encore à son physique sévère.

Dès son entrée, Albus ressentit un violent sentiment de répulsion à l'égard de cet homme qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de renvoyer. Il tenta discrètement de pénétrer son esprit mais se heurta à un mur infranchissable.

Il se leva avec une certaine réticence pour saluer celui qui serait son nouveau professeur. Le potionniste se saisit de la main tendue. La poignée se révéla molle et légèrement moite, totalement désagréable. Albus fit une nouvelle tentative de légillimencie en se plongeant dans les abysses ténébreux et entama son discours de bienvenue, espérant ainsi contourner plus facilement les défenses de son visiteur.

Le clocher de Poudlard, qui n'était sonorisé que pendant les périodes scolaires, tinta joyeusement treize coups, sortant au passage le directeur de ses profondes pensées. Avec un sursaut, il releva les yeux vers le professeur Gorsin, installé confortablement dans le fauteuil des visiteurs.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur le Directeur, cette conversation fut des plus agréables, dit ce dernier en se levant, mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille prendre possession de mes appartements.

\- Oui ... oui bien sûr, répondit Albus en secouant la tête pour sortir de son hébétude. Je ... nous nous reverrons au banquet de bienvenue.

Le nouveau professeur de potions quitta le bureau directorial avec un sourire assez effrayant tandis qu'Albus se tassait dans son fauteuil. Il clignait des yeux, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Étrangement, il ne conservait aucun souvenir de la longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec Telvart Gorsin.

Repoussant son sentiment de malaise, il ouvrit un lourd dossier et tenta de se plonger dans les documents qu'il contenait, mais sa vue se brouillait. Il se sentait étrangement faible. Il fouilla dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une potion revigorante, mais ne trouva que plusieurs fioles vides. Le tintement du verre s'entrechoquant lui vrilla les tympans, accentuant son impression de vertige.

Dans un mouvement rageur, il claqua le tiroir puis pinça l'arête de son nez avec deux doigts, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers les escaliers dissimulés par une imposante bibliothèque. Il grimpa les marches avec lassitude et s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Gorsin parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, semblant savoir parfaitement où il allait. En quelques minutes, il atteignit le couloir du quatrième étage et identifia la tapisserie qui protégeait l'entrée de ce qui serait ses appartements pour l'année à venir. La broderie représentait un troll des marais attaqué par un groupe de Chaporouges. L'une de ces petites créatures se tourna vers l'arrivant pour lui demander le mot de passe.

Sans répondre, Telvart sortit sa baguette et une étrange brume noire enveloppa le tableau de tissu, figeant l'ensemble de la scène. Un second sort, jaune terne celui-là, le fit pivoter, dévoilant l'entrée de son logement.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, un frisson électrique parcourut son épiderme et amena un sourire dédaigneux sur ses lèvres fines. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, un salon-bureau, et agita la main selon une arabesque compliquée. Un grésillement suivi d'une petite étincelle se produisit dans tous les recoins, preuve que les mouchards placés par le directeur avaient été détruits.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux face à la décoration. Le lit à baldaquin, bien qu'il ait l'air confortable, était une véritable débauche de coussins et de couettes dodues, le tout en rouge Gryffondor avec des lisérés d'or. Un épais tapis, rouge lui aussi, habillait le sol de pierre. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées de lourdes tentures cramoisies.

Exaspéré par la couleur, Telvart secoua vivement sa baguette pour remplacer l'étalage coloré et trop douillet. La literie et les voilages prirent une couleur neutre, blanc et gris perle. Le tapis disparut pour laisser la place à une simple natte. Il reproduisit ensuite la même manœuvre que dans le salon et obtint un résultat identique.

Revenant dans la pièce à vivre, il psalmodia une série de phrases dans une langue gutturale tout en déployant ses mains, dessinant des formes étranges dans les airs. Lorsque le dernier son finit de résonner, une série de runes brilla avant de voler aux quatre coins des deux pièces pour aller s'ancrer dans les pierres des murs. Désormais, si quelqu'un venait à replacer des sorts d'écoute dans ses appartements, il n'obtiendrait plus qu'un très léger bourdonnement, un bruit blanc empêchant toute compréhension.

Certain d'être dorénavant à l'abri de toute indiscrétion, il retourna dans la chambre et sortit de sa poche un petit cube noir. Il le posa sur le sol, au pied du lit et lui rendit sa forme originale. L'homme souleva le lourd couvercle de la grosse malle, dévoilant ce qui ressemblait à un sombre trou. Sans tergiverser, il enjamba le rebord et se laissa tomber.

Il atterrit avec souplesse dans un lieu austère. Tout y était sombre malgré la présence de nombreuses torchères. Les murs étaient intégralement recouverts de rayonnage emplis d'ouvrages divers. Les lourds grimoires côtoyaient des piles de parchemin ou des rouleaux à l'apparence fragile. Quelques rares artéfacts se mêlaient aux différents manuscrits.

Sans prêter grande attention à ce qui l'entourait, Gorsin s'avança à grand pas vers le coin de la pièce et pressa le doigt sur un nœud dissimulé dans le fil du bois. L'étagère pivota silencieusement pour dévoiler un nouvel espace tout aussi sombre.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil, les flambeaux placés aux murs s'embrassèrent, mais la lumière apportée était chiche et glauque. Le regard de Telvart parcourut ce qui pouvait ressembler à une chambre au confort spartiate. Un simple lit de bois, agrémenté d'un matelas très fin, était appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné. Deux armoires encadraient la couche.

Au premier abord, la pièce semblait des plus ... anodines, mais l'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde, étouffante. La peur, la souffrance et même la mort paraissaient suinter des pierres sombres. Une attention plus soutenue dévoilait ensuite des marques et des objets incongrus pour une chambre dédiée au repos.

Au-dessus du cadre du lit, un crampon retenait une chaîne de métal noir, au bout de laquelle pendait une paire de menottes luisant de façon menaçante. A l'opposé, un autre anneau supportait un jeu d'entraves à peu près identiques. De longues traînées brunâtres ornaient la pierre.

Le nouveau professeur de potions s'avança vers l'armoire de droite et en ouvrit les battants. Il contempla un instant son contenu avant de tendre la main vers un objet reposant sur du satin noir. Il éleva un couteau sacrificiel au niveau de ses yeux et admira la lame d'obsidienne briller d'un éclat sombre. Il le rangea pour sortir ensuite un crochet de forme étrange, forgé dans un curieux métal argenté. Le troisième objet qu'il contempla était un collier de cuir de dragon assez élégant. Il semblait totalement sans danger jusqu'à ce qu'on le retourne pour en admirer l'intérieur. De toutes fines aiguilles le parcouraient.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Telvart referma le meuble et quitta la chambre pour retourner dans sa bibliothèque. De là, il fit pivoter une autre étagère et pénétra dans un énorme laboratoire. Plusieurs chaudrons reposaient sur les tables, certains laissant des volutes échapper de liquides bouillonnants.

Avec un hochement d'appréciation, Gorsin se congratula mentalement de la stabilité de sa malle, même lorsque celle-ci était déplacée, parfois de manière brutale. Les pots et boites qui garnissaient les rayons étaient eux aussi parfaitement en place.

Satisfait de sa visite, il remonta dans les appartements de Poudlard. Il apposa ensuite de nombreux sortilèges pour protéger sa malle.

Il hésita sur la suite des événements. Il pouvait descendre dans les cachots pour vérifier l'installation des classes de potions, mais il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de Severus Rogue et ne doutait absolument pas de l'agencement qu'il y trouverait. Son programme de cours était déjà mis en place et ne demandait aucune amélioration supplémentaire.

Lançant un _Tempus_ désinvolte, il constata qu'il lui restait quelques heures avant l'arrivée des élèves au Château. Il décida de mettre ces derniers instants de liberté à profit et se plongea dans une séance de méditation profonde.

OoOoOoOoO

La Grande Salle bruissait de rires et de conversations, les élèves échangeant les dernières nouvelles sur leurs vacances, sur l'actualité ou sur les prochains cours. Un sujet surtout retenait l'attention : qui serait le professeur de DCFM cette année ?

Si la majorité des professeurs étaient déjà présents, quatre d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel. Minerva McGonagal qui devait bientôt amener les premières années. Severus Rogue qui attendait sûrement la dernière minute pour se montrer. Le Directeur Dumbledore, ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu que l'homme était toujours présent pour accueillir les élèves avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Et celui qui devrait assumer la charge du poste maudit.

Ceux qui étaient le plus proche des portes entendirent le léger brouhaha annonçant l'arrivée des plus jeunes. Au même instant, trois hommes surgirent de la petite porte située derrière la table professorale.

L'attention des adolescents se divisa alors, certains suivant l'entrée de nouveaux, se moquant de leurs mimiques apeurées et émerveillées, la plupart se tournant pour observer les professeurs.

Dumbledore parut nettement moins jovial aux yeux de ceux qui le scrutaient. Il semblait presque accuser son âge. C'est d'ailleurs lourdement qu'il prit place dans son fauteuil.

Rogue était fidèle à lui-même, revêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, les cheveux apparemment gras, le teint blanc. Un coup d'œil acéré détourna rapidement les regards de sa personne.

Le troisième homme concentra peu à peu toutes les attentions, éclipsant même la répartition qui venait de commencer. Son apparence hâve fit frissonner nombre d'élèves et les chuchotements envahirent les différentes tables.

\- ... semble sortir d'un film d'horreur ...

\- ... effrayant ...

\- ... paraît malade

\- ... plus bizarre que Rogue

\- ... heureusement, ce n'est que pour un an ... je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la malédiction du poste de prof de DCFM ...

A la table des Serpentards, les discussions étaient plus précises. Draco et Harry savaient tous deux que Severus avait obtenu le poste de DCFM et avaient partagé l'information avec leurs camarades. Les Vert et Argent avaient donc parfaitement compris que l'homme en noir devait être le nouveau professeur de potions. Ils l'observaient de ce fait avec beaucoup de circonspection.

Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione et Neville se contentaient d'écouter les remarques de leurs condisciples. En quelques minutes, Dean et Seamus avaient trouvé un surnom pour celui qu'ils croyaient être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en se basant sur son apparence vestimentaire : le Prédicateur. Evidemment, les questions fusèrent aussitôt, personne ne semblant comprendre la référence.

\- Bon sang, faudrait penser à étoffer votre culture ! ricana Dean.

\- Ouais ! Ce type ressemble trait pour trait à un acteur de film d'horreur, renchérit Seamus.

\- Un fil quoi ? demanda Sophia qui s'était incrustée malgré l'hostilité de tous.

\- Un film ! Du cinéma quoi ! Tu connais pas ça ? Je croyais que ta mère était née-de-moldue ?

\- Le cinéma est un divertissement moldu, intervint Hermione en voyant l'air ahuri de Sophia et de quelques autres. Un film est une succession d'images projetée sur un écran blanc et qui raconte une histoire. Il peut y avoir des films romantiques, comiques, d'action ou de guerre. Et dans le cas proposé par Dean, destinés à faire peur.

\- Ouais bon ... Mais ça n'explique pas l'histoire du prétipateur, rechigna Ron. Et puis c'est quoi un prétipateur ?

Tout le monde fixa le rouquin, abasourdi.

\- T'es stupide Weasley, intervint Sophia avec morgue. Tout le monde sait qu'un prédicateur, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot exact, est une personne qui prévoit l'avenir !

La consternation s'alourdit un peu plus autour de la table, chacun scrutant Sophia Potter en espérant que celle-ci ne soit pas sérieuse. L'éclat de rire moqueur de Dean et Seamus brisa le silence, amenant un rougissement honteux sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Un prédicateur est un homme qui prêche la parole de Dieu auprès de fidèles. On les appelle aussi prêcheur, déclara Seamus avec sérieux.

\- Ces gens sont généralement totalement obtus et persuadés que leurs opinions sont les seules valables, précisa Hermione. Parfois, ils deviennent même les dirigeants de secte.

\- Ouais, clama Seamus. Et le nouveau prof ressemble terriblement à ce mec dans le film, mais je me rappelle pas le titre exact. Il a enfermé tous ses fidèles dans une grotte, prétextant la fin du monde et tout le monde est mort. Après, son fantôme est revenu hanter une petite fille sous prétexte qu'elle seule pourrait les mener vers la lumière.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il serait horrible pendant les cours. De toute façon après Ombrage, peut pas y avoir pire ! rétorqua Ron qui lorgnait désespérément les plats vides.

A ce moment, Colin Young fut réparti à Poufsouffle et Albus Dumbledore se leva pour son traditionnel discours. Si les premières paroles portant sur les habituels vœux de bon retour ou de bienvenue ainsi que les sempiternelles interdictions furent plus ou moins écoutées, l'attention monta d'un degré quand il procéda à l'introduction du nouveau membre du corps professoral.

\- ... et donc je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit le Professeur Gorsin Telvart, qui assurera désormais les cours de Potions ! Le Professeur Rogue se chargera de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous !

Un moment de flottement parcourut la Grande Salle, le temps que les élèves finissent par assimiler l'annonce du Directeur. Aussitôt, les commentaires commencèrent à fleurir de toutes parts.

La table des Serpentard restait la plus calme. Ses membres s'enorgueillissaient de leur capacité à rester imperturbable, du moins en apparence. Les discussions auraient lieu plus tard, dans l'intimité de leur Salle Commune.

Pour sa part, Harry avait un peu de mal à conserver son masque d'impassibilité. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le Poudlard Express, il ressentait une forme d'oppression dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause. Et cette gêne n'avait fait que se renforcer lors de son entrée dans le Château. Il avait retrouvé avec plaisir la chaleur prodiguée par la magie de Poudlard, mais quelque chose semblait l'entacher.

Sasscha était loin d'être calme lui-même. Il parcourait sans relâche son épiderme, faisant sa peau frémir de manière désagréable. Harry avait sifflé pour le faire tenir tranquille, lui promettant de le laisser vadrouiller à sa guise après le repas. L'échange, anodin pour les Vert et Argent car quasiment imperceptible, avait semblé être perçu par le nouveau professeur dont le regard abyssal s'était longuement fixé sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco lui avait placé la main sur l'épaule que Harry avait réussi à se détourner.

L'année promettait une nouvelle fois d'être riche en rebondissement.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 2 Septembre 1996 - Poudlard**

Le premier cours de DCFM des sixièmes Gryffondor-Serpentard fut une découverte pour les Rouge et Or, une confirmation pour les Vert et Argent. Severus Rogue, même s'il était toujours aussi intransigeant – et partial -, avait fait la preuve de sa grande maîtrise dans cette matière.

Il était parfaitement au courant de la qualité plutôt médiocre des professeurs qui s'étaient succédé les dernières années et avait décidé de palier aux lacunes que cela avait occasionné. Il savait également que le niveau des élèves de cette classe particulière était des plus disparates, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même enseigné la matière à ses filleuls qui eux-mêmes avaient entraîné certains de leurs amis.

\- Vous êtes déjà en sixième année et la fin de vos études arrivera bien plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez. Bientôt, vous serez lâché dans le monde réel où, dois-je vous le rappeler, couve une guerre.

Severus promena son regard sur les élèves, s'attardant sur certains d'entre eux, et notamment Sophia Potter qui le fixa un moment avec défi avant de détourner les yeux. Satisfait de toujours obtenir une certaine docilité, teintée d'un peu de peur, il reprit.

\- Nous allons dès à présent nous atteler aux Sortilèges Informulés. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner les avantages d'une telle procédure ?

Comme de bien entendu, la main d'Hermione se leva, mais elle ne fut pas la seule.

\- Monsieur Zabini ?

\- L'usage des informulés, surtout en temps de guerre, permet d'obtenir une fraction d'avance sur l'adversaire qui ne sait pas quel sortilège va être utilisé contre lui.

\- Parfaitement exact. 5 points pour Serpentard. Cette pratique nécessite concentration et force mentale. Mon cours ne sera pas le seul pour lequel on vous demandera les Sortilèges Informulés. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de rapidement assimiler cette technique. Nous allons commencer par le maléfice de _Jambencoton_ que vous devrez contrer par un Charme de Bouclier. Levez-vous et placez-vous par paire !

D'un ample mouvement de baguette, Rogue renvoya les bancs contre le mur, dégageant l'espace. Tous les élèves avaient choisi leurs partenaires, mais le nombre étant impair, Sophia Potter était isolée.

\- Miss Potter ! claqua Severus, sous les ricanements de la classe. Venez donc me montrer vos compétences.

Sophia se planta au milieu de la classe, avec assurance. Alors qu'elle passait près de Harry, le bousculant presque, ce dernier ressentit plus fortement le malaise qui ne le quittait pas.

\- Bien ! Miss Potter, lancez un _Jambencoton_ informulé !

Aussitôt, la jeune fille sortit et la pointa sur le professeur avant de ... hurler :

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Un éclair jaillit de la baguette et fonça sur la poitrine de Severus qui resta totalement impassible, si ce n'est un lever de sourcil interrogatif.

\- Je vous ai eu ! Je vous ai eu ! sautilla la gamine en toisant les autres d'un air supérieur.

\- Miss Potter, dit-il dédaigneusement, soufflant une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait touché, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas à la formule « _Jambencoton_ informulé » ?

A cette question, Sophia se figea brutalement, offusquée.

\- ...

\- _Jambencoton_ se dit _Jambencoton_ , et non _Expelliarmus_ , reprit Rogue en sortant sa baguette à son tour. Et informulé veut dire ...

Un éclair apparut et Sophie s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus.

\- Bien ! continua le professeur en jetant un regard condescendant à son élève avant de lever le sort, vous nous aurez au moins permis d'illustrer le propos de ce cours. A vous maintenant ! _Jambencoton_ et _Protego_ , en informulés.

Les duos se firent face et débutèrent l'exercice. Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Hermione et Neville n'éprouvaient pas beaucoup de difficultés à l'inverse des autres. Plusieurs avaient le visage cramoisi sous l'effort et souvent, on pouvait entendre les sortilèges murmurés entre les dents serrées.

Sophia, repoussée à l'écart, avait commencé à pleurnicher et à geindre. Irrité d'entendre ses plaintes, Severus la menaça d'une retenue avant de lui intimer de rejoindre Parvati et Lavande. L'adolescente n'eut d'autres choix que d'obtempérer et de se diriger vers ses condisciples qui ne tinrent absolument pas compte d'elle. Il était loin le temps où tous étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Désormais, elle goutait au mépris qu'elle avait toujours montré aux autres.

De dépit, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et bouda ostensiblement.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident et c'est enthousiastes que les adolescents s'apprêtèrent à quitter la classe, impatients d'être à la prochaine séance.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé, déclara Rogue à la surprise de tous. Le passage à l'informulé demande énormément de concentration. Si la plupart de vos professeurs, y compris moi-même, feront preuve de tolérance face aux marmonnements et murmures dans les premiers temps, sachez que nous attendrons de vous tous les efforts nécessaires. N'hésitez pas à vous entraîner régulièrement. Plus vous serez focalisé sur votre sortilège, plus celui-ci développera de puissance.

Tous les élèves l'observèrent avec une nouvelle forme de respect. Le cours avait été constructif et même si Rogue lançait des remarques incisives, celles-ci restaient constructives. La seule qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la leçon était Sophia Potter.

Avec un regard avadakedravisant, elle se releva et sortit de la salle en courant. Pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard récupérer son sac et sa baguette oubliée au sol.

OoOoOoOoO

Sophia s'égosillait depuis près d'un gros quart d'heure devant la Gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

\- MAIS TU VAS OUVRIR STUPIDE MACHIN ! JE DOIS VOIR PAPY ALBUS ! CE CONNARD DE SERVILUS M'A HUMILIEE ! ET TOUS CES CRETINS MERITENT UNE PUNITION ! ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE M'IGNORER ! JE SUIS LA SURV...

\- Miss Potter ! tonna la voix de McGonagall.

\- Mamy Minerva ! Tu dois m'aider ! Le bâtard graisseux m'a ...

\- Silence ! Votre comportement est inadmissible ! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Mais ...

\- Vous êtes une jeune sorcière et non un Vocifère ! Vous n'avez pas à hurler dans les couloirs et encore moins à insulter vos professeurs !

\- C'est de la faute de Serv...

\- _Silencio_ !

Minerva observa quelques instants Sophia se démener avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin qu'elle était muette. Le visage de l'adolescente vira alors au cramoisi de rage et elle commença à taper du pied comme la gamine capricieuse qu'elle était.

Il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin s'immobiliser pour toiser son professeur d'un regard noir.

\- Je vais lever le sort maintenant que vous semblez avoir retrouvé votre calme. Si j'entends un seul mot, ce sera dix points en moins.

\- ...

\- Vous serez en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard pour les quinze jours à venir. J'espère que cela vous permettra d'apprendre à contrôler votre tempérament.

Sophia ouvrit la bouche, prête à se remettre à hurler mais la referma en croisant le regard noir de celle qu'elle avait toujours vu comme sa grand-mère.

\- Maintenant, retournez en cours !

La gamine partit d'un pas colérique, fulminant. Plus rien n'allait comme elle voulait depuis que ce stupide mage noir l'avait dépréciée au Ministère. Les journalistes ne cherchaient plus à l'interviewer, ou s'ils le faisaient, c'était pour la calomnier horriblement. Les commerçants qui l'adoraient auparavant et lui offraient tout ce qu'elle voulait la jetait hors de leurs magasins avec des moqueries. Les élèves qui lui devaient le respect la raillaient. Les professeurs avaient tous arrêté de l'encenser et de la montrer en exemple. Ses parents ne faisaient rien pour la défendre. Et pire que tout, elle n'avait plus vu son papy Albus depuis ce jour maudit.

Minerva observa la progression de la jeune fille en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation de Dumbledore avec l'inconnu, elle avait passé en revue les actes de chacun depuis la première disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle devait bien avouer que le constat était loin d'être valorisant pour la plupart d'entre eux. Elle-même avait aveuglément suivi Albus dans son encensement de la petite Sophia. Avec le recul, elle remarquait que tous avaient été purement et simplement influencé par l'homme. Qui aurait remis en cause le grand Albus Dumbledore, le Vainqueur de Grindelwald, celui vers qui même le Ministre se tournait pour des conseils ?

Et aujourd'hui, le voile commençait à tomber. Les déclarations fracassantes de Vous-Savez-Qui avaient ébranlé toutes les certitudes. Les doutes fleurissaient quant au rôle de Dumbledore dans l'identification du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mais surtout sur le fait qu'il ait été réellement objectif à l'époque.

Certains journalistes n'hésitaient pas à proclamer que l'homme avait simplement manœuvré tout le monde pour rester au faîte de la gloire, bien qu'Albus ait déclaré à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il avait simplement fait confiance aux Potter. Qui, sinon des parents, pouvaient connaître les capacités de leurs enfants et déduire ensuite si leur fille avait pu ou non vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

A cela s'ajoutait les révélations de Théodore Nott Sr. Apprendre que les deux hommes étaient amants l'avait choquée au plus haut point.

Et les véritables victimes de ce qui paraissait finalement n'être qu'une mascarade étaient les deux enfants Potter.

Harry, dont la petite enfance avait été négligée, qui avait disparu pendant des années et avait, a priori, retrouvé une famille lorsque les Malefoy en avaient réclamé la tutelle.

Sophia, qui avait toujours été encensée, pourrie gâtée – y compris par elle-même – célébrée et glorifiée et qui connaissait le revers de la médaille, voyant son monde merveilleux s'écrouler pour révéler une bien triste réalité. Malheureusement, la jeune fille refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Avec un soupir, Minerva prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Ils devaient discuter d'un des innombrables problèmes d'organisation de l'école.

Elle frappa à la porte, attendant qu'il l'invite à entrer, mais n'obtint que le silence. Après avoir signalé une nouvelle fois sa présence, elle poussa doucement le battant. Albus était absent, seul Fumseck somnolait sur son perchoir. Elle décida de patienter un peu. Un quart d'heure passa sans que Dumbledore ne donne signe de vie.

Grommelant intérieurement contre les personnes donnant des rendez-vous et ne daignant les honorer, elle quitta la pièce. Elle se rendit dans son propre bureau, se promettant d'inculquer quelques bonnes manières à l'animal, qu'il soit directeur ou non.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 3 Septembre 1996 - Poudlard**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que les élèves se rendirent à leur cours de potion avec le nouveau professeur. Les premières impressions de ceux qui avaient déjà été confronté à Telvart Gorsin étaient peu réjouissantes. Il ressortait des premières évocations qu'il était encore plus froid et sévère que le professeur Rogue, même s'il faisait preuve d'une équité parfaite dans sa classe. Cependant, quatre retenues avaient déjà été enregistrées. Bien que l'information n'aurait aucunement étonné à l'époque de Severus, elle avait secoué beaucoup de monde. Les élèves qui avaient été punis n'avaient jamais posé le moindre problème dans cette matière et figuraient, pour trois d'entre eux en tout cas, parmi les meilleurs de leur promotion.

Les sixième années prirent place en silence. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux pour les Potions Avancées : quatre Serpentard (Drago, Harry, Blaise et Théo), deux Gryffondors (Hermione et Neville), deux Poufsouffle (Ernie et Justin) et deux Serdaigle (Terry Boot et Michael Corner).

Le professeur Telvart sembla soudain surgir de nulle part. Il apparut devant le bureau et dévoila une recette complexe au tableau.

\- Vous êtes maintenant dans le Cours de Potions Avancées et je dois vous préparer aux ASPIC, commença-t-il d'une voix soyeuse qui fit cependant sursauter et frissonner tous les adolescents. Vous avez deux heures.

A ces mots, il prit place à son bureau et commença à annoter divers parchemins. Les élèves échangèrent des regards incertains avant d'aller récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer face à la complexité de la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser : le Philtre du Mort Vivante.

Ils travaillèrent une heure durant, sans que le professeur ne lève une seule fois les yeux vers eux. Par moment, certains perdaient un peu pied, ne sachant pas toujours comment manipuler les ingrédients, mais ils n'osèrent pas poser de question. Pour éviter les erreurs, ils tentaient au maximum de copier sur Draco, Harry et Hermione, sachant que les deux premiers avaient eu des cours intensifs avec Severus et que la jeune fille s'était toujours très bien débrouillée pour les brassages.

\- Votre potion est bien trop claire ! déclara soudain le professeur en se penchant sur le chaudron de Justin Finch-Fletchley, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Le Poufsouffle ne dut qu'à la chance que le flacon de dards de billywig qu'il tenait ne se renverse pas. Il se retournait afin de regarder le potionniste pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà trois tables plus loin, scrutant la mixture qui bouillonnait devant Harry. Sous prétexte de mieux voir, il s'appuya de la main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Le professeur s'écarta ensuite sans un mot, pour continuer sa ronde.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et déglutit plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas perçu l'approche du nouveau maître des cachots et avait été submergé par une sensation de malaise quand ce dernier l'avait touché.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres remarques ni d'interventions le reste du cours. Quand la cloche résonna, les élèves se hâtèrent de déposer une fiole de leur travail sur le bureau avant de sortir. Heureusement, pensèrent-ils tous, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été collé.

Gorsin regarda les gamins quitter les cachots avec un rictus sardonique. Il avait passé la première heure à scanner chacun d'entre eux, étudiant leur aura magique. Sans surprise, il avait détecté la « différence » qui faisait la signature des Malefoy à la fois chez leur fils, mais également chez le jeune Potter. La puissance que dégageait ce dernier l'attirait comme la flamme un papillon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de le toucher un instant avant de se morigéner. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Mais bientôt !

OoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 18 septembre 1996 - Poudlard**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée des classes et la routine avait fini par s'installer. Severus Rogue avait cédé sa place de professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard à son successeur en cours de Potions. Telvart Gorsin rassemblait tous les suffrages, y compris de ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu de soucis avec l'ancien maitre des potions.

Le nouvel enseignant continuait à distribuer des retenues sans que les raisons de ces dernières ne s'expliquent.

Habituellement, les punis ne tarissaient pas de commentaires plus ou moins rageurs lorsqu'ils étaient collés, surtout lors de la période de la non-regrettée Dolores Ombrage. A l'inverse, pas un bruit ne filtrait sur les retenues dispensées par Gorsin, comme si ceux qui en faisaient les frais étaient soumis à un sort de discrétion.

Autre point commun à ces élèves : ils étaient tous passablement épuisés en rentrant de leurs entrevues.

Dans le cocon de son lit, Harry réfléchissait aux derniers jours. Draco était resté à la bibliothèque avec leurs amis pour préparer un devoir. Il n'avait pas rechigné quand la jeune Sentinelle lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait aller s'allonger. Il avait bien remarqué que son petit-ami était souvent mal à l'aise et accusait une certaine fatigue. Depuis leur retour à l'école, son sommeil était assez agité.

Lentement, Harry se plongea dans une profonde méditation. Comme lorsque Merlin et Viviane le lui avaient appris, il glissa vers le noyau de sa magie, profondément enfoui dans son esprit. C'est avec le même émerveillement qu'il contempla le diamant géant qui pulsait de couleurs vives. Il se laissa submerger par le calme et la quiétude que lui procuraient ses pouvoirs, restaurant un équilibre perturbé.

Après de longues minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Sassha s'était glissé sur sa couette.

\- Bonsoir Sassha ! Ta promenade a été agréable ?

\- Bonsoir Harry ! Trèsss. J'ai trouvé de belles ssouris bien dodues. Mais il y a quelque chosse d'étrange dans le Château.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- La mauvaisse magie ! Elle est partout ! Et quelqu'un a voulu entrer dans la Chambre pendant que j'y étais.

\- La Chambre ? Mais ... il a réussi ?

\- Non ... tu as changé le mot de passe. Mais il ss'est énervé.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Je ne ssais pas. Mais il ssentait la mauvaisse magie ! Et ... commença le reptile en dardant sa langue bifide vers Harry, ... toi ausssi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ssens ausssi la mauvaisse magie, mais jusste un peu. Css'est très léger. Comme ssi tu l'avais jusste frôlé.

Les questions tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. La révélation que venait de lui faire le basilic ouvrait de nouvelles pistes. Le serpent avait manifestement détecté des traces de magie corrompue et peut-être que cela pouvait expliquer les sensations étranges qu'il ressentait depuis le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

\- As-tu déjà croisé Sophia lors de tes pérégrinations ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle peut avoir un de ces objets abîmés ?

\- Objets ? Je ssais pas.

\- Rappelle-toi, tu m'as aidé à détruire un journal et un diadème il y a quelques années. Tu m'avais dit qu'ils sentaient bizarre.

\- Oui. Peut-être. La fille rouge ssent très mauvais. Mais elle est pas la sseule ! Le long cheveu blanc ausssi ! Et puis l'autre tout maigre mais css'est différent !

\- Tu parles de Dumbledore et du nouveau prof de potions ?

\- Je connais pas les noms.

\- Le premier est le directeur de l'école, celui qui fait toujours des discours. L'autre est dans les cachots et donne les cours de Potions.

\- Oui, cce ssont bien eux.

\- Merci pour ces renseignements Sassha. Tu veux venir te reposer ?

\- Oui.

Harry tendit le bras et le serpent se glissa sur sa peau. Il se fondit rapidement dans l'épiderme et prit sa forme de tatouage. Après quelques secondes, il devint évident qu'il était endormi.

Harry se replongea dans ses pensées, triant les informations que lui avait rapportées le basilic, réfléchissant aux diverses hypothèses que cela ouvrait. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres assez rapidement.

Du bruit le tira de ses réflexions. Il entendit Théo, Blaise et Draco entrer dans la chambre. Apparemment, l'heure du coucher avait sonné. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant que Draco n'écarte les rideaux du lit.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ? demanda le blond en se glissant tout contre lui pour lui ravir un tendre baiser.

\- Mmmm, musa Harry, se délectant de l'échange. Non, je réfléchissais à plusieurs choses.

\- Comme ?

\- Sassha est revenu.

\- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Draco, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la veille de son petit-ami.

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'il a découvert ... des truc étranges.

\- Etrange ?

\- Il semble que plusieurs personnes portent l'odeur de la magie corrompue de Voldemort. Y compris moi. Et que quelqu'un a essayé de rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il se sentit tiré hors du lit par un Draco quelque peu ... paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry éberlué par l'expression du blond.

\- On va chez Severus tout de suite ! Tu as dû être empoisonné ! On va lui demander de t'examiner. Ou alors j'appelle mon père et on va à Saint-Mangouste ! Il faut qu'on ...

\- Draco ! Stop ! Je vais bien. Sassha a dit que c'était à peine perceptible. J'ai simplement dû être effleuré par une de ces personnes. Bien sûr qu'on va en parler à Severus et à ton père. Mais on a le temps.

\- Je ... bafouilla Draco avec embarras. Oui, bien sûr. Je ... Tu sais, c'est ...

\- Chut... Je t'aime, déclara Harry amusé par ses tentatives de reprise de contrôle.

Harry attira Draco vers le lit et le poussa contre le matelas. Refermant les rideaux et lançant un sortilège d'intimité, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et pilla sa bouche de manière indécente, ses mains gambadant sur son torse dénudé.

Alors que le blond se débattait pour tenter de prendre les rênes, Harry s'appuya plus lourdement sur son bassin, obtenant un gémissement de pure félicité et un raidissement de plus intéressant dans la zone ciblée.

Depuis la nuit de son anniversaire, les deux jeunes hommes avaient souvent fait l'amour, mais c'était toujours Draco qui prenait l'initiative. Pour une fois, il voulait prendre la direction des opérations

Harry se débattit avec ferveur, empêchant son amant de prendre le dessus. Il glissa vivement les mains sur son torse, griffant légèrement les côtes au passage, ce qui tira un grognement au blond. Draco se redressa pour saisir la taille du pantalon de pyjama et tirer vivement dessus. Dans le mouvement, il libéra une hampe de belle proportion.

Harry le maintint sur le lit et baissa à son tour le pantalon qui couvrait encore le bas de son corps, mais ne le tira que jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il se réinstalla entre ses jambes, dont l'écartement était limité par le tissu qui l'emprisonnait.

Se penchant, il happa ses lèvres avec délices tandis qu'il s'appuyait langoureusement sur son bassin. La rencontre de leur virilité provoqua un gémissement chez chacun d'entre eux. Par réflexe, Draco poussa son bassin vers l'avant et tenta de relever les jambes derrière le dos de Harry pour accentuer la pression. Il en fut empêché par le poids du brun qui était stratégiquement appuyé sur le pantalon descendu.

Plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans le métal en fusion, Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Roulant langoureusement des hanches, il fit lentement monter la pression. Draco tenta à nouveau de se redresser, tandis que Harry pesait de tout son poids sur le bassin de son captif, oscillant sur un rythme syncopé.

Fixant le visage empourpré d'un regard intense, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça lascivement. Il descendit ensuite très lentement sa main, glissant le long de son propre torse, contournant son nombril avant de disparaître derrière la crête de sa hanche.

Draco eut un sursaut quand il ressentit une touche d'humidité effleurer ses testicules. Il tenta d'écarter un peu plus les jambes afin de laisser un meilleur accès à son intimité, mais les doigts ne descendirent pas plus bas.

Le visage de Harry sembla se crisper un court instant, comme sous l'effet d'une légère douleur. Il se figea une seconde avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Et Draco ressentit un frôlement intermittent à la base de son pénis.

Le même enchaînement se produisit plusieurs fois. Entretemps, Harry avait glissé sa main libre sur la verge tendue et faisait des va-et-vient nonchalants, arrachant des gémissements et des supplications de plus en plus vifs à son petit-ami.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Harry se pencha sur Draco et happa ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lâcha le sexe suintant pour venir s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Ce fut alors à Draco de se figer, la respiration coupée, submergé par les sensations qui fusaient dans son corps. Il venait de comprendre que son amant s'était préparé tout en le masturbant.

Très lentement, Harry se laissa redescendre, son anneau de muscles forcé petit à petit par le gland de Draco. Il glissa doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins soient en contact étroit.

Efficacement immobilisé, Draco ne put que subir les mouvements de Harry. D'abord timides, ils s'accentuèrent lentement jusqu'au moment où le brun se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il recommença, accentuant les coulissements avec vigueur, haletant à chaque retour, les doigts crispés sur les hanches du blond.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste face au déferlement de sensations. Chaque fois que Harry redescendait, il sentait la pression dans son membre augmenter et lui aussi écarquillait les yeux et haletait.

Soudain Harry se figea, laissant échapper un cri de pur plaisir. La verge de Draco fut enserrée par les muscles internes de son petit-ami et il atteignit l'acmé de la jouissance à son tour. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans l'extase.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied. Harry se dégagea avec douceur, avant de saisir sa baguette sur la table de chevet pour lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent confortablement et se recouvrirent des draps. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur _._

TBC


	35. Chapter 34 : Mort à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Mort à Poudlard**

 **Vendredi 19 septembre 1996 - Poudlard**

Les couloirs de l'école étaient silencieux. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait au travers des fenêtres espacées. Une petite silhouette gambadait gaiement, jouant à cache-cache avec les ombres.

Harry avait longuement débattu avec Draco pour justifier l'intérêt d'une visite à Poudlard. Il était persuadé que l'entité magique pouvait lui apporter certaines informations qui pourraient être utiles avant la rencontre avec leurs parents, tuteurs et parrains.

Une éternité avait été nécessaire ensuite pour faire accepter à son petit ami qu'il y aille seul. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'amener jusqu'à la géode - il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois - mais il pensait avec raison, à son avis, qu'il lui serait plus facile de se faufiler au nez et à la barbe de Rusard et des professeurs qui devaient effectuer leur ronde.

Draco avait finalement cédé après une multitude de promesses que Harry lui rapporterait son entretien dans les moindres détails et ce dès son retour, quelle que soit l'heure.

Après avoir effectivement évité le concierge, le petit chat noir atteignit enfin le cœur du Château. Reprenant forme humaine, il pénétra rapidement dans le cristal géant. Comme chaque fois, il se sentit submergé par le bien-être, presque le souvenir d'une chaude étreinte maternelle.

\- Bonsoir Poudlard ! Tu vas bien?

\- Bonsoir Harry ! Je vais très bien. Tu sais que j'aime lorsque mes murs résonnent de voix d'enfants. Mais toi, tu me sembles troublé.

Un peu penaud, l'adolescent courba la tête. Il venait souvent voir son amie immatérielle mais il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le faire depuis la rentrée. Venir la voir parce que les révélations de Sassha l'avaient inquiété lui semblait un peu mesquin. Mais il avait oublié les capacités de Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison de culpabiliser. Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours venir me voir. Que ce soit pour discuter tranquillement ou aborder des questions plus importantes. Explique-moi plutôt ce qui te chagrine ainsi.

\- Oh, rougit l'adolescent. Oui ... je ... désolé, dit-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Eh bien, Sassha est revenu d'une longue promenade hier, et il m'a appris que plusieurs personnes portaient le parfum de la Magie maudite, y compris moi. Il a parlé de Dumbledore, de Sophia et du nouveau prof. Je me demandais si toi, tu avais perçu quelque chose ?

\- Mmmm, je vois ce qui te tracasse. Et je crains malheureusement de devoir être d'accord avec lui.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il y a effectivement quelque chose de différent dans l'enceinte de mon école depuis quelques mois. Depuis ton retour en première année, je suis bien plus attentive et sensible à ce qui se passe dans le Château, surtout depuis que tu m'as remis la Pierre Philosophale. Je n'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose que grâce à Sassha qui a pu percevoir une consistance différente dans la magie de ce fameux journal que tu as détruit.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas remarqué la présence du Diadème dans la Salle de Merlin ?

\- Cette salle est vraiment un cas particulier. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas spécifiquement appelée, elle reste cachée dans ... une sorte de dimension différente de la vôtre. Je ne pouvais que rarement percevoir son contenu.

\- Oh, je ...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ta question est parfaitement légitime. Par contre, les choses ont changé peu avant votre départ en vacances. J'ai commencé à ressentir un léger effluve de cette magie détériorée. Il était toujours lié au Directeur.

\- Avant les vacances ? Mais quand ? Après le problème du Département des Mystères ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu ramener un objet avec lui ? Un qui serait contaminé ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'agir d'objets ? Pourquoi la personne ne pourrait-elle pas être elle-même porteuse de cette magie ?

\- Oh ... euh ... j'ai juste fait la connexion avec le journal et le Diadème de Rowena. Je ... C'est vrai que ça pourrait être comme pour moi.

\- Mmmm, c'est assez logique. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il me semble que tu as raison. Depuis cette période, le directeur a un comportement encore plus étrange. Et sa magie diffuse un parfum écœurant. Mais il a dû rapporter autre chose pendant les vacances. Subitement, la sensation s'est accrue. Cet arôme s'est brusquement renforcé quelques semaines plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas continu. Je dirais qu'il porte un objet sur lui et qu'il en a un second dans son bureau ou ses appartements. Quand il y est, la sensation se démultiplie.

\- Cet homme est complètement fou. Plus le temps passe, et plus je suis persuadé qu'il représente un énorme danger pour le monde magique.

\- Je croyais que celui qui incarnait cette menace était Voldemort ?

\- Après la découverte de la prophétie, nous avons appris de source sûre que les liens entre Dumbledore et Voldemort sont bien plus profonds qu'on ne l'imaginait, rétorqua Harry avec une grimace explicite.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient amants ? demanda Poudlard, ayant perçu ses pensées. Je n'imaginais pas que cela pourrait te déranger ?

\- Ben en fait, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils font dans un lit, même s'il faut quand même reconnaître que cela ne semble pas très séduisant. Par Merlin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir à peine trente ans !

\- Et donc, quel est ton point de vue ?

\- Dumbledore est aveugle. Il est drapé de sa propre importance, persuadé d'être omniscient et omnipotent. Et c'est ce qui le perdra. Mais le problème, c'est que dans sa chute, il entraînera le monde magique.

\- Tu te trompes peut-être. Ne pourrait-il pas être celui qui tire les ficelles ?

\- C'est possible en effet, mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est comme le Fou aux Échecs. Primordial pour la stratégie du jeu, mais hautement sacrifiable si cela peut assurer la victoire.

\- Le raisonnement se tient.

\- En plus, comment expliquer qu'un homme si ... intelligent se laisse corrompre ainsi. Il est impossible qu'il n'ait pas senti qu'il se faisait contaminer par une magie totalement dénaturée, qu'elle soit contenue dans des objets ou non.

\- Oui, au vu du personnage, c'est peu vraisemblable.

\- Il va falloir le surveiller de près.

Un court silence s'instaura avant que Poudlard ne reprenne le fil de la conversation.

\- Pour ce qui est de ta sœur, je l'ai ressenti dès qu'elle a passé les portes de domaine.

Harry grogna à la mention de son lien de parenté. Il était encore tout jeune quand il avait cessé de la voir comme étant un membre de sa famille, de même qu'il ne considérait plus les Potter comme ses parents.

\- Le cas de Sophia est cependant différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Chez Dumbledore, sa magie accepte parfaitement celle qui le parasite. Il paraît même être capable de l'utiliser comme la sienne propre. Pour Sophia, c'est loin d'être le cas. Sa puissance s'est toujours située dans la moyenne, et même plutôt la moyenne basse. Depuis la rentrée, elle a tendance à diminuer encore. Si cela continue, je pense qu'elle risque de devenir cracmolle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle semble avoir plus de difficultés encore que d'habitude. Et dire que tout le monde la croyait si puissante.

\- Oui. Mais manifestement, c'était grâce à l'influence de Dumbledore. Il a toujours surévalué ses capacités et a amené les adultes de votre entourage à faire de même, ou du moins les a convaincus de ne jamais penser ou croire le contraire. Vos camarades de classes ont déjà cessé de l'encenser. Peu à peu, l'ensemble du Monde Sorcier ouvrira les yeux, ça a d'ailleurs déjà bien commencé. Elle n'est pas et n'a jamais été la Survivante. Ce titre est le tien, même si toi tu le connais plutôt comme la conséquence d'être la Sentinelle.

\- Oui, bougonna Harry. Mais tant qu'à faire autant que celui-là reste discret, voire même secret. On sait déjà que Dumbledore connaît la Prophétie des Sentinelles, même s'il croit que cela concerne Lucius. Vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il ne se mette en tête que j'en suis l'objet. Déjà que tout le monde sait une partie de ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de ce fameux Halloween ou au cimetière à cause des palabres de Voldemort. Il ne manquerait plus que ce fou n'attire encore plus les regards sur moi.

\- Tu sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu n'auras plus le choix. Tu devras accomplir ta mission.

\- Mmm. Et je l'accomplirai, mais à mes conditions. Je ne laisserai personne dicter ma conduite. Et en ce qui concerne le nouveau professeur, tu as quelque chose ?

\- Sassha a raison pour lui aussi, mais il n'est pas contaminé de la même manière. Les effluves sont vraiment plus impalpables chez lui, très différents, mais paradoxalement, ils paraissent plus puissants que sur les objets.

\- Différents et plus puissants ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je dirai qu'il est ... Il y a un lien entre lui et les « objets », mais j'ignore lequel. Je serai presque tentée de dire qu'il est à l'origine de cette contamination.

\- Origine ? Mais ... tu veux dire que ... il pourrait être Voldemort ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis sûre de rien.

\- Mais tu l'as connu quand il était jeune. Il a fait ses études sous le nom de Jedusor, un sang-mêlé qui avait été réparti à Serpentard.

\- Oui, je me souviens parfaitement ce jeune homme, musa Poudlard, avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Harry resta silencieux, attendant que l'entité magique reprenne la parole. Il s'interrogeait sur ce que Dumbledore et Sophia pouvaient bien posséder pour être à ce point imprégnés par la magie dénaturée.

\- Je crois que ton hypothèse pourrait être fondée, même si je n'en suis pas certaine ! reprit subitement la Géode, faisant sursauter Harry. Le goût de sa magie n'est pas le même que celui qu'il avait en débutant l'école, mais il avait déjà changé avant qu'il ne quitte cette enceinte. La différence était subtile, mais elle a beaucoup évolué avec le temps, surtout en sachant jusqu'à quelles extrémités il a osé s'aventurer. Mais le changement est vraiment très profond, trop même. S'il s'agit vraiment de Jedusor, et donc de Voldmort, il ne reste presque plus aucune trace de sa magie originelle.

\- D'accord. Quelle est ton opinion sur lui ?

\- Il est très dangereux. Je te déconseille vivement de rester seul avec lui. S'il y a une chose que je peux certifier, c'est qu'il est un adepte de savoirs obscurs. Son bureau est extrêmement bien protégé contre toutes les formes de surveillance. Même moi, j'ai du mal à le percevoir quand il est enfermé dans ses appartements.

\- Je n'aime pas quand il s'approche de moi. Je me sens toujours un peu ... nauséeux.

\- Plusieurs élèves ont eu des retenues avec lui, et tous sont sortis du bureau avec un niveau de magie ... affaibli, comme si elle avait été aspirée.

\- Tu crois qu'il est ... un vampire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature magique qui se nourrissait de magie, du moins pas de cette manière.

\- Je venais chercher quelques réponses, et voilà que je me retrouve avec une multitude de nouvelles questions, se lamenta Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Il se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation des lueurs colorées qui parcouraient la géode. Poudlard contemplait celui qu'elle voyait encore comme le jeune garçon qui l'avait découverte. Il avait grandi, trouvé une nouvelle famille, des amis et l'amour. Avec un soupir inaudible, elle s'enroula autour de lui, tentant de le réconforter par sa simple présence évanescente. Le sentant à deux doigts de s'assoupir, elle l'enjoignit à retrouver le confort de son lit.

\- La nuit porte conseil, Harry. Bonne nuit.

\- Merci Poudlard. À bientôt.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 31 octobre 1996 - Poudlard**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans incident notable. Le lendemain de sa visite au cœur de l'école, Draco avait traîné Harry dans le bureau de son parrain.

Il avait passé des heures à rapporter toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées au professeur de DCFM, ainsi qu'à Minerva McGonagall. Les Malefoy et Remus avaient participé à la discussion par l'intermédiaire d'un grand miroir enchanté. Le procédé faisait penser à une visioconférence. Bien évidemment, les amis du jeune couple avaient également été présents.

Tous les adultes avaient sévèrement fait promettre aux adolescents de se tenir éloignés du professeur de potions, dans la mesure du possible. Minerva et Severus qui le côtoyaient régulièrement avaient eux-mêmes reconnu que l'homme les mettait mal à l'aise, même s'ils n'en étaient pas indisposés comme Harry. La possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir de Voldemort déguisé les avaient tous horrifiés.

Les huit amis avaient obtenu l'autorisation de tenter d'identifier les objets contaminé mais avec l'ordre formel de ne rien faire d'autre que de l'observation.

Leur premier sujet d'étude fut bien sûr le Directeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas bonne mine. Il avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés. Il paraissait vraiment son âge. Il avait quand même cent seize ans.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que Dumbledore ne cessait de caresser une bague qu'il portait à la main gauche. De l'avis unanime, celle-ci n'était vraiment pas belle. Un simple anneau d'or avec une pierre grise de forme pyramidale. Rien de clinquant ou ostentatoire.

Ce fut le duo Hermione-Théo qui réussit à identifier le bijou. Ils avaient compulsé un nombre faramineux de vieux grimoires poussiéreux et avaient fini par dénicher un ouvrage qui recensait les bijoux d'exception.

 _Flash Back_

 _Hermione et Théo étaient installés à une petite table à l'écart, dissimulés par les rayons de la bibliothèque. Ils discutaient à mi-voix de la découverte de la bague que portait Dumbledore._

 _\- Si c'est bien Voldemort qui lui en a fait cadeau, argumenta Théo, elle doit sûrement avoir une valeur symbolique à ses yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il s'appuie sur les traditions des Sang Purs. Il joue sur le fait qu'il connait l'importance que représentent pour nous nos héritages, qu'ils soient matériels ou non._

 _\- Mais justement, il bafoue vos us et coutumes à tour de bras. Si tu réfléchis bien, cela ne lui sert que d'excuses pour les pires actions, rétorqua Hermione._

 _\- Mmmm. Mais en se réclamant héritier de Serpentard, il veut se donner une légitimité. Pour moi, il est évident que les objets qu'il a contaminés doivent avoir une importance intrinsèque._

 _\- Admettons. Mais alors, en quoi cette bague peut-elle être liée à Salazar Serpentard. Je croyais qu'il était réputé pour avoir bon goût et ... avoue-le, cet anneau est franchement moche._

 _\- En effet. Mais personne n'a dit que cette bague appartenait à Serpentard lui-même. Harry nous a bien dit que les Gobelins lui avaient révélé que le lien de parenté était avec le Fondateur passait par la famille Gaunt, aujourd'hui disparue._

 _\- Oui, je crois, répondit la jeune fille._

 _\- Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher des infos sur les bijoux familiaux._

 _Et ils se lancèrent dans les recherches. Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir compulsé nombre d'ouvrages poussiéreux, ils découvrirent un recueil illustrant le patrimoine matériel des sorciers. Et à la page dédiée à la vieille famille Gaunt était représenté l'anneau que portait le Directeur, ainsi qu'un lourd médaillon ouvragé, connu pour être le bijou emblématique du Fondateur Salazar Serpentard._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus précieux trésors de la famille Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Voldemort avait transmis à son allié l'un de ses morceaux d'âme. Pour Harry, il était désormais plus qu'évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres manipulait celui qui se croyait le marionnettiste.

Par contre, ni eux, ni Rogue ou McGonagall, ne purent identifier le second objet en sa possession. S'il était toujours dans le bureau, ce qu'avait confirmé Poudlard, personne n'avait pu s'en approcher.

Le cas de Sophia fut plus difficile à analyser. Au fil des semaines, la diminution de ses pouvoirs devint une évidence. Elle avait un mal fou à réaliser le plus petits des sortilèges, à l'exception de quelques coups d'éclats que les moqueurs avaient rapidement crédité de magie accidentelle, à l'instar des enfants agissant sous le coup de l'émotion. Le seul détail qui pouvait intriguer était la manie qu'elle avait de vérifier quelque chose sous son corsage. Mais personne n'avait jamais vu de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce fut au cours d'une simple altercation qu'ils découvrirent la vérité. Pour une raison inconnue, Sophia avait agressé Ginny Weasley dans les couloirs. Le caractère soupe au lait de la rousse avait réagi au quart de tour. Une seconde plus tard, un Chauve-furie avait retenti et submergé son attaquante. Lorsque le sortilège s'estompa, on entendit un cliquetis métallique résonner sur les dalles de pierres, à peine perceptible en raison des cris de la ... victime. Le son suffit pourtant à la calmer et elle se précipita pour ramasser une chaîne dorée à laquelle pendait un lourd médaillon.

Grâce à l'étonnante mémoire de Luna qui était présente et à son coup de crayon, Théo et Hermione reconnurent immédiatement le second trésor de la famille Gaunt : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. La grande inconnue était en savoir où la jeune fille l'avait trouvé. Est-ce que c'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait donné sur l'ordre de son amant ? Était-ce juste une sinistre coïncidence ?

OoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 31 octobre 1996 – Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Le banquet d'Halloween battait son plein. Les décorations étaient époustouflantes et suscitaient souvent des sursauts de peur parmi les élèves, surtout lorsque les araignées, chauve-souris ou autres bestioles se glissaient trop près d'eux. Les plats regorgeaient de mets savoureux mais à l'aspect volontairement peu ragoûtant.

L'ensemble des professeurs, directeur compris, siégeait à la table professorale et observait avec une certaine nonchalance les adolescents. L'atmosphère était vraiment à la fête.

Soudain, un hurlement réussit à surpasser le brouhaha ambiant. Le silence tomba un court instant, chacun s'attendant à voir débarquer les fantômes de Poudlard dans une exhibition dont ils avaient le secret.

Un autre cri, propre à glacer le sang du plus courageux des Gryffondor, retentit. Il provenait de derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Les battants s'ouvrirent largement dans un mouvement brusque révélant Sophia Potter, à genoux, les mains couvertes d'une substance rouge.

Allongé sur le sol, devant elle, un corps immobile et ensanglanté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Puis, lentement, des commentaires fusèrent. Les élèves les plus proches des portes commencèrent à chuchoter, leurs voix s'amplifiant ensuite peu à peu.

\- ... Qui c'est ?

\- ... Je ne vois pas bien !

\- ... Sophia Potter !

\- ... du sang ...

\- ... c'est Smith !

\- ... elle l'a tué !

\- ... impossible !

\- Si ... se sont disputés !

La panique se répandait dans les rangs, chaque interprétation ajoutant au trouble des élèves. Dumbledore tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, mais contrairement aux habitudes, personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, tous étant focalisés sur le drame qui se jouait. Exaspéré, il finit par sortir sa baguette pour se lancer un _Sonorus_.

\- Écartez-vous ! tonna-t-il, le visage fermé.

Les adolescents qui étaient à proximité lui jetèrent des regards noirs, frottant leurs oreilles malmenées. Malgré tout, son avancée ne fut pas aussi aisée qu'attendu. Il parvint enfin dans le grand hall et s'approcha de Sophia Potter et du corps allongé, qui se révéla effectivement être Zacharias Smith.

Il agrippa l'épaule de Sophia pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

\- Miss Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? l'interpella-t-il ?

\- Albus ? le reprit McGonagall, scandalisée par l'accusation implicite dans la voix de Dumbledore, tandis que Severus observait la scène d'un air calculateur.

\- Écartez-vous ! intima Madame Pomfresh, bousculant sans vergogne le directeur, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Laissez-moi travailler !

Elle se pencha tout d'abord sur le corps du jeune Poufsouffle, l'origine du sang étant plus qu'évidente. La gorge de l'adolescent avait été lacérée. Cependant, le liquide vital ne s'écoulait plus que lentement. Elle jeta rapidement une batterie de sortilèges, dont certains pour assurer la coagulation et la cicatrisation.

Soudain, elle braqua sa baguette sur la poitrine, le mouvement respiratoire s'étant arrêté. Le corps convulsa, soumis au _Pulsus Cordis_ , forme originelle du tragiquement célèbre _Doloris_. Ce sortilège médical provoquait un courant électrique qui devait permettre au cœur de redémarrer. Une alarme stridente résonna dans le Château. Un sortilège impardonnable avait été détecté par l'un des innombrables artefacts entreposés dans le bureau directorial.

Madame Pomfresh grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. D'un geste, elle envoya le contenu de plusieurs fioles dans l'estomac de la victime avant de recommencer à stimuler le cœur.

Après un long moment, un nouveau sort de diagnostic brisa tous ses espoirs. Zacharias Smith était décédé des suites d'une hémorragie massive. La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir où était le sang en question.

Avec un soupir de défaite, elle annonça la mort de l'adolescent, provoquant une onde de choc parmi les élèves. C'est en entendant la rumeur qu'elle remarqua que tous avaient été témoin du drame. Elle avait agi dans l'urgence, tentant l'impossible pour sauver une vie, et regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir au moins dressé un paravent autour de la scène et malheureusement, aucun des autres adultes présents, même pas le Directeur, n'en avaient eu l'idée non plus.

Se redressant, elle chercha du regard la jeune Sophia Potter. Nul doute que cette dernière devait être sous le choc. Elle avait sûrement besoin de soins avant que l'on ne puisse déterminer comment elle avait pu être impliquée dans l'affaire.

La jeune fille avait été attirée un tout petit peu plus loin par le vieux sorcier qui la secouait comme un prunier pour obtenir des informations. Les autres professeurs tentaient de l'arrêter, outrés de son attitude, mais étaient repoussés par sa magie qui se déchaînait sous sa colère.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Sophia Potter. Elle semblait totalement inconsciente de ce que Dumbledore lui faisait subir. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait le vide.

Ulcérée, Poppy lança un puissant sortilège sur le directeur. Ce dernier se détourna au moment exact où le sort le percuta. Il darda un regard hargneux, nimbé d'une sinistre couleur rouge, sur l'infirmière avant de s'écrouler, raide comme un morceau de bois. Il continua à fixer le plafond avec rage.

Des dizaines de regards incrédules se tournèrent vers l'infirmière qui n'en tint aucun compte. Tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment était l'état de santé de l'élève. Elle entraîna Sophia vers l'infirmerie et Minerva les suivit rapidement.

Restés en arrière, les trois directeurs de maisons firent rentrer les élèves dans la Grande Salle et en refermèrent les portes, les laissant sous la garde des autres professeurs.

Avec une grimace, ils observèrent les traces de sang qui maculaient le sol du Hall. Flitwick déclara qu'il allait avertir le Bureau des Aurors depuis la cheminée de son bureau. Alors qu'il passait à côté de Dumbledore toujours paralysé, il ignora ce dernier qui tentait manifestement de protester.

Pomona Chourave se retenait difficilement de ne pas sangloter. Voir le corps inerte ne faisait qu'exacerber sa tristesse. Même si Zacharias était loin d'être l'un de ses étudiants préférés, il restait l'un de ses blaireaux. Elle allait avoir la douloureuse tâche de prévenir son père.

Severus essayait de faire abstraction des reniflements de sa collègue. Son attention était toute entière tournée vers le sang. Madame Pomfresh avait déclaré que l'adolescent était mort des suites d'une hémorragie massive, son cœur s'étant arrêté en raison du manque de fluide vital. Et pourtant, du moins à son avis, le liquide rouge qui maculait les pierres lui semblait bien peu suffisant. Même si une partie avait pu être absorbée par les tissus de ses vêtements, la flaque autour de lui aurait dû être plus importante. Discrètement, il observa avec grande attention toute la scène, notant dans sa mémoire le maximum de détails. Plus tard, il aurait recours à une pensine et grâce à une technique de fixation des images, il pourrait éventuellement les reproduire sur des supports solides.

Filius Flitwick revint, suivi de Kingsley Shacklebolt et John Dawlish. Après les salutations d'usage, les deux Aurors procédèrent rapidement à plusieurs prélèvements tout en photographiant les lieux.

\- Bien ! commença Dawlish, d'après ce que vous nous avez déclaré, Professeur Flitwick, Sophia Potter se trouvait juste à côté du corps.

\- En effet. Notre infirmière l'a emmenée afin de lui prodiguer quelques soins. Elle était sous le choc.

\- Et ... hésita Kingsley, puis-je savoir pourquoi le Directeur est immobilisé dans ce coin ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Severus, il semble qu'il se soit laissé emporter par la ... situation.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il secouait Miss Potter dans tous les sens, exigeant d'elle qu'elle lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas du tout apprécié le traitement qu'il lui infligeait et l'a stupéfixé.

Les deux Aurors fixèrent le directeur avec des mines interloquées. Albus Dumbledore leur avait toujours paru être un sorcier maître de ses émotions. Qu'il puisse ainsi agresser une élève, a fortiori celle qu'il avait lui-même présentée durant des années comme l'élue du Monde Sorcier, leur semblait tout simplement incroyable.

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile de laisser le corps de ce pauvre enfant ici plus longtemps, déclara Dawlish après une courte pause. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons le déplacer vers l'infirmerie. Nous pourrons demander ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste d'organiser le transfert vers le service médico-légal.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit léviter le cadavre, tandis que Shacklebolt s'occupait de faire disparaître les flaques de sang. En quelques secondes, toutes traces du drame avaient disparu. Le petit groupe commençait à monter les escaliers quand ils se souvinrent que Dumbledore était toujours saucissonné. Après un instant d'hésitation, Kingsley préféra simplement le remorquer derrière lui. La fureur du directeur était palpable dans l'air.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que les élèves se retrouvaient enfermés dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils s'installèrent à un bout de table pour discuter de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Par Merlin ! souffla Blaise en s'affalant élégamment sur le banc.

\- C'est horrible ! hoqueta Hermione tandis que Pansy frissonnait visiblement.

\- J'aurai jamais imaginé voir un mort dans le Hall de Poudlard, souffla Théo.

\- J'aimais pas Smith, mais quand même, il méritait pas ça ! opina Neville.

\- Vous croyez que la fille Potter a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non ! claqua Harry.

\- Mais ... s'étonna Draco quant à la fermeté de l'affirmation.

\- Je ... hésita-t-il. Euh ... non, je crois que c'est une simple coïncidence.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Sophia voulait retrouver la voie des étoiles ! chantonna Luna. Elle a rencontré le Sinistros.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune Serdaigle, essayant de décortiquer ses paroles énigmatiques.

\- Elle n'était pas là quand le banquet à commencer, énonça Neville.

\- Et on sait qu'elle a encore piqué une crise de « célébrité » ce matin. Elle s'est même violemment disputée avec Smith, souligna Théo.

\- Ça ne signifie pas qu'elle l'a tué, convint Draco avec réluctance.

\- Je crois qu'elle a fait exprès d'arriver en retard. Elle voulait attirer l'attention.

\- Mmmm, acquiesça distraitement Luna.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle a réussi ! Même si le résultat obtenu est loin de ce qu'elle désirait, déclara Hermione.

\- Moi, ce qui me dérange, c'est l'attitude de Dumbledore, exposa Draco. Vous avez remarqué comment il a réagi ?

\- De façon disproportionnée, répondit la Gryffondor. J'ai été presque étouffée par son aura tant elle débordait de colère ... de violence.

\- Et ce qu'il a fait avec la Potter ! insista Théo. Il a complètement perdu le contrôle.

\- Harry ? interpella doucement Draco.

\- Mmmm. Le directeur n'est ... plus lui-même. On dirait ...

\- Quoi ? intima Blaise.

\- Eh bien ... on dirait que sa personnalité change.

\- A causes des ...

\- Je crois.

Cette dernière affirmation fit tomber le silence sur le petit groupe. Ils savaient déjà que le Directeur était loin d'être une personne de confiance, mais ils le connaissaient. Ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Si son caractère changeait, ils devraient être d'autant plus attentifs et prudents dans son entourage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus poussa la porte de l'infirmerie puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses compagnons.

Poppy et Minerva encadraient le lit sur lequel reposait Sophia Potter. La jeune fille dormait, probablement sous l'effet d'une potion, mais les larmes continuaient à glisser sur ses joues.

En voyant les portes s'ouvrir, l'infirmière se porta au-devant de ses visiteurs. Son visage se crispa lorsqu'elle vit John Dawlish remorquer derrière lui le corps de Zacharias Smith. Elle enjoignit l'auror à placer le Poufsouffle dans une pièce située à l'écart. Nul besoin que tout un chacun ne vienne lorgner dessus par pure curiosité.

Par contre, aucune des personnes présentes ne put ignorer l'éclair de fureur qui traversa ses yeux à la vue de Dumbledore, toujours entravé. C'est d'un geste dédaigneux qu'elle désigna simplement le premier lit. Shackelbolt y déposa le directeur et s'empressa de s'écarter.

Contrairement à ce que chacun attendait, Madame Pomfresh se détourna pour se rapprocher de Sophia Potter. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de délivrer Dumbledore. Ce dernier roula des yeux d'exaspération, sa magie libérant des vagues de colère perceptibles autour de lui. Mais malgré l'intensification de sa puissance, il ne put se libérer.

\- Bien, commença Dawlish, les yeux allant de l'infirmière au directeur. Je vais demander à ce que Sainte-Mangouste vienne récupérer le corps de Monsieur Smith et procède aux examens post-mortem. En attendant, pouvez-vous nous donner vos conclusions, Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Lorsque je me suis approchée de la victime, j'ai constaté une profonde blessure à la gorge. Le sang s'en écoulait encore, mais à un rythme bien trop lent pour une telle lacération. Malgré l'utilisation de potions de régénération sanguine, je n'ai pu maintenir son activité cardiaque. Même le _Pulsus Cordis_ s'est révélé insuffisant. Zacharias Smith est décédé des suites d'une exsanguination.

\- _Pulsus Cordis_ ?

\- Un sortilège médical permettant de soutenir le cœur. Il est aujourd'hui plus connu sous le nom de _Doloris_.

\- Le ... ! s'exclama Dawlish en regardant l'infirmière comme si elle était folle.

\- Oui, le _Doloris_ , asséna-t-elle. Ce sortilège a été honteusement détourné de sa fonction première, sauver des vies.

\- Mais ... hésita Kingsley, pourquoi nous expliquer cela ?

\- Tout simplement pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle des alarmes anti-magie noire ont résonné il y a peu dans l'école. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je lance sciemment des Impardonnables sur mes patients.

En disant cela, l'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir vers le directeur qui continuait à se tortiller de façon pitoyable. Les deux aurors échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que Dawlish ne reprenne.

\- Vous avez parlé d'une hémorragie fatale, or il me semble que la quantité de sang retrouvée sur place est fort peu importante. Avez-vous une idée des causes de la blessure ?

\- Non. Les tissus de la gorge paraissent avoir été ... arrachés. Si je devais me prononcer, je dirais que c'est plutôt l'œuvre d'un animal que d'un sort de découpe ou même d'une arme blanche. Mais comme vous le faites remarquer, il n'y a pas assez de sang. Le corps humain contient en moyenne cinq litres de sang. Il n'en reste même pas un dans celui de Monsieur Smith.

\- Donc, il faudrait déterminer où ont pu disparaître les près de quatre litres manquants. Autre chose ?

\- Rien que je n'ai pu constater lors des soins. Mais je me suis limitée aux urgences.

\- Bien ! Le médicomage légiste devra donc faire la lumière sur ce mystère. Et concernant Miss Potter ?

\- Elle est en état de choc. Je lui ai administré une potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Il faudra attendre demain pour l'interroger.

\- D'après ce que nous savons, intervint Minerva McGonagall, elle a découvert le corps de Monsieur Smith étendu devant les portes de la Grande Salle. C'est son cri qui nous a alertés.

\- Pourrait-elle être responsable de la situation ? interrogea froidement Dawlish.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, assura la Directrice des Rouge et Or après un instant de réflexion.

Minerva avait d'abord eu le réflexe de nier vigoureusement l'accusation, indignée d'une telle insinuation. Il lui semblait improbable, voire impossible que Sophia soit capable d'un tel acte, mais elle devait reconnaître que cette dernière avait beaucoup changé depuis la rentrée.

\- Même si elle fait toujours preuve d'arrogance, qu'elle n'a aucun scrupule à mentir et qu'elle méprise ceux qu'elle estime lui être inférieurs, je ne l'imagine pas assassiner froidement l'un de ses camarades. Elle paraissait vraiment choquée par la découverte.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait la capacité, insinua Severus.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kingsley tandis que Minerva foudroyait le Professeur de Potions.

\- Tout simplement que pour réussir à tuer quelqu'un, il faut le vouloir. D'autant plus quand on voit de quelle manière la gorge de ce gamin a été arrachée. On peut dire de Sophia Potter ce que l'on veut, mais elle n'a la puissance ni physique, ni magique d'occasionner de tels dégâts, et cela même sous le coup de la colère.

\- Pourquoi cette précision ? questionna Dawlish.

\- Ces deux élèves ne cessent de s'affronter depuis la rentrée, expliqua Madame Chourave. Miss Potter continue à se prétendre la Survivante malgré les événements qui se sont déroulés au mois de juin. Elle persiste à réclamer le respect et à vouloir exercer son autorité sur les élèves, même si ces derniers ne font plus que la railler. De son côté, Monsieur Smith a décidé de se prévaloir de sa possible parenté avec Helga Poufsouffle, essayant de se rallier les plus jeunes.

\- Il y eu de nombreuses altercations entre eux, la dernière datant de ce matin même, ajouta Minerva.

\- Cela pourrait constituer un mobile, souligna John.

\- En effet, convint Severus. Cependant, Miss Potter n'a jamais réussi à avoir le dessus lors de leurs confrontations. Smith avait bien plus de bagout qu'elle et chaque fois qu'ils ont tiré leurs baguettes, c'est elle qui s'est retrouvé en position de faiblesse.

\- Vous voulez dire que les rumeurs faisant de la Survivante une sorcière médiocre, une presque cracmolle sont avérées ? s'enquit Kingsley.

\- Cela se confirme de jour en jour, répondit tristement la professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à suivre en cours.

\- Pouvons-nous voir les baguettes de Monsieur Smith et Miss Potter ?

L'infirmière alla les récupérer dans son bureau et les tendit à l'auror Dawlish. Il procéda rapidement à la remontée des sortilèges tandis que Kingsley listait ces derniers.

\- Mmm, musa le premier. Rien de bien dangereux. _Silencio_ , _Aguamenti_ , _Evanesco_ , _Tarentagrella_ , _Rictusempra_ et _Protego_. Des sortilèges étudiés en cours et des rixes de couloir d'après ce que vous dites.

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête.

\- Mais ... quelque chose m'intrigue. Les directeurs de Maison nous ont dit que vous étiez celle qui avait saucissonné le directeur de la sorte ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh.

\- Pfff ! Il s'est conduit comme un hippogriffe mal léché. Non mais ! Au lieu de veiller à protéger les plus jeunes et assurer un minimum d'intimité à la pauvre victime, il a violemment pris Miss Potter à partie. Quand j'ai déclaré le décès de Monsieur Smith, je l'ai découvert en train de secouer cette gamine en lui hurlant dessus. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

\- Et personne n'est intervenu ? s'inquiéta Shackelbolt.

\- Nous avons bien essayé de l'arrêter, rétorqua Minerva, vexée que l'on puisse croire qu'elle cautionnait une telle attitude, mais nous n'avons pas pu.

\- La magie de Dumbledore semblait ... totalement hors de contrôle, intervint Flitwick pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Elle nous repoussait littéralement.

\- Mais alors, comment avez-vous réussi à l'immobiliser ? demanda Dawlish.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt des sortilèges médicaux, notamment ceux utilisés dans le domaine psychiatrique, ricana Poppy.

Cinq paires d'yeux écarquillés contemplèrent la praticienne, ne comprenant pas très bien la référence.

\- Eh bien oui ! Comment croyez-vous que nous faisons pour contenir les fous furieux enfermés dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste ? Faut réfléchir un peu ! rétorqua l'ancienne Serdaigle. Un bon petit _Induculus_ et on ne bouge plus !

\- _Induculus_ ? hésita Minerva.

\- Mmmm. Sort de camisole. On a imité la méthode des moldus. Ils ont créé une espèce de chemise pour empêcher les forcenés de se servir de leurs bras. Ceux-ci sont passés dans des manches fermées qui sont croisées par-devant et attachées dans le dos. Une lanière entoure les poignets et immobilise encore plus les bras par le devant. Une autre sangle à l'entrejambe empêche la camisole d'être simplement glissée par le haut.

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et remarquèrent qu'effectivement, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. D'un geste désinvolte, Poppy dissipa la camisole magique. Aussitôt, les vociférations de Dumbledore emplirent l'infirmerie tandis qu'il se dressait devant l'infirmière.

\- Taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je vous immobilise à nouveau ! Et cette fois, ce sera pour toute la nuit ! scanda Madame Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette sous le nez du directeur.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? reprit ce dernier en baissant quand même d'un ton. Je suis le ...

\- Qui ou quoi que vous soyez, cela ne vous donne absolument pas le droit d'agresser une élève !

\- Je ne l'ai pas ...

\- Si, vous l'avez violentée ! A-t-on idée de secouer une enfant en tous sens en lui hurlant dessus !

\- Elle ne voulait pas me répondre, insista le vieux sorcier.

\- Et comment aurait-elle pu répondre vu la façon dont vous la secouiez ? Vous voulez qu'on tente l'expérience ?

Malgré lui, Dumbledore fit un pas en arrière, impressionné par la vindicte de l'infirmière. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce ne purent retenir un sourire sardonique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Albus.

\- Vous avez utilisé un impardonnable sur un élève. C'est passib...

\- SILENCE ! tonna Poppy. NE VENEZ PAS AVEC VOS GRANDS AIRS. VOUS AVEZ PARFAITEMENT ENTENDU CE QUE J'AI EXPLIQUE QUANT A L'ORIGINE DU _DOLORIS_ ! N'ESSAYEZ MEME PAS DE ME MENACER ! VOILA DES ANNEES QUE VOUS PRENEZ DES LIBERTES QUANT AU BIEN-ETRE DES ENFANTS, QUE VOUS ME DITES QUOI FAIRE DANS MON INFIRMERIE ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Dumbledore resta une seconde la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire, tandis que les autres se frottaient les oreilles. L'infirmière avait une voix perçante.

\- Bien ! reprit Dawlish. Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. Nous allons attendre les résultats de l'autopsie. Nous reviendrons demain pour interroger Miss Potter. J'imagine que vous allez prévenir ses parents, demanda-t-il à Minerva McGonagall, se détournant sciemment de Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la directrice de Gryffondor. Je vais y aller de ce pas.

\- Quant à moi, je vais prévenir Monsieur Smith, déclara Madame Chourave, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Je vais envoyer une note à Sinistra dans la Grande Salle pour libérer les élèves et les renvoyer dans leurs salles communes. Je pense qu'il serait bien que chacun d'entre nous leur explique la situation dans le calme, déclara Severus en regardant les autres directeurs de Maison.

\- Parfaitement, couina Flitwick. Désirez-vous utiliser ma cheminée pour rentrer au Ministère ? continua-t-il pour les Aurors.

\- Oui, merci, déclara Dawlish.

Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière eu un Dumbledore abasourdi et une Poppy Pomfresh irradiant encore de colère. Se rendant compte qu'il était désormais seul dans l'antre de l'infirmière, il s'éloigna rapidement, peu désireux de subir ses foudres une fois de plus. Cette dernière ne put retenir un ricanement dédaigneux quand les portes se refermèrent sur le courageux directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus arpentait le couloir d'un pas lourd. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il devrait passer par la salle commune des Serpentard pour voir si tout allait bien, mais il s'avouait en lui-même qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. La mort de Zacharias Smith apportait un lot de questions sans réponse et les réactions de Dumbledore les avaient laissé lui et ses collègues plus que perplexes.

Il chuchota le mot de passe de ses appartements avec lassitude, presque pressé de prendre une bonne douche pour se laver de ses soucis. Il déchanta cependant en avisant ses deux filleuls tranquillement installés sur son divan, totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une chambre pour vous livrer à vos ... dépravations ? exposa-t-il d'un ton caustique.

\- Serais-tu en manque, cher parrain ? rétorqua d'une voix traînante l'héritier Malefoy, mais seulement après avoir pris le temps de mettre un terme au baiser langoureux qu'il échangeait avec son petit-ami.

Harry se redressa vivement, les joues rougissantes, n'hésitant pas à repousser Draco qui se moquait ouvertement de Severus.

\- De ce que je constate, ce n'est pas moi qui ne sais pas garder mes mains dans mes poches ! Que faites-vous donc ici ?

\- Tu dois avoir la tête ailleurs, répondit le blond d'un air grivois, si tu en es à poser une question pareille. A ton avis, pourquoi pourrions-nous avoir envie de te voir ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit ? Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vous retiens pas.

Le professeur indiqua la porte d'un large geste de la main.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, s'interposa Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment de se chercher des Billiwigs. Severus, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Mr Smith a été vidé de son sang.

\- Que ... mais comment ?

\- C'est la question qui se pose, répondit-il sobrement.

\- Mais ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités, intervint Draco redevenu sérieux. Il doit y avoir un vampire dans le coin.

\- Si nous n'avions pas été à Poudlard, j'aurai abondé dans ton sens, mais tu sais bien que l'école est protégée. Jamais un vampire n'aurait pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans déclencher des alarmes, raisonna Harry.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec toi, même si je ne doute pas que ce sera sûrement la conclusion des légistomages.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Sophia puisse être impliquée ?

\- Difficilement. Si la tension entre elle et Smith est plus qu'évidente, il est également certain qu'elle n'a pas les capacités, ou même simplement la carrure pour tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ouais, répliqua Draco avec suspicion. Cependant, elle a un comportement de plus en plus étrange.

\- Peut-être, coupa Harry, mais je suis comme Severus, je crois qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Tu la défends maintenant ? s'indigna le blond.

\- Mais non ! Juste que je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu commettre un meurtre. Je sais bien que depuis la rentrée, elle est bizarre. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Sassha que nous avons constaté qu'elle semblait contaminée par la magie de Voldemort. Mais je ne crois pas que cette corruption soit liée au décès de Smith.

\- De toute façon, les aurors ont déclaré qu'ils repasseraient demain pour l'interroger. Ils utiliseront sûrement du veritaserum, indiqua Severus. Nous en saurons peut-être plus, bien que j'en doute.

\- C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, nous avons constaté que Potter et Dumbledore étaient infectés, tous deux ont un comportement étrange et maintenant, on se retrouve avec un meurtre, insista Draco, ne voulant pas lâcher sa coupable idéale.

\- Mais comme tu le dis, l'attitude du Directeur est anormale également. Regarde comment il a réagi en découvrant la scène. Sa première réaction fut de secouer Sophia pour lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était quasiment incontrôlable. Et sa magie débordait tellement que l'atmosphère est devenue irrespirable.

\- Peut-être, ronchonna Draco. Mais alors qui ? Même si Smith emmerdait beaucoup de monde, ça ne justifie pas sa mort.

\- Langage ! cingla Severus.

\- Il faudra attendre l'enquête pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, conclut Harry, tandis que Draco se renfrognait.

\- On ne peut rien faire de plus, si ce n'est continuer notre surveillance sur les probables objets qui altèrent le comportement de Sophia et Albus, déclara Severus.

Harry se plongea dans ses réflexions tandis que Draco bougonnait qu'ils perdaient du temps et que selon lui, les deux crétins étaient bien impliqués dans cette mort singulière. Ce fut pourtant leur parrain qui interpella la jeune Sentinelle.

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Oh ... Euh ... oui ... non !

\- Explique-toi, demanda le professeur tandis que Draco semblait prendre conscience du trouble de son petit ami.

\- Eh bien ... je ne sais pas trop. C'est ce truc de la magie défectueuse, ces objets, bijoux ou je ne sais quoi ! Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, je me sens oppressé, comme ... nauséeux.

\- Tu nous l'avais dit en effet. Et cela ne s'est jamais atténué ?

\- Non, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. La première fois que je l'ai ressenti, c'est en croisant Sophia, puis avec Dumbledore. Mais mon malaise est beaucoup plus important avec lui, comme si ... l'impression était renforcée. Mais on dirait qu'à chaque jour qui passe, cela s'intensifie.

\- Tu oublies Telvart ! intervint Draco.

\- Non je n'oublie pas, mais la perception est différente. Elle est plus ... pure ... moins frelatée.

\- Comme si c'était la source ? demanda Severus.

\- Peut-être. Je vous rappelle que même Poudlard a du mal à l'identifier. Même si elle ne comprend pas les changements de sa nature magique, il est clair que c'est en partie lié à Jedusor. Mais dans tous les cas, elle estime qu'il est dangereux.

\- Et si tu te fies à ton instinct, que penses-tu de ce qui se passe pour le moment ? insista l'adulte.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, repassant au crible toutes les informations dont il disposait.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement sûr, mais les problèmes de Sophia et Dumbledore sont clairement liés à Jedusor. Les bijoux qu'ils arborent sont imprégnés de sa magie, comme l'étaient le journal et le diadème. La seule différence ici, c'est que je crois qu'ils ont pris possession, ou du moins partiellement pour Dumbledore, de leurs porteurs. Et pour le Directeur, ils grignotent petit à petit du terrain. Détruire les objets leur serait plus que certainement préjudiciable, voire mortel, mais porterait un coup presque mortel à Jedusor.

\- Et pour Telvart ?

\- Je ... Je crois qu'il est lié à tout cela. Je ... je ne sais pas mais ... quelque chose me dit qu'il est l'instigateur de toute cette situation. Mais ... Je ... Poudlard a dit que ...

\- Harry ! le coupa Severus, voyant le jeune homme perdre pied. Quoique Poudlard puisse dire ou ressentir, TU es la Sentinelle. Si ton instinct te dit de te méfier, alors fais-le ! S'il te dit que cet homme a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, alors crois-le !

\- Mmmm, hocha le brun.

\- Tu vas prévenir le Manoir ? intervint Draco pour couper un peu la tension du moment.

\- Bien sûr, mais cela attendra demain. Autant avoir toutes les informations que pourront soutirer les aurors. Je verrai aussi avec Lucius s'il a des renseignements sur ce professeur de Potions.

Tous trois restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Severus n'invitent les deux élèves à rejoindre leur dortoir. Demain serait un autre jour.

TBC


	36. Chapter 35 : Nouvelle Menace

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Alors il semblerait que le dernier chapitre en ait intrigué plus d'un parmi vous. il est sympa le nouveau prof n'est-ce-pas ?

Dans celui-ci, très peu de réponses pour vous, mais bien plus de questions encore !

On essaye de passer la barre des 500 review ?

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre** **35 : Nouvelle Menace**

 **Vendredi 1er Novembre 1996 – Grande Salle de Poudlard.**

Le petit déjeuner était étrangement calme en ce matin de novembre. En temps normal, la Grande Salle aurait bruissé de commentaires sur le magnifique buffet d'Halloween ou sur les hauts faits – supposés désormais – de celle que l'on appelait encore la Survivante quelques mois plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, les conversations avaient trait aux événements de la veille. La mort de Zacharias Smith était sur toutes les lèvres et chacun y allait de son hypothèse sur l'implication de Sophia Potter dans l'affaire.

Les discussions portaient également sur le comportement du Directeur. Aucun élève ne l'avait jamais vu se conduire ainsi, et encore moins par rapport à la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours largement favorisé. Bien sûr, son attitude avait beaucoup changé depuis le mois de juin et les révélations qui avaient secoué le monde Sorcier, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi agressif envers son ancienne favorite. Son absence à la table des professeurs attisait d'autant plus les commentaires.

Le brouhaha enfla subitement quand deux personnes se présentèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Même si les adolescents n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de contact avec les aurors, l'insigne brodé sur le pectoral de leurs robes était facilement identifiable. Un grand M dont les jambes prenaient place sur les plateaux d'une balance, encerclé par la devise du Ministère « _Ignorantia Juris neminem_ _excusat_ ». Les deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux blond foncé, les yeux clairs et un peu rougis, l'autre grand noir au crâne rasé, s'avancèrent entre les tables.

Rapidement, les directeurs des quatre maisons vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, les salua McGonagall. Vous venez pour la déposition de Miss Potter ?

\- Professeur ! répondit la voix profonde de Kingsley Shackelbolt, tandis que Dawlish se contentait d'un signe de tête plutôt sec. En effet, sous réserve que ses parents soient bien présents.

\- Ils sont arrivés ce matin à la première heure. Je vous mène à l'infirmerie.

Sur ces mots, la directrice des Gryffondor ouvrit le chemin, suivie de ses collègues. Bien que leur présence ne soit pas indispensable, ils avaient décidé la veille de prendre part de manière plus active à la gestion générale de l'école. Les actions de Dumbledore – déjà suspectes pour Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue – généraient de plus en plus de questions dans le chef de ses subordonnés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

James et Lily Potter étaient aux petits soins pour leur fille, Sophia, installée comme une princesse dans son lit, sous l'œil exaspéré de Poppy Pomfresh. Même si l'adolescente avait subi une certaine forme de traumatisme en découvrant le corps de Zacharias Smith la veille et que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation en l'agressant comme il l'avait fait, Sophia Potter était, d'un point de vue purement physique, parfaitement remise, du moins de l'avis de l'infirmière qui l'avait libérée dès son réveil. Pourtant la Gryffondor continuait à jouer les martyrs sur son lit d'hôpital.

C'est avec soulagement que Poppy vit les portes de son domaine s'ouvrir sur Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et les deux Aurors John Dawlish et Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent autour du lit de la « malade », les quatre directeurs un peu en retrait, Madame Pomfresh à son chevet.

\- King ! héla James Potter. Heureusement, tu es là. Il faut impérativement que tu fasses quelque chose. Il est intolérable que ma fille puisse ...

\- Monsieur Potter, cingla Dawlish en se dressant face au père, je suis l'Auror Senior en charge de l'affaire. Je vous prierai donc de rester tranquille et de ne pas intervenir dans notre interrogatoire.

\- Mais, je suis ...

\- Que vous soyez James Potter ou le père de la « Survivante », ricana-t-il en mimant les guillemets, si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, je vous expulse de la pièce.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, dressés sur leurs ergots, mais James Potter fut le premier à baisser les yeux. Il connaissait bien Dawlish et savait que ce dernier pouvait avoir un caractère d'hippogriffe. Du temps où il travaillait avec lui, ils avaient régulièrement eu des accrochages.

\- Bien ! Miss Potter, nous allons vous poser quelques questions au sujet du décès de Monsieur Smith, intervint Kingsley. Les circonstances de l'affaire justifient l'usage de Veritaserum malgré votre statut de sorcière mineure. Selon les textes de loi, une seule goutte suffira. Madame Pomfresh, vous voulez bien superviser l'administration de la potion ?

L'infirmière s'avança, le doute clairement inscrit sur ses traits. John Dawlish toisait les parents Potter, les défiant d'intervenir. Dans leurs mains tremblantes, ils tenaient le parchemin signé par le Département de la Justice Magique autorisant le sérum de vérité lors de l'interrogatoire. De façon étonnante, Pius Thicknesse n'avait pas tergiversé. Peut-être que les caprices récurrents et la propension de Sophia Potter à continuer prétendre être la « Survivante » avaient suffi à le convaincre.

Sophia hurla et se débattit, mais la poigne de Poppy Pomfresh, habituée à maîtriser des patients récalcitrants, vint rapidement à bout de la tâche. Après quelques instants, l'adolescente se calma, les yeux vitreux.

\- Nous allons commencer, déclara Dawlish. Déclinez votre nom.

\- Sophia Hervine Damaris Ursula Potter.

\- Expliquez-nous comment vous avez découvert le corps de Zacharias Smith ?

\- Je voulais que tout le monde me remarque en arrivant en retard au banquet de Halloween. En descendant l'escalier, je l'ai vu allongé devant les portes. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Je l'ai pouss... donné un coup de pied ... et il a gémi.

\- Donc il était encore en vie. Pourquoi le frapper ?

\- Je le déteste ! Il dit à tout le monde que je ne suis rien. Qu'il est le descendant d'une des Fondatrices. C'est un ment... Je suis la Sur...

\- N'essayez pas de lutter contre le veritaserum. Il vous empêche de mentir ! asséna John. Qu'avez-vous fait après le coup de pied ?

\- Je l'ai secoué et ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas. Tout d'un coup, j'ai vu du sang et ... je ... il était plein de sang ... j'ai eu peur et j'ai crié.

\- Le sang est apparu d'un coup ?

\- Oui, je ... il y en avait partout.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je ... les autres ... les portes se sont ouvertes. J'ai entendu les autres ... Papy Alb

\- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? tonna une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Albus ! hoqueta James, se précipitant à sa rencontre, ils interrogent Sophia sous veritaserum !

\- QUOI ? ET QUEL EST L'IMBÉCILE QUI A PERMIS UNE TELLE IGNOMINIE ? éructa Dumbledore en écartant violemment le père de son chemin.

\- Le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, déclara d'un ton calme Dawlish sans se laisser démonter. La ... crédibilité de Miss Potter est sujette à caution, vue le nombre très, voire même trop, élevé des mensonges qu'elle ne cesse de proférer. Il est nécessaire d'éclaircir les événements ayant mené à la mort d'un de vos élèves, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de subir un énième caprice.

\- Je n'ai pas été informé de tout cela ! Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour que vous veniez procéder à cet interrogatoire.

\- Que je sache, l'autorité parentale est toujours exercée par Monsieur et Madame Potter. Quant à notre présence, elle a été autorisée par Madame McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard et donc compétente dans cette matière.

Dumbledore voulut argumenter mais Dawlish lui tourna le dos pour se rapprocher de Sophia et reprendre les questions. Le teint du Directeur de Poudlard vira au rouge vif. Des vagues de magie émanaient de son corps, témoignant de sa fureur.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit l'auror, portant l'estocade, si vous ne pouvez rester calme, je vous prierai de sortir de la pièce. Nous ne voulons aucune distraction ou ingérence malvenue. Miss Potter, reprenons. Que s'est-il passé lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes ?

\- Les autres parlaient. Ils disaient que c'était ma faute, à cause de nos disputes. Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai juste trouvé, sanglota la gamine.

Dawlish se tourna vers Kingsley pour vérifier qu'il avait bien pris note. Il compulsa un instant des parchemins, échangea quelques mots avec son collègue de manière discrète. Après un hochement de tête, il reprit.

\- Bien Miss Potter. Il semble que nous n'ayons pas d'autres questions. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à votre déposition ?

\- C'est papy Albus ! C'est sa faute !

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur la pièce, figeant tous ses occupants. Les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, interrogateurs, spéculatifs ou même accusateurs.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce qui est de sa faute ? demanda Dawlish, coupant d'un regard noir le directeur qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.

\- C'est lui qui a dit à tout le monde que j'étais la Survivante. Il a menti et maintenant, tout le monde me déteste ! Et lui aussi !

\- Et ... en quoi est-ce que cela concerne Monsieur Smith ?

\- Mais je m'en fous de ce con ! rétorqua Sophia, faisant hoqueter les adultes devant son manque d'empathie. C'est juste un connard qui se croit meilleur que les autres ! Plus personne ne m'aime. Même Papy Albus me hait ! D'ailleurs, il m'a accusé !

\- Il vous a accusé ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ...

\- Miss Potter ?

\- JE SAIS PAS ! Il m'a fait mal en me secouant et il n'arrêtait pas de crier « Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Sophia éclata en sanglots hystériques. Pomfresh s'approcha vivement de l'adolescente et lança un sortilège de diagnostic sur l'élève.

\- Elle entre en état de choc. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

\- D'accord, répondit John. Nous avons de toute façon fini avec son témoignage. Donnez-lui l'antidote au veritaserum. Nous allons vous laisser.

Les quatre directeurs de Maison sortirent de l'infirmerie, suivis des deux Aurors. Minerva allait leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de continuer leurs investigations quand les portes de l'aile médicale claquèrent avec force. Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Albus Dumbledore être éjecté de la pièce par un James Potter débordant de rage.

\- Et ne vous avisez plus d'approcher de ma famille ! éructa Potter avant de refermer violemment le battant.

Le Directeur resta figé, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. John Dawlish en profita pour l'interpeller.

\- Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? agressa-t-il.

\- Quelques précisions.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- De ce que nous avons appris hier, et qui a été confirmé à l'instant, il semble que votre réaction à la découverte de la mort de Monsieur Smith soit quelque peu excessive.

\- Et comme Sophia Potter vient de vous le dire, je n'étais pas présent lorsqu'elle a découvert le corps.

\- Pourtant vous semblez l'avoir tenue pour coupable de quelque chose d'après ses dires. Que soupçonniez-vous ?

\- Elle avait les mains pleines de sang ! C'était normal que je m'inquiète !

\- Je dirais plutôt que vous avez sauté aux conclusions ! cingla Dawlish. Et vous avez perdu le contrôle !

\- Je vous interdis ...

\- Madame Pomfresh a été obligée de vous immobiliser pour que vous cessiez de secouer violemment une enfant tout en lui hurlant dessus !

\- Mais je ...

\- Pourquoi éprouviez-vous le besoin de harceler une enfant en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça !

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Il ne sert à rien de nous mentir, asséna Dawlish.

\- Je ne mens absolument pas, rétorqua le vieux sorcier. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard.

Tous le fixèrent d'un air incrédule. La faiblesse de l'argument ne faisait que souligner la stupidité de sa défense.

\- Professeur ! souffla Dawlish en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Si vous vous inquiétiez de son retard, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas renseigné de son absence au début du banquet, de même que pour Monsieur Smith ?

\- Mais parce que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas présents, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne surveille pas les près de deux cent cinquante adolescents résidant au sein de l'école !

Minerva et Severus reniflèrent de mépris à la réponse de Dumbledore. Flitwick couina d'indignation tandis que Pomona le fixa les yeux écarquillés. Tous les quatre savaient pertinemment qu'en tant que directeur, Albus avait accès à un réseau de surveillance des plus étroits, assuré par son lien avec le pouvoir intrinsèque de l'école. Si vous ajoutiez à cela la propension qu'il avait à toujours vouloir être au courant de tout – sans mentionner sa volonté de tout contrôler – l'absence des deux élèves ne devait sûrement pas lui être inconnue.

Même si les Aurors n'étaient pas dupes, rien ne leur permettait pour l'instant de soupçonner quelqu'un pour la mort de l'adolescent. Ils prirent congé, sur la promesse de donner de plus amples informations une fois l'enquête terminée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Severus leur avait rapporté le contenu de l'interrogatoire de Sophia Potter et son innocence, Harry s'était senti d'autant plus perdu que rien n'expliquait le meurtre qui avait été commis dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il avait eu des doutes sur l'implication de celle qui était sa sœur, même s'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'elle ait pu tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Ce fut Draco qui l'incita à descendre discuter avec Poudlard. Peut-être l'entité magique avait-elle pu percevoir quelque chose ?

Le lendemain, profitant du fait qu'on était samedi, les deux amants se rendirent dans les entrailles de l'école. Comme toujours, baigner dans le rayonnement magique de Poudlard apporta un infini bien-être à Harry. Draco, peu habitué à cette sensation de complétude parfaite, ne put empêcher un sourire béat d'étirer ses lèvres. Si la situation n'avait pas été si compliquée, Harry se serait fait un plaisir de se moquer gentiment de son petit-ami.

\- Bonjour mes enfants, résonna la voix douce.

\- Bonjour Poudlard.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Nous, on va bien ... commença Harry.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? reprit Poudlard d'une voix un peu taquine.

\- Oui, rougit le jeune homme.

\- Oh Harry, rit doucement l'entité. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

\- Dire quoi ? intervint Draco qui ne comprenait pas la gêne de son amant et l'amusement évident de leur interlocutrice.

\- Ton petit-ami est toujours gêné de venir me voir pour autre chose que simplement discuter agréablement.

\- Pfff ... Tu aurais dû être réparti à Poufsouffle toi ! ricana-t-il en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Eh ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je te permets pas !

\- Mais moi je me permets ! Et puis ... j'aime bien quand t'es un peu sentimental.

\- Ben tiens ! s'empourpra Harry tandis que le regard de Draco le parcourait, ses intentions plus qu'évidentes.

\- Les garçons ! les rappela gentiment à l'ordre la géode.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux avant d'échanger un sourire penaud mais plein de promesses.

\- Désolé, marmonna Harry. Je ... nous nous demandions si tu avais perçu les événements qui se sont produits il y a deux jours ?

\- La mort de cet élève ? Bien sûr ! J'ai ressenti le bouleversement de la magie lorsque sa vie s'est éteinte. La perte d'un enfant est toujours tragique.

\- D'après Madame Pomfresh, Zacharias aurait été ... presque vidé de son sang.

\- Pauvre enfant !

\- Le problème en fait, intervint Draco, c'est que ... ils n'ont pas retrouvé le sang.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les quantités sur le sol sont insuffisantes. La question qui se pose est de savoir où il est.

\- Et vous avez une idée ? demanda l'entité.

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit Harry, c'est bien là le problème. Nous avons juste des hypothèses sans grand fondement.

\- Mais tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, la seule conjecture que je peux lancer est une attaque ... de vampires.

\- Cela semblerait logique en effet mais dans ce cas, j'aurai senti leur présence. Et de toute façon, les barrières de l'école n'auraient pas permis leur passage.

\- Mais ... ils n'auraient pas pu ... passer inaperçu ?

\- Impossible. Je suis sensible à toute empreinte magique, quelle que soit son origine. Hormis celles des aurors et des Potter, je n'ai rien perçu de nouveau ces derniers jours.

\- Vous pouvez reconnaître chaque individu ? s'interloqua Draco.

\- Bien sûr mon jeune ami. La magie est unique à chaque personne. Il m'est d'autant plus facile de vous reconnaître que vous avez passé des années d'apprentissage à imprégner mes murs de votre présence.

\- Donc, c'est quelqu'un déjà présent dans l'école qui a perpétré ce meurtre ?

\- C'est la seule explication possible, reprit Poudlard avec tristesse.

\- Le problème, c'est de pouvoir identifier celui qui a fait ça, souligna Draco.

\- Mmmm, musa Harry. Mais le pire, c'est que le coupable a laissé Smith mourir lentement devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Eh bien, le banquet était déjà bien entamé quand on a entendu Sophia hurler. Par déduction, celui qui a tué Zacharias l'a probablement déposé devant la porte où il l'a laissé agoniser.

Un frisson d'horreur secoua les deux élèves tandis que les lumières scintillantes de la géode vacillaient, témoins de son trouble.

\- Donc, tout le monde est suspect.

\- Dans une certaine mesure. Le seul que j'écarterai serait le Directeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de sa réaction.

\- Eh bien justement ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Même le meilleur comédien du monde ne pourrait pas jouer aussi bien. Il a complètement explosé le chaudron. Sa réaction était ... totalement viscérale.

\- Ouais, réfléchit Draco. C'est vrai que plus le temps passe, plus on dirait qu'il perd tout sens des réalités.

\- Je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté, reprit Harry à l'attention de Poudlard, mais tu continues à surveiller Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et Draco a parfaitement raison. Peu à peu, le directeur se laisse envahir par la magie des objets qu'il a ramenés. Sa personnalité elle-même change lentement. Mais je suis de ton avis, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir sa réaction. Sa colère était tellement forte qu'elle lui a enlevé tout esprit de réflexion.

\- Donc, il y a un tueur dans l'école, et nul n'est à l'abri, résuma sombrement Draco.

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est si toute cette histoire est liée aux Sentinelles, à ce truc de Survivante ou si ce n'est qu'une sinistre coïncidence.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut continuer à se méfier de Dumbledore, trancha Draco. Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Smith, il est tout de même responsable de notre sécurité.

Le blond fit une drôle de grimace avant de reprendre.

\- C'est quand même paradoxal de dire cela en sachant qu'il complote avec Voldemort et manipule l'ensemble du monde sorcier pour sa propre gloire.

\- On n'est plus à une incohérence près avec lui, souligna Harry. Attention, tu vas te faire des rides, le taquina-t-il en lui glissant la main sur le front pour l'inciter à ne pas froncer les sourcils.

Bougonnant sur son manque de tact, Draco le repoussa légèrement avant de fondre devant son sourire et de l'enlacer tendrement. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de retourner leur attention vers Poudlard. Ils passèrent encore quelques moments à discuter tranquillement avant de la quitter pour rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 20 Novembre 1996 – Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans un étrange climat de suspicion. Les circonstances du décès de Zacharias Smith restaient mystérieuses. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient dans les couloirs, portant sur le Poufsouffle, sur Sophia Potter, mais aussi sur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était terriblement à cran. Alors que tous n'avaient jamais vu en lui que l'image d'un papy gâteau, le directeur était parfois en proie à des pics de colère inattendue. Certains élèves chuchotaient qu'ils avaient vu ses yeux rougeoyer.

Parmi les élèves les plus attentifs, quelques-uns avaient remarqué que le corps présentait de profondes lacérations, cause de la mort, mais surtout ils avaient noté, à l'instar de quelques professeurs, la faible présence de sang sur les lieux. Or, une hémorragie se caractérisait par la perte de grandes quantités de fluide vital. Deux hypothèses se posaient : le meurtre s'était produit ailleurs et le corps avait été déplacé ou le sang avait été subtilisé pour une utilisation dans un rituel de magie noire ou consommé par une créature de ténèbres, comme un vampire.

Les professeurs avaient bien tenté de mettre fin aux commérages, mais sans réel succès. Etant eux-mêmes ignorants de la suite des investigations des aurors, ils ne pouvaient répondre efficacement aux craintes des adolescents.

La vérité, ou plutôt l'une des hypothèses les plus probables, éclata trois semaines après les faits à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _« Un vampire à Poudlard ! Nos enfants en danger !_

 _C'est avec stupeur que nous avons appris que l'un des élèves du Collège de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard était décédé durant le célèbre banquet de Halloween. En date du 31 octobre dernier, Sophia Potter, l'enfant ayant soi-disant défait Vous-savez-qui, a découvert le corps ensanglanté de son condisciple devant les portes de la Grande Salle._

 _Malgré l'intervention rapide de Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière attitrée de l'école, Zacharias Smith, descendant supposé de la Fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle, est décédé des suites d'une hémorragie massive. L'enfant avait la gorge complètement lacérée._

 _Monsieur Archimède Smith, père de la malheureuse victime, a déposé plainte auprès du Département de la Justice Magique. Il exige de connaître toute la vérité sur la disparition de son fils._

 _Interpellée et autorisée dans ses investigations par Monsieur Smith, la Gazette a tenu à lancer sa propre enquête et a pris contact avec le bureau des Aurors et le département médicolégal de Sainte-Mangouste._

 _D'après les examens des médicomages légistes, des marques de morsure sont visibles sur les chairs déchiquetées. Des traces de salive ont également été relevées, mais elles ne sont pas suffisantes pour établir l'identité de la créature impliquée. Cependant, la disparition du sang associée à ces marques laissent à penser que le jeune homme aurait pu être la victime d'un vampire renégat ou sauvage._

 _Un élément troublant n'a cependant pas pu être expliqué. Selon des tests et examens spécifiques, la magie du jeune Zacharias Smith aurait été profondément altérée. Son niveau a été calculé dans la moyenne la plus base, à la limite de celui communément considéré comme celui des cracmols. Or, selon les dossiers médicaux, tant privé que scolaire, celui-ci aurait dû être bien plus élevé._

 _Nous présentons toutes nos condoléances à la famille Smith et nous associons à la recherche de la Justice._

 _Votre serviteur Colum Nist »_

Un vent de panique souffla sur la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves de première année se mirent à sangloter, réclamant leurs parents. Les préfets et préfets en chef furent rapidement débordés, de même que les professeurs. Les cours furent suspendus pour la journée, des philtres de paix distribués aux plus agités.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Installé à la table professorale, Dumbledore n'intervint pas dans la gestion de la crise. Il laissa ce soin à ses subordonnés. Son regard parcourait la salle, s'arrêtant çà et là sur un élève. Il se fit plus insistant à la table des Serpentard, analysant et scrutant les réactions de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Ces derniers discutaient avec leurs amis, Zabini, Parkinson et Nott. S'ils parlaient de l'article, rien ne laissait penser qu'ils en savaient plus. Même si Dumbledore aurait adoré pouvoir les piéger, il savait qu'il n'avait rien en main pour le faire. Depuis la rentrée, tout le cercle d'amis de Potter se conduisait de manière irréprochable, tant dans les cours qu'en dehors. Il n'avait malheureusement rien à leur reprocher.

Son regard se porta alors sur Sophia Potter, la pire déception de sa vie. Oui, il avait manipulé ses parents pour la mettre sur le devant de la scène. Oui, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait le lit du mensonge qui l'entourait maintenant. Oui, elle et l'ensemble de sa famille n'étaient que quantité négligeable pour lui. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que tout lui explose à la figure.

Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'envahir au souvenir de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la part de Voldemort. En juin dernier, Tom avait fait basculer leur équilibre. Du jour au lendemain, il avait perdu la place prépondérante qu'il avait toujours occupée au sein de la communauté sorcière, et depuis, tout allait de mal en pis.

Et sa frustration ne cessait d'augmenter du fait du manque de disponibilité de son amant. En près de cinq mois, il ne l'avait vu qu'à une dizaine de reprises. Même si leurs ébats étaient des plus satisfaisants sur le moment, ils ne suffisaient pas à combler sa libido sur le long terme. Rose Paume et ses cinq sœurs étaient à nouveau régulièrement sollicitées.

D'ailleurs, dans le monde moldu, la police était sur les dents. Après une interruption de près de dix-huit mois, les exactions du Barbu Inconnu avaient repris, avec encore plus de violence, et sur une fréquence élevée. Tous les deux ou trois jours, un viol était déclaré.

Se sentant observé, Albus tourna la tête et plongea dans le regard cave de Telvart Gorsin. Celui-ci l'inspectait avec attention, son éternel petit sourire faussement bienveillant sur les lèvres. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore ne put retenir le frisson de répulsion qu'il ressentait en présence de son professeur de Potions. Il tenta de soutenir son regard mais fut contraint de baisser les yeux. La sensation de malaise ne faisait que s'étendre et menaçait de lui faire rendre son repas.

C'est sans un mot qu'il se leva et abandonna le chaos derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gorsin suivit la fuite du directeur avec toujours le même sourire. En son for intérieur, il jubilait de voir celui qui se présentait comme le leader de la lumière plier ainsi devant lui. Il était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Sa réaction de dégoût n'échappait jamais à son attention et il s'en délectait. C'était d'ailleurs son but.

Outre le malaise de Dumbledore, il savourait les remous qui secouaient la société sorcière. Le retour enfin reconnu du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déclenché des réactions qui l'amusaient au plus haut point. Il voyait tous ces gens haut placés courir comme des fourmis affolées, traumatisées par le coup de pied qui avait secoué leur fourmilière.

Et quand il constatait que rien d'efficace n'était mis en place, il ne pouvait que relever que la prise de pouvoir du Mage Noir n'aurait rien de très compliqué. Et ce n'étaient sûrement pas les futurs sorciers diplômés qui pourraient s'opposer à une telle montée en puissance. Rien n'était prévu pour les préparer à un avenir qui s'annonçait des plus sombres.

Bien que le chef des Mangemorts reste étonnement discret, son ombre planait tant sur le Monde Magique que moldu. De multiples hypothèses couraient sur sa prochaine action et tous s'accordaient à dire que ce jour-là signerait la fin de la société telle qu'ils la connaissaient. Et pourtant, personne ne semblait vouloir agir. Ils se contentaient de suivre aveuglément le Ministère qui ne faisait rien de particulier pour remédier à la situation.

Scannant les élèves, il s'attarda sur certains d'entre eux. Il tourna son attention vers un Serdaigle de septième année. Celui-là lui apporterait-il ce qu'il attendait ? Concrétiserait-il la promesse qu'il portait ? Le dernier élève qu'il avait collé n'avait absolument pas rempli ses attentes. Bien peu lui apportait ce qu'il attendait de leur potentiel.

Il résista à l'envie de se plonger dans la contemplation de Harry Potter, son aura magique l'attirant comme une flamme un papillon. Il était sûr que lui au moins comblerait ses espérances.

Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dès le lendemain, nombre d'élèves arpentèrent les couloirs affublés de morceaux d'ail attachés à leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent sommés de justifier cette extravagance, tous en référèrent au professeur Quirrel dont la rumeur voulait que son turban ait été rempli de ce condiment parce qu'il avait peur des vampires.

Dans le même temps, la bibliothèque vit les exemplaires poussiéreux des livres de Lockhart connaitre une nouvelle célébrité. Le dandy avait prétendu dans son ouvrage _Voyages avec les vampires_ s'être occupé de l'un d'entre eux le condamnant à ne plus se nourrir que de laitue. Beaucoup espéraient qu'il avait noté le sort utilisé pour pouvoir à leur tour le réaliser et se défendre.

Devant ce qu'il considérait comme une bêtise abyssale, Severus modifia son cours et surtout infligea un devoir de 120 centimètres de longueur à l'ensemble de ses classes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les choses reviennent à la normale, du moins en apparence. L'odeur de l'ail restait bien présente dans l'air.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 20 décembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Les semaines avaient passé, la mort de Zacharias devenait peu à peu un souvenir tragique. Seule la routine rythmait les journées des élèves et des professeurs.

Dumbledore était très souvent absent, et quand il était dans l'enceinte de l'école, il était évident pour tous qu'il se désintéressait clairement des affaires de Poudlard.

Harry, Draco et les autres avaient continué leurs investigations, tentant d'identifier l'objet entreposé dans le bureau du directeur, mais sans succès. Nul n'avait pu avoir accès à la pièce et même Severus et Minerva ne s'y rendaient plus. Ils avaient donc dû se contenter de surveiller la présence de la bague des Gaunt ainsi que du médaillon de Serpentard.

Harry restait toujours très sensible à la magie altérée contenue dans les deux bijoux. Son malaise était également accentué par la proximité du professeur de Potions. L'attention que lui portait ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été largement remarquée par l'entourage de la jeune Sentinelle.

En plus de ce fardeau, il restait aussi les questions qui le tourmentaient concernant la mort de Zacharias. L'hypothèse développée par les médicomages et relayée par la Gazette ne l'avait absolument pas convaincu. C'était bien trop évident, bien trop « téléphoné » comme auraient dit les moldus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis quelques jours, l'excitation remontait, l'impatience des fêtes animant tous les esprits.

Ce soir-là se déroulait le banquet de fin d'année. La Grande Salle avait été magnifiquement décorée, douze énormes sapins s'illuminaient de mille feux tandis qu'une neige scintillante flottait dans les airs, masquant le plafond de pierre. L'effet était bien moins féérique que lorsque le Ciel Magique était encore en place, mais tous étaient quand même émerveillés.

Le directeur était présent à la table professorale, mais son expression était loin d'être joyeuse. Il accusait son âge, les traits tirés, la barbe terne, un pli amer se devinant sur ses lèvres serrées. Il jouait avec la nourriture, la poussant d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. De temps en temps, il secouait la tête, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de de pensées parasites.

Son manège n'avait échappé ni à Severus Rogue ni à Minerva McGonagall qui échangèrent un regard inquiet.

A la table des Serpentard, Draco avait discrètement attiré l'attention de Harry sur le Directeur. Installée juste derrière eux, à la table des Serdaigles, Luna murmura que les joncheruines et les nargoles infestaient le directeur. Quelque chose allait bientôt se produire. Comme pour répondre à cette étrange prédiction, le tonnerre gronda au loin.

Chez les Rouge et Or, deux ambiances divisaient les membres de la Maison, et ce de manière très inégale. Pour la plus grande partie, ils s'amusaient et riaient, surexcités par le prochain départ. À l'extrémité de la Table, littéralement ostracisée par un espace conséquent entre elle et ses condisciples, Sophia Potter était immergée dans ses sombres pensées. Pour sa part, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison. Enfin, elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner à Square Grimmaurd, la vieille demeure des Black. Elle détestait cette vieille bâtisse et haïssait encore plus l'idée d'y être une nouvelle fois confinée.

Depuis juin, sa réputation avait été déchiquetée en lambeaux. Chaque sortie qu'elle faisait, au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, tournait au désastre, les gens autour d'elle ne cessant de la railler, les commerçants ne lui offrant plus rien. Et la situation avait encore empiré quand son nom avait été associé à la mort de Smith.

Elle lança un regard furieux vers Albus Dumbledore. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais elle avait enfin accepté le fait que celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son grand-père se fichait désormais complètement d'elle.

Détournant les yeux, elle contempla la pomme de terre écrasée dans son assiette. Ces derniers mois de scolarité n'avaient été que désillusions. Les professeurs étaient devenus de plus en plus exigeants et elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à suivre les cours.

Si elle y avait été au culot dans les premiers temps, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, la réalité la rattrapa rapidement. Privée de la protection du directeur, elle était désormais considérée comme une simple élève et la menace d'une expulsion de l'école pesait désormais sur elle.

En tentant de pénétrer une énième fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait surpris des éclats de voix provenant de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière expliquait que sa magie se détériorait de manière continue et que bientôt son niveau serait trop faible pour lui permettre de continuer les cours. Dumbledore avait froidement répondu que le problème ne le concernait pas et qu'en tant que Directrice de Maison, elle se devait d'en informer les parents de l'élève.

Un mouvement du côté des professeurs attira son attention. Elle put juste apercevoir un morceau de la robe d'Albus disparaître derrière la porte. Une bouffée de rage explosa dans son corps tandis qu'une voix sifflante susurrait dans sa tête que le moment était enfin venu.

Sans hésiter, elle se leva et courut dans les couloirs. Elle atteignit la Gargouille au moment où celle-ci se replaçait dans sa position de garde. Elle eut juste l'opportunité de se glisser sur les marches avant que le passage ne se referme.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus était avachi derrière son bureau, soupirant de frustration. Rageusement, il écarta les pans de sa robe et glissa une main dure dans son pantalon. Il saisit son membre déjà dressé avec brutalité et entama des mouvements brusques, haletant immédiatement sous la montée d'un plaisir purement mécanique quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant Sophia Potter.

Dumbledore se leva d'un bond, ses robes masquant efficacement les effets du traitement qu'il s'infligeait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Miss Potter ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! tonna le vieux sorcier, s'adressant à la jeune fille avec formalité.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles plus ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? hurla Sophia.

\- Du respect, Miss Potter ! Je suis le directeur de ...

\- Non ! Tu es Papy Albus, mon Papy Albus !

\- Je ne suis pas votre grand-père ! Je ne fais même pas partie de votre famille. Vous n'êtes qu'une élève comme les autres. Je dirais même que vous êtes une sorcière médiocre !

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais la Survivante ! C'est toi qui l'as dit !

\- Eh bien, tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit-il goguenard. Même moi.

\- Tu mens ! Je suis ...

\- Rien du tout ! Vous êtes tellement minable que je vais devoir vous renvoyer. Que pourrait faire une cracmolle à Poudlard ? ricana-t-il avec méchanceté, évacuant sur l'adolescente sa frustration, la blessant pour soulager son propre mal-être.

Sophia fit un pas en arrière face à la violence de l'attaque. Elle suffoqua, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Peu à peu, sa magie défaillante commença à pulser autour d'elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore.

\- Et que croyez-vous pouvoir faire, petite fille ? Vous pensez réellement pouvoir vous opposer à moi, le Grand Albus Dumbledore ?

Le vieux sorcier rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sardonique. Perdu dans son hilarité, il ne remarqua pas l'éclat rougeoyant qui traversa le regard de Sophia. Il laissa son rire s'éteindre et baissa les yeux sur l'adolescente qui serrait les dents, un muscle tressautant sur sa joue. Elle plissa les yeux et brandit sa baguette en tremblant. Albus renifla de mépris et tendit la main quand Sophia rugit.

\- _Feudeymon !_

Mais évidemment, le sortilège n'eut aucun résultat, la puissance de l'adolescente était vraiment insuffisante pour une telle magie. La réaction du Directeur ne manqua pas non plus. Il se remit à rire, s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Chaque fois qu'il reposait les yeux sur la jeune fille, son hilarité reprenait de plus belle.

Au mur, les anciens directeurs et directrices commentaient la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Certains s'offusquaient du manque de respect de l'élève, d'autres se scandalisaient de l'attitude du vieux sorcier. Cependant, tous s'inquiétaient des proportions que prenait cette confrontation. Tous avaient été témoins d'une partie des manipulations du dernier directeur en titre et avaient été tenu au secret par leur devoir de réserve envers Poudlard et par des sortilèges controversés que Dumbledore leur avait jetés. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté d'alerter le monde extérieur, sans jamais y parvenir.

Tandis qu'Albus pleurait de rire, Sophia fulminait dangereusement. Son visage se crispait sous l'effort, son teint virait à un rouge des plus malsains. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et un muscle tressaillait sur sa joue. Sa main se fermait convulsivement sur sa baguette.

Soudain, une ombre noire entoura la jeune fille et un éclair rouge éclata dans la pièce. De façon totalement improbable, le sortilège venait d'éclater, arrêtant net Albus Dumbledore dans ses moqueries.

Aussitôt, les flammes magiques se précipitèrent vers lui. Il s'écarta précipitamment de la ligne de mire et le feu embrasa le bois de son bureau. Avec un temps de retard, il jeta le contre-sort, mais le sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L' _Aguamenti_ qui suivit s'évapora au contact du brasier qui s'étendait avec rapidité.

Dans le même temps, une étrange déflagration explosa, faisant vibrer et scintiller les murs de la pièce, les traversant pour se propager à tout le bâtiment.

Dans les portraits, les cris de panique retentirent. Les moins téméraires – ou les plus craintifs – s'enfuirent aussitôt, rejoignant d'autres tableaux disséminés dans les différentes institutions. La destruction menaçait Poudlard, il fallait prévenir le Monde Magique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À des kilomètres de là, Kingsley Shacklebolt lança un regard torve à la pile de dossiers qui encombrait son bureau. Depuis que le retour de Vous-savez-qui avait été confirmé, les témoignages affluaient de toute l'Angleterre Magique. À croire que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres avait des dizaines de sosies à travers le pays.

Une vieille femme traînant dans l'Allée des Embrumes jurait ses grands dieux qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans l'établissement de la célèbre Madame Morgane, le bordel le plus « select » de la rue.

Mondigus Fletcher soutenait mordicus qu'il avait découvert – tout à fait innocemment croyez-le bien – son lieu de retraite, un vieil hôtel de maître, abandonné à la ruine suite à la disparition du dernier héritier lors de la Première Guerre.

Une respectable mère de famille appelait le bureau tous les jours, inquiète du fait que ses enfants côtoient leur voisin, un vieil homme acariâtre et misanthrope qui montrait une certaine faveur aux reptiles rampants.

Kings ferma les yeux un instant, accablé par la bêtise de ces concitoyens. Malgré tout ce qui se disait, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Mage Noir depuis le mois de septembre. Même les Mangemorts faisaient profil bas. À croire que le coup de théâtre de Ministère n'était qu'une illusion.

L'Auror était pourtant convaincu du contraire. Son instinct lui criait que la situation exploserait bientôt. L'équilibre des forces avait été rompu. Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore avait toujours représenté la Lumière, le Bien, du jour au lendemain, sa réputation était mise à mal. Nombre de sorciers doutaient maintenant de ses intentions. Certaines de ses manipulations avaient été mises au grand jour, notamment celle concernant la jeune fille que l'on avait si longtemps appelé la Survivante.

Un froissement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui voletait un oiseau de papier. Il le saisit et déplia l'origami pour découvrir une injonction provenant de Rufus Scrimgeour. Avec un soupir, il se leva et prit le chemin du bureau du Directeur du Département.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il frappa à la porte et attendit l'invitation avant d'entrer.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchez-vous ! On nous a rapporté une situation potentiellement mortelle à Poudlard. Prenez une équipe et rendez-vous sur place immédiatement !

\- Que … mais ….

\- Par Merlin ! Vous êtes bouché ! Un meurtre va être commis !

\- Qu'est que vous racontez ? Dumbledore est là-bas et …

\- Silence ! Nous avons reçu de nombreux témoignages. Une dispute dans le bureau du directeur. L'un des protagonistes a déjà tenté de jeter un _Feudeymon_.

\- Quels témoignages ? Qui ?

Scrimgeour reste un moment silencieux. Kingsley ne l'avait jamais flagorné comme les autres. Il était un Auror respectueux et efficace. Un bref instant, il avait espéré que l'homme se contenterait d'obtempérer sans poser de questions mais il s'était voilé la face. Sa réaction était une évidence. Mais comment allait-il réagir à la suite ?

\- Depuis quelques minutes, nous recevons des appels de toutes les plus hautes institutions magiques. Tous rapportent la même histoire. Une dispute se déroule dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il est plus que probable que cela se termine par la mort d'une ou des deux personnes impliquées.

\- Des informations provenant de l'extérieur ? Qui sont les témoins ? Et les individus en question ?

\- Les différents portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices, admit le Directeur du Département. Ils ont trouvé refuge dans leurs autres tableaux lorsque Sophia Potter a invoqué le sortilège du Feu Magique.

Kingsely observa son supérieur les yeux ronds, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Des tableaux rapportant une tentative de … meurtre par une sorcière dont la magie avait été reconnue au mieux comme médiocre ?

Rufus ne manqua pas la lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard de son meilleur homme et, en son for intérieur, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais si les informations étaient vraies, cela lui permettrait d'évincer Dumbledore de son chemin. Il était parfaitement conscient que s'il était le chef des Aurors, il le lui devait, mais justement il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être éliminé si un jour il devait ne plus lui être utile.

\- Écoutez Shacklebolt, je sais que cela semble parfaitement farfelu, mais s'il y a la moindre once de vérité dans cette histoire, mieux vaut prendre les devants. Comme disent les Moldus, mieux vaut provenir que gérer.

\- Euh … vous voulez dire « prévenir que guérir » ?

\- Si vous le dites, écarta Rufus. Prenez une équipe et rendez-vous à Poudlard immédiatement !

Et d'un geste, il congédia son subordonné.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la Grande Salle, l'atmosphère avait lentement changé, la joie laissait peu à peu place à un malaise qui toucha l'ensemble des élèves. Les rires s'éteignirent tandis que dans les regards transparaissait une inquiétude de plus en plus palpable.

Un grondement lointain fit sursauter les plus jeunes, leurs aînés se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Une chape de silence recouvrit les tables, chacun semblant attendre quelque chose.

A la table des professeurs, les enseignants arboraient une mine inquiète et chuchotaient fiévreusement. Le regard de Severus survola les Serpentard et accrocha celui de Harry, une question présente dans ses yeux d'onyx.

La jeune Sentinelle était aussi sur le qui-vive. Le départ de Dumbledore ne lui avait pas échappé, ni le fait que Sophia l'avait immédiatement suivi. Son instinct lui disait que ces deux-là ensemble était synonyme de catastrophe. Il était évident que depuis le mois de juin, le directeur faisait tout pour se tenir à l'écart de la jeune fille mais que celle-ci s'accrochait comme un doxy à sa tenture. Toute rencontre entre eux ne pourrait aboutir qu'au pire.

Lorsque l'ambiance de la Grande Salle avait commencé à se déliter, Harry avait cherché à percevoir les causes de ces modifications. Il avait remarqué que la magie de l'école était perturbée mais il ne réussissait pas à contacter Poudlard.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla le bâtiment, ses vibrations résonnant dans les murs, arrachant des cris aux plus impressionnables, inquiétant ceux qui tentaient de rester impassibles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que le feu magique prenait vie, Poudlard renforça au maximum les murs de la pièce, dans l'espoir de contenir l'incendie dévastateur dans cette seule zone spécifique. Les quelques directeurs encore présents et témoins privilégiés de la naissance du drame, fuyaient leurs toiles. Autant dire qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'ensemble du Monde Magique soit au courant des moindres détails de cette tragédie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ressentit l'intensification des barrières de protection de Poudlard. Il tenta de contacter l'entité magique mais ne put y parvenir. Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Jamais l'école n'avait eu besoin de puiser ainsi dans ses réserves.

Au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant le passage à un groupe d'Aurors menés par Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le tonnerre se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs de manière menaçante, les grondements se rapprochèrent, devinrent plus forts. Et soudain, une boule de lumière éclata devant la table des professeurs, éblouissant tout le monde.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 36 : Bouleversements

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Après une fin vous ayant laissé sur votre faim, ce chapitre répondra à quelques questions ... ou vous en posera d'autres !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Bouleversements**

 **Vendredi 20 décembre – Bureau du Directeur**

Alors qu'un phénomène incroyable se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, Albus se rendit compte avec effroi que sa baguette était menacée par le feu. Sans réfléchir, il s'en saisit et sa main fut léchée par les flammes. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et contourna rapidement le bureau pour se précipiter vers la porte.

Sophia sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant le directeur passer devant elle. Elle s'élança derrière lui et agrippa sa manche. Dumbledore la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber.

Un étrange sifflement se fit entendre alors que la douleur devenait de plus en plus vive. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et constata que la bague de son amant paraissait fondre, le métal en fusion s'infiltrant dans son doigt, libérant ce qu'il identifia comme une sombre malédiction.

Jurant contre son amant, persuadé que le feu magique avait provoqué un effet secondaire inattendu au contact de l'horcruxe, il tenta de jeter un sort de gel sans résultat. Un sortilège de confinement ne fonctionna pas non plus. En désespoir de cause, voyant le maléfice s'étendre, il agrippa l'anneau incandescent, se brûlant le bout des doigts, et tira violemment. La bague céda, arrachant au passage des lambeaux de chair calcinée, mettant par endroit les os à nu.

Albus jeta le bijou au loin et titubant, reprit son chemin vers la porte, repoussant une nouvelle fois Sophia d'un coup de pied vigoureux. Refermant le battant sur lui, il le bloqua d'un sort de fermeture et dévala l'escalier, émergeant dans les couloirs pour s'effondrer contre le mur.

Enfermée dans le bureau, Sophia tambourinait désespérément sur la porte, hurlant de peur et commençant à suffoquer à cause de la chaleur.

Le _Feudeymon_ continuait à s'étendre, nourri par tous les artefacts collectionnés au fil du temps par le directeur. À chaque objet consumé, les flammes paraissaient redoubler de vigueur. Elles atteignirent la bague totalement déformée. Une explosion se produisit, avalant en un instant une effrayante ombre noire qui tentait de s'échapper de la pierre triangulaire qui ornait encore un instant auparavant l'anneau.

Sophia n'eut même pas le temps de crier quand le déluge de feu déferla sur elle. Sa chair se liquéfia presque instantanément et au milieu des flammes, l'émeraude sertie au centre du médaillon explosa en mille éclats, libérant un second nuage noir.

Et le feu continua à ravager le bureau, se nourrissant à la fois des combustibles présents, comme le bois ou le papier, mais également de tout ce qui pouvait contenir une once de magie. La bibliothèque s'effondra en braises, révélant le passage vers les appartements du directeur. L'incendie s'engouffra dans l'escalier et atteignit la chambre d'Albus. En un clin d'œil, la pièce fut la proie des flammes et sur la table de chevet, une coupe en or se liquéfia, libérant les joyaux sertis sur son pourtour avant de les faire exploser. Une forme ténébreuse s'éleva au milieu du feu, dessinant dans les airs un visage tordu par la souffrance avant de se dissiper.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 20 décembre - Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Un horrible cri d'agonie retentit dans la Grande Salle, terrifiant toutes les personnes présentes, incapables de distinguer ce qu'il se passait sous l'intense luminosité.

La lumière éclata soudain en plusieurs rayons colorés.

Sous l'afflux d'une bourrasque magique, les bannières des quatre maisons se déployèrent au-dessus des tables, claquant joyeusement au vent. Elles étincelaient des vives couleurs de leur Fondateur. Un cinquième faisceau alla frapper le mur de la Grande Salle, derrière la table des professeurs. Lentement, le blason de Poudlard se dévoila, pulsant au rythme de son cœur magique.

Debout devant l'estrade se dressaient désormais six silhouettes. Au centre, il y avait un homme visiblement âgé si l'on se basait sur sa barbe et ses longs cheveux blancs. Il était revêtu d'une robe de sorcier de facture ancienne, dans les tons bleu nuit, rebrodée de runes argentées.

À ses côtés se tenait une femme à la chevelure blond argenté et aux yeux gris orage. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche faisant penser aux vêtements des prêtresses de l'Antiquité.

Deux couples les encadraient. À droite, un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux mordorés et vêtu d'un bliaud rouge sang. Une épée pendait à sa ceinture. Sa compagne, une grande brune vêtue de bleu, avait posé une main sur son bras. L'autre duo était composé d'une jeune femme rousse un peu rondelette, dont la robe arborait des tons jaunes et noirs, et d'un homme élancé aux cheveux noirs, à la tunique vert et argent.

Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés, leurs baguettes pointées sur les six personnes. Il leur fallut un court instant pour reconnaître – mais surtout pour accepter – que les Fondateurs et Merlin étaient devant eux. Ils allaient s'avancer à leur rencontre quand Poppy les alerta. Le professeur Telvart était étendu au sol, inconscient et convulsant, un rictus d'intense souffrance crispant ses traits.

Au même-moment, quelqu'un se précipita vers les nouveaux venus avec un cri de joie.

\- Grand-père ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans les bras du plus vieux.

\- Harry ! répondit le vieil homme et en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux déjà hirsutes de l'adolescent. Je suis content de te revoir ! Mais le temps presse ! Il y a un problème dans le bureau du Directeur.

A ces mots, les deux autres hommes s'étaient redressés, la mine sérieuse. Dans le même temps, les aurors avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Comme presque tout le monde, ils avaient reconnu les visiteurs et Kingsley avait senti son inquiétude monter en flèche. Que les Fondateurs et Merlin apparaissent à cet instant dénotait d'une situation hors norme. Peu à peu, ce qui lui avait paru être des élucubrations de vieux portraits en mal d'adrénaline prenaient corps.

\- Minerva, salua-t-il, je crois que nous sommes ici pour la même raison. Des témoignages ont été portés à l'attention du Bureau des Aurors concernant un gros problème impliquant Albus Dumbledore et une autre personne.

\- En effet, reprit Merlin, c'est bien la raison qui a justifié notre retour.

\- Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Harry qui avait suivi Merlin.

\- Non ! répondit simplement le vieil enchanteur.

\- Mais ...

\- Harry ! Ta place est ici ! J'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec Helga et Rowena pendant que je m'occupe de ce qui se passe là-haut.

Le jeune Serpentard se renfrogna. Il fit un pas en arrière, acceptant de mauvaise grâce d'être écarté. Drago posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Le regard vert croisa l'argent en fusion et Harry se calma légèrement. Il savait que si son grand-père le tenait éloigné, il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Il lui suffisait d'attendre et il aurait toutes les explications nécessaires, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'en tant que Sentinelle, il n'aurait pas dû être éloigné de la sorte.

Minerva et Severus s'avancèrent pour accompagner les trois hommes et les Aurors. Poppy les avertit qu'elle transférait le professeur à l'infirmerie avant de les rejoindre au bureau du directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Affalé sur le sol, le dos appuyé au mur, Dumbledore fixait d'un air hébété la gargouille qui gardait son, ou plutôt ce qui avait été, son bureau. La douleur lancinante dans sa main fit se déliter le brouillard qui embrumait sa tête. Difficilement, il passa en revue les événements qui venaient de se produire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sophia Potter vienne le harceler de cette manière. Depuis que Voldemort avait révélé la supercherie de la Survivante, il s'était volontairement éloigné de la famille Potter, ces derniers ne lui étant plus d'aucune utilité. Malheureusement, la gamine pourrie gâtée n'avait rien compris et continuait à se prévaloir d'une gloire qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à son frère.

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse jeter le sortilège du _Feudeymon_ , ni que celui-ci atteigne une telle ampleur. Ce genre de magie n'était pourtant pas très connu dans les familles dites de la Lumière, ou si c'était le cas, quasiment jamais utilisé. Mais le plus étonnant était que Sophia Potter, plus une cracmolle à l'heure actuelle qu'une véritable sorcière, ait pu le lancer. Il avait été tellement déstabilisé qu'il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe d'utiliser le contre-sort, même si celui-ci n'aurait probablement pas eu le moindre effet. Et le sort de Gel qu'il avait tenté ensuite et donc trop tard, avait été totalement inutile.

En réfléchissant au développement de l'incendie, il se dit cyniquement que même lui, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque, aurait eu des difficultés à circonscrire le brasier. Ce sortilège était quasiment incontrôlable et seul son lanceur pouvait l'annuler dans les toutes premières secondes. Son bureau était en outre intégralement saturé par la magie, non seulement par celle qui imprégnait les murs, vestiges de centaines d'années et du passage de multiples directeurs, mais aussi à cause des – trop - nombreux artefacts qui l'encombraient. Si vous ajoutiez à cela la présence de deux des multiples horcruxes de son amant, véritables concentrés de magie noire, la situation devenait impossible.

Albus blanchit un peu plus en prenant conscience que justement, les deux objets que lui avait confiés Tom étaient probablement détruits. Se souvenant de la réaction de ce dernier lors de la mort de Nagini, il sentit la panique envahir tout son être.

A aucun moment, ses pensées ne se tournèrent vers le petit corps réduit en cendres. La mort cruelle de Sophia Potter lui était complètement indifférente. Avec la disparition de la jeune fille s'évaporait définitivement les quinze dernières années de machinations et manipulations. Bien sûr, les révélations de Tom au mois de juin avaient déjà rendu caduques bon nombre de ses manœuvres. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si grande perte pour lui, et surtout, cela lui retirait une épine du flanc.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa une perte bien plus importante à ses yeux. Sa collection inestimable d'artefacts et de vieux grimoires avait été consumée par flammes. Tous ses trésors avaient disparu. Ces objets si précieux qu'il avait rassemblé en profitant de l'aura de gloire que sa soi-disant victoire sur Grindelwald lui avait apportée. Il avait largement usé et abusé de cette notoriété pour inciter les propriétaires légitimes de lui céder ce qu'il convoitait, n'hésitant pas à les extorquer par la menace ou même le vol pur et simple. Si Sophia n'avait pas subi le même sort que ses chères possessions, il le lui aurait fait payer au centuple.

Il se releva difficilement, prenant appui sur son bras valide et hésita un instant. La douleur dans sa main s'aggravait peu à peu, et la chair paraissait continuer à se consumer. Un détour par l'infirmerie se révélait indispensable avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre le château de son amant. Dans son état de faiblesse, transplaner jusque-là pourrait se révéler fatal.

Un bruit de pas approchant lui fit relever la tête. Au bout du couloir venaient de déboucher Severus et Minerva, suivis de Kingsley et de deux autres aurors, ainsi que trois inconnus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus et Minerva conduisaient le petit groupe à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien que Filius et Pomona aient voulu les accompagner, ils avaient convenu qu'il était nécessaire que certains d'entre eux restent avec les élèves. Ces derniers avaient déjà été témoins d'événements hors norme et l'excitation était à son comble dans la Grande Salle. La présence de certains des professeurs principaux permettrait de canaliser un peu cette énergie

Avec le recul, McGonagall regrettait de ne pas avoir réglé cette affaire plus discrètement mais il était évident qu'elle avait été dépassée par les événements. L'arrivée des Fondateurs, de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac les avait tous déstabilisés. L'intervention des Aurors avait porté le coup de grâce à cette soirée riche en rebondissements. Sans compter l'effondrement de Gorsin Telvart. Mais le pire risquait d'être à venir. La professeur de métamorphose angoissait à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans le bureau.

Severus était lui aussi plongé dans ses réflexions. Il savait par Harry que les Sentinelles évitaient généralement d'intervenir dans le cours du Temps et du Destin, que tout changement, même le plus léger, pouvait drastiquement modifier l'Histoire. Et pourtant, Merlin et les Fondateurs étaient présents à Poudlard.

Et cela, le soir-même où ils apprenaient que son directeur avait probablement commis un meurtre. En repensant au départ précipité de la fille Potter, il y avait de fortes chances pour que celle-ci soit la victime. S'il lisait les signes correctement, cela augurait du pire.

Kingsley avançait d'un pas lourd. En ce moment précis, il maudissait Scrimgeour de l'avoir envoyé sur cette mission. Il savait que l'horreur pouvait se cacher derrière n'importe quel masque, mais même s'il avait perdu ses illusions sur Dumbledore depuis le fiasco du Ministère, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce dernier se perde à ce point dans les ténèbres.

Le problème cependant serait de lui faire payer ses crimes. Même s'il accumulait plusieurs preuves physiques, rien ne garantissait que cela mènerait Dumbledore jusqu'au procès. Qui prêterait l'oreille aux témoignages de tableaux ? Il connaissait suffisamment les manques et déficits de la justice magique pour ne pas trop en espérer. Surtout depuis le décès d'Amelia Bones.

Ils débouchèrent dans le couloir directorial et avisèrent le directeur appuyé contre le mur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En entendant des pas approcher, Albus tourna la tête en leur direction, prenant appui sur son bras valide et vacilla un instant. Sa magie sembla se rebeller, comme si une partie non négligeable menaçait de le quitter, le rendant chancelant. Il écarta la pensée d'un mouvement de tête irrité. Il venait de subir une grave blessure, il était évident qu'il en était affaibli.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et toisa les arrivants, en se portant difficilement au-devant d'eux. Il identifia bien sûr facilement deux de ses directeurs de maison ainsi que le groupe d'aurors mais resta circonspect face aux trois autres hommes, même s'il lui semblait les reconnaître.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que des étrangers font dans mon école ? scanda-t-il, son visage se tordant sous un spasme de douleur.

Les nouveaux arrivants marquèrent un temps d'arrêt incrédule avant que Kingsley ne prenne la parole, sans tenir compte de la demande.

\- Nous avons été mandatés pour une affaire criminelle se déroulant dans votre bureau. Veuillez-vous écarter pour que nous procédions à l'enquête !

D'un signe, il fit signe à Fiertalon de retenir le directeur tandis qu'il avançait vers la gargouille. Albus fulmina et commença à vitupérer, mais l'auror ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il pointa simplement sa baguette sur la poitrine de vieux sorcier pour l'inciter à se tenir tranquille. Même si Albus était puissant, il était démuni. Son utilisation de la magie sans baguette restait limitée à des sorts mineurs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue de l'Aigle. Minerva leva sa baguette et énonça le mot de passe qui devait ouvrir le passage. Sans résultat.

Godric s'avança.

\- Si vous permettez, il me semble que notre présence s'avère tout de même utile.

Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient insisté pour les accompagner, arguant qu'ils pourraient peut-être leur prêter assistance. En tant que fondateurs, ils savaient qu'ils avaient des prérogatives qu'aucun autre n'avait pu obtenir après eux. D'ailleurs, quand ils avaient pris pied dans la Grande Salle quelques instants plus tôt, ils avaient senti la joie de Poudlard de les retrouver. Pour eux, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ, mais pour le vieux bâtiment, plus mille ans avaient passé.

Le Rouge et Or posa la main sur le poitrail de la statue, comme dans une caresse. L'aigle de pierre sembla presque saluer l'homme avant de pivoter, dévoilant l'escalier qu'il protégeait. Avec un sourire narquois à l'attention de Salazar, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, Godric voulut s'engager sur les marches mais fut repousser par l'intense vague de chaleur qui envahit le couloir à cet instant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se tourner vers Merlin. Même s'ils étaient de puissance magique équivalente, le vieil homme manipulait la magie élémentale avec plus de dextérité qu'eux. Celui-ci s'avança et invoqua un puissant courant d'air glacé qui rafraîchit légèrement l'atmosphère. Il créa ensuite un bouclier et s'engagea dans l'escalier avec prudence.

En arrivant sur le palier, tous purent constater que la chaleur y était encore plus élevée que dans le couloir, confirmant certains de leurs soupçons. Kingsley s'approcha et lança un sortilège de transparence sur le lourd panneau de bois qui occultait encore le bureau. Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant leurs yeux ne leur laissa plus aucun espoir. Quelques flammèches flottaient encore dans l'air et les murs de pierre portaient des traces évidentes d'incendie.

\- Pourquoi la porte n'est-elle pas brûlée ? demanda Dawson. Elle n'aurait pas dû résister au _Feudeymon_.

\- Poudlard l'a renforcée par sa magie interne, tout comme elle a circonscrit l'incendie dans ces pièces, répondit Serpentard.

\- Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est toute l'école et ses occupants qui seraient partis en fumée, renchérit Godric. C'est un véritable miracle puisque que ce maudit sortilège se nourrit de la magie elle-même.

Un soupir de soulagement et un profond sentiment de reconnaissance parcourut Severus et Minerva, même s'il était mêlé d'une tristesse incommensurable. La perte, voire même l'assassinat d'un enfant était tragique, catastrophique, mais grâce à Poudlard, ils avaient évité bien pire.

Avec précaution, Shackelbolt ouvrit la porte, libérant une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui les fit suffoquer et assécha drastiquement leurs gorges. Merlin agita à nouveau sa baguette et refroidit l'air ambiant. L'effet ne fut que minime au vu de la température, vestige de l'incendie.

Le bureau n'était plus qu'une pièce vide, tout le mobilier ayant été dévoré par les flammes. Il ne restait plus rien des bibliothèques chargées de vieux volumes, de grimoires et d'ouvrages inestimables. Aux murs, seules quelques marques noires témoignaient de la présence antérieure des cadres ayant contenu les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices. Au sol, les pierres avaient été vitrifiées par l'intensité du brasier. Çà et là, ils pouvaient remarquer des fils de métal argenté ou doré, dernières traces des innombrables artefacts que Dumbledore avait collectionnés. Ils avaient tous fondu et fusionné dans la pierre momentanément liquéfiée.

\- La fille Potter n'est pas là ! s'exclama Dawson, une jeune recrue, provoquant levées d'yeux au ciel ou reniflements irrités.

\- Et comment croyez-vous qu'un corps humain se comporte face au ravage d'un tel torrent de flammes ? s'énerva Serpentard.

\- Euh …

\- Taisez-vous Dawson ! cingla Kingsley. Madame Pomfresh, y a-t-il moyen de déterminer si Sophia Potter était présente dans cette pièce ?

L'infirmière les avait rejoints au moment où ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier. Elle avait rapidement annoncé que le professeur Telvart était plongé dans un coma traumatique. N'étant pas dans un état critique, elle avait demandé à un elfe de le surveiller. Elle le ferait transférer à Sainte-Mangouste plus tard.

\- Euh … oui … Un sortilège de détection utilisé pour l'identification des corps lors de catastrophes. Je …

\- Albus et Sophia se disputaient. Elle était debout devant le bureau. Si l'on en croit les témoignages, c'est elle qui a tenté de lancer un _Feudeymon_ , raison pour laquelle les tableaux nous ont avertis, même si cette tentative a échoué. Manifestement, elle a dû réessayer et réussir. Comme on a croisé Dumbledore dans le couloir, il a pu s'échapper et il a sûrement dû la repousser pour sortir. Peut-être … que … dans cette zone ? dit-il en désignant une marque qui semblait plus sombre, deux mètres plus loin.

En tremblant, la médicomage lança un sortilège bleuté. Aussitôt, les pierres scintillèrent doucement, formant peu à peu une silhouette clairement humaine. Un sanglot échappa à Minerva puis Popppy gémit en voyant des étincelles s'élever et former un nom dans l'air.

 _Sophia Potter_

La preuve était là. La jeune Gryffondor était effectivement décédée ce soir-là.

Un vacarme soudain fit sursauter toutes les personnes qui s'étaient abîmées dans un silence désolé. James Potter, suivi de sa femme et de Sirius Black, déboula dans le bureau en vociférant le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, sans se rendre compte de l'identité des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Apparemment, aveuglé par ses émotions, il n'avait même pas dû se rendre compte que l'homme qu'il cherchait était dans le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que la pièce était vide de mobilier. Tournant sur lui-même, il grinça des dents en croisant le regard de Severus qui resta cependant impassible. Quand il aperçut Shackelbolt, il se précipita sur lui, le saisit par le col de sa robe et lui hurla dans les oreilles.

\- Kings ! Nigellus nous a dit que Dumbledore avait tué ma fille ! Fais quelque chose ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Potter ! cingla l'Auror en agrippant ses mains pour le faire lâcher. Reprends-toi !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ma fille …

\- … est morte, déclara Salazar d'une voix soyeuse qui eut le mérite de faire cesser tous les cris.

\- Que … Quoi ? haleta James, alors que Lily fondait en larmes.

\- Votre fille est effectivement morte, reprit Godric avec une apparente froideur.

Il avait parlé de façon volontairement détachée. Dans des conditions aussi difficiles, il était nécessaire de ne pas s'impliquer de manière évidente. Bien sûr, il était touché qu'un enfant soit ainsi privé de sa vie mais il fallait garder la tête froide. Ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère et la tristesse des parents. Pas pour le moment.

La calme violence des paroles entérina la terrible situation. Ce soir, un enfant était mort. Et le chaos éclata soudain.

James Potter, ivre de rage, se précipita en hurlant sur Severus et lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage, fracturant le nez de ce dernier. Sirius sortit sa baguette, énonçant les premières syllabes du _Doloris_ lorsqu'il fut figé par un simple mouvement de magie sans baguette de Godric Gryffondor. Salazar Serpentard se chargea du père éploré par la même méthode.

Poppy s'empressa auprès de Rogue pour le soigner rapidement. L'homme toisa un instant les deux hommes, un profond mépris dans les yeux, avant de se détourner. Toutes les autres personnes présentes jaugèrent les trois intrus. Même s'ils comprenaient leur douleur, elle ne suffisait pas à expliquer cette attaque gratuite.

\- Professeur Rogue, interpella Dawson, le stagiaire drapé de son importance. Souhaitez-vous déposer plainte contre Messieurs Potter et Black pour agression caractérisée ? Selon le décret 425563 du code de ...

Severus se tourna vers le jeune Auror et le fit taire d'un seul regard. Il l'inspecta un bref instant, comme s'il était face à une espèce d'insecte particulièrement répugnante. Il se rappelait l'avoir eu comme élève à peine trois ans auparavant. Manifestement, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi péniblement obséquieux et prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer. Il avait dû faire l'impasse sur les cours de psychologie pour sortir une remarque aussi stupide. Même s'il ne l'excusait pas, il pouvait quand même comprendre la réaction de Potter.

Soufflant devant l'opportunisme de la recrue, Kingsley demanda aux Fondateurs de rendre leur mobilité à Potter et à Black.

\- Dawson ! Raccompagnez Monsieur et Madame Potter, ainsi que Monsieur Black, aux portes de l'école. Ils se présenteront demain au Bureau pour une déposition complète. Je veux savoir si les informations rapportées par Nigellus Black correspondent à ce que nous savons. Ensuite, vous rentrerez au Ministère pour préparer l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre ! claqua-t-il de son jeune collègue qui s'apprêtait à protester.

James le fixa un instant, totalement hébété. La confirmation de la mort de sa fille l'avait complètement choqué. En voyant Severus dans l'assemblée, il avait focalisé ses émotions sur lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. A travers le tumulte de son désespoir, il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied. Il se tourna vers Lily qui sanglotait silencieusement. Sirius n'avait pas l'air en meilleure condition que lui. Secouant la tête, il enlaça sa femme et fit mouvement vers la porte. Black les suivit en silence.

Éprouvés par cette macabre découverte, tous redescendirent en silence. Ils étaient au milieu de l'escalier quand des cris fusèrent. Shackelbolt accéléra le pas et déboucha dans le couloir où James hurlait à l'encontre de Dumbledore, agitant les poings en sa direction, tandis que ce dernier se contentait de le toiser avec un sourire condescendant, cachant difficilement un rictus de douleur. Sirius semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait aider son acolyte ou s'occuper de Lily qui pleurait désormais bruyamment.

Fiertalon s'était placé entre les deux antagonistes, répugnant visiblement à devoir intervenir, tandis que Dawson observait la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Un éclair de soulagement traversa les yeux de l'auror senior quand il aperçut Kingsley.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna le chef des Aurors.

\- Ce salaud a tué ma fille ! hurla James Potter.

\- Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le _Feudeymon_ , susurra l'accusé sur un ton dédaigneux. A votre place, je remettrais plutôt en cause l'éducation que vous lui avez donnée. A-t-on déjà vu un enfant avoir accès à une magie si destructrice ?

\- Vous, le sorcier soi-disant le plus puissant de notre temps, vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas capable d'arrêter un feu magique ?

\- En voyant vos propres lacunes, on comprend mieux la stupidité de votre progéniture. Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas été capable d'arrêter un brasier qui se nourrit de tout ce qui est magique ! grimaça Dumblodere en ramenant sa main blessée contre son torse.

Tous dévisagèrent le directeur avec stupeur suite à sa déclaration. La froideur, le manque d'empathie et l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve étaient l'exact opposé de son attitude habituelle. Se faisant, il donnait raison aux rumeurs qui disaient qu'il avait manipulé le monde sorcier durant les dernières années, que Sophia Potter n'avait été qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, au même titre que sa famille.

\- Quelle outrecuidance ! Oser se comparer à Merlin en ta présence, ragea Godric. Comme si ce paltoquet pouvait même t'arriver à la cheville, reprit-il en se tournant vers le mage.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique de son petit-fils. Cependant, l'information avait fait réagir deux personnes en particulier.

Albus plissait les yeux, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Ce petit détail lui avait permis d'enfin reconnaître les trois hommes inconnus. Des dizaines de questions fusaient alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la raison de la présence de Merlin et de deux des Fondateurs et ce que cela allait impliquer dans la suite. Soudain la tension le quitta et un sourire malsain ourla ses lèvres. Comme s'il allait croire un seul instant que Merlin avait pu revenir d'entre les morts. Quelqu'un cherchait manifestement à s'immiscer dans Poudlard en se faisant passer pour le plus puissant des enchanteurs jamais connu. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un coup monté de Tom.

Au moment-même où il formula cette idée, un nouveau vertige le prit. Il tangua dangereusement et ne put éviter la chute qu'en prenant appui sur le mur. Il blanchit dangereusement, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Sa magie s'affolait, s'échappait de son corps. Poppy voulut s'approcher, mais il la repoussa vivement.

Salazar n'avait pas lâché le directeur du regard. En legilimens accompli, aucunes de ses pensées ne lui avaient échappé. Lorsqu'Albus arbora une mine satisfaite, il ne put retenir un ricanement discret qui fut perçu par Merlin et Severus. Son malaise amusa d'autant plus le Fondateur.

Dans le même temps, James Potter s'était figé puis tourné vers le plus vieux sorcier. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Soudain, il sembla se réveiller et se précipita vers l'enchanteur.

\- Vous ! Sauvez ma fille ! éructa-t-il sous le nez de Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il calmement.

\- Que ... Vous mentez ! Vous devez sauver ma fille !

\- Je ne peux pas. On ne joue pas avec la trame du temps sans en subir les conséquences. On ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort.

\- Vous êtes Merlin, vous pouvez ... sanglota James.

\- Il n'y a que deux événements inéluctables dans la vie d'un sorcier : sa Naissance et sa Mort. Manipuler l'un ou l'autre revient à perturber dangereusement la Trame de la Vie, et plus important encore, la Magie elle-même. L'Histoire qui n'est plus qu'une légende presque oubliée à ce jour, nous a appris les dangers à intervenir. L'équilibre de ce Monde est en péril. Il a déjà subi une perte incommensurable, même si vous n'en êtes pas conscients. Empêcher la mort de Sophia Potter n'aurait eu comme seul résultat que l'accélération du déclin, et à terme de la disparition de la Magie. Un combat se profile, et il redéfinira notre univers entier. Nul ne pourra y échapper. Son jugement sera sans pitié.

\- Mais ... supplia le père.

\- La perte de votre fille est une véritable tragédie. Malheureusement, elle était inévitable. Comme vous tous, elle a été le jouet de manipulateurs qui se croient tout-puissants.

Dumbledore eut un reniflement de mépris, mais les baguettes pointées de Salazar et Godric l'empêchèrent efficacement d'émettre un seul son supplémentaire.

Potter semblait une fois de plus près à exploser, mais un sanglot sonore de Lily le rappela à ses côtés.

Voyant cela, Kingsley jugea qu'il était plus que temps qu'il emmène le directeur déchu, et par la même occasion, qu'il fasse enfin sortir le couple Potter et Black de Poudlard. Il enjoignit donc tout le groupe à se mettre en route.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque la petite assemblée déboucha dans le Grand Hall, ils furent surpris du brouhaha qui y régnait. La Grande Salle de Poudlard bruissait de vie et de joie. Les élèves étaient fascinés par les visiteurs et écoutaient avidement les conversations qui se déroulaient entre eux et les professeurs. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle tentaient de se rapprocher de leur Fondatrice, chose rendue difficile par la foule qui se pressait. Harry était resté auprès de Draco tandis que celui-ci conversait sérieusement avec Viviane.

C'est dans cette atmosphère joyeuse que le groupe fit un arrêt très peu remarqué devant les portes ouvertes.

Dumbledore observa la situation avec déplaisir. Encadré par les deux Aurors, il attendait à ce que quelqu'un s'avise de sa présence. Très contrarié, il se renfrogna et scruta la foule. Le comportement des élèves et des professeurs lui semblait exubérant, et il en trouva l'explication en voyant trois femmes inconnues évoluant parmi eux. Le reste des soi-disant Fondateurs et une prêtresse. Tom avait dû engager une troupe de théâtre pour son infiltration.

Sa colère et sa frustration s'intensifièrent devant le manque de considération de son amant qui n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de le mettre au courant de son plan.

Il s'élança soudain, échappant aux Aurors. Il bouscula les élèves sur son chemin, pour aller se planter devant la Dame du Lac, interrompant sa conversation avec Draco.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que des saltimbanques font dans mon école ? scanda-t-il, tout en désignant les six visiteurs.

Le silence se fit d'un coup, avant que des murmures ne se propagent petit à petit. Les quatre Fondateurs et Merlin vinrent rejoindre Viviane.

\- Des ... saltimbanques ? souffla froidement Salazar.

\- Votre école ? insista Godric, entre ses dents serrées.

\- Comme si j'étais assez crédule pour imaginer que vous êtes ceux que vous prétendez. Vous ne faites pas partie du corps professoral. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cet établissement. Veuillez quitter le domaine immédiatement !

Toute la salle éclata en protestations tandis que les professeurs observaient leur directeur avec des yeux écarquillés. Comment était-il possible que le Grand Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier qui paraissait omniscient et quasiment omnipotent puisse ne pas reconnaître les personnes qu'il menaçait d'expulsion ? Il devenait de plus en plus évident pour ceux qui le côtoyaient que son esprit n'était plus aussi vif, que son discernement manquait désormais totalement d'acuité, et même de simple bon sens.

Les descriptions des Fondateurs étaient unanimes et les personnes qui étaient apparues leur correspondaient parfaitement. Au fil du temps, nombre d'étudiants avaient cherché des informations auprès de la Dame Grise et du Baron Sanglant. Si les deux fantômes répondaient parfois avec réticence, cela avait suffi à dresser des portraits réalistes des fameux sorciers qui avaient créé l'école de magie. Sans oublier que les Serdaigle côtoyaient chaque jour la statue de Rowena qui était exposée dans leur Salle Commune. De plus, l'aura magique qui les entourait ne laissait pas de doute.

McGonagall et Severus échangèrent un regard interloqué. La même question les habitait : est-ce que l'influence de la bague qu'il portait habituellement pouvait expliquer son attitude ? Elle devait sûrement avoir eu plus d'effet qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé.

Minerva ressentait une profonde perturbation dans sa magie, comme si l'Ecole elle-même fêtait le retour de ses créateurs. Que Dumbledore qui s'était toujours targué de percevoir l'essence de la magie ne s'en rende pas compte l'étonnait. Et puis de là à croire à une supercherie, il y avait quand même un pas.

La directrice des Gryffondor s'apprêtait à intervenir quand elle fut prise de court par Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Il me semble, Messire, dit-elle avec un mépris évident, que vous devriez relire attentivement la Charte de Poudlard, et surtout la section concernant les devoirs du Directeur.

\- De quoi je me mêle, espèce de …

\- Albus ! claqua McGonagall, l'empêchant d'insulter la Fondatrice.

Dumbledore foudroya la responsable des Rouge et Or et allait reprendre lorsque Merlin se décida à intervenir.

\- Il me parait judicieux que nous nous présentions officiellement, avant que vos commentaires ne finissent par dépasser votre pensée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il pense ? chuchota Godric à l'attention de Serpentard.

\- On pourrait se poser la question. Et dire qu'il se prétend le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, répondit ce dernier.

\- J'en doute. Visiblement sa réputation est totalement usurpée !

Helga et Rowena, même s'il était clair qu'elles étaient du même avis, claquèrent leurs mains sur le crâne de leurs époux. Elles n'accepteraient pas qu'ils se conduisent comme des gamins turbulents.

\- Jeunes gens, un peu de calme ! intima Merlin. Professeur Dumbledore, voici donc Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, ainsi que leurs épouses respectives Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Il me semble que vous les connaissez sous le nom de Fondateurs.

La déclaration provoqua un nouveau silence tandis que la honte s'inscrivait sur les traits du directeur, bien vite remplacée par une lueur de suspicion.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Prenez-moi pour un imbécile tant que vous y êtes ! Et vous allez prétendre vous appelez Merlin !

Tous regardèrent Albus les yeux ronds. Face à cette réaction, Dumbledore reprit, hautain et méprisant.

\- Ceci est une école ! Pas un repaire pour des histrions de bas étage ! Cet établissement et ses occupants sont sous ma charge ! Quittez le domaine immédiatement sinon j'appelle les Aurors !

\- Histrions ? lança une voix irritée. Non mais vous vous êtes déjà regardé, caricature de vieille chèvre ! De ce que je vois, vous êtes indigne de l'illustre fonction de directeur !

\- Je ne vous permets pas, espèce de greluche ! Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ...

\- Et moi, je suis Salazar Serpentard et je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon épouse, scanda le Fondateur de la Maison Vert et Argent, les S sifflant furieusement, sa baguette pointée sous le nez du vieil homme et sa magie pulsant autour de lui.

\- En tant que Fondateurs de cette école, nous vous révoquons ! assena Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs Poudlard elle-même vous a déjà partiellement destitué.

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'écouterai pas plus longtemps vos élucubrations ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

\- Vous allez peut-être me faire croire que vous n'avez pas remarqué une altération de votre lien avec l'école ? Que votre magie ne s'affaiblit pas, lentement mais sûrement ? ricana Godric.

\- Les Fondateurs sont morts depuis des siècles ! rétorqua Dumbledore.

\- Avez-vous donc si peu de foi en la magie, Directeur ? intervint pour la première fois Harry.

\- Toi ! Tout est de ta faute !

\- Comment un enfant pourrait-il porter la responsabilité de votre déchéance ? Vous qui vous vantez d'être le sorcier le plus puissant de ce temps ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réussi à remettre le ciel magique en place si vous êtes si ... efficace ? intervint Rowenna.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est la magie de votre école qui est épuisée ! rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire suffisant. Si vous êtes réellement les Fondateurs, ricana-t-il, votre travail laisse clairement à désirer.

Alors que des cris de dégoût fusaient à travers la Grande Salle face à l'outrage, un grondement sourd se fit entendre tandis que l'ensemble du bâtiment tremblait sur ses fondations. Le blason de Poudlard se remit à briller intensément tandis que les bannières claquaient sous un vent invisible. Albus Dumbledore pâlit dramatiquement, sous le coup d'une profonde nausée. La douleur de sa main blessée fut occultée par un déchirement intérieur. Il eut du mal à se maintenir debout, en proie à une faiblesse grandissante. Il focalisa toute sa volonté pour conserver les apparences, sans beaucoup de succès pour certains des observateurs alentours.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû douter de l'école, Professeur Dumbledore, dit doucement Harry, une lueur de déception dans le regard. La Magie est tout. Elle permet tout, elle n'a aucune limite, si ce n'est votre imagination.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rétabli le Ciel, Harry ? demanda Helga.

\- Parce que ce petit frimeur n'en est pas capable ! cingla Dumbledore avec hargne, en tentant de se redresser.

\- J'ai essayé, mais quand j'ai voulu apporter mon aide, il ne m'a même pas écouté. Il était persuadé de pouvoir le remettre en état lui-même, et surtout, il voulait en récolter tout le prestige, même si ce sont les directeurs de Maison qui ont réalisé toutes les recherches sur le sortilège d'origine.

\- Et malheureusement, nos recherches n'ont pas suffi. Les tentatives du directeur, qu'elles aient été publiques ou secrètes, ont toutes échouées, intervint Flitwick.

\- As-tu pu déterminer la cause de cet échec, Harry ? interrogea Rowena.

\- Bien sûr ! Il suffit de …

\- Attendez ! les coupa Filius, surexcité. Avant de donner la solution, laissez-moi essayer de comprendre.

\- Nous vous écoutons, professeur, répondit Harry amusé par la candeur de l'enseignant.

\- Nous avons retrouvé des notes datant de l'époque de la Fondation. Elles indiquent que plusieurs personnes avaient été nécessaires pour l'installation de ce sortilège. Cependant, vous semblez dire que Harry aurait pu le rétablir seul, en se basant en partie sur la magie intrinsèque de l'école. Pourtant, quand le Directeur a essayé, le ciel ne s'est pas … accroché, dirons-nous.

\- Oui ? s'enquit Rowenna en remarquant que celui qui dirigeait sa Maison se perdait dans sa réflexion.

\- Le sortilège ne se suffit pas à lui seul ! s'exclama Filius après quelques minutes tandis qu'un silence religieux régnait dans la Salle. Il manque quelque chose pour le maintenir !

\- Exact Professeur, rit Harry.

\- Mais … le duel ? supposa Flitwick.

\- Oui. Le _Reducto_ de Monsieur Potter a effectivement détruit le point d'ancrage. Tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli, toute tentative sera vouée à l'échec.

Des murmures coururent parmi les élèves, la perspective de voir le merveilleux ciel reprendre bientôt place les réjouissant au plus haut point.

\- Un instant ! scanda Salazar. C'est quoi cette histoire de duel et de _Reducto_ ? Depuis quand la Grande Salle est utilisée comme salle de duel ?

\- A quoi sert donc la Lice ? renchérit Godric.

\- Le Professeur Potter, en accord avec le Directeur, a décidé de donner des « cours de duel » afin de nous « préparer », intervint Draco, la voix pleine de mépris.

\- Quant à la Lice, elle a été complètement oubliée. En fait, toutes vos salles particulières ont été effacées des mémoires, à l'exception de ta Chambre, Salazar, ce qui a d'ailleurs contribué à ta mauvaise réputation. Et j'ai préféré ne pas en parler puisque cela m'aurait obligé à révéler comment j'avais pu en avoir connaissance.

\- Bon d'accord, mais comment un _Reducto_ a-t-il pu détruire le ciel ? insista Godric.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit Draco, Potter père dirigeait de soi-disant cours de duel. Un soir, Harry et moi discutions avec nos amis de la possibilité d'utiliser des sortilèges dits domestiques dans les combats. Potter n'a pas apprécié nos hypothèses et a voulu prouver sa supériorité. Quand Harry lui a lancé un _Cravatus_ , il a vu rouge et l'a visé avec un _Reducto_ , sans remarquer que le sol sous ses pieds avait été gelé. Il a glissé et le sort, dévié, a percuté les pierres du plafond.

\- Un … professeur a visé un étudiant dans le but avoué de lui faire du mal ? souffla Rowena indignée.

\- Pire que ça ! déclara Théodore Nott, intervenant pour la première fois. Un père, même s'il n'en mérite pas le titre, a volontairement ciblé son fils pour lui faire du mal.

\- J'espère que la direction n'a pas laissé cet acte impuni, cracha Godric ?

\- Mais bien sûr, rit Blaise. Il est évident que Dumbledore a réprimandé son employé ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il blâmé alors que les dégâts commis sur les bâtiments scolaires peuvent être imputés à un élève honni, un serpentard, un futur mage noir !

Les quatre Fondateurs jetèrent un regard noir à Dumbledore qui se contenta de les toiser en retour.

Helga se tourna vers Harry.

\- S'il te plaît, mon chéri, remets le ciel en place.

\- Comme si ce petit abruti en était capable ! marmona Albus.

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention injurieuse, Harry plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Helga Poufsouffle et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il demanda ensuite l'aide de Salazar et Godric pour qu'ils le fassent léviter sous la voûte. Sortant sa baguette, il grava une rune dans la pierre.

Ramené doucement au sol, il invita ses condisciples à s'écarter un peu. Il se concentra un instant puis pointa sa baguette sur la roche fraîchement gravée. Un rayon pur jaillit et frappa la rune avant de s'étendre lentement, en vagues successives. Au fur et à mesure de son expansion, il devint évident, du moins pour les plus réfléchis, que d'autres runes devaient être dissimulées en divers endroits du plafond pour maintenir et stabiliser le sortilège.

Après quelques minutes, le ciel refit son apparition, copiant à merveille la nuit étoilée qui couvrait l'Ecosse ce soir-là. Les cris de joie et de congratulations éclatèrent et des rires irrépressibles se firent entendre. Tous étaient tournés vers Harry pour le remercier et le féliciter.

Seule une personne ne se réjouissait pas de sa réussite. Au contraire, il bouscula un élève en lui arrachant sa baguette et visa le jeune Serpentard. Une lueur de mauvais augure prenait naissance au bout de l'artefact quand huit rayons rouges traversèrent la Salle pour percuter le vieux sorcier qui vola par-dessus la table professorale pour aller percuter le mur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est avec la même joie que les élèves que Kingsley vit le ciel reprendre sa place millénaire. Mais contrairement à la majorité des personnes présentes, il ne manqua pas le geste menaçant du vieil homme et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui lancer un _Stupefix_. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sept autres rayons s'uniraient au sien, et que ceux-ci ne proviendraient pas de ses collègues.

Un silence stupéfait régnait sur la Grande Salle, les regards courant de Harry à Dumbledore gisant au pied du mur, sous le blason de Poudlard. Les adultes étaient aussi interloqués que les adolescents.

\- Je … je … bégaya Minerva. Mais … Qu'est-ce que ... ! Je …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? intervint Severus. Pourquoi le directeur a-t-il soudainement voulu déclaré sa flamme au mur ?

Un silence stupéfait accueillit la déclaration de Rogue. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que des ricanements commencent à se faire entendre, d'abord de la part des Serpentard qui appréciaient ce trait d'humour sardonique, avant qu'ils ne s'étendent au reste des élèves et ensuite de tous les adultes présents.

\- Eh bien, j'ai simplement remarqué que Dumbledore ne semblait pas apprécier outre-mesure le succès de Harry Potter dans la remise en place du Ciel Magique. En voyant une lueur suspecte au bout de la baguette, j'ai préféré prévenir que guérir, répondit Kingsley, étonnée lui aussi de la répartie de Severus. Par contre, j'aimerais bien connaître la provenance des autres _Stupefix_ ?

Tandis que la plupart s'insurgeait de l'action avortée du Directeur, sept élèves s'avancèrent vers l'estrade.

\- Vous n'étiez pas le seul à surveiller attentivement ce vieux Dumby, déclara Draco avec dédain.

\- Il était évident qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry s'en tirer si facilement, renchérit Hermione.

\- Nous savons tous que Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter, dit Théo.

\- Harry est notre ami et entre ami, nous nous protégeons, s'exprima clairement Neville Londubat.

\- De toute façon, ce vieil abruti l'avait bien mérité, renifla Pansy, s'attirant tout de même un reniflement outré de la part de McGonagall.

\- L'alliance des Grinchebourdons et des Povrebines est la cause première de la condriminiose hallucinatoire, chantonna Luna.

\- Je crois que tout est dit, pouffa Blaise Zabini.

\- Eh bien, il semble que tout est clair en effet, convint Shackelbolt avec un coup d'œil appréciateur vers les jeunes gens.

Il contourna ensuite la table pour s'approcher d'Albus Dumbledore, toujours évanoui.

\- Un souci, Kingsley ? demanda Minerva.

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, je m'inquiétais de sa réaction qui pourrait être violente. Et avec tous ces enfants …

\- Vous n'avez pas amené de liens de restriction ? questionna Salazar.

\- Des liens de restriction ? Euh … non. Je ne connais pas ces objets.

\- Ce sont des chaines forgées par les Gobelins. Elles permettent normalement de restreindre l'accès à leur magie à des sorciers reconnus comme dangereux, expliqua Godric.

\- Je n'ai aucune connaissance de ces artefacts, reprit Kingsley, intéressé par cette méthode. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler.

\- Et que faites-vous de ceux qui menacent dans ce cas ? demanda Rowena.

\- Les sorciers condamnés pour des actes criminels sont internés à Azkaban, notre prison gardée par des Détraqueurs. Les cas les plus graves sont punis par le Baiser des Détraqueurs.

\- Détraqueurs ? Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit Helga ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner d'anticipation.

\- Ce sont des créatures magiques qui se nourrissent de tous les sentiments positifs de leurs victimes. Ces dernières sont donc obligées de revivre indéfiniment leurs pires souvenirs. Quant au Baiser de ces êtres, ils les privent de leurs âmes, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une coquille vide.

Les deux fondatrices pâlirent devant l'horreur de tels jugements.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il existe encore de tels liens de restriction ? espéra Kingsley.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Godric. De notre temps, ils étaient d'usage courant. Vous devriez prendre contact avec les Gobelins forgerons.

Un soupir de défaite échappa à l'Auror. Les relations des Gobelins avec les sorciers étaient bien trop tendues pour leur présenter une telle demande. Le seul endroit où il pourrait éventuellement trouver de telles chaînes serait probablement le département des Mystères. Et là encore, la probabilité d'obtenir quelque chose était infinitésimale.

Le regard de Kingsley glissa sur la main brûlée avec une grimace. Maintenant que le directeur se tenait tranquille, la blessure était clairement visible. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que le vieil homme n'ait pas semblé plus incapacité que cela par la douleur.

\- Madame Pomfresh, interpella Shackelbolt, pouvez-vous nous donner votre avis ?

Poppy qui s'était abîmée dans la contemplation des voyageurs temporels, saisit la main d'Albus, sans beaucoup de douceur et l'examina attentivement.

De nombreux haut-le-cœur se firent entendre quand ils découvrirent l'étendue de la brûlure. Les lambeaux de chair qui subsistaient continuaient à se racornir, présentant des boursoufflures malsaines. L'annulaire était totalement dépourvu de peau et les muscles noircis laissaient transparaître la blancheur des os.

Madame Pomfresh sortit un baume de sa poche et en enduisit la blessure, ne pouvant retenir une grimace. Elle plaça ensuite un bandage avant de se relever et de se tourner vers l'Auror.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, cela dépasse mes compétences. Le mieux serait de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des Accidents de Magie.

\- Si la suite de nos investigations confirme nos soupçons, c'est plutôt à Azkaban qu'il se retrouvera. Et je ne jurerais pas qu'il échappera au Baiser, rétorqua Kingsley avec colère. Fiertalon, Dawson, interpella-t-il, nous l'emmenons au Ministère et placez-le dans les cellules sécurisées. Appelez ensuite Saint-Mangouste pour qu'ils envoient un médicomage spécialisé.

\- Devons-nous le réanimer ?

\- Attendez qu'il soit en cellule ! Mieux vaut prendre des précautions.

Les deux Aurors obéirent aux ordres et emmenèrent le directeur de Poudlard en détention. Kingsley prit ensuite congé, promettant de les tenir au courant.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	38. Chapter 37 : Questionnement et Vengeance

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Désolée ! Oui, la mort de Sophia était horrible, mais finalement à la hauteur des horreurs qu'a pu commettre Dumbledore, même s'il n'est pas à l'origine du Feudeymon.

Apparemment le retour des Fondateurs enthousiasme beaucoup. Pour tout vous avouer, cette idée a donné un autre sens à l'histoire. Il n'était absolument pas prévu au départ. Comme quoi quand l'imagination prend le contrôle ...

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Il ne vous apportera pas beaucoup de réponse, plutôt une mise à plat de plusieurs informations... avant de nouvelles révélations.

PS : certains d'entre vous ont de très bonnes déductions ! Continuez !

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 :** **Questionnement et vengeance**

 **Vendredi 20 décembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Alors que les Aurors quittaient enfin Poudlard, l'euphorie s'était à nouveau répandue à travers la Grande Salle. Tous se pressaient pour pouvoir parler, apercevoir ou même toucher les Fondateurs.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que les Directeurs de Maison décidèrent de renvoyer tous les élèves vers leur salle commune. Le lendemain serait également une journée chargée avec le retour dans leurs familles et les élèves avaient besoin de repos.

Harry se montra cependant très réticent à abandonner sa famille retrouvée. De la même manière, ses amis, et surtout Draco, ne tenaient pas non plus à être renvoyés.

Faisant preuve d'une bienveillance exceptionnelle envers eux, les professeurs les autorisèrent à rester avec eux. Ils se rendirent alors tous dans la salle des professeurs.

Plus ou moins débarrassés de la présence envahissante des élèves, les adultes se pressèrent à leur tour autour des voyageurs temporels.

Ignorant l'attention dont ils étaient la cible, Godric et Salazar entouraient Harry et le bombardaient de questions tout en le taquinant. Gryffondor, qui avait toujours été très tactile, ne se privait pas de fourrager dans les cheveux noirs à chaque occasion ou même de tâter le haut des bras, sous prétexte de mesurer la musculature du jeune homme.

Cette proximité était loin de plaire à un certain blond qui s'approcha lentement du groupe. Il avait été ravi du bonheur éclatant de son petit-ami en comprenant qui étaient les visiteurs, mais il devait bien reconnaitre, que bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait rien de « sentimental » dans le comportement de l'homme, il n'appréciait quand même pas que ce dernier fasse des papouilles à son amant. « Et non, il n'était absolument pas jaloux ! » se dit-il intérieurement.

L'avancée de Draco ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux perçants de Serpentard. Même s'il avait parfaitement remarqué que le jeune homme portait l'écusson de sa Maison, à l'instar de Harry, il n'était pas encore de taille à masquer complétement ses sentiments, en tout cas pas devant lui. D'une légère sonde télépathique, il avertit Godric de la situation. Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

\- Mais dis-moi Harry, souffla Salazar de sa voix soyeuse, et côté cœur, comment ça se passe ?

\- Mais oui, tonitrua Gryffondor, présente-nous donc la jolie jeune fille qui t'a envoûté !

\- Laissez cet enfant tranquille, bande de vocifères ! intervint Helga, les poings sur les hanches.

\- A-t-on idée de mettre les gens dans l'embarras comme vous le faites ! insista Rowena.

\- Mais voyons, Rowie chérie ! Imagine, notre petit bébé Harry qui aurait trouvé l'Amououour ! Il faut que nous rencontrions la chanceuse qui l'a fait succomber ! gloussa Godric.

\- Enfin Helga ! Avoue quand même que cela relève presque du miracle ! s'exclama Salazar.

Les quatre adultes se toisèrent un instant, mais ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner tandis que les joues de Harry prenaient une belle teinte pourpre. De son côté, Merlin secouait la tête d'un air navré, démenti par l'étincelle de joie présente dans ses yeux.

Titillé par les déclarations des deux hommes, Draco se décida soudainement à intervenir. Il attrapa vivement la main de Harry et le tira vers lui avant de l'enserrer de manière possessive contre lui.

\- Oh ... mais la jeune demoiselle se révèle en fait être un beau damoiseau, susurra Serpentard.

\- Mmmm ... finalement, il aura peut-être bien tenu sa promesse, se résigna Gryffondor, un faux air déçu sur le visage.

\- Oh allez, messieurs ! Vous n'allez pas reprocher à ce jeune homme des propos qu'il a tenus alors qu'il n'avait que six ans ! s'exclama Helga, prenant pitié de l'embarras de Harry et de son ami.

 _Souvenir_

 _Harry courait dans les couloirs du Manoir. Il venait de terminer un cours avec Merlin et voulait à tout prix en discuter avec Rowena. Il adorait littéralement la jeune femme. Même si elle était réputée pour son intelligence acérée, elle faisait toujours preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve vis-à-vis des innombrables questions que le petit bonhomme avait en réserve._

 _Tout joyeux, le petit garçon poussa la porte du bureau de son amie et se figea sur le seuil. Godric Gryffondor, identifiable par ses cheveux mordorés et son habituelle tunique rouge, avait poussé Rowena Serdaigle contre le mur. Maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main, il semblait vouloir enterrer sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme._

 _Celle-ci émit soudain un petit cri inarticulé qui fit réagir Harry. Voyant son amie agressée par celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle, il n'écouta que son courage et se précipita pour la défendre. Limité dans ses actions par sa taille, il projeta violemment son pied dans le creux du genou de Godric._

 _Pris par surprise, ce dernier chuta presque au sol, poussant un cri de douleur. Il tenta de se rattraper en agrippant Rowena, mais Harry profita de la situation pour se jeter contre son dos et serrer ses bras autour de son cou, espérant pouvoir l'étrangler. L'homme n'eut aucune peine à desserrer l'étreinte et à se retourner vers l'enfant, ne comprenant pas la réaction de celui-ci._

 _Le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas démonter par sa défaite temporaire et reprit son attaque, martelant le ventre de Gryffondor de ses poings tandis qu'il lançait des coups de pied dans ses jambes._

 _Rowena allait intervenir dans la bagarre quand les paroles d'Harry parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles._

 _\- Méchant ! T'as pas le droit de faire du mal à Rowena ! Je vais dire à grand-père que tu as essayé de la mordre ! T'es un vampire !_

 _Comprendre que l'enfant croyait que Godric l'avait agressée et qu'il mettait toute son énergie à la défendre l'émut profondément. Soudain, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire en remarquant que son amoureux, désormais allongé sur le sol, encaissait les coups sans en appréhender la raison._

 _Un fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée du bureau lorsque Salazar, Helga, Merlin et Nimue apparurent, alertés par le vacarme et les cris. Serpentard se dépêcha de libérer celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, attrapant Harry sous les aisselles et le soulevant. Le petit garçon se débattit comme un démon, ne voulant pas lâcher sa proie._

 _Rowena riant toujours, Merlin s'approcha de son protégé._

 _\- Calme-toi Harry ! Que se passe-t'il ? Pourquoi frappes-tu Godric ?_

 _\- Grand-père ! C'est un vampire ! Il a attaqué Rowena. Quand je suis entré, il la mordait !_

 _\- Il la ... Quoi ? s'étonna le vieux sorcier._

 _Les rires de Serdaigle redoublèrent tandis que Godric arborait un joli teint écarlate. Très vite, Salazar, Merlin, Helga et Nimue comprirent à leur tour et se mirent également à rire, sous les regards emplis d'incompréhension de Gryffondor et plein de déception de Harry._

 _Ce fut Rowena qui reprit un peu de contrôle en remarquant l'attitude blessée de l'enfant. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui._

 _\- Pardonne-nous Harry. Nous ne rions pas de toi, mais de la situation. Tu es un petit garçon vraiment très courageux pour avoir voulu me défendre, surtout devant quelqu'un comme Godric. Mais il ne m'avait pas attaqué._

 _\- Mais il t'a fait mal ! Je t'ai entendu crier !_

 _Les joues de la jeune femme flamboyèrent, de même que celles de Gryffondor qui comprenait enfin ce qui s'était produit. Les quatre autres adultes ricanèrent doucement, contents de ne pas devoir s'expliquer avec le garçonnet._

 _\- ... Eh bien, ... tu ... Godric est mon amoureux et quand on est amoureux ... eh bien ... hum ... parfois ... on s'embrasse et ..._

 _\- Mais tu as crié ! insista Harry, un air buté sur le visage._

 _\- Euh ... oui ... mais ..._

 _\- Il t'a fait mal !_

 _\- Non ! s'exclama Rowena. Il ne m'a pas fait mal. Je ... Tu vois quand ... quand tu ressens du plaisir ... eh bien ... parfois tu ... tu l'exprimes en ... en faisant du bruit ... et ..._

 _\- Il t'a pas fait mal ? demanda Harry, les yeux plissés par la suspicion._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et t'as crié parce que ... c'était bien ? insista-t-il, peinant manifestement à comprendre._

 _\- Je n'ai pas cr... oui, on peut dire ça, confirma Rowena alors que Godric glissait un bras autour de sa taille._

 _Harry observa le couple avec une moue clairement dubitative._

 _\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, mon bonhomme, intervint doucement Merlin._

 _\- Oui, reprit Nimue. Un jour, tu rencontreras l'élue de ton cœur et toi aussi tu voudras l'embrasser._

 _Une magnifique grimace de dégoût déforma les traits du jeune garçon, provoquant une nouvelle vague de rire._

 _\- Beurk ! Jamais je n'embrasserai une fille ! scanda-t-il fermement._

 _\- On en reparlera le moment venu, déclara Godric._

 _Fin de souvenir_

\- Mais ma douce, reprit Salazar. Nous ne faisons justement que confirmer ses dires. De ce que je peux constater, il n'embrasse pas une fille !

Godric s'esclaffa bruyamment tandis que les joues de Harry viraient au cramoisi.

\- Et ça vous pose un problème ? s'enquit Draco, dressé sur ses ergots.

\- Nullement jeune blondinet ! Au contraire, cela me ravit positivement ! ricana le Fondateur de la Maison Gryffondor.

\- Paix, jeune Serpentard ! intima Salazar en voyant le petit-ami de Harry se crisper. Ne prends pas la mouche pour un combat qui n'en est pas.

Harry chuchota frénétiquement à l'oreille de Draco qui s'apaisa légèrement.

\- Grand-père, je te présente Draco Malefoy, mon ... petit-ami, reprit-il d'une petite voix. Draco, tu les as reconnu évidemment, mais je veux te les présenter pour ce qu'ils sont pour moi : ma famille

Tous se saluèrent en souriant, l'un content pour son amant, les autres heureux de retrouver celui qu'ils avaient connu bambin.

\- Grand-père, reprit Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir, que c'était contre les règles ?

\- Doucement Harry ! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions. Et oui, j'ai enfreint la Loi des Sentinelles, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour une telle discussion.

\- Mais ...

\- Non Harry ! Nous sommes tous fatigués. Le voyage a été éprouvant, sans parler des événements de cette soirée. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir me répéter plusieurs fois. D'autres personnes sont concernées par ce qui va se dérouler. Il est mieux de patienter afin que tous soient réunis.

Harry avait été contraint d'attendre, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de bailler, preuve s'il en était que Merlin avait bien raison. Quelques rires moqueurs avaient résonné, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Draco avait bien tenté de le dérider, mais la jeune Sentinelle s'était enfermé dans un silence un peu boudeur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 20 décembre 1996 – Prison du Ministère**

Surgeon Butcher était penché sur son patient, lançant diagnostic sur diagnostic, soufflant d'exaspération et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, le tout sous le regard impassible de l'Auror de garde.

Un prisonnier avait été amené en début de soirée et le médicomage avait été appelé en urgence pour lui apporter des soins. Dire que l'homme n'avait pas apprécié aurait été un euphémisme. Surgeon détestait devoir officier au sein des prisons du Ministère. Il avait, selon sa propre opinion, une plus haute importance que de soigner les ecchymoses et écorchures des criminels.

C'est donc avec une parfaite mauvaise foi qu'il s'était présenté deux heures après la convocation. Cependant, sa désinvolture avait vite disparu en apprenant l'identité du prisonnier, et surtout la cause de sa blessure : Albus Dumbledore dont la main était dévorée par un _Feudeymon_. Aussitôt, la probabilité d'une reconnaissance « mondiale » avait fait briller ses yeux. Il avait enfin le sujet et la pathologie idéale pour obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

Il avait longuement étudié les dégâts déjà présents, évalué leur évolution et envisagé plusieurs thérapies possibles. Heureusement, le vieux sorcier était encore sous le coup d'un nombre conséquent de _Stupefix_ , et le médicomage n'avait pas jugé utile de les lever.

Son premier acte avait été d'amputer le bras à dix centimètres au-dessus du coude pour circonvenir les effets du sortilège destructeur, même si celui-ci n'avait endommagé le membre que jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras. « Mieux valait prévenir que guérir », disait l'adage moldu.

Depuis, il étudiait toutes les possibilités de revalidation. Il avait d'abord envisagé de procéder à la « repousse » du bras, mais la quantité astronomique de Poussos et des diverses potions de régénération qui étaient nécessaires l'avait bien vite arrêté.

Il regrettait qu'il n'existe pas de système articulé ou même une armature qui pourrait être directement connectée aux tissus environnants, recréant ainsi un membre artificiel parfaitement vascularisé et fonctionnel. Il envisageait désormais la pose d'une prothèse fixe qui, si elle ne permettait pas de mouvement, apporterait au moins un certain équilibre à la silhouette de l'homme.

Butcher relança un énième diagnostic et fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Chaque occurrence montrait des résultats différents qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Lorsqu'il les plaçait côte à côté, il avait l'impression de lire la progression d'un dossier médical sur plusieurs jours, voire même plusieurs semaines. Et pourtant, tous les documents avaient été produits durant les dernières heures.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication probable mais hautement improbable : le patient vieillissait de façon accélérée.

Avec un soupir de frustration, il rassembla ses documents. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire appel à ses confrères pour tenter de comprendre à quoi il devait faire face. Sans faire plus de cas de son patient, il indiqua à l'auror qu'il pouvait le ramener en cellule et sortit vivement de l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 21 décembre 1996 – Quelque part dans la campagne écossaise**

Le Poudlard Express traversait la campagne, crachant un panache de fumée dans l'air glacial du matin. A son bord se trouvait des dizaines d'adolescents surexcités. Les vacances d'hiver et l'approche des fêtes expliquaient en partie les débordements dont ils faisaient preuve, mais l'effervescence était bien plus prégnante que lors des précédents voyages.

Il fallait reconnaître que les élèves de Poudlard avaient vécu des événements perturbants la veille.

Qui aurait jamais pu imaginer que les Fondateurs et Merlin reviendraient à leur époque ?

Qui se serait attendu à ce que l'un des leurs ait la capacité de redonner vie au merveilleux plafond magique de la Grande Salle ?

Qui aurait un instant soupçonné que Dumbledore était capable de commettre un meurtre à l'encontre, non pas d'un, mais de deux de ses pensionnaires ? Même si les circonstances de la disparition de Sophia Potter restaient nébuleuses, tous savaient que l'homme était impliqué. Et sa tentative sur Harry ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Pendant que les élèves arpentaient les coursives du train à la recherche de réponses, les premiers hiboux, partis tôt le matin de Poudlard, parvenaient à destination. Dans un premier temps, les parents restèrent perplexes sur les récits de leurs enfants. Ils affichèrent un sourire condescendant face à la naïveté de leur progéniture. Les professeurs avaient sûrement dû vouloir détendre l'atmosphère en organisant un petit spectacle. Puis, peu à peu, les doutes se frayèrent un chemin dans leurs réflexions. Et si Poudlard avait été le théâtre d'une prise de pouvoir habilement déguisée ?

Le réseau de cheminette s'activa alors, parvenant presque à saturation dans certaines régions. La nouvelle se répandit à travers l'Ecosse d'abord, avant de peu à peu atteindre l'Angleterre et de se propager rapidement quand une nouvelle rumeur, provenant de Londres, renforça les suspicions.

Midi n'avait pas encore sonné que toute la population sorcière était en ébullition

OoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 21 décembre 1996 – Londres, Chemin de Traverse**

La jeune recrue Dawson, quitta le bureau des Aurors au moment où le clocher tout proche sonnait huit heures. Cheminant dans les rues éclairées de réverbères, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée et la nuit. L'esprit agité, il décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et d'évacuer la pression en buvant une bonne bierreaubeure – ou pourquoi pas un petit whisky pur feu, puisque, de son point de vue, la journée se terminait.

Il poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur et scanna rapidement les lieux, identifiant en un instant les clients, assis au bar ou retranchés dans les alcôves. Avec un masque arrogant, il s'approcha du comptoir et héla le tenancier.

\- Bien le bonjour mon brave ! scanda-t-il. Servez-moi un verre de votre meilleur whisky !

\- Bien sûr, Auror, rétorqua Tom, un sourire avenant aux lèvres. Rude nuit ?

Le propriétaire du pub le plus connu du Chemin de Traverse étudia le jeune homme en face de lui, peu dupe de la comédie qu'il jouait. Il en avait vu défiler, de jeunes recrues arrogantes et certaines de leur valeur. Il les avait aussi vues chuter durement du piédestal qu'ils s'étaient construits. Face à Dawson, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci avait dû être témoin d'événements qu'il croyait particuliers et qu'il voulait à ce moment en faire étalage, pour se rengorger du rôle insignifiant qu'il y avait tenu.

Il posa un verre de liquide ambré devant l'homme, retenant un ricanement quand celui-ci le renifla avant de le vider d'une lampée.

\- Mmmm ! C'est du bon ! Remettez-en un !

Tom s'exécuta, veillant à cacher l'étiquette de la bouteille. Loin d'être le breuvage merveilleux que l'Auror croyait avoir savouré, il ne s'agissait que d'un whisky bas de gamme. Travaillant sur la frontière entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, il savait que ces derniers l'auraient qualifié de « premier prix ». Le comportement de la recrue ne faisait que confirmer l'impression qu'il avait eue en le voyant franchir son seuil.

\- La nuit fut dure ? reprit-il, sachant que cette simple question ouvrirait en grand les vannes des confidences.

Et cela ne manqua pas. L'histoire de Dawson attira l'attention de tous les clients de l'établissement, des alcooliques notoires, largement imbibés après leur soirée – et nuit – de beuverie. Tous se rapprochèrent du comptoir pour entourer le conteur. Drapé de son importance, Dawson se mit à raconter la mission qui l'avait mené à Poudlard, oubliant de respecter le secret professionnel inhérent à sa fonction.

Près de deux heures plus tard, les éclats de rire et les cris avaient attiré nombre de badauds et le Chaudron Baveur était plein à craquer. Les habitués s'esclaffaient joyeusement, bousculant le jeune Auror, se moquant de ce qu'ils considéraient comme de pures fabulations. Plus les rires enflaient, plus Dawson s'énervait, criant qu'il ne racontait pas de mensonges, que tout ce qu'il avait dit était bien arrivé. Et plus il s'irritait, plus son public l'enfonçait.

OoOoOoOoO

Kingsley Shackelbolt prit pied sur le Chemin de Traverse avec résignation. Il avait promis de récupérer des commandes que Shania son épouse attendait avec impatience. Il aurait pourtant donné un fameux paquet de gallions pour pouvoir simplement rentrer chez lui et se reposer.

Les commerces venaient à peine d'ouvrir mais de nombreux clients se pressaient déjà dans les rayons. Noël était tout proche et avec lui, la chasse aux derniers cadeaux s'était intensifiée. Après un bref passage chez Scribenpenne et Fleury et Bott, il devait encore récupérer quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire.

En se rapprochant de l'entrée cachée du Chemin, l'auror sentit son instinct se réveiller. Si l'affluence était normale dans l'allée commerçante, la foule qui encombrait le passage était inattendue. Le brouhaha était presque assourdissant. Il remarqua bien vite qu'un flux constant de personnes entraient et sortaient par l'entrée dissimulée par le Chaudron Baveur.

Il écarta quelques personnes de son passage, sa robe d'uniforme dissuadant les plus récalcitrants, et pénétra dans le pub bondé. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à lui faire prendre conscience de la situation. Il retint un mouvement d'irritation en voyant son jeune collègue gesticuler au milieu de la foule. En voilà un dont la carrière ferait long feu.

Se massant l'arête du nez avec lassitude, il se dit que le scandale n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il avait espéré obtenir un certain délai avant que l'information ne filtre en dehors du Ministère, mais avec la bévue de Dawson, nul doute que la Gazette devait déjà rédigé sa Une, si ce n'est une édition intégrale sur les événements survenus à Poudlard et que cette édition spéciale serait dans tous les foyers avant la fin de la journée.

C'était lors de jour comme celui-ci qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé son rêve d'enfant, retrouver ses racines au fin fond de l'Afrique. Quand il assistait à de tels comportements, il ne voyait plus devant lui qu'une bande de gamins indisciplinés. Au moins, avec les Moldus, il pouvait demander l'intervention des Oubliators. Face aux sorciers, il ne pouvait que tenter de limiter les dégâts, ce qui semblait particulièrement utopique face à la foule rassemblée dans le pub.

Et le pire de tous était encore leur cher Ministre.

Personne n'avait pensé à mettre les témoins, élèves ou professeurs, sous un sort de confidentialité. Dès lors, une multitude de hibou avait pris son envol dans le petit matin glacial. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient chargés de colporter les nouvelles.

En conséquence, dès le début de la matinée, des appels de cheminette l'avaient interpellé au sujet d'un spectacle monté par Dumbledore à Poudlard, d'une histoire de meurtre et de tentative de meurtre. Il était alors descendu au bureau des Aurors pour exiger des explications. Dès qu'il avait pris connaissance du retour des Fondateurs et de l'arrestation du directeur, il avait accompagné une escouade d'Aurors à Poudlard, afin d'en prendre le contrôle et bien sûr d'arrêter ceux qu'il appelait les usurpateurs. Ils étaient revenus bredouille, n'ayant même pas pu franchir l'enceinte du parc. Les barrières de protection avaient été élevées à un niveau jamais atteint de mémoire de sorcier.

Ayant lancé un _Sonorus_ , Kingsley réclama le silence, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Contre le comptoir, Dawson devint soudain aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Il croisa le regard de l'Auror Senior et déglutit difficilement. Dans les yeux sombres, il lut que sa carrière venait de prendre fin.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 21 décembre 1996 – domicile de Kingsley Shacklebolt**

En fin d'après-midi, des hiboux quittèrent à tire d'aile les bureaux de la Gazette. Ainsi que l'avait supposé Kingsley, les journalistes avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour sortir une édition spéciale sur les événements qui s'étaient produits la nuit précédente à Poudlard.

Installé dans son salon, l'auror parcourut le journal avec consternation. Tout y était relaté, dans le plus infime détail. A se demander comment toutes ses informations avaient pu être aussi facilement connues. Bien sûr, l'ancienne recrue Dawson avait pu donner pléthore de détails, mais à un tel degré de précision, cela ne suffisait pas à tout expliquer.

La seule chose qui trouva grâce à ses yeux fut de constater que la mise en place de la nouvelle éthique portait effectivement ses fruits. Les articles abordaient tous les sujets, mais à chaque fois, l'auteur insistait sur ce qui était vérifiable et sur ce qui n'était qu'hypothèse.

Ainsi, si la mort de Sophia Potter était avérée, il était clairement noté que les circonstances étaient encore à élucider. De la même manière, si Albus Dumbledore était cité comme partie prenante, on soulignait qu'une enquête était en cours pour déterminer son implication réelle. Les accusations de James Potter étaient reportées, mais sous le couvert d'une forte réaction émotionnelle. Tous savaient que les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient complètement détériorées depuis le désastre du Ministère au mois de juin.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, le fait que le père de celle qui avait été considérée comme la Fille-qui-a-survécu ait agressé Severus Rogue faisait l'objet d'un long texte. L'auteur avait même réussi a déterré toutes les vieilles querelles qui avaient opposé le Maître de Potions à l'Auror, que ce soit durant leur scolarité à Poudlard ou leur collaboration forcée en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Des spécialistes en sortilèges, runes et autres formes de magie avaient été interrogés sur le miracle réalisé par Harry Potter. Sachant que Albus Dumbledore, pourtant considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque, avait de nombreuses fois échoué à rétablir le Ciel Magique, tous s'interrogeaient sur les compétences révélées par le jeune garçon.

La mention de son intervention avait ouvert la voie à une biographie in extenso du jeune garçon. Tout y était repris, depuis sa déclaration de naissance aux différentes actions menées lors de sa disparition. Venaient ensuite les nombreuses questions qui avaient été déclenchées par son retour inexpliqué, suivies de la prise de position de Lucius Malefoy et le procès de tutelle.

Et bien sûr, tous les actes de la famille Malefoy avaient été décrits, depuis leur implication dans la Première Guerre des Sorciers jusqu'aux récents événements.

Contrairement aux autres sujets, la tentative de meurtre de Dumbledore à l'encontre de Harry Potter était abondamment décrite. Le fait que le directeur ait agi devant des dizaines de témoins levait tous les doutes qui auraient pu être émis sur sa non-culpabilité, à moins de plaider la folie passagère.

Les informations concernant Merlin et les Fondateurs couvraient plusieurs pages. Pour chacun, il y avait un compte rendu exhaustif de leurs vies et des hauts faits qui leur étaient attribués.

Une longue liste de questions y était ajoutée.

Étaient-ils vraiment ceux qu'ils prétendaient ?

Si oui pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ?

Avaient-ils l'intention de prendre part à la guerre ?

Pourquoi être allé à Poudlard et non pas au Ministère ?

Comptaient-ils prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier ?

Un dernier article relatait la visite que le Ministre avait effectué le matin-même et le portrait que le journaliste esquissait était loin d'être flatteur pour l'homme. Déjà raillé pour son inconsistance, Cornélius Fudge avait démontré son caractère colérique et irréfléchi.

Arrivé devant le portail de Poudlard, il s'était fait purement et simplement éjecté par les barrières de protection, de même que son escorte. Tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé étalé dans la gadoue glacée du chemin, sous l'œil ahuri et amusé du journaliste et du photographe qui n'avait pas manqué de prendre un cliché de la scène. Une autre photo accompagnait l'article, montrant l'homme au chapeau melon s'énervant et gesticulant devant les grilles. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Personne n'était venu à leur rencontre et l'accès leur était resté fermé. En conclusion, le reporter renvoyait à la biographie des Fondateurs et de Merlin pour prendre connaissance des questions et suppositions sur leurs venues.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Samedi 21 décembre 1996 – Londres, King's Cross**

Tandis que les nouvelles se répandaient dans la Grande-Bretagne magique, le Poudlard Express traçait son chemin à travers la campagne. Harry était installé avec ses amis dans un compartiment. Blotti contre Draco, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il ait de nombreuses interrogations quant à la venue de Merlin, Viviane et des Fondateurs, il avait été obligé de les mettre entre parenthèse.

Le blond lui jetait de temps en temps des regards en coin, retenant parfois difficilement un soupir exaspéré face au détachement de son amant. Depuis la veille, Harry semblait ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention, et cela Draco ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express entra enfin en gare, se fut pour retrouver un Quai 9 3/4 noir de monde. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours foule lorsque les enfants revenaient de Poudlard, mais en cette occasion, on aurait difficilement pu y glisser un niffleur.

Agglutinés contre les fenêtres embuées, les élèves qui avaient tenté de repérer leurs parents constatèrent que ces derniers étaient accompagnés par les oncles, tantes, cousins, famille éloignée et même amis et voisins.

L'arcade du Quai laissa passer un nouveau groupe venu accueillir le train. Cornelius Fudge s'avança d'un pas orgueilleux pour se retrouver soudain le nez collé au dos d'une personne devant lui. Personne qui se contenta d'un mouvement brusque pour repousser l'intrus. Les aurors qui l'accompagnaient vinrent à leur tour se presser contre lui. Le Ministre de la Magie se retrouva pris en sandwich. Il commença à gesticuler pour se dégager, mais ne réussit qu'à récolter un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac.

\- Gnez chrer aide, marmona-t-il à l'attention de l'homme pressé dans son dos.

Le convoi ferroviaire s'immobilisa enfin et les mécanismes d'ouverture des portes se mirent en marche ... en vain. La foule était tellement avide qu'elle s'était encore avancée, empêchant les battants de s'ouvrir. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes, échauffant les esprits dans et à l'extérieur du train.

Des _pops_ retentirent faiblement tandis qu'une nouvelle escouade d'Aurors apparaissait dans l'indifférence générale. D'un coup d'œil, Scrimgeour évalua la situation. Sur un geste, une partie de ses hommes se faufila plus ou moins délicatement jusqu'à atteindre les abords du quai. Ils se postèrent à intervalle régulier et se retournèrent pour faire face à la multitude colérique. Un bang sonore éclata soudain sous la voûte.

\- Silence ! claqua la voix du chef des Aurors, sans résultat pourtant.

Un long crissement aigu siffla dans les airs, provoquant grimaces et gémissements de douleur. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent alors la tête pour découvrir la présence de Scrimgeour qui avait conjuré un piédestal pour se mettre en hauteur.

\- MAINTENANT QUE J'AI VOTRE ATTENTION, J'ORDONNE À TOUTES PERSONNES N'AYANT PAS DE LIEN DIRECT AVEC UN ÉLÈVE DE POUDLARD DE QUITTER IMMÉDIATEMENT LE QUAI !

L'invective resta cependant sans effet, les sorciers et sorcières retournant simplement leur attention vers le train. Une nouvelle stridulation agressa les tympans.

\- QUITTEZ LE QUAI SCEANCE TENANTE ! SEULS LES PARENTS OU LES TUTEURS SONT AUTORISES A RESTER ! JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR QUE VOUS ÊTES LE COUSIN DE FRERE DU BILLYWIG DE LA GRAND-MERE DE VOTRE VOISIN ! VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR DISPARAÎTRE SINON VOUS SAUREZ CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE FAIRE FACE AUX PROCÉDURES ADMINISTRATIVES !

Au même moment, sur un signal de Scrimgeour, les Aurors levèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent un sort conjoint. Lentement, une bulle de couleur irisée se développa, s'étendant vers celles voisines. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes en contact, le bouclier qu'elles formaient se renforça et repoussa graduellement la foule.

Refoulés par ce rempart souple, les gens commencèrent à reculer, se retrouvant alors face à d'autres Aurors manifestement résolus à appliquer les sanctions annoncées. Les moins téméraires s'élancèrent vers l'Arcade et l'aire de transplanage. En quelques minutes, le Quai se trouva libéré de nombreux parasites, retrouvant une affluence bien plus normale pour un retour d'école.

Voyant l'espace se libérer, les Aurors firent disparaître le bouclier et ouvrirent les portes du train. Les élèves purent enfin prendre pied sur la plate-forme. Cependant, les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas sur le même mode que les parents accueillant habituellement leur progéniture après plusieurs mois d'absence. La plus grande majorité des adultes semblaient attendre un événement particulier, tournant la tête en tous sens à la recherche de quelque chose.

Largement à l'écart de toute cette mascarade, les Malefoy observaient l'agitation avec une pointe d'amusement. Ils étaient accompagnés des parents des amis de leur fils et de leur pupille. Augusta Londubat renifla de mépris lorsqu'elle observa l'avidité qui transpirait de toute la foule. Son ricanement s'accentua quand elle vit Cornelius Fudge tentant de s'avancer, drapé de toute son importance, sans même se rendre compte que ses joues étaient teintées de rouge cramoisi, jurant avec sa cape verte complètement froissée. Son chapeau melon balançait de guingois sur le haut de sa tête. Lui aussi était manifestement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Regardez-moi tous ces vautours ! dit Lucius. Et Fudge ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il se soit fait renvoyé comme un va-nu-pieds ce matin au portail de Poudlard, le voilà qui se pavane.

\- Moi, je me demande ce qui leur a fait croire que les Fondateurs seraient à bord du train ? questionna la mère de Blaise.

\- La certitude de croire que tout le monde cherche à tirer la couverture à soi, répondit calmement Théodore Nott. Notre cher Ministre est persuadé que les Fondateurs vont vouloir tenir une tribune devant la société sorcière, et quelle meilleure opportunité que le moment où cette population sera rassemblée pour le retour de leurs enfants.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à déchanter, prédit Augusta, son regard fixé sur le wagon dans lequel avait pris place Neville et ses amis.

Au même instant, une clameur se propagea, suivie d'interpellations bruyantes. Harry venait de sortir du wagon et la foule se pressait à sa rencontre. Les Aurors les plus proches s'élancèrent directement vers lui, replaçant précipitamment le bouclier.

\- Harry ! Harry ! C'est vrai que ...

\- Monsieur Potter, vous avez ...

\- Hé Harry ! Où sont les Fondateurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Dumbledore ?

\- ...

Les cris fusaient de toute part, écorchant les oreilles. Cornelius Fudge jouait des coudes pour se rapprocher également, tendant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir Harry. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'avant de l'attroupement, il s'écrasa le nez contre la paroi de protection. Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent tandis que quelques larmes de douleur perlaient à ses paupières. Il lança un regard noir à l'auror devant lui mais ce dernier ne leva pas le sort pour le laisser passer. La protection des élèves, et partant de Harry, était bien plus importante à ses yeux que l'amour-propre du Ministre. L'homme sortit son mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes avant de se replacer devant Harry en restant à distance de la barrière.

\- Mon cher Harry ! Quelle tristesse de vous rencontrer en des circonstances si dramatiques. Perdre votre sœur adorée par la faute d'un homme en qui vos parents avaient placé toute leur confiance. Je vous assure que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que vous obteniez justice, votre famille ne …

\- Cornelius ! interrompit une voix douce mais glaciale, puis-je vous demander quelles inepties vous racontez à mon fils ?

Le Ministre releva subitement la tête, bouche bée devant Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier s'était frayé un passage dans la foule pour atteindre les enfants, suivi des autres parents. Il avait de ce fait perçu les paroles de Fudge et avait rapidement compris sa manœuvre. Se présentant comme adversaire de Dumbledore, il espérait regagner la confiance de la population en se plaçant aux côtés de celui que tous savaient être le véritable Élu depuis les événements du Ministère et la confirmation du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Lucius ? Mais … mais Harry Potter est … balbutia l'homme au chapeau vert.

\- … est devenu mon fils suite au procès de tutelle qui a déchu les Potter de leurs droits suite à leur négligence, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

\- Oh … euh … je …

\- En outre, même si le décès de Sophia Potter est désolant, il me semble que mon fils a été lui-même la cible d'une tentative de meurtre, en présence de centaines de témoins ! Je vous … avouerai que c'est plutôt cette situation qui m'interpelle et devrait vous occuper également.

\- Oui, oui … bien sûr, mais les circonstances de la mort de cette jeune fille doivent également être éclaircies et …

\- Je n'en disconviens nullement, cependant il me semble que le flagrant délit est lui-même avéré et ne demande de ce fait pas de complément d'information pour inculper son auteur !

\- Euh … oui … le Département de la Justice Magique a déjà été informé et je ne doute pas que l'affaire sera rapidement étudiée.

\- Bien ! Vous ne me tiendrez donc pas rigueur de vous quitter dans ce cas, les enfants ont eu une longue journée et je suis certain que tous seront ravis de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.. Et puis, le devoir vous appelle, déclara Lucius dans un sarcasme qui n'échappa à personne si ce n'est le principal intéressé.

\- Oh … oui, oui, bien sûr, musa le ministre sans pour autant bouger.

Ce fut Draco qui fit le premier mouvement, contournant Harry pour s'avancer droit vers Fudge, lui faisant comprendre qu'il bloquait le passage et le forçant à faire un pas en arrière. Ce fut le signal autant pour les élèves d'enfin descendre du train, que pour les adultes de tourner leur attention vers leur propre progéniture.

Le brouhaha des salutations enfla au fur et à mesure des retrouvailles, de nombreuses questions fleurissant à nouveau sur les lèvres tandis que les regards suivaient avec une curiosité dévorante l'avancée de la famille Malefoy et de leurs amis.

Ceux-ci atteignirent sans encombre l'aire de transplanage et après de sobres adieux, ils se séparèrent sur la promesse d'une réunion rapide.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Dimanche 22 décembre 1996 – 00h12 – Wiltshire, Manoir Malefoy**

Harry était étalé en travers du lit, les bras et les jambes largement écartés. Il observait le tissu du baldaquin, réfléchissant une fois de plus aux événements qui avaient marqué les derniers jours. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'énervait ou l'inquiétait le plus.

Lorsque Fudge l'avait interpellé à la gare, il s'était demandé si l'homme était totalement stupide avant de comprendre que l'imbécile croyait vraiment pouvoir entretenir sa cote de popularité en entrant dans ses bonnes grâces. Sauf qu'utiliser la mort de Sophia avait été une lamentable erreur de calcul, que ce soit envers lui ou envers son électorat. Pour sa part, cela faisait déjà de très longues années qu'il ne considérait plus la jeune fille que comme une étrangère et sa disparition ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. En ce qui concernait la population, tous étaient au courant de sa situation familiale et de l'attitude des Potter à son égard.

La tentative de Dumbledore pour le supprimer l'intriguait bien plus. Bien qu'il soit évident que jamais il n'aurait la moindre confiance en le vieux manipulateur, ce dernier n'avait cependant pas franchi le cap de la menace physique durant toutes ces années. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il perde ainsi son sang-froid et attaque devant témoins, allant à l'encontre de sa ligne de conduite habituelle, à savoir manipuler dans l'ombre ?

Mais le plus perturbant restait l'arrivée de Merlin. Durant les années que Harry avait passé en Avalon, la question d'accompagner la jeune Sentinelle avait été soulevée de nombreuses fois, la plupart du temps par Godric, et la réponse de l'Enchanteur avait toujours été catégorique : non !

Le Temps et l'Histoire suivaient une courbe définie et il était hors de question de la perturber, quelqu'en soit la raison. Et pourtant, ils étaient là !

Mais le pire de tout, c'était le refus de Merlin de lui parler. Son grand-père avait prétexté la fatigue du voyage et la volonté de ne pas se répéter plusieurs fois. Ils discuteraient de leur venue lors d'une réunion qui aurait lieu le lendemain. En attendant, ils étaient tous restés à Poudlard.

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni n'aperçut une silhouette se faufiler par l'entrebâillement.

Draco s'approcha silencieusement du lit sur lequel reposait son petit-ami. Il resta un instant immobile, attendant que celui-ci s'aperçoive de sa présence, sans succès. Il retint un soupir de frustration avant de plisser les yeux, une lueur démoniaque brûlant dans les prunelles grises, leur donnant un éclat métallique.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Recourant à des informulés, il délesta son amant de ses vêtements et lui attacha les mains aux montants du baldaquin.

Harry glapit en sentant des cordes enserrer ses poignets et tirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un frisson le parcourut au même instant, tandis que l'air frais de la chambre caressait sa peau soudain dénudée. Il redressa alors la tête et plongea dans les yeux de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? grinça-t-il avec humeur, tirant sur ses liens.

\- Je m'assure que tu m'accordes toute ton attention !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Libère-moi tout de suite ! s'énerva Harry en tirant sur ses liens comme un beau diable.

\- Oh non, pas question ! Voilà des heures que tu te renfermes dans ton petit monde, que tu m'ignores. Je crois qu'il est plus que nécessaire de te rappeler que l'on n'ignore pas un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Bon sang Draco ! Tu ne comprends pas ...

\- Oh si, je comprends parfaitement. Tu t'inquiètes du fait que Merlin et les autres soient venus ici, en ce temps, de la tentative de Dumbledore et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais ce soir, tu ne te soucieras que de moi !

Sur ces mots, le blond se dévêtit, ne conservant que son boxer qui cachait difficilement une situation des plus prometteuses. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et s'installa sur les hanches de son prisonnier.

Harry se débattit et se tortilla en tous sens, mais Draco tint bon. Il s'allongea précautionneusement sur le corps offert à contrecœur et glissa ses lèvres sur l'ourlet de l'oreille droite avant de parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers légers comme des papillons, tandis que ses doigts frôlaient à peine les côtes.

Se relaxant légèrement sous la douceur des caresses, la jeune Sentinelle laissa ses jambes s'écarter pour permettre à son amant de se placer entre elles.

La pression de leur virilité fit s'arquer violemment le dos de Harry, dégageant la colonne de son cou et rompant le contact des lèvres de Draco. Ce dernier revint à l'attaque et il embrassa avec envie cette gorge offerte, ne manquant pas de la marquer comme sienne. Il sentit le brun trembler sous l'attention et descendit lentement sur le torse pour croquer avec gourmandise le téton dressé. Il tortura la petite pointe de chair pendant de longues minutes avant de la relâcher et d'admirer le travail accompli. Sous le grognement de frustration de Harry, il se pencha sur l'éminence jumelle pour lui faire subir le même outrage. Il la lapa longuement, la fit tourner entre ses lèvres et la mordilla délicatement, tout en observant le visage de son amant crispé par la passion.

Après un temps qui leur parut à tous deux infini, il se laissa glisser le long du ventre finement sculpté, jouant avec le nombril avant de contourner le sexe implorant. Il lui fit l'aumône d'un léger souffle qui arracha un râle haletant à son propriétaire. Sous la sensation, Harry s'arqua une nouvelle fois, tirant désespérément sur les cordes qui le retenaient.

Draco glissa encore plus bas, forçant le berceau des cuisses de son amant et mordit légèrement la chair ferme. Puis il passa sa langue afin d'apaiser la douleur par une sensation plus douce et remonta vers le sexe tendu où quelques gouttes de semence s'écoulaient déjà. Il se redressa alors et plongea dans les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, dont le souffle était rendu difficile par l'excitation.

\- Voilà ! Je crois que maintenant, tu auras bien retenu la leçon ! dit-il d'un ton sentencieux avant de se lever.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... tu ... tu

Draco fit quelques pas vers la sortie, ramassant ses vêtements avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le regardait, stupéfait.

\- Mmmm ... que dois-je faire ? Te laisser attaché ? Mmm... oui. Cela ne ferait que renforcer l'effet.

Lentement, il se détourna et sortit de la chambre, en prenant la peine de lancer un sortilège de silence de manière très ostensible.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Draco ! hurla Harry en voyant le battant se refermer doucement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco s'adossa au mur et se força à respirer lentement. Sa punition avait autant d'effet sur lui que sur sa victime. Il savait parfaitement que son attitude était un peu extrême mais il n'avait pas apprécié la mise à l'écart que Harry lui avait imposée. Il allait le laisser vivre sa frustration quelques minutes avant de revenir finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Un nouveau cri de rage retentit et Draco le perçut malgré le sort. Il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Moui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La Sentinelle s'étouffait de frustration et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rage. Il tira avec violence sur ses liens, meurtrissant ses poignets au passage. Draco se précipita sur le lit en voyant un léger filet de sang couler sur la peau de son amant. Il le plaqua fermement sur le matelas en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il prit ensuite appui sur ses épaules pour pouvoir plonger son regard mercure dans les émeraudes étincelantes. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent sans un mot avant que Draco ne fonde sur les lèvres du brun et ne les ravisse sans grande douceur. Harry se vengea alors en mordant la langue inquisitrice mais cela ne fit qu'aviver la sauvagerie de son geôlier qui se redressa, les yeux étrécis.

Forçant les jambes de son amant, le blond se laissa glisser entre elles et happa goulûment le membre tendu. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient très rapide, agrippant les hanches agitées de soubresauts pour les empêcher de bouger. Il le relâcha aussi brusquement avant de pointer la langue et de la glisser dans la petite fente, recueillant les gouttes de semence qui s'en écoulaient. Harry se cambra à nouveau et gémit sous la force des sensations. Il se contorsionna du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper à la torture, mais Draco reprit sa verge palpitante entre ses lèvres, l'avalant sur toute sa longueur.

Harry était tellement submergé qu'il peinait à tout gérer ou contrôler. Son bas-ventre était le théâtre d'un véritable _Feudeymon_. Le blond poursuivit son œuvre, alternant les rythmes, rendant son amant fou de désir. Ses doigts glissèrent vers les testicules et s'en saisirent pour les palper et les faire rouler.

\- Dra … Draco … arr … arrête !

\- Arrêter ? Oh non … Sûrement pas !

Et il recommença à sucer le membre palpitant, creusant les joues pour accentuer la pression, relâchant ses mâchoires au maximum pour pouvoir mieux l'avaler. Ses doigts avaient migré lentement vers la petite entrée plissée et commencé à détendre son ouverture.

Harry se tordit de plus belle sous l'afflux du plaisir, de la luxure. Plus il te tentait de s'échapper, plus Draco insistait. Il tenta de tendre les jambes, de les replier, de les resserrer, sans succès. Chaque mouvement était impitoyablement bloqué. Une contorsion plus violente faillit déloger le blond qui, presque par réflexe, enfonça les doigts à un endroit stratégique. Sous l'intrusion, la Sentinelle se raidit et ne put retenir un râle de contentement.

\- Je dois vraiment arrêter ? demanda Draco avec une petite moue victorieuse, remuant doucement les doigts dans l'antre chaud.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, refusant de se laisser démonter. En réaction devant ce défi muet, le blond se redressa vivement et vint s'allonger sur le corps de son prisonnier, faisant se cogner leurs bassins. Il se tortilla quelque peu pour se débarrasser de son boxer devenu encombrant et poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa virilité entra en contact direct avec sa consœur.

Sans plus bouger, il fixa avec intensité son amant, attendant une reddition implicite. Mais le brun ne cédait pas, continuant à le défier. Perdant patience et submergé par ses propres sensations, Draco glissa la main entre leurs deux corps, se saisit de son membre et le présenta devant l'intimité de Harry. Après un dernier échange de regard, il le pénétra brusquement.

Doucement, il entama plusieurs coups de rein, étudiant attentivement les réactions du brun qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Sa respiration saccadée, ses joues colorées d'un rouge intense le trahissaient pourtant. Le rythme s'accéléra, le claquement de son bassin contre les fesses de son amant résonna entre les murs. Leur peau se couvrit de sueur et Harry perdit le contrôle. Il souleva les hanches pour aller à la rencontre du membre qui le ravageait. Il tira sur les cordes, s'en aidant pour accentuer ses mouvements.

Soudain, il se figea, le corps tellement arqué que Draco eut peur qu'il ne se casse le dos. Et il hurla sa jouissance, libérant sa semence en jets violents qui macula leurs deux torses. Son intimité se contracta autour du pénis de son amant, entraînant une éjaculation qui fit exploser le blond. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le corps fourbu de Harry qui le repoussa mollement sur le côté.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence entrecoupé de halètements rauques.

\- Je … te … déteste, ahanna Harry.

\- … t'avais … qu'à pas … m'ignorer !

\- Je t'ai pas ….

\- Si !

\- T'es qu'un petit crétin prétentieux et arrogant !

\- Absolument ! Mais tu m'aimes !

\- …

\- …

\- Oui, je t'aime.

TBC


	39. Chapter 38 : Discussions et Découvertes

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici le nouveau chapitre avec la discussion tant attendue. Mais pourquoi donc les Fondateurs et Merlin ont-ils transgressé les Lois du Temps ?

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Discussions et nouvelles découvertes**

 **Dimanche 22 décembre 1996 – Bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy**

Lucius, installé dans un fauteuil des plus confortables, observait les pérégrinations de son pupille à travers la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu six mois en arrière, au moment où Harry leur avait joué sa grande scène concernant les informations diffusées aux parents de ses amis. Tranquille en apparence, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mâchoires de se crisper à chaque passage du jeune homme.

Un peu à l'écart, Narcissa, Minerva, Severus et Remus observaient les déambulations et retenaient un sourire chaque fois qu'ils entendaient les dents du patriarche grincer. A mi-voix, ils pariaient sur le temps que mettrait le grand blond avant d'exploser d'impatience.

Draco scrutait intensément son amant, tout en surveillant son père du coin de l'œil. Depuis leur réveil, Harry s'était montré de plus en plus impatient, tout en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Il avait finalement été décidé que Merlin et les Fondateurs viennent au Manoir en début d'après-midi pour qu'ils puissent discuter en comité réduit. Le reste de leurs alliés seraient mis au courant par la suite.

En réalité, la réunion avait comme but premier de permettre des retrouvailles plus tranquilles et à tout le groupe de faire plus ample connaissance.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas dupe. Harry ne pourrait s'empêcher de questionner les voyageurs pour connaitre les raisons de leur venue. Lui-même s'inquiétait de leur présence. Le fait qu'ils aient tous braver l'interdiction d'intervenir dans les événements qui se préparaient était de très mauvais augure.

Un grincement de dent plus perceptible sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Posant les yeux sur son père, il remarqua que ce dernier avait crispé les poings mais qu'il s'efforçait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

Avisant Harry qui effectuait un énième demi-tour, il tendit la main et lui agrippa le poignet pour le faire tomber sur ses genoux. Surpris, le brun glapit et s'effondra de manière très peu gracieuse. Aussitôt, les bras de Draco l'encerclèrent et le calèrent contre lui.

\- Calme-toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tourner en rond ne fera pas avancer le temps plus vite.

\- Mais ...

Harry tenta de se libérer, gigotant pour que Draco lâche sa prise.

\- Chut ... doucement !

Le blond plongea la tête dans le cou de son amant et entreprit de lui changer les idées en grignotant la peau sensible. Il remonta ensuite le long de la mâchoire pour retrouver l'oreille qu'il titilla un instant. Il commença ensuite à murmurer d'une voix bien trop basse pour être perçue par les autres occupants de la pièce. La teneur des propos n'était pas très difficile à comprendre si l'on en jugeait par la rougeur qui embrasa soudain les joues de la Sentinelle.

Narcissa et Remus les observèrent avec un petit sourire attendri tandis que Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant ses deux filleuls.

Pour sa part, Lucius semblait avoir du mal à faire la part des choses. D'accord, Harry avait cessé ses insupportables va-et-vient, mais devait-il pour autant autoriser ce comportement pour le moins indécent ?

Il était sur le point de les interpeller, voyant une main aventureuse disparaître, quand les flammes virèrent au vert, ouvrant le passage aux invités tellement attendus.

Harry fut le premier debout et se précipita dans les bras de Merlin. Le vieil enchanteur enlaça son petit-fils avec bonheur. Tous deux profitèrent de ce moment pendant que les autres prenaient pied dans la Bibliothèque.

Reprenant conscience de la réalité, Harry procéda aux présentations officielles. Les conversations s'engagèrent très facilement entre les deux familles. Remus et Godric s'enthousiasmaient dans des argumentations de techniques de combat. Salazar interrogeait Severus sur les évolutions et découvertes en potions. Viviane s'entretenait avec les Malefoy quant à l'héritage dont ils étaient les récipiendaires. Helga, Rowena et Merlin naviguaient d'un groupe à l'autre, partageant les informations.

Draco avait pris part aux échanges entre ses parents et la Dame du Lac, fasciné d'en apprendre plus sur cette magie qui les distinguait des autres sorciers.

Après avoir pris part aux conversations, Harry commença à s'impatienter. Ses inquiétudes revenaient en force et il aurait bien voulu que Merlin en prenne conscience. Il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant capricieux, mais ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment que l'heure ne devait pas être aux futilités.

Le vieux magicien ne manqua pas l'irritation grandissante du jeune homme. Il s'avouait lui-même qu'il aurait préféré repousser le moment des explications. Il ramena cependant l'attention sur lui et sur l'objet de leur venue.

Depuis des semaines, il étudiait attentivement les événements qui émaillaient la vie de Harry. Il s'était perdu dans ses calculs astronomiques, comme à l'époque où il avait décidé d'intervenir dans la vie de la jeune Sentinelle. Il avait usé et abusé des voyages dans le Temps, avait étudié le Futur qui se mettait en place et celui-ci s'était révélé moins que réjouissant.

Quelque chose avait – ou plutôt allait – gravement endommager la Trame du Temps, et il en ignorait la cause.

Quelques jours avant leur départ, Rowena était venue le voir, bouleversée. Elle travaillait tranquillement dans son étude quand un malaise l'avait saisie. Elle avait été en proie à une vision dévastatrice. Le monde allait subir une catastrophe sans précédent qui toucherait indifféremment les êtres magiques ou non. Cette annonce avait précipité la décision de Merlin.

Une longue conversation avait suivi, Helga, Godric et Salazar exigeant de l'accompagner. Les discussions avaient été longues et fastidieuses, Merlin refusant que quiconque le suive dans un voyage qui s'annonçait sans retour.

Ce fut l'intervention inattendue de Viviane qui mit un terme aux négociations stériles.

A l'instar de Serdaigle, les Gallicènes, prêtresses d'Avalon, avaient elles aussi reçu une vision apocalyptique de l'Avenir. Elles en avaient aussitôt référé à Viviane qui avait ensuite décider de la rapporter à Merlin. Elle était arrivée au beau milieu d'une énième dispute entre son ami et ses enfants.

Restant dans l'incertitude, Merlin avait effectué un autre voyage rapide et avait été témoin de l'altercation entre la jeune Sophia Potter et Albus Dumbledore. L'horreur et le tragique de la scène avait emporté sa décision.

Il avait longuement hésité sur l'opportunité d'une intervention afin d'empêcher la catastrophe, mais quel que soit le cas de figure, il en avait conclu que ce futur-là devait rester inéluctable. Étrangement, la survie de la jeune fille ne ferait qu'aggraver la suite des événements. Il devait laisser la sœur de Harry être tuée par le retour de son propre sortilège.

Face à toutes ces preuves de la Fatalité, il avait enfin accepté d'emmener les Fondateurs – et Viviane qui s'était invitée – auprès de Harry. Mais il avait imposé une condition : personne ne s'interposerait dans la mission de la Sentinelle. Harry devrait être le seul à prendre les mesures qui présideraient à l'avenir de la magie et du monde. Leur intervention se bornerait à apporter le plus d'aide possible dans la préparation du jeune homme et éventuellement de ses amis.

La décision avait été prise d'effectuer le voyage dans le Temps pour qu'ils arrivent le vingt-et-un décembre, profitant de l'afflux d'énergie apportée par le solstice d'hiver.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Merlin terminait son récit.

\- Alors, tout est perdu ? demanda Harry d'une voix emplie de défaite.

\- Mais non ! s'indigna Draco. Tu n'as rien compris ! Ils vont nous aider ! On va réussir à ...

\- A quoi ? Tu as entendu comme moi ! Rowena et les Gallicènes ont vu la fin de notre monde.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout est perdu ! On va détruire Voldemort et puis après on reconstruira un monde meilleur !

\- Tu ne ...

\- Les garçons ! interpella Lucius, voyant que Harry allait se lancer dans la polémique.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard flamboyant, chacun déterminé à rester sur ses positions.

Dépité et un peu exaspéré, le père se tourna vers Rowena et Viviane.

\- Je sais que les grandes lignes du Destin sont écrites, vous nous l'avez bien fait comprendre, mais le Futur que vous avez vu est-il réellement le seul ? Les choses ne peuvent-elles pas changer en fonction des décisions que nous prendrons à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

Les deux femmes se consultèrent silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Merlin. En tant qu'ancienne Sentinelle, il était, selon elles, le plus à même de répondre à la question. Il prit un temps de réflexion avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous avez raison, Lucius. L'Histoire est bien esquissée dans les grandes lignes et peut être sujette à fluctuation. Cependant, dans le cas qui nous occupe, les événements sont déjà bien trop avancés pour que nos propres actions aient une influence significative. Notre volonté pourra infléchir le cours du Temps, mais quoique nous fassions, le monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui disparaîtra.

\- A quoi je sers alors ? s'écria Harry.

\- Doucement, mon grand. Tu auras ton rôle à jouer, même si nous ne savons pas encore dans quelles conditions cela se manifestera. Tu devras juger et rendre une sentence, comme chaque Sentinelle avant nous a dû le faire ! Tout comme moi, tu te baseras sur tes connaissances, ton ressenti, tes sentiments. Et tu devras faire face seul aux conséquences qui en découleront.

\- Comment ? Comment pourrais-je prendre une décision en sachant que cela détruira tout ?

\- Disparaître ne veut pas nécessairement dire détruire, intervint Draco en lui prenant la main. Disparaître peut simplement signifier changer, et nous ferons changer le monde pour le mieux.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non ! Je ne crois pas ! J'en suis sûr !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent pour trouver un peu de réconfort et d'espoir. Rowena et Merlin échangèrent un regard lourd de sens qui n'échappa pas aux autres adultes présents. Le remarquant, l'enchanteur leur signifia d'un geste de ne rien dire.

\- Harry, interpella-t-il, tu le sais depuis longtemps, la venue au monde d'une Sentinelle n'est jamais anodine. Elle annonce de profonds changements dans la société et par répercussions dans le monde. Il ne faut pas que tu imagines que tu puisses être le messager d'une apocalypse. Tu es là pour ramener l'équilibre, pour améliorer une situation qui a dangereusement périclité. Et de ce que je sais, tu ne seras pas seul à faire face à tes responsabilités.

\- Tu vois ! taquina Draco. Tu dramatises toujours tout ! Espèce de Gryffondor !

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas, jeune paltoquet ! s'insurgea Godric, sous les rires de tous.

L'intervention eut le mérite de relâcher un peu la tension. Merlin reprit.

\- Draco a parfaitement raison. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, reprit Merlin. Maintenant, vous nous avez parlé d'une prophétie qui pourrait te concerner.

\- Euh ... oui ... On essayait de comprendre pourquoi je voyais le couloir du Département des Mystères dans mes rêves. En cherchant des informations dans l'Aire, l'index nous a renseigné une vieille prophétie qui datait de ... de ...

\- De la Guerre de Troie, compléta Draco. Apparemment, elle aurait été édictée par Cassandre, la princesse de Troie, avant d'être perdue et retrouvée par ...

\- Zoroastre en 1327, le coupa Harry, tout fier d'avoir retrouvé l'information.

\- Pas Zoroastre, un de ses disciples, répliqua le blond, étrécissant les yeux de contrariété.

\- Les garçons, les interrompit d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus avait pris sur lui d'intervenir avant que la discussion ne dégénère. Il avait été assez souvent spectateur du phénomène pour savoir que ses filleuls étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et qu'ils se complaisaient à s'opposer dans ce type de petites joutes oratoires.

\- Et quels étaient les termes de cette prophétie ? demanda Rowena.

Harry hésita une seconde, les yeux rivés sur Draco avant de réciter les paroles prémonitoires :

 _« Les Temps viendront_

 _Arrogance, Tromperie et Mensonge s'uniront_

 _Ennemis en apparence, de corps, cœur et esprit une Alliance_

 _La Sentinelle se_ _révélera_

 _Enfant d'une longue lignée transcendée_

 _Reviendra la Magie protéger_

 _Du Blanc et du Noir se retranchant derrière le Bien caché »_

\- Je déteste les prophéties, s'écria Godric. C'est toujours un charabia incompréhensible.

\- Incompréhensible ? releva Serpentard. Il me semble au contraire qu'elle est très claire.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Comme si tu y avais compris quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe autant. Deux personnes ont fait semblant d'être ennemies alors qu'en réalité, elles sont alliées dans un même but. Et Harry est destiné à les empêcher de nuire en protégeant la Magie.

\- Et qui te dit que c'est Harry qui est concerné ! Il est pas transcen-machin que je sache ? insista Gryffondor.

\- Je crains au contraire que ce ne soit justement le terme de transcendance qui permet de le désigner comme seul et unique destinataire de la prophétie, s'interposa Viviane.

\- Hein ? rétorqua Godric, récoltant au passage une claque sur la tête de la part de Rowena.

Il était cependant clair que d'autres n'avaient pas relevé l'indice pointé par la Dame du Lac.

\- Par un accident magique tout à fait extraordinaire, la magie de Harry a été imprégnée par celle de la Famille Malefoy. Par ce biais, il a été rattaché à ma propre lignée.

Le Fondateur Rouge et Or s'enfonça dans un fauteuil en arborant une moue boudeuse.

\- Nous pouvons aussi souligner que plusieurs indices peuvent désigner Dumbledore et Voldemort. Les informations que nous avons récoltées ces derniers temps indiquent que leur ... collaboration si l'on peut dire, date de plusieurs années, reprit Lucius.

\- Sans oublier cette référence au Bien. La phrase fétiche d'Albus est « le plus grand bien ». Maxime qu'il partageait avec Gellert Grindelwald, précisa Severus.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Dumbledore ait été arrêté alors. C'est un souci en moins, souffla Draco.

\- Je me méfierai quand même, jeune Malefoy, répondit Salazar. Bien que ce vieux fou soit blessé et enfermé pour le moment, il ne faut pas vendre la peau du nundu avant d'être sûr de l'avoir tué. Nous ignorons où peut bien se trouver son complice à l'heure actuelle.

Un silence méditatif s'installa. Il y avait énormément d'informations à assimiler, et si les adolescents étaient un peu rassurés, ce n'était pas le cas des adultes. Viendrait un moment où il faudrait leur faire comprendre que le danger était encore plus grand que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Harry apostropha Merlin.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si tu refuses d'intervenir dans le conflit à venir, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

L'enchanteur observa son petit-fils qui cachait difficilement sa contrariété.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es la Sentinelle de cette époque et je n'ai aucune intention d'usurper ton rôle. Mais personne ne m'empêchera de t'apporter toute l'aide que je pourrai. Et cela passera par un entraînement intensif ! C'est pour cela que tous ces histrions et saltimbanques ont insisté pour m'accompagner !

Aux derniers mots, les quatre Fondateurs se levèrent, outrés par les appellations. Harry, après un moment de stupéfaction, éclata d'un rire contagieux qui ne tarda pas à entraîner tout le monde.

\- Harry, appela doucement Merlin. C'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus. Nous allons t'aider, t'entraîner. Tout faire pour te préparer au combat qui t'attend. La confrontation approche à grand pas et tu auras besoin de toutes les armes pour y faire face. Et oui, Draco, je te compte évidemment dans cette préparation.

Le blond se redressa avec assurance avant d'enlacer Harry d'un air entendu.

\- Vous êtes inséparables, jeune Malefoy, intervint la Dame du Lac. Harry et toi partagez une magie spécifique, découlant en partie de la mienne. Mais au-delà de cela, vous êtes complémentaires.

La formulation enchanta les deux jeunes hommes. Que cette femme légendaire les reconnaisse de cette manière les renforçaient dans la certitude de leur amour mutuel. Dans un coin de leur cœur, ils savaient déjà qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. La Boussole le leur avait montré. Et la Dame du Lac venait de le leur confirmer.

\- Viviane a raison ! s'écria Merlin, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ne tenant plus compte de ceux qui l'entouraient, l'enchanteur se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart. Il sortit alors de ses poches plusieurs parchemins, livres et grimoires, ainsi que de nombreux instruments d'apparence étrange.

Avec un soupir, ses quatre enfants échangèrent un regard résigné avant de s'asseoir confortablement.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous installer, déclara Rowena à l'attention des autres occupants de la pièce. Il faudra sûrement un temps certain avant qu'il ne revienne parmi nous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Narcissa.

\- Depuis que nous sommes enfants, nous avons régulièrement vu Merlin se perdre dans ses travaux. Quand il est comme ça, il est aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'est pas son travail, déclara Salazar.

\- Il peut passer des heures perdu dans des calculs incompréhensibles que lui seul arrive à déchiffrer, insista Godric.

Harry, qui avait également connu la capacité de l'homme à s'isoler totalement de son entourage, tira Draco vers un canapé et le poussa à s'asseoir avant de se lover contre lui.

Après un moment de flottement, les discussions reprirent, notamment sur les cours qui étaient actuellement dispensés à Poudlard. Les Fondateurs ne surent pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer en entendant les deux élèves rapporter les péripéties des cours de DCFM.

Helga en profita pour revenir sur les circonstances de la disparition du Ciel Magique de la Grande Salle.

\- C'est simple, déclara Draco. Dumbledore avait imposé des cours de duel pour les trois années supérieures. Nous étions répartis en petits groupes et devions nous exercer sur certains sortilèges. Nous discutions de la possibilité de surprendre nos adversaires en utilisant des sortilèges en dehors de leur cadre habituel. Potter, je veux dire le père, a exigé que Harry prouve l'utilité de notre théorie.

\- A quels sorts aviez-vous pensé ? s'enquit Godric avec intérêt.

\- Des sortilèges basiques, notamment ceux utilisés pour l'entretien, la cuisine, l'habillement ... répondit Harry.

\- Mmmm ... oui ! Intéressant !

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? intervint Rowena.

\- Eh bien, reprit Draco avant de s'interrompre. Le plus simple serait peut-être de voir la scène via la Pensine.

A ces mots, Lucius se leva et sortit l'artefact de l'une armoire pour la poser sur la table. Se plaçant devant, Draco extirpa le souvenir avant de les inviter à venir le visionner.

 _Souvenir de Draco_

 _Harry jeta un regard noir à ses amis avant de grimper sur le podium avec résignation. Il se plaça dos à son géniteur et entama sa marche sous le décompte de Sirius qui s'était proposé comme arbitre. Au chiffre dix, James pivota sur son pied droit et jeta dans le même temps un_ Expelliarmus _modéré. Le sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier que Harry avait levé en se retournant. Immédiatement, il prononça un sort domestique dont il avait discuté quelques instants plutôt avec ses partenaires._

 _Le_ Cravattus _resserra fortement le nœud de cravate de James, lui faisant perdre quelques secondes qui permirent à Harry de lui jeter un maléfice informulé. Le rayon frappa cependant le sol juste devant les pieds de l'adulte qui se gaussa de son manque de précision tandis que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur cette étrange maladresse._

 _Contrarié par le fait d'avoir été partiellement étranglé, James mit toute sa colère dans le_ Reducto _qu'il destinait à l'enfant qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis son retour malvenu. Il fit un pas en avant, hurlant le sort ... avant de glisser et de tomber violemment sur le dos. Le rayon fut dévié par la chute et fila vers le plafond de la Grande Salle._

 _Un fracas énorme retentit alors que plusieurs morceaux de pierre tombaient, faisant s'écarter précipitamment les élèves. Le Ciel Magique vacilla un instant avant de disparaître pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une voûte de pierre, éventrée au point d'impact du sortilège._

 _Fin du souvenir_

Tous ressortirent de la pensine avec un profond sentiment de rage. Minerva et Severus qui avaient pourtant été témoins des événements ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer en revivant la scène. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire à l'époque pour empêcher les actions de Potter.

\- Et quelles ont été les conséquences de ce ... duel ? cracha Salazar avec un mépris évident.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

\- Un professeur a clairement attaqué un élève ! scanda Godric. Quelle fut sa punition ? Qu'a dit le Conseil d'Administration ? Et le Département de la Justice ?

\- Il n'y a eu aucune suite, répondit Minerva avec réluctance.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il fallait au minimum un blâme à l'encontre de ce ... ce ..., s'énerva Helga, ne trouvant plus ses mots sous l'effet de l'indignation.

\- Dumbledore a voulu faire porter le blâme à Harry, reprit Severus. Mais il y avait bien trop de témoins avec les élèves, et, à l'exception de Dolores Ombrage, Sirius Black et James Potter lui-même, tous les professeurs étaient unanimes.

\- Et donc ? insista Godric.

\- Albus a fait passer l'affaire pour un simple accident. Il a déclaré qu'il s'occuperait de la remise en place du Ciel Magique et classé toute l'histoire.

\- Mais il a été incapable de réaliser cet « exploit », ricana Salazar.

\- Cet homme est vraiment une honte ! renifla Rowena. Comment Poudlard a-t-elle pu le laisser en poste si longtemps ?

Un lourd silence accueillit ces mots. Après un temps, Minerva et Severus demandèrent aux visiteurs s'ils comptaient intervenir dans le déroulement des cours. L'hypothèse n'avait pas été envisagée avant le départ de leur temps, mais l'idée leur parut à tous séduisante. Bien que la priorité soit d'assister Harry dans son rôle, il était tout à fait loisible qu'ils puissent dispenser quelques leçons.

\- Sans oublier que nous ignorons si Gorsin reviendra, déclara Severus.

\- En effet. Poppy m'a annoncé qu'elle avait dû le transférer à Saint-Mangouste. Il n'a pas montré le moindre signe de réveil depuis qu'il s'est effondré dans la Grande Salle au moment de votre arrivée, reprit Minerva. Apparemment, il serait plongé dans un profond coma, mais les médicomages n'ont aucune idée de ce qui a pu le provoquer.

\- Quel cours assurait-il ? demanda Helga.

\- Les potions.

\- Je croyais que c'était Severus qui les donnait, s'étonna Rowena.

\- Avant en effet. Mais depuis cette année, Dumbledore m'a mis en charge de la DCFM.

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme, déclara subitement Harry. Il me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Et puis, sa magie est ... étrange. Sasscha dit qu'elle a mauvais goût.

\- Tu as retrouvé Sasscha ? s'enthousiasma Salazar. Où est-il ?

\- Quelque part dans le jardin je crois. Il voulait chasser un peu.

\- Tu veux dire qu'un basilic se promène en toute liberté dehors ? s'horrifia Godric.

\- Mais non ... enfin si, mais il a la taille d'une vipère.

\- Pffff ... Toujours à monter sur ses hippogriffes, marmonna Salazar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Gryffondor.

\- Que comme d'habitude, tu réagis sans réfléchir ! Tu étais là quand nous avons découvert certains pouvoirs du Basilic, dont notamment cette capacité de diminuer sa taille. Tu crois vraiment que Harry aurait laissé Sasscha se balader sous sa taille originelle ?

\- JE NE ...

\- Stop ! intervint Viviane, foudroyant les deux hommes. Cessez vos enfantillages !

Dans une tentative d'apaiser les esprits qui s'échauffaient, Narcissa demanda aux elfes de maison de préparer un thé avec des gâteaux et des sandwiches.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Le plus clair de la conversation avait été dédiée à la mise en place d'un programme qui permettrait d'entraîner Harry et Draco, et par extension leurs amis proches.

L'heure du dîner approchait, lorsque Merlin balaya soudain la table de tous les instruments qui l'encombraient. Il saisit son parchemin et se mit à l'agiter brusquement. Il se tourna en tous sens à la recherche d'autres personnes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés un peu à l'écart.

\- C'est incroyable ! Impossible ! Inexcusable ! Je ...

\- Merlin ! interpela Viviane. Calme-toi et explique-nous tranquillement ce qui se passe !

L'enchanteur inspira profondément et s'assit avant de reprendre, sous le regard attentif de toute l'assemblée.

\- Avant de venir te chercher, commença-t-il en fixant Harry, j'ai fait énormément de calculs sur ceux qui me succéderaient. Il y eut d'autres Sentinelles avant toi et je les ai également surveillées, prêt à les assister si nécessaire, mais cela ne fut jamais le cas. Je suis donc toujours resté en retrait. Jusqu'à toi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les résultats que j'obtenais étaient toujours si contradictoires. Ton futur était si complexe, si ... sombre. Et d'un autre côté, il paraissait lumineux, presque idéal. C'était comme si la future Sentinelle était double. Et c'est là que je me suis lamentablement fourvoyé. Je suis parti du principe « double personnalité », sans jamais pensé à une autre solution. Maintenant, tout s'explique. Tu n'es pas seul Harry ! Tu ne le seras jamais !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Que Draco est, lui aussi, une Sentinelle ! répondit Merlin. Que ce soit par le choix du Destin ou en raison de cet accident ayant entraîné l'imprégnation de vos magies, votre fils partage la nature de Harry. J'ai mal interprété les résultats de mes recherches. Deux enfants ont été désignés pour protéger le monde et la Magie. Je n'en ai cherché qu'un seul. J'ai failli dans la mission que je me suis donnée.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, déclara Lucius. Vous n'avez pas échoué. Même si vous avez mal interprété les résultats de vos recherches, vous êtes intervenu. Peut-être pas auprès des deux Sentinelles, mais surtout auprès de Harry qui lui avait besoin de vous. Je crois pouvoir dire que la vie de Draco n'était pas en danger à cette époque et qu'en tant que parents, nous avons pourvu à tous ses besoins, tant matériels qu'émotionnels. Narcissa et moi avons éduqué un sorcier sûr de lui, équilibré et puissant. Une parfaite Sentinelle !

Narcissa approuvait de tout cœur son époux qui se rengorgeait de l'annonce que son enfant était un sorcier d'exception. Même Severus hocha sèchement la tête à la déclaration, fier de son filleul.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas insinuer le contraire. Draco a effectivement bénéficié d'un environnement des plus épanouissants. Je n'aurai rien eu à changer dans son éducation, sauf peut-être le fait de vous révéler sa fonction.

\- L'heure n'est pas à reconstruire le passé, déclara sagement Rowena. Nous sommes ici pour aider Harry et Draco dans leur tâche.

\- Cependant, vu l'heure, je propose que nous partagions un bon repas et essayions de nous détendre, intervint Narcissa. Laissons le reste pour demain.

\- Nous devons ... commença Salazar.

\- ... nous sustenter et nous délasser un peu, le coupa Helga, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de son époux, tandis que Godric ronchonnait.

Les femmes se levèrent toutes d'un seul mouvement, bloquant efficacement toute tentative de discussion. Harry pouffa en voyant les grimaces vexées des deux fondateurs. Tout cela lui rappelait son enfance sur Avalon. Rowena et Helga avaient toujours eu l'art et la manière de contrôler ceux qui étaient à l'époque leurs fiancés. Il avait toujours été étonné de cette capacité à imposer leur volonté aux deux hommes, qui pliaient devant elles, non sans émettre soupirs et grincements de dents.

\- Eh ! s'écria Draco en sautant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous pouvez pas déclarer que je suis une Sentinelle et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je suis vraiment une ... une ...

\- Oui, jeune Draco, intervint doucement Viviane. Tu es toi aussi une Sentinelle. J'ai déjà dit que vous étiez complémentaires, de part votre partage de magie. Il s'avère que c'est encore plus profond puisque c'est votre nature elle-même, votre essence qui vous lie intimement.

Draco rougit de fierté et se redressa de toute sa taille.

\- Je suis une Sentinelle !

A ses côtés, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en pouffant devant la démonstration d'arrogance de son petit ami. Ce dernier l'entendit et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le sermoner quand le brun le prit de vitesse. Il se releva d'un bond et l'enlaça possessivement avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Tous rirent de la stratégie mise en place pour détourner l'attention de Draco avant que l'estomac de Harry ne se fasse subitement entendre. C'est en ricanant à son tour que le blond leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de son amant pour le tirer vers la salle à manger.

\- Allez viens, apparemment, une Sentinelle a besoin de manger, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

\- Parce que toi, tu n'as pas faim peut-être ? ronchonna Harry.

\- Moi, je suis un Malefoy ET une Sentinelle ! Je sais me tenir, moi !

Et l'estomac de Draco se mit à gronder pour réclamer un peu de nourriture, déclenchant les rires de tous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, dans une ambiance amicale et presque festive. Les visiteurs se faisaient un plaisir de raconter aux Malefoy, ainsi que Severus, Minerva et Remus des histoires sur Harry lors de son passage chez eux, au plus grand embarras de la jeune Sentinelle.

Voyant Draco se moquer gentiment de son petit-ami, Narcissa se remémora les accidents de magie de son fils. La tablée eut bien du mal à retenir ses rires lorsqu'elle raconta comment Lucius s'était retrouvé avec des plumes en lieu et place de ses cheveux.

Le couple venait d'adopter une paire de paons blancs et la présentait à leur héritier. Le mâle avait vivement déployé sa queue, effrayant l'enfant au passage. Lucius avait éclaté de rire face au sursaut de son fils. En réaction à la colère enfantine, la magie avait attribué la même parure à Lucius.

La soirée menaçant de se poursuivre à leurs dépens, les deux adolescents décidèrent de se retirer, s'attirant quelques quolibets de la part de Salazar et Godric.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis que Harry et Draco s'enlaçaient tendrement, Lucius interpella Merlin.

\- Vous leur avez caché quelque chose cette après-midi ? Que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que vous jugiez nécessaire de les tenir dans l'ignorance ? S'ils sont les Sentinelles, ne devraient-ils pas avoir toutes les informations ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à leur cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que la situation est vraiment très incertaine.

\- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, les visions que nous avons eues, moi-même et les Gallicènes, poursuivit Rowena, sont ... apocalyptiques. De ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est la trame de la magie elle-même qui va subir un bouleversement complet.

\- Et malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir ! A partir de maintenant, les Sentinelles ne vont pouvoir se baser que sur leur propre jugement, insista Merlin.

\- Mais ... Comment pouvons-nous laisser un tel fardeau sur leurs épaules ? s'insurgea Minerva. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants !

\- Ils sont avant tout les garants de la magie, ceux par qui l'équilibre doit être maintenu, asséna Merlin avec un soupir défaitiste.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion avant de quitter notre époque, déclara Viviane. Et même si cette décision parait profondément injuste, et elle l'est vraiment, c'est la meilleur ligne de conduite à suivre.

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Remus et Minerva restèrent un moment choqués par la déclaration. Comprenant leur désarroi, Merlin reprit.

\- J'imagine combien cette déclaration doit vous paraître cruelle, mais nous devons absolument nous abstenir d'interférer. Oui, je dispose de certaines informations qui pourraient fléchir leur décision. Mais si je devais les leur révéler, l'issue serait encore plus dramatique que ce qui se profile à ce jour.

\- Comment pouvez-vous oser dire cela ? s'énerva Narcissa. Ce sont mes enfants qui sont en cause !

\- En quoi cela les aiderait-il de savoir qu'ils sont susceptibles de détruire la Vie elle-même, souffla Rowena. Pas seulement la Magie, pas seulement le Monde, mais la Vie tout entière !

Le choc se propagea dans la pièce, coupant le souffle des cinq personnes qui venaient de prendre connaissance de la sentence.

\- Ce que vient de vous révéler Rowena est le pire cas de figure que nous pouvons envisager. Il reste une chance pour que cela ne se réalise pas, une seule chance, et pour cela, nous devons impérativement laisser Harry et Draco agir sans les influencer. Nous pouvons les aider par des entraînements et des conseils. Nous pouvons les soutenir avec tout notre amour. Mais nous devons les laisser libres de remplir leur fonction sans interférence. Nous devons représenter un soutien parfaitement neutre.

\- Vous ... vous êtes certain ? murmura Narcissa.

\- J'ai passé tous les avenirs possibles en revue. Quelque chose va se produire, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit exactement. Mais à chaque fois, la destruction est inévitable !

\- Sauf si ... commença Severus.

\- Oui ... Sauf si, énonça Merlin comme une sentence.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Narcissa pleurait sur l'épaule de Lucius qui crispait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures avaient blanchis. Severus restait stoïque, mais ses yeux étrécis trahissaient son anxiété. Remus respirait profondément, tentant de calmer le loup-garou en lui. Quant à Minerva, elle irradiait de colère, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

\- Nous savons que notre décision vous paraît horrible et cruelle, tenta d'apaiser Viviane. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons tant débattu avant de venir jusqu'à vous.

\- Notre présence peut faire fléchir la balance en notre faveur, mais à cette seule et unique condition, continua Rowena.

\- De ce que j'ai pu observer, les connaissances que nous pouvons leur apporter, que ce soit nous ou vous, seront plus que bénéfiques. Nous devons nous focaliser sur ce but uniquement et oublier les possibilités. Nous devons nous contenter d'un rôle de conseiller, d'enseignant. En aucun cas nous ne pouvons intervenir de manière plus ... active dans le déroulement des événements, déclara Merlin.

\- Mais cela ne nous concerne pas, souligna Severus. Nous faisons partie de ce temps.

\- En effet ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas divulguer ce que nous vous avons révélé. Je sais que cela vous sera très difficile, mais je vous assure que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

\- Mais Harry a déjà des doutes. Votre présence soulève de nombreuses questions, insista Remus.

\- Et pourquoi n'userait-il pas lui aussi de votre capacité à voyager dans le Temps ? demanda Lucius.

\- Il ne dispose pas encore de cette possibilité. Les Sentinelles n'acquièrent de nouveaux pouvoirs qu'après avoir rempli la Mission pour laquelle elles ont été appelées et ils diffèrent pour chacune. Rien ne dit qu'ils obtiendront cette habilité particulière. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Sentinelles ne peuvent baser le Jugement que sur leur ressenti, leurs sentiments. Pouvoir, en quelque sorte, vérifier les répercussions de nos décisions serait ... bien trop tentant. Et à terme, extrêmement dangereux.

Tous se plongèrent dans un long silence, réfléchissant aux déclarations des Fondateurs.

\- Je me pose quand même une question, reprit Lucius. Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas interférer dans les événements à venir, mais vous avez pourtant largement influencé la vie de Harry. Vous l'avez littéralement enlevé pour l'emmener dans le passé.

\- Oui, on peut le voir comme cela. Cependant, quelque que soit le déroulement de son enfance, nous serions toujours arrivé à ce point précis du temps.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Narcissa, sous les assentiments des autres.

\- Que Harry soit resté auprès de sa famille ou non, dans tous les avenirs possibles, il est devenu ami avec Draco, et cette rencontre a entraîné par la suite votre reconnaissance du lien magique qui vous lie. La seule différence majeure est qu'il aurait été malheureux et négligé pendant plusieurs années.

\- Donc, l'enlever signifiait simplement lui offrir une vie de famille épanouissante et la possibilité d'apprendre la magie librement, insista Severus.

\- Exactement. Le fait d'avoir grandi à Avalon a peut-être simplement permis que Harry soit plus ... ouvert à la Magie, moins influencé par les préjugés de votre temps.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Lundi 23 décembre 1996 – Bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy**

Draco et Harry étaient installés à une table de travail, leurs devoirs de vacances étalés devant eux. Ils ne leur portaient cependant que peu d'attention, concentrés sur le déroulement de la réunion qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

A dix heures du matin, le salon des Malefoy avait accueilli leurs amis et les parents de ceux-ci. La seule exception avait été que Neville était accompagné de sa grand-mère plutôt que de Franck et Alice Londubat.

Les plus jeunes avaient été mis au courant des dernières informations récoltées par les adultes et ces derniers avaient fait connaissance avec les voyageurs temporels. Il avait été décidé que, si les adolescents le souhaitaient, ils pourraient bénéficier d'entraînements particuliers aux côtés de Harry et de Draco. Les cours seraient dispensés par Lucius, Severus et Remus, mais également par Merlin et les Fondateurs.

Bien sûr, tous avaient accepté avec enthousiasme et rendez-vous avait été pris pour l'après-midi même. En attendant que leurs amis ne reviennent, les deux amants discutaient doucement.

\- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? questionna soudain Draco.

\- Arriver à quoi ?

\- Etre une Sentinelle ?

\- Draco ! Tu es une Sentinelle !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas été formé comme toi ! Je n'ai pas eu ton entraînement !

Harry fixa Draco un long moment, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Soudain, un sourire fendit son visage et il se retint de rire. Le blond ne manqua pas la mimique et se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh allez ! Boude pas, ricana le brun.

\- ...

Draco tourna la tête d'un air offensé.

\- Dracooo, musa Harry en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas avoir des vilaines rides si tu boudes !

\- Je ne boude pas ! Je t'ignore ! Et un Malefoy n'a pas de ride !

Le ton péremptoire eu raison du self contrôle de la Sentinelle brune qui explosa de rire. Voyant les yeux de son petit-ami s'assombrir, il se releva pour s'agenouiller devant lui, repoussant sa chaise au passage. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses pour tenter d'attirer son attention mais le blond se détourna obstinément.

\- Dracoooo ... Dray ... mon cœur ... mon ange ...

Ses interpellations restant sans effet, un petit sourire rusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une étincelle d'espièglerie brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me regarder ? Me parler ?

\- ffff ...

Doucement, les mains de Harry glissèrent sur les cuisses de Draco, remontant lentement. Le fils Malefoy se raidit légèrement mais maintint sa tête tournée sur le côté, ignorant l'homme qui le tentait.

Les doigts se faufilèrent plus haut, jusqu'à frôler la braguette du pantalon. Une brusque inspiration les figèrent un court instant, mais Draco persista dans son déni. Un premier bouton sauta suivi d'un second et d'un troisième. Une main aventureuse se faufila et dessina le profil d'un membre qui se durcissait sous les effleurements. Une caresse plus forte réussit à extirper un hoquet au blond qui plongea enfin les yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Ils restèrent un très long moment immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, respirant au même rythme. Soudain, Draco donna un léger coup de hanche, provoquant en réflexe une crispation de la main de Harry. Un long gémissement franchit les lèvres du blond, invitant son tortionnaire à poursuivre son œuvre.

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir plus largement le pantalon quand les deux jeunes hommes s'immobilisèrent à nouveau et échangèrent un regard empli d'effroi. Une seconde plus tard, la voix de Blaise résonna dans la grande pièce.

\- Draco ! Harry ! Vous êtes là ?

\- Par Merlin Blaise ! Narcissa nous a dit qu'ils étaient ici. Pas la peine de brailler ainsi, déclara Pansy.

\- Arrêtez de vous prendre le nez ! siffla Théo. Les connaissant, ils sont installés au fond, près des fenêtres, sûrement penchés sur les devoirs de vacances.

\- Tu crois ? interrogea Hermione. J'ai encore celui d'Histoire à rédiger. Peut-être que ...

Les amis du jeune couple contournèrent un rayonnage pour découvrir Harry et Draco studieusement penchés sur leur parchemin, les joues d'un rose suspect.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Blaise, prenant place à côté de Draco et jetant un œil aux notes disposées devant lui.

\- Vous savez qui va nous donner cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Théo.

\- Pas sûr, répondit Harry. Je sais juste que Salazar, Godric et Merlin ont accompagné Severus et Minerva à Poudlard pour une réunion avec les autres profs.

\- Oh de toute façon, je suis sûre que nous allons apprendre énormément de choses, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- C'est certain, acquiesça Neville. Mais je me demandais une chose. Aura-t-on les mêmes cours que vous, dit-il en pointant Draco et Harry.

\- Pourquoi aurions-nous des cours différents ? interrogea ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes des Sentinelles ! Votre entraînement sera forcément différent ! intervint Pansy.

A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en lançant un regard éloquent à son amant qui se rembrunit une fois de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que les Sentinelles suivent un entraînement spécial ?

\- Tu as été formé par Merlin et les Fondateurs ! cingla Draco, mécontent.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ta magie est différente ! Ton entraînement l'est forcément aussi !

Tous les autres opinèrent à la déclaration péremptoire du blond, tout en se demandant quelle était la raison de son irritation.

Harry secoua la tête, arborant un sourire compréhensif et attendri. Il se leva et repoussa – une nouvelle fois – le siège de Draco pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il posa une main sous son menton et le força à relever la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux.

\- Draco ! interpela-t-il doucement. Réfléchis un peu ! D'accord, ma magie est différente, mais tu sais pourquoi elle l'est !

\- Parce que tu es la Sentinelle ! s'obstina le blond.

\- Une Sentinelle est un sorcier ordinaire, Draco ! La seule différence, c'est que la Magie lui confie une mission. Elle ne lui accorde pas de pouvoirs supplémentaires ou de capacités particulières. Du moins, pas tant que son Devoir n'est pas rempli.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, quand j'aurai rendu mon jugement, ou plutôt quand NOUS aurons accompli notre tâche, il est possible que nous obtenions d'autres aptitudes, comme la capacité de voyager dans le Temps, à l'instar de Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas certain ? demanda Théo.

\- Seule la Magie pourra décider si nous en sommes dignes. Cette capacité peut se révéler extrêmement dangereuse si elle est mal utilisée.

\- Pourtant Draco a raison, ta magie est différente, insista Blaise.

\- Oui, mais la sienne l'est également ! Et pas parce qu'il est une Sentinelle lui aussi !

\- ... Par Merl... Euh ... je ... bredouilla le blond, ayant compris ce que Harry insinuait.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'insurgea Pansy en voyant Draco bafouiller de manière lamentable.

\- Si nos magies sont différentes, c'est en raison de notre ascendance. Draco est le descendant de Viviane, et lors d'un accident intervenu avant même notre naissance, j'ai été imprégné de son essence.

\- Et ton entraînement avec les Fondateurs ? demanda Théo.

\- Le même que celui que tous les petits sorciers de l'époque suivaient, sourit Harry. Ce sont juste les méthodes d'apprentissage qui ont changé avec le temps.

\- En effet ! intervint une nouvelle voix.

Tous les adolescents se retournèrent pour découvrir Narcissa, Viviane, Rowena et Helga.

\- De ce que Merlin nous a rapporté de ses voyages et des conversations que nous avons eues depuis notre arrivée, nous avons pu remarquer que l'enseignement est devenu bien plus conformiste, plus réglementé au fil du temps, expliqua Rowena.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez bien fondé Poudlard pour donner des cours. Il devait bien y avoir des règles.

\- Tu as raison, Hermione. Cependant, notre enseignement était plus ... ludique dirons-nous, avant la création de l'école. Et nous avions moins d'élèves aussi. Au fil des années, des règles ont été émises, des contraintes, des interdictions, intervint Helga. Il le fallait pour canaliser les élèves, pour éviter les accidents. Et puis bien sûr, les mentalités ont également changé. Certaines méthodes ont été décriées avec le temps, jusqu'à être purement et simplement interdites.

\- Quand Harry est arrivé en Avalon, le mode d'apprentissage de la magie était bien plus libre, reprit Rowena. Généralement, un maître prenait un ou deux élèves et leur révélait tout ce que lui-même savait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de théorie. Tout était basé sur l'exemple et l'expérimentation. Nous avons tous pris part à son éducation, chacun avec notre méthode. Harry a appris la magie en jouant. Il a été totalement libre de laisser son imagination le guider, le façonner. Il n'avait pas les limites auxquelles vous avez tous été soumis, que ce soit pour des raisons de sécurité ou de croyances plus ou moins raisonnables.

Rowena et Helga décrivirent les débuts de Poudlard et la mise en place des cours. Très vite, les Fondateurs avaient éprouvé la nécessité de s'appuyer sur des traces concrètes d'enseignement. Les premiers rouleaux de cours avaient ainsi fait leurs apparitions tandis que la Bibliothèque de l'école se dotait lentement d'ouvrages divers. Ils avaient pu compter sur leurs nombreuses relations pour se procurer des écrits relatifs aux différentes magies qu'ils enseignaient. Dans le même temps, les devoirs des élèves les plus complets étaient compilés afin de servir de base d'étude. Et ils avaient bien sûr eux-mêmes rédigés de nombreux volumes sur leur domaine de prédilection.

\- En quoi consisteront les cours que vous nous prodiguerez durant les vacances ? demanda Théo.

\- Nous allons voir pour compléter vos connaissances dans les matières de base. Vous allez également continuer les cours de duel et de combat, sous la houlette de Godric et Salazar.

A ces mots, Harry grimaça de façon très explicite.

\- Je vois que tu te souviens de ses leçons, rit Helga.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Imagine les mises en scène de Lucius, Severus et Remus, mais en dix fois plus diabolique !

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi dur que cela ? intervint Blaise. Tes souvenirs sont sûrement exagérés.

\- La ruse machiavélique de Serpentard allié à la vigueur de Gryffondor ? Vous allez prier pour que les vacances se terminent.

\- Et encore ! intervint doucement Viviane. Il y aura également une partie théorique.

Harry gémit fortement avant de cacher sa tête dans le cou de Draco, provoquant un petit rire indulgent chez Helga, Rowena et la Dame du Lac.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus et Minerva avaient accompagnés Merlin, Salazar et Godric à Poudlard. Une réunion des professeurs avait été convoquée afin de discuter d'une part de l'absence de Dumbledore au poste de direction et d'autre part de la possibilité de modifier les enseignements prodigués. L'idée était de compléter les cours des matières principales et d'offrir à ceux qui le souhaitaient des matières extra-scolaires tels le duel, les combats ou même la magie élémentale.

Dire que les autres enseignants étaient enthousiastes aurait été un bel euphémisme. Ils étaient tous ravis de pouvoir sortir des canevas qui avaient été imposés par Albus et le Ministère. Depuis son accession à la direction de l'école, les matières avaient été lentement tronquées, quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement supprimées. Ce fut le cas de l'alchimie ou de la médicomagie.

Ces discussions firent l'objet de la première partie de la réunion. Il fallut ensuite discuter des remplacements de Dumbledore et de Gorsin Telvart.

Le malaise et l'envoi du professeur de potions à Saint-Mangouste avait suscité bien moins d'émotions. L'homme n'était pas très apprécié, que ce soit de ses collègues ou par les étudiants.

L'arrestation d'Albus pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre avait secoué tant le monde sorcier que le microcosme de Poudlard. Un acte aussi extrême ne resterait pas sans conséquence.

L'avenir de Dumbledore en tant que directeur était lourdement compromis. Les voyageurs avaient d'ailleurs longuement interrogés les résidents actuels de l'école pour déterminer le comportement de celui qui l'avait dirigée pendant dans longues années.

Ses agissements à l'encontre de certains élèves, que ce soit par démonstration de favoritisme éhonté ou au contraire d'une certaine forme d'acharnement malsain, avaient révolté Salazar et Godric. Apprendre qu'il avait monté leurs deux maisons l'une contre l'autre et ce faisant, détruit la réputation de Serpentard, les avaient mis en rage.

Les décisions furent prises rapidement, découlant d'une évidence claire. Les Fondateurs reprendraient tout simplement leur place, se partageant les responsabilités comme ils l'avaient fait au début. Salazar avait offert de reprendre le cours de Potions en alternance avec Severus, Godric prenant en charge celui de DCFM.

Après de nombreuses discussions, un nouvel horaire de cours avait été établi. Il prendrait cours dès la rentrée. Un courrier serait envoyé le lendemain aux élèves afin qu'ils aient le temps de s'inscrire aux cessions qui les intéressaient et de se procurer les livres et matériel adéquats.

Ce fut rempli d'un nouvel enthousiasme que les professeurs retournèrent à leurs vacances.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 24 décembre 1996 – Infirmerie du Ministère**

Albus s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il se débattait contre un cauchemar des plus virulents. Il finit par se réveiller dans un hurlement d'agonie, se redressant de manière maladroite pour agripper sa main douloureuse. Mais il ne saisit que le vide.

Perdu dans le noir, il gigota d'autant plus, repoussant les couvertures pour tenter de s'asseoir. Déséquilibré par un manque encore inconnu, il bascula de son matelas et s'écrasa à terre.

Sonné par le choc, la douleur irradiant dans tout son corps, il finit par réussir à appuyer son dos contre la structure métallique. Écarquillant les yeux dans l'espoir de percevoir quelque chose, il commença à tâtonner doucement. Sa main gauche se déposa sur son épaule et glissa lentement vers le biceps. Albus poursuivit son exploration, descendant vers le coude quand soudain il ne rencontra plus que du vide.

Il se mit alors à suffoquer, cherchant désespérément à la fois de l'air et le reste de son bras. Au bord de la crise de panique, il se remit à hurler, suppliant pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais son appel resta lettre morte.

S'asphyxiant doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol, secoué par des sanglots hystériques. Avant de sombrer dans le noir, il se rappela vaguement un mur de flammes se précipiter vers lui, une brûlure intense lui envelopper la main et un grésillement malsain siffler à ses oreilles.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 25 décembre 1996 – Infirmerie du Ministère**

Butcher Surgeon arborait un air mécontent en arrivant devant les cellules médicales du Ministère. Il avait été appelé quelques heures plus tôt, Albus Dumbledore ayant été découvert inconscient sur le sol de sa cellule. Il avait bien tenté d'éviter cette visite, arguant du jour férié, mais il avait été contraint de venir.

Il entra brusquement dans la chambre de son patient et s'avança vers le lit dans lequel gisait son patient. Ce dernier semblait dormir, mais il était très agité. Ses yeux bougeaient en tous sens sous ses paupières. Son teint était grisâtre et sa peau couverte d'un film de sueur.

Surgeon lança quelques sorts de diagnostic et les étudia attentivement. Avec une grimace, il constata que le moignon présentait de nombreuses traces de micro-hémorragies. Il défit rapidement les bandages et constata qu'un gros hématome se développait, conséquence de la chute du blessé durant la nuit. Il manipula assez grossièrement le membre amputé, peu concerné par les gémissements de Dumbledore qui tentait d'émerger du brouillard de douleur qui l'entourait.

Le médicomage entreprit ensuite un examen physique, vérifiant la respiration, le cœur, les poumons d'Albus.

\- Qui ... êtes- ... vous ? haleta Albus. Où suis-je ? Je ...

\- Je suis le médicomage Butcher Surgeon, détaché à la prison du Ministère. Vous avez été amené il y a trois jours, présentant une brûlure importante au bras droit, blessure d'origine magique. Pour limiter l'avancée des dégâts, j'ai procédé à une amputation au-dessus du coude.

\- Amp... Amputé ? s'horrifia le vieux sorcier. Mais ... de quel ... droit ? Je vais vous ...

\- Auriez-vous préférer que je laisse les effets du Feudeymon perdurer ? A cette heure, il ne serait plus resté de vous que quelques morceaux de chair !

\- Je suis Albus Perce...

\- Je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes ! asséna le guérisseur. Un assassin qui a provoqué la mort d'une jeune fille et qui a ensuite tenté de tuer un élève de Poudlard. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un vulgaire criminel qui devra répondre de ses actes devant la Justice !

\- Vous ... vous ... s'énerva Dumbledore en tentant de se redresser.

Ne souhaitant pas épiloguer avec lui, Surgeon lui projeta un philtre de paix directement dans l'estomac. Il lui administra également une potion antipyrétique et une autre pour combattre les risques d'infection.

Le calme revenu, il sortit de sa poche un petit laboratoire portable auquel il rendit sa taille originale d'un coup de baguette nonchalant. Il préleva ensuite une fiole de sang qu'il reversa dans le chaudron d'étain. Utilisant un long bâtonnet de cristal, il mélangea le sang recueilli avec une solution cristalline. Il laissa le liquide bouillonner quelques minutes puis le renversa sur un parchemin. Après quelques minutes, une série de symboles et de chiffres apparut.

La potion qu'il avait utilisée était l'une de ses dernières créations, décriée par ses collègues. La concoction lui avait été inspirée par les bilans sanguins qu'effectuaient les moldus. Le but était de pouvoir lister l'ensemble des éléments présents dans le sang. Si les substances purement biologiques, à l'instar des globules, des graisses et sucres, n'avaient pas grand intérêt au niveau sorcier, son travail permettait d'indiquer également les composants d'origine magiques, tels les ingrédients de potions.

Le but de Butcher était de faciliter l'identification des poisons et donc la création des antidotes, mais les autres médicomages estimaient que la troisième loi de Golpalott était largement suffisante. Surgeon avait argumenté sur le fait que sa potion ne servait qu'à identifier les ingrédients, facilitant ainsi l'application de la loi, personne n'avait voulu le suivre.

Surgeon compulsa attentivement le parchemin et fronça les sourcils de perplexité. L'alihotsy, le venin de basilic, l'horglup, les œufs de doxys et les pédipalpes d'acromentule étaient des ingrédients relativement courants. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas de potion qui les utilisait ensemble. A cela s'ajoutait la présence d'éléments biologiques définis comme étrangers.

Pour pouvoir soigner son patient et procéder à ses expérimentations de greffe, il devait effectuer quelques recherches. Le médicomage administra une potion de Sommeil à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci reste calme. Il appela ensuite l'elfe de maison chargé de la surveillance des prisonniers malades et lui donna les consignes à suivre pour la poursuite du traitement.

Après avoir appelé un garde pour le mettre au courant de la suite des événements, il quitta la prison du Ministère.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mardi 31 décembre 1996 – Hôpital Saint-Mangouste**

Admis depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, Telvart Gorsin gisait sur le lit de la chambre 402 du Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Il était jusqu'alors plongé dans un coma dont l'origine restait inconnue.

L'homme commença à s'agiter tandis que ses yeux remuaient en tous sens sous ses paupières closes. Des gémissements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que son corps s'agitait sous le drap.

Soudain, un cri d'agonie retentit dans toute la chambre.

Telvart se redressa en position assise, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. Perdu, il essaya d'identifier le lieu où il se situait, mais les ténèbres noyaient la pièce. Ce fut son odorat qui le renseigna sur sa localisation.

Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, inspirant et expirant lentement pour ramener son rythme cardiaque à un niveau plus régulier.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. Il assistait au banquet de fin d'année de Poudlard quand une pression grandissante avait pris place au centre même de son être. La douleur avait augmenté de manière exponentielle avant d'éclater dans une explosion de lumière aveuglante.

Dans le même temps, il prit conscience de la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps, sourde et terriblement présente.

Le vol de magie sur les élèves lui avait assuré une puissance certaine, notamment celle de maintenir sa nouvelle apparence. Il s'était délecté de l'essence du jeune Smith. Étonnant que cette vieille famille n'ait jamais su – ou jamais reconnu – être les descendants de Helga Poufsouffle. Cela lui avait donné l'envie de retrouver les héritiers des autres Fondateurs. Toujours est-il que pour le moment, cette source de « nourriture » lui échappait. Le stock de sang qu'il avait conservé dans ses appartements à Poudlard était hors de sa portée.

D'autres questions le tourmentaient. Après de longues réflexions, il envisagea plusieurs hypothèses sur l'origine de ses douleurs, mas il manquait d'informations pour les confirmer. Et il était urgent de trouver des réponses.

Il repoussa les draps et se mit debout, s'agrippant au bord du lit pour maintenir son équilibre. Il trouva ses vêtements suspendus dans l'armoire et s'en revêtit rapidement.

Se posa alors le problème de sa baguette. Il ignorait si celle-ci avait été amenée en même temps que lui à l'hôpital. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, aurait-il la possibilité de retourner à Poudlard pour la retrouver ?

Sortant discrètement de la chambre, il longea le couloir jusqu'au bureau des infirmières. Il y découvrit une jeune femme plongée dans un roman, indifférente à son environnement. Il avisa un bout de bois dépassant de la poche de sa blouse.

Saisissant un lourd volume posé sur une étagère juste à côté de la porte, il assomma l'infirmière de garde. Il fouilla les casiers, étagères et tiroirs, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que son dossier, particulièrement lapidaire. Il revint vers la jeune femme inconsciente et lui vola sa baguette. Une tentative de _Lumos_ lui confirma que l'artefact lui obéissait, même si la faiblesse intrinsèque de l'objet lui arracha une grimace de dépit. C'était mieux que rien.

Il quitta l'hôpital et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, transplana vers Poudlard. Il atterrit maladroitement devant le portail et prit quelques secondes pour rétablir son équilibre malmené par sa faiblesse magique. Il devenait urgent de récupérer l'essence de Smith pour régénérer toutes ses forces.

Jetant un œil sur la bâtisse qui s'élevait au cœur du parc, il s'élança vers les grilles et fut brutalement rejeté en arrière tandis qu'une barrière miroitait, révélant un bouclier cernant la propriété.

Telvart secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits puis se relava avec difficulté. Il se rapprocha précautionneusement de l'enceinte, tendant la main pour déterminer l'emplacement exact de la barrière. Il frôla le dôme d'énergie du bout des doigts et tenta d'en déterminer la composition.

Soudain, il se sentit aspiré et perçut clairement la magie du bouclier qui le scannait. Les crépitements remontèrent le long de son bras jusqu'à se répandre sur son visage. Il devina aux picotements qui parcouraient ses traits que le sort de glamour qu'il portait se délitait, révélant sa véritable identité.

Il se débattit avec force pour libérer sa main emprisonnée et retomba une fois de plus au sol.

Poudlard lui était désormais inaccessible. Mais qu'avait donc fait Albus pour lui interdire l'accès de l'école.

C'est furieux qu'il transplana et rejoignit le château de Serpentard, bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 1** **er** **Janvier 1997 – Quelque part**

Les festivités de la Saint-Sylvestre avaient réuni la famille agrandie dans les salons du Manoir Malefoy. L'ambiance avait été enjoué et festive.

La nuit recouvrait maintenant la campagne environnante, la lune et les étoiles habillant le ciel de velours noir. Dans la chambre de Draco, le jeune couple était allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormi.

Soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer sous l'assaut de la vive lumière qui l'entourait. Plissant les paupières, il les releva doucement pour s'habituer à la luminosité.

Il découvrit un environnement totalement blanc, sans murs, ni plafond. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'espace mais il sentait sous ses pieds un sol ferme.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de se situer mais ne vit rien que le vide. Un bruit attira son attention sans qu'il puisse déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Le son se transforma lentement jusqu'à devenir un nom. Son nom.

\- Ha ... Har ... Harry ! Harry !

En un éclair, Draco apparut devant lui. Il se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça fermement.

\- Harry ? Mais ... Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé ici, j'ignore comment.

\- Parce que je vous y ai amenés, répondit une voix désincarnée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? s'impatienta Draco.

\- Poudlard ? hésita Harry qui reconnaissait les sensations qu'il éprouvait dans la géode.

\- Oui et non, mon enfant, répondit l'entité avec douceur. Poudlard n'est qu'une partie de moi.

\- La ... Magie, souffla le brun, tandis que Draco serrait sa main avec plus de force.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Harry enlaça son amant dans l'espoir de le réconforter, et de se rassurer lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient été, en quelque sorte, transporter dans ce vide.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants. J'avais besoin de vous parler. Vous êtes toujours dans votre lit. J'ai juste appelé vos consciences auprès de moi. Si cela peut vous rassurez ...

Les mots s'évanouirent tandis que l'espace se transformait pour prendre l'apparence connue de l'intérieur de la géode.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Le temps est venu.

La sentence tomba. Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux jeunes hommes pour comprendre.

\- Maintenant ? Déjà ? paniqua Draco. Mais ... nous ... je ... je ne suis pas ...

\- Nous ne sommes pas prêts à rendre un jugement, reprit Harry avec un peu plus d'assurance. Nous ne savons même pas ce que vous attendez réellement de nous.

\- Non, non ! Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas claire. Le temps est venu justement de vous désigner comme Sentinelles. De vous expliquer quel sera votre rôle.

\- Mais nous savons déjà que nous sommes des Sentinelles, s'indigna Draco. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit vous-même à l'école ?

\- Doucement, jeune sorcier ! Normalement, je suis la seule à pouvoir nommer la Sentinelle et surtout à lui révéler son Destin. Votre cas est vraiment inhabituel.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- A cause de Merlin, bien sûr. Quand il eut rempli la Mission que je lui avais confiée, il a décidé que son Devoir serait de veiller sur les futures Sentinelles. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je lui ai accordé la possibilité de voyager dans le Temps. Et jusqu'à toi, Harry, il n'avait jamais ressenti la nécessité de s'impliquer pleinement dans la vie de mes Élus. Normalement, ni toi ni Draco n'auriez dû savoir quoi que ce soit sur votre Nature avant ce moment précis.

\- Est-ce un problème ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- En aucune façon. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelques jours, une Sentinelle est un sorcier que je choisis moi-même pour m'aider lorsque la situation le demande. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs spéciaux, si ce n'est son cœur et son âme qui présentent pour moi un éclat particulier.

\- Mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi alors ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Draco. Comme Harry a besoin de toi et que tu as besoin de Harry. Vous êtes complémentaires. La magie n'arrive pas par hasard. Je n'agis pas au hasard. Je vous ai suivi depuis bien avant votre naissance. J'ai écrit votre histoire jusqu'à ce point précis de votre Temps.

\- Vous avez provoqué l'accident qui a mêlé nos essences ? Mais pourquoi ? dit Draco.

\- Chaque Sentinelle a rendu un Jugement qui a profondément modifié leur Temps. La première d'entre vous à scinder le monde entre les magiques et les non-magiques. Merlin a décidé de retirer Avalon de votre Dimension. Lors de la Chasse aux Sorcières, votre prédécesseur a résolu de cacher les sorciers. Et il ne s'agit là que de quelques exemples parmi tous les bouleversements qui ont eu lieu. Tous étaient entourés de conseillers de valeur, mais au final, la décision ne reposait que sur leurs épaules. Certains se sont ensuite remis en question, ont douté de la justesse de leurs actions. Et ils en ont souffert.

\- Et vous avez décidé que nous devions être deux pour Juger, afin que nous puissions nous soutenir ensuite.

\- Vous avez pris connaissance de la Prophétie de Cassandre. Vous avez conscience des dérives du monde magique, notamment au travers de deux hommes en particulier. Malheureusement, votre Jugement sera l'un des plus lourds à devoir être appliqué.

\- Que devrons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Juger !

\- Evidemment que nous devrons juger ! s'énerva Draco. Ce que nous vous demandons, c'est de nous dire comment !

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire ! C'est la décision que j'ai prise il y a déjà si longtemps. Un sorcier doit juger les sorciers. Je me refuse à condamner mes Enfants.

\- Mais vous trouvez normal de nous imposer cette tâche ! soupira Harry.

Un lourd silence envahit l'espace tandis que Harry et Draco s'enlaçaient. L'injustice de leur destinée les accablait. Et ils comprirent la décision de Magia de les désigner tous les deux, même si cela ne les réconfortait pas beaucoup.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? Quand devrons-nous …

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit Magia, d'un ton désolé. Certains événements vont se produire dans les mois à venir. De bonnes choses comme de mauvaises. Ce sera à vous d'en prendre conscience et de décider de l'Avenir en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Et si nous refusons ? Si notre décision était justement de ne rien faire, de ne pas juger ?

\- Alors, le Néant aura gagné !

\- Le Néant ?

\- Si vous ne portez pas de Jugement, si vous ne prenez pas de décision concernant l'avenir du Monde qu'il soit magique ou non, alors tout disparaîtra. Il ne restera plus rien que le Néant.

Ces paroles résonnèrent un long moment dans le vide blanc qui les entourait.

Soudain, les deux garçons se redressèrent en sursaut, repoussant les draps qui les recouvraient.

\- Ça commence, hésita Harry, abattu.

\- Ça commence, confirma Draco, tout aussi dépité. Mais nous sommes tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, le brun pivota pour s'emparer des lèvres de son amant. Leur étreinte refléta tous les espoirs qu'ils plaçaient l'un en l'autre, avec le goût d'amertume que leur inspirait la rencontre étrange qu'ils venaient de vivre.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 38 : Conférence et Consciences

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Me voici enfin de retour ! Je m'excuse pour la longue attente et vous remercie de votre patience.

Bien que nous arrivions lentement à la fin de cette histoire – il ne reste a priori que deux chapitres et un épilogue – ma muse reste extrêmement parcimonieuse quant à la mise en place du texte.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (enfin) qui vous apportera quelques réponses, mais je l'imagine déjà, quelques questions également.

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 – Conférence et Consciences**

 **Lundi 6 Janvier 1997 – Devant le portail de Poudlard**

Le Poudlard Express traversait les campagnes enneigées, ramenant son contingent d'élèves vers l'école. A bord du transport ferroviaire, l'excitation était palpable.

Les deux semaines de vacances avaient été des plus agitées. En tant que témoins des événements s'étant produit lors du banquet de fin d'année, ils avaient été sollicités par tout leur entourage. Nombreux étaient ceux qui doutaient de ce qui avait été rapporté.

Admettre que Sophia Potter était morte, probablement assassinée, ne posait aucun problème. Depuis le jour où elle avait été publiquement désavouée, plus personne ne s'intéressait réellement à elle, si ce n'était pour la railler lors de ses sorties.

Reconnaître qu'Albus Dumbledore pouvait être coupable de meurtre et tentative de meurtre avait fait trembler toutes les certitudes de la société, convictions déjà bien ébranlées par le retour confirmé de Voldemort.

A cela s'ajoutait également la prouesse de Harry Potter qui avait – disait-on - réussi à rétablir le Ciel Magique de la Grande Salle. Comment un enfant qui avait été tant dénigré par ses parents, qui avait été considéré comme un cracmol, aurait-il pu avoir assez de capacités pour réaliser ce que l'homme reconnu comme le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque avait raté à plusieurs reprises ?

Les suppositions et théories les plus farfelues affolaient le monde sorcier.

La situation s'était d'ailleurs envenimée après que l'ex-recrue Dawson ait divulgué les raisons de l'intervention des Aurors à Poudlard la veille des fêtes de fin d'année. Les journaux avaient publié pléthore d'articles.

Chaque décision prise par Dumbledore, chacun de ses actes, la moindre intervention, avaient été repris et analysés à l'aune des révélations du Département des Mystères. Et la réputation de l'homme en sortait un peu plus noircie à chaque publication.

Tous attendaient avec impatience la tenue d'un procès qui, ils l'espéraient, apporterait les réponses tant attendues.

En parallèle de « l'Affaire Dumbledore », les journalistes étaient à l'affût de la moindre information concernant les personnes apparues en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Le fait que ces derniers avaient – apparemment – élevé les barrières de protection de l'école, interdisant à tous l'accès à la propriété, renforçait les interrogations, et ce d'autant plus que personne ne les avait vu, à l'exception des élèves de Poudlard.

Une semaine plus tôt, tous les étudiants avaient reçu un courrier les informant des changements opérés au sein de l'école. Leur impatience n'avait plus connu de limite à l'idée de revenir à l'école et de pouvoir suivre des cours auprès de ces personnes renommées à travers les âges.

Le vendredi précédent, une convocation à une conférence de presse avait été envoyée à l'attention des différents organes médiatiques. Cette invitation avait rapidement eu un effet boule de neige, ce qui expliquait la foule rassemblée devant Poudlard. Hormis les journalistes, tant anglais qu'étrangers, une multitude de parents avait transplané sur les lieux aussitôt leurs enfants casés dans le train.

Et bien sûr, Fudge s'était déplacé avec une escorte d'aurors conséquente. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs eu fort à faire pour assurer un emplacement permettant au ministre de voir et surtout d'être vu.

L'impatience se manifestait de plus en plus tandis que l'heure approchait. Alors qu'un clocher lointain marquait quatorze heures, la barrière de protection du château scintilla. Quand le rayonnement s'atténua, tous purent voir quatre personnes debout juste derrière la grille.

\- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, commença Godric. Nous vous avons invité auj...

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous n'êtes que des escrocs ! éructa Fudge, se dressant sur ses ergots. Je vous arrête au nom du Ministère !

Un grand silence tomba avant que les murmures se s'élèvent.

Les aurors affichaient une discrète mine blasée devant les agissements de Fudge. Que croyait-il qu'il pourrait – ou qu'eux-mêmes pourraient– faire tant que les barrières seraient érigées ?

Parmi les journalistes, les plumes à dictée courraient rageusement sur les parchemins. Eux aussi s'interrogeaient au sujet du comportement du ministre. Mais la question primordiale était l'identité des quatre personnes. Ils avaient pour la plupart reconnu les Fondateurs, ayant pris la précaution de regarder les quelques descriptions et portraits disponibles. Restait quand même la possibilité d'une usurpation.

La foule de sorciers et sorcières, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pour la plupart, ils avaient envie de croire que les Fondateurs étaient de retour. Pour eux, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir intervenir dans les conflits qui agitaient la société. Ils feraient surement le nécessaire pour les débarrasser de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom.

Une petite minorité était plutôt encline à vouloir suivre Fudge et à croire que les quatre personnes n'étaient que de purs escrocs.

Alors que tous ces remous agitaient la foule, les Fondateurs contemplèrent les sorciers et sorcières avec consternation. Godric tenta de reprendre la parole, mais nul ne lui accorda d'attention. Salazar s'avança un peu et se posta devant la grille, silencieux et droit. Peu à peu, une lueur verte le nimba. Suivant son exemple, les trois autres agirent de même. Une aura rouge entoura Gryffondor. Le rayonnement était bleu pour Rowena et jaune pour Helga.

Le phénomène prit doucement de l'ampleur. La magie intrinsèque de Poudlard entra alors en résonance avec la leur et la barrière se mit à scintiller en vagues colorées. La pression magique s'étendit sur la foule qui finit par faire silence.

\- Vous nous arrêtez ? chuchota presque Serpentard. Et puis-je savoir de quel droit ?

\- Je suis Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie ! Je vous somme de mettre un terme à cette mascarade et de vous rendre ! Sur le champ !

\- Et moi, je suis Salazar Serpentard ! Et avec mes compagnons, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, nous sommes les créateurs de l'école de Magie de Poudlard ! Le Ministère n'a aucune autorité en ces murs !

\- Mensonges ! Les Fondateurs ont vécu il y a plus de mille ans ! Ils sont morts depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes que des escrocs !

\- Quel homme de peu de foi ! intervint Rowena.

\- A l'instar de beaucoup, s'indigna Helga.

\- Et après, on s'étonnera du déclin de la magie, renifla Godric.

Fudge s'étrangla de colère devant le manque de considération dédié à sa personne.

\- Le ministère de la Magie a tous les droits et ... commença-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain étalé dans la boue du chemin.

L'estrade sur laquelle il s'était installé avait soudain disparu.

Un sourire malicieux joua sur les lèvres de Godric, désignant le responsable de la mésaventure du triste individu. Rowena lança un regard noir à son époux, tandis que Salazar ricanait ouvertement.

\- Nous n'avons pas invité la presse aujourd'hui pour permettre à un vulgaire coquebert de démontrer sa condition de boursemolle, reprit Salazar, sous les rires de l'assemblée qui, si elle ne comprenait pas la formule utilisée, ne doutait pas de son caractère insultant. La plupart d'entre vous n'ont d'ailleurs aucune raison d'être présents en ces lieux.

Ces derniers mots firent taire les quolibets, un courant de gêne parcourant les sorciers et sorcières.

\- Nous savons que vos enfants vous ont rapporté les événements survenus juste avant Yule, reprit Rowena, et nous comprenons que cela a dû entraîner un certain nombre de questions. Nous souhaitons simplement vous apporter quelques éclaircissements.

\- Nous avons effectué un déplacement temporel, sous l'égide de Merlin lui-même. Si vous avez l'habitude de le présenter comme un sorcier puissant, vous devez vous rappeler qu'il avait été désigné par la Magie elle-même comme sa Sentinelle, continua Helga.

\- Malheureusement, ces connaissances ont quasiment disparu de vos mémoires collectives. En quelques mots, il s'agit d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière que la Magie sollicite afin d'accomplir une mission précise. Il s'avère parfois que la Sentinelle obtient un cadeau après avoir réalisé sa tâche. Dans le cas de Merlin, il s'agit de la possibilité de voyager dans le Temps, expliqua Godric.

\- Et justement, en surveillant l'évolution de notre monde, de votre société, il a pris la décision de s'impliquer dans votre époque. Et nous avons décidé de le suivre, termina Salazar d'un ton froid.

Tellement froid qu'il coupa efficacement les questions qui commençaient à fleurir sur de nombreuses lèvres.

\- Mais soyons très clairs ! cingla Rowena. Nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre le pouvoir, pour régler vos problèmes ou pour vous débarrasser des dangers qui vous guettent. Cette tâche n'incombe qu'à vous.

\- Si nous sommes venus en ce temps, ce n'est QUE pour les enfants. Ce n'est que pour pallier la faiblesse de l'enseignement que vous dispensez aujourd'hui. Poudlard est une école ! Pas un réservoir de recrues pour un pathétique ministère corrompu ! Ni un lieu d'endoctrinement pour un prétendu pourfendeur de mage noir !

\- En accord avec les quatre directeurs de Maison et l'ensemble du corps professoral, nous avons décidé de reprendre la direction de NOTRE école et de tout faire pour aider NOS élèves dans l'apprentissage de toute forme de magie, et ce quelle qu'en soit la nature, asséna Salazar. Les temps sont troubles et nous estimons qu'il est plus que nécessaire que les enfants soient aptes à se défendre !

\- JE REFUSE ! s'écria Fudge, le teint rubicond derrière la boue qui maculait son visage. Vous êtes un mage noir et ...

Le silence se fit subitement tandis que le ministre continuait à ouvrir la bouche pour vociférer. Helga rangea tranquillement sa baguette avant de déclarer.

\- Personne ne se permet d'insulter mon époux en ma présence. Les racontars que vous colportez sur lui ne sont que pures diffamations. Il n'a jamais dénigré les né-de-moldus. L'un de nos gendres était un sorcier de première génération, tout comme deux de nos brus.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, murmura fortement un homme dans la foule. Et le Monstre de la Chambre alors ?

\- Le soi-disant monstre était en fait un basilic, un serpent dangereux certes, mais qui est parfaitement capable de contrôler sa capacité à tuer d'un regard, répondit Salazar. De plus, il me semble que la seule fois où il a prétendument représenté un danger, c'est à l'époque où votre Voldemort étudiait ici.

\- D'ailleurs, au cas où cela vous intéresserait, reprit Godric, Voldemort est lui-même un sang-mêlé, né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière. Pour ceux qui suivent les prétendus préceptes de la pureté du sang, avouez qu'une telle origine pourrait se révéler équivoque.

\- C'est ... c'est impossible ! balbutia Cornelius, alors que Helga avait levé le sort de silence.

\- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité ! Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor, est le fils d'un aristocrate nommé Tom Jedusor Sr et de Mérope Gaunt, fille de Elvis Gaunt, lointains descendants de Salazar et de Cadmus Peverell. Faites vos recherches, asséna Rowena tandis que les journalistes continuaient à prendre note sur note.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché Albus Dumbledore de tuer la jeune Sophia Potter ?

\- Si nous comptons intervenir dans l'éducation des enfants, nous n'avons aucun droit d'interférer dans leur destin propre. Nous leur laisserons le libre arbitre d'apprendre ou non, de s'investir ou non, répondit Helga. La mort de cette jeune fille est tragique, mais elle était inscrite dans la trame du Temps. Comme l'expliquerait Merlin, la Naissance et la Mort d'un sorcier sont immuables. Seule sa vie peut être influencée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dites la vérité ? Et d'ailleurs, où est Merlin ?

\- Nous n'avons rien à vous prouver, cingla Godric. Et Merlin est là où il souhaite être. Son intervention, comme la nôtre, se limitera à partager ses connaissances avec les enfants qui voudront en profiter.

\- JE L'INTERDIS ! JE VAIS VOUS ENVOYER A AZKABAN ! VOUS ALLEZ CORROMP...

Une nouvelle fois, Fudge se retrouva privé de sa voix, par un geste désinvolte de Salazar qui n'avait pas l'intention de le lever de si tôt. Il n'était pas aussi clément que son épouse.

Le ministre gesticula comme un beau diable, avant d'agripper la manche de l'auror le plus proche, lui intimant de lancer l'assaut.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, à l'instar de plusieurs de ses collègues, de journalistes et des hommes et femmes présents.

\- Il semble que cette conférence soit arrivée à son terme, déclara calmement Rowena tout en observant la scène d'un air dubitatif. Nous allons donc prendre congé et retourner préparer l'arrivée de nos élèves. Bonne journée à tous.

Et sur ces mots, les quatre Fondateurs transplanèrent dans un pop discret, sans tenir compte des questions qui fusèrent subitement de toutes parts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voyant ceux qu'il appelait les usurpateurs s'évaporer devant lui, la rage de Fudge explosa. Il se jeta en avant, bien déterminé à passer le portail. Il allait lui-même se charger de déloger les escrocs qui menaçaient de prendre en otage ses futurs subordonnés.

Il ne dut sa sauvegarde qu'à un auror qui eut la présence d'esprit – ou le mauvais réflexe selon certains témoins – de l'attraper par le col de son manteau.

Tandis que le ministre éructait et promettait mille tourments à son « sauveur », ce dernier donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Heurtant la barrière, l'amas de boue disparut dans un grésillement.

\- Les barrières de protection sont élevées à leur maximum, asséna-t-il. Mais je vous en prie, allez-y ! Si vous voulez vous retrouver au Service des Accidents Magiques pour un temps indéterminé, ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherai.

Et d'un doigt moqueur, il désigna la grille de fer forgé. Fudge devint soudain livide, puis verdâtre avant que le rouge ne reprenne place. Il ouvrit la bouche pour vitupérer à l'encontre de l'auror puis il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'en alla en marmonnant imprécations et menaces.

Lentement, journalistes, sorciers et sorcières quittèrent la place. La conférence avait été hautement décevante. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques précisions sur les raisons de la présence des Fondateurs, mais cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber les inquiétudes et multiplier les questions. Quelques phrases avaient d'ailleurs été relevées par les personnes les plus attentives.

Les aurors avaient ensuite dû menacer certains badauds pour qu'ils quittent les lieux. Ils avaient dans l'idée d'attendre l'arrivée des élèves. Ils s'imaginaient qu'ils pourraient profiter du passage des calèches pour se faufiler sur le domaine.

Une nouvelle mission attendait la police magique. Ils devraient revenir peu avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Nul doute que le trajet des élèves en calèche serait soumis à une tension extrême.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La Grande Salle bruissait de rires et de voix. Les élèves étaient tellement surexcités par ce retour à l'école qu'ils en négligeaient presque le fait de se nourrir. Il fallait cependant reconnaître qu'ils avaient plus d'une raison d'être quelque peu déconcentrés.

La plus grande source d'excitation n'était nulle autre que cinq personnes installées à la table professorale. Tous s'interrogeaient sur la façon dont les cours allaient désormais se dérouler.

Le Ciel Magique remportait également une bonne part de leur attention. Après en avoir été privé des mois, beaucoup avait craint qu'il n'ait à nouveau disparu pendant leurs deux semaines d'absence. Mais le sortilège de Harry était toujours en place et leur permettait d'admirer la nuit étoilée.

La dernière source d'énervement était le trajet qu'ils avaient effectué entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le domaine de Poudlard. Ainsi que les aurors l'avaient craint, nombre de parents et autres curieux avaient tenté de s'incruster dans les calèches ramenant les élèves à l'école. Les manœuvres des indésirables avaient donné lieu à quelques scènes cocasses comme l'homme qui avait tenté de se cacher sur le toit d'une des voitures sans jamais réussir à s'y hisser, mais également à des interventions plus musclées de la part des autorités.

Remarquant que la tension augmentait tandis que l'intérêt porté aux nourritures diminuait encore, Minerva se leva tranquillement. Ce seul mouvement suffit à apporter le silence le plus complet dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la professeure de Métamorphoses.

\- Bonsoir à tous et bon retour pour ce deuxième semestre ! Comme vous en avez été informés, les cours de Poudlard ont subi quelques changements suite à la venue des Fondateurs et de Merlin.

Une vague de chuchotements interrompit McGonnagal qui laissa quelques secondes aux élèves avant de reprendre.

\- Commençons par les cours auxquels vous devez tous assister. L'Histoire de la Magie sera désormais dispensée par Merlin. Le professeur Binns a – enfin – décidé d'effectuer la dernière transition.

Un concert de sifflements salua la décision du professeur fantôme, même si certains regrettaient déjà ces heures qui permettaient de prendre un peu de repos durant les journées. Cependant, le regret s'estompa rapidement tandis que tous s'enthousiasmaient à l'idée d'étudier l'Histoire par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un qui l'avait vécue.

\- Les cours de Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal seront désormais assurés par une alternance d'enseignants. La DCFM, nouvellement intitulée Arts de Défense, sera assurée par Godric Gryffondor et le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier reprendra également les classes de Potions, en collaboration avec Salazar Serpentard.

Des geignements s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans la Salle, les adolescents grognant de devoir supporter Severus deux fois plus souvent. Leur mécontentement s'opposait cependant à la curiosité d'avoir les Fondateurs comme professeurs.

\- Helga Poufsouffle partagera ses connaissances en botanique en assistant le professeur Chourave. Et pour finir, Rowena Serdaigle partagera son temps entre les Sortilèges, avec le professeur Flitwick et la Métamorphose avec moi-même.

Des applaudissements saluèrent cette première énumération de la sous-directrice, amenant un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres de la plupart des professeurs.

\- Pour ce qui est des cours optionnels, le changement le plus important à vous annoncer est le départ du professeur Trelawney ...

Une véritable hola souleva l'ensemble des élèves qui saluèrent la disparition de la prétendue voyante. Les sourires des adultes se firent beaucoup plus francs également. La descendante de Cassandre avait largement irrité la plupart des résidents de l'école avec ses prédictions cataclysmiques.

\- ... et donc, le professeur Serdaigle assurera pleinement la Divination. Les nouveaux cours qui vous ont été proposés seront tous donnés par nos visiteurs. Vous en saurez plus dans le courant des prochains jours.

A cet instant, Minerva perdit totalement l'attention des élèves qui se mirent à échanger réactions, pensées diverses et attentes dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. Le professeur se rassit et discuta sereinement avec ses collègues. Même si la réaction des adolescents pouvait sembler irrespectueuse au premier abord, l'ensemble du corps professoral se réjouissait de les voir aussi actifs et enthousiastes. Après quelques instants, ils enjoignirent les préfets à reconduire tout ce petit monde dans leurs dortoirs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les premiers jours ne virent pas l'intérêt des élèves diminuer, bien au contraire. Même ceux qui étaient pourtant considérés comme paresseux ou connus pour ne faire que le strict minimum s'impliquaient totalement dans leurs études.

Le cours le plus folklorique, et le plus fatiguant, se révélait être celui des Arts de Défense. Il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves en sortir échevelés, débraillés et en sueur. Godric et Severus axaient la plupart des séances sur la pratique non seulement de sorts, mais aussi sur le maniement d'armes ou le combat à mains nues. C'est avec effarement que les habitants de Poudlard avaient pris connaissance de l'existence de la Lice, et depuis, tous les cours d'A.D. s'y déroulaient.

Les cours de botanique se tenaient désormais autant dans les serres habituelles que dans l'Eden que Helga avait rouvert. La découverte de toutes ces plantes rares avait ravi le professeur Chourave. Il était depuis très difficile de la voir en dehors de ce domaine. Neville avait lui aussi quasiment élu domicile dans ce paradis végétal.

L'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets avait été gardé secret et l'existence de l'Aire ne fut quant à elle pas révélée. Les laboratoires de potions installés dans les sous-sols étaient suffisamment bien aménagés et fournis pour assurer des cours de haut niveau.

Si la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne pouvait concurrencer celle de Rowena qui était perpétuellement remise à jour, cette dernière contenait des ouvrages à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Il valait donc mieux en restreindre l'accès plutôt qu'y instaurer une section à l'image de la Réserve.

C'est dans cette pièce de connaissance que Harry et Draco trouvaient régulièrement refuge. Si leurs amis étaient désormais au courant de la nature du blond, aucune des deux Sentinelles n'avait voulu dévoiler que la date du Jugement approchait à grand pas. Ce fardeau ne reposait que sur eux et évidemment Poudlard en tant qu'avatar incarné de la Magie.

Depuis leur retour à l'école, ils s'isolaient souvent pour discuter de la Décision à prendre et de la Sentence à appliquer. Ils se plongeaient dans de vieux grimoires relatant l'histoire, des almanachs énumérant les événements ou des annales familiales.

Malheureusement, au lieu d'apporter l'espoir, ces recherches noircissaient chaque jour un peu plus le tableau qui se dessinait à leurs yeux.

Grâce à Merlin, ils avaient pris connaissance des précédents Jugements. Ils comparaient depuis l'évolution de la société sorcière en se basant sur ces informations.

En 1689, les Sorciers avaient décidé de se cacher du monde moldu et avaient alors entériné le Décret du Secret Magique. Ils s'étaient ensuite retirés dans de petites communautés cachées et avaient établi une série de règles régissant les interactions avec les sans-magie.

Quelques années plus tard, en 1692, des mesures furent également prises pour cacher les créatures magiques aux yeux des moldus, tout cela pour les convaincre que la magie ne pouvait être qu'une fantasmagorie.

Si l'idée de base se fondait sur une notion de protection, Harry estimait qu'au fil des années, les Sorciers avaient peu à peu développé l'idée d'une préséance humaine sur ce qu'ils considéraient au final que comme un simple animal, même si doté de magie. Peu à peu, les sorciers perdaient le respect dû à tout enfant de la Magie, ce qu'étaient et sont encore les dragons, centaures, licornes, phénix et autres créatures fantastiques.

Harry argumentait cette dérive en s'appuyant sur les conditions de vie actuelle de nombreuses espèces et surtout sur la disparition de nombre d'entre elles. Les Centaures de Grande-Bretagne vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite et voyaient leur territoire se réduire lentement. Les troupeaux de licornes diminuaient chaque année un peu plus en raison des braconniers d'ingrédients de potions. Les dragons avaient totalement disparu de l'Ile. En fait, chaque espèce magique subissait une oppression grandissante. Et il ne parlait même pas de la manière dont étaient traités bon nombre d'elfes de maison.

A cela s'ajoutait la manière dont la population humaine était elle-même considérée.

La mention qui hérissait le plus Harry était celle des Sangs-Purs. Ayant été élevé en partie par Salazar Serpentard, il savait parfaitement que les croyances qui lui étaient prêtées étaient fausses. Jamais il n'avait souhaité exclure les né-moldus du monde sorcier et Sassha n'avait jamais eu pour mission de débarrasser l'école de ces derniers.

De plus, les idées qui guidaient ces intégristes le faisaient particulièrement ricaner.

\- Non mais franchement Draco, tu as déjà prêté attention aux critères qui déterminent un sang-pur. Apparition de capacités magiques avant l'âge de trois ans ? Mais : les enfants né-de-moldus ont eu aussi des sursauts magiques à de jeunes âges. Une profonde aversion ou crainte envers les cochons ou de ceux qui les élevaient ? Mais bien sûr, de la suidéphobie ! Et pourquoi pas la catagelophobie, ce serait bien plus pertinent ! Un don précoce (avant l'âge de sept ans) pour le vol sur balai ? Pas étonnant quand on sait que la plupart des sorciers collent leurs enfants sur des balais avant même qu'ils ne sachent marcher ! Une résistance aux maladies infantiles ? merci le système immunitaire ! Mais ça fonctionne aussi pour les moldus. Une grande beauté physique ? Mais oui c'est cela. Des signes de peur et de dégoût décelable chez les nourrissons en présence de moldus ? Parce que les Sang-purs vont souvent mettre leur précieuse progéniture en contact avec eux ? Et pour entériner tout cela, Teignous Nott, un ancêtre de Théo, n'a pas hésité à le mettre par écrit en créant une liste de soi-disant vingt-huit familles de Sang-Pur, les Vingt-huit Sacrés, mettant ainsi en place une forme de noblesse se croyant supérieure au reste des sorciers.

Draco, qui avait été élevé dans ces croyances en présence de son grand-père, Abraxas, avait parfois un peu de mal à comprendre l'indignation de son amant. Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître que certains crédos ne pouvaient prêter qu'aux rires, surtout quand Harry se plaisait à les ridiculiser.

Un autre point qui mettait à mal les revendications des Sangs-Purs était l'idée qu'eux seuls pouvaient prétendre à une grande puissance magique. Plusieurs exemples récents déniaient totalement cette assertion.

\- Et donc, malgré toutes ces certitudes, ils reconnaissent tout de même que les deux sorciers reconnus comme les plus puissants de l'époque sont Voldemort et Dumbledore. Pourtant, ils sont tous deux des Sang-Mêlé : Tom Elvis Jedusor, connu comme Lord Voldemort, est issu d'un père moldu. Et la mère de Dumbledore était une née-moldue. Et si l'on observe de plus près d'autres sorciers, on peut constater que Severus Rogue, en plus de disposer d'une certaine puissance magique, est le plus jeune maître de Potions et il est Sang-mêlé. Et au niveau de notre génération, Hermione Granger est également une jeune sorcière plus que prometteuse, et elle est issue de moldus.

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes gens se plongeaient une nouvelle fois dans leur réflexion.

Harry referma brusquement le livre qu'il consultait en poussant un soupir de lassitude intense. Avec Draco, il allait devoir rendre un Jugement. Ils seraient les seuls responsables de ce qu'il adviendrait du Futur. Mais il avait la pénible impression que plus il s'informait, moins il comprenait le monde dans lequel il vivait. Plus il étudiait et plus ses certitudes vacillaient.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Draco qui avait relevé la tête pour observer son amant.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas ... Je ne peux pas ... je

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Draco. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision, c'est ...

\- Je sais ! Moi non plus ... Je ne peux pas ... ou plutôt, je ne veux pas ! Nous sommes encore si jeunes. Nous n'avons rien vécu. Comment pourrait-on décider du sort de notre monde ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, étonné de la remarque du blond. Que celui-ci admette qu'ils n'avaient pas la maturité nécessaire prouvait largement qu'il était aussi dépassé que lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin, se sentant réconforté par cette preuve de faiblesse.

\- Quoi ? grogna le blond en remarquant l'air soulagé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu me rassures, répondit Harry de manière sibylline.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu me donnes l'impression de tout gérer, de tout assumer et pourtant tu es en fait aussi perdu que moi.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu ! Un Malefoy n'est jam...

Draco laissa les mots mourir sur ses lèvres en croisant le regard brillant. Il y lisait les mêmes émotions qui l'agitaient. Comprendre que Harry faisait face au même dilemme que lui, aux mêmes difficultés le rasséréna.

\- Comment peut-Elle nous faire confiance pour prendre la bonne décision ? murmura-t-il. Nous avons encore tellement à apprendre.

Harry fit le tour de la table pour s'approcher de son amant. Il repoussa doucement le fauteuil et se glissa, à cheval, sur les genoux du blond. Il se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour s'immerger dans sa chaleur. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que les mains de Draco ne se mettent en mouvement, traçant des arabesques sur le dos de Harry. Le brun se redressa un peu, ses lèvres dessinant le contour de la mâchoire en remontant vers une bouche tentatrice qu'elles happèrent doucement.

Forçant le passage, sa langue s'engouffra dans l'antre humide et alla taquiner sans merci sa consœur. Dans le même temps, ses mains glissèrent sous la cape de sorcier et allèrent s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise pour libérer l'accès vers le torse pâle.

Alors que Harry traçait lentement mais sûrement un chemin menant vers un trésor caché, Draco se tendit d'anticipation et saisit les coudes de son amant pour l'écarter de sa tâche. Forçant un peu, il ramena ses bras vers l'arrière et encercla ses poignets pour l'immobiliser.

Fier de sa manœuvre, il plongea son regard de métal en fusion dans les orbes iridescents avant de se saisir des lèvres tentatrices. Harry gigota un peu pour se libérer, mais la poigne du blond se raffermit. En représailles de cette tentative de libération, Draco mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure du brun puis reprit un baiser sulfureux.

La première Sentinelle redressa son dos et s'écarta de son tourmenteur. Légèrement haletant, il observa longuement Malefoy puis plissa les yeux face à l'air déterminé qu'il arborait.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant une fois encore de se libérer de la poigne qui l'immobilisait.

\- Mmmmm ... je ne sais pas ... Profiter de ton corps peut-être ?

\- Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans discuter ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait. Tu ne te rappelles pas le soir de No...

La voix de Draco s'éteignit lorsqu'il aperçut l'étincelle égrillarde brillant dans les orbes émeraude.

\- Quoi ... Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas les moyens de me libérer ? rétorqua Harry, taquin.

Une pulsion fit lâcher sa prise à Draco. Une seconde plus tard, ses bras étaient fixés aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, de même que ses chevilles se retrouvaient liées aux pieds de ce dernier.

Harry plaça ses mains en coupe autour du visage du blond et se pencha lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent ses oreilles.

\- As-tu oublié la magie sans baguette, mon ange ?

\- Je ... J...

Draco hoqueta tandis que Harry lui grignotait le lobe de l'oreille. Ravi de le sentir frissonner sous la caresse, ses lèvres migrèrent lentement le long de sa gorge pour aller mordiller la pomme d'Adam qui s'agitait sous les déglutitions maladroites.

\- Pour ... pourquoi ... pas ... mmmmm ... libérer ?

\- Mais parce que j'aime te voir aussi dominateur, aussi sauvage ! Mais maintenant, c'est mon tour !

Il coupa court aux faibles protestations de son amant en ravissant sa bouche alors que ses mains glissaient sur le torse, griffant la peau tendre autour des mamelons, glissant sur les côtes. Après une longue circonvolution autour du nombril, il suivit la ligne de poils jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon. Il le déboutonna et écarta le tissu protégeant l'objet de sa quête. En parallèle, il effectua les mêmes gestes sur lui-même. Ils poussèrent le même soupir de contentement lorsque leurs membres tendus émergèrent de leur prison de tissu.

Harry rapprocha son bassin de celui de Draco et reprit son pillage de la bouche aimée, détournant pendant quelques secondes son attention et se perdant lui-même dans les sensations partagées. Atténuant légèrement les pressions, il glissa la main entre leurs corps et se saisit de leurs verges dressées.

Harry caressa doucement leurs glands déjà enduits de liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour l'étaler sur leurs pénis et débuter un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sous l'affluence de sensations, il rejeta un bref instant la tête en arrière.

Il entama alors un mouvement ascendant et descendant, tant de la main que de son corps se pressant sur celui de Draco. Il assura son équilibre en agrippant l'épaule de son amant et se focalisa sur une allure lente, torturante.

Peu à peu, le blond perdit le contrôle, laissant échapper gémissements fiévreux et halètements d'anticipation. Malgré son assurance de façade, lui-même se sentit lentement submergé par les frémissements de l'orgasme. Essayant de ralentir la montée du plaisir, il ralentit encore ses mouvements, mais un soubresaut violent de Draco amena leurs bassins plus en contact, entraînant une pression inattendue.

Les deux jeunes adultes se tendirent l'espace d'une seconde d'éternité avant de se libérer en longs jets brûlants. Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, dans un soupir tremblant alors que Harry s'affaissait pour se nicher dans le cou de son amant.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le brun se redressa doucement et d'un geste de la main, les nettoya. Un second mouvement libéra Draco de ses entraves magiques. Après avoir échangé un long regard suivi d'un baiser d'une tendresse transcendante, Harry se releva et prit place sur le fauteuil à côté.

\- Ta tentative de distraction était très agréable, commença Draco, mais je n'ai pas oublié l'objet de notre discussion.

\- Je le sais bien. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une diversion.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non ! Je dirai plutôt une recherche de ... réconfort, tenta Harry avec une grimace mi penaude, mi satisfaite.

\- Dans ce cas, je reconnais que c'est une réussite. Malheureusement ...

\- ... cela ne suffit pas ! Comme tu le dis, c'est tellement injuste de faire reposer ce fardeau sur nos épaules. Comment pouvons-nous décider du Destin de tout un monde ?

\- Si tu devais décider maintenant !

\- Je ...

\- Tout de suite, sans réfléchir ! insista le blond.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas ! balbutia Harry.

\- Quel serait ta première impression ? persista Draco en élevant la voix.

\- Je ... je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas leur donner une autre chance !

Un grand silence tomba sur la bibliothèque. Harry et Draco se fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, les traits figés dans un masque de compréhension horrifiée.

\- Je ... Je ...

Harry hoqueta avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Draco resta un long moment immobile avant de déclarer.

\- Je crois que ... Je ... Moi non plus, chuchota-t-il.

Le brun releva la tête tellement vite que son cou craqua. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, y retrouvant la même culpabilité qui l'habitait, mais aussi une étrange flamme de soulagement.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 15 Janvier 1997 – Prison du Ministère**

Sturgeon Butcher pénétra en catastrophe dans la chambre-cellule de son patient, Albus Dumbledore. Ou du moins de celui qui était son patient. Très tôt le matin-même, il avait été alerté d'un problème par le garde en faction.

Celui-ci avait lui-même été informé par l'elfe de maison chargé de nourrir le prisonnier. Mais en ce tout début de journée, la petite créature s'était retrouvée en présence d'un cadavre.

Le médicomage s'approcha de la couchette et y constata effectivement la présence d'un corps immobile. Il se pencha et écarta la couverture qui le recouvrait. Sous le choc de ce qu'il découvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer en laissant échapper un cri aigu.

Le garde resté à la porte entra à son tour pour prêter main-forte au praticien, mais également par pure curiosité.

Depuis que les journaux avaient rapporté l'arrestation du vieux directeur et sa présence dans la partie médicale des geôles ministérielles, il était régulièrement approché pour obtenir des informations exclusives. Il n'avait cependant jamais rien dit, le souvenir du licenciement de la recrue Dawson encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Il se déplaça jusqu'aux côtés de Butcher et ne put lui-même retenir un halètement d'horreur en découvrant le spectacle macabre.

Le corps de Dumbledore ressemblait à un cadavre desséché et fragile. Un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt, il arborait encore l'apparence d'un vieil homme certes, mais tout à fait alerte. Aujourd'hui, il semblait accuser plusieurs années de vie supplémentaires et donnait l'impression d'être mort depuis bien longtemps.

Le médicomage sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de diagnostic. Un parchemin apparut dans les airs et les indications attendues se dévoilèrent lentement. Il les énuméra en marmonnant.

\- Dégradation tissulaire accélérée, déficience accélérée du foie, déficience rénale accélérée, dégradation pulmonaire, dégradation cardiaque, arrêt de la circulation sanguine au niveau cérébral.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lire la dernière ligne.

\- Heure de la mort : vingt-trois heures dix-huit.

Le regard incrédule de Sturgeon allait du rapport au corps de Dumbledore. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il était venu trois jours plus tôt pour une énième série de tests destinés à remplacer le membre détruit par le _Feudeymon_ et même si les résultats obtenus présentaient toujours ces mêmes anomalies étranges, rien n'avait laissé supposer une issue aussi rapide. Il se tourna vers le garde.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti de son état ?

\- Je n'étais pas au courant. L'elfe m'a seulement dit qu'il avait un peu de fièvre. Vous avez simplement donné l'ordre de lui administrer une potion antipyrétique quand on vous a relayé l'information.

\- Comment a-t-il pu mourir aussi vite ? Rien n'indiquait une mort prochaine … murmura l'homme en s'approchant du lit.

Il brandit sa baguette avec l'intention de procéder à plusieurs prélèvements de tissus et de fluides. Lorsque l'artefact effleura le front du directeur, le corps se délita totalement pour ne plus laisser subsister qu'un tas de poussière.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent devant le phénomène et reculèrent avec précipitation tout en glapissant de surprise.

Dumbledore était mort et il ne restait plus rien de lui. De nombreuses questions médicales resteraient désormais sans réponse et le médicomage n'avait plus de cobaye pour mener ses expériences controversées.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 16 Janvier 1997 – Salle de rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier**

Un soupir généralisé résonna tandis que l'ensemble des journalistes et assistants se laissaient retomber dans leur siège. Sur le fronton de la cheminée, une horloge sonna joyeusement onze heures.

Quelques heures plus tôt, vers les six heures du matin, diverses sources avaient commencé à rapporter la nouvelle de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Le branle-bas de combat avait alors été déclaré. Si la nouvelle éthique professionnelle avait influencé la manière de travailler des journalistes, elle n'avait en rien modifié l'obtention des informations. Les reporters avaient alors alerté l'ensemble de leurs indics et tous avaient ramené la certitude que l'homme qui avait été un phare dans le monde sorcier ces dernières décennies était bien décédé.

Dès lors, les plumes à papote avaient noirci les parchemins, relatant la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, n'omettant aucun événement, que ce soit ses succès ou ses échecs.

Il fallut attendre dix heures précises pour que la nouvelle soit enfin confirmée de manière officielle par une déclaration du Ministère.

Une heure plus tard, l'édition spéciale était bouclée et les hiboux s'envolaient à tire d'aile pour livrer un journal qui allait une fois de plus provoquer l'effervescence dans la société sorcière.

La mort de l'homme signifiait que de nombreuses questions qui se posaient depuis la veille de Yule resteraient à jamais sans réponse. Le dernier témoin de la mort de Sophia Potter ne parlerait plus.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Mercredi 16 Janvier 1997 – Vieux château inconnu**

Le vieux château s'élevait sur un abrupt pic rocheux, à la lisière d'une vieille forêt ténébreuse.

Le bâtiment présentait un aspect délabré avec ses couloirs sinistres, envahis de toiles d'araignée et de poussières. Les souris, rats et autres nuisibles avaient élus domicile dans la plupart des pièces.

Quelques hommes arpentaient les passages étroits et humides, rasant les murs en se hâtant d'un lieu à l'autre. Soudain, un cri de rage ébranla la vieille bâtisse, faisant frissonner d'effroi tous ses occupants, qu'ils aient deux ou quatre pattes.

Installé dans la bibliothèque du château, Tom hurlait sa colère et son ressentiment en contemplant le journal étalé sur la table devant lui. Plus il fixait la Une de la Gazette, plus sa magie enflait, envoyant des vagues destructrices autour de lui. Les objets les plus fragiles avaient déjà volé en éclats et maintenant, les fenêtres vibraient intensément, à la limite de l'implosion.

Lorsque les éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens, abîmant les ouvrages rangés sur les rayons des étagères, Tom se força à inspirer fortement pour se calmer. Il s'adossa à son dossier et ferma les yeux, contrôlant sa respiration.

Retrouvant son calme, il repensa à ces longues années passées avec Albus, leur but commun, la quête du pouvoir, leurs voyages, leurs recherches et bien sûr leur passion charnelle. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce qui les avait unis était de l'amour. Pour lui, c'était de la luxure, du sexe pour du sexe. Mais ils avaient eu l'avantage de partager une vision commune du monde sorcier et s'étaient servi l'un de l'autre pour atteindre leur objectif. Perdre Albus, c'était perdre un allié de poids, mais cela lui éviterait de devoir l'éliminer plus tard. C'était un contretemps désagréable mais finalement utile.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas anticipé la possible disparition des horcruxes qu'il lui avait confiés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il releva les paupières et les yeux fixés sur le portrait d'Albus, se lança dans une profonde réflexion. Il passa en revue les événements depuis cette soirée fatale du vingt-et-un décembre.

Il lui avait fallu de longues recherches avant de comprendre pourquoi il avait perdu connaissance et s'était retrouvé plongé dans un coma magique. Il avait ressenti comme un déchirement interne suivi d'une douleur térébrante qui l'avait plongé dans un océan de souffrance et de ténèbres. Cette sensation d'arrachement de son être profond l'avait presque tué.

Il ne savait pas comment et pourquoi il avait repris conscience, mais depuis son réveil, il avait noté un affaiblissement conséquent de sa magie.

C'est en compulsant les journaux qu'il avait appris l'arrestation de son amant, et surtout les circonstances qui avaient mené à son emprisonnement. Il en avait déduit que le _Feudeymon_ lancé par Sophia Potter avait dû provoquer la destruction de la bague et de la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui étaient en possession d'Albus.

Nagini ayant été tuée l'année précédente et le journal détruit quelques temps plus tôt, il avait donc perdu quatre horcruxes. Il se lança alors à la recherche des autres, à savoir le Diadème de Rowena et le Médaillon de Serpentard. Si le bijou de Rowena était à l'abri, celui de Serpentard avait disparu de la grotte dans laquelle il l'avait caché.

Des années plus tôt, il avait sacrifié l'un de ses plus jeunes mangemorts en testant les protections qu'il avait mises en place. Il avait utilisé le jeune Regulus Black, dernier rejeton d'une famille loyale à son camp. C'était une forme de vengeance à l'encontre des parents qui avaient échoué à lui présenter toute la fratrie. Alors que les Black avaient toujours été affiliés à la Maison Serpentard, le fils aîné avait commis l'impensable. Non seulement, il avait été réparti dans la Maison rivale, mais en plus, il s'était ouvertement tourné vers le camp de la Lumière. Comble de l'horreur, il avait même été désigné parrain de celle qui serait à tort désignée comme l'élue.

Persuadé de pouvoir retrouver un peu de pouvoir en récupérant le Diadème de Serdaigle, en même temps que le sang gardé dans sa malle au fond des cachots, il avait à nouveau essayé de pénétrer dans Poudlard, sans succès. La barrière érigée par les Fondateurs et Merlin, ainsi qu'il l'avait appris par la presse, l'avait impitoyablement rejeté.

Un nouveau regard à la Une du journal lui attira un nouveau grognement tandis que ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs avec tellement de force que ses jointures blanchirent.

Il s'était bien amusé aux dépends de son amant durant ces derniers mois. Il s'était délecté de la frustration d'Albus qui n'avait jamais compris que son nouveau professeur de potions et lui n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il se congratulait encore de ce sortilège qu'il s'était appliqué et qui provoquait un malaise profond, très proche du dégoût, chez son amant. Cela avait empêché avec efficacité ce dernier de venir fouiller dans ses affaires.

Chacune de leur rencontre, peu fréquentes il fallait l'avouer, avait été le théâtre d'ébats des plus vigoureux qui l'avaient personnellement plus que contenté. A l'inverse, Albus en était toujours ressorti fulminant et plein de rancœur, exigeant que Tom lui donne des informations sur les occupations qui le tenaient si loin de lui.

Il n'avait rien voulu lui révéler, ni sa présence à Poudlard sous une autre identité, ni les recherches qu'il y menait.

Peu après sa renaissance, il avait appris la disparition de son journal intime. Puis, suite à la mort de Nagini, il avait effectué de nombreuses études afin de trouver une nouvelle procédure pour ancrer son immortalité. L'un des rituels proposait d'intégrer l'essence d'un être magique, humain ou créature, à la sienne propre.

L'idée de mêler la magie d'un être inférieur à la sienne – selon ses propres croyances - l'avait totalement dégoûté. Il ne lui restait donc que la magie sorcière et quel meilleur endroit que Poudlard pour lancer des expérimentations. Celles-ci se révélèrent un véritable succès. Les tests avaient ensuite démontré que plus le sujet était jeune, plus le transfert était bénéfique à son récipiendaire. Tom pensait que c'était dû au fait que la magie juvénile, encore sujette aux éclats, n'était pas encore totalement maîtrisée par son porteur.

Il avait mené des expériences sur des sujets adultes, mais les résultats avaient été décevants. Après sa fuite de Saint-Mangouste, il avait sacrifié quelques-uns de ses mangemorts pour récupérer leurs essences vitales, cependant l'apport avait été dérisoire en regard des efforts à fournir.

Un nouveau soupir rageur passa ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur la photo de Sophia Potter. Si la petite garce n'avait pas été détruite par le sortilège de feu, il se serait volontiers occupé de son cas. Lentement. Cruellement.

Tournant la page, il rencontra une nouvelle photo de la gamine qui lui avait enlevé son complice. Il la fusilla du regard, comme s'il pouvait la faire souffrir par-delà le papier avant de remarquer un éclat. Avec fébrilité, il attrapa le journal et l'approcha de ses yeux pour identifier l'éclair doré qui l'avait interpellé.

Sa réaction fut si brutale que le papier s'embrasa et disparut en cendres et fumée.

Au cou de la prétendue Survivante, Tom venait de reconnaître les mailles de la chaîne supportant le Médaillon de Serpentard. Un cinquième horcruxe avait été détruit.

Désormais, il ne restait que le Diadème de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul rempart entre lui et la mortalité. Et en plus, l'artefact était caché dans la Salle Sur Demande, totalement hors de portée. Heureusement, il y avait très peu de chance que quelqu'un ait pu mettre la main sur cette dernière assurance.

Son regard fit le tour de la bibliothèque, s'attardant sur un ouvrage ou l'autre. Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers une couverture d'un rouge brunâtre, tel le sang séché. Avec un sourire malveillant, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta rapidement.

En quelques secondes, il retrouva la page désirée. Sur le fin vélin jauni, un étrange diagramme était entouré d'une série de runes et de symboles.

En légende, on pouvait lire « _Ostara, renouveau de la Vie_ ».

TBC


	41. Chapter 40 : Ostara

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Merci à vous pour vos review, vos mises en favoris...

Le temps fut long depuis le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie de votre patience !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, ainsi que vos proches.

Me voici donc de retour avec un chapitre tout gentil sur les cours des Fondateurs revenus à Poudlard, et les manigances du psychopate … Bonne découverte !

À bientôt !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'Univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings.

Rating : M+ pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Aventure / fantastique / romance / slash / yaoi

Couple : HPDM / DMHP

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 – Ostara**

 **Février 1997 - Poudlard**

Poudlard revivait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Ou plutôt, il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti une telle énergie. Et cela ne se limitait pas à la magie qui irradiait de ses murs.

Depuis le retour des Fondateurs, le rayonnement de la géode s'était intensifié. L'entité cristalline redistribuait l'énergie qu'elle avait emmagasinée depuis des siècles d'existence. Et cette puissance lui était rendue par le déploiement de magie des élèves de l'école.

Harry et Draco étaient plusieurs fois descendus pour lui parler. Ils avaient besoin de se confier sur leur mission, même si elle ne pouvait émettre rien d'autre que quelques conseils ou paroles réconfortantes. Quand la pression se faisait trop forte, ils venaient se réfugier chez elle et ils essayaient de discuter de choses plus légères.

Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils en profitaient pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses plus précises à des questions qui les perturbaient, mais si elle y répondait malgré tout, elle veillait à rester le plus neutre possible.

La conversation de la veille entrait d'ailleurs dans ce type d'entretien informel. Les deux jeunes Serpentard avaient bien remarqué le regain d'énergie qui parcourait les murs de l'école et surtout ses habitants.

\- Mais comment expliques-tu cette différence ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, insista aussitôt Draco. Il y a quand même toujours eu des élèves depuis que tu as été créée. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Oui, cette sensation baignait l'école à ses débuts, même si les étudiants étaient bien moins nombreux. Mais Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena avaient une approche de l'enseignement plus ... fonctionnelle.

\- Mais nous pratiquons aussi pendant les cours ?

\- Je le sais. Cependant, depuis le retour des Fondateurs, vous êtes tous beaucoup plus impliqués. En outre, de nombreux cours se sont vus doubler d'ateliers de mise en condition. Vous dépensez donc plus de magie que vous ne le faisiez jusqu'il y a peu. Et en entraînant votre puissance, à l'instar d'un muscle, elle devient plus réactive. Ce « surplus » vient me nourrir et en retour, je peux le redistribuer dans mes structures.

\- Mais tu ne nous rends pas de la magie en plus ? s'étonna Harry.

\- En effet, en me « sentant » mieux, je rends l'atmosphère plus joyeuse, plus énergique.

\- Et de ce fait, nous nous sentons mieux également parce que nous sommes plus à l'écoute. Et comme nous sommes plus attentifs, nous sommes aussi plus efficaces, supposa Draco.

\- Parfaitement résumé.

\- Mais pourquoi les choses n'ont-elles pas toujours été ainsi ? Il y a toujours eu des élèves, des cours, de la magie utilisée entre tes murs, souligna la sentinelle blonde, une expression perplexe peinte sur le visage.

\- C'est l'implication des sorciers qui a changé, intervint Harry. Nous avons arrêté de considérer la Magie comme un don. Elle est devenue un outil, une évidence pour ceux qui l'ont toujours connue.

Le silence plana un long moment suite à cette assertion. La discussion reprit ensuite doucement sur les souvenirs que Poudlard avait de sa jeunesse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les élèves s'écroulèrent sur le sol, à bout de souffle, couverts de poussière et de sueur. Ils venaient de passer deux heures entières à appliquer les leçons suivies en cours d'Arts de Défense.

Ainsi que l'avait annoncé le professeur McGonagall à la reprise de janvier, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'étoffer leur formation académique par des cours complémentaires. S'ils restaient optionnels, celui de l'AD se révélait particulièrement conseillé et était très demandé.

Dispensé par Godric Gryffondor, le cours mettait en pratique toutes les formes de magie, défensives et offensives, mais surtout toutes les formes de combat, et cela par-dessus tout déroutait la jeune génération de sorciers et sorcières. Les étudiants de Poudlard se voyaient désormais contraint à la course à pied, qui peu à peu se transformait en course d'obstacles, au combat moldu et au maniement des armes blanches.

Le cours du jour avait regroupé les élèves de sixième année et avait consisté en une chasse au trésor aux abords de la Forêt Interdite et du Lac Noir.

Avec la complicité de Salazar Serpentard et de Severus Rogue, chaque adolescent avait reçu une liste d'ingrédients de potions à réunir. Cela allait d'une pousse de gui à un crin de sombral, en passant par des champignons ou des herbes et algues diverses.

Aux premiers abords, cela ne semblait pas extrêmement difficile, les listes ayant été personnalisées selon les capacités de leurs destinataires. Mais la chasse avait été corsée pour impliquer les créatures étudiées durant la partie théorique du cours. Et c'est là qu'intervenaient les hippogriffes, sombrals, licornes, strangulots, chaporouges et lutins de Cornouailles. Les professeurs avaient même réussi à placer un Epouvantard dans une vieille souche d'arbre. Quelques bestioles de Hagrid avaient également été réquisitionnées, à l'instar des scroutt à pétard et des acromantules. Heureusement, les arachnides choisis ne dépassaient pas la taille d'un labrador.

C'est avec un grand sourire, mêlé de sadisme et de satisfaction, que les professeurs de potions récupérèrent leur butin, tandis que Godric se répandait en critiques, conseils et appréciations du travail fourni.

Après avoir veillé à ce que les blessures de leurs élèves soient correctement soignées et ne nécessitent pas un détour par l'infirmerie, les professeurs les renvoyèrent vers l'école pour le repas. Même s'ils étaient fourbus, c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que les adolescents prirent le chemin de la Grand Salle, tout en prévoyant un détour par leur dortoir pour un brin de toilette.

Les Fondateurs et Merlin avaient rapidement obtenu un énorme succès auprès des élèves, mais l'appréciation des professeurs en place avait connu une hausse significative. Les cours principaux étant désormais conduits par deux enseignants et tous en bénéficiaient, qu'ils soient instructeurs ou étudiants. Les avantages étaient tellement évidents que le corps professoral avait déjà tenu plusieurs réunions afin de reproduire le modèle pour les années à venir.

Si la présence des Fondateurs n'était que temporaire, il serait cependant facile d'adjoindre des assistants aux professeurs. L'idée faisait son chemin dans tous les esprits, et le Conseil de l'École avait proposé d'entamer les premières démarches auprès des divers instituts du monde sorcier pour recruter de nouveaux professeurs et des étudiants devant finaliser leur maîtrise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Vendredi 14 Février 1997 - Poudlard**

En ce vendredi très particulier, l'atmosphère de Poudlard baignait dans une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. L'attitude studieuse des élèves se poursuivait inlassablement, mais ce jour-là, une attente singulière animait les adolescents qui savouraient leur petit-déjeuner.

Au grand soulagement de tous, la décoration était restée très simple. Les plus âgés se faisaient un plaisir de raconter les souvenirs d'une Saint-Valentin mémorable qui s'était déroulée quelques années plus tôt, sous l'impulsion de la non-regrettée Sophia Potter.

Le matin fatidique, la Grande Salle avait ouvert ses portes sur ... une véritable vision d'horreur, de l'avis de la majorité des résidents du Château. Les longues tables étaient recouvertes de nappes fuchsia, l'ensemble de la vaisselle était rose pale. Les bancs avaient été remplacés par des espèces de gros coussins pelucheux qui n'avaient rien de confortables pour pouvoir manger correctement. Les bannières des quatre maisons avaient été colorées pour devenir un camaïeu de roses. Le résultat d'ensemble était particulièrement écœurant.

Et pour aggraver encore un peu plus la situation, les elfes de maison avaient été contraints de servir des aliments roses. Pas juste des produits roses naturellement, mais teintés en rose. Imaginez donc les œufs brouillés, les toasts, toutes les confitures, les boissons, ... tout en rose.

Des grimaces de dégoût fleurirent sur les visages de ceux qui écoutaient leurs aînés.

Mais il y avait encore pire, reprirent ces derniers. La pseudo-survivante avait réussi à embrigader les professeurs – pour la plupart forcés par le Directeur Dumbledore – et l'ensemble des uniformes avaient eux aussi été modifiés pour arborer les mêmes tons. Autant dire qu'après ce jour, plus personne ne pouvait voir la couleur maudite en peinture.

Toute la journée, de petits angelots joufflus avaient poursuivi les élèves pour leur déclamer des poèmes d'une voix criarde qui avait collé la migraine à plus d'un ou leur remettre un cadeau de leur soupirant. Et bien sûr, Sophia Potter avait remporté tous les suffrages, en tout cas dans son esprit, personne n'étant dupe de l'origine des envois qui lui étaient adressés.

Tous se montrèrent soulagés que rien de particulier n'ait donc été organisé ce jour-là. Bien sûr, les hiboux avaient délivré mots doux et petits cadeaux lors de la distribution du courrier, mais rien d'exubérant.

Le petit-déjeuner tirait doucement sur sa fin quand un vautour décharné surgit dans la Grande Salle. Le rapace tenait dans ses serres une enveloppe noire de laquelle semblait s'échapper d'étranges volutes noires également.

L'oiseau tournoya lentement sous le Ciel magique avant de lâcher son fardeau en plein vol. La lettre flotta un instant avant de se stabiliser au-dessus des tables. Une voix glaçante s'éleva, drapée d'une douceur terrifiante.

\- PROFITEZ DE VOTRE DERNIÈRE SAINT-VALENTIN, PRÉTENDUE FÊTE DE L'AMOUR, DÉJECTION INFÂME DES MOLDUS. VOTRE FIN APPROCHE !

Le courrier explosa sur ce dernier mot. La déflagration se propagea dans toute la salle, mais ses effets furent heureusement bloqués par Merlin qui avait déployé un bouclier. Tous purent constater que des cendres grésillaient sur la surface irisée qui protégeait les élèves et professeurs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis que les élèves tentaient de se remettre de leurs émotions et se perdaient en conjectures sur la signification de cette menace inédite, les professeurs s'étaient retirés sous une bulle d'intimité. Eux aussi s'étonnaient d'une telle bravade de la part du mage noir. Ce n'était clairement pas son habitude de prévenir d'une attaque ultérieure. À croire que quelque chose l'avait poussé à déverser une certaine frustration sur Poudlard.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils convinrent que la Beuglante Noire n'était qu'une menace destinée à miner une journée qui devait normalement se révéler agréable. Afin de palier à cette atmosphère alourdie, les enseignants décidèrent d'apporter une touche de légèreté à leurs programmes , en donnant un cours plus ludique à leurs leçons.

Ce jour-là, Poudlard se réjouit de sentir l'amusement transpirer de chaque classe. Et il fallait avouer que les professeurs avaient fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les cours de Métamorphoses et Sortilèges n'avaient pas été réellement différents des classes habituelles, mais tout avait été axé sur le thème de la journée. Les étudiants avaient appris tous les sorts utiles à la mise en place d'une atmosphère romantique. Ils avaient donc procédé à la transformation d'objets courants en vaisselle, bougies, nappes et fleurs en tout genre. Ils avaient également tenté l'ensorcellement d'instruments de musique afin de créer de la musique d'ambiance. Nombre d'oreilles tintaient d'ailleurs encore de tentatives passablement hasardeuses.

Le cours de divination s'était bien évidemment penché sur la lecture des lignes de la main ou sur l'étude des thèmes astraux, le tout centré sur la recherche de l'Amour.

Cependant, trois cours réunirent tous les suffrages des élèves, et ce, toute année confondue.

La troisième place fut accordée de manière unanime au cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tout en restant très sérieux, Merlin avait décidé de parler des origines de la Saint Valentin. Il fit donc une légère introduction aux origines de la célébration puis invita ses élèves à citer des couples célèbres.

\- Vous l'ignorez probablement, mais les origines de la fête des amoureux prennent racine dans notre beau pays, même si elle se base sur une fête romaine. Lors de l'Antiquité Romaine, les Lupercales se déroulaient entre les 13 et 15 février. Elles consistaient à sacrifier un bouc en l'honneur de la Louve ayant nourri Romulus, fondateur de Rome, et son frère Remus. Fête de purification, elle était aussi un rite de résurrection et de fécondité. Dans l'Angleterre du Moyen-Âge, la fête fut liée à la croyance que les oiseaux s'appariaient à la date du 14 février. Selon certains poètes, comme Othon de Grandson, Chaucer ou même Charles d'Orléans alors retenu captif, les amoureux choisissaient leurs partenaires à cette date ou renouvelaient leur serment.

Après cette introduction commune à toutes ses classes, le grand mage interrogeait ses élèves sur les couples célèbres connus d'eux.

\- Roméo et Juliette, s'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- En effet. L'exemple type de l'amour tragique. Deux jeunes gens tombent amoureux, mais leurs familles se vouent une haine inextinguible. Afin de rester à jamais unis, après un mariage secret, ils se donnent la mort. Cette histoire, issue d'un vieux conte italien de Luigi da Porto, traduit en anglais et en vers par Arthur Brooke en 1562. Une version en prose sera également présentée par William Painter. La version la plus connue a été mise en œuvre par William Shakespeare. Mais si l'on creuse un peu, on peut retrouver ces thèmes bien plus tôt dans l'histoire écrite, et notamment dans les récits d'Ovide, _les Métamorphoses_ , datant du Ier siècle après Jésus-Christ. Un autre exemple ?

\- Antoine et Cléopâtre ? demanda une jeune fille.

\- Exact. Encore une histoire tragique ! Pour la replacer dans son contexte historique, il faut remonter quelques années après la mort de Jules César en 44 avant Jésus Christ. Alors que son couple avait comme on dit aujourd'hui fait couler beaucoup d'encre, Cléopâtre n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de séduire Marc-Antoine. Nécessitant un appui contre l'empire Parthe, Antoine sollicite la reine égyptienne. Leur rencontre fut le départ de leur histoire. Cependant, en 31 avant Jésus-Christ, Marc-Antoine est vaincu à la bataille d'Actium. Ayant obtenu de fausses informations sur la mort de Cléopâtre, il se suicide par le glaive. Apprenant le décès de son amant, la reine égyptienne meurt sous la morsure d'un serpent.

\- Bonnie et Clyde ! scanda un jeune garçon, provoquant de nombreuses interrogations dans les rangs de ses camarades.

\- Toi, tu as eu une éducation moldue, sourit Merlin. Très bien. Ce couple américain a beaucoup fait parler de lui dans les années 1930. Clyde fut un délinquant multirécidiviste. Lorsqu'il rencontre Bonnie, c'est le coup de foudre, comme disent les moldus. Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans une succession de braquages, d'attaques et finalement de meurtres. Après une longue course poursuite avec les policiers, aurors moldus, ils moururent ensemble.

\- Professeur ? s'éleva une voix timide. Est-ce qu'il y avait ... des couples gays ?

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il y en a eu ! Et plusieurs mêmes. Ce serait une bonne idée de devoir d'ailleurs.

\- Oh non ... grimacèrent certains élèves.

\- Mais si ... mais si, rit Merlin. Vous allez me faire quelques recherches pour le prochain cours. Un couple réel, moldu ou sorcier, un couple littéraire dirons-nous. Vous pouvez travailler en groupe de trois.

Pour chaque classe, la réaction avait été la même, des murmures mécontents et des ronchonnements.

\- Cependant, reprit le mage, les couples sont suffisamment nombreux pour que nous puissions en citer l'un ou l'autre. Alors des idées ?

Si les réponses avaient fusé pour les couples hétérosexuels, le silence se maintint face à la question. Il était cependant évident que la méconnaissance n'était pas seule en cause. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une forme de gêne qui empêchait les adolescents de s'exprimer.

\- Alexandre, cita enfin un garçon, mais je ne me rappelle pas le nom de son …

\- Bien ! Oui, Alexandre le Grand, le général macédonien et son amant Héphestion. Dans l'Antiquité, les relations homosexuelles étaient très courantes, étant même partie intégrante de l'éducation des jeunes garçons. L'idée était même profondément ancrée dans les corps d'armée, basée sur l'hypothèse que des hommes amoureux se battraient avec plus de rage. Cet exemple est d'ailleurs illustré par la relation d'Achille et de son écuyer et cousin Patrocle dans l'Iliade. A la mort de ce dernier, le Prince des Myrmidons reprit combat avec tant de rage qu'il défait Hector devant les remparts de Troie.

Le calme revint ensuite, brisé par les bruissements de vêtements et les toussotements.

\- Allez les enfants, lancez-vous ! Je suis certain que vous connaissez d'autres couples. Pensez à vos rois, à vos auteurs !

\- Oscar Wilde ? Il a même été en prison à cause de ça.

\- Oui. Mais c'est plus subtil. Sa condamnation ne résulte pas de sa relation avec Bosie mais du fait que, lors du procès en diffamation que Wilde a intenté contre Lord Queensberry, le père de Bosie, il a été piégé par l'avocat du marquis qui a amené Wilde à se vanter d'avoir eu des relations avec plusieurs jeunes hommes. C'est cela, plus que sa relation avec Bosie, qui a emporté la condamnation.

\- Je ... il y a un ... le frère d'un roi français je crois, mais je ne me rappelle plus trop son nom.

\- Je vois de qui tu veux parler. On l'appelait Monsieur, le Frère du Roi. Philippe d'Orléans était le frère cadet de Louis XIV. A dessein, sa mère, Anne d'Autriche, l'a élevé comme s'il s'agissait d'une fille, dans l'optique d'éviter toute prétention au trône. Pourtant, bien qu'ayant été féminisé depuis son enfance, il s'est trouvé être beaucoup plus doué au combat que son frère. Au final, il s'avéra que Philippe était un chef de guerre redoutable mais surtout, il était le seul à pouvoir, en quelque sorte, réprimander son frère. Leurs disputes étaient homériques. La dernière a été tellement violente que Philippe a fait une apoplexie, dont il est mort le lendemain. Louis ne s'en est jamais remis Marié à deux reprises, avec Henriette d'Angleterre et Elisabeth-Charlotte de Bavière, et père de sept enfants, il ne s'est jamais caché de vivre une relation amoureuse avec le Chevalier de Lorraine. Mais, soyons de bon compte ! Il ne s'est pas caché car étant le frère du Roi, personne n'aurait jamais osé lui dire quoi que soit

Les cours s'étaient poursuivis, les exemples s'enchaînant en fonction des connaissances des élèves. Et comme promis, chaque classe se vit attribuer un devoir détaillant l'histoire de deux couples.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La seconde place revint au cours de Botanique. Bien sûr, la majorité des sorciers et sorcières, tout comme les moldus, adoraient les beaux bouquets de fleurs ou les arrangements floraux en général.

Les cours s'étendant chaque fois sur deux heures, Pomona Chourave et Helga Poufsouffle avaient ramené de nombreuses fleurs coupées et des grimoires expliquant le langage des végétaux. L'idée était que chaque étudiant puisse créer son propre message à l'attention d'un ou une amie, qu'il s'agisse ou non de son amoureux ou amoureuse.

La seconde heure avait été consacrée à la découverte d'une petite partie de l'Eden. Helga avait ouvert ses serres emplies de plantes communes mais aussi de quelques spécimens rares, dont certains avaient même disparu à ce jour. Et c'est justement l'un de ces végétaux qui déclenchaient des fous-rires en cascade.

Une partie de la serre abritait une collection de champignons. Et parmi eux, les élèves en découvrirent un qui, selon la documentation reçue, était régulièrement utilisée par une tribu de Trolls des bois. Disparus depuis longtemps, ces créatures qui vivaient dans les profondes et très anciennes forêts avaient un rituel d'accouplement assez spécifique, nécessitant un champignon très particulier. Ce dernier devait être cuisiné d'une seule pièce et présenté par le mâle à la femelle qu'il convoitait.

Si exposé de la sorte, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, la forme du mycète était absolument sans équivoque. Ressemblant à un pénis en érection, il présentait un long corps surplombé d'une tête protubérante, avec à sa base, un renflement imitant à s'y méprendre une paire de testicules.

Et c'est cette forme précisément qui était la raison de son utilisation dans le rituel troll. L'acceptation du _Familiae Conditor_ par la femelle entérinait la formation d'un couple à seule et unique fin de produire une progéniture. Le nom réel de ce rituel étant quasiment imprononçable dans le langage d'origine, avait été choisi par les spécialistes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mais le cours qui avait remporté le plus de succès fut indéniablement celui de Potions.

Les deux hommes, aussi cyniques et ironiques l'un que l'autre, avaient bien ronchonné lorsque l'idée d'axer les cours sur la fête des amoureux avait été prise. Ils avaient aussitôt sorti un nombre incalculable de remarques perfides et imaginé les potions qu'ils pourraient présenter, en opposition totale avec l'amour. Ce fut un regard déçu de Helga qui coupa Salazar dans ses déclamations. Le silence inattendu de son « complice » arrêta Severus qui observa le couple, intrigué. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais soudain, les épaules de Serpentard s'affaissèrent et un sourire rayonnant étira les lèvres de son épouse. Avec un soupir discret de défaite, il sortit de la pièce à grand pas, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Severus le suivit rapidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu auras rencontré ton âme-sœur ! répliqua Salazar d'un ton défait. On verra si tu oseras la décevoir !

\- Oh … je … mais …

\- Non, désolé. Je … je déteste décevoir Helga, et il suffit qu'elle me lance son regard déçu pour que je veuille me faire pardonner. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je me moque de cette fête moldue. Même si nous n'avons pas d'équivalent sorcier, l'Amour reste universel.

\- Et donc, qu'allons-nous donner comme préparation aux gamins ?

\- Une décoction que j'ai créé pour Helga justement. La potion est complexe quant à son nombre d'ingrédients, mais assez simple pour le reste. Elle peut être réalisée par toutes les classes, même les premières années.

\- Et à quoi sert-elle ?

\- En fait, pas vraiment à grand-chose. C'est … un parfum.

\- Un parfum ? Tout simplement ?

\- Oui et non ! Je voulais lui offrir une fragrance parfaitement unique, qu'elle pourrait utiliser tout le temps. Je me suis rendu compte par la suite que la lotion s'adaptait à tous, homme ou femme, quel que soit son type de peau. Elle fonctionne même avec les créatures magiques.

En entrant dans la classe, les élèves avaient donc découvert une recette affichée au tableau noir et les ingrédients plus rares disposés sur les tables. Durant deux heures, ils avaient coupé, pillé, touillé, mélangé des racines, feuilles, liquides et morceaux divers pour obtenir un liquide totalement translucide, inodore et insipide.

Perplexes, ils hésitèrent longuement à suivre les injonctions des professeurs qui les invitaient à déposer une goutte de la potion sur le dos de leur main. Quand ils obtempérèrent enfin, c'est un silence abasourdi qui plana dans la pièce.

La potion d'Helga fut un succès total. Sa recette fut dupliquée de telle sorte qu'à la fin de la journée, chaque enfant de Poudlard fut en sa possession. Et de nombreux exemplaires se retrouvèrent également entre les mains des adultes.

Nul doute que de nombreux apothicaires maudiraient longtemps ce jour dans l'avenir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 20 Mars 1997 – Stonehenge**

Aidan Ceven observa d'un œil torve la longue file qui s'étirait devant son guichet. Avec un mépris parfaitement dissimulé, il tendit au couple les deux tickets d'entrée sur le site. En ce jour particulier, outre les nombreux touristes habituels, la foule s'agrémentait de tout une série d'hurluberlus perclus de croyances diverses et variées. Une dizaine de wiccanes s'approcha de l'aubette tandis que derrière elles, un groupe de hippies très années soixante tiraient mollement sur des cigarettes à l'odeur plus que suspecte. Parfois, le vendeur pouvait voir apparaître un homme ou une femme pourvu d'une aura très particulière. Il reconnaissait alors un sorcier ou une sorcière ayant fait le déplacement jusqu'à ce site magique.

Aidan n'était pas un simple moldu. Mais il n'était pas non plus un sorcier. En réalité, il aurait pu être qualifié de cracmol s'il ne descendait pas d'une lignée très particulière. Il appartenait à une société secrète. Tellement secrète que ni les moldus, ni les sorciers n'en avaient connaissance. L'Ordre des Ceven avait été fondé en même temps que la Magie, ou plutôt, au moment où le monde fut scindé entre les magiques et les non magiques. Il était l'une des décisions de la première Sentinelle et était destiné à la protection des lieux de magie.

Si Aidan n'appréciait pas son boulot, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait tolérer la manière dont tous, sorciers compris, considéraient désormais ces lieux pourtant sacrés. Durant des centaines d'années, ils avaient été la cible de dégradations diverses ou d'utilisations détournées. Plusieurs endroits avaient été rattachés au satanisme ou à d'autres sectes dépravées à ses yeux. Il avait fallu bien trop longtemps pour qu'enfin ils puissent être protégé, et malheureusement, cette protection laissait beaucoup à désirer. Et le pire se présentait toujours les jours particuliers, tels que les équinoxes, solstices ou dates de fêtes dites païennes, comme c'était le cas en ce jour de mars.

Un bon nombre d'adeptes d'organisations avait fait le déplacement, bien décidés à fêter l'équinoxe de printemps. Çà et là, des groupuscules se réunissaient, entonnant des chants celtiques, païens, irlandais ou totalement inventés. Des hippies se balançaient sur des rythmes silencieux, ondoyant et tournant sur eux-mêmes. Des jeunes femmes s'étaient regroupées, retirant un maximum de vêtements pour ne plus arborer qu'un modèle plus que minimaliste de bikini. Les policiers en faction les observaient d'un œil mi sévère mi intéressé.

Les touristes japonais se contentaient de mitrailler tout ce qu'ils voyaient, parfaitement ndifférents aux explications laborieuses du guide qui s'époumonait en vain.

Plusieurs scientifiques avaient déployé des instruments de mesure sur le pourtour des pierres, au plus près du cercle. De gros ordinateurs avaient été reliés à des batteries portables. Les assistantes s'acharnaient à l'enregistrement des données tandis que des chercheurs calculaient inlassablement l'avancée de l'astre solaire. Lentement, l'heure exacte de l'équinoxe approchait et tous attendaient l'arrivée d'un phénomène particulier.

Le site de Stonehenge suscitait énormément de curiosité, notamment liée au fait que sa construction était supposée permettre l'exécution de rituels particuliers en adéquation avec les astres, et principalement le soleil. A chaque période particulière, comme les solstices, équinoxes ou autres événements astronomiques, les scientifiques débarquaient avec armes et bagages pour étudier leurs influences sur les pierres et autel du cromlech.

Pour sa part, Aidan souhaitait ardemment la fin de son service. Il avait expressément demandé à être présent aujourd'hui, mais il aurait bien aimé ne pas être enfermé dans cette petite guérite en cet instant. Même si l'on n'était qu'au début du printemps, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. Et il estimait également qu'il aurait été bien plus utile s'il avait été dédié à la sécurité du site plutôt qu'à la vente de tickets.

Depuis son réveil, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Un sombre pressentiment l'agitait. Quelque chose allait se produire et il en craignait les conséquences.

Le soleil continua lentement son élévation.

Soudain, un cri s'éleva dans la foule qui se tourna pour faire face à l'une des pierres levées. En son sommet, un éclat brillait et semblait s'étendre lentement, suivant un rythme lancinant. Peu à peu, de nouvelles sources lumineuses apparurent, pulsant toujours à la même vitesse.

Des rayons fusèrent du sommet de chaque pierre du cromlech principal et se concentrèrent en un point précis, au centre de cercle. Peu à peu, la lumière se concentra et grossit avant de s'assombrir et de s'étendre. Les ténèbres se développèrent et finirent par se concentrer juste au-dessus de l'autel.

À ce moment, un homme grand et élancé, couvert d'une robe d'un noir profond sembla surgir du néant. Il agita négligemment un long bout de bois et un orbe iridescent expulsa tous les hommes et femmes à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Les policiers tentèrent de se rapprocher mais furent impitoyablement repoussés par une barrière transparente. Quand ils insistèrent, un courant électrique les foudroya sur place.

En entendant les cris, Ceven était sorti de son guichet et avait observé le phénomène avec une inquiétude grandissante. Lorsque l'orbe noire apparut, tous ses instincts lui hurlèrent qu'une catastrophe sans précédent allait frapper la Magie. Il courut vers le cercle sacré et vit apparaître un bouclier défensif d'une puissance incommensurable. Il s'approcha le plus possible pour essayer d'identifier l'homme qui semblait diriger l'étrange rituel.

Le sorcier se mit à psalmodier, dessinant dans les airs des runes et des symboles. Un à un, ils allèrent s'incruster dans les pierres environnantes. L'homme tourna lentement autour de la pierre sacrificielle, jetant de temps en temps un éclair en direction de la masse sombre qui ne cessait de prendre du volume.

La pression augmentait de minute en minute, rendant l'air électrique. Tout autour du cromlech, les gens commençaient à gémir d'inconfort, ressentant des difficultés à respirer et même à se mouvoir.

L'orbe ténébreux explosa et s'étendit à tout le cercle intérieur. Chaque point qui avait été de pure source de lumière quelques instants auparavant s'assombrit jusqu'à concentrer la noirceur environnante. Sur un dernier geste de baguette, celui que Aidan avait identifié comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les points ténébreux explosèrent à leur tour en une multitude de rayons noirs qui fusèrent à travers le ciel.

Et le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes.

À 13 heures 54 minutes et 41 secondes, une multitude de rayons foncèrent vers l'homme en noir qui avait grimpé sur la pierre plate. Son corps fut frappé par un nombre incalculable d'éclairs. Il se contorsionna, hurla de douleur mais il résista et continua à se présenter comme cible. D'une manière particulièrement étonnante, le sorcier sembla emmagasiner toute l'énergie contenue dans ces vecteurs lumineux.

Ceven observait le phénomène, tentant de retenir le maximum de détails de cette cérémonie hérétique. Il était clair que le monstre violait les principes mêmes de la Magie, mais le protecteur n'en comprenait pas les raisons et surtout les conséquences que celle-ci aurait par la suite. Mais une chose était sûre, le monde en sortirait totalement transformé. Il se demandait même quelle pourrait en être la portée sur le monde des Sans Magie. Il doutait même que l'Ordre dispose d'informations sur ce qu'il adviendrait.

Un dernier rayon frappa le sorcier qui s'effondra sur la pierre et resta immobile.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule, certains criant inutilement qu'il fallait appeler des secours. L'homme prit alors une profonde respiration et se redressa vivement. Il émit alors un rire qui gela sur place l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Il darda un regard rouge et glacial autour de lui et d'un claquement de doigt s'évanouit dans les airs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Jeudi 20 Mars 1997 – Poudlard**

Draco et Harry s'étaient une fois de plus réfugiés dans l'Aire et étudiaient un énième précis sur l'histoire de la société sorcière. Plus ils en apprenaient, plus ils se sentaient déçus du comportement de leurs ancêtres. Et leurs contemporains n'avaient pour la plupart rien fait de brillant à leurs yeux. À ce qu'il semblait, seule leur génération paraissait lentement ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité qui n'était somme toute pas très reluisante.

Ils avaient découvert les journaux des précédentes Sentinelles. Ces livres avaient été codés par la Magie elle-même afin qu'ils ne puissent être utilisés que par ses Élus. Ils avaient cru y trouver conseil, mais il s'avérait que les situations que leurs prédécesseurs avaient rencontrées, si elles présentaient de nombreuses similitudes, étaient fondamentalement différentes.

Harry repoussa le volume qu'il consultait en se frottant les yeux. Il s'agissait d'une liste interminable de lois et dictats datant des derniers siècles et qui semblaient parfaitement obsolètes aux yeux du jeune homme. Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, reposant sa nuque sur le dosseret. Il massa ensuite ses tempes, dans l'espoir vain de dissiper une migraine lancinante qui le taraudait depuis le matin.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le dîner qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Les repas étaient généralement des moments de joie et de convivialité. Pourtant, ce midi, et à y repenser le matin également, l'atmosphère avait été particulièrement lourde et morose. Un silence rare flottait sur la Grande Salle. Si les élèves discutaient, c'était sur le mode des murmures, comme s'ils voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer.

Quant à la nourriture, elle ne semblait pas intéresser beaucoup de monde. Lui-même s'était contenté de pousser ses haricots d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette.

Un profond malaise indisposait tous les habitants de Poudlard.

Draco l'observa un long moment avant de se lever et de se placer derrière lui, remplaçant ses mains par les siennes. Le brun poussa un long soupir de bien-être sous le doux massage de son amant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être demander une potion contre la douleur ?

\- Déjà pris, mais sans résultat.

\- Tu as très mal dormi cette nuit. Tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner. Un mauvais rêve ?

\- Non, pas un rêve. Plutôt une sensation de malaise grandissante.

\- Et l'impression qu'une catastrophe va nous tomber dessus.

La déclaration de Draco fit sursauter Harry qui se releva d'un bond pour se tourner vers le blond.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Depuis ce matin. Une … tension qui ne cesse de grandir. Un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Le jour du Jugement n'est pas encore arrivé et pourtant la Magie est …

Harry se figea soudain puis se précipita vers le pupitre supportant l'Index. Il attrapa la plume et griffonna quelques mots.

\- Harry ? Que fais-tu ? Que …

Draco vit son amant se raidir tandis qu'il déchiffrait la réponse à sa demande. Harry le regarda un instant avant de ramener les yeux sur la page devant lui. La seconde lecture le rendit encore plus pâle. Il ferma les paupières avant de secouer la tête.

Inquiet de sa réaction, Draco se rapprocha, mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que le brun se mit en marche et agrippa son poignet au passage pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

\- Harry ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce que …

Indiffèrent aux appels de son amant, Harry courait dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Ils étaient déjà parvenus au seuil des escaliers donnant vers les cachots quand ils croisèrent Merlin et Rowena mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus le regard entendu et attristé que s'échangèrent la Fondatrice et le Mage.

Draco hésitait entre le rire et la colère tandis qu'il était remorqué sans la moindre douceur. À plusieurs reprises, il tenta de se libérer de la poigne qui le traînait fermement, sans succès.

Il ne commença à comprendre où ils allaient que quand ils dépassèrent le bureau et la salle de classe de Severus. Dès lors, il se mit à courir de concert avec son kidnappeur.

Les deux Sentinelles étaient essoufflées lorsqu'elles se présentèrent devant l'entrée de la géode. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux au milieu de l'entité cristalline. Et la colère de Draco reprit vie tandis que Harry se penchait en avant pour reprendre son souffle tout en essayant de parler.

\- Harry ?

\- …

\- Harry, par Merl… oh bon sang ! Harry ?

\- Je … je sais… pourq… pourquoi … je … vous vous rendez compte ! Il va … on va …

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est horrible ! Il va provoquer une catastrophe ! Un véritable massacre !

\- POTTER !

Le cri de Draco interrompit Harry dans ses marmonnements incompréhensible. Il se tourna pour fixer son amant. Ses yeux trahissaient à la fois incrédulité, trahison et souffrance. Entendre son nom cracher ainsi au cœur même de Poudlard par l'homme qu'il aimait le blessait au plus profond de son être.

\- Désolé, reprit le blond, bien conscient des sentiments qui dévastaient le brun à ce moment. Mais il fallait que je t'arrête. Tu te perds dans des grognements incompréhensibles et …

\- Je … je comprends c'est juste que …

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

\- On est le 24 mars aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Mais … c'est … c'est …

\- Ce que Harry veut dire, c'est que l'équinoxe de printemps se produit aujourd'hui, intervint la voix douce de Poudlard.

\- L'équinoxe ? reprit Draco.

\- Et avec lui, la possibilité d'effectuer un nombre conséquent de rituels, confirma Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera assez …

\- Oh oui ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que nous nous sentons aussi mal. Poudlard, est-ce que tu le ressens également ?

\- Oui Harry, répliqua l'entité après quelques instants. Je ressens également un malaise mais je ne peux en expliquer la raison.

\- Qu'as-tu lu dans l'index ?

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste noté la date et quelques réponses se sont affichées. Solstice, Équinoxe, Nature, Équilibre, Ostara … je n'ai pas regardé la liste de tous les rituels. J'ai … juste …

\- Paniqué ! rétorqua Draco d'un ton narquois.

\- Mais non ! Je … oui bon d'accord, ronchonna Harry, mais il y a de quoi non ? On sait que Jedusor est complètement fou.

Le silence accueillit la déclaration. Le blond se rapprocha de son amant et l'enlaça, tant pour se faire pardonner que pour se réconforter face à la situation.

\- Je suis stupide, reprit Harry en se libérant de l'étreinte. J'aurais dû me renseigner, comprendre ce qu'il pourrait faire au lieu de …

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien Harry ! Il est trop tard de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- Draco a raison. Si Jedusor a décidé d'utiliser l'équinoxe au cours d'un rituel, il est déjà trop tard. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et palier les conséquences.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, accablé par le poids de cette évidence. Alors que Draco s'agenouillait près de lui, Poudlard étendit ses perceptions au-delà du Château. Elle prit conscience des limites du domaine, remarqua les êtres habitants la Forêt Interdite. L'inquiétude et la tension étaient de plus en plus fortes. En réponse, elle renforça les protections qui l'entouraient.

Elle venait juste de terminer quand elle remarqua que plusieurs créatures se rapprochèrent des boucliers pour y trouver refuge, ce qu'elle leur accorda bien volontiers. Elle se replia à son tour sur son cœur.

\- Si Jedusor a prévu quelque chose, cela ne devrait plus tarder, déclara l'entité en revenant dans la Géode.

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Harry. Ce fou est capable de tout !

La seconde d'après, les deux Sentinelles tombèrent à genoux, les mains pressées sur les oreilles. Partout dans le Château, les enfants et les adultes cédèrent aussi à la douleur. La pression augmenta et dans la Géode, elle se traduisit par l'éclatement de plusieurs gemmes. Nombre d'entre elle se fissurèrent, des éclats tombèrent sur les Sentinelles.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement, minutes par minutes, heures par heures, en réalité quelques secondes à peine.

Et soudain, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Peu à peu, une lueur rouge se mit à pulser, son rythme s'accélérant jusqu'à calquer celui des cœurs des Sentinelles. Lorsque les trois battements furent synchronisés, la lueur rouge commença à s'étendre lentement, réparant sur son passage les pierres endommagées. Elle se déploya doucement jusqu'à déborder de la Géode et s'amplifia le long des murs et des couloirs. Partout où elle apparaissait, la pression se relâchait, la douleur s'affaiblissait. Quand elle atteignit les limites des protections de Poudlard, la puissance rouge fusionna avec le bouclier, le rendant visible aux yeux de tous pendant un long moment.

Puis, elle reflua lentement, laissant les nombreuses victimes d'une manifestation maléfique encore inexpliquée sombrer dans une inconscience bienvenue.

Au cœur de Poudlard, les deux Sentinelles reposaient sur le sol cristallin, blêmes, le souffle superficiel, du sang s'écoulant lentement de leurs oreilles.

OoOoOoOoOO

Dans le ciel, le soleil atteignit son point culminant, avant de continuer sa course, entamant sa descente inéluctable vers l'horizon. Il était 13 heures 54 minutes et 41 secondes. L'équinoxe de printemps venait de sonner.

TBC


End file.
